Un ciel plein d'étoiles
by Emma-Austen
Summary: Nos héros rentrent enfin en dernière année à Poudlard et que se passe t-il après que Voldemort soit mort ? Suivez leurs péripéties entre, amour, colère, amitié et plus encore ! YURI et OC.
1. Les retrouvailles

_**Titre : **__Un ciel plein d'étoiles_

_**Disclaimer**__ : Tout l'univers appartient bien évidemment à J. K. Rowling sauf les O.C._

_**Beta** :** Mynock**. _

_**Petit plus : **__Avant de commencer votre lecture il faut que vous sachiez quelques éléments importants. L'histoire se déroule donc lors de la septième année à Poudlard, juste après la bataille par contre, un personnage n'est pas mort. De nombreux personnages sont OC et chaque chapitre sera sur le point de vue d'un personnage différent. J'en ai huit / neuf donc si ça risque de vous posez un problème, pas la peine de commencer. C'est une histoire simple et sans prise de tête qui traite de sujet courant. Le monde moldu est assez présent dans la deuxième partie et Harry et Ron ne sont pas très présent, c'est essentiellement centrée sur Hermione, Ginny et les OC. _

_J'ai essayé de rester le plus possible fidèle aux caractères des personnages mais par moment, selon l'avancement de mon histoire cela peut-être un peu différent, donc je m'en excuse._

_C'est un YURI mais aussi un het pour l'un des couples mais c'est principalement sur les filles donc si vous n'aimez pas, arrêtez vous de suite. Certaines scènes seront violentes mais ça reste correcte._

_Merci de prendre le temps pour laisser une petite review pour que j'ai votre avis sur l'avancement de l'histoire.. Positif comme négatif surtout si c'est le dernier cas, c'est la première histoire que j'écris donc je ne peux que progresser en ayant des avis. _

_Si vous êtes encore là, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE UN : LES RETROUVAILLES**

**_Hermione GRANGER _**

Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, d'habitude j'ai qu'une hâte : retourner à Poudlard. Mais après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Voldemort, il y a tellement de choses à faire pour rééquilibrer les deux mondes que j'ai plus envie de mettre un plan d'action au point avec l'Ordre du phénix pour essayer de rétablir les choses, plutôt que de rester en cours. Bien que cela ne me dérange guère en y réfléchissant une seconde fois, ça dépasse mes capacités.

J'ai presque terminé ma valise, j'hésite encore à prendre_ L'histoire de Poudlard_ avec moi, mais avec mes nouveaux livres, il ne reste plus vraiment d'espace exploitable.

\- Pour ou contre ? dis-je à voix haute en regardant mon chat orangé, Pattenrond qui continue de se lécher sans me prêter attention, bien évidemment je ne suis pas plus avancée.

\- Hermione chérie ? Vous partez dans dix minutes !

\- Ok Maman !

Bon cette année on fera sans, j'irais emprunter celui de la bibliothèque. Je donne un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi pour m'assurer que je n'ai rien oublié. Ah oui son t-shirt il faut que je le lui rende.

Je caresse tendrement mon chat puis quitte ma chambre en tirant ma valise derrière moi. Mon père est déjà dans le garage à attendre. Avec lui on n'est jamais en retard, néanmoins j'ai le temps d'avaler un petit quelque chose avant de le rejoindre. J'entrouvre le frigo en quête d'un casse-croûte quand j'entends mon père m'appeler.

\- Hermione il faut y aller on va atterrir dans les bouchons !

J'agite ma tête en rigolant, il me sort la même phrase à chaque fois qu'il faut m'emmener sur la voie neuf trois quart. J'attrape ma valise et m'oriente vers le garage. Mon père prend la relève et il la met dans le coffre pendant que je pars m'installer devant. Ma mère s'approche de moi doucement.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir vous accompagner, c'est ta dernière rentrée j'aurais aimé être là mais malheureusement la dent de Mme Dupont ne tiendra pas bien longtemps.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Maman je comprends tout à fait.

Je souris pour lui faire voir que son absence ne me touche pas alors que c'est tout le contraire. À son regard je vois qu'elle reste sceptique face à ma réponse mais elle fait comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tiens voici ton cadeau d'anniversaire en avance. Tu sais que ton père et moi avons encore du mal à nous habituer à votre système de courrier mais ne l'ouvre pas avant la date ça…

\- Porte malheur oui je sais, dis-je amusée.

\- Oui voilà, dit-elle en me souriant.

Je l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue car mon père commence à taper du doigt sur le volant et ce n'est jamais bon signe.

Le trajet pour arriver jusqu'à la gare se fait comme d'habitude et j'arrive même avec de l'avance. Je me dirige avec mon père vers une boulangerie pour prendre quelque chose à manger. Plus qu'à son habitude, la gare est pleine de monde. Une fois mon croissant avalé et arrivée devant la voie, je vérifie que personne ne prête attention à moi et cours vers l'entrée de la voie neuf trois quart. Mon père ne tarde pas à me laisser et je le regarde s'éloigner comme hypnotisé.

Je suis arrivée la première, car je ne vois nul part mes amis. J'avance un peu, mettant un peu de distance avec les élèves et les parents qui ne cessent d'arriver, certains tenant la main de leurs enfants bien fermement de peur qu'ils puissent s'échapper à tout jamais, du moins c'est la première intention qui ressort.

Secouant ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits, j'aperçois au loin arriver Ron, comme d'habitude à la traîne avec sa sœur et par la même occasion : ma meilleure amie, Ginny.

Ron et moi sortons ensemble depuis seulement quelques mois, il s'est enfin décidé à me le demander après tant d'années à l'attendre.

Je pose ma valise sur le quai déjà bondé d'élèves tous impatients d'aller s'installer dans le train et prendre les meilleurs compartiments avant les autres. Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce à part peut-être sa taille, de là où je me trouve il a l'air immense et mon impression se confirme quand il se penche pour m'embrasser tendrement en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Bonjour 'Mione comment ça va ? Tu m'as trop manqué, tu aurais dû venir au Terrier nous rendre visite.

\- Je suis désolée, mais entre mes vacances avec mes parents et mes devoirs…

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que la personne qui m'insupporte le plus dans cette école m'interrompt.

\- Par pitié Weasley et Granger arrêtez, vous faites peur à tout le monde avec vos retrouvailles à deux noises !

C'est plus fort que moi, je me détourne de Ron. Il faut que je lui dise une fois pour toute ses vérités en face, l'année n'a même pas encore commencé qu'elle me met déjà hors de moi, alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, son frère m'en empêche, encore une fois.

\- Laisse tomber Hermione ne rentre pas dans son jeu, on se voit plus tard les amis.

Silverwood n'a pas vraiment le choix, elle suit donc son frère qui se dirige vers le train. Avant de partir, elle me sourit de manière arrogante. Non d'un criquet ! Cette fille m'énerve.

Victor et elle sont jumeaux mais alors qu'elle est à Serpentard et vu son comportement, je comprends, son frère est avec nous, à Gryffondor. Passionné de Quidditch, et il faut dire qu'il est bien taillé pour, il est vite rentré dans notre cercle d'amis. Mais quand j'observe Victor, je me demande si c'est bien sa sœur. Ils sont complètement différents au niveau du caractère et de la manière de se comporter.

Je me tourne vers mes amis pour enlacer Ginny afin de lui dire bonjour.

\- Où est Harry ?

Avant que l'un d'eux me réponde, le concerné arrive près de Ginny avec une mine déconfite.

\- Mon oncle ne voulait pas me laisser partir tant que je ne lui avais pas certifié trois fois que oui, cette année était la dernière et que je déménagerai à la fin de l'année scolaire.

\- En effet et après tu iras où ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, j'ai toujours la maison de Sirius, mais bon faudrait faire un réel effort pour tout remettre en ordre, je ne sais pas…

Personne n'a l'air de savoir quoi répondre. Je pose mon bras sur son épaule puis tire ma valise en direction du train vers une entrée qui ne serait pas pleine d'élèves qui d'ailleurs, essayent de ne pas pleurer en laissant leurs parents sur le quai.

Je m'arrête de marcher pour vérifier que tout le monde me suit quand Harry me fait signe de monter par là. Je le suis et monte ma valise dans le train. Certains élèves sont déjà changés, d'autres bavardent dans le couloir, sans doute pour se raconter le superbe été qu'ils ont passé. Une fois un compartiment trouvé non sans mal, je me change et épingle mon nouvel insigne de préfet en chef.

Ce nouveau rôle s'est disputé entre tous les autres préfets et moi, je ne suis pas du genre à me vanter, mais je suis plus que fière d'avoir cette nouvelle responsabilité.

Normalement nous avons nos propres wagons, les préfets et moi, mais nous avons décidé de ne pas y aller pour Ron et nos autres amis. Les professeurs n'aiment pas trop qu'on fasse profiter nos camarades de nos avantages.

\- Je dois aller à une réunion avec le professeur McGonagall, sans doute pour m'expliquer mes nouvelles fonctions.

\- Ok on se retrouve ici de toute façon ?

\- Oui Ron nà tout à l'heure.

J'ouvre la porte de notre compartiment et me dirige vers l'avant du train je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mon badge ou autre chose, mais la plupart des élèves me saluent et les autres se tiennent à carreaux. Même pas besoin de faire régner la loi ou pire, enlever des points. Une fois arrivée, je constate qu'Ernie Macmillan de Poufsouffle est déjà présent dans le compartiment.

\- Bonjour professeur, comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien merci Mlle Granger et vous ? Asseyez-vous je vous en prie.

\- Très bien, merci.

À ma réponse je peux voir qu'elle baisse un peu la tête, comme si elle était désolée, mais de quoi ? Alors que j'allais demander pourquoi nous ne commencions pas, Clémence Johnson de Serdaigle s'engouffre dans le compartiment et entame une conversation avec ma directrice de maison. C'est la meilleure amie de la fille qui me donne des envies de meurtre.

D'un coup j'ai le pressentiment que je ne vais pas aimer la suite des événements, c'est soit Malfoy, soit… soit _elle_ !

McGonagall doit saisir ce qu'il vient de se passer dans ma tête car si son regard était désolé avant, celui-là est pire. Après quinze minutes à attendre, l'élève de Serpentard arrive enfin. En la voyant je veux crier.

Elle se trouve là, en face de moi à me lancer des regards en biais. Si on pouvait tuer par le regard elle serait morte à l'instant. Elle n'est même pas changée et porte toujours ses vêtements moldus. C'est-à-dire un débardeur avec une veste et connaissant ses goûts pour la marque, probablement en cachemire, avec un short qui s'accorde parfaitement bien avec le reste. Parmi tout ce qu'on peut détester chez elle, l'une des choses pour laquelle elle est douée, c'est son goût vestimentaire et, ah oui, être invivable.

\- Bien si vous êtes ici, commence à dire notre professeur, c'est parce que cette année les choses vont être différentes. En effet il n'y a que deux préfets en chef depuis la création de Poudlard, mais nous avons décidé de changer cette règle.

Je suis sûre que ce changement est à cause des précédents préfets en chefs qui ont complètement pété les plombs à cause du « pouvoir » qui leur avait été confié. Mais à cause d'un regrettable accident, nous, JE dois en payer le prix ?

\- Dorénavant vous serez tous préfets en chef, vous allez devoir animer des réunions avec les autres préfets afin de rappeler entre autre à chaque fois quel est le rôle premier d'un préfet. De ce fait, vous ne serez pas dans les mêmes dortoirs que vos camarades, mais répartis par deux à deux endroits stratégiques du château. Ma décision est inchangeable ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de changer avec l'un de vos camarades.

Changer ? Changer quoi ?

\- Ernie Macmillan et Clémence Johnson vous cohabiterez ensemble et Hermione Granger et Valentine Silverwood de même. Vous saurez où se trouve votre dortoir après la répartition. S'il vous plait essayez de vous entendre et de vous comporter comme des préfets !

Elle regarde Silverwood pour lui faire comprendre que la dernière partie de sa phrase la concerne.

J'essaye de protester, de dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sort de ma bouche, comme si les mots étaient restés coincés dans le fond de ma gorge. J'aperçois Ernie qui sourit comme s'il avait gagné au loto, lancer ses poings en l'air, et il me regarde avec un regard du genre « je compatis à ta prochaine souffrance ». Bien évidemment c'est lui qui va partager son dortoir avec Clémence.

Puis je regarde Silverwood, elle est du genre à se nourrir du malheur des autres pour être heureuse, mais cette fois ci, je ne trouve pas un sourire affiché sur ses lèvres, non elle a l'air… tourmentée ?

Ensuite, notre professeur continue la réunion en énumérant de nouvelles règles et la modification de certains éléments, mais je n'écoute que d'une oreille. Une fois que tous les élèves sont partis je lui demande d'une voix assez douce alors que j'ai envie d'hurler.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Croyez-moi cette décision ne vient pas seulement de moi, des trois préfets en chefs, Mlle Johnson était la meilleure élève pour être avec vous mais vous savez autant que moi que Mlle Silverwood influence beaucoup trop de monde, et étant donné qu'elle est amie avec Mlle Johnson, il fallait quelqu'un de compétent et qui respecte les règles pour contre balancer, vous.

Je hoche la tête mais ça ne justifie pas entièrement ce choix, il y a autre chose.

\- Mais si elle n'écoute pas son amie, qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'elle m'écoutera ? Vous savez très bien qu'on ne s'aime pas.

\- Je vous laisser réfléchir à cette question Mlle Granger mais ne cherchez pas trop loin. La réponse est très simple.

Très bien, je me concentre pour trouver une explication plausible mais rien ne me vient en tête. Cessant de réfléchir, je me lève et me dirige de nouveau vers mes amis. Je suis tellement abasourdie par cette nouvelle, cette stupide raison pour laquelle je vais devoir passer un an qu'avec elle, que pour la première fois, je ne remets pas à sa place un élève qui s'apprêtait à lancer une boule explosive.

J'ouvre mon compartiment et m'affale près d'Harry.

\- Hermione ça va ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme.

Je me tourne lentement vers la source du son pour voir que c'est Ginny qui me parle.

\- Euh… vivre avec Silverwood seule.

En regardant mes amis troublés, je prends conscience que ma phrase ne veut rien dire et me secoue intérieurement pour reprendre mes esprits.

\- Je vais devoir vivre avec Silverwood seule !

C'est plus fort que moi il faut que je crie, que je laisse échapper ma frustration et ma colère. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore trop tard, peut-être que je peux encore sauter du train et rejoindre l'Ordre…

\- Hein quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé par le caleçon de Merlin ! Et puis toi avec elle ? Non mais n'importe quoi elle pourrait te convertir !

\- Me convertir ? Mais à quoi Ron ?

\- Bah tu sais… Elle pourrait…

C'est marrant de le voir bafouiller et chercher ses mots.

\- Elle pourrait tenter quelque chose avec toi !

Je retire ce que j'ai dit et roule des yeux.

\- Déjà d'une je ne vois pas pourquoi son orientation sexuelle rentre en jeu et de deux, il faudrait dès lors que je sois gay pour qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose entre elle et moi et ce n'est pas le cas ! Le corps enseignant a décidé de tenter l'expérience en nommant non pas deux préfets en chef pour toute l'école mais un préfet en chef par maison et par je ne sais quel miracle, Silverwood a été choisie ! Je crois que j'aurai encore préféré Malfoy.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je suis sûre que cela va bien se passer, vous ne serez que toutes les deux cette année après tout, sans doute qu'elle va bien se comporter.

Je regarde Ginny en haussant un sourcil, sur quelle planète elle arrêterait de me pourrir mon oxygène. L'année dernière avait été une cohabitation horrible. J'étais avec tous les autres préfets de sixième année y compris Malfoy et Silverwood. Sans Harry je pense que je serais devenue complètement folle, en plus de devoir supporter l'attitude exécrable de Malfoy, j'ai dû supporter les sautes d'humeur de madame toute l'année. Plus les pauvres, comment les appeler sans être méchante… Oui les victimes de son charme qui pour je ne sais quelle raison, marche sur tout le monde ! Seule Clémence protestait contre les soirées organisées et faisait appliquer le règlement, un peu comme moi en fait.

\- Enfin, j'espère, ajoute mon amie, comme si elle avait quelque chose à cacher.

\- On verra bien, je pense que la solution de survie c'est de l'éviter.

Personne ne cherche à me contredire et heureusement. Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour argumenter. La seule chose qui peut me calmer, c'est de lire. Après la bataille je suis partie en vacances en France, j'avais vraiment besoin de mettre de la distance après les événements. J'ai pris des cours de cuisine. Sur le coup je me suis dit que c'était stupide de commencer une nouvelle activité alors que j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé, mais cuisiner s'est avéré être très relaxant et Dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai besoin de me détendre.

Je me relève et attrape un livre de cuisine dans ma valise presque terminé mais avant de lire.

\- Au fait j'ai oublié, Harry tu n'as plus de dortoir privatif, du fait qu'on ait tous été dans le même l'année dernière, tu sais que les préfets de cinquième année n'ont pas réussi à faire respecter les règles dans les salles communes, l'un d'eux a même organisé la soirée dans notre salle commune qui a tant fait parler.

Avant de répondre je constate qu'Harry me regarde avec son fameux regard, il est distrait. Sans doute encore à cause de Voldemort ? Je le serais aussi à sa place.

\- Pardon ? Je vais devoir retourner dans la salle commune ?

\- Tu sais c'est pas si mal hein, ajoute Ron.

\- Enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire ! En plus vous étiez pratiquement tout le temps avec nous à la fin de l'année, vous êtes aussi concernés en quelque sorte !

\- Mais vous pourrez me rendre visite vous savez, surtout en vivant avec Silverwood, je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Alors que je m'attendais à des réponses positives, je constate avec effroi que personne ne répond. Ginny me regardant s'empresse de répondre.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, je viendrai, Valentine ne me fait pas peur et elle lance un regard accusateur envers les garçons qui essayent de se cacher comme ils le peuvent.

\- Oui on viendra Hermione ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry en me souriant.

\- Merci et au fait comment cela s'est passé chez Victor ?

Alors que j'attends une réponse de sa part, je réalise soudains que j'ai fait une bêtise, mais surtout à cause du regard plaignant qu'elle me lance. Victor et Ginny sortent ensemble depuis notre cinquième année à Poudlard. Ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés durant le tournoi des trois sorciers pour ensuite correspondre pendant tout l'été qui suivit. Depuis, Harry s'en veut d'avoir « perdu » son temps avec Cho et de l'avoir laissée filer. Le sujet « Ginny et Victor » est encore assez sensible.

\- C'était bien.

À la suite de sa réponse je murmure discrètement un « désolée ». Je regarde l'heure et constate qu'il reste encore deux heures avant d'arriver, j'ouvre mon livre et disparais. Mais peu de temps après Neville et Seamus rentrent dans notre compartiment pour nous dire bonjour. Presque à contrecœur, je ferme mon livre et participe à la discussion jusqu'à ce qu'ils en viennent à parler de Quidditch et qui remportera pour une dernière fois, la coupe. Pour la première fois depuis notre scolarité, Serpentard a gagné, l'année dernière.

\- Oui mais c'est à cause de Valentine ! Depuis qu'elle joue dans leur équipe ils ont fait d'énorme progrès au point de nous voler la coupe avec seulement dix points de différence, crie Seamus.

Je me rappelle encore de ce match. Le temps était catastrophique, la pluie avait commencé dès le réveil et bien que des Gryffondors aient prié pour arrêter la pluie, cela n'était pas arrivé. Nous nous faisions massacrer, les Serpentards jouaient vraiment bien enchaînant les buts sans relâche et finalement après deux heures et demi de calvaire, Harry avait vu le vif d'or mais en même temps que Malfoy, il savait que quoi qu'il fasse ils avaient perdu, la coupe allait revenir à Serpentard, mais il avait voulu sauver l'honneur et était allé récupérer le vif d'or avant lui, terminant le match qui avait fait perdre son équipe.

\- Oui mais c'était surtout à cause de la pluie qu'on a perdu, objecte Ron qui me sourit.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances Hermione ?

\- Bien et toi Neville ?

En le regardant je constate qu'il avait encore changé rien qu'en deux mois. Sa voix était définitivement plus forte, son visage s'était un peu plus allongé, il est vraiment devenu un homme.

\- C'était sympa, ma grand-mère a tenu à ce qu'on voyage un peu du coup on est allé à Edimbourg et Bath, de très belles villes si tu veux mon avis.

\- Oui je suis déjà allée à Edimbourg mais le temps était pas terrible !

\- Et j'ai aussi trouvé des livres sur l'herbologie, c'est très intéressant.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander le nom de ses livres, le train commence à ralentir annonçant l'arrivée à Poudlard. Neville et Seamus sont retournés dans leurs compartiments, quant à moi, je salue Ron et Ginny et avec Harry, nous nous dirigeons vers l'avant du train afin de guider les premières années jusqu'à Hagrid et les deuxièmes années vers les Sombrals. Je suis sûre que comme d'habitude, Silverwood va arriver comme une fleur jusqu'aux diligences.

Nous devons attendre encore cinq minutes avant l'arrêt total du train.

\- Au fait je suis désolée Harry pour tout à l'heure avec Ginny.

\- Oh c'est pas grave, tu sais c'est ma faute en quelque sorte si elle n'est pas avec moi. C'est juste que des fois c'est dur, de la voir si près de moi et de ne rien pouvoir faire, de ne pas pouvoir la toucher ou lui dire à quel point elle est belle. Si elle savait réellement pourquoi je l'ai repoussé, peut-être que les choses seraient différentes.

\- Tu lui as dit toutes tes pensées ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? Je ne vais sûrement pas m'interposer dans leur couple, pas après deux ans, j'aurais l'air de quoi ?

\- De quelqu'un d'amoureux et crois-moi, cela compte énormément.

Je peux remarquer qu'Harry reste confus face à ma dernière réponse mais il me connait bien assez pour savoir que je n'approfondirai pas ce sujet.

\- Encore merci pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, toutes tes lettres et de m'avoir accueilli chez toi en aout, je sais que tu aurais préférée être au Terrier avec Ron mais je me voyais pas passer un mois entier avec Ginny sans que cela ne dégénère et j'avais besoin de respirer en dehors de cette maison, merci d'être là pour moi.

En effet, ce n'est pas à cause de mes devoirs que je n'ai pas pu aller au Terrier cet été mais à cause entre guillemets d'Harry. J'admets que j'étais un peu énervée au début mais au final, passer du temps avec lui, seulement lui, a permis de nous rapprocher encore plus. Le problème avec cette histoire, c'est que seuls les membres de l'Ordre ont été mis au courant. Même Ron ne sait pas qu'Harry a passé le mois d'août chez moi et franchement, je me vois mal le lui dire.

\- Je serai toujours là pour toi Harry, qu'importe les circonstances et d'ailleurs tu as oublié un de tes t-shirts.

Nous arrivons sur le quai, à Poudlard pour enfin faire ma septième année et j'espère que j'arriverais à vivre sans nos amis perdu au combat, que maintenant, tout se passera bien.

* * *

_Et voilou the end mais de ce chapitre, le suivant__ sur Valentine et n'hésitez pas à me donner de vos avis, négatif comme positif !_


	2. Surprise

Et voici le deuxième ! Bonne lecture.

Disclaimer : The same

* * *

_**CHAPITRE DEUX : SURPRISE**_

**Valentine Silverwood**

Aujourd'hui, c'est la rentrée, mais heureusement, la dernière à laquelle j'assisterai. Honnêtement, il ne pouvait pas nous donner nos A.S.P.I.C ? On était vraiment obligé de retourner à Poudlard alors que putain quoi, il y'a peine quelques mois on était en guerre ! Je n'aime pas Potter mais je dois l'avouer... Il nous à quand même débarrasser d'une merde monumentale.

Mes affaires sont prêtes depuis une heure, mais comme d'habitude, j'attends que mon frère Victor soit prêt. Sans déconner il passe limite plus de temps que moi dans la salle de bains ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique nom de Dieu. Après mûre réflexion je préfère ne pas savoir.

\- Victor c'est bientôt fini oui ou non !

\- Tain Val on a deux salles de bains, qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore !

\- J'ai besoin de ma pince à épiler dans ta salle de bains, ouvre s'il te plaît.

Il ne fait rien et cela m'agace, en vérité ma pince à épiler se trouve déjà dans ma trousse de toilette, rangée dans ma valise mais comme d'habitude, il faut que je l'embête. Après une minute d'attente ma jauge représentant ma patience est déjà dans le rouge. J'enlève mes bracelets et commence à tambouriner à la porte, généralement il l'ouvre.

\- Dépêche- toi.

Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ouvre la porte aussitôt or je m'apprêtai à la retaper sauf qu'à la place de la porte se trouve maintenant son visage et heureusement ses entraînements de Quidditch portent ses fruits, car il esquive mon coup sans mal.

Je rentre dans la salle d'eau sans m'excuser et fais genre de chercher le dit objet tout en agitant ma main pour chasser la buée encore présente.

\- Nan mais j'ai dû me tromper je ne la vois pas, désolée frérot.

Je peux voir qu'il se retient de me dire quelque chose, sa mâchoire est tendue et sa main tient la poignée de la porte bien trop fermement pour que cela paraisse normal. Finalement j'abandonne la confrontation qui n'arrivera jamais et sors d'ici.

Ma mère travaille aujourd'hui comme pratiquement tout le temps, rares sont les moments où on peut la voir. Aussi loin que mes souvenirs remontent, cela a toujours été comme ça. Notre gouvernante est plus présente qu'elle à la maison.

Je me secoue pour reprendre mes esprits car je n'aime pas penser à mon enfance, à ma mère, à mon « père » en fait à tout. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu mon père car il est parti lorsque j'avais à peine un an. Ma mère nous a « élevé » toute seule. Seul mon grand-père me comprend et est là pour moi. Peut-être que certains diront que c'est à cause de mon éducation que je suis comme je suis mais à ceux-là, je leur tends mon bras gauche, puisque c'est vrai.

J'assume mon comportement, je ne suis pas stupide, je sais que je dépasse les bornes des fois, en fait la plupart du temps mais c'est comme cela, j'ai toujours été comme ça et le serai probablement toujours. C'est plus simple de passer pour la méchante que d'exprimer mes sentiments.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et prends une douche pour me relaxer étant donné que Victor n'est pas prêt. Je profite de ce moment, cet instant de tranquillité où je suis seule avant d'affronter tous ces parasites qui se trouvent malheureusement dans mon école.

L'eau chaude coule pendant je ne sais combien de temps sur ma peau avant que ne je sorte de la douche et que je ne me sèche rapidement avec l'une de mes serviettes. Je me retrouve face à mon reflet et ce n'est pas pour me vanter, en réalité si ça l'est, je me trouve bien en dessus de la population en terme de beauté et je ne suis pas la seule à le penser si l'on compte le nombre d'invitations que j'ai pu amasser depuis ma première année.

Néanmoins tout c'est arrêté quand ils ont compris que je m'amusais avec eux, ce qui est arrivé très vite. Ma main effleure mon ventre et je grimace à ce contact, ma cicatrice qui heureusement ne me fait plus mal mais à chaque fois que j'y pense c'est comme si je revivais encore cette terrible soirée.

_Il est tard et je devrais déjà__me trouver dans mon lit mais c'est plus fort que moi il faut que je sache, être dans l'ignorance est pire. Il faut que je sache qui est mon père que je sache à__qui appartient la deuxième partie de mon ADN._

_Debout prêt de ma fenêtre, je regarde au loin en espérant secrètement trouver une solution à __mon problème. Qui tomberait du ciel comme par magie, bien que je crois en la magie, j'ai arrêté __de croire que le destin était de mon côté._

_Je me tourne et me dirige vers la chambre de mon frère, elle est à __l'opposé de la mienne. Finalement devant je lève mon bras pour frapper mais rien ne se passe__. Ma gorge est sèche et j'ai du mal à __avaler. Je prends mon courage à __deux mains et enfin, frappe._

_\- Oui ?_

_J'entrouvre la porte et passe ma tête lentement pour m'assurer que mon frère soit bien habillé __pour ne pas répéter un accident._

_\- Je peux te parler ?_

_Il est assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, un parchemin à __côté __de lui et dans les mains ce qui lui a permis de sceller sa lettre, sans doute pour écrire à __Ginny et il me sourit tendrement, c'est ce que j'aime dans notre relation bien que je sois infernale, il est toujours là __quand j'ai besoin de parler._

_\- Que se passe-t-il ? C'est à __cause de notre père ?_

_Je m'assieds sur son lit et reste silencieuse un moment, comment __a-__t-il deviné __?_

_\- Comment.. ?_

_\- Comment j'ai deviné __? La prochaine fois n'oublie pas de fermer ta page internet._

_Il recommence, il finit mes phrases. C'est un truc qu'on avait l'habitude de faire tout le temps._

_\- Je sais que ce sujet __a __déjà __été __mentionné __plusieurs __fois__ mais j'aimerais vraiment en apprendre plus sur lui, pas toi ?_

_\- Crois-moi il vaut mieux ne pas savoir._

_\- De quoi tu parles ? Tu sais quelque chose c'est ça ?_

_Il détourne le regard et c'est exactement ce qu'il __ne__ fallait pas faire, j'ai la certitude qu'il sait quelque chose. Je me lève pour lui faire face car je sais qu'en me regardant il aura plus de mal à __me mentir ou du moins j'arriverai à __savoir si c'est le cas._

_\- Victor parle-moi si tu sais quelque chose s'il te plait._

_\- Non Val pour ton propre bien je ne te dirai rien._

_Il s'adressait à __moi calmement mais maintenant il est sur le point de crier._

_\- Savoir qui il est ne changera fondamentalement rien ! Il ne reviendra pas vivre avec nous. Il nous a laissé __quand nous avions un an Valentine, arrête de vouloir savoir._

_Mais j'ai besoin de savoir, c'est plus fort que moi, quand je veux quelque chose je l'obtiens quel que soit la difficulté __ou l'obstacle. Je m'avance donc vers lui pour essayer par je ne sais quel moyen qu'il me dise la vérité __mais d'un coup il se relève et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il s'est passé __ma main touche mon ventre automatiquement, j'ai l'impression de sentir un liquide chaud couler le long de mon ventre, je le regarde puis mon frère et son regard vide me rend toute chose soudain c'est le néant._

Je prends mon visage dans mes mains et essaye de reprendre une respiration normale, d'arrêter mes tremblements, à chaque fois que j'y repense vraiment c'est le même cinéma. Je sais que c'est à cause de cette mésaventure que mon frère tempère son comportement envers moi maintenant. Ça fait trois ans que j'ai cette cicatrice aujourd'hui et huit mois que j'ai découvert la vérité.

Une fois calmée, je m'habille et me maquille légèrement. J'ai été nommée préfète en chef et si il a bien une chose dont je suis sure, c'est que si j'ai été choisie, Miss je sais tout aussi, et d'avance cette nouvelle va la mettre hors d'elle. Enfin bref le nouveau directeur m'a écrit en personne, non pas pour prévenir ma mère que j'avais encore écopé d'une retenue, bien que cette information soit futile pour elle, nan pour une fois c'était pour me demander d'user de cette nomination pour le plus grand bien.

Nan, cette lettre se trouve à présent au fond de ma poubelle, comme si le fait de me nommer préfète en chef allait changer quoi que ce soit au comportement de mon frère, mon autre frère…

Quand je repense au passé, être dans l'ignorance était en fait mille fois mieux que de savoir. Si seulement j'avais écouté Victor. Je m'installe dans le salon et allume la télé mais bien évidemment il n'y a pas grand-chose à cette heure-là. Je décide de laisser un dessin animé mais qui m'hypnotise tellement qu'il faut que je secoue ma tête plusieurs fois pour reprendre mes esprits. Je ne comprends toujours pas le concept de l'éponge sous la mer.

Je me lève pour me servir une tasse de thé, mais Michelle me connaissant trop bien anticipe mon action et le fait.

\- Merci Michelle.

\- Je vous en prie Valentine, une fois que vos livres de musique seront arrivés, est-ce que je vous les envoie à Poudlard ?

\- Oui s'il te plaît et pour la centième fois arrête de me parler de cette manière.

\- Vous savez très bien que je ne peux pas faire autrement.

Je roule des yeux et retourne m'affaler sur le canapé.

\- Valentine le taxi est arrivé tu es prête ? Je prends ta valise !

\- J'arrive ! On se revoit à Noël et quand ma mère sera ici dit-lui..

\- Je sais, bonne rentrée et comportez-vous bien pour changer.

Oui plus facile à dire qu'à faire quand c'est quelque chose que je fais depuis si longtemps. Victor est déjà dans le taxi à m'attendre. C'est devenu une routine, on part plutôt à chaque rentrée et on passe prendre le petit-déjeuner chez nos grands-parents avec tous nos cousins et comme à chaque fois j'en ressors repue. Mon grand-père trouve que je ne suis pas assez corpulente.

Je le rejoins dans son bureau, il est en train de ranger des papiers, enfin je pense. Dès qu'il entend la porte se refermer, il relève la tête vers moi et sourit.

\- Alors ma petite-fille, ton nouveau violon est bien ?

\- Il est parfait, encore merci papou.

\- Je suis content que ça te plaise, j'ai réservé deux places pour les vacances de Noël, le vingt-quatre pour ce fameux concert que tu voulais aller voir.

Au moment où j'allais demander pourquoi que deux, il met une main sur ses lèvres et je souris. Il me fait souvent ce genre de chose et je suis quasiment sûre que mes autres cousins n'ont pas autant de moment privilégié avec lui et franchement, je jubile d'être sa petite préférée.

\- Merci ! Hâte d'y être alors !

\- Moi aussi ma chérie.

Je souris encore une fois et je m'installe sur l'une des chaises pour lui parler. Peu de temps après, on retourne à table pour une dernière tasse de thé. Sur le chemin de la gare, je dis au revoir à mes "amis" moldus que j'ai connu je dois l'avouer pas de la meilleure manière, je porte encore des petites marques de guerre. Je l'avais prévenu cette blonde quoi !

Je viens juste de recevoir une photo de Kate qui se trouve en Allemagne, elle fait encore le tour des capitales Européennes alors que sa rentrée est demain. C'est la seule de mes conquêtes que j'ai décidé de garder en amie, c'est aussi peut-être parce que c'est elle qui m'a eue. On s'est rencontrée lors du Tournoi des trois sorciers, elle est à Beauxbâtons et je ne pensais pas que les françaises étaient si.. chaudes ! Je dois avouer qu'elle me manque des fois, son grain de folie surtout, je n'avais jamais autant fait de conneries à Poudlard.

Enfin nous arrivons. Mon Dieu cette gare ne pouvait pas être plus pleine, être entourée de monde m'agace, je lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Quoi Val ?

\- Rien, dis-je en soufflant.

Je récupère ma valise et laisse Victor payer la chauffeur qui me regarde bizarrement, avec envie, sans lui prêter attention je commence à m'avancer doucement pour laisser le me rattraper.

\- Je reviens !

J'ai encore le temps d'acheter mes magasines pour m'occuper dans le train et pourquoi pas en cours. Malheureusement il n'y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Et je ne vais pas me résoudre à acheter un vrai livre.

Je rejoins donc Victor qui m'attend comme à son habitude assit sur sa valise en regardant les passants. Juste quand j'arrive à son niveau, une fille plutôt mignonne le quitte et il a un morceau de papier dans les mains.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Et Ginny ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas dit-il en me lançant le morceau de papier à la figure.

Curieuse je le ramasse et souris.

« Donnes ceci à ta sœur,

Beth 07 847 629 472 ».

\- Elle a dû entendre notre conversation, ajoute-t-il face à mon regard interrogateur à cause du « je reviens ».

Il est enfin l'heure de rejoindre le monde magique dans lequel nous vivons pratiquement un an, il y a tellement de monde que c'est assez compliqué de passer de l'autre côté sans attirer l'attention. Néanmoins nous y arrivons sans problème.

Ah mais que vois-je, en plein sur mon chemin se trouve la bande de Gryffondor qui m'aime tant, autant leur donner encore plus de raisons !

\- Par pitié Weasley et Granger arrêtez, vous faites peur à tout le monde avec vos retrouvailles à deux noises !

J'avoue ce n'est pas exceptionnel, mais je manque de pratique après deux mois. J'attends une réponse, je peux voir que je l'ai énervée mais encore une fois mon frère prend sa défense. Mon Dieu que ceci m'agace, la partie est perdue donc je m'avance jusqu'à l'avant du train où les compartiments sont souvent libres.

D'un coup Victor me stoppe, j'essaye de reprendre la marche, mais il me tient par le bras m'obligeant à monter plus tôt que prévu dans le train. Je lève un sourcil face à son comportement qui parait suspect.

\- J'arrive j'ai oublié d'acheter quelque chose, je reviens vite !

\- Euh le train part bientôt !

\- T'inquiète pas j'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Il me laisse sa valise et repart sur le quai. Je fais style que j'avance vers les compartiments de devant et me stoppe dès qu'il a le dos tourné. Je peux apercevoir qu'il parle à quelqu'un mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer qui. D'ici cette personne ne m'est pas du tout familière. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est que c'est un homme, assez grand, blond et portant des lunettes.

À contrecœur, je continue mon chemin à travers la foule d'élève qui heureusement pour mes nerfs, s'écarte de ma voie. Une fois au calme dans l'un des compartiments, je peux enfin me détendre. Victor arrive deux minutes après et il semble agité. Cependant je ne demande rien car il va me dire comme d'habitude « tout va bien t'inquiète ».

Malheureusement, mon repos est de courte durée quand quelqu'un ouvre notre compartiment. Elle me regarde comme si elle attendait que je dise quelque chose, au bout d'un moment mon frère intervient.

\- Oui ? Tu as besoin de ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à mes lettres ?

Mon frère lève les yeux au ciel et retourne à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était.

\- Pardon ? Tes lettres ? C'est quoi ton prénom ? J'ai des trous de mémoire en ce moment, peut-être que tes lettres ont été perdue.

\- Anne Muller.

\- Ah ça me revient, attends qu'est-ce que j'en ai fait, oh recyclées.

\- Quoi ?

\- R-E-C-Y-C-L-A-G-E, tu sais le procédé qui sert à rendre la planète plus verte.

\- Espèce de saleté va ! Ne t'approche plus de moi ! Je croyais que j'étais différente !

C'est plus fort que moi je rigole, leurs sorties théâtrales sont de plus en plus marrantes.

\- Tu n'y va pas un peu fort quand même et puis « oublier » comment elle s'appelait, sérieusement.

C'est une affirmation et non une question et honnêtement j'en ai marre de me sentir désolée pour elles, enfin merde quoi depuis le temps elles savent à quoi s'attendre avec moi. Pourquoi croient-elles à chaque fois que ça sera différent ? Et puis je me rappelle de tout le monde, même si j'aimerais oublier les trois quarts.

\- Tu n'avais pas une réunion au fait ?

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié dis donc, je vais enfin revoir ma petite Clémence.

Clémence est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours, nous sommes amies depuis mon enfance, c'est mon repère, elle me connait par cœur et faut dire que c'est l'une des seules amies que je n'ai pas essayé de séduire. Ma mère et la sienne sont aussi amies d'enfance, tout naturellement nous avons sympathisé malgré nos maisons.

Je sors du compartiment et je n'ai pas besoin d'aller bien loin pour me retrouver avec des gens qui m'adorent. Je rentre sans même m'excuser de mon retard, après tout notre professeure de métamorphose est habituée et je lance un clin d'œil à Clémence, mais elle m'a l'air tendue.

Bien évidement elle se trouve là, en face de moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui lancer des regards en biais, c'est plus fort que moi, cette fille m'intrigue depuis.. depuis toujours ! Mais j'arrête soudainement car elle me regarde avec cette lueur dangereuse dans les yeux et me concentre du coup sur ce que notre chère professeure nous raconte.

Nan j'ai du mal entendre, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Moi cohabiter seulement avec Granger ? Je préférerais encore aller à la chasse aux lions, bien que moi dans la jungle, ce n'est pas non plus une bonne idée. Je sens son regard sur moi comme s'il pouvait me transpercer littéralement mais je ne quitte pas cette magnifique tâche qui se trouve près de la tête de Macmillan.

Je sors presque en courant de ce compartiment. Quand j'arrive dans le mien mon frère fait genre de lire, il essaye de se cultiver ou je ne sais quoi. Je m'assieds et attends Clémence, où elle est ? Elle était par derrière moi bon sang ! Une fois que mon compartiment s'ouvre, soit une demi-heure plus tard, elle me saute dessus et me sort de mon état latent.

\- Coucou toi comment tu vas ? Tu m'as trop manquée mon colibri.

Oui de tous les surnoms au monde, c'est colibri qui a remporté le titre, mais à force de l'avoir entendu, je le trouve plutôt mignon.

\- Moi aussi ma fraise tagada.

Bon ok, c'est pas mieux.

\- Mais tu étais où ?

\- Oh déjà en train d'accomplir mes devoirs de préfète.

Même si je sens un soupçon de mensonge, son excuse me parait plausible, s'il y a bien une personne qui prend au sérieux son devoir de préfet c'est elle.

\- Alors cette réunion ? me demande mon frère.

\- Euh comment dire, je vais vivre avec Granger seule.

Il me regarde bizarrement et même Clémence.

\- Quoi ! dis-je irritée.

\- C'est juste que, je dis pas ça pour t'énerver ou quoi hein mais tu ne vas rien tenter avec elle maintenant ? Je sais que c'est ton genre de fille et le nie pas !

Cette fille me connait trop bien.

\- Pardon ? Jamais et je le répète jamais, il se passera quelque chose avec elle et puis sans déconner, y a pas plus hétérosexuelle qu'elle !

Je parle calmement pour qu'ils voient que je crois fermement à ce que j'affirme alors que mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine.

\- Ne jamais dire jamais Val.

\- Ouais ouais ouais Victor, et toi tes vacances ?

\- Oh pas grand-chose... tu sais comme d'habitude.

Je lui prends la main pour la réconforter car je sais très bien comment sont " ses vacances ". J'attrape un magasine et lis en tournant les pages sans même les avoir lu en fait, c'est carrément ennuyant ce qui se passe en ce moment sur la planète people.

\- Apparemment il y a des nouveaux élèves de sixième année, quatre il me semble. Je vais m'occuper d'eux parce que si on doit attendre après toi à la fin de l'année ils sauront toujours pas où se trouve leurs dortoirs.

Je fais abstraction de sa remarque complètement fausse et m'intéresse plutôt à la nouveauté, cependant je n'ai pas assez d'informations pour arrêter mon semblant de lecture.

\- Tu as plus d'informations ?

Si on veut savoir quelque chose dans cette école, il suffit de demander à Clémence, elle connait pratiquement toutes les nouvelles et les rumeurs qui circulent à Poudlard. Des fois j'ai l'impression qu'elle est à la tête d'un réseau. Elle emmagasine tellement d'informations dans sa tête.

\- Deux garçons et une fille de sûrs et elle est plutôt pas mal.

Ah là je suis toute ouïe.

\- Parfait !

\- Tu sais que tout ne se résume pas à la beauté Val ?

\- Monsieur je passe trois heures dans la salle de bains est bien sûr très bien placé pour me faire une réflexion là-dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, oui je fais attention à mon image et alors !

\- J'ai rien contre au contraire je suis pareille mais s'il te plaît arrête ta morale.

\- Oui bon je vais me détendre les jambes je reviens plus tard.

\- C'est dingue il fuit toujours l'altercation !

\- En même temps..

Je sais à quoi elle pense et cela m'énerve, j'en ai marre que tout soit ramené à cet incident, ça fait trois ans bordel !

_J'ai du mal à__ouvrir les yeux, la lumière est beaucoup trop forte mais pourquoi ? Je ferme toujours mes volets avant de dormir, quel est l'inconscient qui est rentré__dans ma chambre sans ma permission ?!_

_Enfin ma vision est claire, je ne suis définitivement pas dans ma chambre car jamais je n'aurais accroché__un tableau représentant des fruits. Nan je suis à__l'hôpital et mon frère dort dans une chaise à__côté__de mon lit._

_Soudain je réalise que j'ai soif, ma gorge est en feu et j'ai l'impression que j'ai pas bu depuis des semaines. Heureusement une bouteille d'eau se trouve sur ma table de chevet et j'avale d'une traite __son contenu__._

_Quand je me réveille plus tard, je ne saurais dire combien de temps s'est passé__entre mon premier réveil et celui-ci, Victor est réveillé __et me regarde. Ses yeux sont rougis et il a une mine horrible._

_\- Je serais toi j'éviterai les miroirs._

_Il me sourit timidement puis se lève pour s'assoir sur mon lit._

_\- Je suis désolé __Valentine, crois moi je l'ai pas fait exprès ! Si tu savais comme je m'en veux._

_Je me lève vite et constate que je suis encore dans le brouillard, sans doute à __cause des médicaments qu'on m'a donné __et il me faut un peu plus de temps que la normale pour comprendre ce qu'il me dit._

_\- Mais que s'est-il passé__? Je me souviens seulement de m'être levée et puis.. mon ventre, pl.. plein de sang._

_Plus j'essaye de me rappeler et plus j'ai envie de pleurer mais il faut que je sois forte, pour Victor alors je me rallonge et me cache comme je peux pour qu'il ne voit pas les larmes s'échapper de mes yeux._

_\- Ne t'inquiète pas Victor c'était un accident et je vais bien, ne te tourmente pas s'il te plait._

_J'essaye de rester le plus calme possible mais ce n'est pas évident._

_\- Où __est Maman ?_

_\- Tu sais qu'elle est en déplacement à __New York, je l'ai appelé __et.. comment dire._

_\- Elle ne viendra pas ?_

_\- Pas avant deux jours._

_Cette fois-là __je n'arrive pas à __me retenir et sanglote._

Mais depuis ce jour-là, tout ce qu'il fait c'est être tourmenté. Ma chère mère s'est rattrapée en m'achetant de nouveaux vêtements de haute couture dès son arrivée mais j'ai besoin d'elle et non pas de vêtements.

Je fais souvent des cauchemars en ce moment, des rêves beaucoup trop prenant qui me réveillent en sueur. Mon grand-père dit que c'est à cause de mes sentiments que je refoule, cool, je me sens beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Le train commence à ralentir, on arrive bientôt. Il est peut-être temps que je me change. Normalement je suis censée guider les élèves mais honnêtement, avec tous les préfets je pense que je peux déléguer cette mission. Victor est de retour avec des bonbons, il ne peut pas s'en passer, c'est son péché mignon.

\- Tu as pensé à moi ?

\- Oui voilà tes bonbons à la framboise.

\- Merci.

Il est temps que je remette mon masque d'emmerdeuse, cette dernière année à Poudlard, peut enfin commencer.

* * *

Voilà ! Prochain chapitre sur Victor et Harry qui seront toujours associé ensemble.


	3. Première journée de cours

_À chaque fois il y a une partie plus longue sur l'un des deux et pour ce chapitre c'est Victor. Bonne lecture ! _

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède presque rien _

* * *

**CHAPITRE TROIS : PREMIÈRE JOURNÉE DE COURS **

_**Victor Silverwood**_

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ici ce n'est pas possible ! Et ça me frappe comme si je m'étais pris un cognard, je pensais être débarrassé de lui une fois pour toutes mais apparemment non. Je stoppe Val pour qu'elle monte maintenant dans le train._

_\- J'arrive j'ai oublié d'acheter quelque chose, je reviens vite !_

_\- Euh le train part bientôt !_

_\- T'inquiète pas j'en ai pas pour longtemps._

_Je sais qu'elle trouve mon comportement suspect mais elle ne me demandera rien, une fois qu'elle commence à marcher je me dirige vers lui._

_\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?_

_\- Bonjour Victor, ne croit pas que le monde tourne autour de toi et ta sœur. J'accompagne ma fille lors de la rentrée, je ne fais de mal à personne._

_Je passe outre sa remarque et renforce mes propos._

_\- Elle, nous, ne voulons rien avoir affaire avec votre famille. Restez loin de nous._

Je secoue la tête pour oublier ce qui s'est passé sur le quai. Enfin nous arrivons. Encore vingt minutes de plus dans ce train et j'allais faire une crise à force de manger des bonbons. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon pour garder une ligne correcte mais c'est plus fort que moi, c'est comme si je pouvais entendre ces petites dragées crier dans leurs sachets protecteurs :

« Mange moi ! mange moi ! ».

Et comme je ne fais pas de préférence bah je les mange tous. J'enfile rapidement ma « superbe » robe de Poudlard et je m'observe dans la vitre du compartiment pour voir l'état de mes dents mais non ça va, je peux voir du coin de l'œil que Val fait la même chose et mon sourire s'allonge. Elle insinue que je passe énormément de temps dans la salle de bains mais c'est complément faux, c'est raisonnable.

Je sors le premier et prends la tête pour nous mener jusqu'aux diligences, si je laisse faire ma sœur, j'ai peur que l'état émotionnel des premières années ne se brise avant même d'atteindre les murs de l'école. Elle pourrait profiter de son insigne de préfet pour passer tranquillement mais non, il faut toujours qu'elle attire l'attention sur elle. Elle ne s'en vante pas parce qu'elle préfère passer pour l'emmerdeuse vraiment inculte, mais Valentine se débrouille plutôt bien en cours et si elle arrêtait de sécher autant les cours qu'elle juge inutiles, ses résultats seraient meilleurs.

J'arrive au niveau d'une diligence et laisse passer ma sœur et Clémence avant moi, en attendant qu'elles montent, j'observe les sombrals attendant que la diligence soit pleine pour partir en direction du château. Dorénavant, suite à la bataille de Poudlard il y a quelques mois, pratiquement tous les élèves sont capables de les voir.

\- Arrête de les regarder Victor c'est flippant à la fin, emménage avec eux s'ils te fascinent tant.

Je ne réponds pas à ma sœur et encore une fois elle roule des yeux en replongeant dans la diligence. Je sais ce qu'elle cherche à faire mais je n'y arrive plus, on n'arrive plus à se chamailler comme avant à cause de moi.

Je mets un pied sur la diligence quand soudain, elle me pince les hanches, elle sait que je déteste cela pourtant mais comme d'habitude je souris.

\- Hey toi !

Je la prends dans mes bras en la faisant tournoyer autour de moi pendant qu'elle me tient par les épaules et rit. Je la repose sur le sol doucement et fait ce que j'attends depuis que je l'ai vue sur le quai, je l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible, malgré la chaude température, elle arrive encore à me donner la chair de poule, chaque contact est un supplice. Je garde sa main dans la mienne pour m'assurer qu'elle monte avec nous. Bien évidemment ses amis suivent et c'est ainsi qu'on se retrouve tous dans le même endroit, dans un espace confiné, sans échappatoire et pendant au moins dix minutes. Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée.

Je préfère rester silencieux plutôt que d'essayer de faire la conversation, étant donné que je peux sentir que la tension est palpable, des Gryffondors et des Serpentards ensembles ne font jamais bon ménage. Enfin si on fait exception de mon cas, je suis à Gryffondor mais j'arrive à m'entendre avec ma sœur sans qu'on se prenne la tête, plus ou moins en fait.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive !

\- Tu sais très bien arrête de suite.

Je lève mon regard de Ginny et constate que ma sœur se masse le bras et lance un regard assassin à Clémence. Que s'est-il passé ? Je préfère ne pas savoir, je me suis déjà retrouvé au milieu de leurs affaires et j'ai bien cru que j'allais y laisser ma vie à force de servir de punching ball. Plus jamais !

Alors que j'aperçois les grilles du portail, je commence à sourire car oui, aucun incident n'a eu lieu, mon sourire disparait plus vite qu'un soufflé quand j'entends ma sœur parler.

\- Alors Weasley qu'as-tu fait pendant tes vacances ? Tu as pu passer du temps avec ta chère et tendre ? Vous avez enfin jouer au docteur ?

Je peux voir que Ron essaye de garder son calme, mais son poing se resserre contre sa cuisse. Mauvais calcul, Val affiche son sourire satisfait.

\- Se pourrait-il que non ? Elle n'a pas voulu venir ? En même temps je comprends pourquoi.

\- Écoute moi bien espèce de vipère va cracher ton venin ailleurs parce que cela ne marche pas avec moi !

Malheureusement Ron s'enfonce, il n'a toujours pas percuté qu'il fallait rester silencieux devant ses attaques. Rester stoïque. J'ai passé trop de temps à le défendre, cette fois-ci je le laisse s'enterrer, mais contre toute attente, c'est Ginny qui prend la parole.

\- Valentine, tu t'es assez amusée avec mon frère, laisse le maintenant.

Alors que je m'attendais à la voir répliquer, elle regarde bizarrement Ginny. Je connais ma sœur par cœur et je ne vois pas ce regard souvent mais à chaque fois c'est pour ne dire qu'une chose, ce qui ressemble le plus à des excuses. Mais pourquoi s'excuserait-elle ? Surtout auprès de Ginny alors que la « victime » est Ron mais par-dessus tout, elle ne s'excuse jamais ! D'ailleurs tout le monde est choqué. Ma sœur n'écoute jamais personne, à part Clémence.

J'e n'ai pas plus le temps de me questionner sur cette drôle de scène que les sombrals ralentissent. Nous sommes arrivés. Je descends le premier suivi de Ginny et je salue ma sœur et Clémence car je sais que l'on ne se reverra pas avant demain matin. Une fois arrivés dans la Grande Salle, la répartition peut enfin commencer. J'écoute d'une oreille et applaudis quand je vois que ma table le fait aussi. En fait je n'ai d'yeux que pour mon cœur.

Elle joue distraitement avec ses cheveux avec l'une de ses mains, l'autre se trouvant dans la mienne. Doucement je commence à faire des dessins avec mes doigts, il ne faut pas longtemps pour que je la sente se crisper. Au fil du temps j'ai appris à maitriser mon corps face aux réactions que Ginny me procure lorsque nous sommes en public mais avant que cela n'arrive, elle se faisait un malin plaisir de me provoquer aux mauvais moments. Comme en cours de potions ou à un repas entre amis. Maintenant c'est à mon tour de la mettre hors d'elle.

Finalement, le Directeur la sauve avec son habituel discours de début d'année.

Lentement, il se lève de son siège et le silence se fait presque aussitôt, silence interrompu par sa voix non autoritaire et non pénétrante :

\- Le règlement pourra être consulté à l'entrée du château mais je tiens à rappeler dès maintenant qu'il est interdit d'aller dans la forêt interdite, d'être dehors après le couvre-feu et d'aller dans les couloirs interdits. Vous trouverez la liste des objets interdits accrochée sur la porte du bureau de Mr Rusard. Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous, de vous régaler.

Ce n'est pas que je commençais à avoir faim mais presque ! Je me sers généreusement en légumes, en viandes, en fait je prends de tout. Ce soir je me fais plaisir, c'est la rentrée, dernière année à Poudlard et après, la vrai vie commencera.

Cette année encore, Harry est le capitaine de notre équipe, je dois avouer qu'au début, j'ai été jaloux de sa nomination mais au final j'ai plus de temps à consacrer à Ginny. J'aperçois ma sœur en pleine conversation avec, il me semble, une nouvelle élève car son visage ne me dit rien. Je ne prétends pas connaitre tout le monde mais les filles de Serpentard sont rarement si... jolies.

Une fois le repas fini, nous remontons tous dans notre superbe salle commune. D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre lors du repas, les dortoirs privatifs n'existent plus, du moins pour les préfets car Val dispose du sien. Il faudra que je lui demande où il se situe d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, tout ce que j'entends comme conversation principale, c'est cette histoire.

Ginny est assise sur mes genoux et commente de temps en temps. Elle s'amuse à me faire deviner ce qu'elle écrit sur la paume de ma main. Bien sûr j'ai les yeux fermés et cela me rappelle cet été.

« _Bonjour mon cœur,_

_J'espère que tes vacances se passent bien malgré ce qu'il se passe dans le monde magique et dernièrement dans le monde moldu._

_Je voulais te demander si tu accepterais de venir passer une semaine à la maison. Ma mère sera là la plupart du temps et malheureusement ma sœur. Elle devrait aller chez Clémence mais elle refuse de me dire une date précise…_

_J'attends ta réponse avec impatience, tu me manques._

_Victor_ »

_Je relis la lettre plusieurs fois mais à chaque fois je la trouve nulle pourtant après trois heures à réfléchir là-dessus, je ne trouverai sans doute rien de mieux, tant pis. À ma grande surprise, sa réponse arrive le lendemain. Mes mains tremblent comme si je lui avais demandé de m'épouser ou quoi mais au fur et à mesure de ma lecture je souris et lance mon poing en l'air comme pour fêter une victoire._

Cette semaine était parfaite, malgré la présence de ma sœur qui était restée juste pour m'embêter, j'en suis sûr, mais Ginny ne s'est pas plainte une seule fois. Fatigué par cette journée, je dis au revoir à tout le monde et m'attarde beaucoup plus avec Ginny. Après avoir dormi pendant une semaine à ses côtés, dormir seul est... barbant.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève plus tôt pour aller courir autour du terrain de Quidditch avant le petit-déjeuner.

Une fois mon jogging fini, je monte prendre une douche et je redescends directement dans la Grande Salle et attends mes amis. La plupart des élèves sont déjà là. Val arrive avec la même fille qu'hier soir et se contente de m'ébouriffer les cheveux en guise de bonjour avant de s'éloigner vers sa table, d'après sa mine réjouie, la nuit a été bonne.

Je commence à me servir, car courir m'a ouvert l'appétit et peu de temps après, ils arrivent, enfin presque il manque Hermione.

\- Bonjour tout le monde, dis-je tranquillement.

\- Bonjour Victor, tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien merci Harry et toi ?

\- Parfait. Il faudra se mettre rapidement aux entraînements de Quidditch, hors de question que Serpentard gagne encore cette année.

\- Entièrement d'accord, je me suis un peu entrainé pendant les vacances et je pense avoir trouvé de nouvelles techniques.

\- Super Victor, qui sera le capitaine ? Encore Malfoy ? me demande Ginny.

\- Probablement.

\- Je vais la tuer ! hurle tout d'un coup Hermione.

Elle s'assied assez brutalement sur le banc de notre table, elle est rouge, ses cheveux partent un peu dans tous les sens et ses yeux donnent l'impression d'avoir passé une nuit blanche.

\- Je suppose que tu fais référence à Valentine ?

\- Oui Harry ! Elle a ramené une fille dans notre dortoir, elles m'ont empêchée de dormir pratiquement toute la nuit et j'ai loupé mon réveil. J'ai dû me préparer en cinq minutes et bien sûr il ne fallait pas compter sur elle !

\- Au pire parle en à McGonagall, peut-être qu'elle peut vraiment interdire l'accès aux autres élèves, comme pour le train après tout ça parait normal, annonce Ron entre deux bouchées.

Son idée est intelligente, mais ne m'arrange pas du tout, en effet, l'année dernière Val nous avait prêté pas mal de fois sa chambre à Ginny et moi pour qu'on puisse se détendre un peu mais si l'idée de Ron est approuvée, stoppe les plaisirs.

\- Tu peux aussi lui parler, voir sa réaction, lui expliquer tout simplement que tu as besoin de calme la nuit ce qui est logique, intervint Ginny.

Bien joué mon cœur et j'ajoute :

\- Je suis d'accord avec elle.

\- Oui autant parler à un mur, ronchonne-t-elle.

Peu de temps après notre directrice de maison arrive avec nos emplois du temps. Mon objectif professionnel est de devenir joueur de Quidditch pro de ce fait j'ai pu me débarrasser de pas mal de cours car l'intelligent dans la famille ce n'est pas moi mais ma mère. Bien premier cours de la matinée _Potions_ avec les Serpentards. J'embrasse Ginny une dernière fois avant de rejoindre les cachots.

Sur le chemin j'arrive à atteindre ma sœur.

\- Même pas une journée et tu commences déjà.

Elle me regarde en souriant, l'air ravie de son effet.

\- Quoi ? Miss je sais tout est déjà allée se plaindre à son petit comité ?

\- En même temps Val tu la cherches, tu cherches tout le monde et concernant Hermione s'il te plait, embête la en dehors de vos dortoirs, elle va demander à McGonagall d'interdire l'accès aux autres élèves si tu continues.

Elle se contente d'hocher la tête et je souris en retour, normalement, elle devrait arrêter mais bon je ne suis jamais sûr de rien avec elle à ce niveau.

Comme d'habitude, Rogue n'est pas encore arrivé, il adore rentrer comme un fou furieux à chaque rentrée et sortir son habituel discours comme quoi il est déçu d'avoir encore certains élèves avec lui. Cette année, je me pose aussi cette question, comment ai-je réussi à avoir assez dans sa matière ?

Je m'installe vers une table de quatre vers le fond de la classe avec Hermione, Harry et Seamus. Ma sœur est devant, c'est bien l'un des deux seuls cours d'ailleurs, mais comme ici on est avantagé si on est Serpentard, qu'elle soit devant ou derrière ne change rien.

Enfin il arrive en faisant tournoyer sa longue cape. Avec un geste de baguette, une recette de potion apparait sur le tableau.

\- Bien, bienvenue en cours de potions de septième année, je n'arrive pas croire que je vais enfin être libre de tout les incapables qui prennent place à mes cours depuis six ans, mais avant tout… au boulot ! Vous avez deux heures !

Comme depuis maintenant deux ans, Rogue assure le premier cours de _Potions_ car le professeur Horace Slughorn revient de ses vacances le trois et non pas le premier comme toutes les autres personnes de cette école. Severus Rogue donne des cours de _DCFM_ dorénavant.

Sans perdre de temps je m'active à la tâche. Le fait de le voir tourner autour de moi ne m'aide pas vraiment à me concentrer. Il doit probablement chercher la faille mais comme toujours il laisse les Serpentards tranquille.

Après ces deux heures de cours horribles, nous nous dirigeons vers l'aile ouest du château où se trouve le cours de _Métamorphose_, Ron se précipite pratiquement sur Hermione qui a l'air de s'être remise de ce matin.

Je rentre sans attendre en cours pour avoir une place au fond. Généralement, Dean se met à côté de moi quand la place près de Lavande est prise, ce qui arrive pratiquement tout le temps. Cette fille est intéressée par Ron mais il semblerait que personne ne le voit.

\- Cette année est la dernière que vous ferez à Poudlard, à moins que vous échouiez aux A.S.P.I.C ce que je ne souhaite à personne. Je vous recommande de commencer dès maintenant à travailler vos précédents programmes. L'année passe vite et encore plus celle-ci. Ouvrez vos livres page quinze et lisez en silence.

J'aime ce genre de cours, personne à écouter juste du silence. J'ai hâte que cette première matinée se termine et que je puisse revoir Ginny. Bien que tout soit merveilleux avec elle, je n'arrive toujours pas à m'enlever de la tête ce qu'elle m'a dit lorsque nous sommes sortis ensemble pour la première fois.

_\- Avant toute chose Victor je tiens à être honnête avec toi, je... j'ai des sentiments pour Harry._

_\- Tu ne veux pas sortir avec lui alors ?_

_\- Non, il a eu sa chance, maintenant j'en ai marre de rester dans l'ombre en attendant je sais pas quoi ! Mais malgré mon ressenti il est toujours présent dans mon cœur._

Contre toute attente je suis passé outre cette information, après tout au début je ne pensais pas que les choses deviendraient aussi sérieuses, que je tomberais amoureux de Ginny Weasley. Cependant, maintenant, je vis dans la peur qu'elle me quitte un jour pour Harry.

Dean me donne un coup de coude pour me ramener en cours et je le remercie, j'ai souvent tendance à partir au loin sans m'en apercevoir. Enfin le cours est terminé et nous allons dans la Grande Salle déjeuner. Je m'installe et laisse une place pour Ginny. En attendant j'observe un peu les alentours mais rien d'intéressant se passe, quand soudain.

\- Mais c'est pas possible ! Espèce de vermine regarde où tu vas !

Malfoy est recouvert de quelque chose, un liquide ou autre, la plupart des élèves rigolent mais se taisent ensuite face à son regard. En face se trouve un élève de première année qui tremble de tous ses membres. Puisque le corps enseignant est là, Malfoy se contente de lancer un sort pour sécher sa robe et s'assied près de ses colosses.

Avec tout ce bordel je n'ai pas entendu Ginny arrivée, elle m'embrasse rapidement sur la joue et commence à se servir.

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que Malfoy et Valentine seraient parfaits ensemble ?

Je regarde Harry à la suite de son affirmation.

\- Je ne pense pas, dit Ginny, deux personnes se ressemblant autant, je sais pas.

\- Faut voir on sait jamais, peut-être qu'une fois casée elle arrêterait d'être une peste, s'enquiert Ron.

Sans doute mais plus important, il faudrait qu'elle change d'orientation sexuelle ce qui n'est pas près d'arriver. Une fois le repas fini, nous nous dirigeons cette fois-ci dans l'aile est du château pour avoir cours de DCFM encore avec les Serpentards. Deux fois Rogue dans la journée c'est un vrai supplice. Quand nous arrivons il est déjà installé à son bureau. Il a l'air d'attendre le silence ce qu'il fait rarement. Une fois fait, il reste toujours derrière son bureau lorsqu'il prend la parole. Il possède toujours ce ton morne à donner la chair de poule.

\- J'ai décidé de rouvrir le Club de Duel, je pense que c'est un excellent moyen de réellement apprendre à vous défendre, la théorie est certes obligatoire pour maîtriser les sorts mais la pratique aussi. L'inscription n'est pas obligatoire, de ce fait, si vous vous inscrivez, j'attends un comportement exemplaire et une présence continue. Étant donné que je serai seul, seulement les vingt-quatre premiers élèves inscrits auront la possibilité de participer toute l'année. Pour un petit peu plus d'équilibre, à chaque séance il y aura des matchs, théoriquement cinq, si vous perdez trois fois, vous laisserez votre place à un élève qui se trouvera sur la liste d'attente.

La plupart des élèves sont ravis de cette nouvelle, pour ma part, cela ne m'intéresse pas, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps d'avoir une autre activité.

\- Silence ! J'accrocherai un parchemin près du hall, à la fin de la semaine, je récupérerai ce même parchemin et commencerai à organiser les rendez-vous qui devraient être fixes et pendant la semaine pour ne pas gêner le Quidditch. Maintenant que Serpentard possède la meilleure équipe de l'école, je ne voudrai en aucun cas interférer dans l'entrainement des Gryffondors.

De la provocation rien de plus, ce rat sait très bien que la plupart des équipes s'entrainent en semaine car les Serpentards réquisitionnent pratiquement tout le temps le terrain le week-end. Une raison de plus pour ne pas s'inscrire.

Encore une fois j'ai été dans la lune pour ainsi dire durant tout le cours. Il faut absolument que j'arrive à me concentrer, je doute que Val veuille encore me passer ses notes.

Ma journée est finie, je n'ai pas choisi l'option Études des Runes, comme la plupart des élèves de cette école. Nous allons directement dans notre salle commune et quand j'arrive à avoir un canapé non sans me battre avec Ron au préalable, je soupire, mon Dieu que les cours sont chiants et ce n'est que le commencement.

\- Tiens Victor une lettre pour toi.

\- Ah merci Neville.

J'ai juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir repartir l'oiseau de ma mère qui forcément devait choisir un grand-duc.

« _Bonjour Victor_

_Je suis désolée d'avoir été absente ce matin pour votre départ mais j'ai été convoqué d'urgence au Ministère pour un cas très important. J'espère que vous êtes bien arrivés et que vous êtes installés.._

_Je suis navrée de te demander encore ceci mais garde un œil sur ta sœur vis à vis de son comportement. Le Directeur Kane ne sera pas aussi conciliant cette année à cause des débordements de l'année dernière et surtout parce que ta sœur est responsable de la plupart d'entre eux._

_Je sais que je suis rarement à la maison, mais si je travaille autant c'est pour vous, pour que vous ne manquiez de rien._

_Bisous, ta mère. _»

J'essaye de sourire à la lecture de sa lettre mais ce n'est pas possible. On n'a pas besoin d'argent, mais d'elle et surtout le fait qu'elle n'écrive pas à Valentine m'énerve un peu. M'enfin quand je vois le contenu de ses lettres elle ne manque rien.

**Harry POTTER**

\- Vous pensez quoi les gars du Club de Rogue ?

\- C'est une bonne idée mon vieux ! Par contre si il y a beaucoup de monde qui s'inscrit.. je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à être dans le top.

\- Ne dis pas de sottises Ron, bien sûr que tu y arriveras. L'idée me plait à moi aussi, après faudra adapter les entraînements de Quidditch car comme il nous l'a fait comprendre il ne nous fera pas de cadeau.

\- Oui et n'oublions pas le Quiddich c'est la priorité.

Victor, Victor, Victor des fois je rêve de lui enfoncer mon poing dans la tronche mais en y réfléchissant, cela ne m'aidera pas. Non je descendrai juste dans l'estime de Ginny pour assouvir un besoin masculin. Il faut que je sorte d'ici, il faut que je parle à Hermione. Elle m'a donné le mot de passe et la localisation de ses dortoirs.

\- Je vais faire une ronde je reviens avant l'heure du dîner.

\- Ok pas de problème, on reste ici dans tout les cas, je ne veux pas rater Ginny.

\- Et Hermione m'a dit qu'elle passera ici vieux.

Je hoche la tête en signe de réponse et me lève en direction du portrait. Les couloirs sont pratiquement vides, j'hésite à aller dans ses dortoirs, si elle doit aller voir Ron elle ne passera probablement pas par sa chambre. Mais avant de m'en rendre compte je suis déjà devant.

_Friendship_ dis-je au portrait qui hésite un moment avant de me faire rentrer. Je m'installe dans l'un des canapés dos à l'entrée et patiente. Je regarde ma montre, elle ne devrait plus tarder si elle repasse par là, après tout, ses dortoirs est sur le chemin de notre salle commune. Quand on y pense, pratiquement à égale distance de celui de Serpentard aussi. C'est sans doute pour cela qu'Hermione s'est retrouvée avec Valentine.

Soudain j'entends le tableau pivoter alors que j'allais me lever pour signaler ma présence, je distingue deux personnes qui sont en train de se parler, je fronce les sourcils car je connais cette voix, même très bien ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici à discuter avec Valentine. Sans plus attendre je me lève et mon cœur rate un battement. C'est bien Ginny.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis qui sont toujours appréciable :), prochain chapitre Valentine !


	4. La cohabitation

_Merci pour les reviews et pour les fautes je vais devoir m'excuser à chaque publication d'un nouveau chapitre car c'est vraiment pas mon point fort donc désolée ^^._

_Disclaimer : Je ne possède __malheureusement pas grand chose _

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATRE : LA COHABITATION **

_**Valentine Silverwood **_

J'entends la dernière sonnerie de la journée et je peux regagner mes dortoirs tout en rangeant mes cours soigneusement car oui, cette matière me plait, une fois fait, je me dirige vers ma chambre quand brusquement, quelqu'un me tire dans une classe de cours vide.

Mais par tous les Saints ! Je manque de tomber et me rattrape de justesse à l'une des tables en face de moi. Qui a osé m'attirer dans une salle de classe, c'est MON truc. Quand je me retourne je souris, bien sûr que c'est elle, qui d'autre ?

\- Désolée j'y suis allée un peu fort, dit-elle en rigolant.

\- T'inquiète Ginny.

\- Bon alors comment tu vas ? Tu as perdu ton encrier ou quoi ? Elle est où ma dernière lettre !

Elle accompagne sa sentence d'un léger coup de poing contre mon épaule.

\- Aïe ! J'ai pas eu le temps de l'envoyer désolée, j'avais une folle furieuse sur les bras plus ma conquête de l'été qui me…. enfin bref, je l'ai dans ma chambre si tu veux, d'ailleurs tu veux venir voir mon nouveau dortoir ? Il est magnifique ! Enfin surtout ma chambre car le côté Gryffondor enlève toute la chaleur de la pièce commune.

\- La chaleur ? C'est plutôt tes couleurs vert et argent là qui enlèvent la chaleur. Mais Hermione ? Elle sera là.

\- Nan j'ai comme qui dirait, entendu l'une de ses conversations avec ton chèr frère et si tu veux tout savoir, une seconde de plus à écouter et je vomissais. Elle va dans votre salle commune après son dernier cours qui se termine maintenant, donc autant y aller rapidement.

\- Ok je te suis de loin.

\- Pas trop non plus.

Sur le chemin je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ma relation avec Ginny. Qui aurait pu deviner que je deviendrais amie avec une Gryffondor ?

Notre rencontre remonte à pas moins de huit mois.

_Il fait noir dehors, le soleil s'est couch__é __depuis un bail. Le couvre-feu se termine dans moins de dix minutes mais je ne peux pas bouger, mes yeux me br__û__lent tellement j'ai pleur__é__. D'ailleurs je n'ai m__ê__me plus de larmes __à __verser. Mais o__ù __est Cl__é__mence ?! J'ai cherch__é __partout ! J'ai froid et je me rends soudain compte que j'ai perdu ma veste. Si je ne bouge pas rapidement j'ai l'impression que mes muscles vont se solidifier et que j'arriverai plus __à __me relever. Je commence __à __trembler, quelle id__é__e d'avoir mis une robe si courte en p__é__riode hivernale aussi._

_Quelqu'un s'avance vers moi, j'entends des pas mais je suis incapable de me d__é__placer pour aller me cacher, d'ailleurs mon maquillage a dû couler et je dois ressembler __à __un monstre de foire mais qu'importe, avoir appris l'identit__é __de mon p__è__re m'a tout enlev__é__._

_\- Valentine ? C'est toi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass__é __!_

_Elle s'agenouille __à __mon niveau et prend mes mains dans les siennes. Ginny Weasley, je prends un malin plaisir __à __emmerder ses amis pourtant la voil__à__, au lieu de se moquer et de me laisser __à __mon sort, elle se trouve pr__è__s de moi, comme si elle __é__tait inqui__è__te. Voyant que je ne r__é__ponds pas elle se l__è__ve mais alors que je pensais qu'elle partait, elle prend l'un de mes bras et me l__è__ve._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons march__é __avant d'atteindre mes dortoirs mais nous y sommes. Bizarrement il n'y a personne ce soir, putain mais oui cela me revient, la soir__é__e de No__ë__l. Tout le monde se trouve dans la grande salle. Il n'y a donc pas de couvre-feu, je perds la t__ê__te il me faut de la liqueur._

_Ginny nous a emmen__é __dans l'une des salles de bains et j'entends l'eau du robinet couler. Sans m__ê__me enlever mes v__ê__tements et puis de toute fa__ç__on je n'ai pas grand-chose, elle m'aide __à __rentrer dans la baignoire. Le contact de l'eau chaude avec mon corps me br__û__le litt__é__ralement mais je me sens de suite mieux. Je ferme enfin mes yeux pour m'endormir mais elle me secoue._

_\- Non Valentine on dort pas, ce n'est pas le moment._

_Je hoche la t__ê__te, je suis tellement vuln__é__rable que les mots sortent de ma bouche avant m__ê__me que j'arrive __à __les contr__ô__ler._

_\- Je sais qui est mon p__è__re, je ne pensais pas que Victor allait avouer._

_\- Pardon ?_

_Il faut que je le dise __à __quelqu'un mais j'ai plus de voix et je n'arrive pas __à __dire son pr__é__nom alors je le murmure._

_Soudain c'__é__tait comme si j'avais re__ç__u un choc __é__lectrique, j'essaye de me relever mais elle me tient par les __é__paules et je dois l'avouer elle est trop forte pour moi, je suis coinc__é__e._

_\- S'il te plaît Ginny, je te connais pas vraiment mais s'il te plait par piti__é__, ne r__é__v__è__le __à __personne ce que je viens de te dire, personne ne doit savoir qu'il est mon p__è__re._

_Je peux voir qu'elle est sonn__é__e par cette nouvelle, je le serais aussi __à __sa place mais attends, je le suis d__é__j__à __! Apr__è__s quelques minutes __à __attendre elle finit par hocher la t__ê__te et je soupire._

_\- Je ne dirai rien, personne ne saura jamais.. je te le promets._

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'elle a fait, me promettre de ne rien révéler alors qu'elle ne me connaissait qu'à travers mon frère et mon comportement envers ses amis. J'ai appris plus tard que mon frère avait limite pété un plomb en apprenant ce que j'avais dit à Ginny, mais je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi.

Nous arrivons enfin vers mes dortoirs. Il n'y a pratiquement personne ici, donc elle se trouve près de moi. Je donne le mot de passe au tableau, d'ailleurs c'est quoi ce mot de passe ? Sérieusement.

\- Tu te rappelles la fois où on a fait du karting ? J'ai jamais autant rigolé de ma vie ! dit-je en plaisantant.

\- J'avoue que c'était marrant de voir le gérant essayer d'..

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi jusqu'à ce que je suive son regard et me retrouve nez à nez avec Harry Potter. Que fait-il ici ? Il ne manquait plus que ça.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici !

J'essaye de prendre une voix la plus sèche possible.

\- Euh j'attends Hermione, mais Ginny, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Avec Valentine, je ne comprends pas.

\- Hein mais rien du tout, je suis tombée sur elle dans le couloir et comme toi je voulais voir Hermione pour un truc et au lieu d'attendre dehors toute seule elle m'a fait rentrer, rien de plus.

\- Je vous ai entendu parler et rigoler.

\- Mais c'est quoi que tu nous fais l'artiste ? Un interrogatoire ? Que Miss je sais tout t'ai donné le mot de passe ok ! J'ai rien à dire la dessus mais que tu m'emmerdes dans mes dortoirs, mais tu veux perdre un doigt ou quoi ?

Je peux voir Harry reculer un peu face à mes menaces, je sais que c'est bas mais je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je détourne son attention. Ginny et moi n'étions pas censées rester en contact après la fête de Noël mais contre toute attente elle a pris régulièrement de mes nouvelles, trouvant des excuses pour se trouver dans le couloir des Serpentards alors que le dortoir d'Harry et d'Hermione était à l'opposé, voilà comment notre amitié a commencé, mais je ne sais vraiment pas comment ses amis réagiraient s'ils savaient, et Ginny a préféré ne rien dire, à personne même à Victo, et j'ai respecté son choix, après tout je lui en dois une.

Alors que la situation commençait à aller mieux, Miss je sais tout débarque du portrait. Elle s'arrête net en nous voyant debout, Ginny et moi d'un côté et Harry de l'autre. Elle hausse un sourcil à l'intention de l'un de ses amis et je dois avouer que quand elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe, elle est plutôt sexy.

\- Bon je vais dans ma chambre, je suis crevée.

Et avant de pouvoir guetter leurs réactions je ferme la porte. J'espère que Ginny va réussir à se sortir de cette situation. Ça m'embêterait de la voir se brouiller avec ses amis par ma faute. Quelle journée de merde. Des fois j'aimerais pouvoir retourner dans le temps pour prévoir ce genre de rencontre. Je lance mon sac dans un coin de ma chambre et tombe sur mon lit. L'odeur d'Ellen est toujours présente, j'aime pas quand un élément m'évoque ce que j'ai fait la veille. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Je prends un magasine au hasard, ouvre ma porte et tombe en face de Ginny qui s'apprêtait à frapper.

Je constate d'un rapide coup d'œil que le couple maudit n'est plus présent. Je me pousse pour la laisser entrer et referme ma porte.

\- Ils sont où ?

\- Ils savent, je n'ai pas réussi à m'en sortir mais quand tu es partie Hermione a voulu savoir ce qu'il venait de se passer, Harry lui a tout raconté tel un parfait toutou et bien que j'adore l'intelligence d'Hermione des fois c'est agaçant. Elle a rapidement fait le lien, cependant elle n'a rien dit à voix haute. Après avec Harry je sais pas et ils sont dehors.

\- Si Miss parfaite n'a rien dit à voix haute c'est peut-être bon signe non ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je verrai plus tard et pourquoi tu l'appelles toujours comme cela ?

\- Bah elle est parfaite non ? Miss je sais tout, Miss j'ai toujours raison, Miss j'ai les meilleures notes, c'est devenu une habitude.

Elle me regarde en souriant presque en rigolant, elle m'énerve quand elle fait ça. Soudain ma porte s'ouvre. C'est elle qui se tient devant nous, l'air abasourdi, comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux, que Ginny puisse se trouver dans la même pièce que moi sans que l'on s'insulte ou pire pour elle. Elle secoue sa tête sans doute pour reprendre ses esprits, s'exprime d'une voix qu'on adresse à des enfants en bas âge, tout en restant sur le pas de la porte comme si elle avait peur d'être contaminée par moi.

\- Je ne sais pas par quel miracle vous avez réussi à vous entendre et bien que ma curiosité soit éveillée, je ne veux rien savoir. J'ai réussi à convaincre Harry qu'il ne se passait rien de spécial entre vous deux, je préfère que ce soit toi qui annonce à tout le monde ton amitié avec.. Silverwood.

On s'appelle par nos noms de famille depuis pas mal de temps, je pense que dire mon prénom après tout ce temps lui écorcherait la langue.

\- Merci Hermione je suis désolée de n'avoir rien dit mais c'est compliqué, un jour j'espère tu sauras pourquoi.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de lancer un regard noir dans sa direction, je me lève de ma chaise, fouille rapidement dans mes affaires et retire sa fameuse lettre, je m'avance vers elle et lui donne assez fortement.

\- Merci Val bon ben à plus tard.

Elle m'enlace rapidement et s'en va, Hermione est toujours plantée dans l'encadrement de ma porte à me regarder bouche bée.

\- Quoi toi aussi tu veux un câlin ?

La voilà partie non sans avoir claqué ma porte et je rigole, ce genre de situation l'a toujours comment dire, perturbée. D'un coup tout est calme, plus personne ne se trouve dans les parages et cela fait du bien. L'année dernière c'était limite devenu le cirque. Tout le monde invitait ses amis et organisaient des soirées privées de mauvais goût. Les fêtes étaient bien seulement quand Jordan ou George Weasley étaient là. Mais tout a changé lors de la bataille. Tout le monde a changé et c'est normal après tout les morts. J'ai perdu une amie et je ne suis pas la seule. Le seul point positif c'est que maintenant, nous n'avons plus peur de sortir dans le monde magique et même moldu.

Je m'installe donc dans le salon et prends mes cours d'_Arts et Musiques Magiques_, j'ai dû carrément me battre avec le nouveau mec qui nous sert de directeur pour avoir des instruments de musique, parce que oui c'est bien de se cultiver et d'écouter de la musique, mais la pratique, c'est encore mieux car je joue du violon. En jouer me permet de m'évader et d'oublier mes problèmes. Malheureusement j'ai l'impression qu'ils me poursuivent continuellement.

Il est presque l'heure d'aller manger, mais ce n'est pas encore le moment d'y aller, j'attends que Clémence passe me chercher étant donné qu'elle est obligée de passer par là, enfin c'est le chemin le plus rapide pour rejoindre la Grande Salle. J'entends le tableau s'ouvrir et je commence à ranger mes affaires quand Granger arrive. Elle est surprise de me voir ici, car elle lance avec autant de conviction possible des éclairs vers ma direction. Elle me déteste vraiment et je la comprends après tout ce que je lui ai fait.

Alors que je pensais qu'elle était revenue pour un problème personnel, elle s'avance vers moi doucement comme si elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de ses actions. Amusée, je la laisse à son manège jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide et je replonge dans mes cours.

\- Je sais que cela s'est produit qu'une fois mais serait-il possible que quand tu invites tes amies particulières dans ta chambre, vous fassiez moins de bruit ? L'isolation des murs est archi nulle, j'entends très bien.

J'ai envie de lui répondre de suite que je ferai attention la prochaine fois, mais ma deuxième nature reprend le dessus, comme la plupart du temps.

\- Ah et cela te gênes ?

\- Oui, la nuit j'aimerais dormir pas entendre un pseudo film pour adulte.

Je hausse les sourcils.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si elle s'exprime bruyamment mais la prochaine fois je lui nouerai la bouche avec un foulard, et vu qu'on peut pas filmer ici je te préviendrai et tu pourras même nous regarder ! Tu pourras apprendre quelques astuces dans ce domaine pour les exploiter avec Ronnie.

Je sens qu'elle a envie de m'envoyer bouler mais elle se contrôle. Après tout elle me demande une faveur et curieusement je suis prête à lui accorder. Finalement en serrant les dents elle me répond un merci forcé et quitte la pièce.

Quel phénomène cette fille, elle m'intrigue de plus en plus. Ah enfin Clémence arrive, je range vite fait mes affaires et la suis jusqu'à nos places de prédilection, en bout de table. Elle mange avec moi de temps en temps malgré le fait qu'elle soit dans une autre maison. Au début beaucoup de personne ont protesté mais à force de cracher mon venin, ils ont fini par s'habituer.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Hermione ?

Je la jauge du regard, je ne sais pas à quoi exactement elle fait référence, à ce qu'il s'est passé dans la diligence ou dans nos dortoirs ? Face à mon regard interrogateur elle finit par ajouter, "maintenant".

\- Oh elle veut que je fasse moins de bruit quand je m'amuse avec mes proies.

\- Et tu n'as pas fini d'en faire justement ? Tu sais que j'ai entendu qu'elles allaient faire une pétition.

Je m'étrangle presque en avalant mon jus de citrouille, une pétition ? C'est quoi ces âneries encore.

\- Une pétition pour quoi faire ? Me faire renvoyer ?

\- J'ai pas plus d'informations pour l'instant, il faut dire qu'à force tu n'es plus trop aimée parmi la gente féminine.

\- C'est vrai ? Je suis mais complètement touchée par tant de haine.

Elle me regarde avec son air désolé.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'assume mon comportement, j'ai pas besoin d'être aimée par un attroupement pour me sentir bien.

Le problème c'est ma mère, franchement j'ai pas été gâté entre elle et mon père. Elle n'est jamais à la maison et quand elle est là elle reste deux-trois jours maximum. Voici mon modèle, ma mère ! Être en couple ce n'est juste pas envisageable.

\- Tu vas t'inscrire au Club de Duel ?

\- Je ne sais pas, entre le Quidditch, les petites soirées d'Horace et maintenant les réunions de préfets que je vais devoir co-animer avec les autres, mon planning est déjà assez chargé, plus éviter tu sais qui, c'est déjà pas évidement d'être dans la même maison, mais en plus fallait qu'on aime le même sport ! Je pense à arrêter.

\- Mais tu plaisantes j'espère, tu es trop douée pour arrêter le Quidditch surtout à cause de lui.

\- Mais le problème c'est qu'il n'y a pas que lui et tu le sais, et toi ?

\- Moi ? Je pense que je vais m'inscrire, ça dépend.

\- De quoi ?

Je tourne la tête pour voir pourquoi elle ne me répond pas, elle a le regard qui se perd au loin, vers la table des Serdaigles sans doute. Je suis pas sûre que je regarde la même chose qu'elle mais il me semble qu'elle regarde un groupe de filles.

Elle ne me l'a pas encore avoué, mais je sais qu'elle est gay, ou du moins qu'elle fréquente ou a fréquenté une fille. Si j'en suis sûre c'est parce que j'ai lu l'une de ses lettres « sans faire exprès », oui je sais c'est pas bien mais j'adore fouiner. J'attends juste qu'elle soit prête à me l'avouer. Ça se trouve elle a une copine. Si c'était le cas, je serais choquée par ses prouesses à mentir et surtout à faire comme si de rien n'était avec moi.

\- Euh de rien, ça dépend de rien en fait. Et dis tu veux bien me passer tes notes du dernier cours de métamorphose ?

Clémence qui n'a pas pris ses notes ? Très louche. Nous finissons de manger en silence et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil en direction de la table des Gryffondors. Je ne sais pas si Ginny a dit à ses potes qu'on est amies, mais l'ambiance à l'air morose, surtout entre Ron et Miss parfaite, hum intriguant. Y'aurait-il un problème au paradis ?

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester ce soir

\- Non non, les règles ont changé maintenant depuis qu'un élève a demandé au professeur McGonagall d'interdire l'accès à nos dortoirs la nuit et tu devrais le savoir ! On a plus le droit de rester dormir et si ils s'aperçoivent qu'on a décampé, on écope d'une retenue et contrairement à toi, j'aimerais garder une ardoise clean.

Je soupire.

\- Ok très bien j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas être avec moi, ok ! Façon je préfère être seule ! À demain ma Fraise tagada préférée.

\- Tu détestes être seule ! Bonne nuit Valentine, essaye de ne pas trop faire de bêtises ce soir, comme emmerder Hermione.

\- Je te promets rien !

Quand j'arrive dans mon dortoir, Miss parfaite se trouve dans l'un des canapés, il y a pas mal de livres sur le sol et elle griffonne des annotations sur un parchemin, enfin je pense. Je rentre directement dans ma chambre. Il est encore tôt et je peux encore travailler un morceau de ma partition. Dans toutes musiques il y a un passage plus compliqué que les autres et je suis à ce passage !

J'hésite à aller m'installer dans le salon, après tout je ne joue pas, je ne la dérangerais pas, mais attends, depuis quand je me préoccupe de savoir si oui ou non ma présence peut-être dérangeante ?

Je prends mes partitions et m'installe en face d'elle, elle lève à peine la tête quand je m'assieds. Elle a l'air tellement concentrée qu'un concert ne la dérangerait pas. Elle prend un air sérieux, je vois une légère veine apparaitre sur son front de temps en temps, ses cheveux tombent délicatement sur son visage, je me demande comment elle arrive encore à voir ce qu'elle note.

Effectivement elle est très jolie, je me retrouve rarement aussi près d'elle pour avoir le temps de la contempler, généralement c'est pour lui envoyer des vannes. Ses cheveux sont un peu bouclés, ses traits de visage sont plutôt fins et elle possède une bouche, si... sensuelle ! Je me demande quel goût elles ont…

\- Oui je peux t'aider pour quelque chose ?

Il me faut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver un état d'esprit correct, nom d'une pipe ! Pourquoi soudainement je fais plus attention à elle.

\- Nan rien.

Elle continue à me regarder en haussant un sourcil comme si elle attendait de se prendre une réflexion.

Je n'attends pas qu'elle baisse son regard pour le faire moi-même. J'ouvre enfin mon livre de partitions et essaye de me concentrer du mieux que je peux mais j'ai envie de la regarder de nouveau, d'admirer sa façon de travailler et surtout la regarder elle. Toutefois j'ai l'impression de sentir son regard sur moi et n'ose pas faire autre chose que tenter de travailler, mais rien à faire, je me lève rapidement et me dirige vers la salle de bains.

Il faut que je me vide l'esprit, j'allume le robinet d'eau froide pour calmer mes ardeurs. Je sautille légèrement pour éviter d'avoir trop froid, cela fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de douche froide. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que je commence mon manège maintenant ? Surtout pour elle ! La fille qui brisera mon cœur sans problème. Elle n'est clairement pas intéressée par les filles.

Après cinq minutes de douche je sors enfin. J'enroule une serviette autour de moi et m'assieds sur le rebord de la baignoire. J'essaye d'évaluer la situation, être en collocation avec elle risque d'être beaucoup plus merdique que je le pensais.

Il faut à tout prix que j'évite d'être avec elle seule parce qu'après je vais commencer à me livrer et en y réfléchissant calmement, je pense savoir pourquoi mon comportement est bizarre, pourquoi devenir son amie semble soudain une nécessité. C'est notre dernière année à Poudlard et elle m'a toujours attiré d'une certaine façon. Je suis confrontée face à un choix, oublier mes convictions et agir comme mon grand-père voudrait que je le fasse ou continuer de lui pourrir la vie.

Mais impossible d'aller me réfugier dans ma salle commune à cause de cette fouine, on ne se parle jamais et honnêtement heureusement mais j'aime quand même mettre le plus de distance entre lui et moi, et je ne vais pas me résoudre à m'enfermer dans ma propre chambre.

Je soupire et me décide tout de même à sortir d'ici pour m'habiller. Je suis censée faire une ronde, « devoir de préfet », super. C'est l'une des rares informations que j'ai capté dans le train lors de la réunion. Je rentre dans ma chambre, enfile rapidement un t-shirt et un pantalon, puis mets mes ballerines. Baguette présente dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. C'est bon je suis prête pour mon devoir... de merde.

Je sors dans le salon et Mademoiselle a rangé ses affaires. Elle attend non loin du tableau, euh pourquoi ? Je m'approche d'elle en restant sur mes gardes et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui demander.

\- Tu attends quelqu'un ?

\- À vrai dire toi, je ne sais pas si tu as écouté ce que le professeur McGonagall nous a dit hier dans le train mais les rondes se font à deux.

J'hausse un sourcil et évite de sourire à moi-même, c'est le karma c'est pas possible ! J'hoche la tête sans répondre et le portrait nous laisse passer. Nous commençons à peine à marcher ensemble qu'une idée surgit dans mon esprit.

\- Ça te dis je vais de ce côté et toi tu vas de ce côté ? On gagnera du temps en divisant le travail et puis plus important on n'aura pas à se supporter.

Elle jauge ma proposition, d'un côté elle doit se dire que c'est contraire aux règles et elle et ses règles attention on ne rigole pas avec, soit elle pense qu'effectivement être débarrassée de moi est plus avantageux que le respect des normes.

\- Ok mais je prends ton côté, si un professeur te vois dis que je suis aux toilettes ou quelque chose comme ça, après tout tu es douée pour te sortir de ce genre de situation.

Et elle tourne les talons sans me laisser le temps de répondre, Miss je sais tout saurait-elle que ma salle commune se trouve dans cette direction ? Rahh qu'elle m'énerve !

* * *

Voilà pour Valentine la suite avec Hermione qui sera en ligne samedi ou dimanche !


	5. Elle m'énerve

**L.I.E : **_Un beta-reader est en effet une bonne id__é__e et j'ai trouvé. Merci pour ta review et oui son identit__é __est tr__è__s facile __à __deviner._

_Bonne lecture :)_

_Disclaimer : Practically nothing_

* * *

**CHAPITRE CINQ : ELLE M'****É****NERVE**

**Hermione Granger**

Si elle croyait vraiment que j'allais la laisser patrouiller près de sa salle commune. Non mais vraiment ! Je n'ai pas oublié ce que m'a raconté Harry lorsque nous étions en deuxième année et que j'avais préparé du polynectare me transformant dans le même temps en chat..

Tout est calme pour l'instant, personne ne traine dans les couloirs, après tout heureusement ce n'est que le premier jour de cours. Quand je pense que Ginny est son amie. J'arrive toujours pas à me faire à cette image. Pourtant depuis pas mal de temps, Ginny qui était tout le temps de notre côté, a soudainement arrêté. Sur le coup, je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi son comportement concernant Silverwood était bizarre, mais maintenant, tout s'explique.

J'ai fait tout mon périmètre, il commence à se faire tard je pense que je peux retourner dans mes dortoirs. En arrivant dans le salon, je ne vois pas Silverwood et tant mieux j'ai eu ma dose quotidienne. Je rentre directement dans ma chambre je suis trop fatiguée pour prendre une douche, je la prendrais demain. Mes vêtements sont sur ma chaise, mon sac est prêt, je peux me glisser dans mon lit avec la satisfaction d'avoir réaliser mes objectifs…

Cela fait maintenant deux semaines et demi que les cours ont recommencé. Cette dernière année est vraiment horrible. Je suis submergée par le travail. Entre mes options, les réunions de préfets, les soirées d'Horace et le club de duel qui vont commencer dans une semaine. J'ai l'impression que je ne reverrais jamais la surface ou qu'il faudra venir me récupérer à la petite cuillère.

Je travail la plupart du temps dans mes dortoirs qui se trouvent être très calme depuis que j'ai fait une remarque à Silverwood. Ce soir encore au lieu d'aller voir Ron, je reste dans mon salon pour bosser mes cours de _Runes_ et à vrai dire je suis contente d'avoir une excuse toute prête. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive ces temps ci mais la présence de Ron ne me fait plus plaisir comme avant.

Comme d'habitude, je suis seule mais pour la deuxième fois durant cette semaine, elle se trouve en face de moi. Elle a l'air de travailler ce qui me semble abracadabrant, j'aurais trouvé moins choquant de la voir avec un magasine. J'arrive à un moment compliqué à traduire, j'y arrive pas depuis maintenant quinze minutes, à bout de nerfs je lâche mon livre sur la table et relève rapidement la tête et je la retrouve encore une fois à me regarder avec ce regard et je remets automatiquement une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à savoir ce qu'il signifie et cela m'agace un peu. Je fais outre car si je redemande ce qui lui arrive elle va me redire qu'il ne se passe rien.

Je me lève et vais me préparer une tasse de thé à la menthe. Je dois dire que ces dortoirs sont vraiment bien équipé. Contre toute attente je m'entends lui demander :

\- Tu veux un thé ? Je me fais chauffer de l'eau.

Je mords de suite ma langue après avoir prononcer cette phrase, voilà ce qui se passe après trois semaines de « bon comportement » de sa part, car oui elle est toujours la même fille insupportable mais beaucoup moins envers moi.

Elle me répond d'un ton un peu choqué.

\- Euh oui je veux bien, à la menthe s'il.. S'il te plaît.

Je me retourne face à ma bouilloire frustrée. Trois minutes plus tard c'est prêt, alors que je m'apprêtais à lui emmener la sienne, elle se trouve déjà à côté de moi en me souriant rapidement. Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on se trouve aussi près l'une de l'autre sans qu'une insulte ne sorte de sa bouche, et je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention, mais elle possède de magnifique yeux bleus avec un regard assez perçant.

Après ce moment assez perturbant, je retourne à mon travail cette fois-ci de manière intensif car demain soir je dois faire une ronde.

Exténuée, je repose ma tête contre le dossier de mon fauteuil. Silverwood n'est plus la, je n'ai rien entendu. Je range mes affaires et vais me doucher pour me relaxer. J'ouvre la porte et sors un cri strident.

Elle se trouve ici en sous-vêtement en train de se démaquiller devant la glace, elle s'est attachée les cheveux, faisant apparaitre un tatouage sur sa nuque, ses jambes sont longues et fines, son teint est bronzé et va parfaitement bien avec sa chevelure d'or, en fait tout est bien chez cette fille, pas étonnant qu'elle est autant de succès.

\- Tu te fais plaisir Granger ? Je t'en pris, installe toi ça ne me dérange pas.

\- Je suis désolée.

Et je referme la porte aussi vite que possible et secoue ma tête pour enlever les images de Silverwood en petite tenue quand j'aperçois Harry dans l'encadrement de l'entrée.

\- Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais pas surveiller si les sixièmes année font bien leurs rondes ?

\- Si si mais j'ai besoin de te parler, on a pas eu le temps la dernière fois.

\- C'est à cause de Ginny je suppose ? Laisse moi prendre ma baguette et j'arrive.

Une fois dans le couloir nous pouvons discuter tranquillement.

\- Je sais pas quoi faire la concernant, parfois j'ai l'impression que j'ai encore une chance et d'autres fois, c'est tout le contraire et j'ai du mal à agir correctement en présence de Victor plus tout ce qui c'est passé avec Voldemort, même après sa disparition je suis pas tranquille, ma cicatrice..

\- Quoi elle te fait encore mal ?

\- Je sais pas Hermione je sais pas !

Il s'assied à présent contre un mur mais jugeant que ce n'est pas vraiment un endroit ou s'arrêter je le relève de suite et ouvre une salle de classe pour être plus tranquille.

Écoute Harry, Ginny on en a discuté pleins de fois et à chaque fois c'est la même chose, soit dit lui que tu l'aimes puis il ne se passe rien, ensuite tu pourras plus ruminer et tu pourras passer à autre chose, soit tu tournes une fois pour toute la page.

\- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

\- Tu n'as plus trop le choix si tu veux essayer d'aller mieux.

\- Oui tu as raison et toi avec Ron ?

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Arrête j'ai vu qu'il se passait quelque chose, du moins de ton côté je suis pas sur que Ron est remarqué quoi que ce soit.

\- Oui pour qu'il voit quelque chose je pense qu'il faut que je porte une pancarte autour du coup avec mon problème décrit clairement et la il comprendra.

\- C'est pas faux, n'oublions pas qu'il a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère.

Je souris et m'approche de lui pour le serrer dans mes bras, soudains quelqu'un ouvre la porte et on se retrouve en face de Malfoy.

\- Enfin pris en flagrant délit !

Et il quitte la pièce presque en courant. Harry se défait de mon étreinte et commence à le suivre. Quand j'arrive à son niveau, essoufflée, Malfoy ne se trouve pas avec lui.

Après avoir repris une respiration normal, je demande.

\- Où est il allé ?

\- Je sais pas..

\- Qu'importe dans tout les cas il ne se passe rien et puis c'est Malfoy qui va le croire ?

\- Ouais.. Je me méfie toujours de cette fouine. Bon vaut mieux que je rentre, on se voit demain matin et merci, bonne nuit Hermione.

Il remet l'une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille puis il part. Je fais à mon tour demi-tour et retourne vers mes dortoirs. Cette fois-ci je frappe à la porte bien qu'après quarante minutes elle ne devrait plus se trouver dans la salle de bains. Je prends rapidement une douche et me jette dans mes draps redoutant un peu la journée de demain.

Le lendemain matin, j'arrive dans la Grande Salle d'un pas rassuré et m'installe à côté d'Harry. Je salue tout le monde, me sers et lève enfin les yeux vers mes amis, surtout sur Ron qui me regarde bizarrement.

\- Alors comme ça, toi et Harry hein ? C'est à cela que vous sers vos privilèges ? Vous bécotez dans les salles de cours vide !

Je suis tellement choquée par ce que j'entends que tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est rigoler. Le pire dans tout cela c'est que Ginny me regarde avec un regard noir et d'un coup je m'énerve qu'il puisse croire, qu'ils croient qu'Harry et moi sortons ensemble en cachette !

\- Non mais vraiment Ronald Wesley ! Tu crois vraiment que je sortirais avec ton, mon meilleur ami ! Que je serais assez stupide d'aller le voir dans une salle de classe alors que j'ai un dortoir ! Vive la confiance !

Et aussitôt arrivée, aussitôt repartie, j'entends quelqu'un applaudir, je me rends compte que j'ai crié et que pratiquement tout le monde c'est stoppé pour écouter ce que j'avais à dire. C'est Silverwood qui a commencé ce cinema et je peux la voir lever son pouce dans ma direction. Faut toujours qu'elle arrive à m'énerver encore plus.

J'arrive donc en cours de potion avec dix minutes d'avance. C'est à peine le temps qu'il me faut pour me calmer avant que Ron arrive avec Harry et les autres. Il affiche une mine triste, il en faudra légèrement plus pour qu'il arrive à se faire pardonner. Sans attendre qu'il puisse me parler je rentre dans la salle sachant qu'il ne pourra pas me suivre.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons reproduire une potion assez spéciale, après Felix Felicis remporté par Harry Potter encore bravo mon garçon, cette année vous allez essayer de reproduire avec le plus de similitude possible, l'Élixir d'Euphorie.

Ah enfin quelque chose de motivant et cette fois-ci Harry ne pourra pas bénéficier des conseils de son fameux livre pour refaire cette potion à la perfection.

Sans perdre de temps je m'installe bien décidée à gagner. Après une heure de travail je suis plutôt contente de moi mais pas complètement satisfaite. Les fumées qui sortent des chaudrons remplissent la pièce d'une fine brume. Une fois le temps imparti, je suis heureuse, honnêtement je pense remporter la petite fiole. Je croise le regard de Malfoy et lui envoie toute la haine dont je suis capable. Quel chieur.

Horace passe à travers les tables, en faisant des têtes surprenantes quelque fois après avoir regardé dans les chaudrons. Une fois qu'il est à côté d'Harry, son sourire disparait rapidement mais revient quand il s'approche de moi. Il tape dans ses mains et retourne à son bureau l'air content et je commence à sourire.

\- On ne peut pas réussir à chaque fois Harry.

Il me répond en me lançant un coup de tête.

\- Bon vous devez encore vous trouvez en vacances mais il est temps de se mettre au travail, pratiquement personne n'a réussi la deuxième partie de la potion. Sur ce, Valentine vous pouvez venir récupérer votre récompense, Hermione ce n'est pas passé loin ! On se retrouve lundi prochain et n'oubliez pas pour ceux qui sont concerné que nous avons une soirée vendredi prochain.

Alors la c'est le choc, Harry ne peux pas s'empêcher de rigoler et j'ai du mal à lui en vouloir. Non mais vraiment comment elle a fait pour faire une meilleure potion que moi ? Je pensais qu'Horace l'avait invité au club de Slug à cause de sa dérangeante personnalité, mais certainement pas à cause des ses capacités en potion. Elle se lève de sa place et effectue une petite danse de la victoire tout en allant récupérer le trophée. J'avale ma salive difficilement et fait disparaitre ma potion.

Le prochain cours est défense contre les forces du mal avec Rogue. Depuis un certains temps, il nous fait travailler la théorie, la théorie et encore la théorie. J'ai mal au poignet à force d'écrire. En plus son club de duel commence dans une semaine et j'ai promis à Harry que j'allais essayer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. Je vais décéder sur place. Je me demande comment il arrive à gérer avec le Quidditch en plus, mais je me rappel qu'il n'a pas à faire les réunions de préfets juste y assister et que ses options sont de zéro.

Contente d'être débarrassée de Rogue, nous pouvons enfin aller déjeuner. Ron a encore essayer de venir me parler mais je l'ai ignoré. Il m'agace. Une fois que je suis installée je me sers de quelques patates aux fromages. Ginny semble s'être calmée mais je sens tout de même un peu de.. d'énervement dans son regard. Il faut que je pense à lui parler après les cours.

En cours d'Histoire de la magie, j'ai envie de dormir tellement mes autres cours et activités me fatiguent. Comme d'habitude ses cours sont « passionnant » et Silverwood n'a même pas prit la peine de se présenter. Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir.. ne pas réfléchir autant, pouvoir faire ce que je veux sans penser aux conséquences où à ce que les autres pourraient penser. C'est le dernier cours de la journée, enfin pour mes amis, il faut que je termine par Arithmancie et je suis heureuse d'y aller.

Une fois de retour dans mes dortoirs, je pose mes affaires dans ma chambre. Je regarde ma liste d'avancement de mes devoirs où autres activités auxquels je participe et rajoute les nouveaux éléments appris dans la journée. Pour l'instant je suis à jour dans mes devoirs, il faut juste de je révise mes cours d'Arithmancie avant le prochain cours et c'est bon et ah oui flûte, préparée la réunion de ce soir, c'est à mon tour de la faire mais théoriquement Silverwood a séché la dernière fois, me laissant faire son boulot. Elle est arrivée comme une fleure avec vingt minutes de retard prétextant des bouchons dans les couloirs. Il est hors de question qu'en plus de mon boulot, je fasse le sien.

Je ressors de ma chambre en fermant ma porte et frappe à la sienne. Pas de réponse, peut-être qu'elle est dehors, mais au cas où, à force je commence à connaitre ses petits manèges, je continue de frapper. D'un coup elle ouvre la porte.

\- Quoi ?

Elle qui a toujours une allure quasiment parfaite est plutôt dans la normalité en ce moment. Quelque chose la tourmente ? Mais je fais abstraction après tout, on est pas amie, nous.

\- La réunion c'est ce soir et ta présence est requise..

\- Oui oui j'essayerais de n'avoir que dix minutes de retard.

Elle commence à refermer la porte de sa chambre et je mets mon pied pour la stopper, je n'ai pas terminé.

\- J'ai pas fini, tu comptes préparer la réunion ou ? C'est un travail qui ce fait à quatre, pas trois et j'ai déjà fait ta part pour je ne sais quelle raison la dernière fois alors, fais ton boulot !

\- Ah mais je peux maintenant rajouter Miss casse couille à ma liste !

Et elle referme la porte sur mon nez, bien c'est toujours agréable. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle fera son boulot. Alors que j'allais me reposer un peu dans ma chambre, Ginny arrive.

\- Harry et toi c'est bien faux hein ? Tu peux me le dire tu sais, à moi.

Je suis en pleins rêves c'est pas possible.

\- Oui c'est faux et puis même si c'était vrai, c'est fini entre toi et Harry.

\- C'est juste que si tu sors avec lui j'aimerais le savoir, c'est tout.

\- C'est tout rien d'autre ? Pas de la jalousie ?

\- Mais n'importe quoi Hermione, de la jalousie ? Non, bon à tout l'heure.

Elle me tapote gentiment l'épaule et rentre dans la chambre de Silverwood sans frapper. Je roule des yeux et rentre dans ma chambre pour finalement me reposer. C'est dommage que les appareils électriques ne marche pas ici, écouter la musique me manque.

Plus vite que je ne le pensais, il est déjà l'heure d'aller animer la réunion. Je sors de ma chambre et Ginny et Silverwood sont dans le salon en train de boire un thé. Elle m'a l'air de meilleure humeur... ce qui est peut-être bon signe ? En ce moment j'ai l'impression qu'elle est bipolaire. Ginny se lève en même temps que Silverwood et nous quittons toutes les trois le dortoir. Nous arrivons en silence à la salle de classe et Ginny nous salue, avant d'entrée, Valentine prend mon bras stoppant mon geste. Elle déplie une feuille de papier et me la donne.

\- Voilà ce que j'ai noté durant mes rondes, les deux nouveaux préfets de cinquième année à Gryffondor se tripotent la plupart du temps et celui de sixième année chez.. Serpentard ne sors plus de notre salle commune. Si tu pouvais juste faire les remontrances et moi je lance mon regard vers les concernés.

\- Ok et pour ta gouverne je suis pas miss casse couille.

Elle se contente de sourire et bizarrement moi aussi. Je n'arrive pas à être continuellement en colère contre elle, à la détester. C'est pas dans ma nature d'en vouloir autant aux gens. Je suis trop gentille même si elle m'énerve, il y a quelque chose chez elle qui... je sais pas. J'ouvre la porte et me mets à côté des autres préfets en chefs. Pratiquement tout le monde est la sauf un des préfets de sixième de chez Serpentard, même Malfoy est la.

Chacun exposent les problèmes rencontré, les difficultés et à la fin je remonte les bretelles de ceux qui n'ont pas fait leurs travail correctement. Je peux apercevoir certains baisser la tête quand Silverwood les regardent, impressionnant.

\- Vous avez des éléments que vous aimeriez aborder ?

\- Pourquoi on a plus nos dortoirs.

Clémence répond

\- On en a déjà parlé plusieurs fois Robb c'est à cause des préfets en chefs de l'année dernière. Si tu veux faire une réclamation il suffit d'aller voir le Directeur Kane.

Il répond rien et se contente de croiser les bras, c'est la troisième fois qu'il pose la question, à quoi il pense ? Qu'on peut changer les choses ? Honnêtement ça m'embête pour eux mais l'année dernière c'était vraiment plus possible. Je n'étais pratiquement jamais dans mon dortoir jusqu'au jours où Clémence ma conseiller d'insonoriser ma chambre.

Je regarde à présent tout le monde pour savoir si quelqu'un veut rajouter quelque chose puis mets fin à la réunion au bout d'une demi heure. Ce n'est pas que j'ai voulu me proclamer chef des chefs mais personne ne c'est proposé. L'avantage de ce travail, c'est que je me sers de la carte du maraudeur pour voir si les préfets effectuent bien leurs rondes où ils sont censé aller, l'idée d'Harry.

Il est enfin temps d'aller manger. Dans deux jours c'est mon anniversaire. Je me demande ce que Harry m'a trouvé ainsi que mes amis mais avant de me séparer de Silverwood qui marche derrière moi, j'ai un service à lui demander, je freine mon pas pour la laisser me rattraper.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper des préfets de ta maison ? Je l'aurais bien fait mais honnêtement tu fais peur quand tu te mets en colère.

\- Ta liste de faveurs s'agrandit Granger, attention.

Alors que je pensais qu'elle allait refuser car généralement c'est ce qu'elle fait, elle me fait un clin d'oeil et va vers sa table. Je me dirige vers la mienne avant de m'asseoir, je fais rapidement un bisous à Ron pour lui faire comprendre que je ne suis plus en colère. J'ai pas beaucoup parlé à Harry aujourd'hui mais après tout c'est pas plus mal. J'ai rien à me reprocher mais bon, c'est vrai que de l'extérieur on pourrait croire que des fois on est ensemble alors qu'il est juste mon meilleur ami.

Cependant le repas est assez animer ce soir, certains parlant encore d'Harry et moi et d'autres de Quidditch les séances d'entraînements ayant recommencé pour la plupart des équipes.

\- Vous savez que Silverwood a quitté l'équipe ?

Je regarde Victor face à cette nouvelle, peut-être qu'il sait pourquoi.

\- Non je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait cela et j'irais pas lui demander Ron, si tu veux savoir, tu y vas toi même.

J'aperçois Ginny jouer distraitement avec sa fourchette, elle doit sans doute savoir.

Après la fin du repas, je regarde rapidement la feuille du club de duel, tous mes amis se sont inscrit, il y a plus de cent participants. Quelle galère, après tout si je suis éliminée rapidement ça sera une activité de moins à mon actif mais ce n'est pas mon genre de perdre exprès. Je remonte dans mes dortoirs et Silverwood est dans l'un des canapés.

\- Tiens j'ai fait le contre rendu pour la prof de métamorphose vu que tu dois lui donner toi même et c'est bon pour les autres, je pense qu'ils ont compris le message, on devrait les voir tout le temps.

Elle me montre le parchemin posé sur la table basse, je suis abasourdie. J'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends. Je m'assieds dans un fauteuil près d'elle et prends le parchemin. C'est la première fois qu'elle fait ce que je lui demande aussi vite. Je lis rapidement mais c'est très bien résumé, je m'attendais à un travail bâclé. Je la regarde mais elle lit un magasine, ça c'est encore normal.

\- Comment tu as fais pour gagner la potion ?

Elle ne lève pas les yeux en me répondant.

\- Tout simplement en faisant la meilleure potion Granger, quoi ?

\- C'est juste que je ne pensais pas que tu étais douée pour autre chose qu'être chiante.

\- Il y a pleins de choses que tu ignores me concernant.

Elle se lève et se dirige vers les douches.

\- Et au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, je vais me doucher, mais libre à toi de me rejoindre si tu as encore du temps libre entre Ronnie et Potter.

Je soupire, après tout je l'ai cherché. Je rentre dans ma chambre et commence à sortir mes cours d'_Arithmancie_. Avec la soirée d'Horace vendredi et mon anniversaire surprise samedi, il faut que je prenne de l'avance avant de dormir, mais ce soir je reste dans ma chambre, je n'ai pas envie de recroiser Valen.. Silverwood.

Le cadeau de mes parents est posé sur mon bureau et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à m'empêcher d'enlever le papier cadeau autour de la boite. Une heure après, je vais me coucher. Alors que je commençais à m'endormir, j'entends des gémissements venant de sa chambre. Mon Dieu, pourquoi on ne peut plus faire de magie dans nos chambres.. Je prends mon oreiller et le mets sur ma tête en essayant tant bien que de mal, de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille fatiguée et bien sur énervée après Silverwood. Elles ont pas arrêté de la nuit, elles sont pas fatigués à un moment ? Je m'étire péniblement et sors du lit. Je révise mes cours de Runes que j'ai un peu négligée pour l'Arithmancie. Je mets vraiment un point d'honneur à être la meilleure dans cette classe.

Après une demi-heure je vais me préparer dans la salle de bains, mais une fille se trouve dedans. Je hausse un sourcil mais ma présence n'a pas l'air de la dérangé, je ne sais même pas si elle m'a remarqué. J'éclaircie ma gorge pour lui signaler ma présence.

\- Bonjour ! Tu es ?

Non mais vraiment ! Alors ça c'est la meilleure il faudrait presque que je déménage de mon propre dortoir ma parole, je lui réponds néanmoins en essayant de garder une voix détendue.

\- Je suis préfète en chef et tu sais que tu n'as rien à faire ici ?

\- Quoi tu vas me donner un avertissement ? Une retenue ?

La part contre j'appelle cela de la provoque, Silverwood arrive à son tour et fait une grimace en nous voyant.

\- Tu peux lui dire que je peux rester Valentine ?

Elle donne l'impression de ne rien avoir à cirer de nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise juste avant d'attraper sa brosse à dent.

\- Elle s'appelle Zoe, Zoe Lewis.

J'essaye de ne pas rigoler pour garder mon sérieux face au regard meurtrier de cette fameuse Zoe envers Silverwood qui se justifie en répliquant.

\- J'avais dis un soir et au petit matin plus rien !

Mais je ne suis pas sur qu'elle l'ai entendu, je murmure un ok pour moi même et fais ce dont j'étais venu à la base et bien évidement, je ne lui donnerais pas de retenue même si ça me démange énormément, mais ça serait pas juste envers Ginny et Harry.

Par contre Silverwood n'arrête pas de me regarder à travers la glace et c'est limite intriguant, qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?

* * *

Prochain chapitre sur Ginny ! N'oubliez pas la petite review pour savoir si ça vous plaît :)


	6. Questionnement

_Après tant d'attente le sixième chapitre, à partir de maintenant ça sera un chapitre par semaine à part de temps en temps où j'en posterai plusieurs._

_**L.I.E :** Merci de laisser ton avis qui est très appréciable. Le coup de Zoe est complètement du au hasard, c'est sans-doute parce-que je regarde cette série qu'inconsciemment ça a joué.__  
_

_Disclaimer : Pas grand chose.. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE SIX : QUESTIONNEMENT **

_**Ginny Weasley **_

C'est décidé, aujourd'hui je dirai à mes amis la nature de ma relation avec Valentine. J'espère qu'ils le prendront bien mais surtout Victor. J'avoue que si j'ai tardé c'est à cause de lui. Par moment il a des réactions disons, pas vraiment adaptées à la situation concernant sa sœur. Je me rappelle encore très bien de son comportement quand je lui ai dit que j'étais au courant pour son père.

Je suis enfin prête, je peux descendre dans ma salle commune. Comme d'habitude Victor n'est toujours pas là, il prend toujours un max de temps pour se préparer, enfin il arrive.

\- Bonjour mon cœur.

Je l'embrasse tendrement et lui prends la main pour qu'on aille en avance dans la grande salle, il faut que je le lui dise avant de l'annoncer à tout le monde.

\- Il faut que je te parle.

Il s'arrête de marcher et me regarde bizarrement, il a peur.

\- Tu me quittes c'est ça ?

\- Mais non abruti où tu vas chercher ceci ! Non non ce n'est pas ça.

\- Ah tu m'as fait peur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a alors ?

Je reviendrai plus tard sur ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais j'ai un comportement différent avec ta sœur depuis un moment et elle aussi.

\- Oui j'ai remarqué.

Encore une fois il s'arrête de marcher mais cette fois-ci il a l'air en colère. Mais là je vois à quoi il pense et je me sens un peu insultée qu'il puisse croire que je le trompe.

\- Mais non on n'a pas couché ensemble ! C'est mon amie ! On est amie depuis huit mois à peu près, depuis qu'elle m'a dit pour votre père et je suis désolée de te l'avoir caché tout ce temps.

\- Ah ce n'est que ça ? Pas de problème, je suis content que ma sœur ait des amis qui changent un peu des Serpentards, tu pourrais avoir une bonne influence sur elle pour changer.

Je lui souris, quel soulagement ! J'ai l'impression qu'un immense poids c'est enlevé de ma poitrine. Hermione et Harry sont pratiquement au courant, il ne reste plus que mon frère. Je le ferai ce soir dans notre salle commune. Après l'histoire d'Harry et d'Hermione je veux laisser un peu de répit à mon frère car je sens qu'il va mal réagir.

Une fois installés, nous commençons à manger, Valentine arrive peu de temps après et s'installe en face de nous.

\- Bonjour les amoureux, c'est juste pour prévenir que Miss parfaite risque d'être énervée et fatiguée.

\- Pourquoi tu me préviens Val ?

\- Enfin tu lui as dit Ginny ! C'est pas contre toi frérot si elle ne t'a rien dit et moi aussi par la même occasion, après tout tu comprends tout à fait pourquoi.

Elle est quand même incroyable, j'ai rien dit, lui non plus et elle réussit à deviner que je lui ai parlé.

\- Donc si vous pouviez juste glisser dans vos conversations passionnantes, vous savez, juste entre le « passe-moi le jus de citrouille » et « tu es horriblement moche » qu'il faudrait que Granger se morde la langue avant de parler, ça m'arrangerait.

Elle se relève et part vers sa table.

\- Tu ne demandes pas pourquoi ?

\- C'est ma sœur, vu que tu es son amie tu devrais savoir qu'elle est dérangée parfois.

\- Dit pas ça, elle est pas comme cela avec moi, elle fait pas sa garce... elle est sympa.

\- Tu as de la chance, plus qu'Hermione.

Peu de temps après Harry et Ron arrivent et mon frère se sert une pleine assiette d'œufs. Harry me regarde carrément pas, il mange, discute avec Ron et Victor en les regardant mais avec moi, rien. Pourquoi il agit comme ça ? Il me trouve moche ou quoi ? J'ai quelque chose d'horrible sur la figure ? Victor me l'aurait bien dit quand même.

Hermione arrive dix minutes après et en effet elle est fatiguée. Personne ne dit rien car tout le monde pense la même chose concernant son état. J'espère que Victor va se taire et ne pas exécuter les ordres de sa sœur. Je sais pas pourquoi mais il fait pratiquement toujours ce qu'elle lui dit, même quand c'est méchant. Mais mes craintes se confirment lorsqu'il s'adresse à Hermione.

\- Dit, le prend pas mal, je sais que c'est pas vraiment éthique ou quoi, mais ma sœur m'a dit de te dire qu'il fallait pas que tu lui dises ce que tu lui a dit hier soir, enfin bref t'en prends pas à moi, j'y suis pour rien.

Hermione se contente de rire nerveusement.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien, rien du tout.

\- Tu veux que j'aille lui régler son compte 'Mione ?

Je regarde mon frère et mords ma joue pour m'éviter de rigoler. Bien que le résultat de cette confrontation soit déjà connu d'avance avant même le duel, j'aimerai bien voir l'altercation.

\- Non Ron c'est bon je peux la gérer moi-même.

Si elle savait à quel point ma présence auprès de Valentine l'aide. Je sais que mon influence n'est pas seulement la seule raison pour laquelle Valentine tempère ses actes avec Hermione, mais j'ai mon rôle à jouer.

_\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Valentine ? Tu as pleuré ?_

_Je suis passée à l'improviste lui rendre visite pour voir comment elle va. C'est une habitude que j'ai gardée depuis que je l'ai trouvée presque inerte dans l'un des couloirs et il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui._

_\- Laisse-moi ! _

_Elle me lance l'un de ses oreillers que j'évite. Il faut toujours qu'elle passe à l'étape attaque avant de se livrer. Je ramasse l'objet et m'assieds sur son lit près d'elle. Elle se trouve sur le ventre et regarde à l'opposé de moi. Doucement j'effleure ses cheveux, j'ai compris qu'elle était sensible à ce contact. Peu de temps après, j'obtiens le résultat que je souhaitais._

_\- J'arrête le Q_uidditch _je ne peux plus être autour de lui, alors l'écouter me donner des ordres alors que je n'ai qu'une envie c'est lui sauter dessus pour lui enlever son sourire hypocrite, c'est pas possible._

_\- Je suis désolée, Valentine, qu'il t'empêche de faire ce que tu aimes._

_\- Ouais ça me soule et en plus de cela Miss je fais toujours ce qu'on me dit de faire, me rabâche les oreilles avec ces réunions stupide auxquels je dois assister._

_\- Pourquoi tu y vas ? Pourquoi tu ne démissionnes pas ?_

_\- Je ne peux pas démissionner et machin chose m'a dit que je serai renvoyée si je fais l'une des deux propositions, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai déjà pensé à tout. J'ai une ardoise trop remplie pour qu'il puisse accepter que j'arrête._

_\- Alors accepte ces responsabilités, tu verras que cela sera de suite plus amusant, qu'est-ce que tu dois faire pour ce soir ?_

_\- De la merde._

_Je soupire et j'arrête de la câliner, elle relève de suite la tête et crie dans son oreiller pour ensuite se lever et s'assoir à son bureau pour griffonner sur une feuille._

_\- C'est pour te remercier d'être là, pas pour elle._

_\- Comme tu veux, viens sortons d'ici, j'ai envie d'un thé._

_\- Vous ne profiteriez pas de mes avantages mademoiselle ? Je vais devoir en référer à mes supérieurs._

_C'est à mon tour de lui lancer ce que j'ai sous la main._

Le petit-déjeuner est terminé et je peux entamer ma matinée. Les professeurs n'arrêtent pas de nous parler constamment de la même chose, les A.S.P.I.C vont bientôt arriver commencez à travailler dès maintenant bla bla bla. Les cours sont barbants cette année.

Ce soir entrainement de Quidditch et demain la soirée d'Horace. Je dois aussi préparer l'anniversaire surprise d'Hermione dans notre salle commune. Je me demande si elle se doute de quelque chose, cette fois-ci on est vraiment discret.

À l'heure du déjeuner, je peux enfin retrouver Victor, c'est fou comme sa présence me manque mais d'un côté j'ai l'impression que ce sentiment pourrait être encore plus fort. Je ne sais pas c'est bizarre, j'ai eu plusieurs petits copains avant lui, pas non plus énormément et c'est bien le seul qui me fait autant d'effet. Lorsqu'il me touche, me fait un câlin ou autre, c'est fort il me correspond à tous les niveaux. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'avec Harry, rien que son regard me mettait toute chose.

Hermione semble être de meilleure humeur, elle discute activement avec Ron qui fait son possible pour capter tous les mots qui sortent de sa bouche. Faut dire que comme d'habitude, il est concentré aussi sur sa nourriture.

\- L'entraînement est à quelle heure Harry ?

\- Cinq heures aujourd'hui tout le monde finit tôt.

\- Tu finis à quelle heure Victor ?

\- Trois heures, je suis trop content je vais pouvoir me reposer et toi ?

\- Trois heures aussi, Hagrid est malade.

\- Quelle coïncidence, me répond-il en souriant avec plein de sous-entendus.

J'avoue que ça tombe superbement bien, à trois heures aucun garçon ne se trouve dans son dortoir. On serait plus tranquille dans la chambre de Valentine, mais je n'aime pas trop lui demander ce genre de service. Je préfère garder ma vie sexuelle la plus discrète possible.

\- On se voit à trois heures dans la salle commune ? Il faut que j'aille voir ta sœur avant d'aller en cours.

\- Pas de problème mon cœur.

Je me dirige vers la table des Serpentards sans faire attention aux protestations de leur part. Une fois au niveau de Valentine, je lui fais un signe de tête pour qu'elle vienne vers moi.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Je suis désolée de te demander ceci maintenant mais je ne connais pas ton emploi du temps, tu finis à quelle heure aujourd'hui ?

\- Normalement cinq heures si je ne sèche pas, tu as besoin de quoi ?

\- Ah j'ai besoin que tu m'aides à réviser les cours de potions, Horace m'a dit que tu étais la meilleure, s'il te plaît ne le dit pas à Hermione.

\- Ce bon vieux Horace ah ah ah. Ton test est quand ?

\- Lundi prochain, mais je n'ai pas trop le temps de pratiquer c'est pour ça que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour aller plus vite, ah mais cette après-midi je ne peux pas, je ne suis libre qu'après mangé, demain un peu avant la soirée, sinon samedi matin ! Après dimanche c'est juste pour commencer.

\- En effet vous n'avez pas beaucoup de temps libre mademoiselle la présidente, vous faites donc tant de galipettes que ça avec mon frère ?

Ce n'est pas possible, j'ai l'impression d'être un livre ouvert. Qu'elle lit mes pensées.

\- Euh oui, tu es d'accord ? S'il te plaît s'il te plaît.

\- Bien sûr ! Par contre samedi matin c'est mort, je ne sais pas encore où je serai mais après la soirée d'Horace je ne serai en aucun cas apte à t'expliquer quelque chose d'autre que le mélange d'alcool, c'était en effet pas une bonne idée.

Je souris, la remercie en l'enlaçant et pars en cours.

Deux heures c'est terriblement long, surtout quand je sais que je dois retrouver Victor pour un après-midi rien qu'avec lui. Dès la première sonnerie, je suis déjà dans le couloir remontant les escaliers pour aller dans ma salle commune. Peu d'élèves s'y trouvent à part le groupe de Victor. Je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui dire de monter.

Peu de temps après il est là, il ouvre sa porte de dortoir, la bloque au cas où avec sa malle et il me prend dans ses bras, il me soulève comme si j'étais une plume et c'est ce que j'aime chez lui, sa force est tellement rassurante. Il me dépose sur son lit et il me laisse remonter à la tête de lit toute seule, pendant ce temps-là, il enlève sa robe de sorcier, sa chemise et son pull en même temps. Il dévoile un corps musclé carrément parfait.

J'ai des frissons rien qu'en le regardant et rien ne s'arrange quand il s'approche de moi. Il m'enlève bien trop rapidement mon pull et déboutonne tranquillement mon chemisier déposant de doux baisers sur mon cou, mon visage.

Enfin ce n'est pas trop tôt mon chemisier n'est plus. Je me cambre sous ses caresses, j'ai chaud et ma gorge commence à devenir de plus en plus sèche. J'inverse les rôles et m'agenouille sur lui, il est surprit pas ce retournement de situation car il rigole, parfois il oublie que moi aussi j'ai de la force. Je tiens l'une de ses mains et l'autre se balade dans mon dos détachant mon soutient gorge par la même occasion. J'embrasse ses lèvres qui pour changer ont encore le goût de bonbons, je suis devenue accro à cette saveur. Mon corps est en effusion, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le faisait. Je commence à déposer de doux baiser sur son torse et descends progressivement vers son entrejambe.

Soudain la porte du dortoir s'ouvre, heureusement la malle bloque l'ouverture complète et j'ai juste le temps d'attraper mon pull et de le mettre devant moi, Victor est déjà debout et se met dans l'encadrement empêchant l'intrus en quelque sorte, de me voir. Victor déteste se faire interrompre et moi aussi. Le problème, c'est qu'on n'arrive jamais à retourner à la tâche après. Je tape ma tête contre son lit plusieurs fois. On ne l'a pas fait depuis les grandes vacances. Je suis pas dépendante au sexe mais une fois qu'on y a goûté ce n'est pas possible de faire comme si de rien n'était, surtout quand c'est aussi bien qu'avec Victor.

Il revient vers moi furieux et je le comprends. Il remet ses vêtements et s'assied sur son lit en frottant ses cheveux énergiquement avec l'une de ses mains. Je me rhabille et m'assieds à côté de lui.

\- C'était qui ?

\- Un mec qui s'est trompé de dortoir ! Non mais j'hallucine, comment un septième année peut-il se tromper de dortoir ?

\- Très bonne question, je crois qu'il va falloir demander de l'aide à ta sœur, déjà la dernière fois ton colocataire est rentré, c'est bon quoi.

\- J'aime pas lui demander de l'aide après elle me demande des choses chiantes à faire, genre comme avec Hermione ce matin.

\- Oui mais c'est ça ou attendre les sorties de Pré-au-Lard et sans déconner, je ne vais pas encore attendre trois semaines !

\- Oui oui t'énerve pas mais tu vas où ?

\- Il faut que je bosse mes cours et vu qu'au final j'ai du temps avant l'entrainement, on se voit aux vestiaires bisous.

\- Ginny ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Victor.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et redescends dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron font une partie d'échecs et quand je croise le regard d'Harry il le détourne tout de suite. Pendant que j'y pense il faut que je parle à Ron.

\- Ron, Harry, il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose. Je suis amie avec Valentine, mais vraiment amie. Si vous ne pouvez pas respecter cette amitié, tant pis.

Je tourne les talons sans leurs laisser le temps de me répondre, j'ai pas le temps. Il est déjà trois heures et demie et j'espère que Valentine a séché. Non attends ce n'est pas bien ce à quoi je pense ! Une fois devant le tableau je donne le mot de passe mais il ne se passe rien.

\- Le mot de passe a changé ce matin.

\- Est-ce que Valentine est dans sa chambre ?

\- Oui.

\- S'il vous plaît vous pouvez me laisser passer ?

\- C'est contraire aux règles vous le savez.

Je fais une tête déconfite et il ajoute.

\- Bien sûr mademoiselle, vous êtes très gentille.

Je souris, le remercie et le tableau s'ouvre, je remercie ma bonne étoile. Je frappe à la porte de Valentine au cas où ou elle ferait je ne sais quoi avec quelqu'un ou seule.. Une minute plus tard elle m'ouvre la porte.

\- Ah c'est toi.

\- Tu t'attendais à voir Hermione ?

\- Bah le mot de passe a changé et à ce que je vois il t'a laissée passer.

\- Oui d'ailleurs c'est quoi le nouveau ?

\- Tu le mérites ? J'ai quoi en échange ?

\- Mais tu es sérieuse ?

\- Absolument, je veux des gossips, des trucs marrants.

\- Je connais rien d'intéressant sur les gens et ne compte pas sur moi pour te raconter ce qu'il se passe avec mes amis.

\- Rohh t'es pas marrante, le nouveau mot de passe c'est « _D__elicious_ ». Au fait qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? Tu n'étais pas censée prendre ton pied avec mon frère ?

\- Comment tu arrives à savoir ce genre de chose ? Je ne t'en parle quasiment jamais !

\- Je vais pas te dévoiler mes secrets tu en sais déjà beaucoup trop.

\- Quoi ? Que je sache que tu n'es pas la garce que tu prétends être ? C'est trop pour toi ?

\- Exactement ! J'ai une réputation à tenir dans cette école, si les gens commencent à voir que je suis plus ou moins gentille, c'est la fin de ma tranquillité.

\- Ma parole je devrais t'enregistrer des fois. Les cours de potions ? C'est possible ?

\- Ouais, laisse-moi me refaire une beauté et on descend aux cachots, je veux voir déjà ce que tu peux faire.

Je ne critique pas ce qu'elle veut faire, après tout elle me rend service mais même sans maquillage, Valentine arriverait quand même à attirer dans ses filets n'importe qui. Cinq grosses minutes plus tard elle est prête. Pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes amies, on peut marcher dans les couloirs côte à côte et surtout se parler, ça fait du bien.

Elle pousse la porte de salle de cours, le professeur a eu la très bonne idée de la laisser en accès libre pour pouvoir pratiquer, il n'y a personne. Je m'installe n'importe où et ouvre mon livre de cours. Valentine s'installe à une table et pratique ses cours de musique. Elle se lève de temps en temps pour voir exactement ce que je fais mais sans rien me dire. Heureusement je finis la potion quinze minutes avant cinq heures.

\- C'est plutôt pas mal mais tu ne respectes pas vraiment le temps d'attente qu'il faut entre l'incorporation de chaque ingrédient. Faut faire très attention avec celle-ci et soit plus précise dans la coupe aussi, si tu mets des trop gros morceaux faut ajuster après la flamme et après c'est un autre niveau. Euh samedi en début d'après-midi tu la referas mais avant je veux que tu mettes à l'écrit le détail de la potion et que tu t'entraines sur la coupe, dans le placard là-bas tu trouveras de quoi pratiquer.

\- Merci Val, dit c'est quand que je pourrai t'entendre rejouer du violon ?

\- Pour ça il faut venir à mes cours, je joue que là-bas. Les murs de mes dortoirs sont en carton et je ne peux pas jouer comme je veux.

\- Oui mais cette année tu n'es qu'avec Hermione.

\- Et ?

\- Je suis sûre que ça la dérangera pas.

\- Demander une faveur à Granger c'est pas mon premier objectif tu vois, je préfère que ce soit le contraire.

\- Quand arrêteras-tu de l'emmerder ?

\- Jamais. Vas à ton entrainement, mets pas Harry chéri en colère à cause d'un retard.

Je ne réponds rien, cela devient agaçant qu'elle sache autant de chose sur moi alors que je ne lui ai jamais parlé d'Harry. Je pense à sa chambre, mais je vais laisser Victor lui demander. Elle m'aide à ranger et m'accompagne jusqu'a l'entrée des vestiaires.

\- Tu restes regarder ?

\- Nan… j'ai plus trop envie de me trouver près d'un terrain maintenant, on se voit plus tard ou demain, bon entraînement.

\- Ok ça marche merci, bye.

Je rentre dans le vestiaire et je me dépêche de me changer, les autres filles sont déjà prêtes. J'ai pas envie d'entendre une réflexion de la part d'Harry. Il ne nous a pas clairement dit pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu venir chez moi cet été mais je suis sûr que c'est à cause de moi. Il est vraiment bizarre depuis un certain temps, comme si il m'évitait et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'attrape mon balai et me dirige sur le terrain. Les autres ont commencé à voler autour du terrain pour s'échauffer et je les rejoins rapidement. Les conditions météorologiques sont plutôt bonnes. Ça fait toujours du bien de sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, je repère Victor et le rejoins pour lui faire un bisou.

Harry siffle, l'entrainement peut commencer.

Nous sommes à table et je suis crevée, je pense que je vais directement aller me coucher après le repas. Il faut absolument que je prévienne Harry pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione, Ron aussi mais il n'est pas vraiment doué pour jouer la distraction. Quoi qu'approcher Harry me gêne, peut-être que Neville voudra bien le faire.

\- Si vous voulez, venez ce soir prendre le thé, depuis la rentrée vous n'êtes toujours pas venu.

\- Oui bonne idée Hermione.

J'ai beau avoir la certitude qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble, ils sont tout de même devenus très proche.

\- Valentine est au courant ?

\- C'est bon hein Victor, elle me doit plusieurs heures de sommeil.

Après le repas nous nous dirigeons donc vers le dortoir d'Hermione. Valentine n'est pas là et d'un côté heureusement, il y a trop d'appâts dans cette pièce et Ron en constitue un gros. D'ailleurs il est plutôt silencieux.

\- Ron tout va bien ?

\- Hein ? Oui parfaitement bien à part que ma sœur fraternise avec l'ennemi, tout va très bien !

Je cherche même pas la confrontation, il est agaçant, après les garçons maintenant c'est les amis, demain ça sera quoi. On s'installe tous autour de la table basse. Harry est près d'Hermione et Ron est resté debout et s'amuse à attraper une balle qu'il lance en l'air.

\- Alors finalement tout le monde s'est inscrit pour le club de duel ?

\- Il me semble répond Hermione.

\- Non pas moi je n'ai pas le temps, trop de chose à m'occuper.

Hermione étouffe un rire dans sa tasse de thé face à l'affirmation de Victor. Soudain quelqu'un arrive, c'est Clémence qui sur le coup parait choquée de voir autant de monde puis finalement elle secoue légèrement sa main pour nous saluer, Valentine suit derrière et elle porte son étui d'instrument.

\- Oh il y a du monde ce soir même Ronnie à fait le déplacement ça change d'Harry !

Je sais ce qu'elle essaye de faire, provoquer le plus faible de la bande, c'est à dire Ron ou Hermione ceux qui ne marchent pas mais volent à chaque fois.

\- Ferme la Silverwood.

\- Mec l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est chelou.

Heureusement Clémence la tire jusqu'à sa chambre rapidement pour l'empêcher de répliquer.

\- Pourquoi vous répondez à chaque fois ?

\- C'est facile pour toi, tu es son amie.

Ron mime le mot amie avec ses mains.

\- Je vois pas ce que ça change, si tu ne lui réponds pas, elle arrêtera.

\- Ouais mais elle est agaçante, elle arrive toujours à actionner le bon bouton.

\- Elle joue d'un instrument de musique Victor ?

Hermione pose sa question comme cela, comme si elle s'intéressait vraiment à elle.

\- Oui depuis son enfance mais si tu veux en savoir plus demande lui toi-même, j'ai pas envie d'avoir des représailles.

Nous terminons notre thé tout en discutant, des cours, des amis et de nos carrières. J'en peux plus il faut que j'aille dormir, demain une nouvelle journée commence.

Je murmure à l'oreille de Victor que je compte aller me coucher mais il fait genre qu'il n'a rien entendu, je n'aime pas quand il fait ceci du coup je lui tire doucement les cheveux en arrière.

\- On va se coucher, bonne nuit à demain.

Ron reste ici et pour la première fois depuis la rentrée je crois qu'il va même dormir là. On rentre main dans la main quand soudainement il me plaque contre un mur sauvagement sans crier garde.

Il garde l'une de mes mains plaquée contre le mur et l'autre dans sa main mais je finis par me débattre et l'attraper par la nuque. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux pour savoir qui complétera le peu d'espace qu'il reste entre nos lèvres. Ses magnifiques qui sont très sombres de temps en temps quand il n'y a pas de lumière comme dans le cas présent.

Finalement je cède et je l'embrasse fougueusement comme si c'était la dernière fois. Il répond encore plus fort au baiser mais beaucoup trop fort et l'envie ne fait que grandir au fur et à mesure de notre échange.

Au gré d'un énorme effort je le repousse et il me regarde en souriant. Nous rentrons tranquillement en silence profitant de ce moment de tranquillité avant d'arriver dans une salle commune bien trop pleine.

Nous montons dans son dortoir directement, je me change et me faufile dans ses draps. Je ne peux pas le faire tout le temps car ça perturbe les autres garçons et d'un côté moi aussi mais c'est le seul moyen qu'on ait pour dormir ensemble étant donné que nos dortoirs sont inaccessible pour eux.

\- Bonne nuit mon cœur.

\- Bonne nuit chéri.

* * *

Et voici ! La suite avec Harry..


	7. Soirée mouvementée

Disclaimer : hum what ?

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEPT : SOIRÉE MOUVEMENTÉE**

**_Harry Potter_**

_\- Expelliarmus ! _

_La baguette du mangemort vole en l'air, je l'attrape de suite et le stupéfie. Il y'a énormément de monde autour de moi et heureusement que les partisans de Voldemort portent tous des capes noirs. Ron a l'air d'avoir besoin d'aide, je me précipite vers le lieu mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'atteindre qu'un sort passe près de moi. Je cours dans cette direction mais Hermione l'a eu avant. _

_Elle se jette à __terre pour __éviter un mur qui tombe et je la rejoints. Soudains une voix à __glacer le sang retentit partout, dans ma tête, mon corps, dans les moindres recoins du château. Une fois que c'est fini, j'attrape Hermione par les épaules. _

\- _Il faut que j'y aille c'est le seul moyen de l'arrêter. Il faut que.. Si je n'y arrive pas, dit lui s'il te plait, dit lui que…_

\- _Je lui dirai Harry ne t'inquiète pas, tu es sûr que tu veux y aller seul, je p.. _

\- _Non Hermione, reste ici avec les autres. _

_Je la regarde et essaye de faire passer tout l'amour que je ressens pour elle à __travers mon regard. Elle a une mine horrible, des entailles sur le visage, son front saigne, sa veste est couverte de poussière et je dois avoir la même allure. Je tourne les talons et mets ma cape d'invisibilité __sur moi. Je passe à __travers les décombres, les corps sans vie en essayant de rester fort. Si je dois mourir aujourd'hui, c'est en me battant jusqu'à __mon dernier souffle. _

_Sirius est mort, Dumbledore aussi, mes parents. Tant de vies sacrifiées pour moi, pour la bataille finale. Je suis enfin arrivé, il se trouve en face de moi, j'ai enlevé __ma cape avant de le rejoindre. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit arriver comme un lâche. Ses mangemorts sont à __côté __de lui, du moins ceux qui restent. Enfin le moment est venu. Ma cicatrice me fait un mal de chien. _

\- _Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Maintenant que tout est fini ?_

_Je suis couvert de traces de boue sur le visage et je n'ai pas la force de les enlever. Assis sur un banc, je rejoins la conversation de notre professeur de métamorphose. _

\- _Nous allons tout d'abord faire un constat des soldats tombés durant la bataille ensuite, faire le deuil, célébrer et remettre en état l'école. Nous allons pouvoir assurer les cours l'année prochaine et si vous le souhaitez et je l'espère bien, continuer vos études._

_Deux mois plus tard je n'arrive toujours pas à __croire que c'est fini, ma cicatrice me brûle de temps en temps mais je suis sûr que ce n'est rien. Après tous les morts qu'il y a eu, ma douleur est obsolète. _

_Mme Weasley essaye de garder la tête haute mais perdre un enfant n'est pas quelque chose dont on se remet. C'est une souffrance qu'on garde __à __vie. _

_J'ai décidé __de passer le reste de l'été __ici avec tout le monde plutôt que de retourner dans une maison froide. J'aimerai pouvoir réconforter Ginny comme je le souhaite mais ce n'est pas possible. _

\- Harry, Harry ! Mon gars réveille-toi on va finir par être en retard.

J'ouvre mes yeux et le soleil m'aveugle, je les referme de suite. J'ai encore fait ce rêve, c'est insupportable. Je mets mes lunettes sur mon nez et sors finalement du lit pour m'habiller. Je me regarde dans la glace et essaye de coiffer mes cheveux mais il y a rien à faire c'est toujours la même histoire. Finalement je passe énergiquement ma main pour les décoiffer.

Je descends dans la grande salle et m'assieds à côté de Victor, si il est déjà là c'est que je ne suis vraiment pas en avance. Heureusement pour moi, nous ne sommes pas dans le même dortoir. Depuis la chute de Voldemort, mon esprit n'est rempli que par une chose : Ginny et qui se trouve en travers de mon chemin ? Lui.

Ron fini par arriver il ne manque plus que Ginny. En attendant je commence à tâter le terrain pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione.

\- Donc demain comme vous le savez déjà on fête l'anniversaire d'Hermione, j'ai réussi à avoir pas mal de trucs grâce à ton frère Ron par contre il faut voir avec Dean pour la bièraubeurre, demain c'est nous qui sommes censés faire des rondes.

\- Vous qui ?

\- Les préfets de septième année mais Hermione doit superviser avec Valentine. La connaissant elle va vouloir rentrer tôt, faire des rondes ou autres et puis il faut que ce soit mémorable c'est le dernier qu'on fêtera ici, je propose qu'on s'assure que quelqu'un soit toujours avec elle.

\- Ok.

Ron n'a pas l'air très convaincu part mon idée. Entre temps Ginny est arrivée et s'est assise sur les genoux de Victor.

\- Le problème après c'est qu'il faudra se débarrasser des premières, deuxièmes, troisièmes, quatrièmes voire cinquièmes années et c'est samedi difficile de jouer la carte du couvre-feu.

\- C'est pas faux Dean, de toute façon je ne pense pas qu'on ait beaucoup de choix, si on les vire on risque bien pire que de les avoir dans nos pattes. Pour décorer ensuite la salle commune pas trop la peine de l'occuper étant donné qu'elle sera probablement dans son dortoir mais au cas où il faudrait quelqu'un pour le faire, mon choix se dirige directement vers toi, Ron ?

Il s'amuse encore avec sa balle et je commence à me demander s'il est motivé par l'organisation de la fête de sa copine.

\- Euh Ron ?

\- Oui oui c'est bon.

\- Ok donc pratiquement tout est réglé ? Je crois qu'on a tout vu et puis il y a plus qu'à espérer que ça ne dégénère pas.

Je me lève et mets fin à la conversation. Une fois installé à table avec les autres, Hermione pour une fois est déjà là et je m'assieds à côté d'elle.

\- Vous en avez mis du temps ? Les préparatifs ?

\- Les quoi ? Non non on attendait Victor.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait. En même temps ce n'est pas trop compliqué à deviner pour elle, on fait des fêtes surprises pratiquement à chaque fois et elle se contente de sourire, je poursuis.

\- Je passe te chercher avant d'aller à la soirée d'Horace ?

\- Oui bonne idée ça m'évitera d'être seule avec Silverwood.

\- Tu sais je pense qu'elle est sympa.

\- Tu dis surtout ça parce qu'elle te laisse tranquille, je pense au contraire qu'elle aime vraiment être méchante et pourrir l'existence des autres, elle est pire que Malfoy, lui au moins il s'est calmé depuis que son père est mort à Azkaban.

\- Arrête de trop l'analyser Hermione, tu verras comment c'est simple après.

Elle ne répond rien et je peux voir qu'elle réfléchit, je souris. Ron me regarde bizarrement et je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi. Je le regarde en levant les épaules mais il se contente de lever les yeux au ciel.

Une fois qu'on a terminé, on se dirige vers le cours de DCFM avec mon professeur préféré. Je m'installe et je sors mes parchemins. Rogue arrive deux minutes après et s'installe à son bureau.

\- Le club de duel a eu un franc succès, il y a plus de cent cinquante prénoms inscrits, du coup j'ai demandé à un autre professeur de m'aider, votre professeur de métamorphose se joindra donc à nous, ainsi la liste de sélectionnés passe de vingt-quatre à quarante. Sur ce rangez vos parchemins..

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre sans attendre la permission de Rogue, c'est Valentine, elle a dix minutes de retard. Elle s'installe rapidement vers l'avant et comme d'habitude avec son directeur de maison, elle n'écope d'aucune remarque.

\- Comme je le disais, rangez vos parchemins, aujourd'hui interrogation surprise.

Pendant qu'il parle des feuilles se posent sur nos tables. Je déteste les tests surprises surtout que je n'ai pas l'esprit à ça. Au vu des questions j'ai envie de partir en courant, je tourne la tête vers Ron et il a le front posé sur le bureau. Au lieu de réviser nous avons joué pendant deux soirs de suite aux échecs et fait les clowns. Il est temps que je commence à travailler. Je regarde autour de moi, Hermione griffonne à une allure inquiétante et la plupart des élèves ont l'air perdu. Bon ben A, B, C, D ou E.

\- Il était facile ce contrôle ! Je pense avoir une bonne note.

Face à mon regard et je pense aux regards de tout le monde, elle s'arrête. On se dirige enfin dans un cours où on n'est pas obligés d'écouter, plus en moins en fait mais qu'importe,_ l'Histoire de la magie _est le cours détente.

Avec l'aide de Ron, je mets en place de nouvelles techniques de jeu pour le Quidditch afin d'améliorer la nôtre : nous devons vraiment gagner la coupe cette année. Victor fait semblant d'écouter quant à Hermione, elle prend des notes.

En marchant dans les couloirs à la suite du dernier cours, j'aperçois quelqu'un que je n'ai pas vu depuis très longtemps, ou du moins à qui je n'ai pas parlé depuis un certain temps. Une fois à son niveau je la regarde mais comme d'habitude elle est dans les nuages.

\- Bonjour Luna tu vas bien ?

\- Ah Harry oui et toi ?

\- Comment se passent les cours pour toi ?

\- Oh tu sais.

Non justement je ne sais pas tant pis je change de sujet.

\- Ton père va bien ?

\- Oui on est parti à la recherche d'une créature très rare mais je ne pense pas que tu connaisses, à plus tard Harry.

Elle s'en va en sautillant pour aller je ne sais où. Soudain je me rappelle pourquoi je ne m'étais pas précipité depuis la rentrée pour aller la saluer. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir une conversation avec elle, néanmoins c'est Luna.

Ce n'est pas trop tôt je peux me reposer dans ma salle commune, enfin presque il faut que je travaille mes cours de Potions et que je commence à rédiger un parchemin pour Rogue. Il me reste quatre heures avant d'aller à la soirée d'Horace. Ron n'arrête pas de mon lancer des regards en coin mais sans me parler. Au bout du quatrième j'abandonne.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ron ?

\- Rien mon vieux.

\- Pourquoi tu n'arrêtes pas de me regarder alors ?

\- Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Je mords ma langue pour éviter de sortir une réponse stupide à sa question et hoche la tête.

\- Hermione et toi, je sais que vous ne sortez pas ensemble mais vous êtes proches.

\- Et ? C'est ma meilleure amie rien de plus.

\- Oui mais..

Il peine à trouver ses mots pour s'exprimer et il joue avec sa plume nerveusement.

\- Je sais pas, tu es plus proche d'elle que moi je le suis ! Elle ne te parle pas de nous ?

\- Rarement mais on en parlera plus tard si tu veux bien j'aimerais finir tout ça avant de partir.

En vérité, je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle à Ron, je sais qu'il est mon meilleur ami, mais dans cas précis, je suis du côté d'Hermione, elle mérite mieux. Il a la chance d'avoir la fille de ses rêves pourtant il agit comme un imbécile. Je ne suis pas vraiment un exemple dans le genre mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que si j'avais la chance de sortir avec Ginny, les choses ne se passeraient pas comme ça.

Je n'ai pas encore fini mais il est temps d'arrêter. Je vais me doucher rapidement et enfile des vêtements simples. Un pantalon noir avec un pull marron. Si je vais à ces soirées, c'est surtout pour Hermione et... Ginny. Je redescends et salue tout le monde.

\- Au fait Harry, Ginny m'a demandé si tu pouvais l'attendre avant de partir.

J'ai envie de m'enfuir mais c'est enfantin donc je m'assieds sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, soudain j'aperçois Dean et en profite pour le questionner sur la fête de demain.

\- Alors, tout sera prêt à temps ?

\- Normalement oui, si on arrive à tout remonter par le passage secret c'est ok, après c'est risqué en plein jour, il y a trop de circulation dans les couloirs et la nuit faut éviter les préfets et les professeurs.

\- On prendra ma carte et on demandera aux préfets de sixième année de monter la garde, après ce qu'ils ont fait l'année dernière je suis sûr que ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Dean ne me répond pas et je suis obligé de regarder dans sa direction pour voir pourquoi et mon cœur rate un battement, encore une fois. Elle descend les escaliers d'une façon très sensuelle, elle a mis une robe rouge qui va à merveille avec son rouge à lèvres, elle est juste magnifique. Elle se dirige vers Victor et je préfère détourner les yeux. Pas longtemps après elle me rejoint.

\- Tu es prêt Harry ?

\- Oui.

\- Ok parfait.

Nous sortons par le portrait pour aller vers le dortoir d'Hermione. Nous marchons en silence mais ce n'est pas un silence agréable, il est tendu. J'ai envie de parler mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. D'un coup elle prend mon bras pour me stopper.

\- C'est pas par-là tu vas où ?

\- Chercher Hermione.

Elle hoche la tête et nous reprenons la marche sauf qu'elle laisse sa main sur mon bras. Nous marchons bras dessus bras dessous. J'ai l'impression que mes entrailles sont nouées. J'ai jamais eu aussi mal au ventre, je préférerais affronter encore un dragon. Enfin nous arrivons et Ginny donne le mot de passe.

\- Ah il a changé ?

Elle hoche la tête. Elle a lâché mon bras et je la laisse passer avant moi. Personne ne se trouve dans le salon et la porte de la salle de bain est ouverte.

\- Hello Hermione on est là !

\- Ok j'arrive !

Peu de temps après Valentine sort de la salle de bain, elle porte un short que je juge plutôt court et un t-shirt coupé en diagonale dévoilant la moitié de son ventre. J'ai l'impression d'être l'idiot du village maintenant avec mes habits simples.

\- Bellissima ! Mon Dieu rouquine tu serais pas prise grrrr.

Ginny rigole et l'enlace rapidement, moi j'ai envie de crier, elle dit tout haut ce que je pense tout bas. Enfin Hermione arrive, elle porte une jupe noire ainsi qu'un collant, un-t-shirt gris et une veste noire.

\- Bon on y va ? On va être en retard.

\- Oui allons y Potter ! C'est vrai que c'est pas terrible d'arriver en retard à la soirée où on va devoir supporter Cormac McLaggen.

Les filles rigolent et moi aussi.

Je me demande si elles ont compris que ce soir n'était qu'un repas et non une soirée. Qu'est-ce que ça va être quand ça sera vraiment une soirée ! Comment elles vont s'habiller, en sous-vêtements ?

Ginny et Valentine discutent laissant Hermione à part.

\- Il faut que je te parle après, de Ron pas de moi cette fois ci soit tranquille, tu n'auras pas à supporter mes problèmes.

\- Arrête tu ne me déranges pas, tu sais très bien que tu peux te confier à moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Je te dirais une fois arrivé.

\- Il lui arrive quoi exactement ?

\- Plus tard ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle hoche la tête et je lui souris, enfin nous arrivons. J'ouvre la porte, pratiquement tout le monde est arrivé.

\- Ah Harry mon garçon vous êtes enfin là ! Je disais justement à Blaise ici présent, que le prix de l'hydromel à la cerise avait doublé !

\- Je peux vous en faire livrer pour la prochaine soirée si vous voulez.

\- Oh Harry...

Il me prend par les épaules pour me parler.

\- Surtout ne marquez pas votre nom lors de l'envoi.

Et il me tapote l'épaule pour aller ensuite saluer quelqu'un d'autre. Lui et ses alcools, ce n'est pas mon genre de participer à la beuverie de quelqu'un mais je me sens toujours coupable vis à vis de ce que je lui ai fait il y a deux ans.

Vingt minutes après tous les convives sont là et nous pouvons passer à table. Je m'installe à côté d'Hermione et de Ginny. Comme d'habitude, la nourriture est excellente. Moi qui m'attendais à m'ennuyer, la soirée est plutôt sympa.

Une fois la première partie du repas terminée, pratiquement tout le monde se lève. Mon professeur de potions s'approche de moi et je sens que je vais regretter ses prochaines paroles.

\- Alors mon garçon comment ça va ? Nous n'avons pas encore pu se parler depuis le début de l'année ! Vous vous êtes habitué à votre nouveau statut ?

J'aime pas quand il me parle de ça, oui j'ai vaincu Voldemort, oui j'ai eu une médaille pour service rendu à la communauté magique, il n'empêche que par moment, après six ans je pensais pouvoir relâcher la pression et surtout être traité normalement mais je suis devenu beaucoup trop médiatique et il ne faut pas compter sur Horace pour éviter les sujets blessants ! Je pense à mes parents tous les jours mais quand on parle de la bataille, c'est un pincement au cœur très douloureux que j'ai en pensant à eux.

\- Je vais bien monsieur, merci…

Alors que j'allais quand même lui retourner sa question, il me serre l'épaule fermement puis se dirige vers ailleurs. Hermione se trouvant toujours à mes côtés commence à me parler mais tellement doucement que je suis obligé de me rapprocher d'elle pour pouvoir l'entendre.

\- Si tu veux parler à Ginny pour clarifier ton état d'esprit c'est maintenant Harry, le seul endroit où tu ne peux pas être interrompu par Victor.

Hermione se lève et va se servir un nouveau verre, de là j'ai l'impression qu'elle discute avec Valentine, sans insultes. Ginny parle avec son voisin de table, j'attrape mon verre et le vide d'une traite pour me donner en quelque sorte de l'assurance, je lui tape gentiment sur l'épaule pour qu'elle me regarde.

\- Tu veux aller discuter un peu plus loin ? Au calme ?

En effet Valentine commence à raconter des blagues et comment dire, l'alcool qu'elle a bu n'aide pas à tempérer le volume sonore de sa voix. Avant de répondre je peux voir qu'elle réfléchit.

-Oui bien sûr.

On se lève en même temps et on part s'installer dans le petit salon. On nous voit toujours mais là au moins on peut s'entendre parler.

\- Alors comment ça se passe avec Victor ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, comme si elle était surprise par ma question et honnêtement je le suis aussi. L'alcool ne m'aide pas.

\- Tu veux vraiment parler de ma relation ? Ça fait je ne sais pas combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas retrouvé seule pour discuter et ton premier sujet de conversation c'est Victor ?

\- Apparemment.

\- Écoute tout va bien et toi quelqu'un en vue ?

J'étouffe un rire à sa question, euh oui toi.

\- Non personne, je.. Je pense toujours à une fille.

Je lève les yeux pour guetter sa réaction. Elle boit une gorgée de son verre et j'ai l'impression que sa voix traduit de la colère.

\- Ah oui qui ? Cho ?

\- Non.

Elle me regarde profondément, comme si elle pouvait voir par-delà mon esprit. Elle hésite à dire le dernier prénom car elle se doute que c'est le sien. Mais dire son prénom entrainerait d'autres questions, questions auxquelles elle ne veut sans-doute pas de réponse. Préférant ne pas entendre son retour, je me lève mais m'avance tout de même vers elle, doucement je caresse sa joue. Je soupire et retourne avec tout le monde.

Je sers un autre verre à Clémence qui m'a l'air très triste et me serre un verre de jus de citrouille, ensuite je scrute la salle à la cherche d'Hermione mais je ne la trouve pas.

Ginny est revenue aussi avec les autres et parle désormais avec notre professeur. Il est déjà vingt-trois heures et je dois avouer que l'alcool m'a fatigué. De plus la conversation partagée avec Ginny me fait petit à petit prendre conscience qu'il est temps de tourner la page.

Le repas n'étant pas encore finit et voulant accélérer l'avancement de la soirée, je commence à crier :

\- Allez allez on retourne à table ! Le dessert arrive !

Peu de personnes sont en train de bouger et d'un côté je les comprends, ici on peut faire ce qu'on veut, certes on doit supporter des gens qu'on n'aime pas mais en sortant de la soirée d'Horace, on est immunisé. Finalement après avoir crié de nouveau trois fois, tout le monde est en place.

\- Tu étais passée où Hermione ?

\- Valen.. Silverwood, elle a commencé à raconter des choses assez marrantes sur Cormac McLaggen, on était dans l'arrière pièce avec lui. Et au fait Ron !

\- Pas la peine de crier Hermione, il trouve qu'on est trop proches par rapport à votre relation, ça l'énerve.

Elle ne me regarde plus et je ne saurais dire si elle m'a entendu. Elle commence à rigoler avec Zacharias Smith, le problème avec le club de Slug, c'est que même les personnes qu'on méprise deviennent nos amis l'instant d'un moment. Je laisse tomber ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça. Non pour ne pas changer par rapport à mes sorties de cet été avec Hermione, je trinque avec elle.

Je fais de mon mieux pour participer aux différentes conversations alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, partir loin d'ici et surtout m'éloigner de Ginny. Dorénavant c'est trop tard elle a fait son choix et je dois l'oublier, je ferai tout pour rester fidèle à cette nouvelle résolution.

Pas longtemps après des élèves commencent à rentrer et je pense qu'il est temps que je fasse de même mais avant je m'assieds sur le canapé en attendant Hermione car elle veut qu'on rentre ensemble. Je sens le canapé se surélever. Blaise me donne un nouveau verre, j'entends des gens crier autour de moi et puis c'est le néant.

Je ne saurais dire quelle heure il est, ce dont je suis sûr c'est que j'ai mal au dos. J'ouvre les yeux et me masse instinctivement la tête. Le plafond ne me dit rien, cette chambre ne me dit rien et je me relève rapidement, mauvais choix, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Ginny dort à côté de moi. Nous avons toujours nos vêtements, ouf. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fabrique dans la chambre d'Hermione et où est-elle ? Si on a monopolisé sa chambre où a-t-elle dormi ? Et plus important encore pourquoi je suis seul avec la benjamine Weasley !

Je me lève doucement du lit pour ne pas la réveiller, ramasse mes chaussures et sors dans le salon. Valentine et Hermione sont réveillées et prennent un semblant de petit-déjeuner. Ah non un vrai petit-déjeuner et j'ai envie de vomir. Quand je parle ma gorge me brûle.

\- Bonjour, vous savez où sont mes lunettes ?

\- Sans doute près des toilettes.

Sur les indications d'Hermione je vais voir dans la salle de bains, avant de les mettre, je fais la chose à ne pas faire, me regarder dans le miroir. Je ne ressemble à rien, je me passe rapidement de l'eau sur le visage et retourne dans le salon.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

Hermione finit sa bouchée et commence enfin à s'exprimer.

\- Après avoir fini le dessert, notre professeur a tenu à ouvrir du champagne, tu peux remercier mademoiselle ici présente c'est elle qui lui a apporté, il est tellement friand des boissons de sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas celle-ci. On a pratiquement tout bu et plus particulièrement toi, tu es devenu incontrôlable, tu as perdu depuis nos sorties de cet été… enfin bref, tu as tenu à porter Zacharias Smith sur ton dos et puis vers une heure j'ai décidé que c'était plus simple que tu dormes ici étant donné que tu n'étais pas en état de marcher vers la tour de Gryffondor.

\- Cet été ? Vous avez passé l'été ensemble ?

Moi qui croyais que c'était passé crème, loupé. Je laisse Hermione répondre car je ne suis pas en mesure d'inventer un mensonge plausible étant donné que ma tête se fait tambouriner par un marteau invisible.

\- Pour son anniversaire.

\- Potter a fêté plusieurs fois son anniversaire ?

Je décide d'intervenir.

\- Enfin bref ! Et Ginny pourquoi elle est là ?

\- Pareil que toi, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la diriger vers la chambre de Silverwood que tu l'as prise de mes bras pour vous diriger dans ma chambre, du coup j'ai dormi dans le canapé.

\- Oh Hermione je suis désolé, tu aurais dû me pousser..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry.

\- Et d'où sort cette nourriture ?

\- C'est moi, je me suis dit qu'aujourd'hui je pouvais laisser tranquille Granger en lui apportant le petit-déjeuner mais juste aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui ? Mince c'est aujourd'hui !

\- Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione !

Je me lève et lui saute dessus pour lui faire un gros câlin, choix que je regrette presque aussitôt quand je sens mon ventre protester mais je résiste. D'un coup j'entends le bruit caractéristique d'un appareil photo. Valentine nous a pris en photo et avant que je ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, faut dire que mes capacités sont réduites, elle se trouve dans sa chambre.

* * *

Et voilà je poste la suite dimanche avec Hermione. Des reviews s'il vous plaît ! Vos avis m'intéresse, thanks.


	8. La cuisine détend toujours

**L.I.E : **Encore une fois merci de donner ton avis, j'admets que le dernier chapitre est moins bon que les autres et après des modifications, c'est plus clair.

**Pouf : **Question POV c'est sur que moins on en a plus c'est simple pour la compréhension mais j'en avais besoin pour aborder différents sujets et tout faire arriver à un personnage ne m'intéressait pas. Le bashing Ron est bien évidemment fait exprès et question suspens je ne vais pas m'expliquer là dessus au risque de spoiler. Merci pour ta review.

Sans plus attendre la suite.

Disclaimer : Pas de changement.

* * *

**CHAPITRE HUIT : LA CUISINE ÇA DÉTEND TOUJOURS**

_**Hermione Granger**_

Mon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec ces photos en ce moment ? C'est la dixième fois qu'on me prend, ça commence à devenir étrange cette histoire. Harry stoppe son étreinte et retourne dans le fauteuil. Il a sans doute oublié de prendre la potion Gueule-de-Bois. Je ne serais surement pas aussi en forme sans celle-ci.

\- Je vais aller me doucher, si tu te sens la force de manger, sers-toi.

\- Je crois que je vais rentrer dans mon dortoir. J'ai des choses à faire, à tout à l'heure et merci encore pour ton lit.

\- Pas de problème.

Je me lève et je lui décoiffe encore plus les cheveux.

\- Ne me laisse plus te couper les cheveux Harry.

Il sourit et s'en va. Je me dirige vers la salle de bains et une fois dedans, je verrouille la porte. J'entre dans la douche et la sensation de l'eau sur mon corps me fait un bien fou. Quand je repense à la soirée d'hier quand même, j'ai encore du mal à croire ce qu'elle a fait.

_\- Merci encore professeur pour la soir__é__e ! __À __la prochaine ! _

_\- Vous __ê__tes s__û__res que vous n__'__avez pas besoin d__'__aide pour ramener Harry et Ginny ? _

_\- Ne vous inqui__é__tez pas, on a tout sous contr__ô__le professeur, r__é__pond Silverwood. _

_L__'__aide de notre professeur comme elle dit si bien, n__'__est de toute fa__ç__on d__'__aucune utilit__é__, il est aussi alcoolis__é __que les __é__l__è__ves. Silverwood porte __à __moiti__é __Ginny qui a bien trop bu ce soir, qu__'__est-ce qui lui arrive, d__'__habitude elle se contr__ô__le un peu mieux. _

_Je n__'__ai pas besoin d__'__aider Harry il arrive __à __marcher tout seul il faut juste que je m__'__assure qu__'__il aille dans la bonne direction mais quand il essaye d__'__entrer dans une salle de classe pour __y__ dormir, je prends la d__é__cision de l__'__emmener dans mon dortoir. _

_Je r__é__cup__è__re Ginny pour soulager Silverwood car elle commence __à __peiner. _

_Une fois arriv__é__s, Harry va directement dans ma chambre et prend Ginny de mes bras. Bah voyons allez y je vous en prie. _

_\- Euh __ç__a risque rien l__à __? J__e n'__ai rien de sp__é__cial contre l__'__adult__è__re, mais __ç__a m__'__emb__ê__terait quand m__ê__me de voir Ginny tromper mon fr__è__re. _

_\- Ne t__'__inqui__è__te pas, ce n__'__est pas le genre d__'__Harry. _

_Elle hausse les __é__paules pas tr__è__s rassur__é__e, mais dans tous les cas, je crois qu__'__elle n__'__est pas en __é__tat d__'__argumenter. Moi il faut que j__'__aille prendre la potion avant de dormir. Alors que j__'__allais r__é__cup__é__rer mon pyjama dans ma chambre, elle me regarde bizarrement avant de dire. _

_\- Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione. _

_Wohaha c__'__est incroyable, de toutes les personnes auxquelles je pense, jamais je n__'__aurais cru que __ç__a serait elle qui me souhaiterait mon anniversaire la premi__è__re et elle m__'__a appel__é__e par mon pr__é__nom, c__'__est une premi__è__re en__… __Je ne saurais dire la derni__è__re fois. M__ê__me Ginny et Harry sont trop souls pour avoir remarqu__é __qu__'__il __é__tait minuit pass__é__. Je finis par lui répondre. _

_\- Merci Valentine. _

_Elle sourit puis ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose d__'__autre, mais elle se contente de la refermer et d__'__aller dans sa chambre me laissant seule dans le salon._

Plus le petit-déjeuner de ce matin. Je suis plus que surprise par son comportement, après tout peut-être qu'Harry a raison. Mais je trouve cela bizarre, à mon avis il y a anguille sous roche. Si elle est gentille c'est pour mieux avoir quelque chose même si elle m'a spécifié que c'était juste pour aujourd'hui.

Une fois ma douche terminé, j'entre dans ma chambre et Ginny est toujours dans mon lit. Il est presque une heure donc je décide de la réveiller, juste avant je m'habille.

\- Ginny il est temps de se lever !

Elle émet des gémissements de protestation mais consent à s'asseoir dans mon lit. Elle a une mine épouvantable. Elle se frotte les yeux pour essayer de se réveiller complètement. Je m'installe sur ma chaise en attendant qu'elle soit prête, j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer.

\- Nom d'une gargouille j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je n'aurais pas dû boire autant.

\- En effet...

\- Je ne t'ai pas trop dérangé cette nuit ?

\- À vrai dire, j'ai dormi dans le salon, tu as dormi avec Harry.

\- Pardon ?

Elle relève la couverture comme pour vérifier qu'elle porte toujours ses vêtements.

\- Il m'a dit hier soir, enfin sous-entendu qu'il était toujours intéressé par moi. Pourquoi il fait ça ? Pourquoi maintenant quand mon couple est stable ?

\- Peut-être parce qu'il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait besoin de te le dire, malgré ta situation. Tu ne l'aimes plus de toute façon ?

Elle répond que non mais je ne suis pas vraiment convaincue néanmoins je préfère ne rien ajouter. Elle se lève et ramasse ses chaussures.

\- Merci pour hier soir, je sais que tu risques des ennuis pour nous avoir permis de dormir ici. Il faut que je rentre, j'ai des... choses à faire cet après-midi. Et par la caleçon de Merlin ! Joyeux Anniversaire Hermione.

\- Merci Ginny.

Après un rapide câlin elle quitte ma chambre et je constate que c'est le bordel. Je range activement puis retourne à mon bureau. Je prends le cadeau de mes parents. La boîte est tellement petite que je suis sûre que c'est un bijou. Doucement j'enlève le papier cadeau pour enfin voir une boite bleue. Je soulève le couvercle et trouve juste un petit mot.

« Nous sommes fiers de toi ma grande fille, nous t'offrons le voyage de tes rêves où les destinations n'appartiennent qu'à toi seule. On espère que ça te fera grandement plaisir. On t'aime ».

C'est plus fort que moi je pleure, ce sont les parents les plus attentionnés du monde. Sans perdre de temps, je prends un parchemin et mon encrier pour les remercier. Une fois que j'ai fini, je prends ma veste pour aller dans la volière. Les couloirs sont assez calmes car les Serpentards s'entrainent sur le terrain de Quidditch. Comme d'habitude il n'y a personne, ah si une fille.

Je m'approche de l'un des hiboux et lui donne un peu de bacon grillé, attache la lettre à sa patte et elle s'envole de suite. Je reporte mon attention sur la fille qui me regarde.

\- Bonjour, excuse-moi mais tu es bien en collocation avec Valentine Silverwood ?

\- Oui tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Non merci je me suis trompée désolée.

Elle tourne les talons et commence à redescendre les escaliers mais je ne sais pas son prénom et elle m'intrigue.

\- Attends ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

\- Rachel.

Elle sourit et disparait complètement. Pourquoi elle voulait savoir ça ? Elle cherche un moyen de l'approcher ? Ah si elles commencent à camper devant mes dortoirs je vais vraiment m'énerver. En revenant vers mon dortoir, je croise notre professeure de métamorphose.

\- Joyeux Anniversaire Miss Granger, j'allais justement vers vos dortoirs pour venir récupérer vos rapports de réunions et bien sûr pour votre anniversaire, tenez.

Elle me tend un petit paquet et je reconnais la forme caractéristique d'un livre.

\- J'espère que cela vous plaira.

\- Merci professeure.

Nous continuons à marcher dans les couloirs pour rejoindre mon dortoir en parlant.

\- La soirée d'Horace Slughorn s'est bien passée ? Il n'y a pas eu de débordements ?

\- Non tout s'est bien passé.

\- Très bien, j'attends de votre part le même comportement ce soir si vous fêtez votre anniversaire dans votre salle commune. Gryffondor a pris un coup à cause des précédents faits de l'année dernière.

Voilà je savais que cela allait arriver. J'espère que tout se passera bien mais j'ai peur, néanmoins je réponds :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Nous sommes arrivées et je la fais patienter dans le salon. Heureusement les elfes sont venus récupérer les assiettes de ce midi. Je n'aime pas le fait qu'ils soient obligés de travailler dans de telles conditions mais pour le coup, ils me sauvent d'une situation gênante. Je pose mon cadeau sur la table du salon. Une fois de retour, Silverwood se trouve avec elle.

\- Tenez professeur, merci encore et à lundi.

\- J'espère bien.

\- Elle te voulait quoi ?

\- Hein ? Toujours le même refrain. Ah y'aurait-il des préférences parmi les élèves ? C'est quoi ce cadeau ? C'est d'elle ?

Avant même que je ne puisse répondre elle se jette pratiquement sur le paquet et l'attrape avant moi.

\- Rends-le-moi.

\- Est-ce que c'est comme ça qu'on parle aux gens Hermione ?

\- Non mais toi tu es un serpent !

\- Si tu le veux viens le récupérer.

Elle me regarde avec son sourire en coin qui m'agace tant, la seule chose sur le moment que je trouve à faire c'est de lui prendre le poignet qui ne tient pas mon cadeau. Elle est assez surprise que j'ose la toucher et moi aussi. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à trouver une peau douce, après tout elle a fait du Quidditch. J'essaye tant bien que mal d'atteindre son autre main mais elle est un peu plus grande que moi et je n'y arrive pas.

Je recule, soupire et elle roule des yeux.

\- Bon tiens, tu n'es pas marrante.

Je lui prends assez violemment des mains pour lui montrer ma frustration, je n'aime pas échouer. Je m'installe sur l'un des fauteuils et elle fait de même. J'aime prendre le temps d'ouvrir mes cadeaux. Donc doucement j'enlève le papier du cadeau qui se trouve comme je l'avais deviné, être un livre nommé Orgueil et Préjugés en français, parfait choix.

\- Tu lis des livres en français toi ?

\- Y'a plein de choses que tu ignores sur moi Valentine.

Elle me regarde en haussant les sourcils mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle a envie de rigoler.

\- Alors qu'as-tu eu comme cadeaux de la part de tes amis ?

J'arrête de lire le résumé du livre et lève la tête. Je suis étonnée par l'intonation gentille de sa voix. Du coup je lève un peu mes barrières.

\- Je ne saurai pas avant ce soir, j'ai eu celui de mes parents par contre, un voyage ou plusieurs. Je pense que l'influence de mon père a beaucoup joué dans le choix final.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est tout lui.

Je constate que son regard se perd et qu'elle m'a l'air, triste ? Elle a relevé ses jambes contre son torse comme pour se protéger. Il me semble qu'elle n'a jamais connu son père et que sa mère n'est pas vraiment présente. Victor ne parle quasiment jamais de sa famille, comme si c'était un sujet tabou.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est du passé.

Même si je ne la connais pas vraiment, je sais qu'elle ment. Comment pourrait-elle se remettre de cela. Allez soyons fou après tout, c'est mon anniversaire, aujourd'hui je sors des sentiers battus. Je ne sais même pas si elle aime cela mais tant pis !

\- Allez Valentine, lève-toi je t'emmène quelque part.

Elle semble choquée mais je n'attends pas qu'elle me réponde et la force à se lever d'elle-même en faisant des gestes rapides avec mes mains.

Je vais dans ma chambre et prends mon sac. De retour dans le salon elle tapote sa montre pour me spécifier sans doute que je suis lente mais je passe outre. J'emprunte le passage du tableau et m'assure qu'elle me suit bien. Sur le chemin c'est un peu le désordre mais je ne fais pas attention, de toute façon les élèves se calment à l'approche de Valentine. D'un côté je comprends pourquoi elle a été choisie par Albus Dumbledore, elle impose une certaine forme de respect sans même parler. Nous arrivons et je chatouille la poire du tableau.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- Attends tu verras.

Nous arrivons dans les cuisines qui sont vides à cette heure-ci, il est trois heures de l'après-midi. Je pose mes affaires sur l'une des grandes tables et Valentine regarde autour d'elle.

\- Alors ?

Elle est vraiment impatiente, j'ouvre mon sac et sors mon livre de cuisine qui fait un bruit sourd en tombant sur la table. Je prends mon tablier et lui lance l'autre qu'elle attrape facilement.

\- Je crois qu'il va y avoir embrouille là, je ne cuisine pas je ne suis pas douée, c'est à peine si j'arrive à maitriser la cuisson d'un œuf.

\- Tu rigoles là j'espère ce n'est pas possible, c'est la base les œufs.

\- Je t'assure, ici on ne fait rien et depuis mon enfance j'ai une gouvernante chez moi.

Bizarrement ça ne m'étonne pas, Victor nous a dit qu'ils vivaient dans un quartier très chic de Londres et qu'ils n'avaient jamais manqué de rien.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

\- Qu'on nous voit ensemble.

\- À cette heure-ci cela ne risque rien et je te croyais plus douée pour trouver des excuses, c'est bon tu m'as dit ce matin qu'aujourd'hui tu allais faire des efforts le temps d'une journée, j'ai encore du mal à le croire m'enfin, viens maintenant, sinon mords toi la langue avant de parler.

J'aime bien lui retourner ses remarques. J'ai dû la convaincre puisqu'elle enfile son tablier, s'attache les cheveux et viens se mettre non loin de moi. Comme si elle gardait une distance de sécurité, ce qui est préférable quand on pense à tout ce qui c'est passé entre nous.

J'ouvre mon livre pour du coup, chercher une recette de gâteau pas trop compliquée. D'un geste du poignet avec ma baguette j'amène les récipients et ingrédients nécessaires, j'ai trouvé.

\- C'est quoi ton gâteau préféré ?

\- Je raffole du gâteau au chocolat à la framboise.

Il y a plus simple mais plus compliqué. Après avoir trouvé la page dans mon livre, je le mets au milieu de la table.

\- Alors on va peser tous les ingrédients et après commencer, tu sais au moins à quoi ressemble une balance ?

Elle roule des yeux et attrape l'objet en question. Trente minutes après nous avons fini. Oui pas très rapide, tout se passe bien, elle écoute même mes consignes sans sourciller ce qui est une première.

\- Donc là vas-y ajoute le chocolat au reste de la préparation.

\- C'est bon comme ça ?

\- Oui et la mélange assez énergiquement, plus vite, encore plus vite.

Je rigole et la pousse gentiment pour finir cette étape qui est importante.

\- Et oh Hermione n'oublie pas avec qui tu es.

\- La fille la plus garce que je connaisse, oui je n'ai pas oublié.

\- Exactement.

Elle s'assied sur le plan de travail et je la chasse d'un coup de spatule. Finalement c'est moi qui termine la dernière étape pendant que mademoiselle finit de lécher avec son doigt le récipient de chocolat. Voilà, le gâteau est dans le four, il suffit maintenant d'attendre une demi-heure. Je range rapidement le plan de travail et fait apparaitre une chaise pour m'assoir dessus.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne sais pas faire Hermione ?

J'ai encore du mal à l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom et par la même occasion dire le sien.

\- Voler, je déteste me retrouver dans les airs, j'ai le vertige donc le Quidditch ce n'est pas vraiment pour moi.

\- Ah ouais t'aimes pas cela ? J'adore moi d'en haut personne ne peut m'atteindre.

\- Pourquoi tu as abandonné le Quidditch alors ?

\- Ça c'est une autre histoire pour un autre jour.

J'insiste pas, elle ajoute.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ?

\- Dès que j'ai le temps donc malheureusement pas trop souvent à cause de toutes mes activités.

\- Et gérer entre Ronnie et Potter doit prendre du temps.

J'attrape un torchon et lui envoie à la figure, elle me sourit et je décide de rentrer dans son jeu pour une fois.

\- Oui absolument, je pensais justement en prendre un troisième tu vois, j'ai encore un peu de temps le jeudi entre cinq et vingt heures.

Elle rigole et moi aussi.

\- C'est pas ton genre, je t'emmerde avec ça mais tu es trop... raisonnable pour faire quelque chose d'aussi fou que d'avoir un amant et tromper ton copain. Nan tu es le genre de fille qui croit en l'amour et qui prend son temps dans ce domaine. Et il est évident que tu n'attaches pas vraiment d'importance à ta relation avec Ronnie sinon ça fait longtemps que je l'aurais vu dans nos dortoirs et je ne parle pas de sexe.

Comment se fait-il qu'elle arrive autant à cerner cette partie de ma personnalité ? Et puis le pire c'est qu'elle a raison sinon je ne serais pas avec elle en train de faire un gâteau mais avec Ron que je n'ai toujours pas vu depuis hier après-midi.

Ding ! Le gâteau est prêt. Je me lève et le récupère du four, il m'a l'air parfait. J'attends un peu avant de le démouler et une fois que c'est bon, le fais. Je coupe une part à Valentine et fait de même pour moi et goûte. C'est délicieux, je la regarde et constate qu'elle aime aussi puisque qu'elle lève son pouce ayant la bouche pleine. C'est étonnant mais sa compagnie est agréable, quand elle n'essaye pas de m'embêter. Après sa deuxième part elle m'a l'air rassasié et engage de nouveau la conversation.

\- Alors ce soir tu remets ça ? Tu es une coriace nan ?

\- Oui j'ai entendu Harry donner rendez-vous à Victor à dix-neuf heures, mais j'ai ma technique pour récupérer, ça aide sinon je ne boirais pas comme ça, depuis la fin de Voldemort, on a tous un peu changer notre manière de vivre entre guillemets.

\- Oui tu as raison merci Hermione pour m'avoir changé les idées, tu n'étais vraiment pas obligée de faire ça, donc merci.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Bon allez j'y vais, j'ai un rencard qui va durer toute la nuit je l'espère et jamais plus de vingt minutes de retard.

\- Vous allez faire quoi ? Finalement non je préfère ne pas savoir.

Je peux voir au sourire qui disparaît de son visage qu'elle est déçue. Elle se lève non sans avoir repris une part de gâteau qu'elle emmène avec elle. Je range mes affaires et prends le reste du gâteau avec moi. De retour dans mon dortoir, Ron se trouve là, il s'amuse encore avec sa balle. Je m'approche de lui et l'embrasse rapidement.

\- Bon anniversaire Hermione.

\- Merci Ron, comment tu vas ?

\- Je vais plutôt bien et toi tu étais où ? Ça fait deux heures que j'attends ici, il sort d'où ce gâteau ?

Deux heures ? J'ai été tout ce temps avec elle ?

\- J'étais dans les cuisines c'est là que je fais de la pâtisserie.

\- Toute seule ?

\- Avec Valentine.

\- Mais tu l'appelles par son prénom maintenant ? C'est quoi cette histoire encore !

\- Mais arrête Ron c'était juste pour que tu comprennes que je parlais d'elle et non de Victor et puis c'était juste aujourd'hui, on n'est pas amis et puis même si on le devenait, faut que tu arrêtes de réagir comme ça.

\- Je réagis comme je veux Hermione, bon tu veux faire quoi ?

Honnêtement là de suite que tu partes. Il faut que ça sorte, ça fait trop longtemps que je me mens à moi-même, tellement longtemps que même Valentine a remarqué que ma relation avec Ron bat de l'aile.

\- Écoute, il faut que tu saches quelque chose, je ne sais pas trop comment dire ceci mais j'ai besoin de faire une pause dans notre relation, ça marche plus là, si on continue on va perdre une amitié vielle de six ans et je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre complètement.

Il s'assied lentement, il reste silencieux pendant au moins deux minutes, je m'installe dans le canapé le temps de le laisser accepter la nouvelle et il secoue sa tête comme un chien pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Mais je ne veux pas, je sais que c'est pas parfait en ce moment, mais faire une pause ? Et si après tu te rends compte que notre relation te rend pas heureuse hein ?

\- Je suis déjà malheureuse Ron.

Cette fois-ci il se lève rapidement et lance son poing en l'air.

\- C'est à cause d'elle c'est ça ? Elle t'a montée contre moi !

Cette conversation ne prend pas du tout la tournure que j'espérais. On nage en plein délire, cela n'a aucun rapport avec elle, aucun ! Je me lève à mon tour et je suis à deux doigts de crier.

\- Non non et re non Ron. Arrête de vouloir ramener nos problèmes aux autres, d'abord Harry maintenant Silverwood. Cela ne concerne que nous, si tu n'es pas d'accord pour la pause dans notre relation, alors c'est terminé, maintenant !

\- Mais je t'aime tu comprends au moins ceci ? Est-ce que tu es capable d'aimer au moins !

\- Tu m'énerves Ron.

Je tourne les talons et le laisse seul dans le salon. Je me couche dans mon lit et reste là. Incapable d'aimer ? N'importe quoi, c'est pas parce que je lui ai jamais dit que je ne sais pas aimer. C'est vrai quoi j'aime mes parents ! Il m'énerve et je suis fatiguée, une sieste ne me fera pas de mal, le canapé n'est pas trop confortable pour dormir.

\- Laissez-moi dormir euh.

\- Hermione bouge tes fesses, il est dix-neuf heures, c'était pas à cette heure-là ta fête ?

J'ouvre les yeux en grand et me retourne trop vite car mon cou me fait un mal de chien maintenant. J'ai trop dormi et je suis à la bourre mais après tout, c'est mon anniversaire qu'on fête j'ai le droit d'être en retard, donc je me calme.

Mais c'est qu'elle est rentrée dans ma chambre ! Elle a peut-être osé puisque j'ai laissé ma porte ouverte.

\- Merci, tu ne devais pas avoir un rencard toute la nuit ?

\- Si mais en fait j'ai changé d'avis et me demande pas pourquoi.

C'est dommage pour une fois que ça m'intéressait un chouïa. Pourquoi la reine a-t-elle annulé un rendez-vous ne comprenant que du sexe ? Je me relève et vais dans mon placard pour chercher quelque chose à mettre sur mon dos. Jupe ? Pantalon ? Robe ?

\- Dit on est toujours dans ta période de gentillesse ?

\- Euh oui et ce n'est pas de la gentillesse c'est juste que je me suis levée du bon pied ce matin.

Je n'insiste pas en ne lui répliquant pas qu'au final cela revient au même.

\- Tu peux m'aider à choisir une tenue ? J'ai remarqué que tu t'habillais bien.

\- Bien ? Plus que bien oui ! Je respire la mode, tourne-toi vers moi.

Je rigole et fais ce qu'elle dit, c'est pas un domaine dans lequel je vais argumenter avec elle. Je la regarde enfin et j'ai du mal à vraiment comprendre le sens de son regard, pourtant je le connais. Je l'ai déjà vu chez quelqu'un d'autre. Elle me regarde de haut en bas et je ne sais pas pourquoi je prends conscience qu'elle me regarde moi. Je rougis sans le vouloir.

\- Bon c'est ok ?

Elle secoue sa tête et va regarder ce qui se trouve dans mon placard. Trois minutes plus tard elle sort une robe blanche légèrement échancrée. J'avais oublié que je l'avais. Je la prends et pendant ce temps-là, elle regarde mes bijoux et mon maquillage. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour elle serait dans ma chambre et qu'elle m'aiderait à m'habiller, je pense que j'aurais fait une attaque.

\- Voilà je pense que tu seras passable avec ceci, tu veux que je t'aide à t'habiller ?

Elle me dit ceci avec plein de sous-entendus, comme d'habitude je roule des yeux.

\- Non ça ira merci.

\- Bon ben bonne soirée Hermione et n'oublie pas, tu peux oublier cette journée, comme le fait que je t'ai appelée par ton prénom aujourd'hui.

Je la jauge du regard et je ne sais pas si elle pense vraiment ce qu'elle dit. Oublier ce qu'il s'est passé. Je ne l'ai pas prise au sérieux ce matin quand elle m'a réveillé à coups de coussin pour me montrer ce qu'elle avait rapporté des cuisines. Pourtant elle me donne l'impression de le vouloir.

\- Alors merci pour cette journée Valentine.

Et elle s'en va de ma chambre en fermant ma porte. Je me change et me maquille légèrement. Je pense que j'ai encore le temps de faire quelque chose avant d'y aller. Je mets à jour mon planning et constate que demain matin il faudra que je commence absolument par _Histoire de la magie_ puis _Botanique_. Oui ça me semble correct. Mon réveil est réglé pour huit heures c'est bon. J'éteins la lumière et vois que Valentine est dans le salon. Profitant une dernière fois de notre « arrangement », je m'assieds à côté d'elle.

\- Oui ?

\- Tu révises ? Un samedi soir ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix il faut que j'ai au moins effort exceptionnel pour le prochain contrôle d'histoire de la magie si je veux ma moyenne autour d'acceptable.

\- Si tu ne travailles jamais dans cette matière ça va être compliqué.

\- Je sais...

Elle envoie valser ses notes et repose sa tête contre le dossier.

\- Et sinon tu te débrouilles bien dans les autres matières ?

\- Tu me demandes si je travaille ? C'est quoi tes questions.. je ne révise que les cours que j'aime bien donc _Potions_ et _DCFM_.

\- Tu les trouves stupides mais tu y réponds quand même.

\- C'est que je n'ai pas envie de te froisser le jour de ton anniversaire.

\- C'est une première, l'année dernière tu ne t'en es pas privée.

\- Fallait pas l'organiser dans le dortoir des préfets aussi, c'est de ta faute pas la mienne !

Je roule des yeux et regarde ma montre, il est bientôt vingt heures.

\- Mais oui Valentine bon cette fois-ci c'est la bonne, au revoir et merci de t'occuper de la supervision des rondes.

\- Pas de problème, bye Hermione.

En marchant dans les couloirs pour me rendre vers ma tour, je me rends compte que je pourrais m'habituer à ce qu'on se parle calmement plutôt que l'on s'envoie constamment des vannes à la figure.

* * *

That's it ! La suite des évènement avec Ginny dans une semaine.

Je tiens aussi à préciser que deux nouveaux personnages arriveront et qu'il n'y aura plus de POV Harry.


	9. L'anniversaire d'Hermione

**L.I.E : **Comme d'habitude merci pour ta review et Rachel comme tous les autres personnages ont tous un rôle à jouer mais lequel..

Sans plus attendre le nouveau chapitre !

Disclaimer : . . . . .

* * *

**CHAPITRE NEUF : L'ANNIVERSAIRE D'HERMIONE**

**_Ginny Weasley_ **

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font !

Je regarde ma montre et en effet il est presque vingt heures et ils ne sont toujours pas là. Se pourrait-il qu'ils aient franchis le cap ? Je suis assise sur Victor et joue distraitement avec ses cheveux en attendant. La plupart des invités attendent leur arrivée avant de commencer à boire. Je ne sais pas ce qu'Harry a fait mais il n'y a pratiquement pas d'élèves de première et deuxième années. Ah enfin du bruit, je me lève prête à crier joyeux anniversaire en cœur mais seul Ron arrive.

Où est-elle ?

\- Ron, Ron ! Où est Hermione ?

\- Je ne sais pas ! Surement avec Silverwood ! Donne-moi ça toi.

Il arrache des mains de Dean une bièraubeurre et s'installe dans un canapé en lançant des regards méchants à tous ceux qui osent le regarder. Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Finalement Hermione arrive, elle est resplendissante. Je me jette à son cou la première.

\- Joyeux anniversaire Hermione !

Et d'un coup c'est un amas de personne qui se précipite sur elle, tout ce qu'elle peut faire c'est répéter merci. Harry la prend dans ses bras et j'ai l'impression qu'il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Je tourne la tête et vais chercher une bièraubeurre, il est temps de s'amuser. Enfin moins qu'hier soir, la nouvelle d'Harry m'a complètement retournée. Il fait réapparaître des interrogations que j'avais enfoui dans mon esprit il y a plus de deux ans.

Après avoir remercié tout le monde, elle s'assoie. Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de parler de ceci, mais l'image de Ron déboulant du portrait en colère est trop présente dans ma mémoire.

\- Hermione, Hermione !

Je me rapproche d'elle car le volume sonore vient d'augmenter d'un coup. La musique est très forte et je dois presque hurler pour qu'elle puisse m'entendre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère ?

\- Je lui ai dit que je voulais faire une pause, je ne sais plus où j'en suis et j'ai besoin de réfléchir sauf qu'il l'a mal prit.

\- Ah d'accord, je ne pensais pas que tes réticences étaient sérieuses à ce point.

\- Moi non plus, enfin au fond de moi si, mais j'ai eu un déclic.

\- Ne serait-ce pas Valentine ?

\- Hein ?

Elle fait genre qu'elle n'a pas compris ce que je lui ai dit alors que je sais très bien que oui.

\- Il a hurlé que tu te trouvais avec elle et vu son état c'était d'une façon amicale.

\- Il est vrai qu'on a passé un bon moment, mais non ce n'est pas à cause d'elle.

Je me contente d'hocher la tête. Il faut que je parle avec Valentine demain. Quand on s'est vues en fin d'après-midi pour mon cours de potions, c'est vrai qu'elle était de bonne humeur, plus que d'habitude et puis amener le petit-déjeuner à Hermione, sérieusement je crois pas qu'elle ait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi gentil pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même.

\- Les cadeaux, les cadeaux !

Je donne mon cadeau la première à Hermione. Elle détache comme à son habitude les papiers cadeaux bien trop lentement. Elle a eu un livre de cuisine de la part d'Harry, un livre appelé Kâmasûtra qu'elle se contente de regarder bizarrement de la part de George et de Lee, un assortiment de parchemins et de plumes de ma part, une lettre de la part de Ron avec une petite boîte, un paquet de bonbons et de friandises et pour finir des livres dont j'ai oublié le nom et la provenance. Elle pleure de joie et j'ai du mal à retenir mes larmes.

Il est minuit et la soirée bat son plein. La salle commune est pleine à craquer c'est incroyable. Je ne sais pas où est Victor la dernière fois que je l'ai vu il se dirigeait vers les toilettes, il boit trop vite, l'opposé de sa sœur. Je repère enfin Hermione qui danse avec Harry, en temps normal je n'aurais jamais fait cela mais les quelques bièraubeurres dans mon système m'aide à réaliser ce genre d'acte. Je tape l'épaule d'Harry pour attirer son attention, au nom de Merlin, il m'a l'air complètement à l'ouest.

J'entame une danse tranquille avec lui. Nos corps ne se touchent pas, juste de temps en temps nos mains lorsqu'il me fait tourner sur moi-même. Il est toujours aussi mauvais danseur et cela me fait rire. Il n'arrête de pas faire des pas de danse qui ne s'accordent pas avec la musique et je n'en peux plus, je tiens mon ventre pour m'aider à contrôler la douleur dû à mes rires.

Soudain Victor me tire par le bras et hurle :

\- Je suis désolé mon cœur mais je suis mort, j'ai vomi mes entrailles je vais me coucher.

Je suis un peu déçue mais habituée par son comportement. Cependant il n'a pas l'air décidé à cent pour cent mais j'hurle :

\- Ok ça marche, à demain alors, je t'aime dort bien !

Il hoche la tête et remonte la mare de monde pour retourner vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir. Je me retourne vers Harry mais il a disparu. J'ai chaud et il y a vraiment beaucoup de monde ici. Malheureusement on ne peut pas ouvrir les fenêtres à cause de la musique. On étouffe il faut que je sorte de là. Je m'avance vers le portrait et respire enfin de l'air frais et non une odeur d'alcool et de transpiration.

Soudain, j'entends du bruit et trouve Hermione et Harry par terre avec des verres dans les mains.

\- C'est pas risqué de boire en plein milieu du couloir ?

\- Ginny Weasley taisez-vous et prenez un verre !

Harry m'attrape comme il peut par le bras et m'oblige à m'assoir.

\- Il fait trop chaud dedans, se justifie Hermione qui me tend son verre.

J'aperçois la carte du maraudeur à côté d'Hermione, je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi ils sont ici à boire et je prends une gorgée.

\- Mais vous avez récupéré quoi comme alcool ?

\- C'est de la manzana, Hermione adore, me répond Harry comme si il racontait une anecdote que seule elle pouvait comprendre ce qui est agaçant.

Après avoir rigolé tous les deux pendant un certain temps, ils se calment enfin.

\- Alors Ron c'est fini ?

\- Non Harry, enfin je ne sais pas ! Il est où d'ailleurs ?

\- Très bonne question !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous sommes restés assis à parler quand Hermione se lève et manque de tomber.

\- Rusard vient par la ! Vite rentrons.

Avec plus de mal que je ne le pensais, je me lève et rentre dans notre salle commune. Je me retourne et vois Harry ramper sur le sol, sans déconner, il se prend pour une limace ou quoi. Je retourne en arrière pour l'aider à se relever.

\- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais !

\- C'est bon j'ai le droit d'être dehors, je suis la reine des préfètes !

Dans ce moment précis, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit la meilleure décision à prendre mais je ne réponds rien. Je lui lance une tenue de Poudlard avant que le passage ne se referme, je pense qu'il est préférable qu'il la voit en uniforme plutôt quand robe de soirée. Je dépose Harry sur une chaise, coupe la musique ignorant les protestations des autres et crie le plus rapidement possible pour après me taire.

\- Rusard arrive, chut !

Heureusement les élèves se font passer le mot car le volume sonore de ma voix n'est pas assez puissant pour couvrir toute la superficie de la salle et ma gorge est en feu. Techniquement Rusard ne peut pas rentrer ici mais il peut toujours aller se plaindre à McGonagall. C'est dans ces moments-là que la nouvelle règle sur l'interdiction d'user de la magie sous peine d'être collée m'énerve.

Pour la première fois depuis que la soirée a commencé, la salle est pratiquement silencieuse, mis à part les personnes trop alcoolisées. D'ailleurs c'est qui là-bas ? Il ressemble étrangement à mon frère mais ce n'est pas possible parce que cette personne embrasse Lavande à pleine bouche. Je m'avance rapidement vers eux pour me rassurer, je dois halluciner ce n'est pas possible, je sais qu'ils font une pause mais je ne pense pas que cela voulait dire qu'ils pouvaient aller voir d'autres personnes !

Malheureusement arrivée à son niveau, c'est bien eux. Mon premier instinct est de tirer les cheveux de Lavande, elle crie mais je m'en fous. Du coup les gens autour de nous nous regardent mais je ne pense pas qu'ils ont vu ce qu'ils faisaient deux secondes plutôt. Je tire les oreilles de Ron pour l'attirer plus loin.

\- Mais ça va pas ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends !

Je le regarde enfin depuis le début de la soirée et il a une mine épouvantable, je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état.

\- Hermione ne reviendra pas vers moi, c'est fini, son histoire de pause c'est des foutaises. Elle... Elle ne sait pas aimer, je suis sûr que ses précédentes relations avec Krum et l'autre étaient pareilles. C'est toujours elle qui quitte ses copains.

Il prend son visage dans ses mains et commence à pleurer. Je regarde par-dessus mon épaule comme pour appeler à l'aide. Je n'ai généralement pas de conversations profondes avec mon frère.

\- Écoute, si tu aimes Hermione, si tu l'aimes vraiment, attends la le temps qu'il faudra. Si tu n'en es pas capable, dit lui. Ne fricote pas avec d'autres filles derrière son dos, même si tu es en colère.

Malgré tout ce qu'il a bu il a l'air de comprendre ce que je viens de dire. Je le laisse ici et lance un regard noir sur le retour à Lavande pour rejoindre Harry qui m'a l'air endormi. Je m'assieds à côté de lui pour attendre le retour d'Hermione. Peu de temps après elle est là.

\- Alors ?

\- Euh je crois que c'est bon mais je ne suis pas sûre, j'ai haussé la voix à un moment donné où ce n'était absolument pas nécessaire et je lui ai fait peur.

\- On arrête ?

\- Mais ça va pas ! Musique maestro !

Harry vient de se lever et relance la soirée. Je croyais qu'il était HS. Il est deux heures du matin et je suis censée retravailler ma potion et rédiger un parchemin pour le cours de métamorphose. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre qu'Hermione m'attrape la main. La salle commune se vide petit à petit étant donné l'heure mais ceux qui restent sont bien déterminés à faire la fête. Peut-être un peu trop.

Un élève de septième année s'amuse à lancer une balle, sûrement celle de Ron, à l'un de ses copains. Hermione est trop occupée à discuter je l'espère positivement avec mon frère et avant que je n'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, la balle casse l'une des fenêtres. C'est ce qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter !

Le volume de la musique étant moins fort, tout le monde se retourne face à ce bruit. Hermione porte ses mains à son visage. La connaissant elle doit penser au fait qu'elle est préfète en chef et aux conséquences de son anniversaire. Bon il est temps de tout arrêter. Je monte sur l'une des tables pour avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Bon ben je pense qu'on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir, merci à tout le monde et si vous pouviez ranger un peu pour éviter aux elfes de tout faire avant d'aller dormir, merci à vous d'avoir été présent et encore une fois même si c'est plus l'heure, joyeux anniversaire Hermione !

Je redescends et me dirige vers elle.

\- T'inquiète pas, au pire on pourra toujours dire que ça s'est passé pendant la journée, certes ça fait une énorme coïncidence mais après tout il n'y a pas eu d'autres débordements, ça va aller.

Elle hoche la tête mais ne semble pas vraiment convaincue.

\- Tu veux rester dormir ici ?

\- Non je vais rentrer après avoir rangé un peu.

Nous rangeons rapidement et quinze minutes plus tard je suis dans mon lit plus fatiguée que la veille, mais au moins ce soir, je sais où je dors.

Le lendemain matin la salle commune est comme neuve. Mis à part la fenêtre. Il est déjà onze heures du matin.

\- Quelqu'un a signalé la fenêtre ?

\- Hermione a dit qu'elle allait s'en occuper.

Harry est le seul debout et lit un livre sur le Quidditch. Contrairement à ce que je pensais il a une meilleure mine qu'hier soir. Victor dort toujours et il faut que je mette les choses à plat avec lui.

\- Dit Harry, je voulais te parler de ce que tu m'a dit l'autre soir.

\- De quoi exactement ?

\- Tu parlais bien de moi ?

Il referme son livre et prend son temps pour répondre et bizarrement ça m'énerve.

\- Oui c'est toi, ça toujours été toi.

Même si je m'en doutais un peu je suis choquée. Il est sûr de lui, contrairement à moi qui aie du mal à maitriser les tremblements de ma voix. J'étais pourtant -sûre.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'as dit non lorsque j'ai été là, tout ce temps.

\- Tu vas t'énerver parce que tu détestes être mise à l'écart à cause de ça, mais je ne peux pas lutter contre ma nature. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de protéger les gens que j'aime et tout ceci, notre histoire a commencé avec l'ascension de Voldemort, je voulais juste te protéger, quand j'ai vu avec quelle facilité il m'a eu avec Sirius je ne pouvais pas. Et après tu t'es rapprochée de Victor et c'était trop tard, ça l'est encore mais je me dois d'être franc envers toi. Même si être près de toi me je ronge de l'intérieur.

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler mais la referme. Je suis sans voix. Je remets maladroitement une mèche derrière mon oreille pour me donner le temps de réfléchir, je n'ai pas envie de lui faire plus de mal.

\- Je.. Il faut que tu saches que si les choses avaient été différentes, je..

\- Ne dit rien s'il te plait. Ne dit rien.

J'hoche la tête mais j'ai du mal à contrôler les larmes. Avant de craquer devant lui, je me lève et me dirige pour aller voir la seule personne capable de me changer les idées.

J'arrive dans leur salon bien calme et entre dans sa chambre sans frapper. Elle est toujours dans son lit mais est réveillée car elle m'adresse la parole.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives rouquine.

\- Comment tu sais que c'est moi ?

\- L'odorat, tu empestes le parfum de mauvaise qualité et celui de... Enfin bref quoi ? Le directeur prend sa retraite ?

\- Non.

\- Alors ciao !

Je passe ses réflexions et m'assieds quand même dans son fauteuil. D'ailleurs pourquoi elle en a un ? Hermione n'a qu'une chaise de bureau, elle a surement soudoyé quelqu'un.

\- Je suppose que tu es toujours là ?

\- Oui.

Elle soupire et consent à s'asseoir dans son lit, même au réveil elle est jolie.

\- J'ai appris quelque chose ce matin, sur Harry.

Elle qui ne semblait pas intéressée par ma présence ouvre à présent grand les yeux. Elle lève l'une de ses mains pour me dire de continuer.

\- Il pense toujours à moi.

\- Quoi c'est tout ?

Elle se laisse tomber en arrière et se cogne par la même occasion la tête.

\- Comment ça c'est tout !

Je me lève sans en avoir conscience, comment ça c'est tout ?! Comment je suis censée me comporter avec lui maintenant !

\- C'était évident ! Il te dévores des yeux ce mec, si vous avez perdu la coupe l'année dernière crois-moi, ce n'est pas cas qu'à cause de mon ancienne équipe, la plupart du temps il te regarde avec envie, mais tu t'en es pas rendue compte puisque tu aimes mon frère.

\- Et tu pouvais pas me le dire ?

\- À quoi bon ? Pour avoir la crise que tu me fais dans ma chambre aujourd'hui ? Nan merci ! Heureusement que je n'ai rien dit. C'est pas mon truc de m'interposer dans les affaires des gens, je crée les conflits, mais après je reste spectatrice.

Elle se lève en se massant la tête et je peux apercevoir quelque chose sur son ventre, généralement quand on se voit elle est habillée de la tête aux pieds, heureusement, mais cette fois-ci elle est en sous-vêtements et je remarque qu'elle a une cicatrice sur son ventre. Elle ouvre ses rideaux et ne semble pas avoir remarqué que je l'ai lorgnée.

\- Oui m'enfin tu aurais pu me le dire quand même ! Et dit c'est quoi cette marque sur ton ventre ?

\- Oh ceci.

Elle touche sa cicatrice et ferme les yeux, comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose d'éprouvant. Elle prend sa chaise et s'assied en face de moi. L'intimité n'a jamais été un problème pour elle à ce que je vois.

\- Tout d'abord, c'était un accident, mon frère n'y est pour rien entre guillemets.

\- Ton frère ?

Elle met un doigt sur ses lèvres pour me dire de me taire. Elle se concentre ou ? Je peux voir la chair de poule apparaitre lentement sur ses bras.

\- Je te fais la version courte parce que je n'aime pas me souvenir de cette histoire. Je discutais avec mon frère de mon père, je voulais savoir qui c'était et il avait un couteau dans les mains, j'ai voulu lui faire pression sauf que dans la précipitation il m'a tailladé. J'ai fait un séjour à l'hôpital pendant trois jours et voilà.

Je peux voir qu'elle se contrôle énormément pour garder l'emprise sur ses émotions. Je lui prends l'une de ses mains mais elle se dégage rapidement. C'est dingue, même quand elle est vulnérable elle le reste que peu de temps, elle remet de suite son masque.

\- C'est à cause de cet accident que ton frère te laisse tout le temps lui marcher sur les pieds ?

\- Malheureusement oui, on avait l'habitude de s'envoyer des vannes tout le temps, de faire des activités ensemble, d'emmerder nos voisins, mais tout à disparu et des fois je me dis qu'il y a plus, autre chose. J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit uniquement dû à cet incident.

J'avoue que c'est un peu problématique bien que jusqu'à présent, leur relation me paraissait plus au moins normale, une relation de frère et de sœur quoi. Victor parle tellement peu de sa famille et dès que je lui demande il s'énerve rapidement.

\- Tu as cherché à savoir pourquoi ?

\- Cette cicatrice me rappelle tous les jours ce que je ne dois pas faire, confronter mon frère parce que ça m'apportera rien de bon. Sinon votre soirée ? Et puis merde quoi les gossips !

En temps normal je n'aurais rien dit mais si ça peut lui remonter le moral.

\- Alors la soirée était super, bonne ambiance Rusard a débarqué vers deux heures, Victor a lâché la soirée rapidement comme d'habitude, on a cassé une vitre et Ron a emballé Lavande.

Soudain je me mords la langue car je ne sais pas si Hermione est au courant et je viens juste de dire à la fille qui l'insupporte et qui peut pas s'empêcher de l'emmerder, le truc à pas dire.

\- Nan Ronnie a trompé Granger !

Elle est contente, je viens de lui livrer en livraison express le bâton pour battre Hermione. Elle sourit à pleine dent et commence déjà à faire les cent pas dans sa chambre comme pour mettre en place un plan dont sa cible serait Hermione ou Ron, mais dans les deux cas ce n'est pas de bonne augure.

\- S'il te plaît Valentine ne fait rien ! Hermione ne le sait pas encore !

\- Mais je m'en fous, c'est excellent mon Dieu depuis le temps que j'attendais une information du genre pour ternir Ronnie. Tu peux pas me demander de ne rien faire et sort pas ta carte sur je ne sais quoi, c'est mort !

\- Mais tu comprends pas elle va savoir que tu tiens ceci de moi, elle va m'en vouloir !

\- Je vais te révéler quelque chose, tu sais dans la vie on ne peut pas toujours avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre.

\- Hein ? C'est quoi ton charabia !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je crois que c'est perdu d'avance, elle a déjà pris sa décision, mais peut-être que je peux avancer une autre idée.

\- Tu feras du mal à Hermione, ça aussi tu t'en fous ?

Elle fait mine de réfléchir puis sourit. Elle m'énerve quand elle agit comme ça, elle enfile rapidement des vêtements et sort de sa chambre.

Seule solution restante prévenir Hermione pour contrôler les dégâts. Je quitte la chambre et cette fois-ci frappe à celle d'Hermione. Elle finit par répondre d'entrer.

Quand elle me voit, son sourire disparait, attendait-elle quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Ne soit pas déçue de me voir Hermione, ça va, bien dormi ?

\- C'est juste que je pensais que c'était, enfin bref oui je vais bien, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?

\- Euh j'ai vu quelque chose hier soir concernant mon frère et je suis dé..

\- Ne t'inquiète pas il m'a raconté, j'avoue qu'au début j'ai été déçue mais après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me suis rendue compte que, ça m'atteignait pas tu vois ? Je me sens bien maintenant, j'ai jamais été aussi bien depuis la fin de Voldemort, même quand j'étais avec lui.

Elle le prend tellement bien que je n'ai pas envie d'éclater sa bulle en lui disant que Valentine allait foutre la zizanie.

\- D'accord, je suis contente, que tu sois heureuse et j'ai quelque chose à te dire, me concernant.

\- Harry ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Il m'en parle assez souvent et je me suis dit que ça devait bientôt arrivé. Tu vas bien ?

\- Plus au moins il me dit tout ça maintenant alors que je ne peux, veut pas être avec lui. Et il t'en parle donc tu savais ? Mais Valentine et toi vous êtes abusées quand même à ne rien me dire !

\- Je vous considère tous les deux comme mes meilleurs amis, j'essaye de ne pas avoir de préférence même si parfois j'influence un peu vos choix. Et comment ça Silverwood et moi ? Tu l'as vue aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui elle est d'une humeur joueuse, je crains le pire.

Hermione hoche la tête et je peux voir qu'elle se pose des questions. Mais lesquelles ? Elle m'a l'air déterminé à travailler du coup je quitte son dortoir et me dirige de nouveau vers la salle commune même si Harry doit encore être sur le même canapé.

Une fois dedans, j'avais raison mais au moins Victor est réveillé. Il est encore fatigué mais aujourd'hui il n'est pas allé courir, une première. Je m'installe à côté de lui et peu de temps après il laisse tomber sa tête sur mes genoux et dort. Je joue avec ses cheveux nerveusement pensant à ce que les filles m'ont raconté.

Une heure après, Dean revient de je ne sais où et il a appris quelque chose. Ça n'aura pas trainé, la rumeur est déjà en place et circule. Ron s'enfonce comme il peut dans un canapé mais vaut mieux faire le contraire.

Le bruit émanant de la salle commune réveille Victor et je décide de quitter la pièce avec lui. Je veux profiter de pouvoir être dehors avant que le temps ne se dégrade. On s'installe dans l'herbe non loin du château et je cale ma tête contre son torse. Pour essayer de me changer les idées, je décide d'aborder sa relation avec sa sœur.

\- Val m'a dit pour sa cicatrice.

\- Ah ouais ? Tu l'as crue j'espère, c'était un accident je n'ai pas voulu la tuer.

\- Je pense bien Victor du coup c'est à cause de...

\- Entre autre oui, à chaque fois qu'on est proche je sais pas, cette scène me revient en tête et c'était juste horrible, je suis traumatisé, on était des gamins et on l'est encore.

Je lui fais un rapide bisou sur la joue et change de sujet. Parler de Quidditch est quelque chose qui le passionne tout comme moi, le fait qu'on ait le même objectif professionnel aide. Même si on est encore en début d'année, je profite déjà de ces derniers moments ensemble car l'année prochaine, il ne sera plus là.

* * *

La suite comme d'hab dimanche prochain avec Valentine.


	10. Cauchemar

Sans plus attendre la suite bon dimanche !

Disclaimer : The same.

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX : CAUCHEMAR**

_ **Valentine Silverwood **_

BIP BIP BIP BIP

\- Mon Dieu que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

J'essaye d'éteindre la source du bruit mais je n'y arrive pas, du moins pas en restant sous la couette, à contre cœur je sors de mon antre et fracasse mon réveil. Et merde. Il est huit heures et j'ai qu'une envie : dormir, encore et encore. Malheureusement tous les cours que je peux me permettre de louper sont l'après-midi et il ne faut pas que j'abuse de sa gentillesse même si ce n'est pas le mot le plus adapté pour décrire mon directeur de maison, je lui dois beaucoup.

Malgré moi, je sors de mon lit pour me préparer. Une fois prête, je descends dans la Grande Salle pour rejoindre Clémence. Même quelques jours après, les effets de ma provocation envers Ronnie sont toujours présents. Les élèves ici n'aiment pas vraiment les trompeurs. Ils se sont chargés eux même de lui faire vivre un enfer. Cependant, Granger a rapidement deviné que ce manège venait de moi et maintenant, tout est revenu à la normal. Cette magnifique après-midi passé avec elle semble loin. Tout se passe comme je le souhaite. Il faut que je reste loin d'elle.

\- Bonjour toi ! Comment tu vas ?

\- Ça va et toi ?

Je peux voir qu'elle ne va pas bien, pourquoi elle ne me dit rien ? S'il y a bien une personne qui peut m'importuner avec ses problèmes c'est bien elle.

\- Clémence, tu sais que si tu as un problème n'importe lequel, tu peux m'en parler ?

\- Oui je sais, c'est juste compliqué.

\- C'est quelqu'un qui te mets dans cet état ? Une fille ?

\- Je t'en parlerai quand je serai prête..

Alors là, elle réveille en moi ce que j'essaye d'enfouir plus que tout. Une fille ? Mais qui la tourmenterait de la sorte ? Quelqu'un chez les Serdaigles ? J'ai pas envie de la brusquer donc je préfère ne pas insister.

Sur le chemin pour aller au cachot, j'intercepte mon frère.

\- Tu n'aurais pas un réveil ?

\- Un seul, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Que j'aille en voler un ?

\- Nan c'est bon je trouverai une solution merci et quand tu verras Ginny dit lui qu'elle ne peut pas me faire la tête éternellement !

J'entre en salle de cours et me mets devant. J'espère qu'il ne va pas encore parler de son club de duel. Malheureusement il le fait et je ferme les yeux en attendant.

\- Le premier rendez-vous au club de duel s'est très bien déroulé, nous continuerons donc la semaine prochaine Maintenant vos copies, pour changer vous n'êtes qu'une bande de larves décevantes, je ne sais pas comment vous ferez lors de vos A.S.P.I.C. ! Weasley ! Lamentable ! Brown, qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire plus tard ! Potter, arrêtez maintenant vous me faciliterez la tâche dans la correction de vos copies, à force de corriger vos bêtises, mes rétines me brûlent ! Thomas ça pour être désolant vous l'êtes !

Il continue son manège pour tous les Gryffondors, baissant d'un ton pour les Serpentards. Il agite énergiquement ma copie devant mes yeux pour que je les ouvre. Ah Optimal génial, je peux me rendormir alors.

\- Sortez vos parchemins bande d'incapables et prenez des notes !

Ou pas, je sors tout mon matériel de compétition et prends ce qui me semble utile. J'en peux plus, faut que je sorte d'ici. Peut-être que je pourrai vraiment dormir en cours de potions. Horace est plutôt conciliant quand on sait comment l'amadouer.

\- Aujourd'hui les enfants, nous allons faire un cours spécial. Vous allez réaliser une potion à deux. Attention, elle comptera énormément dans votre moyenne, prenez ce travail au sérieux.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous aujourd'hui !

\- J'ai déjà composé les groupes selon vos résultats pour les équilibrer. Donc levez-vous pour voir avec qui vous êtes.

Je reste assise et j'attends que ma proie s'approche de moi. Mais quand je le vois devant moi, je ne veux pas y croire. J'ouvre la bouche et mon cœur accélère ses battements.

\- Bon alors Valentine bouge-toi là, j'ai besoin d'une bonne note !

Il commence à mettre en place le poste de travail, mais je ne peux rien faire. Je suis bloquée à ma place. Je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas ! Je le déteste et je hais son père ! Même pour tout l'or du monde, jamais je travaillerai avec Malfoy. Je me lève et me dirige vers Horace.

\- Professeur, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas travailler aujourd'hui.

\- Mais Valentine, le devoir !

\- Donnez-moi une retenue si vous le souhaitez mais je ne peux pas !

\- Mais enfin…

Je n'attends pas qu'il me dise oui ou même nan, j'ai pris ma décision. Je quitte cet endroit diabolique ! Les notes sont la dernière chose qui m'intéressent. Alors que je m'apprêtais à retourner dans mes dortoirs, quelqu'un me prend par le bras m'obligeant à me retourner.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Retourne en cours tu vas avoir des ennuis.

\- Tu as dit quoi à Malfoy ?

\- Hein ? Tu te préoccupes de savoir ce que je lui aie dit plutôt que de savoir comment je vais ?

Je tourne les talons. Ils m'énervent tous. Une fois dans mon dortoir je m'allonge dans mon lit et ferme les yeux. Non je ne pleurerai pas, pas pour lui. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Lucius Malfoy est mon père et que par conséquent, Drago est mon demi-frère. Ce n'est pas possible. J'ai beau le regarder rien ne me rattache à ce mec. Victor… Il a du se tromper, se planter dans ses recherches et d'ailleurs, je lui ai jamais demandé comment il l'avait découvert. J'étais trop préoccupée à… J'en ai marre.

Alors que j'allais dormir, j'entends des voix venant du salon. Intriguée je me lève pour constater que c'est le tableau de l'entrée.

\- Miss Silverwood, le Directeur veut vous voir immédiatement dans son bureau.

Moi qui pensais que j'avais tout fait aujourd'hui et nan ! J'arrange un peu ma tenue dans le bon sens et prends la direction de son bureau. Je pourrais le faire les yeux fermés. Une fois devant j'entre sans frapper, après tout il m'attend. Néanmoins je ne m'assieds pas tant qu'il ne m'a pas autorisé à le faire.

\- Vous pouvez vous asseoir.

J'attends qu'il me dise pourquoi je suis ici avant de déballer des éléments qu'il ne sait pas. Question de survie.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez quitté votre cours de potions ?

Je suis assez surprise qu'il soit déjà au courant alors que le cours a encore lieu.

\- Je ne me sentais pas très bien.

\- Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas allée à l'infirmerie ?

Il en a d'autres des questions de ce genre ? Mon Dieu qu'il est incompétent, je ne me doutais pas que je penserais ceci un jour mais Albus Dumbledore me manque vraiment. Après sa mort, ils nous ont refilé rapidement ce zigoteau parce qu'il avait accompli des prouesses après la disparition de Voldemort.

Je préfère ne pas répondre à sa dernière question puisque dans tous les cas je suis en tort et il va chercher à me couler de toute façon.

\- Bien votre silence répond à ma question. Votre comportement est inacceptable, vous avez bien de la chance que votre ancien directeur se soit porté garant pour vous parce que croyez-moi, sans lui vous seriez déjà hors de mon école depuis longtemps !

Il se donne des airs de gros dur mais il me fait plus pitié qu'autre chose. Il continue son discours censé me rabaisser et je fais genre d'écouter en hochant la tête de temps en temps. D'un coup je réalise qu'il n'est plus devant moi. Ni autour, où est-il allé ?

\- Il est parti d'urgence au ministère, il vous a remercié il y a deux minutes, vous êtes étourdie en ce moment Valentine.

\- Oui je sais professeur, j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête et pas assez d'espace dans mon esprit pour les oublier.

Albus Dumbledore me regarde par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Au moins lui, il me parlait toujours calmement.

\- Tu veux en parler ? C'est encore ton père ?

\- Comment vous savez ?

\- Je ne dispose pas que d'un tableau dans cette école. Je l'ai connu tu sais, il était élève ici, à Serpentard. Il était… difficile tout comme toi. Il fallait tout le temps qu'il embête les autres mais au fond tu es comme ta mère et tu devrais accepter ce côté de ta personnalité même si tu as du mal.

\- Vous avez connu mon père... Vous savez que c'est…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici toute seule Miss Silverwood ?

\- J'avais rendez-vous avec le directeur, j'ai fini, professeur au revoir et merci.

\- Ah et Valentine, vous êtes en retenue tous les soirs de la semaine avec lui à partir de vingt heures.

\- Et jusqu'à ?

\- Jusqu'à ce qu'il juge que ton comportement changera.

Je hoche la tête et quitte ce bureau auquel j'ai envie de mettre le feu. Nan ça ne serait pas juste envers Albus. Nom de Dieu je déteste les retenues et en plus je suis avec lui. Au moins quand je dois les faire avec Rogue, ce dernier me demande juste de me mettre dans un coin et de ne pas faire de bruit en tournant les pages de mes magasines, ou si je suis coincée avec le professeur Chourave vu qu'elle ne supporte pas ma présence, elle me demande juste d'attendre en silence sur une chaise, dehors.

Maintenant je ne peux plus me permettre de louper les cours. Je ne vais pas pouvoir le supporter et quand j'arrive en _Histoire de la magie_ l'après-midi et à l'heure, la plupart des élèves me fixent comme si ils n'arrivaient pas à croire que je puisse me trouver dans ce cours. Après tout c'est le premier de l'année, je m'installe donc au fond à côté de Clémence. Victor n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards en biais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Quoi j'ai pas le droit d'aller en cours !

Je mords l'intérieur de ma joue car c'est facile d'évacuer ma frustration sur elle.

\- Désolée, c'est juste que, j'en ai marre tu vois. En plus à cause d'Horace et ses groupes de merde je suis en retenue à durée indéterminée avec le directeur.

\- À cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin ?

\- Mon comportement en général.

J'arrête de lui parler pour qu'elle puisse prendre des notes, je lui emprunte ses comptes-rendus dans ce cours depuis je ne sais combien de temps. Le seul cours qu'on a en commun avec les Serdaigles ne pouvait pas être mieux, c'était vraiment celui-là à avoir, du coup je me repose en attendant.

Il faut que je pense à écrire à ma mère pour qu'elle m'envoie un nouveau réveil, mais j'ai peur de devoir attendre Noël et de devoir le récupérer moi-même. Je pourrais toujours demander à Rogue mais je suis sûre qu'il va se foutre de moi.

Enfin la sonnerie retentit. Je salue Clémence qui va en cours d'_Arithmancie_ et me dirige vers mon cours d'_Art et Musiques Magiques._ Nous ne sommes pas vraiment nombreux en septième année à suivre ce cours, ce qui fait qu'on est avec tous les septièmes et sixièmes années de chaque maison. Je connais même pas la moitié des élèves présents. Néanmoins ce n'est pas dérageant.

Ce cours est assez libre, si on veut suivre les cours théoriques on le fait et si on veut pratiquer on peut aussi. Nous sommes une dizaine à pratiquer du violon à un très haut niveau. La classe est immense, je ne suis jamais à côté de la même personne.

\- Bonjour, je peux m'asseoir ici ?

\- Pays libre, enfin pour l'instant.

Elle comprend que ma réponse est un oui déguisé puisqu'elle tire une chaise et s'assied.

\- Merci.

La musique me détend tellement que je ne peux pas être mesquine ici à part si on m'emmerde vraiment.

\- Tu joues du violon depuis combien de temps ?

\- Mon Dieu depuis combien de temps... Depuis mes quatre ans, j'ai commencé super tôt.

\- Tu as du aller dans une école spécialisée alors ?

\- La Royal Academy of Music, tu connais ?

\- De nom oui, je suis allée dans une école en Autriche.

\- Tu es nouvelle ici alors ? Tu joues de quoi ?

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je suis bloquée sur cette partie de ma partition, que je parle à cette inconnue sans même la regarder tout en consultant le livret pour la millième fois pour enfin, réussir à la jouer sans faire de faute.

\- Oui je suis arrivée cette année et je joue du violoncelle même si j'ai hésité avec le violon mais..

\- Mais ?

\- Je sais pas, je préfère le son de mon instrument la manière de jouer, bien que tout se ressemble.

\- J'ai hésité à en jouer aussi mais quand j'ai entendu pour la première fois le son du violon j'ai craqué. Je déteste mon père mais sans ses albums je n'aurai jamais découvert cette musique.

\- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton père ?

\- Parce qu'il est con et qu'il nous a abandonné mon frère et moi et..

Mais pourquoi je raconte ma vie à cette parfaite inconnue !

\- Il n'a jamais essayé de revenir dans ta vie ?

Pour qui elle se prend celle-là, je sors de ma lecture et lève enfin la tête pour poser un visage sur cette voix. Mais elle n'est plus à côté de moi, je regarde autour de moi mais comment la trouver alors que je ne sais pas à quoi elle ressemble. Je laisse tomber, me lève et commence enfin à jouer.

Je retourne tranquille vers mes dortoirs et parle un peu à Clémence avant d'aller à ma retenue.

\- Bon il est temps que j'y aille, tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à son bureau ?

\- Oui si tu veux.

Nous marchons en silence dans les couloirs.

\- Au fait il m'est arrivé quelque chose de bizarre en cours de musique, une fille a commencé à me parler de mon père et au moment où j'allais lui fermer son clapet, elle a disparu.

Elle hausse les sourcils et je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, quand j'y repense elle a été absente mentalement pratiquement toute la soirée et en ce moment je ne la vois pas souvent. J'allais reprendre la parole mais elle secoue la tête pour m'en empêcher. Ok il se passe définitivement quelque chose de grave avec elle. Une fois arrivées à destination, je l'enlace de la façon la plus réconfortante possible.

Cette fois-ci, je frappe avant d'entrer. Il me demande de m'asseoir devant son bureau et il y a devant moi un parchemin avec une plume.

\- Copiez moi cinq cent fois la phrase suivante : « Je dois obéir aux règles instaurées par Monsieur Kane » Et Kane avec un k majuscule. Vous pourrez partir quand vous aurez fini.

Alors là, c'est du foutage de gueule. Je serre les dents pour m'empêcher de lui envoyer une insulte et commence donc à écrire, j'essaye d'aller aussi vite que possible pour partir d'ici. Malheureusement il est vingt-trois heures quand je finis et je n'ai plus de poignet. Il examine chaque parchemin pour vérifier que je n'ai pas triché, quinze minutes plus tard il a fini et jette TOUS mes parchemins dans sa cheminée. Zen, on inspire et on expire.

\- Vous pouvez y aller, demain même heure.

Arrivée en bas j'hurle et je réveille les tableaux autour de moi mais je m'en fous. Le seul avantage à ces retenues, c'est que je ne suis plus obligée de faire les rondes de préfets, mais quand j'y réfléchis, je préférerais encore les faire ou nager dans le lac la nuit, je hais les retenues. Une fois dans mes dortoirs, je prends une douche mais ne reste pas longtemps à cause de l'heure avancée. Je me glisse sous mes draps et ferme les yeux pour aller au pays des rêves.

\- Nan nan jamais, lâchez moi !

Je me relève d'un coup et je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour m'assurer que je ne rêve plus et trouve Hermione à côté de moi avec sa baguette pour faire de la lumière et je remonte instinctivement mon drap sur moi pour me couvrir.

\- Valentine ça va ? Je t'ai entendu hurler et pour une fois ce n'était pas comme d'habitude et après tu as crié « non non jamais » plusieurs fois et j'ai pas entendu la suite..

Je prends conscience que je suis en sueur, je peux sentir que l'air est frais pourtant mon corps est brûlant et je tremble encore, mon corps réagit tellement aux émotions c'est impressionnant ! Mais plus important elle se trouve là, trop près de moi à me regarder comme si elle était vraiment inquiète. Après un moment de silence de ma part elle ajoute.

\- Tu veux que je parte, ça va aller ?

\- Je…

Mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine. J'ai envie qu'elle parte mais la crainte d'être seule commence déjà à m'angoisser.

\- Tu veux bien boire une tasse de thé avec moi, le temps que je me calme ?

Elle m'a l'air d'hésiter mais finit par hocher la tête. Elle quitte ma chambre et j'enfile quelque chose sur le dos. Quand j'arrive, les tasses de thé sont déjà sur la table du salon. J'en prends une et m'assieds. J'essaye de me calmer mais j'ai du mal étant donné qu'elle ne porte pratiquement rien pour dormir, c'est plus que moi évidement mais dans mon état actuel, c'est beaucoup beaucoup trop court.

\- Tu te réveilles souvent en sueur et tremblante ?

\- En ce moment oui, enfin ça s'était calmé mais..

\- Mais quoi ? Ce soir c'est juste une exception, demain on oublie tout ok ?

Son offre est tentante et puis, j'ai bien vu que c'était possible alors pourquoi pas.

\- Dès qu'un élément peut me rappeler mon.. père j'ai du mal à contrôler mes émotions. La seule personne à qui je peux vraiment en parler c'est Clémence mais en ce moment elle agit bizarrement et Ginny ne connait pas toute mon histoire bien qu'en n'y réfléchissant elle connait pratiquement tout maintenant mais je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter avec ça.

\- D'ailleurs comment vous êtes devenues amies ?

\- Elle m'a trouvé à la fête de Noël dans un piteux état et m'a aidé alors qu'honnêtement, je m'attendais juste à la voir rigoler de mon aspect.

\- Encore à cause de ton père ?

\- Tu verras que tout tourne autour de lui.

\- Et ton frère ? Vous ne devriez pas être proches à cause de ceci ?

\- Théoriquement oui mais nan, pas vraiment. Assez parlé de moi, à par ce que j'entends dans les couloirs, je ne sais rien de toi.

Elle parait soudain très intéressée par ce que les gens peuvent penser d'elle. Elle remet par la même occasion une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille, c'est tellement agréable de la contempler effectuer ses manies. Elle m'encourage d'un signe de tête à déballer ce que je sais.

\- En gros tu es Miss Je-Sais-Tout, tu veux toujours avoir raison et tu es très à cheval sur les règles. Après je n'ai jamais rien entendu de vraiment accablant à la table des Serpentards. Donc soit tranquille si la maison la plus réputée pour être méchante est plutôt clémente te concernant, relax.

\- Oui c'est vrai que j'ai souvent tendance à vouloir avoir raison.

Je tousse face à sa réponse.

\- Oui bon ok tout le temps ! Et me concernant, mes parents sont moldus et dentistes. J'habite dans un quartier familial tranquille de Londres, je suis fille unique, j'adore lire, j'aime aider les autres et passer de bons moments avec mes amis enfin je suis quelqu'un de simple.

Je hoche la tête et bois une gorgée de mon thé presque devenu froid et c'est plus fort que moi il faut que je lui demande.

\- Et avec Ronnie ?

Elle lève un sourcil et je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter son expression.

\- On est toujours en mode pause.

\- Ok.

\- Bon je vais aller me coucher, il est déjà très tard.

\- Hermione… est-ce que tu peux dormir avec moi ?

Je m'empresse de répliquer quand je vois qu'elle a l'impression que je viens de lui faire une énième proposition sexuelle.

\- C'est pas une offre, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de dormir seule.

Alors que le mot exacte est « peur », je préfère encore lui mentir que de perdre le peu de dignité qu'il me reste. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux en se retournant à moitié vers la porte de sa chambre. J'ai l'impression que j'attends sa réponse depuis une éternité...

\- D'accord mais je dors avec mon oreiller.

Je mords ma lève inférieur pour ne pas lui sourire et réponds le plus naturellement possible.

\- Cool.

Je rentre sans l'attendre dans ma chambre et range rapidement mon bordel, refais le lit et m'installe dedans. Alors que je pensais qu'elle n'allait pas venir, la lumière du salon s'éteint et elle entre dans ma chambre. Mon Dieu qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Elle a encore l'air d'hésiter mais une fois installée confortablement, elle finit par dire :

\- Bonne nuit Valentine, essaye de bien dormir.

\- De même Hermione.

C'est toujours bizarre de l'appeler Hermione. J'ai tellement l'habitude d'entendre résonner d'autres surnoms à mon oreille. Après ce qui me semble être une heure, je ne dors toujours pas. J'écoute sa respiration longue et régulière troubler le silence de ma chambre, plus son odeur qui imprègne l'atmosphère et qui m'empêche de rester calme. Je suis heureuse qu'il fasse complètement noir parce que je n'aurais pas pu résister à l'envie de la regarder dormir. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ! Depuis quand j'attache de l'importance à ce genre de chose, comme regarder quelqu'un dormir. Je soupire et ferme les yeux pour essayer de tout même de m'endormir.

\- Non mais vraiment ! Non mais vraiment Silverwood t'as pas de réveil !

Hein ? Je ressens le coup assez violent d'un oreiller sur mon corps ce qui m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux. Merde j'ai plus de réveil et je ne peux plus être en retard ! Je n'ai pas envie de passer toute mon année scolaire en retenue ! Je sors de mon lit mais avant de faire quoi que ce soit, je regarde l'heure à ma montre. Il est neuf heures moins dix. J'ai exactement dix minutes pour m'habiller et descendre jusqu'aux serres. J'enfile le plus rapidement possible mes habits, prends mes bonbons à la framboise et chope mon sac sur le sol.

Quand je sors elle est devant moi mais ne marche pas assez vite à mon goût.

\- Pousse-toi Granger !

Je n'ai pas le temps d'attendre sa réplique que j'entame le sprint de ma vie. Quand j'arrive enfin au point de rendez-vous le professeur demande juste aux élèves d'enfiler les combinaisons. Ouf, j'ai réussi. Will, mon meilleur ami, me regarde mais il attend que j'ai repris ma respiration pour me demander pourquoi je suis dans cet état. À cause du Quidditch, je n'ai plus l'habitude de faire du sport et j'avais la motivation de courir seulement avec mon frère, mais ça c'était avant et ça me manque énormément, il me manque.

\- Oui je sais je ne suis pas maquillée, problème de réveil.

Il se contente de rigoler. J'avale un bonbon et cinq minutes après Granger arrive non sans me lancer un regard noir. Aucun doute, hier soir n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

Après les cours je file directement dans ma chambre et me couche dans mon lit. Il faudra peut-être que je commence le devoir de _Botanique_ mais je n'en ai pas envie. Peut-être que James voudrait bien m'aider comme les autres fois.

Je me lève mais au lieu d'ouvrir un livre de cours, je prends un livre que je n'ai pas utilisé depuis un bon moment. Mon livre de partition. La dernière fois que j'ai réussi à composer une chanson c'était pour l'anniversaire de Clémence en août dernier, soit un moment.

Une fois ouvert, j'essaye de réfléchir à des accords qui ne sonneraient pas faux mais je n'ai pas d'inspiration. Qui pourrait bien m'inspirer ? Un court instant Hermione me vient en tête mais s'inspirer d'elle n'est pas une bonne idée; même si j'ai terriblement envie de devenir son amie, mais enfouir continuellement mes sentiments me pèse beaucoup.

Pourtant deux heures après j'ai terminé et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à elle. Je soupire et décide d'aller dans ma salle de musique pour voir ce que ça donne. Cinq personnes se trouvent ici. Je sors mon violon de la remise et m'installe dans une petite pièce au calme.

À force de la jouer je pense que j'ai quelque chose de vraiment exploitable, mais il manque encore un truc, une petite touche qui fera que cette composition sera mieux. J'ai encore du pain sur la planche. Je remets mon violon en place, je n'aime pas trop le laisser là mais bon vu que je ne veux pas jouer dans mes dortoirs, j'ai pas le choix puis je redescends tranquillement vers mes dortoirs.

Si je prends à droite je peux aller dans ma salle commune et si je vais à gauche, direction ma chambre et sans doute Hermione. Pour une fois je laisse mon cœur me guider et non ma raison.

* * *

Prochain chapitre sur Clémence et vous allez enfin savoir qui la tourmente ! Par contre je ne sais pas si je pourrais le mettre en ligne dimanche prochain.

Vos avis s'il vous plait :)


	11. Sous son emprise

_Hop me revoilà, ma beta a eu un problème d'ordinateur l'empêchant de m'envoyer le chapitre. Je répondrai à partir de maintenant aux __reviews anonymes sur mon profil donc si ma réponse vous intéresses, vous savez où aller :)._

_Il y a des sauts dans le temps donc attention pour la compréhension. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE ONZE : SOUS SON EMPRISE **

**Clémence Johnson**

C'est bon tu peux le faire. Tout va bien se passer cette année. Tu ne te laisseras pas monter sur les pieds par elle, tu es forte. Je soupire devant ma glace puis j'ouvre mon tiroir pour avaler mes cachets avec un peu d'eau.

Ça fait dix minutes que je répète le parfait discours que je lui ai préparé. Avec ça elle devrait me laisser tranquille. Je remets rapidement mes cheveux en place et pars finir ma valise. Je descends dans le salon et m'assieds sur une chaise, ma chaise. Chaque membre de ma famille à sa place attribuée et hors de question de changer les habitudes. Mon père se trouve en face de moi. Ma petite sœur arrive après s'être lavée les mains et s'installe à ma droite. Mon grand frère qui a fini Poudlard il y a un deux ans arrive également et se met à ma gauche. Il ne manque plus que..

\- Clémence ! Ta valise ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici, tu n'as toujours pas compris que ce n'était pas là qu'il fallait la laisser ! Dépêche-toi !

Voilà, il manque ma mère. Je me lève et dépose ma valise à l'emplacement « parfait » qu'elle a décidé. Une fois de retour à ma place j'attends qu'elle commence son avalanche de règles qui n'ont pas été respectées durant les vacances scolaires, les nouvelles, nos obligations etc. C'est devenu l'enfer ici. C'est insupportable, elle nous a tous soumis à son règne, même mon père à arrêté de protester il y a trois ans. Maintenant on est à sa merci.

\- Clay tu m'as entendue !

\- Oui mère.

\- Donc réponds !

Mon frère baisse la tête puis elle tourne la tête vers moi, j'essaye de faire passer toute la haine que je ressens dans mon regard, rien n'est jamais assez bien pour elle. Elle attend toujours qu'on soit les meilleurs dans tout. C'est pour cela que je suis inscrite à pratiquement toutes les options et activités extrascolaires. Mon frère qui a fini second à son école de médicomagie a dû rester une semaine dans la cave. Ce n'est pas vraiment l'argent qui nous manque, ma fratrie dispose d'un héritage laissé par notre grand père, mais il a pris des dispositions pour que nous ne puissions le dilapider de par la faute de notre jeune âge, chacun de nous n'y aura accès que le jour de ses vingt et un an. C'est chose courante aux Etats-Unis d'où ma famille est originaire même si nous avons grandi ici, à Londres, et heureusement car je n'aurais jamais connu Valentine et sans elle j'aurais fait une dépression ou pire.

Je vais finir par être en retard si elle continue son manège mais si je l'interromps, je ne veux même pas y penser. Enfin elle a fini, mon frère me dépose à la gare et comme à chaque fois j'emmène ma petite sœur pour la faire respirer loin de ma mère. Mon frère a décidé de s'acheter une voiture malgré la désapprobation de ma mère, c'est pratiquement le seul objet moldu qu'on a.

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin mais qu'est-ce qu'on a fait pour mériter une mère comme ça.

\- Chut, surveille ton langage.

\- C'est bon, j'ai encore le droit de m'exprimer.

\- Vous au moins vous avez de la chance d'être à l'internat, moi je suis coincée avec elle pour encore un an.

Je regarde ma sœur dans le rétroviseur et je me demande comment elle fait pour rester aussi forte. On a pris l'habitude de se faire punir à sa place avec mon frère car plus le temps avance et plus les punitions de ma mère deviennent dures et elle ne fait pas de distinction par rapport à nos âges.

\- Merci Clay, Chloe s'il te plaît fait ce qu'elle te demande. On se voit à Noël si tout va bien, j'ai toujours peur qu'elle vienne me chercher elle-même par la peau des fesses en plein cours. Et n'hésitez pas à m'écrire, bisous, je vous aime.

À cause d'elle j'ai du retard, le seul avantage et encore c'est dérisoire car je suis sûre que même sans sa domination, on aurait quand même été aussi proches avec ma sœur et mon frère.

Il faut que j'avance plus vite, j'ai une réunion de préfet. Ce qui est bizarre c'est que Valentine m'a aussi dit qu'elle était préfète en chef et théoriquement c'est un garçon et une fille. En tout cas je suis contente d'avoir battu Hermione. Son intelligence est redoutable. J'installe mes affaires en attendant de trouver Valentine dans le compartiment des préfets.

Une fois arrivée avec le professeur Minerva McGonagall, je constate qu'Hermione et Ernie sont ici. Tout ceci n'est pas normal.

J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas vu et qu'elle a décidé d'aller dans un autre pays pour continuer ses études. Merlin que ça serait bien. Valentine arrive avec du retard pour changer et elle me fait un clin d'œil mais j'ai du mal à lui sourire.

Bon me retrouver avec Ernie ça va, bien qu'être avec Valentine et elle seule aurait été sympa, enfin comme ça elle ne me distraira pas. J'ai besoin de calme cette année, il faut absolument que je finisse major pour les A.S.P.I.C.

Je n'ai pas le temps de la rejoindre qu'elle se trouve déjà hors du compartiment, elle va devoir prendre sur elle. Valentine me fait rire à tant résister à ce qu'elle aime.

J'ai récupéré mon sac dans le compartiment des préfets encore vide et je m'apprête à aller chercher Valentine et Victor quand elle se trouve en face de moi. Elle rentre et ferme les stores. C'est le moment de lui dire ton discours, maintenant ! Mais rien ne vient. Ma gorge est sèche, j'ai du mal à avaler et j'ai l'impression que si j'essaye de parler aucun son ne sortira de ma bouche. Elle s'amuse à passer sa langue sur ses lèvres et je déteste quand elle fait ça, elle essaye de me mettre hors de moi et ça marche. Avec le plus de conviction possible et en lui lançant un regard glacial, j'engage la conversation.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Elle hausse un sourcil, comme si elle me défiait de ne pas connaitre la réponse.

\- Et bah alors mon amour on a passé de bonnes vacances sans moi ?

Je crache sur elle mais ça n'a comme effet que de la réveiller encore plus et non, je ne veux pas, ce n'est pas sain. Elle s'approche doucement vers moi et j'essaye de reculer pour me protéger, mais j'atteins la fenêtre du compartiment. Mon désarroi semble l'exciter encore plus car ses yeux prennent une teinte beaucoup trop sombre.

\- Est-ce une manière d'accueillir les élèves ma préfète-en-chef préférée ?

Elle est assez près de moi pour que je puisse la frapper, mais elle stoppe mon geste et attrape mon bras fermement. Elle commence à déposer des baisers sur mon avant-bras et elle tient désormais mon autre main pour m'éviter de recommencer. Je serre les dents pour lutter contre l'envie de faire du bruit avec ma bouche. Si je reste stoïque elle partira, mais elle fait ceci depuis bien trop longtemps et elle ramène ses lèvres contre mon cou mais le touche pas, nom du gargouille, elle sent si bon, ses cheveux…

Non non reprends toi ! J'essaye de la repousser mais elle pousse avec tant de force contre moi que c'est pratiquement impossible. Et sans que j'ai le temps d'essayer une autre manœuvre, elle lèche avec le plus de sensualité possible le lobe de mon oreille et j'émets un gémissement lamentable, je peux sentir son sourire à présent contre mon cou, elle sait qu'elle a gagné. Ses lèvres me procurent tellement de bien que j'ai envie de plus, il m'en faut plus. J'attrape ses cheveux pour l'obliger à reculer elle sait que je ne lutterai plus donc elle se laisse faire.

\- Va en enfer Lucy !

\- Seulement si tu m'y accompagnes Clémence.

Et je la plaque contre le sol du compartiment.

* * *

Je suis assise à ma table aujourd'hui, j'aime passer du temps avec Valentine mais je ne suis pas tellement à l'aise à la sienne, parmi tous ces Serpentards. Les filles autour de moi parlent d'elle justement, je sais pas si c'est parce qu'elles savent que je peux avoir de l'influence sur elle ou tout simplement parce qu'elles espèrent secrètement, que j'irai plaider leurs causes auprès de Valentine, mais à chaque fois, elles jacassent à côté de moi.

\- Moi elle m'avait donné rendez-vous dans le château après le couvre-feu mais j'ai attendu toute la nuit sans la voir et j'ai eu une retenue car je me suis fait choper par Rusard !

\- Elle m'avait dit qu'elle allait m'inviter chez elle et..

Je la regarde vraiment avec pitié, elle commence à pleurer et une fille passe son bras autour de ses épaules. Je roule des yeux, elles sont pitoyables, ce n'est pas comme si elles n'étaient pas au courant qu'il n'y avait jamais de deuxième rendez-vous. Que du sexe avec Valentine.

\- Apparemment un groupe de filles va faire une pétition.

\- Une pétition ? Tu sais qui ?

\- Non Clémence.

C'est quoi encore cette histoire, demain faut que je déjeune avec elle pour lui dire et peut-être essayer de faire marcher mes ficelles pour en apprendre plus. Grâce à mon rôle exemplaire de préfet, j'ai réussi à acquérir la confiance de plein d'élèves qui se confient à moi, comme si mes problèmes n'étaient déjà pas assez suffisants.

Certains professeurs m'accordent même certaines faveurs à part le professeur Severus Rogue, il est impénétrable.

À chaque cours de la journée c'est le même rituel. Devant, à part lorsque je suis avec Valentine, et prise de notes. Pour l'instant j'ai réussi à avoir que des Optimal à part en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal où c'est pratiquement impossible avec le professeur Severus Rogue. Il faut que je fasse à chaque fois pression sur le Directeur Kane pour qu'il recorrige ma copie et avoir la note que je mérite vraiment, mais ça ne marche pas toujours. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir moins.

Je me lève de table après le repas du soir et retourne dans mes dortoirs quand Lucy est pratiquement devant moi avec cet.. que Merlin me vienne en aide, ce mec, qui lui fait office de copain. Je serais violente ou mesquine comme Valentine, ça fait longtemps qu'il serait hors-jeu. Je ne sais toujours pas comment j'ai pu me laisser embarquer dans ce triangle qui me ronge de l'intérieur.

Lucy vient me voir seulement quand je suis seule, nous ne sommes jamais ensemble en public, on ne se parle jamais, personne ne pourrait savoir qu'il se passe toutes ces choses lorsqu'elle vient dans ma chambre. Mais il faut que je résiste, elle se tape l'autre scroutt à pétard et je suis censée l'accueillir à bras ouverts ensuite ? J'essaye de lui résister quand elle vient dans ma chambre mais elle m'a rendu dépendante d'elle et je suis obligée d'avoir la carte de la.. méchante. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir en parler à Valentine mais elle ne sait pas tenir sa langue, elle vit des rumeurs, si elle apprend qu'une élève se tape deux personnes elle va faire un scandale et pire encore, j'ai honte de m'être embarquée dans cette spirale. Et si ma mère savait que je.. couche avec une fille, elle me tuerait.

Non, chaque matin je suis obligée d'avaler mes médicaments pour gérer mon stress quotidien du aux cours et mes maux de tête, me maquiller pour cacher mes cernes à cause d'elle et surtout prendre sur moi. Prendre sur moi car je n'ai personne pour me livrer. J'arrive en cours de métamorphose et bizarrement tout le monde est devant. Je me dirige donc vers une table du milieu. Lucy et.. je ne peux pas me résigner à l'appeler par son prénom rentrent dans la classe.

Elle lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. C'est une première, c'est la première fois qu'on nous voit à côté. Heureusement chez les Serdaigles ce genre de détail est superflu. Ici tout le monde est occupé à prendre des notes ou lever la main pour répondre aux questions.

\- Bonjour mon amour.

Sa manière de dire cette phrase murmurée au creux de mon oreille me fait toujours frissonner. Comment ose-elle m'appeler comme ça alors que je passe en deuxième. Je la repousse d'un geste de la main mais elle me sourit. Qu'importe ce que je fais, la repousser, être violente, la menacer de tout dévoiler elle garde toujours son sourire si sexy qui me fait fondre.

Notre professeure de métamorphose commence son cours, elle s'assied toujours dans une chaise devant les tables de mes camarades et commente les diapositives de sa place en nous tournant le dos. Elle n'a pas besoin de nous surveiller, nous.

Je commence à prendre des notes en essayant d'oublier la présence de Lucy à côté de moi, d'oublier l'odeur de son shampoing à la fraise et par-dessus tout, oublier le goût de ses lèvres.. Alors que je pensais que tout allait plutôt bien je sens sa main contre ma cuisse et me crispe instantanément, le fait de porter une jupe ne m'aide absolument pas à contrer les sensations.

\- Tu fais quoi là ! Pas ici.

J'attrape sa main pour l'enlever de là, mais elle resserre sa prise sur ma cuisse sans me faire mal tout de même.

\- Quoi ? Tu ne te plaignais pas la dernière fois que je ne faisais pas assez attention à toi ? Alors savoure mais en silence.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Doucement je relâche sa main et je peux voir du coin de l'œil qu'elle sourit et ferme les yeux. Elle ne fait que me caresser et heureusement ! Ici n'est pas du tout le lieu pour s'adonner complètement à ce genre de plaisir. J'essaye de continuer à prendre des notes mais n'y arrive pas.

* * *

\- Ernie tu entends ou pas ?

Il hausse un sourcil et n'a pas l'air de comprendre, mais quand le bruit se répète il me fait oui de la tête. Quelqu'un se trouve ici alors que le couvre-feu est fini depuis un bail. À quoi ça sert d'être préfète-en-chef si je dois encore effectuer des rondes ? Ils ne connaissent pas la délégation ici ! Tout ça à cause des anciens. On se rapproche petit à petit de la source du bruit. J'ouvre la porte à la volée et Ernie crie.

\- Les mains en l'air !

Mais il a cru qu'on était dans les forces de l'ordre ou quoi ? Reprenant mes esprits je me trouve face à Valentine et je ne sais qui.

\- Ah c'est toi, bon je t'attends dehors Clémence.

Je réponds par un hochement de la tête.

\- Dans quelle maison es-tu ?

La fille regarde Valentine comme si elle espérait qu'elle allait la sauver de ce pétrin, elle rêve complètement.

\- Poufsouffle.

Pendant que je lui parle, Valentine reboutonne les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Tu sais qu'il est interdit de se trouver dehors après le couvre-feu ? Même en présence d'un préfet ! Si je te revois dehors tu auras une retenue. Ernie tu peux lui donner l'avertissement on ne peut pas la raccompagner à sa maison elle est chez les Poufsouffles.

La fille quitte la pièce non sans me lancer un regard méchant.

\- Val s'il te plaît, tu as un dortoir, même si c'est interdit ramène les chez toi c'est moins pire que de vous trouver dans une salle de classe vide.

\- Ouais qu'importe.

Elle quitte la pièce en me faisant un bisou sur la joue. Valentine qui fuit la confrontation c'est pas normal, il lui arrive quoi ? Je ressors d'ici et verrouille la porte. Sérieusement s'ils inventaient un système un petit plus élaboré bien des problèmes seraient évités. Le Directeur Kane a interdit la magie dans les dortoirs cette année mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a oublié les couloirs et bien évidemment personne ne lui a dit et puis malgré mon besoin irrépressible de faire respecter les règles, je n'ai rien mentionné à notre Directeur à ce sujet.

* * *

\- Goûte-moi ceci, Kate me l'a envoyé de France c'est super célèbre là-bas.

Je prends son verre et bois, bois. Elle me regarde avec une drôle d'expression mais se contente de me sourire elle est aussi alcoolisée que moi pour réaliser que je ne suis pas bien, pourtant c'est pas mon genre de boire autant. Elle me laisse et se dirige vers Hermione. Le repas est terminé, je pense que je peux rentrer. Je dis au revoir à tout le monde malgré les protestations de Val et sors.

Les couloirs sont vides après avoir renvoyé quelques sixièmes années qui ont essayé d'incruster la soirée. Une fois dans mon dortoir, je vais directement dans ma chambre, je suis trop fatiguée pour prendre une douche. J'ouvre ma porte puis allume la lumière et elle se trouve là.

\- Alors ta soirée ?

\- Ça va, les soirées du professeur Horace Slughorn. Depuis Voldemort c'est plus l'alcool le sujet principal.

Au nom de Voldemort elle grimace et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle refuse toujours de m'en parler. Je lui tourne le dos pour me démaquiller et je l'entends se lever, elle me prend dans ses bras et commence à me faire des bisous dans le dos.

\- Pas ce soir, je suis fatiguée, si tu veux tant des rapports sexuels tu n'as qu'à aller voir ton copain !

Elle ne répond pas et se décolle de moi, mais au lieu de partir elle s'assoit sur mon lit. Si elle croit qu'elle va m'avoir elle s'illusionne mais son attitude est étrange, depuis qu'on se dispute soit quasiment tout le temps, c'est soit on couche ensemble soit elle part.

\- Je veux juste dormir avec toi Clémence.

\- Ah c'est une première ! Que t'arrive-t-il ? Ton copain n'est pas disponible ?

\- Arrête de parler de lui s'il te plaît.

Elle ne me supplie jamais. Je continue de me démaquiller, me déshabille et rentre sous mes draps. Je ne lui ai toujours pas reparlé et je ne compte pas le faire. Je lui tourne le dos et l'entends soupirer. Elle se déshabille à son tour et commence à me caresser les cheveux. Doucement elle se colle complètement à moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre une grande inspiration, son corps est chaud et le mien est froid, comme d'habitude. Elle me fait office de radiateur. Avant de m'endormir je lui prends son bras et le serre contre ma poitrine.

Le lendemain matin elle n'est plus là mais elle a laissé son pull imprégné de son odeur délicieuse. Je prends ma douche et pour m'habiller je mets son pull. Je sais mon attitude est pitoyable. Aujourd'hui journée travail il faut que je profite de mon week-end. En fin d'après-midi Valentine entre dans ma chambre en frappant, ce qui est une première.

\- Pourquoi je dois me taper des mots de passe nul à chier et toi tu as « Abstinence" je dis pas que c'est bien mais c'est mieux que « Friendship » ou encore « Delicious ».

\- Tu sais que les tableaux choisissent les mots de passe en fonction de ce qui se passe dans nos dortoirs ?

\- Ah ouais ? Donc l'abstinence c'est pour toi ou l'autre ?

\- Il s'appelle Ernie.

Elle me fait un signe de la main pour me faire comprendre que c'est la même chose. Elle me scrute mais avec ma mère j'ai pris l'habitude de faire semblant, je sais bien mentir.

\- Forcément Ernie je ne vois personne. Pas de rendez-vous de prévu pour ce soir ?

\- Si mais je ne vais pas y aller.. je, j'étais avec Hermione cette après-midi et c'était bizarre, je ne sais pas, je l'ai toujours emmerdé et là d'avoir passé un moment sans qu'on s'envoie des vannes à la figure, c'était bizarre.

\- Hum tu consens à l'appeler par son prénom elle ! Bizarre comment ? Bien ?

\- Bizarre mal !

Je roule des yeux. Elle se prend tellement la tête avec ses principes que ça va finir par la rendre folle, surtout dans le cas d'Hermione, faut pas se mentir elle est plutôt mignonne et totalement le genre de Val.

\- Bon je vais y aller, elle devrait être à son anniversaire. Bosse bien à demain ou lundi et Clémence relax un peu si ta mère te fait quoi que ce soit, je lui réglerai son compte personnellement !

Seule Valentine est au courant pour le comportement de ma mère, ça je n'ai pas réussi à le garder pour moi. J'aurais pu le dire aussi à Lucy mais notre relation a viré au cauchemar avant. Le pire c'est que quand Val vient manger chez moi avec Victor et sa mère, soit pas souvent ces derniers temps, elle agit comme la parfaite maman. Quelle hypocrite.

* * *

Je vais lui.. zen tout va bien reprends toi. Je suis dans ma salle commune car j'organise une réunion avec pratiquement tout le monde. C'est une habitude que j'ai pris pour m'assurer qu'ils ne dépassent pas les limites. Les autres préfets sont parfois un peu moins conciliants. Bill le préfet de sixième année expose une idée pour améliorer le confort de notre salle. Pendant ce temps-là je suis à côté de lui et l'écoute, mais pratiquement devant moi, forcément elle ne pouvait pas se trouver ailleurs, il y a Lucy et son copain et ils font ce que j'évite à tout prix de regarder.

Ils s'embrassent. Sauf que là elle est trop près, mon regard ne peut pas les éviter. Quelle sa.. Elle n'arrête pas de me jeter des regards en coin pour vérifier ma réaction mais rester impassible devient de plus en plus dur et Bill met trop de temps à expliquer son idée. Je ne pas peux partir, je suis coincée. Je tempère comme je peux mes émotions mais mon masque va disparaître si je ne pars pas tout de suite.

\- Hanna tu me ferais un compte rendu ? Il faut que j'aille voir le Directeur Kane.

Elle hoche la tête et je pars d'ici. Je bous de l'intérieur c'est pas possible ! Elle fait tout pour m'énerver et à chaque fois je me fais avoir quand elle revient vers moi toute gentille. Elle devrait être à Serpentard avec Valentine. Soudain quelqu'un m'attrape le poignet et je sais d'avance qui c'est du coup je ne me retourne pas.

\- Tain Clémence regarde-moi !

Non non et non ! Mais elle a plus de force que moi et arrive à m'arrêter pour m'attirer dans une salle de classe. Mais ils les ferment jamais ou quoi ?! Je lui fais à présent face et je lui lance d'un regard toute l'amertume dont je suis capable.

\- Je dois aller voir Valentine.

J'avance pour partir mais elle bloque le passage. Elle est énervée et je me demande bien pourquoi ! C'est moi la victime ici !

\- Tu te rappelles de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard où il avait tellement neigé la veille que la sortie a été annulée ? Qu'on a passé toute la journée dans ta chambre à parler et autre chose tu te souviens ?

Bien sûr que je me souviens, cette journée est le meilleur souvenir que j'ai de nous deux, mais je ne vois pas où elle veut en venir.

\- Et ? Tu prévois de faire la même chose avec ton copain ?

Mon ton est sec et elle roule des yeux.

\- Souviens-toi de cette journée Clémence lorsque les choses..

Cette fois-ci je m'énerve vraiment.

\- Mais tu es pas bien c'est pas possible ! Cette chose, ce manège qu'on a commencé il y a plus de six mois doit prendre fin ! Je souffre depuis trop longtemps et est-ce que tu te rends compte au moins que ça me fait du mal de te voir avec lui toute la journée ? Hein ?! Notre relation était bien seulement quand il n'y avait que toi et moi, ça remonte à plus d'un an et j'en ai marre de ton comportement !

Je la pousse contre la porte de la classe et bizarrement elle se laisse faire. Les larmes commencent à lui monter aux yeux et non je n'accepte pas qu'elle pleure devant moi, je veux qu'elle souffre, plus qu'avec mes paroles. Je lui prends les cheveux et la pousse sur le sol puis me mets à califourchon sur elle. J'essaye de la frapper mais elle résiste en tenant mes deux mains.

Apres un moment de lutte en silence à part nos respirations qu'on entend, elle arrive à renverser la situation et elle se trouve maintenant sur moi. J'aime pas quand c'est elle qui me domine, elle plaque mes deux mains derrière ma tête et m'embrasse violemment et tout ce que je peux faire pour ne pas craquer c'est lui mordre la lèvre, elle émet un gémissement de protestation mais garde ses lèvres contre les miennes. J'essaye de m'échapper mais cela devient de plus en plus difficile.

Au gré d'un énorme effort, sûrement lorsqu'elle a cru que j'allais capituler, elle relâche sa prise, je me relève rapidement et la fait tomber par la même occasion. Je n'attends pas de savoir si elle va bien et puis après tout à ce moment précis je m'en moque. Je cours en direction des dortoirs de Valentine, malheureusement j'entends quelqu'un courir derrière moi et bien évidemment c'est elle, heureusement l'avance que j'avais me permets d'entrer dans le dortoir avant qu'elle n'ait pu me rattraper.

Elle ne connait pas le mot de passe d'ici, alléluia. Avant d'aller voir Val, je passe pars la salle de bains pour effacer les traces de notre altercation. Elle a saigné l'une de mes mains à force de serrer sa prise, notre arrangement est destructeur mais je l'aime tellement.

Valentine me parle mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me dit, les images de Lucy sont encore trop présentes dans ma tête. Et zut elle doit aller à sa retenue, je vais devoir me retrouver seule et je n'ai pas envie. Sur le chemin jusqu'au bureau du Directeur Kane, je veux lui dire mais les mots restent dans le fond de ma gorge. Elle remarque que ça ne va pas mais je ne suis pas assez forte pour lui mentir alors je lui demande de se taire d'un signe de tête. Elle accepte et c'est ce que j'aime chez elle, elle sait quand il ne faut pas insister.

Je rentre dans une pièce vide et mon cœur se serre, je ne sais pas ce que j'espérais, la trouver ici ? Je suis vide, elle m'épuise. Je me couche dans mon lit sans même me déshabiller et pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps, encore.

* * *

Voilà ! Donc le dernier POV est sur Lucy, je ne publierai plus le dimanche mais le vendredi dorénavant, bien sur cela peut changer à cause d'imprévu mais j'essaierai de prévenir quand je le saurais à l'avance.


	12. L'amour ça craint

**CHAPITRE DOUZE : L'AMOUR ÇA CRAINT **

**Lucy Wayne **

C'est qu'elle m'a saignée en me mordant la lèvre la sangsue. J'essuie le sang qui coule avec mon pull. Cette dispute était… intense elle ne m'avait jamais autant résisté. Une fois de retour dans ma salle commune calme, je m'installe dans notre salon et Jack vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il met son bras autour de moi et j'ai envie de lui enlever.

\- Mais tu saignes Lucy !

\- Oui c'est rien.

Je ne sais pas lequel de nous j'essaye de convaincre le plus, lui ou moi ? Tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est de défoncer le tableau du dortoir où se trouve Clémence. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû embrasser Jack alors qu'elle était là, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai tant besoin de lui faire du mal alors… alors que je l'aime de tout mon cœur, je l'aime à en mourir.

Le problème c'est clairement moi, j'assume pas, je n'assume pas d'être tombée amoureuse d'une fille alors que je suis une religieuse. Ma famille est religieuse, j'ai lu la bible et à aucun moment j'ai lu que deux personnes du même sexe pouvaient être ensembles. Si mes parents savaient, si ma famille l'apprenait, je finirai reniée et à la rue. Clémence n'était clairement pas prévue mais c'est arrivé.

Notre relation est chaotique, on se fait tellement de mal, moi à cause de Jack et du coup elle en me le reprochant à chaque fois, avec ses paroles, ses gestes et depuis peu, ses coups. Heureusement que mes six années de Quidditch m'ont permis d'acquérir assez de force pour la maîtriser, mais je sais qu'un jour ça ne sera plus suffisant. Elle dira ce que je redoute le plus et je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à la faire changer d'avis.

Au début ce n'était que pour le sexe, le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu d'ailleurs, aucune de nous deux ne voulait sortir du placard et même encore aujourd'hui, même quand elle me menace qu'elle va le faire, je sais qu'elle bluffe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui fait peur. Enfin bref au fur et à mesure les sentiments sont apparus et j'ai pris peur. Mon père me mettait la pression, « Il faut que tu sortes avec Jack bla bla bla ». Voilà comment il est vraiment rentré dans ma vie en tant que petit-copain puisque tout ceci est une énorme farce, nous nous connaissons depuis l'enfance et puis sérieusement quoi, sortir avec le mec avec qui j'ai pris des bains lorsque j'étais une gamine... il y a que moi qui trouve ceci exagéré ou quoi ?

Je ne sais pas comment, ni pourquoi mais on a continué à se voir, mais depuis six mois c'est la descente aux Enfers. Et plus on avance plus j'ai envie de lui faire du mal parce qu'elle m'en fait, c'est triste à penser mais Clémence est la seule personne sur qui je peux évacuer ma colère alors que c'est la dernière personne au monde à qui je veux faire du mal. Comme la plupart du temps, ce cher Jack me sort de mes pensées et pour une fois, tant mieux.

\- Ça te dit qu'on monte dans mon dortoir avant d'aller manger ?

J'ai pensé trop vite, il me regarde avec son sourire en coin.

\- Non je ne peux pas j'ai mes règles.

\- D'accord.

Il est tellement naïf quand même, il arrive à croire que j'ai mes règles deux fois par mois et fort heureusement parce que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant le concernant et je sais qu'un jour cette excuse ne marchera plus quand il ira se plaindre à ses potes, qui par la même occasion risque de se foutre de sa gueule.

Mon Dieu, j'ai envie de retrouver la relation que j'avais avec Clémence avant que Jack ne prenne la place de mon copain. Quand il n'y avait que nous. Les élèves autours de moi s'activent ce qui me rappel que c'est l'heure du dîner. De toute façon je dispose de ma propre alarme, mon ventre n'arrête pas depuis dix minutes de faire des bruits disgracieux mais bon, je ne peux pas descendre avant car ça inclurait de manger en tête à tête avec lui. Je me demande encore comment j'arrive à tant jouer la comédie avec lui, avec tout le monde.

On est à table et je la cherche du regard mais rien, même pas chez les Serpentards. Même Valentine n'est pas là, ça se trouve elles sont encore là-haut, je n'aime pas quand elles sont que toutes les deux. Clémence a beau me répéter que ce n'est que sa meilleure amie, je n'ai absolument pas confiance en Valentine et vu que Clémence est fragile en ce moment, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise. C'est égotiste mais je ne peux, _veut_ pas la voir avec quelqu'un.

Le pire c'est que je dois supporter Valentine aussi à table. Pourquoi on s'assied tout le temps à côté de ses, restes ? La plupart des garçons adore leurs histoires, ça doit sûrement les exciter ou autre chose. Elle n'est pas si belle que ça en plus.

\- C'est assez dur quand même le club de duel, j'ai peur de perdre ma place et puis il y a de la concurrence aussi, surtout du côté du trio, annonce Jack en jouant avec sa nourriture.

\- Tout le monde à ses chances tu sais, répond Luna.

\- Ouais enfin sinon l'attitude, visez comment notre préfète-en-chef maîtrise ses duels, je suis sûre qu'elle gagne la plupart parce que les adversaires ont peur d'avoir une retenue, elle est pire que Granger.

BANG ! aiie j'ai mal, mon genou me fait un mal de chien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Lucy ?

\- Rien rien.

Je masse mon genou pour me soulager, je ne supporte pas qu'on dise ce genre de chose la concernant, l'un des problèmes de notre relation c'est qu'on ne se parle jamais en public, personne ne sait que nous sommes « amies » et puis, les apparences. Je ne peux pas la défendre.

On remonte en silence dans notre salle commune mais soudain ça n'avance plus, on est bloqué près de l'entrée. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore.

\- Un étudiant de première année n'arrive pas à trouver la solution de l'énigme, dit Jack.

\- Mais que quelqu'un l'aide !

\- Tu sais très bien que ça ne se passe pas comme ça, faut qu'il apprenne par lui-même.

Au bout de cinq minutes je m'assieds et m'amuse avec mes cheveux. Mes lèvres écorchées me rappellent Clémence. J'hésite à aller dans son dortoir, je crois qu'il faut que j'attende un peu, que je la laisse respirer. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'aller la voir. Au bout de dix minutes d'attente je commence à m'énerver mais quelqu'un m'empêche de me lever.

\- Reste zen Lucy tu sais très bien comment ça finit pour ceux qui respectent pas cette règle, Clémence sera mise au courant.

Ce qui me donnerait une raison de me retrouver avec elle sans que cela ne soit suspicieux mais non je résiste, les élèves qui ne sont pas assidus sont mal vus et étant donné que je suis en dernière année il faut que je me contrôle.

\- Merci Noah.

Finalement au bout d'une demi-heure j'entends des applaudissements, nous pouvons enfin rentrer, c'est pas trop tôt. Je m'installe sur l'un des canapés et prends un livre pour essayer de me changer les idées, mais forcément il faut toujours que j'écoute ce qu'il se dit autour de moi.

\- Tu fais quoi Hanna ?

\- Clémence voudra les notes de la réunion demain matin et j'ai toujours pas finit, elle aime vraiment que tout soit parfait.

C'est pas possible pourquoi tout le monde parle d'elle !

\- Bon je vais me coucher, je suis crevée.

\- Bonne nuit Lucy.

\- Merci et arrête de bosser un peu.

\- Mais j'aime trop pour arrêter.

Oui moi aussi je l'aime trop pour arrêter.

Le lendemain matin, et les jours suivants nous ne nous sommes pas vues. Ça fait cinq jours que l'on ne s'est pas parlé et ils sont les cinq jours les plus longs de ma vie. Le pire c'est que je ne peux aller la voir dans son dortoir car le mot de passe a changé puis bien évidemment ce foutu tableau ne veut pas me dire le nouveau et impossible d'approcher Ernie.

Je suis en cours de _DCFM_ et je n'arrive pas à suivre, étonnamment, mais ça se comprend, c'est le cours le plus calme que nous avons. Personne ne se précipite sur ses questions. Je dois dire que des fois ça fait du bien. On a trop cet esprit de compétition. Je n'arrête pas de jeter des regards en coin à Clémence. Elle est tendue mais je ne saurais dire si c'est à cause de moi. J'aimerai tellement qu'elle se confie de nouveau à moi, qu'elle me parle de sa famille et que nos discussions arrêtent de se transformer en dispute à chaque fois, mais si on se bat tout le temps, c'est de ma faute. Il faut que j'arrive à lui parler, il faut que je dépasse ma peur.

\- Dis, ce soir ça te dis qu'on passe la soirée que tous les deux ?

Je lui réponds sans même le regarder.

\- Je ne peux pas ce soir.

\- Mais je te parle pas de sexe, juste une soirée tous les deux, ça fait longtemps.

\- Ah… Je dois peut-être faire quelque chose avec une copine, je te dirai.

\- Encore ! Mais où tu vas tout le temps comme ça ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre quelque chose de cohérent mais rien ne me vient en tête, heureusement Severus nous fait une remarque. C'est tellement rare que tout le monde se retourne pour voir qui a perturbé le cours et quand je croise le regard de Clémence mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine, j'ai l'impression qu'une main invisible le tourne dans tous les sens. Elle détourne le regard et je peux enfin essayer de me calmer.

À la fin du cours, voir Clémence marcher devant nous, loin de moi m'énerve.

\- Jack, j'arrive, j'ai une idée pour la salle commune je vais en parler à Clémence.

\- D'accord, ne reste pas trop longtemps loin de moi mon amour.

Je déteste quand il m'appelle comme ça, je ne suis pas son amour ! Je remonte la file d'élèves assez rapidement pour arriver au niveau de Clém. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'a repérée car elle accélère le pas sans raison évidente. L'interpeller pour parler règlement est la seule solution que j'ai si je ne veux pas qu'elle me laisse en plan. Son rôle de préfet passe avant beaucoup de chose et puis autour de tant de monde, je cours moins de chance d'être snobée, bien que ça ternirai son rôle de préfète en chef parfaite.

\- Clémence j'ai une idée pour améliorer la salle commune.

Elle ne me regarde toujours pas.

\- C'est sérieux.

\- Clémence je crois qu'il y a Lucy qui essaye de te parler.

Ah merci Tom ! Je t'aime bien toi ! Du coup elle est obligée de me porter attention.

\- Oui ?

Son ton ne pouvait pas être plus glacial mais au moins son regard n'est pas chargé de haine ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Doucement mais surement je l'éloigne des oreilles indiscrètes et le fait qu'elle se laisse plutôt faire me donne de l'assurance.

\- Tu me manques Clém, je veux te revoir dis moi le nouveau mot de passe.

On marche côte à côte et j'ai du mal à voir son expression mais j'ai l'impression que son visage se durcit.

\- Laisse-moi Lucy.

\- S'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Je ne lui dirai pas exactement pourquoi je veux la voir, que d'être loin d'elle me pourrit mon oxygène et que je suffoque. J'ai besoin d'elle et pas seulement que pour le sexe. Elle me regarde de nouveau et semble surprise, c'est la deuxième fois dans une conversation que je lui demande poliment, d'habitude j'attaque et elle subit. On arrive bientôt à la table et on ne mange jamais ensemble, c'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- _Surprise_.

Et elle s'éloigne de moi rapidement, merci ! Merci ! Même si le fait qu'elle ait acceptée de me voir n'est pas forcément bon signe, ça se trouve c'est pour me quitter, je rayonne de bonheur en pensant que ce soir au moins, je pourrai la regarder sans me sentir coupable. Une fois assise à ma table je me sers de pratiquement tout ce qui se trouve en face de moi me valant des regards choqués de mes camarades de classe, quoi ? Parce que je suis une fille je suis sensée manger des légumes et du blanc de poulet tous les jours ?

Après m'être rassasiée, je m'installe pensive en cours et bien évidement à côté de Jack. Les heures à cette pendule n'avancent vraiment pas vite, en plus nous sommes en_ Histoire de la magie_ avec les Gryffondors ET les Serpentards. Du coup Clémence est à côté de Valentine. Elles semblent être en pleine conversation et je me demande bien de quoi elles parlent. Je n'arrête pas de me tortiller sur ma chaise et de regarder par-dessus mon épaule. Et pourquoi elles se mettent toujours au fond hein ?!

\- Tu ne prends pas de notes chérie ?

\- Si si ! J'ai juste, non rien.

Au fil du temps il a appris quand il fallait éviter de me parler. Pauvre mec et surtout pauvre moi de faire souffrir deux personnes parce que je suis faible de chez faible pour ne pas pouvoir tenir tête à mon père. Je bouillonne de l'intérieur. Enfin on peut partir j'ai cru que ça n'arriverait jamais !

Étant donné que j'ai dit à Jack que je ne le verrai pas ce soir mais qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour aller voir Clémence à cause de ses options, je choisis une table éloignée à la bibliothèque pour travailler seule, j'ai envie d'être tranquille. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais.

\- Hey je peux me joindre à toi ?

Je me vois mal lui dire non, elle est assez timide et est souvent seule ce qui se comprend étant donnée qu'elle est nouvelle ici.

\- Bien sur Caileigh, tu bosses quoi ?

\- _Arithmancie_, cette matière demande trop de travail et j'aurais pu bénéficier d'une salle commune vraiment plus calme l'année prochaine si j'avais été préfète mais ce n'était pas possible, même si je l'étais dans mon ancienne école, enfin d'après ce que le directeur m'a dit.

\- Il dit pleins de choses pas cohérentes des fois.

Et moi où je serai l'année prochaine ? Mariée à ce cher Jack ? Enceinte ? Dépressive ? Alcoolique ? Aucune de ces propositions ne me parle. Je ne veux qu'une chose : Clémence. Je regarde l'heure mais il est encore un peu tôt et puis merde, j'ai trop envie de la voir.

\- J'y vais à tout à l'heure, bosse bien.

\- Merci.

Je range mes affaires maladroitement dans mon sac et marche tranquillement vers ses dortoirs alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, courir. Devant je donne le mot de passe et le tableau semble déçu. Quoi il a droit d'avoir une opinion sur ce que je fais ? Je sais que c'est mal ! Une fois devant sa porte je prends une grande inspiration et frappe mais pas de réponse. J'attends au cas où ou elle serait occupée mais au bout de dix secondes j'ouvre la porte à la volée. Personne. Je commence déjà à me dire qu'elle ne veut finalement pas me voir quand j'aperçois un morceau de parchemin sur son lit.

« J'ai une réunion de préfet à vingt heures, je suis partie à l'avance ».

Grandement à l'avance il est la demi ! Mais ça m'étonne pas d'elle. Bon du coup j'ai plus du tout envie de travailler, je décide de prendre une douche en attendant. Heureusement qu'Ernie travaille tout le temps à la bibliothèque. Je vois que mes produits de douche sont toujours là ça veut dire qu'elle compte me garder. Enfin j'espère. Quand je suis de retour il est vingt heures pile. Je ne sais pas dans quelle position attendre. Assisse, debout, sur le lit ? Je me prends trop la tête pour des détails sans importance.

Je suis beaucoup trop stressée pour faire quoi que ce soit, même lire n'est pas envisageable. C'est tellement calme que je pourrais entendre un insecte voler. Enfin la poignée de la porte se tourne et mon cœur s'arrête. J'essaye de parler mais toute l'assurance dont je dispose d'habitude pour l'amadouer est à zéro. Elle pose son sac à l'entrée et croise les bras, elle se protège. Je prends une grande inspiration, il est temps de faire le premier pas si je veux la garder.

\- Merci… pour le mot de passe.

Ma voix tremble trop, elle n'entend quasiment jamais ce ton venant de moi et c'est confirmé puisqu'elle hausse un sourcil. Tout mon corps me fait mal.

\- Tu voulais sans doute me parler ? Me dire une bonne nouvelle pour changer ?

Elle m'agresse à moitié et je n'ai pas envie de la charmer pour éviter le sujet, non si ce soir on doit faire l'amour je veux que ce soit sans disputes, sans coups, comme dans les premiers jours.

\- Je n'ai pas de bonne nouvelle.

\- Alors tu sors !

Ça fait mal mais je prends sur moi, il faut que je me contrôle si je réponds à sa provoque j'ai peur que ce soit la goutte de trop qui fasse déborder le vase. Je me lève pour lui faire vraiment face et elle recule, en temps normal j'aurais adoré mais pas ce soir.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut retourner à la relation qu'on avait au début ? Quand il n'y avait que toi et moi ?

\- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible Lucy, tant que tu sortiras avec ton copain.

Je déteste quand elle dit ceci. Le truc c'est qu'elle ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi je sors avec lui, je n'arrive pas à lui avouer la vérité, exprimer mes sentiments n'est pas quelque chose pour laquelle je suis douée. Il faut néanmoins que je me dévoile pour la convaincre que ce n'est pas un jeu même si notre relation est vouée à l'échec. Je l'aime trop pour la laisser partir, je ne suis pas encore prête. Je commence à parler avec une voix manquant terriblement d'assurance.

\- Ces cinq jours sans toi ont été horribles, je pense tout le temps à toi, j'ai besoin de toi et de sentir l'odeur de ton corps !

Au fur et à mesure de mes mots, j'avance progressivement. Une fois devant elle je peux sentir son souffle parfumé à la pêche, elle me rend dingue. Quand je sens cette odeur émanant de sa bouche, je ne peux plus me contrôler. J'effleure ses lèvres mais elle attrape mes cheveux avant que je n'ai pu les toucher complètement et me tire en arrière, j'adore mes cheveux mais ils commencent sérieusement à m'agacer. J'essaye de résister mais ça fait trop mal mais si je capitule, c'est mort et à présent j'ai trop envie d'elle. Tant pis pour la tendresse on repassera une autre fois.

Je la tire alors vers moi et on s'écrase sur le sol, j'ignore la douleur dans le bas de mon dos et essaye d'atteindre de nouveau ses lèvres mais contre toute attente elle se baisse pour m'embrasser. La première bouffée me fait un bien fou mais il m'en faut plus. Notre baiser de loin pourrait ressembler à une lutte, on veut toutes les deux garder le contrôle sur l'avancement. Mon cœur bat trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Elle se relève et me relève aussi pour me pousser sur son lit violemment. Heureusement qu'elle a réussi à insonoriser sa chambre en suppliant le directeur, prétextant vouloir être au calme pour réviser comme l'année dernière.

Je n'ai même pas le temps d'enlever les cheveux dans mon champ de vision qu'elle tire mon bassin vers elle et m'embrasse à nouveau, qu'est-ce que ça m'avait manqué. Notre échange est toujours un peu brutale et quand elle mordille ma lèvre inférieure au point d'avoir mal, je la pousse à mon tour et lui enlève d'un coup sa jupe et son shorty. Pendant que j'enlève moi-même mes vêtements pétant par la même occasion un bouton de ma chemise toute neuve, elle enlève toute seule le reste de ses vêtements restants.

Maintenant c'est à celle qui résistera le plus longtemps mais cinq jours c'est long, trop long pour elle et moi et on se jette dessus en même temps. Je me laisse tomber sur le dos pour qu'elle commence. Sentir sa langue dans ma bouche m'allume encore plus que je ne le suis déjà, nos respirations s'accélèrent et pas longtemps après nos gémissements se mêlent à elles. Chaque contact, chaque caresse me fait crier encore plus fort. J'y suis presque juste encore un peu, elle le sent car elle descend l'une de ses mains vers mon entre jambe tout en faisant toutes ces choses avec sa langue contre mon cou et c'en ai fini de moi.

À mon tour de la faire gémir, rien que l'entendre émettre ses lamentions m'excite énormément. Je commence à me frotter à elle doucement tout en la regardant droit dans les yeux, ses yeux chocolat sont si ensorcelants et c'est surtout grâce à eux que je sais quand changer de rythme.

\- Hum plus vite Lucy plus vite !

Tes désirs sont des ordres mon amour. J'accélère donc le rythme et elle ferme progressivement les yeux jusqu'à se mordre la lèvre ce que je préfère. Elle commence à hurler de plus en plus en fort et j'ai du mal à éviter de crier plus fort qu'elle, ça en est tellement bon qu'elle me griffe dans le dos avec ses ongles, mon Dieu que c'est douloureux mais mon plaisir est dix fois plus fort que la douleur issue de ses griffures. Elle met toujours plus de temps que moi à partir saluer le petit Jésus. Non ! Faut pas que je pense à Dieu, faut pas !

Je descends vers son entrecuisse et commence ce qu'elle adore, son corps est dorénavant chaud. Lentement et rapidement, quelques minutes plus tard c'est l'explosion. Nous faisons l'amour pratiquement toute la nuit.

D'habitude je retourne toujours dans mon dortoir avant la levée du jour mais cette fois-ci, je veux rester jusqu'au bout.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille avant elle, l'habitude de devoir me faufiler dans les couloirs avant que Rusard ne soit debout. Elle dort face à moi de côté. Elle est tellement belle, je sais qu'elle aimerait que je lui dise tout ça, comme avant mais je ne peux plus. Ça serait encore plus dur après. Peu de temps après elle se réveille et quand elle ouvre les yeux je lui donne mon sourire le plus sincère.

\- Bonjour mon amour.

En me voyant elle me sourit à son tour et je peux voir qu'elle est surprise de me trouver là. Elle s'étire de tout son long en faisant du bruit, ça fait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu faire ceci et j'avais oublié à quel point, j'aimais rester auprès d'elle. Elle s'approche de moi et m'embrasse pour me dire bonjour. Je me penche un peu pour pouvoir voir l'heure sur son réveil, nous avons exactement une heure vingt avant le début des cours mais sachant qu'elle arrive toujours à l'avance ça nous laisse quoi, une demi-heure, on a déjà fait moins…

Une fois notre câlin terminé, je sors du lit mais elle se met à crier légèrement, je me retourne de suite pour essayer de comprendre pourquoi.

\- Ton dos, il est... tout rouge et rempli de griffures.

\- Beaucoup ?

Je m'approche de son miroir et essaye de voir les dégâts par moi-même et j'aperçois qu'elle rigole en silence derrière moi, non elle n'aurait pas osé !

\- Tu l'as fait exprès c'est ça ?!

Elle rigole et j'ai ma réponse.

\- Au moins je sais que tu ne coucheras pas de sitôt avec lui.

J'essaye de ne pas m'énerver car moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de coucher avec lui et avoir un vrai prétexte m'aide à mieux mentir donc au lieu de m'engueuler avec elle, je lui demande de passer l'une de ses crèmes dans mon dos pour me soulager. Parce que maintenant qu'elle l'a signalé j'ai mal. Malgré la douleur, la douceur de ses mains me fait du bien. Il nous reste une-demi-heure pour nous préparer.

Je vérifie qu'Ernie ne se trouve pas dans le salon et me dirige vers la salle de bains et Clémence me suit. C'est rare que l'on prenne des douches ensemble car en ce moment c'est rare que l'on soit dans une bonne phase de notre relation. Une fois fini je lui emprunte des vêtements et lui laisse mon pull. Je sais qu'elle aime bien avoir mon odeur avec elle toute la journée et après ce que je lui fais, c'est la moindre des choses bien que ce ne soit pas assez suffisant pour faire partir son mal être et avant de quitter sa chambre, je l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois.

C'est fou comme je me sens mieux, savoir qu'elle est heureuse même si elle ne l'est pas complètement, me permet d'affronter le reste, mon père et bien évidement Jack que je dois supporter toute la journée en cours. Sans elle je ne suis plus rien, dorénavant, je compte toujours me mettre à côté d'elle en cours de métamorphose, ici on peut être à côté.

Une fois les cours finis je vais directement dans son dortoir, elle compte arriver après la fin de ses cours soit dans deux heures ce qui me laisse le temps de travailler un peu. Après avoir rédigé le parchemin pour Rogue, je referme mon livre et m'installe sur son lit. Une demi-heure après elle arrive et sourit en me voyant, mon cœur bat la chamade. Elle dépose son sac près de l'entrée et me rejoint tout de suite pour se blottir contre ma poitrine.

\- Les deux derniers cours se sont bien passés ?

\- Oui mais l'_Arithmancie_ commence vraiment à me donner du fil à retorde et faut dire que c'est à cause de toi.

Je ne réponds rien face à son affirmation pour éviter que l'on se dispute encore, à la place je lui demande de se mettre sur le dos et attrape au passage les cours de potion pour qu'elle puisse s'avancer dans ses révisons. Je sais qu'elle devient hystérique quand elle ne révise pas, malgré ma présence.

Tout en la massant je l'aide à réviser, après une heure et surtout parce que je commence à avoir mal aux jambes à force de rester dans cette position, je me lève. Quand je reste dans le dortoir de Clémence, on ne descend pas manger dans la Grande Salle car ça inclurait d'encore se séparer.

Je m'allonge de nouveau à côté d'elle et on reste à parler jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller dormir. Ça fait je ne sais pas combien de temps qu'on avait plus passé de soirée comme celle-ci et bien évidemment, ça m'avait manqué, tout me manque.

Cette fois*ci à contre cœur lorsque mon horloge interne me réveille, je me rhabille le plus doucement possible et sors de sa chambre. Aujourd'hui je sais que les couloirs sont privatisés non pas que par Rusard mais aussi part d'autres professeurs. À force de devoir me promener de beau matin dans le château je connais chaque recoin, chaque couloir et pratiquement tous les raccourcis pour atteindre ma salle commune. Une fois arrivée, je ne suis pas étonnée de voir des élèves de septième année travailler alors qu'il reste encore deux heures avant le début des cours.

Je file directement dans les douches pour me réchauffer, devoir rentrer en chemise me refroidis tout le temps. Sans pourvoir m'en empêcher je me demande bien ce que Jack va me demander aujourd'hui, qu'est-ce que la lettre de mes parents va raconter et du coup qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire à Clémence.

* * *

Vous en pensez quoi ? Prochain POV sur Hermione.


	13. On oublie tout ok ?

**CHAPITRE TREIZE : On oublie tout ok ?**

**Hermione Granger**

Malgré le fait que je sois en week-end et qu'il ne soit que huit heures du matin, je suis déjà debout. Je suis à la bibliothèque car j'ai besoin d'un livre qu'on ne peut pas emprunter. Ma professeure d'_Arithmancie_ n'arrête pas de nous surcharger de boulot, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend pour nous demander de faire tous ces exercices et un essai en seulement deux jours. Peu d'élèves sont ici à cette heure-là, en fait seulement ceux qui aiment travailler.

⁃ Bonjour Hermione, je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ? Il n'y a plus de livres disponibles pour l'_Arithmancie_.

⁃ Bien sûr Clémence tu as commencé ?

⁃ Non je n'ai pas eu le temps hier soir.

Elle semble se souvenir de quelque chose d'agréable car ses yeux brillent.

⁃ Tiens tu peux prendre celui-là j'ai fini la première partie des exercices.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête. Elle est impressionnante, je ne suis pas du style à faire ce genre de remarques, mais elle est plus intelligente que moi, elle suit toutes les options possibles et je me demande d'ailleurs comment sa directrice a réussi à caser tout ses cours avec seulement cinq jours de marge. Pour tout dire, elle fait partie du club de Slug, du club de duel, elle est préfète-en-chef et il ne manque plus que le Quidditch pour qu'elle ait tout.

D'ailleurs cet après-midi se déroule le premier match de l'année, Serdaigle VS Poussoufle et je n'ai pas du tout envie de le regarder, je fais un effort lorsque les Gryffondors jouent pour mes amis, mais sinon cela ne me passionne vraiment pas. Je secoue ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits car ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais réussir à avancer.

Nous travaillons comme ça sans se parler jusqu'à midi avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse pour aller manger. Je n'ai pas totalement finis le devoir de _Botanique _et j'aimerais être tranquille ce week-end, enfin une fois que j'aurai encore révisé. Les élèves restant commencent à partir petit à petit. Soudain quelqu'un tire la chaise sur laquelle était installée précédemment Clémence. Je sais que ce n'est pas elle car une odeur arrive progressivement jusqu'à mon nez et ce n'est certainement le parfum qu'une fille libère. Je garde mes yeux sur mon devoir alors que je suis quand même alarmée par cette intrusion. Oui parce que pratiquement toutes les tables sont libres et pourtant il est là, en face de moi.

⁃ Bonjour Hermione, tu vas bien ?

Je relève la tête, intriguée, pour poser un visage sur cette voix grave mais étrangement accueillante. Il me regarde en souriant timidement.

⁃ Comment tu sais comment je me prénomme ?

⁃ Tu es préfète-en-chef, pratiquement tout le monde sait qui tu es.

\- Certes mais pas forcément à quoi je ressemble.

⁃ Tu te poses souvent autant de questions ?

Je sens au ton de sa voix qu'il a déjà la réponse à sa question puis surtout parce qu'il sourit à pleines dents. Je préfère abandonner ce sujet et en commencer un autre.

⁃ Qui es tu ?

⁃ Marvin, je suis en septième année chez les Serdaigles, tu ne te prépares pas à aller voir le match ?

⁃ Absolument pas, le Quidditch n'est pas un sport qui me passionne.

⁃ Moi aussi, je préfère lire un bon livre plutôt que de voir voler des élèves après une balle ou encore d'essayer d'en attraper une autre d'une taille ridicule.

⁃ Tu lis quel livre en ce moment ?

Il en sort un de son sac pas très grand et très soigné, les pages ne sont pas cornées et un marque page dépasse. Il m'a tout l'air de quelqu'un qui prend soin de ses affaires, tout comme moi.

⁃ Les Contes de Canterbury, tu connais ?

⁃ Oui bien sûr, lequel est ton préféré pour l'instant ?

⁃ Le Conte de l'Universitaire d'Oxford, j'aime beaucoup la moral de l'histoire et toi ?

⁃ Oh c'est assez compliqué de répondre, ils sont tous bien mais si je devais en choisir qu'un hum, Le Conte de la Deuxième Nonne sûrement.

⁃ Je ne l'ai pas encore lu celui-là, je te dirai ce que j'en pense lorsqu'on se reverra.

Je hoche la tête en souriant, oui j'aimerais bien le revoir et apprendre à le connaître mais en dehors de mon lieu de prédilection, ici on travaille.

Peu de temps après je décide de m'arrêter car je ne n'ai plus besoin du livre pour lequel j'étais venu, après l'avoir rangé Marvin me raccompagne à mon dortoir, avant de lui dire au revoir, nous parlons encore un gros quart d'heure, il est vraiment sympathique.

J'ai l'impression que Silverwood dort encore tellement mon dortoir est calme ou sinon elle s'en enfin décidée à quitter Poudlard. Quand je pense qu'elle m'a demandé de dormir avec elle juste dans l'optique de me mettre en retard le lendemain ! Quelle vipère. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'avoir dit oui aussi. Voilà je suis agréable, je l'aide avec son père et elle me fait ça ? Si elle veut vraiment la guerre elle l'aura même si j'aurais préféré devenir son amie pour qu'on cesse une fois pour toutes ces chamailleries qui durent depuis cinq ans.

Si je fais genre d'être sympa quand elle se décide à être dans sa phase de gentillesse, je peux peut-être réussir à l'empêcher une fois pour toute de m'emmerder ou trouver la faille chez elle pour être débarrassée d'elle, hum bonne idée. Ce n'est pas mon genre d'être méchante, mais comme dit le proverbe soit proche de tes amis et encore plus de tes ennemis. Reste plus qu'à trouver une excuse pour passer du temps ensemble.

Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas donné des nouvelles à mes parents il serait peut-être temps d'écrire une lettre mais avant mon esprit vagabonde vers Ron. Je me demande si j'ai fait le bon choix. Néanmoins je n'ai pas le temps de plus approfondir ce sujet car, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte.

⁃ Oui entrez.

Harry me dit bonjour en me faisant un bisou sur la joue puis va s'asseoir sur mon lit.

⁃ Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

⁃ Moyen j'essaye de ne pas penser à Ginny en m'investissant dans le travail et tout mais ce n'est pas évident.

⁃ Ça m'a l'air compliqué d'aimer quelqu'un...

Il hausse un sourcil et me regarde bizarrement.

⁃ Quoi Harry ?

⁃ C'est juste que je pensais… que depuis le temps que tu sors avec des garçons, je dis pas que tu en as eu cinquante mais tu as commencé il y a un moment et je croyais que tu étais déjà tombée amoureuse.

⁃ Non jamais, je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon.

⁃ D'un côté ce n'est pas plus mal, c'est douloureux.

\- Oui mais tu étais heureux quand tu étais plus ou moins avec elle ? Même si ça n'a pas duré longtemps. Le peu de moments partagés avec elle ne vaut pas les souffrances endurées ?

⁃ Euh je pense que oui mais dans ma situation actuelle c'est nul ! Quelques minutes de bonheur, ne valent pas des années de malheur. Il faut que je passe à autre chose.

D'un coup on entend des coups contre mon mur venant de la chambre de Silverwood. Je soupire d'exaspération de un à cause de ces maudits murs et de deux, contre elle.

⁃ C'est vraiment du carton vos murs.

⁃ Oui, tu vas voir le match cet après-midi ?

⁃ Obligé pour voir comment ils jouent. Normalement toute l'équipe sans exception y va et toi ? Je suppose que non.

⁃ Non, il me reste des parties de mes cours à bosser.

\- On va manger ? J'étais venu te chercher pour ça à la base.

⁃ Et Harry j'ai envie d'essayer quelque chose.

Il attend que je parle et me regarde en fronçant un sourcil.

⁃ Tu sais j'ai du mal avec Silverwood depuis toujours et je pensais tu sais, faire genre d'être son amie et après lui faire un coup bas pour qu'elle arrête de m'embêter une fois pour toutes, quelque chose dans ce style là.

⁃ Hermione c'est pas ton genre d'agir de la sorte, ce n'est pas toi, même elle je suis sûr qu'elle n'irait pas jusque-là.

⁃ Oui certes mais là ça devient une nécessité. Une fois elle est plus ou moins appréciable et après c'est l'hiver glacial, c'est soûlant et détrompe toi elle est à Serpentard, elle est capable de tout et plus important encore ce n'est pas toi qui doit la supporter depuis des années. À chaque fois qu'elle s'en ait prit à toi, honnêtement c'était plus ou moins gentils, elle ne t'a jamais fait rater un devoir, jamais enfermer dans les toilettes, jamais menacer de brûler tes cours et j'en passe !

⁃ Écoutes tu ne viendras pas te plaindre si tu y perds des plumes.

Je roule des yeux, range mes affaires et on se dirige vers notre table dans la grande salle. Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée ! Et puis qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre ? Au pire ça ne marche pas et on continue de se prendre la tête jusqu'à la fin de l'année et je n'aurais plus jamais à la voir de ma vie à part peut-être le jour de son procès pour agression envers une innocente personne et dans l'autre cas, je deviens son amie et elle ne saura jamais pourquoi je suis devenue soudainement gentille. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Moi qui pensais que les révélations d'Harry n'avaient en fait pas trop touché Ginny, je me trompais. Elle se dispute encore avec Victor, quand ils se chicanent ils n'arrêtent pas de parler en serrant les dents. Nous avons pris l'habitude de faire comme si de rien n'était, une fois Neville a voulu intervenir et il a fini à l'infirmerie. Je préfère ne pas y repenser.

Je récupère la gazette du sorcier emmenée plus tôt par les hiboux lors du petit-déjeuner puis je déplie le journal et disparais derrière mais c'était sans compter l'intervention de Dean.

⁃ Alors Hermione c'est comment de vivre avec Valentine ?

⁃ Assez désagréable mais j'ai vécu des situations bien pire, pourquoi ?

⁃ Je sais pas, toi plus elle ensemble, seules, et puis vu que tu n'es plus avec Ron...

Techniquement on l'est encore on fait juste une pause. Néanmoins je roule des yeux.

⁃ Il ne se passe absolument rien je ne suis pas gay.

⁃ Le problème ne vient pas de là.

Je regarde maintenant Seamus en face de moi. Qu'est-ce qu'il sous-entend ? Je suis fatiguée par tous ces fantasmes qu'ils alimentent. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'excitant à voir deux filles s'embrasser ou autre et rien que l'idée me donne des frissons. Exaspérée je lui demande.

⁃ Le problème vient d'où ?

⁃ Que ce soit Valentine la fille.

Je préfère ne rien répondre pour éviter de m'énerver. Je retourne me cacher derrière le journal pour lire un article assez étrange. En effet l'article traite d'une nombre impressionnant de cambriolages qui se seraient déroulé depuis la rentrée dans la monde des moldus et depuis peu chez des sorciers, je n'avais jamais fait attention.

_« Encore aujourd'hui nous sommes confrontés à une situation à ne pas prendre à la légère, nous savons de source sûr que les vols commis dans le monde moldu sont l'œuvre d'un sorcier puisque nous l'avons interpellé hier soir à minuit et demi après qu'il se soit vanté dans un pub connu de la région, d'avoir volé plusieurs maisons. Il est actuellement en salle d'interrogatoire et nous savons d'ores et déjà qu'ils sont plusieurs à commettre ces complots et qu'ils recherchent un objet en particulier.. L'homme est connu des services puisque c'est Dwight Ford, un ancien partisan de Lord Voldemort… »_

Je fronce les sourcils, c'est bizarre quand même, qu'est-ce qu'ils recherchent ?

Après le repas tout le monde se dirige vers les gradins pour aller voir le match. Je souhaite une bonne après-midi à mes amis et alors que je pensais que Valentine allait y aller elle se dirige vers les escaliers menant théoriquement vers notre dortoir, elle peut toujours aller ailleurs. Je la suis en gardant une distance de sécurité juste dans le cas où elle aurait un rendez-vous mais je suis obligée d'arrêter de la talonner quand une fille me rentre dedans. Le contrecoup me fait littéralement tomber par terre. Cette personne se trouvant être plus rapide que moi, me tend sa main pour m'aider à me relever.

⁃ Je suis désolée, je ne regardais pas où j'allais, cette fille elle est... captivante non ? Elle s'appelle comment ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui ma foi ! Oh mon Dieu je recommence je suis navrée je n'arrête pas de parler et dire des choses complément incohérentes, je suis Caileigh.

Je rigole à moitié car au final on faisait la même chose.

\- Hermione pour ma part et elle s'appelle Valentine Silverwood, si tu veux bien m'excuser.

Une fois dans mon dortoir, heureusementn elle est dans le salon et soupire en me voyant, ce n'est pas gagné.

⁃ Pourquoi tu n'es pas allée voir le match ?

Je m'installe dans le canapé en face d'elle. Elle ne me répond pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle roule des yeux.

⁃ J'avais pas envie et Clémence a voulu y assister pour je ne sais quelle raison alors que j'y joue plus du coup j'attends la fin seule, tu ne peux pas aller voir ailleurs ?

Oh elle n'est pas de bonne humeur.

⁃ Je ne veux pas aller ailleurs, je n'ai rien d'autre à faire.

⁃ Donc je suis ton lot de consolation c'est ça ? Y'a pas des livres que tu n'as pas encore lu qui se trouveraient à la bibliothèque, loin de moi ?

Je fais abstraction de sa dernière remarque et préfère répondre à la première, pour voir sa réaction.

⁃ Si tu veux que je te vois sous cet angle alors oui.

Elle a un léger mouvement de recul mais commence à sourire d'une façon bizarre, d'une façon qui me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs ! Elle se lève de son fauteuil, pose son magasine et s'assied près de moi bien trop près car j'arrive à sentir son souffle quand elle commence à me parler.

⁃ Dis-moi Granger, tu vas bien en ce moment ? Je te sens contractée, trop tendue.

Euh, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle fait mais si je veux que mon plan d'attaque marche, il faut malheureusement que je la laisse faire... qu'importe ce qu'elle fait.

⁃ En effet, tu sais les cours, les activités, les amis… ça me prend énormément d'énergie.

⁃ Et tu as trouvé un moyen de relâcher la pression ?

⁃ Non tu as une idée ?

Elle passe sa langue contre ses lèvres en souriant en même temps et malgré moi je frisonne. Elle commence maintenant à jouer avec ses cheveux, qu'est-ce qu'elle me fait là ?

⁃ Je pense que oui, après la question que tout le monde se pose c'est ... Es-tu prête à franchir ce cap ?

Je ne sais vraiment pas de quoi elle parle et puis je me rends compte qu'elle me drague, les cheveux, la langue, son regard... C'est donc comme ça qu'elle fait ? Je rigole sans me contrôler.

⁃ C'est comme ça que tu fais ? Pour draguer ?

\- Hein ? Nan ! Je ne sais plus vraiment draguer on vient toujours vers moi depuis bien trop longtemps. J'ai juste à sélectionner mais les récoltes ne sont pas terribles cette année.

⁃ Non mais j'hallucine, y en a qui galère toute leur vie et toi tu les choisis comme si c'était de la viande.

⁃ Ouais et que de la mauvaise qualité. Dis, on est dans l'un de nos moments où on oublie tout ?

Ces moments qu'on a besoin de définir toutes les deux.

⁃ Oui Valentine.

Elle me sourit.

⁃ Tu vois je trouve qu'ici les filles ne sont pas intéressantes, leurs conversations ne me captivent pas, en clair je me fais chier. Je sais que venant de moi c'est dérisoire mais je veux pouvoir être avec quelqu'un de totalement à l'opposé de moi, qui ne me parle pas systématiquement de mode parce que j'aime ça, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Que dans cette relation, je puisse apprendre de nouvelles choses et vice-versa, qu'elle soit amicale ou plus si affinités.

Je hausse un sourcil car oui je suis surprise par ses révélations. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle attachait autant d'importance à ceci. D'ici on peut entendre les bruits provenant du stade. Le match a commencé.

⁃ Accepterais-tu de suivre ton lot de consolation ? Promis je ne mords pas, enfin pas encore. Reprend-elle.

⁃ J'espère bien et si jamais l'envie te prend, sache que je riposterai.

⁃ J'aimerais bien voir ça.

Elle se lève en rigolant et m'aide à me lever mais une fois que ma main est en contact avec la sienne, elle l'enlève comme si elle avait reçu une décharge. Elle me regarde rapidement de la tête au pied puis hoche la tête pour elle-même. Ok…

Nous marchons dans les couloirs complètement vides à cette heure-là, elle m'emmène au septième étage du château, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là.

⁃ Quelqu'un sait que tu es avec moi Hermione ?

⁃ Non pourquoi ?

⁃ Parce que s'il t'arrive quelque chose ça sera ta parole contre la mienne.

⁃ Non mais oh ! De toute façon le fait que tu sois à Serpentard te condamne d'office !

Je la tape gentiment sur l'épaule mais elle n'émet aucune protestation, elle se contente de sourire. Elle passe trois fois devant le mur de la salle sur demande. On arrive dans une pièce avec un bordel monstre. Elle sort un foulard de sa poche et me le tend.

⁃ Tu espères vraiment que je vais me bander les yeux alors que tu viens juste d'insinuer que l'activité qu'on allait faire comportait des risques de blessures ?

⁃ Dans la vie faut prendre des risques ma belle, si tu n'oses jamais ta vie ne se résume à rien.

Elle n'a pas tout à fait tort, je soupire et à contre cœur prends le bandeau de ses mains mais j'ai quand même peur.

⁃ Ah ah ah c'est moi qui le mets. Tu vois là ?

⁃ Non rien du tout.

⁃ Je reviens dans moins de deux minutes.

J'attends donc ici toute seule alors que n'importe quoi pourrait m'arriver, après tout je suis avec Silverwood. Peu de temps après je sens qu'elle est devant moi car je sens son parfum. Mais elle attend je ne sais pas quoi vu que je ne vois pas !

⁃ Bon on y va ?

⁃ Oui oui euh tiens mon bras et écoute ce que je dis si tu ne veux pas te prendre un mur.

J'écoute donc ce qu'elle dit après tout je n'ai pas le choix. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps nous marchons mais plus nous avançons plus les bruits émanant du terrain de Quidditch s'estompent. Je peux maintenant dire que nous sommes dehors car je sens qu'il y a un peu de vent.

⁃ Bon ici ça devrait être bien, prête ? Et surtout ne pars pas en courant.

Maintenant j'ai vraiment peur, où m'a-t-elle emmenée ? J'enlève le bandeau et constate en effet que nous somme dehors assez loin du château et à côté d'elle se trouve un balai. Alors là c'est mort, elle a rêvé, mais complètement. Malgré la peur émanant de moi, j'essaye de maîtriser ma voix.

⁃ Tu comptes faire un tour ? Ma présence est vraiment nécessaire ?

⁃ Elle l'est puisque tu viens avec moi. J'ai fait du Quidditch pendant cinq ans. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, c'est normal on ne peut pas se sentir.

J'approuve ce qu'elle dit en hochant la tête, bah oui on se déteste c'est évident…

⁃ Mais là-dessus, tu peux avoir confiance je suis très douée pour voler sur un balai même avec quelqu'un derrière moi.

Mais une question me vient en tête, alors je la lui pose :

⁃ Si tu es si douée pourquoi avoir arrêté ?

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux qui étonnamment restent toujours en place. Elle semble réfléchir.

⁃ Disons que j'ai pris conscience que je ne pouvais plus être en présence d'une personne qui me rappelle mon père, au point de devoir abandonner le Quidditch.

C'est très vague mais je suis sûre que si je la connaissais mieux ou faisais attention à elle je pourrais deviner de qui elle parle. Bon qu'est-ce que je risque à part mourir ? Mais contre toute attente en la regardant me sourire pour m'encourager, je prends la main qu'elle me tend.

Elle s'attache les cheveux, enjambe son balai puis se met en position. Elle me fait un signe de tête pour que je fasse de même. On est toujours sur le plancher des vaches mais mon cœur bat la chamade. Peut-être qu'aller à la bibliothèque explorer des livres m'étant encore inconnu n'était finalement pas une si mauvaise idée.

⁃ Par contre Hermione si tu veux effectivement ne pas te blesser va falloir me tenir.

Hum j'ai rien de spécial contre les contacts entre filles mais devoir être collée à elle et la tenir comme si ma vie en dépendait, ça me refroidit un peu.. En fait c'est surtout le fait que ce soit _elle_ qui me turlupine. Je sais que je vais complètement paniquer une fois en haut et la serrer encore plus fort. Bon c'est pour la bonne cause après tout. Je m'avance donc jusqu'à ce qu'à ce que nos corps soient complètement collés. Elle prend une inspiration et tape sur le sol.

Je ferme automatiquement les yeux, je suis sûre qu'elle peut percevoir les pulsations de mon cœur contre son dos, elle crie.

⁃ Ça va à cette hauteur ?

Je n'en sais rien je ne vois rien.

\- Hermione parle-moi, je n'ai pas envie de me retourner pour te regarder tant que tu me serres autant.

⁃ Tout ce que je peux affirmer c'est que j'ai peur, j'ai les yeux fermés.

⁃ Ouvre-les un peu alors, prends ton temps mais ne reste pas muette.

C'est le moment ou jamais de vaincre ma peur même si elle est plus grande que quand j'étais avec Harry sur l'hippogriffe. Petit à petit je les ouvre, nom d'un criquet on est haut ! Mais j'évite de regarder en bas et me concentre sur le paysage au loin, ce qui se trouve par-dessus son épaule.

⁃ Tu peux avancer mais doucement, après, si je ne dis rien prends un peu de vitesse, mais juste un peu.

Elle s'exécute en accélérant tranquillement, elle fait des cercles assez larges du coup on se penche pas trop vers le vide, une petite rafale de vent nous décale un peu trop à mon goût vers la gauche et d'instinct je la serre encore plus fort contre moi. Elle met une main sur la mienne et je ne saurais dire si c'est pour me rassurer ou parce que je dois lui exploser les côtes. Elle garde sa main un moment puis l'enlève pour avoir plus de stabilité à mon humble avis.

Ça va beaucoup mieux mais la peur est toujours présente, néanmoins, je la garde près de moi car je panique de temps en temps, l'avoir contre moi me rassure étrangement. Après ce que je pense être vingt minutes de passées, on redescend. Elle me laisse descendre puis fait de même.

\- Alors ça a été ?

⁃ Honnêtement, j'ai toujours peur mais vers la fin ça allait, faut que j'y aille petit à petit.

⁃ Ça veut dire que tu voudrais en refaire ?

⁃ Si c'est avec toi oui.

Elle me sourit et je lui rends. Il n'était pas forcé celui-là, peut-être qu'Harry avait raison, peut-être que je vais y laisser des plumes en essayant de la faire sortir de ma vie. Si elle pouvait tout le temps être comme ça j'abandonnerais, mais ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas et j'ai besoin de calme malgré le fait qu'on passe des fois de bons moments. Les A.S.P.I.C ne se passeront pas tout seuls.

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je réfléchis encore à ce détail. Je serai mal si elle était amenée à l'apprendre, ce n'est sûrement pas moi qui vais le lui dire et je compte sur la discrétion d'Harry.

⁃ Pourquoi ton balai était dans la salle sur demande ?

\- Pas vraiment le choix, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans les vestiaires de l'équipe et comme je te l'ai déjà dit j'aime trop voler pour m'en débarrasser complètement même si c'est la première fois que j'en fait depuis le dernier match contre les Gryffondors.

On remonte tranquillement jusqu'à la salle sur demande puis vers nos dortoirs.

⁃ J'ai faim maintenant, je vais aller chercher quelques muffins en cuisine tu veux quelque chose ?

⁃ Non c'est bon mais je peux t'accompagner si tu veux.

Au niveau de l'entrée on croise cette fille, comment elle s'appelle encore... ah oui Rachel ! Qui dès qu'elle nous voit baisse la tête comme si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Je l'ai déjà vu quelque part, ailleurs qu'à la volière. Elle nous a maintenant dépassé mais j'ai besoin de savoir où. Je l'interpelle.

⁃ Excuse-moi, tu te souviens de moi ? Hermione on s'est déjà vue dans la volière.

Elle fait oui de la tête, Valentine s'est arrêtée au niveau où j'étais et vient juste de se faire héler par une fille.

⁃ Je t'ai déjà vu ailleurs mais je ne me rappelle pas où. Je ne sais pas du tout sûrement au club de duel c'est ma première année d'études à Poudlard.

⁃ Ah oui c'est possible ! Merci, désolée mais ça me perturbait, ton intégration c'est bien déroulée ?

⁃ Ne t'inquiète pas et oui ça va, ça aurait pu être pire.

⁃ Bon allez Hermione les muffins ne vont pas attendre toute l'après-midi !

⁃ Oui j'arrive ! Au revoir puis au prochain rendez-vous alors et n'hésite pas si tu as le moindre soucis.

⁃ Merci à toi puis bon goûté.

Je souris et vais rejoindre Valentine qui parle toujours à la même fille, pourquoi elle m'a demandé de venir maintenant.

⁃ Je suis désolée mais je ne peux rien faire à ce niveau, essaye Clémence elle a plus de poids par rapport au règlement.

⁃ Ok merci quand même, bye, bonjour Hermione.

Je ne connais pas cette fille, mais apparemment ce n'est pas réciproque. Mais quelque chose a plus retenu mon attention.

⁃ Comment ça Clémence à plus de poids au niveau des règles ?

Elle regarde la fille s'éloigner de nous pour enfin me porter attention, pourquoi il fallait qu'elle soit dotée d'une paire d'yeux pareille !

⁃ Ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais elle est beaucoup plus travailleuse que toi et déjà que tu travailles trop à mon goût, voit la différence. Bref tout est parfait dans son travail de préfet aussi, plus tout ce qu'elle fait à côté pour s'impliquer pour sa maison. Mais s'il te plaît garde le pour toi elle pourrait avoir des ennuis, elle a des faveurs du gars qui nous sert de directeur.

⁃ Comme ?

⁃ Elle a encore pu insonoriser sa chambre, elle ! Plus d'autres choses mais ça je les garde pour moi.

⁃ J'admets qu'elle bosse énormément, j'ai travaillé avec elle ce matin d'ailleurs.

⁃ Intéressant.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi c'est intéressant qu'elle ouvre le tableau pour accéder aux cuisines. Elle se dirige directement vers un placard qu'elle ouvre puis en sort des muffins.

⁃ Tu sais que c'est du vol quand même si tu ne demandes pas ?

⁃ Oh arrêtes je suis bien des choses mais certainement pas une voleuse. Ce sont les restes du repas de ce midi, quand je suis venue pour la première fois en cinquième année je suis tombée sur un elfe sympathique qui m'a dit que je pouvais me servir dans ce placard quand je voulais.

⁃ Ah.. J'en veux bien un alors.

Elle roule des yeux mais accepte quand même de m'en prendre un. J'ai un peu honte, même si ça concerne Valentine, généralement quand j'attaque je suis sûre de gagner. Elle me déstabilise complètement !

On remonte en silence vers notre dortoir sauf que Valentine nous fait passer par un autre chemin, je ne dis rien pour voir ce qu'elle a derrière la tête. On se rapproche de plus en plus du terrain de Quidditch et de notre position on peut clairement entendre les commentaires de Luna qui sont toujours aussi…déplacés. Alors que j'allais lui demander ce que ça peut lui apporter d'entendre les commentaires, on fait demi-tour. Une fois dans le salon, elle s'installe et sort les muffins, elle me regarde ensuite.

⁃ Tu sais ce qui serait parfait avec ?

J'enlève ma veste et pars faire du thé. Une fois prêt j'emmène tout sur la table. Si je veux essayer de la briser, il faut que j'en apprenne plus sur sa vie mais, les choses importantes, pas ce qu'elle préfère chez une fille.

⁃ Raconte-moi l'histoire autour de ton père, c'est qui ?

Elle prend une gorgée de son thé puis mange un morceau de muffin mais toujours pas de réponse en vue.

⁃ Qu'est-ce ça peut te faire de savoir l'histoire autour de mon père ?

Elle mime les guillemets quand elle dit le mot père.

⁃ Je m'intéresse à toi, c'est un crime ?

⁃ En soit nan mais… je n'ai pas confiance en toi.

Au moins elle est franche comme d'habitude de toute façon, comment la convaincre ?

⁃ Si je te livre quelque chose de personnelle sur moi ça te persuaderait, que c'est vrai ?

D'une certaine manière ça m'intéresse je ne mens pas... Elle hausse les sourcils, étonnée par ma proposition, mais cette fois-ci elle répond tout de suite.

⁃ Ok commence.

Bon maintenant faut pas non plus que je me livre de trop à cause de représailles futures mais il faut quand même que ce soit intéressant. Néanmoins il y a bien un sujet où j'aurais bien besoin de l'avis d'une personne qui ne m'apprécie pas, qui n'a pas peur de me dire ce qu'elle pense.

⁃ Depuis que j'ai commencé à sortir avec des garçons, il ne s'est jamais passé quelque chose de captivant. Avec Krum c'était bien mais il n'était pas intéressé par moi : il était intéressé par mon enveloppe corporelle et une relation ne peut pas marcher que par le physique. Avec Ben c'était, je préfère ne pas en parler, enfin c'était catastrophique. Il aurait pu être le premier mais au dernier moment je n'ai pas voulu, je ne le sentais pas. Et pour finir Ron. Il est gentil, marrant, attentionné quand il le veut mais il m'a l'air déconnecté la plupart du temps. Du coup je me suis éloignée progressivement et le pire c'est qu'il n'a rien remarqué. J'ai essayé de faire des efforts mais rien n'y fait. L'amour n'est pas là et c'est super important pour moi, je ne peux pas passer le cap si je n'aime pas mon partenaire. Donc mon problème en gros c'est que je commence à me demander si c'est avec moi que ça coince, si c'est moi qui ai quelque chose qui cloche.

J'ai débité mon récit sans lui laisser le temps de pouvoir me poser des questions. Elle me regarde étrangement comme si elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Allez dit quelque chose n'importe quoi !

⁃ Tout d'abord je...

Mais le tableau de notre dortoir s'ouvre et Ginny et Victor arrivent en courant

\- Bonjour et merci Val pour ta chambre, il serait peut-être préférable d'aller ailleurs !

Et ils claquent la porte sur nous, Valentine est aussi choquée que moi.

* * *

Voici, la suite bien évidemment avec Valentine normalement vendredi ce n'est pas certains, les prochains chapitres sont plus long.


	14. L'accident de la salle de bain

_Merci encore pour vos avis, bonne lecture. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUATORZE : L'ACCIDENT DE LA SALLE DE BAIN**

**Valentine Silverwood**

⁃ Je ne sais pour toi Hermione mais moi je me tire d'ici. D'après Ginny ça fait un bail qu'ils l'ont pas fait et une fille et un garçon qui gémissent ça m'agresse les oreilles.

Il ne manquait plus que ça, chassée de mon propre dortoir ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas aussi avoir droit à l'insonorisation de ma chambre ? Je prends mon deuxième muffins et prends quand même le temps de finir mon thé, c'est un crime de faire un cul sec mais malheureusement je n'ai pas vraiment le choix vu que je commence à entendre des ... bruits émanant de ma chambre. Je sors directement de ce dortoir.

Hermione est là aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Tout d'un coup elle fait sa gentille et tout, il y a quelque chose de louche dans son attitude, je sais quand on me manipule pour la simple et bonne raison que c'est MON truc. Mais je me laisse entre guillemet faire, je veux savoir pourquoi et tant que je ne serai pas sûre et certaine qu'elle est franche, je ne lui livrerai jamais rien de vraiment personnel. Plus le fait que je suis censée l'éviter et que je fais tout le contraire, c'est plus fort que moi.

⁃ Je vais dans le dortoir de Clémence, étant donné qu'elle à son insonorisation on ne la gênera pas.

Elle acquiesce et me suis toujours mais soudain, Elise de Serdaigle débarque du bout du couloir avec une bande d'amies. Et merde elle me harcèle depuis deux jours je n'en peux plus ! Je fais la chose la plus honorable dont je suis capable, je me cache dans une salle de classe. Hermione encore une fois fait la même chose mais hausse un sourcil.

⁃ La fille là-bas me harcèle depuis un moment et je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas, pourtant je leur dis « une soirée ». Mais elles s'accrochent comme des sangsues, je commence à manquer d'idées.

⁃ Donc tu as une conscience.

⁃ Oui je ne suis toujours pas la conception de Satan, Hermione.

Elle ferme un peu les yeux sans-doute pour éviter de repenser à ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ce jour-là et je dois dire que si j'en avais la possibilité, j'enlèverais ce souvenir de ma mémoire. Deux minutes après j'entrouvre la porte pour vérifier qu'elle ne soit plus là et crie. Ma colocataire vient de me chatouiller et je déteste ça, je n'arrive pas à résister et deviens complètement soumise en perdant toute ma force pour repousser l'attaquant.

⁃ Plus jamais ! Ça m'insupporte.

\- Ah oui ? C'est dommage j'adore en faire.

Mais à quoi elle joue ? Que quelqu'un m'aide s'il vous plaît ! Je ne réponds rien et reprends la route vers le dortoir de Clémence. Une fois arrivées, on s'installe dans son salon et je reprends la dégustation de ce parfait muffin aux framboises.

Hermione tousse et je me rappelle que je dois lui donner une réponse, à quoi déjà ? Ah oui au fait qu'elle soit toujours vierge ! Nan c'est très honorable de sa part d'attendre le bon et puis d'un côté, je le suis aussi, à ma première et seule tentative, après à peine deux secondes d'action, je suis partie en courant, très courageux de ma part.

⁃ Donc comme je disais tout à l'heure avant de me faire interrompre. Le problème ne vient pas de toi, clairement jusqu'à maintenant tu n'as tout simplement pas encore trouvé la bonne personne. Celle qui te fera te sentir à l'aise, en qui tu auras confiance pour qu'elle ... Enfin tu vois. Après tu éprouves des sentiments quand même ?

⁃ Oui Valentine je ne suis pas insensible.

Je roule des yeux, je n'aime pas quand elle me ressort mes réflexions.

\- Donc voilà tu es humaine ! Alléluia ! Ça peut te paraître chiant mais soit tu y vas soit tu attends que ça te tombe dessus. Dans tous les cas ça arrivera, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle m'a l'air satisfaite mais songeuse, elle réfléchit beaucoup trop.

⁃ Et puis tu penses trop, à tout analyser, prévoir tes coups à l'avance. Je suis sûre que si je te demandais d'embrasser quelqu'un tu ne le ferais pas, idem s'il s'agissait de sauter d'une fenêtre du premier étage ou encore de passer un moment agréable avec quelqu'un que tu n'aimes pas.

⁃ La preuve que non, je suis avec toi.

⁃ Oui mais tu caches quelque chose Hermione.

⁃ Absolument pas.

Elle essaye de me convaincre du mieux qu'elle peut mais en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille elle me prouve le contraire. Son tic lorsqu'elle ne maîtrise pas la situation. Elle ajoute :

⁃ Crois ce que tu veux, en attendant je veux ton histoire.

Je prends une grande inspiration et essaye de parler le plus rapidement possible mais tout en rendant le tout compréhensible, il manquerait plus que je doive recommencer.

⁃ Et bien j'ai découvert qui était mon père il y a moins d'un an et j'aurais préféré ne rien savoir parce que c'est quelqu'un de méprisable et qui a fait d'horribles choses dans sa vie et le fait d'être associée à lui me donne envie de vomir.

Voilà c'est fait. L'essentiel, on évite juste de préciser l'identité. Malgré ma confiance, les larmes sont montées à mes yeux. Putain, que je le déteste. Je me lève et vais dans la salle de bains. Une fois devant le lavabo je m'éclabousse le visage d'eau fraîche. J'ai investi dans le maquillage waterproof il y quatre mois, une idée de génie ! Une fois prête je retourne dans le salon et trouve une tasse de thé à ma place, mais Hermione n'en a pas.

⁃ Merci pour le thé c'est toujours mieux que rien.

⁃ C'est-à-dire ? Tu veux quelque chose de mieux ?

⁃ Une présence constante que je n'ai plus.

⁃ Mais tu as des amis non ? Et un frère !

⁃ Laisse tomber Hermione.

Elle se lève et viens vers moi. Elle prend une profonde inspiration et se plante devant moi, trop près de moi.

⁃ Un câlin ça comblerait le vide que tu ressens au moins un moment ?

Encore du contact physique ? À chaque fois que je la touche ou qu'elle me touche il se passe cette chose agréable, une chose que je ne veux pas ressentir, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais ça me fait peur, surtout en le ressentant pour elle. Quoi que c'est sûrement parce qu'elle est belle, qu'elle m'attire mais c'est tout, pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Et puis merde c'est qu'un câlin. Je lui souris et complète l'espace restant entre elle et moi.

Oh c'est fort même pas trois secondes que je suis dans ses bras et ça commence déjà, faut dire que je suis grave en manque. Elle sent tellement bon, je me demande quelle marque de shampoing elle utilise. Je soupire, il est temps de se séparer mais avant je lui murmure à l'oreille.

⁃ Merci Hermione, malgré tes motivations secrètes, ça me fait plaisir.

J'enlève mes bras de son cou doucement pour profiter une dernière fois de l'odeur de ses cheveux mais elle me ramène vers elle en me serrant encore plus fort contre elle et j'ai du mal à ne pas faire de même.

⁃ À mon tour d'avoir mon câlin.

Je souris, ça fait tellement du bien pour changer d'avoir une fille dans mes bras qui ne veut pas coucher avec moi. Tellement de bien qu'elle pourrait très bien me rendre folle et connaissant mon passé dramatique, il ne faudrait pas beaucoup d'éléments. On pourrait me dire la chose la moins plausible possible que j'arriverai à la croire quand même.

Soudain une porte s'ouvre et on a le même mouvement de recul, je regarde rapidement Hermione et elle rougit. Je reporte mon attention sur l'ouverture de la porte et c'est Clémence qui ressort avec une fille que je ne connais pas. Leurs sourires s'effacent d'un coup de leurs visages. Hum, hum, hum. Comment s'appelait encore la fille des lettres coquines, allez tu peux le faire Val tu peux le faire... Lucy !

⁃ Valentine, Hermione mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

Elle essaye de contrôler sa voix mais elle n'y arrive pas.

⁃ Le plus important c'est la politesse, tu ne nous présentes pas ton amie ?

Je regarde la fille en n'attendant qu'une chose, entendre son prénom pour confirmer ce que je pense.

⁃ Je suis Lucy, Clémence et moi sommes à Serdaigle ensemble.

Je pense qu'il est temps qu'une discussion s'impose avec Clémence, ça fait plus d'un an que j'ai « intercepté » sa lettre, donc depuis tout ce temps elle me cache sa relation avec cette fille mais pourquoi ?!

⁃ Hermione si tu veux bien nous excuser, j'aimerais avoir une discussion avec Clémence, seule.

Je fais comprendre à Lucy qu'il faut qu'elle parte, si elle traîne dans les pattes de Clémence elle risque d'éviter certains éléments et je veux tout savoir. Hermione hésite un instant mais finit par partir avec Lucy à sa suite non sans qu'elle est lancée un sourire niais à Clémence. Je m'installe dans l'un des canapés et attends qu'elle prenne la parole. Mais elle ne fait rien et commence à paniquer. Ah ouais à ce point-là.

⁃ Clémence je ne vais pas te manger, lance toi.

Lorsqu'elle prend la parole elle est déjà à deux doigts de pleurer.

⁃ Avant toute chose je tiens à m'excuser d'avoir gardé ce secret aussi longtemps et crois moi j'ai essayé de te le dire à maintes reprises mais à chaque fois j'ai pris peur. Si je ne t'ai rien dit en premier lieu c'est parce que Lucy a un copain, c'est super compliqué notre histoire. On a commencé à se voir que pour le sexe au début c'est arrivé comme ça après une soirée où ma mère m'avait envoyé une lettre, dans laquelle elle disait que j'allais avoir des problèmes parce qu'elle avait trouvé des magazines dans ma chambre. J'étais vulnérable, elle était là mais surtout elle m'attirait. Pourtant c'était seulement la deuxième fois qu'on se voyait, tu sais et je ne suis pas du genre à faire des choix impulsifs mais dès que je lui ai parlé dans les couloirs après le couvre feu durant l'une de mes rondes, quelque chose s'est passé, c'était comme si pour la première fois je prenais conscience de son existence. Sauf qu'après, quasiment un an je crois elle m'a annoncé qu'elle sortait avec un garçon, je pensais que ça allait lui passer qu'elle se cherchait peut-être encore, j'en sais rien. Et quand j'ai réalisé qu'elle n'allait jamais le faire, le quitter, il était trop tard, j'avais déjà trop besoin d'elle, elle a réussi à me rendre dépendante d'elle mais plus on avançait et plus je m'énervais contre elle, de cette situation, de m'être laissée embarquer dans un triangle amoureux où c'est moi la salope !

Mon Dieu si elle commence à dire des injures c'est que ça ne va vraiment pas. Je me lève puis vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle et lui prends la main. Je l'encourage à continuer.

⁃ On en est rendues à se faire du mal, mentalement et physiquement. C'est le jour et la nuit constamment, là on est dans une phase bien mais ensuite la réalité me revient rapidement en tête et je n'y arrive plus, je recommence à être violente, à la fuir ou c'est elle qui fait quelque chose pour m'énerver mais je commence à fatiguer, ça dure depuis trop longtemps et j'ai trop de pression derrière moi, elle me rend dingue, mais je l'aime tellement que je n'arrive pas à la quitter, à lui dire que je ne veux plus d'elle dans ma vie.

Je suis sans voix, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait endurée tout ça et que je n'ai rien vu quand elle n'allait pas bien, je suis sa meilleure amie et je n'ai rien vu. Je la prends dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

⁃ Je ne t'en veux absolument pas Clémence, c'est horrible ce que tu vis, je ne peux pas comprendre parce que je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse, mais je peux voir que tu souffres et tout ce que j'ai envie de te dire c'est quitte la, mais si c'était facile de quitter la personne qu'on aime, tu l'aurais déjà fait depuis longtemps.

Elle sanglote de plus belle contre mon épaule et j'ai du mal à contenir mes larmes, la voir si fragile me déstabilise alors que d'habitude elle a toujours le sourire, du moins en apparence et je m'en veux tellement, si je n'étais pas si préoccupée par ma petite personne depuis quelque temps.

⁃ Et quelle est l'autre raison ?

⁃ J'ai peur que tu ailles le crier sur les toits, tu adores tellement les conflits.

⁃ Clémence si je fais ce genre de chose, raconter des rumeurs, c'est que je sais que la personne derrière s'en remettra, j'aime bien embêter les autres mais quand même, et toi tu sais très bien que tu es différente, tu es ma meilleure amie et je te promets d'agir comme tel dorénavant, c'est vrai que ces derniers temps je suis plus concentrée sur mes problèmes, mais ça n'excuse rien. Ne t'inquiète pas je te soutiendrai quels que soient tes choix et si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi, n'hésite pas.

⁃ Je veux bien que tu ailles chercher Jack Curtis et que tu trouves n'importe quel prétexte pour lui mettre une retenue.

⁃ Tes désirs sont des ordres. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as vraiment insisté pour insonoriser ta chambre ! Coquine va !

Elle se contente de rigoler et l'entendre me réchauffe le cœur.

⁃ Tu veux un thé ?

⁃ S'il te plaît.

Quelle nouvelle ! J'avoue que si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Clémence je serai déjà dans les couloirs à mettre en place mon plan d'action. Aalala. Après quelques gorgées elle va déjà mieux.

⁃ Est-ce que tu peux me dire maintenant ce que tu faisais dans les bras d'Hermione ?

⁃ C'est compliqué.

⁃ Tu n'as pas peur ?

⁃ De ?

⁃ De la désirer et de ne pas pouvoir la toucher comme tu le voudrais ?

⁃ Je fais n'importe quoi quand elle est là, quand on est que toutes les deux mais je...

⁃ Peux pas t'en empêcher ?

⁃ Exactement ! Et je la désire déjà elle est canon cette fille, nan ? Et je ne sais même pas si elle s'en rend compte quand j'y réfléchis et puis c'est même sûr, elle ne passe pas quarante ans à se préparer, c'est qu'un détail pour elle. En plus c'est la première qui arrive à me captiver sans que je m'ennuie au bout de deux minutes, amicalement parlant elle m'intéresse vraiment.

Elle ne répond rien à ma phrase mais me regarde en souriant. Hum je n'aime pas trop ça, je continue.

⁃ Et avec ta mère ? Chloe ça va ?

⁃ Je pense, quand ça ne va pas elle m'écrit souvent et heureusement ma mère ne sait pas qu'elle va chez une amie pour le faire.

⁃ Tu sais je reste persuadée qu'il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose.

⁃ Je sais mais si ça ne marche pas elle va se retourner contre qui ? Nous.

⁃ D'accord mais si tu changes d'avis, n'oublie pas que ma mère pourra aider.

⁃ Merci et je suis désolée de te demander ça mais ça te dérange si je vais bosser ?

\- Nan pas du tout, il faut que je travaille un peu aussi de toute façon, avec les retenues de l'autre con, il me bouffe une bonne partie de mes soirées et une semaine après je dois toujours y aller les week-end, je te jure que j'ai envie de… rahhh il m'énerve. Bon courage ma fraise tagada et si tu as besoin de moi n'hésite plus maintenant.

⁃ Merci et ça fait plaisir de te voir comme ça, d'habitude tu ne te livres pas à moi sans m'embêter avant, changer de sujet ou pire encore. Ca faisait un moment...

⁃ Euh ouais j'avoue que c'est bizarre ! Bisous.

Je l'embrasse tendrement sur la joue et me retrouve de nouveau dans le couloir, il est cinq heures de l'après-midi, ça fait deux heures depuis l'épisode Ginny /Victor par pitié, qu'ils ne soient plus dans mon dortoir j'ai nul part où aller. Sur le chemin je croise une bande d'élèves qui parle Quidditch en vantant leur équipe gagnante, Serdaigle.

⁃ Et toi viens ici.

Le mec fronce les sourcils et se décide enfin à me répondre.

⁃ Et pourquoi ?

⁃ Parce que je te l'ai demandé.

⁃ Et si je n'ai pas envie ?

⁃ Tu veux mon pied sur ton cul ou dans ta bouche minus ?

Un de ses copains lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille puis il finit par s'avancer complètement vers moi.

⁃ Je m'excuse, Miss Silverwood, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Ah je préfère. Je l'emmène un peu plus loin pour qu'on soit tranquille.

Tu es en quelle année ?

⁃ Cinquième.

⁃ Tu connais un certains Jack Curtis ? Il sort avec une fille, cheveux longs, châtains aux yeux verts.

⁃ Ah Lucy ?

⁃ Oui voilà, à quoi ressemble le gars, je veux une description parfaite.

⁃ J'ai mieux qu'une description, j'ai une photo de lui en tenu de Quidditch, il veut devenir joueur pro et commence à se faire connaître, tenez je vous la donne.

⁃ Merci..

⁃ John.

⁃ Moui merci John.

Parfait maintenant je suis sûre de le trouver sans problème. Une fois dans mon dortoir je rentre dans ma chambre par habitude sans frapper et tombe nez à nez avec une vision d'horreur.

⁃ Oh mon Dieu ! Quelle monstruosité !

Je retourne de suite dans le salon et secoue ma tête violemment pour essayer d'enlever les images horrible qui se présentent dans ma tête sans interruption. Mais ce n'est pas vrai quand même pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi ! Il faut que je me passe de l'eau sur le visage, vite j'ouvre la porte et tombe en face d'Hermione qui prend un bain en me voyant la bouche sans doute grande ouverte, elle se recule vers le bord de la baignoire sauf qu'elle se cogne contre les robinets et perd connaissance.

Je lâche ma photo de l'autre con et m'avance vers elle, je la rattrape avant qu'elle ne sombre complètement dans l'eau, je touche sa tête rapidement et elle saigne, ok zen pas de panique, la panique ça ne sert à rien mais deux secondes plus tard je me mets à crier à pleins poumons.

⁃ Ginny ! Victor s'il vous plaît venez ! Ginny ! Ginny !

Putain ils n'arrivent pas, les murs sont censés être en carton merde ! Elle n'a toujours pas repris connaissance, il faut que je la sorte de là mais elle est nue et j'ai pas envie d'être hantée par son corps car sans même l'avoir vu je sais qu'il est parfait, suis vraiment pas bien. Au mon moment où je commençais à la soulever, Ginny arrive paniquée.

⁃ Putain enfin, vite viens me remplacer et sors la !

⁃ Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !

⁃ Elle s'est cognée ! Vite !

Une fois qu'elle la tient je vais dans sa chambre pour lui prendre des vêtements rapidement, mon Dieu c'est vraiment trop rangé ici, je vais vers son placard à vêtements et prends n'importe quoi.

⁃ Victor habille toi mieux on va avoir besoin de ton aide pour aller à l'infirmerie.

Il hoche la tête et repart dans ma chambre enfiler sa chemise. La présence de Ginny et mon frère me rassure et j'arrive à retrouver de l'assurance. De retour dans la salle de bains, je donne les vêtements à Ginny et me tourne le temps qu'elle l'habille.

⁃ Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aide moi !

⁃ Mets-lui au moins ses sous-vêtements, je ne veux pas la voir nue.

Elle soupire et une fois fait elle me tape assez fortement je dois l'avouer mais je l'ignore, je l'aide à finir de l'habiller et à deux on la sort d'ici. Victor comprend enfin le pourquoi de toute cette agitation. Il me remplace et je dégage le chemin en hurlant aux élèves trop curieux de se pousser. Une fois à l'infirmerie j'essaye de trouver Mme Pomfresh et en attendant ils déposent Hermione sur un lit.

⁃ Vite Madame venez c'est Hermione !

⁃ Quoi vous l'avez tuée ?!

Je roule des yeux et ignore sa remarque complètement débile.

⁃ Elle s'est cognée la tête dans la baignoire, elle saigne et elle a perdu connaissance !

Enfin elle se lève de son bureau et consent à examiner Hermione.

⁃ Oh ce n'est rien, la plaie n'est pas profonde, une petite potion de récupération et le tour est joué, quand à son évanouissement ça passera ne vous inquiétez pas.

Elle s'adresse uniquement en regardant Victor et Ginny, comme si elle croyait que c'est de ma faute, certes ça l'est mais c'est incroyablement insultant d'insinuer tout de suite que c'est la Serpentard la coupable ! Elle soigne la tête d'Hermione en appliquant une pommade d'une texture douteuse.

⁃ Vous pouvez rester jusqu'à vingt et une heures ce soir, après les visites ne sont plus autorisées.

Elle me regarde puis s'en va, bon débarras. Ginny s'installe à côté d'elle et lui caresse lui cheveux et je dois avouer que je suis assez.. quel est ce sentiment de merde encore, jalouse ?

⁃ Alors Val qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Je tourne la tête vers rouquine et je les regarde attentivement, leurs visages reflètent carrément ce qu'ils ont fait, beurk.

⁃ Après vous avoir surpris et d'ailleurs j'ai dit oui pour mon lit mais pas pour ma chaise, les elfes ne changent pas la housse ! Enfin bref je voulais aller dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir et elle a oublié de fermer à clé, forcément en me voyant elle a paniqué, prit peur et s'est cogné la tête.

⁃ Elle est vraiment pas douée cette Hermione et honnêtement elle a vraiment dut être surprise pour réussir à s'assommer quand même !

En même temps je devais aussi avoir une tête à faire peur. Nous restons un moment en silence puis Victor et Ginny partent car ils doivent aller à leur entraînement de Quidditch. Je reste là en silence à la regarder dormir jouant nerveusement avec mon pied. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et l'odeur me frappe, j'ai un peu de sang sur les mains, en voir me donne la nausée à cause de mon accident, mais là heureusement ça va c'est léger. Je pars me laver les mains et retourne à ma place.

Les heures passent mais elle ne se réveille toujours pas. Malheureusement il est huit heures moins le quart et je suis assez loin du bureau du directeur. Je soupire et prends un bout de parchemin sur la table de l'infirmière puis griffonne un petit mot pour m'excuser, si aussi elle fermait la porte à clé ! Des excuses nan mais j'hallucine. Je lui glisse dans la main puis me mets en route pour ma retenue.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe, je rentre dans le bureau sans frapper. Il fronce les sourcils mais ne me dit rien, je m'installe en soupirant sur la chaise en face de lui et attends qu'il me dise sa phrase pourrie. Cinq minutes plus tard toujours rien, il corrige ses copies et j'ai l'impression que je suis devenue invisible, j'aurais peut-être du frapper, quel connard. Je m'amuse avec mes cheveux en attendant si il croit que je vais craquer, il rêve. Une demi-heure plus tard il relève la tête et me dit enfin la phrase du jour.

C'est vraiment horrible ces retenues, je n'en peux plus d'écrire ces conneries que je regarde ensuite brûler dans sa cheminée qu'il allume exprès pour l'occasion, je comprends qu'il ne les garde pas en souvenir mais il pourrait au moins attendre que je ne sois plus là. Nan il me regarde avec son regard de vicieux. Il essaye de me sortir de mes gonds mais ça ne marchera pas, je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction.

Une fois dehors à vingt-deux heures trente, j'arrive au niveau de mon dortoir quand quelqu'un attend près de l'encadrement, j'espère que ce n'est pas une fille je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur ! Mais contre toute attente c'est Ronnie, qu'est-ce qu'il me veut.

⁃ Il ne t'a pas fallu longtemps hein ! Pour la blesser, un mois !

⁃ Écoute rentre dans ta salle commune tu sais à cette heure si il y a des petites bêtes, comme je sais pas des araignées ! Ça serait dommage qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Bien entendu j'en ai rien à cirer de lui, on se ferait attaquer justement par NOTRE phobie, je serais déjà bien loin avant qu'il ne saisisse la situation dans laquelle on se trouve.

⁃ Tu te crois maligne mais tu sais que tu ne vaux rien Silverwood.

Il se lève à présent et me domine par sa taille, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me chercher Ronnie. J'aimerais le virer devant le tableau gardant mon dortoir avant d'entrer car je n'ai pas envie qu'il me suive.

⁃ C'est bon tu as fini ? Tu veux une médaille ? Que je te signe un petit papier pour montrer à tout le monde que tu as réussi à me parler sans rougir ?

Bon ce n'était pas la tactique à adopter mais le voir me rappelle qu'il sort avec Hermione et sérieusement ça m'énerve.

⁃ On règle ça maintenant si tu veux, sort ta baguette ! Ça fait longtemps que j'aurais dû m'interposer.

Mais il est sérieux ? Il me demande en duel, c'est vraiment tentant de lui mettre une raclée mais je risque de me faire renvoyer et honnêtement il n'en vaut pas la chandelle.

⁃ Ok très bien, vous conviendrez qu'il y a une demande de duel ?

Ron ne semble pas comprendre à qui je parle.

⁃ Oui effectivement Miss.

Parfait, si l'autre sac à merde dit que j'abuse de mes fonctions, il pourra se la fermer j'ai un témoin, heureusement que nos tableaux sont vivants !

⁃ Ron Weasley je vous donne donc une retenue d'une durée de deux heures pour insubordination à une préfète en chef.

Et je le laisse en plan non sans lui lancer un regard moqueur, fallait pas me titiller. Je laisse mon sac sur le canapé et pars prendre un bon bain en verrouillant la porte même si techniquement Hermione ne reviendra pas ce soir de l'infirmerie.

J'envisage sérieusement de me livrer à elle alors qu'une voix au fond de mon esprit vibre en me disant qu'elle se paye ma tête. Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Pourquoi je dois vivre qu'avec elle ? Ils fument quoi ces professeurs sérieusement ? Je me pose continuellement les mêmes questions la concernant. Néanmoins et surtout parce que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être proche d'elle, je mets cette petite voix dans une boite rangée à côté de celle de mon père et de ma mère.

Une fois dans mon lit, j'attrape mon livre de partitions, c'est fou mais depuis la première composition que j'ai faite, j'en suis maintenant à cinq. J'ai enfin récupéré mon inspiration et je me suis faite à l'idée que toutes ont été créées grâce à Hermione, mais aussi aux élèves de mon cours de musique. J'aime bien rester à l'écart pour ne pas les déranger et récupérer des notes qui me plaisent.

Après tout ce soir je suis toute seule malheureusement pas de la façon que j'avais espéré mais bon. Je me relève et joue un peu de violon pour me détendre et tester les nouveaux accords. Il manque encore quelque chose pour celle-ci. Qu'est-ce que c'est nom de Dieu !

Le lendemain matin, pour la je ne sais combien de fois je me demande pourquoi je n'arrive jamais à aller au lit plutôt et nan pas après deux heures du matin comme à chaque fois. Je soupire et m'extirpe à contre coeur de mon lit pour aller me préparer dans la salle de bains. Une fois dedans je me stoppe de suite, elle est là et fronce les sourcils en me voyant. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment procéder, après tout notre " relation " est assez spéciale, j'ai envie qu'elle m'attaque pour qu'on puisse revenir en arrière, effacer tous ces moments même si ils ne sont pas nombreux, c'est déjà trop. Si elle commence, je serai prête à lui répondre quelque chose de cinglant, comme d'habitude, nan pas que j'ai besoin de préparer des phrases la concernant, ça me vient naturellement enfin bref ! Elle ouvre la bouche et dit malheureusement ce qu'il ne fallait pas me dire, surtout sur ce ton là.

⁃ Merci Valentine.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et hoche la tête, je réponds finalement avec un ton amuseur.

⁃ Quoi que j'aurais dû te laisser te noyer comme ça on aurait été débarrassée l'une de l'autre, enfin !

Elle sourit légèrement et se tourne vers moi tout en gardant sa brosse à dent dans la bouche, elle l'enlève et rétorque une affirmation qui me paralyse et c'est pas mon genre de rester figée aux dires des gens.

⁃ C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi, pendant quelques secondes.

De quoi elle parle exactement ? C'est quand même vague ça phrase là, je suis perdue moi !

⁃ Tu fais référence à quelque chose en particulier ? Parce-que je ne pense pas que tu accepterais de mourir pour te défaire de moi.

⁃ En effet Valentine.

Elle finit sa toilette et quitte la salle de bains sans rien ajouter de plus, malgré mon regard troublé. Je secoue la tête, il faut que je me prépare aussi si je ne veux pas arriver en retard à table, je tiendrai jamais jusqu'à midi sans rien avaler avant. Après m'être maquillée, j'enfile ma tenue améliorée. Faut pas abuser non plus, les uniformes de Poudlard sont pourris.

J'attrape mon sac de cours et me dirige rapidement vers la salle commune, pour une fois mon frère se trouve devant moi et je décide d'aller lui dire bonjour, si je ne vais pas vers lui on se parlerait quasiment jamais et j'ai une question à lui poser. Après avoir dépassé la marre de monde, je fais un croche pâte à Harry qui marchait à côté de mon frère pour me permettre de prendre sa place.

⁃ Bah alors Potter on sait plus marcher ! Change de lunette mon gars !

Je peux voir Ronnie me regarder en serrant les dents, ne t'inquiète pas ton tour arrivera plus vite que tu ne le penses.

⁃ Coucou Victor, j'aimerais te parler de notre père.

Il tourne la tête rapidement vers moi et il est déjà énervé, bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il a !

⁃ Quoi ?

⁃ Tu pourrais plus être aimable quand même tu t'adresses pas à Tomtom la pomme, comment tu as découvert que c'était lui ?

⁃ Pourquoi tu reviens avec ce sujet maintenant ! On s'en fout de comment je l'ai découvert, accepte le et puis c'est tout.

J'arrête de marcher un moment pour qu'il s'éloigne de moi parce que je vais commencer à dire des choses que je vais regretter. Ginny se retourne pour me sourire timidement puis continue son chemin. Je me demande si mon frère lui parle à elle de notre famille loufoque. J'entends quelqu'un me siffler, où est cette personne que je lui règle son compte, je ne suis pas un chien ! Après l'avoir trouvé je laisse tomber, Jasper espère de tout son cœur que je couche avec lui et vu qu'il est tellement doué selon ses paroles, je redeviendrai hétéro, plutôt crever que de le toucher. Finalement mon ventre me ramène à la réalité, j'ai faim et comme d'habitude j'entame cette journée énervée !

* * *

Un chapitre qui ne fait pas beaucoup avancer les choses mais tout sera très vite relancé, prochain chapitre Clémence.


	15. Le Club de Duel

_Avec un léger retard voici la suite, attendez-vous à la même chose pour la semaine prochaine, bonne lecture._

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUINZE : LE CLUB DE DUEL **

**Clémence Johnson**

\- Jonhson contre Finch-Fletchley !

Je me lève de ma place et me prépare. Pour l'instant c'est un sans faute. C'est le deuxième rendez-vous du Club de Duel. ll y a vraiment beaucoup de monde, pratiquement tous les préfets se sont inscrits, mis à part Valentine et quelques autres. Pas de mal de Serpentard et d'élèves allant de la quatrième années à la septième aussi. Le professeur Severus Rogue a ajouté cette règle en voyant l'engouement provoqué par ce club. Même après la grande bataille, de nombreuses personnes semblent vouloir apprendre à se défendre ou faire des duels en toute légalité.

Notre professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal nous demande de nous saluer. Je me suis inscrite dans le simple but d'ajouter une nouvelle activité à mon tableau mais finalement c'est amusant. Allez on y va.

Justin essaye de me désarmer mais je contre le sort m'y attendant et lance de suite après le sort informulé « _Amplificatum__ » _sur sa baguette qui la rend inutilisable, après trente seconde le professeur met fin au duel. Pour plus d'impartialité, ce sont les élèves qui votent pour le vainqueur. Bien évidemment je l'emporte haut la main. Je m'assoie à ma place puis Lucy me fait un clin d'oeil et mon coeur s'accélère.

Nous sommes répartis par maison, c'est un choix qui s'est fait naturellement. Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup de Serdaigle donc c'est assez dur d'être aussi près d'elle et de ne pas pouvoir lui parler mais je suis quand même contente car _monsieur _n'est pas là : Valentine a réussi à lui donner une retenue hier, or une absence équivaut à cinq défaites ce qui fait qu'il est en bas de la liste. Enfin un peu de répit. Et tout va bien entre nous depuis six jours ce qui n'est pas grand chose, mais en prenant en compte nos précédentes périodes de bonheur, c'est un record.

\- Potter contre Nott !

Harry fait face à Théodore. Il a gagné tout ses duels pour l'instant et je ne me fais pas de soucis concernant ce duel, après tout il a vaincu Voldemort et je pense que seulement une à deux personnes seraient en mesure de le battre et je ne me compte pas dedans. Nott n'a même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'Harry a lancé le sort « _Bloclang__ »__, _c'est un risque à prendre ça se trouve Théodore maîtrise les sorts informulés mais il ne fait rien et Harry finit par le désarmer.

\- Granger contre R. Weasley !

Ron salue Hermione qui reste stoïque, finalement elle ne doit pas en vouloir à Valentine à cause de l'accident de la salle de bain parce qu'elle donne l'impression de lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux, elle a le même regard lorsqu'on fait les réunions et qu'elle doit remonter les bretelles des préfets qui s'amusent dans les salles de classe. Enfin un duel intéressant.

Dès le début Ron lance « _Levicorpus__ »_ qui suspend donc Hermione dans les airs mais elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot, malgré le fait qu'elle ne voit pas grand chose elle lance à son tour un sortilège de désillusion et Ron se retourne croyant qu'elle se trouve du coup vers nous. Il commence à agiter sa baguette dans notre direction et pendant qu'il est perturbé, le sort s'annule et Hermione retombe lourdement sur le sol mais de suite elle lance un sort de désarmement et heureusement parce que j'étais à deux doigts de le faire à sa place. Elle retourne à côté de ses amis sans un regard envers Ron. Ça fait maintenant une heure que les duels ont commencé, pendant que le professeur Serverus Rogue organise les combats, notre professeure de métamorphose fait de même étant donné que nous sommes quarante combattants titulaires mais notre place peut sauter à tout moment.

Les premiers jours sont super important, si on perd trois duels sur cinq on va sur une liste d'attente et tout ceux dans le même cas s'affrontent dans le dernier quart d'heure, les perdants sont éliminés et retombent en bas de la liste. Ceux qui ont gagné ces duels partent avec un malus. Il faut qu'ils gagnent quatre duels sur cinq pour revenir sur une base de trois duels sur cinq. En gros tous les duels sont important et pour l'instant Lucy et moi sommes à cinq sur cinq et j'appréhende moment où ça sera elle contre moi.

Un peu plus loin un certain Seamus affronte Drago. À la fin de la journée, nos professeurs mettent à jour la liste. Au bout du deuxième jours, nous sommes quinze à avoir fait un sans faute. Le prochain rendez-vous est plus tôt cette fois-ci : c'est jeudi soir. Nous pouvons rentrer dans nos dortoirs respectifs. Avant de partir, Lucy me demande discrètement si elle peux venir ce soir.

J'ai donc une demi-heure avant qu'elle ne vienne. Elle va arriver après le couvre feu et j'espère qu'elle ne croisera aucun préfet. Demain soir c'est à mon tour de faire une ronde, je souffle à la lecture de mon planning de révision, il ne sera jamais coché en totalité. J'avale un bonbon et je vais prendre une douche. Une fois séchée, j'applique rapidement une crème sur ma peau. Pas longtemps après je remets en état la salle de bains d'un coup de baguette et retourne dans le salon quand je me stop directement à la vision de mon colocataire.

\- Ernie ? Tu travailles dans le salon ce soir ?

Il met du temps à répondre, il me scrute totalement et je me rends compte que je suis en sous-vêtement, j'ai tellement l'habitude qu'il soit dans sa chambre où à la bibliothèque que j'ai pris l'habitude depuis la rentrée de sortir en petite tenue. Je claque des doigts pour le ramener à la réalité.

\- Euh j'aime bien changer d'endroit de temps en temps.

Je hoche la tête et pars dans ma chambre m'habiller, de toute façon tant qu'il ne nous voit pas ensemble, en train de s'embrasser ou autre,c'est bon. Je mets à jour mon planning de révisions et j'ai pris du retard en _Potion_ et _Histoire de la magie. _Faut absolument que je travaille plus demain soir après les cours.

Je finis tous les jours à dix huit heures, prends une demi-heure pour manger et quand je n'ai pas les rondes à faire, ni le Club de Duel et ni les réunions de préfets, je travaille le plus possible. Sauf que depuis Lucy mon temps de travail a été divisé par deux et j'ai eu mon premier Effort exceptionnel en_ Arithmancie._ Hermione a toujours des Optimal dans cette matière, tout le temps. L'ouverture de ma porte me sort de mes pensées.

\- Tu as géré le problème Ernie ?

\- Je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui demander d'aller dans sa chambre sans révéler des choses importantes, ça allait juste réveiller sa curiosité.

Elle hoche la tête et semble perturbée par quelque chose. J'espère juste qu'en lui demandant elle ne va pas me parler de son _mec. _Je l'encourage d'un signe de tête à commencer.

\- Je sais quand parlant de ça je prends des risques de disputes, mais je dois t'expliquer pourquoi je sors avec Jack.

J'essaye de ne pas grimacer à l'entente de son prénom. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je lui demande de m'expliquer ses choix, qu'elle m'aide à la comprendre et enfin je vais pouvoir savoir. J'avale difficilement ma salive et me conditionne, me mets dans une ambiance détente pour éviter tout énervement, mais j'ai peur. On a jamais pu s'expliquer sans se disputer depuis qu'elle sort avec lui. Elle prend une grande inspiration et semble encore hésiter, finalement elle se décide.

\- Tu sais que ma famille est religieuse, mais ce n'est pas juste pour dire qu'on est croyant, on l'est à cent pour cent, enfin je l'étais avant toi. Si mes parents apprennent que je sors avec une fille ils vont me mettre à la rue et je ne plaisante malheureusement pas. Le sujet de l'homosexualité a déjà été évoqué et je sais ce qu'ils pensent de cette « abomination ».

Elle mime les guillemets en disant le mot abomination puis reprend.

\- Ma mère m'a eu très tôt, à dix neuf ans et ils s'attendent à ce que je fasse la même chose, elle me met trop la pression avec ça, en envoyant des lettres constamment, en demandant à mon propre cousin de m'espionner et j'en passe. Je suis faible Clém et j'ai paniqué quand mon père m'a fait son premier discours, et quand j'ai vu que ma mère était aussi d'accord, je ne me voyais par leur dire « désolée mais c'est mort, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un qui se trouve être une fille ».

\- D'où..

\- Oui et j'en suis désolée, désolée de n'avoir rien dit, désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir quand c'était complètement inutile et j'ai l'impression que franchement le sort s'acharne contre moi, contre nous parce que.. parce que tout ceci est arrangé. Sa famille et la mienne vont à l'église ensemble, qu'elle était la probabilité sérieusement !

J'ai envie de m'énerver, mais d'un côté, une petite partie de moi comprends son choix, ma mère péterait un plomb aussi mais contrairement à elle, je suis sûre d'avoir le soutien du reste de ma famille. Elle pleure à présent mais je n'ai pas envie d'aller la réconforter, je suis rancunière, j'arrive à partiellement oublier ce qu'elle me fait mais des fois, je ne peux pas. Je prends la parole la première.

\- On fait quoi alors ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Clairement un futur à deux et l'approbation de nos familles sont inconciliables, je me vois mal te demander d'abandonner tes semblables pour moi.

Même si c'est la chose que me ferait le plus plaisir, je ne peux pas lui demander de faire ce choix. Elle se laisse tomber sur mon lit.

\- Je sais pas.. Je t'.. Je sais vraiment pas quoi faire, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, d'arrêter de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour, de partager tous ces moments avec toi même si dernièrement on se monte plus dessus qu'autre chose, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Je veux être avec toi et seulement toi, ça me tue d'être avec Jack, crois-moi, mais j'ai tellement pas la force de m'imposer, je sais pas comment faire.

\- Moi non plus Lucy mais faut voir les choses en face, je ne supporterais pas plus longtemps d'être la troisième roue du carrosse, d'être la fille qu'on vient voir en douce, ce n'est pas ma personnalité, tu changes toutes mes perspectives. Jusqu'à maintenant je pensais que j'étais hétérosexuelle, mais après toi je me vois mal retourner dans les bras d'un mec.

Les larmes montent doucement à mes yeux, c'est dur, mais il faut pendre une décision.

\- Et si je te promets de limiter mes contacts avec Jack au minimum ? Vraiment le stricte je peux prétexter que c'est à cause des cours, la pression de nos parents, je m'en fous de ce qu'il peut penser.

Je secoue la tête et elle se lève me faisant face puis s'empresse d'ajouter.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change d'arrêter maintenant ou à la fin de l'année puisqu'on s'.. puisqu'on s'aime déjà ! La souffrance sera encore plus dure en plus si on stop maintenant ! À se voir tous les jours tout en sachant que cette fois-ci, on se retrouvera pas dans ton dortoir ! Te regarder de loin tous les jours va me rendre folle Clémence, je me mets à nue devant toi aujourd'hui, et tu sais très bien que je dévoile très peu mes sentiments, je t'aime Clémence, me quitte pas, pas maintenant.

Sa mise à nue me touche beaucoup plus que je ne le montre. Elle m'aime.

Que Merlin me vienne en aide. Je me lève et l'embrasse à pleine bouche, elle répond rapidement soudain très excitée puisqu'elle me porte jusqu'à mon lit et je rigole, finalement ça sert d'avoir une copine qui fait du Quidditch. Une fois dessus, elle essuie mes larmes avec sa main en me regardant profondément dans les yeux. Si je le pouvais je me noierais dedans, dans ce gris si clair au soleil et pourtant parfois si sombre de luxure. Elle est parfaite à mes yeux. Enfin on se comprend. Elle m'embrasse tendrement tout en passant une main sous l'épaisseur de mes vêtements et le contact de ses doigts contre ma peau me brûle, quand respirer devient vitale, elle se met à moitié sur moi en reposant sa tête contre ma poitrine.

\- J'aimerais pourvoir entendre ton coeur battre tout le temps et l'entendre s'accélérer comme maintenant, si seulement.

\- Oui Lucy si seulement, si seulement c'était simple.

Nous nous endormons dans cette position et je me réveille à vingt et une heure. Je me glisse hors du lit sans la réveiller et prends mon appareil photo, elle est si mignonne dans cette position. Je profite qu'elle dorme pour finalement travailler, pour essayer de ne pas penser à ce que je viens de faire, je l'aime vraiment trop.

Ces cours d'_Arithmancie _sont vraiment trop compliqué, je crois qu'il faut que j'arrête de penser à ma fierté parce que je ne peux pas me permettre de passer autant de temps sur cette matière. Les professeurs ont été très conciliant avec moi concernant mes choix d'options en adaptant les autres cours pratiquement autour de mes décisions. J'apprends même à faire de la flûte depuis ma troisième année mais je suis vraiment pas douée, en effet, je me sers de ce cours libre pour pouvoir avancer autre chose étant donné que les bonnes notes sont obtenue très facilement. C'est juste dommage que je ne suis pas avec Valentine à cause de mon planning, l'entendre jouer du violon est tellement.. transcendant.

Je regarde l'heure assez souvent pour vérifier le couvre feu, à chaque fois elle rentre après et je sais qu'un jour ça ne passera pas. En plus c'est Valentine qui supervise ce soir, maintenant qu'elle sait pour elle et moi, Val va juste profiter de l'occasion pour punir Lucy du mal qu'elle me fait. Ma meilleure amie à un comportement irrationnel dès qu'on s'attaque aux gens qu'elle aime.

Je suis tellement concentrée dans la rédaction de mon devoir de _Potion _que je n'entends pas Lucy se lever pour venir poser sont front contre mon épaule, me procurant sans que je ne puisse contrôler les réactions de mon corps, un frisson.

\- Tu pourrais me faire réviser les cours de potion ? J'ai du mal en ce moment il est spécial notre professeur quand même, des fois il se lèche les lèvres comme si il se rappelait quelque chose de bien.

\- Oui sûrement son hydromel de la veille. Faut dire qu'entre Harry et Valentine, il est gâté. Tu sais en potion je ne suis pas si forte que ça, enfin, je saurais pas bien t'expliquer, mais je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment te faire progresser.

Elle enlève sa tête de mon épaule et s'assied sur mes genoux.

\- Qui ?

\- Valentine.

\- Mais tu es sérieuse ? Ta meilleure amie ? Douée en potion ?

\- Oui je sais c'est choquant quand on ne la connaît pas, mais oui elle est vraiment douée, ses Optimal elle les a pas parce qu'elle fait partie du Club de Slug. Au contraire c'est grâce à ses compétences qu'elle y est, car tu as forcément entendu parler de son comportement pas du tout exemplaire, sans ses prouesses Horace Slughorn ne l'aurait jamais choisi, tu sais qu'on est tous là-bas pour une qualité prédominante de notre personnalité.

\- Tous les Serdaigles le savent, c'est l'exemple à donner, mais je ne sais pas, elle doit me détester et elle est intimidante quand même.

\- Arrête elle te fera rien tu es protégée grâce à moi.

\- Je sais pas si c'est très rassurant de savoir que la seule chose qui l'empêche de m'attaquer c'est toi.

\- Attention j'ai pas dit qu'elle t'attaqueras pas avec ses mots, tu sais faut choisir un camp et elle est dans le mien donc si tu es d'accord pour le faire, t'étonnes pas si elle est froide, c'est comme tu veux, mais avec moi tu ne vas pas progresser, juste assurer la moyenne, je ne sais pas bien expliquer en plus.

\- Je vais y réfléchir, voir si ça vaut vraiment le coup.

\- Ok Lucy.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement puis soupire en regardant l'heure. Elle se lève et se passe une main dans ses cheveux corbeaux.

\- Tu veux rester dormir ?

\- Oui mais que dormir, j'ai mes règles.

Je lui réponds en souriant de façon coquine.

\- Pas moi.

\- Tu sais que c'est très frustrant pour moi ? La dernière fois j'ai cru que j'allais tout casser.

\- Oui mais tu as des choses à te faire pardonner.

Je n'aime pas la prendre par les sentiments mais après tout elle m'a donné envie, alors certes ça n'a rien à voir à quand on peut vraiment le faire, mais voir tout cet affolement dans ses yeux rend le tout encore mieux pour moi, c'est égoïste, je sais.

Je pose ma plume près de mon devoir et me dirige vers elle doucement, malgré ses dires elle affiche un sourire à rendre folle, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour la pousser sur mon lit et sans lui laisser l'occasion d'enlever les cheveux de son champs de vision, je tire fortement sa chemise pour permettre d'arracher les boutons de celle-ci.

La voir en soutien-gorge, précisément avec celui-là rend les battements de mon coeur incertains, le rouge lui va à merveille et sa poitrine est tellement charitable, Merlin que j'aime la voir. Ma respiration devient de plus en plus saccadée, dans cette position ses abdos ressortent un peu, que c'est divin. Elle finit par rigoler car je ne fais que la dévorer des yeux et à l'aide de ses jambes elle me ramène contre elle.

Elle ne tarde pas à passer une main sous ma jupe, mon shorty me faisant tellement de bien que je suis obligée d'arrêter ce que je faisais pour émettre une lamentation. Je l'embrasse avec autant de fougue possible, sa langue contre la mienne fait augmenter la température de mon corps, je romps le baiser à bout de souffle et elle en profite pour m'enlever ma chemise et mon soutien-gorge. Je reprends possession de ses lèvres si savoureuses et les lui mordille, enfin elle s'impose en renversant la situation pour me dominer. Ça m'allume encore plus, elle coince l'une de mes mains vers le haut de ma tête quand l'autre est coincée sous son genoux. Si je ne proteste pas maintenant je ne pourrais plus m'extirper de sa poigne, elle a bien trop de force pour moi.

C'est trop tard, mon cœur bat la chamade et ma respiration ne pourrait pas être plus désordonnée qu'à cet instant précis. Mes gémissements commencent à se faire bruyant et je ne tarde pas à progressivement fermer les yeux, c'est tellement bon je sens mon corps se contracter contre ses doigts soudains elle s'arrête alors que j'étais à la limite de l'orgasme, j'ouvre les yeux pour trouver un sourire mesquin accroché à ses lèvres.

\- Supplie-moi.

Elle se venge mais je ne céderai pas enfin…

\- Jamais Lucy ! Reprends ce que tu faisais au nom de Merlin !

\- Implore-moi.

\- Prendre un équivalant ne change rien !

Je ramène mes jambes contre son corps pour la booster mais évidemment elle me bloque, elle rapproche son visage, sa langue contre mon sein mais sans le toucher, je ferme les yeux et attends mais aucune sensation n'arrive. Ahh elle a gagner.

\- Je t'implore, fais moi gémir.

Elle rigole satisfaite de son jeu et enfin elle reprend. C'est intense ce soir, tellement jouissif que là, je cris de douleur.

\- Aiiie Lucy mon épaule !

\- Désolée ! Et puis c'est ta faute c'est toi qui a voulu, je t'ai pourtant prévenu que ça me stressais !

Je me lève de suite et constate une épaule presque mordu jusqu'au sang, sur ce coup là elle a fait fort.

\- Et t'abuses regarde l'état de mon épaule.

\- C'est quand même moins pire que moi, tu veux que je te rappelle combien de temps de j'ai gardé ma cicatrice à la cuisse ?

\- Non c'est bon j'ai compris on recommencera plus !

Je mets un peu d'eau pour me refroidir au niveau de la morsure et me mets en sous-vêtement. Il est minuit, il est grand temps d'aller dormir.

\- Bonne nuit ma Luce.

\- Bonne nuit ma Clém.

Le lendemain matin comme à son habitude elle n'est plus là, elle m'a encore laissé son pull et je le mets pour aller en cours. Une fois à table je peux apercevoir de la table des Serpentards, Lucy qui est assez froide avec son _copain _et ça me réchauffe le coeur.

\- Alors comment ça c'est fini avec Hermione je n'ai pas eu le fin mot de l'histoire.

\- On a bien rigoler de la scène en y repensant et elle a plutôt mal prit que Ron ai essayé de me provoquer enfin je passe les détails.

\- Et comment tu te sens par rapport à elle ?

\- Moyen, elle traficote quelque chose et je ne sais toujours pas quoi. Elle me gave aussi à être gentille, j'ai pas envie de devenir trop proche d'elle car je sens que ça va partir en live et pas de la façon que je veux. Et toi avec l'indécise ?

\- Pour l'instant ça va, enfin on va se séparer à la fin de l'année ou même avant on ne peut pas être ensemble, c'est compliqué.

Elle passe une main dans mon dos pour me réconforter et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

\- Je dois aller voir Mr Kane tout à l'heure tu veux que je plaide ta cause ?

\- C'est qui lui ?

Je roule des yeux, des fois quand elle s'y met.

\- Notre directeur tu sais le professeur que tu adores.

\- Ah lui et nan surtout pas ! Après il va s'en prendre à moi de je ne sais quelle manière. Nan laisse moi le gérer je pense que je peux me débarrasser des retenues le week-end.

\- Tu as intérêt pour nous, c'est la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard ce week-end.

\- Nan déjà ? S'il me prive de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Il va me le payer.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'aiderais ? Que tu donnes des cours de potion à Lucy, elle en a besoin.

\- Attends attends, cette fille te fait du mal, vous allez vous quittez, mais tu veux quand même qu'elle réussisse ?

\- Oui Val c'est l'amour.

\- Ouais bah je préfère continuer de coucher à droite à gauche plutôt que de tomber amoureuse, si c'est pour avoir un comportement comme le tien, sérieusement Clém comment tu fais ?

Très bonne question, comment j'arrive à supporter tout ça ? Mais je sais pourquoi.

\- L'amour te fait faire des choix irrationnels parfois Val et tu devrais arrêter justement de coucher avec la première fille qui de porte de l'attention soit trop souvent, tu veux pas avoir une relation stable ? Ça serait plus sain...

Elle roule des yeux puis soupire avant de reprendre et de revenir au précédant sujet, ce qu'elle fait la plupart du temps lorsqu'on est amenée à discuter de thème qu'elle n'apprécie pas, une vraie tête de mule si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Donc si je dis à l'autre chouette que je donne des cours il baissera la sanction ?

\- Son intérêt c'est que tu fasses des efforts et que tu te tiennes à carreau. S'il ne fait rien, c'est qu'il est pas très logique dans son enseignement.

\- Mais il n'est pas logique tu l'as vu ? Je donne déjà des cours à Ginny en plus ! Et comment tu fais pour tous les mettre dans ta poche ?

\- Si tu n'as rien dit il ne peut pas le deviner Val et c'est encore mieux alors si tu donnes déjà des conseils à Ginny, tu peux le faire aussi pour Lucy puis si je m'entends bien avec lui c'est parce que je ne me suis jamais faite remarqué, contrairement à toi.

Elle secoue la tête et par la même occasion je me prends ses cheveux dans la figure, un coup classique de sa part.

\- Il n'y a pas que lui, c'est tous les profs ! Sauf mon directeur de maison, il déteste les têtes qui n'appartiennent pas à Serpentard et je reste sceptique, honnêtement ta copine là, j'ai envie d'aller lui régler son compte.

\- S'il te plaît mon colibri, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît…

\- Okay okay si ça peut arrêter le son de ta voix suppliante, je le ferai.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue pour la remercier et elle finit par sourire en joignant ses mains, elle prépare quelque chose de douteux et je préfère fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle agit de cette manière. Si je ne sais pas ce qu'elle traficote je n'ai pas besoin de un, d'essayer de lui faire la morale et de deux, être pris dans un débat intérieur où ma raison me dit de la dénoncer et ou mon coeur me dit de faire l'aveugle. Je relève les yeux de mon assiette et Carolyn me regarde en plantant sauvagement sa fourchette dans son bacon, heureusement qu'on parle doucement et que les Serpentards crient pour s'exprimer.

On finit de manger tranquillement et je me sépare d'elle pour aller à mon cours de métamorphose, juste avant de la quitter je la vois se disputer avec son frère, encore une fois. Quand on était plus jeune, j'ai toujours passé mon temps avec ma meilleure amie et rarement avec Victor, qui lui de toute façon traînait avec mon frère, du coup, on est pas très proche et puis faut dire qu'avec Val on a toujours été dans notre bulle accessible pour personne. Quand elle m'a dit que Lucius Malfoy était en fait leur père, non sans être passé par une phase de cris et de pleure, j'y est de suite crue, pourquoi ne pas la croire, mais pendant l'une de mes punitions où je devais ranger le grenier, j'ai trouvé un album photo de ma mère de l'époque où elle était à Poudlard, une photo a plus attiré mon attention. Ils étaient en septième année et la photo a été prise dans la Grande Salle, c'était le Bal de Noël. De gauche à droite il y avait donc, le copain de la période de ma mère qui était tellement radieuse, je me demande où est partie toute cette joie, ensuite Mme Silverwood qui est pratiquement une copie conforme de Val et pour finir, un garçon souriant blond, assez grand et surtout portant des lunettes. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu mettre la main sur une photo de Lucius jeune et à l'école, il faut une autorisation spéciale pour pouvoir avoir accès à ce genre d'information et même avec ma position, le Directeur Kane n'acceptera pas. L'élément important à retenir c'est que Lucius adulte ne portait pas de lunette et honnêtement le garçon de la photo ressemble difficilement à Lucius adulte. Je sais que ce n'est qu'un détail, mais étant donné que Victor est fermé sur la discussion et qu'il trouve à chaque fois le moyen de détourner la conversation lorsqu'on lui demande, soit en s'énervant soit en prétextant être occupé, je trouve ceci très louche. Et puis comment il l'a su étant donné que leur mère devient une autre femme lorsqu'elle entend une phrase comportant le mot « père » et bien évidement, j'aurais pu avoir la réponse directement via ma mère si elle n'était pas un tyran et mon père est un moldu, il ne sait donc rien sur la période scolaire de ma mère. Depuis que j'ai fait la remarque à Val, elle essaye de soutirer les vers du nez de son frère mais en vain.

J'aperçois Lucy et me rapproche d'elle.

\- Lucy par rapport à ton idée de la dernière fois !

Elle se retourne et me laisse la rattraper.

\- J'ai parlé à Valentine et elle accepte, la balle est dans ton camp.

Elle fronce les sourcils et me regarde de haut, je soupire qu'est-ce qui se passe encore.

\- Quoi ?

\- Sa main dans ton dos c'était obligé ? Et l'embrasser ? Tu vas encore me dire que ce n'est que ta meilleure amie hein !

Merlin pourquoi elle cherche toujours la querelle.

\- Je rêve ou tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? En plus pour des gestes d'affections basiques ! Et excuse-moi Lucy, mais tu es très mal placé, j'ai que toi, moi !

Je la laisse en plan et rentre en cours. Non mais j'hallucine c'est le monde à l'envers ! Je sors mes manuels de mon sac que je pose délicatement sur la table, une fois que tout est à sa place je relis rapidement mes notes. La prise de parole de notre professeure me fait arrêter.

\- Bonjour ! J'ai vos résultats sur vos compositions et je suis très fière de vous, les notes vont de Optimal à Acceptable. Je suis sur que tout le monde peut avoir Effort exceptionnel, la persévérance est la clef, n'oubliez pas.

Elle me donne ma copie avec un sourire que je partage quand je vois que j'ai la note maximal, tant mieux.

\- Si vous continuez comme ça vous finirez major de la promotion Miss Johnson.

Mon Dieu que ça fait plaisir. Le reste de la journée se passe bien, pas de mauvaise surprise. Pour le déjeuner je m'installe à côté de Rachel et Caileigh, après m'être servie je tente un regard vers Lucy qui joue avec la nourriture se trouvant dans son assiette.

\- Clémence si je veux emprunter un livre se trouvant dans la réserve comment je fais pour avoir une autorisation ? Il faut que je demande au directeur ou un professeur ?

Je tourne la tête vers Rachel et ses prunelles azur, j'adore les yeux bleu et jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais jamais rencontré quelqu'un avec des yeux plus beau que Carolyn ou encore ceux de Val et pourtant Merlin seul sait à quel point ils sont magnifique.

\- Si c'est pour un devoir directement à ton professeur et si c'est pour ta culture personnelle, de préférence à notre Directeur de maison, mais si tu veux je peux y aller pour toi.

\- Ah super merci, c'est pour un devoir, _Soins aux cr__é__atures magiques _plus précisément.

\- Le professeur Hagrid Rubeus apprécie surtout le respect que tu peux apporter aux différentes créatures que l'on étudie.

\- Merci du conseil Clémence.

\- Je t'en prie.

Caileigh n'a pas l'air de vouloir un renseignement donc je finis de manger en parcourant mes notes de Défenses Contres Les Forces du Mal. Étrangement les nouvelles venues deviennent toujours mes amies. Je me dirige ensuite en d'_Histoire de la magie. _En voyant arriver Val je la préviens d'office.

\- J'ai du retard dans cette matière je ne peux pas parler, désolée mon colibri.

Son sourire retombe aussi vite qu'un soufflé, mais ensuite elle hausse les épaule. Étant donné que je lui donne toutes mes notes elle ne va pas me contredire. De plus aujourd'hui elle m'aide à me concentrer puisque seulement après dix minutes elle s'assoupit, mais Lucy me regarde de temps en temps m'empêchant de suivre correctement.

\- Valentine le cours est fini.

Elle a un spasme puis consent à se lever, mais elle fronce les sourcils, sûrement ses lentilles qui doivent la déranger et oui c'est ça de dormir avec.

\- Je suppose que comme d'habitude tu n'as pas de larmes artificielles ?

\- Bien sur que nan puisque je sais que ma meilleure amie en a toujours avec elle.

\- Et tu feras comment le jour où je serais pas là.

\- J'improviserais comme toujours.

Elle me sourit et après avoir explorer mon sac je lui donne son produit. Elle penche la tête en arrière puis verse quelques gouttes dans chaque oeil. Après avoir cligné des yeux rapidement elle me le rend. Je la salue à la sortie de cours et rattrape Hermione qui se dirige dans le même cours que moi, _Arithmancie. _

\- Coucou Hermione, est-ce que ça te déranges si on se met à côté pour ce cours ? J'ai du mal avec les troisièmes et quatrièmes tableaux de la deuxième partie, du coup je rame trop pour la troisième partie.

\- Aucun problème, ça se passe bien pour toi les cours ? Valentine m'a dit que tu suivais toutes les options possibles, comment tu fais ? Parce que en troisième année j'ai fais la même chose mais j'avais un.. objet spécial, sinon c'était impossible.

\- Déjà d'une merci pour ton aide et de deux, ma directrice de maison a fait en quelque sorte pression sur les autres professeurs pour qu'ils alignent leurs cours selon ce que j'avais choisi. Je sais que c'est abusé, mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'avoir toutes les options possible et d'être la meilleure partout, c'est vitale. Sinon les cours ça va ça demande juste une énorme organisation.

Elle me regarde en souriant et c'est agréable.

\- D'accord.

On s'installe vers l'avant et on commence de suite à se mettre au travail, ici le professeur ne demande pas aux élèves de commencer, ils commencent tout seul. L'avantage des options et surtout de la difficulté de la matière : en l'occurrence celle-là est la plus compliquée de toutes donc ceux qui la choisissent le font vraiment par plaisir et ont une réelle volonté de s'impliquer.

La méthode de travail d'Hermione est assez ingénieuse je dois l'avouer, mais je ne suis pas encore au bout du tunnel et apprendre une nouvelle méthode maintenant est aventureux.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Valentine commence à éprouver des sentiments à son égard, elle n'a toujours pas saisit ce qui est train de se passer, mais je ne l'ai jamais vu autant se prendre la tête pour une fille. Hermione est totalement l'amie qui lui faut pour en apprendre encore plus, devenir encore meilleure et diminuer son nombres d'injures par la même occasion. Par contre j'espère juste qu'elle se trompe en insinuant qu'Hermione prépare quelque chose car si cela s'avérait être le cas, je l'attaque dans la Grande Salle et ce devant tout le monde me donnant par la même occasion une retenue, mais je m'en ficherais. Personne ne fait du mal à mon colibri.

De retour dans mon dortoir, il faut que je termine de rédiger mon parchemin pour le cours de _D__é__fenses Contres les Forces du Mal_ avant d'aller à la réunion des préfets. Je suis contente qu'Hermione est décidée, sans nous avoir consulté mais dans le cas présent ça m'arrange, de prendre les commandes des réunions et de faire la synthèse de tous les contres rendus. L'idée du professeure Minerva McGonagall est en effet pratique pour permettre de s'assurer que tout le monde rempli bien ses fonctions mais ça demande du temps et je cours après lui tout les jours de la semaine.

\- Tu as des idées particulières Clémence ?

\- Non rien de spécial pour ma part peut-être qu'Ernie en a une.

J'aurais mieux fait de me taire, car c'est affreusement inintéressant et techniquement impossible à mettre en place et les soupirs de Val lui valent un regard glacial de la part d'Ernie. À moins de soudoyer la moitié des élèves je ne vois pas comment on pourrais faire pour appliquer son idée. Quarante minutes plus tard et merci à Ernie, je peux enfin retourner travailler, mais comme d'habitude je n'y arrive pas au rythme que j'aurais souhaité à cause de Lucy, bien évidemment. Je déteste quand on se fait la tête mais c'est impossible à éviter, elle fait toujours quelque chose pour que ça arrive.

Pour me concentrer et oublier toute cette douleur en moi, je regarde sa photo accrochée au coin de mon miroir qui me rappelle comment c'était au début, quand il n'y avait que nous deux.

Le lendemain matin je m'installe rapidement à table pour le petit-déjeuner et remplis mon assiette avec ce qui se trouve en face de moi, je mange distraitement tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Quelqu'un se met à côté de moi et me salue, je relève la tête intriguée par cette voix si peu familière. Je hausse un sourcil, un quatrième ou cinquième année, hum c'est Ian. Il est là à me regarder puis se met reluquer ma poitrine ! Je tape sur la table avec le journal pour le ramener sur Terre. Il se secoue enfin et m'adresse la parole.

\- Bonjour Clémence, je me demandais si disons un ami à moi subissait du chantage, comment il pourrait s'en tirer ? En partant du principe que cette personne est très.. populaire et craint ici.

Son débit de voix était tout à fait normal au commencement de sa phrase jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne tremblant, bon je crois que « cet ami » est lui et malheureusement ce n'est pas la première personne à venir me voir pour une histoire de chantage, mais à chaque fois je n'ai pas de prénom. J'avale quelque gorgée de mon jus de citrouille et me décide à lui répondre même si je sais comment cela va se terminer.

\- Pour que je puisse t'aider il me faut un nom.

\- J'aimerais m'en sortir sans balancer cette personne, j'ai peur des répercutions, tu n'as pas une idée s'il te plaît.

Oui, me dire qui c'est au nom de Merlin !

\- Écoute dans ce genre de cas il n'y a pas trente six solutions, soit tu me dis qui est cette personne, soit tu t'en sors tout seul, mais si tu es là aujourd'hui c'est que tu as échoué, alors j'attends, fais moi confiance.

Il soupire et ouvre la bouche lentement, il commence à parler mais je n'entends rien malgré le fait qu'on soit juste à coté, mais avec le brouhaha environnant ce n'est guère étonnant. Je me rapproche de lui pour pouvoir distinguer ses dires.

\- C'est quelqu'un à Serpentard, il s'appel Wil…

Soudain son visage se recouvre de furoncles, mais c'est quoi ce sort ?! J'ai comme premier réflexe de me reculer pour ensuite me ressaisir et le lever de sa place rapidement. Ses cris attirent néanmoins les regards sur nous et pratiquement tous les élèves sont focalisés sur la source du bruit devenu plus forte que celles émises par les conversations. J'essaye de le calmer comme je peux mais ça devient compliqué, heureusement le professeure Pomona Chourave arrive et je les accompagne à l'infirmerie.

Mon regard se tourne rapidement vers la table des Serpentards, je ne perds pas du temps à la balayer et me focalise sur l'endroit où se trouve ma meilleure amie, le gars à côté d'elle lui tape dans la main et ils sont morts de rire, tout comme son amie Carolyn. Je sais comment s'appelle le gars, c'est William Scott son meilleur ami. Je soupire, non rappelle toi ta promesse, reste loin de leurs affaires, de ses affaires.

Avant de quitter la Grande Salle, je jette un dernier coup d'oeil à Lucy, qui comme d'habitude lorsqu'il y a de l'agitation ose me regarder, Merlin elle me manque. On arrive rapidement à destination et une fois que Ian est installé sur un lit, Mme Pomona Chourave me prend à part.

\- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé Miss Johnson ?

\- On discutait et d'un coup le sort c'est déclenché, je ne sais pas ce qui l'a fait se lancer désolée je lisais la Gazette du Sorcier en même temps.

Bien évidemment je ne vais pas dire qu'il était en train de dire William, je sais qu'il n'y a pas qu'un Will dans cette école mais des Will mesquin et meilleur ami avec Valentine qui est soit dit en passant pire, il n'y en a qu'un et puis leur comportement de tout à l'heure les pointent du doigt.

\- D'accord très bien, vous pouvez retourner dans la Grande Salle, merci.

Je hoche la tête et repars, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour les gens que j'aime Merlin.

* * *

_Et voici ! Le prochain chapitre est sur Lucy._


	16. Qu'on m'achève

_Bonjour, bonjour ! Je vais commencer par m'excuser, je savais que je publierai en retard mais je ne pensais pas avec autant. Pour reprendre un rythme de publication régulier, parce que ça m'importe, c'est toujours le vendredi mais maintenant ça sera toutes les deux semaines, comme ceci ça laisse du temps à mes bêtas de corriger et surtout que je puisse avoir des chapitres d'avance. Je tiens d'ailleurs à les remercier, __Mynock et Macklefreez, merci. _

_J'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse à la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE SEIZE : QU'ON M'ACHÈVE !**

_**Lucy Wayne **_

Je suis confortablement installée dans l'un des canapés de notre salle commune mais j'ai quand même mal au dos. J'ai pris un mauvais coup à cause du souaffle lors du match contre Poufsouffle, mais comme Clémence n'est pas vraiment au courant, je n'ai pas envie de l'inquiéter. Je pourrais aller à l'infirmerie, Madame Pomfresh ferait disparaître la douleur en un rien de temps, mais c'est une façon de me punir.

Je reconnais que ma crise de jalousie était illusionnée mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je lis distraitement un magasine qu'un élève a laissé traîner sur la table. Un article barbant sur la fabrication du chocolat mais je n'ai rien d'autre à faire. À par peut-être aller voir Clém et m'excuser, mais comme d'habitude, je préfère attendre.

Tom me sort de ma presque lecture.

⁃ Apparemment il y a une fête ce week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

⁃ Où ?

⁃ Chez l'oncle de l'un des Gryffondors, quand je vous disais qu'ils étaient malsains !

⁃ Tu fais jamais la fête ?

Ce mec m'intrigue, à croire que tous les Serdaigles pensent qu'à travailler jour et nuit sans relâche. Je secoue la tête et demande alors que je m'en fous un peu.

⁃ Tout le monde peut y aller ?

Jack me donne un coup de coude.

⁃ Ça n'a aucune importance, j'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère hier, ils viennent ce week-end dans l'après midi.

⁃ Hein ! _Ce _week-end ? Ils viennent tous ? Nos parents …. à tous les deux ? Mais pourquoi faire ?!

⁃ J'ai oublié de te le dire désolé, mais je ne sais pas trop, une visite de routine je suppose.

Je souffle d'exaspération en tournant une page du magasine si, violemment, que je la déchire.

Super comme nouvelle, même super ! Clémence va adorer. Le peu de ma bonne humeur a disparu.

Tout le monde se lève pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner, mais je ne mange rien, mon appétit s'est envolé à l'annonce de la visite de mes parents. Toutes ces choses, réflexions ne font que me rappeler qu'après Clémence, ma vie sera un enfer. Elle l'est déjà maintenant, mais ça sera pire après quand elle ne sera plus là.

On ne continuera pas de se voir après les cours, après Poudlard, cette situation la fait trop souffrir et malgré le fait que je n'aime pas Jack, ce n'est pas correct ce que je lui fais subir, il mérite mieux.

Tout prendra fin à la remise des diplômes si ce n'est avant.

Clémence me fait toujours la tête à cause d'hier. Généralement elle mange un jour sur trois chez les Serpentards mais elle y est encore aujourd'hui.

La plupart des conversations s'activent autour de la fête de ce week-end. C'est une fête privée sur invitation donc pratiquement aucun Serdaigle ne sera présent, enfin..

⁃ Et les gars ! Tous les membres du Club De Duel sont invités !

Mais parfait de mieux en mieux, je suis donc officiellement invitée à une fête à laquelle je ne pourrais pas aller. Je m'en fous de cette fête, le problème c'est de savoir que je ne peux pas m'y aventurer et, à cause d'eux ! Je rage contre moi-même et me lève plus énervée que jamais de ma table, comme d'habitude Jack me demande ce qu'il m'arrive car je ne sais pas cacher ce que je ressens, je suis un putain de livre ouvert ! Je souffle et préfère accélérer le pas en mettant le plus de distance entre lui et moi.

À bas les habitudes aujourd'hui je m'assieds à côté de Clémence même si on est pas en métamorphose. Une fois en cours de _DCFM _c'est fait. Elle ne fait pas de grimace ce qui est plutôt bon signe. Elle se tend juste, comme si Rogue avait annoncé qu'elle avait eu _Effort exceptionnel_, soit une note catastrophique selon elle.

Le cours se passe tranquillement, rythmé par la voix froide de notre professeur, mais la tension entre nous est palpable et je n'aime pas ça, je supporte de moins en moins lorsque l'on se fait la tête. Je prends un parchemin et griffonne dessus rapidement.

« Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris, alors fais le ! »

J'attends que Severus nous tourne le dos avant de lui donner.

Je la regarde en coin et elle sourit, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de faire de même.

Sans doute après deux minutes, j'ai perdu la notion du temps, elle me redonne le papier et je ne perds pas une seconde avant d'abattre à mon tour les yeux dessus.

« Tu es tellement plus somptueuse les cheveux détachés, alors fais le ! »

Je souris de plus belle mais me reprends rapidement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, être heureuse dans ce cours paraîtrait trop suspect. J'enlève l'élastique de mes cheveux et passe une main dedans pour que l'odeur s'insinue jusqu'à elle, je sais qu'elle adore l'odeur mon shampoing. Cette fois-ci je regarde complètement sa réaction et elle ferme les yeux. Je pourrais la contempler toute ma vie. Il n'y a qu'elle qui m'importe.

D'un coup tout le monde commence à ranger ses affaires mais on est là que depuis vingt minutes. Clém m'aide à comprendre.

\- On a encore un devoir surprise range tes affaires.

C'est définitivement pas ma journée…

Une fois que les cours sont terminés, je me rends presque en sautillant au vestiaire pour me changer. On pourrait croire que je suis bipolaire. Comme embarquée dans des montagnes russes où mes humeurs suivent l'ascension du train, sans que je ne puisse réellement y faire grand chose. Je suis plus peureuse qu'un lièvre. Pitoyable.

Après avoir enfilé rapidement ma tenue de Quidditch, je m'observe dans la glace présente pour voir l'état de ma lèvre, on ne voit plus rien, comme si il ne s'était jamais rien passé, par contre pour mon dos c'est une autre histoire. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et sors sur le terrain non sans avoir récupéré mon balai auparavant. Le temps est idéal sans vent avec un soleil éclatant, enfin juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas non plus, que je ne vois plus rien.

J'écoute notre capitaine d'équipe présenter les nouvelles tactiques que nous sommes censés apprendre aujourd'hui. Je joue en fait au Quidditch parce que ça me détend, le résultat final m'importe peu, surtout qu'on gagne jamais cette coupe.

Comme d'habitude je me laisse distraire par ce qui se trouve non loin de moi, assis sur les gradins. Ma Clémence, qui bien sûr a apporté un livre, elle révise tellement que des fois j'ai peur qu'elle fasse une crise de nerf parce qu'un jour il manquera un mot dans sa prise de note.

J'adore quand elle s'attache les cheveux en faisant un chignon, la vision de sa nuque me fascine tellement et m'imaginer la suite de son corps, ses formes, sa poitrine parfaite, fait battre mon coeur tellement vite. Mon Dieu si mes parents pouvaient avoir accès à mes pensées.. Ah, un vieux frisson longe ma colonne vertébrale rien qu'à cette supposition. Elle me fait un rapide signe de la main pour m'encourager et j'essaye par tous les moyens de montrer que Clém ne me déstabilise pas, le plus simple et d'arrêter de l'observer et de regarder.. Clémence.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, je me douche rapidement pour aller la retrouver dans les couloirs juste avant d'aller rejoindre sa meilleure amie.

⁃ Mon amour tu es prête ?

⁃ Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter sérieusement. Si je reviens pas des cachots envoie une escouade.

Elle sourit puis me caresse le visage rapidement pour finalement me laisser partir, mais je n'arrête pas de me retourner, jusqu'à ce que je sois obligée de tourner au bout du couloir. Quand j'arrive, une fille qui, me semble-t-il, est à Gryffondor est là. Évidemment Valentine n'est pas présente. Je m'installe sur une chaise et attends.

Au bout de deux minute la fille m'adresse la parole.

⁃ Tu es Lucy ?

J'acquiesce, j'ai toujours peur quand on me pose ce genre de question à cause de ma relation avec Clémence.

⁃ Tu peux commencer à installer ton poste, je suis Ginny, Valentine m'aide aussi. Elle a toujours du retard.

⁃ D'accord merci.

Tout en m'installant je fais un peu connaissance, histoire de ne pas passer pour une impolie.

⁃ Tu es en quelle année ?

⁃ Sixième année et toi ?

⁃ Septième. Tu es une Weasley non ? Puis surtout c'est toi la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor !

⁃ Je suis en effet la benjamine, c'est à cause de mes cheveux c'est ça ?

⁃ Oui désolée.

⁃ T'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude.

Je souris et enfin la porte s'ouvre, Valentine arrive. Les cours sont à peine terminés qu'elle s'est déjà changée. Elle s'avance directement vers Ginny et lui demande de réaliser une potion de son livre puis se dirige vers moi pour s'asseoir en face de ma table. D'un coup de tête elle fait passer la totalité de ses cheveux du coté gauche de son buste... Okay, je ne l'aime pas mais faut admettre qu'elle a une belle chevelure.

Avant de m'adresser la parole elle soupire en hochant négativement la tête plusieurs fois. Elle m'agace, mais vraiment.

⁃ Bon que les choses soit clair, si je t'aide c'est pour Clémence et pour moi aussi je l'avoue, mais pour revenir sur ce qui est important, tu fais ce que je te demande de faire sans me contredire, si tu as une question tu la poses, si vous voulez parler ensemble allez-y, mais si tu rates ta potion ce n'est pas mon problème. Commence par faire celle que tu dois travailler pour ton prochain cours. Peace and Love hein Lucy.

Bon ça aurait pu être pire et c'est uniquement pour cette raison que j'évite de lui répondre quelque chose de mesquin. Je me mets au travail pendant que Valentine sort un livre et prends des notes.

C'est calme et agréable, elle se lève de temps en temps pour voir ce que je fais mais ne me dit rien. C'est seulement vers la fin qu'elle s'assied plus près et ne fait que me regarder. À la fin du « cours », elle commence par Ginny qui a pratiquement fait un sans faute selon ses dires puis elle vient vers moi.

⁃ Alors c'est quoi tes notes en potion de façon général ?

⁃ _Effort exceptionnel_ le plus souvent, une fois _Acceptable_ et _Troll_ mais je n'avais pas bossé.

⁃ Ok, il faut que tu fasses attention, tu sais, aux étapes ! Tu sais lire nan ? Bah faut pas passer les stades, tes coupes aussi, elles sont trop fines, le contraire de Ginny qui les faisaient trop grosses mais c'est principalement tout. Je ne peux pas vraiment juger ton travail sur une seule potion donc quand … Ginny le prochain cours est quand ?

⁃ Euh Jeudi ? Vendredi ? Dimanche ?

⁃ Ouais bon je ne suis pas plus avancée Rouquine, tu as des soirs de libre ? Sans ... tu sais.

Ces allusions sont assez pénibles surtout lorsqu'elle me regarde de cette manière, je fini par m'exprimer.

⁃ Jeudi si vous êtes ok ?

Valentine répond la première.

⁃ Par contre il faut que ce soit vers cinq heures ou après le diner parce que je suis en retenue à partir de vingt heures.

Ginny semble la regarder bizarrement, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi.

⁃ Val depuis quand tu nous laisses autant le choix ? Jusqu'à maintenant c'est toi qui a toujours déterminé les jours et c'est moi qui ai fait les sacrifices !

Elle hausse les épaules mais ne dit rien. Je la remercie et m'en vais, vite.

Je ne retourne même pas dans mon dortoir pour me changer et vais directement dans le dortoir de Clémence mais elle n'est pas là. Je m'allonge dans son lit et attends, attends, et attends, j'attends tellement, que je finis par m'endormir et quand je me réveille il est quatre heures du matin. Elle est allongée à côté de moi et respire paisiblement, après l'avoir contemplé un bon moment je me rendors.

La journée suivante se passe sans embûche. Mis à part Jack qui commence à réclamer de plus en plus qu'on passe un moment que tous les deux.

Inspire, expire.

Il y a le Club De Duel aujourd'hui. Enfin un peu de distraction avant l'horreur de samedi et je n'ai toujours rien dit à Clémence. J'ai peur de sa réaction.

⁃ Chang contre Bones !

Les combats s'enchaînent de plus en plus vite maintenant qu'on a prit le rythme. Nous sommes toujours à cinq sur cinq avec Clém.

⁃ Granger contre Londubat !

J'ai hâte d'entendre mon nom je n'en peux plus je veux faire des duels !

⁃ Potter contre G. Weasley !

Clémence semble calme, j'ai l'impression qu'elle médite.

⁃ Johnson contre Wayne !

Et merde, enfin le combat entre mon amour et moi arrive. On en a pas parlé donc je ne sais pas comment procéder, la laisser gagner ? Essayer de gagner ? Va t-elle me laisser gagner ? Une fois devant elle avant que l'on se salue, elle me fait un signe de tête et je sais ce que ça veut dire.

Elle commence directement en lançant _Obscuro, _elle a déjà lancé ce sort sur quelqu'un d'autre donc je l'annule rapidement et contre avec le _Mal__é__fice de Chatouillis_ mais j'ai oublié les sorts informulé, faut dire qu'elle me perturbe grave, et je me retrouve sans ma baguette. Je lui souris et on revient à nos places.

⁃ Bien bien Clémence.

⁃ Merci Lucy.

À la fin de la soirée il y a eu pas mal de changement.

Classement Club de Duel :

Rang : 

1 ( ex aequo ) : Malfoy, Granger, Potter, Jonhson, Lovegood.

2 ( ex aequo ) : Wayne, G. Wesley, Thomas, Finch-Fletchley, Macmillan, Conor.

3 ( ex aequo ) : Seamus, Abbot, Deauclaire, Patil, Londubat.

4 ( ex aequo ) : Bones, Smith, Chang, Crivey, Brown.

Je m'arrête de lire et souris face aux résultats de Clémence. J'espère qu'elle va rester longtemps première. Harry et Hermione se tape dans la main et de là ils ont l'air de plaisanter.

Nous sommes dans sa chambre, dans son lit et je m'amuse avec ses cheveux inconsciemment. Il est temps de lui dire. Je m'éclaircis la voix et débute prudemment.

⁃ Samedi, je vais voir mes parents avec Jack.

Elle ne répond rien pendant une très longue minute.

⁃ On pourra se voir le soir ?

⁃ Euh oui bien sur, tu n'es pas en colère ?

⁃ Non.

Je suis assez choquée, ça fait quasiment une semaine que tout se passe bien à part le léger accrochage. Je sens qu'une tuile va nous arriver, je me lève et regarde la liste de Clémence. Plus organisée qu'elle je ne sais pas si on peut. Je prends ses cours d'_Histoire de la magie _et les pose sur son bureau.

Je me tourne vers elle mais ce soir je crois qu'elle n'a pas envie de réviser. Je hausse un sourcil car c'est rare, très rare.

Je comprends qu'il faut que je lui emmène et m'exécute, quand je m'approche, elle grimace.

⁃ Ça va ?

⁃ J'ai juste mal à la tête.

Je décide de me mettre derrière elle et de lui faire un massage crânien. Elle résiste assez longtemps avant de finalement laisser tomber le livre par terre. Peu de temps après nos vêtements ne sont plus qu'un souvenir.

Le lendemain matin, je reste le plus longtemps possible dans sa chambre retardant le plus la rencontre que je redoute. Pour changer elle révise en grattant sur son parchemin à une allure assez inquiétante. Je fais les cents pas dans sa chambre en attendant qu'il soit l'heure de partir vers mes martyres. Je siffle l'air d'une musique pour me détendre mais peu de temps après je suis interrompue.

⁃ Tu peux la fredonner plutôt ? T'entendre me manque.

Je n'empêche pas le sourire qui naît sur mes lèvres et reprends cette fois-ci, en chantant.

Obligée de partir vers midi, je me dirige vers mes dortoirs pour me changer et m'habiller comme la parfaite fille que je suis. Jack est censé m'attendre à l'entrée du château. Clémence reste pour faire une réunion dans notre salle commune. Elle me manque déjà.

J'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller là-bas, je sens qu'ils vont me dire quelque chose qui va m'anéantir. Ils viennent jamais, jamais, alors qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ?! En voyant Jack je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire une réflexion déplaisante.

⁃ Tu ne pouvais pas mettre autre chose que ton pull orange ? Je déteste l'orange !

Il soupire et nous marchons hors du château en direction du pub du village, nous avons rendez-vous à quatorze heures, mais à chaque fois Jack tient à ce qu'on arrive à l'avance pour impressionner mes parents. Je me sens mal. Il pousse la porte du bar et me laisse passer devant lui.

⁃ Prends une table à l'écart s'il te plaît.

Il hoche la tête et je me dirige vers le bar et commande un verre. Je le bois d'une traite. Mon ventre me fait un mal de chien et j'ai l'impression que mon coeur tient à faire un tour aux urgence tellement ses palpitations sont fortes. Je viens d'avaler un verre entier mais ma gorge est toujours affreusement sèche, j'en prends donc un deuxième puis deux autres pour les apporter à Jack.

Je m'installe à côté de lui et regarde autour de moi en attendant. Il y a pas mal de monde, mais ce n'est pas aussi pleins que d'habitude, sûrement à cause de la fête des Gryffondors.

⁃ Tu sais toujours pas pourquoi ils veulent nous voir pendant la période scolaire ?

⁃ Non, et ça va toi ? Je te sens distante en ce moment, c'est encore les cours ?

⁃ Oui voilà c'est ça.

Il me donne les réponses lui même et je ne le regarde même pas pour lui répondre. Là tout de suite il ne m'intéresse pas, tout ce qui m'importe c'est pourquoi on attend toujours quarante ans avant de voir nos parents, ah oui c'est vrai Jack aime bien arriver à l'avance. Je reprends une gorgée de ma boisson et enfin ils arrivent. Je me lève pour dire bonjour à tout le monde et j'attends qu'ils prennent la parole.

Ma mère commence.

⁃ Vous êtes magnifiques tous les deux.

Et avant que je n'ai pu rouler des yeux un flash m'aveugle, sa mère est pire que la mienne je crois. J'ai juste envie de m'enfuir en courant.

⁃ Alors comment allez vous ?

Je laisse Jake.. Jack répondre aux questions des parents, mon rôle est de toujours m'assurer que les verres sont pleins. Ma mère finit par me l'enlever des mains et maintenant je m'agite. Je tape nerveusement avec ma main sur ma jambe.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de boire autant d'un coup et j'ai la tête qui tourne méchamment.

⁃ Donc vous en pensez quoi ?

Hum ? Je regarde tout le monde qui semble attendre que la réponse vienne de moi. Je racle ma gorge pour me donner de la contenance et réponds n'importe quoi.

⁃ Oui pourquoi pas.

Jack commence à sourire à pleines dents et ses parents tapent dans leurs mains si rondelettes, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je me tourne vers Jack et lui murmure à l'oreille.

⁃ On va faire quoi encore ?

⁃ On va se marier à Noël !

Quoi !?

Je me lève de ma chaise manquant de renverser les verres encore pleins et commence à paniquer, l'alcool ne m'aide pas. Mon père s'adresse à moi.

⁃ Mais oui ma chérie ! Que ce soit maintenant ou à la fin de l'année, qu'est-ce que ça change ! C'est parfait, j'adore les mariages faut qu'on commence à tout organiser, appeler l'église..

⁃ Mais je n'ai même pas fini l'école ! Faut pas faire ça maintenant, Jack tu es d'accord avec moi ?

⁃ Je suis d'accord avec ton père !

Alors là j'ai touché le fond, je ne sais plus quoi faire, je m'assieds sur ma chaise mais j'arrive plus à bouger, je secoue la tête, je souris mais je ne comprends rien quand ils me parlent, je nage en plein cauchemar j'essaye d'hurler, mais rien ne sort de ma gorge, les mots sont coincés. Non je ne peux pas j'aime Clémence allez vous faire voir avec votre mariage à la con !

Je m'apprête enfin à ouvrir la bouche, je vais tout leur dire, tout va bien se passer, il faut juste que je m'assure que j'ai assez de temps pour atteindre l'extérieur du bar avant de transplaner, mais finalement quand je l'ouvre c'est pour finir mon verre d'une traite.

Avant de partir je vais dans les toilettes et me passe de l'eau bien froide sur le visage mais rien n'y fait, je ne rêve pas.

Une fois au château je me débarrasse de Jack, quelqu'un m'attend.

⁃ Il faut que j'aille voir une amie je reviens le plus vite possible.

⁃ Tu es sûr chérie ? Tu ne marches pas tout à fait droit.

Je lui fais un vulgaire signe de la main et pars vers le dortoir de Clémence, c'est génial elle va être trop contente !

Une fois dans son dortoir, devant sa porte, je me détache les cheveux et rentre dans sa chambre. Quand elle me voit elle sourit mais fronce ensuite les sourcils et oui je suis de retour !

⁃ Lucy ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

⁃ Tu veux savoir ? Tu es sûre ?

Elle se détourne enfin complètement de ses cours, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Mais elle n'ajoute rien, elle a peur de mes prochaines paroles et elle a bien raison car je vais dire la seule chose qui puisse vraiment l'énerver, même si c'est faux.

⁃ J'ai couché avec Jack à l'instant et c'était trop bon !

⁃ Mais tu n'es pas bien ce n'est pas possible ! C'est quoi ton objectif dans la vie me pourrir la vie c'est ça ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça !

⁃ En effet je l'ai réalisé il y a un moment déjà ! Mais je me demandais vraiment comment bien le faire tu vois ? Et puis pouf Jack !

⁃ Ferme-la !

⁃ Jack oh Jack oh oui plus fort !

Ça a tout de suite l'effet que je cherchais, elle me lance un livre à la figure mais il est tellement lourd que même avec mon état d'ébriété, j'arrive à l'esquiver.

⁃ Quoi c'est tout ? Tu ne peux pas faire mieux ?

Elle se lève de sa chaise et vient directement vers moi, elle me pousse tout en essayant d'ouvrir la porte pour me faire sortir et je rigole ce qui a comme résultat de l'énerver encore plus.

⁃ Mais tu empestes l'alcool ! C'est pour ça que tu viens me prendre la tête hein ? Que s'est il passé Lucy ?

Malgré que sa voix s'est adoucie, je ne cède pas, je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi.

⁃ Non c'est parce que tu es mon dédommagement après Jack !

Elle me donne une gifle et je n'étais pas préparé à ça. Je la pousse violemment mais elle n'est pas aussi stable que je le pensais et tombe en arrière, mais avant elle s'accroche au col de mon chemisier m'entraînant avec elle par la même occasion. Je me cogne la tête sur son livre et je suis sur que je saigne.

J'essaye de lui attraper les mains mais elle gigote comme si elle avait le diable au corps. Finalement j'y arrive mais elle me mord et tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est faire de même pour qu'elle arrête.

Je la gifle et pendant qu'elle porte ses mains à son visage, j'arrache ses vêtements. Elle reprend vite contenance et fait de même avec ma chemise en arrachant tous mes boutons, elle tire sur mon sous-tient gorge comme une malade et là je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crier de douleur contre les attaches qui me rentre dans la chair, mais surtout à cause de ses ongles.

Elle arrive du coup à renverser la situation et me bloque fermement avec ses genoux et l'alcool plus notre bagarre, commence sérieusement à me fatiguer. Elle me tire les cheveux et j'essaye de l'atteindre au visage, elle arrive à attraper mes deux mains et se penche près de mon oreille et alors que j'attendais l'humidité de sa langue contre ma peau je l'entends murmurer :

⁃ Je ne t'ai jamais aimé.

Ma respiration s'accélère. Elle ment ce n'est pas possible, elle ment ! Mais son visage est tellement ferme et froid que je ne sais plus quoi penser, mon coeur va sortir de ma poitrine.

Soudain c'est comme si on m'avais piqué avec une seringue d'adrénaline je me relève d'un coup et j'arrive à la déstabiliser, je commence à l'embrasser avec fureur et elle répond de plus belle pendant qu'on se bat pour la domination du baiser, j'arrive à enlever sa jupe et le reste je ne sais comment. Je lui mords la lèvre jusqu'à ce que je sente du sang dans ma bouche.

Elle contre attaque en me griffant le dos et notre échange recommence, je m'amuse avec mes doigts contre son entre jambe, en regardant son visage, son corps, pour savoir quand changer de rythme.

Finalement je ne sais même plus si ce que je ressens est du plaisir ou de la douleur tellement je me sens vidé par sa phrase.

Nous restons sur le sol de sa chambre un moment avant qu'elle ne se relève. Je le fais aussi et essaye de retrouver mes vêtements mais c'est compliqué et mon Dieu, tout mon corps me brûle. Il faut que je pose la question.

⁃ Tu pensais ce que tu disais Clémence ?

Elle met du temps avant de me répondre s'observant dans son miroir, constatant les dégâts sur sa lèvre, ses poignets puis son ventre.

⁃ C'est fini Lucy, ce soir c'était la dernière fois sors de ma chambre et ne remet plus jamais les pieds ici tu m'entends ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !

⁃ Non ce n'est pas terminé !

⁃ Si, si et re si ! Tu.. tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Je me suis servie de toi, tu n'es rien, tu n'es qu'une simple élève de pacotille, une expérience ! Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais fichu ma vie en l'air pour toi ? Tout était de la comédie ! Je voulais juste voir jusqu'à quel point je pouvais te manipuler et j'ai enfin trouvé, tu es si naïve ! Je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi et je ne l'ai jamais été maintenant dégage de là !

Je quitte la chambre sans un autre regard pour elle, c'est quoi ces conneries ? Ça ne peut pas être vrai ce n'est pas possible, je l'ai vu pourtant quand on, quand on.. Je soupire, j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Je me rhabille avec mes vêtements encore intacts dans le salon et rentre dans mon dortoir.

La salle commune est pratiquement vide et heureusement vu l'état dans lequel je suis et encore je ne me suis pas encore regardé dans une glace. Une fois dans la salle de bains, c'est la vision d'horreur, j'ai des marques rouge partout, mon dos est dans le même état que la dernière fois mais en pire à cause des anciennes marques et mon front ne ressemble à rien.

Je suis lamentable et mes larmes coulent sur mon visage me brûlant au passage, en regardant mon reflet je donne un coup de poing au miroir me brisant probablement quelque chose par la même occasion, mais je m'en fous. Ma vie est fini, j'ai perdu la seule chose qui m'était vitale et puis qu'est-ce que je raconte, elle ne m'a jamais aimé !

Je crois qu'il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie, mais avant tout, il faut que j'aille dans le bureau d'Horace. C'est l'heure du repas donc il devrait se trouver la-bas me laissant le champ libre pour ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Le temps de faire le trajet, l'adrénaline qui parcourait mon corps n'est plus présente et la douleur de ma main devient de moins en moins supportable. J'accélère le pas et rentre dans sa réserve personnel. Je m'attendais à la trouver verrouillée, je prends n'importe bouteille vers le fond et retourne le plus distraitement possible vers mon dortoir.

Une fois dans ma chambre je pers totalement mes moyens, je m'écroule sur mon lit et pleure encore et encore.

Je ne peux plus ignorer longtemps ma main et décide d'aller voir Mme Pomfresh. Je mets des vêtements sans trous et pars en direction de l'infirmerie.

Bien évidemment elle est encore dans la Grande Salle. Je m'appuie conte la paroi froide du château et attends avec impatience.

Ses cris un peu hystérique me sorte de mon état le temps d'un instant. Je n'essaye même pas de lui mentir sur la raison de ma visite et lui dis clairement ce que j'ai fait, mon coup de poing pas... Clémence.

Elle me fait les gros yeux, mais soigne ma main rapidement, ça va tout de suite mieux mais une fois que la douleur physique est partie, la mentale toujours présente est dix fois pire. Alors qu'elle commençait à appliquer une crème sur mon front, je dégage sa main plus violemment que je le souhaitais, la remercie puis m'en vais.

J'hésite un court instant à exploser de nouveau ma main tellement j'ai mal au coeur, mais préfère retourner dans ma chambre pour entamer la précieuse bouteille. Il faut que je me vide complètement l'esprit et quoi de mieux pour ça qu'être bourrée.

Le réveil est assez brutale, en plus de m'être endormi sur mon bras qui est maintenant engourdi, je dois supporter les jacassements des filles de ma chambre. Ma gorge est sèche et j'ai un goût atroce dans la bouche. J'attrape ma bouteille d'eau se trouvant sous mon lit et boit son contenant un peu trop rapidement, puisque je m'en mets partout. J'ai encore l'impression d'être stone et penser à ce que j'ai fait hier soir me rappelle les mots glacials de Clémence, mon ventre se contracte et une soudaine envie de vomir me prend pendant quelques secondes.

On est dimanche et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est de mettre mon esprit en mode off, ne plus être capable de penser et de ressentir toutes ses sensations que me font du mal.

Je décide de me lever et d'aller prendre une douche, Rosie crie trop fort à mon goût lorsqu'elle me voit. Je baisse la tête pour m'observer et il y a de quoi, je ne ressemble à rien. J'attrape des vêtements et pars me doucher.

J'ai du mal à croire les dires de Clémence, c'est ainsi que je décide d'aller devant son dortoir, mais bien évidemment ! Le mot de passe à changé, inutile de demander au portrait de me laisser passer.

Je m'installe en face en traçant des cercles invisibles sur le sol en attendant. Mon cœur ne cesse d'accélérer ses battements quand je crois que le tableau va pivoter mais non, rien. C'est atrocement calme.

Au bout de trois heures, j'abandonne et retourne dans ma salle commune, directement dans ma chambre. Je m'installe dans mon lit et prends mes cours. J'essaye sérieusement de rester concentrer sur l'histoire des goblins, vraiment, mais c'est trop dur, impossible.

* * *

_Et voilà, ce qui devait arriver, est arrivé. J'aurais préféré que ce soit un chapitre avec une fin plus joyeuse étant donné les précédents événements de la semaine dernière. Le prochain n'est pas mieux. Ginny &amp; Victor, à dans deux semaines. Exprimez-vous ! Laissez votre avis lecteurs fantômes !_


	17. L'enterrement

_Bonjour ! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous, vous avez eu de la neige. Sans plus attendre la suite, merci à ceux qui laissent leurs avis et un dernier gros merci à mes betas._

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX-SEPT : L'ENTERREMENT **

**_Ginny Wesley_  
**

Enfin nous sommes en week-end et quoi de mieux pour se détendre qu'une fête organisée à Pré-au-Lard. Nous sommes tous dans la salle commune et Hermione est là. Je crois qu'elle essaye de mettre au clair sa situation avec Ron. Quant à moi j'ai enfin réussi à rétablir notre complicité avec Victor. C'est la première fois qu'on se disputait aussi souvent. Harry, Harry même lorsque nous ne sommes pas ensemble tu arrives à m'affecter bien plus que je ne le pensais. Dean parle des préparatifs de la fête depuis un bon moment déjà.

\- Donc rendez-vous vers quatorze heures c'est toujours au même endroit. Juste, si vous voulez inviter d'autres élèves s'il vous plaît évitez les Serpentards.

\- C'est quoi cette discrimination ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça mais sérieusement Hermione, ils sont malsains et tu le sais très bien tu vis avec l'une d'entre eux. Non mieux vaut éviter leur présence pour ne pas avoir de problèmes après.

Hermione ne répond rien mais elle ne semble pas vraiment convaincue. Harry lui propose de faire une partie d'échecs. Elle hésite à chaque fois car elle n'arrive pas à gagner à tout les coups et ça la perturbe, je suis sûre que Harry s'entraîne avec elle pour pouvoir enfin battre mon frère.

Un hibou grand-duc arrive près de la fenêtre fraîchement réparée. L'excuse d'Hermione n'a … Comment dire ... Pas très bien fonctionné et du coup le directeur nous a laissé dans les courants d'air un bon moment avant de la rafistoler. Victor se lève tout de suite, peu d'élèves disposent de grand-duc pour se faire livrer leur courrier. Il s'installe de nouveau à côté de moi et regarde sa lettre.

\- C'est ma mère, en général elle m'écrit uniquement quand quelque chose de grave est arrivée ou alors seulement pour parler de Valentine.

Je lui prends la main et il tient la lettre d'une telle façon, qu'il m'incite à lire en même temps que lui.

_Bonjour Victor, _

_Si je t__'é__cris aujourd'hui c__'__est parce qu__'__il faut que vous rentriez pour le week-end et le plus t__ô__t possible, votre grand-p__è__re est d__é__c__é__d__é __hier soir d__'__une crise cardiaque, pr__é__viens ta s__œ__ur. Tu peux demander à Ginny de venir si tu as besoin de compagnie. Tout est arrang__é __avec le Directeur Kane, allez dans son bureau pour utiliser le r__é__seau de chemin__é__e, celle dans notre salon est disponible, je vous attends._

_Aussi, j__'__esp__è__re que tout se passe bien pour toi et que tu as un comportement exemplaire pour contrebalancer celui de ta s__œ__ur. J__'__ai encore re__ç__u une lettre du Directeur Kane. Mon influence a ses limites, essaye de lui faire comprendre encore une fois, ( elle ne m__'é__coute pas ),_ _que si elle continue elle sera d__é__finitivement renvoy__é__e._

_Ta m__è__re._

_PS : Le mot de passe est __« __Pax__ »_

Mon regard se porte de suite sur Victor, il a les larmes aux yeux mais il se contrôle pour ne pas craquer. Ils étaient vraiment très proches de leur grand-père, il était un peu le père qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu. Puis c'est quoi cette deuxième partie de la lettre, ça ne pouvait pas attendre ? Je lui murmure à l'oreille que je vais rapidement préparer nos bagages mais il m'attrape de suite le bras.

⁃ Tu n'es pas obligée de venir mon cœur, je n'ai pas envie de t'infliger encore un enterrement, en plus tu connaissais à peine mon grand-père.

⁃ Ne t'inquiète pas, tu étais là pour moi et je le serai aussi. Laisse-moi aller prendre des affaires.

⁃ Prends juste ton portefeuille, Valentine pourra te prêter des vêtements.

J'acquiesce et je vais rapidement dans mon dortoir pour récupérer le strict nécessaire. De retour dans la salle commune je remarque que Harry me regarde bizarrement, il a sûrement du s'apercevoir de ce qu'il s'était passé et Hermione hausse un sourcil. Autant ne pas faire de préférence et le dire à tout le monde en même temps, en plus Victor est toujours en haut.

⁃ Je ne serai pas là ce week-end. Je rentre dimanche normalement, je pars avec Victor.

⁃ Mais où ? Vous retournez à Londres ?

⁃ Je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi de vous le dire Harry.

⁃ Valentine part avec vous ?

⁃ Oui Hermione.

Victor est de retour et il commence à paniquer car il se passe une main dans les cheveux nerveusement.

⁃ On s'en va, mon grand-père est décédé, à plus tard.

Je salue mes amis et suis Victor dans les couloirs pour aller chercher Valentine, une fois devant ses dortoirs on se regarde tous les deux.

⁃ Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas le mot de passe ?

⁃ Non ! On a pas le temps putain !

Avant que je ne demande au tableau de nous laisser passer comme la dernière fois, Hermione donne le mot de passe et Victor s'engouffre rapidement. Il part en direction de la chambre de Val, j'essaye de rester calme mais mon rythme cardiaque ne cesse d'augmenter.

⁃ Ça va aller là-bas Ginny ? Tu vas tenir ?

⁃ Oui oui, Victor a besoin de moi.

Soudain, on entend un objet en verre se casser. Le bruit provient de la chambre de Valentine et Hermione semble inquiète. Ils arrivent enfin et elle a les larmes aux yeux.

⁃ Je vais chercher Clémence ! Si Ginny peut venir, maman ne dira rien pour elle, j'ai besoin d'elle.

⁃ Dépêche-toi alors ! On t'attend en bas du bureau du directeur !

Elle s'engouffre hors du passage pour disparaître, je dis au revoir à Hermione, Victor me prend la main et nous marchons assez rapidement vers le bureau. On arrive bien évidemment les premiers et on attend devant la gargouille. Victor se prend la tête dans les mains et regarde un peu partout.

⁃ Si tu as besoin de moi, n'hésite pas à me le demander, gère comme tu le sens ton deuil.

Il me répond en hochant la tête énergiquement, peu de temps après Val arrive à bout de souffle mais sans Clémence, son frère n'attend pas qu'elle s'explique et nous demande d'un geste de la main rapide de monter sur la première marche du l'escalier pour qu'il nous emmène en haut. Après avoir donné le mot de passe, entre deux respirations Valentine nous dit :

\- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé, j'ai envie de crier, pleurer et vomir.

Pour avoir déjà vécu cette situation, les voir comme ça me fait du mal. Victor ouvre la porte du bureau et le directeur est assis à son bureau en train de lire des papiers. En me voyant il hausse un sourcil mais ne dit rien.

\- Quand vous reviendrez envoyez moi un patronus, toutes mes condoléances et saluez votre mère pour moi.

Valentine passe la première ensuite moi puis Victor. Quand j'arrive dans leur salon, Valentine est déjà dans les bras de sa mère et Victor une fois arrivé va les rejoindre. C'est triste à dire mais un décès dans la famille rapproche quasiment tout le temps, peu importe les tensions.

Je m'avance une fois l'étreinte terminée et lui dis bonjour. Je ne l'ai pas vu tant de fois que ça mais à chaque fois on a réussi à plus ou moins parler. Je ne me sens donc pas trop mal à l'aise. Nous nous installons dans le salon et la gouvernante nous apporte du thé. J'ai encore du mal à m'ajuster à tous ces privilèges, tu veux quelque chose ici, il suffit juste de demander. Victor questionne leur mère :

⁃ Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

⁃ Il est décédé dans la nuit d'une crise cardiaque, votre grand-mère n'a rien pu faire c'était fulgurant. Les docteurs nous on dit qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de souffrir.

⁃ Où est grand-mère ?

⁃ Elle se repose dans sa chambre Valentine.

Val se lève sans doute pour aller la voir, Mme Silverwood reprend.

⁃ L'enterrement à lieu demain matin à onze heures et rendez-vous à neuf heures à l'église.

À l'église ?

⁃ Il faut que je retourne m'occuper de dossiers importants au ministère si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas avec ta sœur. Ginny ça me fait plaisir de te revoir même si j'aurais préféré que ce soit en d'autres circonstances. Je peux prévenir ton père que tu es là si tu veux.

Je hoche la tête rapidement. Elle embrasse son fils et s'en va. Valentine revient peu de temps après avec une mine épouvantable, elle était limite mieux quand je l'ai trouvé dans les couloirs.

⁃ Vous faites un enterrement moldu ?

Victor me répond car Valentine a la tête posée sur la table et la secoue de droite à gauche. Faut-il commencer à s'inquiéter ? Son frère ne fait toujours rien et je pense qu'il connaît mieux son point de rupture que moi.

⁃ On fait quasiment tout comme les moldus depuis des décennies donc oui, demain pratiquement tout sera fait à la manière des moldus.

⁃ D'accord et votre mère elle va bien ?

⁃ Oh le travail est sa manière de gérer toutes les situations.

Peut-être que travailler lui permet effectivement d'oublier un peu, de se changer les idées.

⁃ On fait quelque chose pour s'occuper ? Rester ici à rien faire ne va pas vous faire du bien.

⁃ Il faut que j'aille prendre une douche avant, à tout à l'heure.

Valentine se lève et nous faisons de même, alors qu'elle part dans un sens nous allons à l'opposé. La chambre de Victor est exactement comme cet été et maintenant que je fais vraiment attention, faut dire qu'on était plus occupé à faire autre chose, toutes ses photos accrochées sont ternes, enfin je veux dire qu'elles sont immobiles, les personnes ne bougent pas. Même celle de nous deux, je pensais qu'il les avait pris avec un appareil photo de sorcier pourtant. Ce qui est marrant entre guillemet, c'est que toutes celles de nous que je possède bougent. Il s'allonge sur son lit et je m'allonge à côté de lui.

Enfin il arrête de faire le dur et ne cherche pas à stopper les larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. Je me colle à lui et lui fredonne une berceuse.

⁃ Tu vas un peu mieux ?

⁃ La mort de mon grand-père m'a fait réaliser quelque chose, notre vie peut être prise à n'importe quel moment de notre existence et je porte un secret avec moi depuis tellement longtemps que..

Il se lève et commence à parler d'une façon bizarre.

⁃ J'ai fait quelque chose d'horrible à Valentine et si elle l'apprend. Si elle l'apprenait, elle ne me pardonnerait pas.

J'ouvre grand les yeux de quoi parle-t-il ? Qu'a t'il fait de si horrible pour le mettre dans un état pareil.

⁃ C'est quoi ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

⁃ Oui bien sûr je sais, mais maintenant que je suis au courant de l'amitié entre ma sœur et toi, je n'ai pas envie de te faire porter ce secret avec moi alors que tu la côtoies pratiquement tous les jours.

Je me lève à présent de son lit de plus en plus curieuse, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que Malfoy ?

⁃ Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que Lucius Malfoy ?

Il se frotte les deux mains contre ses jambes assez violemment.

⁃ Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que.. qu'elle va me détester à vie. Elle n'a pas confiance en elle même si tu lui dis la chose lui plus improbable, comme par exemple Hermione qui se servirait d'elle pour lui faire du mal alors que c'est complètement faux, elle.. elle, elle va le croire ! Imagine alors la vérité sur notre père, je ne peux pas ça sera trop fort, elle va faire une crise de panique.

Bon je n'insiste pas, ça ne sert à rien et j'avoue que me retrouver entre lui et Val aurait été trop dur. On attend en silence qu'elle arrive. Une fois là, elle a une meilleure mine, quelqu'un qui la verrait maintenant ne soupçonnerait sûrement rien .

⁃ On va se promener ? Grand-mère n'a pas la force de venir.

Je hoche la tête , Valentine me donne une veste et je la remercie.

Je regarde Victor en lui demandant s'il vient mais il préfère rester seul. Sachant ce qu'on ressent je ne le force pas à venir, du moins pour l'instant. Après ce qu'il vient de me dire je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser se morfondre. Dehors le temps est couvert, il est nettement meilleur à Poudlard. Valentine me fait un signe de tête pour m'indiquer la direction à prendre. Nous marchons deux minutes quand nous arrivons sur la rue principale, elle lève son bras pour arrêter un taxi.

⁃ British Museum s'il vous plait.

⁃ Pourquoi on va là-bas ?

⁃ Mon grand-père avait l'habitude de nous emmener visiter des musées quand on était plus jeune. Celui-ci est le premier d'une longue liste. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre.

⁃ D'accord.

Au moins elle essaye de sortir la tête de l'eau. Le trajet est très calme après que Valentine ait remballé le chauffeur de taxi trois fois. J'essaye de ne pas penser à la déclaration de Victor mais c'est plus fort que moi. Une fois proche du musée nous nous arrêtons et Val paye le chauffeur. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de vouloir payer ma part après que Val m'aie menacé et le pire c'est que Victor a approuvé.

⁃ Tu veux commencer par quelque chose en particulier ?

⁃ Non non je te suis.

Nous avançons assez lentement et ça ne me dérange pas, je ne suis jamais venue ici. Les sorties avec ma famille se font plus près de chez moi et très très rarement dans le monde des moldus. J'admire sa façon de gérer les choses, avec calme, pour une fois. Une fois la première partie finie il est treize heures et j'ai honte de l'admettre mais j'ai faim. Après une demi-heure elle m'interpelle.

\- Tu veux manger un bout ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas on va où tu veux, je ne connais rien ici.

Elle sourit rapidement et nous ressortons dehors, elle me tend son bras pour que je le prenne. Elle nous a emmené à un café du nom de Starbucks.

\- Tu sais Valentine je trouve que tu gères très bien tout ce qui t'arrive, je suis fière de toi.

\- Merci..

\- Et tu te sens mieux ?

\- Pas vraiment, mon grand-père était la présence masculine de la famille. M'entendre parler de lui au passé me pince le cœur c'est horrible. Comment tu as fait après.. la mort de ton frère ?

\- J'ai essayé de reprendre ma vie en main, de penser au futur et ton frère et ma famille m'ont beaucoup aidée. Le support familial est très important.

\- Ouais on repassera pour moi. Je ne comprends pas ma mère, pourquoi elle bosse autant ? Ce n'est pas comme si on manquait d'argent. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sait même pas ce que je préfère au niveau de la nourriture, tout les parents sont censés le savoir.

Je ne réponds rien, mais lui serre fermement la main, ensuite je décide de changer de sujet pour lui faire penser à autre chose.

\- Ça se passe mieux avec Hermione non ? Elle m'avait l'air soucieuse tout à l'heure.

\- Ah bon ?

Elle est vraiment étonnée, ce que je trouve bizarre.

\- Oui pourquoi ça te surprend autant ?

\- Parce que je sais avec certitude qu'elle manigance quelque chose.

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais quoi que ce soit ne t'inquiète pas trop, elle est gentille et ne fait pas de mal aux autres sans le vouloir.

\- Faut toujours se méfier des personnes gentilles, elles attendent dans la pénombre et frappent sans prévenir.

Elle a le regard qui se perd au loin comme si elle se rappelait de quelque chose, elle regarde assez souvent son portable aussi. C'est une invention complètement farfelue. Après cinq minutes elle décroche. Une certaine Kate. Nous rentrons tranquillement et une fois dans l'appartement je décide d'aller boire quelque chose puisque Val est toujours au téléphone et Victor dort.

Quand je rentre leur grand-mère est là. Elle est comme pratiquement toute les grand-mères, plutôt petite avec des lunettes et naturellement gentille. Elle a les mêmes yeux que sa fille et petit-fille mais pas les mêmes que Victor, ses yeux tirent sur le vert alors que tout le reste de sa famille a les yeux bleus.

\- Bonjour Ginny vous allez bien ?

\- Je vous retourne plutôt la question, comment tenez-vous le coup ?

\- Assez difficilement mais j'essaye de voir le bon côté des choses, de repenser à tous les moments passés ensemble. Vous savez j'ai été mariée cinquante-deux ans au même homme et je l'ai aimé durant toute notre relation sans tromperie, bien sûr des mensonges mais je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Je m'accroche à ces souvenirs pour ne pas sombrer.

\- Moi aussi j'aimerais rester le plus longtemps possible avec Victor.

Malgré mes paroles une petite partie de moi pense à Harry. Elle me sourit et je porte mon attention sur ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

⁃ Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

⁃ Un gâteau au chocolat à la framboise, le préféré de Valentine. Victor lui aime..

⁃ La tarte aux pommes.

⁃ Oui exactement, tu veux m'aider à la faire ? J'ai presque fini le gâteau de mon petit cœur.

⁃ Avec plaisir.

Elle sort son livre de cuisine qu'elle met devant moi et sous mon air interrogateur, elle me précise qu'à force, elle connaît les recettes par cœur. Je suis contente de faire quelque chose pour Victor, je sais que ça lui fera plaisir.

Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment approprié, mais en lui demandant peut-être que j'aurais plus d'information qu'avec Victor.

⁃ Vous aimiez le père de Valentine et Victor ?

Elle me regarde assez bizarrement comme si elle ne revenait pas de ce que je viens de demander, mais elle adoucie son expression me rassurant par la même occasion, après tout on n'est pas vraiment proche.

⁃ Disons que je n'ai pas apprécié qu'il quitte sa famille pour en fonder une autre. D'après ma fille il n'a jamais essayé de reprendre contact avec elle mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

⁃ Merci de me répondre avec franchise, c'est que Victor parle tellement peu de sa famille et c'est important pour moi, nous sommes très nombreux.

⁃ Il y a trop de non-dits autour de ce qui s'est passé et je n'ai pas honte d'en parler malgré le fait que Elisabeth n'apprécie pas, elle n'a toujours pas digéré son départ. Et concernant ta famille, il m'a montré une photo de vous, il serait peut-être temps d'organiser un repas tous ensemble non ?

⁃ Oui effectivement ! En tout cas ça doit être dur pour votre famille, ça fait beaucoup de décès en peu de temps, d'abord leur père puis..

Elle fait une drôle de tête et ça me coupe de suite, elle ajoute.

⁃ Pardon ?

⁃ Oui après la bataille de Poudlard, il est mort à Azkaban.

⁃ Mais non il est toujours vivant, d'après ma fille il travaille maintenant...

Soudain Valentine arrive, elle a encore pleuré, mais en voyant son gâteau elle sourit tout de suite et embrasse sa grand-mère.

⁃ Hors de question de se laisser abattre compris ma chérie ?

⁃ Oui Mamouuuuu, Victor dort ou quoi ?

⁃ Oui.

Voyant ce que je fais, Valentine se lave les mains et vient m'aider. Sa grand-mère semble surprise.

⁃ Valentine depuis quand tu mets la main à la pâte ? Je t'ai toujours vu en train de lécher les plats plutôt que de les cuisiner.

⁃ C'est toujours le cas mais c'est sympa aussi d'en faire, à petite dose évidemment.

Je suis sûre que c'est à cause d'Hermione, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait commencé à prendre des cours de cuisine. Mais plus important encore, son père est vivant ?! Je n'ose pas continuer mon enquête à cause de la présence de Valentine et leur grand-mère semble être du même avis que moi puisque elle ne continue pas sa phrase interrompue.

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi à regarder des films et à jouer à des jeux de société. Sa grand-mère nous raconte des histoires à propos de son couple et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir la larme à l'œil. Sa mère ne rentre qu'à dix-neuf heures. Elle ressemble énormément à Valentine, à cacher leurs émotions, l'une par le travail, l'autre par mettre un point d'honneur à tout faire pour embêter les autres.

Nous allons nous coucher assez tôt et nous dormons tous les trois dans la chambre de Victor, Val ne voulait pas passer la nuit toute seule, ce que je comprends. Je mets pas mal de temps à m'endormir mais sûrement moins que les deux autres.

Le lendemain matin même si j'essaye de changer les idées de tout le monde, l'ambiance est lourde et s'accorde de toute façon parfaitement bien avec le temps. Nous sommes tous habillés pour l'occasion et nous attendons que le chauffeur arrive. Je tiens autant que possible la main de Victor tout en traçant des cercles avec mon pouce pour le détendre mais ce n'est pas évident. Dans l'église, nous sommes beaucoup, sa grand-mère m'a expliqué qu'ils étaient une cinquantaine.

Je laisse mes pas me guider dehors, juste avant de complètement sortir, je récupère un parapluie pour nous protéger de l'averse qui a débuté quand nous étions à l'intérieur.

Le petit homme en noir a cessé de parler depuis déjà un bon moment. Victor se décale sur la gauche et je fais de même pour éviter de me faire marcher dessus. Valentine se trouve à présent à la place du monsieur qui se trouvait là quelques minutes plutôt, mon copain ne tarde pas à la rejoindre et je m'enfonce progressivement les ongles dans les paumes de mes mains pour m'éviter de craquer.

Peu de temps après, ils reviennent auprès de moi. Rien ne se passe, aucun bruit ne s'échappent, mise à part ceux émis par la pluie. Soudain, des cris retentissent alors dans l'assistance. Des flammes blanches, éclatantes, jaillissent autour du corps de Monsieur Silverwood : elles s'élèvent de plus en plus haut, masquant la dépouille. Une volute de fumée blanche tournoie en dessinant d'étranges formes. Mon cœur s'arrête de battre, tout ceci me rappelle trop l'enterrement de Fred.

Il y a maintenant une tombe de marbre blanc qui renferme le corps et la table sur laquelle il reposait. Victor tremble à côté de moi.

OoO

Nous sommes tous de retour dans l'appartement, pratiquement tout le monde est venu. Nous sommes installés dans la chambre de Valentine. L'une des parties les plus éprouvantes dans la mort d'un proche étant passée, ils semblent aller un peu mieux. Nous discutons un peu des cours mais ils répondent uniquement par monosyllabes donc je laisse tomber jusqu'à l'intervention de Val.

⁃ Vous donnez souvent des fêtes à Pré-au-Lard ?

⁃ De temps en temps mais c'est compliqué à organiser, enfin c'est Dean qui gère tout ça.

⁃ Tout le monde peut y aller ?

⁃ Non tu ne verras jamais de Serpentards.

Elle hoche la tête, rêveuse.

⁃ Vous avez déjà parlé à Malefoy de votre lien ?

Je ne sais ce qui m'a pris et ma prise d'initiative sur ce sujet si douloureux me surprend moi même. Valentine répond la première, agacée.

⁃ Pourquoi on irait lui parler ?

⁃ Pour en apprendre plus sur votre demi-frère, sur votre père.

Victor me regarde bizarrement, comme s'il avait peur ou qu'il était intimidé, il change d'expression tellement rapidement que j'ai du mal à le cerner, il me répond à son tour.

⁃ Non jamais Ginny, ça n'a aucune utilité d'apprendre à le connaître.

Il en sait beaucoup plus sur cette histoire, quelque chose est louche. L'un des cousins vient nous chercher car un film est projeté dans le salon. Un petit-fils travaillant apparemment dans un domaine appelé l'informatique a réalisé le film retraçant la vie du grand-père des jumeaux et cette fois-ci je pleure vraiment.

En fin de soirée, nous disons au revoir à tout le monde. Je m'écarte un peu de la famille pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Victor envoie son patronus pour prévenir le directeur et quand nous recevons le sien, nous nous engouffrons un à un dans la cheminée. Une fois dans le bureau, il interpelle Valentine.

⁃ Miss Silverwood, je vous retire vos retenues du jeudi au dimanche mais vous viendrez toujours à celles des autres jours compris ?

⁃ Oui monsieur, merci.

⁃ Vous pouvez disposer.

Nous redescendons en silence jusqu'au dortoir de Valentine, une fois devant, elle nous demande de rester un peu avec elle. Elle prépare le thé, Victor va se rafraîchir dans la salle de bains et pendant ce temps là je m'installe dans l'un des canapés, quand j'aperçois quelque chose sur la table. Bizarre c'est un gâteau protégé par une cloche et un mot est à côté, instinctivement je l'attrape et le lis.

« _Je ne sais pas __à __quelle heure tu comptes rentrer du coup je te laisse ce petit mot.. J'esp__è__re que tu tiens bon et que tu appr__é__cieras ce magnifique g__â__teau __à __la framboise fait par mes soins et bien __é__videmment tu peux oublier ce geste de ma part_

_Hermione_. »

Je suis assez étonnée de l'attitude d'Hermione. Valentine arrive avec le plateau et remarque le gâteau, elle prend le mot comme si c'était très précieux et va s'asseoir en face de moi. Elle rigole et sourit de plus belle en coupant une part.

⁃ Si tu en veux prends en, te gène pas.

⁃ Non merci, Hermione te fait souvent des gâteaux ?

⁃ Nan c'est la première fois.

Mais mon petit doigt me dit que ce n'est pas le cas. Il se trame quelque chose entre elles, après tout personne ne sait exactement ce qu'il se passe dans ce dortoir une fois que le couvre-feu est passé. Victor revient mais il a une mine déconfite, il est crevé. Nous discutons un peu et repartons ensuite vers nos dortoirs avant le début du couvre-feu. Sur le chemin nous croisons une fille qui titube dans les couloirs et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'interpeller.

⁃ Excuse-moi ça va bien ?

La fille prend soudain conscience qu'il y a du monde autour d'elle car elle me regarde à présent avec un sourire niais et je reconnais Lucy.

⁃ Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Tout va parfaitement bien !

Elle n'est pas très convaincante néanmoins je comprends qu'on puisse abuser de la boisson ce que je saisis moins c'est pourquoi elle est ici toute seule ?

⁃ Où sont tes amis ?

⁃ Mon copain arrive, il avait une envie pressante, on se marie à Noël.

Je ne trouve rien d'autre à dire même si je ne la connais pas vraiment. Je ne la fréquente que durant nos cours de potions dispensés par Valentine, et encore, je suis plus occupée à préparer mes mixtures qu'à papoter.

⁃ Félicitations !

Victor reste silencieux, je sens qu'il en a marre mais je n'ai pas envie de la laisser toute seule. Finalement un mec arrive et me dit qu'il prend les choses en main. Étant donné qu'elle ne résiste pas, je suppose qu'ils se connaissent.

La salle commune est assez calme, nos amis sont là mais je suis lessivée tout comme Victor et passe juste en faisant un signe de la main. Ce soir, je dors dans le lit de mon petit-ami, je sais que je vais avoir une remarque le lendemain mais ce soir il a besoin de moi.

Il est assez agité, m'empêchant de m'endormir, mais de toute façon j'ai pas mal de choses en tête avec entre autre le père de Victor et Valentine qui serait donc encore en vie, du coup impossible que ce soit Lucius Malefoy, mais alors pourquoi il aurait été dire à Valentine que si ? Et puis il m'a bien dit qu'il avait fait quelque chose d'impardonnable à sa sœur, aurait-il couvert cette chose par ce mensonge ? Je pense que la réponse est oui.

Il ne faut pas non plus oublier Hermione et Valentine qui pourraient enfin devenir amies au lieu de se chamailler sans cesse et de se faire des crasses.

Peu de temps après je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

**OoO**

_**Victor Silverwood**_

⁃ Debout les gars vous allez finir par être en retard !

Je soupire, je suis crevé et je veux rester dormir dans mon lit avec mon amour à mes côtés. J'entends encore Isaac faire une réflexion à Darwin et Oliver. Ils sont tout le temps en retard, d'habitude je suis déjà hors de mon lit mais aujourd'hui aller en cours me semble être une activité complément dérisoire. J'embrasse tendrement Ginny pour lui dire bonjour puis me lève, j'attends qu'elle se soit rhabillée puis tire mes rideaux. Les gars font la grimace et Ginny s'exprime.

⁃ Oui c'est bon on sait, puis faut arrêter d'être perturbé à ce point par ma présence.

⁃ Est-ce que moi je ramène des filles ?

Olivier réplique à Isaac avant que je n'ai pu le faire.

⁃ Non car tu seras toujours seul !

Il secoue la tête et après avoir embrassé une dernière fois ma chérie, je descends me préparer. Une fois que je suis prêt, je m'installe dans le premier canapé accessible, j'attrape mes notes de potion et les pose sur mes genoux. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette matière ? Pourquoi j'ai continué sérieusement. Dean pose une question qui m'intéresse et je lève les yeux vers lui.

⁃ Apparemment on va pourvoir rentrer chez nous les week-end c'est vrai Hermione ?

⁃ Oui mais ce n'est pas encore sur c'est en train de se décider.

⁃ Ça serait sympa pour ceux qui veulent rentrer.

⁃ Effectivement.

Après avoir relu rapidement mes notes, nous descendons ensuite dans la Grande Salle, en ce moment on parle un peu ici puis on va manger.

⁃ Tu crois qu'on va avoir une journée tranquille un jour ?

⁃ Non, je ne pense pas Ron.

Aujourd'hui nous avons des tests dans pratiquement toutes les matières. J'essaye de manger pour oublier ce qui m'attend mais j'ai du mal après ce week-end. Faire mon possible pour garder la tête haute commence à devenir compliqué. Mon grand-père était mon modèle, il était comme un père pour moi, nous, j'aurais tenu une heure sans penser à lui.

Soudain le bruit d'une personne tombant sur le sol résonne à mes oreilles. Je lève la tête pour trouver Valentine à côté de la table des Serdaigles et une fille qui se relève péniblement. Elles commencent à s'engueuler mais sans se toucher, il faudrait peut-être que je me lève pour m'interposer et éviter à Val d'avoir encore des ennuis, mais mon temps de réaction n'est pas assez rapide et une foule est autour d'elle. Avant que quelque chose de pire n'arrive, pas mal de préfets sont intervenus dont Hermione et j'entends Ron murmurer « dommage... ». Les directeurs de maison ne tardent pas à arriver et les filles s'en vont vers le fond de la Grande Salle.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est encore passé pour qu'elle agisse de cette façon ? Quelque chose d'important en tout cas car quand elle devient violente généralement c'est pas pour régler ses comptes mais celui des autres et seules deux personnes rentrent dans sa description pour que les risques encourus lui passe par dessus la tête, Clémence ou moi, et étant donné que je n'ai pas de problème, c'est forcément Clémence.

Est-ce qu'elle s'arrêtera un jour !? Elle m'agace quand elle agit comme ça car comme à chaque fois notre mère arrive à me trouver un rôle dans l'histoire. Je suis content d'une certaine manière qu'elle nous défende quand l'occasion se présente, mais il y a d'autre moyen que la violence.

Hermione revient à table surprise par ce qu'il vient de se passer, comme tout le monde ici.

⁃ Tu as entendu quelque chose Hermione ?

⁃ Elles se lançaient à la figure des phrases compréhensibles que par elles puisque je n'ai rien compris.

Jusqu'à la fin du petit-déjeuner tout le monde parle de ce qui s'est passé en faisant des paris sur le pourquoi du comment Valentine a attaqué cette fille. Il y a même un preneur de paris qui c'est désigné chez les Poussoufles. Une fois en cours de potion, ma sœur arrive avec dix minutes de retard et avec un mot d'excuse. Je profite qu'elle ne soit pas encore installée pour l'interpeller et ma colère refait surface.

⁃ Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris encore ?! Tu sais que tu vas te faire renvoyer à force !?

Horace est tellement occupé à discuter avec une élève qu'il ne remarque même pas ce qu'il se passe dans le fond de sa propre classe. Le élèves autour de nous se sont arrêté pour écouter notre échange et peut-être savoir qui va remporter les paris.

⁃ Oh lâche moi avec ça j'en entends déjà assez avec maman quand elle se décide à m'écrire ! Mêle toi de tes affaires et de toute façon c'est bon ! Ce rat m'a redonné mes retenues tu peux la rassurer dès la pause de midi ! Je serais toujours là demain !

Et elle retourne à l'avant de la classe pour commencer à travailler mais elle est tellement énervée que je ne vois pas comment elle peut réussir ce devoir, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Je me remets rapidement au boulot.

Après deux devoirs dans la même matinée mon cerveau est bouillant. La fin de la journée passe rapidement ensuite. La présence de Ginny m'aide à rester fort, c'est ainsi que je décide de la suivre à la bibliothèque pour travailler avec les autres, Ron préfère depuis un moment bosser tout seul et je ne sais pas si c'est la meilleure stratégie à prendre sachant toutes les lacunes qu'il accumule au fil du temps ou peut-être qu'il évite Hermione. Harry pour ne pas changer de d'habitude regarde beaucoup trop Ginny. J'essaye de rester calme face à son attitude car je n'ai pas envie de devenir le copain jaloux et chiant mais c'est très irritant.

J'essaye de rédiger quelque chose de cohérent mais je crois que je suis mal parti. Cette matière en soit n'est pas très compliqué mais Rogue la rend complexe, enfin pour moi. Après deux heures c'est sur j'aurais _Troll_. Val pour je ne sais quelle raison se trouve ici, je me lève pour la rejoindre et arrivé à son niveau je lui tends mon parchemin. Elle me toise en me faisant bien comprendre que ça ne marche pas comme ça. Après m'être excusé, pleins de fois, elle accepte de relire mon devoir et je m'éclipse.

Je ramasse mes affaires et descends aux vestiaires avec Ginny et Harry. Je me change rapidement en lançant mes affaires dans mon vestiaire puis récupère mon balai. De légères gouttes commencent à tomber. Si grand-père était encore là, il serait dans son jardin à prendre soin de ses plantes, je soupire et m'avance vers Harry et les autres.

⁃ Alors aujourd'hui on va travailler la feinte de Porskoff et le revers de cognard. Les autres comme d'habitude.

Je m'envole dans les airs et me mets en place. Ron joue super bien aujourd'hui, je suis sur que Lavande y est pour quelque chose quand à Ginny c'est comme la plupart du temps, parfait, ses cheveux volant au vent est un spectacle toujours magnifique à regarder.

Après deux heures d'entraînements, nous rentrons aux vestiaires pour aller se doucher, Harry demande à Ron ce qui lui arrive et je le laisse faire la discussion.

⁃ Il t'arrive quoi mon vieux ?

⁃ Vous pouvez garder un secret ?

J'ai envie de dire que je suis un expert mais je préfère me taire, je me contente de hocher la tête et Harry répond.

⁃ Bien sur !

Ron a le regard de quelqu'un qui a réussit le coup du siècle.

⁃ Je sors avec Lavande.

⁃ Donc Hermione et toi c'est fini ?

⁃ On en a discuté samedi dernier et elle ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle veut.

⁃ D'accord, je suis content pour toi alors mais pourquoi c'est un secret ?

⁃ Parce que Hermione ne sait pas que je sors avec Lavande et je lui ai toujours pas dit que je ne voulais plus attendre.

⁃ Mais t'attends quoi vieux ! Dépêche-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

⁃ Oui oui je sais.

Je suis d'accord avec Harry sur le principe après l'appliquer c'est autre chose, je finis ma douche puis enfile mes vêtements, la tenue classique de Poudlard puis mon gilet. J'attends Ginny à la sortie de son vestiaire. Une fois qu'elle sort, elle m'embrasse rapidement et nous remontons dans la salle commune tranquillement.

Pas longtemps après elle commence une partie d'échecs avec Harry, la plupart du temps ils jouent trop longtemps à mon goût. J'en profite pour aller me détendre les jambes, mais c'est surtout parce que j'ai envie d'être seul.

Je marche dans les couloirs sans but précis pour finalement arriver dehors, je m'avance d'un pas tranquille vers la bordure de la forêt interdite. Le temps est maintenant grisâtre et s'accorde parfaitement avec mon humeur. J'inspire profondément pour essayer de me calmer et je sens une odeur de terre fraîchement remuée, Hagrid est en train de planter je ne sais quoi et les bruits émanant de la cage non loin de lui ne m'incite en aucun cas à m'approcher de sa cabane. Quand il regarde dans ma direction, j'agite ma main pour lui dire bonjour et continue ma promenade.

Je me dirige dans une partie du château que peu de personnes connaissent mais c'est surtout parce que c'est éloigné de tout, ce que je recherche. Une fois sur le balcon de la tour, j'ai tout de suite envie de faire demi-tour mais elle tourne la tête avant que je n'ai pu faire un pas en arrière. Une sensation de vide me noue les entrailles, bientôt remplacée par une tristesse douloureuse. J'avale ma salive difficilement et vais m'asseoir à côté de ma soeur.

⁃ Que fais tu ici frérot ?

⁃ Besoin de calme et toi ?

⁃ J'avais envie d'être vraiment seule.

Elle tient dans ses mains un livre et je sais ce que c'est, notre grand-père lui a offert son premier livre de partition, en fait c'est grâce à lui qu'elle joue du violon malgré le fait que ma mère n'était pas d'accord. Enfin selon les dires de ma grand-mère puisque pour avoir une conversation avec ma mère maintenant, il faut prendre rendez-vous. Val recommence à parler.

⁃ Tu te souviens de l'été de nos douze ans

⁃ Douze ans.

Je lui souris, oui je m'en souviens comme si s'était hier, notre mère nous avait laissé tout un été chez nos grands-parents, on revenait de notre première année à Poudlard et tout ce qu'on avait envie de faire c'était de la magie. Bien sur à cause de l'interdiction nous avons dû nous occuper autrement et on va dire qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi content de nous remettre à maman, surtout grand-mère.

Papou avait toujours une activité à nous faire faire, une sortie aux musées ou tout simplement jouer à des jeux de sociétés avec notre grand-mère. Bien sur en grandissant nos centres intérêts ont évolués mais mon grand-père s'est adapté. Il était génial, mes yeux me brûlent mais je me retiens de craquer et principalement à cause de la présence de ma sœur à quelques centimètres de moi.

Nos échangeons encore des souvenirs un moment puis comme d'habitude ma culpabilité revient en flèche et il faut que je m'éloigne d'elle, encore, m'attristant par la même occasion car elle me manque, notre complicité me manque et être agressif envers elle me fait du mal.

Je suis de retour dans ma salle commune et cherche du regard Ginny mais je ne la trouve pas. Dean me donne une lettre de ma mère et après l'avoir remercié, je la range directement dans la poche de mon pantalon. Je ne sais pas le sujet principal mais c'est soit ma sœur soit mon grand-père et je ne suis en aucun cas assez fort psychologiquement à l'instant présent pour lire ce qu'elle a à me dire.

Ginny revient une demi-heure après mon arrivé et avec Harry, c'est bon reste zen ce n'est pas la peine de chercher un prétexte bidon pour lui prendre la tête. J'inspire un bon coup et je lui fais un peu de place pour qu'elle puisse me rejoindre. Ils étaient parti voir Hermione.

Je pars me coucher assez tôt laissant tout le monde, ça fait à peu près deux heures que je suis dans mon lit mais la fatigue n'est toujours pas là. Je ne fais que me retourner inlassablement.

Le lendemain, je suis assis sur mon lit pour me réveiller complètement et mes yeux me brûlent. J'enfile rapidement ma tenue de sport et pars me défouler, je suis à peine arrivé à l'entrée du château qu'au lieu de courir comme d'habitude, je marche. Je n'y arrive pas. Je fais demi-tour et pars me doucher. Quand enfin j'aperçois Ginny mon cœur recommence à battre. J'attrape sa main et nous nous dirigeons vers la Grande Salle, je m'installe à côté d'elle et les hiboux ne tardent pas à arriver. Hermione disparaît comme la plus part du temps derrière son journal quand à moi, j'ai encore reçu une lettre de ma mère.

Je l'ouvre et lis en diagonale, c'est pour le testament de grand-père. Je dis au-revoir à Ginny puis me dirige en cours de DCFM, merde Val à toujours mon devoir.

\- Je rappelle à tout ceux qui participent au Club de Duel que le rendez-vous de cette semaine a été repoussé à la semaine prochaine, sur ce vos devoirs.

Valentine arrive enfin et se dirige directement vers son directeur, il l'éloigne pour pouvoir parler sans être entendu. Pendant qu'une partie de la classe sors leurs copies, l'autre partie s'active à la finir. Peu de temps après ma sœur s'approche de moi et me donne mon devoir.

⁃ Euh ce que tu m'avais fait ne valait même pas _Troll, _tu devrais avoir _Effort exceptionnel_ je crois que ta moyenne en a grand besoin. - Elle s'arrête soudain de parler puis regarde la personne à côté de moi en fronçant les sourcils- **. **Ferme la bouche Ronnie tu baves comme une limace ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te fais agir de la sorte ? Bon après tout tu acceptes enfin ta vrai nature m'enfin, c'est hideux. Allons qui a t'il autour de nous ?

Elle balaie la salle de classe d'un rapide coup d'œil, Ron préfère rester silencieux et honnêtement après qu'elle m'ait fait mon devoir, je ne vais pas l'interrompre.

\- Nan serait-ce Brownie !?

\- Miss Silverwood à votre place s'il vous plait déjà que certains de vos camarades ont des soucis de concentration en tant normal, vous voir debout ne va pas les aider.

Elle rigole malicieusement puis retourne à sa place de devant.

\- Ta sœur est chiante Victor, comment elle a fait pour deviner que c'était elle ? Il y a dix filles autour de nous !

\- J'en sais rien.

Il soupire et une fois que Rogue a ramassé tous les devoirs, il commence son cours. La suite de la journée passe rapidement.

De retour dans ma salle commune je m'installe dans un canapé. J'attrape un livre traînant sur la table et commence à lire mais ça fait trois que je relis la même phrase. Il faut que je sorte de cet endroit beaucoup trop joyeux en plus Ginny est occupé avec Harry. Je m'approche d'elle et lui dit que je vais faire un tour dehors.

\- Tu veux ma carte pour éviter les préfets Victor ?

\- Oui je veux bien.

\- Elle est dans le tiroir de ma commode.

Je hoche la tête et vais récupérer la précieuse carte. Ginny n'approuve pas mon comportement mais elle ne me dit rien. Avant de sortir je vérifie que les préfets de Serpentard ne traînent pas non loin d'ici, ils aiment bien nous prendre la main dans le sac.

Je veux aller prendre l'air sur la plus haute tour du château, c'est loin d'ici mais avec la carte je ne risque quasiment rien. J'entends des voix et regarde qui se trouve là avec la carte, je reconnais ce nom et si je pouvais, je le ferais disparaître. J'entre dans une salle de classe le temps que ça se calme.

\- Victor Silverwood c'est rare de vous voir dehors après le couvre feux. Avez vous pris en compte mes conseils ?

Albus Dumbledore.

\- Non toujours pas, c'est compliqué vous savez je sais qu'elle va me détester et j'ai pas envie de la perdre.

\- Tu ne sais pas comment elle réagira tant que tu ne lui aura pas dit.

\- Je sais, j'essayerais, au revoir professeur.

Le reste du chemin se fait sans problème, une fois en haut de la tour je m'appuie contre une paroi et regarde le ciel, à rester sans rien faire je me refroidi rapidement. Il faut que je dise la vérité à Valentine, ça fait trop longtemps que je lui cache ceci. Il faut que j'avoue à ma sœur ce que j'ai fait mais avant de lui parler de son père, il faut que je lui dise la vérité sur moi.

Quand je décide de rentrer il est très tard. À cette heure-ci, seul Rusard est mon problème donc je décide de rentrer sans l'aide de la carte. Je suis repérable facilement à cause de la lumière produite par ma baguette mais heureusement j'arrive à ma tour sans difficulté.

Depuis quelques soirs la cheminée crépite dans notre salle commune. Je m'installe dans le canapé et m'allonge.

Je suis réveillé par la lumière qui commence à rentrer dans la pièce, il est encore bien tôt donc je décide d'aller courir cette fois-ci bien déterminé mais avant il faut que j'écrive à ma mère pour la rassurer à propos de Valentine. Je ne sais toujours pas ce qui lui a prit. Une fois fini, je cours vers la volière pour m'échauffer un peu mais les choses sérieuses commencent une fois que je suis autour du terrain de Quidditch.

Je pars m'asseoir sur les marches du château et profite du calme. Il faut que je prenne mon courage à deux mains. Il est tant que j'affronte mes responsabilité, ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça. Je décide d'aller voir Valentine avant d'aller prendre ma douche, quand j'arrive devant le tableau, il s'ouvre sans que je n'ai à donner le mot de passe et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Quelqu'un est en train de se doucher mais sinon tout est calme.

Je frappe à la porte de ma sœur mais aucune réponse ne se fait entendre. Je décide de l'ouvrir doucement, il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière et elle dort toujours. Elle me fait face et semble.. semble si fragile. Je suis qu'une mauviette, je referme la porte doucement et sors d'ici le plus rapidement possible.

Je cours presque pour atteindre la salle des bains des préfets et une fois sous l'eau, je mets l'eau chaude très fort, tellement fort que je peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer mais ce n'est pas grave. Sous mes allures d'homme fort, je suis juste un petit gamin, qui a toujours peur de l'abandon.

Si quelqu'un rentre il ne pourrait voir que je pleure à cause de l'eau coulant sur mon visage, en même temps que mes larmes. Calmé mais toujours aussi mal, je remonte rapidement dans ma salle commune pour rejoindre Ginny et attraper mon sac.

Ma mère est tellement préoccupée par ma soeur et son comportement qu'elle ne s'occupe plus trop de moi. C'est bien de ne pas avoir sa mère sur le dos mais de temps en temps ça ne fait pas de mal. Heureusement pour devenir joueur professionnel de Quiddich les résultats à l'école ne sont pas le plus important, c'est surtout comment on joue sur le terrain, mon terrain.

Et en pensant au Quidditch, il faut absolument que je réserve les places pour le match prévu pour les vacances de février, elles partent super vite mais ce que j'espère c'est que d'ici là, mon cœur sera léger comme une plume et non pas lourd comme un géant.

Une semaine plus tard, je suis toujours aussi mal. Nous sommes en cours et comme d'habitude, je n'arrive pas à rester concentré sur ce que le prof raconte. Je ne suis pas aussi fort que Valentine pour cacher mes émotions, mais je vois bien qu'elle est mal, elle n'arrête pas de mettre le bordel en _Histoire de la magie _et arrive en retard en DCFM. Quand le cours est fini, je range mes affaires rapidement et me dépêche d'aller retrouver Ginny, j'ai besoin d'elle.

Malheureusement dans ma précipitation, je bouscule une élève que je rattrape de justesse avant qu'elle ne tombe. Finalement j'aurais préféré. Elle s'adresse à moi en murmurant pour que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

\- Faut qu'on parle Victor tu ne..

\- Si tu lui racontes ce que j'ai fait je te jure que tu le regrettera.

\- Elle l'apprendra bien à un moment ou un autre, assumes ou c'est moi qui lui dirai.

Elle me laisse en plan et il me faut plusieurs secondes pour retrouver mes esprits, elle m'énerve. Je vais dans les toilettes pour me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage, puis m'assieds plus énervé que jamais dans la Grande Salle et bien sur Ginny le remarque, j'invente une excuse bidon pour qu'elle me lâche la grappe. Je n'aime pas quand je commence à avoir des pensées négatives la concernant. Pour me calmer, je sors mes bonbons et en mange quelques uns. Je sais, il y a mieux comme régime alimentaire.

Au lieu d'écouter en cours je prépare la lettre que je compte envoyer à Michelle pour qu'elle réserve les billets pour le match. J'ai invité bien évidemment Ginny, Ron, Dean et Harry, Seamus est indisponible.

Quoi de mieux que du Quidditch pour me changer les idées, ce week-end, le deuxième match de la compétition commence. L'ambiance d'avant match commence déjà à se faire ressentir et nous ne sommes qu'à deux jours du match. Depuis trois jours je vais regarder comment les Poufsouffles joue avec le reste de l'équipe. Ce n'est pas très fair-plaiy mais ils font la même chose. Nous nous entraînons intensivement tous les soirs et Harry comme le reste de l'équipe est sous-tension, enfin le jour-J est arrivé.

Je mange un peu de tout pour bien remplir mon estomac, la plupart n'avale rien mais je fais tout le contraire. Dans les vestiaires Harry fait son discours d'entrée de saison si on peut dire et il m'amène à part pour m'encourager. Il dit que si on perd ce n'est pas grave. Bien sur il pense totalement le contraire mais il fait ça pour que je joue bien car dernièrement je suis à l'ouest.

Une fois sur le terrain l'adrénaline commence à prendre possession de mon corps. J'aime cette sensation, Ginny me fait un clin d'oeil et enfin le souaffle est dans les airs, notre équipe le récupère tout de suite et Ginny file directement vers le camps adversaire.

Je prends de l'altitude pour avoir une meilleure vision du terrain et cherche les cognards pour pouvoir les renvoyer sur nos adversaires. Nous menons dix à zéro. J'ai bien commencé le match et renvoie avec une force incroyable les cognards sur les joueurs adverses. Harry s'arrête enfin de suivre le match et commence à se mettre à la recherche du vif d'or, les batteurs de l'autre équipe et plus en particulier Matt cherche à le faire tomber. Sans attrapeur c'est pratiquement perdue d'avance et il est hors de question qu'on perde, pas cette fois-ci.

Il commence à pleuvoir et ma vision commence petit à petit à se brouiller, le score est de soixante à trente. Nous menons toujours mais la tendance peux rapidement changer. Le vent se joint maintenant à la pluie et rester immobile sur nos balais commence à devenir périlleux, surtout avec une batte dans la main.

Soudain, je repère la petite balle si précieuse, le temps de trouver Harry et d'éviter les attaques adversaires suffit au vif d'or pour disparaître de mon champs de vision. J'essaye de protéger mes coéquipiers du mieux que je le peux et à un moment donné une rafale de vent me surprend me faisant tomber de mon balai. Je me rattrape de justesse au manche, puisque Ginny se trouve non loin de moi, une fois que je suis sur qu'elle me regarde, je lâche ma batte pour pourvoir me permettre de remonter sur mon balais plus facilement. Deux secondes plus tard je suis en positon et elle remonte à mes côtés pour me la rendre, après l'avoir remercié, je me précipite sur l'un des cognards pour déstabiliser un joueur adversaire.

Soudainement, je vois Harry au loin plonger vers le sol avec Summerby à ses côtés, je me dirige vers eux et je profite du cognard passant à côté de moi pour l'envoyer sur Matt le faisant tomber par la même occasion, je fais abstraction des plaintes des Serpentards et continue de parcourir le terrain.

Je ne saurais dire le score du match, je n'entends pratiquement plus les commentaires de Luna et d'un côté tant mieux. Le match se poursuit encore pendant au moins une heure avant qu'Harry n'attrape le vif d'or.

C'est terminé on a gagné ! Je redescends plus heureux que jamais et toute l'équipe court vers Harry. Une fois toutes les accolades terminées j'enlace Ginny, je sens qu'elle est surprise mais elle reste jusqu'à la fin de l'étreinte.

C'est parfait on entame super bien la compétition. Nous rentrons tous dans notre salle commune.

Pendant que je suis en train d'applaudir Ron après son petit discours, je sens quelqu'un tirer la manche de mon pull et je trouve la personne que j'aime le plus au monde. Elle me regarde en souriant timidement, je soupire et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait.

Plus les jours passent et plus ma relation avec Harry s'améliore, ma sœur prend de plus en plus de place dans ma tête et je ne peux pas éviter les deux en même temps. Il est temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre avec Harry néanmoins je suis rentré dans une spirale infernale concernant ma sœur avec mon mensonge, si seulement elle n'était pas si désireuse de savoir la vérité, en même tant je la comprends mais je ne l'aurais pas blesser involontairement physiquement et inventé ce stupide mensonge pour protéger ce que j'ai fait.

* * *

Et non, certains y ont pensés très fortement mais Victor et Ginny sont toujours ensembles. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, la réaction de Val face à l'enterrement, son attaque envers Lucy, l'attitude de Victor avec son secret dont vous savez maintenant la moitié, et la petite attention d'Hermione envers Valentine.

Je précise vu que deux semaines se sont écoulées, que Valentine ne trouve pas Clémence car elle est sa salle commune en train de faire la réunion.

* passe en mode râleuse *

Alors alors, ce n'est pas mon genre de réclamer, mais dans ce cas précis, j'estime que dire ce qu'on pense n'est pas bien compliqué. Je veux savoir ce qui vous plait et ce qui ne vous plait pas. Je m'adresse bien évidemment à ceux qui ne commentent jamais, je ne demande pas des reviews ( même des MP me vont ) à chaque chapitres mais qu'au moins, ceux qui ne l'ont jamais fait, commence à le faire. Quand on ajoute en favoris, on aime, alors s'il vous plait, même si c'est pour écrire quelques mots, ce n'est pas grave mais ne faites pas que faire défiler l'écran ! Les avis me font toujours très plaisirs. A dans deux semaines avec Valentine !


	18. Un ciel plein d'étoiles

_Bonjour à tous, je suis contente la neige m'a enfin honorée de sa présence, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps m'enfin. Ce chapitre est le plus long que j'ai pu écrire jusqu'à présent ( j'ai été plus qu'inspiré ) et il n'y en aura jamais d'autre plus long car je trouve que ça fait quand même beaucoup pour un seul POV, vous me direz ce que vous en pensez après votre lecture. Merci à mes betas et merci à ceux qui laissent leurs avis :_

**_Lili _**_: Merci pour ta review ! Je quémande mais c'est pour une bonne raison... enfin bref tu voulais Valentine &amp; Hermione, ce chapitre te plaira. Qui Victor a bousculé ? Une fille. Ah ah. A toi te trouver ;). _

_**L.I.E **: Ravis d'avoir une nouvelle review de toi, ça me fait toujours plaisir. La révélation concernant la famille Silverwood arrivera plus tard et j'espère que ça te plaira. Encore merci._

_**FrenchGleek64 : **__Je t'ai déjà répondu par MP mais je le redit ici car c'est utile, Ginny a toujours une pensée concernant Harry, pas souvent au bon moment d'ailleurs mais c'est parce-que c'est son premier amour. Merci pour ta review et contente que ça te plaise toujours, j'espère que la suite ne te décevras pas._

_**isshehappy : **Merci encore pour ton avis, tes reviews me font toujours plaisir ! Mon histoire continuera après les A.S.P.I.C, pas longtemps après mais au moins quelques mois. Valentine &amp; Hermione finiront elles ensembles ? Je ne sais pas x). A t'il neigé alors chez toi ? _

_**Cottigny : **Tu sais déjà tout mais encore un gros merci pour tes reviews :). Normalement tu devrais encore plus me haïr après ta lecture concernant le " secret " et j'espère que tu finiras par l'aimer Victor ;). J'espère aussi que tu verras mon petit petit clin d'œil. _

_**Dess : **Merci pour tes compliments :), hâte de lire ton prochain avis. _

_Place maintenant à la lecture !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX-HUIT : UN CIEL PLEIN D'ÉTOILES**

_**Valentine Silverwood **_

Je jure que ce bruit émanant de mon réveil va finir par me rendre folle. Je soupire et éteins cette chose, si encore je pouvais me réveiller avec de la musique, à la limite, mais là ça en devient vraiment irritant ces BIP BIP BIP ! Je m'extirpe de mon lit pour me préparer.

Pendant que j'applique mon maquillage qui me rendra encore plus canon que je ne le suis déjà, mon esprit vagabonde, ça fait un moment qu'on ne s'est pas tous réunis et après la mort de mon grand-père j'ai grand besoin de me changer les idées. Je sais que l'activité que je m'apprête à faire ne lui ferait pas plaisir mais c'est plus fort que moi et c'est ainsi que je décide de faire passer le mot à Will pendant le petit-déjeuner. Après avoir rempli mon assiette d'une tonne d'aliments non équilibrés, les hiboux commencent à arriver pour la distribution quotidienne de courrier. En voyant notre duc se poser devant Victor je soupire d'exaspération car comme d'habitude, ma mère préfère lui écrire et à chaque fois il doit me faire un compte-rendu, nan mais sérieusement quoi ! Joshua me permet de me sortir de mes pensées noires.

\- C'est vrai qu'on se voit ce soir ?

Will répond avant moi et heureusement car je pense que je n'aurais pas été aussi clémente.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a déjà dit ? On ne se parle pas ici !

Il lève les yeux au ciel et s'éloigne de nous, l'accident de la dernière fois a fait beaucoup de bruit et fort heureusement que Carolyn s'y connait bien en sort car sans elle, Will aurait été dans la merde et surement d'autres personnes. Quand je pense que la plupart des moineaux, en d'autres termes les élèves, pensent s'en tirer en allant voir Clémence, quelle bande d'abrutis. Malgré le fait que ma meilleure amie adore faire respecter les règles, elle ne me dénoncera jamais. Une fois les cours terminés, où soit dit en passant j'ai passé ma journée à dormir sauf en métamorphose car c'est impossible avec une chouette pareille, je rejoins mes « camarades » vers notre salle commune, juste avant d'y accéder il y a une pièce où personne ne va jamais sauf nous. Tout le monde sait à Serpentard qui a le droit d'y aller et gare à ceux qui s'y approcheraient de trop prêt.

Comme à mon habitude j'arrive en retard, au fil du temps je me suis construit une réputation de chieuse et accessoirement de briseuse de cœur. L'objectif de ces « réunions » si puis-je dire est de tout simplement foutre la merde entre les étudiants, excepté les Serpentards bien évidemment. C'est un passe-temps comme un autre, après tout il faut bien que je m'occupe après les cours puisqu'il n'y a pas de télé ici.

Je rentre et m'assieds sur un fauteuil, oui petit élément qui a son importance : on l'a aménagée de telle sorte qu'on soit dans une mini salle commune, sans les parasites qui y errent en temps normal. Je ne sais plus qui a une tante qui travaille pour je ne sais plus quelle entreprise de décoration, enfin peu importe, n'empêche que du coup cette pièce est vraiment bien embellie, elle est pratiquement aussi sombre que notre salle commune mais c'est surtout à cause des vitres donnant sur le lac, il y a des tableaux pour faire genre, c'est sympa.

Tout le monde est là et face aux expressions de leurs visages, ça leur avait autant manqué qu'à moi. On a un peu ralenti les choses à cause de ce garçon qui a craqué. Je laisse Shannon prendre la parole la première. J'ai fait l'erreur de coucher avec elle et depuis elle essaye par tous les moyens qu'on recommence, m'exaspérant par la même occasion car c'est la définition parfaite du type de fille qui m'agace. Comment tourner ça ? Prenez des épinards. Au goût et à l'odeur, c'est atroce. Vous n'essayez pas d'en manger, il y a autre chose pour vous satisfaire, genre des frites. Puis un beau jour, vous redonnez une chance aux épinards, en les assaisonnant avec de la béchamel par exemple. En théorie, ça devrait leur donner du goût, les rendre appétissant. En pratique, ça reste juste dégueulasse, et même la sauce ne suffit pas à masquer l'odeur. Et bien Shannon, elle représente les épinards. Elle est complètement nulle au pieu, et même si elle essayait de devenir la fille parfaite en passant des heures à étudier le sujet, ça ne changerait pas. Ça resterait exactement pareil, à chier. Je claque ma langue contre mon palais et reprends mes esprits.

Chacun raconte les rumeurs entendues et on décide de la façon d'utiliser l'information, la décision finale me revient et j'en suis plus que ravie car si avant la fin de l'année l'histoire de Clémence fait irruption dans cette salle, je pourrai éviter bien des souffrances à ma meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas juste envers les autres mais je m'en contre fous. Je sens que demain la journée va être marrante chez les Poufsouffles, hâte d'y être. Je reste discuter un peu avec tout le monde mais dès que Shannon approche je m'en vais. Je croise sur le chemin l'une de mes informatrices chez les Gryffondors mais aujourd'hui je la laisse tranquille, j'ai souvent tendance, en fait tout le temps, à utiliser mes charmes pour lui soutirer des informations et comment dire, elle a la fâcheuse habitude de s'emballer trop rapidement et je n'ai pas envie ce soir, du moins pas avec elle.

Je parcours les derniers mètres restant avant d'arriver vers mon dortoir quand une fille passe à côté de moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder, bon d'accord je la reluque plus qu'autre chose et je ne m'en cache pas. Inconsciemment j'arrête de marcher et passe une main dans mes cheveux. Elle s'est stoppée aussi et me regarde en souriant. Bizarrement, contrairement à quatre-vingts quinze pourcent des filles de cette école, elle n'abhorre pas un sourire timide lorsqu'elle me voit. Elle est assez grande, bien foutue faut pas se mentir, son visage possède des traits fins, elle a des cheveux châtains comme je les aime et wow cette odeur, ça me rappelle les fruits rouges. Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour lui adresser la parole.

\- Que fais-tu ici ?

\- Et toi ?

\- C'est à toi que j'ai posé la question.

\- Le couvre-feu n'est pas encore passé et puis je fais ce que je veux.

Oh la la. Elle commence de plus en plus à m'intéresser, le fait qu'elle me parle en ayant un ton sûr lui fait gagner apte mon intérêt, les petites dociles me soûlent. Je me rapproche suffisamment d'elle pour que seulement deux pas nous sépare.

\- Tu t'appelles comment ?

Elle fait un pas en plus vers moi.

\- Tu l'as mérité ?

Mon Dieu c'est bon je suis allumée, je m'humidifie légèrement les lèvres pour voir sa réaction qui ne se fait pas attendre, elle les fixe avec intensité, et envie. Sentir à présent sou souffle contre mon visage déclenche en moi des idées pas très saines. Ça fait un moment qu'une fille ne m'avait pas fait tant d'effet, à part Hermione mais là c'est différent, je sens que ce n'est pas pareil. D'ailleurs pourquoi je pense à Miss parfaite ? Cette fille reprend avec une voix sensuelle.

\- Alors tu l'as mérité ?

C'est bon pour la première fois depuis des années c'est moi qui fais le premier pas, je l'embrasse pas tendrement mais férocement tout en la poussant contre le mur le plus près de nous. Elle ne tarde pas à répondre de plus belle en nous faisant pivoter. D'un geste rapide de la main, j'enlève sa chemise de sa jupe et glisse mes doigts en dessous du tissu pour toucher sa peau si douce Elle n'attend qu'une chose à présent, que j'ouvre entièrement la bouche, elle commence à se faire persistante et comme à mon habitude j'attends le dernier moment pour le faire, afin de faire grandir le désir. Pour une fois je cède bien avant mes usages et nous entamons une lutte sur la domination du baiser.

Peu après je romps notre échange pour chercher une salle de classe vide, être dans un lit aurait été plus que parfait mais Clémence doit passer me voir et je n'ai pas envie qu'elle nous surprenne et décaler notre « rendez-vous » me dérange étant donné son état émotionnel depuis sa rupture avec Lucy.

Elle attrape ma main et assouvie mon désir avant que je n'ai à le faire. Nous recommençons à nous embrasser et mon Dieu elle est douée, elle m'allonge sur le bureau et enlève d'une seule traite son pull et sa chemine, laissant apparaître comme je l'avais senti auparavant, sa poitrine, parfait. Avant de la ramener vers moi à l'aide de mes jambes, j'enlève mon haut et mon soutien-gorge que je balance au loin, elle soupire en m'observant, je sais. Elle lèche l'intérieur de ma lèvre et je gémis de plaisir à ce contact et encore plus lorsqu'elle passe l'une de ses mains bien trop facilement pour atteindre mon entrecuisse, merde c'est qu'elle est vraiment habile. Je n'arrive plus à garder le contrôle sur ma respiration et à chaque fois que je respire son odeur divine je ne ressens qu'une envie, la manger. Je suis en train d'avoir un orgasme enfin te revoilà ! Je bouge mon bassin contre ses doigts pour me permettre d'atteindre mon plaisir ultime et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me lamenter bruyamment, en plus elle s'amuse avec sa langue contre l'un de mes seins, mon Dieu c'est qui cette fille et pourquoi je ne l'ai pas repéré avant ce soir ! Je suis en train de déguster.

Une fois que j'ai repris contenance, je veux lui procurer autant de plaisir que ce qu'elle m'en a donné, malheureusement, elle coupe court à notre partie de jambes en l'air en se rhabillant, je fronce les sourcils et elle se décide enfin à m'adresser la parole, elle est tellement différente des autres.

\- La prochaine fois c'est à ton tour, bye Valentine.

Je suis habituée au fait qu'on me connaisse sans que ce ne soit réciproque du coup je ne réagis pas à ceci. Je me redresse complètement car il n'y a pas de prochaine fois avec moi.

\- Si tu sais comment je m'appelle tu devrais aussi savoir que ça ne se reproduira pas.

\- Tes gémissements de tout à l'heure me disent autre chose.

Et elle s'en va en me faisant un clin d'œil. Ok, elle a totalement raison, je veux recoucher avec elle mais c'est contraire à mes principes. Je soupire, j'ai trop besoin de sexe et c'était tellement jouissif avec elle que pour une fois, je suis prête à faire une exception, mais je la laisserai venir vers moi, faut pas nan plus déconner quoi, j'ai une réputation à faire perdurer. D'un geste de la main je fais disparaître toutes traces de notre présence ici et récupère mes affaires jonchant le sol. J'arrive dans mon salon et Clémence se trouve là comme prévu, je lui souris mais avant d'aller dans ma chambre, je lui indique qu'il faut que je passe par la salle de bains. Son haussement de sourcil accompagné de ce sourire indique qu'elle sait ce que j'ai fait. En même temps je dois afficher cet air satisfait sur ma figure.

J'aurais bien fait ma petite enquête sur elle si je savais son petit nom, apprendre à la connaître ne m'intéresse absolument pas, mais j'aime bien savoir à qui j'ai affaire. Après être restée un long moment sous la douche, je rejoins Clémence dans ma chambre.

\- Merci de passer du temps avec moi en attendant le couvre-feu, je n'aurai pas supporter de la voir près de mon dortoir à m'attendre.

\- Tu sais que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

Je m'habille en enfilant un short et un t-shirt. Nous sommes assises sur mon lit et je lui fais une tresse. Quand on était plus jeunes c'est un passe temps qu'on faisait régulièrement pour se détendre.

\- Ce que je trouve abusé c'est les marques que tu as sur le corps, quand j'ai vu ça l'autre soir j'ai pas pu me retenir en la voyant arriver avec l'autre tâche. Moi qui avais réussi à diminuer mes retenues, bon j'avoue c'était pas vraiment à cause de moi, mais qu'importe !

\- Oui il aurait été préférable que tu restes assise pour éviter de t'attirer encore des problèmes mais merci.. Et ces marques comme tu dis, c'est.. c'était devenu notre façon de faire l'amour, on se marquait pas tout le temps, mais c'est devenu une habitude à force de se disputer. Ce qui me fait le plus mal c'est la facilité avec laquelle elle a cru que je ne l'aimais pas. Tu aurais vu son regard, elle l'a accepté comme si ce qu'on a vécu était une fable.

\- Doucement Clémence quand tu bouges comme ça je fais de la merde. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle te laisse en paix, sans ça elle serait revenue au galop, tu as fait le bon choix.

Je ne peux pas m'imaginer à quel point elle souffre en ce moment et j'essaye de lui changer les idées du mieux que je peux même si elle désire parler que d'une chose : Lucy. Une fois que j'ai fini, nous nous allongeons dans mon lit en parlant de moi, chose que je n'aime pas, mais si je laisse faire la conversation par ma meilleure amie, la garce reviendra sur le tapis.

\- Je suis sûre que quelqu'un a ouvert ma porte ce matin quand tu étais sous la douche, mais le temps que j'ouvre les yeux elle était déjà refermée.

\- C'était pas Hermione ?

\- Nan je ne pense pas et puis à chaque fois qu'elle quitte une pièce, son odeur reste prise dans mes narines et je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser c'est bizarre, tu vois j'ai couché avec une fille tout à l'heure et elle m'attire grave, mais c'est pas comme avec ma colocataire, j'ai l'impression qu'avec Hermione, il y a plus que le physique qui me séduit, c'est même sûr, rah putain je saisis plus rien ! Voilà pourquoi j'aime pas parler de mes sentiments, je m'embrouille encore plus !

\- C'est pas la première fille qui te fascine autant après l'incorrigible Kate ?

\- C'est pire et c'est ça qui me fait peur, avec Kate c'était que physique bien que maintenant on soit amies, mais avant j'en avais rien à foutre de sa vie, tout ce que je voulais c'était la voir nue et mon Dieu coucher avec une fille qui fait de la gymnastique est juste divin Clém.

Elle ne répond rien comme la plupart du temps lorsque je parle de fille et se contente de passer une main dans mes cheveux pour essayer de les décoiffer, néanmoins elle se retient de me dire quelque chose qui m'aiderait à comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive car elle se mord doucement la lèvre. Finalement elle se lève pour aller prendre ses cours en me les montrant intensément pour que je fasse de même avant d'aller en retenue, elle rêve.

\- Tu sais que je révise seulement deux matières, les_ Potions _et _DFCM _?

\- Ne cherche pas d'excuse allez !

Je soupire, ma chambre n'ayant qu'un bureau et surtout parce que Clémence craint que je ne m'endorme si je reste sur mon lit, nous nous installons dans le salon. Hermione y travaille déjà avec acharnement puisqu'elle n'arrête pas de soupirer. Je me mets en face d'elle et Clémence juste à côté pour qu'elles puissent bosser ensemble. Hermione n'a pas posé de question par rapport à Clémence et tant mieux. J'aime bien mentir et mener les gens par le bout du nez mais étrangement avec elle j'ai de plus en plus de mal. Demain on va avoir un devoir surprise en _DCFM_, Rogue me regarde toujours en me faisant un semi-sourire à la fin du cours, son geste est assez bizarre d'ailleurs. Je sais que je me suis calmée avec les élèves, si on exclut Lucy, depuis un bon bout de temps, mais on ne m'enlèvera pas ma mesquinerie, personne ne sait mon avantage.

Mais contempler Hermione est bien plus intéressant que de lire ce vieux chapitre en _Botanique_. La façon dont elle remet sa mèche de cheveux parce qu'elle bloque sur je ne sais quoi, ses soupirs d'exaspérations, comment elle mordille si tendrement sa lèvre…J'évite de la regarder trop longtemps pour ne pas trop attirer son attention mais de toute façon aujourd'hui, Clémence me sert de bouclier. Hermione est vraiment belle, intelligente et puis merde le fait qu'elle soit l'opposée de moi me captive. Mais à force elles me donnent mal à la tête avec tous leurs chiffres et leurs questions qui se résument à « pourquoi j'ai pas le même résultat que toi ?! » Je me lève et vais prendre la dernière part de mon parfait gâteau, une fois terminé je m'exprime.

\- Je vais prendre une douche avant d'aller voir machin si ça intéresse quelqu'un.

Mais c'est comme parler à un mur. Je hausse les épaules et je vais me relaxer un peu avec de l'eau bien chaude. Malgré le fait que j'ai pris une douche il y a seulement deux heures, je ne pourrais pas vivre sans, sans avoir accès à une salle de bains pour m'entretenir physiquement. Il faut que j'essaye de convaincre le directeur de m'enlever des heures de retenue, histoire de n'avoir que quatre soirée à passer en tête à tête avec lui, après tout je donne des cours à deux personnes, rectification à une personne hors de question que je sois proche de l'autre vipère. J'estime avoir le droit à un peu de répit et je mérite de retrouver mes soirées. Qui plus est, il n'en a pas marre de ma présence ? Parce que moi je commence à saturer ! Puis il sent pas bon sérieux... C'est quoi son parfum de l'essence d'araignée ?

Je pense souvent à mon grand-père, en fait depuis que j'ai appris sa mort je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je n'irai plus jamais aux musées, que je n'écouterai plus ses histoires sur la guerre. Je ne l'entendrai plus essayer de me faire la morale, en essayant de ne pas rigoler parce que c'était assez marrant, il n'était pas vraiment crédible, il le faisait juste parce que grand-mère, j'en suis sûre, le lui avait demandé.

À cause de l'eau qui me coule sur le visage je n'entends apparemment pas la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir car lorsque je me tourne Hermione cherche je ne sais quoi dans un placard. Mais tout va bien ! En souvenir du bon vieux temps, j'entrouvre légèrement la porte de la douche, heureusement que le verre est opaque car je n'ai absolument pas envie qu'elle me voit toute nue.

\- Hermione tu as remarqué que j'étais là au moins ?

Elle me répond avec son air moqueur.

\- Ah désolée je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade la dernière fois où tu es rentrée pendant que je prenais mon bain !

\- Ouais pas faux mais puisque tu es là viens me rejoindre il y a assez de place pour nous deux !

Je la regarde avec mon sourire charmeur même si je sais que ça ne marche pas sur elle pour mon plus grand désespoir, mais ça me fait toujours rire ses réactions. Elle me regarde en rigolant et finit par dire.

\- Dans tes rêves Valentine.

Et elle sort, faut que je pense à fermer cette porte à clé ! Une fois dans le salon elles discutent toujours des cours. Je m'habille rapidement et convenablement puis m'avance lentement vers le bureau du directeur. J'entre en frappant car j'ai une faveur à lui demander et rien que d'y penser j'ai des frissons. Je n'aime pas ça. Comme d'habitude un parchemin est sur son bureau avec une plume juste à côté. Je m'installe et avant qu'il ne dise sa phrase du jour, j'interviens.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose.

Il se détourne de ses copies et me regarde avec étonnement, sans doute à cause du ton employé, oui j'y suis peut-être allée un peu fort, ce n'est pas dans mon habitude d'être aussi polie, il ne répond pas donc je poursuis.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir moins de retenues ? Je sais que mon ancien manquement au règlement exige une punition, mais je me suis calmée en cours et je n'arrive plus en retard. Je ne veux pas choisir les jours, mais, si vous pouviez passer de sept soirées à quatre, ça serait bien.

Bon, j'arrive toujours à la bourre en _Histoire de la magie_ et en _DCFM_ mais je sais que je ne risque rien, ces professeurs ne se plaignent jamais de mon comportement. Il prend énormément de temps avant de me répondre jouant avec ses lunettes me rappelant ma mère, bizarre.

\- Et bien si vous poursuivez sur cette voie d'accord mais je veux que vous continuiez à donner des petits cours aux deux élèves, je reviendrai vers vous quand j'aurai décidé. Copiez-moi « Le respect des règles est un art ».

\- Merci professeur.

Je commence donc à effectuer ma punition mais je n'arrive pas à m'enlever de la tête « deux élèves », le seul moyen d'être débarrassée de Lucy c'est qu'elle quitte d'elle-même cet arrangement.

De retour dans mon dortoir Clémence n'est pas là, elle est sans-doute retournée dans sa chambre et son mot sur mon bureau me le confirme. Je me mets rapidement au lit exténuée par ces retenues qui me déboîtent le poignet à chaque fois. Mais avant que je ne m'endorme quelqu'un ouvre ma porte et c'est Hermione, elle hésite à entrer pour finalement le faire et s'asseoir sur mon lit, heureusement que j'ai mis un pyjama ce soir. La pleine lune est notre seule source de lumière. Elle commence à parler avec une voix qui semble hésitante.

\- Ça a été les retenues ?

\- Euh oui j'ai connu pire, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment le formuler mais j'aimerais te remercier.

Elle se rapproche de moi doucement et mon cœur bat plus vite pour je ne sais quelle raison.

\- Mais de quoi ?

\- D'être si agréable à vivre ces derniers temps et j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ta proposition, tu sais tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas osé dire ce que je pensais vraiment à cause de Clémence juste à côté mais... je suis d'accord.

Et avant que je n'ai pu enregistrer complètement ses mots démesurée, elle m'embrasse et mes yeux se ferment automatiquement au contact de ses lèvres si parfaites. Elle se recule pour jauger ma réaction et je suis encore sous le choc par tant d'initiative de sa part mais après avoir goûté aux lèvres que je désire tant je rapproche son visage du mien pour recommencer.

Sans que je ne comprenne comment elle se retrouve à califourchon sur moi et j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre univers, ses mains diaboliques se baladent sur mon corps en me procurant un bien fou ! Mon Dieu il m'en faut plus, je me relève à moitié et tiens sa nuque avec l'une de mes mains pendant que l'autre la tient fermement par la taille. Ses lèvres sont si succulentes et je veux sentir la sensation de sa langue contre la mienne et finalement elle entrouvre la bouche pour lécher tendrement le haut de ma lèvre et j'émets un soupire tellement pitoyable, qui ne me ressemble pas et qui n'a rien à voir avec tout à l'heure puis j'ai l'impression que j'ai attendu toute ma vie pour avoir autant de plaisir.

Enfin elle succombe entièrement au baiser et je jure que je m'apprête à faire un arrêt cardiaque et qu'il va falloir m'emmener d'urgence à l'hôpital. Elle finit par aller vers mon cou et le dévore, tout en passant sa langue à cet endroit si particulier, comment sait-elle que j'adore ça ? Comment se fait-il déjà qu'elle soit en train de me faire toutes ces choses alors qu'elle est encore théoriquement avec Ronnie, enfin je crois et surtout comment se fait-il qu'elle soit avec moi !

J'ai un violent spasme et me réveille en sursaut, seule, c'était trop beau pour être vrai, Hermione ne sera jamais avec moi. Néanmoins j'ai l'impression que mes lèvres ont été visitées en passant mes doigts dessus, c'était si réaliste. C'était la première fois que je rêvais d'Hermione Granger et il faut que ce soit la dernière. Le lendemain matin avant d'aller m'installer à ma table, je parcours d'un rapide coup d'œil la Grande Salle pour peut-être avec de la chance apercevoir cette mystérieuse fille. Je ne peux pas coucher avec Hermione mais avec l'inconnue oui et là il faut sérieusement que je la fasse partir de mes pensées, je ne veux plus continuer de désirer une hétérosexuelle. Être son amie ok, la vouloir nan ! Malheureusement il y a trop de monde, je pars m'asseoir à côté de Will et Shannon s'installe à côté de moi, pourquoi elle insiste tant à la fin merde ! La journée passe assez rapidement pour une fois et faut dire que rechercher une fille dans ce château immense m'a occupé. Avant de rejoindre mon dortoir et de jouer un peu de musique, je passe par la bibliothèque pour récupérer les notes de Clémence en _Histoire de la magie. _Je la trouve rapidement et elle travaille avec Hermione et d'autres filles.

En me rapprochant, l'une des filles se décompose en me voyant, je fais abstraction de ce comportant étrange et adresse la parole à Clém sans plus attendre pour pouvoir me tirer d'ici. Je ne viens là qu'en cas de grande nécessité.

\- Je peux avoir tes notes et pourrais-tu m'indiquer où se trouve le livre dont on a besoin pour le devoir de _Botanique_, s'il te plait, j'ai la flemme de chercher.

\- Tu ne veux pas rester travailler avec nous ?

\- Nan Hermione, je suis allergique à cet endroit j'en n'arrive à avoir des frissons.

Elle hausse un sourcil ne me croyant pas mais après lui avoir montré mon bras son expression change, elle est si mignonne... merde rappelle-toi ce que tu t'es dit !

\- Si tu veux je peux te montrer dans quelle section les livres sont rangés.

Cette intervention me permet d'arrêter de contempler Hermione qui est d'ailleurs parfaite afin de regarder la fille qui a pris la parole, c'est elle. Je ne l'ai pas reconnu car son ton de voix est calme, elle me fait soudain penser à une fille timide comme celle en face d'elle par exemple qui préfère garder les yeux rivés sur ses cours plutôt que de garder le contact visuel avec moi.

Je rigole toute seule m'attirant un regard suspect en provenance de ma meilleure amie.

\- Et qui es tu ?

\- Je m'appel Caileigh.

Quand je disais qu'elle était différente je ne m'étais pas trompée.

\- Ok je te suis.

Elle se lève et je la suis, je n'attends pas qu'on soit arrivées à destination pour l'amener ailleurs, au loin des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- Tu m'expliques ?

\- Quand tu te fais passer pour quelqu'un de timide tu obtiens tout ce que tu veux.

\- Intéressant comme concept et ça marche ?

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point.

C'est exactement la distraction qu'il me faut pour m'enlever le corps d'Hermione de la tête puis merde c'est quoi ces yeux mi-gris-mi-bleu ! En plus de la voir cette fois ci avec autant de lumière ne fait que qu'augmenter mon attrait pour elle.

\- Tu es libre ce soir ?

Elle nous emmène encore plus loin dans la bibliothèque et je ne serais pas tant obsédée par ses lèvres que je serais partie limite en courant tellement je n'aime pas être ici et puis surtout je ne lui aurais pas proposé de la voir alors que je voulais que ce soit elle qui vienne ramper ! Elle regarde par dessus son épaule et m'embrasse sans crier garde, je ne perds pas de temps avant de défaire grossièrement sa chemise à la quête de son sein et le fait qu'elle ne porte toujours pas de soutien-gorge me permet de lui arracher un soupir. Mon sac est devenu gênant, je le laisse tomber par terre. Je la plaque contre le mur puis remonte l'une de ses jambes contre ma hanche. Nos respirations commencent à devenir irrégulières, soudain un bruit assourdissant me stoppe, je me retourne et trouve un jeune élève la bouche grande ouverte et des livres éparpillés sur le sol.

Nous nous arrêtons et d'un rapide geste puis regard je lui fais comprendre qu'il faut qu'il dégage de là, les petits pervers ça m'insupporte. Je sais que je suis canon mais il y a des limites à ce que je veux montrer. Je pars ramasser mon sac de cours et arrange ma tenue pendant que Caileigh fait de même.

\- Quelle heure ce soir ?

Je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de lui sourire et réponds vingt-deux heures. Nous retournons à sa table, le tant que Clémence récupère ses annotations pour me les donner, je la regarde encore, c'est incroyable son jeu d'actrice, malheureusement Hermione pose la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser.

\- Vous n'avez pas trouver le livre ?

\- Ah euh nan il n'y en a plus bon j'y vais à plus.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me répondre que c'est impossible et me tire d'ici, tant pis pour le devoir je demanderai à Sonia. Je lance mon sac dans un coin de ma chambre et attrape mon violon pour me détendre. Dès que je vois Hermione elle change toutes mes perspectives, elle m'énerve à déclencher tant de choses en moi et étrangement elle seule y arrive aussi rapidement. J'attache mes cheveux en faisant un chignon et commence à jouer mais peu de temps après je suis obligée de m'arrêter, ramenée à la réalité par les protestions de mon ventre réclamant un muffin.

Après une réunion de préfet ennuyante et une retenue de merde, je rentre plus qu'excitée dans ma chambre. Je prépare tout comme il faut, mets en place l'ambiance nécessaire et me remaquille. Il est l'heure et comme d'habitude je ne donne jamais le mot de passe de mon dortoir, si c'est pour les retrouver par la suite dans mon lit, nan merci. De ce fait, je me dirige vers le portrait quand Hermione surgit de celui-ci.

\- Hey tu sors.. ?

\- Euh j'ai des plans pourquoi ?

\- Ah non pour rien bonne soirée alors.

Elle passe à côté de moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui attraper le bras, MERDE.

\- Dis moi.

\- C'est juste que ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas passé du temps ensemble mais ce n'est pas grave, une prochaine fois.

Mais réponds tout simplement ok à la fin ! Ne change pas ton plan censé te permettre de l'oublier.

\- D'accord tu veux faire quoi ?

Elle sourit et ce sourire vaut tout l'or du monde, je n'arrive plus à lui dire nan nom d'une pipe ! J'ai un léger regret en pensant à Caileigh qui s'évanouit rapidement lorsque Hermione me prend la main.

Une fois que mon réveil de merde m'a réveillé, je me prépare comme il se doit et descends rapidement dans la Grande Salle, cette fois-ci je m'avance vers la table des Serdaigles. Une fois que je l'ai trouvée, je m'installe à côté d'elle. Mauvais coup numéro vingt-quatre soit Grace laisse tomber sa cuillère dans son bol, j'hausse un sourcil. Caileigh ne me regarde pas. Je me penche vers elle de telle façon qu'elle seule puisse m'entendre, ce que je m'apprête à lui dire coulera ma réputation si quelqu'un pouvait percevoir mes dires.

\- Désolée pour hier soir j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute, mais je veux vraiment te revoir.

Elle me regarde enfin en roulant des yeux.

\- Et qui te dis que je n'en ai envie maintenant ? Laisse moi Valentine et reste fidèle à ta réputation de briseuse de coeur.

\- Arrête c'est bon, je me ferai pardonnée.

\- Et comment ?

Je pose ma main sur sa cuisse et je peux voir qu'elle s'empêche de sourire, je me rapproche de son oreille et lui murmure tendrement.

\- Crois moi, tu ne le regretteras pas.

Je me décolle et cette fois-ci elle sourit en secouant la tête positivement. Mon comportement prouve bien à quel point je suis désespérée de me débarrasser de mon attirance pour Hermione au point de demander à une fille de coucher avec moi.

OoO

Les jours suivants, nous nous voyons tous les jours, dans une salle de classe, à l'extérieur du château et dans ma chambre. Cette fois-ci nous sommes assises dehors sur l'herbe face au lac. L'atmosphère commence nettement à se refroidir, enfin je le constate surtout aux frissons de Caileigh car moi je suis toujours aussi bien. Je finis par me mettre derrière elle pour la réchauffer un peu, qui aurait cru que je ferais preuve d'attention envers quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

On est arrivées à un stade de notre « relation » où on se parle de plus en plus au lieu de se sauter dessus, choquant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu me dises pourquoi tu joues les coincées avec les autres alors que tu ne l'es clairement pas ?

\- Peut-être quand tu referas ce que tu as fait l'autre soir.

\- Lequel Caileigh on se voit tous les soirs.

\- Tu sais.

Oui bon j'avoue je sais lequel, wow rien qu'en y repensant j'ai des frissons. Je souffle contre son oreille pour l'agacer et qu'elle me le dise. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'intéresse, beaucoup plus que je ne veux lui montrer. Enfin, elle soupire et s'enlève de mon éteinte pour se mettre face à moi.

\- En fait non j'y arriverai mieux si je ne vois pas ton visage.

Je murmure un ok à peine audible et elle se remet en place.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais te raconter ceci.. S'il te plait ne m'interromps surtout pas. Il y a trois ans, avec ma famille on était partis fêter Noël à l'extérieur pour changer, en Suisse, c'était l'un des meilleurs que j'ai pu passer enfin bref. On avait réservé dans un restaurant sympa. On rentrait tranquillement en voiture et mon père me prenait la tête parce-que ma.. sœur avait mouchardé sans-faire exprès que j'avais séché les cours pour aller à un concert, il n'arrêtait pas de se retourner, il était énervé, il n'a jamais compris pourquoi j'étais passée de la fille parfaite que tout le monde aime à la lesbienne chieuse et qui s'attirait des ennuis. Sans que je ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, ma tête à violemment percutée le siège avant…

Elle s'arrête de parler et je sais que ce n'est pas fini, malgré moi les larmes sont montées à mes yeux car je sens au plus profond de moi que l'un des quatre ne s'en est pas sorti. Pourquoi j'ai tant insisté..

Je ne me suis évanouie que quelques secondes, j'avais l'impression qu'on me frappait la tête avec un marteau, je saignais c'était horrible mais le pire restait à venir car la voiture qui nous était rentrée dedans nous avait poussé près du bord de la route et malheureusement à côté du lac. J'ai à peine eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, de vérifier l'état de ma famille, qu'un autre choc provoqué par une voiture où un camion qu'importe nous a fait passer la rambarde. On était pas haut mais assez pour m'assommer de nouveau, quand j'ai repris connaissance l'eau avait déjà atteint les trois quarts de la voiture, tout mon corps me faisait mal, ma tête, mon bras, mon ventre mais je ne pouvais pas rester là. Je me suis tournée vers ma sœur et.. elle était toujours inconsciente, pareil à l'avant de la voiture. Je me suis d'abord détachée puis ma sœur mais je n'y arrivais pas, je commençais à être pris de violents tremblements tellement l'eau était froide, la panique m'empêchait de respirer correctement et voir toute l'eau s'engouffrer dans la voiture me.. Je me rappelle ensuite mon père demander si l'on allait bien et puis le néant. Je me suis réveillée avec plusieurs vestes sur moi. Au début je ne comprenais pas ce que je faisais allongée à l'arrière d'une voiture toute seule. Puis ça a commencé à me revenir, les voitures défoncées, les gens avec leurs téléphones, le bruit des sirènes qui se faisaient de plus en plus distinctes. Je me suis levée et une fois dehors malgré le fait que ma gorge était en feu je me suis mise à crier à pleins poumons le nom de ma sœur mais rien, pareil pour mon père, ma mère. Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler j'ai vomis comme jamais j'ai pu vomir de ma vie. Une fois debout et plus déstabilisée que jamais je me suis approchée du bord et je voyais toujours le coffre de ma voiture, ça voulait forcément dire qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Je me suis mise à leur recherche quand j'ai vu ma sœur, enfin ses chaussures, elle avait l'habitude de faire des dessins dessus, des petits papillons, ceux qu'on trouve sous les tropiques avec toutes leurs couleurs exotiques, ça ne pouvait être que les siennes. Je me suis rapprochée d'elle en courant quand j'ai réalisé qu'en fait le mec auprès d'elle lui faisait du bouche à bouche. J'avais envie de faire quelque chose, crier ? Pleurer ? L'aider ? Mais aucune de ces réactions n'arriva. Non, je suis juste restée à regarder ma sœur mourir devant mes yeux. Des gens ont commencé à me parler mais je ne comprenais rien, c'était comme si une partie de moi était partie avec elle, comme si elle avait emporté ce qui faisait ce que j'étais, ce pourquoi j'existais. J'étais sous le choc, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi j'étais débout et elle non, pourquoi c'était pas le contraire, c'était ma petite sœur, c'était à moi de la protéger. J'ai fini par m'évanouir. Lorsque j'ai repris connaissance j'étais déjà chez moi, en Allemagne dans un lit d'hôpital, j'étais restée inconsciente presque une semaine et j'aurais préféré y rester pour toujours lorsqu'on m'a annoncé que ma mère n'avait pas survécu. Du coup maintenant j'agis comme j'étais avant, timide, sage, une enfant sans problème mais.. ce n'est plus moi je ne suis plus cette personne, je ne peux pas rester dans ce moule tout le temps mais arrêter de le faire serait.. tout est de ma faute, si j'étais restée la Caileigh que mes parents ont toujours connu, ma sœur ne serait pas morte, ni ma mère. Mon père aurait été concentré sur la route et non sur moi. Il aurait vu qu'il y avait du verglas, que la voiture arrivant en face de nous avait perdu le contrôle. J'ai tout perdu ce soir là, tout.

Son silence indique à présent la fin mais je suis incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, je suis juste en train de pleurer comme une merde, de un à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé et de deux parce-que ça aurait très bien pu m'arriver à moi aussi sauf que j'ai eu plus de chance qu'eux. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'elle nan, elle ne pleure pas, son monologue avait été hésitant au début mais jamais sa voix n'a tremblé ou à peine. Elle se retourne pour me faire face et vient cette fois ci se mettre derrière moi pour me consoler. Au bout d'un moment, mes larmes s'arrêtent ce qui me permet de lui adresser la parole. Je pense qu'on a dû lui dire des dizaines de fois que ce n'était pas sa faute du coup je m'abstiens de lui faire ce commentaire.

\- Comment tu as fait ?

\- Pour ne pas déprimer ? Ma sœur n'aurait pas voulu ceci, elle était..

Elle ne continue pas le reste de sa phrase et colle son front contre ma tête, je sais que cette fois ci, elle n'a pas réussi à retenir ses larmes. Bien ! Je ne pouvais pas me sentir mieux qu'à l'instant présent. Nous remontons en silence jusqu'à la Grande Salle et avant de se séparer pour aller manger, je fais une chose que jamais personne ne m'a vue faire dans cette école, je l'enlace et étrangement je n'ai plus envie de la laisser partir. Elle finit par se décoller en rigolant.

\- Bien entendu tu gardes ceci pour toi et surtout ne change pas ton comportement vis-à-vis de moi, ta pitié ou je ne sais quelle émotion est la dernière chose que je souhaite, ok ?

\- Et que désires tu ?

\- Continuer notre amitié avec avantages, oui oui je l'ai dit avant toi ! Et voilà, une relation stable ne m'intéresse pas !

\- Ça tombe très bien car moi non plus !

Et elle s'en va encore en me faisant un clin d'œil, cette fille n'est pas croyable. Je pars m'installer rêveuse à ma table à coté de Caro qui semble être embêtée par quelque chose, Henry son copain n'est pas là. Après m'être servie, je lui demande, je suis dans ma période « ah bon vous existez ? ».

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

Puis quand elle a fini de jouer avec sa nourriture, elle me répond enfin. Elle a de la chance que ce soit elle car ça fait bien longtemps que je serais passée à autre chose si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Henry, je sais qu'on est ensemble depuis longtemps mais quand il commence à me parler d'appartement, de maison puis dans la logique de mariage je sais pas. C'est mon premier copain et je sais que c'est le bon mais si, si un jour je rencontre quelqu'un qui fasse battre mon cœur plus vite ? Qui me rend encore plus heureuse que je ne le suis déjà ? Comment je ferai à ce moment là ?

J'hausse un sourcil puis elle ajoute.

\- Je sais même pas pourquoi je parle de ceci à la fille la plus dénuée de sympathie que je connaisse.

Je soupire.

\- Arrête tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas le cas, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie d'être sympa avec des gens qui m'insupporte rien que par le physique.

\- Mais étrangement c'est tout le monde Valentine.

\- Bref on est pas là pour parler de moi mais de toi, honnêtement vous allez super bien ensemble, ça se voit que vous êtes connectés ce qui me donne d'ailleurs la nausée m'enfin, tu ne vas pas le repousser parce-que tu supposes que tu pourrais rencontrer quelqu'un de mieux, ça serait stupide.

Elle fronce les sourcils, quoi ! Oui de temps en temps je peux émettre des remarques qui ne tournent pas qu'autour du sexe, d'embrouille ou de sexe.

\- Et bien merci tu as raison en plus, c'est juste que j'appréhende, on a toujours connu la vie à Poudlard.

\- C'est vrai mais ne stresse pas trop puis rien de bon n'arrive aux élèves quand c'est le cas, ça te dis d'aller faire de la musique ?

\- Carrément !

On finit de manger rapidement puis nous montons dans notre salle de musique, comme la plupart du temps, il y a toujours du monde. Une idée me vient en tête, je me rapproche de notre groupe de sixième et septième années avec qui je joue souvent, pendant ce temps là Caro est allée récupérer nos instruments.

Nous avons : Mon amie Carolyn et Agatha à la guitare, Faith, Harold et moi au violon, Katherine et Shane à la contrebasse, Lexie à la batterie et Julia et Will au piano. La plupart savent jouer d'autres instruments que leur principal, quand j'ai l'attention de tout le monde, je m'exprime.

\- Les gars ça vous dit de faire une interprétation ?

Carolyn répond la première.

\- Carrément ! Quel groupe ?

Will propose les _Rolling Stones _mais je préfère jouer du violon plutôt que du piano.

\- Nan on fait de ses reprises depuis deux semaines puis perso ceux qui savent jouer du violon et de la contrebasse ne peuvent pas participer.

Agatha prend la parole et je sens qu'elle va dire quelque chose d'intéressant.

\- Et pourquoi pas du _Beethoven _ou du _Mozart_, c'est des classiques certes mais c'est bien.

\- Ok, mais ceux qui ne savent pas jouer de violon ?

Faith répond à Carolyn.

\- Et bah ils se cassent.

Je souris et décide d'intervenir avant que Carolyn fracasse le crâne de Faith avec sa guitare. Après avoir sélectionné des musiques qui nous plaisent, non sans mal, nous avons une semaine pour nous entraîner sur les morceaux choisis. Harold, Faith et moi nous mettons de suite à la tâche. Après deux heures d'entraînement je retourne dans ma chambre en sifflotant l'air d'une des chansons.

Je regarde l'heure rapidement à l'aide de ma montre, il est vingt-et-une heure et merde, la retenue. Je frappe ma tête avec l'une de mes mains et cours en direction du son bureau. Je lève le bras pour frapper mais m'arrête avant d'effectuer complètement le geste. J'en ai marre, c'est une vie nom de Dieu d'aller à vingt heures précises dans un bureau pour recopier des lignes ? Mais qu'il me vire à la fin il n'attend que ça de toute façon, j'en ai plus rien à foutre. Je fais demi-tour en direction de mon dortoir. Le lendemain matin en cours de _DCFM_, alors que j'étais assoupie, le raclement de gorge de Rogue m'oblige à relever la tête.

\- Miss Silverwood venez avec moi s'il vous plait.

Allez le moment tant attendu est arrivé au moins comme ça je n'aurai plus à voir Hermione. Je range mes affaires dans mon sac et suis mon directeur de maison dans les couloirs bien vides, j'aurais même permis à tous ces incapables de parler pour leur première fois sans avoir peur en _DCFM_. Mon professeur est en colère, après tout il m'a souvent protégé alors que je ne lui avais rien demandé. Quand j'arrive dans le bureau de l'autre sagouin, j'ouvre grand la bouche. Ma mère est là, elle est là au lieu d'être au travail, il aura fallu que je me fasse virer pour qu'elle daigne bouger son cul ou me prêter attention. Incroyable. J'évite de croiser son regard et m'assieds sur la chaise à côté d'elle.

\- Bien merci Severus de l'avoir emmené, vous pouvez retourner à votre cours. Alors Miss Silverwood pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous n'étiez pas là hier soir ? Vous saviez ce que cela entraînerait pourtant si vous manquiez ne serait-ce qu'une retenue.

\- Bah en fait j'ai commencé un coloriage en _Histoire de la magie _et je voulais absolument le finir.

Ma mère soupire.

\- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter ce comportement enfantin Valentine, je ne t'ai pas élevée de cette manière.

C'est plus fort que moi il faut que je me lève de ma chaise, elle se fout de moi ou quoi ?!

\- Nan mais c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité là, de quelle éducation tu parles au juste ? T'es jamais là et quand tu l'es tu n'as jamais le temps de parler ! Pas étonnant que mon premier instinct est de repousser les gens ! À quoi bon s'attacher si c'est pour que les gens que j'aime quittent ma vie !

\- J'étais là quand vous étiez des enfants, calme toi s'il te plait.

Le fait qu'elle garde justement son calme m'énerve encore plus.

\- Ah oui pardon, jusqu'à nos cinq ans c'est vrai mais comment ai-je pu oublier ! Tain je crois que je préférerais encore porter le nom de mon père plutôt que le tien !

Cette fois ci elle se lève et une veine gonfle sur son front, wow, ça faisait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vu si en colère, en même temps j'ai prononcé le mot défendu. Si je n'avais pas aussi peur de faire une crise de panique, je lui crierais à la figure le mot " père " des centaines de fois.

\- Valentine Charlotte Mary Silverwood tu vas poser ton derrière sur cette chaise et laisser les adultes faire la conversation puisque tu n'es qu'une enfant capricieuse !

\- Miracle elle se souvient de mes prénoms ! Apportez lui du champagne !

Je regarde autour de moi comme si je parlais à une audience inexistante quoi que, avec tous les tableaux présents dans ce bureau, j'en ai une mais soudain je sens une brûlure contre ma joue, putain mais je rêve. Je porte ma main à mon visage quand l'autre bon à rien s'exprime de nouveau, pourquoi il est là d'ailleurs ?!

\- Voyons Elisabeth ne perdez votre self-control, reprenez vos places.

Il l'appelle par son prénom où je suis encore trop sous le choc pour bien entendre ? Je me rassieds à contrecœur en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine en serrant les poings. Ma mère s'excuse de suite, c'est la deuxième fois qu'elle me frappe en dix-sept ans.

\- Puisque le comportement de ta fille s'est amélioré, je pense qu'il est préférable d'effacer cet écart de son ardoise, être virée maintenant alors que vous êtes en dernière année d'études n'est pas envisageable Miss Silverwood..

Ce qu'il me dit rentre dans une oreille et ressort directement par l'autre, je veux juste partir d'ici, de cet endroit, je veux m'éloigner le plus possible de ma mère. Elle pose sa main sur ma cuisse et je ferme automatiquement les yeux pour m'éviter de pleurer. Quand je n'entends plus de bourdonnement, j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux et me lève.

\- Vous avez compris ce que je vous ai dit Miss Silverwood ? Le prochain écart, quel qu'il soit et c'est terminé.

\- Et si j'ai envie de partir maintenant hein ? Surtout qu'il ne sera pas là pour le voir, plus rien ne m'encourage à continuer.

\- Valentine arrête avec ce discours, tu finis tes études un point c'est tout.

\- Même si l'une comme l'autre on sait très bien que ça ne me sera en aucun cas utile de savoir tout ce que j'apprends ici. Je veux faire de la musique pas besoin de savoir comment et où s'est passée la révolution des gobelins ! De plus grâce à mon grand-père je n'aurai jamais à me soucier de l'argent !

\- Clairement tu n'as pas envie de le faire pour moi pour des raisons que je comprends, mais fait le pour mon père, ton grand-père. Tu sais qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : la remise de votre diplôme.

Oui mais il ne sera pas là, il ne sera pas là ! Avant d'effectuer un autre geste, ma mère me serre dans ses bras puis évidemment je pleure comme une merde, à côté de l'inutile en plus. J'avale ma salive difficilement et me détache de ma mère. Bon je crois que j'ai atteint mon quota de larmes pour le mois. Je récupère mon sac et m'en vais. Une fois en bas des escaliers, j'expire et inspire calmement pour m'éviter de faire une crise. Il reste une heure de cours avec Rogue, que faire ? Je souffle d'agacement et prends la direction des cachots. De retour dans la salle de classe, je m'installe devant sans sortir mes cours. Sans déconner vivement que je sois majeure pour que je puisse faire ce que je veux.

Quand enfin je peux rentrer me reposer, je me dirige vers le dortoir de ma meilleure amie, évidemment elle n'est pas encore là. J'ai vraiment l'impression de voir la chambre d'Hermione mais en pire, tout est amplifié de toute façon avec Clémence faut qu'elle arrête d'être aussi exigeante avec elle même. Je lance mon sac au pied de son lit et enlève mes chaussures avant de m'affaler sur ses oreillers, je ne tarde pas à m'endormir.

\- Mais putain !

Je me réveille à moitié trempée, il ne me faut pas longtemps pour comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Tu es vraiment obligée de faire ça ?

\- Est-ce que je mets le bordel dans ta chambre quand je viens ah pardon mauvais exemple, c'est toujours le souk chez toi mais passons ! Je te l'ai déjà dit un million de fois, tes chaussures vont là et ton sac ici, capiche ?

\- Tu sais à qui tu me fais penser quand tu parles comme ça ?

Elle referme la bouteille d'eau et ferme les yeux fortement.

\- Merlin je commence à devenir comme elle, navrée.

Je lui souris pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle est loin de ressembler à sa mère puis enlève mon gilet et ma chemise pour les poser sur son bureau mais quand elle me lance un regard noir je les reprends pour les mettre par terre dans un coin où ça ne gêne personne, même pas la poussière inexistante.

\- J'ai vu ma mère aujourd'hui et j'ai failli me faire virer.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait cette fois ci pour qu'elle se déplace ?

\- Rien de nouveau, enfin bref je peux rester dormir ce soir ?

Elle souffle avant de sourire et je m'empresse d'aller chercher mon huile de massage, à force de dormir en cours la tête posé sur la table, mon dos me fait un mal de chien ! Et ma petite Clémence a des doigts de fées. Alors que j'allais retirer mon soutien-gorge elle se met de suite à protester.

\- Non non et re non ! À chaque fois c'est la même chose avec toi, je te masse pendant des heures et tu t'endors tout le temps pendant, et moi, rien du tout !

\- Je te jure qu'aujourd'hui je ne m'endors pas !

\- Arrête change de disque un peu Val, je me fais avoir à chaque fois et tu me dois des jours de massages.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu masses bien écoute.

\- Je ne me rappelle même pas de la dernière fois où c'était toi et ça veut tout dire ! Ce soir c'est mon tour, tu peux te faire masser par je ne sais combien de filles puis quand tu veux, allez prends celle à la vanille s'il te plait.

Oui mais ce sont ses massages que je veux merde alors. Je roule des yeux et vais reposer mon huile et prends la sienne, je me retourne et elle est déjà en petite tenue allongée sur le ventre, bon allez c'est vrai que je lui dois beaucoup, beaucoup de massages. Plusieurs heures plus tard, nous nous endormons.

Je sens le lit bouger et j'entends vaguement quelqu'un faire du bruit. Les odeurs qui parviennent progressivement jusqu'à mes narines m'indiquent que je n'ai pas dormi dans ma chambre. Je suis dans le lit de Clém, je peux donc encore dormir trois quarts d'heure facile.

\- Si tu veux prendre une douche c'est maintenant qu'il faut te lever.

\- Hum... je suis malade, j'vais pas en cours.

Elle soupire.

\- Quinze minutes se sont écoulées Val, je pars dans vingt minutes, après tu te débrouilles.

Mon Dieu, je ne serai jamais du matin. Je me lève et attrape un uniforme dans son armoire puis pars me préparer tranquillement. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, la tête appuyée sur l'une de mes mains, je continue de somnoler. En _Histoire de la Magie_, j'aurais réussi à garder les yeux ouverts dix minutes.

Après ma retenue, alors que j'allais juste m'enfoncer sous mes draps et disparaître, un léger contretemps intervient. En ouvrant ma porte, je trouve Caileigh installée sur ma chaise de bureau. En un éclair ma fatigue a disparu. Je laisse tomber mon sac par terre puis ferme la porte de ma chambre. Je prends l'une de ses mains pour l'obliger à se lever.

\- Ah te voilà, désolée de taper l'incruste dans ta chambre mais je voulais te voir.

Je commence à l'embrasser tout en déboutonnant les boutons de sa chemise.

\- Valentine…

Nous arrivons au bout du lit et de ce fait, nous tombons dessus. J'ai vraiment envie d'elle. Soudain elle se relève d'une façon tellement brutale que je me recule instinctivement.

Quelque chose ne va pas.

Je reviens vers elle et m'allonge à ses côtés. Peu de temps après, elle vient se blottir contre moi, et inconsciemment elle recommence à faire ce même geste, ces cercles qu'elle trace sur le dos de ma main. Précisément quinze, faits dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre puis deux autres dans l'autre sens, effectués tellement lentement qu'elle aurait pratiquement le temps de refaire quinze autres ronds.

Sa sœur avait quinze ans et en décembre, cela fera deux ans que l'accident a eu lieu. Je finis par la prendre dans mes bras tout en la serrant fort contre moi. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'empêcher de penser à sa sœur aussi souvent. À cet accident. Quand j'ai du de nouveau remettre les pieds à la bibliothèque, Clémence parlait, Caileigh l'écoutait, elle était souriante, pleine de vie et d'un coup, son sourire a commencé à progressivement s'effacer de son visage et elle a commencé à tracer des cercles. Elle a réalisé qu'elle était heureuse et s'est directement remit dans la peau d'une fille qui ne lui correspond pas. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer contre sa nuque.

C'est la première fois que je me comporte de cette manière avec une fille, Clémence avait toujours été la seule à recevoir de tels gestes de ma part.

\- Caileigh ?

\- Hum..

\- Pourquoi avoir quitté l'Allemagne à deux ans de tes A.S.P.I.C ?

\- Je.. Mon père en avait marre, ça le fatiguait de vivre dans une maison sans Lora, dormir dans un lit sans ma mère. J'ai raté l'examen a la fin de ma cinquième année, j'arrivais plus à rien. Je me suis isolée, beaucoup de mes _amis _ont arrêté de me parler. Seuls les vrais sont restés, ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main. J'aurais été en septième année tout comme toi autrement. Du coup quand il m'a proposé de partir, j'ai accepté. Je me rends compte que notre école de magie est différente de celle-ci, la vie, la façon de se comporter. Ça n'a rien à voir.

J'admire tellement sa façon de rester calme face à tout ça. Je passe ma main libre sur sa nuque, puis lentement je remonte vers ses cheveux jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus avancer, jusqu'à arriver à sa cicatrice, dont elle ne veut pas me parler. Je répète ce geste un nombre innombrable de fois, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

OoO

Malheureusement pour moi, la tonne de devoirs que nous avons eu ces derniers temps plus mes retenues devenues intensives m'ont empêchée de revoir Caileigh aussi souvent que je l'aurais souhaité. Du coup plus le temps passe et plus je refais des rêves d'Hermione qui deviennent de plus en plus fréquents. La présence de Caileigh est censée m'aider et c'est l'exact opposé qui se produit en plus elle est gentille, marrante, sexy et malgré ça rien n'y fait. Ça ne marche plus, pourquoiiiiiiii mon cœur réagit de la sorte ! C'est pas normal ! J'ai une tumeur au cerveau je ne vois pas d'autres explications. J'ai envie d'une seule et même personne, Hermione. J'ai jamais autant désiré quelqu'un, j'ai vraiment un problème.

Depuis quelques temps, nous travaillons en silence dans le salon et je la regarde, je la contemple travailler et effectuer toutes ses petites mimiques, je suis sûre qu'elle l'a vraiment remarqué depuis le temps mais elle ne me dit rien. Des fois elle invite ce Marvin dans notre salon comme aujourd'hui, ils sont là assis sur le canapé à lire chacun un livre. Puis depuis quand elle le connaît celui là ? Puis qu'est-ce qu'il fout dans MON salon ! Je tourne violemment les pages de mon magazine pour en agacer un. Trucmuche commence à lever les yeux de son bouquin de plus en plus fréquemment et je n'attends qu'une chose qu'il l'ouvre pour avoir une raison un tant soit peu valable pour l'agresser mais il ne fait toujours rien. Rah j'en peux plus de les voir tous les deux, je me lève et pars dans ma chambre me coucher.

Pour cette nouvelle journée, je suis en cours de potion et nous avons un devoir qui va compter pour beaucoup dans notre moyenne. Je donne toujours des cours à Lucy. Quand elle vient soit elle est complètement à l'ouest soit elle est alcoolisée et ça commence à devenir inquiétant mais Clémence ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec elle mais à un moment donné je vais m'interposer. Clémence souffre beaucoup trop, je ne peux pas l'aider pour sa mère mais avec Lucy, oui.

Après avoir coupé tous les ingrédients comme il fallait, j'attends que la potion prenne cette teinte orangé particulière avant de les ajouter. En attendant je regarde autour de moi pour m'occuper, on aurait été en Histoire _de la magie _j'aurais sorti mon vernis à ongle, il commence à s'écailler enfin bref. Du côté des Serpentards j'ai l'impression que c'est la panique générale seule Carolyn s'en sort même Will galère aujourd'hui, sans-doute sa conquête d'hier soir, il est pire que moi et de l'autre côté, mon frère se demande pourquoi il n'a pas abandonné cette matière, Potter et Ronnie semblent, concentrés ? Quand à Hermione, elle panique. Elle doit être dans cet état parce-qu'elle n'a pas tourné le bon nombre de fois la potion et sans ça elle ne prendra jamais sa couleur parfaite ce qui me rappelle de ne pas oublier la mienne, j'attrape tous les ingrédients et les mets dans le chaudron. Parfait, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre cinq minutes avant d'éteindre le feu. Je reporte mon attention sur Hermione qui regarde son récipient comme si elle attendait une réponse, elle révèle la tête, perdue, et enfin elle me regarde. J'en profite pour faire le chiffre cinq avec ma main, étant donné son intelligence elle devrait comprendre rapidement et c'est en effet le cas car elle regarde sa potion, puis moi et sourit tout en reprenant la conception.

Cinq minutes après je mets ma potion dans une petite fiole puis l'apporte sur le bureau d'Horace. Je retourne à ma place et sors un magazine, je ferai mes ongles cet après-midi si j'ai le temps. À la fin de l'heure, j'attrape mon sac et avant de partir je peux voir Hermione, parce-que forcément il faut que je la regarde, murmurer un merci faisant accélérer les pulsations de mon cœur, mais par Morgane pourquoi ?

Sur le chemin de la Grande Salle Will me raconte rapidement son « escapade » avec une certaine Mila qui serait bien évidemment à Serpentard, il ne fricote jamais avec les autres élèves ou alors je ne suis pas au courant. Je préfère les Serdaigles, le fait qu'elles doivent réviser les fatigue et ça me permet de moins faire d'effort pour obtenir ce que je veux, enfin ça c'était quand j'étais encore normale. Enfin nous arrivons à table.

\- Le scrout te laisse enfin en paix Valentine ?

\- Ouais vite fait.

\- Heureusement car ça perturbe un peu nos réunions puis tu perds ton avance en plus concernant notre jeu et ça depuis que tu es avec Granger.

Je finis ma bouchée tranquillement avant de répondre. Je ne vais pas me justifier sur ma baisse de blagues personnelles envers les élèves car j'appréhende leurs réactions si je leur dis qu'en effet c'est tout simplement à cause d'elle.

\- Tu t'en sors très bien sans moi Will et Carolyn se surpasse ces derniers temps puis de toute façon j'ai encore beaucoup d'avance sur vous !

\- Merci Valentine mais Will à raison ce n'est pas pareil sans toi.

\- Oui je sais que c'est mieux quand on est tout le temps tous les trois, patience patience je ne pense pas qu'il va me coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année faut juste que j'arrive à me contrôler.

Ils ne répondent rien et se contentent de sourire ce qui me fait rigoler. Depuis que le nouveau directeur est là, j'ai été collée au moins une fois par semaine. Le copain de Carolyn nous rejoint et s'assoit en face de moi. Ils sont l'exemple parfait du couple BCBG et ça fait cinq ans qu'ils sont ensemble, je ne pourrais pas, rester fidèle à la même personne ? Jamais ! Rien de mieux que les relations libertines.

\- Sinon elle est où ta conquête Will ?

Sur ces indications, nous regardons vers l'endroit où pointe son doigt et qui se trouve être vers les troisième et quatrième années. Il exagère quand même, aller se taper des jeunots n'est guère intéressant pour moi, si c'est pour tout faire nan merci puis déjà que la plupart de celles de mon âge craquent émotionnellement, qu'est-ce que ça donnera avec des fillettes de treize, quatorze ans ? Puis sérieusement treize ans ! Dimitry se trouvant à côté de moi prend la parole.

\- Vous savez que jus de carotte est passé à l'étape supérieure avec l'autre, apparemment c'était nul à chier !

\- Comment tu sais que c'était nul, t'étais là ?

Réclame Carolyn mais je coupe Dimitry avant qu'il n'ait pu reprendre la parole parce qu'un détail m'interpelle, c'est qui la fille Hermione ou Brownie ?

\- Et c'est qui l'autre, Granger ?

\- Ah oui tu n'étais pas là il y à quatre jours, on a découvert qu'il sortait avec Brownie.

\- Nan sans déconner ! Mais c'est génial !

\- Euh pourquoi ?

Bah oui pourquoi je trouve ceci bien d'abord ?

\- Pour rien, continue Dim.

\- Donc pour te répondre Carolyn, non fort heureusement que je n'étais pas avec eux car je pense que je me serais rendu aveugle par la suite mais regardez leurs têtes, on dirait qu'ils ont vu la mort.

Je relève la tête de mon assiette pour les chercher du regard et Will explose de rire avant que je n'ai pu les trouver, une fois que je les ai repérés je fais de même comme tous les autres à notre table, ah mon Dieu je serais prête à donner beaucoup de choses pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Henry le copain de Carolyn nous pose une question.

\- L'un d'entre vous ne peut pas demander des informations à l'une des taupes ?

Je réponds la première, qu'est-ce qu'il peut être con des fois.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment des taupes vu qu'on les force, c'est pourquoi ta copine prend les devants en assurant nos arrières, on verrait ça après-demain.

Ils hochent la tête et nous changeons de sujet, c'est tellement jouissif d'être la leadeuse, sans déconner sans ce passe-temps je me serais grave fait chier dans cette école. Après le déjeuner nous allons en cours d'_Histoire de la magie_ et sur le chemin je croise mon frère qui accélère le pas en me voyant. Il m'évite de plus en plus et je me demande bien pourquoi, comme toujours, mais dès que je le confronte il se braque et j'en ai marre que ce soit moi qui aille toujours vers lui. Il m'agace j'ai besoin de lui parler de notre père en plus ! Ma réaction ? Lui lancer des boules en papier durant tout le cours. Oui, j'assume.

Le soir venu je révise mes partitions de musique car je compte faire un mini concert dans la salle de classe avec ceux de mon niveau. Le soleil se couche de plus en plus tôt. Une fois fini, j'attrape le petit muffin se trouvant en face de moi et mange pendant que je lis distraitement mon magasine.

Hermione qui est en face de moi et qui travaille comme d'habitude referme son livre plus tôt par rapport aux autres soirs. Elle range ses affaires du moins je pense car j'essaye de garder mes yeux rivés sur le pourquoi du comment les espadrilles reviendraient à la mode et c'est compliqué mais quand elle est devant moi je ne peux plus prétendre, je relève la tête.

\- Partante pour un moment « on oublie tout » ?

\- Et que veux-tu faire ?

\- C'est une surprise on sort d'ici.

\- Hum, tu réalises que le couvre-feu est passé et qu'on a rien à faire dehors ?

\- Depuis quand tu te soucies des règles à ce point ?

\- Je m'en fous c'est pour toi.

Elle me regarde avec étonnement puis finit par rigoler.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi mets juste ton insigne de préfet.

J'ai tellement plus la force de lui résister que je m'exécute sans sourciller. Bon théoriquement je m'en fous pas, si je me faisais attraper je serais grave dans la merde et je dois tenir pour mon grand-père, il faut que je fasse attention. Une fois prête elle m'attend à l'entrée et nous sortons dans le couloir désert. Je ne sais pas où on va mais sur la route nous croisons juste des préfets, ce qui est pratique c'est qu'ils ne disposent pas des plannings de tous les préfets donc notre présence à leurs yeux est tout à fait normale alors que préfet ou pas, si ce n'est pas à notre tour de faire une ronde, c'est la sanction.

Finalement nous arrivons dans la plus haute tour du château, celle d'Astronomie. Elle sort de son sac une couverture et une carte bizarre. Elle s'allonge donc je fais de même et je dois dire que le spectacle qui s'offre à moi est plutôt magnifique, le ciel est dégagé sans nuages et beaucoup d'étoiles sont visibles, après un court instant de silence de notre part, elle commence à parler.

J'adore regarder les étoiles, c'est une activité que je fais aussi souvent que je peux quand je suis chez moi avec mes parents. C'est relaxant, ici on n'a pas de télescope enfin on ne peut pas l'utiliser donc c'est dommage mais même sans, la beauté est quand même présente.

Après avoir regardé longuement le ciel je tourne la tête vers elle, elle a le sourire aux lèvres puis finit par me montrer toutes les constellations qu'on peut voir mais j'ai du mal à ne pas retourner au vrai spectacle qui se trouve à quelques centimètres de moi. Elle jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil à sa carte mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, je n'arrive plus à détourner mon regard d'elle. Elle finit par tourner la tête vers moi et on se regarde interminablement avant qu'elle ne recommence à parler.

\- Parle moi de ta famille, de toi.

Je soupire et me remets normalement, je n'ai pas envie de me dévoiler à elle j'ai toujours peur qu'elle me fasse un coup bas mais c'est plus fort que moi, après avoir soupiré longuement je commence.

\- Tu sais déjà que j'ai un frère jumeau, mon père nous a abandonné et il est accessoirement mort, ma mère n'est pas très présente à la maison, je suis proche de mes grands-parents, enfin de ma grand-mère. Ma famille est assez grande et je ne connais pas tout le monde. Je vis dans un quartier chic et tranquille de Londres, on vit comme des moldus, la magie n'est pas trop présente et ce n'est pas dérangeant pour ma part. Ensuite me concernant bah j'aime jouer de la musique plus particulièrement du violon j'essaye de pratiquer tous les jours, manger, regarder des films jusqu'à pas d'heure encore en mangeant, me sentir regarder, le sexe, je suis grave bordélique et ultra impatiente sur certains points et pour finir, créer des conflits et des disputes car c'est un domaine que je maîtrise bien. J'ai dit que j'affectionnais particulièrement le sexe ?

Elle rigole et répond.

\- Et pourquoi on ne voit pas plus souvent la Valentine gentille comme maintenant ?

\- Parce-que je suis comme ça, être méchante avec les autres est un moyen pratique de se débarrasser des parasites si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

\- C'est dommage en tout cas, une perte.

J'ai l'impression que sa phrase à un double sens mais je ne demande pas d'explication. Être avec elle est aussi relaxant que quand je compose ma musique.

\- J'ai toujours été comme ça, et sinon toi avec… Ronnie vous êtes toujours ensemble ou pas ?

\- Ah ne m'en parle pas, on a discuté après le repas de ce soir et c'est terminé, je pensais que je serais triste, déçue mais ça va en fait. Harry est là et sa présence m'aide beaucoup.

Donc ils étaient encore ensemble quand il a couché avec l'autre pintade, intéressant.

\- C'est vrai que vous êtes assez proches avec Harry, nouveau copain ?

L'attente de sa répartie est pire que quand j'ai dû attendre la réponse d'Albus Dumbledore en quatrième année pour savoir si j'allais être renvoyée ou pas.

\- Non, on est juste amis. Pour la fête d'Halloween de ce week-end il faut qu'on règle les derniers détails à la réunion de demain. Le directeur a insisté pour que tout soit parfait.

\- Si il veut que tout soit parfait alors ainsi soit-il.

Maintenant que je sais qu'elle ne sort pas avec Harry, il reste toujours l'asperge et ça se trouve ils sont déjà ensemble ! Pourquoi soudainement je suis jalouse des mecs avec qui elle traîne ? Ce n'est pas mon genre ! Réveille toi Val !

Nous restons à regarder les étoiles encore une bonne heure avant que la fatigue n'arrive. Je me lève et Hermione fait de même, elle regarde sa carte et je finis pas lui demander son utilité.

\- C'est une carte qui montre le nom de toutes les personnes présentes dans la château, regarde là c'est nous et on doit aller jusqu'ici. Je regarde donc si Rusard se trouve sur notre chemin car depuis mon anniversaire je ne suis pas sûre qu'il me croira si je lui dis qu'on fait une ronde à minuit.

Pratique cette carte, son regard s'intensifie quand elle remarque quelque chose.

\- Il y a une élève qui se trouve dans les couloirs, ce n'est pas vers notre zone.

Je me penche un peu pour regarder à côté de son doigt et j'ajoute limite agacée.

\- C'est vers les Serdaigles, laisse tomber vient on rentre avant que Rusard ne soit sur notre passage.

\- Mais Wayne ça me dit quelque chose c'est pas la fille que t'as attaqué ?

\- Euh si mais s'il te plait laisse la, rentrons.

Elle hausse les sourcils surprise mais finit par accepter. Je ne sais pas dans quel état on va la trouver si on y va et je sens que le prénom de Clémence risque d'être prononcé et elle est toujours trop fragile. Elle essaye de rester forte mais là je vois bien qu'elle a de plus en plus de mal car comme moi elle a remarqué que le comportement de Lucy était bizarre et Clémence résiste à l'envie d'aller lui parler, elle essaye de toutes ses forces de ne pas savoir comment elle va.

Nous rentrons en silence pour ne pas réveiller les tableaux qui ronflent, quel bruit insupportable d'ailleurs.

\- Bon ben merci Hermione, bonne nuit et à demain.

\- Bonne nuit Valentine.

Quelqu'un est dans mon lit et c'est Clémence ce qui explique pourquoi Lucy est dehors à cette heure ci. J'essaye de ne pas la réveiller en me changeant mais c'est raté, elle allume la lumière. Fût un temps où j'aurais pu trouver Caileigh mais maintenant tout est fini entre nous, du moins sexuellement parlant car je l'apprécie énormément.

\- Où tu étais ?

\- En haut de la tour d'Astronomie avec Hermione.

Elle sourit.

\- Désolée je suis encore venue car elle était là.

\- Ne pense pas à elle, bonne nuit.

Je la prends dans mes bras et nous nous endormons comme ceci. Le lendemain matin, je n'ai pas envie de descendre pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner et reste donc ici. Clémence fait de même mais pour d'autres raisons. Quand Hermione sort de sa chambre en retard par rapport à l'heure du petit-déjeuner, elle s'assied néanmoins sur le canapé.

\- Bonjour les filles.

\- Bonjour Hermione, prête pour le devoir d'_Arithmancie_ ?

\- Oui toujours, la plupart de mon temps de révision est consacré à cette matière. Dîtes les filles vous sortez ensemble ?

Je recrache le thé que j'étais en train de boire et prends pas mal de temps à arrêter de tousser, Clémence répond à ma place étant donné mon état tandis qu'Hermione n'a pas l'air de comprendre ma réaction ce qui est normal, même moi j'ai du mal.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

\- C'est les murs des chambres, j'entends.

\- Ah à cause de ça ! Mais pour répondre à ta question non on ne sort pas ensemble c'est juste Val qui fait ses bruits toute seule à cause de ses rêves un peu trop réalistes.

Je ne sais plus où me mettre, je fusille Clémence du regard pour avoir osé lui dire ça et rougis ! Putain de rêves ! Et puis merde depuis quand je rougis. Mon Dieu j'aimerais pouvoir creuser un trou et me cacher dedans.

\- Ok, j'y vais à ce soir à la réunion.

Une fois Hermione partie, j'agresse Clémence.

\- Mais enfin qu'est ce qui t'as pris de lui avoir dit ça !

\- Tu sais si elle a entendu hier soir quand j'étais là tu devrais plutôt t'inquiéter du fait qu'elle t'entende aussi quand tu es seule et heureusement pour toi elle peut quand même s'imaginer que tu es avec quelqu'un !

Voilà c'est encore pire, je décide de ne rien répondre et lui tire la langue, oui très mature. Nous avons cours ensemble ce matin. Elle est agitée et je ne sais pas pourquoi enfin je me doute que c'est à propos de Lucy qui d'ailleurs n'est pas là. Pour une fois, je décide d'écouter le cours et de prendre des notes car elle est complètement ailleurs. Que c'est chiant ma parole !

Caileigh me fait toujours la tête enfin elle est vexée du fait que j'ai voulu arrêter de coucher avec elle du jour au lendemain, sans raison valable. Je préfère éviter de repenser à la façon dont j'ai bégayé pour essayer de lui expliquer ce que moi-même n'arrive pas à comprendre, pourquoi je préfère une fille qui est insensible face à moi quand c'est tout le contraire avec Caileigh ? Je vais attendre un peu avant de revenir vers elle, après tout elle avait dit « amitié avec avantages » j'ai juste supprimé la partie " avantages".

Au moment de la réunion de préfets, je m'ennuie énormément je ne vois pas pourquoi on se prend autant la tête avec ces soirées, alcool, musique et bien sûr filles et le tour est joué ! Tom explique une idée pas du tout intéressante et je détourne la tête pour voir si je suis la seule dans ce cas là, apparemment nan. Je ne saurais dire combien de personnes l'écoutent vraiment. Néanmoins la prise de parole d'Hermione me sort de mon interrogation, comme d'habitude elle est magnifique, surtout lorsque ses joues prennent cette couleur rose, nom de Dieu, je la veux.

\- Évitez de trop boire, de casser des objets, d'attirer l'attention sur vous inutilement, surveillez vos amis et les autres, puis bien évidement amusez-vous. Si on réussit à bien jouer notre rôle de préfet, le directeur remettra surement en place les dortoirs pour les sixième années l'année prochaine.

Une fois rentrée je m'affale sur mon canapé, c'est à notre tour de faire la ronde ce soir et je n'ai pas envie, faire des rêves plus réalistes que nature me fatigue et je me masse les tempes pour me relaxer.

\- T'endors pas on repart dans deux heures.

J'entends la porte de sa chambre se fermer et ferme néanmoins les yeux. Deux heures après elle me réveille et je soupire. Quand j'ouvre les yeux elle me regarde bizarrement. Je l'ignore et vais me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage.

Depuis le début de l'année nous faisons nos rondes séparément, mais ce soir elle me demande de la faire avec elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait entendre mon cœur battre tellement les couloirs sont calmes et qu'il bat fort, pourquoi sa présence me fait autant d'effet ? Finalement comme la plupart du temps il n'y a personne et nous rentrons rapidement dans notre dortoir.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui dire bonne nuit, elle s'installe dans le canapé et m'incite à venir à côté d'elle puis elle sort un livre de son sac et me le donne.

\- Tu veux que je fasse un feu avec, tu m'autorises enfin à brûler tes livres ?

\- S'il te plait ne dit pas n'importe quoi, c'est Orgueil et Préjugés mais en anglais (1), il faut que tu le lises je suis sûre que tu aimeras.

J'hausse un sourcil, les livres et moi sommes incompatibles depuis un bon moment, je lis le résumé mais honnêtement tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est de vraiment y foutre le feu mais elle me regarde avec son regard de chien battu. J'ouvre donc le livre et commence à lire à voix haute car si elle est encore là c'est qu'elle veut écouter aussi mais je ne suis pas vraiment dedans.

À peine deux minutes après, elle proteste en me le reprenant des mains et reprend du début, inconsciemment je me rapproche d'elle pour suivre en même temps. Nos jambes se touchent et une sensation particulière commence à m'envahir, après cinq minutes je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis ceci.

\- Hermione ça te dis de dormir avec moi ?

Cette fois-ci je ne précise pas que c'est pour vraiment dormir, elle roule des yeux en souriant à moitié et continue de lire comme si je n'avais rien dit, je secoue ma tête pour rester concentrée mais elle ne fait rien pour m'aider en tapotant de temps en temps sur mon genou.

Finalement je ferme les yeux et écoute ce qu'elle raconte, quand elle annonce qu'elle part se coucher je suis limite déçue. J'ouvre le placard où est stocké le thé pour manger un muffin.

Avant d'aller rejoindre Morphée, je prends un morceau de parchemin et écrits une phrase que j'ai en tête depuis un bon moment.

_« La confiance est difficile à accorder mais facile à reprendre » _

Une fois fait je le dépose dans son livre de potion et vais me coucher. Mon Dieu qu'est ce qui me prend ! Elle me rend dingue.

* * *

_Tadam ! Alors trop long ? C'était bien ? Vous aimez bien Caileigh ? Les moments Valentine &amp; Hermione ? Je veux tout savoir, le bon comme le mauvais ! _

_J'avais pratiquement finis de relire quand j'ai fermé la page internet ( comment je me le demande encore ), j'avais bien la haine ! Heureusement j'avais déjà fait le plus gros de la mise en page._

_(1) Je précise que c'est la version anglaise alors que ce n'est pas nécessaire en temps normal puisqu'ils sont en Angleterre car Hermione reçoit la version française pour son anniversaire. Ma beta m'a indiqué que ce n'était pas la peine de le marqué car elle avait oublié le cadeau. Alors j'ai fait une petite note au cas où puisque qu'il remonte à quelques chapitres ce cadeau._

_See you in two weeks avec Hermione !_


	19. La musique est une langue

_Coucou ! Désolée du léger retard, j'étais à la montagne et coupée du monde (presque) du coup voili voilou. Comme d'habitude merci à mes bétas et aux reviews. J'en profite pour vous conseillez une fanfiction écrite par **Cottigny. ** _

* * *

**CHAPITRE DIX-NEUF : LA MUSIQUE EST UNE LANGUE**

**_Hermione Granger  
_**

Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de réviser après vingt-trois heures. Je ne rêve pratiquement que de ça après et honnêtement, il y a mieux que de se voir s'instruire pour un devoir.

Je me prépare tranquillement puis quand j'ai terminé, je récupère mes livres de cours laissés sur la table du salon. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser traîner mes affaires.

Une fois arrivée dans la salle commune, je repère rapidement mes amis et m'installe à côté de Victor. Ils parlent encore de Quidditch : entre Ginny, Harry et lui il y en a toujours un pour raconter une anecdote sur une équipe et quand Ron s'y met, mes oreilles sifflent. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils en font toujours une montagne quand un match est sur le point d'avoir lieu ou a eu lieu, on dirait qu'ils jouent leurs vies. Ils n'ont toujours pas saisi qu'il y avait les A.S.P.I.C à la fin de l'année, non mais vraiment !

Nous mangeons tranquillement puis nous nous dirigeons ensuite en cours de_ Métamorphose_. Je ne perds pas de temps pour sortir mes cours puis attends que les autres élèves aient fait de même.

\- Je sais que la soirée d'Halloween est présente dans la tête de beaucoup trop d'élèves, de ce fait, je reporte le devoir en fin de semaine à la semaine prochaine.

Une matière en moins à réviser, néanmoins notre professeure nous donne quand même une tonne de travail, j'aurais préféré l'interrogation.

Avant la pause déjeuner nous avons _Potions_, depuis quelques temps les cours deviennent assez intenses et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas les rater. Sans l'aide de Valentine l'autre jour, j'aurais échoué. Aujourd'hui il nous demande d'en réaliser une qu'on peut avoir aux A.S.P.I.C et d'un côté, il était temps de vraiment s'intéresser à ce qui peut tomber. J'ouvre mon livre puis trouve un mot, étrange je ne laisse jamais de note dans mon livre de potions, qui plus est ce n'est pas mon écriture mais celle de Valentine. J'ai du mal à croire que j'arrive à reconnaître sa calligraphie, elle a une écriture fermée et je comprends maintenant pourquoi.

Je mets du temps à me mettre en condition à cause de son mot qui me perturbe. J'arrive finalement à le faire après deux coups d'œil inquiets de Harry.

Une fois à table, Ron essaye de me dire quelque chose mais je n'écoute que d'une oreille. J'ai dans mon champ visuel Valentine qui discute avec une fille mais elle ne m'a pas l'air intéressée. Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne faisait jamais le premier pas vers elles mais comment elle arrive à les captiver avec autant d'indifférence alors ?

Je capte son attention et je détourne mon regard.

Je crois que Rogue essaye d'établir le record de devoirs surprises, en même temps les résultats sont catastrophiques à chaque fois donc, il est plus que ravi. Harry et Ron ressortent avec une mine déconfite et je m'abstiens de leur faire une remarque. S'ils suivaient l'énième planning de révisions que je leur ai fait, ils auraient su qu'il fallait réviser !

Avant de rentrer dans mes dortoirs, je passe par l'endroit que je préfère dans ce château, la bibliothèque. J'ai encore besoin du livre de _Botanique_ pour pouvoir finir mon devoir et étant donné que celui-ci ne peut être emprunté, l'avancement de mon travail prend du temps vu que je dois recueillir pas mal d'informations et puis, tout doit être parfait.

Je m'installe vers le fond pour éviter les élèves qui viennent pour passer le temps. Non mais vraiment je pense qu'il y a de meilleurs endroits dans cette école pour se raconter les dernières rumeurs, parler fort et surtout m'empêcher de travailler au calme.

J'ai à peine commencé à écrire deux phrases qu'une voix me fait sourire.

\- Puis-je t'importuner ?

\- Oui Marvin, tu vas bien ?

\- Ma foi maintenant oui, toujours sur le devoir ? Tu veux mon aide ?

\- Non merci, j'ai bientôt fini.

Il hoche la tête en souriant et je me remets au travail. Marvin est grand avec des cheveux bruns, des yeux hazel et des dents parfaites, ce qui lui octroie un sourire fabuleux. Physiquement il est très bien mais il n'y a pas que cet élément à prendre en compte.

Je sens qu'il veut me demander quelque chose car il n'arrête pas de lever ses yeux de son manuel mais il se retient pour je ne sais quelle raison, jusqu'à maintenant.

\- Hermione accepterais-tu de m'accompagner à la fête de Halloween ?

Je relève la tête lentement de mon devoir et pose ma plume à côté de celui-ci de façon symétrique. Après l'avoir fait patienter quelques secondes, je réponds en souriant.

\- Bien sûr.

Il me rend un sourire encore plus éclatant, limite pathétique face au mien, enfin bref. Vingt minutes plus tard je suis installée dans mon canapé fétiche au calme, je m'avance sur mon planning. Travailler avec Clémence de temps en temps est pratique, on s'aide mutuellement et on progresse deux fois plus vite. Valentine se met comme à son habitude en face de moi et encore ce soir elle lit un magazine. Je ne la vois pas tant travailler que ça. Est-ce que je commencerai à m'inquiéter pour ses résultats ? Son avenir ?

Je secoue la tête et je relis les annotations de Clémence sur les cours d'_Histoire de la magie _qu'elle m'a laissés afin que je les compare avec les miennes pour vérifier si je n'ai rien oublié. Je souris car elles ne sont pas vraiment cohérentes, la première partie témoigne d'une prise de notes soignée et ensuite j'ai l'impression qu'elle faisait autre chose en même temps.

J'arrête de me questionner car je sens encore son regard et je commence vraiment à me demander ce qui cloche chez moi, je relève la tête et comme je l'avais deviné, elle me contemple.

\- Valentine tu veux me demander quelque chose ?

Elle me regarde avec intensité comme si elle pouvait voir à travers moi et ça me rend perplexe, elle secoue un peu la tête avant de rire.

\- C'est juste que ton sourire est magnifique. J'ai des choses à faire, à plus tard.

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et s'éclipse du dortoir, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec elle ? Je me suis habituée depuis le temps à ses propositions complètement déplacées que j'interprète comme un jeu pour elle, mais pourquoi maintenant elle me regarde avec _ce _regard comme si elle me voulait, vraiment. C'est complètement absurde, de toutes les filles de Poudlard pourquoi elle s'intéressait à moi ? C'est flatteur d'un côté mais bon ça risque de devenir, bizarre ? Bon après en y réfléchissant à deux fois, je préfère ses regards à la place de ses mots blessants et ses blagues tordues.

Je décide de faire comme elle et de sortir d'ici afin de m'octroyer une pause. Je range mes notes puis m'aventure dans les couloirs et me dirige vers ma salle commune afin de voir Harry et les autres. Après avoir donné une retenue à un élève je m'installe à côté de Ginny.

\- Où est Victor ?

\- Dans son dortoir il est fatigué, enfin, il agit bizarrement depuis le décès de son grand-père.

\- Il ne s'est pas encore remis, pas comme Valentine.

\- Oh elle non plus, elle pleure toujours de temps en temps mais comme d'habitude, personne ne doit savoir qu'elle est triste car ça lui demanderait de parler de ses sentiments.

Je n'ai pas remarqué qu'elle était triste alors que je vis avec elle, non à chaque fois que je la vois elle est heureuse.

Harry fait une partie d'échec avec Ron, je ne sais pas si il arrivera à le battre un jour.

\- J'y vais Hermione à tout à l'heure.

\- Tu t'en vas déjà ? Où tu vas ?

\- Voir Valentine jouer du violon dans sa salle de classe, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait jouer des morceaux d'un artiste que je ne connais pas mais généralement c'est toujours bien, à tout à l'heure.

Une boule se forme dans mon ventre quand je la vois partir pour aller la rejoindre, j'ai l'impression que je suis jalouse qu'elle puisse l'entendre et pas moi. Pourquoi Valentine ne m'a jamais demandé de venir la voir jouer ? Je soupire et regarde autour de moi pour voir si je peux parler à quelqu'un mais tout le monde semble occupé.

Je regarde un très long moment les garçons puis retourne dans mes dortoirs pour travailler.

Arrivée devant, la fille agressée par Valentine attend accroupie en face de l'entrée, elle m'entend arriver et se relève de suite.

\- Clémence est dans ton dortoir ?

\- Non je ne pense pas, pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de la voir pour un truc de préfet.

\- Ah, je peux peut-être t'aider alors ?

\- Non ! Il faut que ce soit elle !

Je recule presque lorsqu'elle hurle sa dernière phrase. Je fais à présent plus attention à son apparence et elle est dans un état pitoyable, ses cheveux sont emmêlés et elle n'a pas l'air de tenir en place.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Je me retourne en sursautant pour faire face à Valentine qui s'approche dangereusement de nous, un instant j'ai cru qu'elle s'adressait à moi et non pas à la fille, les vielles habitudes.

\- Je la cherche, où est-elle ?! Tu ne peux pas la cacher indéfiniment dans ta chambre espèce de fouteuse de merde !

\- Me parle pas comme ça ! Tout ce qui t'arrive tu l'as mérité !

Voir Valentine vraiment énervée est toujours impressionnant, elle pousse violemment la fille et l'entraîne plus loin au bout du couloir, sûrement dans une salle de classe. Je hausse un sourcil et rentre. C'est quoi le problème avec cette fille et Valentine ? Et puis maintenant Clémence qui est impliquée, c'est donc pour ça qu'elle est si souvent dans notre dortoir, pour l'éviter, mais pourquoi ?

J'allume le réchaud pour me préparer une tasse de thé et m'installe à la table du salon. Presque une heure après Valentine revient et se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Peu de temps après sa respiration se fait silencieuse, elle dort.

Je repose ma tête contre le dossier de mon fauteuil, moi aussi j'aimerais bien dormir mais la traduction de _Runes _ne se fera pas toute seule. Je repense à son mot de ce matin et je décide de faire de même mais je ne sais pas quoi mettre, elle a raison la confiance est difficile à accorder mais facile à reprendre. Je découpe un morceau de parchemin et note une phrase qui me semble juste.

« _La musique commence là où s'arrête le pouvoir des mots_»

Je me lève et le dépose délicatement sur elle et vais cette fois ci dans ma chambre pour finir mon parchemin. D'ailleurs pendant que j'y pense, il faut que j'écrive à mes parents concernant les vacances de Noël, je pense que cette année je n'irai pas faire du ski.

Après avoir encore travaillé une heure, j'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça, quelqu'un frappe à ma porte et c'est Valentine, de toute façon ça ne pouvait être qu'elle car le mot de passe a changé aujourd'hui et je ne l'ai pas encore dit à Harry ou Ginny.

Elle porte dans sa main son étui d'instrument.

\- Je peux m'installer à ta place ? Ton lit est un peu trop haut et je serai mieux sur ta chaise.

Je me lève sans discuter pour une fois, elle s'apprête à jouer donc je ne vais pas m'en priver.

\- Sache que je ne joue pas pour n'importe qui Hermione.

Je fronce les sourcils, suis-je censée comprendre que je suis particulière ? Elle prend une grande inspiration et commence. Ma respiration s'arrête sans que je ne le veuille. C'est bluffant, je ne pensais qu'elle était aussi douée. C'est magnifique, beau, j'ai toujours plein d'adjectifs qui me viennent en tête d'habitude mais là ils se perdent dans mon esprit, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Elle ferme les yeux par moment et une perle s'égare sur sa joue.

Elle est adorable. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer pleinement sur sa musique qui remplit ma chambre. Après je ne sais combien de temps, le silence est présent.

J'ouvre à nouveau les yeux et elle a déjà rangé son violon.

\- Alors ?

\- C'était superbe Valentine ! Tu joues depuis combien de temps ?

\- Depuis mes quatre ans.

\- L'attente en valait la peine, quelle mélodie as-tu joué ?

\- Vivaldi, l'été presto. Il manque des instruments pour donner de la force à la musique mais.. j'avais besoin de jouer ce morceau.

Son débit est calme et plutôt tremblant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Nan rien… J'ai du mal à jouer du violon par moment à cause de mon grand-père, quand je deviens émotive c'est agaçant.

\- Et puis la Valentine sentimentale c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas qu'on la voit.

\- Exactement, sur ce je vais aller dormir dans le dortoir de Clémence ce soir, tu vas enfin pourvoir dormir tranquillement.

J'ai attendu plus d'un mois qu'elle me dise ceci et maintenant que c'est là, ça n'a pas la saveur que j'espérais.

\- Ok, bonne soirée alors.

Elle hoche la tête et s'en va, je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver seule ce soir. J'enfile un vêtement plus chaud et me dirige de nouveau vers ma salle commune. Tout le monde est autour du feu et je fais une grimace en voyant Ron et Lavande. Depuis quand ils sont ensembles ? Harry est assis à côté de Seamus, je m'approche et lui murmure à l'oreille mon attente. Bien entendu il hoche la tête de façon positive et je repars en disant au revoir à tout le monde.

Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? Valentine commence de plus en plus à devenir si agréable à vivre, plus on passe du temps ensemble et plus mon plan de départ semble stupide, c'est du n'importe quoi des fois mes idées et moi.

Dix minutes après mon arrivée dans mes dortoirs, Harry arrive avec ses affaires. Heureusement que les professeurs ne vérifient pas si les élèves dorment dans leurs dortoirs toutes les nuits.

\- Merci de venir je n'avais pas envie d'être seule ce soir.

Il ne me demande pas pourquoi et j'en suis bien contente. Je ne désire pas parler de Valentine. Je me demande bien quelle est la nature de notre relation maintenant, peut-on considérer que nous sommes amies ? J'ai du mal à penser que je pourrais la voir comme telle maintenant.

Harry me sort de mes pensées.

\- Tu as un cavalier pour la soirée d'après-demain ?

\- Ron il fait quoi avec Lavande ?

\- Il me semblait bien que tu n'avais pas tout enregistré ce matin, il te l'a dit pendant le petit-déjeuner, ils sortent ensemble.

\- Ah ok, j'étais ailleurs.

\- On y va ensemble à la soirée ?

\- J'y vais déjà avec Marvin… Mais ça ne nous engage en rien de toute façon, on peut y aller tous les trois.

\- Peut-être que tu le considères encore comme un ami mais je ne pense pas que lui soit du même avis. Il vaut mieux que tu n'y ailles qu'avec lui. Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur de toute façon, le Quidditch me fatigue énormément et puis oublier Ginny me fatigue encore plus. On se parle de plus en plus en toute amitié bien sûr mais en fait c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais.

\- D'accord, je n'aime plus trop Halloween depuis la fête de première année avec le troll comme tu le sais déjà, je rentrerai tôt. Mon pauvre Harry, vivement la fin de l'année, il me tarde d'en finir à cause de tout ce travail qui me stresse à mort.

\- Moi aussi j'ai trop de retard, heureusement qu'en _Potions_ et _Métamorphose_ je m'en sors plutôt bien mais la_ DCFM_.. Ce satané Rogue.

\- Si tu suivais mon planning tu n'en serais pas là !_ \- _Il roule des yeux sans rien ajouter -. Ça te dérange si on va dormir maintenant ? Je suis exténuée, après tu peux rester dans le salon si tu as quelque chose à faire.

\- Non pas du tout.

Il se lève et part prendre une douche, je ne sais pas si Valentine est déjà partie, je frappe à sa porte mais pas de réponse, je finis par l'ouvrir juste au cas où mais elle est vide. Je n'avais jamais fait attention à sa décoration. Elle est plutôt sombre mais c'est sans doute à cause des couleurs de sa maison. Elle a des accessoires que je n'ai pas dans ma chambre, bizarre. Il y a un morceau de parchemin sur son lit. J'hésite à aller le prendre après tout, je suis dans sa chambre sans sa permission. La tentation est trop forte, je cours presque sur ce petit morceau de parchemin.

« _La curiosité est un vilain défaut_ »

Et là je dois avouer qu'elle m'a bien eu car dès que j'ai pris le parchemin il a changé de couleur, même si je voulais prétendre que je n'étais jamais rentrée dans sa chambre et laisser le parchemin à sa place, elle ne m'aurait pas cru, maintenant c'est trop tard. Je me souris à moi-même et vais dans ma chambre pour le ranger avec l'autre.

Je prends un autre morceau et griffonne une réponse.

_« __On ne _force _pas une _curiosité _on l'éveille __»_

Pas longtemps après Harry arrive et il sent bon. J'entre de nouveau dans sa chambre et coince le papier dans le recoin de son miroir, de retour dans la mienne je me change rapidement et on se met au lit.

Je m'endors en pensant à la musique joué par Valentine plus tôt.

Pour une fois j'ai bien dormi, Harry est repassé par notre salle commune pour déposer ses affaires quant à moi il faut que j'aille voir ma directrice de maison, Mme McGonagall, avant d'aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Je dois lui donner le compte-rendu des réunions. Une fois devant son bureau, je frappe et attends une réponse positive de sa part, dès que je l'ai, je m'installe dans l'une des chaises se trouvant en face d'elle.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger comment allez-vous ?

\- Très bien et vous ?

\- Merci de même, j'en conclus donc que votre relation avec Miss Silverwood s'est améliorée ?

\- Oui.. nous avons trouvé un terrain d'entente.

\- Je suis fière de vous, l'entente entre les différentes maisons est une notion importante. Alors profitons de ce rendez-vous pour parler de votre futur, vous comptez toujours travailler au Ministère de la Magie ?

\- Oui c'est bien ça.

\- Ce ne sera pas un problème étant donné vos résultats. Vos notes sont excellentes continuez sur cette voix.

\- Merci professeure.

Nous descendons ensemble jusqu'à la Grande Salle et je pars m'installer à notre table. Il reste une place à côté de moi et McLaggen la prend.

\- Coucou belle gosse, ça te dit que toi et moi on aille à la soirée d'Halloween ?

Je hausse un sourcil c'est quoi son soucis d'un coup.

\- Euh non.

Il se lève en me faisant un clin d'œil mais j'ai l'impression que je vais encore entendre parler de lui. Je secoue ma tête exaspérée, j'espère que je ne vais pas l'avoir sur le dos. Je n'ai pas la force de le gérer quant aux garçons, ils sont morts de rire.

Une fois en cours, en fait à chaque début de cours, j'ai ouvert mes livres en espérant trouver un autre mot de Valentine mais rien. Peut-être qu'elle n'est tout simplement pas retournée dans sa chambre.

Dans deux jours l'école sera en effervescence et je ne sais toujours pas comment je vais m'habiller. Je m'installe dans le salon et travaille mes cours d'_Histoire de la magie, _il nous donne toujours un devoir après les fêtes.

Valentine arrive une heure après et elle est épuisée car elle se masse les tempes. Ses soupires confirment bien mes pensées. Je me lève pour aller lui préparer une tasse de thé, une fois devant elle, elle me sourit et commence à parler.

\- Tu as trouvé ton mot ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien trouvé dans mes livres.

Elle me regarde de nouveau avec son regard perçant, instinctivement je remets une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et elle sourit de nouveau. Elle me perturbe. Elle secoue sa tête sur la gauche comme pour m'indiquer la direction, je me relève et retourne sur la commode où se trouve le service à thé. Il était là depuis le début et je ne l'ai pas vu tellement j'étais pressée d'aller m'asseoir en face d'elle.

_« __Le ciel rempli d'étoiles est l'endroit où vit la magie et les rêves les plus fous __»_

Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres, elle devient de plus en plus remarquable.

\- Tu dois aller voir quelqu'un ce soir ?

\- Nan je reste ici mais tu ne vas pas voir Machin ?

\- Marvin, il s'appelle Marvin. Je préfère passer du temps avec toi, tu veux bien jouer du violon alors ?

Elle se mordille la lèvre avant de me répondre et maintenant à force de passer du temps ensemble, je sais qu'un tel geste de sa part est fait pour s'éviter de sourire.

\- Oui si tu veux, je dois m'entraîner de toute façon.

Elle se lève et va dans sa chambre récupérer le dit instrument, je croise mes jambes et attends qu'elle commence.

\- Du coup ça ne sera pas aussi fluide qu'hier, je ne maîtrise pas encore totalement ce morceau.

Je hoche la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ça n'a pas d'importance. Elle commence à jouer mais deux minutes plus tard elle s'arrête, regarde de nouveau ses partitions et ainsi de suite. Après dix minutes je me remets au travail et la musique n'est pas du tout dérangeante, au contraire elle est apaisante.

Nous restons comme ceci un long moment avant que la fatigue ne vienne. Ça fait un moment qu'elle a arrêté de jouer mais elle travaille toujours ses partitions. Avant d'aller me coucher, je rédige le nouveau mot.

« _Si la vie te donne une centaine de raisons de pleurer, montre à la vie que tu as un milliers de raisons de sourire_ »

Je le mets dans la salle de bain l'endroit où elle va tout le temps, limite plus souvent que sa chambre.

\- Je vais me coucher, merci d'avoir joué en ma présence à demain.

\- Merci d'être une bonne spectatrice, bonne nuit Hermione.

Elle me sourit à moitié, ouvre la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose mais aucun son ne résonne à mes oreilles. Elle retourne finalement à ses partitions. Quand j'y pense je ne saurais dire quand on a arrêté de s'appeler par nos noms de famille. On ne cherche plus de prétexte pour passer du temps ensemble. Je pense réellement qu'on est devenues des amies.

Le lendemain matin les cours sont légers sauf avec Rogue. Nous revoyons rapidement la théorie concernant les sorts informulés, revoyons oui car il nous laisse à peine le temps de noter ce qui se trouve affiché sur la diapositive. Heureusement c'est une notion déjà bien acquise pour ma part.

En cours de _Potions_, notre professeur nous demande de rédiger un parchemin de quarante centimètres pour… demain ?! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive. Une fois que les protestations émises par tout le monde se sont calmés, il reprend.

\- Donc comme je le disais pour demain ! Par groupe de deux et cette fois ci les groupes ont été faits de façon aléatoire et bien évidemment, Serpentard et Gryffondor, bon courage les enfants !

\- On parie qu'il pense déjà aux desserts du déjeuner ?

\- Pour une fois Ron, je suis totalement d'accord avec toi

Je range rapidement mes affaires dans mon sac et m'avance finalement d'un pas lent vers le parchemin accroché maladroitement au tableau, j'espère que je ne suis pas tombée avec un cas de Serpentard.

Quand petit à petit les élèves se dispersent certains sautant, oui de joie et d'autres pestant contre Horace, j'aperçois Valentine à côté de son fidèle ami lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille puis la voir répondre en lui tapant les côtes assez violemment, je dois le reconnaître.

\- T'es con Will ! En attendant amuse-toi bien avec Ronnie ah ah !

Elle se tourne avec un sourire accroché au visage et qui disparaît quand elle me regarde. Elle passe à côté de moi pour aller récupérer son sac et me fait un clin d'œil, j'espère que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble, oui je viens juste de penser que j'aimerais être avec Valentine Silverwood la fille que je ne pouvais pas supporter plus de trois secondes, il y a seulement deux mois. C'est impressionnant, le fait de partager notre espace vital nous a vraiment aidé.

Je parcours vite la liste et souris en voyant son nom à côté du mien. On arrive rapidement à table et je fais maintenant plus attention à Harry et Ron qui sont sérieusement en train de s'empêcher d'exploser de colère. Ron est avec Will et honnêtement je lui souhaite bien du courage car c'est la version masculine de Valentine mais je ne sais pas avec qui est Harry, je n'ai pas pris le temps de regarder. Faut dire que j'étais soulager de voir que je n'étais tombée ni avec Carolyn, Will ou encore Dimitry qui fait vraiment peur.

J'adresse la parole timidement à mon meilleur ami.

\- Harry…

\- Malfoy ! Je suis avec Malfoy ! Non mais sérieusement pourquoi tant d'injustice !

Il me fait limite sursauter et il fait preuve d'une tonne d'énergie pour s'exprimer en envoyant valser ses brocolis sur la table.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Potter, j'aurais préféré être avec un scout à pétard plutôt que toi !

\- Harry reste assis par le caleçon de Merlin ! Ron empêche le de se lever !

Il roule des yeux et le fait, ce n'est pas le moment de commencer une dispute ici alors que tout les professeurs sont là, voire de se disputer tout court.

\- Il y a deux mois tu aurais été aussi énervée qu'Harry.

Je préfère ne rien répondre face au commentaire de Ginny puisque c'est vrai. Le reste du déjeuner se passe dans une ambiance disons électrique. Pendant le cours de _Botanique _de l'après-midi et heureusement le dernier avec les Serpentards, j'ai l'impression qu'une confrontation va éclater, Harry n'arrête pas de lancer des éclairs avec ses yeux à Drago qui répond dès que notre professeur à le dos tourné par des phrases plus déplorables les unes que les autres, quand à Will il lance de la terre à Ron qui forcément fait la même chose, très mature, pas le fait que Ron fasse de même mais sérieusement se lancer de la terre ? Puis Valentine qui quand je croise son regard sourit, je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'elle m'aurait fait si tout était resté comme avant.

Après deux heures de cours intenses, je me dirige vers mon cours d'_Arithmancie _et m'installe à coté de Clémence, assimiler le cours de _Botanique_ avec le mot intense était dérisoire par rapport à celui-ci. Après avoir fini la première partie des exercices j'attaque sans tarder la deuxième partie pour prendre le plus d'avance possible. Malfoy semble à la traîne aujourd'hui car il n'arrête pas de pester tout seul et, pour une fois avoir Carolyn dans ce cours est fort utile. Elle ne s'empêche pas de lui faire des remarques cinglantes.

Une fois terminé, comme je pense tous les élèves de septième année, nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothèque. Clémence s'installe à côté de Caileigh, Marvin et Rachel bientôt rejoins par des Poufsouffles pendant que je pars chercher les livres nécessaires.

Lorsque j'ai trouvé, je ramène le tout sur notre table en ensorcelant les livres, j'en ai trop pris pour pouvoir tous les porter en ne faisant qu'un voyage. Je préfère travailler avec les Serdaigles qui sont beaucoup plus assidus que nous et puis aucun de mes amis ne vient là sauf quand ils n'ont pas le choix, comme dans le cas présent. Certains sont limites perdus comme ma colocataire qui préfère parler à la bibliothécaire plutôt que de ramener son popotin ici.

Cinq minutes plus tard elle est toujours là-bas et c'est ainsi que je décide d'aller la voir.

\- Valentine qu'est-ce que tu manigances à la fin, le devoir ne va pas se faire tout seul !

\- Merci pour votre gentillesse.

Elle se tourne vers moi l'air satisfaite de son coup et soupire.

\- Tu es tellement mignonne quand tu es agacée.

Pardon ? Moi mignonne ? Mot prononcé par elle ? Adjectif ? S'adressant à moi ? Je me retourne pour voir si par hasard il y avait une fille cachée derrière moi, juste au cas où. Je suis une experte maintenant pour réagir face à ses propositions à caractère sexuel, à force, mais les compliments me laissent de marbre.

\- Bon tu as fini de réfléchir à la fin, tu ne peux pas répondre une phrase spontanée pour changer, ma parole ! Viens.

Elle marmonne quelque chose d'inaudible à mes oreilles et va je ne sais où, j'arrive à son niveau et elle m'adresse de nouveau la parole.

\- Pendant que vous vous êtes tous pressés comme des chatons affamés pour aller récupérer tous les manuels concernant la potion que l'on doit travailler c'est-à-dire, le veritaserum, je me suis rappelée d'un livre…

\- Un livre ? Toi te rappeler d'un livre de cours ?

\- Hé me coupe pas Hermione, donc où j'en étais, oui un livre, que j'ai étudié quand j'étais plus jeune..

\- C'est sûr que là tu es vieille.

\- Roh mais tu as fini à la fin ? Je te préviens je vais te mettre un bâillon !

Je roule des yeux et elle souffle face à mon geste, on arrive vers la zone où il nous faut une autorisation pour y aller, et alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche elle dit je crois la chose qui m'a le plus déstabilisé depuis que je la connais, parce-que là, je sens vraiment que c'est plausible.

\- Il faut faire quoi pour que tu arrêtes de tout remettre en question ? Que je t'embrasse ou quoi !

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux puis mes lèvres et je crois que je suis aussi rouge qu'une pivoine, euh…

\- Me voilà Miss Silverwood, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Sauvée par le gong, qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la fin ! Faut qu'elle arrête là, elle me déstabilise trop nom du Gargouille.

On suit Mme Pince afin de traverser la salle devenue bien sombre puis on finit par s'arrêter dans une allée. Elle s'avance pratiquement jusqu'au bout puis nous montre un livre.

\- C'est celui-ci, pour des raisons évidentes vous ne pouvez pas l'emprunter et faites très attention en tournant les pages, je reviens dans deux heures.

\- Une heure sera suffisante, merci.

Une fois qu'elle n'est plus dans mon champ de vision et que Valentine a ouvert le livre, je suis obligée de poser la question.

\- Tu crois sérieusement qu'en une heure le devoir va être fini ?

\- Quand tu sais quoi noter ma belle, oui, allez au boulot j'ai pas envie de rester trop longtemps ici.

\- Quoi ? Un rendez-vous de prévu ?

\- Nan une putain de retenue, regarde le sommaire du livre et retiens toi de me dire que je suis la meilleure dans ce domaine.

Je fronce un sourcil et me penche légèrement pour lire le résumé. Merlin elle avait raison, tout est là avec encore plus de détail. Elle ajoute.

\- Horace aime quand c'est glauque.

Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude enfin, je ne fais jamais une telle action, changer de processus de travail, ma méthode m'a toujours obtenu des _Optimal_, pourquoi changer maintenant ?

\- La Terre à Hermione, allooooooo !

Je fronce les sourcils et lui réponds.

\- Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Elle soupire en criant à moitié.

\- Arrête de poser des questions et dit simplement que je suis meilleure que toi en potions, reconnaît-le.

\- Alors là, pour j'en vienne à te dire ceci Valentine, c'est pas demain la veille.

Je finis par secouer la tête, non je ne lui dirai pas ce que je sais depuis le début.

\- Tu sais un _Optimal_ en plus ou en moins, c'est rien pour moi alors que pour toi...

\- Du chantage, non mais vraiment ! Tu m'énerves quand tu fais ça, oui tu es la meilleure, on peut commencer maintenant ?

Elle rigole et malgré la source de son bonheur, c'est plaisant à entendre. Elle commence par recopier ce qui nous est utile puis quand elle en a marre je la remplace. Elle s'assoit sur le rebord de la bibliothèque et je suis sûre que si Mme Pince pouvait la voir, elle ferait une crise cardiaque. À un moment donné elle se rapproche de moi pour noter la même chose.

\- C'est pour Clém, comme ça, ça lui évitera de venir dans cet endroit, plus terrifiant tu meurs.

Je hoche la tête et elle sent sacrément bon, je me demande ce qu'elle se met comme parfum.

Au bout d'une heure et trois minutes nous avons fini.

\- Je l'avais bien dit qu'une heure ne serait pas suffisant.

Elle secoue la tête tout en levant ses bras en l'air en signe d'exaspération, quoi ?

Pendant que je suis en train de ranger mes affaires, j'aperçois du coin de l'œil Valentine parler à Caileigh mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer ses dires d'ici puis elle l'embrasse sur la joue.

\- Bon Valentine tu as terminé ? On peut aller terminer le devoir dans notre dortoir ?

\- Je te ferais remarquer que c'est toi que j'attends.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui demande de m'aider à ramener les livres que j'avais pris pour moi, avant de partir de la table, j'en profite pour dire au revoir à Marvin mais je suis interrompue par un bruit assourdissant.

\- Putain !

\- Chut !

\- Ah c'est bon me faites pas croire que ta bande de larves et toi étiez en train de bosser !

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Je secoue la tête, récupère mes livres et une fois que Valentine a ramassé ceux qu'elle a fait tomber par terre, nous allons les ranger ensemble. Le retour jusqu'à notre dortoir se fait dans le calme le plus complet. Une fois que nous passons le passage, notre portait nous indique que le mot de passe changera demain matin.

J'installe mes affaires sur la table du salon pendant qu'elle part dans sa chambre pour revenir avec une tonne d'habits, je crois qu'elle n'a pas saisi ce qu'il fallait qu'on fasse à l'instant présent.

\- Valentine qu'est…

\- Je ne sais pas encore comment je vais m'habiller pour la soirée et puis honnêtement, il ne reste plus grand chose à rajouter pour le devoir, on peut se détendre un peu nan ? Et tu vois c'est chiant quand on est interrompu hein !

Je roule des yeux et sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi, je pose ma plume sur la table.

\- D'accord.

\- Je reviens dans un quart d'heure !

Je soupire, dans quoi je me suis lancée. Je profite de son absence pour compléter notre parchemin. Il manque encore dix centimètres. Une fois qu'elle est de retour avec une bouteille, en fait deux, je mets le précieux devoir dans mon sac, il manquerait plus qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Après m'être servie un verre et avoir fait de même pour elle, je m'installe en tailleur sur mon canapé.

Je n'ai absolument pas envie de boire.

Elle enlève ses chaussures et sa robe de Poudlard qu'elle pose sur le dossier de son fauteuil, son bracelet qu'elle ne quitte quasiment jamais, en fait en y réfléchissant je crois toujours l'avoir vu avec, enfin bref, ses bagues et sa montre. Elle déboutonne lentement les boutons de sa chemise puis fait glisser le long de ses jambes sa jupe d'une façon, sensuelle ? Maintenant qu'elle est en sous-vêtements noirs, ce qui lui va à ravir, je constate avec effroi que j'ai déjà bu la moitié de mon verre. Une fois qu'elle s'est attachée les cheveux en faisant un rapide chignon, elle commence.

\- Alors on va commencer par une robe noire, très simple, pas très aguicheur.

Elle enfile ladite robe et en effet, ce n'est absolument pas séducteur !

\- Je crois qu'on ne va pas avoir la même définition du mot aguicheur.

\- Tu trouves ? Tain si déjà à la première je risque la retenue c'est mort pour la dernière.

\- C'est quoi la dernière ?

Elle répond en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Chaque chose en son temps.

Je hoche la tête et elle avale le contenu de son verre d'une traite et en redemande un autre. Les essais de vêtements s'enchaînent et plus on avance plus elle est dénudée, de plus l'alcool commence à faire son effet la concernant et on se retrouve dans notre salle de bain à discuter de quelle couleur va le mieux avec son teint de peau, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça.

\- Alors noir, fuchsia ou rouge ?

\- Je sais pas, tout !

Elle roule des yeux et s'observe dans le miroir, en attendant qu'elle finisse son cinéma je m'assieds sur le rebord de la baignoire, bien évidemment elle est toujours en sous-vêtements. L'état dans lequel elle se trouve m'aide à lui poser des questions que je n'aurais jamais posées en temps normal, non pas que sa vie ne m'intéresse pas ou que je sois gênée mais ce côté là est personnel pour moi, du moins quand c'est d'elle dont on parle.

\- Sinon Caileigh et toi ?

Elle fronce les sourcils en me regardant à travers le miroir.

Elle pose sur le côté du lavabo son soutif rouge et se tourne lentement vers moi pour finalement venir s'installer à son tour sur le rebord de la baignoire.

\- Et toi avec Marvinnnn ?

\- C'est un ami.

\- De même avec Caileigh.

\- Je croyais que tu ne gardais pas tes aventures en amies ?

\- Et qui te dit que l'on a couché ensemble ?

\- Une supposition.

Elle rigole et Merlin, elle est belle. Ses yeux bleutés brillent sans doute sous l'effet de l'alcool et la voir habillée de cette façon, voir son corps, ne fait que me rappeler que je suis tellement banale face à elle. Je suis lucide, je suis loin d'avoir l'étoffe d'une fille agréable à regarder. Mes cheveux sont compliqués à dompter et choisir des vêtements pour une occasion particulière est loin d'être une partie de plaisir.

Elle garde un assez long moment les yeux fermés en souriant puis rétorque.

\- Tu as vu juste mais parfois quand ça se reproduit, le sexe, la plupart du temps je reste amie avec la fille, suffit juste d'arrêter avant que ce tout le monde appel les « sentiments » n'arrive pour éviter tout problème.

\- C'est ton cas ou le sien ?

Cette fois ci elle soupire et répond avec un ton assez distant.

\- Nan, c'est autre chose.

Elle tapote ma cuisse avec le dos de sa main et je remarque quelque chose sur l'intérieur de son poignet, je la récupère avant qu'elle ne l'enlève de ma jambe et examine ce qui se trouve être un tatouage, encore un.

Je passe l'un de mes doigts sur les traits fins du dessin pour reconnaître le signe de l'infini. Son poing est serré et, très lentement j'écarte chacun de ses longs et fins doigts pour que sa main soit complément ouverte, pour qu'elle arrête de s'enfoncer les ongles dans sa paume de main, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle est tendue.

\- Tu aimes bien les tatouages à ce que je vois.

Je lève mon regard de nos mains pour m'apercevoir qu'elle m'examine encore avec sa fameuse vision perçante. Je ferme quelques secondes les yeux ce qui lui laisse le temps d'enlever sa main de la mienne et est-ce bizarre de soudainement manquer ce contact ?

Elle se décide enfin à me répondre.

\- Oui j'aime beaucoup, le problème c'est que quand tu commences tu deviens vite accro, surtout quand l'argent n'est pas un frein.

\- Pourquoi tu portes tout le temps ton bracelet alors ? On ne le voit pas du coup.

\- Je sais ! Mais le rabat joie m'a dit et je cite « Si j'aperçois le moindre de vos tatouages, vous serez collée ». Je te jure, il a une dent contre moi celui-là. Depuis pratiquement un an il est tout le temps sur mon dos. C'est aussi pour ça que j'ai les cheveux détachés, mais bon des fois merde quoi, quand il fait chaud c'est soûlant. C'est d'ailleurs le truc le plus fou que j'ai réussi à faire faire à Clémence, un tatouage, elle a le même que moi, au même endroit. C'est stupide mais on ne se voit pas faire nos vies l'une sans l'autre, c'est la sœur que je n'ai jamais eu puis même plus. Bon allez ! Il me reste encore plein de choses à essayer !

Elle se lève en vacillant légèrement et retourne dans le salon. Non mais vraiment elle a combien de tenues ?

\- Reste concentrée, ferme les yeux puis détend toi ok ? Et ne rigole pas.

Nous sommes assises par terre dans la position du lotus, mes pieds reposent sur mes cuisses plantes en l'air, ma colonne vertébrale est droite et ma tête est comme soutenue par un fil invisible. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a convaincue d'essayer cette méthode de relaxation. Mais je n'arrive pas à rester concentrée parce-que justement elle l'est trop. Nous sommes censées garder les yeux fermés mais tout ce que je fais depuis deux minutes c'est l'observer contrôler sa respiration. Elle secoue sa jambe nerveusement et petit à petit elle arrête.

Elle m'adresse la parole sans entrouvrir ses paupières.

\- Hermione ferme les yeux puis arrête de penser et ce n'est pas la peine de rouler des yeux.

Je le fais quand même. Je ferme donc les yeux mais trente secondes plus tard ils sont de nouveau grands ouverts. Doucement mais sûrement je me rapproche de son visage, on entend rien, même pas nos respirations. Je passe ma main progressivement devant son visage, guettant chacune de ses réactions. Peu à peu je constate à sa poitrine qui bouge de plus en plus qu'elle respire de façon plus intense mais toujours, de façon contrôlée. Elle finit par se mordiller doucement la lèvre inférieure et je peux à présent sentir son souffle parfumé, je ne saurais dire quel arôme mais en tout cas, quelque chose d'agréable. J'ai jamais été aussi proche de son visage, de son corps, de ses lèvres enfin pas depuis…

\- BOUH !

Je me recule automatiquement pour retomber lourdement sur le dos, Merlin mon cœur bat la chamade et j'ai l'impression qu'il va sortir de ma poitrine.

\- Merlin tu m'as fait trop peur !

Elle ne peut pas me répondre puisqu'elle est prise d'un fou rire. Je secoue la tête et me relève péniblement tout en frottant mon coude. Elle m'a bien eu sur ce coup là. Je regarde l'heure qu'il est et constate qu'il est vingt heures trente.

\- Euh Valentine tu n'avais pas une retenue ce soir ?

Ça a pour effet de stopper immédiatement ses ricanements.

\- Putain de merde ! Bon je risque de rentrer tard ce soir, plus tard que d'habitude donc laisse le devoir sur la table je le finirai ok ?

Je hoche la tête et la regarde s'éloigner rapidement de moi, en sous-vêtements. Elle revient une minute après et ne prend avec elle que sa jupe et sa chemise, il lui aura quand même fallut une minute pour s'en rendre compte. Je range le salon et me dirige de nouveau dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche avant d'aller dormir.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je jette un coup d'œil plus approfondi sur ses vêtements, je me dirige directement vers la pile censée être « non provocante », après dix minutes de plaintes de ma part elle est allée en chercher d'autres, plus soft. Je les observe toutes et malgré mon peu de connaissance quant à la mode, je pense que j'en ai trouvé une parfaite. Je la prends et la mets bien en évidence.

Le lendemain matin, les vêtements de Valentine ne sont plus sur le canapé ainsi que notre devoir, je me prépare dans la salle d'eau et je suis bientôt rejoint par elle qui en rentrant, baille.

\- Wow ça ne va plus du tout ma tête là, on voit bien que je suis crevée.

J'ai envie de lui répondre que pour moi ça ne change rien à sa beauté mais je m'abstiens. Elle se passe de l'eau sur le visage puis nous nous finissons de nous préparer sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée.

Une fois qu'elle est prête, soit trois quarts d'heure plus tard, elle me rejoint près du portrait en me donnant notre devoir pour que je puisse lire ses ajouts.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, Miss Silverwood, le nouveau mot de passe est : _Tentation_

\- De mieux en mieux ma parole.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Valentine nos mots de passe sont, étonnants ?

\- Ouais ! La seule tentation perceptible que j'ai c'est celle que j'éprouve pour les muffins.

\- Et moi de m'empêcher de trop réviser !

Elle appuie mes dires en secouant la tête car justement elle mange une pâtisserie, elle n'arrête pas de grignoter entre les repas et elle ne grossit pas, encore un autre avantage. Je la quitte pour aller m'installer à ma table et déplie la Gazette du Sorcier pour disparaître derrière, l'affaire concernant les cambriolages n'a pas avancée. Quelqu'un s'assoit en face de moi en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le banc, je baisse légèrement mon journal pour voir Ron et Harry. Je pense que l'entente avec leurs partenaires de groupe c'est mal passé, Ron craque le premier.

\- Je vous jure que je vais tuer Will avant la fin de l'année ! Il est insupportable ce mec ! Il faudrait tous les prendre là et les laisser dans la forêt interdite pour que les araignées viennent les manger.

Bizarrement je n'entends pas Harry se plaindre, je plie complètement mon journal pour le poser à côté de moi. Il m'a juste l'air fatigué.

\- Et toi Harry comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Moyen, ça aurait pu être pire donc je ne me plains pas mais je suis d'accord avec Ron, il faut faire quelque chose contre sa bande, les professeurs savent très bien que c'est les Serpentards qui sèment la pagaille mais comme à chaque fois ils n'ont pas de preuve ils ne font rien. Néanmoins ce n'est pas très compliqué pour savoir qui fait ça.

\- Innocent jusqu'à preuve du contraire Harry.

\- S'il te plaît Hermione ne sort pas cette phrase, ils sont tout sauf innocents.

Effectivement, si encore les élèves de Serpentard subissaient des attaques ça serait moins problématique de les accuser mais là.. Je finis de manger puis nous nous dirigeons en cours de_ Potions_. Tout le monde remet son devoir de groupe. Je peux voir Valentine sortir sa trousse de toilette pour la poser sur sa table, sérieusement elle s'est pas déjà assez pomponner ? Je m'installe à mon tour et sors mon livre.

\- J'ai corrigé vos potions d'hier, ça s'améliore mais la plupart sont encore loin du compte. Tous ceux qui ont eu la note maximale vous êtes dispensés du premier devoir marqué au tableau, quand à tous les autres vous savez ce qu'ils vous reste à faire.

Il se lève ensuite pour nous rendre ses notes sur nos potions, j'espère vraiment avoir _Optimal. _Quand il arrive vers nous et surtout quand il me tend mon parchemin, mon cœur bat trop vite. Je retourne la copie d'un geste rapide de la main et regarde directement en bas pour voir la notation, ouf j'ai réussi et grâce à elle, ça m'énerve un peu, j'aime réussir et seulement à l'aide de mes capacités intellectuelles, non pas avec l'aide de quelqu'un, qui plus est, _elle._

Après avoir lu ses commentaires je regarde Valentine qui parle avec notre professeur joyeusement. Peu de temps après nous nous mettons au travail, aujourd'hui la potion est assez compliquée mais non notée ce qui me détend plus ou moins, oui le fait de ne pas avoir d'appréciation ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas que mon travail soit parfait.

Au bout d'une heure notre professeur prend la parole.

\- Miss Silverwood, Miss Granger, pouvez-vous venir à mon bureau s'il vous plait.

Je dépose mon bouquin en fronçant les sourcils et m'avance vers lui, on aurait du rester sur les sentiers battus ! Je le savais. Quant à Valentine elle est déjà là mais elle m'a plus l'air préoccupé par l'état de sa manucure que par ce que notre professeur a à nous dire.

\- J'ai commencé la correction par votre parchemin, je dois vous avouez que je n'ai pas laissé le hasard décider pour vous, je voulais voir vos compétences réunies pour un devoir. Je suis bluffé c'est parfait même moi j'aurais difficilement fait mieux. Vous avez bien évidemment _Optimal _plus un joker, si à un moment donné dans l'année vous ratez un devoir vous aurez la possibilité de ne pas faire compter cette note dans votre moyenne. Félicitations. Si vous avez terminé votre potion vous pouvez disposer.

Ça me fait tellement plaisir ! Et tout ça encore grâce à elle, Merlin. Avant de retourner à ma place, elle se met devant moi et parle avec une voix joueuse, comme à son habitude.

\- Si ça, ça ne vaut pas un énorme gâteau à la framboise qu'on me coupe les cheveux.

\- Maintenant que tu en parles l'idée de te voir sans ta chevelure est quelque chose à regarder avant de mourir, on s'en occupe maintenant ?

Elle se mord la lèvre pour finalement rigoler et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire. Elle tapote gentiment mon épaule et retourne à sa place, en passant devant elle je constate que son chaudron n'a pas du tout été allumé. Comment dire ma potion est complètement loupée, je fais tout disparaître à l'aide de ma baguette et range mon poste de travail.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous voulait Hermione ?

\- Oh nous féliciter pour le devoir, on peut partir, on se retrouve en défense contre les forces du mal ?

\- Ça marche, à tout à l'heure.

J'attrape mon sac et le hisse sur mon épaule, une fois dehors Valentine ne tarde pas à arriver.

\- Tu n'as pas fait la potion du jour ? Tu ne t'entraînes pas ?

\- J'ai déjà travaillé cette potion, en fait.. si je suis si douée, c'est parce-que mon grand-père était un admirateur, un passionné de potions. Il a des centaines de livres sur plein de plantes, méthodes de travail, astuces et j'en passe..

\- Donc il possède le livre qu'on a utilisé hier ? - Elle roule des yeux- **. **Oui pardon, continue.

\- Du coup il nous entraînait mon frère et moi, c'était plus un amusement au début jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre en deuxième année, Victor n'aime pas les potions du coup il a arrêté mais moi j'adore, j'ai déjà fait le programme de septième année, c'est pour ça que la plupart du temps j'en branle pas une.

\- Tout s'explique.

Elle hoche la tête en souriant, elle prend mon bras pour nous faire aller dans une autre direction que celle des cachots. On arrive à l'extérieur dans la cour et on s'installe sur un banc. On commence à discuter quand ma directrice de maison s'avance vers nous en fronçant un sourcil.

\- Le professeur Slughorn est absent ?

\- Non non il nous a, - je lui montre Valentine et moi pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est que nous deux et non pas la classe -**, **libérées plus tôt.

\- Ah très bien, je me dirigerais justement vers lui, votre professeur de DCFM est absent aujourd'hui, de ce fait vous aurez le professeur Cuthbert Binns quatre heures aujourd'hui, bonne fin de journée.

\- De même professeure.

Une fois qu'elle s'est éloignée de nous, ma colocataire prend la parole avant de longuement soupirer.

\- Bon puisqu'on va devoir se taper un monologue chiant à mourir pendant quatre heures, il faut que je passe dans ma chambre prendre un magazine.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de nous rendre narcoleptiques avec ses infos..

\- Emmerdantes !

\- Je ne l'aurais pas exprimé de cette façon mais oui, tu as raison, d'ailleurs tu n'en a pas déjà un avec toi de magazine ?

\- En effet mais un ne sera pas suffisant ! Si je n'arrive pas à m'occuper je vais péter un plomb.

\- Ok allons-y.

Nous retournons dans nos dortoirs et j'en profite pour aller dans la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Le chemin du retour se fait en silence, quand nous arrivons dans la salle de classe, seulement les Serpentards sont là ce qui paraît logique, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles sont en cours de potions pendant que nous sommes avec Rogue. Ils ont donc déjà eu le cours que nous allons avoir. Je m'installe à côté de Neville et me prépare psychologiquement à écouter.

Je me surprends à fermer les yeux quelques secondes à deux reprises, après un soupir discret, je me remets dans les conditions nécessaires d'une prise de note efficace et concise.

Je range mon parchemin dans mon sac puis me dirige vers la Grande Salle tout en discutant avec Ron. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, on retourne une fois de plus avec notre professeur « passionnant ». Cette fois ci je m'installe à côté de Harry. J'aperçois du coin de l'œil qu'il essaye d'écouter mais je ne pense pas qu'il enregistre ce que le professeur raconte, surtout sans prendre de notes derrière et il est distrait, plus que d'habitude.

\- On se fait grave chier !

Pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Will qui s'est exprimé par contre je ne m'attendais pas à entendre Ron en retour, et c'est parti.

\- Tu n'as qu'à partir alors ! Je suis sûr que vous avez mieux à faire qu'être ici, comme je sais pas, faire un complot !

\- Mais il lui manque une case à ce jus de carotte !

Quelques Serpentards commencent à chantonner sa fameuse chanson et le professeur il intervient quand au juste ?

\- Je plussoie ce qu'a dit Ron, partez toi et ta bande de serpents.

Cette fois ci c'est Valentine qui répond à Seamus après avoir bien rigolé, je me retourne puisque que de toute façon le professeur ne parle plus.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il nous raconte celui-là ! « Je plussoie ce qu'a dit Ronnie » ferme là tu veux bien !

\- Mais que quelqu'un la fasse taire !

\- Oh mais qu'est-ce qui arrive à Brownie dis donc, ça y est miss « j'ai perdu ma virginité avec jus de carotte » s'exprime, chut laissons la parler !

Pardon ? Je me retourne vers Ron qui est rouge comme une tomate, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Il me regarde en baissant les yeux, ils n'auront pas perdu de temps ces deux là et comment ça ce fait que Valentine soit déjà au courant alors que je ne le suis même pas ! Bien évidemment Lavande ne répond rien ce qui entraîne l'hilarité générale en provenance du groupe de Serpentard. Je soupire, ils choisissent toujours ce cours pour s'envoyer des vannes à la figure. Je peux voir Clémence attirer l'attention de sa meilleure amie en lui tapotant la jambe et elle descend de sa table. Quelques minutes plus tard le cours peut reprendre, non mais vraiment à quoi sert le professeur, à chaque fois il les laisse régler leurs affaires, c'est exaspérant.

Moi qui pensais que c'était fini, Harry n'arrête pas de recevoir des boules de papiers. Merlin que c'est immature.

Ensuite nous arrivons rapidement à la fin de la journée.

Après une réunion de préfets, remuante, quelques-uns se sont portés volontaire pour aider aux préparatifs mais grâce à la magie c'est très rapide. Je pense finalement que ça pourrait être sympa. Toute l'école est maintenant au thème d'Halloween. Certains sont déjà déguisés et prêts à faire la fête mais il reste quand même pas mal de temps avant que ça ne commence. Je remonte vers mes dortoirs, heureuse. J'aperçois Clémence et Valentine se préparer tranquillement. Elles stoppent de suite leur conversation en me voyant.

\- Vous avez des cavaliers les filles ?

Elles se regardent en échangeant un regard complice que je ne comprends évidemment pas. Clémence répond la première.

\- Non personne pour ma part et Valentine..

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment de cavalière.

Ce qui est cohérent avec ses agissements.

\- Même pas la fille à qui tu parlais l'autre jour ?

Je suis surprise que je lui dise ceci, en effet j'admets à voix haute que je l'ai observée dans la Grande Salle, assez pour pouvoir affirmer ce qu'elle a fait. Elle aussi parait étonnée mais répond quand même rapidement.

\- Négatif, trop superficielle et toi ?

Après lui avoir dit que j'y vais avec Marvin elle hausse les sourcils. Hum, je ne lui demande pas pourquoi elle réagit comme ça et je vais dans ma chambre pour me préparer, mon costume est très simple car je sais jamais comment m'habiller, ce genre de détail est assez superflu pour moi. Je dépose mon sac près de mon bureau et trouve son mot posé en plein milieu. Elle est rentrée dans ma chambre mais bon je ne peux pas lui en vouloir car j'ai fait la même chose.

_«__Accomplis chaque acte de ta vie comme s'il devait être le dernier__»_

C'est vrai que je réfléchis beaucoup avant de faire quelque chose mais c'est comme ça que je procède depuis.. depuis tout le temps ! Marvin doit venir me chercher une fois prêt et je ne sais absolument pas quand ça sera. Une fois que je suis habillée, je retourne dans le salon et Valentine boit un verre.

\- Où as-tu encore trouvé une bouteille ?

\- La salle sur demande, sans ça les elfes auraient récupéré tout le stock dans ma chambre et j'aurais eu de gros problèmes !

M'étonne pas d'elle, elle a finalement décidé de prendre la robe que j'avais mise de côté et je n'empêche pas le sourire qui naît sur mes lèvres quand à Clémence elle est déguisée en ange.

Je m'installe à côté d'elles en attendant Marvin, Clémence me propose un verre mais je refuse. Comment Valentine fait pour boire de l'alcool pur, sans jus d'orange ou autre ?

\- Alors comment vous vous êtes connues ?

Clémence me répond la première comme la plupart du temps lorsqu'elles sont ensembles.

\- On se connaît depuis qu'on est toutes petites, on est allées à l'école primaire ensemble puis Poudlard, en fait on n'a jamais été séparées plus d'un mois. Même quand je suis allée en Virginie quand mon grand-père est décédé et qu'on y est restés deux mois, elle est venue. C'est ma deuxième petite sœur, même plus. Et toi avec tes amis ? Harry ? Ginny ?

\- À Poudlard, j'ai pratiquement perdu tous mes amis d'enfance, pas évidant en restant ici aussi souvent.

\- Oui pas faux.

Me rappelant la confession de Valentine par rapport à son tatouage, je regarde les avant-bras de Clémence et c'est sa montre qui lui permet de dissimuler le sien. Nous restons à parler quinze minutes puis Marvin arrive, il est tout mignon. Nous décidons d'y aller tous ensemble. La soirée commence à vingt heures. Une fois dans la Grande Salle, Valentine et Clémence partent de leur côté et je suis déçue qu'elles ne puissent pas rester avec nous mais avec Ron et les autres sa présence ne passerait pas.

La Grande Salle est complètement vide, toutes les tables ont disparu pour laisser place à une piste de danse, sur les côtés de quoi se rafraîchir et là où est censée être la table des professeurs, la scène de musique. La pièce est assez sombre s'accordant parfaitement avec les tons orange et noir de Halloween, des citrouilles sont suspendues dans les airs et elles se déplacent doucement à travers la salle. De ma position je n'aperçois aucun professeur mais clairement, Hagrid vêtu d'un costume orange en velours, je ne suis pas une experte en tenue vestimentaire mais assez pour savoir que ce n'est pas terrible. Surtout cet ensemble.

Une heure après je pense que pratiquement tout le monde est arrivé. La fête commence petit à petit à monter en volume et je décide de profiter. Je reste assez prêt de Harry et de Marvin car McLaggen me regarde bizarrement, il me rend mal à l'aise et m'agace à me regarder de cette façon mais étrangement pas comme Valentine, certes ses regards me perturbent mais pas pour la même raison que… McLaggen.

J'invite Marvin à danser dans l'intention de le fuir et ça marche. Je peux enfin profiter un peu de la soirée. Il danse plutôt bien, j'aime bien passer du temps avec lui, il me change les idées puis j'en ai grand besoin.

Le groupe de musique invité pour l'occasion commence à jouer une musique entraînante, sans que je ne puisse me dégager de la foule, je suis amenée pratiquement sur le devant de la scène, heureusement Marvin n'est pas loin de moi. Je bouge petit à petit mon corps au rythme de la musique et je suis sûre que si je pouvais me voir, je me trouverais juste ridicule mais à la tête de Marvin je pense que je m'en sors mieux que ce que je pense.

Après trois danses je commence quand même à avoir mal aux pieds. Je m'éloigne un peu de la piste pour pouvoir respirer un peu et me désaltérer. Plus loin Ron et Lavande m'ont l'air très occupés, je détourne la tête pour voir Valentine, s'amuser ? Je n'arrive pas clairement à voir ce qu'elle fait de là mais par tous ses gestes, je pense qu'elle crie contre quelqu'un mais qui ? Marvin me prend doucement la main mais je ne reste quelques secondes auprès de lui pour me rapprocher d'eux. On est quasiment à l'extérieur du château, pourquoi ils ont laissé les portes ouvertes ? Ce n'est pas comme si il faisait cinq degrés dehors !

Je suis perdue, Valentine s'énerve contre un garçon de Serpentard, enfin je pense qu'il est de cette maison car il fait deux fois sa taille et il fait peur, je sais, c'est le _cliché _mais il n'y a pas que ça, il lui tient tête ce que peu de personnes ose faire.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu comprennes ce que je dise ? Jamais de la vie abruti ! Je préfère encore me crever un œil, c'est dire à quel point tu es méprisable !

\- Tu passeras à la casserole un jour où l'autre de toute façon !

Valentine enlève l'un de ses escarpins et lui lance à la figure, oh Merlin. Ça n'a comme effet que de faire rire le mec et il se rapproche d'elle en faisant craquer ses mains, tout le monde regarde leur échange depuis le début et maintenant que je fais attention, il n'y a pratiquement que des Serpentards autour de moi, je pense qu'il est temps d'intervenir, normalement je la laisse dans ses disputes ou confrontations lorsque ça se produit devant moi mais elle risque de se faire renvoyer si un professeur la voit. Je commence à m'avancer quand quelqu'un me prend le bras me stoppant dans mon élan. Je me retourne donc pour faire face à Carolyn, je n'ai pas le temps et l'envie de la gérer.

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Granger.

\- Tu sais qu'elle risque de se faire renvoyer si le Directeur la voit ? Et puis tu as vu la taille de ce mec !

\- Et dire que tu es censée être Miss je sais tout, on est loin du compte, très loin. Dégage !

Carolyn est le genre de fille qui possède un visage d'ange, la fille parfaite avec sa chemise qui ne dépasse jamais de sa jupe, ses cheveux blonds dont une mèche n'ira jamais s'aventurer devant ses yeux, ses chaussures toujours cirées à la perfection et surtout un regard qui n'incite pas à lui tenir tête, elle se force tellement à être froide alors qu'elle a des yeux super chaleureux, pourquoi d'ailleurs c'est si commun pour une blonde d'avoir les yeux bleus ? Enfin bref, je soupire et fais demi-tour à contre cœur, ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux. J'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir Valentine se faire hisser comme un vulgaire sac de patates sur l'épaule du gars pour l'emmener dehors et Carolyn sourire tout en tapant dans ses mains plusieurs fois.

Je pars à la recherche de Ginny ou Clémence, n'importe qui ! J'aperçois Ginny et Victor danser ensemble, Harry est introuvable et finalement une main sur mon épaule me fait me retourner, Marvin. Je souris et il m'entraîne de nouveau sur la piste de danse.

Ça fait quatre heures que nous sommes tous ici et il est temps de rentrer. Je n'ai pas revu Valentine depuis son altercation et j'espère qu'elle va bien. Je dis au revoir à Marvin en l'embrassant sur la joue et par sa mime déconfite je pense qu'il s'attendait à autre chose, il faudrait peut-être que je lui précise que je ne suis pas encore prête pour une nouvelle relation, l'échec avec Ron est encore trop présent. Et puis même si l'on a énormément de points en commun, ça ne fait seulement que trois semaines que l'on se connaît.

On part donc avec Harry avant la fin et il décide de rester un peu dans mes dortoirs pour parler. Une demi-heure après, le portrait de l'entrée s'ouvre puis Valentine arrive mais avec Caileigh qui l'embrasse, Valentine se stoppe net en me voyant et elle murmure quelque chose à l'oreille de notre amie commune qui se dirige dans sa chambre.

Ma colocataire se rapproche de moi sans même regarder Harry.

\- Désolée pour la future gène.

Je hoche la tête un peu dépitée, j'hésite à aller dormir dans ma salle commune mais je pense que je dormirais aussi mal qu'ici étant donné que je n'ai plus mon lit. Harry préfère partir de suite, ainsi je pars aussi me coucher.

Au moins l'avoir vu de bonne humeur signifie qu'elle s'en est plutôt bien tirée. Je me change et me démaquille en prenant mon temps puisque de toute façon je vais être dérangée.

Une fois dans mon lit, je crois que j'ai attendu toute la nuit d'être gênée mais aucun bruit n'a émané de sa chambre, étrangement c'est d'ailleurs ma meilleure nuit passée dans ce dortoir depuis la rentrée.

* * *

_Alors certains arrivent ils à la comprendre la Valentine ? Ce chapitre vous a t'il plu ? Le comportement d'Hermione ? Dites moi tout j'adore liirrreee. _

_Il ce peut que le prochain chapitre soit publié que le dimanche et non pas le vendredi, je serais à Londres. Bonne fin de vacances pour ceux qui reprennent lundi, bonne vacances pour ceux à qui ils restent une semaine et une pensée à tous les autres qui bossent lundi. Et ah oui la suite avec Clémence.  
_


	20. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire

_Me voilà ! Je ne m'attarde pas trop mon week-end à Londres m'a exténué. Merci à mes bétas pour la correction du chapitre. _

**_Atlasan : _**_Ça m'a fait plaisir de lire de nouveau ton opinion :), cela m'avait manqué, en espérant__ que la suite te plaise. _

**_Delie : _**_Merci pour ton avis et tes compliments, hâte de lire tes prochaines reviews :). _

**_Isshehappy_**_ : Contente de voir que l'histoire te plaise toujours, merci pour tes reviews, vraiment. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE VINGT : PLUS FACILE À DIRE QU'À FAIRE**

_**Clémence Johnson **_

⁃ Sérieusement Val pourquoi on est venues ici ? On ne pouvait pas faire une soirée tranquille dans tes dortoirs ?

⁃ Nan ! J'ai besoin de me changer les idées et je n'y arriverai pas en restant dans mes dortoirs comme tu dis à l'observer, et toi aussi tu en as besoin.

Je lui souris mais elle sait très bien que je me force. J'arrive à prétendre que tout va bien quand je suis en cours ou avec des élèves mais dès que je suis seule ou avec Valentine, la seule personne à qui je peux vraiment me confier, tout s'écroule autour de moi comme un vulgaire château de cartes.

Elle me laisse un moment seule pour aller danser et peu de temps après une masse se met autour d'elle. Étrangement pour cette soirée, elle a décidé de s'habiller plus chaudement par rapport à ses anciennes coutumes, je m'attendais à la voir y aller limite en sous-vêtements tellement elle aime attirer l'attention sur elle, m'enfin même sans être à moitié dénudée, elle n'a plus qu'à choisir une fille maintenant, comme d'habitude.

Val essaye d'oublier Hermione, mais je mets ma main dans la gueule d'un dragon qu'elle n'arrivera pas à aller jusqu'au bout ce soir.

Malheureusement mon regard tombe sur Lucy, elle danse avec son copain d'une façon assez étrange. On dirait qu'il la porte plus qu'autre chose. J'ai constaté qu'elle agissait d'une façon pas très normale ces derniers temps. Val m'a dit qu'elle buvait régulièrement mais ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas son genre. Elle boit rarement et connaissant son histoire avec son père, je ne pense pas qu'elle se soit lancée sur cette voie. J'espère en tout cas car je ne peux pas l'aider, plus maintenant, on est plus ensemble même si je pense tous les jours à elle, à chaque minute de ma vie. C'est insupportable.

J'ai demandé à Hermione avec qui je fais les plannings pour les préfets que ça change toutes les semaines, comme ça je suis sûre que Lucy n'attendra pas devant mes dortoirs tous les mardis. Si je la vois seule, je vais craquer et lui pardonner et j'ai assez emprunté cette voie.

Après avoir regardé tout le monde pendant une demi-heure, je décide de rentrer dans mes dortoirs. Certains élèves ont investi des salles de classe mais ce soir je ne suis pas préfète-en-chef. Je prends une douche rapidement et je vais me coucher mais comme d'habitude je me retourne pendant presque une heure avant de pouvoir dormir. Je dors toujours très mal quand Valentine n'est pas là en ce moment, enfin quand on exclu les nuits où elle se réveille en sueur.

Je suis réveillée par ma porte de chambre qui s'ouvre, je regarde l'heure qu'il est, je m'aperçois que je dors depuis seulement deux heures. Je peux entendre la robe de Valentine tomber sur le sol de ma chambre. Je suis trop exténuée pour lui faire une remarque. Elle s'installe dans mon lit mais je reste dans ma position actuelle c'est à dire dos à elle. J'apprécie quand elle me serre dans ses bras le temps que je m'endorme. Elle a toujours été comme ceci, tactile et maintenant, j'en suis devenue tributaire.

Elle ne met pas longtemps à me parler.

⁃ Je n'ai pas réussi, encore une fois, il va falloir que je me fasse une raison, j'étais dedans jusqu'à ce que je la vois me regarder et que je me rende compte que ce n'était pas Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?! Mon corps a des réactions étranges, putain Clémence même mes mains sont moites c'est quoi le délire ! C'est quoi ce truc ?! Puis ce Marvin, il m'énerve c'est dingue, il est trop grand on dirait une asperge, qu'est-ce qu'elle fait avec lui sérieusement ? Et puis c'est qu'un ami, mon cul ouais ! À d'autres !

Je sais très bien ce qui lui arrive car je l'ai vécu moi même et le ressens toujours en voyant Lucy mais je préfère qu'elle le découvre par elle même, surtout que si je lui dis elle niera tout en bloc.

⁃ Je ne sais pas Val.

⁃ C'est sans doute un virus qui n'attaque que les blondes nan ? Tu n'as pas quelque chose à manger ?

⁃ Non désolée mon Colibri.

Elle soupire et s'installe confortablement. Je peux enfin dormir tranquillement auprès d'elle.

Le lendemain matin elle n'est plus là quand je me réveille. Je m'habille rapidement et révise mes cours. Un long week-end de révisions débute et je pense que j'irai travailler avec Hermione dans l'après-midi si elle est libre. Certains pourraient croire que je suis aliénée de penser ceci mais j'aime travailler et apprendre de plus en plus de choses, surtout que ça m'évite de penser constamment à Lucy.

À l'heure du déjeuner je descends dans la Grande Salle, c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé hier soir, tout est parfait. Valentine n'est pas là donc je me dirige vers ma table et m'assieds à côté de Rachel.

⁃ Ça va Rachel ?

Elle sursaute quand je m'adresse à elle, je ne la connais pas énormément mais je l'ai beaucoup aidé pour sa rentrée en septembre, du coup, j'ai repéré quelques mimiques pour savoir quand elle est bien et quand elle ne l'est pas et actuellement elle est plus dans la deuxième constatation.

⁃ Oui je vais bien merci, juste ma mère qui me prend la tête.

⁃ Ah ça, je connais.

Je remarque qu'elle à une lettre ouverte à côté d'elle. Peu de temps après mon hibou m'en apporte une. C'est l'écriture de ma sœur.

_Bonjour ma Cl__é__mence, _

_J__'__esp__è__re que tout va bien __à __l__'é__cole et que tu profites quand m__ê__me de tes amis malgr__é __tes obligations. _

_J__'__essaye de faire des efforts avec avec maman mais c__'__est dur quand vous n__'ê__tes pas l__à__, elle cherche __à __tout prix __à __nous reprocher quelque chose __à __papa ou __à __moi. J__'__ai envie de m__'__enfuir des fois mais je garde la t__ê__te froide car je sais que ce n__'__est pas possible et je n__'__ai pas envie de t__'__inqui__é__ter. Tout se passe bien pour Clay j__'__ai re__ç__u une lettre de sa part hier il t__'é__crira bient__ô__t. _

_J__'__ai h__â__te de te voir pour les vacances, bisous ma s__œ__ur ch__é__rie. _

_Chloe__. _

Les conditions à la maison sont toujours horribles et je crois que ça ne changera jamais. Dès que ma sœur sera en sécurité je dirai une fois pour toutes ses quatre vérités à ma mère. Je ne reste pas longtemps à converser avec Rachel et retourne travailler. Je passe d'abord par les dortoirs d'Hermione pour voir si elle est disponible. Elle travaille dans le salon.

⁃ Bonjour Hermione, ça te dit qu'on travaille un peu ensemble ?

⁃ Oui bien sur, juste une minute.

Elle continue de marquer quelque chose mais laisse finalement le papier sur la table du petit salon. Nous repassons par mes dortoirs et allons à la bibliothèque. Nous trouvons une table éloignée, au calme. Je sais que je suis juste devant elle aux niveaux des résultats et peu d'éléments nous sépare néanmoins ce qui est agréable avec elle, c'est que je ne ressens pas d'esprit de compétition quand on travaille ensemble et c'est très plaisant. Marvin ne tarde pas à s'installer à côté d'elle, ils commencent à s'entendre de mieux en mieux ces deux là.

Peu de temps après, Rachel s'approche de nous hésitante et la connaissant un peu si elle ose nous interrompre, c'est qu'elle n'a pas le choix.

⁃ Désolée de vous déranger mais toutes les tables sont prises, je peux m'installer ici ?

⁃ Bien sur.

⁃ Merci.

Elle sort ses cours et travaille les potions. Elle est très studieuse comme fille mais aussi très discrète. Je me reconcentre sur mon travail et après deux heures nous passons à l'_Arithmancie. _C'est l'une des matières où j'ai vraiment besoin de l'aide d'Hermione. Caileigh arrive peut de temps après et nous travaillons toutes les trois cette matière. Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible, mais Caileigh est plus douée qu'Hermione, le pire c'est qu'elle est en sixième année, elle ne fait pas les mêmes exercices que nous en cours. Elle semble triste d'ailleurs aujourd'hui.

Une heure après je prends une petite pause.

Étant donné qu'elle s'est installée à côté de moi j'en profite pour lui demander comment elle va réellement. C'est plus fort que moi, voir des gens tristes me rend encore plus malheureuse.

⁃ La soirée s'est bien terminée pour toi Caileigh ?

Elle tourne lentement la tête vers moi et comme à son habitude parle comme si j'allais la manger.

⁃ Euh c'était sympa surtout la fin mais..

⁃ Mais ?

⁃ Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Bouse de dragon. Je ne suis pas plus avancée et elle n'a pas l'air décidé à reprendre, je lui souris timidement et elle finit par retourner à la contemplation de ses cours, j'adresse ensuite la parole à Hermione.

⁃ La prochaine soirée d'Horace Slughorn est quand Hermione ?

⁃ À Noël normalement, je ne pense pas qu'il en fera une en novembre.

⁃ Tant mieux ça m'arrange.

⁃ Vous restez ici à Noël ? - Nous demande Rachel et je réponds la première -.

⁃ Non jamais je rentre toujours pour le passer avec ma famille et celle de Valentine.

⁃ Je vais faire du ski généralement, mais cette année je le passe chez mes amis et toi ?

⁃ Je rentre, mon père tient à ce qu'on voyage beaucoup avec ma mère.

Caileigh préfère rester silencieuse. Nous parlons encore pendant quelque minutes puis nous nous remettons au travail car je ne suis pas venue ici pour jouer à la dinette. La bibliothèque se vide petit à petit et Rachel part la première car elle doit s'entraîner pour son prochain cours de musique puis Hermione et Caileigh s'en vont une demi-heure plus tard avec Marvin, quant à moi, à la fermeture c'est à dire assez tardivement.

Ce soir je vais essayer de dormir sans Valentine, il faut bien que j'arrive à me passer d'elle. Quand je rentre dans ma chambre je vais directement me coucher, mon cerveau ne peut de toute façon plus emmagasiner d'informations pour que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, même lire me semble inexécutable.

Je me réveille à sept heures du matin et ma nuit fût assez mouvementée. J'inspire un bon coup et me mets rapidement au travail mais avant je prends mon médicament. Mon mal de tête est déjà présent. À l'heure du petit-déjeuner je pars m'installer cette fois ci à côté de Valentine et commence la conversation.

⁃ Hello tu as bien dormi ?

⁃ Nan pas vraiment, j'ai du mal sans toi.

⁃ Pour tout te dire moi aussi.

Elle se masse les tempes, elle est fatiguée mais garde quand même le sourire. Je sens au plus profond de moi que sa relation avec Hermione va la blesser, elle n'ira jamais où Valentine le désire car honnêtement, Hermione ne me semble absolument pas, mais vraiment pas intéressée par la gente féminine mais je suis contente de la façon dont elle évolue. Elle se livre enfin à moi sans que je n'ai à attendre que l'attrapeur, attrape le vif d'or.

J'essaye d'attirer son attention mais elle ne fait que garder son regard vers la table des Gryffondors.

Du coup comme à mon habitude, j'examine ma table, même de là j'arrive parfaitement à distinguer Lucy et mon ventre se contracte violemment, je me sens mal d'être aussi éloignée d'elle. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à m'en remettre, à l'oublier. C'est vraiment quand on perd quelqu'un pour de bon qu'on se rend compte à quel point il était important, et le plus souvent d'une manière qu'on ne soupçonnait absolument pas. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle m'a fait subir, je me rends compte que de ne plus l'avoir est pire, comment est-ce possible ? Je dois être masochiste.

Nous remontons dans les dortoirs de Valentine car j'ai envie de me détendre un peu avant de me remettre au travail. Je suis interrompue en cours de route par une élève. Valentine roule des yeux et décide de ne pas m'attendre. Peu de temps après je reprends ma marche et trouve ma meilleure amie juste dans le couloir adjacent en train de parler à une fille.

⁃ Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? TOUT LE TEMPS !

Je ne perds pas une seconde de plus et interviens.

⁃ Pourquoi tu agresses les élèves Val, tu sais t'exprimer sans crier ?

⁃ Récupère ta louveteau là, incapable de répondre.

Je ne réponds rien et elle soupire. J'en profite pour rassurer Laureen, je pense que maintenant elle ne voudra plus travailler avec moi, déjà que quand Valentine est passée la dernière fois j'ai cru qu'elle allait faire une attaque. C'est dingue l'effet que ma meilleure amie a sur les gens.

Nous reprenons notre marche jusqu'à ses dortoirs.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé et même en faisant une telle action, cela reste agréable à regarder, si c'était moi on pourrait croire qu'une grosse citrouille dévale le dossier du canapé.

⁃ Que veux tu faire Val ? De la musique ?

⁃ Nan je suis fatiguée, j'ai envie de rester sur ce canapé toute ma vie.

J'hoche la tête même si elle ne peut pas me voir et lui raconte comment se passent mes cours, il faut que je me change les idées, évidemment elle souffle quand elle comprend à quoi je fais référence mais commente quand même quand il le faut.

Hermione arrive peu de temps après et s'installe en face de moi. Val ne réagit pas mais je sais qu'elle veut ouvrir les yeux pour la regarder.

⁃ Ça vous dit d'aller faire de la pâtisserie pour se détendre un peu ?

Elle ouvre soudain les yeux et s'assied correctement sur le canapé, elle essaye de réagir normalement mais c'est raté me concernant. Je réponds de façon positive pour elle aussi étant donné qu'elle se retient de sautiller comme une môme dans le salon.

⁃ Oui pourquoi pas.

⁃ Génial ! Je vais prévenir Harry et on se rejoint au passage.

Elle va dans sa chambre prendre un sac et sort d'ici. Valentine est déjà debout, prête mais quelque chose me turlupine.

⁃ Tu cuisines maintenant ?

⁃ Plus au moins, c'est pour être avec elle tu sais très bien que je préfère nettoyer les récipients avec mes doigts plutôt que de cuisiner. Me laisse pas, surtout qu'Harry sera là.

⁃ Ne t'inquiète pas.

Nous nous mettons en route mais je retarde un peu l'expédition car je donne une retenue à un élève qui s'amusait d'une façon pas très catholique dans les couloirs. Une fois arrivées, Hermione et Harry sont déjà là.

Valentine s'avance d'un pas assuré auprès d'Hermione et je constate que ce n'est vraiment pas la première fois qu'elles se voient pour faire de la cuisine. Elles cherchent une recette à faire dans le livre de la Gryffondor. Harry a l'air aussi stupéfait que moi.

Après trois minutes Hermione propose qu'on fasse un tiramisu à la framboise. On se met par deux et étant donné que les filles commencent à se mettre à exécution, je me mets avec Harry. C'est agréable de se détendre autrement, de changer un peu. Avant, j'avais l'habitude de voir Lucy mais maintenant c'est fini.

Je regarde de temps en temps les filles et je peux maintenant affirmer avec certitude que Valentine est amoureuse d'Hermione. Elle agit tellement différemment avec elle, elle sourit pour rien, n'arrête pas de la dévisager quand elle croit qu'Hermione ne le remarque pas. Quant à Harry il porte un regard bizarre sur elles, ou sur Hermione je n'arrive pas vraiment à voir et je me demande quelle est son opinion, mais nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour ce genre de conversation.

Après une demi-heure de préparation, on laisse le tout au frais avant d'y goûter. Harry souffle et Hermione lui demande ce qui le tracasse.

⁃ Le match de Quidditch contre Serpentard dans trois semaines. Je ne sais pas si on sera prêt.

⁃ Tu gagneras Potter ne t'en fais pas, je ne sais pas ce que donne mon équipe sans moi mais si on a gagné la coupe l'année dernière c'est surtout à cause de la chance.

⁃ Merci, mais il y a aussi Serdaigle à prendre en compte, ils ont très bien joué la dernière fois, la poursuiveuse était excellente.

Je ferme les yeux instinctivement, Lucy est poursuiveuse et c'est vrai qu'elle avait superbement bien joué. Valentine doit avoir repéré ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête puisqu'elle change de sujet et je la remercie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

⁃ En décembre comme à chaque fois, on organise un petit concert certains élèves et moi, c'est nous qui l'avons décidé du coup ce n'est pas officiel c'est juste pour les amis, si vous vous voulez, Potter, Hermione venez.

Hermione répond pour elle et sans-doute pour Harry aussi.

⁃ Avec plaisir.

Valentine sourit à pleines dents, se lève et va récupérer nos desserts, Harry et moi goûtons à ceux qu'elles ont fait et elle font de même avec les nôtres. C'est très bon et très frais, même si je n'avais pas faim, j'en reprendrais bien un autre. Nous retournons dans les dortoirs des filles. Comme d'habitude c'est Hermione qui prépare le thé, je me demande si Valentine le fait de temps en temps, elle a souvent tendance à se laisser choyer et elle a le don pour amener pratiquement tout le monde à faire ce qu'elle souhaite. Je suis la première à craquer à chaque fois qu'elle me demande quelque chose. On s'installe pour discuter tranquillement, une cohabitation avec eux aurait été très sympathique.

Je décide de rentrer pas longtemps après car ce soir je dois aller faire ma ronde de la semaine et j'ai encore des fiches à faire. De plus un devoir en _Histoire de la magie _approche_._ C'est vraiment une matière assez fastidieuse donc j'ai beaucoup de mal à retenir mes cours rapidement. Je mange brièvement et retourne au travail. L'heure de la ronde arrive plus vite que je ne le pensais.

Ernie et moi ne discutons pratiquement jamais, je prends très au sérieux mon rôle de préfète-en-chef et je n'ai pas envie que les élèves nous entendent arriver. Après vingt minutes de marche sans trouver personne finalement deux élèves se trouvent dans un couloir, ils ne cherchent même pas à se cacher puisqu'ils sont au milieu. J'arrive à proximité et mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai la chair de poule, ma gorge devient sèche et j'avale très difficilement ma salive. Je reconnaîtrai cette odeur de shampoing à la fraise entre mille. Après avoir réussi à l'éviter pendant presque un mois, l'inévitable se produit.

Elle est là, avec une amie et vraisemblablement en train de boire, quand elles nous voient arriver, son amie commence à courir, Ernie prend malheureusement la poursuite de la fille me laissant seule avec Lucy. Quand elle réalise qu'il n'y a plus que nous deux, puis qu'elle me regarde, mon cœur rate un battement.

Malgré la faible lumière présente grâce à ma baguette, je peux voir qu'elle a des marques sur le visage qui ne sont pas censées être là, elle est négligée et ce qui me fait tant mal c'est que je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de mes paroles fausses ou si c'est à cause de sa vie avec ses parents si elle est dans cet état là. Mon ventre se contracte et je commence à avoir de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Ça fait deux minutes qu'on s'observe en silence, les deux minutes les plus longues de ma vie.

Elle ouvre la bouche et je ferme machinalement mes yeux, je sais que ses prochaines paroles me feront du mal. Elle prononce chaque mot lentement, prononçant chaque syllabe pour bien qu'ils s'imprègnent dans ma tête.

⁃ Tu m'as détruite Clémence.

J'arrête de respirer et essaye de retenir les larmes qui commencent à arriver au coin de mon œil. Je sais qu'elle est proche de moi car je ne peux pas retenir ma respiration éternellement et je sens sa magnifique odeur et puis même sans mon odorat, je peux sentir sa présence avec toutes les particules de mon corps. J'ouvre les yeux et elle se trouve bien trop près de moi.

Son regard est vide et ses yeux froids, même quand on se disputait ou que je lui faisais la tête, jamais je n'ai vu ce regard. Elle finit par lever la main et je me laisse faire, juste cette fois ci car je sais que je lui ai fait du mal en lui mentant sur mes sentiments.

C'est cuisant mais je tente de ne pas craquer, elle tourne les talons et s'en va sans un autre regard pour moi et j'ai l'impression qu'elle est partie avec mon cœur dans ses mains.

Ernie revient peu de temps après mais je ne suis pas encore apaisée.

⁃ C'est bon une retenue de donnée, ça a été toi ?

J'hoche la tête, je suis incapable de parler. J'accélère le pas pour terminer la ronde et cours pratiquement vers les dortoirs de Valentine, j'espère qu'elle est dans sa chambre et non pas dehors.

Heureusement elle se trouve dans le salon mais avec Hermione. Je lui fais comprendre discrètement que j'ai besoin d'elle, seule. J'entre dans sa chambre et cinq secondes après elle entre et je fonds en larmes dans ses bras. Elle passe sa main dans mon dos, d'une certaine façon qui m'apaise tout le temps.

Elle m'amène dans son lit et je me laisse faire, puis elle m'embrasse sur le front mais je ne saurais dire ensuite ce qu'elle fait puisque mes yeux sont fermés et de toute façon je ne verrais rien, mes larmes m'empêcheraient de voir. Soudain j'entends je pense la seule chose capable de me calmer là de suite.

Elle doit vraiment en faire son métier, sa façon de jouer est quasiment parfaite car oui, elle est encore jeune et ne peut donc que progresser d'avantage. Je me laisse bercer par sa musique et je ne saurais dire quand je m'endors. Je me réveille à trois heures du matin et Valentine est toujours contre moi, je récupère sa main et me rendors de suite.

Aujourd'hui, nous avons trop de devoirs importants pour que je me laisse envahir par la phrase de Lucy alors que je peux encore entendre le ton exact de sa voix et c'est un vrai supplice.

Je pense que je devrais avoir la note maximale. Si mes notes s'effondrent aussi, je vais faire une dépression. La présence de Valentine m'aide énormément quand je ne révise pas avec Hermione, elle me change les idées, me joue de la musique. Elle est vraiment adorable, un adjectif que je n'aurais jamais donné à Valentine il y a un mois. Elle a toujours été tendre avec moi mais jamais aussi longtemps sans qu'une blague où une mini-crise de sa part soit faite.

Une semaine après je dors toujours avec Valentine dans sa chambre, j'en ai parlé à mon Directeur de maison, Monsieur Filius Flitwick en prétextant une excuse pour avoir le droit d'être hors de mon dortoir la nuit.

Lucy ne me regarde plus c'est comme si j'étais devenue invisible à ses yeux mais moi je n'y arrive pas, je sais que si je veux l'oublier il faut que je me change vraiment les idées, le meilleure moyen serait de rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre mais je ne m'imagine avec personnes d'autre qu'elle. Elle traîne encore avec cette fille de l'autre soir et je me demande bien qui c'est, il faut que je demande à Valentine, ah mais non ! Ce n'est pas en cherchant avec qui elle erre que j'arriverai à l'oublier.

Je suis pour changer dans le dortoir de Valentine et je travaille la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, à cause de ses devoirs surprise je révise pour tous ses cours. Elle semble embêtée par quelque chose.

⁃ Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

⁃ J'essaye de composer mais je bloque pour un passage, encore.

⁃ Ton inspiration n'est pas là ?

Elle soupire et répond que non. Elle fait des gestes avec ses mains en fermant les yeux comme si elle se voyait jouer dans sa tête. Hermione arrive de sa chambre et je lui dis de se taire pour ne pas déranger Valentine avec ma main. Elle s'assied à côté de moi.

J'aime quand Valentine compose et essaye de trouver les bons ajustements. Les petits concerts qu'elle donne avec les autres élèves sont toujours excellents. Elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux et nous regarde rapidement puis se remet à noter dans son livre. Je suis rarement présente quand elle écrit des partitions du coup quand je suis là pour le voir, rien ne peut me sortir de mon état latent.

Elle se lève d'un coup et prend son instrument.

⁃ Je vais m'entraîner dans ma salle de cours, à tout à l'heure.

⁃ Pourquoi elle ne reste pas ici ?

⁃ Parce-que quand elle compose elle le fait souvent seule pour ne pas être dérangée, c'est très rare quand je suis là au même moment.

Elle me regarde bizarrement.

⁃ C'est de ma faute ? Je l'ai perturbée ?

Pourquoi dit-elle cela ?

⁃ Non non pas du tout, ça fait des mois qu'elle n'a rien écrit, la dernière remonte à celle qu'elle m'a fait pour mon anniversaire, donc minimum quatre mois. Enfin, je pense qu'elle n'a rien fait depuis la mienne.

⁃ D'accord.

J'ai l'impression qu'elle pense à autre chose, j'ajoute.

⁃ Ça va avec Valentine en ce moment ?

⁃ Oui tout va bien, ça fait néanmoins toujours bizarre de la voir comme ça, on a passé plus de cinq ans à se lancer des piques, elle est passée à un autre niveau de plaisanteries à un certain moment enfin bref, je suis bien contente que ce ce soit arrêté !

⁃ Je dois admettre qu'elle a un peu changé, en bien, et honnêtement vu que ce changement s'est produit depuis votre collocation, c'est forcement à cause de toi.

⁃ Moi ? Mais pourquoi je n'ai rien fait de particulier...

Elle s'arrête de parler pour réfléchir, sans-doute à ce qu'elle aurait fait de spécial mais justement c'est là le cœur du problème, elle n'a justement rien fait pour essayer de plaire à Val. Après un court instant elle reprend la parole et je sens qu'elle est à présent dérangée.

⁃ Et toi ça va ? Tu vis presque avec nous maintenant et ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me dérange pas du tout mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu n'étais pas au meilleur de ta forme par moment.

Si elle a repéré que je n'étais pas bien, c'est que j'ai baissé ma garde et ce n'est pas bien du tout.

⁃ C'est très compliqué mais ça ira, j'espère.

Elle me sourit et relit ses notes. Nous restons encore dix minutes et nous nous dirigeons vers le Club de Duel. Lucy ne vient plus depuis une semaine. Les places ont beaucoup changé et de nouvelles têtes sont là. C'était la seule activité que nous avions en commun. Quoi que je fasse je pense toujours à elle et c'est agaçant et énervant d'être toujours aussi accrochée. Je tourne en rond sauf que cette fois ci, on ne se retrouve plus dans mes dortoirs.

J'ai perdu l'envie de participer au Club de Duel mais étant donné que je n'abandonne jamais une matière ou une activité, je fais quand même l'effort de participer et de ne pas perdre exprès. Heureusement la fin de la séance arrive plus rapidement que je le pensais.

Je me mets au lit non sans avoir attrapé avant mon livre de _Botanique. _Peu de temps après la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre pour laisser apparaître ma meilleure amie avec une mine déconfite.

⁃ Qu'est-ce qui se passe Val ?

Elle s'installe dans mon lit sans me répondre et me tourne le dos.

⁃ Val dis moi.

⁃ Nan, ta présence me suffit je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

⁃ Recommence pas s'il te plaît.

⁃ J'ai dis nan !

⁃ Tu es agaçante quand tu fais ça.

Elle soupire et se met sur le dos.

⁃ J'ai côtoyé une fille de façon répétitive jusqu'à ce que je n'y arrive plus. Pourquoi ? Hermione. La raison ? Je n'en sais strictement rien et ça commence à m'agacer de ne pas reconnaître, savoir ce qu'il m'arrive surtout quand cette fille pourrait vraiment me plaire, je sens que ça serait simple avec elle mais nan faut que je reste collée à Hermione. J'en ai marre, je crois que je vais m'acheter une pensine.

Sans m'en empêcher je rigole face à sa dernière remarque me valant un regard froid de sa part.

⁃ C'est pas marrant ! En plus je sais que je l'ai fais un peu souffrir, malgré le fait qu'elle m'ait dit le contraire puis généralement je m'en contre fou de ce qu'elles peuvent ressentir, ça m'intéresse pas mais là je suis mal. Je me suis vraiment attachée à elle, au final pour la première fois ça me touche. Elle arrive à me faire rire, elle est mignonne, sympathique mais…

⁃ Tu ne l'aimes pas alors qu'Hermione c'est tout le contraire.

Elle me regarde comme si j'avais annoncé le retour de Voldemort puis elle se lève et commence à secouer la tête.

⁃ Hein ! Et puis quoi encore je ne peux pas être tombée amoureuse d'une, d'une.. hétérosexuelle, arrête de dire n'importe quoi merde !

Oh j'ai touché le point sensible, elle continue de déblatérer des paroles ainsi que quelques insultes à mon égard et quand je l'entends dire que je suis timbrée, je la coupe net.

⁃ Ok c'est bon ce n'est pas à cause de ça, revient t'asseoir.

Elle soupire d'agacement et retourne se coucher, elle est tellement têtue. Nier n'arrangera pas les choses.

⁃ Et c'est qui l'autre fille ?

⁃ Caileigh mais s'il te plait ne va pas lui parler.

⁃ Pardon mais c'est une blague ?

À mon tour de m'énerver, ok elle couche avec qui elle veut et les traite de la façon qu'elle le désire, je ne suis pas sa mère et elle fait ce qu'elle souhaite mais quand elle fait son numéro avec mes amies, là c'est autre chose.

⁃ Pourquoi tu as couché avec elle au nom de Merlin ! Tu m'agaces quand tu agis de la sorte, ton comportement envers ces filles m'insupporte Val, je ne dis jamais rien car c'est ta vie mais sache que je n'en pense pas moins !

Je suis tellement hors de moi que je suis obligée de me lever, elle est choquée. On ne se dispute quasiment jamais mais du coup à chaque fois, c'est fort, violent, on pleure, on crie. Pour résumer, on se fait du mal.

⁃ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend d'un coup là ! Et oui ! Comme tu l'as très bien signalé « Madame je veux tout contrôler » je fais ce que je veux ! Nan mais vraiment j'hallucine, je couche avec qui je veux merde !

⁃ Mais tu n'es pas bien ce n'est pas possible, comment tu arrives à cautionner ce que tu fais ! En plus tu sais très bien que les filles à Serdaigle sont stressées par le travail, dix fois plus que toi ! Elles sont fragiles et tu en profites !

⁃ Et comment tu as supporté Lucy tout ce temps hein ? Pourquoi tu retournais dans ses bras à chaque fois ?! Tu aimes avoir mal ma pauvre fille, ta mère a bien raison de vous punir de la sorte.

Mon cœur rate un battement, elle va trop loin.

⁃ Tu es vraiment qu'une salope.

Je sais que je vais regretter mais elle me fait du mal, elle n'a pas le droit d'aborder ma mère ! Son regard est chargé de haine et le mien doit être encore pire.

⁃ C'est moi la salope ? Mais tu t'es regardé avant de m'envoyer cette insulte à la figure ?! Alors, je n'ai pas le droit de faire souffrir intentionnellement les gens mais toi par contre, c'est vrai que Jack n'était pas présent dans vos histoires, c'est pas comme si tu couchais avec Lucy le soir et que la journée tu souriais de façon hypocrite à ce pauvre mec, oui pardon j'avais oublié que j'avais en face de moi Madame parfaite ! Celle qui ne fait jamais d'erreur, celle à qui tout réussit !

⁃ Tais-toi !

J'attrape ma baguette posée sur ma table de nuit et la suspens dans les airs pour la laisser retomber lourdement sur le sol, elle m'agace, elle me fait sortir de mes gonds ! Elle se relève plus énervée que jamais, ses poings sont serrés et je sais qu'elle se retient de m'attaquer physiquement.

⁃ Dégage de là Valentine !

Elle secoue la tête énergiquement et instinctivement je me recule. Je n'aime pas quand on se bat, s'il te plait Val part..

Je reprends malgré moi et je suis surprise par le son qui résonne à mes oreilles, ce n'est pas ma voix.

⁃ Je ferme les yeux quand tu t'amuses avec les élèves, je ne fais pas mon ennuyeuse avec toi, tu te rends compte à quel point.. je recule face à tes agissements ? Hein ?!

⁃ J'en ai strictement rien à foutre mais si tu savais à quel point ! Si tu veux me donner une retenue tu as qu'à le faire ! Tu es une grande fille nan ?

⁃ On le voit clairement en toi, c'est tout à fait cohérent.

Elle comprend de suite à qui je fais référence. Sa respiration commence à s'accélérer et elle lâche sa baguette que j'entends à peine tomber sur le sol tellement mon cœur bat vite, que mes bouffées d'air sont désordonnées et que ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. Elle mord sa lèvre pour j'en suis sûre, s'empêcher de répliquer quelque chose de pire.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'aies dit ceci.

Je ne réponds rien et elle s'en va sans un autre regard pour moi, je me laisse tomber sur mon lit.

Merlin, ma vie est parfaite.

Le lendemain matin je n'ai pas besoin de mon réveil pour sortir du lit, je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit comme à chaque fois qu'on se dispute. Je déteste quand ça arrive, Val est la seule chose constante que j'ai dans ma vie, mis à part mon frère et ma sœur.

Je sais qu'elle sera toujours là pour moi et j'ai besoin d'elle.

Je me prépare lentement et évite de verser des larmes tout en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, si il y a bien une personne avec qui je ne peux pas être rancunière c'est elle, mais là on est allées trop loin dans nos paroles, il me faut du temps, il nous… Subitement je fonds en larme. Il me faut au moins une bonne dizaine de minutes pour contrôler mes tremblements. Que ça s'arrête, je n'en peux plus, je suis en train de couler et il n'y a personne pour me lancer une bouée.

Les coups portés par Ernie contre la porte de la salle de bain me secouent et je finis de me maquiller rapidement.

Une fois dans la Grande Salle, j'essaye de toute mes forces de ne pas regarder vers la table des Serpentards mais c'est plus fort que moi et je ne la vois pas. Mon cœur se contracte méchamment dans ma poitrine, comment c'est possible de ressentir autant de souffrance pour une personne. Je n'ai pas d'appétit et lis sans lire la Gazette du Sorcier.

⁃ Tu vas bien Clémence ?

Je relève la tête de la photo que je fixe depuis cinq minutes pour répondre à Caileigh.

⁃ Pas vraiment, je vais aller en cours maintenant.

Elle fronce un sourcil et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répliquer autre chose. Je monte les escaliers pour aller retrouver une professeure qui m'exaspère, Sibylle Trelawney. Je m'installe à ma place habituelle et petit à petit les élèves arrivent. Hannah s'avance vers moi et me remet le compte-rendu d'une ronde, après l'avoir remercié d'un faible sourire, je ferme les yeux dès que j'entends la démente commencer à prédire la mort d'Harry. Merlin si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, jamais je n'aurais continué cette matière, Hermione et Valentine ont bien de la chance d'échapper à cette torture.

Valentine…

Quand j'arrive dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner Valentine est là, énervée. Ça se voit à deux kilomètres car elle est en train de s'en prendre à un première année, à en juger par sa taille et qui ne lui a probablement rien fait.

J'attrape mon flacon de médicaments et prends un cachet avec un peu de jus de citrouille, cette fois ci, je lis vraiment la Gazette du Sorcier. Les enquêtes sur les cambriolages n'avancent guère. Je suis obligée de m'arrêter de lire quand quelqu'un se trouve à côté de moi, je relève la tête et nom d'une Gargouille ! J'ai juste le temps de me coller à Carla qu'un étudiant vomit une limace directement dans mon assiette.

⁃ Mais c'est quoi ça !

Je roule des yeux face à la réaction de Sonia et me lève tout en évitant de recevoir des éclaboussures de cette texture visqueuse. Pourquoi c'est tout le temps à moi que ça arrive ? Je suis donc la seule préfète qui remplit ses fonctions dans cette école ?!

⁃ Ça va aller ?

Il secoue la tête pour en vomir une autre, heureusement que je n'ai pas commencé à manger. Enfin un professeur arrive et prend le relais, avant de me rasseoir je regarde vers la table des Serpentards mais elle n'est plus là. En regardant ce gastéropode dans mon assiette, si ce n'était pas encore fait avant maintenant ça l'est : mon appétit s'est envolé. Je récupère mon sac et prends mon assiette. Une fois à l'extérieur je m'éloigne un peu de l'entrée du château puis pose le récipient dans l'herbe. Je relève la tête et aperçois Val puis quand elle arrive à proximité, au lieu de se décaler et ainsi, éviter que nos épaules rentrent en contact, elle fait tout le contraire. Je ferme les yeux et soupire. La douleur qui me lance dans mon épaule, même si elle est dérisoire arrive quand même à noyer mes yeux sous des larmes.

Après que la limace soit partie de l'assiette, je la ramasse et retourne la déposer sur l'une des tables de la Grande Salle.

Les cours de l'après-midi passent rapidement, heureusement, et je suis trop dans la lune. Avant de rentrer dans mes dortoirs, je passe travailler à la bibliothèque pour essayer de me changer les idées, pour m'éviter de craquer et de passer pour une hystérique.

⁃ Apparemment le corps enseignant ne sait toujours pas comment ce garçon s'est mit à cracher des limaces soudainement.

⁃ Tu peux rajouter ceci sur la lite des choses insolvables Miles.

J'en ai assez il y a trop de bruit ici, on est là pour travailler pas parler ! Une voix m'oblige à relever la tête des mes cours.

⁃ Clémence est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?

Je soupire et range mes affaires précipitamment dans mon sac, par le caleçon de Merlin !

⁃ Je suis navrée mais là je n'ai pas le temps, regarde il y a plein d'autres préfets à la bibliothèque, je ne suis pas la seule à Poudlard.

Il hausse un sourcil, non mais c'est vrai ! Une fois que mon sac est hissé sur mon épaule, je rentre dans mes dortoirs et pars de suite me coucher. Je suis d'une humeur acariâtre.

Je me redresse subitement et allume la lumière. La baguette de Valentine. Je regarde par terre, sous mon lit, mais elle n'est plus là.

Je fixe ce même point depuis des heures, je vais craquer, Lucy me manque trop.

Une semaine plus tard on ne se parle toujours pas, c'est la première fois que ça arrive. Lucy ne me regarde pas, je le fais le plus discrètement possible et ça me tue, de ne plus lui parler, de ne plus leur parler !

Les cours de ma matinée passent très lentement et entre Lucy et Valentine je suis en train de suffoquer. Lorsque j'arrive en _Histoire de la magie, _notre cours, je me mets derrière comme à notre habitude et en passant devant Lucy, je veux qu'on m'enlève mon cœur, tout sera nettement plus simple sans cet organe.

Les élèves arrivent au fur et à mesure, les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles puis comme toujours les Serpentards qui entrent dans la salle de classe en traînant des pieds. Valentine referme la porte juste à la dernière tonalité de la sonnerie. Elle est vraiment à bout aujourd'hui, elle se met devant comme toutes les autres fois. Le professeur Cuthbert Binns fait je ne sais quoi nous tournant le dos et c'est alors qu'Ernie parle juste assez fort pour que juste les Poufsouffles et quelques Serdaigles entendent.

⁃ Enfin elle se décide à bosser, m'enfin à mon avis ça ne changera rien à son cas.

Les quelques élèves qui ont entendu rigolent et malheureusement pour lui, elle aussi, tout va partir en vrille. Avant que je n'ai pu me lever de ma chaise, elle est déjà debout et se dirige droit sur lui.

⁃ Répète moi ceci en face MaCmillan ! Allez vas-y sale lâche !

Elle le secoue comme un prunier et avant que ses amis n'aient pu intervenir pour l'aider, les Serpentards aussi par effet de solidarité se sont levés et un sort a été lancé droit sur Ernie, qui tombe raide comme un piquet sur le sol.

⁃ Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Dire ceci d'une voix morne n'arrêtera pas le règlement de comptes qui est en train de se dérouler en pleins cours ! Merlin il est incompétent ce professeur ! C'est toujours la même chose avec lui.

C'est la confusion générale, je m'avance comme je le peux tout en faisant attention pour ne pas me prendre des sortilèges, certains élèves s'enfuient et bien sur ceux qui restent recherchent qu'une chose, en profiter. Quand j'arrive au niveau de ma meilleure amie, elle est en train de frapper Ernie en pleine face. Avant que je n'ai pu poser une main sur son épaule pour qu'elle s'arrête, Marvin le fait avant moi et MERLIN elle le frappe ! Qu'est-ce qui lui passe par la tête ?!

C'est le chaos, je pousse Marvin pour attirer l'attention de Val qui une fois qu'elle m'a vue, m'attrape par le bras fermement mais étant habituée à ses combines, je passe rapidement mon autre bras autour de sa nuque pour la bloquer.

⁃ Arrête Val avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

⁃ Lâche moi putain !

Elle est en train de se dégager de ma poigne. On lutte en silence, elle pour essayer de reprendre le dessus et moi pour le garder. Je ne saurais dire ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, qui crie, qui fait tomber les tables non, toute mon attention est sur elle. Quand je sens qu'elle va l'emporter je nous fais tomber par terre, elle est tellement surprise que j'ai le temps de me mettre à califourchon sur elle et lui tenir fermement les deux mains. Elle s'agite pour tenter de partir et elle ne m'aura pas, pas cette fois-ci. Quand finalement j'arrive à plaquer nos mains autour de sa tête, je lui hurle à la figure.

⁃ Tu n'avais pas le droit de me parler de ma mère ! Tu sais train bien ce qu'on endure depuis des années ! Tu sais au nom de Merlin à quel point je souffre à cause d'elle ! Tu sais que ça me détruit à petit feu de ne plus l'avoir auprès de moi ! Elle me manque, je suis plus rien sans elle !

Sans que je n'ai pu me contrôler, j'ai dérivé sur Lucy, je pleure et elle a arrêté de se secouer. Elle me regarde à présent les larmes aux yeux. Alors qu'elle allait répondre quelque chose, une main sur mon épaule m'oblige à me lever. J'ouvre grand les yeux face au spectacle qui s'offre à moi. Toutes les tables ont été renversées, les cours sont étalés sur le sol et surtout le professeure Minerva McGonagall se dresse devant nous, j'avale difficilement ma salive.

Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin !

⁃ Tous dans mon bureau, immédiatement !

Je soupire il ne manquait plus que cela, je prends les devants du groupe. Hermione me devance et profitant du fait que la porte du bureau se soit refermée sur notre professeure de Métamorphose, elle dit rapidement.

⁃ Personne ne raconte ce qu'il s'est passé !

⁃ Oui tout le monde se tait !

Personne ne répond à nos affirmations et nous rentrons à sa suite, je fais plus attention aux personnes présentes à mes côtés. Bien évidemment Valentine, Marvin qui se tient fermement l'arcade, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Carolyn, Will, Drago, Ernie qui a la lèvre en sang, Hannah, Lucy, Jack, Luna, une fille que je ne connais pas et pour finir moi. Tout le monde garde les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. On est donc autant à être restés ? C'est sur quelqu'un va parler, pourquoi ils se tairaient ?

⁃ Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Miss Patil est arrivée vers moi affolée en décrétant qu'un règlement de comptes entre plusieurs élèves était en train de se produire !

Hermione et moi prenons la parole en même temps ce qui a pour effet de nous stopper toutes les deux, je n'aime pas mentir mais si je laisse Ernie raconter sa version des faits, on sait jamais il ne faut pas prendre de risque, Valentine va se faire expulser. Elle a encore des retenues et ça ne passera pas. Je regarde Hermione et elle me fait comprendre d'un geste de la main de la laisser faire, sa Directrice de maison aura plus tendance à la croire que moi même si j'ai toujours eu un comportement irréprochable.

⁃ Je pense que tout ceci est un malentendu, Ernie a fait une plaisanterie qui a mal été comprise, nous sommes tous à cran à cause des révisions et je ne saurais dire qui a commencé ensuite.

Bien entendu tout le monde à vu Val se jeter sur lui mais étonnamment personne ne la moucharde, Ernie se tait tout comme Lucy qui pourrait profiter de cet avantage pour se venger de moi, Luna regarde en l'air, Marvin à l'air cependant tendu et Valentine.. non ! Elle déteste quand on la protège et elle campe tellement sur ses positions qu'elle serait capable de se dénoncer elle-même ! Malgré l'ultime conséquence derrière. Pendant que notre professeure fait le tour de son bureau pour se rapprocher de nous, j'en profite pour lui murmurer rapidement.

⁃ Tais toi ! Tu vas te faire renvoyer si tu contre-dis la version d'Hermione, ravale ta fierté pour une fois.

Elle serre les dents puis hoche la tête lentement me détendant par la même occasion mais Minerva McGonagall n'a pas l'air de vouloir laisser tomber cette histoire.

⁃ Très bien Miss Granger vous n'avez pas vu qui c'était mais il reste quatorze personnes, j'attends.

Sa présence me met mal à l'aise, elle va finir par en faire craquer un, elle a trop de prestance et son regard est perçant.

⁃ Miss Lovegood, avez-vous vu la personne ?

Allez Luna reste solidaire !

⁃ Je suis d'accord avec Hermione et je pense que tout le monde aussi, non ?

Elle répond un peu à côté de la question mais au moins elle n'a rien dit.

Notre professeure attend encore une minute puis soupire et tape dans ses mains énergiquement.

⁃ Très bien, puisque personne ne veut cracher le morceau et que j'ai sincèrement autre chose à faire qu'aller interroger Miss Patil, vous êtes tous privés de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de ce week-end, vous allez me rédiger un parchemin de cinquante centimètres sur le mot « Solidarité » pour dans trois jours et enfin, après-demain soir vous accompagnerez votre professeur de Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour une retenue ! Et ça serait encore trop facile, vous êtes collé pendant une semaine à partir de lundi avec moi. Ça vous apprendra à vous comportez comme de parfait babouins !

Merlin je suis vraiment dans la panade, ma mère va recevoir une lettre, instinctivement j'attrape la main de ma meilleure amie pour qu'elle se taise.

⁃ Du balai !

J'ai à peine le temps de me tourner vers Val pour lui parler qu'elle se dégage de ma poigne et s'en va à grande enjambées. Tout le monde part rapidement et une fois qu'on est à l'extérieur et que la porte est refermée, Hermione nous remercie. Sans son intervention et la mienne je pense que tout le monde aurait dit la vraie version des faits et je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que personne n'ai rien dit même après le verdict. Je pars récupérer mon sac dans la salle de classe et le cours a été annulé.

J'en profite pour aller dans les dortoirs de Val, c'est le désordre dans sa chambre, il y a des vêtements qui jonchent le sol et à mon avis la totalité de ses cours d'_Histoire de la magie _ont été détruits. Je fais demi-tour puis vais voir dans la salle de musique, la tour d'Astronomie, aux abords du château, dans les cuisines, je regarde chaque salle de classe sur mon chemin et soupire, elle est sans-doute dans sa salle commune. Maintenant elle s'en veut et elle va se punir parce-que par sa faute, ma mère compte me châtier.

Je retourne dépitée en cours de_ Divination _puis d'_Arithmancie _où je fais n'importe quoi lors des exercices, me valant des regards curieux d'Hermione. Lorsque le cours est terminé, elle m'adresse la parole.

⁃ Pourquoi elle s'en est pris à Ernie ? Même à Marvin d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

⁃ On s'est disputées, méchamment, ne me demande pas la raison je ne peux pas t'en parler.

⁃ Mais elle sait qu'elle risque de se faire virer quand même, ça ne l'arrête pas ?

⁃ Je sais que ça ne fait que peu de temps que vous êtes amies mais tu as bien vu depuis que tu la connais, qu'elle a toujours été comme ça à se battre et à semer la zizanie partout où elle le peut, elle risque de se faire renvoyer depuis un an, ce n'est pas nouveau mais c'est la première fois qu'elle déclenche les duels en cours et d'ailleurs merci de l'avoir aidé avec ta Directrice.

⁃ Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Je fronce les sourcils, de quoi parle t'elle exactement ? Nous sommes arrivées aux grands escaliers et elle s'éclipse sans ajouter autre chose me laissant encore plus perplexe. Je me dirige d'un pas rapide dans la direction de mon ancienne chambre, il n'arrête pas de changer la décoration de la salle commune en ce moment, moi aussi j'aimerais bien résoudre des problèmes de feng shui. Je m'installe sur une chaise à côté d'Hannah et ferme les yeux un moment le temps que tous les élèves présents se mettent en place. La douleur présente dans ma tête, pour ne pas changer, me rappelle constamment que j'ai un concert perpétuel de marteau piqueur.

Quand je les ouvre de nouveau la première personne dans mon champs de vision est Lucy, les battements de mon cœur se font plus rapides sans que je ne lui en ai donné la permission et j'ai l'impression d'être devenue sourde, je n'entends plus rien. Elle me regarde moi, pas une quelconque tâche qui se trouverait derrière moi, pas Hannah, moi et seulement moi.

J'arrête inconsciemment de respirer.

Les petites tapes de Tom sur mon bras me ramènent à la réalité et Lucy finit par détourner le regard.

Bien entendu tout le monde souhaite parler de ce qu'il s'est passé en cours plus tôt. À force d'avoir répété je ne sais combien de fois « vous ne saurez rien pas la peine d'insister », une heure et demi après je cours vers la Grande Salle pour manger quelque chose rapidement puis monte quatre à quatre les escaliers pour arriver dans notre salle de réunion de préfet. Val n'est pas là. Encore une fois le sujet de la bagarre est exposé à table, Ernie qui a toujours quelque chose à dire, préfère jouer avec le parchemin posé en face de lui. Sa lèvre est dans un sale état.

Une fois terminé, je passe rapidement par ses dortoirs pour vérifier une dernière fois puis me dirige complément paniquée dans le mien. Je pose mon sac négligemment sur mon lit et commence à faire les cents pas. Un hibou frappant à ma fenêtre me sort de mon questionnent concernant les endroits où Valentine pourrait être.

Je soupire et prends délicatement la lettre de la patte de l'animal, c'est l'écriture de ma mère. Je la lance sur mon lit sans même la lire et recommence à réfléchir. J'ai beau me creuser les méninges, je ne vois pas où elle pourrait être et connaissant son mépris pour Drago, je ne pense qu'elle soit aller se réfugier là-bas en fin de compte.

Une heure après la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre violemment pour aller percuter le mur. Hermione a du courir pour venir jusqu'ici puisqu'elle attend de reprendre une respiration où je pourrais comprendre ses dires avant de m'exposer ses pensées. La panique ne tarde pas à reprendre possession de mon corps.

⁃ Ça fait une demi-heure qu'elle est sous la douche en temps normal je n'aurais pas trouvé ça étrange mais la porte n'est pas verrouillée et grande ouverte, elle ne me répond pas puis comment dire, je pense qu'il est préférable que tu ailles la voir.

Je secoue la tête énergiquement en priant pour qu'elle n'ait pas fait de crise, nous retournons rapidement dans ses dortoirs. Le portrait me laisse passer sans que je n'ai à donné le mot de passe, l'avantage d'être préfète-en-chef. Une fois dans la salle de bain, en effet elle est dans la douche, je ne la vois pas complètement à cause du vitrage qui est opaque. Sans réfléchir, j'ouvre la porte et m'assieds à côté d'elle. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps d'enlever mes vêtements ni même mes chaussures, je n'ai pas le temps pour ça.

Elle garde la tête collée contre ses genoux et je me rends soudain compte que l'eau est très froide et que son corps tremble mais quelle sotte ! Je me relève à moitié pour changer la température de l'eau que je monterai petit à petit pour éviter tout choc. Quand elle arrête de frissonner je passe doucement un bras autour de ses épaules et elle se cale comme elle le peut contre moi. Elle commence à me parler et je réduis la pression de la pomme de douche pour pouvoir l'entendre correctement.

⁃ Désolée ma fraise tagada, je n'aurais pas du parler de ta mère, ni de Lucy, je comprends tes choix excuse-moi et maintenant, parce-que je ne sais pas contrôler mes pulsions tu vas avoir des problèmes et tu as sans-doute déjà reçue sa lettre, mon Dieu pourquoi je réagis comme ça, je suis conne, je ne te mérite pas.

Je mets beaucoup plus de temps à lui répondre que je l'aurais souhaité, en effet le comportement de ma mère me ravage énormément et j'appréhende le contenu de sa lettre.

⁃ Déjà de un, je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de te faire du mal, sérieusement Val arrête tu me fais peur quand tu fais ça et de deux.. je m'excuse aussi pour ton père et j'accepte ton pardon si tu bloques tes justifications, ok ? Always and..

Après avoir soupiré elle murmure.

⁃ Forever, je t'aime Clémence, si tu pouvais voir à quel point, je suis tellement désolée.

⁃ Moi aussi je t'aime très très fort mon Colibri, allez viens.

Je me relève trempée et attrape une serviette pour la donner à Valentine, je me déshabille ici pour éviter de mouiller le salon et sa chambre puis m'enroule d'une autre serviette. Valentine ne m'a jamais dit qu'elle m'aimait de cette façon. Elle a commencé par me le faire deviner en l'écrivant à l'aide de ses doigts contre ma peau, puis, à me l'écrire dans ses lettres, ensuite elle l'a murmuré et là, elle a prononcé ces trois mots à voix haute pour la première fois de ma vie.

Nous sortons pour trouver une Hermione inquiète dans le salon.

⁃ Ne t'inquiète pas c'est bon et merci de m'avoir prévenue.

⁃ Pas de soucis, si tu as besoin de quelque chose Valentine, comme un muffin, n'hésite pas.

Elle souffle avant d'hocher la tête, elle doit probablement s'en vouloir d'avoir profité de la cohue pour frapper Marvin, en fait non la connaissant elle ne regrette pas. Une fois dans sa chambre je ferme la porte et me dirige vers ses placards pour nous sortir des pyjamas, au fin fond elle devrait avoir un vêtement descendant plus bas que ses genoux.

Elle me parle avec une voix timide et ça me fait toujours bizarre quand elle s'adresse à moi de cette façon.

⁃ Euh je pourrais avoir la totalité de tes notes en _Histoire de la magie ? _

Je rigole en répondant que, oui elle pourra les avoir comme d'habitude. Après s'être changées, je m'installe dans son lit pendant qu'elle range sa chambre en donnant des coups de pieds dans son tas de linge, elle ne fait que le déplacer dans le coin. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle la rangera mais ce n'est pas le moment de faire une remarque sur ses méthodes de rangement douteuses.

Elle s'assoit à côté de moi hésitante, les jambes croisées, qu'elle secoue d'une façon nerveuse. Elle ne va pas pouvoir s'en empêcher.

⁃ Je suis..

⁃ Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit Val.

⁃ Tu sais que j'ai des problèmes avec l'autorité.

Je roule des yeux tout en répondant.

⁃ Je ne pourrais pas être plus d'accord avec toi.

Elle sourit faiblement puis je la prends dans mes bras pour lui faire un câlin.

⁃ Merci Clém.

Elle finit par s'endormir et malgré l'heure, impossible de trouver le sommeil pour ma part car dès que je ferme les yeux, je vois cette lettre qui est toujours posée sur mon lit. Qu'est-ce que ma mère me fera quand je rentrerai pour les vacances ? Soudainement la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Je relève la tête et bien évidemment Hermione se trouve sur le pas de la porte. Je lui parle en murmurant rapidement avant qu'elle ne la referme et reparte dans le salon.

⁃ Entre.

Elle n'hésite pas une seconde et s'avance sur la pointe des pieds, elle s'installe à côté de moi et j'extirpe le plus doucement possible ma main de celle de Val. Une fois sur le dos je soupire, je suis tellement exténuée.

⁃ Vous allez mieux ?

⁃ Demain est un autre jour. Tu ne veux pas m'éclairer sur ta dernière phrase ? De tout à l'heure.

⁃ Ça ne sert à rien.

Alors que j'allais répondre quelque chose, Valentine se retourne et se cale à moitié sur moi, elle est brûlante et je commence à caresser distraitement ses cheveux, comme d'habitude.

⁃ Ok pas de soucis.

Elle inspire puis reprend.

⁃ C'est compliqué, je ne pense pas que lui dire maintenant soit une bonne idée et puis elle trouverait étrange que j'ai, qu'avec Luna on est gardé ceci pour nous tout ce temps.

\- Mais de quoi tu parles Hermione ?

Soudain la respiration de Val change et sa réaction ne se fait pas attendre.

⁃ Pourquoi vous parlez dans MA chambre et plus important encore quel est le sujet ?

J'aperçois du coin de l'œil Hermione secouer la tête négativement et je réponds.

⁃ Les devoirs d'_Arithmancies_.

⁃ Sérieusement ? Vous n'êtes pas bien à tout le temps parler de cours.

⁃ Que veux tu c'est comme ça Valentine d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la soirée d'Halloween ?

Elle se relève de moi en fronçant les sourcils et j'en profite pour me positionner dos au mur puis elle allume la lumière pour qu'on y voit vraiment.

⁃ À quoi tu fais référence Hermione ?

Oui de quoi parle t'elle, encore ?

⁃ Ta dispute avec le mec à l'entrée du château.

⁃ Ah ça, rien d'important des trucs de Serpentard.

⁃ D'accord je vais vous laisser…

⁃ Mais tu plaisantes ou quoi ! Tu m'as réveillée alors maintenant tu restes à discuter avec nous et au fait, merci pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec ta directrice.

Elle sourit puis nous dialoguons. Elles sont en train de se chamailler sur la question existentielle qui est, pourquoi l'amour est-il si compliqué alors que ce devrait être simple et mes paupières ne seraient pas aussi lourde j'en aurais des choses à dire. Je finis par m'endormir dans cette position.

Le lendemain matin je suis en retard sur mon planning puisque Val se lève plus tard que moi mais étrangement elle n'est plus auprès de moi, je me lève et après avoir soupiré longuement je me dirige vers la salle de bain quand je trouve Hermione installé dans le salon toujours en pyjama.

⁃ Bonjour Hermione ça va ?

⁃ Ah bonjour Clémence, je vais bien merci et toi ?

⁃ De même, dit ça fait longtemps qu'elle est sous la douche ?

⁃ Non, cinq minutes à peu près, si tu veux la prendre je te conseille d'aller dans tes dortoirs, fin tu la connais mieux que moi.

J'hoche la tête, oui on va devoir attendre encore une éternité avant de pouvoir avoir accès à cette salle de bain mais étant donné que je suis en pyjama, j'ai clairement la paresse de me changer et d'aller à l'autre bout d'ici. Je tourne la poignée de la porte et par chance elle ne l'a pas verrouillée, après m'être déshabillée j'ouvre la porte de la douche. Quand elle se tourne et me voit, elle sursaute.

⁃ Putain de merde tu m'as fait peur Clémence ! On frappe avant d'entrer quelque part !

⁃ Tu es au courant que tu exposes une notion que tu ne suis jamais ?

⁃ Ouais ouais ouais !

Je rigole et attrape le produit de douche se trouvant à côté d'elle. De retour dans sa chambre j'emprunte ses vêtements puis part réviser dans le salon. Dix plus minutes plus tard elle sort de la salle de bain et Hermione y va à son tour. Peu de temps après nous descendons toutes les trois dans la Grande Salle puis Val et moi nous installons à ma table pour changer où l'on discute un petit peu.

Le début de ma matinée se passe comme d'habitude avec en plus, toutes les petites attentions de ma meilleure amie pour encore se faire pardonner. J'ai beau lui répéter que c'est oublié, elle continue, me réchauffant le cœur par la même occasion. Elle a réussi à me faire livrer un paquet en pleins cours même si demander à un première année de faire la livraison est.. déplacé mais bon étant donné que c'était mes chocolats préférés, je ne lui en tiendrai pas rigueur. Par contre ça aurait pu tomber dans un autre cours que les Défenses Contre les Forces Du Mal. Le professeur Severus Rogue a faillit faire un accident vasculaire cérébrale lorsque l'étudiant lui a dit pourquoi il était là, heureusement qu'il a fini par crier le prénom de ma meilleure amie en dernier recours, lui empêchant je pense l'humiliation de sa vie. En y réfléchissant je pense qu'elle l'a fait exprès pour énerver son Directeur de maison, ils ont une relation assez spéciale et heureusement que Val est gay, car je pourrais imaginer le pire par moment.

Une fois arrivée dans la Grande Salle, je m'assieds à côté de Caileigh pour lui parler. Étant donné que la Gazette du Sorcier traite des mêmes sujets qu'hier, je la referme rapidement et après m'être servi d'un peu de pomme de terre puis de m'être assurée que les conversations autour de nous étaient assez fortes en sonorité pour nous empêcher d'être entendues, j'engage le dialogue.

⁃ Ça va Caileigh ?

Elle finit d'avaler sa bouchée puis me répond.

⁃ Euh oui et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe pour que tu prennes ce ton de voix ?

Je me rappelle soudain la requête de Val qui me demandait de ne pas aller lui parler d'elle et c'est justement ce que je m'apprêtai à faire, mince.

⁃ Non rien de particulier je prenais juste de tes nouvelles.

Elle lève un sourcil pas très convaincue puis ajoute.

⁃ Si c'est à propos de Valentine ne t'inquiète pas, je savais très bien ce que je faisais et que cette situation risquait d'arriver, ce n'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si j'étais tombée amoureuse d'elle, ça va me manquer oui mais ça va aller.

Je suis surprise par l'intonation de sa phrase qui est.. directe et sûre. Je fronce les sourcils.

⁃ Tu es bien la première que je n'entends pas dire que sa vie ne vaut plus rien maintenant.

Elle explose de rire m'arrachant un sourire car son éclat est communicatif.

⁃ C'est sérieux elles disent ça ? Je ne comprends pas comment elles peuvent souffrir à ce point, elles voient Valentine une fois et boum elles s'éprennent d'elle ?

⁃ C'est sans-doute à cause du travail qu'elles succombent aussi vite, je ne sais pas. Pourtant lorsque l'on a ex… parlé la dernière fois c'était pas sain, oui c'est ça.

J'avale rapidement le contenu de mon verre. Merlin, voilà ce qui se passe lorsque que je suis crevée. Je pose mon regard sur elle et elle me regarde en souriant.

⁃ Je ne saisis pas vraiment le sens de ta phrase, ce qui est une première.

⁃ Je disais juste que ça devait être à cause de la pression des cours.

⁃ Oui ça j'ai compris c'est la deuxième partie.

⁃ Ah je précisais juste…

⁃ Et dire que j'avais dit de na pas lui parler Clém ! Rends-moi les chocolats que j'aille les donner à Rusard !

Quelle coïncidence d'être sauvée par la personne concernée, alléluia. Elle s'installe en face de nous et au nom de Merlin, je t'en supplie, par pitié que Sonia ne s'évanouisse pas. Le regard de ma meilleure amie me rappelle que je lui dois une justification.

⁃ J'ai rien dit mon Colibri ! Et puis que veux tu que Rusard face de chocolats ? T'essayes de le soudoyer en dernière année ?

⁃ N'essaye pas de me mentir, même de ma table j'ai pu lire sur tes lèvres ! - Ce qui est faux -. Je te connais par cœur et puis faut pas déconner, corrompre Rusard ? Pfff je sais juste qu'il est allergique aux noisettes.

⁃ Comment tu sais ça ?

⁃ Crois moi il vaut mieux ne pas savoir Caileigh.

Nous avons le droit à un sourire machiavélique de Valentine.

Elle peut pas s'en empêcher, il faut qu'elle s'amuse avec Sonia ce qu'elle arrête de faire rapidement après un coup de pied de ma part.

⁃ Aie ! Je lui demandais juste de me faire les devoirs en _Botanique. _

Je secoue la tête pour toute réponse, la table des Gryffondors s'agite soudainement, je n'ai pas besoin de me lever comme tous les autres pour regarder ce qu'il se passe, Val se déplace et va je ne sais où et je ne veux de tout façon pas savoir. Malgré moi je tourne la tête vers Lucy qui me regarde, je ne m'attarde pas sur elle.

À la fin de la journée je retourne dans mon dortoir et salue Ernie qui travaille dans le salon puis pars m'asseoir sur mon lit. C'est tellement calme, je n'entends rien à part peut-être mon cœur battre dans mes tympans, personne ne peut m'entendre, comme si j'étais livrée à moi même. Je me lève pour ouvrir ma fenêtre dans l'optique d'entendre quelque chose mais je fais marche arrière à cause de la fraîcheur extérieure qui ne tarde pas à pénétrer ma chambre, me procurant un court frisson, le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je retourne m'allonger sur mon lit puis ferme les yeux, il faudrait peut-être que je commence le devoir pour après-demain et que j'ouvre cette maudite lettre mais là je suis paumée, trop triste et bien trop mal dans ma peau pour faire autre chose que de rester allongée sur mon lit.

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte et j'autorise Valentine à rentrer, c'est bizarre qu'elle frappe, mais après quelques secondes trouvant son silence étrange, je relève la tête pour trouver Ernie sur le pas de ma porte.

⁃ Désolé de t'importuner mais il y'a une fille qui attend dans le couloir, elle m'a demandé de te dire d'aller lui parler, qu'elle t'attendait.

Je le remercie en hochant la tête. Sa demande n'est pas anodine, malgré le fait qu'elle ne me parle plus, ne me regarde quasiment plus, elle pense toujours à moi et le contraire m'aurait médusé. Elle fait le premier pas et attend que je fasse de même, indubitablement notre dernière chance de renouer le contact avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je me lève doucement pour arriver devant le portrait qui doit sentir mon hésitation puisqu'il ne s'ouvre pas. Je colle mon oreille contre le mur mais évidemment je n'entends rien. J'ai envie d'y aller et de la prendre dans mes bras, de m'excuser et recommencer parce-qu'elle me manque ! Cependant tout sera comme d'habitude et je ne veux pas souffrir pour rien, en vivant de cette manière.

Je retourne dans ma chambre. On a pas d'avenir ensemble, on n'en aura jamais, c'est terminé.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés. Lecteurs fantômes, écrivez et laissez votre avis s'il vous plait. Qu'avez vous préférez ? Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas aimé ? La suite avec Lucy, dans deux semaines normalement. Bisous bisous. _


	21. Le début de la fin

_Hello everybody ! Voici la suite, je n'ai pas eu de reviews anonymes du coup j'ai répondu à tout le monde par MP._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**CHAPITRE VINGT-ET-UN : LE DÉBUT DE LA FIN**

_**Lucy Wayne **_

\- Lucy qu'est-ce que tu préfères comme couleur, blanc ou rouge pour les fleurs ?

Mais j'en ai tellement rien à faire de ses fleurs si il savait à quel point. Si on doit parler mariage je ne peux pas rester dans cet état là. J'attrape ma bouteille et bois trois grandes gorgées, ça va de suite mieux. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me bassiner avec ça et personne n'a l'air de comprendre que je ne veux pas me marier ! Tout ce que je veux c'est me défoncer, je ne suis plus rien. Si seulement je pouvais faire le vide dans ma tête et ne plus penser à ce que Clémence m'a dit. Dès que je ferme les yeux je l'entends me répéter en boucle qu'elle ne m'a jamais aimée.

Elle m'a rabaissée comme une moins que rien, je sais que je lui ai fait du mal mais ses paroles sont pires, savoir que j'ai été utilisée est comme la sensation interminable d'un couteau qu'on m'enfoncerait dans le ventre et pour couronner le tout, je suis impuissante face à mes parents et c'est bien ça le gros problème. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, je ne peux pas me couper de ma famille, j'aurais pu éventuellement le faire pour Clémence mais tout ça n'a plus d'importance. Je veux la rayer de ma vie et faire comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Le regard bizarre de Jack me rappelle que je lui dois une réponse.

\- Tu choisis ce que tu veux.

\- Et comme repas tu as une idée ?

Excédée, je balance.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on se marie plutôt début février ?

\- Oui, ce n'est pas plus mal et puis ça nous laisse le temps de mieux s'organiser, j'écris une lettre à mon père.

Parfait au moins j'arrive encore à faire quelque chose. Je me demande s'il me regarde vraiment où s'il s'en fout tout comme moi de mon apparence. Il voit bien que je bois tous les jours, je ne me cache pas quand nous sommes seuls. Je suis sûre qu'il sait que je ne l'aime pas et qu'il essaye de se convaincre que ça ira, que ça peut marcher sans amour mais c'est complètement faux.

Je m'allonge dans son lit et ferme les yeux. J'essaye de me contrôler et de ne pas craquer en foutant ma vie en l'air mais c'est tellement dur. Je tente de reprendre contact avec elle, de la confronter face à ses paroles mais elle se cache chez l'autre tâche et après ma dispute avec elle la dernière fois dans la salle de classe, j'abandonne. Valentine a vraiment trop d'influence dans cette école pour se mesurer à elle et puis de toute façon je vais juste me faire du mal en voyant Clémence, seule à seule.

Jack s'allonge à côté de moi et commence à me faire des bisous dans le cou, j'ai du recommencer à coucher avec lui à petit dose mais là, ça devient quasiment impossible. Je suis gay, avant j'y arrivais parce-que je pensais à Clémence mais maintenant j'ai envie de vomir aussitôt que je ferme les yeux. C'est insoutenable, j'ai mal mais je serre les dents, ma vie est horrible.

\- Je vais prendre une douche.

Il hoche la tête et je me rhabille. Ce soir j'ai envie de boire, on a un devoir important demain mais je tricherai où Jack m'aidera. Je n'ai plus vraiment la force de réviser et de faire des progrès quand la seule chose qui me tenait en haleine ces derniers temps, m'a brisé le cœur.

Je me regarde dans le miroir et les marques sur mon corps commencent à disparaître sauf celle sur mon front, j'ai l'impression que je la garderai toute ma vie. Je me maquille pour camoufler comme je peux mes cicatrices mais des fois je suis trop mal pour pouvoir le faire correctement, comme ce soir.

Il m'arrive de plus en plus d'aller en cours défoncée et pour ne pas me faire repérer par les professeurs, mes pastilles à la menthe sont indispensables. Je veux arrêter de boire, mais je ne me sens bien que quand je suis dans cet état. Je me suis fait une amie chez les Serpentards qui aime bien se défoncer aussi pendant la période scolaire sauf qu'elle tourne à autre chose et ça ne m'intéresse pas. On a rendez-vous à vingt-deux heures ce soir.

Je sors de ma salle commune avant la fin du couvre-feu car ici, quand on sort après, c'est limite s'ils ne se mettent pas devant le portrait pour nous en empêcher.

\- Coucou toi, tu en as mis du temps !

\- Désolée et je te rappelle que ma salle commune est plus loin. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux toujours pas essayer mes petites gélules ? Je t'assure que tu vas adorer.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas.

Nous nous installons dans une salle de classe comme d'habitude pour être tranquilles. Tout se passe toujours bien sauf quand ce sont les préfets-en-chef qui patrouillent, Clémence et l'autre prennent vraiment très à cœur leur mission.

Après une heure Shannon plane déjà mais je ne suis toujours assez bien. Il commence à se faire tard, je lui propose qu'on se balade dans les couloirs et qu'on se sépare comme d'habitude un peu plus loin. Elle accepte, de toute façon dans son état elle fait tout ce que je lui dis.

On arrive presque au point de séparation quand on repère une lumière mais le temps qu'on réagisse, ils sont déjà trop proches de nous, Shannon part dans la direction opposée à la leur mais je ne peux pas bouger. Je reconnais son parfum, son odeur si particulière, si parfaite. Ernie est parti à la poursuite de Shannon et je prends conscience qu'on est plus que toutes les deux.

Elle me scrute et doit sans doute se dire que je ressemble à rien quand à elle, elle est toujours aussi belle. Non ! Il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça. Mon ventre me fait super mal et mon cœur ne bat pas normalement. Je commence à faire de l'hyperventilation.

Je décide de lui dire la première chose qui me vient en tête et de toute façon c'est ce que je pense, j'ouvre la bouche et elle ferme les yeux.

\- Tu m'as détruite Clémence.

Elle ne répond rien mais de là je n'arrive pas clairement à distinguer sa réaction, je me rapproche d'elle et c'est encore plus dur. Finalement, je peux apercevoir le marron de ses pupilles et elle a les larmes aux yeux. C'est plus fort que moi je la claque mais cette fois ci je n'attends pas de retour de sa part comme on avait l'habitude de le faire. Je pars tout de suite et la laisse ici.

J'entends des bruits de pas me signalant l'arrivée de quelqu'un et je me cache derrière une armure, c'est Ernie. Une fois le champ libre, je vais dans la direction dont il revient peut être que Shannon est toujours là-bas. En effet, elle est là avec un sourire complètement béat.

\- Il m'a donné une retenue, qu'importe.

\- Il te reste de tes pastilles ?

\- Ah enfin ! Oui tiens par contre ce n'est pas gratuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Si c'est de l'argent je peux t'en avoir rapidement.

C'est complètement faux mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça.

Elle se rapproche de moi en essayant de ne pas tomber et effleure mon visage avec sa main. Elle est froide mais je passe outre. Je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'elle veut mais je ne sais pas, je m'en fous de tromper Jack je l'ai déjà fait mais Clémence, si elle l'apprenait elle souffrirait. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, maintenant, plus rien n'a d'importance. J'attrape sa main et rentre dans une salle de classe.

Elle me donne une de ses gélules qu'elle casse en deux et elle avale l'autre partie. Ce n'est pas bien de réagir de cette façon, de me jeter sur la première chose capable de me faire oublier mon mal être engendré par Clémence mais que voulez-vous, je ne fais pas partie des forts.

\- Il faut que tu y ailles doucement si tu veux réussir à rentrer dans ta salle commune ce soir.

Je hoche la tête pour tout signe de réponse et avale de suite l'autre partie pour l'embrasser dans la minute suivante. C'est étrange je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'attendais à retrouver cette même sensation de plaisir comme avec Clémence. Cette chaleur qui m'envahissait en deux secondes chrono. J'essaye de ne pas penser à elle et de me concentrer sur ce que je fais mais plus on avance, plus mes gestes deviennent approximatifs, j'ai du mal à rester focalisée sur ce que je fais et rigole pour rien.

Shannon est pareille que moi, nous avons toujours nos vêtements et sommes à présent allongées sur le sol froid et les sensations contre ma peau sont désagréables mais je suis trop loin pour m'en soucier. Mes yeux sont fermés et j'arrive enfin à ne plus penser. C'est tellement mieux que l'alcool, cette sensation de plénitude absolue qui sillonne mon cœur, ma tête, tout mon être.

Après je ne sais combien de temps Shannon me pousse et m'aide ensuite à me relever. Elle me raccompagne vers ma la salle commune et heureusement car je ne pense que pas que j'aurais réussi à faire beaucoup de pas sans elle. Je sais qu'on n'a pas le droit d'emmener d'autres élèves des maisons voisines aussi près de notre salle commune mais tout ça me passe bien au dessus.

Elle m'embrasse pour me dire au revoir et s'en va avant d'ajouter.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas tout ceci restera entre nous, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher ton mariage, du moins pour l'instant.

Je cligne des yeux rapidement comme pour m'aider à essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle vient de me dire, je me préoccuperai de ça demain, en attendant tant mieux qu'elle ne veuille pas que ça se sache. J'arrive devant le portrait en montant les marches difficilement. Une fois devant j'ai mon énigme.

\- Lorsque que l'on naît, il existe déjà, et lorsque que l'on meurt, il est toujours là. Qui suis-je ?

Mais c'est quoi le délire, je regarde ma montre et il est une heure du matin je ne peux pas rester dehors tout ce temps. J'essaye de reprendre mes esprits et de me concentrer. Après quinze minutes je pense avoir trouvé.

\- Le temps.

Le tableau s'ouvre et je m'engouffre dedans, alléluia, je rentre dans mon dortoir, ignore les protestations de l'une des filles et m'endors habillée.

Le lendemain matin mon réveil tambourine mes oreilles et je mets mon oreiller sur ma tête. Après cinq minutes une fille, je ne saurais dire laquelle, me demande de me lever car elle s'en va et qu'après je risque de louper les cours selon ses dires. J'ai déjà loupé les cours une fois, je ne peux pas me permettre de le refaire.

Je me lève et il me reste dix minutes pour arriver jusqu'à la salle de classe de potions. Je m'habille rapidement, fais une toilette à la va vite et m'en vais. Ma tête me fait super mal et j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts tellement la lumière est forte, j'ai l'impression d'avoir une lampe rivée sur mes yeux. Il faut que je demande à Shannon comment elle fait pour éviter d'être dans cet état.

Je prépare mon matériel nécessaire pour réaliser la potion, je crois que si je réussi c'est grâce à Blondie bien que dernièrement j'ai eu du mal à suivre de A à Z. Après les deux heures de devoir, je pense avoir au moins _Acceptable _et c'est tout ce qui m'importe, tant que je ne descends pas en dessous.

Ensuite c'est _DCFM_ mais cette fois ci on n'a pas de devoir, je peux donc essayer de me reposer mais très discrètement. J'essaye au possible de ne pas épier Clémence même si des fois je sais qu'elle me scrute, j'ai toujours réussi à repérer son regard me brûler vive mais je veux lui faire comprendre que je n'en ai plus rien à faire d'elle, même si au fond de moi je pense tout à fait le contraire.

À la pause déjeuner j'avale quelque chose rapidement et pars dans les toilettes condamnées du troisième étage où Shannon et moi on se voit régulièrement pour faire notre petit rituel.

Pff, rituel, rien ne va.

\- Alors tu as réussi à rentrer hier soir ?

\- Oui mais j'ai eu du mal, dis comment tu fais pour contrer les effets secondaires ?

\- J'ai mon astuce.

\- Partage, ce n'est pas ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

\- J'ai demandé à une élève douée de me faire la potion pour contrer les effets secondaires.

\- Et tu lui donnes quoi à cette fille pour qu'elle te la fasse ?

\- Pas ce que tu me donnes, ça ne l'intéresse pas, avec elle c'est qu'une fois.

\- Tu veux bien m'en passer aussi ?

\- Pour ça il va falloir que tu trouves quelqu'un. Elle m'en fait de moins en moins ces derniers temps.

J'hoche la tête et je vais récupérer l'une de mes bouteilles que je planque ici, je n'aime pas vraiment l'idée de devoir payer en nature pour avoir droit à ses pilules mais je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'en procurer sans trop attirer l'attention sur moi, en fait mon compte n'est pas vraiment garni. Quand elle me voit revenir avec une bouteille elle semble déçue.

\- Quoi, rien ce midi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de trop planer la journée je te rappelle qu'on passe les A.S.P.I.C à la fin de l'année et je n'ai pas envie de travailler pour la compagnie de magicobus, on n'est pas tous riches comme toi.

\- Oui j'avoue que je n'ai pas à me préoccuper de mes notes.

C'est mal, je sais que c'est mal mais tellement plus simple après avoir bu, tout est dérisoire.

Dix minutes après on se dirige en cours d'_Histoire de la magie. _Je m'installe à ma table habituelle et Shannon se met à côté de moi, Jack ne dit rien mais semble surpris. Je sais que Clémence est derrière moi avec Valentine mais j'essaye de toutes mes forces de rester concentrée sur l'avant. Aujourd'hui c'est le devoir peut-être que j'aurais du rester à côté de Jack, surtout dans mon état.

Les questions ne veulent rien dire et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais étudié cette matière de ma vie. Je mets au pif les réponses et espère que je ne finirai pas avec un _Troll _comme note. Ses devoirs ne durent jamais deux heures, il reprend donc son monologue long et chiant. Du coup je discute avec ma camarade de classe.

\- Tu te drogues depuis longtemps ?

\- Depuis ma cinquième année, c'est à cause de ma sœur elle est pire que moi, elle utilise des produits du monde magique c'est deux fois plus fort que ce que j'ai mais quand tu en prends, tu pars vraiment trop loin, si tu veux pendant les vacances de Noël tu peux venir chez moi, on en ferra. Mais tu deviens vite dépendant c'est pour ça que je prends énormément de gélules par jour, pour combler le manque, n'essaye que si tu es sûre.

J'hoche la tête lentement, je ne pense pas que j'en arriverai à ce point là, en l'observant attentivement elle a un geste qu'elle fait lorsqu'elle est en manque, elle se passe une main dans les cheveux constamment, ce qu'elle a arrêté de faire il y a tout juste dix minutes.

\- Comment tu te procures ta drogue ?

\- À l'aide d'une mec mais c'est assez complexe, faut faire attention avec Rusard et sa fouille de colis, et toi ton alcool ?

\- J'en pique dans le stock d'Horace Slughorn, il en a tellement qu'il n'a toujours pas remarqué.

Le cours est enfin fini et je salue Shannon, on se retrouve ce soir comme d'habitude. Le dernier cours est _Botanique _et honnêtement je me demande à quoi ça nous sert. Enfin bref j'essaye de réviser un peu mais ma tête est encore prise par Clémence, encore et toujours elle. Je n'arriverai pas à l'oublier ce n'est pas possible d'oublier quelqu'un comme elle.

Je tape ma tête assez violemment contre le dossier du fauteuil pour la faire partir de ma mémoire. Je dois encore attendre quatre heures avant d'aller rejoindre Shannon et le temps ne passe pas assez vite. Je vais me coucher pour me reposer mais Jack m'attrape le poignet.

\- C'est une lettre de tes parents.

Je lui prends des mains et monte dans mon dortoir et ouvre cette chose.

_Bonjour ma fille, _

_Nous avons reçu la lettre de Jack pour repousser le mariage tout est réglé. Il faut néanmoins que vous commenciez à aller aux réunions avec le prêtre c'est très important. _

_J'ai aussi annulé ta prescription pour ta potion de contraception lors de vos rapports, tu devrais être __réglée, __tes menstruations devraient commencées dans deux semaines._

_Gros bisous_

_Tes parents._

Je froisse la lettre et la jette à la poubelle. Allongée sur mon lit j'ai envie de pleurer mais je résiste. J'ai assez versé de larme, je programme mon réveil pour qu'il me réveille vingt minutes avant le couvre-feu et m'endors rapidement.

Une fois qu'il sonne, je me lève difficilement et descends les escaliers de mon dortoir et quelques élèves me regardent m'éloigner. Hanna se met devant moi me bloquant l'accès au passage. Je croise mes bras et attends qu'elle me dise ce qu'elle a me dire.

\- J'ai entendu que tu avais réveillé du monde dans ton dortoir hier soir après le couvre-feu, tu étais encore dehors ?

\- Oui et alors ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce qu'il va arriver, je ne peux pas te couvrir à chaque fois, les élèves vont commencer à se plaindre et tu sais ce qu'il va se passer après, Clémence ou Miles sera mis au courant puis le Directeur, alors arrête avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Merci pour ce que tu fais mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide, occupe toi de tes affaires avant de venir me faire la morale, que tu sois préfète ou pas !

Je la pousse et sors dehors, je sais que ce n'était pas sympa de lui envoyer ceci à la figure alors que c'est mon amie mais je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter. Je croise un préfet qui me regarde bizarrement mais il ne me dit rien puisqu'il reste encore du temps avant l'heure limite.

J'entre dans une salle de classe et attends vers le fond au cas où. Certains préfets commencent dès vingt-deux heures leurs rondes. Peu de temps après Shannon arrive et je me lève limite impatiente. Elle me donne encore une moitié que j'avale avec presque tout le contenant de ma bouteille. Elle me regarde stupéfaite mais ne dit rien. On s'assoit contre le mur et on attend que ça monte.

On commencerait bien avant le couvre-feu mais il y a trop de mouvement la journée et faire ceci en sachant que je risque gros commence à me plaire, l'adrénaline me rappelle ce que j'avais quand je me faufilais dans le dortoir de Clémence, je voulais à tout prix l'oublier en me droguant, maintenant je veux à tout prix retrouver ce qu'on avait, elle me manque trop et essayer de la détester est impossible pour moi !

Une demi-heure après, les premiers effets se font ressentir et je dois dire que c'est tellement différent, je me sens bien, j'ai envie de danser, de crier ! Je me lève et entame une danse fantôme mais je trébuche sur une table puis il me semble que Shannon se lève pour me rejoindre et me dit de me taire, mais elle rigole tout comme moi.

D'un coup elle m'embrasse, au début j'ai un mouvement de recul, je suis encore trop habituée à Clémence la seule fille que je n'ai jamais embrassée. Mais au fur et à mesure je me laisse aller et faut dire que mon état m'aide à ne pas résister, c'est agréable mais sans plus ce n'est pas Clémence et soudain une idée me vient. J'essaye de repenser à ce que c'était, au plaisir que j'avais quand j'étais avec elle et petit à petit, c'est mieux.

J'ai tellement l'habitude de jouer un rôle.

Je suis plus entreprenante mais encore une fois on ne va pas très loin et on reste allongées sur le sol un long, très long moment. Une sensation bizarre me réveille, Shannon m'aide à me relever mais je suis trop fatiguée et je me sens mal. Mon ventre a décidé d'organiser une soirée sans me prévenir. Elle me ramène comme hier soir et je monte les escaliers et n'attends qu'une chose disparaitre pour toujours.

\- Tout est dans rien... De quoi s'agit-il ?

Cette fois ci je n'y arriverai pas, je ne suis pas bien, vraiment mal. Je me sens vulnérable. Il est trois heures du matin et je commence à avoir froid. Pourquoi il fallait qu'on ait des questions pour pouvoir rentrer dans nos dortoirs ?

Je me cale dans un coin et essaye de me calmer comme je peux mais n'entendre que ma respiration venir troubler ce lourd silence, ne m'aide pas.

J'entends le portrait qui s'ouvre et je perçois quelqu'un émettre une protestation. Je vais directement dans les douches pour enlever toutes ces odeurs et essayer de me réveiller. Les effets secondaires sont désagréables, il faut absolument que j'arrive à faire cette potion moi même.

Une fois prête je descends avec mon sac dans la salle commune, dit bonjour à Jack et m'endors à côté de lui. Il me réveille et je me laisse guider vers la Grande Salle. Je ne mange rien, j'ai peur de tout vomir. La journée passe lentement même si je m'assoupis plusieurs fois en cours. Je me dirige vers mon cours avec Valentine et Ginny dans l'optique d'avoir des conseils pour la réalisation de la potion mais pas de façon directe, elle va me dire non si je lui demande cash.

Ginny est là comme d'habitude la première.

\- Bonjour Ginny ça va ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Ça peut aller, dit tu voudrais pas demander à Valentine de nous expliquer comment on fait la potion _Gueule-de-Bois_ ? Je l'aurais bien fait moi même mais comme tu l'as remarqué, elle est un peu agressive avec moi.

\- Oui si tu veux.

Je lui souris et retourne à ma place en attendant Valentine. Elle arrive sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hello Valentine, est-ce qu'aujourd'hui on peut étudier une potion de notre choix ?

\- Laquelle ?

Elle ouvre un livre et se met à écrire dedans.

\- _Gueule-de Bois_, Valentine tu as entendu ?

\- Oui oui mais tu es d'accord _toi _?

Elle me regarde avec le même regard que la dernière fois et je frisonne malgré moi.

\- Oui ça me va.

Elle referme son livre, le pose délicatement et cherche la potion dans mon livre. Elle sort tous les ingrédients nécessaires et commence à la faire. Je prends des notes pour bien retenir les étapes importantes, je n'aurai pas d'autres occasions. Les odeurs de la potion me donne la gerbe.

Une fois terminée elle remplit une dizaine de flacons, en donne à Ginny et fait disparaître tout le reste. Saleté, mais au moins maintenant je sais à peu près comment on fait. Les choses sérieuses peuvent commencer.

Une fois que le cours est terminé, je reste après qu'elles soient parties pour refaire la potion pendant que c'est encore frais dans ma tête. Au bout d'une heure et demie j'ai terminé. Je mets le tout dans un grand récipient et remonte dans mon dortoir. Il ne me reste plus qu'à essayer ce que ça donne ce soir.

Malheureusement quand je descends dans ma salle commune à vingt-deux heures moins cinq, Hannah et Tom m'attendent de pied ferme. J'attrape un livre traînant sur la table et m'installe dans le canapé. Je jette de temps en temps des coups d'œil vers l'entrée mais ils me surveillent. Mon Dieu c'est dans ces moments-là qu'être à Serpentard m'aurait bien été utile, tout ça parce-que je ne voulais pas décevoir mon père et que j'ai demandé à être ici.

Il est vingt-trois heures et ils sont toujours là, j'abandonne et retourne dans mon dortoir. Ce soir on fera sans les pilules de Shannon. Je m'allonge dans mon lit mais contre toute attente, je finis par m'endormir morte de fatigue à cause d'hier soir.

Je me réveille en plein milieu de la nuit et j'ai faim comme ce n'est pas possible. Je m'extirpe de mon lit et sors d'ici. On pourrait tourner des films d'horreurs à Poudlard, les couloirs déserts sont assez flippants quand même, sans parler de certains tableaux qui ronflent. Je marche à l'aveuglette pour arriver bien évidemment devant ses dortoirs. Je soupire et appuis mes poings et mon front contre le portrait. Les larmes coulent le long de mon visage, laissant une brûlure désagréable sur mes joues.

Je n'y arriverai jamais, je suis condamnée à vivre en enfer pour le restant des mes jours. Ma bouche pâteuse me rappelle quand plus d'avoir faim j'ai terriblement soif, je passe par les toilettes avant de retourner dans ce lit bien froid.

Le lendemain matin je suis encore plus fatiguée que la veille, à table pour le petit-déjeuner je joue distraitement avec les aliments se trouvant dans mon assiette. J'ai de moins en moins faim.

\- Lucy, tu sais que si tu ne viens pas au club de duel demain soir tu seras disqualifiée pour de bon ?

Je relève la tête lentement pour regarder Hannah, comment lui dire sans être agressive que ce passe temps est la dernière chose qui m'importe, je pense d'ailleurs abandonner le Quidditch.

\- Oui je sais merci mais en fait ça ne m'intéresse plus.

\- C'est dommage tu étais douée, n'oublie pas la réunion dans notre salle commune ce soir, tous les septièmes années doivent y participer.

J'hoche la tête pour lui répondre, je vais devoir revoir Clémence, vie de merde. Après les cours de la matinée je m'avance rapidement vers celui où je vais pouvoir dormir tranquillement sans être dérangée et surtout sans avoir de problème. Comme depuis une semaine Valentine se met devant et non pas à côté de Clémence, y aurait-il de l'orage dans l'air ? Je pose ma tête sur la table pour me reposer quand soudain Valentine m'oblige à la relever. Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore, moi qui voulais me reposer.

Sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi une bagarre éclate en plein cours. Je m'éloigne rapidement de ceux qui sont en train de se battre quand mon regard tombe sur Clémence et Valentine qui se démènent. Je fais un pas dans leur direction pour finalement me stopper, en quoi c'est mon problème ? Elle a été claire elle ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi alors pourquoi j'irais l'aider ? Le temps de me questionner suffit à un Serpentard de m'envoyer un sort mais contre toute attente il rebondit. Je regarde sur ma droite et trouve Jack à mes côtés, il s'apprêtait à répliquer quand notre professeure de métamorphose surgit pour se mettre entre nous. Peu de temps après tout le monde s'arrête.

\- Tous dans mon bureau, immédiatement !

Super, si on doit avoir une retenue ou je ne sais quelle punition je ne me laisserai pas mettre dans le même sac que les autres, je n'ai rien fait. On se stoppe avant d'entrer dans son bureau, quelqu'un a parlé mais je n'ai rien entendu.

\- C'est quoi le délire ?

\- Hermione et Clémence veulent que personne ne raconte ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ouais en gros ne pas dire que c'était Valentine. Nous entrons en silence et je préfère garder les yeux rivés sur le sol, je ne sais pas dans quel état sont mes pupilles.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Miss Patil est arrivée vers moi affolée en décrétant qu'un règlement de comptes entre plusieurs élèves était en train d'avoir lieu !

Oui moi je sais ! Vu son intonation elle ne va pas laisser filer ce qui s'est passé avec une simple remontrance, hors de question que je prenne pour la blonde ! J'ouvre la bouche mais forcément Miss je sais tout et Clémence s'expriment en même temps, finalement Hermione prend la parole.

\- Je pense que tout ceci est un malentendu, Ernie a fait une plaisanterie qui a mal été comprise, nous sommes tous à cran et je ne saurais dire qui a commencé ensuite.

En y réfléchissant, si je balance la meilleure amie de Clémence c'est sur qu'il n'y aura vraiment plus d'espoir concernant notre relation et je veux y croire. Finalement je me tais et sers la main de Jack pour qu'il se taise aussi.

\- Très bien Miss Granger vous n'avez pas vu qui c'était mais il reste quatorze personnes, j'attends.

Elle me rend mal à l'aise cette professeure, c'est elle qu'il fallait élire directrice et non pas celui qu'on a actuellement, l'incapable.

\- Miss Lovegood, avez-vous vu la personne ?

C'est mort, mais bon si ce n'est pas moi qui moucharde, Clémence ne pourra pas m'en vouloir.

\- Je suis d'accord avec Hermione et je pense que tout le monde aussi, non ?

Obligée de me taire.

Elle soupire et tape dans ses mains d'une façon trop énergique pour mes oreilles.

\- Très bien, puisque personne ne veux cracher le morceau et très sincèrement j'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller demander à Miss Patil, vous êtes tous privés de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard de ce week-end, vous allez me rédiger un parchemin de cinquante centimètres sur le mot « Solidarité » pour après-demain et enfin, demain soir vous accompagnerez votre professeur de _Soins aux créatures Magiques_ pour une retenue ! Et ça serait encore trop facile, vous êtes collés pendant une semaine à partir de lundi avec moi. Ça vous apprendra à vous comporter comme de parfaits babouins !

Excuse-moi ! c'est quoi cette sanction de malade ! Non non non mais non !

\- Du balai !

Je m'en vais plus en colère que jamais contre moi, en plus si ça trouve j'ai fermé ma gueule pour rien. Je retourne dans la salle de classe récupérer mon sac de cours puis je ne tarde pas à aller à la bibliothèque pour commencer le devoir avant d'aller en cours de _Divination. _Jack traîne des pieds derrière moi et ça m'énerve, je finis par lui demander.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? Que je sache tu l'as toujours méprisée mais pourtant non, tu l'as laissée s'en tirer.

\- Tu n'as rien dit non plus.

\- Parce-que tu as serré ma main et je te connais !

Je le chasse avec ma main car il est loin de me connaitre, certes il connait la Lucy d'avant mais pas celle que je suis aujourd'hui. Une fois que nous sommes arrivés à destination, je m'installe au calme et pars récupérer les livres nécessaires. C'est bizarre mais Clémence n'est pas là, j'aurais pensé qu'elle se serait jetée sur les livres tout comme Miss je sais tout d'ailleurs. Shannon ne tarde pas à nous rejoindre et Jack hausse un sourcil. Il ne l'aime pas.

\- Elle abuse la vielle McGo mais bon ça en valait la peine.

\- Parce-que avoir à faire un parchemin de cinquante centimètres, devoir aller dans la forêt interdite et bien sûr être collée pendant une semaine vaut la peine d'avoir passé cinq minutes à régler tes comptes ?

\- Euh ouais !

Je comprends tout à fait pourquoi Jack ne supporte pas Shannon car des fois moi aussi j'ai du mal mais bon, je n'ai pas vraiment le choix et puis son insouciance me fait du bien parfois. Nous travaillons pendant une heure avant de quitter la Serpentarde pour nous diriger à notre prochain cours, monter toutes ces marches me crève. L'avantage de ce cours c'est que mon imagination me permet de n'avoir que des bonnes notes. Comme la plupart du temps elle fait sursauter tout le monde dans sa prise de parole, après avoir parlé d'Harry elle enchaîne avec l'autre.

\- Qu'avons nous là ! Je sens que des prédictions se sont réalisées, n'est-ce pas Mr Macmillan, votre lèvre n'est que le commencement ! Le sang qui coule vous avertit d'un présage encore plus important…

J'arrête d'écouter parce que c'est vraiment du n'importe quoi son charabia. Je m'amuse avec la boule de cristal posée en face de moi, qu'est-ce qui se passerait si elle tombait accidentellement par terre ? Je roule des yeux car je me fais vraiment chier et tout ce que j'ai envie de faire n'inclut qu'une bouteille et moi.

À la fin de la journée je pars me coucher dès la fin du repas, je tire les rideaux et m'affale sur mon lit malheureusement quelqu'un les ouvre à nouveau.

\- Lucy tu pourrais un peu ranger ton côté de la chambre ?

\- Oui oui c'est bon Rosie je le ferai demain.

\- Tu dis ceci à chaque fois et le résultat est le même à la fin de la journée.

Mon Dieu qu'elles m'énervent, dès que Carla s'y met j'en ai pour quarante ans.

Alors que j'allais répondre cette fois ci en haussant la voix pour qu'elles me foutent la paix, Hannah qui devait se rendre dans sa chambre, prend la parole.

\- C'est bon les filles laissez là tranquille.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe puisque j'ai préféré garder les yeux clos dès l'intervention de Carla. J'entends les rideaux se fermer et me tourne pour enfin pouvoir dormir mais la surélévation de mon lit m'indique que je ne suis pas seule. À contre cœur je me redresse pour faire face à Hanna.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Lucy ces derniers temps ? Je ne te reconnais plus.

\- S'il te plait laisse moi, j'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- C'est à cause de Clémence ?

Mon cœur rate un battement, d'où sait elle que c'est à cause d'elle ? On a toujours fait attention, tout le temps !

\- Comment ça Clémence ? Je la connais à peine.

\- S'il te plait je t'ai, vous ai observées, tu la connais plus que bien.

Je secoue la tête et elle roule des yeux. Elle me prend la main pour me forcer à me lever, en même temps Hannah est mon amie depuis cinq ans et elle est plus ou moins proche de Clémence puisqu'elles sont toutes les deux préfètes mais ça n'explique pas comment elle l'a découvert. Je descends les escaliers avec elle et nous nous dirigeons vers les douches.

Bien évidement ça ne pouvait pas être simple fallait qu'il y est encore du monde à vingt-deux heures ! Et elle ne voudra jamais aller dehors après le couvre feu.

\- Sérieusement Hannah je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

\- Tu préfères que je pose mes questions à voix haute devant tout le monde où ici où il n'y a pratiquement personne ?

Je soupire et me dirige vers une douche perdue vers le fond de la pièce. Pourquoi elle fait ça ? Mon regard ne doit pas être assez suppliant pour qu'elle arrête, pour qu'elle se retire et que je n'ai pas à lui dire ce que je suis. Si je n'arrive même pas à le penser dans ma tête comment réussir à le dire à une personne qui me connaît depuis cinq ans. Je m'appuie contre le mur et regarde mes pieds. Je l'entends soupirer et remonter ma tête à l'aide de l'une de ses mains. C'est dans ses habitudes, elle ne fait rien pour m'aider à me lancer et attends que je sois prête. J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referme de suite. Quand enfin je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose on se fait interrompre.

\- Hannah je pourrais te voir s'il te plait ?

\- Dans dix minutes ok ? Attends moi dans la salle commune. Lance toi Lucy.

\- Hannah on a besoin d'un préfet pour régler un conflit d'intérêt général, Edward veut déplacer la bibliothèque direction plein nord alors qu'Emma pense que son emplacement actuel est très bien et je suis de son avis, le soleil pénètre mieux de cette façon facilitant la lecture.

Je peux la voir rouler des yeux avant d'encore se retourner.

\- Euh Tom n'est pas disponible ? Olivia, Jessica, Miles ?

\- Tu es la première que j'ai trouvé à vrai dire mais tu m'as l'air occupée, merci quand même.

\- C'est chiant d'être préfète hein ?

Elle fronce un sourcil et cette fois ci, elle me fait entrer dans la douche en tirant les rideaux à sa suite.

J'espère qu'on ne sera plus dérangées ici mince à la fin.

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à la regarder dans les yeux, le pire c'est qu'elle sait déjà et malgré ça je n'y arrive pas. Ça en dit long sur mon courage. Au moment où elle allait dire autre chose je dis le plus rapidement possible.

\- Jesuistombéeamoureused'une filleetouijesuis gay.

Elle ferme les yeux pour sans-doute analyser ma phrase indéchiffrable. Quand elle les ouvre de nouveau, elle se rapproche de moi en prenant l'une de mes mains.

\- Redit le.

J'inspire un bon coup, elle a beau avoir un an de moins que moi, elle est tellement plus mature et posée que je ne le suis.

\- Je suis... gay.

Elle me sourit et enlève la larme qui a réussi à s'échapper de mon œil. Je me sens un peu mieux.

\- C'était si dur que ça ?

J'hoche la tête en essayant de ne pas craquer. Elle me prend dans ses bras et nous restons un assez long moment ici en fait jusqu'à ce que son prénom résonne à nos oreilles.

\- Ce n'est pas possible je ne suis pas la seule préfète dans cette tour ! Tu me raconteras le reste plus tard ? Genre Jack.

Elle m'embrasse sur le front et sort de la douche quant à moi je me laisse lentement glisser le long du mur. Pourquoi ça doit être si dur ? Je finis par m'endormir dans cette position. Je me réveille plus tard avec d'atroces douleurs dans le bas du dos et je pars m'installer dans notre salle commune. Il est minuit et quelques élèves travaillent dont Hannah et Jack surement en train de faire le devoir et c'est confirmé quand le premier mot que je lis sur l'un des livres est « Solidarité ». Je souffle et ouvre un livre au hasard pour recopier ce qui me semble cohérent. Je m'arrête deux heures après pour aller me coucher.

Quand mon réveil sonne, je commence par ranger rapidement mon coin de la chambre car je n'ai pas envie de les entendre se plaindre ce soir quoi que, je repose mes chemises où je les ai prises, après tout c'est moi coin. Je bois pratiquement toute ma bouteille d'eau et reste assise pensive sur mon lit les genoux contre mon menton. Ah c'est barbant d'être dans cet état, j'ouvre mon tiroir pour prendre une pilule et descends me préparer.

Pendant le petit-déjeuner, j'observe discrètement Clémence du coin de l'œil et arrête dès qu'elle doit lever les yeux de son journal ou répondre à Caileigh ou Sonia. Misère elle m'a l'air si heureuse sans moi mais comment être sûre à cent pour cent. Elle a toujours affiché cet éclat sur son visage, Blondie vient s'installer en face d'elle.

Une concentration de bruit arrivant de ma droite me faisant détourner les yeux d'elle pour les poser sur une élève de Gryffondor qui est debout et qui semble crier, de là je n'arrive pas très bien à distinguer ce qu'il se passe mais en tout cas une chose est sûre, on ne l'entend pas du tout, comme si elle était devenue muette. Je me rassieds et attends que le bordel soit passé. Ce n'est pas nouveau qu'il arrive ce genre de chose aux élèves et tient étrangement c'est toujours les mêmes maisons qui sont touchés sauf : Serpentard ! À un moment donné faut que les professeurs arrêtent de nous prendre pour des boursoufs et qu'ils stoppent les responsables une fois pour toutes. Je profite du boucan pour m'intéresser à Clémence qui détourne le regard rapidement dès que ses yeux rencontrent les miens. J'aurais encore eu un cœur, j'aurai fait un arrêt cardiaque.

Les effets de mon cachet commencent à monter et c'est ainsi que je me dirige vers tous mes cours de la journée, en suivant le flux d'élèves. Une fois que les cours de cette nouvelle journée merdique sont fini, je pars cette fois-ci plus tôt de ma salle commune pour pouvoir sortir. J'y ai pensé toute la journée, le fait que Clémence m'ait regardé fait naître des interrogations, si elle n'en a rien à faire de moi, pourquoi elle continue ? Une petite partie en moi n'a pas cru en ses paroles démesurées, ce n'est pas possible elle m'aime, il le faut…

Je m'avance d'un pas lent vers ses dortoirs, encore une fois et m'appuie contre le mur, enfin Ernie sort du portrait et a un mouvement de recul en me voyant, après lui avoir demandé si elle était dans sa chambre et ayant reçue une réponse positive de sa part, j'hésite sur la façon de procéder. Je pourrais y aller directement et la confronter mais je n'ai pas envie, à la place je lui demande de lui porter un message, ce qu'il fait. Après l'avoir remercié il retourne dans son dortoir et ressort deux minutes après.

\- C'est bon elle le sait.

Je hoche la tête et mon cœur que je pensais avoir perdu bat beaucoup trop vite, je me relève et m'approche du portrait qui me regarde bizarrement mais je suis trop focalisée sur ce qui se trouve derrière pour me préoccuper de lui. Cinq grosses minutes plus tard toujours pas de mouvement, j'ai l'impression de sentir sa présence de l'autre coté du mur. Le personnage du tableau s'éclipse me faisant sursauter par la même occasion quand il revient je me recule un peu, prête à repartir.

\- Elle a fait demi-tour.

Je secoue la tête violemment et pars en courant vers ma salle commune, une fois dans ma chambre j'ouvre mon tiroir tellement brutalement qu'il tombe par terre déversant son contenu sur le sol. Je remets maladroitement mes papiers dedans quand je tombe sur une ancienne lettre de sa part, une de cet été quand on avait réussi après de nombreux échanges à se voir à Oxford, Jésus Christ où sont mes cachets de merde ! Après finalement avoir retourné ce que j'avais rangé je dois me rendre à l'évidence, je n'en ai plus et le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis forcément trois minutes ! Je descends quand même pour voir si la chance est avec moi pour changer mais Tom est là. J'espère qu'ils ont des points en plus sur leur devoir pour faire les chiens de garde !

Je remonte en rogne dans ma chambre et Carla hausse un sourcil tout en pointant sa main vers mon bordel, oh qu'elle m'agace celle là. Quand à Rosie elle a les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Les autres filles me laissent tranquille pourquoi ces deux la sont sur mon dos ?

\- Lucy sérieusement ça prend combien de temps de ranger ? Ça me stresse de voir ton bazar !

\- Ah s'il te plait Carla j'ai pas assez d'énergie pour supporter ta voix.

\- J'irai me plaindre auprès de Clémence.

\- Je peux même te dire où se trouve son dortoir idiote ! Laisse moi tranquille à la fin est-ce que je t'emmerde quand tu chantes le matin avec une voix complètement fausse ? Non Carla ! Et toi Rosie quand tu manges en gardant la bouche ouverte quand TOUT le monde à envie de dormir est-ce que je viens t'importuner ? Encore une fois non ! Alors une fois pour toutes, vos gueules.

Elles ouvrent grand la bouche et les yeux comme si elles n'en revenaient pas que je leur ai dit ce que tout le monde trouve agaçant dans cette chambre. Elles n'ajoutent rien et je pars m'allonger sur mon lit en fermant au préalable mes rideaux. Je m'endors en sanglotant.

Le lendemain matin je ne perds pas mon temps pour aller prendre mon petit-déjeuner et accoste dès que je vois Shannon.

\- J'en ai plus tu peux m'en redonner ?

\- Déjà ! Il va falloir ralentir un peu la consommation mon fournisseur est en vacances.

\- Oui pas de problèmes.

\- On se retrouve comme d'habitude avant d'aller manger.

J'hoche la tête et me dirige de suite devant la salle de potions, je n'ai pas faim. On a un devoir surprise à l'écrit, heureusement le sujet porte sur une potion que Valentine m'avait bien fait bosser avant que Clémence ne me quitte, je m'en sors plutôt bien. Durant le reste des cours, après avoir pris une pilule, j'ai du mal à garder les yeux ouverts surtout quand je dois écouter notre professeure de divination raconter la prochaine attaque d'Ernie ou celle d'Harry.

Pour une fois je vais à mon cours de potions privilégié avec Valentine et Ginny. Quand Blondie me voit arriver, elle soupire. Je mets en place mon chaudron puis me frotte le front. Où en sommes nous en cours ? Je ne me souviens plus. Je prends mon livre dans mes mains et effleure toutes les pages comme si la bonne potion à travailler allait me revenir. Alors que j'allais tout simplement repartir, Valentine arrive et récupère mon livre. Je me décale en avalant ma salive difficilement. Pourquoi je suis venue ? La voir me rappelle trop Clémence.

\- C'est celle-ci Lucy, - elle claque des doigts pour capter mon attention -, elle est assez compliquée, je ne pense pas que tu arriveras à grand-chose aujourd'hui vu l'état de tes pupilles.

\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi.

\- Ouais, à d'autres. Allez commence et applique toi.

J'hoche la tête. D'habitude elle fait autre chose pendant que l'on travaille mais aujourd'hui, elle m'aide. Alors que je reprenais goût au travail, une fille débarque toute essoufflée dans le cachot. Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de treize ans à en juger par sa taille. Une fois qu'elle a repris sa respiration, elle s'exprime.

\- Il... neige. C'est bon il neige !

C'est quoi le délire sérieusement ? Valentine arrête son geste et répond, froidement.

\- Tu es bien sûre qu'il neige ?

\- Oui.

\- Ce n'est pas plutôt de la neige mouillée ? Parce-que si je remonte pour m'apercevoir que ce n'est que de la pluie, je te fais manger tes cours !

Elle a même des larbins, pourquoi suis-je encore étonnée de tout ce qui tourne autour de Valentine Silverwood ? La fillette ouvre la bouche et la referme de suite, elle lève ensuite son index comme si elle allait rajouter quelque chose et elle le fait, au bout d'interminables secondes.

\- Je vais aller vérifier.

Je tousse après cette discussion et Blondie tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Toi, ce n'est pas tes cours que je te ferai bouffer mais les potions de merde que tu me fais, reprends toi à la fin, putain !

\- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

Elle souffle tout en secouant la tête, elle ne parlait pas de mes potions, bien évidemment. Nous la finissons à deux, elle me pose des questions et corrige mes gestes.

La fille ne revient pas.

Après le repas du soir, tout ceux qui ont été collés à cause de Valentine se dirigent vers la cabane d'Hagrid, je crois que c'est le professeur le plus gentil qu'il puisse y avoir dans cette école, les autres ne comprennent pas son amour pour ces créatures qui sortent de l'ordinaire mais moi, je comprends. Je descends les marches en gardant le silence, la température extérieure ne doit pas excéder les trois degrés, et en regardant le sol, je constate qu'il n'a pas du tout neigé. Une fois que tout le monde a pris place autour du garde chasse, il prend la parole.

\- Bien ce soir vous allez chercher des fleurs qui ne peuvent être cueillies que la nuit si l'on veut garder leurs couleurs qui sont essentielles pour la conception de la potion. Donc vous vous doutez bien que votre professeure de métamorphose n'allait pas vous laissez faire les groupes du coup.. Euh attendez où est-ce que j'ai mis la feuille.. Ah voilà tient Harry je ne vois rien avec si peu de lumière.

Il lui donne le parchemin qu'il donne ensuite à son voisin une fois qu'il a fini de lire, je joue nerveusement avec la terre avec mon pied et bien évidemment je ne saurai dire où elle se trouve. Je fais tout mon possible pour éviter que mon regard ne tombe sur elle. Hannah me passe enfin le parchemin en me souriant timidement et merde.

William Scott / Ernie Macmillan / Luna Lovegood

Valentine Silverwood / Draco Malfoy / Ronald Weasley

Hannah Abbott / Harry Potter / Carolyn Gordon

Hermione Granger / Lucy Wayne / Clémence Johnson

Marvin Powell / Jack Curtis / Shannon Avery

Je passe le parchemin à coté de moi et quand Valentine la prend elle se met de suite à protester.

\- Ouais bah nan ce n'est pas possible là ! C'est quoi cette équilibre entre les maisons sérieusement ? Pourquoi Malfoy ne va pas remplacer la vampire gothique !

Pff elle abuse, ce n'est pas parce-que mes cheveux sont noirs corbeau que ça fait de moi une gothique, puis un vampire ? Quelle chieuse, mes yeux rouges l'emmerdent. Néanmoins je la rejoins dans ses dires, je préfère encore rester dans la forêt avec elle plutôt que Clémence.

\- Oui ou Marvin, c'est quoi ces groupes !

\- Ah nan surtout pas l'asperge !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'être avec toi blondasses ! C'est à cause de toi si on est ici !

\- Je rêve où il m'a traité de blonde ?! Nan mais s'il vous plait, je rêve où il m'a insulté !

Quand Carolyn rentre dans les règlements verbaux, généralement ça finit mal. Elle s'adresse à lui comme si elle parlait à un gamin à qui on expliquerait comment compter de un à dix.

\- Mais vient Marvinou, elle n'attend que toi mais pourquoi ton arcade est dans cet état au fait ? Je suis sûre que tu es allé dire à tout le monde que tu t'étais pris la porte de ton dortoir.

Tout le monde s'agite à la suite de cet échange, Valentine essaye de se rapprocher de Marvin quand Clémence se met devant elle la stoppant net, je soupire, j'ai l'impression que personne n'est d'accord avec les groupes. Malheureusement une minute plus tard la voix pénétrante d'Hagrid reprend le dessus.

\- Du calme ! Ça ne sert à rien de protester et maîtrisez-vous, tenez un dessin de la fleur qu'il faut que vous trouviez, je vous conseille vivement de rester ensemble il y a pleins de créatures dans la forêt qu'il vaut mieux rencontrer à plusieurs, si vous avez le moindre problème n'hésitez pas à me prévenir à l'aide de vos baguettes, la fleur se trouve à peu près à une demi-heure de marche et ne revenez pas sans !

Je soupire d'agacement et me rapproche d'Hermione, mon Dieu vite qu'on trouve ce qu'on doit trouver et que je rentre dans ma chambre puis quand je pense que je n'ai pas dénoncé la blonde parce-que je pensais qu'il y avait encore une chance avec Clémence ! Rah plus stupide que moi tu meurs !

Je prends l'un de ses parchemins et suis les filles d'assez loin. Pourquoi il faut qu'elle sente toujours aussi bon hein ? Et ses cheveux là pourquoi elle les a attachés ? Mais pourquoi elle est là nom de Dieu ! Quand j'arrive à leur niveau Hermione s'adresse à Clémence.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu es un peu pâle ?

\- Oui ça va je m'inquiète juste pour Valentine.

Je roule des yeux, on a tous bien vu qu'elle savait très bien se défendre sans sa baguette alors avec, c'est bon quoi.

\- D'accord donc Lucy c'est bien ça ? - J'hoche la tête -_,_ j'ai lu quelque chose sur cette plante il y a un moment certes mais si Hagrid a choisi cette fleur c'est qu'il faut que se soit aussi à la pleine lune pour qu'elle puisse éclore et je me souviens qu'elle se trouve près des arbres possédant un tronc assez gros donc c'est déjà vers le centre de la forêt interdite. Après il faut qu'on repère des arbres avec du lierre dessus puis le plus dur, trouver un endroit où les rayons de la lune éclairent la fleur.

\- Tu as fait un sans faute Hermione bonne mémoire.

Elles se sourient et j'ai envie de crier, je ne suis pas sortie de l'auberge, nous marchons toutes les trois en tête en nous éclairant de nos baguettes pour pouvoir observer les arbres se trouvant autour de nous. C'est vraiment glauque ici. Ça doit faire quinze minutes que nous marchons quand nous entendons un cri féminin suivis d'un cri mi-masculin mi-féminin et mes coéquipières s'exclament en même temps

\- Valentine.

\- Ron.

\- Si on va voir ce qu'il se passe on va perdre du temps, c'est bon quoi ils sont grands puis il y a Draco avec eux.

Clémence répond en murmurant.

\- Justement.

Mon cœur rate un battement, je sais qu'elle ne s'adressait pas directement à moi mais elle rétorque à l'une de mes phrases. Elle regarde rapidement vers moi puis elle reprend la marche, les cris se sont arrêtés. Je suis quand même curieuse, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont croisé ? Nous sommes tellement enfoncées dans la forêt que nos baguettes sont à présent nos seules sources de lumière.

Enfin, après dix minutes de marche quelques rayons traversent la cime des arbres et Clémence s'exprime.

\- On devrait bientôt y être.

Soudain un bruit assourdissant nous fait nous retourner toutes les trois d'un coup, nul doute sur l'identité de la bête, un géant. Hermione et moi murmurons en même temps _nox. _Je me décale pour me cacher contre un tronc d'arbre et Hermione me rejoint rapidement, mais bien évidemment Clémence est toujours au milieu ! Elle a une peur bleue de tout ce qui fait plus de deux mètres. Hermione murmure.

\- Clémence qu'est-ce que tu fabriques viens !

Rah elle me soûle ! En plus les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus de nous. J'attrape le bras d'Hermione pour attirer son attention.

\- Elle a peur des géants elle bougera pas elle est paralysée, il faut aller la chercher. Prends lui calmement la main pour ne pas l'effrayer, ça l'empêchera de crier et identifie toi bien.

Heureusement elle ne perd pas de temps à comprendre pourquoi je n'y vais pas moi même, après tout il me semble avoir un vague souvenir d'un échange verbal assez brutale avec elle par rapport à Clémence. Je suis sa progression depuis ma position, elles mettent trop de temps. Enfin elles reviennent et je crois qu'elle va faire un arrêt cardiaque. Je me déplace pour qu'on puisse se cacher toutes les trois convenablement, sans la lune on serait dans le noir complet. J'entends le bruit d'un arbre qu'on déracine puis qui retombe lourdement sur le sol faisant sursauter Clémence, qui hurle à moitié. Certes elle m'a quitté mais ça ne veut pas dire que je souhaite la voir souffrir, je sais que mes gestes ont toujours eu un effet apaisant sur elle mais merde, mais merde j'ai compris maintenant, elle m'a dit qu'elle n'éprouvait rien pour moi car c'est la seule idée sur le moment qui lui est venue en tête pour me faire du mal, pour que je parte, sa façon de rompre. Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre de toute façon, j'aurais juste préféré qu'elle s'y prenne d'une autre manière, qu'on se quitte autrement.

Je prends sa main pour la calmer afin qu'elle puisse respirer plus calmement. J'ai surtout peur qu'elle parte en courant et elle en serait bien capable. Mon cœur essaye de battre le nouveau record de battements à la minute. Je trace des cercles sur le dos de sa main tout en comptant dans ma tête, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix. Le calme absolu, mis à part le géant qui se trouve maintenant à quelques centimètres de nous.

Hermione bouge pour faire le tour du tronc et je la suis doucement en marchant à reculons, alors que je commençais à me défaire de la main de Clémence, parce que concrètement je suis en train de devenir aliénée, elle la récupère avant qu'elles ne soient plus du tout en contact tout en la serrant encore plus. La Gryffondor se stoppe m'arrêtant par la même occasion et Clémence vient buter contre mon corps, mon Dieu. Je suis à la parfaite hauteur pour inhaler l'odeur de ses cheveux, cette odeur de vanille qui me rappelle tellement de souvenirs, des mauvais comme des bons, elle me manque tellement. J'essaye de retenir ma respiration le plus longtemps possible mais c'est inenvisageable.

Hermione tapote mon épaule et je me retourne à moitié pour pouvoir la regarder, elle pointe avec sa main une direction se trouvant sur notre gauche, de la lumière mais beaucoup trop forte et instable pour que ce soit naturel néanmoins le géant ne semble pas avoir remarqué. Le bruit de ses pas se font de plus en plus lointains. Une fois que le champ est libre je me dégage de la main de Clémence et pars un peu plus loin pour pouvoir respirer de l'air non contaminé par elle. J'ai les larmes aux yeux et je commence à retrouver mon état normal. Vite qu'on trouve cette satanée fleur.

On repart à la recherche de la plante et cette fois ci je me démène beaucoup plus qu'avant la pause forcée, elle doit forcément être là tout correspond aux dires de Miss je sais tout !

\- Là !

ENFIN, je tourne la tête vers Hermione qui se rapproche rapidement du bouquet, je la rejoins presque en courant, les racines des arbres m'empêchent d'aller plus vite. Je récupère le parchemin roulé en boule de ma poche et après avoir regardé trois fois, c'est bien la même. Je parle rapidement.

\- Hourra ! Allez maintenant vite qu'on rentre, si on marche vite on devrait mettre vingt minutes.

\- Oui tu as raison.

Elle récupère la plante et nous rebroussons le chemin. Forcément il fallait que la situation devienne vraiment gênante quand Hermione nous demande.

\- J'en conclus que vous vous êtes pardonnées ?

Être dans mon état normal me permet de réfléchir plus rapidement et de répondre avant elle.

\- Non on a eu trop de différents par le passé qui fait que ce n'est pas possible mais je pense qu'il y a différents moyens de dire aux gens certaines choses.

Je n'ai même pas repris mon souffle qu'elle rétorque avec une pointe d'énervement.

\- Certes mais des fois il y a que la manière forte qui marche, c'est comme essayer de commettre un meurtre en tapant sur sa victime avec sa baguette, ça prendrait trop de temps pour avoir un résultat.

\- Oui cependant…

\- Hermione je suis désolée mais tu peux nous laisser deux minutes s'il te plait.

\- Pas de souci.

Elle s'éloigne un peu de nous puis Clémence se rapproche de moi en croisant les bras, je ne sais pas pourquoi je décide de l'éclairer avec ma baguette. Elle pousse mon bras vers le sol puis parle sans reprendre une seule bouffée d'air.

\- Tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix tu crois que ça m'a fait plaisir de te dire à voix haute que je ne t'aimais pas ! Mais le pire c'est que tu m'as crue et d'un côté heureusement car on serait encore au même palier on savait très bien l'une comme l'autre que notre relation avait une date butoir et à cause de TON comportement tu l'as avancée ! - Enfin elle s'arrête un peu pour reprendre son souffle mais enchaîne sans plus attendre quant à moi j'ai envie de partir d'ici, de vraiment partir. - C'est fini puis je pense que tu l'avais déjà compris hier soir et ah, félicitations pour ton mariage.

Je suis sans voix, quoi répondre face à ça ? Je lève les yeux au ciel et reprends la marche. Je n'ai même pas envie de pleurer, ni même de boire ou de prendre une pilule. Je n'ai envie de rien. Je suis juste fatiguée. Je les laisse prendre de l'avance puis les suis de loin quand on entend un cri à donner la chair de poule. Un loup-garou, cette fois ci je rattrape les filles et accélère le pas. Nous arrivons les premières à la bordure de la forêt. Hagrid est debout et sourit en nous voyant arriver, il n'a absolument pas l'air inquiet par ce loup-garou présent dans la forêt.

\- Alors Hermione raconte moi comment se passent les cours pour toi en ce moment.

Je souffle et m'éloigne un peu en faisant les cent pas, ça me stresse où sont les autres ? Où est Hannah ? Le groupe de Luna arrive cinq minutes après nous puis celui de Jack. En me voyant il m'embrasse timidement sur le front. Je m'installe sur une pierre et attends patiemment. Hagrid demande l'heure à Hermione et enfin semble inquiet, on se rapproche tous de la lisière.

\- Hagrid tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose ?

\- Euh oui tu as raison Hermione, restez ici je vais y aller.

\- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une si bonne idée..

Enfin ils arrivent tous en courant, la plupart s'écroulent sur l'herbe tandis que Carolyn et Hannah se tiennent fermement les côtes pour calmer leur respiration, je me rapproche rapidement d'Hannah.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle relève la tête et ses pommettes sont rougies.

\- On marchait tranquillement quand on a entendu des cris et Harry voulait à tout prix aller voir ce qu'il se passait avec Ron et du coup Carolyn aussi pour Valentine. Quand on est arrivés comment dire, Ron et Valentine étaient perchés dans un arbre et Draco n'était pas visible dans mon champ de vision. Sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas crié pour rien on a fait de même, enfin tous sauf Carolyn, elle a couru droit vers eux, c'est là qu'elles ont surgi, des araignées immenses, jamais vu des créatures aussi effrayantes de ma vie et là, elle les a repoussé avec une extrême agilité, elle est vraiment douée en sortilèges mais le plus étonnant c'est la suite, - je suis complètement pendue à ses lèvres et Jack à côté de moi est dans le même état_-._ Elle a disparu, je ne la voyais plus ! J'ai cru qu'elle s'était faite attraper par l'une des araignées, du coup je suis descendue de l'arbre et Harry a fait de même, le temps de faire cette action, il n'y avait plus rien, j'ai éclairé la scène avec ma baguette et je ne la voyais nul part, je me suis rapprochée des buissons quand elle était là nue, vraiment dans sa tenue d'Eve. Elle a récupéré ses affaires sur le sol puis s'est rhabillée comme si de rien était. Bien évidemment étant donné que c'est Carolyn j'ai rien demandé comme explication puis vu la tête qu'elle avait, valait mieux éviter. Honnêtement dix minutes après Valentine et Ron sont descendus et après des échanges cinglants, on a décidé de rester ensemble pour aller plus vite mais bon en traînant deux arachnophobes, on en a mis du temps. Draco était parti super loin mais on l'a vite retrouvé et ça a recommencé, Draco s'est mis à hurler sur Harry, rejoint par Valentine enfin bref. Je pense qu'on aurait pu se faire attaquer par n'importe quel bête tellement nous n'étions pas discrets.

\- Heureusement vous avez évitez le loup-garou.

Elle hoche la tête vigoureusement puis nous retournons auprès des autres.

\- Bien c'est parfait, rentrez tous vous mettre au lit pour vous reposer !

Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Je suis congelée, on reprend le chemin emprunté plutôt en direction du château. Hannah marche à côté de moi et Jack est je ne sais où. Au moment où on arrive enfin, j'aperçois Hannah se faire tirer vers la gauche, je relève la tête et les deux blondes sont à ses côtés, qu'est-ce qui se passe.

\- On t'a appelé toi ? Retourne auprès de ton copain tu veux puisque tu es bonne qu'à ça ! Plus soumise que toi je ne sais pas si on peut Lucy.

\- Ta gueule Valentine.

Carolyn répond la première quand à Valentine elle lève son pouce dans ma direction tout en souriant.

\- Wow je ne l'avais pas vu arriver celle là enfin bref, ce que tu as vu dans la forêt interdite tu le gardes pour toi tu m'as compris Hannah ? Personne ne doit savoir que je suis une animagus pour une raison évidente, pareil pour toi là et ton copain.

\- Et pourquoi elle se tairait hein ? Pourquoi on le ferait ! Surtout pour toi Carolyn.

Cette fois-ci Valentine répond avant, je sais que c'est perdu d'avance et d'instinct mon cœur bat plus vite.

\- Oh bah tout simplement parce-que je pense que tu ne souhaites pas que tout Poudlard sache avec qui tu préfères t'envoyer en l'air.

\- C'est bon on ne dira rien, ce n'est pas la peine de faire du chantage.

Hannah prend mon bras pour m'obliger à la suivre alors que je n'ai qu'une envie, me battre avec Valentine. Nous saluons le professeur McGonagall puis, retournons dans notre tour. Je ne sais toujours pas où est Jack.

\- Elle a vraiment abusé quand même, elle serait capable de balancer sa meilleure amie juste pour te faire du mal !

\- Crois moi, si il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne ferait jamais c'est blesser Clémence, elle voulait juste me faire du mal à moi et elle a raison, je suis trop soumise ! Regarde dans quelle situation je suis ! Je vais épouser quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, j'ai déjà violé je ne sais combien de serments avant même d'avoir été mariée et je mens à tout le monde. Je suis malheureuse et je n'ai pas la force de m'imposer pour changer ma situation, tout ce dont je suis capable, c'est subir.

\- C'est facile de le dire mais agir en conséquence c'est autre chose Lucy, je ne vois pas énormément d'échappatoire pour toi. Clairement vivre avec Jack n'est pas une option, tu ne peux pas te dire que tes sentiments viendront avec le temps puisque tu es gay. Si tu n'as pas la force nécessaire pour dire la vérité à tes parents, dis leur au moins que tu ne veux pas te marier, ils ne vont pas non plus te forcer ?

\- Oui tu as raison, je le ferais en face à face, pendant les vacances de Noël, merci Hannah.

Elle passe une main dans mon dos et me souris timidement, qu'est-ce que je ferai sans elle sérieusement. Nous accélérons le pas car il fait vraiment froid ici, Jack nous rattrape enfin et je m'abstiens de lui demander où il était. Une fois dans mon lit, plus fatiguée que la veille et non sans avoir réveillé Carla au préalable puisqu'elle m'agace, je m'endors avec des pensées noires.

Bien évidement pour se venger, la voix ultra aiguë de Carla me réveille le lendemain. Je tire mes rideaux et la salue en lui faisant un sourire niais. Je me prépare rapidement et m'installe à côté d'Hannah tout en me servant des œufs. Je commence à m'agiter nerveusement, il faut que je résiste à la tentation et pour se faire, même si cela me fait énormément de mal, au lieu de céder, je regarde Clémence.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Oui Lucy dérive grave et arrivera t'elle à tenir ? La suite dans deux semaines si tout se passe bien. Bon weekend !_


	22. Prise de conscience

_Me revoilà, oui je sais j'ai beaucoup de retard et je m'en excuse ! Je tiens quand même rassurer ceux qui douterai de voir la fin de cette histoire, vous l'aurez. Encore une fois désolée. _

_Merci aux lecteurs qui laissent leurs avis... Savoir ce que vous pensez est vraiment gratifiant et nous aide dans l'écriture donc dîtes moi ce que vous pensez s'il vous plait.  
_

_Merci à Mynock pour la correction. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE VINGT-DEUX : PRISE DE CONSCIENCE **

**_Victor Silverwood_  
**

Cet entrainement était vraiment intense. Pendant que je m'étire pour éviter d'avoir des courbatures, Harry prend la parole.

\- Bon c'était bien mais faites attention à vos passes ok ? Le match est en fin de semaine donc c'est très important d'être coordonnés, merci à tous. Victor je peux te parler une minute s'il te plait ?

Je m'éloigne de tout le monde et le rejoins.

\- Tu vas bien en ce moment ? Tu m'as l'air soucieux la plupart du temps et j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Je suis désolé Harry, je vais me reprendre.

Il hoche la tête et me laisse partir, après avoir soupiré. Je rentre au vestiaire prendre une douche et remonte dans notre salle commune avec Ron et accessoirement Harry. La relation de Ron avec Lavande se passe plutôt bien, en prenant en compte le fait qu'ils sont toujours collés l'un à l'autre comme des sangsues. Je m'installe dans un canapé et prends de suite mes cours de DCFM. Mes résultats ont baissé depuis quelque temps et j'ai du mal à rester concentré plus de dix minutes sur ce que je fais, quelque soit la matière que j'essaye d'étudier. Peu de temps après on va tous se coucher et je n'ai pas fait grand-chose.

Le lendemain matin je m'étire légèrement dans ma salle commune en attendant Harry. Un jour alors que j'étais en train de ruminer, il m'a demandé s'il pouvait venir courir avec moi. Je n'ai pas refusé pour une raison que j'ignore encore, surement les questions de Ginny qui auraient suivies si c'était ce que j'avais fait. Une fois qu'il est là on descend courir. Au début il avait du mal à essayer de me suivre, petit à petit il progresse mais il est toujours loin derrière moi.

Une fois l'entraînement terminé, je file prendre ma douche dans la salle de bain des préfets étant donné qu'elle est plus près de la Grande Salle. Une fois lavé je m'installe à ma table, à coté d'Harry pour l'aider à préparer les entrainements qui sont depuis deux semaines tous les soirs sauf quand il doit aller au Club de Duel. La journée passe rapidement et exceptionnellement ce soir je décide d'aller les voir pour passer plus de temps avec Ginny. Apparemment Harry et Hermione sont toujours premiers et ils ne se sont jamais affrontés depuis le début, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

\- Granger contre Potter !

Enfin le moment de vérité que tout le monde à l'air d'avoir attendu avec tant d'impatience est sur le point d'avoir lieu. Ils se saluent et le duel peut enfin commencer mais ils ne font rien. Finalement, Hermione crie _Furunculus _et Harry se retrouve instantanément couvert de furoncles sur le corps, le visage. Il réplique de suite en lançant _Protego _sans même savoir ce qu'elle fait et il a bien fait car le sort d'Hermione a rebondi.

Harry essaye de se débarrasser du sort d'Hermione car sa vision est compromise, ils se lancent des sorts mais à chaque fois le sortilège lancé par l'un d'entre eux est contré. Ça fait presque deux minutes qu'ils s'affrontent.

Contre toute attente Harry arrive à lui faire perdre l'équilibre et enfin récupérer sa précieuse baguette. Les votes sont très serrés et finalement Harry l'emporte avec seulement deux votes de plus. Revenus près de nous, Harry la félicite.

\- Bien joué Hermione.

\- Non bien joué à toi, tu as réussi à me surprendre, j'ai cru que tu allais lancer un sort informulé du coup j'ai perdu du temps en lançant _Protego_.

Il sourit et je reporte mon attention sur la façon de se battre des autres. Une fois la séance de duel terminée on se dirige vers les dortoirs d'Hermione et bien sûr de ma sœur pour prendre le thé. Malheureusement, Valentine est là et la boule dans mon ventre refait son apparition. Je m'installe à côté de Ginny et essaye de me détendre en buvant du thé. Valentine demande à Harry.

\- Alors Potter prêt à perdre contre Serpentard ?

\- Ah ah ça n'arrivera pas, je ne pense pas.

\- Moi je pense que Gryffondor va gagner.

\- Heureusement que tu supportes ta maison Hermione.

Elle roule des yeux, le Quidditch ne l'a jamais passionnée, elle vient seulement pour nous. Clémence regarde ma sœur et Hermione en souriant et je me demande bien ce qu'elle pense mais je ne me vois pas trop aller lui demander. Ça a beau être la meilleure amie de ma sœur, il y a cette dérangeante complicité qu'elles partagent ensemble depuis qu'elles sont toutes petites et jamais, jamais je n'ai pu entrer dans leur monde ou quand j'y suis, je suis juste un troll parmi des vélanes. Je m'entends beaucoup plus avec le frère de Clémence.

Je me lève pour aller aux toilettes et quand je reviens, je peux voir Ginny se pencher légèrement vers Harry pour lui parler et je me rapproche doucement d'eux pour pouvoir les entendre sans que eux ne le puissent.

\- Tu as parlé de quoi à Victor tout à l'heure ?

\- De Quidditch, il n'est pas vraiment dans les entraînements en ce moment.

\- Oui mais il a beaucoup de chose en tête Harry, la mort de son grand-père, les cours etc, c'est dur pour lui.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne l'ai pas engueulé, je lui ai juste demandé s'il allait bien.

Je me réinstalle à côté d'elle et trouve sa préoccupation… attendrissante ? Je secoue ma tête pour arrêter de penser à ça et nous restons avec les filles jusqu'a ce que ce soit l'heure de la ronde d'Harry. Il nous raccompagne jusqu'à notre tour pour qu'on n'ai pas de problèmes.

\- Bon ben à plus tard.

\- Bonne ronde Harry.

Malgré l'heure tardive, l'ambiance d'avant match est déjà présente alors qu'il reste encore du temps, comme à chaque fois. Tous les élèves se demandent si nous allons gagner et je réponds que oui. Nous nous entraînons intensivement tous les soirs et enfin le Jour J est arrivé.

OoO

De retour dans la salle commune, c'est l'effervescence. Tout le monde célèbre la victoire et cette pièce est bien trop petite, malgré les modifications apportées. C'est pire que pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione, on n'arrête pas de me féliciter, de me taper sur l'épaule mais je n'arrive pas à voir qui. Je trouve Harry avec Ginny assis un peu plus loin et je décide d'aller les voir. Dès qu'il me voit, il s'exclame.

\- Merci Victor c'était super ! Pareil pour toi Ginny, soixante points à ton compteur tu te rapproches de ton record.

Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête et je réponds.

\- Merci à toi Harry, les entrainements ont payé !

Il s'éloigne de nous peu de temps après pour aller parler à Dean. Hermione participe à la fête mais elle semble être ailleurs, peut-être que c'est la vision de Ron et Lavande essayant de se manger qui la dérange. Je détourne les yeux parce-que oui, c'est perturbant.

Au moment du diner notre professeur de métamorphose nous félicite en personne. C'est exactement ce qu'il me fallait pour vraiment me remonter le moral. On célèbre encore la victoire un bon moment avant que j'aille rejoindre mon lit, sans avoir ouvert un seul bouquin.

Le lendemain matin, j'attends comme d'habitude Harry dans la salle commune. En patientant, j'écris une lettre à l'attention de ma mère. Quand il descend les escaliers, je lui demande si on peut passer par la volière avant d'aller sur le terrain de Quidditch, évidemment il accepte. Le dimanche matin est la journée la plus tranquille de la semaine. Pour la première fois depuis que le froid s'est installé, il neige. Dès que ma sœur verra le manteau blanc, vous pourrez être sûrs qu'elle sera dehors. J'ai troqué ma tenue d'été pour un pantalon et un t-shirt à manches longues.

Nous arrivons tranquillement en haut de la volière et on fait la course pour redescendre. J'ai plus de mal que d'habitude à cause du match d'hier qui m'a plutôt fatigué, pour la première fois on court plus ou moins ensemble.

On s'étire ensuite sur les marches du terrain de Quidditch et l'équipe de Serdaigle commence à s'entrainer. Harry me demande de les les regarder avec lui mais je suis ailleurs, il finit par me demander.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui beaucoup de choses en tête.

\- Ton grand-père ?

-Entre outre, ma sœur et Ginny.

\- Que lui arrive t'il ?

Je comprends de suite à qui il fait référence et je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, la neige commence à devenir, emmerdante.

\- Elle agit bizarrement des fois, je sais que c'est à cause de toi et ne t'inquiète pas je ne t'en veux pas vraiment c'est juste que, si on était amené à se séparer, tu en serais la cause directe.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Elle m'a répété ce que tu lui as dit à la soirée d'Horace.

\- Ah.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui parle de ceci maintenant surtout que je rends les choses plus gênantes quelles ne l'étaient déjà, la concernée arrive et s'installe entre nous deux, rendant l'atmosphère lourde.

\- Je vous cherchais.

Aucun de nous deux ne répond et on regarde ensuite l'entrainement en silence.

\- Bon je vous laisse je vais prendre une douche dans la salle de bains des préfets.

\- Je peux venir Victor ?

\- Euh oui.

Ginny nous y accompagne et nous laisse devant, heureusement.

Harry n'a l'air de ne pas comprendre mon comportement.

\- Quoi ? Tu attends que je te frappe ? À quoi bon tu aimes toujours Ginny, très bien, m'en prendre à toi ne va rien changer à la situation et juste lui faire du mal.

Il ne répond rien et on rentre en silence au château, je décide de faire une partie d'échecs avec lui. Ginny nous regarde et m'aide mais il lui demande d'éviter. Je me débrouille plutôt bien mais il gagne quasiment toutes les parties. On se rend enfin dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, j'ai une faim de loup. Hermione ne reste pas longtemps avec nous et part travailler à la bibliothèque avec Clémence, je devrais peut être faire la même chose.

Heureusement qu'hier j'ai très bien joué et qu'on a gagné, une défaite n'était pas envisageable. Harry a raison et c'est ce qui me dérange le plus. Maintenant que je sais, pour ses sentiments envers ma copine, on s'est un peu éloignés avec Ginny mais c'est surtout à cause de ma sœur. Ginny me demande de plus en plus d'explications que je ne peux pas lui donner.

Ginny me prend la main et nous rentrons dans notre salle commune mais avant elle décide de passer par la bibliothèque pour demander quelque chose à une certaine Caileigh. J'attends à l'extérieur. Je m'appuis contre un mur et attends tranquillement mais d'un coup mon cœur bat plus rapidement. _Elle _se dirige vers moi, elle semble hésiter mais continue néanmoins sa marche vers ma direction, surement pour aller à la bibliothèque. Aujourd'hui elle se trouve avec son ombre. Pourquoi faut il que je la croise tout le temps ?! En passant à mon niveau elle soupire, je déteste quand elle fait ça et malgré le fait qu'on ne soit pas seuls, je l'agresse.

\- Tire toi d'ici avant que je m'énerve.

\- Calme toi je ne t'ai rien fait.

\- Au contraire tu es responsable de tout !

Et c'est vrai c'est de sa faute si tout à commencé.

\- Excuse moi d'être née mais faut que tu arrêtes avec ceci, l'heure tourne et je n'attendrai pas bien longtemps avant de lui dire.

Je m'apprête à lui répondre sauvagement quand Ginny revient de la bibliothèque et elles s'en vont. Ma copine me regarde étrangement. Manquait plus que ça. Je n'attends pas qu'elle me demande ce qu'il vient de se passer et pars en direction de la tour de Gryffondor. Une fois installé dans un canapé, j'essaye de rester calme mais j'ai envie de tout casser. J'essaye de réviser mais je lis trois fois la même phrase. Je referme mon livre puisque ça ne sert à rien. Certains s'amusent avec une balle et j'ai envie de leur demander d'arrêter mais je n'ai pas l'autorité pour et puis, ils ne font de mal à personne, mais les voir s'amuser m'énerve. Pour le diner c'est encore pire, Ginny n'arrête pas de me lancer des regards en coin.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive une fois pour toutes, pourquoi tu parlais à…

\- Chut !

Mais le ton de ma voix ne fait que l'énerver. Elle tire sur mes cheveux et me force à me lever alors qu'on vient juste de s'installer. Elle m'amène dehors et il fait froid.

\- Je ne te comprends plus Victor, dis moi ce secret qui t'empêche de vivre depuis la mort de ton grand-père.

Mentionner mon grand-père et ce que j'ai fait à Valentine ne m'aide absolument pas.

\- Je ne peux pas, j'ai honte !

\- Arrête tes bêtises. Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ? Vous parliez de quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi Laureen a réagi de cette façon ?

\- Je ne vois personne d'autre contrairement à toi.

\- Pardon ? Tu crois que je vois qui ?

Mais elle finit par comprendre où je veux en venir, son regard devient plus sombre et elle croise les bras contre sa poitrine. J'ai touché le point sensible.

\- Il ne se passe rien avec Harry, certes ce qu'il m'a dit me perturbe mais c'est tout ! C'est mon premier amour et il le restera toujours ! Mais comprend bien une chose, c'est toi que j'aime et je veux être avec toi pas lui, sinon je t'aurais quitté depuis longtemps.

J'essaye de la croire mais j'ai du mal surtout quand elle dit à voix haute ce que je pense tous les jours. Des élèves qui arrivent pour aller dans la Grande Salle s'arrêtent sur notre passage et Ginny m'entraine plus loin. Une fois éloignés je me dégage de sa poigne.

\- Alors j'attends toujours !

Je ne peux vraiment pas lui dire, comment lui avouer, elle ne me regardera plus jamais comme avant. J'aimerais revenir en arrière quand j'ai intercepté cette lettre qui était adressée à ma sœur.

Si je lui dis elle va me quitter, je le sais.

\- Écoute, quoi que tu aies fait je ne partirai pas, peut-être que j'aurai besoin de temps pour comprendre mais je ne te quitterai absolument pas, il faut que tu arrives à me faire confiance, comment veux tu qu'on reste toute notre vie ensemble sans se faire confiance ? Ce n'est pas possible !

Elle a raison, je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi du château et elle se met à mon niveau en me regardant droit dans les yeux tout en m'encourageant en inclinant la tête. Elle ajoute.

\- Je sais que ça a un rapport avec votre père qui est toujours vivant et que ça n'a rien à voir avec Malfoy. Ce qui me travaille le plus c'est pourquoi tu as été dire à ta sœur ceci étant donné que c'est complètement faux ?

J'ouvre grand les yeux, comment sait elle ?

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Ta grand-mère me l'a dit la dernière fois.

Je prends une grande inspiration et commence.

\- Donc voilà quand j'avais huit ans j'ai..

Je parle assez vite tout en évitant de la regarder car au fur et à mesure son regard change. Des larmes coulent contre mon visage et elle se met aussi à pleurer. Il fait de plus en plus froid et une fois que j'ai fini, je cache mon visage dans mes bras, honteux comme pas possible.

\- Par le chapeau.. chaussette, caleçon de Merlin ! C'est quoi cette histoire Victor !

* * *

**_Ginny Wesley_  
**

Nous remontons dans notre salle commune sans rien avoir mangé, de toute façon je ne pourrai rien avaler. J'entraine directement Victor dans son dortoir et nous nous couchons dans son lit. Il n'est pas bien, je ne suis pas bien. Comment a t'il osé faire ça à sa sœur ?

J'essaye de relativiser mais c'est dur. Je joue avec ses cheveux pour essayer de le calmer mais ça ne marche pas très bien, il n'arrête de pas murmurer qu'il est désolé et je comprends bien pourquoi mais c'est bien trop tard, surtout après tout ce temps !

Il arrive à s'endormir mais je suis dans une position inconfortable, j'ai peur de le réveiller en bougeant.

À sept heures son réveil sonne et je le stoppe de suite. C'est pour qu'il aille courir. Je m'extrais le plus doucement possible et descends en bas.

Dès qu'Harry arrive en trottinant, il se stoppe net en me voyant.

\- Il ne viendra pas aujourd'hui désolée.

\- Ah d'accord.

Mais au lieu d'aller courir il s'assied en face de moi.

\- C'est à cause de moi ?

\- Non non, cette situation l'énerve mais non ce n'est pas ça.

Il me regarde étrangement et j'ai envie de lui demander d'arrêter. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire et de ne jamais me révéler ses sentiments envers moi. Il se décide finalement à partir pour aller courir et je me lève pour aller me préparer mais j'ai énormément de temps. J'ai mal dormi et mes muscles tirent encore à cause du math de Quidditch. Je décide d'aller réveiller Victor. Il s'assied péniblement sur son lit et il est très beau, tant de points communs avec sa sœur et pourtant.

Je ne lui laisse pas vraiment le temps de se réveiller complètement et je chuchote pour éviter de réveiller ses camarades de chambre.

\- Il faut que tu lui parles, avant la fin de l'année, maintenant. Pense à elle aussi.

\- Je sais, je sais Ginny mais c'est dur, tellement dur.

\- Et personne d'autre ne sait ?

\- À part ma mère et ma grand-mère je ne pense pas, tu sais que ma mère ne parle jamais de notre famille proche, en l'occurrence de son père.

J'hoche la tête et le laisse se préparer, une fois que c'est fait nous descendons dans la Grande Salle. J'essaye de penser à autre chose mais c'est impossible. En cours j'ai du mal, je comprends comment se sent Victor à présent et encore, c'est pire pour lui. Car malgré ses agissements, sa situation est triste aussi. Certes ça ne justifie en aucun cas ce qu'il a fait mais je compatis.

Ce soir j'ai un cours de potions avec Valentine mais je ne peux pas me trouver à côté d'elle et ne rien lui dire, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire et l'éviter est la meilleure solution. Je l'intercepte après le déjeuner.

\- Val, je ne pourrais pas venir au cours de potions de ce soir désolée.

\- Ça va ?

Elle me scrute et si je ne trouve pas un mensonge plausible elle le saura de suite.

\- C'est Victor, on a des problèmes en ce moment et je..

\- C'est bon, c'est bon je n'ai pas envie de savoir vos problèmes, à plus tard alors.

Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais dans sa personnalité. Son concert est dans deux semaines et il va falloir que je trouve un moyen de... gérer cette situation.

Installée en cours, je bouillonne.

\- Alors aujourd'hui nous allons travailler la disparition d'objets et leur réapparition. Mettez-vous par deux et s'il vous plait ne restez pas avec vos amis, changez un peu de coéquipiers.

Je regarde autour de moi pour savoir avec qui je peux me mettre mais les groupes se font rapidement et je me retrouve avec deux filles de l'autre maison car nous sommes un nombre impair. Forcément fallait que ce soit avec elle.

J'évite au possible de la regarder dans les yeux même la regarder tout court. C'est assez perturbant, surtout quand elle me dit ceci.

-Il te l'a dit ?

À quoi bon mentir.

\- Oui et je ne veux pas en parler, s'il te plait.

Elle hoche la tête et on se remet au travail. Une fois ce cours fini, je m'en vais rapidement. On a encore un entrainement de Quidditch et je me dirige directement vers les vestiaires. Harry est plus détendu après notre deuxième victoire et les entraînements deviennent amusants.

Victor va un peu mieux, je pense qu'avoir vidé son sac au moins à quelqu'un lui fait du bien même si forcément ce n'est pas assez. Dans notre salle commune j'essaye d'agir comme d'habitude mais ce n'est pas évidant, entre Harry et Victor et maintenant Valentine qui se rajoute au tableau. J'ai mal à la tête. Une semaine après je l'évite toujours mais de toute façon elle est tellement occupée à passer du temps avec sa colocataire qu'elle ne remarque rien. Il semblerait qu'elles deviennent inséparables.

Néanmoins Hermione me demande de passer la voir après les cours pour qu'on puisse discuter un peu toutes les deux. Elle vient de moins en moins souvent dans la salle commune du coup on se voit plus trop, forcément, elle est collée à Valentine. Une fois arrivée dans ses dortoirs il faut que je lui demande.

\- Valentine est là ?

\- Non, elle répète avec les élèves de son groupe de musique.

J'acquiesce et m'assieds.

\- Ça va Ginny ?

\- Oui, en fait c'est Harry.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est toujours la même chose tu sais puis j'en ai marre de parler de lui en fait.

\- Vous vous êtes embarqués dans un espèce de triangle..

\- Je te coupe de suite il n'y a pas de triangle amoureux, absolument rien, certes j'ai encore beaucoup d'estime pour Harry mais il ne se passera à aucun moment quelque chose entre nous.

\- Tu m'a l'air très sûre de toi.

\- Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ?

Elle hoche la tête doucement et s'apprête à répondre quand soudain le tableau du portrait s'ouvre, Valentine est de retour avec sa meilleure amie. Elles parlent sans nous prêter attention et elles vont directement dans sa chambre.

Il faut que je parte avant qu'elle ne revienne mais à peine lever elle arrive déjà.

\- Tu pars déjà Ginny ?

\- Oui désolée Valentine, Victor et moi on doit parler.

Elle hoche la tête lentement et je ne suis pas sur qu'elle me croie, l'excuse Victor a une durée de péremption. Avant de complètement perdre mes moyens, je m'en vais sauf que je n'ai nul part où aller, je n'ai pas envie de voir Victor, ni Harry. J'ouvre une salle de classe au hasard et trouve Lucy dedans.

En me voyant elle bouge rapidement mais se stoppe sans doute en me reconnaissant.

\- J'ai cru que tu étais un préfet.

Je regarde l'heure et il est vingt deux heures cinq.

\- Tu restes souvent dans les salles de classe seule ?

\- Non pas vraiment, j'ai besoin de calme, ma salle commune m'étouffe et toi ?

\- Pareil, ça ne te dérange pas si je reste là ?

Elle fait non de la tête et je me laisse glisser contre le mur. Je ne pensais pas que les révélations de Victor me toucheraient autant, que je me sentirais aussi mal pour quelque chose qu'il a fait. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

J'essaye de parler à Lucy mais elle ne me répond pas. Je me lève et constate qu'elle… dort. Je la secoue légèrement mais j'obtiens seulement des signes de protestation et décide de partir surtout qu'il est minuit. J'avance rapidement dans les couloirs mais tombe nez à nez avec Valentine et Hermione. Manquait plus que ça.

Elles haussent toutes les deux les sourcils en me voyant. Hermione me parle la première.

\- Tu es seule Ginny ?

Je pense rapidement à Lucy dans la salle de classe à seulement deux pas de nous mais fait oui de la tête.

\- On te raccompagne au plus près de notre salle commune, si tu sors la nuit Ginny prend la carte d'Harry pour éviter ce genre de situation.

\- Oui merci mais donnez moi un avertissement ce n'est pas grave.

\- Nan mais tu plaisantes rouquine, ça sert à quoi d'avoir des amis si ils ne peuvent pas rendre de services de temps en temps ?

Et voilà je me sens encore plus mal. Je me laisse raccompagner et on laisse Valentine à quatre minutes à peu près de notre salle commune. Hermione tient quand même à préserver l'entrée, vraiment la préserver.

\- S'il te plait ne fait pas de choses irrationnelles à cause d'Harry ok ? Reste la Ginny forte que je connais si bien.

\- Oui merci.

Ce n'est pas Harry mais Victor ! J'entre dans la salle commune et Victor est toujours dans le canapé, je m'installe à côté de lui. Il trace des cercles sur mon bras et ça me relaxe un tant soit peu. Quand je me réveille je suis dans son lit. Au Jour J du concert je vais beaucoup mieux, Victor et moi sommes dans une phase plutôt bonne. Il commence à sourire de nouveau. Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de musique de Valentine. On est d'abord passés par les dortoirs d'Hermione car elle ne sait pas où c'est, ce qui est une première.

On arrive un peu à l'avance car elle voulait être là tôt. Valentine nous salue. Clémence s'installe à côté d'Harry et petit à petit la salle se remplie. On est beaucoup plus que l'année dernière. Quand les autres musiciens s'installent sur la scène je pince le bras de Victor.

\- Je sais, reste calme.

Il trace des cercles mais cette fois ci, ça ne marche pas. C'est beaucoup trop d'émotion en même temps ! J'essaye de me calmer et j'y arrive un peu quand ils commencent.

Au fur et à mesure je me sens beaucoup mieux, je ferme les yeux et laisse la musique m'envahir. Victor serre ma main et je resserre la pression. Deux heures de concert après nous sommes tous debout pour les applaudir, c'était super, les filles ont pleuré car elles ont les yeux rougis. J'avoue que moi aussi. Je sors de la foule et malgré mon ressentiment, je vais vers Valentine, il est temps de dépasser ceci.

\- Encore mieux que l'année dernière Val ! C'était magnifique !

\- Merci Ginny, merci d'être venue, merci à tout le monde.

Elle regarde bizarrement Hermione en fait non ce n'est pas étrange je reconnais ce regard et souris, voilà donc pourquoi elle a tant changé mais Hermione ne semble se rendre compte de rien.

J'ai un pincement au cœur en pensant à Valentine, Hermione n'est pas lesbienne. Pas longtemps après je décide de rentrer dans notre salle commune car je suis fatiguée et toujours crevée de lutter contre l'envie d'aller crier à Valentine la vérité.

Une minute tout va bien avec Victor et l'autre d'après, ça recommence et là je n'arrive plus à rester zen.

J'ai arrêté de lui en parler après notre quatrième dispute à ce sujet. Il ne semble pas comprendre que plus il attend, plus sa sœur va mal le prendre, je ne suis pas sûre à cent pour cent mais Valentine est imprévisible.

Les devoirs avant les vacances de Noël vont bon train. Je passe à présent mes soirées à réviser et à m'entrainer au Quidditch, je parle beaucoup plus à Harry car Victor ne fait rien pour arranger les choses avec sa sœur et ça m'énerve.

Nous sommes dans le dortoir des filles et j'essaye de convaincre Harry de venir passer les vacances à la maison.

\- S'il te plait vient au Terrier pour Noël !

\- Je viens cette année Harry, ça pourrait être sympa.

Je regarde Hermione, après tout si elle est partante pour passer des vacances avec mon frère, Harry peut bien faire un effort ! Elle semble l'avoir convaincu car il dit oui. J'engage ensuite la conversation concernant la dernière soirée de notre professeur de potions avant l'année prochaine.

\- Mais avant il y a la soirée d'Horace, j'invite Victor comme ça il pourra profiter pour une fois.

\- Je compte y aller avec Marvin.

\- Pourquoi tu veux l'inviter Hermione quoi que, invite aussi Cormac McLaggen, il n'arrête pas de tourner autour de toi !

\- Jamais, jamais Harry !

\- Et toi Valentine ?

Elle ne prend même pas la peine de lever la tête de son magasine pour me répondre et le ton de sa voix traduit de l'agacement.

\- Il faut encore que je fasse un choix, c'est très dur cette année. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a eu un sacré arrivage de thons.

Si je ne me trompe pas son énervement très subtil serait dû à Hermione. La soirée a lieu le jeudi, un jour avant les vacances et elle risque d'être explosive, comme l'année dernière. Mais avant d'arriver au dix-huit décembre, il reste deux longues semaines. Je passe de plus en plus de temps avec Harry, on fait des schémas pour les entraînements de Quidditch, on travaille ensemble.

Je n'oublie pas pour autant Victor, je lui laisse juste le temps de bien réfléchir à ses actes et suis là quand il a besoin de moi. Je ne le laisserais pas tomber malgré le fait qu'il n'a pas l'air motivé, je crois qu'il a peur de la perdre mais vraiment peur. Nous sommes dans la salle commune et certaines filles flirtent avec Harry pour qu'il en invite une à la soirée d'Horace. J'ai du mal à comprendre tout cet engouement autour de ses soirées, c'est peut-être parce-que je peux y aller sans problème. Harry semble être agacé.

\- Ça commence à devenir assez chiant, elles n'arrêtent de venir me parler de sujets inintéressants.

\- Invite quelqu'un pour que ça s'arrête.

\- Oui mais je ne sais pas qui.

En réfléchissant je ne vois pas qui il pourrait inviter, il n'est jamais avec des filles à part moi et Hermione, à moins qu'il n'invite encore Luna.

On joue aux échecs et je gagne depuis plusieurs parties.

\- Harry tu n'es pas très attentif.

\- Oui je sais, je me concentre.

Peu de temps après.

\- J'ai quelque chose à te dire, tu sais cet été je ne suis pas venu vous voir. Je ne suis pas resté chez moi, j'étais avec Hermione.

Hein !

\- Pardon ?

\- J'ai passé le mois d'août chez elle.

Ok, je savais qu'il était proche d'elle mais à ce point, je suis blessée qu'il ne m'ait rien dit et j'en tiens encore plus rigueur à Hermione.

\- Ne lui fait pas la tête ce n'est pas de sa faute, je lui ai forcé la main. C'est surtout parce-que je ne voulais pas que tu saches que c'était à cause de toi.

\- Ok, on continue.

Il est surpris que j'arrête la conversation maintenant mais n'ajoute rien. Si on poursuit je vais dire des choses que je vais regretter et surtout, Victor n'est pas loin et je sais très bien qu'il est jaloux d'Harry bien plus qu'il ne l'admet. Il ne fait quasiment rien la plupart du temps. En fait, il me prend la tête pour quelque chose de stupide alors que la vraie raison est sa jalousie. Je me rappelle très bien les premières conversations que nous avons échangées et à la question « Es tu quelqu'un de jaloux ? », il a répondu « Enormément » mais qu'il savait se maîtriser, il n'aime pas cet aspect de sa personnalité.

À présent je perds les parties car je ne suis plus dedans. À bout je fais tomber tous les pions et je vais me coucher. C'est fatiguant j'aimerais qu'on m'enlève mon cœur et ma tête pour qu'elle soit vide. Finalement, je me relève et me dirige vers les dortoirs d'Hermione. Une fois dedans je la trouve dans le salon et elle révise, Valentine est en face d'elle.

\- Je peux te parler Hermione ?

Elle comprend que je suis énervée car elle n'hésite pas une seconde à lâcher sa plume et à me suivre dans les couloirs.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose entre Harry et toi quand il était chez toi ?

Elle est étonnée mais ne cherche pas à nier.

\- Non, je ne l'aimerai jamais de cette façon et je sais que lui aussi pense la même chose, il est comme un frère pour moi. Il me parlait souvent de toi.

J'essaye de dire quelque chose mais ma gorge est sèche. Elle le sait donc depuis tout ce temps.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment à moi de te le dire, Harry m'a demandé de ne rien faire et puis honnêtement, cette histoire te rend mal à l'aise.

\- Forcément que ça me rend inconfortable, j'ai trop de choses en tête. Je suis désolée d'être agressive, je peux dormir dans ta chambre ce soir ?

\- Tu évites Victor ?

\- C'est compliqué.

Elle hoche la tête mais ne me demande pas plus de précision. On entre de nouveau dans leur dortoir et je vais directement me coucher.

\- Je… Je vais encore réviser un peu je reviens tout à l'heure.

\- Ok merci.

Je m'allonge dans son lit en position fœtale. J'attends qu'elle revienne pour m'endormir, j'aimerais lui parler avant et je n'arrive pas à me relaxer de toute façon. Une heure et demi après elle n'est toujours pas là et je commence à fatiguer, je me relève et ouvre la porte mais il n'y a personne dans le salon. Les affaires d'Hermione sont toujours sur la table basse.

Mmh, je vais voir dans la chambre de Valentine et c'est pareil personne, mais où sont-elles ? Je sais que ce n''est pas à cause de la ronde puisqu'elles l'ont faite l'autre soir. Il est presque minuit c'est quoi le délire ? Me dit pas qu'Hermione et Valentine seraient ensemble en cachette ? Quel dommage, je n'ai pas la carte d'Harry ! Contente d'avoir peut-être un scoop du tonnerre. Je retourne dans son lit et cette fois ci, je suis décidée à tenir. Enfin la porte s'ouvre et j'entends des chuchotements mais rien d'audible. Il est une heure du matin. Elle doit sans doute profiter de la lumière du salon pour se changer puis referme la porte et s'allonge à côté de moi.

\- C'est à cette heure ci qu'on rentre Hermione ?

\- Non mais vraiment tu es folle ! Tu m'as fait trop peur.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Tu étais où ?

\- Ah… juste en train de faire une ronde avec Valentine.

\- Jusqu'à une heure du matin ?

\- Oui ça arrive, il y avait du monde ce soir.

Bizarrement je ne crois pas une seconde ce qu'elle me dit.

\- Tu sors avec elle ou quoi ?

\- Mais ça ne va pas ! Il faut que je le répète combien de fois, on est juste des amies !

\- Ok ne t'énerve pas, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Ginny.

Malheureusement un cri strident me réveille avant que les rayons du soleil passant par la fenêtre ne le fassent. Avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, Hermione est déjà hors du lit. Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ce dortoir ? Il est quatre heures du matin, je n'arriverai jamais à dormir. Je me lève et vais voir ce qu'il se trame dans la chambre de Valentine. Hermione est assise sur son lit et discute avec elle, il n'y a personne d'autre.

\- Désolée de vous avoir réveillé les filles.

\- Cauchemar ?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- Je lui ai dit pour Malfoy.

J'hausse un sourcil, Hermione est donc au courant du mensonge le plus grand que je n'ai jamais entendu de ma vie.

\- D'accord.

\- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, t'y crois toi ?

Je réponds sans réfléchir.

\- Non, je vais essayer de dormir encore un peu, à tout à l'heure.

Je tourne les talons et retourne me coucher. Quand le réveil d'Hermione sonne elle n'est pas à côté de moi. Je soupire, elles n'étaient vraiment pas en train de faire une ronde hier soir. Je prends la direction de ma salle commune en laissant un mot sur la table des filles. Quand j'arrive Victor est encore sur le canapé. Je le réveille doucement.

\- Victor, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je m'inquiétais, je ne savais pas où tu étais.

Je fais quelque chose que je ne pas fais depuis un bon moment, je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait. Il répond doucement au baiser puis plus passionnément. Sa main passe derrière ma nuque et je lui mords la lèvre inférieur, il grogne de plaisir et je me laisse tomber sur le canapé. Rapidement, sa langue se retrouve contre mon cou et c'est juste... excitant. Quelqu'un tousse. C'est Harry. J'embrasse de nouveau Victor, me relève et fais la bise à Harry. Je me prépare rapidement et descends dans la Grande Salle. Mais avant de l'atteindre notre directrice de maison m'intercepte.

\- Bonjour Miss Weasley, nous avons fait une fouille des dortoirs hier soir où étiez vous ?

\- Dans celui d'Hermione, désolée professeure je ne me sentais pas bien.

\- D'accord Miss mais vous savez très bien que c'est interdit, je vais devoir vous donner un avertissement, bonne journée.

Bon, ça compense celui que je n'ai pas eu avec les filles. Je m'installe à table et tout le monde est là, Victor me demande.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait ?

\- Ils ont fait une fouille hier soir et je n'étais pas dans mon dortoir comme tu le sais déjà.

\- Ah ok.

\- Harry qui a fait les rondes hier soir ? Les préfets en chef ?

Il sort un morceau de parchemin de son sac et me le donne.

\- Fait attention avec, je suis le seul à avoir tout le planning, les autres préfets n'ont pas tous ces renseignements.

J'hoche la tête et examine le parchemin.

\- C'est que sur une semaine ?

\- Oui et ne me demande pas pourquoi ça change tout le temps.

Bien, nous sommes vendredi du coup qui devait faire les rondes hier soir ? Mmh intéressant ce n'est absolument pas Hermione et Valentine, elles c'était mardi dernier quand ont s'est croisées. Elle m'a donc bien menti mais si elle assure ne pas sortir avec Valentine pourquoi me ment-elle ?

Je rends le parchemin à Harry et continue de manger en pensant à différentes théories, au moins ça me change les idées. Je reçois une lettre de notre fameux hibou qui tombe dans les œufs. Victor l'aide à se remettre et je commence ma lecture.

_Bonjour Ginevra, _

_C'était juste pour te spécifier que si tu voulais inviter Victor cette année __pour__ Noël cela serait avec plaisir depuis le temps que vous sortez ensemble, ton père et moi aimerions faire plus ample connaissance avec lui. _

_Nous attendons ta réponse avec impatience, bisous à ton frère. _

_Maman et Papa. _

Je passe la lettre à Victor et deux minutes après il me dit oui. Je souris.

\- Par contre il faut que j'en parle avec ma mère mais je pense qu'elle sera d'accord étant donné que ma grand-mère veut que nous organisions un repas tous ensemble.

\- Oui bonne idée et peut-être que les fêtes te donnerons le courage de dire la vérité à ta sœur.

\- Ah, j'espère aussi mais elle ne viendra pas, elle ne quitte jamais Clémence pendant Noël.

\- On verra, je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

Passer Noël avec tout ce beau monde serait une bonne idée et surtout avoir Hermione et Valentine à l'œil m'attire encore plus, même si c'est pour un jour, j'ai envie de voir comment elles se comportent avec tout le monde autour. Quand je croise Val dans les couloirs, la tentation est trop forte il faut que je lui demande. J'accélère le pas pour avoir le temps de lui parler avant que je ne tourne sur la droite pour me rendre en cours de _Divination_.

\- Hey ! Tu vas mieux ? Dis donc vous êtes rentrées tard de votre ronde hier soir !

J'ai essayé de rester équivoque mais en y réfléchissant je n'aurais pas du utiliser le mot ronde, maintenant elle n'a plus qu'à approuver mes dires !

Elle finit par hausser un sourcil, comme si elle ne comprenait pas exactement de quoi je parle, pourtant c'est clair. Elle se décide à répondre en souriant.

\- Effectivement, oui.

Si elle sourit c'est qu'elle a quelque chose à cacher mais quoi ?!

* * *

**_Caileigh Shriver _  
**

Assise en cours à côté de Rachel Conor, je note rapidement les devoirs à faire pour la semaine prochaine et range d'une façon maladroite mes affaires dans mon sac.

Je ne suis pas maladroite, ni timide, ni si renfermée. Je suis quelqu'un qui aime rigoler, qui adore danser, qui aime profiter de la vie, j'étais quelqu'un d'extravertie, en quête de sensations fortes, je n'avais rien à envier. Maintenant tout est si confus et si compliqué à interpréter.

Je n'aurais jamais cru que cet acte primordial, si simple à réaliser, fait de façon inconsciente, serait devenu si douloureux. Respirer, je respire pour elles. Pour mes sœurs, pour ma mère.

Je continue de vivre pour elles.

Rachel semble soucieuse aujourd'hui. Comme la plupart du temps lorsqu'elle doit aller à ce cours là.

Bis gleich Rachel. _**À tout à l'heure Rachel. **_

Wir sehen uns bei der Bibliothek ?_**On se retrouve à la bibliothèque ? **_

Ja. _**Oui. **_

Elle hoche la tête et s'éclipse. On se parle souvent en allemand, quand nous sommes seules. Bien que j'ai appris l'anglais à l'école, sans ma mère australienne je n'aurais jamais eu un tel niveau. Je marche tout en esquivant les élèves qui ne regardent pas où ils vont et m'installe à la bibliothèque pour commencer le devoir. Je m'ennuie terriblement en cours, quand je pense que si j'avais eu un seul _Acceptable _de plus à mes B.U.S.E, j'aurais été en septième année. Je soupire et m'active à ma tâche.

Une heure et demie plus tard, Rachel et Laureen reviennent de leurs cours et s'installent à ma table dans un état pire qu'avant de me quitter. Je me demande laquelle des deux va le plus mal. Rachel s'étant assise à coté de moi, je lui parle la première.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Non.

Je vois à son attitude qu'elle n'a nullement l'envie de me raconter ce qui la perturbe et je ne lui en veux absolument pas car, quand c'est moi qui ne suis pas bien, elle respecte le fait que je veuille garder le silence. Quand à Laureen… on devrait fonder le club des déprimées.

\- Tu en es où Caileigh ?

Maintenant que Rachel me regarde droit dans les yeux, je constate qu'elle a pleuré avant de venir me rejoindre. Cette fille est tellement belle, elle pourrait me faire perdre la tête, - le peu qu'il me reste -, tant désirable. Si proche de moi et pourtant si loin.

Malheureusement c'est un fruit défendu, en d'autres termes, une hétérosexuelle.

\- J'allais commencer les _Runes. _

Elle acquiesce et sort les cours correspondants.

À bout, la seule chose, personne, capable de me changer les idées arrive vers moi. Je commence à ranger mes affaires rapidement car elle n'aime pas être ici, et le simple fait qu'elle vienne pour moi veut tout dire.

\- On se voit plus tard Rachel ?

Elle ouvre la bouche pour me répondre, se contente d'hocher la tête, pour finalement s'exprimer.

Viel Spass. _**Amuse-toi bien. **_

Danke. _**Merci.**_

Je dis au revoir à Laureen et Valentine prend la parole.

\- Si je veux te trouver, c'est forcément ici qu'il faut que je vienne Caileigh ? Pourquoi vous aimez tous cet endroit à la fin, c'est glauque. Voir toutes ces rangées de livres m'angoisse.

Crois moi Valentine, cet endroit ne ressemble en rien à quelque chose de glauque.

\- Tu préfères voir des filles habillées en rose, se tenant la main tout en courant dans un champ de pâquerettes ?

\- Sans oublier de pouvoir entendre les phrases mielleuses prononcées par elles et murmurées au creux de leurs oreilles.

J'esquisse un sourire et elle aussi. Elle prend les deux livres que j'avais dans les mains puis passe son bras autour de mon cou. Je ne tarde pas à lui raconter comment s'est déroulée cette énième journée et elle, son dernier cours de musique.

Elle se laisse tomber sur son lit et après avoir posé mon sac non loin de son bureau, je fais la même chose qu'elle. Valentine finit par m'attirer contre elle et je me laisse faire. Je laisse son bras s'enrouler contre mon torse, ses doigts rencontrer les miens, sa main exercer une légère pression contre la mienne et finalement, je la laisse entremêler nos jambes.

Malgré toute la volonté du monde, je n'arrive cependant pas à m'en empêcher. Je commence à tracer des cercles sur le lit.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Caileigh, arrête de te passer sans arrêt ces mêmes films dans ta tête. Oui ton père était énervé après toi, mais tu n'as aucune idée.. Ton père pouvait tout aussi bien percuter cette voiture. Il aurait très bien pu... Se laisser distraire, sans ton implication. Après tout vous reveniez d'un repas de Noël. Il était avec sa famille, pourquoi...

\- S'il te plait Valentine stop. Tu ne peux pas comprendre et j'espère que tu n'auras jamais à éprouver ce que je ressens. Je sais que tu n'as plus ton père mais ce n'est pas pareil. Tu n'étais pas là quand il a perdu la vie, tu n'étais pas entrain de regarder son âme quitter son corps. Non, tu n'as pas eu à vivre ça. Alors s'il te plait arrête.. Il n'y a pas que ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis responsable de la mort d'un membre de ma famille.

Elle resserre l'emprise qu'elle a sur ma main. Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi je me livre autant à elle. Elle arrive à me faire parler sans vraiment faire d'effort. Elle sait des choses sur moi que personne d'autre ne sait dans cette école, dans mon entourage. Elle se rapproche de moi et pose son front derrière ma tête. Elle va encore passer sa main dessus, sur cette marque blanchâtre, rose et gonflée. Je ferme de suite les yeux quand je sens ses doigts glisser dessus. Sur cette cicatrice qui me hante depuis quatre ans. La chose qui m'a fait perdre tous mes moyens, accomplir des choses irrationnelles, devenir obsédée par ces éléments glauques. Ressentir le besoin de lire ces atrocités, d'y être proche, et là encore j'y pense, encore et encore. Comment je pourrais faire le deuil de Lora quand…

\- Caileigh, explique moi.

Je soupire longuement, je ne peux pas lui dire, pas _ça. _Si seulement elle pouvait me faire oublier, oublier tout ce qu'il se trame dans ma tête, se tramait _sous _mon crâne. Malheureusement ce n'est pas possible, seule moi le peux. Si seulement j'étais prête.. à abandonner cette partie de moi. Je sens les larmes noyer mes paupières et je n'essaye pas de les arrêter. C'est la deuxième fois que je pleure depuis que je suis en Angleterre, encore une fois en présence de cette même fille, blonde, possédant un charme fou et qui dès que je l'ai vu, m'a redonné de l'espoir. Je ne saurais pas expliquer pourquoi, ce dont je suis certaine c'est que j'ai besoin de sa présence, morale et physique. J'ai _besoin _de ses caresses contre ma peau, de sentir son odeur, de la voir, de l'entendre se plaindre, la regarder jouer du violon. On pourrait croire que je suis tombée amoureuse de Valentine, aussi étrange que cela puisse être, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai juste besoin d'elle.

Un sanglot s'échappe sans que je n'ai pu l'en empêcher. Peu de temps après, elle souffle. Je me retourne pour lui faire face. Elle écarte une mèche de mes cheveux qui était tombée devant mon visage et, on se regarde, sans rien faire. Je me rapproche d'elle et bien que je tuerais pour pouvoir poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, je dépose un léger baiser sur son front. Quand je me recule légèrement pour jauger sa réaction, elle a les yeux fermés.

\- Oui je sais Valentine, ne t'inquiète pas. Cette situation me suffit, mais s'il te plait, ne me laisse pas.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Que je sois aussi tactile.

\- Au contraire.

Elle sourit faiblement et essuie sans-doute la dernière larme qui dévalait ma joue à l'aide de son pouce. Elle se relève et m'oblige à faire de même. Elle regarde l'heure sur sa montre, puis hausse les épaules. Valentine récupère son violon et me fait un signe de tête m'indiquant qu'il faut que je la suive. J'enfile ma veste rapidement en regardant par terre et bute contre son corps.

\- Pardon.

Elle ne se retourne même pas. Tout ce qu'elle fait c'est aller s'installer sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil d'Hermione et lui parler. C'est tellement flagrant et le pire c'est que je suis sûre qu'elle s'efforce de penser que ce n'est pas ça, qu'elle ne l'aime pas. J'ai compris de suite quand elle à annoncé qu'elle ne souhaitait plus que l'on couche ensemble, quand je vois la relation que l'on a encore, seule une autre pouvait la faire s'arrêter.

\- Je vais y aller les filles à demain.

\- Tu ne pars pas sans moi Caileigh.

Hermione me dit au revoir d'un rapide geste de la main et une fois dans le couloir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de prendre la main libre de Valentine. Nous descendons deux escaliers, marchons encore dix minutes puis Valentine pousse une porte. Elle prend sa baguette et après avoir prononcé une formule, toutes les chaises et les tables vont se plaquer contre les murs, laissant un espace vide au centre de la pièce. Son aptitude à deviner ce ce dont j'ai besoin m'épate.

J'enlève mes chaussures, ma veste - qui est d'ailleurs celle de Valentine -, puis mon gilet. Je n'attends pas que la musique résonne à mes oreilles, je commence par m'échauffer tranquillement. En me frottant les mains très énergiquement pour arrêter de bouger dans les secondes qui suivent, masser très doucement ma nuque. Secouer mes mains en utilisant tout mon corps, ne plus bouger et observer les sensations. Faire vibrer mes lèvres sur une note. Soulever l'un de mes pieds et tourner ma cheville, puis, lentement, déplacer ma jambe, en cherchant d'autres possibilités tout en gardant l'autre pied au sol. Le ruban dans la soufflerie, dans la tempête, je pars dans toutes les directions, en expérimentant toutes les pliures en gardant les pieds fixés au sol. Je cherche mes limites.

Après avoir expiré, je peux enfin commencer.

Une heure après et toujours aussi haletante, je reprends mon souffle allongée par terre. Valentine s'est arrêtée de jouer. Tout en gardant les yeux clos, je l'entends fermer son étui d'instrument et se rapprocher de moi.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

\- Oui, merci.

Elle m'aide à me relever et s'exclame.

\- Wow, tu es trop collante !

Je lui souris et oui, malgré le fait que je crève de chaud, je remets mon gilet et sa veste pour ne pas tomber malade.

\- Il est déjà vingt-heures.

Elle soupire mais cette fois-ci, je ne traduis pas de l'agacement mais du soulagement.

\- Et ce soir, je ne suis pas en retenue. Le sagouin m'a redonné mes mercredi et jeudi soirs.

\- C'est pas un peu extrême comme punition d'ailleurs ? Quatre jours par semaine ? Puis aussi ça ne fait pas des semaines que tu es collée ?

\- Des mois oui, je n'en peux plus. C'est fatiguant mais… ll s'est calmé. Avant j'avais cinq cents lignes à faire, après la visite de ma mère étrangement je suis passée à quatre cents et là, j'en ai plus que deux cents. Ça ne me prend plus qu'une heure, une heure et demie maximum. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de me faciliter la tâche.

\- Ne cherche pas à le comprendre et estime toi heureuse.

\- Ouais, tu as sans-doute raison.

Nous remontons tranquillement en discutant quand on se fait interrompre.

\- Valentine il y a un…

\- Ah mon Dieu mais foutez-moi la paix avec vos soucis !

\- Mais tu es préfète, c'est dans tes obligations.

\- Je t'en foutrai, moi, de mes obligations. Bon qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu veux que je t'explique la différence entre un fruit et un légume ?

Cette pauvre fille répond avec une voix limite tremblante.

\- Euh non un garçon, Brian s'est fait voler son sac, surement une blague.

\- Et quoi ? Des livres de cours ça se rachète. Y'a pas mort d'homme.

\- Je suis d'accord mais ce n'est pas ça le problème. Il gardait dans son sac un médaillon, le genre qui permet d'y insérer une photo. Il y tient vraiment beaucoup.

Valentine secoue la tête, agacée.

\- Mais… je suis préfète comme tu l'as si bien dit ! Pas détective, qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Le peu d'assurance qu'elle avait regagné se volatilise.

\- Je ne sais pas…

Elle soupire distraitement et s'éloigne lentement, alors que je m'apprêtais à persuader Valentine de l'aider, elle l'appelle.

\- Attends ! - La fille revient vers nous -. Tu as de la chance, ce soir je suis de bonne humeur. Où-est-ce-qu'il est ton ami ?

Elle sourit rapidement puis, nous la suivons. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il est là. Appuyé maladroitement contre le mur, genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et sans-doute en train de pleurer. Valentine s'approche de lui et lui parle pendant pratiquement cinq minutes, en lui posant des questions sur les élèves qui lui ont pris son sac et ce qu'il contenait exactement.

Peu de temps après nous remontons vers ses dortoirs.

\- Tu penses pouvoir récupérer son médaillon ?

\- Oui, ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué.

Et en effet, deux jours plus tard, Brian récupérera son précieux symbole.

Après cette nouvelle journée et avoir passé un moment agréable avec Valentine. Je m'installe confortablement dans mon lit et attrape mon livre, _Les Autopsies vues par August Ziegler. _Là, seule dans mon lit, je peux me permettre de vaquer à mon obsession.

De regarder ces corps, organes, cervelles, découpés avec précision, et laisser parcourir cette émotion que je connais que trop bien maintenant : fureur.

* * *

Et voilà, vos avis ? Vos théories concernant l'intrigue des jumeaux ? Caileigh que pensez vous de son comportement ?

Je m'excuse d'avance pour la traduction d'allemand x).

La suite avec Valentine, bonne semaine !


	23. Je suis amoureuse

_Hello, merci aux habitués qui laisse leurs avis à chaque fois je vous remercierais jamais assez et merci à toi, Cottigny, pour tes conseils et le reste. Aussi merci à Mynock pour la correction du chapitre. Trop de remerciement tue le remerciement, bref bonne lecture New York m'attend ! _

* * *

_**CHAPITRE VINGT-TROIS : JE SUIS AMOUREUSE **_

**_Valentine Silverwood_ **

Encore une semaine et ce sont les vacances. D'habitude je n'attends que ça, mais cette année nan car je vais devoir être séparée d'Hermione pendant deux longues semaines. Rien qu'à cette pensée, j'ai des envies de meurtre. Presque quatre mois après la rentrée nous sommes maintenant amies. J'ai encore du mal à croire que j'ai dépassé mes convictions. D'abord Hermione puis Caileigh. Merci à mon Papou. J'espère juste que je n'ai pas fait d'erreur en leur accordant autant d'importance, en permettant encore à deux autres personnes d'être aussi proches de moi. S'il devait arriver quelque chose, je soupire, pourquoi je dois tout le temps penser qu'ils en l'occurrence elles, quitteront ma vie ?

Je regarde tous mes mots de la part d'Hermione et ça commence à faire beaucoup. Je révise rapidement les cours de _DCFM_ car nous allons avoir un devoir. Mes notes sont assez stables et ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre en spécifiant qu'elle était fière de moi, une première. Pour une fois sa lettre ne se trouve pas dans la poubelle. Je ne suis plus en retard en cours, bon, même si je n'écoute pas à tous, c'est une progression à prendre en compte et je me rends compte que c'est barbant d'être une élève studieuse, ce n'est pas fait pour moi.

\- Valentine je descends !

\- J'arrive !

Maintenant qu'Hermione est au courant pour mon « père » je suis heureuse. Elle me rend heureuse d'une façon encore étrange, d'une manière nouvelle pour moi et je ne sais pas encore comment elle y parvient. Ça n'a rien strictement rien à voir avec ce que j'ai pu ressentir avec Kate et avec Caileigh, c'est particulier avec cette dernière, mais ce n'est pas pareil. J'enfile mon gilet et hisse mon sac sur mon épaule.

Quand je vois Hermione en train de relire ses notes, mon coeur accélère sa cadence et mes mains deviennent soudainement moites, je ne m'habituerai jamais à ce truc chelou. Arrivée à son niveau on descend dans la Grande Salle ensemble et je pars m'installer à ma table en lui souriant. Clémence dort de moins en moins dans ma chambre et j'ai de moins en moins besoin de sa présence. Je mange en ayant la tête en l'air, en fait je n'arrive plus à regarder autre chose qu'elle. De temps en temps elle croise mon regard sans le dévier, je suis sur un petit nuage.

Après avoir avalé trois cuillères de porridge, je m'installe en cours comme d'habitude devant, bien déterminée à me reposer le temps que Rogue face son monologue à mourir d'ennui avant le contrôle.

\- Rangez vos livres, devoir surprise.

Je crois qu'à un moment donné il faut qu'il arrête d'annoncer que c'est une surprise quand ça arrive à tous les cours. Il faut qu'il se calme sérieusement. Les notes sont tellement catastrophiques qu'il fait des QCM maintenant. Ça m'arrange car c'est encore plus simple. Heureusement qu'en _Histoire de la magie _c'est pareil, même si on n'a pas révisé on a une chance sur cinq à chaque fois d'avoir raison. Bon c'est mince mais ça marche plutôt bien, surtout que Clémence finit comme d'habitude un quart à l'avance et m'aide la plupart du temps.

Une fois le devoir terminé je prends comme d'habitude les notes qui me semblent utiles. Sur le chemin pour aller vers la Grande Salle, une fille me pousse dans une salle de classe doucement. Je sors mon miroir de poche et vérifie l'état de mon chignon, y'a t'il une mèche rebelle ? Nan tout est parfait. Peu de temps après, puisque que je ne peux pas l'éviter, je soupire tout en lui demandant.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

\- À ton avis ? Puisque tu ne me donnes pas ce que je veux vraiment c'est forcement l'autre chose.

\- Qu'as-tu comme information qui ne pouvait pas attendre de faire une réunion ?

\- Tu vois qui c'est Lucy Wayne ? Septième année chez les Serdaigles.

Je fronce les sourcils et réponds que nan.

\- Elle se défonce pratiquement tous les soirs dans des salles de classe avec moi mais ce qui est important c'est qu'elle m'a dit quelque chose d'intéressant.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, enfin si ! Je ne vais pas du tout aimer ce qui va suivre, je range mon miroir et toute mon attention est maintenant sur elle.

\- Et ?

\- Elle sortait avec ton amie, Clémence ! Tu t'imagines le scoop ! Tu savais ?

Mon Dieu, je savais que cette histoire allait finir par éclater au grand jour, Clémence ne supportera pas, comme à mon habitude quand je suis confrontée à ce genre de situation, je prends une attitude et un ton de voix déterminés et surtout je prends de haut cette conne !

\- Nan je ne savais pas mais on ne fera rien de cette information, trouve autre chose.

Elle se rapproche de moi au point d'être assez près pour que je sente son souffle contre mon visage, elle ne va pas abandonner.

\- Je ne crois pas, voilà ce qu'on va faire je veux des potions _Gueule-de-Bois _en illimitée, fais les plus puissantes et je t'accompagne à la soirée de jeudi compris ?

J'ai envie de la frapper au visage ou de lui cracher dessus, en tout cas quelque chose de violent, comment ose t'elle me faire du chantage ! Ça se trouve elle reviendra ensuite pour autre chose comme du sexe or il n'est pas question que je couche encore avec elle ! Quand on dit que la famille et les amis sont nos plus grandes faiblesses, c'est totalement vrai ! Elle m'agace tellement, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'avoir fricoté avec elle.

\- Comment savoir que tu n'iras pas plus loin ?

\- Quoi ? Tu veux faire le serment inviolable ? C'est à prendre ou à laisser mais connaissant la réputation de ton amie , je donne pas chère de sa peau si je lance la rumeur, avec ou sans ton aide, je suis sûre que le reste de la bande sera d'accord avec moi, je sais très bien comment détourner le fait que ce soit toi qui aies à dire le dernier mot.

Une idée me vient en tête, je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup mais autant essayer.

\- Mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était un scoop de savoir que deux filles ont couché ensembles.

\- Certes mais ce qui est intéressant c'est de savoir que Lucy sort avec un mec, c'est ça qui sera marrant, voir la réaction de Clémence.

Comme je n'ai rien d'autre à dire elle finit par sourire et s'en va mais avant, elle passe son doigt sur mes lèvres. Mon Dieu quelle sensation désagréable. Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, ce n'est pas bon du tout cette histoire. Si j'en parle à Clémence elle va paniquer et si je ne fais rien avec Lucy elle risque de continuer puis qui d'autre sait ?

Je décide de faire jouer mes relations, arrivée dans la Grande Salle je cherche quelqu'un en particulier, où est il ah enfin, je m'assieds à côté de lui.

\- Will j'ai besoin d'une faveur.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Valentine - je roule des yeux -, Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas eu besoin personnellement de mon aide, qui dois je humilier ? Amener à l'infirmerie ? Blesser ?

\- Lucy Wayne, Serdaigle, septième année à cinq heures. Dis-lui de me retrouver devant mes dortoirs quand tu auras fini avec elle, quelque chose de simple. Le portrait la laissera passer.

\- Tu te rappelles du prix ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Will est celui en qui je peux avoir une confiance aveugle, cette idée de faire un groupe secret est partie de lui et en ce moment c'est lui qui gère tout ça. Quand à cette histoire d'argent... Bref. Je me lève et vais m'assoir à côté de Clémence, je n'y vais pas par quatre chemins.

\- Dis-moi tu n'as pas peur que Lucy dévoile votre ancienne relation ?

Elle prend pas mal de temps avant de me répondre, me stressant par la même occasion. Je n'aime pas quand ce genre d'émotion faible commence à m'envahir, je préfère ressentir de la haine, créer des sentiments d'angoisse chez les autres et être insouciante, certainement pas commencer à réfléchir avec mon coeur mais évidemment quand Clémence est concernée, je prends tout à cœur !

\- Non, elle ne s'affichera pas à cause de sa relation avec Jack, si ses parents l'apprennent elle va finir je ne sais pas où mais cette révélation finira mal, c'est pour ça que je suis sereine sinon je serai encore plus mal. Si les élèves l'apprennent pour moi je ne pense pas pouvoir supporter leur jugement, je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi pour assumer au grand jour puis c'est surtout à cause de notre histoire, ce triangle amoureux où j'ai le rôle d'amante. Les élèves me pointeront du doigt, pas Jack.

C'est bien ce que je pensais je n'ai pas le choix, il va falloir que je me farcisse les caprices de Shannon.

Une fois dans mes dortoirs j'attends dans la salon que Lucy arrive. En patientant je me fais les ongles des pieds, Kate m'a envoyé des couleurs qui selon ses dires me rendront « encore plus bonne que je ne le suis déjà », sa façon de s'exprimer poliment n'a jamais été son fort et c'est ce que j'adore chez elle.

À l'heure le portrait s'ouvre et Lucy s'installe en face de moi, elle est lamentable, elle qui avait de si beaux cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleus par endroit et une très belle peau, tout s'estompe. Elle sait très bien pourquoi elle est là car elle commence directement par s'excuser.

\- Je suis désolée, je sais que j'ai dépassé les bornes mais ça m'a échappé ! Je ne pensais pas que Shannon était assez claire d'esprit pour me comprendre et surtout retenir mes propos. Aide moi s'il te plait fais la taire, fais jouer tes relations !

Je suis assez scandalisée qu'elle me demande de l'aide, a t'elle oublié ce qu'elle a fait à ma meilleure amie ? Je décroise mes bras et les pose sur mes genoux.

\- Bon déjà si j'interviens c'est uniquement pour Clémence et uniquement pour elle, j'en ai rien à foutre de toi ok ? Si tu as envie de te défoncer c'est ton problème mais ne mêle pas Clémence à ta descente aux Enfers tu comprends encore ce que je dis ? Il te reste assez de neurones ?

\- Oui oui merci, merci beaucoup, je peux y aller ?

Je lui fais un signe de tête et elle s'en va. J'ai l'impression de vivre dans un monde parallèle. Peu de temps après Hermione arrive.

\- J'ai cru que mon professeur d'A_rithmancie_ allait nous achever ! Tu fais le thé pour changer ?

\- Okay.

Tout en le préparant, je n'arrête pas de penser à Shannon, cette fille va me rendre complètement folle, elle est lunatique, chiante, inintéressante, possessive, idiote, un mauvais coup ! Je suis tellement dans mes pensées que je n'entends pas Hermione s'approcher à côté de moi et je sursaute quand elle effleure ma main pour attraper les sachets de thé. J'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge électrique, mon coeur essaye de s'échapper de ma cage thoracique et pour finir je ne sais même plus ce que je fais. Elle dit en rigolant.

\- Bon laisse moi finir.

Je soupire et avant d'aller m'assoir, je prends un muffin au chocolat et aux framboises qui me fait envie depuis hier soir. À ma place habituelle, je ferme les yeux, deux minutes après mon cœur est calmé, je lève les yeux sur Hermione et maintenant j'ai mal au ventre. J'ai l'impression que des gens s'amusent à faire du saut à l'élastique avec mes intestins. Mon thé me détend plus ou moins et pour la première fois de ma vie je n'arrive pas à manger mon précieux, que m'arrive t'il ? Je secoue la tête et repose mon muffin.

J'attrape mon livre de partitions, j'ai presque fini de composer la musique parfaite pour Hermione. Il me manque toujours une partie à finir, une petite partie dont je n'arrive pas à mettre de notes dessus comme avec toutes les autres. Je la regarde de nouveau pour essayer d'avoir de l'inspiration.

Elle travaille comme d'habitude la matière où j'adore être présente quand elle révise. L'_Arithmancie, _elle bute tellement sur cette matière qu'elle multiplie toutes ses mimiques et par dessus tout, j'aime quand elle se mordille la lèvre. Je ne me cache même plus pour la regarder et elle ne dit plus rien, j'ai l'impression que d'une certaine façon ça la valorise, je sais pas en tout cas elle ne me regarde plus de la même manière quand elle lève les yeux sur moi, et qu'elle voit que je l'admire.

Finalement c'est bon, après une demi-heure j'ai enfin terminé, enfin. Il est temps de lui faire écouter.

\- Hermione, je peux t'interrompre un moment ? J'aimerais te jouer ce que j'ai composé.

\- Tu es enfin arrivée au but ! Avec plaisir.

Je vais dans ma chambre récupérer mon violon et prends une grande inspiration. J'espère qu'elle aimera. Je garde les yeux fixés sur mes partitions et ne la regarde pas, de toute façon je ne connais pas toutes les notes par cœur et je veux que tout soit parfait. Une fois terminé je lève les yeux vers elle.

Elle me regarde en souriant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

\- C'est la plus belle que tu m'aies joué.

\- Merci beaucoup, c'est la tienne je compose toujours pour les gens important pour moi et voilà.

Elle se lève en posant son livre sur la table et encore une fois mon cœur accélère ses battements j'entrouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Je me sens complètement stupide, elle me rend bête ! Elle me remercie en me faisant un léger bisou sur la joue. Je ne sais plus où me mettre. Elle retourne s'assoir comme si de rien n'était et moi je suis sûre que je suis rouge comme une tomate, mes oreilles me brûlent tellement j'ai chaud, putain de merde.

Je décide d'aller prendre une douche et ferme la porte à clé. Mon Dieu j'aimerais avoir un dictionnaire pour comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive. Pourquoi elle me perturbe autant ? Pourquoi je souris pour rien ?

Je sors de la douche et vais rapidement dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Je sais qu'il fait de plus en plus froid mais je résiste très bien à la froideur. Je prends donc un short mais quand même avec un collant couleur chair puis mon pull préféré, j'adore le bleu. Je ressors vers le salon et range mon violon.

\- Je vais manger dans la Grande Salle ce soir, à plus tard.

\- Pas de soucis.

Mais malheureusement je ne me dirige pas de suite vers la Grande Salle, Shannon veut que je lui donne ses potions pour qu'elle puisse aller en cours le lendemain sans avoir tous les effets secondaires. Elle m'attend dans notre salle commune. C'est la première fois que je remets les pieds ici depuis le début de l'année.

Rien n'a changé, elle est installée dans le grand canapé principal de la salle. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle. Plusieurs filles nous regardent mais je fais outre. Je pose l'un de mes bras sur le canapé en croisant mes jambes et joue avec mes cheveux. J'ai peut-être la solution pour me débarrasser d'elle. Il faut que je trouve son point faible.

\- Tu as ce qu'il me faut ?

\- Oui.

Je lui donne discrètement les petites fioles qu'elle range dans son sac de cours.

\- Dis moi, ça fait longtemps que tu te drogues ?

\- Oui depuis un moment et ?

\- Nan juste comme ça j'essaye d'apprendre à te connaitre.

Elle agit enfin comme je l'espérais.

\- C'est à cause de ma sœur, mes parents l'on envoyée à St Mangouste pour qu'elle fasse une cure mais elle rechute tout le temps. Je pense que ça leur ferait beaucoup de mal s'ils savaient que je fais la même chose.

\- Ils travaillent où tes parents ?

\- Ministère de la Magie.

Je n'ai pas assez d'éléments pour pouvoir la faire chanter, si j'avertis ses parents ils ne réagiront sans doute pas dans le sens qui m'intéresse. L'enlever de l'école pour aller à St Mangouste ne réglera pas mon problème elle reviendra au galop et chargée de revanche.

Je n'en ai pas envie mais je me rapproche doucement de son visage, je veux être sûre, à quelques centimètres elle ferme les yeux dans l'attente du baiser et je souris. J'effleure juste ses lèvres et j'attends qu'elle ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Elle a beau être manipulatrice je suis meilleure qu'elle dans ce domaine si on me cherche, si on menace de faire du mal aux gens que j'aime, si on menace ma Clémence.

\- Tu me rends dingue Valentine.

Beurk.

\- Tu portes le nom de ta mère ou de ton père ?

\- Mon père pourquoi ?

\- Nan pour rien, il faut que j'y aille à plus tard.

Je me lève sans un autre regard vers elle. Avant de pouvoir sortir une fille me demande si on peut sortir ensemble, le fait de froncer les sourcils suffit à la faire partir.

Finalement je ne passe pas par la Grande Salle pour manger. De retour dans mes dortoirs je vais directement me coucher dans mon lit. Il faut que je réfléchisse à un plan d'attaque. J'attrape un bonbon sur ma table de chevet et mâche lentement. Peut-être qu'il y a une faille avec ses parents. Je me lève et rédige une lettre à ma mère, je sais qu'on rentre dans une semaine mais étant donné qu'elle n'est pas souvent là, je préfère la contacter maintenant. Une fois que j'ai fini je vais directement à la volière et cherche notre duc. Il n'est pas là, j'emprunte donc un hibou de l'école. Une fois fait je redescends tranquillement en sifflotant l'air de la musique d'Hermione. J'espère que ma mère me répondra rapidement.

Le lendemain matin je me lève assez tôt pour voir si elle m'a répondu, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sens bien et en effet j'ai raison car peu de temps après m'être installée à table, une lettre arrive avec une réponse positive de sa part, super. En regardant ce qui se trouve devant moi, j'ai l'eau à la bouche mais dès que j'essaye d'avaler un aliment je n'y arrive pas. Mon ventre se contracte et même boire devient compliqué. Je laisse tomber et remonte dans mes dortoirs. Je révise un peu et dors pratiquement toute la journée, le contre coup de m'être levée trop tôt. Clémence vient me faire une petite visite juste après sa journée révision avec Hermione. Ça veut dire qu'elle est là.

\- Apparemment ma famille va passer Noël chez les Weasley.

\- Ah, et tu comptes y aller ?

\- Nan, je ne te laisserai pas seule pendant les fêtes.

\- Tu sais si tu veux y aller ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, j'ai mon frère et ma sœur.

\- J'ai dit nan.

\- Ok, merci mon Colibri.

Elle vient s'allonger à côté de moi et soupire, j'ai envie de ne rien faire aujourd'hui et apparemment elle aussi est épuisée. On s'endort l'une contre l'autre et je me réveille à cinq heures. Je suis encore plus fatiguée qu'avant. Je me lève doucement puis vais me passer de l'eau froide sur le visage. Je m'installe dans le salon et ferme les yeux. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive.

Je sens son odeur arrivée progressivement dans la pièce et j'ai la chair de poule. J'essaye de rester zen. Une fois que l'odeur a totalement disparu j'ouvre les yeux. Personne n'est là. Seule un nouveau morceau de parchemin repose sur la table.

« _Être heureux est merveilleux, mais il est encore plus merveilleux de rendre quelqu'un heureux_ »

Je prends son mot et le garde un moment dans ma paume de main. Après le diner je suis toujours à l'ouest. Je rentre dans mes dortoirs dans un état d'euphorie et vais dans ma chambre pour mettre le parchemin avec tous les autres, je me demande si elle fait la même chose que moi.

Je retourne dans mon lit et attends que le sommeil arrive même si j'ai dormi pratiquement toute la journée, j'ai déjà envie de sombrer. Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte et j'ouvre de suite les yeux. Deux secondes après Hermione rentre et s'installe sur ma chaise de bureau.

\- Tu vas déjà dormir ?

\- Moui pourquoi ?

\- J'ai envie de voler.

\- Encore !

\- Oui ! La nuit ça me stresse moins, je ne vois pas trop le vide et puis j'ai fait des progrès.

\- C'est vrai mais on va devoir encore enfreindre le règlement, que t'arrive t'il Hermione Granger ?

\- J'écoute ce que tu m'as dit la première fois qu'on a volé, « _Dans la vie faut prendre des risques ma belle, si tu oses jamais ta vie se résume à rien_ ».

J'avoue que son imitation de moi est plutôt pas mal, je rigole et me lève pour me changer. Si on dois aller dehors de nuit et dans les airs là, je vais avoir froid. Je prends un pantalon et pendant ce temps elle sort pour se changer aussi.

\- Tu as ta fameuse carte ?

\- Non..

\- On prend vraiment des risques là, tu es sûre ?

Pour toute réponse elle me prend la main, qu'on me vienne en aide. Une fois dans le couloir je me détache de son étreinte le plus tendrement possible. On ne marche avec l'aide que d'une baguette pour ne pas trop faire de lumière. Il est vingt-trois heures du soir.

On arrive sans difficulté au couloir du septième étage, je récupère mon balai et maintenant il faut aller à la tour d'astronomie. À l'opposé d'ici, sans la carte c'est très risqué mais ce soir c'est Clémence qui s'occupe de la ronde dans le secteur où nous allons, dans le pire des cas ça passera. On entend du bruit dans une salle de classe mais avec mon balai dans les mains je fais un signe de tête à Hermione pour la faire continuer. On n'est absolument pas crédibles. Heureusement on arrive en haut sans problème.

Le temps est parfait pour voler, je m'installe sur mon balai et une fois que je suis bien en position, Hermione fait de même. Peu de temps après elle me serre aussi fort que la première fois et c'est la sixième fois que nous volons ensemble. Je tape du pied sur le sol et nous nous enlevons dans les airs.

Maintenant je peux aller plus vite sans qu'elle me demande de ralentir. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie. Sentir son cœur battre contre mon dos est une sensation tellement agréable. De nuit je vais un peu plus loin, j'adore venir près du lac enfin tout en gardant une distance de sécurité, je suis toujours traumatisée depuis que j'ai failli mourir noyée.

Après presque je pense une demi-heure nous redescendons, elle a froid. On reste un moment en haut de la tour pour regarder les étoiles et j'arrive maintenant à reconnaitre toutes les constellations qu'elle m'a apprises sans son aide.

On redescend plus rapidement qu'à l'aller à cause de l'heure tardive. Grâce aux rapports rendus par les préfets, on sait qu'ils ne sont jamais à cette heure ci à faire des rondes, seul Rusard est notre problème ou un professeur qui déciderait de se promener. Je dépose mon balai dans la Salle sur Demande et on reprend notre route. Soudain je vois une lumière au loin, étant plus habituée à être dehors qu'Hermione je prends son poignet et rentre dans une salle de classe rapidement. J'éteinds ma baguette et surveille grâce à la petite fenêtre de la salle de classe la progression de l'individu.

Je tiens toujours son poignet et j'arrive à compter les battements de son cœur, il bat aussi vite que le mien. Dès que la lumière se rapproche je retire ma tête de l'encadrement et attends. Le halo produit par la pleine lune est notre seule source lumineuse. Après deux minutes je décide de repartir. Enfin nous arrivons dans nos dortoirs.

\- Ça se voit que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu fais ça.

\- En effet à un moment donné, j'en ai eu marre de me faire attraper et mettre en retenue.

Elle sourit et enlève l'un de ses pulls sauf qu'elle relève le reste en même tant, laissant apparaitre une partie de son ventre, j'ai soudain très chaud, trop chaud, je sens que je vais mal dormir cette nuit.

\- Bon ben je vais dormir bonne nuit Hermione.

\- Attends !

Je me retourne et attends donc.

\- Tu veux bien me jouer mon morceau ?

Comme depuis maintenant trop longtemps je dis oui à toutes ses demandes.

\- Bien sûr.

Elle me suit dans ma chambre et s'installe en tailleur sur mon lit. J'ouvre mon livre à la bonne partie et commence. Cette fois ci je mets plus de cœur, mes gestes sont plus appliqués. Je prends vraiment le temps de jouer à la perfection ce morceau. J'adore ce que j'ai fait.

Elle soupire et se lève de mon lit.

\- Merci beaucoup, à demain.

\- À demain Hermione.

Je pars me coucher dans mon lit et m'endors tardivement. Le lendemain matin il est treize heures quand je me réveille. Je reste encore une bonne heure à lire un magasine que j'ai reçu l'autre jour. Cet article raconte n'importe quoi. Je décide de me lever pour aller me doucher et retourne dans mon lit. Je ne me sens pas bien j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque quelque chose. Je ferme les yeux pour essayer de faire le vide.

Quand je sors de mon état comateux il est quatre heures. Je décide de sortir un peu pour m'aérer. Je prends mon violon et je vais m'entrainer dans la salle de musique. Je ne suis pas la seule comme la plupart du temps. Je finis par discuter avec un groupe pendant pas mal de temps. Quand je pars il est l'heure de diner. J'arrive à manger un peu des patates au fromage, mais dès que je vois Hermione s'installer à sa table le peu d'appétit que j'avais s'en va d'un coup et mon ventre se contracte comme la derrière fois. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive bon sang ?!

Dépitée je remonte dans mon dortoir. Shannon essaye de m'appeler mais je fais outre. Je m'installe dans mon fauteuil. Je me sens vide mais pourquoi ? Je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom sur ce que je ressens et ça commence sérieusement à me frustrer. Quand Hermione revient j'ai l'impression que je respire pour la première fois depuis ce matin. Mon cœur bat encore bien trop vite mais c'est beaucoup mieux que quand elle est loin de moi, je vais de suite mieux quand elle est là.

Elle s'installe dans le canapé en attrapant un livre et je sais ce que ça veut dire, je me lève et me mets pas trop près d'elle. Avant je ne cherchais qu'une chose : la coller, mais maintenant le moindre contact est une torture. Je veux tellement coucher avec une fille, avec _elle, _lui faire l'amour.

Pour une fois c'est moi qui lis mais du coup elle se rapproche pour pouvoir suivre, face à mon haussement de sourcil elle se justifie.

\- J'ai du mal à écouter quelqu'un lire une histoire, il faut que j'ai la trame sous les yeux, vas y je t'en prie.

Nous sommes trop près, ce n'est pas supportable pour moi quand tous les éléments que j'aime sont présents, la proximité, l'odeur qu'elle dégage, une odeur légère, simple, ressemblant au lys et par dessus tout, l'attraction physique que j'ai pour elle qui a atteint son paroxysme. Je fixe ses lèvres avec une intensité déconcertante, elles sont si alléchantes, je veux et j'ai besoin de savoir quel goût elles ont. Au prix d'un énorme effort je m'éclaircis la gorge pour reprendre contenance et continue là où l'on s'était arrêtées la dernière fois. Vivement que j'aille dans ma chambre, seule, pour dormir.

OoO

\- Valentine ?

\- Mmh…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore dans ton lit à cette heure ci ? On dirait une loque !

\- Mais c'est ce que je suis Carolyn, que me veux-tu ?

\- Viens on va faire un tour, tu as besoin de prendre l'air !

\- Euh nan je suis très bien où je suis. Dégage de là !

J'espère vraiment qu'elle va partir mais la connaissant, je sens le coup foireux arriver. Je garde la tête sous ma couette en priant intérieurement qu'elle ne fasse rien mais comme prévu le poids sur mon lit de mon lit m'indique qu'elle est dessus et maintenant elle saute comme une gamine autour de moi. Je ne vais pas craquer, elle ne gagnera pas. Soudain elle commence à chanter.

\- It's a small world after all, It's a small world after all, it's a small world after all, it's a small, small world

.Dieu.

Pourquoi il fallait qu'elle chante celle-ci ! La chanson qui te reste dans la tête quarante ans quoi ! Sans attendre une seconde de plus je me jette sur elle, j'enlève comme je peux ma couette qui se trouve dans mon champ de vision et part à l'assaut de ses mains.

\- Tu vas me le payer Caro !

\- La la la la la la la la la la, la la la la la la la la la la !

\- Mais ta gueule ! Ce n'est pas possible !

Elle affiche un sourire démoniaque, je commence à rigoler car elle a gagné, quoi qu'il arrive je la suivrai mais pas sans m'être vengée. Il y a une chose qu'elle déteste par dessus tout, c'est qu'on touche à ses cheveux. J'arrive à coincer l'une de ses mains sous mon genou droit et approche ma main pour la décoiffer.

\- Mais tu rêves là Valentine, touche pas à mes cheveux !

\- Tu l'as cherché sale vipère !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Je me retourne à moitié pour faire face à Hermione, Carolyn est vraiment une garce, elle a préféré se métamorphoser et me laisser passer pour une folle qui hurle toute seule contre son oreiller.

\- Euh rien, j'avais perdue un truc dans mon lit.

\- Donc tu t'amuses à faire une conversation toute seule, tu vas bien ?

Mais pour quoi je passe maintenant ! Je sens Carolyn parcourir mon avant bras et son corps froid serpente ma peau chaude. Hermione reprend.

\- Ça te fait rire ?

À vrai dire c'est plutôt Carolyn qui me chatouille légèrement. Je réponds en souriant.

\- Plus ou moins, il faut que j'aille voir Will pour notre prochain cours de musique.

Tout en lui parlant, je me suis levée et ai enfilé une veste pour aller dehors. On sort finalement toutes les deux de nos dortoirs en discutant puis on se quitte au deuxième étage, elle va encore à la bibliothèque, elle révise trop.

Je fais demi-tour et me dirige vers l'entrée du château pour aller vers la forêt interdite. Après dix minutes de marche, j'arrive à la lisière et je regarde autour de moi pour vérifier que je suis bien seule. Une fois fait, je m'accroupis et pose mon bras sur l'herbe enneigée. Petit à petit, le reptile, une vipère noire avec des écailles marron et grises, glisse lentement sur le sol. Je la regarde s'éloigner de moi et la suis. Bon, je préférais quand elle était sur mon bras, là je me sens vulnérable, je suis lucide, avant d'arriver à la clairière, il faut quand même marcher un quart d'heure dans un environnement rempli de créatures effrayantes.

Je m'avance rapidement pour la dépasser et tends ma main pour qu'elle remonte sur mon avant bras, en plus je suis sur qu'elle a froid. Elle ne tarde pas à retourner là ou elle se trouvait auparavant, et après avoir frissonné, je reprends la marche.

Une fois qu'on est arrivées, je la dépose encore une fois sur le sol et elle reprend sa forme humaine. Mon amitié avec Carolyn a commencé à cause de ceci, un jour où je revenais d'un plan cul merdique, j'ai entendu des cris de joie provenant d'une salle de classe. Ni une ni deux je me suis rapprochée et à travers la petite vitre se trouvant sur les portes, j'ai pu la voir se métamorphoser, je ne savais pas en quel animal et attisée par une curiosité primitive, j'ai ouvert la porte. Quand j'ai vu que c'était un serpent, j'ai cru rêver un instant. C'est mon animal préféré et il me fascine enfin bref. Carolyn a paniqué, s'est remétamorphosée nue et le spectacle était loin d'être désagréable.

Je l'ai aidé à maitriser ses métamorphoses, mon cousin est un animagus donc c'était facile de lui expliquer ce qu'il m'avait raconté. Après cet instant, nous sommes vite devenue amies.

\- Granger rentre souvent dans ta chambre sans frapper ?

\- Généralement oui.

Elle se rapproche de moi doucement et m'observe longuement avant de rajouter.

\- Tu l'aimes ça crève les yeux.

Nan mais j'hallucine, après Clémence maintenant Carolyn ? Pourquoi elles insinuent que j'aime Hermione ? Je ne l'aime pas bon sang !

\- Je l'apprécie nuance !

\- Remballe ta nuance Valentine, tu l'aimes. Merde alors, une Gryffondor ! Qui plus est Miss je sais tout !

\- Rah mais tu commences à me casser les couilles !

\- Je te rappelle que tu es une fille.

Bah les ovaires ou les miches si tu préfères ! Nan mais sérieusement, c'est une très bonne amie c'est tout et qu'est-ce qu'on en a à foutre que ce soit une Gryffondor, on peut parler d'autre chose maintenant ? Tu me soules grave.

Elle soupire. Nous commençons à marcher bras dessus, bras dessous puis nous installons par terre, et je m'allonge pour regarder le ciel, il faisait super beau il y a encore deux heure et maintenant le ciel est nuageux, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il recommence à neiger. Enfin, elle commence à me raconter sa vie et je peux mettre dans le fin fond de ma pensée ce qu'elle vient juste de me dire.

OoO

Enfin la soirée de fin d'année tant attendue d'Horace est arrivée. C'est assez spécial car c'est le même jour que la soirée de la Grande Salle, enfin bref. Je me prépare tranquillement dans ma chambre avec Clémence. On ne parle plus de Lucy depuis un moment mais je sais très bien que Clémence va toujours aussi mal et à part lui changer les idées du mieux que je le peux, je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre.

\- Quelle couleur pour mes sous-vêtements Clém ?

Elle arrête de se maquiller puis se retourne vers moi, après quelques secondes elle me répond.

\- Ça dépend tu comptes mettre quoi ?

Je me lève puis choisis une robe blanche assez transparente arrivant à la moitié de mes genoux.

\- Tu es au courant qu'on verra tout avec cette robe ?

\- Ouais c'est le but, donc ?

Elle roule des yeux puis se dirige vers mon placard, elle finit par me tendre un ensemble noir, je souris puis après m'être habillée, je prends des chaussures à talons pas trop hauts pour que je puisse les garder longtemps tout en dansant. Clémence m'a fait un chignon tressé quant à elle, elle a décidé de garder ses cheveux détachés.

Elle est très élégante ce soir, comme tous les jours de toute façon, même avec sa tenue de Poudlard elle est carrément séduisante et nan je ne dis pas ça parce-que c'est ma meilleure amie ! Une fois prêtes on sort dans le salon et tout le monde est ready. Quand mon regard se pose sur Hermione j'ai envie de crier. Elle ne devrait pas s'habiller d'une façon aussi sexy. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en faisant un chignon qui tient grâce à une baguette, elle porte une jupe et un collant noir avec un t-shirt plus ou moins moulant blanc, enfin je me rends compte une fois en face d'elle, que c'est trop moulant pour moi, pour mon plus grand désespoir.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toiser ce Marvin en le voyant à côté d'elle surtout lorsqu'il me reluque de cette manière, quoi il n'a jamais vu une fille en soutif ? Bon ok j'ai une robe mais comme l'a fait remarquer Clém, c'est comme si j'avais rien à certains endroits. Mais qu'est-ce qu'Hermione lui trouve en plus sérieusement ? Je crois que je préférais encore la voir avec Ronnie. Oui, je viens juste de penser ça.

J'évite de faire une scène pour aucune raison justifiable aux yeux d'Hermione et garde la tête haute, je suis très jalouse mais heureusement pour moi, j'arrive toujours à diriger ce sentiment qui m'agace vers autre chose et tout ce que je trouve à faire une fois arrivée dans le bureau d'Horace c'est d'avaler d'une traite une coupe d'hydromel. Après avoir expiré, penser que moi je suis jalouse de Marvin me laisse perplexe et puis surtout pourquoi je ressens cette émotion envers Hermione, une amitié très forte ? Je l'aime ? Ah putain nan ! Je reprends une autre coupe.

Il y a pas mal de monde ce soir, enfin ça reste raisonnable au lieu d'être une douzaine nous sommes le double. À chaque fois des professeurs viennent en début de soirée mais partent rapidement après, fort heureusement car supporter le directeur n'est pas quelque chose que j'arrive à faire plus de deux heures en étant normal, alors avec de l'alcool.

Je m'installe à côté de Shannon et de Clémence, je n'arrive pas à voir Hermione d'ici et ça me perturbe. L'autre sangsue essaye encore de me draguer, je crois même qu'elle m'a invité chez elle pendant les vacances mais tout ce que j'entends rentre dans mon oreille gauche et ressort de suite par la droite. Je me contente d'hocher la tête de temps en temps et de répondre oui ou non selon sa tête. Nous arrivons à la pause et je me force vraiment à manger. Mon estomac a décidé de me mettre au régime. À un moment donné, avoir l'autre collée contre moi me donne la nausée et je finis par lâcher.

\- Profite de la soirée on se verra plus tard.

Elle acquiesce et je peux voir qu'elle avale l'une de ses pilules, je roule des yeux et me dirige vers le bar. Des élèves font le service, c'est une certaine façon pour eux d'être là sans vraiment pourvoir profiter de la soirée sauf à la fin. J'ingurgite une autre coupe et essaye de repérer Hermione, elle me voit et se dirige dans ma direction. On reste calme tout va bien se passer, oh mon Dieu elle est bien trop belle.

\- Alors comment ça se passe avec ton rencard ?

\- Assez ennuyant comme toujours, très très mauvaise pêche.

Elle roule des yeux mais elle sourit.

\- Ta robe te vas bien, évidemment je n'aurais pas choisi celle là pour moi même mais..

Je la coupe en répondant d'un ton joueur, pour ne pas trop nan plus changer les bonnes vieilles habitudes.

\- Je sais, je suis une beauté fatale.

Elle rigole et est-ce qu'il existe un son plus merveilleux que son rire ? On reste un moment à discuter puis un gars m'invite à danser, sous le regard d'Hermione chargé lourd de sens, j'accepte. Il se débrouille plutôt bien. L'inconvénient de danser avec un garçon c'est qu'il y a une sensation désagréable qui se manifeste, tout le temps ! Au moins avec une fille c'est plus discret. Je m'éloigne et retourne vers le bar. Je décide de m'amuser, c'est la dernière soirée de Noël à laquelle je participerai à Poudlard et si au début je n'avais qu'une hâte partir, maintenant je n'ai pas envie que ça se termine car je ne sais pas si Hermione et moi on restera en contact.

J'évite autant que possible Shannon mais l'endroit n'est pas très grand et au bout de je ne sais combien de coupes, elle me semble soudainement très attirante et ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas embrassé une fille mais je me reprends rapidement.

Hermione danse avec Ginny. Je rigole et souris toute seule comme une idiote. Il faut que je boive, il faut que j'arrête d'être obsédée par elle ! Je me rapproche du bar et attrape une bouteille au hasard, je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de boire en tout cas ma gorge est en feu et c'est affreusement dégueulasse. Je ferme les yeux pour m'aider à supporter puis me dirige vers ma meilleure amie qui broie du noir sur un canapé, je manque de tomber et vu son temps de réaction pour m'aider justement à ne pas m'effondrer comme une merde sur elle, j'en déduis qu'elle a beaucoup bu ce soir ce qui n'est pas très bon signe, quand on est bourrées toutes les deux on fait n'importe quoi, ce qui heureusement n'arrive pas souvent, moi dans cet état oui mais Clém, nan.

Une fois installée à côté d'elle, je lui tends la bouteille mais elle recrache tout sur Shannon et j'explose de rire, quand je suis dans cet état je ne suis plus moi même, enfin un rien m'amuse, ouais en gros je suis éclatée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as été prendre !

\- Surtout ne t'excuse pas !

Clém, tout comme moi, ignore complément l'autre fille et je me penche un peu pour pouvoir lire l'étiquette et en effet prendre de l'hydromel aux épices était une très mauvaise idée.

\- Si tu en es à plisser les yeux pour pouvoir lire Val arrête de boire, surtout que tu as tes lentilles !

Je roule des yeux, je vois très bien ! J'avais juste un truc dans l'œil, une poussière voilà. Je prends sa main et récupère en même temps ce breuvage que je donne à je ne sais qui. Je me rapproche du poste et augmente la musique en prenant au passage une autre bouteille, cette fois ci je regarde ce que je choisis.

\- À la tienne !

Clém hausse vigoureusement la tête au rythme de la musique et l'alcool est totalement en train de m'achever, je repère Hermione avec l'asperge et préfère prendre d'autres gorgées plutôt que d'aller lui arracher cet hideux nœud papillon rose bonbon, nan mais sérieusement ? Je danse avec ma meilleure amie avec un bras autour de son cou quand l'autre ne tient pas très fermement la bouteille, elle finit par me rapprocher complément d'elle. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder la tête droite et je crève de chaud, Clémence me donne chaud.

Il est une heure du matin et pratiquement tout le monde est là, mon frère semble encore à l'ouest et il ne maintient absolument pas le contact visuel avec moi et je l'envois paître méchamment. Ginny est aussi distante et agit presque comme mon frère et Harry… il fait le pitre avec Malfoy. Le dernier souvenir que j'ai en tête avant de totalement sombrer, c'est moi en train de servir un verre d'hydromel à la framboise à Hermione.

Le lendemain matin quand mon réveil sonne c'est dur, j'ai complètement oublié de prendre la potion. Clémence dort à côté de moi à moitié dénudée et je ne comprends pas pourquoi je n'ai pas les mêmes sous-vêtements qu'hier soir, j'avais mis les rouges nan ? Ou étaient-ce les noirs ? Clémence soupire et moi aussi, mon Dieu ma tête, j'ai l'impression que quelqu'un joue de la batterie dedans. Je tiens dans ma main je crois la baguette qu'avait Hermione dans les cheveux, comment j'ai eu ça ! C'est le gros black-out.

Je sors de mon lit et tombe par terre, j'enlève les cheveux de ma vision en soufflant pour constater que j'ai trébuché sur un corps. C'est qui ? Mais je ne me préoccupe pas plus longtemps de ça car j'ai envie de vomir, je me relève difficilement et dégueule dans les toilettes. Après m'être rincée le visage et avoir bu trois verres d'eau, en m'observant dans le miroir je constate que j'ai une marque rouge dans le cou, putain mais qui m'a fait ça !

Clémence arrive et je souffle, on ne ressemble à rien, y'a un truc bizarre dans mes cheveux et j'ai peur, je préfère ne pas réfléchir à ce que ça pourrait être.

\- Clém je ne veux pas t'affoler mais tu as un hématome sur le ventre.

\- Oh un de plus ou un de moins, après mon ex-copine et ma mère complétèrent lunées qui ne peuvent pas s'empêcher de me marquer, j'ai l'habitude.

Mouais, après avoir pris une douche et lavé mes cheveux trois fois, je ressors de la salle de bain pour voir Victor sur mon canapé et un autre mec que je ne connais pas.

J'ouvre le tiroir de mon bureau et prends quand même la potion même si les effets sont moins bénéfiques que si je l'avais prise avant de dormir. Par terre dans ma chambre se trouve donc un mec de Gryffondor complément enroulé de, papier bulle ? Mais où est-ce qu'on a été trouvé du putain de papier bulle sérieusement ! Je le vire et range mes affaires, je prends les mots d'Hermione, mon livre de partition et fais ma valise.

J'embrasse Clémence puis après m'être habillée, je suis prête, je peux aller dormir en cours. Avant de partir je regarde dans la chambre d'Hermione, Harry et Ginny dorment encore sauf elle, elle fait sa valise et en me voyant elle me dit bonjour d'un signe de la main timide. Pourquoi timidement ? J'espère que je ne lui ai pas sauté dessus ! Je décide de descendre et Clémence arrive peu de temps après, j'ai toujours mal à la tête et mes yeux me brûlent à cause de mes lentilles mais il n'est pas question que je mette mes lunettes, si c'est pour tomber dans le cliché de la secrétaire, nan merci, j'ai déjà assez donné. Au moins je peux manger ce matin, bizarrement.

Alors que j'avançe à la vitesse de la lumière dans le couloir, ironie, Hermione m'intercepte.

\- Tu vas mieux ?

Je préfère regarder devant moi pour me concentrer sur ma trajectoire, tout est dangereux, les élèves, les armures et _elle. _

\- Ma foi je suis en train d'agoniser mais il ne reste plus que quelques heures.

\- Tu as vraiment beaucoup bu hier soir, tout comme Clémence, en fait pratiquement tout le monde était mal.

Sa voix est soudainement devenue douce, comme si j'avais dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas, comme je te désire grave ! Ou pire…

\- Euh ouais.

Elle prend ma main pour me stopper et par tous les Saints ! J'ai l'impression que j'ai posé ma main dans la lave.

\- En tout cas j'ai passé une très bonne soirée grâce à toi, j'ai énormément ri.

Je suis ravie, si seulement je pouvais m'en rappeler.

\- Parfait, excuse moi il faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Elle hoche la tête soucieuse et elle a bien raison car je suis sur le point de vomir mes intestins, plus jamais je n'oublierai de prendre cette potion ! J'arrive au bon moment alléluia, accident évité de justesse. Quand je ressors de la cabine bien évidement la fille de mes rêves est là adossée à l'un des murs, une fois que j'ai pris un bonbon nous reprenons notre marche vers la Grande Salle.

\- Je croyais que tu prenais la potion _Gueule de bois_ _? _

\- En effet mais pour tout te dire, je me souviens de pratiquement rien, le dernier souvenir que j'ai c'est quand je t'ai servi un verre après plus rien.

\- Ah oui, il te manque quand même quatre heures de soirée.

Pff quatre heures ! Ça en fait du temps pour faire n'importe quoi. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et demande avec un ton de voix assuré alors que je frôle la panique.

\- Comment était le reste de la soirée ?

\- Oh quelques élèves sont partis vers deux heures, on a commencé à se raconter des blagues, surtout toi, ensuite on est rentrés dans notre dortoir et vous avez continué à boire, Victor et Ginny ont monopolisés la salle de bain à faire Merlin sait quoi, Harry n'arrêtait pas de rire avec Marvin, Clémence et toi chantiez à tue tête, Seamus et Dean ont organisé une course de cheval humaine rejoints par Clémence et toi, vous vous êtes d'ailleurs vautrées contre la table et ça ne m'étonnerait pas si Clémence avait un bleu, ensuite, j'ai du faire le gendarme après que tu aies ramenée encore plus d'alcool mmh… on a dansé, c'était comique. Une certaine Shannon était agrippée à ton cou et tu l'as sauvagement repoussée, et pour finir tu n'as pas arrêté de crier après ton frère en vous disputant sur une histoire de cookies et de muffins, je n'ai pas trop saisi.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souffler, au moins je ne lui ai rien fait, à part cette histoire de danse mais qu'importe elle a l'air d'en garder un bon souvenir donc c'est le principal. Par contre là cette saleté de brune m'a donc fait ce suçon, qu'elle sangsue, la seule et unique fois et heureusement où j'ai couché avec, elle m'en a fait je ne sais combien !

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte je suis en route pour le Poudlard express. Je pique un somme sur le trajet dans la diligence et Clémence me réveille, je peux voir qu'elle est déjà triste de retourner chez elle. Je l'inviterai bien mais elle ne veut pas laisser sa sœur et sa mère affirme qu'elle est beaucoup trop jeune pour venir chez moi plus d'un jour car ma mère n'est jamais là, foutaises. Il y a quand même Michelle.

On ne se verra qu'à Noël. J'envie mon frère car il va le passer avec tout le monde mais surtout avec Hermione. J'ai réussi à trouver une fille pour tirer ma valise parce-que je n'ai plus de force, je serais même incapable de coucher avec une, ce qui en dit long sur mes capacités physiques.

On s'installe dans un compartiment de préfet et je baisse tous les stores, Clémence est aussi fatiguée que moi. Victor a apparemment amélioré sa relation avec Harry donc il est avec lui et leurs amis, de toute façon notre présence ne lui serait d'aucune utilité et je n'ai pas envie de le voir.

Il faut que je vois Lucy d'ailleurs, j'ai beau lui avoir dit que je me foutais d'elle, je ne suis pas cruelle à se point pour laisser quelqu'un partir dans la drogue. J'essayerai de l'aider et si elle ne veut pas de mon aide, au moins j'aurai essayé. Au moins pour Clémence car elle ne peut pas le faire.

Je dors pratiquement durant tout le trajet, me réveillant juste pour manger des bonbons. Ils n'ont rien avoir avec la version moldue. Étant donné que Clémence révise, comment fait elle sérieusement, je sors pour aller me détendre un peu les jambes avant l'arrivée. Deux compartiments plus loin Hermione est là. Alors que j'allais ouvrir le sien pour emmerder Potter ou Ronnie, - surtout pour voir Hermione -, j'aperçois des cheveux châtains que je reconnaîtrais entre mille, non loin du chariot à friandise. Caileigh.

Je m'avance dans sa direction et une fois que je suis juste derrière elle, - elle sent toujours aussi bon ma parole -, j'ai à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche qu'elle se retourne de suite. Je fronce un sourcil.

\- Comment tu as su que j'étais là ?

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure avant de me répondre.

\- Ton parfum.

Je souris et une fois qu'elle a fini d'acheter sa dose de sucre, je cherche un compartiment vide pour pouvoir discuter avec elle de tout et de rien. Putain ça commence à m'énerver, c'est le dixième et toujours rien. Bon, dès que j'en trouve un avec deux personnes, j'entre.

\- Si vous alliez voir ailleurs si j'y suis hein.

\- Excuse moi ?

\- Nan mais en plus d'être naïve t'es conne Anne ?

Elle soupire et emmène enfin la fille qui était avec elle hors d'ici.

\- T'es vraiment une chieuse Valentine, on pouvait très bien aller dans ton compartiment.

Je m'installe sur une banquette dans le sens de circulation du train, ça me stresse quand je ne vois pas le paysage se trouvant devant moi, puis sors mon paquet de bonbon à la framboise.

\- Bien sur qu'on pouvait aller là-bas mais je suis mieux ici.

\- Toi aussi tu me manques.

Je soupire car sa faculté à deviner ce que je pense vraiment m'embête. Je n'aime pas quand on arrive à lire en moi et Caileigh y arrive trop bien !

\- Alors quoi de prévu pendant les vacances ?

\- Euh, je vais sans-doute aller en Allemagne voir des amis, mon ex. Cette garce m'a subtilisé une bague à laquelle je tiens beaucoup. C'était celle de ma sœur et je veux la récupérer.

\- C'est récent votre rupture ?

\- Pas longtemps après la rentrée. Puis globalement c'est tout. Réviser aussi.

\- Passe chez moi si tu veux, j'ai mon ex qui n'en est pas une qui arrive le vingt-quatre mais avant je suis disponible. Si tu veux je peux même t'accompagner en Allemagne et botter le cul de ton ex. Ça me défoulera.

\- Tu viendrais ?

\- Tu m'accepterais ?

\- Ta question est stupide.

\- La tienne aussi, je te ferais remarquer.

\- Okay alors, avec plaisir.

\- Par contre je voyage qu'en classe affaire car les cacahuètes de la classe éco sont juste dégeulasses et il faudra quelqu'un pour porter ma valise.

Elle explose de rire. Je rigole nerveusement mais sans pour autant rire, j'ai raison en plus. Bon Caileigh arrête toi de suite, rah mais elle le fait exprès ou quoi ?! Maintenant elle pleure de rire. Je me lève et lui attrape les mains, elle dit entre deux éclats de rire.

\- Je devrais t'enregistrer, des fois tu dis vraiment…des choses trop marrantes.

Après qu'elle m'ait chatouillée et que je l'aie décoiffé, j'ai trouvé que ça pour la faire chier, je m'installe sur le dos et ma tête repose sur ses cuisses. Sa main dans mes cheveux m'apaise vraiment. Que le temps se stoppe. Si seulement ça pouvait être Hermione…

Putain.

Finalement on arrive, nous sommes dehors avec Clémence et j'attends Victor avant d'aller vers un taxi.

\- On s'écrit et bon courage, bisous.

Elle se contente de me sourire timidement, j'attrape son bras avant qu'elle ne parte et l'enlace tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Je ne serais dire combien de temps a duré notre étreinte, je salue ensuite sa sœur et son frère qui attendent dans la voiture.

Dormir m'a fait du bien et avoir avalé deux canettes de coca sur le quai aussi. J'attends assise sur ma valise en écrivant un message à Caileigh pour qu'elle ait mon numéro tout en écoutant de la musique, mon Dieu que ça m'avait manqué. Après deux minutes je sens quelqu'un me taper sur l'épaule, surement mon frère.

\- Ah enfin j'att…

Ce n'est pas lui mais Hermione, tous mes symptômes bizarres sont de retour, pas ceux de ma gueule de bois, malheureusement. Elle affiche un sourire sur sa frimousse qui est juste en train de me tuer, puis elle me tend un paquet, je suis perdue, c'est quoi cet objet là. Étant donné que je ne fais rien elle prend ma main qui ne tient pas mon portable pour que je le prenne, puis merde c'est quoi ce truc genre super agréable qui parcourt mon corps à chaque fois qu'elle me touche ! Et elle ajoute.

\- C'est ton cadeau de Noël, c'est pour te remercier pour ta.. ma musique et pour tout le reste. Je pense que tu te doutes de ce que c'est mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Profite bien de tes vacances et j'espère te voir à Noël.

\- Merci Hermione.

\- Je t'en prie.

Elle me sourit une dernière fois et s'éloigne, je la regarde partir jusqu'à qu'elle monte dans un taxi, j'attends pas une seconde de plus et déchire le papier cadeau, c'est un livre sur l'histoire de la musique et plus particulièrement, le violon. J'ouvre le livre et j'aperçois un mot écrit sur la première page.

« _Je sais que tu ne lis jamais de vrai livre à part avec moi mais je me suis dit que celui-ci t'intéresserait quand même, j'ai hâte de t'entendre encore jouer bisous__ Hermione _».

Je ne peux plus nier encore longtemps ce que j'essaye à tout prix de ne pas penser depuis des semaines. Je suis follement amoureuse d'Hermione Granger.

Et merde.

* * *

_Et voilà ce qui pendait au nez de Valentine est arrivé. Bon chapitre ? La suite avec Hermione. _


	24. La magie de Noël

_Me revoilà, on est pas vendredi je sais mais beaucoup attendait ce chapitre et surtout une ! Il est pour toi celui la Cottigny. Merci pour la correction de ce chapitre et bonne lecture à vous. _

* * *

_**CHAPITRE VINGT-QUATRE : LA MAGIE DE NOËL **_

_**Hermione Granger**_

Une fois que je suis arrivée chez moi, je saute dans les bras de mes parents pour les remercier comme il se doit du magnifique cadeau que j'ai eu pour mon anniversaire. Je suis contente de les revoir, ils m'ont énormément manqués. J'ai pris un taxi pour rentrer car ils ne pouvaient pas se libérer, ils ne sont pas encore en vacances.

Ma chambre est exactement comme je l'avais laissée avant de partir en septembre, ce qui parait logique. Je range rapidement mes affaires qui se trouvaient dans ma valise dans les tiroirs de ma commode et sors de mon sac la petite boîte contenant tous les mots de Valentine. Je me demande si elle a gardé les miens. Comment ai-je pu penser ne serait-ce une seconde que ce que mon plan était une bonne idée ? Devenir proche d'elle pour lui faire un coup bas et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle a de suite remarqué que mon comportement était suspect mais elle ne m'a pas repoussée. Bon, pour ma défense je tiens quand même à pointer du doigt qu'elle est infernale quand elle fait de vous sa victime. Mais vraiment infernale !

Heureusement que je ne suis pas allée jusqu'au bout, que j'ai changé d'avis. Je la considère comme mon amie maintenant et je n'ai nullement l'intention de lui faire du mal, après tout Harry avait raison ce n'est pas moi. Et puis elle a vécu énormément de choses dans sa vie avec son père, sa mère et son grand-père. Personne n'a une vie facile mais la sienne est particulièrement plus dure que la mienne, voire dix fois plus.

J'espère que son cadeau lui fera plaisir. J'ai reçu tous ceux pour mes amis et je passe mon après-midi à les emballer soigneusement. Je pars pour le Terrier lundi donc j'ai tout le week-end pour profiter du calme qui règne ici, avant d'aller dans une maison qui sera pleine de monde. Toute la famille des Weasley proche vienne, plus cette année mes parents et la famille de Victor. Malheureusement j'ai le pressentiment que Valentine ne viendra pas. C'est dommage ça aurait été sympa de le passer avec elle, j'aurais eu toutes les personnes importantes de ma vie autour de moi au même moment.

Je passe le plus de temps possible avec mes parents mais malgré moi, il passe beaucoup trop rapidement. Morgane j'aimerais avoir pu conserver mon retourneur de temps. Ma valise est prête et je peux transplaner au Terrier, mes parents ne viendront que le jour de Noël. J'y vais plus tôt car Harry arrive aujourd'hui aussi et je pense qu'il est plus sage de ne pas le laisser seul avec Ginny, pas parce-que quelque chose risque de se passer mais seulement pour l'aider.

Quand j'arrive madame Weasley me sert beaucoup trop fort dans ses bras, elle ne semble pas déçue de ma rupture avec son fils et tant mieux. Je ne parle pratiquement plus à Ron ce n'est pas pas la peine d'ajouter de l'inconfort. Je monte ma valise dans la chambre de Ginny mais elle hausse un sourcil quand elle la voit.

\- Maman a oublié de te le dire, on dort dans le jardin, dans une tente !

Elle se tape la tête avec une revue qu'elle était en train de lire, probablement sur le Quidditch.

\- Excuse moi ?

\- On est trop cette année, c'est comme le mariage de Fleur mais en pire puisque maintenant mes frères ramènent leurs copines. Donc tes parents dormiront dans la chambre mes parents qui eux même dormiront dans le salon. Bill et Fleur iront dans sa chambre, les parents de Fleur et sa soeur dans _ma _chambre, la mère de Victor et sa grand-mère dans la chambre de Percy qui lui même dormira avec Audrey dans la chambre de Ron, et ah oui Charlie dormira dans le salon aussi et pour finir, George sera avec Angelina dans sa chambre. Du coup nous allons tous dormir dehors. Fleur arrive demain néanmoins donc on pourra profiter de ma chambre au moins une nuit !

\- Ah d'accord, ça va ce n'est pas non plus désagréable la tente.

\- Oui mais question intimité… je crois que j'irai chez Victor après les fêtes.

\- Ça va mieux entre vous ?

\- Oui, c'est un peu les montagnes russes en fait.

Au même moment son hibou lui apporte une lettre et vu son sourire je suppose que c'est lui. J'entends le bruit caractéristique de quelqu'un qui transplane et regarde par la fenêtre pour voir que c'est Harry. Il semble assez nerveux. Je regarde de nouveau Ginny et lui demande de quoi il s'agit.

\- C'est Victor, c'était pour me dire qu'ils viendront seulement le jour de Noël et pas la veille à cause d'une histoire compliquée avec laquelle je n'ai pas envie de t'embêter !

\- D'accord, Valentine vient finalement ?

Elle relit sa lettre pour voir si elle a manqué l'information, comment peut-elle oublier une telle information ?!

\- Ah non, elle reste avec Clémence.

J'hoche la tête et descends en bas pour dire bonjour à Harry. Lui aussi est en train de subir le câlin très chaleureux de madame Weasley. Une fois qu'elle a fini je fais de même mais moins fort. Les autres finissent par descendre. Quand Ron arrive il a l'air déçu. Ginny voit mon expression et répond avant que je ne pose la question.

\- Il voulait inviter Lavande et maman lui a dit non car ça ne fait pas assez longtemps qu'ils sortent ensembles. Il l'a mal pris.

\- C'est aussi sérieux entre eux ?

\- Le grand Amour selon mon frère.

\- Et c'est bien vrai !

Il dit ceci entre deux bouchées de biscuit. Oui ça m'a tout à fait l'air d'être sérieux. Nous sortons dehors et profitons de la neige fraichement tombée pour faire une bataille de boules de neige. Filles contre garçons. Bizarrement je me bats contre Ron et Ginny contre Harry. Il y a quatre mois j'aurais trouvé cela tout à fait normal me concernant. Ron fonce sur moi et je fais la chose la plus rationnelle possible, je fuis dans la direction opposée. Je rigole tellement que je trébuche et il me lance plein de neige dans la figure. Je lui lance un sort pour me dégager il et retombe un peu plus loin.

\- Et tricheuse ! Depuis quand tu fais ça.

\- Depuis maintenant faut croire.

Ils me regardent étrangement, c'est quoi le problème ? J'hausse un sourcil pour montrer ma frustration. Harry répond en rigolant.

\- Hermione tu sais que durant les batailles on utilise pas la magie sinon c'est trop simple.

Oui bon, on va pas rester là dessus quarante ans. Je propose qu'on aille faire une balade dans les hauteurs et tout le monde accepte. Ça m'avait manqué aussi de ne faire des activités qu'avec eux. On a vécu tellement de choses ensemble et je me rends compte que laisser s'éloigner Ron est stupide. Surtout que je ne lui en veux absolument pas de sortir avec Lavande. De retour dans la maison, madame Weasley nous demande d'effectuer des tâches ménagères pour préparer la maison à cette avalanche de monde qui ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Exténuée, je m'endors presque sur le lit de Ginny mais elle m'empêche de le faire car nous devons manger dans pas longtemps. Pour m'occuper je décide de réviser. Je sais pendant les fêtes ce n'est pas terrible mais bon c'est ça ou dormir. Nous sommes beaucoup autour de la table ce soir et tout le monde ne passera pas dans la cuisine le vingt-cinq. Quelques aurors se sont joints au diner. Maintenant je suis trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit.

Le lendemain nous avons monté la tente le matin et emmené nos affaires pour être tranquilles, enfin avec la magie c'est plus une partie de plaisir qu'autre chose. Ce n'est pas très grand mais ça suffira largement pour deux nuits. Avec Ginny on prend la meilleure chambre, enfin je vais devoir partir quand Victor arrivera. J'aurai le choix entre Ron ou Harry. Mais avant d'en arriver là, nous continuons les préparatifs. Beaucoup de monde va arriver pour le vingt-quatre. Heureusement on passe quand même plus de temps à s'amuser qu'à travailler. George et Bill sont arrivés et ils s'amusent au Quidditch. Bien que je pourrais pour une fois monter sur un balai sans faire de crise cardiaque, je préfère rester sur le plancher des vaches. Et voler me fait penser à Valentine. J'aurais bien voulu la voir pendant les vacances. C'est étrange mais elle me manque déjà.

Je profite de ce moment de tranquillité pour lui écrire une lettre, en effet c'est de plus en plus compliqué de faire quelque chose sans avoir quelqu'un dans la même pièce que soit. Au calme dans la chambre de Ginny, je consigne ma pensée sur un morceau de parchemin.

_Hello, _

_J'ai appris par Ginny qui l'a appris par Victor bien évidemment que tu ne viendras pas pour Noël… Ça te dit qu'on se voit demain pour qu'on ait notre petit Noël ? Je suis chez Ginny mais je peux m'éclipser dans l'après-midi ! _

_J'attends ta réponse, bisous._

_Hermione._

Après avoir relu deux fois je pense que c'est bon. Je redescends et demande à madame Weasley si je peux emprunter Errol. J'ai récupéré son adresse grâce à Ginny. Une fois l'oiseau parti j'attends dehors et décide d'arbitrer le match mais ça devient rapidement ennuyant et j'abandonne. En plus il commence à faire trop froid pour rester immobile tout ce temps. Je retourne à l'intérieur et Fleur et Bill racontent leurs péripéties. Sa sœur Gabrielle est une miniature de Fleur, autant dans son apparence que dans sa personnalité.

Lors du repas, je suis serrée contre Ginny puisque Percy et Audrey viennent d'arriver. J'arrive à peine à lever ma fourchette pour attraper mes patates. Encore une fois comme à chaque fois que je suis ici je mange beaucoup trop. Après avoir bien rigolé, on décide d'aller se coucher. Je suis dans la chambre de Ginny quand, monsieur Weasley m'appelle depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Je descends presque en courant les marches en espérant qu'il s'agisse de la réponse de Valentine, ça peut toujours être mes parents bien que j'en doute très fortement. Après l'avoir remercié je récupère la lettre et c'est bien elle car je reconnais son écriture. Je suis surprise de voir son hibou d'ailleurs.

Je rentre dans la chambre de Ginny et m'assieds sur son lit, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai peur que sa réponse soit négative, depuis qu'on est amies elle ne m'a jamais dit non ce qui est bizarre d'ailleurs mais enfin bref, j'espère qu'elle pourra. J'attends que mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal puis commence ma lecture.

_Bonsoir ! _

_Ouais je vais rester avec Clémence bien que j'aurais aimé être avec vous mais c'est compliqué… Bien sûr que ça me dit ! Passe quand tu veux je serai prête, voici mon adresse : 25 Charlwood Street, London SW1V 2DZ._

_Le plus simple vu que tu ne peux pas venir en transplanant car j'ai la flemme de décrire ma chambre, c'est soit de prendre le magicobus soit de prendre le métro mais faut que tu marches après, c'est comme tu veux ! Hâte de te voir et ah oui, c'est quoi cet animal là ? Faudrait peut-être dire à Ronnie de changer d'hibou parce-que là cela devient grave. Il a frôlé la crise cardiaque ! Il se repose chez moi, dans deux heures si il est pas capable de voler, je le donne à manger au hibou Grand-Duc de ma mère !_

_PS : Pas le peine de venir sans muffin._

_Val. _

Je souris et range la lettre dans mon sac.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive d'un coup ? C'est qui ?

\- Euh Valentine, je vais la voir demain.

\- Pourquoi tu rougis ?

\- Mais je rougis pas j'ai juste chaud.

Elle roule des yeux et ça m'énerve c'est vrai j'ai juste chaud !

\- Non mais vraiment, pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?! Pourquoi je mentirais par le caleçon de Merlin !

\- Mais pourquoi tu t'énerves Hermione ?

Je me contente de soupirer pour toute réponse. Je me change et je pars directement au lit mais peu de temps après la porte de la chambre s'ouvre, le fait quelle grince n'est pas du tout discret. Je relève la tête et Harry entre.

\- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Désolé de vous réveiller je voulais juste savoir si vous vouliez parler avec nous mais je constate que non.

\- Je veux bien moi Harry, j'arrive.

Ginny se lève du lit et disparait. J'ai pas mal de sommeil à rattraper avec toutes les sorties après le couvre-feu faites avec Valentine du coup je préfère me reposer.

Le lendemain matin je suis debout assez tôt, pas vraiment par choix mais parce-que madame Weasley a besoin d'aide pour faire les préparations préliminaires au niveau du repas de ce soir. Je décide de l'aider le plus possible sans prendre de pause puisque je ne serai pas là cet après-midi. À onze heures on a fini toutes les tâches de la matinée. J'ai plus grand chose à faire à part passer du temps avec mes amis. Je relis la lettre de Valentine et même si j'ai précisé que je viendrai dans l'après-midi elle m'a dit de passer quand je le voulais.

Je vais donc me préparer dans la chambre de Ginny, je ne sais pas trop quoi mettre. Le temps est plutôt « chaud », une veste devrait suffire. Une fois prête je vais dire au revoir à tout le monde, Harry me regarde bizarrement, encore, il faut que je lui dise que j'ai laissé tomber mon plan diabolique à deux noises. Je m'avance vers le chemin assez éloigné de la maison des Weasley et lève ma baguette pour appeler le magicobus. J'ai froid j'aurais du prendre autre chose mais je n'ai pas le temps de retourner au Terrier car peu de temps après ma prise de conscience il est déjà là et je donne l'adresse au nouveau chauffeur. Je n'ai jamais pris ce bus mais d'après Harry, il faut s'accrocher durant tout le trajet.

À moitié secouée, je sors et me retrouve dans une rue calme. Alors c'est le vingt-cinq. Une fois devant je cherche son nom dans la liste des propriétaires et sonne. Pas longtemps après la porte s'ouvre et je me dirige vers le numéro de sa porte qui était indiqué à côté de son nom.

Je prends une grande inspiration et frappe. De quoi j'ai peur ? Qu'en fait tout ceci soit un piège et qu'elle s'apprête à me tuer ou pire me faire expulser ? J'ai juste le temps de secouer ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits que la porte s'ouvre. Une dame d'un certain âge m'accueille et me laisse rentrer.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, Valentine va arriver dans un moment.

\- Bonjour !

Je parle plus fort que nécessaire, elle me montre le salon où je peux attendre assise le temps qu'elle aille chercher Valentine mais je préfère rester debout. C'est vraiment très beau ici. À peine une minute après elle arrive enfin sourire aux lèvres et c'est tellement mieux de la voir sourire de bonheur plutôt que par provocation.

Elle porte un leggins noir et un pull gris qui laisse apparaitre l'une de ses épaules. Elle s'est mis du crayon noir et du far à paupières bleu qui va magnifiquement bien avec ses yeux. Elle a du faire l'un de ses fameux chignons fait à la va vite. Une mèche bouclée tombe devant son visage, elle est vraiment belle. Sa prise de parole me ramène sur Terre.

\- Hey désolée je ne t'attendais pas aussi tôt !

\- Oui pardon, j'avais précisé dans l'après-midi.

\- J'avoue, sors et reviens dans trois heures ! Et puis le muffin est où ? J'étais très sérieuse Hermione.

Je souris, et sort son muffin à la framboise de mon sac. Elle me remercie d'une voix à peine audible. On se dirige ensuite dans une direction pour arriver finalement dans sa chambre.

\- Et voilà !

Sa chambre est super grande, limite deux fois la mienne, contrairement à sa chambre de Poudlard, celle-là est beaucoup plus lumineuse. Les murs sont remplis de photos, certaines de façon moldue et d'autre de façon sorcière. C'est super sympa, je dépose mon sac à l'entrée. Elle s'installe sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et commence à manger son muffin.

\- Tu as trouvé facilement ?

\- Oui oui.

On se regarde sans parler mais ce n'est pas dérangeant pour ma part, c'est la première fois qu'on est vraiment seules. À Poudlard n'importe qui peut venir dans nos dortoirs ou dans les cuisines enfin bref partout. Ici ce n'est pas le cas, on est seules, je n'ai pas à la partager.

Je constate que sur sa table de chevet se trouve le livre que je lui ai offert avec comme marque page ma baguette à cheveux. Je ne lui ai pas dit que durant notre danse, même plusieurs, elle n'arrêtait de s'amuser avec mes cheveux et qu'elle a récupéré ma baguette part la même occasion. J'ai essayé de la reprendre mais sans succès, malgré tout l'alcool qui parcourait ses veines, elle avait quand même ses réflexes opérationnels puis déjà qu'elle est grande, avec ses talons elle devait frôler le mettre soixante-quinze voir quatre-vingt.

Elle me tenait fermement, elle ne voulait plus me lâcher et étrangement, j'étais bien dans ses bras, plus que bien et je me demande bien pourquoi. Son livre est déjà bien entamé, elle n'a même pas attendu Noël.

\- C'est toi qui a ma baguette, j'ai cru que je l'avais perdue.

\- Oui, ne me demande pas comment j'en ai aucune idée, tu peux la récupérer si tu veux.

\- Non garde là c'est bon et j'avais dit cadeau de Noël hein.

\- Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu attendre aussi longtemps et oui je sais c'était que cinq jours mais c'était trop ! Je ne suis pas patiente.

\- Ça, j'avais remarqué.

Elle sourit et je continue le tour de sa chambre. Il y a une tour avec plein de CD, la majorité comporte de la musique classique. Ensuite elle me fait une rapide visite de son appartement, son frère n'est pas la. Il est presque l'heure de manger et je commence à avoir faim. Je crois qu'elle me connait bien plus que je ne le pensais puisque que j'ai même pas besoin de le lui suggérer qu'elle m'amène dans sa cuisine et j'ouvre la bouche en grand.

C'est la cuisine qu'il faut avoir quand on veut cuisiner.

\- Tu as cette fabuleuse cuisine Valentine et tu ne sais pas cuisiner !

\- C'est exactement ce que je pense depuis bien trop longtemps.

Valentine roule des yeux et une autre femme beaucoup plus âgée que l'autre dame qui est en fait la gouvernante, s'avance, je pense que c'est sa grand-mère par rapport aux photos regardées dans le salon. En me voyant elle sourit et reprend.

\- Ça fait plaisir de pouvoir enfin rencontrer tes amies Valentine, enchantée de faire ta connaissance jeune fille.

\- De même madame Silverwood.

\- Oh appelle-moi Mamou, tout le monde m'appelle comme ça.

\- D'accord.

Valentine secoue la tête et attrape un livre de cuisine, sort tout ce qu'il faut, me donne un tablier et me dit en souriant malicieusement.

\- Ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler, en fait je suis prise d'un fou rire complètement incontrôlable que j'en arrive au point où je dois mettre l'une de mes mains sur mon ventre tellement j'ai mal. Ses éclats de rires maintenant joints aux miens ne m'aident absolument pas à m'arrêter.

Après deux minutes à essayer de reprendre mon sérieux, j'attends qu'elle commence à nous guider. Elle s'en sort plutôt bien mais ça reste très grossier. Elle a de la farine jusque dans les cheveux et par Merlin heureusement qu'elle porte un tablier. Plus tard sa grand-mère revient avec un appareil photo.

Nous prenons la pause mais je décide de rendre les choses plus amusantes en lui mettant du chocolat blanc sur le bout du nez enfin du moins j'essaye. J'oublie toujours qu'elle a fait du Quidditch et elle contre mon geste rapidement et c'est maintenant moi qui suis agressée par ma propre main. Je pense que la photo est prise depuis un moment mais on est rentrées dans une guerre sans merci, où le résultat final est très simple : qui aura le visage couvert de chocolat ?

En la regardant je pense que je me suis plutôt bien débrouillée mais je dois être dans un état plus lamentable. Finalement nous finissons sans s'attaquer de nouveau, le temps de faire le dessert suffit à Michelle et madame Silverwood de faire tout le reste du déjeuner, oui pas très laborieux pour juste faire un gâteau. Alors qu'on était à la dernière étape du montage et que j'étais en train de raconter comment je préparais le ragoût de bœuf à madame Silverwood, un cri me stop immédiatement.

\- Putain ! Je le savais la cuisine c'est pas pour moi, nom de Dieu j'ai plus de doigt !

Avant même de regarder sa blessure, je roule des yeux, je suis sure qu'elle exagère.

\- Fait voir Valentine.

Elle me tend sa main a l'aveuglette car elle regarde derrière elle. À peine ma main sur son poignet qu'elle se met à dire rapidement comme si elle essayait de battre le record de mots prononcés sans reprendre son souffle.

\- Alors le résultat ? J'ai plus de doigt ! C'est de ta faute ça ! Mamou, regarde l'état des framboises ! Y'a ce truc horrible partout, on met tout à la poubelle là !

\- Et pourquoi ça serait de ma faute Valentine ? Et pour te répondre non, tu as toujours tous tes doigts, où est ta trousse de premiers soins ?

Elle se contente juste de murmurer « parce-que » puis sa grand-mère lui répond. D'où ça serait à cause de moi, je n'ai rien fait de particulier, même rien. Elle récupère sa main et alors qu'elle allait la passer sous l'eau, je l'arrête. Elle soupire.

\- Hermione tu ne veux pas juste me guérir ça avec un sort ? Un pansement ruinerait ma tenue fabuleuse.

Si elle n'était pas blanche comme un linge, je lui aurais répondu quelque chose de sarcastique. Deux minutes plus tard, non sans de nombreux regards vers nous, moi, de madame Silverwood, nous pouvons reprendre.

Une fois qu'on a fini on range rapidement et ça à l'air d'étonner les deux femmes et je me rappelle ce qu'elle m'avait dit, d'habitude elle ne fait rien ici. On est de retour dans sa chambre et je m'observe, c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Elle me donne une serviette pour que je puisse me débarbouiller dans l'une des salles de bains de mon choix. Je suppose que c'est la sienne car il n'y a que des produits destinés aux femmes et puis il y a des photos accrochées un peu partout autour du miroir. Clémence, sa grand-mère, son frère, Ginny, des gens que je ne connais pas et.. moi. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir été prise en photo par elle, sauf quand j'étais avec Harry, mais le plus important c'est que j'y suis.

Je suis de retour dans sa chambre avant elle et je remarque que la même fille de la salle de bains est sur plusieurs photo avec elle, dont à Poudlard durant la coupe des Trois Sorciers. Je déteste cette fille. Quand j'entends Valentine revenir ma curiosité est trop forte, je veux savoir quelle relation elle entretient avec elle actuellement.

\- C'est qui encore sur les photos avec toi là ?

\- Oh c'est Kate une bonne amie.

\- Du genre intime ?

Elle roule des yeux.

\- C'est la seule fille avec qui je suis sortie ou eu une aventure, qu'importe, sur un long terme. Elle est différente de toutes les autres, j'ai passé de super bons moments avec elle mais rien avoir avec…

\- Avec ?

\- Nan rien, laisse tomber.

Y'aurait il quelqu'un dans sa vie à qui elle accorde de l'importance… ? De cette manière. Caileigh ? Après tout elles sont proches. Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçue qu'elle n'ose pas me le dire mais je ne la forcerai pas.

\- Tu veux bien jouer du violon ?

Elle se lève pour mettre un CD au lieu d'attraper son violon comme j'attendais qu'elle le fasse. Elle vient se poster en face de moi tout en me tendant l'une de ses mains. J'ai vraiment envie de sourire mais je me retiens de toutes mes forces.

\- Oui Valentine ?

\- Je jouerai du violon si on danse ensemble, tu sais avec moi c'est donnant donnant hein, tu as de la chance que je ne te fasse pas payer vingt livres la minute d'écoute quand je joue, d'habitude c'est mon tarif.

\- Vingt livres rien que ça !

Avec l'une de ses mains elle envoie ses cheveux en arrière et parle comme ces filles superficielles et là, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire.

\- Bah oui faut pas déconner nan plus, tu as vu comment je suis canon ?

Je prends sa main pour toute réponse et elle me fait tourner sur moi-même pour me ramener ensuite vers elle. Mes deux mains reposent légèrement contre sa nuque quand les siennes sont autour de mes hanches. Naturellement, nos corps se sont rapprochés pour ne faire plus qu'un. Encore une fois, cette sensation de bien être m'envahit, comme si j'étais exactement avec la personne qu'il me fallait. Elle fait une tête de plus que moi et je peux sentir son cœur battre à toute vitesse dans sa cage thoracique.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes attendues dans le salon.

Pas besoin d'aider à mettre la table c'est déjà fait comme tout le reste, après m'être lavée les mains je m'installe où Valentine dirige sa main, soit en face d'elle. Le déjeuner se déroule dans une ambiance agréable. Sa grand-mère raconte comment elle était quand elle était petite et c'était une vraie chipie, elle l'est encore. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire car elle n'arrête pas de rougir puis c'est surtout le bruit qu'elle fait avec sa bouche à chaque fois pour montrer sa frustration.

Valentine demande une tasse de thé et je décide d'en prendre une pour l'accompagner.

Nous sommes dehors sur le balcon et je commence à avoir froid.

\- Fais attention aux fleurs de ma mère, si tu abîmes l'unes de ses plantes, elle va péter un câble.

\- D'accord.

Je m'avance prudemment vers elle les bras croisés contre ma poitrine et peu de temps après, Michelle nous appelle. Je rentre frigorifiée et Valentine sourit à pleine dent, elle répond à mon interrogation.

\- J'adore ce temps, quand il fait froid comme ça, c'est génial. Il ne manque plus qu'il neige.

J'hoche la tête et des petits gâteaux sont posés sur la table pour accompagner le thé, je ne les reconnais pas. Je ne prétends pas connaitre tous les biscuits qui accompagnent le thé mais mes connaissances sont assez vastes.

Comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées, elle répond avant que je ne puisse poser la question.

\- Je les ai ramenés d'Allemagne, tu sais que moi et la nourriture on est les meilleures amies du monde.

Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Tu y es allée quand ?

\- Je suis rentrée hier soir, c'est pour ça que j'ai répondu aussi tard.

\- C'était bien ?

\- Oui, on s'est bien amusées.

On ?

\- Ton frère et toi ?

\- Pfff nan, lui il ne quitte Londres que pour les matchs de Quidditch ou encore pour faire du snow. J'y étais avec Caileigh.

J'hausse un sourcil et, très lentement j'attrape un de ces fameux gâteaux. C'est elle ? C'est Caileigh qui la fait agir de cette façon ? Pourquoi elle ne me le dit pas ? Mon cœur se contracte dans ma poitrine. Après avoir aidé à débarrasser, je m'affale sur son lit pour digérer car j'ai trop mangé.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, j'ai enregistré ton morceau dessus, certes tu ne pourras pas l'écouter à Poudlard mais ça te fera un souvenir.

\- Anw merci, c'est adorable, d'ailleurs tu ne devais pas faire quelque chose ?

\- Ah oui merci de me le rappeler, il faut que je me réabonne à mon magasine de mode.

Je claque ma langue contre mon palais pour montrer ma frustration. Elle se lève non sans avoir attrapé un élastique et je la suis. Nous n'allons pas très loin, juste la pièce voisine de sa chambre. Ici se trouve une mini salle de musique si puis-je dire. Il y a énormément de violons et un piano. Elle s'approche de l'un de ses instruments, qui se trouve dans un étui. Délicatement elle l'ouvre puis le referme dans l'instant qui suis. Elle effleure du bout des doigts les autres. Pendant qu'elle se prépare, je m'installe sur un tabouret. Peu de temps après, elle débute.

Nous sommes maintenant sur son lit et l'on reste un bon moment à parler de tout et de rien. Elle a mis ma musique en fond sonore et c'est juste parfait, que demander de plus. Je ne sais pas comment, mais on en est venues à parler de sa mère. Elle me parle de ce qu'elle ressent tout en se servant de sa main gauche, comme tout le temps, lorsqu'elle m'explique une notion importante pour elle. Je l'écoute en m'appuyant sur l'un de mes coudes pour pouvoir la voir.

\- Tu sais Hermione je m'efforce enfin, je m'efforçais d'être mesquine parce-que maintenant c'est devenu un aspect de ma personnalité. J'ai commencé à agir comme ça pour me protéger, pour m'éviter de m'attacher. J'ai tellement besoin de combler le vide laissé par ma mère, mon père.. Au fond, je suis capable de m'attacher rapidement à quelqu'un mais ma mère change tout, je ne veux plus m'attacher. Néanmoins le vouloir et le faire c'est deux notions qui s'opposent, c'est quelque chose que j'ai du mal à respecter, que je n'ai pas respecté…

Sans lui laisser le temps de continuer je la coupe.

\- Tu regrettes qu'on soit devenue amies ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi pour planter ses yeux dans les miens, après avoir regardé mes lèvres et toujours en les regardant, elle répond.

\- Peut être.

\- Je ne partirai pas Valentine.

Elle esquisse un demi-sourire et détourne le regard vers le plafond. Je me lève puis très difficilement, j'arrive à trouver un morceau de parchemin et un crayon à papier, je prends un livre pour avoir un support puis après avoir griffonné « _Il y a deux moyens d'oublier les tracas de la vie, la musique et les chats _» je lui tends le tout. Elle s'appuie contre le dossier de son lit et rigole de suite après avoir lu, je souris et attends d'avoir sa réponse. J'attrape le livre et sa phrase me laisse perplexe.

« _Le meilleur moyen de tenir sa parole est de ne jamais la donner _». Elle se renferme tellement. Je réfléchis quelques seconde puis lui redonne le parchemin en ayant inscrit «_ Le rire est plus fort que la douleur _». Elle secoue la tête de gauche à droite puis quand je lis sa phrase, mon cœur rate un battement. « _Je peux résister à tout, sauf à la tentation _». De quelle tentation parle t'elle ? Je sens son regard sur moi et cela m'empêche de me concentrer. Je lui tends de nouveau le parchemin, _« Le seul moyen de se délivrer d'une tentation, c'est d'y céder_ ».

Elle se mord la lèvre inferieur et pose le livre à côté d'elle. Allez Valentine, dis quelque chose ! Je finis par lâcher.

\- Comment c'est ?

\- Comment c'est quoi Hermione ?

\- D'embrasser… une fille.

Elle ferme soudainement les yeux puis s'humidifie les lèvres. Elle arrête, me regarde, mes lèvres et ça commence à devenir très perturbant d'ailleurs. Elle répond, enfin !

\- Honnêtement, c'est pareil qu'avec un mec, l'acte en lui même. Tu procèdes de la même manière. Après les sensations diffèrent, si j'étais amenée à embrasser un mec, je ne ressentirai rien, aucun plaisir, ça serait mécanique. Deux muscles qui se rencontrent et rien d'autre. Alors qu'avec une fille, avec une fille... pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

\- Pour rien.

Je me laisse tomber sur le dos, pensive. Je ne sais pas si elle me regarde mais si j'ouvrais les yeux je suis sûre que ça serait le cas. Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi et je dois rentrer vers cinq heures pour aller donner un dernier coup de main au Terrier mais pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'ai pas envie d'aller rejoindre mes amis.

Je décide de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'aime pas mais c'est surtout pour voir comment elle va réagir, comment elle va vraiment se défendre. Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce que je fais assise sur son lit en la regardant, je me mets à califourchon sur elle, elle est surprise, d'un côté moi aussi mais passons pour faire des chatouilles c'est la meilleure position.

\- Oh nan Hermione arrête ! Je déteste ça !

\- Je sais !

Je ne l'écoute pas et continue, je rigole car la voir essayer de résister est juste trop marrant. Après m'être fait coincée bien trop de fois par mon père, j'ai compris comment il faisait pour bien me maintenir.

\- S'il te plait s'il te plaiitt !

Je finis par tomber sur elle trop hilare pour continuer tellement elle rigole fort et son rire est communicatif. Non mais vraiment elle sent magnifiquement bon, cette odeur sucrée… Stoppe tes pensées, stoppe tes pensées ! Je m'enlève d'elle et ferme les yeux le temps de calmer les battements fous de mon cœur.

\- Tu dois partir à quelle heure ?

\- Dans une heure.

\- Tu viens on va faire un tour, prends tes affaires on repassera pas par ici.

J'acquiesce et récupère mon CD. Je lui demande un pull et elle me montre du doigt sa penderie. Il y a trois fois mes affaires dedans.

\- Qu'est-ce que je peux prendre ?

\- Ce que tu veux.

D'un rapide coup d'œil je trouve un gilet bleu foncé qui me rappelle quelque chose et je le prends, une fois mis Valentine sourit et je fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est mon préféré.

Voilà ce que ça me rappelait, elle. Je souris et nous retournons dans le salon pour dire au revoir.

\- Valentine soit de retour avant six heures, n'oublie pas que Clémence arrive ce soir avec sa mère et surtout la famille Lefèvre.

\- Oui oui ne t'inquiète pas Mamou.

\- Au revoir madame Silver.. Mamou, merci encore pour ce repas à une prochaine fois.

Valentine met sa main derrière mon dos pour me faire sortir. J'ai bien fait de lui emprunter un pull. Elle me tend son bras que je prends et nous marchons en silence, je crois qu'on va vers la Tamise. Je reconnais le quartier dans lequel nous sommes.

\- Il faut que je t'amène quelque part Valentine.

Elle fronce les sourcils et ne commente pas, du coup je prends les devants et nous dirige vers un magasin, qui je sais lui fera plaisir. Après dix minutes de marche nous sommes arrivées à destination, je pousse la porte de la boutique et je me retourne pour la voir sourire.

\- Tu m'impressionneras toujours je crois.

Elle enlève son bras du mien et s'avance vers une pile de CD mit en présentoir. Sans plus tarder elle enlève ses gants et enfile un casque sur ses oreilles. Je me rapproche et elle lit le verso du disque. Elle est ravie, je peux le voir à la façon dont sa tête bouge légèrement à l'écoute de la musique qu'elle a choisi, qu'elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de murmurer et maintenant, au regard qu'elle porte à mon encontre.

Elle me fait un signe de la main pour me demander si je veux écouter, après avoir hoché la tête, elle ôte le casque de la sienne et le pose sur la mienne.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de retirer ses mains de l'appareil que je pose l'une des miennes sur la sienne. Elle grimace pour une raison inconnue à mes yeux mais ne l'enlève pas. Elle en profite pour écarter l'un des écouteurs pour entendre la musique puis se recule et commence à chanter. Je ne l'entends pas mais en lisant sur ses lèvres je sais qu'elle énonce les bonnes paroles. J'essaye vraiment de rester concentrée sur les paroles que chante Freddie Mercury, elle est juste… wow et puis, pourquoi elle s'humidifie les lèvres autant de fois ? Je n'avais jamais vraiment fait attention à son tic, oui car pour moi ça en est un pour le faire autant de fois. Elle décide d'acheter quelques CD de musiques classiques puis nous reprenons notre marche.

Nous marchons en suivant le mouvement de la foule. On arrive sur le London Bridge et on se stoppe un moment. Elle regarde souvent son portable et elle est agacée. Ils vivent vraiment comme des moldus, rien n'était magique dans sa maison à part les photos et encore il y en avait très peu.

Elle est sur le point de craquer.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Valentine ?

Un ange passe.

\- C'est juste qu'aujourd'hui je devais aller voir un concert rien qu'avec mon grand-père.

Elle soupire longuement tout en appuyant ses deux coudes sur le rebord du pont et son front repose sur ses mains. Je peux voir sa mâchoire se contracter plusieurs fois, sans-doute pour s'éviter de pleurer. Inconsciemment je passe une main sur son dos. Ensuite je prends délicatement l'une de ses mains, pour la première fois depuis que j'ose la toucher, elle ne se dégage pas. Je pose ma tête contre son épaule.

Peu de temps après, elle passe la main que je tenais contre ma nuque, naturellement, je la reprends. Dans les premiers instants je suis d'abord surprise par ce contact qui ne ressemble en rien à celui de tout à l'heure puis dans les secondes qui suivent, je réalise qu'elle a retiré son gant. Elle finit par se déplacer pour venir derrière moi et me prendre dans ses bras… puis… je me laisse faire… parce qu' elle… est mélancolique. Aveuglement, je m'amuse à tourner l'une de ses bagues autour de son doigt. Je sens le haut de sa joue contre la mienne, qui me réchauffe et, je suis bien.

Je regarde les passants, touristes, marcher depuis le pont le long de la Tamise. Mon regard tombe rapidement sur deux personnes appuyées contre la rambarde, de la même façon que nous. Sauf que c'est un couple, une fille et un garçon. Je commence soudainement à avoir très chaud, mon cœur bat encore plus vite qu'il n'y avait quelques secondes. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et décide de me dégager de son étreinte, pour stopper la réflexion qui commence à germer dans mon esprit, Merlin.

Nous reprenons notre marche silencieuse. Il est presque l'heure de partir mais cette fois ci je peux transplaner directement devant le Terrier du coup on peut attendre le dernier moment. Malheureusement il est déjà l'heure. Elle m'amène dans une rue où il n'y a personne, après avoir vérifié plusieurs fois qu'il n'y avait pas d'activité.

\- J'ai un cadeau pour toi.

\- Encore !

\- C'était bidon la musique.

\- Bien sur que non !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est un vrai cadeau de Noël cette fois ci, je t'avoue qu'à la base c'était pour te faire un mauvais coup mais j'ai changé d'avis. J'espère que ça te plaira. Passe un bon réveillon et merci pour cette journée.

\- Merci à toi Valentine, passe un bon réveillon aussi, un bon Noël et à je ne sais pas quand.

\- À la rentrée, je… J'ai du monde qui reste à la maison pendant toutes les vacances.

J'essaye de masquer ma déception du mieux que je le peux en souriant mais je crois qu'elle est aussi déçue que moi, si ce n'est plus. Elle écarte ses bras en souriant timidement, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle est devenue si timide, où est passée la Valentine qui n'arrêtait pas de me faire des propositions indécentes ?

Je souris en coin et lui fait un câlin, elle se défait de notre étreinte pas longtemps après. Je lui souris une dernière fois mais avant.

\- Je peux te rendre ton pull à la rentrée ? Je te le laverai comme ça.

Elle réfléchit à quelque chose et finit par hocher la tête. Alors que j'allais transplaner je m'arrête au dernier moment. Je n'ai pas envie de partir. Elle remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et ajoute.

\- Vas-y maintenant ou je te garde en otage.

Après ces paroles prononcées, je pivote pour rentrer au Terrier. J'entre dans la cuisine où se trouve beaucoup trop de monde, je salue les personnes que je n'ai pas vues et je vais dans la tente poser mon sac. Ginny fait une partie d'échecs avec Harry et Ron a l'air d'avoir du mal à trouver ses mots pour écrire une lettre. Je m'approche de lui et son premier réflexe et de cacher ce qu'il écrit comme il peut.

\- Je peux éventuellement t'aider si tu me laisses faire, relire…

Il réfléchit à ma proposition puis finit par accepter en me tendant son parchemin. C'est une lettre destinée à Lavande, peut-être que j'aurais dû m'abstenir en fait. Après avoir terminé je ne pensais pas qu'il était capable d'écrire une lettre aussi profonde et sentimentale.

\- C'est parfait Ron, ne change rien.

On ne reste pas longtemps dans la tente puisqu'il faut qu'on aille aider la famille. Pendant que j'épluche les patates, je fais la conversation avec les autres, surtout avec Ginny.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ?

\- Pas grand chose, du Quidditch principalement et toi avec Valentine c'était bien ?

\- Oui, j'ai vu sa grand-mère mais pas sa mère.

\- On la verra demain de toute façon et mais c'est nouveau ton pull ?

\- Oh c'est Valentine qui me l'a prêté, j'avais froid.

Deux heures après nous sommes dans la tente en attendant que les derniers invités arrivent mais je n'ai qu'une hâte, être à demain matin pour savoir ce qu'elle m'a offert. Une fois à table c'est encore pire qu'hier soir, on ne peut pas manger sans déranger son voisin. Le whisky pur-feu et la bierraubeurre coule à flot mais comme d'habitude il ne manque jamais de nourriture. L'ambiance est sympa mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à Valentine.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille doucement. Quand je prends soudain conscience qu'enfin, nous sommes le jour de Noël. Je réveille tout le monde en criant et en chantant à tout va. Une fois qu'ils sont enfin décidés à se lever, nous allons dans le salon pour l'ouverture des cadeaux. Je suis trop impatiente.

J'offre mes cadeaux aux autres et ouvre les miens. Le cadeau d'Harry est étrange c'est plein de brochures de pays, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Je le regarde complètement incrédule.

\- C'est pour ton cadeau d'anniversaire, j'ai participé aussi avec tes parents.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour avoir un ami comme lui ? Je lui fais un énorme bisou et ignore le regard de Ginny en haussant un sourcil. Ron m'a offert un livre sur la cuisine étrangère, je suis touchée par un tel geste d'attention de sa part. Le cadeau de Ginny est assez intime et je rougis sans le vouloir. Ensuite c'est une tonne de sucreries, un nouveau pull de la part de madame Weasley et un parfum de la part de Fleur et Bill.

Enfin j'ouvre celui qui m'intrigue le plus, je m'installe sur le canapé libéré par Ron qui a eu un nouveau balai de la part d'Harry.

D'habitude je prends le temps d'ouvrir mes cadeaux mais celui me fait de l'œil depuis que je l'ai dans mon sac. En moins de deux secondes il n'y a plus rien. Je suis sous le choc. Voici pourquoi on m'a tant pris en photo depuis le début de l'année. Sur chaque page il y a une photo de moi avec quelqu'un de proche, Harry, Ron, Ginny… Et avec une légende en dessous, je suppose qu'à la base ce n'était pas censé être dans un si beau livre et les légendes des premières photos reflètent bien la Valentine mesquine alors que celles vers la fin, c'est différent… Tout comme les photos, et de mémoire, il me semble qu'il y en avait bien plus où je me trouvais dans une situation compromettante.

Toutes les photos ont été prises avec un appareil de sorcier, enfin j'arrive à la dernière et je dois dire que c'est la meilleure du livre, c'est nous dans sa cuisine lors de notre petite bataille qui est représentée pendant dix secondes où on voit clairement sa domination. Le petit film se coupe quand enfin on se regarde, hilare. Je souffle longuement, le sourire collé aux lèvres.

Je ne reste pas longtemps dans mon état car mes parents arrivent ainsi que Victor et sa famille. Je pars me changer rapidement et reviens pour dire bonjour et remercier tout le monde. Mes parents ont l'air ravi d'être là mais ils se font de suite accoster par monsieur Weasley qui déborde de questions sur les objets moldus. J'espère que le voyage en portoloin ne les a pas trop perturbés. On se met rapidement à table mais cette fois ci dehors sous un chapiteau. Grâce à la magie, de petites lanternes flottent dans les airs nous permettant de ne pas avoir froid.

Ginny sourit enfin sans hypocrisie à côté de Victor. Mon regard tombe sur la mère des jumeaux, le portrait craché de Valentine mais évidemment en plus âgée. Cependant en regardant Victor et sa mère, on a quand même du mal à trouver des ressemblances.

On mange bien, on boit bien, on s'amuse bien mais il manque quelqu'un à cette table. Avant d'attaquer le dessert, nous faisons une petite pause et fort heureusement. Madame Weasley débarrasse les assiettes à l'aide d'un mouvement rapide du poignet. Mes parents discutent comme d'habitude, avec monsieur Weasley sauf ma mère qui semble être en pleine discussion active avec la mère des jumeaux. Étant donné que tout le monde s'est déplacé pour pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre que son voisin de table, je me rapproche d'Harry qui s'est éloigné de la cohue.

D'un geste naturel en me voyant, il prend mon bras et nous avançons vers les hauteurs. Je m'installe sur une pierre juste assez grande pour permettre à Harry de s'installer à côté de moi. De notre position, j'ai l'impression de voir des milliers de petites lumières flotter autour de la table. Je pose ma tête sur celle de mon meilleur ami et débute.

\- Je trouve que tu gères bien la situation avec Ginny.

\- Effectivement, ça va mieux depuis quelques temps je…

\- Tu ?

\- Non rien, c'était comment chez Valentine ?

Son soudain changement de sujet me met la puce à l'oreille. Harry me cache quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Je vois qu'il n'est pas du tout enclin à me dire ce qu'il se passe du coup je lui raconte mon après-midi, plus que parfaite avec Valentine et Merlin, pourquoi elle me manque déjà ?

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors dite moi tout, j'ai énormément changé ce chapitre, jamais satisfaite et j'aimerais pour celui là avoir l'avis des lecteurs que je n'ai pas vu depuis un petit moment. Par MP, review qu'importe. Que pensez vous du comportement d'Hermione ? Quand comprendra t'elle que Valentine faisait référence à elle et non pas à Caileigh ? _

_Bonne semaine à vous !_


	25. Noël vous avez dit Noël ?

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voici la suite avec Clémence et on est toujours en période de fêtes. Alors __j'avais précisé lors de mon intro qu'il y avait des passages violent mais que ça restait raisonnable, finalement c'est autre chose alors je préviens, ne lisez pas les passages si vous avez du mal avec ceci. _

_**andro51 :** Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de les avoir et pour te répondre, oui je suis sadique. x) __A très vite ! _

**_Kay : _**_Alors j'adore quand j'ai des nouvelles reviews car je sais quels personnages vous aimez le plus et bien souvent c'est Valentine. J'ai beaucoup travaillé son évolution avec Hermione donc contente qu'elle te plaise. Pour ta question, oui Victor est bien lié à Valentine. Au plaisir de te lire de nouveau. :)_

**_Cottigny :_**_ Ta review est trop longue... et j'adore. x) Te faire sourire comme une niaise est mon objectif ! Même si j'aimerais vraiment réussir à te faire apprécier Victor. Bon, je t'ai déjà remercié et je ne vais pas le refaire, faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties :P. Et j'ai hâte d'avoir de la lecture. Bisous. :)_

_Merci pour la correction_. _Sur ce, bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**CHAPITRE VINGT-CINQ : NOËL VOUS AVEZ DIT NOËL ?**

**_Clémence Johnson _**

\- Mais lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

\- C'est pas elle c'est moi !

Elle me regarde avec son regard assassin, ses yeux brillent et deviennent très foncés.

\- Ah ça ne marche plus avec moi, vous y allez toutes les deux !

Elle attrape aussi mon poignet et nous force à la suivre dans le couloir. J'ai arrêté d'essayer de lutter pour éviter d'avoir des marques rouges par la suite. Elle ouvre la porte de la cave et nous pousse, je me rattrape de justesse à la rambarde et agrippe ma sœur pour l'empêcher de chuter. À chaque fois elle éteint la lumière et nous laisse dans le noir des heures, heureusement elle a oublié de faire mes poches et j'ai toujours ma baguette. Une fois éloignée, je murmure _Lumos _et je m'adresse à Chloe.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, le bol m'a échappé des mains.

Je lui carrasse la joue et m'assieds à côté d'elle. Ça ne fait même pas trois jours que je suis là et c'est la deuxième fois que je vais dans la cave. Faut vraiment qu'on sorte de cette maison c'est vraiment plus possible. Notre mère est complètement folle ! Ma sœur reprend.

\- Je vais aller au Ministère de la Magie.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour changer les choses !

Soudain on entend du bruit venant d'en haut, c'est notre mère qui tape avec un manche à balai pour nous avertir que si on continue de parler, ça sera pire que la cave. Je reprends la conversation en murmurant.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

En effet, je ne sais pas du tout si c'est la meilleure solution, je déteste ma mère mais de là à aller aussi loin. J'ai surtout peur que ça ne marche pas et que tout se retourne contre nous. On doit encore attendre deux ans avant que Clay puisse avoir son argent. Deux ans c'est bien trop long. Pourquoi notre mère est devenue si violente ? Elle a toujours été stricte mais dès que Clay est rentré à Poudlard, soit huit ans, c'est devenu une autre femme.

\- Ce n'est plus toi qui la supporte toute l'année.

Je prends sa tête et l'amène contre ma poitrine. Vivement qu'on aille chez Valentine, qu'on puisse échapper à ce calvaire. Je pense qu'elle a du demander une faveur à sa mère car on mange le vingt-quatre chez eux et le vingt-cinq, alors que d'habitude ce n'est que la veille de Noël.

Trois heures plus tard et surtout parce-que c'est l'heure de faire à manger, elle vient nous chercher. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être en prison on a même pas le droit de parler. Clay me donne les patates et je commence à les éplucher et forcément mon esprit divague et je pense à… Lucy.

Une fois à table on mange en silence comme d'habitude. C'est vraiment triste. Seuls les raclements de nos couverts contre nos assiettes nous tiennent compagnie.

Je suis dans ma chambre et toutes les lumières sont éteintes, il est seulement vingt et une heure. Soudainement un hibou grand-duc vient frapper contre ma fenêtre, je saute de suite de mon lit, récupère la lettre et la cache de suite. J'attends deux minutes et quand aucun bruit ne se fait entendre, je donne une petite confiserie à l'animal si majestueux pour le faire patienter.

_Bonsoir ma Fraise Tagada ! _

_J'ai hâte de te voir demain soir, Kate m'a fait une surprise, elle vient avec sa famille et son frère sera là ! En fait toute sa famille de dingue donc s'il te plaît, il faut absolument que tu puisses rester avec moi, je ne vais pas tenir sinon. Elle a une trop mauvaise influence sur moi. Je sens qu'elle va me persuader de me faire faire un autre piercing et pas à la langue cette fois-ci ! Bien plus bas…_

_Sinon ma mère n'est pas là pour changer, je l'ai aperçu dix minutes hier soir et elle a pris de mes nouvelles via une lettre.. Enfin bref. J'ai reçu une lettre d'Hermione par contre, elle veut qu'on passe la journée de demain ensemble, j'hésite. Je viens juste de rentrer d'Allemagne, c'était comment dire.. C'était horrible, de voir Caileigh dans cet état.. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'en parler.. Enfin pour en revenir à Hermione, j'ai peur de me retrouver seule avec elle, de faire de mauvais gestes en gros de devenir trop tactile ! Mais en même temps je ne peux pas rester loin d'elle. Tu vas rire mais j'ai compris, je l'aime, je pense que je l'ai toujours su au fond de moi, ça fait un moment qu'elle m'a tapée dans l'œil et elle était tellement différente de moi que je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de l'embêter, c'était le seul moyen d'attirer son attention… À toujours traîner dans cette bibliothèque de malheur. Enfin bref je m'étale trop._

_Tu me manques ! Mais Hermione me manque plus. Gros bisous ma chérie d'amour ! _

_PS : Si je me transforme en l'une de ces filles chiantes à souhait, tue-moi. _

_Val._

Je souris à la lecture de sa lettre, enfin elle a pris conscience de l'amour qu'elle porte pour Hermione. Si seulement ça pouvait finir en Happy End mais j'ai peur.

Je n'ai pas passé beaucoup de temps avec Kate mais c'est vrai qu'elle est complètement siphonnée, elle a réussi à convaincre Val de se faire un tatouage en quatrième année, qui m'a ensuite convaincue de m'en faire pour mon anniversaire, en août dernier. Je dois l'avouer j'ai craqué mais je crois que je n'ai jamais passé une journée aussi merveilleuse que celle-ci, rien qu'avec ma meilleure amie. Quand à ce piercing, non, à la limite ces tatouages qui sont discrets ça va mais la barre de fer qu'elle avait au milieu de la langue, comment dire, non. Je trempe ma plume dans l'encre et commence à rédiger une réponse.

_Bonsoir mon Colibri adoré, _

_ENFIN tu as arrêté de faire la sourde oreille ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, je commençais à regarder les instituts pour pouvoir t'interner… Je t'embête bien évidemment. L'éviter ne va pas arranger la situation puis tu vas déprimer alors non, accepte sa demande et profite. Par contre je te conseille de ranger ta chambre et surtout le premier tiroir de ta table de chevet.. _

_Caileigh… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a bon sang ?! _

_Tu sais.. Je préférerais avoir une mère comme la tienne. La mienne me rend complément barge, Chloe a encore fait des siennes, je ne comprends pas trop son attitude. J'espère qu'on pourra rester chez toi pendant toutes les vacances, je suis en train de suffoquer, sans parler du fait que Lucy… me manque toujours autant. Je suis à bout, tu ne voudrais pas qu'on fasse ce qu'on s'était dit ? Toi &amp; moi et personne d'autres ? C'est beau de rêver… Vivement demain soir ! Gros bisous. _

_PS : Hermione te manque plus que moi ? Je suis offensée… Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour avoir osé marquer ceci ! _

_Clémence Johnson. _

Une fois terminé je renvoie son grand-duc. Je pars prendre une douche pour me relaxer un peu puis une fois que je suis sure que ma mène ne viendra pas m'importuner, j'insonorise ma chambre à l'aide d'un sort, j'espère vraiment qu'elle ne m'appellera pas.

Je me demande si Lucy pense à moi de temps en temps, aussi souvent que moi. Comment on a pu en arriver là ? J'espère qu'elle va bien même si au fond de moi, je sais que non. Mais je ne peux pas retourner vers elle, ce n'est pas possible. Je soupire, je suis tellement fatiguée de devoir tous le temps me poser les mêmes questions, de penser à la même personne, et d'être là.

Je m'installe dans mon lit et laisse la lumière posée sur ma table de chevet, allumée pour me permettre de lire mon nouveau livre acquis à la gare. Une demi-heure après avoir commencé, un crac sonore se fait entendre dans ma chambre, je soupire.

\- Ah enfin ! - Je regarde mon radio réveil pour voir combien de temps elle a mis -, une heure ! Tout ce temps pour te préparer ?

\- Oh c'est bon Clém, j'ai juste répondu à Hermione et téléphoné rapidement à Caileigh par contre je dois l'avouer, j'ai pris une très longue douche mais j'en avais besoin.

Je me contente de secouer la tête tout en rigolant et lui fais de la place.

\- Bon sang, ton lit une place ne m'avait pas manqué !

\- Ma foi, le sol de ma chambre n'est pas loin Valentine.

Elle roule des yeux et me demande de m'avancer légèrement pour qu'elle puisse se mettre derrière moi.

\- C'est le côté droit où le gauche cette fois-ci ?

\- Droit, mais là ça va mieux j'ai pris un cachet avant de manger.

\- D'accord.

Une fois calée contre sa poitrine, elle commence à me faire un massage crânien. En passant sur toutes les zones qui me font mal, bien trop souvent. Elle s'est arrêtée de me parler quand mes réponses se sont transformées en monosyllabes. Ça fait tellement de bien. Parfois on a juste besoin d'être avec la bonne personne pour que tout le stress de la vie se dissipe.

Je me réveille aux aurores le lendemain matin. Valentine bien évidemment dort toujours et je suis exténuée, encore. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a fait ou vu en Allemagne mais elle m'a réveillée en plein milieu de la nuit, plusieurs fois, en déblatérant des phrases incohérentes, et là elle est toujours aussi transpirante. Je la découvre un peu et m'éloigne d'elle autant que je le peux sans tomber de mon lit. Après avoir effectué le mouvement, mon corps est toujours contre le sien. Je soupire. Il est temps de me lever.

J'annule le sort que j'ai lancé hier soir et choisis des vêtements simples, un jogging et un pull. Ce n'est pas la peine que je m'habille avec des habits plus classes étant donné les tâches ménagères que je vais effectuer aujourd'hui. Avant de quitter ma chambre, j'écris un mot à l'attention de Valentine pour lui dire que je descends, et qu'on se verra tout à l'heure chez elle si je ne suis pas là quand elle se réveille.

Je descends les marches de l'escalier le plus doucement possible et une fois arrivée dans la cuisine, je prépare le petit-déjeuner puis range la pièce de fond en comble comme si c'était le ménage de printemps, malheureusement pour moi, c'est pratiquement tous les jours le cas. Une heure et demi plus tard, je remonte à l'étage et pars réveiller ma sœur qui se plaint en soupirant et d'un geste rapide, remonte sa couverture sur sa tête. Je programme son réveil pour qu'il sonne dans quinze minutes et tire ses rideaux. Je passe par la salle de bains pour prendre mon médicament.

J'ouvre ensuite la porte de ma chambre et Val dort toujours. Elle n'a jamais été du matin. Il est huit heures, je pense que je peux la laisser encore dormir, Hermione ne devrait pas venir dans la matinée chez elle de toute façon. J'attrape mon sac de cours puis me dirige cette fois-ci en bas sans me préoccuper du bruit que je fais. Ma mère est réveillée. Je m'installe dans le salon car je n'ai pas envie de la voir, de la supporter pendant que je travaille mes notes.

Malheureusement pour moi, elle vient à ma rencontre avec ma liste du jour. Je ne la remercie évidement pas. Après l'avoir parcourue, j'estime avoir encore le temps de finaliser mes fiches de révision concernant la_ Botanique. _

Dès que j'ai fini, je remonte dans ma chambre déposer mon sac. Cette fois-ci je me rapproche de ma meilleure amie qui ne tarde pas à m'adresser la parole.

\- Je t'ai empêché de dormir ?

\- Non pas du tout pourquoi ?

\- Parce-que d'habitude tu me réveilles en même temps que toi.

Après qu'elle ait sorti la tête de sous mon oreiller, je ne vais pas plus loin dans ma justification car elle verra que je mens. Elle ajoute.

\- Tu as le temps pour un câlin ?

Bien sur que j'ai du temps, ce sont juste mes tâches ménagères qui vont se terminer plus tard et c'était comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

\- Désolée, je ne suis pas encore totalement réveillée, je vais partir avant que ta mère ne se pointe.

Elle s'assied sur mon lit tout en s'étirant, pendant ce temps là j'ai retiré mes chaussons. Elle ne tarde pas à sourire et je m'installe auprès d'elle. J'ai besoin d'un moment, d'un petit instant où je ne pense plus à mes soucis et j'y arrive seulement dans ces circonstances. Elle murmure au creux de mon oreille.

\- Deux jours sans te voir c'est trop long Clém, notre dernière dispute m'a vraiment blessée.

\- Moi aussi mon cœur.

Nous restons un moment sans se parler lorsqu'elle reprend.

\- Tu as vu que tu avais une marque rouge là.

Elle appuie avec l'un de ses doigts contre mon cou pour que je sache exactement quel endroit elle mentionne. Si je ne réponds pas rapidement et calmement, elle saura que je mens, va s'énerver et là maintenant, j'ai besoin qu'elle reste calme, et non qu'elle s'emporte contre ma mère, parce qu'un jour elle va le faire. Je ne veux pas qu'elle sache qu'elle m'a brûlée avec une cigarette.

\- Oui je sais, j'étais tellement prise dans mes pensées que j'ai réussi à me brûler avec l'eau chaude de la douche.

Elle soupire, elle sait. En même temps mon excuse était pitoyable.

\- Bon, je vais prétendre que tu me racontes la vérité et rester zen.

Elle se relève en laissant à présent un vide dans mon lit ainsi que dans mon cœur et trifouille dans la poche de sa veste. Elle en ressort une petite boîte bleue. Lorsqu'elle m'offre quelque chose, j'ai du mal à tempérer mes émotions. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais j'ai déjà envie de pleurer. La fatigue ne m'aide absolument pas. Elle me la pose dans les mains puis voyant que je ne fais rien, l'ouvre pour en sortir un collier avec un médaillon rond, pas plus grand que le cadran d'une montre basique . Elle l'ouvre et une minuscule boite à musique se trouve dedans. Elle la dépose dans la paume de ma main.

\- Étant donné que tu ne portes pas de collier et que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir le mien, - comment le sait elle ? -, je l'aie enchanté. En prononçant la formule appropriée, le médaillon grandit et tu peux l'ouvrir. Dedans, un cadran amovible peut être délogé grâce à un autre sort, et derrière tu peux y placer des objets car j'ai appliqué un sortilège d'extension. En gros, du point de vue de n'importe qui c'est un collier avec une horloge dedans, mais pour nous, c'est bien plus. Il y aura notre boite à musique et autre chose si tu veux du coup. Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à fouiller la bibliothèque de Papou car je veux pouvoir relier deux objets ensemble afin qu'on puisse toujours communiquer quand on le souhaite. Je pense que… ah non Clém ne commence pas à pleurer ! Clémence si tu pleures, je vais pleurer aussi et je ne voulais pas mettre de maquillage aujourd'hui !

Je l'entends et la comprends très bien mais quoi qu'elle dira, rien n'arrêtera mes larmes, rien. Je finis par me jeter à son cou pour la remercier. Elle m'enseigne ensuite les formules pour me servir complètement du collier. Elle souffle et dit très rapidement.

\- Tu m'énerves.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Elle m'embrasse dans le cou plusieurs fois et ça me fait frissonner. Elle se lève ensuite pour enfiler sa veste, attrape un mouchoir dans la boîte prévue à cet effet puis après avoir essuyé ses larmes, elle attache le collier autour de mon cou. Elle se recule et murmure un « Je t'aime » à peine audible, avant de tournoyer sur elle-même et de complètement disparaître.

J'essuie à mon tour mes larmes et lance le sort pour dissimuler la boite à musique dans le collier. Dans cette boite il y a des centaines de mots, des cartes, des souvenirs de nos voyages, moments marquant de notre vie, tout et rien. Des parties de la vie de Valentine et de la mienne. Ce qui est à elle est tant à moi et surtout, je peux écouter de la musique, sa musique. Une fois que j'ai terminé, je la ressors et la pose sur ma table de chevet puis reste au moins une vingtaine de minutes à écouter la musique que Valentine a rajouté. J'aime tellement la magie.

Ensuite je commence mes tâches ménagères de la matinée. Elles se finissent après le déjeuner et reprennent à trois heures de l'après-midi. Ma mère trouve toujours quelque chose à nous faire faire dans cette maison. Je n'arrête pas de regarder l'heure pour pouvoir enfin échapper à cette tension qui règne en permanence.

À la nuit tombée, je suis exténuée.

Enfin il est temps d'y aller et heureusement on peut prendre la voiture de mon frère. J'ai pris des affaires en plus et surtout les affaires de Chloe dans le cas où on pourrait rester. Qu'un miracle arrive dans notre famille pour une fois. Après une heure et demi de route, merci les bouchons et surtout merci à ma mère de vouloir tout faire comme des moldus quand ça l'arrange, nous arrivons.

Je m'engouffre pratiquement dans l'appartement de ma meilleure amie comme si une bombe allait exploser et que c'était l'endroit où il fallait absolument être. Je dis bonjour à tout le monde puis me dirige vers la chambre de Valentine.

Quand j'ouvre sa porte elle me saute au cou sans me laisser le temps de reprendre mon souffle. Elle me murmure rapidement à l'oreille.

\- Ne me laisse pas seule avec elle !

Le ton de sa voix correspond au désespoir, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Valentine consent enfin à ôter ses bras de mon cou pour aller s'installer sur son fauteuil.

\- Bonjour Kate, tu as fait un bon voyage ?

\- Très bien, j'ai pu m'envoyer en l'air durant le vol et toi ça va ?

Valentine roule des yeux et ça confirme ma pensée.

Quand on regarde Kate on pourrait voir une deuxième Valentine, la grande différence c'est qu'elle est vraiment vicieuse et malsaine, tout le temps ! Elle ne s'arrête jamais, pratiquement toutes ses phrases sont des allusions au sexe et forcément fallait qu'elle soit gâtée par la nature. Genre châtain aux yeux bleus.

\- Je vais bien merci où est ton frère ?

\- Avec Victor en train de parler de filles, je suppose, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne restent pas ici, je suis sûre qu'ils apprendraient des choses avec nous.

Mais bien sûr ! Quoi que ça pourrait être vrai mais rien que de penser à cette plausible conversation, j'ai des frissons. Je m'installe à côté de Kate sur le canapé.

\- Et Valentine devine où j'ai fait mon nouveau tatouage, non en fait je préfère que tu viennes toi même le chercher, ne t'inquiète pas Clémence ne me dérange pas.

Valentine ferme les yeux et essaye je pense d'éviter de lui répondre ou de lui sauter dessus ? Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi elle ne veut pas rester seule avec elle.

\- Peut être plus tard Kate.

Elle semble déçue mais ne dit rien, elle finit par se lever et sort d'ici en regardant Valentine pas d'une bonne manière, le genre de regard qui veut dire qu'une chose : « sexe ». Val se lève d'un bon et se prend les cheveux dans les mains en tournant un peu sur elle même, attention un, deux, trois.

\- Cette fille est dingue ! Mais vraiment dingue ! Putain qu'elle m'avait manquée mais je crois qu'elle va me rendre folle, à essayer de vouloir coucher avec moi. Je vais devenir une pauvre lunatique qu'on rêvera d'égorger dont le sang serait récupéré pour faire de la magie noire.. Venez prendre mon cœur je suis à vous !

Oh là, rien ne va.

\- Je pense que ça peut être marrant, de te voir la repousser et elle de la voir essayer tout les stratagèmes possibles pour parvenir à ses fins. C'était comment avec Hermione au fait ?

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et joue nerveusement avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

\- C'était génial… pourquoi tu souris comme ça !

\- Je n'ai plus le droit de sourire maintenant ?

\- Si ! Mais pas avec celui là !

\- J'ai hâte de te voir dessiner des petits cœurs sur tes feuilles de cours.

\- Pfff et puis quoi encore Clém ! - Elle se stoppe soudain et demande très sérieusement - Je vais vraiment dessiner des cœurs chérie ?

Et là, je rigole, j'arriverai à lui faire croire tout et n'importe quoi. Elle saisit que je m'amuse avec elle et sa revanche ne se fait pas attendre. Elle s'avance vers mon visage et je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de riposter que ses lèvres sont déjà contre mon cou. Merlin, je déteste quand elle fait ça, elle souffle fort tout en faisant un semblant de suçon, je n'arrive même pas à décrire correctement cette pratique qu'elle fait. Le seul moyen de contre attaquer, c'est de lui faire des chatouilles. Je commence directement avec sa hanche, elle proteste, se décale légèrement mais résiste. Peu de temps après j'arrive à retourner la situation à mon avantage, tout en lui tenant l'une de ses mains, et en coinçant son autre main à l'aide de ma jambe, elle tente de s'en sortir.

\- Vas-y ! Je ne crains plus les chatouilles, j'ai fait un stage ! Il y a des gens qui t'apprennent à résister.

\- Et puis quoi encore Val, ok alors faisons un simple test.

Elle essaye de prendre une attitude placide, c'est très impressionnant, je dois le reconnaître elle a fait des progrès mais j'ai à peine approché ma main de son cou, qu'elle est sujette à un fou rire. Je le savais ! Je rigole avec elle.

\- Et bah alors les filles ! Vous ressassez de vieux souvenirs ? Attendez j'arrive !

\- Kate garde ton pull s'il te plaît.

Elle soupire et consent à le faire, elle a ramené son sac et sors une bouteille. On est pas sorties du Chaudon Baveur. Je me réinstalle correctement et on discute. Peu de temps après on retourne dans le salon pour commencer les festivités. Pour une fois je peux me détendre sans penser que chacun de mes gestes auront des répercutions.

Ma mère commence à se détendre après avoir ingurgité pas mal de coupes de champagne. On est même pas encore au dessert. L'ambiance est assez marrante entre Kate et Valentine et ma sœur s'amuse aussi. Elle a pu inviter une amie à elle et Clay a invité sa copine qui regarde assez bizarrement Kate ou Valentine.

Ici on a une façon assez spéciale de célébrer les fêtes de familles, entre amis. C'est assez particulier. Valentine se lève de table et elle part écrire une lettre, pour Hermione ?

Après le dessert on s'éclipse pour sortir dehors dans un pub. Tout le monde est venu sauf ma petite sœur et nos parents. Avec Valentine on se laisse guider, on prend un taxi et on se dirige je ne sais pas trop où. Le frère de Kate, Pierre est très proche de moi sans trop en faire. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas relaxée et détendue avec un garçon que juste pour ce soir je m'autorise un excès et puis il faut bien que je sorte Lucy de ma tête car c'est terminé ! Terminé, terminé, terminé !

On arrive enfin devant un pub nommé _The Old Queen's Head. _On rentre sans problème et on se met dans un coin tranquille. C'est très classe avec des canapés en cuir mais ambiance très anglaise comme je les aime.

J'ai un peu de mal à comprendre Pierre qui a un accent beaucoup trop accentué par rapport à sa sœur, du coup à un moment donné je laisse tomber la parlote et préfère l'embrasser. C'est plaisant mais ça n'a rien à voir avec les baisers de Lucy. Après les sentiments jouent aussi et forcément la petite attirance physique que j'ai pour lui ne dépassera jamais celle que j'ai pour elle.

Il est minuit et le pub ferme dans deux heures, à la veille de Noël, il y a beaucoup de monde et c'est impossible de danser sans toucher quelqu'un d'autre. Obligée de prendre une pause après quatre danses, je retourne m'asseoir sur notre canapé de soirée.

Kate parle à Valentine en faisant de grand gestes, elle essaye de garder ses distances mais Kate ne lui facilite pas la tâche en restant bien collée à elle et là elle fait la chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire, elle arrive à atteindre le cou de Val. Avant que les choses débordent je décide de me lever et d'amener Valentine sur la piste de danse, je passe outre le regard assassin de Kate.

\- Merci ! C'est agaçant sérieux !

Du coup le reste de la soirée je garde Val près de moi pour éloigner le prédateur non pas assoiffé de vengeance mais bien de sexe.

Nous partons à la fermeture, je ne sais pas vraiment où on est et Victor agit bizarrement, il attend en retrait pour tout ce qu'on fait et ne regarde pas Valentine. On est pas vraiment proches mais je le considère néanmoins comme un ami et son comportement n'est pas normal. Je sais que tous les problèmes qu'il a eu avec sa sœur les ont éloignés, mais là il y a quelque chose d'autre. Il faut absolument que je retrouve le cavalier de la mère de Val lors de leur septième année.

On attend, on patiente dans le froid qu'un taxi daigne passer devant nous. Enfin Kate en trouve un, on est beaucoup trop pour tenir que dans un mais Victor donne un supplément au chauffeur et vu la liasse il ne dit pas non. Dès que tout le monde est installé, Kate s'exprime.

\- Où est Valentine ?

Je tourne la tête vers la vitre et il a commencé à neiger. Elle est là en plein milieu de la route, les bras en « T ». La tête en arrière, sa poitrine se soulève.

\- Bon qui va la chercher là ?

Victor répond à Pierre avant moi.

\- Laisse là, elle ne devrait plus tarder.

Peu de temps après, elle monte dans le taxi et s'installe sur mes genoux, elle est glacée.

Une fois arrivés nos parents sont toujours dans le salon à discuter, nous nous séparons tous et je me retrouve avec Kate et Val dans sa chambre pour dormir. Son lit est tellement grand qu'on loge toutes les trois sans problème mais vu comment Val me colle alors que je suis pratiquement à la limite, à mon avis c'est pour rester loin de Kate et Merlin, l'avoir contre moi me réchauffe et ça fait du bien.

Le lendemain matin c'est l'ouverture des cadeaux ! Comme chaque année Val m'a acheté trop de choses, un nouveau manteau hors de prix au vu du très célèbre Equestrian Knight brodé dessus, un téléphone portable, des sous-vêtements et ce que je préfère une lettre où elle me fait part de ses sentiments, chose rare. J'ai eu de la part de ma marraine, en l'occurrence la mère de Val, une montre fabuleuse, de Mamou un super appareil photo version sorcier, mes parents m'ont acheté un objet inutile, je suis sûre que c'est l'idée de ma mère et mon frère et ma sœur de nouveaux livres.

Le repas de Noël se déroule dans la joie et dans la bonne humeur. Pour la première fois depuis ma rupture avec Lucy, j'ai réussi à ne pas vraiment penser à elle. En fait essayer d'éloigner Kate de Valentine ou embrasser Pierre quand on est seuls me distrait beaucoup plus que je ne le pensais.

Malheureusement ma mère à refusé qu'on reste chez eux prétextant qu'on devait aller voir de la famille dans le Nord. Valentine voyant que c'était un mensonge, nous à invité pour le nouvel an devant sa mère revenue de chez les Weasley et heureusement la mienne a cédé. Avant de partir j'encourage Valentine mais elle semble bien décidé à faire face à son addiction. Je profite une dernière fois durant le trajet en voiture avec ma sœur et mon frère pour chanter avant d'arriver en prison.

Le temps passe malencontreusement très lentement. Chloe a eu la bonne idée d'inviter les voisins pour alléger nos journées, certes quelques heures mais elles sont très précieuses.

Installée dans mon lit, je récite les différents ingrédients des potions que j'ai apprise aujourd'hui. Soudain, un cri m'interpelle. Je me lève tellement vite que je trébuche et m'effondre sur le sol. Je me relève aussi vite que possible et entre dans la chambre de ma sœur

\- Tu as oublié d'éteindre la machine à laver petite imbécile !

Elle attrape les cheveux de Chloe et la secoue brutalement, le seul moyen de la stopper, c'est de la frapper. J'attrape un livre et la tape avec, je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui faire du mal avec mes mains. Machinalement je me recule quand elle me regarde, je bute contre le mur et m'effondre sur le sol. Je me recroqueville comme un animal apeuré et alors que j'attends une riposte de sa part, Clay arrive.

Je me relève et me précipite vers ma sœur, elle pleure. Je la soulève et l'oblige à aller sous son lit. J'attrape sa main et lui dit précipitamment.

\- Reste là d'accord ? Chante la chanson des petits hippogriffes et quand tu l'aura fini, je serai à tes côtés ok ?

J'ai juste le temps de la voir hocher la tête qu'une main dans mes cheveux m'oblige à me relever. Elle me pousse comme un vulgaire objet qui n'aurait plus de valeur dans le couloir. Quand j'arrive dans la salle de bains, que je vois Clay dans la baignoire nu comme un verre et surtout, quand je vois la vapeur qui s'échappe de son corps indiquant clairement que l'eau est bouillante, pour la première fois de ma vie, depuis qu'elle nous maltraite, j'essaye de riposter. Cette punition est l'une des pires qu'elle puisse nous infliger. Je commence à être prise de tremblement, malheureusement, j'atterris aux côtés de mon frère et dès qu'elle lance un sort, que l'eau tombe sur ma tête, je crie à pleins poumons.

.

Je suis consciente que je suis dans mon lit mais je n'arrive pas à effectuer le moindre mouvement. Je crois que je me suis évanouie. Mon corps est encore brûlant et rien que de repenser à cette souffrance, un spasme me prend. J'ouvre les yeux quand je réalise que mon bras bouge tout seul.

\- Reste tranquille, je vais te passer de la crème.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse ma sœur faire ce qu'elle fait. Il faut que ça s'arrête, il le faut. Je fais preuve d'un énorme effort pour ne pas pleurer devant ma sœur et qu'elle ne se sente plus coupable qu'elle ne l'est déjà. J'espère que Clay va bien.

Il est vingt-trois heures trente du soir, on est le trente. Assise sur mon lit, je regarde depuis des heures les minutes défiler sur mon radioréveil et je joue nerveusement avec mon pendentif en le faisant aller de droite à gauche. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai envie de faire. Mon esprit me dit de rester ici et de dormir alors que mon cœur hurle jusque dans mes tympans, d'y aller. Vingt-trois heures quarante cinq, je secoue ma jambe plus que nerveusement et puis zut !

J'attrape ma baguette et jette un sort pour pouvoir me changer sans me préoccuper du bruit que je ferai. Une fois que je suis prête, je prends une grande inspiration et me concentre, légèrement, pour pivoter.

Je suis arrivée dans un parc, après avoir vérifié juste au cas où qu'il n'y avait pas d'activité humaine, je commence à marcher rapidement. Dans ma précipitation, je n'ai pris qu'un pull et je suis déjà morte de froid. J'arrive rapidement dans sa rue, les lampadaires sont toujours allumés du coup je me lance un sort de désillusion. Je regarde le sol parce-que je sais qu'en arrivant devant sa maison, elle sera là.

Il a commencé à neigé, super, on verra mes traces de pas. Une fois en face, je redresse la tête lentement. Je serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer mais c'est intitule, elle est là comme je l'avais prédit. Assise à califourchon sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Inconsciemment je me rapproche plus, pour pouvoir la voir correctement, à cause de cette neige, ma vision est plus que troublée. Il serait tellement simple pour moi de transplaner dans sa chambre et de la prendre dans mes bras et de lui dire que je l'aime. Je regarde ma montre et il est minuit pile.

\- Bon anniversaire Lucy.

Je la regarde seulement cinq grosses minutes à cause des claquements incessants de ma mâchoire. De retour dans ma chambre, j'enlève de suite le sort, me change et plonge sous mes draps, en essayant de toutes mes forces de ne pas pleurer de nouveau.

Nous allons assez tardivement chez les Silverwood. Ils ont une coutume qui est d'aller regarder un concert de musique classique. Valentine met un poing d'honneur à y aller tous les ans. C'est d'ailleurs le seul événement où vous verrez ma meilleure amie habillée très sobrement.

On s'installe tranquillement et Pierre se met à côté de moi. Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan de musique classique à part quand il s'agit d'écouter Val jouer mais je dois l'admettre, c'est très attrayant. À l'entracte je décide d'aller me rafraîchir aux toilettes quand sur le chemin pour y aller, j'ai l'impression de reconnaître quelqu'un, une fille de Poudlard mais je ne suis pas sûre car de dos ce n'est pas évidant. J'accélère le pas pour arriver à son niveau et je suis surprise de la voir ici.

\- Laureen ! Ça va ? C'est étonnant de se croiser ici !

Elle est encore plus étonnée que moi.

\- Hey ! Oui en effet, tu es là avec ta famille ?

\- Oui et des amis !

Elle semble tout d'un coup être mal à l'aise. Elle reprend.

\- On se revoit dans quelques jours Clémence, bye.

Et elle tourne les talons alors qu'à la base elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes. Je secoue ma tête pour reprendre mes esprits et je vais où j'étais censée aller. Le reste du concert passe plus rapidement que je l'avais imaginé. Nous allons tous nous manger dans un restaurant pas loin de la Tamise pour pouvoir regarder le feu d'artifice. Valentine s'éclipse pour aller téléphoner et je me demande bien à qui. Son comportement à changé depuis que je l'ai quittée, elle m'a assurée n'avoir rien fait avec Kate et je la crois car Kate affiche une mine de désespérée mais qui n'a pas dit pour autant son dernier mot. Quelque chose turlupine Valentine et je ne pense pas que ce soit Hermione ou Caileigh. J'ai l'impression que ça me concerne.

C'est bientôt minuit et Val n'est toujours pas là, je me lève et lui prends son téléphone des mains.

\- Hermione ! Val est occupée mais ne t'inquiète pas vous vous reverrez dans pas longtemps, des bisous !

Et je lui redonne, je sais pas comment on raccroche sur les miniatures, elle semble énervée mais ne dit rien puisque que Kate essaye de l'embrasser.

Les célébrations et les toasts pleuvent de tous les cotés, c'est l'effervescence dans le restaurant. Pierre m'embrasse et je me laisse faire même si mon cœur se pince car j'aurais aimé que se soit les lèvres de Lucy, comme l'année dernière.

On laisse nos parents dans le restaurant et malgré le regard désapprobateur de ma mère, je m'en vais, elle ne me pourrira pas ma soirée. J'entends vaguement Valentine expliquer à Kate qu'elle a une copine mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit la bonne explication à lui donner, surtout que ma meilleure amie en temps normal, en a complètement rien à cirer de ce genre de « détail », tout comme Kate, briser des couples n'est pas un problème pour elles, même si techniquement dans cette situation Val est célibataire.

Elle nous a amenés dans une boîte avec une ambiance du tonnerre. On s'installe à une table vers ce que je crois être, le milieu et on commande des boissons. Quand j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu Lucy j'attrape sans réfléchir le verre que Kate s'apprêtait à donner à Valentine et avale son contenant d'une traite. Le fait d'entendre _notre chanson _résonner dans le creux de mes tympans ne m'aide pas.

Les effets ne tardent pas à monter mais c'est bizarre j'ai la sensation qu'il n'y avait pas que de l'alcool dans ce verre. Je suis dans un état d'euphorie qui ne me ressemble pas du tout, c'est la première fois que je ressens cette sensation.

Je danse avec Valentine et elle est vraiment douée, c'est comme si elle ne faisait plus qu'un avec la musique. Toutes les vibrations envoyées par les multiples enceintes disposées dans la boite, ont pour résultat que personne n'est oublié, tout le monde entend les basses battent dans leur cœur à une allure inquiétante, sentir leur gorge devenir sèche comme le bois d'un vieux violon oublié dans le grenier depuis des années, avoir l'impression de perdre le contrôle. Je saute parce-que si je ne le fais pas, je finirai écrasée, ma vision est assez floue et il y a beaucoup trop de monde qui la touche, qui me touche, c'est assez désagréable.

Les lumières sont plus fortes, la musique assourdissante et mon cœur me fait mal, je ne sais plus où est Valentine. J'arrive néanmoins à reconnaître une sensation que je connais par cœur, du plaisir que seule une personne à réussi à me procurer de cette façon, une caresse sur mon ventre, puis une, deux, et trois. Je suis complément à l'ouest pour croire que la personne qui me sent les cheveux est Lucy.

OoO

Le lendemain matin le réveil est brutal, il est neuf heures du matin, je suis dans une chambre qui n'est pas celle de Val avec Pierre à côté de moi. Je soulève légèrement le drap pour constater qu'il est nu. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps que des nausées violentes me prennent et je cours vers la salle de bain, vomir.

Après cinq minutes de souffrance je réalise enfin que je suis nue aussi, Merlin qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Certes je voulais me détendre avec Pierre mais pas au point de coucher avec lui. J'essaye de me souvenir de la soirée d'hier mais rien, absolument rien ne me reviens en tête, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici, le dernier souvenir que j'ai en tête, c'est cette sensation de bien être provoquée par quelqu'un ressemblant à Lucy.

Je soupire et commence à pleurer, il faut que je garde mon calme. J'essaye d'oublier le martèlement dans ma tête qui me rappelle continuellement que j'ai fait n'importe quoi hier soir. Je récupère mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout et prie pour que Valentine se trouve dans la chambre communicante. J'ouvre la bouche face au spectacle qui se dresse devant moi. Il y a beaucoup trop de bouteilles sur le sol et surtout il n'y a pas deux filles mais trois dans le lit. Je m'avance doucement et me dirige vers la chevelure blonde. Je la secoue doucement pour la réveiller et dès que c'est fait elle a un mouvement de recul.

Elle s'assied sur le lit et se frotte les yeux, je comprends qu'elle va se lever pour courir vers les toilettes et je me pousse avant qu'elle ne le fasse, je la rejoins de suite et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je constate qu'elle est encore habillée mais étrangement, ses vêtements sont déchirés par endroit comme si on avait essayé de les enlever de force.

Une fois qu'elle se sent mieux, la panique reprend le dessus.

\- Mais par le caleçon de Merlin ! Il s'est passé quoi hier soir !

Elle se relève et passe de l'eau sur son visage et met beaucoup trop de temps à me répondre.

\- Honnêtement je pense que Kate nous a tous drogués, j'ai des souvenirs d'hier soir et vu ton état de panique toi nan, après pourquoi je m'en souviens je n'en sais trop rien, on a bu pratiquement la même chose.

\- Ton amie nous a droguées ?! Mais elle est complètement cinglée ! On ne drogue pas des gens à leur encontre ! J'ai couché avec Pierre et je me souviens de rien !

Soudain elle commence à paniquer.

\- Vous avez utilisé un préservatif ? Tu sais ce que les moldus utilisent.

J'ai le réflexe stupide d'aller fouiller dans mes souvenirs mais je n'en ai pas !

\- J'en sais rien !

Si avant j'arrivais plus ou moins à ne pas paniquer voir son regard me fait complètement craquer, quand elle se mord la lèvre de cette façon, c'est la frayeur qui s'installe lentement, prenant possession de toutes les cellules de mon cerveau et qui m'empêche de raisonner mathématiquement et surtout rapidement. Je me laisse glisser contre le mur de la salle de bain et malgré ma chemise sur le dos, je peux sentir chaque dessin en reflets s'imprégner contre ma colonne vertébrale, comme si j'étais soudain marquée au fer rouge, elle me demande.

\- Tu as pris la potion_ Gueule de Bois _?

\- J'ai oublié.

Elle fronce les sourcils et je n'ai pas envie de lui demander ce qu'elle vient de comprendre car tout ce que je veux, c'est remonter le temps ! Après vingt minutes à essayer de me calmer nous sortons et seule Kate est dans la chambre. Je m'avance vers elle en courant et lui saute dessus pour la frapper, elle est encore trop alcoolisée pour pouvoir clairement réagir, Valentine finit par m'enlever et je retourne dans l'autre chambre. Pierre est habillé, alléluia, et assis sur le lit. Je me stoppe en le voyant mais reprends ma marche dans sa direction. Arrivée devant lui, il est aussi confus que je l'étais, il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il faisait et d'un côté ça me rassure qu'il n'ait pas abusé de moi.

\- Est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On a dormi ensemble ?

Après avoir pris le temps d'analyser sa phrase je pense qu'il veut dire coucher et non pas dormir mais, je suis persuadée qu'on l'a fait mais ça se trouve non. Pourtant après avoir jeté un coup d'œil dans la poubelle et trouver ce qui devrait être un préservatif, je ne peux pas nier l'évidence.

\- Oui on a couché ensemble.

Je décide de rentrer chez moi, ma mère doit déjà penser à une très belle punition. Valentine me serre la main et téléphone à sa mère pour la prévenir, en fait c'est surtout pour moi car je sais qu'elle ne rend jamais de compte à la sienne.

J'évite de regarder Kate pour éviter de lui sauter à la gorge et lui enlever son sourire niais. J'entends encore sa phrase d'excuse résonner dans ma tête.

_« Mais il n'y a pas de mal ! Il faut se détendre un peu dans la vie ! » _

Pour se détendre ! Ça c'est sûr elle en connaît tout un rayon sur le sujet. Par contre il ne faut pas omettre que j'ai complètement oublié Lucy le temps de quelques heures. Je soupire, tout revient à elle au final. Tout revient à cette_ fille ! _

Quand on arrive enfin à l'appartement je sais que je vais regretter, énormément. Ma mère me lance des éclairs avec son regard, généralement elle attend au moins qu'on soit seule. Brusquement Valentine me serre dans ses bras et quitte l'appartement après s'être changée, c'est très louche. Mamou insiste pour que nous restions déjeuner et qu'on prenne le thé. Nous rentrons quand le soleil est couché et où est Valentine ?! Elle ne répond pas quand j'essaye de la joindre via notre moyen de communication.

Après à peine cinq minutes de voiture, elle demande à mon père de se garer.

\- Descends tu rentres à pied ! Laisse ta baguette et ce foutu téléphone que Valentine t'a offert pour Noël ! Si tu retournes chez eux ou que tu prends contact avec elle, crois moi je le saurai et ta punition sera pire ! Dehors !

Clay s'apprêtait à répliquer mais je lui attrape le bras et descends.

Assise sur le bord du trottoir, je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'elle vient de me faire. Je suis à quarante minutes en voiture alors en marchant, je ne suis pas encore arrivée chez moi. En plus avec les routes par lesquelles on passe en voiture, on ne peut pas y accéder à pied, Merlin, je suis à des heures de chez moi. Je peux peut-être transplaner sans baguette, je n'ai jamais essayé mais après tout, ça ne doit pas être différent. Je me relève, prend une inspiration et me concentre. J'ai tellement d'émotions qui remontent à la surface que je ne me sens pas d'essayer. Je soupire et pars dans une direction, je ne sais pas comment rentrer à pied, j'ai pas d'argent moldu mais je suis sûre d'une chose. Si elle croit que je vais marcher elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. Je décide de faire du stop.

Au bout de quinze minutes enfin une voiture s'arrête.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que vous pouvez me ramener vers Kingston Upon Thames, je sais que c'est très loin d'ici mais si vous pouviez me rapprocher ça serait parfait !

Il porte une casquette et des lunettes, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quand il prononce ce mot je le fais.

\- Monte !

Je souris et m'installe dans la voiture, il enlève sa casquette et étrangement il me rappelle quelqu'un.

\- Je m'appelle Clémence, encore merci.

\- Paul, on va se tutoyer si tu veux bien on a quarante minutes de route, autant faire connaissance et surtout, je vouvoie beaucoup trop de monde durant la journée.

Il me sourit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire de même.

\- Vou.. tu n'es pas obligé de me ramener à l'adresse exacte.

\- J'ai aussi des filles et je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que si l'une d'entre elles se retrouvait à faire du stop, quelqu'un les ramènerait saines et sauves, il faut toujours être prudent.

Il n'a pas tord et je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante, c'est peut-être pour ça que je l'ai trouvé rassurant, il a une tête de papa gâteau, il reprend.

\- Alors pourquoi te trouves tu aussi loin de chez toi ?

\- C'est une histoire très compliquée et honnêtement, dure à raconter.

\- Si tu veux en parler avec un complet inconnu que tu ne reverras probablement jamais de ta vie, tu peux tu sais, tu ne risques rien.

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il freine assez brutalement pour éviter un animal, un renard, et les dossiers qui se trouvaient sur la plage avant de la voiture tombent sur moi. Je les remets en place mais une photo est tombée, je la ramasse et reconnaît une caractéristique de mon monde.

\- Tu es un sorcier ?

Il me regarde ébahit et voit rapidement que je tiens l'une de ses photos.

\- J'en suis une aussi.

Il parait soulagé.

\- Je me voyais déjà me justifier au tribunal, oui j'en suis un, je travail au Ministère de la Magie, au Département de la Justice Magique, donc tu es encore à Poudlard ?

\- Oui, en dernière année.

Il hoche la tête, je prends une grande inspiration et lui raconte tout ce que ma mère nous a fait subir depuis huit ans, j'ai tellement de chose à raconter qu'on arrive déjà dans ma ville. Les minutes ne font que défiler et j'abrège la fin. Il doit rentrer auprès de sa famille et sachant qu'il a de la route à faire, je ne le retiens plus.

\- Encore merci Monsieur Conor, rentrez-bien.

\- Et le vouvoiement ! Et si tu décides de faire changer les choses, tiens ma carte et n'hésite pas.

\- Je suis désolée mais c'était trop bizarre pour moi le vouvoiement et merci !

Il sourit et je le regarde s'en aller, je regarde l'heure sur ma montre, il est six heures du soir. Je commence à paniquer, je ne sais vraiment pas combien de temps on met à pied de chez Valentine à chez moi. Juste par précaution, je décide de marcher pour ne pas me refroidir et d'attendre encore une heure. Pour que ça parasse crédible que j'ai marché longtemps, à moins dix, je décide de courir un peu pour en rajouter.

Dès que j'ai ouvert la porte de ma maison peu de temps après je tombe sur le sol. Je porte ma main à ma tête et je saigne, tout ce dont je me rappelle se sont les cris de ma sœur Quand je reprends connaissance je suis dans la cave, je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois et j'ai un goût de fer dans la bouche. Je soupire et ma sœur commence à murmurer.

\- Clémence je suis désolée, c'est de ma faute elle a vu que j'avais recherché quel département magique il fallait contacter pour se plaindre des abus.

Je suis encore sonnée par mon coup à la tête et une horrible douleur me lance dans mon cou. Comme si ma mère avait essayé de m'enlever mon collier de force. Je reprends alors que j'ai qu'une envie, vomir.

\- Où est Clay ?

\- Je suis là, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais je sais au débit de sa voix que c'est complètement faux. Je vérifie que j'ai toujours la carte de Monsieur Conor et une fois que je l'ai trouvée, je l'avale. J'ai la sensation d'avaler des bouts de verres, c'est juste ignoble. Après sans doute avoir attendu des heures, je réveille ma sœur pour qu'on puisse sortir d'ici. C'est mon père qui nous a ouvert. Je suis dans un état de léger vertige et d'hyper sensibilité caractéristique de l'épuisement total. Mon frère s'exclame.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Elle est partie faire des courses, je suis désolé les enfants.

\- On n'en veut pas de tes excuses ! On veut que tu agisses !

Subitement, on se retourne tous les quatre vers la porte d'entrée. Ma mère a oublié quelque chose. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, mes semblables et moi montons quatre à quatre les escaliers pour aller nous réfugier dans nos chambres. Inconsciemment, on est restés tous les trois ensembles. Clay devant moi et moi-même devant ma sœur. On demeure immobiles, juste derrière la porte de la chambre de mon frère, on attend qu'elle parte et qu'on puisse respirer.

\- Elle est repartie c'est bon.

Je me retourne vers ma sœur qui se trouve près de la fenêtre. Le temps de la rejoindre me permet de juste voir le coffre de sa voiture disparaître. Merlin, mais quand est-ce que ça s'arrêtera…

Je sens la main de mon frère contre mon cou et je grimace.

\- Il va falloir que j'applique une crème Clémence.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a fait au nom de Merlin ?

Ma sœur fuit le contact visuel et quitte la chambre de mon frère. Elle se sent responsable. Je me retourne donc vers Clay qui s'active déjà à la recherche de sa fameuse lotion. En attendant qu'il daigne me répondre, j'essaye de voir la plaie que j'ai sur mon cuir chevelu à l'aide de deux miroirs mais je n'arrive à rien. À bout, je lance de toute mes forces le dit miroir contre le mur de mon frère et me laisse glisser le long de la cloison. Je relève la tête les larmes aux yeux et ma sœur est de retour, en face de moi, ses deux mains reposant sur les miennes, ses yeux marrons tant similaires aux miens.

\- Quand elle a vu que tu avais un nouveau collier, elle s'est encore plus énervée, elle te l'a arraché de force et alors que je m'attendais à voir la chaîne se briser, c'est ta tête qui s'est surélevée, tu étais inconsciente. Elle a recommencé… encore et…

\- Et je suis intervenu pour l'arrêter.

Je prends le temps de regarder mon frère, son visage ne comporte aucunes marques ou coupures, rien du tout or s'il s'est interposé, ma mère lui a forcément fait regretter. Il s'agenouille à côté de ma sœur et rapidement je soulève l'épaisseur de son haut et j'arrête de respirer. La bouche grande ouverte, je constate avec effroi ces taillades parsemant le ventre de mon frère, probablement fait à l'aide de sa baguette. Il est à la limite de craquer émotionnellement, moi je ne peux plus me retenir, ma sœur pleure depuis sa prise de parole et finalement mon frère, fond en larmes.

.

Après que mon frère ait passé une crème pour me soulager, que ma sœur ait pris une douche, je m'installe dans mon lit en boule. J'aimerais tellement que Valentine soit là pour qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras mais si je lui demande de dormir avec moi, elle verra mes marques et cette-fois ci, elle va s'emporter et j'ai peur, j'ai terriblement peur. Je respire bruyamment pour ne pas oublier que je suis vivante, que, malgré tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison, je suis toujours en vie et en un seul morceau. Me dire qu'il se passe des choses encore plus abominables dans le monde est la seule chose qui me permet de ne pas foutre ma vie en l'air. J'entends des pas appuyés montés les escaliers et je soupire.

\- Clémence en bas immédiatement.

À contre cœur, je me relève et descends à la suite de mon frère. Ma sœur est déjà dans le salon à regarder le sol, Merlin ! Elle va encore s'en prendre une et avant que je n'ai pu faire quelque chose, c'est trop tard. Je me mords l'intérieur de la joue au point de saigner. Voilà comment j'ai supporté les coups de Lucy durant des mois, ici, c'est dix fois pire.

Je sais très bien pourquoi on est là, elle compte soigner nos blessures, elle n'est pas encore atteinte, elle protège ses arrières. Soit, un à un, à l'aide de sa baguette, elle soigne toutes nos plaies. Je suis la dernière à passer sous mes mains.

\- Change d'attitude de suite jeune fille ou tu iras directement dormir à la cave et pourquoi tu bloques tes pensées ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à cacher à ta chère mère ?

J'avale ma salive au goût horrible de sang puis répond par la négative. Comment ai-je appris l'occlumentie ? Albus Dumbledore, c'était comme si enfin qu'est-ce que je dis, il savait ce qui se passait ici, à cause de Clay. Il nous a donné des leçons particulières. Sans cet homme, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas pu bénéficier d'une aide plus approfondie de sa part car il est décédé avant.

Je me sens beaucoup mieux, physiquement, mis à part mon mal de tête je n'ai mal nul part ailleurs. Je n'en reviens pas de penser ceci, je suis ravie de ne retrouver que cette douleur. Alors que j'allais retourner dans ma chambre, elle m'interpelle.

\- Donne moi ce collier Clémence.

Je me retourne lentement, si je lui donne ceci, je peux dire adieu à quatorze ans de souvenirs partagés avec ma meilleure amie. Qu'elle aille se perdre dans une tanière d'acromentules, dans la gueule d'un dragon ou se faire aspirer l'âme qu'elle n'a de toute façon plus par un détraqueur, elle n'aura jamais ce bien.

\- Si tu veux mon collier, tu n'as qu'à venir me couper la tête car je ne te le donnerai jamais.

Et en effet, le seul moyen de récupérer mon médaillon est ce moyen ou que moi j'en ai vraiment envie ou encore de demander à ma meilleure amie de me l'enlever. Seules nous le pouvons, en me l'attachant autour du coup, elle l'a scellé, en le portant, j'ai en fait ma propriété. Tu peux remercier mes heures de lecture, _maman._

\- Ne me tente pas Clémence.

\- Je t'en prie, fait le.

Elle soupire et je m'éloigne rapidement. Je me mets en pyjama et finalement, je me lève pour aller dormir avec ma sœur. Quand j'ouvre sa porte, je ne la trouve pas, de suite je vais dans la chambre de mon frère qui heureusement à un lit double. Une fois que Clay a mis sa couverture sur moi puis que je l'ai réajustée sur les épaules de ma sœur, je m'endors. Le lendemain matin, j'aurai dormi jusqu'à cinq heures. Je me prépare rapidement et pendant que mon frère prépare le petit-déjeuner, je range le salon, le bazar que ma mère a mis hier soir. Peu de temps après nous remontons tous les deux ranger ce que ma mère avait descendu du grenier et enfin, il est temps d'aller aider les plus démunis comme chaque année, que je fasse une activité qui ne me rende pas aliénée.

Je sers les sorciers sans abris mais il n'y a pas que cet élément pour les aider, on peut acheter des objets ou autres qui seront reversés à l'association et grâce à cela, ils peuvent profiter d'un repas chaud et non pas qu'a Noël. Il y a en trois de ce genre à Londres. Ma famille et moi fabriquons des colliers, bracelets faits à partir de fil de coton. C'est très simple et la petite nuance vient qu'ils changent de couleur tous seuls selon notre humeur, plus ou moins nos envies. Je n'en porte pas car on saurait tout le temps que je suis attristée. Dès que nous arrivons, nous ne tardons pas à aider les bénévoles qui sont déjà là. Une demi-heure plus tard, je glisse une liasse de billets dans l'une des multiples urnes, c'était un cadeau de Valentine mais des personnes sont plus dans le besoin que moi. Une fois qu'on a fini, mes semblables m'aident à monter notre stand. Ma mère se rapproche de moi et bien que j'aimerais l'envoyer rencontrer un basilic, je lui souris avec le plus beau sourire hypocrite que je n'ai jamais fait de mon existence et, encore une fois, je sens qu'elle essaye de pénétrer mon esprit.

\- On va manquer d'assiettes en carton, il faut aller en récupérer au centre de Kensington High, prends en quatre.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Notre stand n'est pas encore prêt !

Merlin.

\- D'accord c'est bon, je reviens aussi vite que possible.

\- Ah mais une fois que tu auras déposés les assiettes tu repars là-bas, on est assez aujourd'hui et je n'ai pas envie de te voir, hors de ma vue !

Je lâche le sac que j'avais en main avant de la tendre vers elle pour récupérer ma baguette. Je vais la tuer. Mais vraiment ! Je saisis ma baguette violemment et ne perds pas une seconde de plus, avant de disparaître. Alors que je m'attendais à juste ressentir la sensation qui noue les entrailles, de me faire compresser de toutes parts, je ressens autre chose. Je tombe à genoux. Sans m'en empêcher, je gémis de douleur et j'appose ma main contre mon épaule en sang. Alors là, c'est la meilleure, j'ai réussi à me désartibuler, et MERLIN où suis-je ?!

Haletante comme ce n'est pas imaginable, j'essaye de me calmer, de rationaliser mais voir tout ce sang passer entre mes doigts, m'affole encore plus. Je regarde autour de moi pour pouvoir repérer ou je me trouve. Je suis dans une forêt. Ok, à quoi je pensais avant de transplaner, Lucy, Kensington, ma mère, Lucy, ma mère et ma mère. Je bascule ma nuque, le visage vers le ciel et je soupire, je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ferme les yeux pour fouiller de nouveau dans ma mémoire mais tout ce que j'arrive à réaliser, c'est sentir des rayons tièdes caresser agréablement mes joues.

D'un coup tout s'arrête, la sensation de bien être, le clapotis de l'eau, le souffle du vent me rappelant quand je marchais les pieds nus dans le sable avec l'air salé qui imprégnait mes poumons. Tout ce que je perçois, c'est le battement de mon cœur qui résonne au niveau de mes tempes. J'arrive à me relever par je ne sais quel enchantement et m'aventure droit devant moi. Je finis par tomber sur un chemin, je le suis et je commence à être prise de vertige. Hors de question que j'essaye de transplaner, j'appréhende le résultat. Enfin le destin semble être de mon côté, je débouche sur une route mais complément déserte. Au loin se trouve un panneau, il faut juste que j'arrive à savoir où je suis, allez c'est bientôt terminé.

Dès que je suis sûre que j'ai bien défriché le panneau, pourquoi j'ai pensé à cet endroit ? Je me laisse glisser contre un tronc d'arbre, je n'ai pas la force de m'asseoir correctement. Je n'ai pas le choix, je ne voulais pas l'impliquer mais je ne suis pas sûre de tenir en marchant, j'ai vraiment mal. J'ai la soudaine impression que les arbres sont entrain de danser, changer de place et je vais mettre mon cœur sur le carreau. À tâtons, j'ouvre mon pendentif et une fois que je crois entendre le mécanisme d'ouverture, j'ouvre les yeux et me saisis de ma baguette en murmurant amplificatum. Une fois que la boite à musique a repris sa taille normale, juste avant de soulever le socle, je régurgite à côté de moi.

Je m'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main et agis finalement comme une sorcière. Maintenant, j'ai plus qu'à espérer que Val réagisse rapidement. C'est l'une des dernières personnes à qui j'aurais demander de l'aide, la vue du sang l'insupporte mais je n'ai qu'elle. Je pense très fortement à l'endroit où je suis, plusieurs fois pour être sure que j'ai bien réussi à faire passer le message. Je ne la remercierais jamais assez de s'être inspirée des faux Gallions d'or des Gryffondors. Je souffle et range la boite à musique à sa place. Je ramène mes genoux contre ma poitrine pour me permettre d'exercer une meilleure pression contre mon épaule. J'ai de moins en moins de force et un goût infâme s'installe dans ma bouche. Respirer semble soudainement devenir l'acte le plus dur à réaliser. Je tente de garder les yeux ouverts, vraiment, mais c'est inenvisageable.

.

\- Putain de merde ! Clémence ! Rah putain je peux pas y'a trop sang, Kate tiens met quelques gouttes sur son épaule. Dépêche toi t'attends quoi !

\- Calm down…

Je perçois Val râler puis quelqu'un tomber lourdement sur le sol et, tout doucement, la douleur dans mon épaule diminue. Je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Je me redresse mais ma tête tourne méchamment. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir ma meilleure amie sangloter et Kate qui me regarde pour une fois avec une expression d'inquiétude dans les yeux. Il me faut néanmoins quelques minutes pour m'habituer à la soudaine clarté du jour qui assaillit mes rétines.

\- Ça va Clém ?

\- Non… non, il faut que je rentre, je dois aller à Kensington. Ma mère Val, ma mère… - je suis encore prise de vertige -, il faut que je rentre le plus rapidement possible, il faut que je transplane.

\- Mais tu as perdu la tête ! Tu es loin d'être guérie ! Où est Clay ? Dis moi quoi faire.

J'avale ma salive difficilement, elle tremble.

\- Il faut que tu ailles à l'association des sorciers de Kensington et que tu récupères des assiettes en carton, prends quatre paquets puis dépose les à l'association qui est près de chez moi, tu te souviens où c'est ? - elle hoche la tête -, puis revient avec Clay d'accord ? Et surtout, que ma mère ne te voit pas.

Alors qu'elle allait se relever, je lui attrape la main pour stopper son geste puis à l'aide de ma baguette, j'enlève mon sang de ses vêtements, ses mains, tout. Elle m'embrasse sur le front et disparaît. Je ferme les yeux et je sens quelque chose de froid sur mon front. J'entrouvre un œil pour voir Kate apposer une petite serviette mouillée. Maintenant que j'ai vu Valentine et que je ne suis plus seule, cette fois-ci, je m'autorise un court assoupissement.

* * *

_Oui je sais finir comme ça c'est pas sympa x) et oui je suis cruelle avec Clémence. Les fidèles posteurs de reviews dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, les bons comme les mauvais moments. Le prochain chapitre est encore en cours de correction du coup, à peut-être dans deux semaines. Bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont au fait, et aux autres comme moi, courage !_


	26. Une aide est toujours la bienvenue

_Bonsoir bonsoir ! Voici la suite avec Lucy. Je ne vais pas trop m'attarder car je suis crevée donc les réponses aux reviews : _

**_andro51 : _**_Je sais que tu voulais le chapitre rapidement mais comme tu me l'as si souvent dit, je suis sadique. x) Merci de toujours commenter ! _

_**OoO-RED-OoO : **__Merci pour tes reviews. Oui Clémence ou Clay pourrait pétrifier leur mère pour être tranquille mais cela reste compliqué à faire par rapport aux conséquences derrière. Le fait que Chloe vit sans eux, qu'elle sera sans défense, que le père ne sert strictement à rien... Et oui tu as raison, la famille de Lucy est la moins pire. En tout cas merci de toujours suivre et de me faire part de ton avis. _

**_Cottigny : _**_Alors non, je ne dirais pas que tu es géniale et tu es carrément sadique pour sourire face à la torture. :P__ Anyway merci pour ta review et pour le reste. Bonne lecture à toi bébé. _

**_Atlasan :_**_ Ca fait un moment que je n'avais pas eu ton avis, merci d'avoir trouvé le chapitre super et ne t'inquiète pas, ce chapitre est " normalement " gentils avec Lucy. ;) _

_Merci pour la correction du chapitre, à tout ceux qui suivent ou ajoutent en favoris mais ce qui me ferait vraiment plaisir, c'est d'avoir vos avis ! Bonne lecture. _

* * *

_**CHAPITRE VINGT-SIX : UNE AIDE EST TOUJOURS LA BIENVENUE**_

_**Lucy Wayne **_

\- Lucy soit prête dans deux minutes !

Je préfère ne pas répondre, si je le fais je vais me mettre à crier, ils ne vont pas comprendre et je ne peux pas leur dire pourquoi je suis une loque ! Après les deux minutes écoulées, ma mère monte dans ma chambre et râle. Elle se plaint depuis que je suis rentrée et c'est fatiguant à force. Qu'elle me laisse me morfondre.

Puisque j'y suis forcée, je me lève. J'ai rien consommé aujourd'hui et je ne le ferai pas tant qu'il y aura tout ce monde autour moi mais je ne pense qu'à ça, entre autre. Au moment où je serai au plus haut de ma défonce, je serai avec Clémence comme si rien n'était arrivé et qu'on était toujours ensemble.

C'est compliqué de s'accrocher à un souvenir, une présence mais aucune des personnes présentes dans ma vie actuellement ne me font me sentir bien, seule elle le pouvait. J'entre dans une phase destructrice, je hais Clémence pour m'avoir fait souffrir mais je l'aime trop pour essayer de l'oublier.

Un hibou s'approche de ma fenêtre et je crois toujours que ça sera elle. Non c'est Shannon, j'espère que Valentine a trouvé un moyen pour éviter qu'elle ne parle. Si les élèves étaient amenés à apprendre mon ancienne relation avec Clémence, je ne sais pas encore ce que je ferai mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je ne serai plus récupérable, ma vie n'aura plus aucune importance. Je ne supporterai pas les regards, les rires moqueurs et ma famille. Je reste debout dans ma chambre et lis sa courte lettre.

_Si tu veux passer chez moi tu peux venir le vingt-sept, rendez-vous à la station de métro Victoria à dix-neuf heures. _

_Shannon. _

Après ma lecture je jette le parchemin dans la poubelle, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller chez elle, j'en suis même certaine. Mais d'un côté je ne tiendrai jamais jusqu'à la rentrée sans ces petites pilules qui sont trop addictives. J'enlève mon sweat-shirt pour enfiler une chemise blanche puis ma veste noire et après avoir troqué mon jean contre un pantalon noir, je soupire et descends les escaliers.

Je suis dans la voiture de mes parents et je compte les heures qui me restent avant de pouvoir être seule. On passe récupérer Jack avant d'y aller, avant d'aller voir le prête. Une fois là-bas on doit attendre avant d'être reçus et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer quand j'aperçois une robe de mariée, Clémence dedans. Elle serait juste parfaite.

Attendre dans la maison de Dieu contracte mon cœur. Je détourne le regard de la robe et regarde Jack qui est installé sur une chaise. En attendant que l'heure tourne, je décide de mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Je me rapproche et je m'agenouille devant lui. Mes yeux gris rencontre ses yeux marrons et il me sourit timidement.

\- Tu sais que je ne t'aime pas ?

Il grimace mais finit par sourire.

\- Je sais, mais je ne m'inquiète pas, un jour tu auras des sentiments pour moi.

Ça ne pouvait pas être mieux. Je me remets droite et regarde l'heure à ma montre. Une fois le moment venu, je suis soulagée de ne plus avoir à regarder tous ces tableaux et vitraux, je les connais déjà mais aujourd'hui, maintenant, je n'arrive plus à les voir de la même façon. J'essaye d'écouter ce que le prêtre nous dit mais le portrait de la Vierge Marie au dessus de lui me déstabilise. Je n'arrête pas de passer ma main nerveusement dans mes cheveux.

Une fois qu'on est dehors, il m'invite à manger. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'être avec du monde et encore moins avec Jack. Après le repas le plus ennuyeux de ma vie où j'aurais encore préféré creuser la terre dans un cimetière, je peux enfin rentrer chez moi. Il ne me faut pas bien longtemps pour planer dans mon lit, sans que personne ne vienne m'embêter, avant de totalement partir je repense au début, comment tout a commencé.

_\- Tu sais que c'est interdit de se trouver dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu Lucy ? _

_Je serre les dents. Clémence, tout le monde connait cette fille dans notre maison pour être la personne à ne surtout pas croiser après le couvre-feu Je crois que c'est la seule à prendre son devoir très au sérieux, avec Hermione, l'amie du survivant, quant aux autres ils nous laissent passer en faisant genre de nous faire la morale. _

_\- Oui je sais désolée ça ne se reproduira plus. _

_\- Tu as de la chance d'être dans la même maison que moi, il faut qu'on montre l'exemple d'accord ? _

_On s'observe un long moment et je me décide enfin à répondre._

_\- Oui. _

_Elle s'avance vers moi et me fais un signe de tête pour que je reprenne le chemin de notre salle commune. _

_\- Tu fais autre chose que ton boulot de préfète Clémence ? Tu sais comme t'amuser ? _

_\- Ne t'occupe pas de moi, que je ne te revois plus dehors d'accord ? _

_\- Ok. _

_Elle hoche la tête puis tourne les talons. Bon faut se l'admettre, il y a mieux comme discussion. Je retourne m'assoir dans un canapé puisque ma tentative de fuite a échouée et je repense à Clémence. Quelque chose chez elle m'attire, je ne sais pas si c'est sa façon d'agir, sa posture, la façon dont elle remet les cheveux se trouvant devant son visage, d'un geste rapide et sûr de la tête. Je ne saisis pas trop mais ce dont je suis sûre c'est que j'ai envie de plus la connaitre. _

_Une semaine après je décide de m'incruster à la soirée donnée par les préfets dans leurs dortoirs, quelle idée de les avoir mis tous ensemble ? Peut-être que le directeur pensait qu'avec que des élèves censés faire respecter les règles, ce genre de chose n'arriverait pas, c'est complètement raté. _

_Le tableau me laisse passer dès que je m'approche et on me donne déjà un verre. L'ambiance est carrément mortelle mais je ne suis pas venue pour ça, une fille danse sur une table avec plein d'autres autour, la deuxième fille à éviter dans cette école mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que Clémence. _

_Je cherche son nom sur les portes de chambres et quand enfin je le trouve, je rentre sans frapper, de toute façon avec le bruit dehors elle entendrait rien mais dès que la porte est refermée c'est le calme absolu. _

_Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils et je remarque qu'elle a pleuré. Je ne la connais pas, je sais rien de sa vie, pourtant je m'approche d'elle et m'assieds par terre à côté d'elle. La Clémence préfète a complètement disparu, son expression est maussade. _

_Je constate qu'elle tient une lettre dans ses mains. _

_\- Tu veux en parler ?_

_\- Non. _

_Je pose ma main sur son bras et elle me regarde enfin dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas ce que je ressens à ce moment précis, ni même pourquoi je n'arrête pas de regarder ses yeux marrons si envoutants puis ses lèvres si.. mon Dieu, ni même pourquoi elle fait la même chose que moi. Pourquoi mon cœur bat-il aussi vite ? Et j'assouvis mon désir, je l'embrasse, sans réfléchir. _

Le lendemain matin le réveil se passe tranquillement, grâce à la potion _Gueule-de-bois_ apprise par Valentine, je peux de suite me lever et faire ce que j'aime, sortir de cette maison. Je prends mon vélo et me dirige vers mon parc. Il n'y a pas trop de monde et la neige a recouvert pratiquement toute l'herbe. J'en enlève un peu et me laisse tomber par terre. C'est froid mais je m'en fous, au moins je suis en harmonie avec mon coeur.

Regarder les gens autour de moi s'amuser avec insouciance, se lancer des boules de neige, rire, me rends nostalgique. Peut-être qu'ils ont des soucis mais je préfère m'imaginer qu'ils sont parfaitement heureux, après tout c'est Noël.

Le vingt-sept arrive rapidement et j'hésite encore, les heures défilent et si je veux y aller c'est le moment de prendre une décision. Je me lève du parc et m'éloigne un peu de la civilisation pour appeler le magicobus. Une fois arrivée devant la station de métro, j'attends à l'entrée pour ne pas la manquer. Après dix minutes à attendre dans le froid je décide de rentrer mais je reconnais sa voix.

\- Lucy tu es venue !

Elle m'attrape le poignet et m'entraine dans les profondeurs du métro, je peux voir à ses pupilles qu'elle a déjà consommé et prends la décision d'essayer de la rattraper. Il y a déjà une bonne ambiance dans la rame à cause du match de foot de ce soir, si je peux être sure d'une chose c'est que mon père est vautré devant.

Après au moins une demi-heure on sort dans un quartier qui fait assez peur, Whitechapel.

On marche un moment et elle me fait rentrer la première.

\- Mes parents ne sont pas là, Lucy voici ma soeur Lindsay elle est revenue hier soir.

Revenue d'où ? Mais je m'en fous, je ne suis pas venue pour faire des connaissances mais bien pour me défoncer. Je m'installe dans un canapé à côté d'un mec qui me regarde et bizarrement et pour éviter qu'il me saute dessus, je précise que je suis lesbienne. Je ne sais pas si ça le stoppera vraiment mais à moi, ça me fait du bien de le dire à voix haute !

Shannon n'a pas l'air de vouloir de moi, comme si elle avait trouvé autre chose pour la satisfaire et d'un côté ça m'arrange. Je commence doucement mais je me fais vite rattraper par mon mal être. Lindsay s'injecte un produit dans les veines. Peu de temps après elle ferme déjà les yeux et semble être tellement bien dans son monde.

Je me lève la gorge sèche et passe ma langue sur mes lèvres, Shannon n'est pas en état de m'expliquer comment ça marche, j'ai mal à la tête et ça me rappelle qu'il faut que je prenne ma potion.

Je me laisse tomber le long de la façade de la cuisine et souris bêtement, j'ai encore le temps d'essayer, il est encore tôt. N'avoir rien mangé m'a attaqué plus vite.

Je sens quelqu'un me relever, peut-être que c'est Shannon mais une fois que j'ouvre les yeux, je rigole. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Elle aussi elle se drogue ?

\- Je te ramène chez toi Lucy où sont tes affaires ?

\- Mais je n'ai pas envie de rentrer je suis bien là, je suis avec elle tu comprends pas ? Elle est là.

Elle regarde mon coeur mais ne semble pas comprendre ce que je veux dire, comment elle le pourrait ? Elle me force à la suivre et elle a bien de la chance que je sois encore trop shootée pour lui résister.

\- Shannon où sont ses affaires !

\- Quoi tu ne restes pas ? Et moi alors !

\- S'il te plait elle est pas bien, je reviendrai.

Je sens une sensation désagréable me prendre au niveau de mon estomac et quand ça s'arrête je vomis mes tripes par terre. Note pour plus tard, ne pas transplaner quand on est défoncée.

Quand je relève la tête après m'être essuyée la bouche, je reconnais cette porte, on est devant chez moi. Je la déteste et déjà pourquoi elle est là ? C'est Clémence qui l'envoie ?

\- Si tu te poses la question nan c'est pas Clém qui m'a demandé de venir, elle ne sait pas à quel point tu t'es enfoncée dans la drogue.

Comment elle le sait ? Et là j'assimile, Shannon, elle connait cette fille. C'est Valentine qui lui donne ses potions, elle continue.

\- On ne se connait pas et pour tout te dire tu me fais pitié à réagir de cette façon, tu crois que la drogue est la solution pour gérer ta situation ? Je ferais pareil je serais sans doute dans un fossé à l'heure qui l'est.

C'est la première fois qu'elle s'adresse à moi calmement, sans qu'elle ne me pousse ou qu'on se batte, mais je sens qu'elle se retient de me dire quelque chose de crucial. Après avoir soupiré et qu'elle ait levé les yeux au ciel, je dis.

\- Je sais très bien que c'est pas un comportement rationnel, mais Clémence me manque elle m'a brisé le cœur et je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. Il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit.

Elle se rapproche de moi et met ses mains à présent sur mes épaules. J'ai un léger mouvement de recul.

\- Reprends toi, je sais qu'elle t'a fait du mal mais te détruire la vie ne la refera pas revenir.. Je te laisserai pas tomber, pas comme elle. Je m'amuse pas avec toi Lucy c'est pas un jeu pour moi. Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler ou que tu sens que tu vas consommer tu viens chez moi d'accord ? Il te reste des pilules dans ta chambre ?

Je suis choquée, pourquoi veut-elle m'aider ? Elle sait ce que j'ai fait à sa meilleure amie et pourtant la voilà à m'offrir son aide. Surtout après toutes les crasses qu'elle m'a faites.

\- Pourquoi tu veux m'aider ?

\- Parce-que crois moi, malgré ce que Clémence t'a fait, je sais pertinemment qu'elle n'aimerait pas que tu te pourrisses la santé.

J'hoche la tête lentement et me dirige vers ma maison, super j'ai vomis dans mon jardin ma mère va être furieuse demain matin mais je m'en fous. Une fois dans le hall je sens à son parfum qu'elle m'a suivie et j'ai encore envie de vomir. On monte dans ma chambre et une fois dedans, je vais récupérer le peu de stock caché sous mon matelas.

Je les fais rouler dans mes mains et la sienne sur mon épaule me ramène à la réalité.

\- Tu as fait le bon choix, tiens mon numéro et mon adresse si tu ne te sers pas d'un téléphone. Repose toi maintenant.

Elle me sourit timidement puis pivote. Je me laisse tomber dans mon lit sans me changer, dans quoi je me suis engagée ?

Les cris de me mère me servent de réveil et je mets instinctivement mon oreiller sur mon oreille. Pas longtemps après elle rentre dans ma chambre.

\- La famille de Jack vient déjeuner ce midi et j'aimerais bien que tu m'aides à préparer le repas pour une fois, tu te laisses trop allée ces derniers temps. Ce n'est pas digne d'une future épouse.

Il ne faut pas que je pense à prendre une pilule que je n'ai de toute façon plus. Problème réglé. Je pars me doucher et ensuite je descends aider ma mère. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de passer du temps avec eux. Le déjeuner est long et chiant, parler mariage est ennuyant quant on ne veut pas se marier, je me demande ce qui se passerait si je disais enfin à mon père :

\- Je ne veux pas me marier.

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil et mon cœur me fait un mal de chien.

\- S'il te plait ne commence pas, tu n'as pas le choix. Nous avons tous besoin de cette union.

Nous ? Face à mon air interrogateur il ajoute.

\- L'argent que tu auras après ton mariage nous sera utile pour qu'on puisse changer de vie.

\- Donc le fait que je n'aime pas Jack, que je n'en ai pas envie ne rentre pas dans l'équation ?

\- Exactement, la famille passe d'abord, tu verras tu as largement le temps de le comprendre une fois que tu seras sa femme.

Ok… Je suis incapable de rester une seconde de plus à cette table. Je me lève sans m'excuser et monte directement dans ma chambre. J'attrape mon sac de cours et le vide complètement sur mon lit. Il faut qu'il y en ait, il le faut ! Après que tout soit éparpillé, je fouille parmi mes livres et trouve un petit sachet contenant deux pilules.

J'entends quelqu'un monter les escaliers et je mets le sachet dans ma poche de pantalon arrière. C'est Jack, évidemment.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Je lui tourne le dos et commence à ranger mon bordel.

\- Pas vraiment mais apparemment tout le monde s'en fout.

\- Tu sais... je te promets de te traiter comme il le faut. Je ne te ferai jamais de mal, même si tu es distante j'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois bien, que tu l'oublies.

Mmh. J'arrête ce que je faisais et me retourne vers lui.

\- Pardon ?

Il soupire.

\- Je sais que tu avais une aventure avec Clémence.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, comment il sait ?

\- Ne délire pas s'il te plait.

Il finit par rigoler d'une façon à donner la chair de poule, un rire nerveux et sans joie que je n'ai jamais vu chez lui.

\- Non ! Pour une fois dis moi la vérité au moins une fois dans ta vie ! Je t'ai talonné une fois, après une réunion dans notre salle commune où tu n'arrêtais pas de m'embrasser et dès que Clémence est partie, tu l'as suivis sans même me regarder, j'avais déjà des doutes mais te voir sur elle l'embrasser m'a.. Je sais tout.

Je répond d'un ton sec.

\- C'est terminé de toute façon.

J'évite de pleurer mais c'est dur, tellement dur. Il se lève puis m'embrasse tendrement le front et me laisse seule. Je ne le comprendrais jamais et il mérite vraiment quelqu'un qui est capable de lui donner ce qu'il souhaite. Je décide d'appeler Valentine, elle est mon seul point de rattachement avec Clémence désormais si je dois arrêter la drogue, il faut que j'arrête. Il le faut.

Je récupère son numéro et le compose. Au bout de la quatrième sonnerie elle décroche.

\- J'écoute !

J'essaye de parler mais rien ne sort, j'ouvre la bouche et la referme au moins trois fois avant d'arrêter.

\- Lucy c'est toi ?

J'arrive à répondre oui.

Après deux heures elle raccroche car elle doit sortir. Je n'en reviens pas d'être restée tout ce temps à discuter de tout et de rien avec elle. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Me sentant beaucoup mieux, je range mes pilules dans mon tiroir, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, je sens qu'une tuile va me tomber dessus et si ça arrive je veux avoir un échappatoire beaucoup plus fort qu'un coup de téléphone.

Le jour de mon anniversaire approche à grand pas, à vrai dire il ne reste plus que deux heures avant d'avoir dix-huit ans. Je n'en reviens pas, dire qu'il y a tout juste un an j'étais dans les bras de Clémence.

L'envie de chanter me prend pendant quelques secondes. Je soupire et pars m'installer sur le rebord de ma fenêtre. Ma mère déteste quand je fais ceci mais là, je me sens comme, intouchable, comme si je pouvais faire ce que je voulais, sans qu'on puisse m'atteindre. Il commence à neiger et malgré la fraicheur extérieur, je reste où je suis. Je joue nerveusement avec l'élastique se trouvant autour de mon poignet. Je sens les larmes monter progressivement et finalement, inonder mes yeux. Après une expiration bruyante, je regarde l'heure à mon radio réveil, vingt-trois heures cinquante cinq. Et oui, ça s'approche à grand pas.

BIP BIP BIP. Minuit. C'est fait. Il n'y a pas Clémence pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire. Il n'y a personne. Elle doit sans doute dormir depuis des heures ou elle est avec sa meilleure amie à faire Dieu sait quoi. Alors que j'allais rentrer dans ma chambre, un bruit attire mon attention, juste là, devant ma fenêtre. Un crack, correspondant au son d'un transplanage. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je descends quatre à quatre mes escaliers et sors dehors. J'avance prudemment et regarde autour de moi mais je ne vois personne, pourtant je suis sûre d'avoir entendu ce bruit. Je croise mes bras car cette fois-ci, le froid prend possession de mon corps rapidement. Une fois en face de la fenêtre de ma chambre, quelque chose n'est pas normal. Il y a des traces de pas qui arrivent de la droite mais ensuite plus rien sur la gauche, ni sur la route non plus. Il neige depuis à peu près quinze minutes, j'étais sur le rebord de ma fenêtre bien avant que ça ne commence. Quelqu'un était là. Mais qui ? Clémence ? Jack ? Non il serait venu me voir. Alors qui ? Ça ne peut pas être elle, non, impossible. La vapeur blanche s'échappant de mes lèvres me rappelle que je suis entrain de me transformer progressivement en glaçon.

Je ne saurai jamais si c'était elle… Je soupire et c'est une fois devant ma porte que je réalise que je suis enfermée dehors. Dans ma précipitation à sortir, je n'ai pas pris mes clés. Je suis donc seule dans le froid et mes parents dorment depuis des heures. C'est dans ces moments là que je déteste les portes qui se referment automatiquement ! Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait bien personne aux alentours. Je pivote pour apparaître dans ma chambre.

Clémence, Clémence, Clémence.

Nous sommes tous dans un restaurant pour fêter le nouvel an et je vois déjà mon père avoir les yeux qui brillent rien qu'à l'idée de s'imaginer ce genre de sortie, régulière. Ça me fait mal au coeur d'être utilisée de la sorte, c'est presque l'heure de la nouvelle année mais je ne me sens pas assez bien pour profiter, mais je résiste à l'envie d'attraper le petit sachet dans mon sac. Shannon m'envoit un texto pour me prévenir qu'ils vont dans un pub après le feu d'artifice et elle m'a donné l'adresse.

Non, il ne faut pas y aller…

Avant le compte à rebours, on sort dehors pour pouvoir regarder, certes de loin mais c'est mieux que rien. Pas longtemps après être sortie, mon portable vibre de nouveau et c'est Blondie, je m'éloigne et réponds.

\- Oui je vais bien je suis avec ma famille, ne t'inquiète pas.

\- D'accord c'est super ! Rappelle toi que si tu as beso..

\- Oui je te contacte je n'ai pas oublié, j'ai encore des neurones.

\- Ah ah on a pas perdu son sens de l'h…Hermione ! Val est occupée mais ne t'inquiète pas vous vous reverrez dans pas longtemps, des bisous !

Mon coeur s'est arrêté de battre. Clémence. Mon bras accomplie un geste que je ne contrôle pas, j'ignore Jack qui m'embrasse, les bisous de ma mère pour me souhaiter la bonne année, tout ce que je veux c'est ce qu'il se trouve dans mon sac. Je passe une main tremblante dans mes cheveux, la bouche sèche, plus rien ne semble avoir d'importance. Je rentre dans le restaurant, perturbée. Pourquoi elle me fait tant d'effet ? Pourquoi elle me fait complétement perdre mes moyens ? C'est seulement une fois que j'ai les pilules dans la bouche que je me rends compte de mes actes. J'avais raison de les prendre putain! J'avale sans même boire pour m'aider à les faire passer et je me précipite vers la sortie puis j'appelle le magicobus. Une fois dehors, j'appelle Shannon et mes mains tremblent. J'ai un autre appel, je décolle mon portable de mon oreille pour m'apercevoir que c'est Valentine mais je l'ignore. Je ne pensais pas que la voix de Shannon pouvait m'apaiser de cette manière.

\- Tu es où ?

\- J'arrive dans deux minutes !

Je raccroche et monte précipitamment dans le bus et m'installe vers le fond, heureusement j'arrive rapidement à destination. Mon portable vibre encore et je le laisse sonner. Debout sur le trottoir, j'attends impatiemment en ignorant les passants qui me souhaitent la bonne année.

Enfin Shannon arrive et avec sa soeur, parfait. On rentre dans le pub et je suis Shannon car je ne suis jamais venue dans un endroit pareil. Il y a énormément de monde et la musique est forte au point d'en avoir mal à la tête.

C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le verre déjà trop plein, _notre chanson _est en train de passer et je me bouche les oreilles mais le son est beaucoup trop fort. Au moment où j'allais lui demander d'essayer sa drogue, on se dirige dans un coin un peu plus calme. Les gens ici sont un peu différents des autres rencontrés à l'avant de la boîte. Des gens « dorment » sur des canapés et Lindsay se met à crier.

\- Bienvenue au paradis !

On s'installe dans un coin tranquille et elle me montre comment faire, Shannon ne reste pas longtemps avec nous car elle va rejoindre quelqu'un. Je la regarde s'éloigner et elle tient à peine debout.

\- Ma soeur est complètement obsédée par une certaine Valentine, elle sait qu'elle vient ici du coup tadam ! Nous voilà !

Ça veut dire que Clémence est là aussi ? Je m'empresse d'enrouler le garrot autour de mon bras et écoute attentivement ses explications. Elle me donne une seringue et en prend une autre pour elle.

\- Première ?

J'hoche la tête.

\- Prends que la moitié du flacon alors !

Je fais ce qu'elle dit bien que j'ai envie de m'assommer. J'ai encore assez de conscience pour m'éviter de faire un coma. Personne ne sait que je suis ici, je décide d'envoyer un texto à Jack pour éviter qu'il s'inquiète, après tout il est gentil avec moi, pour une raison qui m'échappe.

Une fois que le produit est dans mes veines j'ai l'impression que rien ne se passe. Peu de temps après c'est tout mon corps qui vibre sous l'effet de la musique. Les lumières se font agressives et je ferme les yeux, ma tête tombe lourdement à droite, à gauche et au bout d'un moment je me lève.

Je suis de retour dans la foule, malgré mon état je me mets à sa recherche. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faut pour y arriver mais je l'ai enfin trouvée. Je galère à garder les yeux ouverts mais mon corps arrive à me diriger vers elle, vers son corps, sa présence qui me manque tant depuis plus de deux mois.

Je caresse instinctivement son ventre, encore et encore et inhale l'odeur de ses cheveux, elle sent trop bon, cette odeur m'avait trop manquée. Je la tourne doucement vers moi et je l'embrasse sans réfléchir. Mes gestes sont approximatifs, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais mais le plaisir que je ressens me mets hors de moi, plus que je ne le suis déjà. Des frissons parcourent tout mon corps, mon cœur me fait un mal de chien. Je respire trop vite. Elle appose ses deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage, m'attirant encore plus à elle.

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter de l'embrasser. Elle mord ma lèvre presque qu'à la limite de me faire saigner mais je n'ai que faire, le plaisir que je ressens dans le bas de mon ventre est juste abusé, surtout lorsqu'elle y approche son genou. J'arrive à passer ma langue sur sa lèvre inférieure et je jurerai l'avoir entendue gémir.

Je sens quelqu'un qui me pousse et je perds le contact de ses lèvres.

Sans que je ne sache comment je suis de retour dans la pièce, j'ai mal aux yeux, j'arrive plus à les laisser ouverts et je n'ai pas assez de force pour me relever et essayer de la retrouver… Misère, qu'ai-je fait ?

OoO

Aiie, le sol est dur finalement, c'est qui, qui a eu l'idée de faire un sol fait de béton ? La matière souple ils ne connaissent pas ? Quelqu'un me rélève et me parle mais je ne comprends rien. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois dans l'optique d'y voir clair mais j'aperçois que des lumières clignotantes bleues, aveuglantes à souhait. Je décide de m'éloigner de cette source gênante quand je sens une sensation désagréable dans mon dos, comme du métal froid.

Quand je me réveille, je suis dans une petite salle avec d'autres filles à côté de moi, ma gorge est en feu et ma tête est sur le point d'exploser. Je la secoue pour reprendre mes esprits mais c'est pire et je m'affale contre le banc. La seconde fois c'est mieux, je réalise soudain que je suis en prison, Shannon n'est pas dans mon champ de vision et pour le moment ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus. Je me lève péniblement et demande à passer mon coup de téléphone. L'officier de police ne se gêne pas pour me reluquer et vu l'intensité de son regard, je n'ai pas envie de baisser la tête. Pas maintenant.

Mes mains tremblent quand je décroche le combiné et spontanément je compose le numéro de téléphone fixe de Clémence. J'arrête mon geste puis réfléchis. Pas question d'appeler mes parents, ni Jack, ni aucun de mes amis. Je n'ai pas envie qu'ils voient mon état merdique. Je soupire et appelle Valentine, l'entendre me parler même via le téléphone relance ma souffrance. Je retourne m'assoir dans la cellule, j'espère qu'elle a compris ce que je lui ai dis, mon regard finit par tomber sur mon genoux, qui pas longtemps avant, étaient en sang. À l'aide de ma salive et de mon pouce, je nettoie du mieux que je peux ma plaie.

Enfin une tête blonde arrive. Elle semble fatiguée, toujours maquillée. Quand elle arrive devant moi, elle se mord la lèvre inferieur.

\- Mais dans quel état tu es…

J'expire nerveusement. La grille s'ouvre enfin et elle enlève son manteau pour le mettre sur mes épaules. Puis m'oblige à avancer en plaçant une main derrière mon dos. Une fois dans la rue elle semble réfléchir, finalement elle appelle un taxi et je m'endors contre la vitre. Elle me réveille plus tard et on est devant une assez grande maison. J'ai un putain de mal de cou. J'espère qu'elle ne m'a pas emmenée chez elle, j'aimerais éviter au possible que d'autres personnes qu'elle voient l'état dans lequel je suis. Elle sort un trousseau de clés et ouvre la porte, j'espère vraiment pour elle que ce n'est pas chez elle parce-que ça sent le vieux.

\- On est chez ma grand-mère, il y a du monde chez moi.

Elle me prend le bras et m'amène dans la salle de bain, sort une serviette et un gant et les posent sur le lavabo. Je dois vraiment être dans un état critique car elle s'avance vers moi et me déshabille, m'installe dans la baignoire et fait couler de l'eau tiède sur ma tête. Je sens que ses gestes sont un peu maladroits.

Je n'arrive pas à parler, j'ai l'impression que si j'essaye aucun son ne sortira, de plus ma gorge est en feu et j'ai un goût atroce dans la bouche. Je suis tellement dépitée, mal, que je n'ai même pas la force et même pas l'envie de protester face au fait que Valentine s'occupe de moi. Elle semble hésiter à quitter la pièce et quand je la vois vider le verre qui contenait du dentifrice et une brosse à dent pour le remplir d'eau, j'avais vu juste et boire me fait un bien fou.

Après un bon moment elle m'aide à sortir. Elle monte à l'étage et je la suis. Il y a énormément de cadres accrochés autour de moi, des gens heureux. Nous arrivons dans une chambre décorée par une jeune d'adolescente, il y a des posters accrochés un peu partout. Elle s'approche de son armoire et me sort des vêtements.

\- Désolée je n'ai plus grand chose de mettable c'est des vielles affaires. J'étais encore comme toi, à croire que le rose était une couleur à porter.

Je ne cherche pas à lui répondre, me contente de prendre ce qu'elle me tend et m'habille. Je m'allonge dans son ancien lit et pas longtemps après je m'endors, épuisée. Incapable de réfléchir une seconde de plus à ce qui est en train de m'arriver.

Une fois réveillée, je constate grâce à son réveil qu'il est trois heures de l'après-midi. Je relève la tête et la trouve dans un fauteuil me fixant avec les mains croisées.

Je l'envie d'une certaine manière, elle n'a jamais eu à cacher son orientation sexuelle auprès de sa famille, ses amies, enfin je pense. Après un moment de silence, elle se décide à parler.

\- J'ai pris la liberté d'envoyer un texto à Jack, il t'a appelée une dizaine de fois.

J'hoche la tête.

\- Tu dois sans doute avoir faim, suis moi.

Elle m'entraine dans la cuisine pour ensuite fouiller dans les placards pour sortir de la brioche et de la pâte à tartiner au chocolat. En attendant je me suis installée sur un tabouret en face d'elle.

\- J'en suis devenue accro à cause d'une amie française.

J'hoche la tête et elle commence à me tartiner des tranches puis me sert un verre de lait, je crois qu'il est temps que je parle.

\- Merci.

Elle se contente de soupirer, longuement. Une fois que mon ventre est rempli, elle exige des explications et je lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails. Une fois que j'ai terminé je pose ma tête contre le marbre froid.

\- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose contre le mal de tête ?

\- Je pense que tu as quand même mérité ce qui t'arrive, tu aurais pu te faire violer ou pire Lucy !

\- Où sont Shannon et sa soeur ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas d'elles, occupe toi de toi.

\- Ok… Clémence va bien ? Elle se souvient de ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?

Elle met un peu de temps avant de me répondre et je relève la tête précipitamment.

\- Je ne sais pas, on a beaucoup bu hier soir.

Un ange passe.

\- Comment tu as révélé, enfin dis à tes parents que tu étais gay ? Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ?

Elle me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Après avoir léché son doigt enduit de Nutella, son expression change, elle s'adoucie. Elle contourne le plan de travail et vient s'assoir à côté de moi. Machinalement, je pivote pour lui faire face.

\- En grandissant, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de réaliser que j'aimais plus que de raison regarder les filles, leurs visages, leurs courbes et au fur et mesure, l'intérêt que j'avais pour les garçons à diminué. Je me suis comme tout le monde posée des questions mais je ne suis pas resté vingt ans à me demander si j'étais normale ou pas, euh… l'une de mes amies a été la première et c'est à partir de là, que j'ai réalisé que ça me plaisait vraiment, que c'était bien, agréable. Enfin tu sais. J'ai quand même été intriguée par le sexe masculin, je voulais voir si je pouvais toujours être attirée par eux aussi mais j'ai laissé tombé, ça ne servait à rien. Ça ne fait pas si longtemps que ça en fait quand j'y pense, que j'aime les filles. Quand à ma mère je lui ai dis cash. Elle a rigolé, pleuré, sourit, puis m'a dit que ça n'avait pas d'importance, le principal, c'était que je me sente bien dans ma peau et c'est le cas, j'ai une famille ouverte d'esprit, personne ne m'a rejetée et je sais que j'ai de la chance. J'en veux beaucoup à ma mère mais au moins là-dessus, elle a été super.

Si seulement la partie famille pouvait se passer comme elle. Je récupère mon téléphone et décide de rassurer moi même Jack, il est un peu énervé mais ne m'engueule pas pour autant. Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer mais Valentine ne semble pas sereine à l'idée de me laisser partir. Après l'avoir rassuré un moment, elle me laisse y aller mais insiste pour me raccompagner devant chez moi. C'est vraiment étrange de la voir comme ça, calme et posée. Une fois devant chez moi, je la remercie.

\- Encore merci d'être venue me chercher.

\- Restes loin des drogues ok ? Si tu recommences à Poudlard, je le saurai et cette fois ci je ne te ferais pas la morale.

\- Très bien.

Elle me jauge une dernière fois du regard puis retourne dans le taxi. Je le regarde s'éloigner de moi et je commence à pleurer. Tout dans cette maison m'incite à consommer de nouveau ainsi qu'à Poudlard mais en pire car je dois voir Clémence tous les jours.

En poussant ma porte d'entrée, j'essaye d'oublier la petite voix qui résonne dans ma tête m'incitant à me replanter une aiguille dans mon bras. À peine un pied posé sur le paillasson que ma mère débarque du salon, affolée. Je n'ai pas la force pour l'entendre me dire qu'elle était inquiète, me demander où j'étais et blah blah blah.

Je la congédie et monte dans ma chambre, oui je congédie ma mère. Une fois allongée et seule avec mes pensées, mon esprit vagabonde vers le peu de souvenirs qu'il me reste d'hier soir. C'était quand même excellent, cette sensation d'abandon et de perte de contrôle est exactement ce qu'il me faut.

Quand mon père m'appelle pour diner, je m'installe à table et mange ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette sans vraiment me préoccuper de son contenu. Il n'arrête pas d'hocher la tête pour approuver le journaliste, ça parle encore des homosexuels et quand je l'entends les nommer d'une autre façon, je préfère partir avant la fin du repas.

Je remonte dans ma chambre et m'installe sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, dans mes mains se trouvent les premières lettres que Clémence m'a écrites, lorsqu'on correspondait pendant les vacances. C'est étrange de relire mes propos, je ne me reconnais presque plus pourtant c'était il y a seulement un an et demi, quoi qu'on change d'une certaine façon surtout si toutes nos valeurs sont remises en cause.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent, à vrai dire exactement deux jours depuis le nouvel an et j'ai l'impression de vivre au ralenti. Je m'ennuie, je reste toute la journée allongée sur mon lit à compter les moutons, je n'ai rien envie de faire enfin, il y a bien quelque chose qui m'attire mais… toujours ce même débat, je tourne en rond. Il faut que je la vois, rien qu'un instant, même de loin. Je sais où elle se trouve aujourd'hui. Elle a beau me l'avoir dit qu'une fois, tout ce que Clémence me dit, je le retiens. Elle se trouve à son association.

Je me relève et enfile une tenue moins décontractée puis je descends enfiler mon manteau. Alors que j'allais tourner la poignée de la porte d'entrée, ma mère m'interpelle.

\- Lucy ! Où tu vas ?

Je me retourne à contre coeur et décide de lui dire la vérité, pour une fois.

\- Je vais à l'association d'aide aux sorciers.

\- « Tous unis » ?

\- Non, « Les baguettes de l'espoir ».

\- Ah, ça fait un moment que je voulais y aller, laisse-moi ranger la cuisine et j'arrive.

Je soupire et m'assieds sur les marches de l'escalier tout en jouant avec mon téléphone portable. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'appelle Valentine. Ça sonne jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur sa boite vocale, alors que j'allais le ranger dans ma poche de pantalon, son prénom s'affiche sur le petit écran, je parle la première.

\- Oui, je ne te dérange pas ?

Je peux entendre une respiration soutenue, comme quelqu'un qui fait un effort physique, comme…

\- Euh ne me dit pas que tu es entrain de coucher avec une fille ?

\- Mais nan ! Je… occupée. - je l'entends très mal, voir pas du tout. Je décale mon téléphone de mon oreille quand des grésillements viennent l'agresser. Peu de temps après je l'entends mieux, si on ne prend pas en compte tout le brouhaha que je peux percevoir en fond sonore -. Désolée Lucy, ce n'est pas du tout le bon moment pour moi, tu es sur le point de craquer ? Tu peux tenir quelques heures ?

\- Je vais bien, dans la mesure du possible, fait ce que tu as à faire, bye Valentine.

\- Je te rappelle promis ! Cla….

BIP BIP BIP

Bon, pour être occupée elle l'était. Je relève la tête à l'approche de ma mère. Une fois installée dans la voiture, je mets directement en route la radio. Je n'ai pas la force de chanter, encore une fois. Je tapote nerveusement sur l'accoudoir avec mon index. Ma mère me sort de mes pensées noires qui commençaient à arriver.

\- Lucy tu sais que si quelque chose t'embête tu peux me parler, tu le sais ?

Je tourne lentement la tête vers elle et la jauge du regard. Quand elle le peut, elle me jette quelques coups d'œil. On s'observe mais rien de plus. Je ne vais pas répéter pour la je ne sais combien de fois que je ne veux pas me marier et surement pas dire que je suis… que je suis ce que je suis.

\- Je le sais.

Elle ne répond rien et le reste du chemin se fait en silence. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, nous arrivons sur les lieux. Mon coeur s'accélère dans ma poitrine. Je pousse la porte du local et je me cache derrière ma mère. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, chez eux, à cette association. En bonne, ancienne, catholique, je n'y ai pas échappé et j'aime aider les autres. Sauf qu'en ce moment, je suis inutile. Les méthodes des sorciers sont quand même particulières, juste à côté des bénévoles servent à manger et ici, on peut acheter tout et n'importe quoi, surtout n'importe quoi. Les meilleurs stands proviennent des sexagénaires, ils vendent des anciens objets qui ont traversé le temps. Je parcours le plus rapidement possible toute la surface de la salle pour pouvoir la repérer mais je ne la vois pas. Je reste dans le sillage de ma mère pendant qu'elle part à l'assaut des différents stands. Trouver quels objets nous seraient utiles et par la même occasion puisque c'est le but, aider les plus démunis. Je ne cesse de regarder constamment autour de moi, guettant chaque personne qui s'occupe d'un stand. Ils s'enchainent et mon rythme cardiaque ne cesse d'augmenter, je n'aurais pas du venir, à quoi je pensais ?!

Alors que j'allais retourner dans la voiture et attendre ma mère, on m'interpelle. Puisque je suis dans mon état normal, je relève la tête vers cette voix.

\- Bonjour, est-ce que je peux t'aider à trouver ton bonheur ?

Quand je disais qu'il fallait que je me casse d'ici ! Avant de répondre, je regarde à côté d'elle mais Clémence n'est pas là. Je mets tellement de temps à répondre, qu'elle s'exprime de nouveau.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je me secoue intérieurement, sa soeur ressemble tellement à Clémence. Ces mêmes yeux marron clairs et ce grain de beauté à quelques centimètres de sa lèvre inférieure. La grande différence est au niveau des ses cheveux, Clémence les a ondulés alors que Chloe, complément lisses. Je rétorque enfin.

\- Euh oui, tu m'expliques le principe de tes bracelets.

Elle sourit à pleines dents et me réponds, je ne perds pas néanmoins mon objectif des yeux. Voir Clémence de loin et surtout qu'elle ne me voit pas. Il faut que je me tire d'ici, au plus vite !

\- C'est très simple, regarde - elle en prend un au hasard et me l'attache autour du poignet -, c'est un bracelet qui s'adapte à ton humeur et tes émotions, il est relié si je puis dire à ton coeur et là - quelles secondes passent-, marron ! Tu peux aussi choisir les couleurs que tu veux mais c'est surtout tes émotions qui l'emportent. Après bien évidement plus ça sera vers les tons sombres plus…

\- Mon humeur sera exécrable, marron ça va, je m'attendais à autre chose.

\- Oui plus au moins, le but est quand même d'avoir un joli bracelet.

Elle sourit encore et je dois admettre que voir quelqu'un d'heureux, remplit mon coeur d'un peu de joie. Elle lève mon poignet et j'appose mon regard dessus, des fines bandes blanches sont apparus en biais. Je souris.

\- C'est génial, je te le prends.

Elle esquisse un sourire et je la suis vers la droite, vers ses parents et sa mère chuchote à son oreille mais malheureusement pour moi, j'ai une ouïe parfaite et entends vraiment bien. En attendant de régler, j'écoute sans le vouloir.

\- Où est ton frère ?

Elle parait soudain mal à l'aise.

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il était parti chercher quelque chose à un stand.

Sa mère ne semble pas la croire. Chloe appose soudainement sa main droite à sa tête et ferme les yeux fortement. Je peux me tromper mais est-ce que sa mère vient juste de faire de la legimencie sur elle ? Je n'ai pas le temps de plus me questionner que son père me sort de mon écoute.

\- Merci à vous et passez une bonne fin journée.

Je lui souris timidement et m'éloigne non sans jeter plusieurs regard vers eux. Sa mère qui paraissait ébahie semble maintenant sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Qu'est-ce qui se passe nom de Dieu ? Où est Clay et surtout où est Clémence ? Pourquoi sa mère voulait seulement savoir où était son fils ? Et Clémence alors ? Où est-elle à la fin ?! Tant de questions qui resteront sans réponses. Je retourne auprès de ma mère et finit le tour des stands, tout en surveillant celui de Clémence mais mis à part la réapparition de son frère. Personne d'autre n'arrivera. Clémence ne viendra malheureusement pas.

De retour dans ma chambre, seule, toujours en fixant le plafond, mon bracelet est maintenant noir. Je prends mes écouteurs, mon Walkman et mets des musiques joyeuses, genre _I feel good _de _James Brown. _Il ne faut pas que je continue de me morfondre. Chanson suivante _Everybody Needs Somebody de Blues Brothers. _Je souffle longuement, on frôle l'ironie. Ensuite j'ai droit à_ Don't Worry Be._ OK. Putain. Merde ! J'enlève brutalement mes écouteurs de mes oreilles. Si la musique n'arrive plus à me calmer, comment je vais faire ?! Alors que j'allais craquer mon portable sonne. Je décroche rapidement.

\- Tu peux venir ?

Elle doit percevoir l'affolement dans ma voix car elle rétorque.

\- J'arrive de suite.

Et en effet, à peine trois secondes plus tard elle apparait dans ma chambre. Elle est… différente. Elle s'installe sur la chaise de mon bureau et une fois que je peux voir ses yeux bleus. Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Clémence. Elle a pleuré, tellement que même son maquillage ne lui permet pas de camoufler ses yeux qui sont rougis. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux dans un état pareil. Même moi qui aie pourtant versé des larmes à tire-larigot, le blanc de mes yeux n'a jamais été aussi rouge. Néanmoins, Clémence est un sujet défendu, même si toutes les cellules de mon corps veulent poser la question. Je me retiens. Je m'installe sur le bord de mon lit pour vraiment lui faire face.

\- Merci d'être venue, merci.

\- Pas de soucis, je serais bien venue plus tôt mais j'ai été retenue. Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- N'importe quoi, tant que je peux sortir de cette maison. Je supporte plus Jack et.. tu es la seule qui est au courant.

\- Je suis ta roue de secours quoi.

Je roule deux yeux et elle ne tarde pas à sourire. Valentine se relève et lance ma veste que je rattrape facilement puis me tend ensuite sa main que j'attrape sans s'hésiter et dans l'instant qui suit, on s'évanouit. On réapparait dans une pièce, je fronce un sourcil quand je reconnais où l'on est.

\- Blondie, qu'est-ce qu'on fout dans un musée ? Tu as vu l'heure, c'est fermé !

\- Arrête de gueuler comme un putois, si on peut éviter de se faire prendre par les veilleurs de nuit ça m'arrangerait.

Je roule des yeux et la suis, puis il n'y a pas de caméra ici ? Nous ne tardons pas à arriver dans l'espace réservé aux musiciens. Je la remercie néanmoins et commence ma lecture. Les secondes, minutes, filent et je ne suis qu'à la moitié. Soudain on entend du bruit, je regarde en direction de Valentine qui appose un doigt sur ses lèvres. Elle se rapproche de moi. Alors que j'allais attraper sa main pour transplaner, une voix grave et pénétrante me fait me retourner précipitamment.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Comment êtes-vous rentrées ?

Alors que j'allais inventer un stupide mensonge comme, on n'a pas vu le temps passer ou je ne sais quoi, Valentine hurle.

\- Cours !

Hein ?! Évidemment, je fais la même chose qu'elle. Nom de Dieu mais elle est folle ! Avec plus de mal que je ne le pensais, je finis par la rattraper. Elle tourne à gauche, je suis son sillage. D'un coup je me fais attraper le bras et je suis plaquée contre la cloison. Mon coeur bat la chamade. Elle est morte de rire et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je rigole. Les pas se rapprochent de nous. Elle prend ma main et l'appose près de mon coeur.

\- Ce n'est pas mieux de sentir ton coeur battre de la sorte parce-que tu as fait quelque chose de spontané, marrant, plutôt que de faire quelque chose de prévisible, comme te droguer ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais je la referme dans la seconde qui suit.

\- Prête ?

J'hoche la tête et je suis de nouveau aspirée dans les ténèbres. Je ne sais pas où elle a décidé de nous amener mais c'est surement loin car le voyage m'a semblé plus long que d'habitude. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, nous sommes dans une rue déserte. À en donner la chair de poule. Nous ne restons guère longtemps dans cette ruelle.

Ici, c'est plus rassurant et je comprends pourquoi nous sommes arrivées dans le couloir de la mort car nous sommes en plein coeur de Londres. Après sans doute cinq minutes de marche, nous nous installons sur les marches de Trafalgar Square. Malgré l'heure tardive, c'est plein de monde.

Nous discutons de tout et de rien, surtout de musique. Je ne la savais pas tant fanatique et sa culture musicale est très bonne. Pendant qu'elle me raconte l'un de ses concerts où elle a faillit arracher la tête d'une fille qui lui avait piqué sa place, mon regard est attiré vers son poignet. Maintenant que j'ai vu à quoi ça ressemblait, que j'en porte un, le reconnaître est facile. Contrairement au mien, le sien est magnifique. J'ai l'impression que toutes les couleurs primaires et secondaires y sont mais étonnement le résultat est très beau. Cette fois-ci, mes mots dépassent ma pensée.

\- Tu portes l'un des bracelets de Clémence.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi en roulant des yeux.

\- Tu m'interromps pour parler d'_elle _? Tu es maso ou quoi !

Elle triture son bracelet pour le camoufler mais elle n'a pas été assez rapide. Il est maintenant noir comme du charbon, il s'est bien passé quelque chose avec Clémence. Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux et reprends son monologue, comme si de rien était. Mais moi, je n'arrive plus à l'écouter.

Je veux voir Clémence, à tout prix.

* * *

_Et voilà ! Surpris que Valentine aide Lucy ? Je veux savoir chères lecteurs ! _


	27. Thérapie

_Hellooooo. Oui, je sais, ça fait 20 ans que je n'ai rien posté, mais je suis toujours là. _

**_V :_**_ Merci pour ta review et tes compliments. :')_

**_Cottigny :_**_ Comme d'habitude merci pour tout et tu sais, j'attends toujours ton avis pour la suite hein. J'ai pas oublié. x) __Et tu vas pourvoir publier ta théorie concernant Dianna et arrêter de me bassiner avec. :P Souris, demain est un autre jour._

**_Antoine781 : _**_Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle est tombée au moment où j'avais besoin d'un avis. Grâce à toi j'ai fini le chapitre __sur lequel j'étais donc, merci. :')_

**_Mat51 : _**_Je suis ravie de pouvoir t'occuper au travail x) et merci pour ton avis. Ça me fait toujours super plaisir. _

**_Galdhopiggen :_** _Alors premièrement désolée de t'avoir fait espérer et deuxièmement, merci pour ta review et tes compliments. :')_

**_Evilys :_**_ Je suis contente de t'avoir rendu accro, :') en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours autant. En tout cas merci merci et bonne lecture._

_**Yaya : **Alors finalement tu auras été celle qui aura le moins attendu pour cette suite. Bien évidemment merci, j'ai souris comme une niaise en lisant ta review. x)_

_Merci aussi aux autres qui ajoutent en favoris et qui me suivent, mais comme d'habitude. Un avis serait géniale. Bonne lecture à tout le monde. _

* * *

_**CHAPITRE VINGT-SEPT : THÉRAPIE **_

_**Victor Silverwood**_

Après avoir saisi deux bières dans le frigo, je retourne dans ma chambre en traînant des pieds. Je pose les boissons sur mon bureau puis m'installe sur mon lit en mettant mes mains derrière ma tête, puis soupire longuement. Comment j'ai fait pour en arriver jusque-là ? Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi, de toute façon c'était certain, étant donné que mes parents biologiques m'ont abandonné. Avant même que je ne puisse parler, ils ont vu que je n'étais pas normal. Le crack sonore qui suit ma pensée, me fait me redresser contre la paroi de mon lit.

\- Tu vas bien mec ?

Tout en me tapant dans la main, Clay me répond.

\- Moyen, merci pour le petit remontant.

\- Pas de soucis.

Après avoir pris sa boisson, il déplace à l'aide de sa baguette mon fauteuil et vient se mettre non loin de moi. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux en regardant un peu partout. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment doués quand il s'agit de parler de ce qu'on ressent et encore plus pour parler de ce qu'il endure chez lui.

Quand on le regarde, jamais on ne pourrait se douter que Clay fait des études pour devenir médecin. Il a un style très décontracté et il est toujours partant pour faire la fête. Bref, je finis par rompre le silence le premier.

\- Pourquoi voulais tu me voir ?

Il contracte sa mâchoire et avale quelques gorgées de sa bière. En attendant qu'il commence, je retire ma montre et passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour les ébouriffer un peu.

\- Je commence à m'inquiéter du comportement de Clémence et aussi dit en passant de Chloe.

\- Développe, je ne vais pas deviner.

Il souffle en se levant et commence à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre.

\- Clémence prend énormément sur elle. Elle protège du mieux qu'elle le peut notre sœur quitte à se faire battre à sa place mais ce n'est pas ça qui me perturbe enfin que dis-je ! Comme si c'était normal de devoir faire ceci enfin bref. Elle… J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser, un jour ou l'autre. En plus, quelque chose ne va pas, autre que ma mère. Elle a beau avoir ce masque avec tout le monde, elle reste ma sœur et je la connais. Tu ne saurais pas ce que c'est ? J'aimerais pouvoir l'aider.

\- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Comment je pourrais le savoir. Demande lui non ?

\- Elle me dira que tout va bien. Sinon Valentine devrait savoir ?

Je contracte ma mâchoire.

\- Probablement.

Il fronce les sourcils et enchaine tout de suite, sans faire attention à mon geste.

\- Ok, j'irai lui demander. Même si je sens que je vais me prendre un vent monumental, je ne perds rien à essayer et Chloe commence à répondre, à tenir tête. Sauf que je ne suis pas là en semaine, je ne peux pas la protéger et ça me rend dingue.

J'attends un moment avant de lui répondre, qu'il se calme. La pression qu'il exerce sur sa bouteille de bière n'annonce rien de bon. Alors que j'ouvre la bouche, un BIP venant de sa poche avant se fait entendre. Clay a installé un système d'alarme, dès que quelqu'un s'approche à cinquante centimètres de sa chambre, un signal est envoyé sur ce petit appareil. Le seul problème c'est que sa chambre est juste à côté de la salle de bains et que des fois, c'est juste l'une de ses sœurs et non pas sa mère qui vérifie qu'il ne fait pas le mur. Néanmoins, un deuxième BIP retentit, ce qui indique que la personne est beaucoup trop proche de sa chambre, il hoche la tête et disparaît.

Je me lève pour ramasser sa bière puis nettoie rapidement mon tapis à l'aide de ma baguette. Ensuite je vais dans la cuisine pour ranger les bouteilles quand je tombe nez à nez avec ma mère. Enfin, elle est dos à moi et se dirige vers sa chambre. Avant que je n'aie pu l'interpeller pour lui parler de Clay et de ses problèmes, parce que concrètement, je ne supporte plus. Ma sœur déboule et ma mère l'appelle.

\- Valentine, j'aimerais te parler s'il te plaît.

Ma sœur fronce des sourcils et répond sans tarder, avec arrogance.

\- Euh nan. Je ne suis pas à ta disposition, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire.

\- Comme ?

\- Ma manucure.

Et elle s'en va. Je peux difficilement lui en vouloir. Quand ma mère veut parler, c'est tout le temps quand elle, elle le souhaite et rarement le contraire.

\- Maman, il faut que je te parle.

Elle se retourne vers moi et me fait un signe de la tête pour m'indiquer de la suivre dans la cuisine. Elle met de l'eau dans la théière et la pose sur la gazinière. Je dépose les bières vides sur le comptoir et elle souffle en les voyant.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as des problèmes avec l'alcool Victor.

\- Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas. Je voulais te parler de la famille Johnson.

\- Si tu veux les inviter mon emploi du temps est compliqué en ce moment.

En ce moment ? Tu veux dire depuis toujours, je souffle rapidement.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas vu Louise ?

Tout en me répondant, elle effectue les gestes nécessaires à la préparation de son thé de façon tellement naturelle, qu'elle pourrait le faire les yeux fermés.

\- Un certain moment, pourquoi ?

\- Des années non ? Fin si on enlève Noël où tu t'efforces d'être là, ça fait bien des années que tu n'as pas vu ta soi-disant meilleure amie ?

Elle plante ses yeux bleus dans les miens verts et me répond, toujours en étant posée et calme. Comme si mes paroles ne l'atteignaient pas. Comment fait elle pour être si, froide, neutre ?

\- Viens en aux faits veux-tu, j'ai eu une journée très longue au travail aujourd'hui.

\- Ils se font battre par Louise et Joe ne fait rien pour les protéger.

Cette fois-ci; elle fronce les sourcils et répond en s'énervement légèrement.

\- Pardon ? J'espère que ce n'est pas une blague Victor parce qu'elle serait de très mauvais goût !

\- C'est la vérité, Val peut en témoigner aussi fin approuver mes dires. Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose !

Le bruit de la théière indiquant que l'eau est brûlante se fait de plus en plus fort. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me déplace et l'enlève du feu. Je retourne devant ma mère et elle réagit enfin en agitant les mains.

\- Ok, ok. Je… Je m'en occupe d'accord ? Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

\- Merci.

Je souffle et la laisse seule. Je n'en pouvais plus de garder ça pour moi. Avant d'aller dans ma chambre, je frappe à la porte de Valentine. Je n'ai toujours pas de réponse après une minute et je sais très bien qu'elle ne dort pas, elle ne se couche jamais avant minuit donc, je rentre. Elle se fait effectivement les ongles des pieds.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je fais outre son ton froid.

\- Tu viens prendre le petit-déjeuner chez Mamou demain matin avant d'aller à la gare ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? C'est Papou qui avait instauré cette tradition et flash info ! Il est mort ! Alors non, je n'irai pas.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher dis-le-moi.

Elle referme son vernis à ongles et se lève pour venir en face de moi. Je sens à son regard qu'elle compte cracher son venin.

\- Ta petite réunion avec maman était bien ? Vous avez bien parlé de moi ?

Je rigole sans le vouloir parce que, vraiment Valentine ?!

\- Mais tu es sérieuse ? Tu me fais chier, car j'ai parlé à maman et pas toi ? Je te signale que c'est toi qu'elle voulait voir, pas moi ! Comme d'habitude !

\- Oh c'est que tu aimes lui parler ? Victor chéri a besoin d'attention et maman n'est pas là pour lui en donner ? C'est ça ? Tu veux un bonbon pour te consoler ? Tu veux que j'aille t'en chercher un ?

\- C'est ça ! Fous-toi de moi ! En attendant moi, je ne comble pas son absence en essayant de lui ressembler ! En cachant au mieux ce que je ressens, tout le temps ! Tu es comme elle, inexistante.

Elle a un léger mouvement de recul et ouvre en grand la bouche. Je m'en veux déjà de lui avoir craché ces paroles à la figure mais, elle se fout royalement de moi.

\- Façon, tu as été adopté ce n'est pas possible ! Comment oses-tu me sortir que je lui ressemble alors que tu ne me parles plus depuis des mois Victor ! Dès que j'essaye d'avoir une conversation avec toi, tu m'esquives, mais par contre quand c'est toi qui viens, je dois t'accueillir à bras ouverts ? Pff tu me fais chier. Ne m'attends pas demain pour aller à la gare, maintenant dégage.

Je ne perds pas une seconde de plus et retourne dans ma chambre en claquant la porte. En temps normal, je n'en aurais rien eu à cirer de son attaque et encore, mais là. C'est vrai ! Oui, j'ai été adopté ! Putain. J'attrape ma lampe de chevet et la lance à travers ma chambre. Elle se fracasse contre le mur. Je souffle et m'affale sur mon lit, énervé.

\- Tu crois qu'elle va bientôt arriver Victor ?

Je regarde ma montre et constate qu'elle a cinq minutes de retard, ce n'est pas dans les habitudes d'Hermione Granger d'être à la bourre.

\- Bon, je vais rejoindre Lavande, on se retrouve dans le train.

Je regarde Ron s'éloigner de nous et reporte mon attention sur l'endroit où est censée arriver Hermione. Après dix minutes de silence entre Harry, Ginny et moi, Hermione arrive enfin.

\- Hello, je suis désolée du retard, j'avais oublié le pull de Valentine à la maison et je ne pouvais pas le laisser chez moi.

Je me contente de hocher la tête pendant que les filles sont en train de se raconter, comment s'est passé le reste des vacances.

J'ai très mal dormi. À cause de ma dispute avec Valentine bien évidemment. Ça faisait une éternité que ce n'était pas arrivé et forcément, il fallait qu'on se balance que des phrases plus méchantes les unes que les autres.

On passe le passage et je mène le chemin vers l'avant du train, près des compartiments des préfets. Je sais qu'on n'a pas le droit d'y aller, mais après les fêtes de Noël on peut espérer de leur part un peu de sympathie.

Je porte ma valise dans le wagon et aide Ginny puis Hermione, personne ne proteste quand j'ouvre l'un des compartiments.

Ma relation avec Ginny est… Compliquée depuis qu'elle sait. Et plus j'y pense, plus je me demande pourquoi Mamou a été lui raconter que le père de Valentine travaillait maintenant au Ministère. Elle ne nous a jamais parlé de lui et croyez moi, quand j'étais encore dans l'ignorance, ma sœur et moi avons beaucoup essayé.

Une fois que tout est hissé dans les places prévues à cet effet, Hermione attrape un livre comme d'habitude pour s'occuper et pas longtemps après Ron revient avec Lavande. Mon Dieu, ce trajet à Poudlard risque d'être très long. Il m'adresse la parole.

\- Alors Victor tes vacances se sont bien terminées ?

\- Oui maintenant je suis tranquille.

Il fronce les sourcils et j'ajoute.

\- Mon appartement était devenu un vrai cirque à cause de la pote de Val, elle est complètement barge. C'est parce qu'elle est française.

Ginny fronce les sourcils, mais n'ajoute rien car elle sait déjà ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Hermione me demande.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Rien d'intéressant crois moi.

Elle hoche la tête puis se replonge dans son livre. Après une heure de trajet elle décide d'aller faire une ronde, mais revient seulement une demi-heure avant l'arrivée du train.

Une fois arrivé à Poudlard, je mange rapidement et vais me coucher.

Le lendemain matin comme d'habitude, j'attends Harry pour aller courir. Son allure s'est bien améliorée, mais il n'est toujours pas aussi rapide que moi et je ne pense pas qu'avant la fin de l'année il y arrivera. À part si un miracle arrive.

À chaque fois, c'est le même rituel. On court, Ginny nous rejoint quand on s'étire pour discuter Quidditch et on part ensuite se doucher dans la salle de bains des préfets. Après ce moment sport qui m'a détendu, Harry et moi, après avoir pris notre petit-déjeuner, nous dirigeons en cours avec ce satané Rogue. À peine installé qu'il commence déjà à nous agresser les oreilles.

\- Weasley, est-ce que pour une fois dans l'année vous allez arriver à avoir une note supérieure à _Désolant_ ?

\- Silverwood, tenez !

Mmh _Acceptable_, je suis sûr que cette fois-ci mon devoir valait _Effort exceptionnel _mais bien sûr, il ne me mettra jamais au-dessus. J'ai bossé des heures dessus ! C'est fou les avantages qu'ont les Serpentards ici, Drago dort et Valentine joue aux cartes ! C'est soûlant ces préférences

.

Trois semaines après la rentrée, je pense que j'ai dépassé le point de non-retour. Ma pile de devoir atteint des sommets et j'ai trop de retard pour que je puisse avoir au moins la note _Troll, _au devoir que je dois rendre.

Au lieu de travailler pendant les vacances et depuis la rentrée, j'ai passé mon temps à jouer, m'entraîner au Quidditch et faut dire que depuis que je me suis nettement rapproché d'Harry, je passe pas mal de temps avec lui.

\- Les gars ça vous dit, chacun fait un devoir dans une matière et après on se les échange ? On gagnera du temps.

\- Bonne idée Harry, en plus le troisième match de la compétition commence dans cinq heures.

Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen pour faire nos devoirs, mais on n'a pas le choix. Trois heures après, j'ai fini le devoir de potions et Harry celui de DCFM quant à Ron, il est toujours sur celui _Botanique. _Je commence à recopier celui d'Harry tout en changeant les phrases et les mots car, avec Rogue, ça ne passera pas si on n'est pas vraiment prudent.

Ginny arrive et commence seulement à travailler, mais après tout, elle ne doit pas avoir de retard.

\- Le match est dans une heure, vous aurez terminé ?

\- Je ne pense pas, on continuera un peu demain.

Elle me prend des mains le devoir et s'exclame.

\- Mais tu ne m'as pas dit que tu devais faire ce devoir il y a déjà deux semaines ?

\- Oui, mais j'ai pris du retard.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et part s'asseoir sur un canapé près de la cheminée. Elle est attendrissante quand elle fait ça… Enfin bref, c'est mieux que les remontrances d'Hermione envers Harry qui a, d'ailleurs, décidé d'arrêter de l'aider.

Je me lève d'un coup et vais récupérer une lettre près de la fenêtre quand je reconnais le hibou de ma mère. Je me réinstalle et après ma lecture je, la lance inconsciemment vers Harry

\- C'est ma mère, elle veut qu'on rentre demain avec ma soeur pour qu'on aille chez le psychologue pour parler de la mort de notre grand-père et du reste. Désolé, mais pas d'entraînement pour moi demain.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, on refera le même que ce soir pour que tu n'aies pas de retard.

Une heure après c'est avec beaucoup d'entrain que nous descendons vers le terrain de Quidditch, cet après-midi : Serpentard VS Serdaigle et je pense que ça sera très intéressant. Toute l'équipe est présente dans les gradins.

\- Regardez bien comment joue Wayne, il faut qu'on fasse attention à elle et aussi à Rogers !

\- Wayne ne jouera pas Harry, je crois qu'elle a été remplacée, quelque chose comme ça.

Dommage, ça aurait été intéressant de la voir rejouer. Enfin, le match peut commencer.

\- Et c'est Scott qui attrape le souafle et qui se dirige vers le camp des Serpendards et dix points pour l'équipe de Serdaigle !

OoO

Quel match, c'était horrible. J'ai jamais vu ça enfin, si une fois et c'était contre mon équipe. Serdaigle a perdu cinquante à trois cents et c'était dur à la fin de voir tous ces buts passer entre les anneaux.

On est de retour dans notre salle commune et je travaille tranquillement en participant en même temps à la conversation. Peu de temps après, nous retournons sur le terrain, pour nous entraîner cette fois-ci. Seulement cinq minutes après le début, je suis obligé de revenir au sol en me tenant l'épaule.

\- J'ai pris un mauvais coup à cause du cognard, je n'ai pas frappé assez fort.

\- Mais ça va sinon ? Tu veux aller à l'infirmerie ?

\- Non ça ira Harry.

\- Ça va mon cœur ?

Je soupire, elle n'ajoute rien, juste un bisou volé et elle retourne dans les airs. Quinze minutes après je peux les rejoindre et l'entrainement peut enfin pleinement commencer. Comme d'habitude des élèves assistent aux entraînements, ce n'est pas nouveau, mais il faut quand même faire attention.

Avec la victoire de Serpentard rien n'est fait. Toute la compétition est relancée et notre prochain match est déjà décisif. Si on gagne on est pratiquement sûr d'arriver en finale mais si on perd.. Je préfère ne pas y penser. Je me remets dans l'entraînement et essaye de bien jouer.

De retour dans notre salle commune, Harry s'adresse à Ron.

\- Ron une petite partie d'échecs ?

\- Non une prochaine fois vieux je vais me promener avec Lavande.

C'est marrant mais j'ai l'impression de le voir beaucoup plus investi dans cette relation qu'il ne l'était avec Hermione. C'est peut-être aussi le fait qu'elle ne l'était pas, ça a joué dans leur rupture, c'est quasiment sûr.

Du coup Neville s'est proposé, je n'ai rien de spécial à faire du coup je les regarde jouer. Je finis par dire.

\- Tu joues souvent Neville ?

\- De temps en temps pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu te débrouilles bien.

Sur six parties Neville a gagné trois fois. Au bout de la quatrième défaite Harry abandonne, ce n'est pas encore ce soir qu'il arrivera à trouver la technique pour battre Ron et je n'arrive pas à croire que je pense ceci.

J'attends que Ginny revienne de je ne sais où et pars me coucher avec elle. Quand mon réveil sonne, je me lève tranquillement et descends. J'ai juste le temps de faire mes lacets qu'Harry arrive et il est étonné de me voir là.

\- Je pars après le déjeuner.

Il hoche la tête et nous pouvons commencer. Cette fois-ci, il essaye de courir à la même vitesse que moi, mais il abandonne après dix minutes d'effort pour ensuite cracher ses poumons pendant deux minutes. Je souris et je le rejoins vingt minutes après pour les étirements. Il me demande une fois qu'on a terminé.

\- Salle de bains des préfets ?

\- Je te suis.

Je n'arrive vraiment pas à me concentrer sur mes devoirs quand je sais que dans quelques heures, le sujet du père de Valentine risque peut-être d'être abordé. Je sais que ma mère n'aime pas en parler et heureusement, mais je pense que le psy ne fera pas l'impasse dessus.

Tout ce qu'on sait de son père, c'est qu'il est parti et qu'il a une nouvelle famille point. De plus, je n'ai toujours pas reparlé à ma sœur depuis notre dispute.

\- Je vais manger Victor j'ai trop faim.

\- Oui moi aussi j'attends juste, ah la voilà on peut y aller Harry.

Je range mes affaires et embrasse Ginny. Je passe un bras contre sa nuque et nous marchons tranquillement en direction de la Grande Salle.

\- C'était bien ce matin avec Harry ?

\- Il a essayé de me suivre et il a tenu dix minutes, ça aurait pu être pire. Il s'améliore bientôt on pourra enfin courir ensemble, enfin douze minutes.

\- Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à devenir son ami ? À ce point-là ?

\- Pourquoi ça t'ennuie tant ?

Elle roule des yeux et n'ajoute rien.

À vrai dire, je sais pas vraiment pourquoi je me comporte de cette façon avec lui étant donné ses sentiments envers ma copine, mais être en colère envers lui n'est surement pas la solution. Je garde toute la colère que j'ai en moi depuis longtemps. Il est temps que Valentine sache tout. Peut-être pas pendant la première séance mais la deuxième…

Une fois à table j'avale quelque chose rapidement en ignorant la douleur de mon ventre.

\- À ce soir Ginny, Harry.

Je m'éloigne d'eux avec un pincement au cœur et vais attendre ma sœur près de la salle des professeurs. Pour retourner dans le monde moldu via les cheminées, c'est ici qu'il faut aller.

Peu de temps après elle arrive avec Hermione, elles sont de plus en plus proches en ce moment, mais ma sœur ne se comporte pas avec elle comme elle le fait avec Ginny, Clémence ou pire, ses plans culs.

\- Je suis prête, on peut y aller, à tout l'heure Hermione.

\- À tout à l'heure.

J'hoche la tête et entre dans la salle. Je note nos prénoms et noms sur la feuille prévue à cet effet et je laisse passer ma soeur avant moi. C'est parti. Nous arrivons dans notre salon. Ma mère ne semble pas là, ah non j'ai pensé trop vite.

\- Bonjour les enfants, on part dans dix minutes.

Val se dirige vers sa chambre et moi je m'assieds sur le canapé.

\- Bonjour Victor une petite tasse de thé ?

\- Bonjour Michelle non merci, je veux bien un coca par contre s'il te plaît.

Elle hoche la tête et revient peu de temps après avec ma boisson, après l'avoir remercié, Val revient, essaye de me prendre ma bouteille et après avoir échoué, elle se met en face de moi avec son téléphone dans les mains. Elle est collée à son portable à chaque fois qu'on revient de Poudlard, même quand c'est pour une journée.

Ma mère arrive et on la suit.

Si on ne se parle pas maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand on sera en séance ? Le trajet en taxi est mortellement silencieux et pour ma part tendu. On arrive une demi-heure plus tard et je m'installe dans la salle d'attente. J'attrape un magasine, mais j'arrive pas à lire donc le repose.

Après un temps interminable, monsieur Palmer peut nous recevoir.

Je m'installe sur un canapé à côté de ma mère et ma sœur, près d'un fauteuil donnant sur la fenêtre.

\- Bienvenue à vous. Je vais d'abord commencer avec votre mère et ensuite vous deux.

Et là j'ai envie de dire pourquoi sommes-nous là tous les trois, et par le haussement de sourcils de ma sœur, je peux dire qu'elle pense la même chose.

Vingt-minutes plus tard c'est à mon tour.

\- Bonjour Victor, parle moi un peu de toi.

\- Euh j'ai une copine.

\- Tout se passe bien avec elle ?

Pourquoi faut-il que je parle de moi ? On s'en fout de moi !

\- On a des problèmes de temps en temps mais rien d'insurmontables.

\- Et ta relation avec ta famille ?

Il prend des notes et c'est assez déconcertant, qu'il juge ma vie.

\- On n'est pas vraiment proche, enfin ma sœur et ma mère.

\- Et pourquoi selon toi ?

\- Parce qu'on ne se parle pas, plus.

Il fronce les sourcils.

\- Essaye de te détendre, je ne suis pas là pour vous juger mais pour vous aider à exprimer ce que vous ressentez. Tu peux me parler librement dans ce bureau.

Je grimace, après tout normalement, il est tenu de garder mes propos pour lui ?

\- Tout ce que je dirai ici, ne sera pas répété après avec la séance avec ma mère et ma sœur ?

\- Non absolument pas, si le sujet est amené ça sera par l'un d'entre vous.

Sans réfléchir, je déballe tout, absolument tout.

\- Alors voilà, je sais que ce que j'ai fait est mal et croyez-moi, depuis tout ce temps j'ai eu le temps de m'en vouloir. Donc quand j'avais huit ans à peu près, j'ai réceptionné une lettre qui était destinée à Valentine, mais pas à moi. Curieux je l'ai lu mais ce que j'ai appris m'a anéanti.

\- Et qu'as-tu appris ?

\- Je ne suis pas le frère de Valentine, enfin si, mais on n'est pas lié par le sang. J'ai été adopté.

Le dire à voix fait accélérer les pulsations de mon cœur.

\- Ceci était écrit dans la lettre ? Pourquoi t'en veux-tu ?

\- Parce que dans cette lettre, _son _père lui demandait de la rencontrer. Il voulait qu'elle aille dans sa maison en Autriche, mais sans moi. Je n'étais même pas mentionné. Pourquoi ? On était censés avoir le même père. J'ai du coup fouillé dans tous les papiers de ma mère pendant au moins une semaine, avant de les trouver. Mes papiers d'adoption, qui certifiaient que j'ai été adopté par ma mère quand j'avais deux ans et demi. Ça paraissait tellement évident quand j'y pense maintenant, je n'ai jamais vu de photo de moi plus jeune.

Je serre mes poings pour m'empêcher de craquer et tout mon corps se contracte.

\- Vu que ma mère ne sait pas que j'ai détruit cette lettre et que j'ai trouvé les fameux papiers, je ne sais pas pourquoi elle m'a adopté. Je ne sais pas pourquoi le père de Val est réellement parti et elle ne veut jamais parler de lui. Il y a tellement de non-dit dans notre famille. J'ai du mal à croire que ce soit réalisable et pourtant si, la preuve puisque je le vis. Je ne sais rien non plus de mes parents biologiques. J'ai fait des recherches mais rien. Je me sens mal d'avoir caché la vérité à ma sœur au sujet de cette lettre. Vous comprenez, j'avais peur qu'elle m'abandonne ! Qu'elle m'abandonne comme mes parents biologiques l'ont fait, comme ma mère entre guillemets, car depuis que nous sommes enfants, elle n'est pas vraiment là ! Je ne pouvais pas laisser Val partir et me laisser tout seul. C'est très égoïste de ma part, mais j'étais un gamin. Plus les années sont passées, plus la cachotterie prenait de l'ampleur et je n'ai pas réussi à lui dire.

\- Donc pourquoi maintenant ?

\- Parce que ça ne peut plus durer comme ça, je me suis éloigné d'elle alors que le but c'était justement d'éviter que ça ne se produise ! J'ai inventé un mensonge pour éviter qu'elle ne fouine trop sur la vraie identité de son père et elle m'a cru ! Alors que c'est, complètement dingue ! Je savais juste qu'elle n'irait jamais confronter Drago parce qu'elle déteste son père !

\- Calme toi, tiens, tu peux prendre un bonbon.

J'en prends une poignée et en mets trois dans ma bouche.

\- J'ai peur qu'elle ne me pardonne pas de l'avoir privée de son père et.. et… de sa demi-sœur par la même occasion.

Il me laisse manger mes bonbons en silence, s'il attend que je finisse il se trompe totalement. Une fois que j'ai commencé, ça en est terminé. Il repose son stylo sur son bureau.

\- Tu te sens mieux, d'avoir pu le dire à quelqu'un ?

\- Non, c'est à elle qu'il faut que je le dise.

\- Je ne connais pas encore ta sœur, mais il faut que tu aies confiance en toi, en ce lien qui vous unis depuis que vous êtes des enfants. Le lien de sang ne fait pas tout, certes c'est quelque chose d'important mais pas l'essentiel. L'important c'est l'amour que vous communiquez entre vous. Tu dis que vous vous êtes éloignés, est-ce seulement à cause de toi ou aussi à cause d'elle ?

\- De moi.

\- Médite là-dessus, faites des petites activités que vous aviez l'habitude de faire, petit à petit, sans la brusquer. Lui dire la vérité maintenant risque de faire beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. Quant à ta mère c'est différent. Si tu veux, vous pouvez venir que tous les deux et parler de ton adoption.

Je fais non de la tête et regarde l'heure, ça fait une demi-heure que je suis ici. Je me lève tout en disant.

\- Je pense que c'est bon.

Je trifouille une dernière fois dans son bocal pour trouver ledit bonbon. De retour dans la salle, je crois que Val s'est assoupie et ma mère travaille. Nom de Dieu ! Elle ne changera jamais, même ici elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Je m'approche de ma soeur et lui tapote l'épaule.

\- Plus fort Hermione…

Euh ok..

\- Valentine c'est à ton tour..

Elle a un violemment spasme, a un mouvement de recul en me voyant et consent à se lever. Je lui donne son bonbon et elle sourit. Et ce sourire veut tout dire, elle me pardonne.

\- Merci Victor.

Moi qui pensais que j'étais resté trop longtemps, quarante minutes plus tard et Valentine est toujours là-bas. Je prends son portable et décide de jouer à son jeu, d'ailleurs pendant que je suis seul avec ma mère.

\- Tu as trouvé une solution pour Clay et sa famille ?

\- Ça avance. J'en ai parlé à un collègue qui s'occupe de la protection des enfants au Ministère.

Tant mieux. Enfin ma sœur est de retour et elle a pleuré, mais je crois que le pire c'est que le psychologue me regarde bizarrement. Elle arrache son portable de mes mains en sifflant.

\- Je savais que tu allais continuer ma partie ! Je veux gagner moi-même les niveaux !

\- Je suis désolé.

Elle hausse un sourcil, mon désolé était beaucoup appuyé par rapport à la situation. Monsieur Palmer tousse et prend la parole.

\- Bon je pense qu'on peut programmer une autre séance très rapidement, nous avons tous beaucoup de chose à nous dire.

\- Le week-end prochain je peux.

Ma mère et moi nous tournons vers Valentine choqué. Je pense que de nous trois, on s'attendait à que ce soit justement elle, qui soit la plus réticente surtout que le week-end prochain, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard d'organisée. Je secoue la tête et réponds à mon tour.

\- Moi aussi je peux.

\- Très bien alors c'est noté pour la même heure, bonne fin de journée à vous.

Une fois dehors, ma mère nous demande si on veut aller prendre le thé. Ça en est tellement choquant que j'ouvre en grand la bouche et Valentine fait tomber son téléphone par terre. Je pense que je réponds pour nous deux en disant.

\- D'accord.

On la suit en essayant de se frayer un chemin dans les rues pleines de monde et on entre dans un salon de thé, pas trop loin du cabinet. Après notre commande passée, elle prend la parole.

\- Merci d'être venu, je sais que nos relations sont au plus bas et j'aimerais me rattraper.

\- Ce n'est pas trop tôt maman.

Valentine lui répond sans même la regarder toujours fixée à son écran.

\- Parlez-moi de vous, l'école, les amours, Valentine je suis très contente de ton amélioration au niveau de ton comportement.

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi je fais des efforts et ce n'est sûrement pas pour toi.

Pour une fois que notre mère est là pour nous, j'aimerais bien que ma sœur se calme un peu. Je la regarde en appuyant mon geste pour qu'elle arrête. Elle se mordille la lèvre et s'assied correctement sur sa chaise. Enfin je réponds à mon tour.

\- Et comme tu le sais déjà, je suis toujours avec Ginny et ça va. Les cours j'ai un peu de mal mais rien de méchant.

\- Et toi Valentine ?

\- Encore et toujours célibataire, je suis désolée maman, mais je dois aller voir une amie qui a besoin de mon aide. Merci pour le thé et à la semaine prochaine.

Elle enfile sa veste puis pose ses mains sur le dossier de la chaise.

\- Je…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'en va.

\- C'est vrai Victor ? Elle ne fuit pas la situation ?

\- Non je ne pense pas…Enfin, on est plus très proche.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

Bon, autant se lancer ! J'ai encore trois heures avant de retourner à Poudlard de toute façon.

\- Je sais que j'ai été adopté.

Elle ne paraît pas surprise, peut-être triste ? Au moins, je reconnais quelque chose, elle soupire ! Juste avant de répondre, elle boit quelques gorgées de son thé puis d'un geste sûr, en redemande un autre.

\- Oui je t'ai adopté. J'ai toujours voulu avoir une fille et un garçon, des jumeaux à vrai dire pour une raison personnelle. Ta grand-mère, n'était pas rassurée et comme d'habitude, ton grand-père m'a soutenu. Ça n'a pas été évident par rapport aux procédures, mais on va dire que… En appuyant sur les bons boutons, tu peux franchir beaucoup de barrières. Valentine avait deux ans et demi. Je… J'étais seule, j'avais quitté Paul.. Mon Dieu…

Et là, l'impensable se produit, ma mère pleure. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, même pour l'enterrement de son père. Je m'agite sur ma chaise car la voir si fragile me déstabilise. Elle reprend comme si de rien était après quelques minutes.

\- Tu as donc vu que j'ai changé ton prénom qui était Darren, quand tu as fouillé dans mon bureau. Tu veux savoir quelque chose en particulier ?

Mmh. Rien ne lui échappe quand il s'agit de ses affaires personnelles.

\- Où sont mes parents biologiques ?

\- Je ne sais malheureusement rien sur tes parents biologiques. Tu as été amené par une personne à l'orphelinat, mais ils ne savent pas par qui. Régulièrement je fais des recherches, mais jusqu'à maintenant ça n'a rien donné de concret.

\- Je suis anglais ?

\- Écossais.

\- Si tu savais que j'avais trouvé les papiers, pourquoi tu n'es jamais venue me voir ?

\- Parce que j'attendais que tu fasses le premier pas, que tu sois prêt à en parler. Ça ne fait que quelques mois après tout. Mais dans tout les cas, après ta septième année. Je te l'aurais dis.

Euh quelques mois ? Non, des années ! Je préfère ne pas préciser cette information, me contente d'hocher la tête et finis mon thé en silence. Au moins, je sais qu'elle m'a dit la vérité puisque je savais tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire, grâce à mes papiers d'adoption, à part la partie sur mes parents. Je voulais l'entendre de sa bouche et un poids s'enlève de ma poitrine, bien que tout ne soit pas encore clair. Qui est le père de Valentine, qui est ce Paul ? Et pourquoi ma mère voulait à ce point des « jumeaux » au point d'adopter un enfant étant né le même jour que Valentine ? Sachant que je n'aurai pas les réponses à ces questions, j'aborde un autre sujet.

\- J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi tu, tu…

\- Pourquoi je me préoccupe plus de ta sœur que de toi ?

\- Oui… encore aujourd'hui tu me le montres, en insistant plus avec elle alors qu'elle te parle comme, excuse-moi du terme, mais comme une merde et pratiquement tout le temps. Elle est agressive quand elle s'adresse à toi et tu lui parles comme si c'était toujours une enfant ou tu ne t'énerves pas… J'ai aussi besoin de ta présence maman, autant que Valentine.

Elle secoue la tête et se la prend dans les mains. Cet après-midi prend tellement une tournure, improbable, que j'en arrive à transpirer tellement j'ai chaud. J'enlève mon pull pour enfin pouvoir respirer.

\- Je sais, je le sais très bien que je te fais passer en seconde position et je ne m'excuserai pas car je n'ai aucune excuse. Valentine, ta soeur, est têtue. Tu pourras toujours lui dire que le ciel est bleu, tant qu'elle ne sera pas allée vérifier par elle même, elle ne le croira pas. - Je rigole nerveusement -. Elle a besoin de beaucoup d'attention et je ne sais pas, je n'y arrive pas. J'ai toujours eu des difficultés avec elle, alors que toi tu es son opposé. Quand j'allais vous chercher à la garderie, j'avais droit aux « Victor a été très productif aujourd'hui, par contre Valentine a encore poussé la petite Madeleine dans la cour de récréation » et je te passe ses autres frasques de jeunesse. Du coup, quand j'ai le temps puisque je ne suis pas souvent là, je m'occupe, j'essaye de m'occuper de ta soeur en priorité. Je ferai des efforts, je te le promets mon fils.

Elle attrape ma main.

\- Merci… On a besoin de toi, à la maison. Que tu prennes le temps de manger avec nous le soir et qu'on ne se parle pas que via des lettres. Que tu arrêtes de me demander de surveiller Valentine. Elle le prend très mal que tu te serves de moi entre guillemets. Honnêtement, elle préférera l'entendre de toi, que tu lui montres qu'elle te déçoit et que tu lui dises, de vive voix !

Une nouvelle larme dévale sa joue pour finir par s'écraser au coin de ses lèvres.

\- On est d'accord que c'est moi l'adulte non ? - Je souris et elle ajoute -, Je crois que je remporte la palme de la plus mauvaise mère.

Je resserre ma prise sur sa main pour la réconforter, mais je ne nierai pas ses dires, parce que oui, ce n'est pas une mère parfaite néanmoins, je sais très bien qu'il y a pire. Il y a la mère de Clay. Juste au cas où, je lui demande.

\- Et le père de Val ?

\- Il n'y a rien à savoir sur lui, si tu veux avouer avoir été adopté à ta sœur je veux être là d'accord ?

J'hoche la tête et on rentre en taxi et pour la première de ma vie, ma mère met de côté son travail et préfère discuter avec moi. La conversation tourne principalement autour de l'école. Elle me dépose à la maison et retourne travailler, mais pour une fois, ça ne me gêne pas.

L'appartement est bien calme, je me demande où est Michelle. Je rentre dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose de rapide puis vais dans ma chambre me reposer, avant de retourner à Poudlard. La porte de la salle de bains est ouverte et je peux entendre de l'eau couler. C'est bizarre, Valentine ne prend jamais de douche la porte ouverte. Je regarde rapidement et trouve une fille dans la douche avec ma soeur à côté, en train de lui parler, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit à cause du bruit de l'eau. En me voyant elle s'approche de moi, à moitié trempée.

\- S'il te plaît, ne dit à personne que tu l'as vu chez nous d'accord ?

\- Mais c'est qui ?

\- Qu'importe qui c'est, n'en parle à personne.

Elle retourne auprès de la fille mais je ne vois absolument pas qui c'est. Dans ma chambre, j'ouvre mon placard et récupère un gilet que Ginny aime bien et prends un livre sur le Quidditch pour Harry. Je ne pense pas qu'il le connaisse celui-là.

J'ai à peine le temps de m'assoupir que Valentine vient me chercher pour y aller. La fille n'est pas avec elle. De retour à Poudlard, l'heure du dîner vient juste de commencer, mais je décide d'aller directement dans ma salle commune. Au moment de dire au revoir à ma sœur, j'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire, mais la referme de tout suite. Je soupire puis me dirige vers ma salle commune.

Je m'installe à côté du feu et attends que les autres reviennent. Une fois qu'ils sont là, Ginny me saute dans les bras.

\- Ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Encore mieux que je l'espérais mais…

\- Ta sœur ne sait toujours pas ?

\- Non, mais j'ai parlé de mon adoption à ma mère.

Elle allait répondre quelque chose, mais Harry s'approche de nous, hésitant, et je décide de changer de sujet.

\- Tiens Harry, j'ai récupéré ça chez moi. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as déjà lu.

\- Ah super Victor, merci.

\- Et ça c'est pour toi.

\- Oh merci mon cœur, comme ça tu seras tout le temps avec moi la nuit.

Je préfère l'embrasser plutôt que répondre.

.

_**Ginny Weasley **_

Une fois que je suis sûre que personne ne nous prête attention, je me tourne vers Victor et lui murmure au creux de l'oreille.

\- Je suis fière de toi Victor.

\- Merci chérie, ce n'était pas facile, mais le plus important reste à faire, le plus dur.

Je caresse ses cheveux et garde sa main dans la mienne pour monter dans son dortoir. Ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas dormi ensemble, de même que fait l'amour, mais je n'ai pas la tête à ça pour l'instant. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il me serre fort dans ses bras. Il me demande.

\- Tu veux toujours aller voir les matchs de Quidditch pendant les vacances ?

\- Et comment ! On pourra dormir chez toi avant ? Ta mère est d'accord ?

\- Oui c'est bon, faut juste que je demande à Ron ce qu'il compte faire après, s'il va voir Lavande ou pas.

Je l'embrasse et me mets en boule contre lui. Je peux déjà sentir qu'il va mieux et ça me réchauffe le coeur. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et Victor se lève.

\- Désolé de vous dérangez, mais c'était juste pour te préciser que je n'irai pas courir demain matin avec toi, donc m'attends pas.

\- D'accord, bonne nuit Harry.

Il revient se mettre contre moi et je m'endors rapidement pour une fois. Le lendemain matin, je rejoins Victor dans la Grande Salle. Je suis impatiente d'aller voir le match pendant les vacances, mais avant cela, deux semaines de cours et comme d'habitude, des devoirs et encore des devoirs.

Je force Victor à réellement se mettre au travail au lieu de jouer avec Harry, mais j'ai un peu de mal. Il y a cette complicité dérangeante qui s'est installée entre eux et qui me dépasse. Comment mon copain peut il être aussi proche d'une personne qui m'aime ?

Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, mais c'est surtout le coup de parchemin de Rogue qui me ramène à la réalité. Mes résultats ont un peu baissé. J'ai trop de choses dans la tête pour me concentrer sur les cours. Principalement, l'histoire de mon copain. Je ne comprends pas comment cela peut arriver, comment neuf ans peuvent passer sans que personne dans sa famille n'évoque l'adoption de Victor, le père de Valentine et par conséquent sa demi-soeur ? Je ne comprends pas et ne comprendrai surement jamais.

En fin de semaine, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est organisée et forcément, une fête aussi. Pour une fois tout le monde sera là. Les conversations à table tournent déjà autour de cela, mais Hermione n'est pas là. Ces derniers temps elle reste manger dans ses dortoirs.

Dès que je peux, j'essaye de pousser Victor vers sa soeur mais à chaque fois, ça ce solde par un échec. Après les progrès qu'il a fait j'ai l'impression qu'il va abandonner. Heureusement, ils ont un autre rendez-vous dimanche avec le psychologue.

\- Ginny c'est pour quand le devoir de divination ?

\- Je ne sais plus Tina, demande à Rachel.

La bibliothèque est devenue mon nouveau repère, mais surtout à cause de Victor. Je sais qu'ici il ne peut pas s'échapper. Mais de là j'ai l'impression qu'il discute beaucoup trop activement avec Harry.

Je me lève et m'avance discrètement pour voir ce qu'ils fabriquent, Harry essaye de cacher son parchemin comme il le peut dès qu'il me voit, mais je lui arrache des mains. Je fronce les sourcils.

\- Sérieusement ? Du Quidditch ? Il faut vous séparer comme des enfants ou ?

\- C'est bon on s'y met, mais rends le parchemin s'il te plaît.

\- Non, je le garde en otage !

Je sais que c'est stupide, il peut en refaire un, mais celui-ci avait l'air d'avoir de la valeur. Avant de partir, j'entends Victor dire à Harry.

\- Oui, c'est elle qui porte la culotte chut.

Et je souris, car c'est vrai. Depuis le début c'est comme ça néanmoins avoir entendu cette remarque soulève autre chose, est-ce qu'ils parlent souvent de moi ? Une heure plus tard on arrête pour aller s'entraîner sur le terrain de Quidditch. Harry sait être sérieux quand il le faut, c'est incroyable.

\- Faites attention les gars quand vous essayez d'atteindre Ginny, de prévoir sa future direction, c'est comme ça qu'on gagnera en puissance.

HEUREUSEMENT qu'ils n'arrivent pas à prévoir où je me dirige. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à l'infirmerie, mais je suis sûre que si Victor le voulait, il pourrait me toucher avec un cognard.

Après l'entraînement, je pars me doucher dans les vestiaires puis rentre dans notre salle commune.

\- Ron, tu fais quoi après le match en février ? Tu restes dormir chez Victor ?

\- Non, j'irai rejoindre Lavande normalement, ses parents ne sont pas là.

J'hoche la tête. Enfin nous sommes en week-end, je travaille rapidement le matin puis me rends sur le terrain de Quidditch pour un entraînement intensif avant le déjeuner. Si on perd, Harry sera triste et je n'aime pas le voir dans cet état. Je n'ai jamais supporté.

Cette fois-ci, Victor me touche avec son cognard et je pensais vraiment qu'il n'allait pas le faire ! Je sers les dents jusqu'à la fin, mais dès que c'est terminé, il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie.

Victor m'accompagne et il s'en veut. On attend dix minutes et l'infirmière peut enfin regarder ce que j'ai, en tout cas ça fait super mal.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave, rien d'inquiétant mademoiselle, juste une gorgée de cette potion et le tour est joué.

\- Je suis désolé je voulais juste montrer à Harry que c'était possible.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Victor.

Il sourit timidement et une fois que j'ai avalé la potion au goût atroce nous pouvons aller manger. Pas longtemps après la douleur dans mes côtes a totalement disparu et je peux profiter du déjeuner.

Nous descendons rapidement à Pré-au-Lard et directement chez Dean. Il est quatorze heures, pour l'instant c'est calme, mais ça ne va pas continuer. Peu de temps après la maison est pleine, qu'avais-je dis ? Je m'installe sur un canapé avec mes amis et Victor à côté de moi. C'est fou comme son humeur a changé.

Hermione arrive enfin et avec, Valentine ? Oui c'est bien elle et c'est une première, il y a jamais eu de Serpentards ici, mais elle n'est pas idiote, elle est venue avec quelques bouteilles et Dean semble satisfait de ses nouvelles trouvailles.

De toute façon, Val est tellement obnubilée par Hermione que quelqu'un lui renversait son verre qu'elle ne dirait rien. Elles s'approchent de nous.

\- Nan Victor, tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur !

À la seconde où elle prononce cette phrase, son humeur repasse à zéro. Je décide de lui prendre la main et de l'éloigner de sa soeur puisqu'il n'arrive à rien en sa présence. Nous montons à l'étage où normalement il y a plusieurs pièces. La première chambre est occupée, mais pas la deuxième.

Je m'installe sur le lit et il fait de même. Doucement mais sûrement je lui enlève son t-shirt, il n'est pas trop motivé. Mais quand je l'embrasse dans le cou en léchant cette petite surface qui l'allume toujours, il se relève pour me porter et m'amener à la tête du lit. Il enlève rapidement mon t-shirt et parcourt mon ventre comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le découvrait, le couvrant de baisers aux endroits qu'il sait sensibles.

Mon cœur accélère ses pulsions car ça fait un moment qu'on l'a pas fait et il me manque tellement, j'affectionne tellement nos moments intimes et il est tellement doué ! Ma gorge est sèche comme d'habitude, mais je fais abstraction de ce détail et l'embrasse passionnément.

Pendant notre échange langoureux, il enlève comme il peut son pantalon et je rigole par la même occasion, car il n'arrive pas à faire deux choses en même temps, un vrai mec tient ! Il ne reste plus que nos sous-vêtements.

Je palpe son torse et sentir son ventre se contracter m'excite encore plus. Il faut qu'on commence vraiment, ça fait bien trop longtemps, je n'en peux plus je suis déjà entrain d'imploser de l'intérieur.

Soudain la porte de la chambre s'ouvre et j'ai juste le temps d'apercevoir Hermione avant que la porte ne se ferme. On se regarde un moment, d'habitude dans ce genre de situation on arrête, mais je pense qu'il en veut autant que moi. Il m'embrasse de nouveau avant de descendre petit à petit vers mon entre jambe, en enlevant mon boxer et déjà, je gémis de plaisir tellement, c'est bon.

Je le pousse pour qu'il tombe sur le dos et je m'attaque à son ventre que je mangerais bien volontiers. Il n'est pas trop préliminaire donc je ne m'attarde pas longtemps dessus.

Quand enfin on y est, je respire de nouveau, très mal mais j'y suis, on y est tous les deux. On a beau être en février, après deux heures de folie, nos corps sont transpirants et je n'en peux plus.

Je ma cale contre lui et nous reprenons une respiration normale.

\- Ça faisait longtemps.

\- En effet et merci pour tout à l'heure, de m'avoir emmené à l'écart. Je t'aime tellement.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime mon cœur.

C'est en prononçant ces mots que je me mets à califourchon sur lui pour une autre aventure.

Quand on redescend, il y a toujours autant de monde et j'ai du mal à repérer Ron ou Harry. Il y a des jeux qui sont organisés un peu partout et la musique est très forte.

\- Ça te dit de partir faire un tour dehors ?

Il hoche la tête préférant économiser sa voix plutôt que de hurler comme moi. Une fois dehors, on marche vers une direction non déterminée. La tête de Sanglier est aussi remplie d'élève. Une fois au calme, il me demande.

\- Tu voudras célébrer la St Valentin cette année ?

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je pense de ce genre de fête.

\- Je sais mais je suis un romantique dans l'âme.

\- Tu peux m'offrir un cadeau n'importe quand tu sais.

\- Ok ok.

Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je sais qu'on ira dans tout les cas dans un restaurant romantique et qu'on passera une soirée mémorable en ce quatorze février, car même si j'aime pas trop le concept, lui adore et j'aime lui faire plaisir.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Sur ton adoption ?

Il fronce les sourcils mais hoche quand même la tête.

\- Tu es bien né le 6 juillet ?

\- Exact.

\- Et Val, le 5 ?

\- Oui à vingt-trois heures, moi à pratiquement une heure du matin. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence si je suis né à seulement quelques heures de Val. Ma mère voulait qu'on nous prenne pour des jumeaux et ne me demande pas pourquoi, je ne sais pas.

Nous reprenons notre marche silencieuse et je resserre l'emprise que j'ai sur sa main. Il fait de plus en plus froid et il commence à neiger.

Nous sommes de retour assez tôt au château mais il fait déjà nuit. Nous montons dans notre salle commune près du feu, en ce moment c'est assez dur d'avoir une place. Heureusement, les genoux de Victor sont très confortables.

On s'amuse à un jeu assez spécial, le pendu, je me débrouille plutôt bien et la partie est assez serrée. Nous jouons jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Les personnes revenant de chez l'oncle de Dean vont pratiquement toutes se coucher maintenant. Mais Harry et Ron sont là et pour une fois Hermione, mais elle est tendue.

\- Alors la fête s'est bien terminée ?

Harry me répond le premier.

\- Oui tranquille, un peu comme la dernière fois. Dean reste quand même attentif pour qu'il n'y ait pas de débordement.

\- Ok.

Ron raconte l'après-midi de son point de vue et à peine dix minutes plus tard Hermione repart déjà.

\- Mais tu vas où ! On ne peut même pas discuter !

\- Oui désolée je retourne dans mes dortoirs, je suis fatiguée.

\- Ça fait deux semaines que tu es crevée Hermione, on te voit pratiquement plus.

\- Mais j'ai beaucoup de travail à la fin Harry ! Non mais vraiment on ne peut donc rien faire dans cette école sans être jugée !

Elle tourne les talons sans laisser le temps à l'un d'entre nous de lui répondre quelque chose. Harry à toujours sa bouche ouverte face à ses réponses.

\- Mais par le caleçon de Merlin il lui arrive quoi ?

Je réponds.

\- Sans doute le stress des A.S.P.I.C.

C'est sûr que c'est ça, elle stresse toujours avant les vacances, car nous avons énormément de devoirs. Nous continuons de manger tranquillement et après avoir bien rigolé, nous remontons dans notre dortoir.

\- Ah les gars il faut que j'aille voir Valentine.

Harry et Ron remontent et Victor reste à mes côtés.

\- C'est pour le cours de potions de demain matin, je préfère passer du temps avec toi.

\- Ne l'annule pas ça sert à rien.

\- Ma décision est prise, on se retrouve là-haut et cours pour rattraper les garçons pour avoir une place près du feu avant Ron !

Il sourit et part en courant, une fois arrivée devant le portrait et surtout, devant un salon super calme j'hausse un sourcil. Je frappe à la porte d'Hermione et entre sans attendre mais elle est vide, elle n'est pas à la bibliothèque puisque son sac est là.

Je suis sûre qu'en ouvrant celle de Valentine le résultat sera le même et gagné. Travailler, oui bien sûr. Je retourne dans ma salle commune en ignorant les bruits suspects venant d'une salle de classe et pars retrouver les autres.

Victor joue avec Ron aux échecs et Harry n'est pas là. Je m'assieds par terre pour arriver pile-poil au niveau de l'échiquier. Je me demande si un jour Harry arrivera à battre mon frère qui d'ailleurs, n'arrête pas de passer du temps avec Lavande. Un vrai pot de colle mais il est heureux et c'est ce qui importe au final. Même si avoir Hermione comme belle soeur aurait été génial.

\- Au fait vous savez où est Harry ?

\- Il avait envie de se promener tout seul avant de revenir.

\- D'accord.

Je continue de regarder cette partie d'échec qui commence à devenir intéressante, car mon frère est sur le point de perdre mais quand Harry s'installe dans un canapé non loin de nous, je me relève et m'installe à côté de lui. Il est tout transpirant.

\- Tu es venu ici en courant ?

Il remonte ses lunettes sur son nez et semble gêné.

\- Euh oui c'est ça, je te laisse je vais aller prendre une douche, à tout à l'heure.

Je le regarde s'en aller vers l'escalier, perturbée. Mon copain vient près de moi et passe délicatement ses doigts contre mon bras.

\- Tu veux venir chez moi demain ?

\- Avec plaisir.

\- On part après le déjeuner comme la dernière fois.

J'hoche la tête et l'embrasse avant d'aller me coucher, cette journée m'a fatiguée. Le lendemain matin, ils sont partis courir et je me dirige donc vers le terrain de Quidditch.

On reste un moment à regarder l'équipe de Poufsouffle s'entraîner puis je les quitte pour aller dans la Grande Salle.

Une fois qu'ils sont de retour, on mange rapidement pour partir le plus tôt possible. Victor est un peu tendu, mais j'espère que ça ira. Pendant la deuxième session si le père de Val n'est pas évoqué, ça sera quand même malheureux.

On se dirige dans la salle des professeurs pour attendre notre tour pour passer via la cheminée. Il y a pas mal de monde qui rentre aujourd'hui. Val inscrit nos prénoms et c'est bientôt à notre tour.

Une fois chez eux, on prend une tasse de thé en attendant Mme Silverwood. L'ambiance est à son comble c'est incroyable, ils ne s'adressent absolument pas la parole et ne se regardent pas. Je crois que Valentine a arrêté de chercher pourquoi son frère l'évitait constamment.

Une fois que tout le monde est prêt, j'embrasse Victor et lui souhaite bon courage en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il doit se lancer. Il veut que je les accompagne mais je refuse. C'est une activité qu'ils doivent faire en famille.

Je m'installe sur son lit et ferme les yeux, je suis un peu fatiguée mais j'aimerais rester éveillée.

Quatre heures après, il entre dans sa chambre et je sais à son regard qu'on est toujours au même niveau. Je me lève et l'embrasse tendrement.

\- Je suis lamentable.

Je le fais s'assoir sur son lit et attends un peu avant de lui poser des questions.

\- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

\- La même chose, je tourne en rond dès que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui dire, je la referme de suite en plus, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse de ma vie, je vais juste éclater cette bulle en lui avouant la vérité.

\- Tu sais, ça ne sera jamais le bon moment.

\- Je sais…

Il s'allonge et soupire.

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- Non je n'ai pas faim mais fais comme chez toi mon cœur.

Il me frotte le dos et je le quitte pour me diriger vers la cuisine. Val se fait un sandwich au beurre de cacahuètes avec de la confiture. Elle me regarde en me montrant une tranche de pain de mie et j'attrape une assiette dans le placard.

\- Confiture de framboises ça te va ou tu préfères la fraise ?

\- Framboise c'est bon merci, alors c'était bien ?

\- Plus au moins, c'est jamais agréable, tu sais de parler de ce qui ne va pas dans ta vie. Mais je ne peux pas nier que ça me fait du bien, de parler de mes sentiments.

\- Je suis contente.

Elle hoche la tête, car elle a la bouche pleine et une fois qu'elle avale sa bouchée elle me demande quelque chose, que j'évite depuis que je sais.

\- Dis-tu saurais pas pourquoi mon frère est comme ça avec moi ?

J'essaye de répondre avec le plus de sincérité possible.

\- Non pas vraiment, il ne me parle pas trop en ce moment de ce qui le tracasse mais oui j'ai remarqué que son comportement était étrange.

Elle finit de manger pensive en se posant sans doute des milliers de questions auxquelles j'aimerais répondre mais ce n'est pas à moi de lui dire. Seul Victor le peut.

Elle range tout et repart pour Poudlard alors qu'on peut rester encore ici deux heures. Je retourne dans la chambre de Victor qui regarde un livre, une fois assise je constate que c'est un album photo.

C'est principalement sa sœur et lui. Il a gardé ses cheveux blonds jusqu'à ses dix ans avant de les avoir châtains clairs. Je pense que c'est plus les grands-parents qui ont pris les photos, on pourrait presque croire que c'était eux leurs parents d'ailleurs.

J'attrape la main de Victor alors qu'il allait tourner la page, il y a une photo de Val enfant, je ne saurais dire quel âge elle a sur celle là mais j'ai vraiment l'impression de voir sa demi-sœur, il se manifeste.

\- C'est incroyable hein ? Cette ressemblance quand on fait vraiment attention, Val à beaucoup pris de notre mère, sinon ça aurait été encore plus flagrant.

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord, quand je suis en cours avec elle il faut vraiment que je la regarde pour voir les ressemblances, je pense que c'est surtout au niveau des pommettes et des lèvres.

Je lève la tête vers lui à cause de son silence et il a les larmes aux yeux. Je lui souris et on continue de regarder les photos jusqu'a ce que ce soit l'heure d'y aller.

Dans une semaine ça sera les vacances et je pense que je vais faire du chantage à Victor. C'est soit il lui dit, soit je le quitte temporairement. Ils sont mal tous les deux et honnêtement, j'ai la sensation qu'il ne lui dira jamais et ça commence à vraiment peser sur ma conscience. Cacher mon amitié avec Valentine à mes amis était tellement dérisoire par rapport à ce qu'il fait, et par la même occasion moi aussi.

Une fois de retour, nous restons dans notre salle commune. Pendant qu'il lit je révise à côté de lui mes cours de potions. Je me suis nettement améliorée dans cette matière mais j'ai toujours un peu besoin de cours particuliers. Lucy ne vient même plus mais de toute façon étant donné le résultat final, je pense que c'est préférable.

Avant le début du couvre-feu je pars me dégourdir un peu les jambes. Quand je pense que j'ai évoqué une séparation temporaire avec Victor, ça me fait du mal. Je n'arriverai pas à le quitter, jamais, bien que je sois mal.

Je laisse mes pas me guider depuis un moment et je suis arrivée devant la salle de musique, j'entre automatiquement. Peut-être que je trouverai Valentine et du coup Hermione. Si l'on cherche l'une des deux en ce moment, suffit de se focaliser que sur une.

C'est _elle_, assise sur la scène centrale. Elle s'arrête net en me voyant. Contre toute attente au lieu de faire demi-tour, je m'avance vers elle et prends une chaise pour m'asseoir.

\- Tu lui as déjà parlé Rachel ?

Elle répond avec un peu d'hésitation.

\- Une fois en début d'année.

\- Pourquoi qu'une fois ?

\- Parce que… C'est compliqué.

Je sens qu'elle n'a pas envie de développer donc je n'insiste pas.

\- D'accord.

Je tourne les talons et retourne dans ma salle commune. Je ne croise pratiquement personne sur le chemin du retour, juste des préfets impatients de commencer leurs rondes.

Je m'installe à côté de Victor et lit ce qu'il est en train de lire même si je n'ai pas commencé le début. Je m'endors contre son épaule, pas longtemps après je pense, il me réveille et je pars me coucher dans mon lit ce soir.

Le lendemain matin, la boule dans mon ventre est toujours présente et je commence sérieusement à me demander comment Victor fait depuis tout ce temps. Car, en l'observant il est normal. Il a toujours été comme ça. Bien sûr son comportement est changeant par moment comme tout le monde, mais personne ne sait pourquoi et il est temps qu'il se libère de ce fardeau.

On descend prendre notre déjeuner puis on retourne rapidement dans la salle commune et plus particulièrement dans la chambre de Victor.

\- Tu iras voir ta sœur cette après-midi ?

\- Oui.

Il ment et ça m'énerve, je n'arrête pas de changer d'avis. Je ne peux pas rester avec lui, peut-être le fait de savoir qu'il risque de me perdre va le booster j'en sais rien. Je me lève du lit et il fronce les sourcils, car il ne doit pas comprendre pourquoi je suis soudainement énervée.

\- Tu mens Victor, tu n'iras pas la voir et si tu y vas tu vas soit faire demi-tour, soit lui dire autre chose. J'en ai marre, vraiment ! Il faut que tu te bouges nom d'un scroutt à pétards ! Faut que tu assumes ce que tu as fait !

\- Mais tu crois que c'est simple pour moi ? Tu crois que je ne me déteste pas déjà ? J'ai honte ! Je suis lamentable je sais !

\- J'ai pas l'impression que tu te rendes réellement compte de la situation là, on ne peut pas cacher à sa sœur ceci, pas aussi longtemps sans qu'il se passe quelque chose derrière.

\- Tu es entrain de me dire que j'ai un problème ? C'est ça hein ?!

\- Mais fais quelque chose par le caleçon de Merlin ! J'en ai marre de toi !

Je quitte la chambre plus énervée que jamais cependant, il attrape mon bras m'empêchant de descendre les escaliers.

\- Je n'ai pas fini.

\- Au contraire tout est fini !

Cette fois-ci il lâche mon bras et je dévale les escaliers en courant. Je m'assieds dans un fauteuil, mais quand je vois qu'il est descendu aussi je me relève tout de suite et quitte la salle commune.

Je vais directement dans le dortoir des filles et pour une fois j'espère ne pas les trouver. Je vérifie rapidement leurs chambres et m'installe sur le canapé. Les larmes quittent mes yeux sans que j'arrive à les retenir. Malheureusement pour moi, ma crise de nerfs ne reste pas privée bien longtemps. J'essuie rapidement les quelques larmes restantes sur mes joues avant qu'elles ne remarquent que quelque chose ne va pas. Néanmoins, je ne change pas d'expression assez rapidement.

\- Ginny mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Elles déposent sur la table de la nourriture et Hermione s'assied à côté de moi. Que dire ? Rien je ne peux rien dire, ce n'est pas à moi de le faire.

\- On s'est disputé avec Victor et je lui ai dit que c'était fini, bien sûr, je ne le pense pas, mais il m'agace pour une raison que je ne peux pas dévoiler. Valentine, attends-toi à être choquée.

Je n'attends pas qu'elles me réconfortent pour partir, j'ignore le regard suspicieux de Val et m'en vais d'ici. Je n'ai même pas le temps de faire un pas dans le couloir qu'Hermione m'appelle.

\- Ginny attend !

Je souffle en me retournant.

\- Oui ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Comment considères-tu ta manière de te comporter avec Valentine ?

Je préfère changer totalement de sujet. Elle est surprise de ce revirement et fronce les sourcils.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu ne trouves pas que c'est légèrement ambigu par moment ? Je te rappelle qu'elle est lesbienne Hermione !

\- Je le sais très bien, Ginny. Je ne vois pas ce que j'ai fait de mal néanmoins. Tu ne penses pas qu'elle m'aurait dit quelque chose, si j'avais dépassé une limite ?

\- Vraiment Hermione ? Tu penses vraiment que Val te dirait quelque chose ? Ouvre les yeux à ce qui est juste en face de toi.

Je tourne les talons et cette fois-ci, elle ne m'interpelle plus. Je remonte directement dans la chambre de Victor et me couche à côté de lui. Il renifle, bien au moins je ne suis pas la seule à avoir pleuré.

\- Je suis désolée Victor mais comprends-moi, c'est dur.

Il se contente de me serrer contre lui et on s'endort comme ça, sans rien ajouter de plus.

* * *

_Et voilà, que pensez vous de Victor ? Ginny ? Il était peut-être temps qu'elle s'énerve. Du monde avait des doutes sur l'identité de Rachel ? Qui est bien la demi-sœur de Valentine. D'autres explications viendront pour clarifier l"histoires des jumeaux. La suite ne mettra pas deux mois à venir, promis ! _


	28. Je ne serais jamais heureuse

_Comme promis la suite n'aura pas trainé. Je voulais dire que j'ai été assez déçue de La terre brûlée, je me suis assez ennuyée. Même la présence de Kaya ni a rien changé. x) Qui est juste dit comme ça, la représentation physique que je me fais de Caileigh. :')  
_

_**Cottigny : **Comme d'habitude merci bébé et merci d'être franche. We're All Here, pas la peine de te préciser quel groupe c'est. x) Promis c'était la dernière. Mais d'un côté, c'est soit eux, soit Britney. :P Sinon maintenant que FTWD est terminé * mode déprime *, je vais vraiment recommencer The 100, épisode 6 ;). Mars c'est trooooooooooooooooop loin !  
_

_**Galdhopiggen :** La suite est pour maintenant. Je sais, c'est bidon comme réponse. x) J'annonce plus les POV depuis un moment, mais je vais faire une exception pour toi, le prochain POV de Lucy est dans un chapitre, sans compter celui-là, ___y' aura beaucoup d'évolution. _Merci d'aimer et de laisser ton avis. C'est vraiment motivant de savoir que ça plait. :')**  
**_

**_Angels-sama : _**_Alors alors.__ Pour moi, Ginny sera toujours amoureuse de Harry. Pas de la même manière que Victor, mais plus qu'un ami tout de même. C'est son premier amour. Donc vu qu'ils sont sortis ensemble y'a deux ans ( dans mon histoire ), elle prend encore trop à cœur ce qui peut arriver le concernant. Fin' je le vois comme ça. Merci d'avoir commenté, vraiment, ça m'a fait très plaisir__._ _:')_**_  
_**

**_isshehappy :_**_ Contente d'avoir de nouveau __ton avis, je me demandais si tu suivais toujours... Je comprends que tu sois perdue, c'est pour ça que j'aime publier de manière régulière et surtout rapprocher les publications. x) Mais on ne maitrise pa__s___ toujours_ tout.__ Alors tu le sentais depuis un moment, ce fameux dénouement concernant Valione__, je suis désolée de te dire que tu avais raison.__ Je te laisse lire et fai__re ton avis._ _Me lance pas de tomate je t'en prie. x__) ou à la limite des bonbons à la framboise. :P_**_  
_**

**_Yaya : _**_Hey ! Et oui __encore une fois c'est toi la gagnante. :') L'annonce explosive n'est pas pour de suite, va avoir des cries, mais pas pour ça. Fin' je te laisse découvrir par toi-même. Je suis quasiment sûre que tu ne vas pas sourire en lisant ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review, en plus je l'ai eu le jour où j'avais décidé d'aller à Starbuck pour écrire, donc c'était parfait. :')  
_

**_andro51 : _**_Merci __à toi aussi pour m'avoir dit que tu avais aimé les derniers chapitres. En espérant que tu ne me tue pas en lisant celui-ci. ^^'_

_._

_Bonne lecture à vous et à tous les autres petits fantômes. _

* * *

_**CHAPITRE VINGT-HUIT : JE NE SERAIS JAMAIS HEUREUSE**_

**_Valentine Silverwood_  
**

Je vais péter un câble. Ça fait au moins dix minutes que j'attends dans une salle de classe que ce professeur de merde se barre du couloir ! Il n'y a que moi qui suis choquée du fait qu'il parle aux tableaux, à deux heures du matin ? Je serre les dents et patiente encore cinq minutes avant de pouvoir sortir de ma cachette. J'ouvre la porte et m'avance doucement, juste au cas où. Une fois que je suis sûre que le champ est libre, je reprends ma marche rapidement. En plus ce con m'a bloqué à seulement deux cents mètres du dortoir de Clémence !

Je réveille le portrait qui me laisse ensuite passer, non sans avoir râlé et peu de temps après, je suis dans la chambre de ma meilleure amie. Je prends sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et murmure « Lumos ». Je me glisse sous ses draps et elle bouge à peine. Après avoir joué quelques instants avec une mèche de ses cheveux, je me rapproche d'elle pour lui faire un câlin. Elle se saisit de ma main et comme je l'espérais, elle murmure.

\- Tu es chaude.

Je souris et lui réponds sur le même ton qu'elle.

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

\- Ne pose pas de question rhétorique.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de rigoler et, doucement, je lui fais des caresses sur le bras. Malheureusement, je remontre vers son épaule puis repasse avec mes doigts l'endroit où sa cicatrice était présente. Elle m'a fait tellement peur avec son accident. Heureusement, sa mère n'a rien vu. Je vous jure qu'un jour je vais la tuer cette créature de mes couilles. J'aimerais juste pouvoir faire quelque chose, je déteste me sentir impuissante, il faut…

\- Valentine s'il te plaît, arrête.

Je soupire longuement contre sa nuque puis, me mets complètement sur le dos. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle se retourne et me regarde. Je lui demande, à moitié sur la défensive.

\- Quoi ?

Elle allume la lumière se trouvant sur sa table de chevet et je plisse légèrement les yeux. Je n'aime vraiment pas la façon dont elle me regarde.

\- Promets-le moi.

Je secoue la tête et rigole nerveusement.

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te promette que je ne ferais rien Clémence ? Alors que tu sais très bien que ce que vous vivez, ce que tu vis, me rend malade.

\- Valentine s'il te plaît, ne t'en mêle pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je vais m'en occuper. Au bon moment.

Mais c'est le monde à l'envers, c'est dingue ! Je soupire encore une fois pour lui montrer qu'elle m'énerve avec son comportement. Pourquoi pense-t-elle toujours aux autres, merde ?!

\- Ne fais pas la tête mon Colibri…

Je ne réponds rien et détourne mon regard vers le plafond, blanc et moche de Poudlard. Je ferme ensuite les yeux car, c'est vraiment dégueulasse.

Ses lèvres contre mon cou font contracter mon corps, sans que je puisse contrôler une quelconque réaction. Elle recommence et je me laisse pleinement faire. Elle abuse, elle n'a pas le droit de me faire ça ! Après un moment, trop court à mon goût, je m'endors comme une merde.

Le lendemain, la journée passe rapidement et je suis encore une fois hors de mes dortoirs, dans une salle de classe avec les mecs. Après un moment de silence de ma part, je m'exprime.

\- Tu crois vraiment que cela va marcher ?

\- Et pourquoi pas Valentine !

Je regarde Will pour savoir ce qu'il pense de tout ça et il médite, j'avoue qu'avoir les corrections des devoirs d'_Histoire de la magie _me serraient fort utile. Parce que sans déconner, j'en ai ras le cul de réviser pour cette matière de merde. En plus je ne retiens rien.

Comme à chaque fois qu'une information de ce genre se fait savoir, avant d'en parler à tout le monde, nous nous réunissons avec l'intéressé, Will et bien sûr, moi. Après quelques instants, je souffle et réponds à Dimitry.

\- Ok, suppose que ton plan marche, il faut néanmoins changer une variable, moi, je ne peux pas risquer de me faire attraper, si ça s'avérait être le cas, c'est le renvoi assuré sans passer par la case dessert.

Dimitry hausse un sourcil face à ma dernière supposition, mais ne commente pas. Il se contente de s'asseoir sur le bureau, tout en faisant apparaître des étincelles avec sa baguette. Quelquefois il me fait peur. Soudain, on entend du bruit émanant de l'extérieur. Malgré l'heure tardive, je ne peux pas écarter la présence d'un préfet et je ne sais plus qui devait s'occuper de cette zone ce soir. Après un moment de silence de notre part, Dimitry reprend la parole et je m'humidifie les lèvres. Le sexe me manque terriblement.

\- On n'a qu'à demander à Arthur.

\- Arrête, il va tout faire foirer. Nan il faut une fille pour pouvoir le faire, Carolyn ?

Puisque personne ne rajoute quelque chose face à mes dires, comme toujours, je m'éclipse en rentrant comme si j'étais la seule dans ce château. Des bruits que je connais s'échappent d'une salle de classe, mais c'est particulier. Ce n'est assurément pas une fille et un garçon et étant arrêtée depuis vingt secondes, sûrement pas deux filles.

\- Ne me regarde pas !

Euh, je reconnais cette voix, mais avec qui est-il ? Ce n'est pas mon genre d'interrompre des personnes qui sont en pleine action, mais mon Dieu avec qui est-il ! La tentation est bien trop forte et je pose la main sur la poignée de la porte pour la tourner quand il me fait sursauter.

\- Valentine, vous n'avez pas mieux à faire que de vous trouver ici à cette heure avancée de la nuit ?

\- Et vous ?

Je jurais qu'il a esquissé un sourire et d'un geste très vif de la main, il me demande de partir d'ici. À contrecœur, je continue ma route alors que les bruits se sont arrêtés depuis son intervention. Arrivée à l'angle du couloir, une fois de l'autre côté, je m'arrête dans l'espoir de pouvoir entendre la voix de l'autre garçon, mais malheureusement je n'entends rien. Je soupire et cette fois-ci le chemin jusqu'à mon dortoir se fait sans un autre arrêt.

Alors que je suis pour une fois pleinement concentrée sur la lecture de mon cours de Botanique, oui c'est vrai, Hermione arrive de sa chambre et se positionne devant moi. Comme d'habitude, j'essaye de résister le plus longtemps avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Tu es prête pour notre ronde ?

\- J'ai la flemme ce soir Hermione.

Elle s'agenouille à coté de moi, en prenant appui sur ma cuisse. Reste concentrée.

\- Valentine, plus vite on aura commencé, plus vite on aura terminé et tu pourras retourner à la lecture de ton magazine.

Je fronce les sourcils, complètement offensée, et cette fois-ci je la regarde.

\- Je révise, Miss, je ne sais rien du tout.

\- Il va s'arrêter de pleuvoir dis donc.

Je secoue la tête en me mordant la lèvre et elle sourit. Nous effectuons donc notre ronde toutes les deux en silence comme la plupart du temps, vu qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit. Une fois qu'on a terminé, avant de retourner tout de suite dans nos dortoirs, je passe par ma salle de musique. On s'installe sur le banc beaucoup trop étroit du piano.

\- Non plus doucement, comme cela regarde.

Elle reprend le petit air de piano qu'elle connaît pour la dixième fois au moins. Une fois que c'est à mon tour de recommencer. Je fais exprès de louper des notes parce que une fois sur trois, elle me l'explique en tenant l'une de mes mains et j'adore. Bien sûr, pas la peine de lui préciser que je sais déjà jouer du piano, j'en joue depuis quasiment neuf ans, mais je ne jure que par le violon.

Elle est si près de moi qu'il serait si facile de compléter l'espace restant entre ses lèvres et les miennes. J'arrive à sentir son souffle et c'est très déconcertant. Elle est tellement magnifique et si seulement je pouvais lui dire comme je le voudrais.

J'ai tellement peur de poser _la_ question, rien que d'y penser mon cœur accélère dans ma poitrine. Je sais que ce n'est pas réciproque, c'est impossible. Elle m'apprécie juste et rien de plus. Je préfère douter et l'avoir à mes côtés plutôt que de savoir franchement ce qu'elle pense de moi. Pitoyable. Être amoureux rend faible. Je déteste être faible.

Au bout d'une trentaine de fois et je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit monté aussi haut, je joue le petit air parfaitement bien. Une fois que j'ai fini, je me tourne vers elle et lui dis pratiquement en murmurant.

\- Je crois que j'ai des progrès à faire.

Elle répond en rigolant.

\- Oui, je t'apprendrai ce que je sais faire d'autre.

\- Très bien.

On redescend dans nos dortoirs, encore en silence. Ce soir je suis exténuée et je veux aller me coucher tôt. Dès que nous sommes dans le salon, je me tourne vers elle et tout en m'étirant, je lui demande.

\- Ça te dérange si je joue maintenant ? Je suis fatiguée.

\- Bien évidemment que cela me dérange ! Mais non c'est bon.

Je la pousse doucement et rentre dans ma chambre à sa suite. Elle s'installe sur mon lit en tailleur et j'attrape mon violon. Miss est très quémandeuse ces derniers temps. Quand je commence à jouer j'ai du mal à m'arrêter, mais c'est aussi parce que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de ma vie.

\- Alors comment tu as trouvé ?

Pas de réponse, je pose mon violon et m'approche d'elle. Elle dort. Très bien il ne faut pas perdre son sang-froid ce n'est rien après tout, j'ai déjà dormi avec elle et ça c'est plus ou moins bien passé. J'enfile mon pyjama puis défais ma couverture et mes draps pour la couvrir.

Évidemment, ça la réveille, mais elle se glisse tout de même dedans. Est-ce qu'elle croit qu'elle est dans son lit ? Je ne vais pas me plaindre et tout simplement profiter de son odeur merveilleuse et surtout de sa présence à quelques centimètres de moi.

Encore un réveil parfait, sans cauchemar, où je rêve seulement d'Hermione. C'est fou, mais en un mois et demi mes sentiments pour elle ont encore augmenté. Je ne me suis toujours pas habitué à ressentir toutes ces choses envers elle et surtout, que ce soit aussi fort.

Je me prépare rapidement et pour la première fois de l'année, je mets un sous-pull. Il commence vraiment à faire froid. Ce mois de février s'annonce très glacial.

Comme depuis un bon moment Hermione m'attend avant de descendre dans la Grande Salle. Comment auraient été les choses si j'avais été avec Clémence au lieu d'Hermione ? Est-ce qu'on aurait encore notre ancienne relation où l'on faisait que se lancer des piques ?

La réponse est simple : oui.

Je me dirige dans la salle de bains en attendant qu'elle soit prête. Ça arrive très rarement que ce soit moi qui doive patienter et je commence à me faire une beauté. Ce n'est pas parce que je me considère, entre guillemets, plus accessible, qu'il faut que je relâche mon apparence physique. Le maquillage ne m'est pas forcément nécessaire pour obtenir ce que je souhaite, mais avec Hermione, le peu que je fasse ne sert à rien, malheureusement, pour des nerfs ! Putain, il faut que je pense à acheter des bonbons à la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard, mon stock de framboises commence à diminuer.

Ça fait un moment que Clémence me demande d'avouer la nature de mes sentiments envers Hermione, mais je sais au plus profond de moi que ce n'est pas réciproque. Ça serait trop beau pour être vrai. Mes vrais désirs ne se réalisent jamais et ça commence à me tuer à petit feu de devoir jouer le rôle de l'amie. Soudain, j'entends un objet se casser dans le salon, je sors en préparant ma blague envers Hermione, mais je trouve à la place Lucy, complètement défoncée alors qu'il est que huit heures du matin. Je lève les bras au ciel et m'avance vers elle complétement dépitée.

Moi qui pensais que c'était enfin terminé, j'ai beau l'aider à chaque fois qu'elle rechute, on en revient au même point de départ. Clémence ne sait toujours pas que je l'aide, mais maintenant ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps. Je n'arrive pas à la contrôler, elle ne m'écoute pas, tout ce qu'elle fait c'est venir vers moi quand elle est mal, car je l'aide à se calmer. Je suis la seule vers qui elle peut aller. Je vous jure, jouer les roues de secours m'agace !

Il n'y a pas trente-six solutions, soit je préviens le directeur et elle risque de se faire renvoyer et étant donné sa situation familiale, ça me dérange un peu, soit je préviens Clémence. Mais dans les deux cas, il va y avoir de la souffrance et des cris. Je crois qu'à ce stade seule Clém peut l'aider à sortir la tête de la drogue une bonne fois pour toutes. Lucy arrêtera avec son aide, je l'espère. Je la force à se relever du canapé, Hermione arrive et fronce les sourcils en nous voyant. Je lui dis rapidement sans la regarder.

\- Tu peux prévenir Rogue que j'aurais du retard s'il te plaît ?

\- Mais elle va bien ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de te mentir Hermione.

Une fois que je tiens bien Lucy, je la regarde et elle est vexée. Elle accepte quand même. Je crois que ça la dérange vraiment de voir Lucy ici contrairement à Clémence.

J'aide Lucy à se mettre dans la douche et allume l'eau froide. Elle a toujours les yeux fermés et je décide de lui donner de petites claques sur la joue, pour au moins vérifier qu'elle n'est pas morte.

Au moment où j'allais commencer à perdre mon sang-froid, elle tousse.

\- Laisse-moi je veux partir.

\- Tu restes ici !

Elle commence à essayer de se relever et je la bloque, c'est qu'elle a encore de la force malgré son état ! Après vingt secondes, elle abandonne. Je la sors de la douche, l'emmène jusqu'à ma chambre et l'habille comme je peux. Ce n'est pas évident d'habiller quelqu'un qui ne veut pas qu'on le fasse. Après lui avoir fait enfiler l'un de mes gilets, elle se laisse tomber sur le dos. Elle se fait tellement de mal et j'aimerais tant réussir à l'aider.

Je me change aussi puisque mes vêtements sont trempés, je n'arriverai jamais à garder cette chambre rangée, c'est déjà le bordel. Une fois que je suis prête, j'attrape mon sac et la soulève de force de mon lit. Elle se maintient à moi d'une façon pas très stable. Je pense qu'aller à l'infirmerie est la meilleure solution, elle a déjà manqué beaucoup trop de journées de cours et je pense que le directeur va vraiment appliquer une sanction dorénavant.

Les couloirs sont pratiquement vides et seuls les retardataires se trouvent là. J'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie à l'aide de mon coude puis fais se coucher Lucy dans le premier lit que je vois. Je souffle et m'attache les cheveux, je crève de chaud, finalement mettre ce sous-pull était une mauvaise idée. Je m'approche du bureau de l'infirmière et frappe à sa porte, en me voyant elle fronce les sourcils.

Encore une fois, comme avec Hermione, elle tire les mauvaises conclusions et m'accuse de l'avoir mis dans cet état. Lucy est trop camée pour pouvoir l'ouvrir et heureusement. Je me demande encore pourquoi l'école n'est pas au courant pour Clémence et elle. Si je croise la sœur de Shannon, je la tue !

Une fois qu'elle semble apaisée, je me dirige vers ma salle de cours. En entrant Rogue se contente de me toiser en me laissant entrer. Ça aurait pu être pire. Je sais que le directeur lui a demandé de me surveiller et en particulier dans ses cours, mais comme à chaque fois, il ne lui dit rien, heureusement.

Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver les mots justes et à avouer à Clémence, ce qui se trame avec Lucy depuis un mois. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop, mais si c'était le cas inverse, Hermione à la place de Lucy, je serai folle de rage. Si on doit encore se disputer à cause de moi… Ne pense pas à ça. Rogue nous rend un devoir et nous en donne un nouveau. Mon Dieu, je ne suis pas en état pour faire ça. Je ferme les yeux et souffle.

Heureusement, c'était simple, le reste du cours passe ensuite rapidement. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour me libérer la conscience et surtout pouvoir apporter à Lucy une vraie aide qui j'espère, marchera sur le long terme. Son mariage dans deux semaines doit la travailler beaucoup plus que je le pensais. Après notre fabuleux cours d'_Histoire de la magie_, avant d'aller à mon cours de musique, j'avance rapidement pour rattraper Hermione.

Elle est là dans les couloirs avec Potter et les autres pantins. Il faut que je me fasse pardonner pour ce matin même si techniquement, j'ai le droit d'avoir des secrets, on n'est pas mariée ! Je suis quasiment à leur niveau, mais une phrase de Potter m'empêche de tapoter l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- Alors, tu en es où de ton plan diabolique pour faire tomber Valentine ? Tu as enfin appris ce que tu recherchais pour l'empêcher de t'emmerder ?

\- Mon plan diabolique comme tu le dis a été une réussite, elle m'a dit son secret le plus intime…

J'arrête de marcher me faisant bousculer par d'autres élèves, mais je m'en fous. C'est quoi cette histoire, c'était donc ça ce qu'elle avait en tête ? Quand tous les membres de mon corps hurlaient au plan foireux, que Ginny m'affirmait avec certitude qu'Hermione ne ferait jamais de mal aux autres, elle avait tort et j'avais raison ?!

Mais nan reprends-toi ce n'est pas possible, tu l'aurais vu si elle s'amusait avec toi, certains gestes ne trompent pas…

Je ne sais plus, je suis complètement perdue, que croire ? Ce n'est pas comme si Clémence était venue me répéter ses dires, nan, j'ai tout entendu moi-même. J'ai envie de fermer mon esprit à toutes ses voix qui hurlent… Que c'est la vérité, ce n'est qu'une manipulatrice ! Elle se fout de moi depuis le début et quand je pense que je suis tombée amoureuse d'elle ! Ça me donne envie de vomir.

Tous ces moments partagés avec elle, étaient donc faux. Toutes ses belles phrases, ses mots, ses attentions, tout a été fait dans le but de me faire du mal et elle a réussi. Elle a réussi nom de Dieu. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur s'est pris un coup de batte. Je me retourne précipitamment et en voyant ce mec sourire, la seule chose que je trouve à faire c'est de le frapper. Il recule légèrement et finit par tomber.

Je rentre ensuite directement dans mes dortoirs en luttant contre les larmes. Une fois dans ma chambre, je prends un sac et commence à balancer des affaires, n'importe quoi. J'aperçois l'un de mes livres de partitions et l'attrape. Une à une, j'arrache les pages en les lançant au loin, mais quelques secondes plus tard je m'effondre, je ne pleure pas, je me sens juste complètement idiote et stupide. Même avoir appris l'identité de mon père ne pas mis dans cet état, je bouillonne de rage ! Je ne suis pas conne d'habitude, j'ai baissé ma garde et voilà le résultat : elle m'a rendu faible ! J'étais très bien avant ! Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser devenir aussi proche de moi. Mon Dieu que je me déteste !

Je ne sais pas combien de temps, je suis restée à me lamenter appuyé contre mon lit, mais quand j'entends sa voix m'appeler depuis le salon, je réalise que ça fait au moins deux heures.

\- Valentine, tu es là ?

Cette voix me donne maintenant la nausée et j'entends encore résonner sa réponse à ce malheureux de Pottie comme un martèlement incessant dans ma tête. Mon cœur quant à lui veut s'échapper de ma cage thoracique et j'aimerais qu'il puisse le faire, que je n'ai plus à ressentir toute cette souffrance.

Je me relève folle de rage et m'avance d'un pas décidé dans le salon, en me voyant elle fronce les sourcils, inquiète. C'est une putain de bonne comédienne celle-là ! Les larmes commencent à monter sans que j'arrive à les contrôler.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Louloute ?

\- Ne prononce pas ce surnom stupide ! Je t'ai entendu dans les couloirs avec Potter !

Elle ne semble pas comprendre ce que je dis puis, quand enfin son regard s'illumine, elle ajoute.

\- Pour que tu sois dans cet état tu es partie avant la fin.

\- Avant la fin ? Mais j'en ai assez entendu pour comprendre que tu t'es bien payé ma tête ! Ça devait être marrant d'aller dans ta salle commune et raconter comment, tu t'amusais avec moi hein ?!

Elle est choquée, mais je n'ai rien à foutre ! Si je ne l'aimais pas autant, je lui sauterais dessus. Elle s'avance vers moi et instinctivement, je la regarde comme je la regardais avant et elle se stoppe net, en posant son sac de cours sur le sol.

\- Écoute, oui au début c'était ce que je voulais faire, oui au début je voulais te faire du mal mais tout a très vite changé ! Je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas celle que tu prétendais être et que tu étais gentille, adorable et..

\- Ferme-la ! Tout ce que tu dis n'est qu'un putain de tissu de mensonges ! Mais quand je pense que je suis que je suis…

Je prends mes cheveux dans mes mains et c'est plus fort que moi, les larmes coulent mais cette fois-ci, elles laissent une brûlure cuisante sur mes joues, je suis pathétique !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Fais-moi confiance tous les moments qu'on a passés ensemble étaient réels.

Sa voix commence à trembler ce qui n'arrange pas mon état, la voir comme ça me fait du mal, elle me regarde les larmes à présent aux yeux et que dire de ses _yeux_ chocolat et de son putain de tic à remettre sa mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille ! Elle me rend dingue ce n'est pas possible, il faut que je m'éloigne d'elle, ce n'est plus supportable d'être juste l'amie. Ça ne l'a jamais été.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et ferme mon sac rapidement en coinçant par la même occasion une partie de mon gilet en cachemire, mais tant pis. Bien évidemment, elle m'a suivi et se trouve à présent entre moi et la porte de ma chambre qui elle seule, peut me sortir de cet endroit à présent invivable. Tout dans cette chambre est contaminé. Ses mots sur mon bureau, son livre sur ma table de chevet, mon livre de partition avec ses musiques dedans éparpillées dans ma chambre et sa super bonne odeur qu'elle laisse derrière elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entre ici. Je dis d'un ton froid.

\- Sors de mon chemin.

J'essaye de rester forte, mais ma voix se casse et mon cœur me prévient que si je ne me calme pas de suite, je fais faire une crise de panique.

\- Non, pas avant que tu me croies, si tu veux, on va chercher Harry et il te dira la vérité, le reste de ma phrase où je disais que du bien de toi !

\- Mais bien sûr, et je suis censée croire ton meilleur ami ! Tu en as encore d'autres comme celle-là ? Nan parce que préviens-moi ça m'intéresse d'un coup tes super idées à la con !

Elle est offensée puis se rapproche de moi et je recule tout de suite en essayant d'ignorer, son parfum qui me chatouille les narines.

\- Reste la putain !

\- Mais s'il te plaît, Valentine réfléchit. Je ne suis pas aussi bonne comédienne pour pouvoir faire semblant d'apprécier quelqu'un !

\- Justement je ne sais plus qui tu es !

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge pour essayer de rester calme et ça m'énerve de tant la connaître quant au final, notre relation est basée sur un coup tordu de sa part.

\- Tu sais très bien qui je suis, Valentine arrête deux secondes de penser que je vais t'abandonner. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Mon Dieu, mais qu'elle sorte de mon chemin, je n'ai pas envie de la toucher ! Je n'en peux plus, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respirer et quand je pense que je n'ai rien fait avec Kate, par amour pour elle !

\- _S'il te plaît Kate, je ne peux pas, j'en n'ai pas envie. _

\- _Depuis quand tu refuses mes avances ? C'est nouveau ça ! _

\- _Les gens changent tu sais. _

\- _Certes mais pas toi, tu es et tu resteras toujours mesquine comme moi, aller j'en ai trop envie, tu me fais trop envie depuis que je suis arrivée, c'est la première fois que je supplie quelqu'un. _

_Je lui souris, mais nan, quoi qu'elle puisse me dire Hermione ne cesse d'apparaître dans ma tête et je ne veux pas. _

\- _Je suis amoureuse. _

_Elle a un mouvement de recul et rigole. _

\- _Quoi toi amoureuse ? Laisse-moi rire c'est qui ? La première fille avec qui tu as couché ?_

_Je roule des yeux. _

\- _Nan tu ne la connais pas. _

\- _Ne me dis pas que c'est un mec ? _

\- _Mais nan ne dis pas n'importe quoi nan plus ! On est en même année et dans le même dortoir. _

\- _Ah intéressant et niveau sexe elle est mieux que moi ? _

_Elle me regarde avec son sourire sournois, mon sourire. _

\- _Je ne sais pas, on ne sort pas ensemble pour tout te dire, elle ne sait même pas que je l'aime. _

_Elle commence à me secouer par les épaules. _

\- _Mais qui êtes-vous ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Où est passée la Valentine entreprenante qui n'attendait jamais que ça lui tombe dessus. Mon Dieu, j'espère que ça ne m'arrivera jamais. _

\- _Pourquoi ? _

\- _Je n'ai pas envie de devenir comme toi ! _

_Je rigole et la pousse de mon lit tout en ignorant ses protestations. _

Je secoue la tête, j'essaye de me calmer, mais la voir si près de moi ne m'aide absolument pas. J'ai l'impression que je vais faire une crise cardiaque. J'arrive enfin à reprendre une respiration plus ou moins normale.

\- Valentine, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne me crois pas, je tiens trop à toi ! Je t'aime bon sang !

Mon cœur s'arrête de battre, je relève la tête et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Je comprends que ça n'a pas la même signification que moi. Je crois qu'il est temps de mettre les cartes sur la table puisque de toute façon, je ne resterai pas dans ce dortoir, je ne lui fais plus confiance malgré ses justifications. Même si c'est vrai, ça doit sans doute l'être, au début son intention était bien de me faire du mal et ça, je ne le supporte pas, j'ai trop souffert, c'est trop dur.

\- Oui, mais pas comme moi.

À présent, c'est à elle de se reculer légèrement, elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre le réel sens de ma phrase puisqu'elle me demande avec une voix beaucoup trop aiguë.

\- Comment ça pas comme _moi_ ?

Enfin j'écoute la petite voix dans ma tête qui c'est allumée il n'y a pas longtemps, est-elle vraiment aveugle ou le fait-elle exprès ?

\- Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Rien ?

Son regard perdu est encore plus pire que celui que je m'étais imaginé lors de la confession de mes sentiments et j'évite de penser à la douleur de mon cœur qui se pince dans ma poitrine.

\- Remarquer quoi ? Que tu me regardais ? Oui et alors tu fais ça avec toutes les filles !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer et de serrer les poings. Elle met sa main devant sa bouche comme si elle avait résolu un putain d'exercice d'_Arithmancie_. Mon Dieu, c'est horrible c'est sur elle ne m'aime pas. Mon cœur reprend ses battements et dans peu de temps, je vais vraiment faire cette crise de panique ! Elle parle en bégayant légèrement.

\- Mais nnon, ce n'est pass possible tu ne peuxxx pas être amoureuse de moi ! Et puis je ne suis pas ton style de fille ! Non, tu t'es trompée voilà tout ! Tu es confuse ! Stop tes pensées, stop tes pensées !

Mon ton est plus sec que je le voulais mais l'entendre me dire ça, me donne des envies de meurtre et je n'arrive plus à la regarder en face.

\- Je crois que je sais encore ce que je ressens Hermione. Je t'aime et je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un aussi fort que toi, à vrai dire tu es la première fille qui arrive à me faire sentir comme ça et tu es la première à me démolir le cœur ! J'aurais dû m'écouter et rester loin de toi dès le début ! Depuis qu'on s'est rapprochée, je n'arrive plus à me laisser séduire et aucune fille ne m'intéresse ! Du jamais vu putain !

Elle n'arrive pas à répondre quelque chose et j'en profite pour récupérer mon sac et ma baguette. Quand j'arrive à côté d'elle, elle m'attrape le bras et murmure doucement cette phrase qui m'anéantit complètement.

\- Je suis désolée…

Avec toute la force qui me reste sans que je ne fonde encore en larmes, je lui réponds.

\- Ne m'approche plus… Jamais.

Je pars. J'essaye de marcher, mais je me mets à courir dans les couloirs. J'ouvre une salle de classe et dissimule mon sac avec un sort et ensuite j'arrive haletante comme pas possible devant le passage des Serdaigles. Après avoir eu mon énigme, je m'engouffre sans perdre une seconde de plus. Forcément, la moitié de mes plans culs se trouvent dans cette maison. Elles me donnent mal à la tête à me regarder de cette manière. Je monte l'escalier et ouvre une porte au hasard. Bien, je reconnais Carla, je ne devrais pas être très loin. En me voyant, elle fait tomber ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains par terre.

\- Valentine, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Tu veux bien me rendre un service ? Il est dérisoire celui-là, promis.

Elle avale difficilement sa salive, je me rapproche d'elle et elle fait le contraire, elle s'éloigne. Une fois que je suis en face d'elle, je la pousse sur son lit. Bon, ça fera l'affaire le temps que je trouve Caileigh.

\- Je ne crois pas…

Je mets l'un de mes doigts sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle se taise. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'implore du regard, je ne sais pas vraiment comment interpréter sa réaction. Tain fut un temps où m'inquiéter de leur état m'était complètement futile. Bon, après elle n'arrête pas de fixer mes lèvres avec insistance ce qu'elle le veut nan ?

\- Tu en as envie ?

Après qu'elle est hochée la tête avec insistance, je tire ses rideaux histoire de, et l'embrasse sauvagement. Elle ne répond pas de suite au baiser puis le fait peu de temps après. Elle remonte à sa tête de lit et je la suis sans quitter ses lèvres. Dans le même temps, ses mains tiennent fermement mon visage et sans perdre une seconde de plus, je me détache d'elle et enlève d'un geste rapide son bas. Je l'embrasse dans le cou tout en passant ma langue sur sa peau et avec l'une de mes mains, à l'aide de mes doigts, je la fais se plaindre de plus en plus bruyamment contre mon oreille.

Merde c'est pitoyable, je suis pitoyable. Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux comme réaction face au rejet d'Hermione.

Peu de temps après, je m'assieds sur son lit et sans la regarder, je m'en vais.

Je monte un étage de plus et ouvre une fois encore la porte se trouvant en face de moi. Je ne connais pas ces filles, l'une me regarde en haussant un sourcil quand une autre ferme les rideaux donnant sur son lit en croisant mon regard. Elle je l'a connais. Bon, j'en ai marre de chercher.

\- Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire où se trouve la chambre de Caileigh ?

\- Euh, descends d'un étage et c'est la deuxième porte en partant de la gauche, mais tu es à Serpentard non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Bah je cherche Caileigh conasse !

\- Rien, je m'en vais.

Sur ses explications, je me dirige donc vers la porte qu'elle m'a indiquée. Après avoir posé un pied dans la chambre celle-ci, remplie de toutes ses occupantes, je repère enfin celle que je cherche depuis le début. Je m'avance d'un pas assuré vers son lit et m'assieds en face d'elle. Elle fronce un sourcil en me voyant puis m'adresse la parole.

\- Te connaissant pour que tu sois ici, tu as envie de sexe, je me trompe ?

\- Je suis bien là pour ça partante ?

Elle soupire et referme son livre pour le poser sur sa table de nuit.

\- Toujours.

Je ne souris même pas et j'attrape sa main. Nous descendons très rapidement les escaliers puis traversons encore plus vitre sa salle commune. Une fois dans un couloir, j'ouvre la première porte sur mon chemin puis plaque violemment Caileigh contre le mur. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappe de ses lèvres et je la fais taire de suite en l'embrassant. Je passe ma main derrière sa nuque et à l'aide de l'autre, je déboutonne son pantalon. Ma respiration se fait plus dense et quand Hermione fait apparition dans mon esprit, je mords sa lèvre.

\- Aiiie !

Elle me pousse et je suis obligée de reculer. Elle passe le revers de sa main contre ses lèvres non sans enlever du sang puis elle s'avance vers moi, je recule encore jusqu'à buter contre le bureau. Elle m'embrasse dans la seconde qui suit et je commence à déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise, mes gestes commencent à devenir imprécis et je tremble. Je n'arrive à rien. Elle finit par arrêter et dire.

\- Valentine, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Je ne réponds pas et cherche à l'embrasser de nouveau mais elle se décolle de moi. Je me mords la langue puis avale ma salive difficilement.

\- S'il te plaît, est-ce qu'on peut juste coucher ensemble ?

Elle secoue la tête en rigolant nerveusement, tout en parlant, elle se rhabille correctement.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à passer des nerfs de la sorte. Je mérite mieux que ça Valentine.

Et elle s'en va. Me laissant seule. Je fais n'importe quoi. Je m'éloigne rapidement et marche à l'aveuglette dans ce château soudain devenu beaucoup trop grand. Je décide de faire une pause, je n'en peux plus. Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte en me tapant violemment la tête pour m'assommer et oublier ses paroles, ses gestes et ses regards puis surtout ce que je viens juste de faire à Caileigh.

Pourquoi faut-il que je me retrouve toujours dans un couloir en pleure ? Mon père était un mangemort, ma mère n'est jamais à la maison puis mon frère, qui m'évite maintenant depuis trois mois ! Sans oublier la phrase de Ginny qui forcément, à un rapport avec mon frère. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une famille comme ça ? Et maintenant, la fille que j'aime par-dessus tout vient juste de m'arracher le cœur.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'étais partie dans l'optique de lui dire mes sentiments en premier lieu, ah oui, pour me libérer, quelle idée stupide. Puis les émotions là qui ont envahi mon corps, mon esprit et forcément mon putain de cœur, si elles pouvaient disparaître ça serait le pied ! Putain. J'ai vraiment l'impression de ne plus rien avoir à l'intérieur. C'est comme un vide, maintenant immense. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. J'aimerais que tout s'arrête, j'aimerais juste…

Cette fois-ci, je n'arrive pas à me calmer avant d'empêcher ma crise de panique. Mon cœur s'emballe et d'ailleurs comment peut-il le faire puisqu'elle me l'a brisé ? Ma respiration se coupe et l'air n'arrive plus à atteindre mes poumons. Je ferme les yeux pour me concentrer sur quelque chose qui me rend heureuse, avant de constater que je ne pourrais plus jamais l'être.

Je crois que je n'y arriverais pas, j'ai toujours su que je partirai comme ça. Je sais que je ne peux pas mourir, mais l'adrénaline qui circule dans mon corps me dit autre chose. Je n'arrive plus à respirer.

Quelqu'un s'agenouille en face de moi et mine une respiration normale. Je fais comme elle et je ferme les yeux en comptant dans ma tête. J'entends vaguement des personnes parler puis, plus rien.

Au bout d'un moment, ça va mieux, mais maintenant que je ne suis plus concentrée sur ma crise d'angoisse, Hermione revient en flèche dans ma tête et c'est plus fort que moi, je crie. Effrayant par la même occasion cette fille, mais là tout de suite, je ne peux pas penser aux autres. Honnêtement, je vois quelqu'un faire ce que je fais je l'envoie directement à St Mangouste.

Elle s'assied à côté de moi et je ferme les yeux pendant très longtemps. Je suis assise dans un couloir avec une inconnue à mes côtés, mes fesses commencent à me faire mal, mais j'ignore cette douleur, celle-ci est superflue.

\- Tu peux te relever ?

J'ai envie de dire oui, mais j'ai peur de pleurer si j'entends ma voix appelant à l'aide. Elle finit par le faire et m'amène je ne sais pas où, en tout cas je m'éloigne du dortoir de Clémence. Ce qui m'empêche de paniquer de nouveau, c'est que ce n'est pas vers le mien. Elle galère un peu à me soutenir étant donné que mes jambes ont décidé de danser sans mon accord.

Elle me fait rentrer dans ma salle de classe de musique, mais pourquoi ? Elle m'assied ensuite dans un canapé et j'attends qu'elle revienne vers moi. Je souffle longuement.

Je pose ma tête contre le dossier du canapé en fermant les yeux, comment j'ai pu en arriver là, encore. Il faut croire que j'aime souffrir et pleurer, à un moment donné faut faire face aux choses clairement. Je ne suis pas destinée à être heureuse.

Soudain, j'entends un instrument de musique retentir non loin de moi. Je relève la tête pour voir cette fille dont je ne sais toujours pas le prénom, jouer de la contrebasse. C'est bizarre, d'habitude c'est moi qui joue pour calmer les autres, pas le contraire. Après cinq minutes, elle s'adresse de nouveau à moi.

\- Tu peux venir m'accompagner si tu veux, j'ai apporté un violon. Ce n'est pas le tien, mais bon.

Par je ne sais quel, enchantement, j'arrive à me lever et me diriger vers elle sans que mes jambes flanchent sous mon poids. Je demande, complétement perdue.

\- Comment tu sais que je joue du violon ?

\- Je suis les mêmes cours que toi, je suis très discrète pas étonnant que tu ne m'aies jamais remarqué.

J'admets qu'on est pas mal dans le cours de musique néanmoins, elle m'a remarqué. C'est bizarre, j'ai l'habitude qu'on me remarque, mais là c'est différent. J'attrape le violon à côté d'elle et lui demande de jouer un air puis je la suivrais. Le peu que j'ai entendu me suffit pour savoir qu'elle est douée.

Elle commence et peu de temps après je commence aussi, cet air me rappelle un morceau. Oui, c'est un morceau qui se trouve sur le seul CD que j'ai récupéré de mon père et quelle était la probabilité pour que ce soit mon morceau préféré ? Certes, il manque le piano, mais l'essentiel est là.

J'aime la forme et la structure qu'il y a lorsque que je joue du violon, mais plus important encore, j'adore ce que je sens dans ma poitrine, c'est comme si mon cœur bat avec le violon sauf qu'aujourd'hui, et pour la première fois de ma vie, nous ne sommes pas synchronisés.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps on est restée à jouer ici, mais longtemps, car je commence à avoir des fourmis dans ma main gauche et quand ça arrive, c'est que j'ai joué un long moment. Je pose le violon dans son étui et après l'avoir nettoyé, je prends la parole.

\- Je m'appelle Valentine au fait.

\- Moi c'est… Rachel.

\- Enchantée, faudra qu'on remettre ceci.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu voudrais bien ?

\- Après l'aide que tu m'as apportée, bien sûr et puis la musique, j'adore en jouer, seule ou à plusieurs.

Elle me sourit et c'est bizarre, mais en l'observant de plus près elle me rappelle, quelqu'un que je connais, mais je n'arrive pas à me concentrer bien longtemps, car ma tête ne cesse d'envoyer des flashs aveuglant de cette fille, la _fille._ Mon ventre émet un grognement assez horrible et Rachel rigole en regardant sa montre.

\- Le dîner est terminé, mais peut-être que si tu vas dans les cuisines tu peux avoir quelque chose.

\- Tu m'accompagnerais ?

\- Si tu veux.

\- Puisque je te le demande ! Allez, on y va.

Je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver soudainement seule. Quitte à être avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas. On remet en place les instruments de musique et on se dirige vers les cuisines. Je récupère mon sac avant d'y aller et celui-ci trop lourd sur mon épaule, me rappel constamment que tout est fini avec Hermione, tout. Je secoue ma tête pour ne pas encore pleurer car je commence à en avoir marre de réagir comme ça.

Une fois dans les cuisines, c'est le grand nettoyage et on dérange plus qu'autre chose. Heureusement, ma planque est proche de l'entrée. Je prends pleins de pâtisseries et un pichet de jus d'orange.

Elle m'aide à porter toutes les provisions, mais je ne sais pas où aller. D'habitude ce sont mes dortoirs mais là, je ne veux absolument pas y retourner. Elle semble comprendre que je suis complètement perdue dans mes pensées puisqu'elle passe devant moi et je la suis.

On arrive devant une porte de classe, mais assez particulière, où est-ce qu'on est ?

\- C'est une salle qu'on peut utiliser, n'importe qui, mais je crois que tout le monde préfère entrer dans les salles de cours...

Elle me donne vraiment, mais vraiment l'impression d'être l'élève parfaite qui n'enfreint jamais les règles. On s'installe à une table et deux personnes sont là.

\- Je suis désolée au fait, mais quand je ne suis pas bien j'aime manger que des pâtisseries.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, avec mon père on fait la même chose en mettant un bon film devant la télévison quand ma mère s'absente.

\- Le rêve !

Elle rigole et je partage la nourriture

\- Bien évidemment, merci de m'avoir calmé, tout à l'heure.

\- Je... Je sais ce que c'est, j'en fais aussi. Je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, les crises de panique, la passion de la musique et j'en passe. Heureusement, je ne porte pas de lunettes comme lui, mais je suis timide comme ma mère et j'adore cuisinier aussi. Dit, qu'est-ce qui t'a mis dans cet état-là ?

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Elle hoche la tête et je la regarde plus attentivement. Je me penche légèrement sur la table comme à chaque fois que j'étudie une fille. Elle est plutôt pas mal, j'aime bien la manière dont elle attache ses cheveux qui sont d'ailleurs châtain clair, à la limite d'être blond.. Le grain de beauté qu'elle a dans le cou est attrayant, ses lèvres sont légèrement pulpeuses et ses yeux bleus. Ils sont magnifiques. Elle tousse ce qui me ramène sur terre et si je la connaissais, je pourrais affirmer avec certitude qu'elle est gênée. Je m'appuie contre le dossier de la chaise puis joue avec mon muffin nerveusement.

\- J'ai dit à une fille que je l'aimais, chose que je ne fais jamais puisque c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive, mais bien évidemment, ça aurait été trop simple de tomber amoureuse d'une lesbienne, non, fallait qu'elle soit hétérosexuelle pour mon plus grand bonheur !

En la voyant écarquiller les yeux, je crois que je lui ai fait peur, j'ajoute.

\- Désolée, mais je suis encore sous le choc.

\- Ce n'est pas grave c'est juste que je... Tu vas sans doute me trouver étrange et je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ceci, mais ça fait longtemps que je souhaitais te parler.

Généralement quand on me dit ce genre de phrase c'est pour m'aguicher, on lance la balle dans mon camp et à moi de choisir si je veux faire un rebond avec, mais dans le cas présent ce n'est absolument pas ça. Pour m'être fait draguer beaucoup trop de fois, je sais faire la différence.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Comme ça, j'ai toujours voulu te connaître, devenir ton amie et non je ne te ne drague pas !

\- Je sais.

Elle se contente de sourire.

\- Ça fait longtemps que tu joues de la contrebasse ?

\- Depuis mes cinq ans.

C'est bizarre, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà eu cette conversation avec elle. On passe le reste de la soirée à parler de tout et de rien et c'est hallucinant le nombre de points en commun que j'ai avec. Il se trouve qu'elle est aussi a été dans une école de musique, comme je l'avais devinée très studieuse et elle n'aime pas enfreindre les règles puisque à dix minutes du couvre feux, elle décide de rentrer dans sa salle commune.

Je l'accompagne pratiquement jusqu'à sa salle commune.

\- Merci pour cette soirée Rachel. Si tu pouvais éviter de raconter que tu m'as trouvée dans les couloirs dans mon état de folie, ça m'arrangerait.

\- Bien sûr pas de problème, bonne nuit et j'espère que ça s'arrangera avec ton amie.

Je lui souris faiblement, mais je ne vois pas comment les choses pourraient redevenir comme avant. Je fais demi-tour et après de cinq minutes de marche, j'entre dans les dortoirs de Clémence puis dans sa chambre. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer Lucy ou moi ? Mais avant que je n'aie pu me décider, elle se jette dans mes bras en murmurant.

\- Je suis navrée, viens.

Et là c'est plus fort que moi je pleure encore ! Elle m'amène sur son lit et je lui raconte tout dans les moindres détails. En m'arrêtant lorsque mes tremblements m'empêchent d'être comprise et quand mon cœur veut bien arrêter de battre à une allure non humainement supportable. Elle me réconforte comme je l'ai fait pour elle. Mon bracelet est un état lamentable.

À un moment donné, je croise mon regard dans son miroir et voir mon reflet ne fait que me rendre complètement folle ! Je suis lamentable. Je me relève précipitamment.

\- Valentine ! Revient ici !

Je ne l'écoute pas et sors de sa chambre, puis de ses dortoirs. Où aller ? Partout sauf ici, dans ce château. Je prends la direction de gauche pour aller prendre un passage secret qui me permettra de me casser. Malheureusement, Clémence m'a suivi et elle attrape mon bras tellement fort qu'elle me stop littéralement. Je lui dis, complètement au bord de l'hystérie.

\- J'en peux plus il faut que je parte d'ici je vais péter un câble !

\- Je suis la d'accord ? Je ne vais nulle part Valentine. Je ne t'abandonne pas.

\- Nan nan, il faut que je parte Clémence.

Je m'éloigne, m'agrippe la tête et craque de nouveau. Je n'en reviens pas de réagir de cette façon. Ce n'est qu'une fille putain ! Pourquoi j'ai tellement mal ? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir de cœur ? Pourquoi nom de Dieu… Je sens sa main contre mon dos et en peu de temps, je suis de retour dans sa chambre. Je m'installe sur sa chaise et… J'ai juste envie que tout s'arrête. De façon permanente. Je déteste ma vie.

Après un long moment, quand je sais que je serais capable de parler sans bégayer**. **Je relève la tête et débute prudemment.

\- Ce n'est pas tout Clémence, il y a autre chose.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- C'est Lucy elle ne va pas bien.

Elle se lève et commence à faire les cent pas, comme si elle s'entraînait à faire un discours devant une assemblée. Qu'elle s'apprêtait à exposer une idée déjà connue et que tout le monde s'efforce d'ignorer.

\- Oui j'avais remarqué, mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Elle boit de temps en temps, je ne sais pas, j'essaye de ne pas penser à elle constamment et le meilleur moyen c'est de ne pas la regarder.

\- Nan c'est pire, elle boit plus maintenant elle se drogue. Elle prend de la drogue de sorcier et je suis désolée, ne t'énerves pas, mais ça fait plus d'un mois que j'essaye de l'aider. Je n'y arrive plus et dans mon état je ne peux pas réessayer, j'ai besoin de toi, elle a besoin de toi.

Sa respiration commence à s'accélérer et je sais pas ce qui l'empêche de me suspendre dans les airs, ma situation ou le fait qu'elle se sente responsable ? Elle essaye de ne pas craquer, mais c'est dur pour elle, je reprends.

\- Il faut que tu lui dises que tu ne peux pas vivre sans elle ! Elle n'arrête pas de te réclamer, elle se shoote parce qu'elle se sent bien que quand elle est défoncée, parce qu'elle retrouve les sensations qu'elles avaient quand elle était avec toi, mais ce n'est pas saint et ça va la détruire. Il faut que tu te poses maintenant les bonnes questions. Bats-toi pour elle et envoies bouler le reste, ta mère et sa famille ! Si j'avais la chance de pouvoir le faire pour la personne que j'aime, en l'occurrence celle qui ma détruite, mais là n'est pas le point, je le ferais sans hésitation.

\- Oui je l'aime beaucoup et toujours, mais on en revient au même problème qu'au début, elle ne quittera pas sa famille. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le fasse pour moi. Mais parce qu'elle le veut, vraiment. Je ne veux pas foutre en l'air sa vie.

\- Crois-moi Clém, si tu insistes parce qu'elle va te repousser, vous avez une chance. Elle t'aime. Quand elle n'était pas bien, elle m'a dit toutes ces choses qui m'ont complètement retournée. Elle ne s'en souvient pas, mais moi oui. Elle a refait une crise ce matin et je l'ai emmenée à l'infirmerie. Ça ne peut plus continuer comme ça, cette histoire risque de très mal finir.

Elle regarde l'heure sans doute pour les visites, mais d'un coup son regard change, elle se réinstalle dans son lit et colle ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il y a autre chose de grave. Encore sa mère après le coup porté à son encontre ? Mon ventre se contracte. Je me lève et m'installe à côté d'elle. Je prends sa main en la regardant dans les yeux et hoche la tête pour lui dire que je suis prête, alors que c'est elle qui ne l'est pas. Peu de temps après elle ouvre la bouche.

D'un coup, on entend du bruit à l'extérieur à cause de la porte de Clémence restée ouverte et je reconnais cette voix. Je me cache sous un oreiller, j'ai vraiment atteint le fond. Plus grotesque, je ne sais pas si je pourrais.

Clémence se lève de suite et referme la porte derrière elle. Parler de Lucy me fait oublier mes soucis, mais dès que tout est calme, c'est juste horrible.

Quelques minutes plus tard elle revient, mais je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Je me glisse sous ses draps et ferme les yeux en ignorant la douleur invariable dans mon cœur, ma tête, en fait tout mon corps néanmoins, il faut que j'arrive à ignorer ces sensations encore un peu, pour elle. Clém me rejoint en se blottissant contre moi et commence à pleurer silencieusement, car je sens ses larmes couler le long de mon cou et je fais la même chose qu'elle.

C'est fini, Hermione m'a enlevé ma joie de vivre. Tout ce que je vais être c'est une pauvre limace qui a refoulé tous ses sentiments depuis bien trop longtemps et quelques séances chez le psychologue ne sont pas suffisantes pour évacuer tant d'années d'enfermement.

Le lendemain matin, malgré mes protestations Clémence me force à me lever et me préparer, mais tout ce que je fais, c'est enfiler ma tenue et me brosser les dents. J'ai aucun cours dans mon sac, mais tant pis. Je ne retourne pas dans mes dortoirs, car elle s'y trouve encore. Comment Clémence arrive toujours à prétendre que tout va bien en présence de monde, alors que c'est totalement l'opposé. Certes je ne parle pas forcément de ce que je ressens, mais quand je suis triste ça se voit. Les cours où je mets le bordel sont les témoins de mes moments de tristesse.

Elle décide de me prendre la main pour m'obliger à avancer. Après une nuit de sommeil à tête reposée, Hermione m'a dit la vérité. Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis qu'il faut vraiment être fort pour mentir et jouer la comédie durant tout ce temps et si elle cherchait un secret, elle avait celui de mon père bien avant de me demander de la voir à Noël. Alors pourquoi continuer de me voir ? D'être aussi proche ? Et puis j'ai rêvé du souvenir de la dernière journée à Pré-au-Lard…

_Il y a vraiment beaucoup d'alcool, ils sont fous ces Gryffondors. J'attrape de quoi faire mon cocktail de prédilection. Une fois prêt, je me tourne de nouveau vers le salon où beaucoup d'élèves dansent, au moins ici si il y a une chose dont on peut-être sûr, c'est que Kane ne viendra pas ! _

_J'aperçois Hermione qui me demande de venir vers elle comme elle peut et une fois arrivée, elle monte les escaliers puis cherche une pièce de libre; mais pourquoi faire ? Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite dans ma poitrine et ma gorge est soudainement très sèche. _

_Après la troisième tentative où j'ai cru apercevoir Victor et Ginny s'amuser, beurk, je rentre dans ce qui semble être un bureau. Elle s'assied par terre et je fais la même chose. Je suis de plus en plus intriguée. Elle boit une gorgée de son verre et enfin, m'adresse la parole. _

\- _Si on jouait à action et vérité ? _

_J'évite de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive, ce qui est techniquement impossible. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'à deux, ça risque de très mal finir... Et si par le miracle de Saturne elle a des sentiments pour moi, même si j'en doute, je n'ai pas envie que notre premier baiser soit le fruit d'un jeu. Malgré le fait que je désire que ça depuis bien trop longtemps et honnêtement, je ne pensais pas qu'Hermione serait le genre de personne à jouer à ce jeu. Je finis néanmoins par dire.  
_

\- _D'accord, commence. _

\- _Action ou vérité. _

\- _Vérité. _

\- _Mmh, qu'est-ce que tu préfères le plus ? _

\- _Les filles. _

_Elle roule des yeux, quoi ? C'est vrai ! Et je ne vais sûrement pas lui dire que c'est elle. _

\- _Action ou vérité ? _

\- _Action. _

_Elle me complique la tâche, car au plus profond de moi, j'ai juste envie de dire embrasse moi. _

\- _Bois trois gorgées de ton verre. _

_Avant qu'elle ne pose la question, je répète. _

\- _Vérité. _

_Elle est déçue, mais tellement craquante en faisant cette tête. Elle réfléchit un moment puis s'exclame, comme si elle avait trouvé l'énigme menant chez les Serdaigles.  
_

\- _C'est quoi ta couleur préférée ?_

_Je fronce les sourcils, c'est nul comme question, elle ajoute. _

\- _Oui ça m'intéresse. _

_Elle me regarde en souriant et le pire, c'est que c'est vrai, ça l'intéresse. _

\- _C'est le bleu. _

Je chasse ce souvenir de ma tête. On a continué très longtemps avant qu'elle décide d'arrêter et je n'aie fait que répondre vérité à chacune de ses questions. Clémence s'arrête soudainement à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, pour finalement reprendre la marche pour qu'on aille s'installer à ma table. Malgré moi, mon regard tombe sur la table des Gryffondors, à l'endroit où habituellement, elle s'assoit avec ses clowns et elle n'est pas là, elle n'est jamais en retard.

Je ne peux, _veux_ plus résider auprès d'elle. Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me prenne en pitié et être son amie n'est plus suffisant dorénavant. Mais comment vivre sans elle maintenant ? Sans la voir, sentir son odeur, l'entendre rire.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

* * *

_Oui, je l'ai fait. Cruelle moi ? Noooooon... Que voulez-vous j'adore les dramas. Pour ceux qui se pose la question, Hermione a vraiment dit des choses sympathiques à Harry concernant Valentine et Hermione ne lui a pas menti. Je ne voulais pas la faire méchante, par contre la faire réagir comme la parfaite hétéro de base qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, ça j'étais obligée. Vécu personnel bien merdique. x)  
_

_See you soon ! _


	29. Pardonne-moi

_Hellooooooo ! Me voici avec la suite. Sinon, c'est quand qu'il neige ? Oui j'ai de l'espoir.  
_

_**isshehappy : **Ne t'excuse pas pour l'absence de review, vraiment, surtout pour cette raison là. Merci pour ton avis et ce paquet de bonbons gentiment offert, même si je dois le recevoir en pleine figure. x) Contente que tu ai trouvé la crise d'angoisse réaliste. Façon ce chapitre a été écrit rapidement... Anyway ne ressassons pas le passé, bonne lecture à toi. :') Et Rachel est la demi-sœur de Valentine.  
_

_**Galdhopiggen : **Tu as trouvé le problème, c'est son karma. Je sais c'est très triste ce qui lui arrive. Mais je voulais faire écho à ce qui arrive malheureusement à beaucoup de monde ( moi y compris ) et que tomber amoureuse d'une hétérosexuelle, ne pas être aimé en retour quoi, c'est horrible. Ça va être dur, mais au final, ça marque le début de leur histoire. Merci pour ta review :') et de la confrontation il va en avoir, je te laisse juger par toi-même. Lucy au pouvoir !**  
**_

_**Zo : **Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça m'a fait très plaisir :') et quand tu me donnera ton prochain avis, je voudrais savoir ce qui tu n'as pas aimé. Je t'avoue que je vais sûrement serrer les dents, mais c'est pour une bonne cause. x) Nan sérieux, merci, j'ai du mal à croire ce que tu me dis. Je suis contente de te surprendre, c'est très important ce point à vrai dire, ce que soit pas téléphoné. J'espère que ce prochain chapitre te plaira autant que les autres. :')**  
**_

_**Cottigny :** Je t'énerve ? À bon ? :P Je sais ce n'est pas marrant en soit mais quand tu marques, " VALIONE IS DEAD " ça me fait tellement rire. Oui tu sais la suite, mais chut. Et d'ailleurs, Lucy ? Tu veux pas que je finisse mon histoire en fait... ( Prends le temps que tu veux ) Sinon merci pour ta review, ça t'a mis dans tout tes états, comme tout le monde, et je suis contente quand relisant ça te plaise toujours autant. À part pour Rachel. ^^' Bonne relecture bébé.**  
**_

**_Kay : _**_Dois-je préciser que j__'ai souris niaisement face à ta review ? Sérieusement, MERCI. La cohérence, je crois que c'est ce dont j'ai le plus peur. Alors je suis ravi de voir que ça l'est pour toi. Valentine n'était censée prendre autant d'importance, mais au final oui, elle donne le ton__. Ce n'est pas terminé entres elles, loin de là. Encore merci... :')_**_  
_**

_Bonne lecture_ _jeunes_ **_Padawan ! _**

* * *

**_CHAPITRE VINGT-NEUF : PARDONNE-MOI_**

**_Clémence Johnson_**

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire à ma meilleure amie ce qui me tracasse, quand j'entends le tableau s'ouvrir. Étant donné qu'Ernie est déjà dans sa chambre, je me lève rapidement et ferme la porte derrière moi. C'est Hermione, comme je l'avais deviné.

\- Même Valentine n'aurait pas fait ce que tu lui as fait à son pire ennemi.

Elle ferme légèrement les yeux et secoue la tête. Au final, regarder l'état dans lequel elles sont toutes les deux me fait du mal.

\- S'il te plaît, Clémence, dit-lui que je lui ai raconté la vérité. Cette idée stupide est restée très peu de temps dans ma tête. C'était au début de l'année, bien des choses se sont passées entre-temps…

J'avale difficilement ma salive, elle a pleuré. Néanmoins, revoir Valentine sangloter m'empêche de lui répondre gentiment.

\- Supposons que ce soit vrai l'espace d'un instant, ça, elle pourrait te le pardonner. Avec le temps. Le vrai souci, c'est qu'elle t'aime. Elle joue le rôle de l'amie depuis bien trop longtemps et je me demande encore comment tu as fait pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle t'aimait. Tu sais comment elle est avec les gens, tu as quand même bien vu que c'était différent, ne le nie pas. Tu sais combien de personnes ont mis les pieds chez elle ? Ils se comptent sur les doigts de sa main. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ton cœur, mais si tu tiens à elle comme tu le dis, laisse la tranquille Hermione.

\- Mais…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et s'en va. Je ferme les yeux et soupire. Je retourne dans ma chambre et me blottis contre Valentine. Je pleure sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Comment soutenir ma meilleure amie ? Comment l'aider à s'en remettre ? Je finis par m'endormir en pensant à Lucy.

Une fois à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, je m'arrête un moment, mais malheureusement Hermione n'est pas là. Nous allons à la table de ma meilleure amie qui n'est vraiment pas dans son assiette. Je me sers de quoi manger et fais la même chose pour elle au bout de deux minutes de non-réactivité de sa part. Je sens qu'elle va cracher son venin.

\- Je vais aller foutre le feu à sa bibliothèque, là peut-être qu'elle comprendra ce qu'elle m'a fait.

Je passe une main dans son dos pour la réconforter et pousse l'assiette en face d'elle pour l'inciter à manger, quand mon regard tombe enfin sur Hermione. Je me lève précipitamment de ma place et m'avance droit vers elle. Je lève ma baguette et elle se retrouve au sol. Avant que l'un de ses amis ne me pousse je lui murmure à l'oreille pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre :

\- Je m'étais promis de te faire ça si tu étais amenée à faire souffrir Valentine.

Et je n'ai pas le temps de me redresser qu'un garçon m'enlève doucement et fort heureusement pour lui, ma baguette des mains. Il manquerait plus que je ne perde son contrôle. Les professeurs ne mettent pas longtemps à arriver et on doit aller de suite dans la salle du fond avec le professeur de métamorphose, Minerva McGonagall. La Grande Salle est agitée, dès qu'il y a des règlements de compte à la vue de tous, c'est l'effervescence, qui plus est entre deux préfètes en chef.

Je sais que je vais avoir des ennuis, mais tant pis. Même subir les folies de ma mère en valait la peine. Je ferais tout pour Valentine. Une fois dans la salle, Hermione prend de suite la parole.

\- Tout ceci est un malentendu professeure, j'ai provoqué Clémence et elle n'a fait que me répondre de la même manière que moi. Ne lui donnez pas d'avertissement ou de retenue s'il vous plaît.

\- Premièrement, je suis profondément déçue de votre comportement, à toutes les deux ! Vous êtes les meilleures élèves de votre promotion et c'est comme ça que vous réglez vos querelles, devant tout le monde ?

Elle commence à faire les cent pas, puis ajoute.

\- Quand vous sortirez d'ici, prenez l'air de quelqu'un qui a écopé d'une retenue, vous avez compris Miss Johnson ?

\- Oui, merci professeure.

\- J'espère que cela ne se reproduira plus !

Une fois qu'elle quitte la pièce, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de souffler. J'étais prête à avoir n'importe quelles sanctions, mais l'éviter est encore mieux. Avant que je n'aie pu me retourner totalement, Hermione m'attrape le bras m'obligeant à lui faire face. Je la regarde assez froidement, malgré moi.

Elle se pince la lèvre et lâche enfin mon bras. Quand je retourne dans la Grande Salle, je n'ai pas à prétendre que j'ai eu une retenue en prenant une expression triste, non, j'avance vers Valentine avec l'expression que je devrais avoir tout le temps sur mon visage.

Je m'apprêtais à m'excuser auprès d'elle, mais elle secoue la tête. Après tout elle a fait la même chose à Lucy, m'en vouloir serait injuste.

\- Elle est toujours à l'infirmerie, tu as réfléchi ?

\- Oui tout est clair à présent.

L'adrénaline acquise grâce à Hermione me permet d'avoir les idées claires. Il est temps d'agir et d'arrêter de subir. Je sors de mon sac un parchemin et une plume, puis écris à monsieur Conor pour lui dire que j'ai pris ma décision. Il est temps que ma mère paye pour toutes ces années de maltraitances. Si je dois avoir un enfant, il est hors de question qu'il se trouve à un millimètre d'elle. Quand je pense qu'il y a peut-être un être qui grandit dans mon ventre, je suis pris d'un spasme. Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'imaginais ma vie et il faut que je le dise à Val !

Ensuite, j'écris la même lettre à Clay et Chloe pour les prévenir. Nous passons le reste du déjeuner en silence. Valentine n'arrive pas à rester en place à cause d'Hermione qui n'arrête pas de jeter des coups d'œil vers elle.

Malheureusement, je dois me séparer d'elle. J'espère qu'elle se tiendra tranquille. Une fois en cours de potions Lucy n'est pas là, donc elle est toujours à l'infirmerie. J'attends l'heure du déjeuner avec impatience. Moi qui d'habitude, ne souhaite que retarder le temps, aujourd'hui je veux juste qu'il avance à la vitesse de la lumière !

Dès que le dernier cours de la matinée se termine, je cours aussi vite que possible vers l'infirmerie, mais une fois à l'intérieur, personne. Je reprends ma respiration aussi vite que possible et m'adresse à l'infirmière.

\- Excusez-moi madame Pomfresh, où est Lucy Wayne ?

\- Oh ! Elle est sortie ce matin.

Donc soit elle sera en cours cet après-midi, soit elle sera dans le bureau du Directeur Kane sur le point de se faire renvoyer. J'espère que ce n'est pas la deuxième supposition. Je la remercie puis fais demi-tour. Je n'ai pas faim.

Je traîne des pieds pour me rendre en _Botanique_ et mon cœur s'arrête, elle est là, mais vraiment dans un sale état. Je pense qu'elle n'a même pas pris la peine de se maquiller pour cacher ses cernes. J'avance vers mon binôme de classe qui se trouve être Carla et enfile ma combinaison rapidement. J'essaye de rester concentrée, mais tout ce que j'ai envie de faire, c'est d'envoyer valser mes fleurs et d'aller dans sa direction.

En _Histoire de la magie, _c'est pire et Valentine dort. J'espère qu'elle n'a pas fait ça durant les autres cours... Au moins, elle est silencieuse.

Je ne sais pas trop comment procéder. J'ai peur de la réaction de Lucy si je l'approche dans les couloirs ainsi que dans notre salle commune et je ne peux pas demander de l'aide à Valentine. Elle n'est vraiment pas bien, il ne me reste qu'une solution. M'adresser à une personne qui ne posera pas de question. Je remonte rapidement les couloirs avant d'aller en cours d'_Arithmancie._

\- Rachel ! Excuse-moi tu pourrais me rendre un service s'il te plaît ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais garder un œil sur Lucy et vers six heures l'emmener vers mes dortoirs ? Tu sais au niveau du deuxième étage près de la statue avec la couronne.

\- Euh oui ok, je lui dis quoi pour qu'elle me suive ?

\- Essaye de trouver quelque chose de plausible, je suis vraiment désolée mais je dois retourner en cours…

Et ça me heurte violemment, je veux aller en cours. Encore retarder les choses… Je dis à Rachel de laisser tomber et cours à présent vers ma salle commune pour rattraper Lucy. S'il le faut, je la tirerai moi-même par les cheveux.

Ils sont encore dans les couloirs et Jack marche à côté d'elle. Je les rattrape. Mon cœur bat trop vite, je respire trop rapidement et ma gorge est en feu, mais tant pis. Je dépasse Lucy et me mets devant elle, la stoppant par la même occasion. Son regard est vide et je dis précipitamment.

\- Il faut que je te parle.

\- Laisse-la ! Regarde dans quel état tu l'as mis, rentre dans tes dortoirs ça vaut mieux pour tout le monde.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Il sait pour nous ? Je fais abstraction de sa remarque et prends la main de Lucy qui, comme d'habitude est chaude. Je reçois la plus grande décharge électrique de ma vie au contact sa peau. J'ai l'impression qu'elle aussi, car elle regarde nos mains avec attention. Enfin je ne suis pas sûre, elle est quasi inexpressive.

Je commence à m'avancer vers la direction opposée, quand Jack attrape mon autre bras.

\- J'ai dit non.

\- C'est bon Jack, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Entendre le son de sa voix résonner à mes oreilles aurait été parfait depuis le temps que j'attends ceci. S'il n'avait pas été si gentil, depuis quand elle lui parle délicatement ? Il serre les dents et, heureusement lâche mon bras. Nous allons directement dans mes dortoirs. Elle est réticente, car elle freine le pas mais cette fois-ci, je suis bien déterminée à avoir plus de force qu'elle. De toute façon vu son état, même si elle essayait de vraiment résister, j'arriverai quand même à garder le contrôle. Merlin qu'est-ce que ces drogues lui on fait…

Une fois dans ma chambre, elle s'assied sur ma chaise et croise les bras. Cela me fait terriblement mal de la voir comme ça. Elle est toujours belle, mais son visage témoigne de la souffrance que je lui ai fait et de celle qu'elle s'est infligée elle-même. Je prends une grande inspiration et commence.

\- Valentine m'a dit pour la drogue et le reste.

Pas de réaction.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi te détruis-tu la santé ?

\- Et ?

Sa voix est ferme et glaciale. Malgré le fait que je veuille rester impassible, je panique. Je perds mes moyens !

\- Je t'aime Lucy ! Je n'ai jamais cessé au nom de Merlin ! Je t'aime tellement ! Et je ferai n'importe quoi pour te retrouver ! Je suis désolée ! S'il te plaît dit quelque chose.

Elle ne répond pas, mon cœur commence à battre de plus en plus vite et je ressens le besoin irrépressible de serrer mes poings. Il faut que je reste calme.

\- Lucy répond quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

Toujours rien.

Je décide de m'approcher et de m'agenouiller auprès d'elle, elle se tend légèrement mais c'est tout, le néant.

\- Je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, tout à l'heure quand on s'est touchées, je sais que tu l'as senti aussi, cette chaleur te parcourir le corps, comme avant.

\- Je ne ressens plus rien et cette fois-ci, pas la peine de me demander pourquoi, tu sais.

Je commence à avoir les larmes aux yeux et j'ai l'impression de l'avoir perdue pour toujours. Je me relève et l'embrasse le plus tendrement possible sur le front. Peu de temps après elle se dégage et s'en va, me laissant m'effondrer sur le sol de ma chambre, seule.

Je sais qu'il faut que je me lève, mais je n'ai plus de force, tout cela est de ma faute. Elle n'aurait pas commencé la drogue si je ne lui avais pas menti, si je ne l'avais pas repoussé de cette manière. Elle se marie dans une semaine et demie et je vais la perdre pour toujours, si ce n'est déjà fait.

Je me relève enfin et m'assieds sur ma chaise. Il est trois heures du matin. Je décide d'écrire une lettre, de lui dire comment grosso modo, comment ces cinq mois ont été horribles sans elle. Combien je l'aime et que j'ai envie de construire un futur avec elle et rien qu'elle. Que maintenant, je ferai n'importe quoi pour la récupérer. Je m'en fous que les élèves sachent que je suis bisexuelle, lesbienne, qu'importe mon étiquette. Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je me battrais pour elle, Lucy vaut la peine de se battre. Malgré tout le mal que l'on s'est infligé. Jamais je ne pourrai ressentir ce que je ressens pour elle, envers quelqu'un d'autre. Je pensais que ce sentiment se serrait dissipé, mais rien, être éloignée d'elle me fait encore plus de mal que cette histoire avec Jack.

Je ne peux pas abandonner en un claquement de doigt mon premier amour, pas sans me démener.

Une fois terminé je pars me coucher même s'il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps avant la sonnerie de mon réveil. Dès qu'il sonne, je suis crevée, mais je fais abstraction de la lourdeur de mes yeux et me prépare rapidement. Je descends dans la Grande Salle et lui donne la lettre. Elle la récupère en la regardant sans montrer la moindre expression sur son visage. Je ne sais pas si elle est contente, si elle est en colère, je ne sais plus rien ! On dirait une coquille vide.

Je repère Valentine assise à sa table à côté de Carolyn qui, comme d'habitude me regarde froidement. Je tapote l'épaule de ma meilleure amie qui dès qu'elle m'a vue, me laisse de la place sur le banc pour que je puisse m'installer à côté d'elle.

Je regarde son assiette vide et j'ai peur qu'elle recommence. Quand elle a appris qui était son père, elle n'a plus mangé pendant des semaines. Enfin, elle ne mangeait que des produits sucrés et parce que je la forçais ! Je soupire discrètement et lui demande le plus gentiment possible, pour éviter de l'énerver.

\- Tu as mangé hier soir Valentine ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et je peux voir à travers son regard que ça ne va vraiment pas. Je vois sa mâchoire se contracter puis, elle se saisit de la cuillère devant elle pour se servir du porridge. Elle prend ensuite violemment sa cuillère et pour la calmer, je passe ma main sur son dos. Elle attrape mon autre main et je sais qu'elle se contrôle pour ne pas craquer devant tout le monde.

À peine en cours, je dois aller voir le Directeur Kane à cause de mon absence d'hier, j'avais complètement oublié. Dans son bureau c'est le calme absolu, il me regarde en agitant un peu sa tête et c'est à ce moment-là, que je sais que je n'aurai aucune sanction.

\- Et bien Clémence que s'est il passé hier ?

\- Je suis désolée monsieur Kane, je ne me sentais pas très bien et j'ai négligé de mettre au courant ma professeure d'_Arithmancie_. Je souhaitais juste m'allonger dans mon lit.

\- Ça va mieux maintenant ? Tu veux prendre la matinée pour te reposer ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

\- Non ça ira merci. Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais retourner en cours.

\- Oui Clémence bien sûr.

Au lieu de rejoindre mes amis de suite, je me laisse glisser le long du mur dans le couloir et soupire, je suis ridicule. Pas longtemps après je me motive et retourne en cours. Lucy est toujours dans le même état que ce matin, qu'hier soir. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense et Jack me lance des regards assez mauvais en fronçant les sourcils à chaque fois. Au moment du déjeuner elle ne m'a toujours pas approchée, ni regardée, mais je garde espoir. Ce soir je la confronterai en face en face pour savoir enfin à quoi elle pense.

Après le début du déjeuner elle se lève et quitte la Grande Salle. Je fais de même et je la vois rentrer dans une salle de classe avec à sa suite, cette même fille qui traîne souvent avec elle. Je continue d'avancer et ouvre la porte à la volée, elle s'écarte de suite et Lucy essaye de cacher comme elle peut ce qu'elle a dans les mains. Elle commence à avoir des gestes nerveux, est-elle en manque ?

\- Bon j'y vais moi, à tout à l'heure Lucy.

La fille qui est en fait Shannon, la sangsue de Valentine, s'en va en nous laissant seule. Lucy commence à s'avancer dans ma direction, mais elle regarde la sortie, pas moi et mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine comme si elle s'amusait avec.

Je l'arrête avec ma main, encore cette sensation et elle serre les dents.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre de ta souffrance, c'est à cause de toi si on en est là alors laisse moi passer !

Je sais à quoi elle fait référence, au commencement.

\- _Tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ?_

_J'attends sa réponse avec impatience même si je ne réalise pas encore ce qu'on vient de faire, j'ai couché avec Lucy par Merlin ! Mais je me sens bien, et j'ai envie de recommencer, encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus de force, malgré le fait que si ma mère l'apprenait, je préfère ne pas y penser. Elle me répond enfin. _

\- _Non je ne regrette pas, mais je n'aurais pas dû, on aurait dû s'arrêter avant d'aller aussi loin._

_J'ignore sa réponse et enchaîne tout de suite._

\- _J'ai envie… de recommencer Lucy, que ce soit régulier._

_Elle se lève de mon lit et commence à se rhabiller, son corps est parfait._

\- _Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, je ne peux pas…._

\- _Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre, à part t'amuser hein ?_

_Elle est maintenant prête et à une main sur la poignée de la porte._

\- _Je te désire trop Lucy ! Reste._

_Elle ouvre la porte, le son de la musique rentre progressivement dans ma chambre, mais au lieu de partir, elle me regarde en souriant tout en refermant la porte. Ensuite elle enlève de nouveau son pull lentement et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre. De faire une fixette sur sa poitrine. Elle s'allonge sur moi et dit, juste après avoir léché le lob de mon oreille._

_\- Promets-moi que c'est juste pour ce soir Clémence._

_Je l'embrasse au lieu de lui répondre, car je suis incapable de faire une telle promesse, surtout après avoir senti sa langue contre ma peau._

Je tente de masquer à quel point sa phrase, me fait du mal mais je crois que j'échoue lamentablement. Si je n'avais pas tant insisté, on n'en serait pas là. Il faut que je la laisse un peu respirer, mais avant, je dois récupérer cette chose qu'elle cache dans son autre main. Je suis sûre que c'est de la drogue.

\- Donne-moi ce que tu as dans la main avant.

\- Mais c'est trop tard pour venir surveiller ce que je fais.

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard.

Je sais qu'elle va se dégager dans peu de temps et j'aurais du mal à récupérer ce qu'elle tient. Je risque de lui faire mal, mais beaucoup moins que si je ne fais rien. Je relâche ma prise sur son bras et quand elle croit qu'elle est libre, d'un coup je la fais tomber en arrière tout en essayant quand même de ralentir sa chute pour protéger sa tête. Une fois au sol, je récupère ce qui se trouve être un flacon et m'éloigne un peu. Je ne sais pas comment elle compte réagir maintenant qu'elle se drogue.

\- Putain, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Mais tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! Mêle toi de tes affaires.

\- Si tu as lu ma lettre, tu sais que je ne reculerai pas, je t'aime Lucy.

Je reconnais une expression, une petite veine apparaît sur le côté de sa tempe, elle se relève et quitte la salle de classe énervée. Au moins, ce que je lui dis la préoccupe et la touche, à moins que ce soit parce que j'ai récupéré son poison…

Je m'assieds sur une chaise et prends ma tête dans mes mains. C'est trop dur, ce n'est pas ce que j'imaginais. Je pensais qu'elle allait revenir vers moi rapidement. Si nous avons encore une chance, il faut qu'elle laisse sa famille ou qu'elle tienne tête à son père, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus !

Soudain, j'ai la nausée et j'attrape la première chose sur ma droite, la poubelle. Une fois que c'est passé, je fais disparaître son contenu, tout ça n'est pas bon. Je retourne dans la Grande Salle vers la table des Serpentards, mais Val n'est plus là. Je m'installe à côté de Rachel qui me regarde bizarrement.

\- Ça va mieux avec Lucy ?

\- Non et je sais pas si j'y arriverai, elle me semble tellement...

En pensant à ce qu'elle est devenue, les larmes coulent sur mes joues. Comment, comment j'ai pu lui faire ça ? Tout est de ma faute, elle a raison. Je ne suis pas bonne pour elle. Je savais très bien qu'elle était mal et pourtant, je l'ai abandonnée. Peut-être qu'on aurait pu rester des amies. Je soupire, je ne m'y retrouve plus. Trop de pensées et d'images ne cessent de venir perturber mon esprit, je suis épuisée. Je sens une main dans mon dos et ferme les yeux. Je pense que des élèves me regardent, mais là maintenant, si crier mon amour pour Lucy pouvait la faire revenir, je monterais sur la table. Je m'exposerais devant tous les élèves !

Le soir venu, je m'enfonce sous mes draps sans même réviser pour les devoirs de demain, sans même me changer, sans même prendre de douche.

Le lendemain, je consens quand même à me laver et m'installe à côté de Valentine qui joue distraitement avec ses œufs.

\- Tu as dormi dans tes dortoirs hier soir ?

\- Sur ton canapé, je ne peux pas rester aussi près d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avec moi ? J'avais besoin de toi.

\- Je ne sais pas, tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est me noyer dans mon jus de citrouille !

D'habitude quand quelque chose ne va pas, il y a en toujours une pour rassurer et réconforter l'autre, mais pour la première fois, on va mal toutes les deux. Un hibou dépose une lettre près de mon assiette vide et je ne reconnais pas l'écriture. Peu de temps après celle de Clay arrive et je commence par la sienne. La deuxième vient en fait de monsieur Conor, je donne un coup de coude à Valentine pour qu'elle lise en même temps que moi. Il faut que je lui change les idées.

_Bonjour Clémence,_

_Je suis ravi que tu te décides à changer ta manière de vivre auprès de ta mère. Les vacances approchant à grands pas, pourrais-tu venir au ministère ? Tu peux choisir la date et je m'arrangerai pour décaler mes autres rendez-vous. Si tu ne peux pas à cause de ta mère, on peut se retrouver à l'extérieur, mais ça sera plus pratique au ministère._

_Tiens-moi au courant au plus vite,_

_Sincèrement,_

_Monsieur Conor._

\- Je vais mettre ma mère au courant, elle trouvera une excuse bidon pour que tu viennes à la maison OK ?

Je hoche la tête.

\- Lucy obtient sa drogue comment ?

\- Via une fille que m'énerve, pourquoi ?

\- Il n'y a qu'elle ? Elle seule peut lui en fournir ?

\- Je pense, mais dès que tu commences généralement les portes s'ouvrent devant toi. Tu sais, il lui faut du temps pour accepter que tu reviennes dans sa vie après ce qu'il s'est passé. Je l'ai observé un peu et elle est en manque, ça fait deux jours et je suppose qu'elle est...

\- Elle n'a pas eu sa dose, je l'ai avec moi.

Valentine regarde la fiole presque avec envie.

\- Met ça dans les toilettes tu veux. Du coup elle va être énervée Clémence, tant qu'elle ne sera pas shootée.

L'entendre utiliser ce terme pour la qualifier me rend triste. Je secoue ma tête et réponds aux deux lettres rapidement, avant d'aller en cours de _Botanique_ pour un dernier devoir avant les vacances. De retour dans mes dortoirs, je prépare ma valise même si j'ai encore du temps. En ramassant mes affaires, je retrouve un pull de Lucy, J'inspire profondément, mais son odeur n'est quasiment plus là.

Je sors d'ici et me dirige vers ma salle commune. Une fois à l'intérieur je ne la vois pas, mais Jack est ici, je ne pense pas qu'en lui demandant où elle se situe il me répondra et je tourne donc les talons. Fouiller les salles de classe risque de me prendre une éternité. Je sais que je dois la laisser respirer, mais l'avoir tenue éloigné tout ce temps de moi, m'empêche de m'écouter.

Je me souviens de quelque chose, d'une carte dont m'aurait parlé Valentine. Malheureusement, cette carte se trouve dans la tour des Gryffondors et je ne peux pas aller là-bas, ma seule solution est Hermione. Dans ses dortoirs calmes, je regarde rapidement si Valentine est dans sa chambre, mais évidemment, personne. Sa valise est déjà faite et il y a des vêtements un peu partout, des livres par terre dont celui de musique, je le ramasse et le pose sur son lit.

Je frappe à la porte d'Hermione et elle s'ouvre rapidement, en me voyant son sourire disparaît.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J'ai besoin d'un service de ta part, la carte de Harry.

\- Tu cherches Valentine, quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sa voix est légèrement trop aiguë.

\- Non ce n'est pas elle, bien que je ne sache pas où elle se trouve en ce moment mais… Tu peux ou pas ?

Elle fronce les sourcils et ferme la porte de sa chambre en me demandant de la suivre. Elle me demande de m'arrêter et je m'exécute, je ne dois plus être très loin. Le couvre-feu commence dans cinq minutes.

Une fois qu'elle est de retour, elle semble hésiter avant de me donner la carte.

\- Est-ce que tu peux lui dire qu'elle me manque et que je suis désolée ?

Si je dis ceci à Valentine, ça va complètement la bouleverser et tout ce qu'elle va faire ensuite, c'est retourner droit vers elle. Ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution, mais non, je ne lui dirai absolument pas.

\- Oui bien sûr.

\- Merci et rends-la-moi demain s'il te plaît, il faut que tu dises « _Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises _» pour l'ouvrir et « _Méfait accompli _» pour la refermer.

Je hoche la tête et retourne vers mes dortoirs, une fois la carte dépliée, je fais ce qu'elle m'a dit et constate avec effroi que cette carte est diaboliquement géniale ! N'étant pas habituée à voir tous ces noms, je mets un peu de temps à la trouver. Je sais que lui donner une retenue ne changera rien, elles se verront toujours. Je mémorise leur emplacement et attrape ma baguette.

Je mets mon oreille contre la porte quand je suis arrivée et j'entends des bruits suspects, je l'ouvre doucement, parce que j'ai quand même peur de ce que je vais voir. Je serre les dents en les observant et je racle ma gorge pour signifier ma présence. Elles arrêtent en me voyant, mais Lucy tourne la tête de cette pimbêche qui n'est d'ailleurs pas la même que ce matin, pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

C'est plus fort que moi, le S_tupefix _part sans que je m'en rende compte.

\- Et c'est moi qui ait un problème ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ? Tu as compris que je ne voulais pas de toi ?

Son comportement est différent de ce midi, elle me parle lentement et n'arrive pas à garder une posture normale, j'en conclus qu'elle a réussi à consommer.

\- Tu sais ce que je fais là.

Je m'avance vers elle, elle essaye de reculer, mais trébuche sur le corps inerte de la fille. En arrivant devant elle, elle a les yeux fermés. Je lui donne de petites claques sur le visage, mais rien ne se passe, son corps est gelé. Je la relève comme je peux en soufflant pour enlever une mèche de mes cheveux de mon champ de vision. Juste avant de quitter la salle, j'annule mon sort. Au gré de l'effort physique le plus dur de ma vie, j'arrive dans mes dortoirs.

Valentine est là, sur le canapé et elle se manifeste à cause du bruit que je fais pour essayer de ne pas faire tomber Lucy.

En me voyant, elle se lève rapidement et m'aide. On l'installe dans la douche et je me recule en laissant faire Valentine qui a l'air de savoir ce qu'elle fait. Je suis dépassée, qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand elle sera consciente ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer demain soir quand je ne pourrai plus la voir ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer le quatorze février ? Mais à cette question, je peux émettre une réponse dessus : son mariage.

Après je ne sais combien de temps, elle se réveille en se débattant avec Valentine et c'est horrible. Je sanglote, car je suis incapable de l'aider. Une fois que c'est terminé, ma meilleure amie me demande, avec une voix neutre.

\- Aide-moi à la relever.

J'obéis puis une fois qu'elle est sur mon lit, Valentine arrête son geste et me regarde timidement.

\- Tu.. Tu veux la changer ?

\- Tu as fait ça combien de fois ?

En voyant son expression déconfite, je fais non de la tête, je ne veux pas savoir. Je m'installe sur ma chaise de bureau et quand j'aperçois le pull, je décide de le lui rendre en lui mettant.

\- C'est normal qu'elle soit dans cet état-là ?

\- Nan et oui, elle est dans son monde où personne ne peut l'atteindre, mais le réveil sera brutal. Généralement j'essaye de ne pas dormir, elle réagit bizarrement.

\- Merci d'avoir pris soin d'elle, merci.

Elle soupire et me fait un câlin. Elle voit la carte de Harry et je pense qu'il vaut mieux la faire disparaître, mais elle l'attrape avant moi. Elle fronce ensuite les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi elle est dans ma chambre ?

Je sais qu'elle se parle à elle-même, donc je ne réponds pas. Elle part s'installer dans un coin de ma chambre, près de la fenêtre pour profiter de la lumière extérieure et je m'installe sur mon lit à côté de Lucy. J'ai envie de la serrer contre moi, de lui dire bonne nuit, mais je... J'arrive quand même à lui caresser les cheveux, même si c'est un geste nerveux. J'essaye de lutter contre la fatigue, mais elle prend le dessus.

Des cris me réveillent et j'ouvre instantanément les yeux. Lucy est déjà debout et Valentine est derrière elle en la tenant fermement. Qu'est-ce qui se passe… Je me lève mais…

\- Ne t'approche pas Clémence ! Lucy stoppe, calme-toi c'est bon tu es en sécurité, c'est moi Valentine tu n'es pas là-bas, chut, chut.

Elle finit par réussir à la calmer, car Lucy ne hurle plus toutes ces choses incohérentes. Valentine l'installe sur la chaise de mon bureau et Lucy murmure quelque chose à son oreille.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle refait la même chose, mais je n'entends pas ce qu'elle dit et je n'aime pas ça. Valentine me regarde à présent et je sais ce que ça veut dire, elle ne veut pas de moi ici. Je prends de quoi me doucher et pars en direction de la salle de bains.

Je pleure durant toute ma douche, je m'habille rapidement ensuite et quand je reviens, plus personne n'est là, mais un mot de Valentine repose sur mon lit. Je finis rapidement ma valise et descends dans la Grande Salle en l'attendant avec impatience.

Une fois qu'elle s'est assise à côté de moi, elle m'explique.

\- Fin janvier, je suis allée chez moi pour aller voir le psychologue pour la première fois. Vu qu'on peut sortir d'ici, Lucy l'a fait. Shannon m'avait prévenu de cet après-midi, mais cette fois-ci, elle voulait être certaine que je passe pour elle et pas que pour Lucy. Enfin bref, je saute ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous et, quand j'ai trouvé Lucy, elle était... Complètement perdue. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, elle disait des paroles insensées et des gens étaient à côté d'elle... Ce n'était pas agréable à regarder, même pour moi. J'ai mis du temps à la calmer et une fois fait, elle a dormi un peu chez moi, on est rentrées et j'ai préféré qu'elle dorme dans mes dortoirs. Ce qu'elle a fait ce matin, c'est exactement ce qu'elle a fait dans ma chambre de Poudlard, mais en pire, à chaque fois qu'elle dort, elle a l'impression d'être de retour à cet après-midi. Je sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais… voilà.

Je sais qu'elle a omis des détails et sans doute changé un peu les événements pour éviter que je me sente coupable, mais j'ai envie de m'arracher le cœur rien qu'au fait de penser à ce qui lui est arrivé. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Quoi dire face à ça, à part ce que je sais déjà, c'est de ma faute.

Je pousse mon assiette et bois quelques gorgées de mon verre. J'ai l'impression que si je mange je vais vomir. Je me dirige vers ma salle de cours en traînant des pieds. Lucy est devant, dos à moi. Je m'avance à côté d'elle et lui dis rapidement quelques mots, puis ralentis le pas me laissant dépasser par les élèves.

Je m'installe à ma place habituelle en cours de _Métamorphose_, le cours où Lucy se mettait à côté de moi, le cours où pendant deux heures, elle était près de moi en public, où je pouvais sentir son odeur, la voir sourire… Je secoue la tête.

Une fois la journée terminée et dans un compartiment avec Valentine. Je me lève pour chercher Lucy, une fois fait, j'ouvre la porte et ignore Jack qui s'apprête à parler.

\- J'ai besoin de toi Lucy, il n'est jamais trop tard pour réparer toutes les blessures qu'on s'est faites. Reviens-moi et je te promets que je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose que Jack me pousse assez violemment du compartiment. Je retourne m'asseoir dans mon compartiment et joue nerveusement avec ma baguette. Valentine décide de me l'enlever des mains. Une sensation déplaisante commence à me prendre au niveau de mon ventre et je m'efforce de résister à l'envie de vomir.

\- Euh si tu veux vomir Clém, surtout n'oublie pas de tourner la tête avant tu veux. Je viens juste de mettre mon nouveau gilet qui doit représenter la valeur de tous les vêtements de Ronnie.

En tant normal, j'aurais souri, mais pas aujourd'hui. Quand j'ouvre de nouveau les yeux elle se trouve à côté de moi.

\- Tu devais me dire quelque chose l'autre soir, c'était quoi ?

Une fois que je suis sûre que je pourrai parler sans crainte, je commence.

\- Je suis désolée de te parler de ceci alors que tu es au plus mal, mais avoir parlé de Lucy me rappelle ce que j'essaye d'oublier et j'ai tellement besoin de toi ! Tu te rappelles forcément de la soirée du premier de l'an, quand j'ai couché avec Pierre. Après avoir trouvé le préservatif usagé j'ai relâché la pression. Sauf que j'ai du retard, on est mi-février et je n'ai toujours pas mes règles. On avait complètement perdu le contrôle de nous même, qui nous dit qu'on ne l'a pas fait plusieurs fois ?

Elle se relève lentement et avale sa salive difficilement.

\- Je suppose que tu n'es pas encore allée à St Mangouste ? Et que tu n'as pas fait un test ?

\- Non, je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche et je compte aller à St Mangouste pendant les vacances, mais honnêtement, je n'ai pas vraiment d'espoir. Je n'ai jamais eu de retard. Si je suis enceinte, je ne vais pas l'abandonner, qu'est-ce que va penser Lucy quand je lui dirai que j'attends un enfant ? Et la réaction de ma mère ? Ma vie part complètement en fumée. Elle me tuera.

\- Ça ira Clémence, on trouvera une solution. Je viendrai avec toi d'accord ? Ça ne sert à rien de tirer des conclusions hâtives.

\- J'ai tant peur Valentine.

Elle se rapproche de nouveau de moi et m'enlace.

\- Je serai là, toujours.

Je resserre mon emprise contre elle et pleure dans ses bras. Je sais à sa respiration que c'est pareil pour elle. Je passe ma main dans son dos pour la relaxer puis je m'allonge sur ses genoux, en attendant qu'on arrive à Londres. Elle me réveille à l'arrivée du train et je tire ma valise sur le quai en étant complètement dépitée. Dès que nous sommes arrivées au parking, elle attrape mon bras et me force à la regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je téléphone à ma mère dès que je rentre d'accord ? Vous ne resterez pas chez toi, je te le promets. Et n'abandonne pas Clém…

Je hoche la tête, mais je commence à perdre contenance. J'ai un mal de tête qui est juste en train de me tuer à petit feu. Dans la voiture de Clay, je déballe tout. Absolument tout.

\- Je suis amoureuse d'une fille et elle s'appelle Lucy.

Mon frère tousse, il est mal à l'aise.

\- Euh ok, ça va Clémence ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive d'un coup ?

Ma sœur étant dans la voiture aussi, j'omets certains détails pour ne pas la choquer. Dès que j'ai terminé, elle met l'une de ses mains contre mon épaule.

\- Sache ma grande sœur que ça ne me dérange absolument pas et que je te soutiendrai toujours.

\- Merci, je ne veux plus vivre avec maman, on a assez souffert. Lundi, on va tous les trois au _Ministère de la Magie_.

Mon frère répond et je sens de la peur émanant de lui. À cause de Chloe.

\- D'accord.

Alors que j'allais le rassurer, j'ai envie de vomir.

\- Gare-toi s'il te plaît.

\- Mais on est dans les bouchons !

Tant pis, j'ouvre la porte et régurgite mon déjeuner, j'ai chaud et ouvre ma fenêtre.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui, sans doute quelque chose que j'ai mangé et qui n'est pas passé.

\- Clémence je ne veux pas être chiant, mais il fait deux degrés dehors, tu crois que tu pourrais refermer la fenêtre ?

À contre cœur je le fais, mais je meurs de chaud et j'enlève donc toutes mes épaisseurs. Une fois à la maison, je monte directement dans ma chambre et prépare une deuxième valise. Ma mère n'est pas à la maison ce soir, Merlin qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien… Je pars au lit à vingt heures, exténuée.

Un jour avec elle est un jour en enfer. J'ai des courbatures dans tout le corps. Assise sur une chaise dans le jardin, je me repose après avoir nettoyé à la brosse à dents le barbecue. Sérieusement ! Elle ne sait même plus quoi nous faire faire, tellement nous avons déjà tout fait !

Une lettre de Valentine arrivant dans la soirée, m'invite à venir dès demain soir avec ma sœur et Clay s'il le veut, et que tout a été réglé avec ma mère. Je rentre dans la chambre de Chloe et la réveille.

\- On part demain soir chez Val, emporte juste ce qu'il te faut pour lundi et quelques jours d'accord ?

\- Mmh Mmh.

Je remets en place sa couverture, l'embrasse sur le front et pars dans ma chambre. On est réveillés aux aurores pour aller nettoyer le grenier. Elle en profite avant qu'on ne parte d'ici. Je me demande vraiment ce que ma marraine a pu dire à ma mère pour qu'elle accepte qu'on aille chez Valentine, et surtout avec ma sœur ! Pendant qu'on est en train d'astiquer les couverts en argent, mon frère comme à son habitude chuchote.

\- Je pars avec vous ce soir, mais j'irai chez ma copine, tu me couvres ?

\- Oui, soit juste à l'heure lundi.

Il me fait un clin d'œil et je sens qu'il veut me demander quelque chose, du moins me parler. Néanmoins il s'abstient.

Le lendemain, au soir, je dis juste au revoir à mon père et on se met rapidement en route. Une fois qu'on a parcouru au moins cinq kilomètres, qu'on se soit éloignés de ma mère, je demande à mon frère.

\- Vas-y mets ta voiture ici on va y aller en transplanant, bonne soirée Clay et fait attention à toi d'accord ?

\- Toujours et de même pour vous les filles.

J'attrape la main de ma sœur et pivote pour arriver dans une chambre super sombre. Valentine est en train de dormir ou en train d'écouter de la musique pour ne pas avoir réagi au son sonore de notre arrivée. On sort sur la pointe des pieds pour aller dans le salon où madame Silverwood travaille. En nous voyant, elle s'arrête tout de suite. Elle se lève et nous serre chacune notre tour dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien se passer d'accord ? Faites comme chez vous les filles.

\- Merci beaucoup marraine, merci pour tout. On peut prendre la chambre du fond ?

\- Oui ma mère est retournée chez elle. On ira ensemble demain jusqu'au ministère ensuite je devrai vous laissez j'ai… Une réunion.

\- Pas de souci, merci encore.

\- Allez donc vous reposer.

J'installe rapidement nos affaires dans l'armoire puis enfile mon pyjama.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais dormir avec Valentine ?

\- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Bien sûr que non, merci pour ce que tu fais Clémence.

Je souris et m'éclipse de la chambre pour aller dans celle de ma meilleure amie. Elle bouge un peu quand je m'installe dans son lit. Elle dormait, car soudainement elle s'est mise à respirer plus fort. Posément je commence à lui effleurer les cheveux.

Le lendemain matin, on se prépare en silence. Je suis assez nerveuse. À cette heure-ci et surtout parce que c'est les vacances, les rues de Londres sont assez calmes. Une fois dans le passage qui nous permet de rejoindre le _Ministère de la Magie_, je prends une grande inspiration.

La mère de Valentine nous indique où se trouve le _Département de la Justice Magique _et s'en va en lançant des regards inquiétants à Valentine. Comme si elle ne voulait pas la laisser avec nous. Pas longtemps après Clay arrive essoufflé.

\- Je suis désolé du retard.

Je stresse tellement que je ne fais pas de remarque. On y est, enfin ! Une fois devant la porte de monsieur Conor, je lève la main pour frapper, mais je ne fais rien de plus. Je perds complètement mes moyens. J'ai fait n'importe quoi, c'est ma mère après tout ! Peut-être qu'elle peut encore changer ?

\- Ça va aller Clém.

Clay prend la suite des événements en charge et il frappe à ma place. Le même homme que la dernière fois ouvre la porte et nous fait entrer. Il n'y a que trois chaises et il en fait apparaître une quatrième pour Valentine dès qu'il la voit.

\- Ravi de faire votre connaissance, donc je suppose que tu es Clay, toi Chloe et vous êtes ?

Il se tourne vers ma meilleure amie tout en ayant les mains jointes.

\- Valentine, une amie de Clémence. Peut-être que mon témoignage peut aider, je sais pas trop.

Il met beaucoup de temps à lui répondre et ça ne me rassure pas.

\- Euh oui vous avez bien fait de venir.

Il nous donne à tous les quatre un parchemin et nous demande de consigner tout ce qu'elle a pu nous faire. Ce qui prend plus de deux heures et demi et encore, je suis sûre que j'ai oublié certains détails pour ma part.

\- Une enquête a commencé sur votre mère, ça fait déjà quelques semaines…

Valentine lui coupe la parole.

\- Comment ça des semaines ? Comment est-ce possible ?

\- L'un de mes collègues à ouvert un dossier, à la demande de… - j'ai l'impression qu'il fait mine de réfléchir -, Elisabeth Silverwood. Vous êtes familière avec cette personne ?

Je ne sais pas qui est le plus choqué à cet instant précis, ma famille ou Valentine. Elle demande, complétement perdue.

\- Si nous sommes familiers avec elle, c'est ma mère et la marraine de Clémence. Comment elle sait ça ? Elle ne peut pas être au courant ! Elle n'est jamais informée de rien !

Mon frère s'exclame.

\- Peut-être que c'est Victor ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour parler et la refermer tout de suite. C'est absurde, mais en même temps, c'est la réponse la plus logique que je puisse trouver. Seuls les jumeaux sont informés pour notre situation. Je secoue la tête et après un moment de silence, monsieur Conor reprend la parole.

\- De ce fait, le dossier a déjà bien avancé. Est-ce que par hasard vous avez encore des marques sur le corps ?

Chloe répond la première.

\- Non, elle soigne à chaque fois nos blessures.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Le fait-elle avec sa baguette ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien. Est-ce qu'il y aurait un témoin de ses actes envers vous ? Votre père peut-il témoigner ?

Gros silence. Aucun de nous ne sait s'il en est capable. Il ne nous défend jamais, ne dit jamais rien, s'excuse quand ma mère n'est plus dans la maison. Il agit comme un père quand ma mère est absente, soit pas si souvent. Comment savoir ?

\- Nous ne savons pas monsieur Conor.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Il nous explique la marche à suivre avant que la première vraie étape ne commence. J'espère que Chloe ne restera pas bien longtemps dans cette maison de sauvage. Je me sens légèrement mieux. Après encore une demi-heure, nous sommes debout et nous nous apprêtons à partir.

\- Je vous envoie une lettre dès que j'ai du nouveau Clémence, rentrez bien.

Nous ne restons guère longtemps au _Ministère de la Magie_, une fois dehors, ma meilleure amie s'exprime.

\- On doit aller faire une course dans le centre, Clay tu veux bien ramener Chloe chez moi ?

\- Pas de problème, je reste manger de toute façon, à plus tard.

Valentine me prend le bras et m'emmène je ne sais pas où.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié !

\- J'ai pas le temps de me préoccuper de moi, quand Lucy se marie dans quatre jours et que je dois protéger ma sœur de ma propre mère ! MERDE à la fin !

\- Mmh, depuis quand c'est moi la raisonnable et toi la râleuse ?

Je soupire et l'embrasse sur la joue. On arrive à St Mangouste et Valentine s'occupe de la suite, peu de temps après elle me fait signe de la suivre et je rentre dans une pièce où se trouve une infirmière.

\- Détendez-vous ça sera très rapide. Je reviens dans moins de cinq minutes.

\- Que comptes-tu faire si tu es enceinte ? Clémence allo !

\- Je ne sais pas, apprendre à coudre ?

\- Mon Dieu on n'est vraiment pas prêtes pour ça…

\- On ?

\- Tu crois que je vais te laisser toute seule ? Même avec Lucy, je serai très présente ma Clémence, Always and Forever n'oublie pas.

Le fait qu'elle suppose que je récupérerai Lucy, me fait chaud au cœur. Je m'allonge sur le lit d'appoint et lui prends la main. Non mais sérieusement, que vais-je faire ? Comme je vais m'en sortir ? Je ne peux pas avorter, pas avec la vie que j'ai eue. Je compte me mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça.

Enfin, cette porte s'ouvre.

\- J'ai vos résultats... Mmh, vous êtes enceinte. Voici tout un tas de brochures pour vous aider et conseiller sur les différentes étapes de votre grossesse.

Valentine à la bouche ouverte et je rigole nerveusement. Mais merde quoi !

Nous rentrons en taxi et malgré les nombreuses tentatives de Valentine, elle n'arrive pas à me faire sourire. En attendant elle appelle son frère pour savoir si c'est bien lui qui a mis au courant Elisabeth. Au haussement de sa voix, je sais que c'est le cas. Une fois qu'on est arrivées, je m'installe sur le canapé et lui demande.

\- Tu peux ramener de la glace à la vanille s'il te plaît ? Avec de la sauce au chocolat et des fraises aussi ah, et si il reste des copeaux de chocolat, ça serait parfait !

\- Ce n'est pas la saison des fraises Clémence.

\- Trouve en alors !

Elle hausse un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi me parles-tu comme ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas, sur les brochures il y avait marqué que mon humeur peut changer à cause d'envies particulières.

\- Et c'est le cas ?

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Alors le fait pas nom d'un chien !

Je n'aime pas quand elle utilise ces expressions que j'ai du mal à comprendre, mais quand elle revient dans le salon, j'ai tous mes ingrédients et la remercie en lui faisant un bisou.

C'est surtout Lucy qui commence à me stresser. Je lui ai écris des lettres, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu et je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera. Si j'ai une chance de la récupérer, j'aimerais lui en dire en face que je suis enceinte.

\- Tu peux aller chercher de quoi écrire une lettre ?

Cette fois-ci en voyant son regard, je me lève.

Je lui demande, la supplie de venir chez Valentine pour qu'on puisse parler. Je passe le reste de la journée à ruminer et le soir venu, je mets au courant ma marraine pour ma grossesse. Elle a eu une réaction étrange. Elle a d'abord paru triste puis, elle a changé… Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais c'était bizarre. Le principal est qu'elle ne m'a pas vraiment fait la morale et elle m'aidera.

.

\- Les filles, il est onze heures du matin, je ne pense pas que manger de la glace à cette heure-ci soit une bonne idée.

\- Oui oui.

On vit un peu n'importe comment avec Valentine, en mangeant à des heures point raisonnables et en s'éternisant en pyjama toute la journée devant la télévision. Je n'ai jamais fait ça de ma vie. Ma sœur est partie chez une amie pour se changer les idées.

Le lendemain matin, quand je m'installe pour attaquer mon petit-déjeuner à quatorze heures, deux lettres sont sur la table. Une pour moi et une d'Hermione, pour Valentine.

\- Tiens-tu as reçu une lettre d'Hermione.

\- Les carottes sont cuites ma chère Clémence ! C'est la cinquième.

J'évite de lui demander ce que son expression veut dire, encore une fois, et la regarde jeter la lettre dans la cheminée, mais elle stoppe son geste au dernier moment. Elle s'installe à côté de moi et me regarde manger en jouant distraitement avec un morceau de pain de mie. Elle ne mange quasiment plus maintenant, tout ce qu'elle accepte de prendre c'est de la glace ou des gâteaux. N'importe quel gâteau contenant de la framboise sinon ce n'est même pas la peine de lui en proposer. Je n'arrive pas à l'aider et ça me rend malade. Je n'arrive à rien ces temps-ci.

Néanmoins, je ne peux pas finir mon petit-déjeuner tranquillement avec une lettre de Lucy juste à côté de moi. Je l'ouvre les mains tremblantes, elle accepte de venir cet après-midi à quinze heures, si ça peut m'arrêter de lui écrire.

\- Nom d'une gargouille ! Habille-toi Lucy vient dans une demi-heure !

\- Euh, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle vient voir.

Sa réponse m'arrive à peine aux oreilles, car je suis déjà dans la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Je panique totalement c'est clair et net. Je ne sais pas comment m'habiller, normalement ? Sexy ? Et flûte, j'envoie valser mes fringues et prends un pantalon et un pull à manches longues. Je prends une grande inspiration et me tourne, mais mon cœur s'arrête de battre, car elle est déjà là, sur le pas de la porte. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression que mes chevilles vont se dérober sous mon poids.

\- Bonjour, merci d'être venue.

\- Jack commençait en avoir marre de tes lettres, que me veux-tu ?

Elle garde les bras fermement croisés contre sa poitrine et ses prunelles qui sont d'habitude si pétillantes, sont justes, éplorées. J'avale difficilement ma salive et débute.

\- Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit Lucy, tu es la seule personne que je n'ai jamais aimée, j'ai besoin de toi et pour le reste de ma vie.

Elle soupire et se prend les cheveux dans les mains, là j'en suis sûre ce que je lui dis l'atteint.

\- Je… Je n'ai plus confiance en toi Clémence, ce que tu m'as dit, ça m'a anéantie. Les seules pensées dans ma tête sont maintenant les aiguilles que je planterai dans mon bras. Même là, en étant avec toi je pense à ça, à cette aiguille dans le troisième tiroir de ma commode. Je ne suis pas en état, j'ai besoin d'aide et je ne peux pas compter sur quelqu'un avec qui je suis pas en sûreté. Ma famille ne sera pas là si on se remet ensemble. Je n'aime pas Jack et ne l'aimerai en aucun cas car… Tu es aussi la seule dans mon cœur et le seras probablement toujours, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Mais lui sera là, je sais qu'il restera, quand je serai en manque et au plus mal.

Chacun de ses mots sont comme des boulets de canons envoyés en plein dans mon estomac. Néanmoins le plus important est qu'elle m'aime toujours, mais je lui ai enlevé quelque chose d'essentiel.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle sait à quoi je fais référence, très vite elle soupire tout en fermant les yeux. Elle déglutit difficilement, mais avant de me répondre, elle ferme la porte de la chambre.

\- Parce que je n'ai trouvé que la drogue comme refuge à mon mal-être. Je sais que c'est stupide ou je ne sais quel autre prétexte que tu pourrais me trouver, mais c'était plus simple d'affronter les faits en étant dans cet état. C'était toi avant qui me servait de bouées de sauvetage, avant que tu ne décides de tout foutre en l'air.

\- Je veux bien accepter une part de responsabilité, mais s'il te plaît, ne mets pas tout sur mon dos. C'est à cause de qui si on a commencé à se faire du mal mmh ? Moi sans doute !

Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'énerver, surtout maintenant alors que je veux la reconquérir, mais je n'endosserai pas le rôle qu'elle essaye de m'attribuer.

\- Bah oui pardi ! Si tu n'avais pas voulu tout contrôler, si tu avais simplement fermé ta bouche lorsqu'on a couché ensemble pour la première fois, oui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui !

Merlin, c'est exactement ce qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter. Cette fois-ci je prends sur moi, il est temps de ravaler ma fierté. Je souffle et décide de m'asseoir, car je commence à avoir le tournis.

\- D'accord oui c'est moi.

Elle roule des yeux et n'ajoute rien. Ça doit faire cinq minutes qu'on se regarde sans se parler. Je décide de m'approcher d'elle et pour la première fois depuis qu'on se reparle entre guillemets, elle ne bouge pas. Elle me regarde juste comme elle me regardait avant, presque comme avant, car son envie n'est plus dirigée que sur moi maintenant, mais aussi contre sa drogue. À quelques centimètres d'elle, doucement, mais sûrement je l'enlace aussi fort que possible. Cette odeur m'a tellement manquée, tout me manque. Elle m'enlace enfin en retour et je lui murmure au creux de son oreille.

\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour regagner ta confiance, tu entends ? N'importe quoi.

Je m'éloigne un peu et retourne m'asseoir.

\- Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a un mois peut-être que… Mais je me marie dans deux jours. Deux jours Clémence !

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard Lucy, tant que ça ne sera pas fait je serai là. Je t'aime, vraiment.

Elle hoche la tête et s'installe sur une chaise en croisant ses jambes.

\- Il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'important, il s'est passé quelque chose durant le Nouvel An.

Une vague de chaleur commence à monter, non pas maintenant !

\- J'ai été droguée à mon insu, j'ai fait plein de choses dont je ne me rappelle pas et…

Ce n'est pas possible, je n'arriverai pas à me retenir. Je me lève et me précipite vers les toilettes les plus proches et vomis. Je sens ses mains relever mes cheveux et j'évite de penser aux frissons qui me parcourent le corps. Je me rince le visage et termine ma phrase, elle est inquiète, mais je pense qu'elle a compris.

\- Je suis enceinte.

Elle ferme les yeux en serrant les dents un peu avant de se détendre.

\- C'était un accident, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de coucher avec lui et je compte le garder.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais la referme en un rien de temps pour sortir de la salle de bains et je la suis de peur qu'elle ne parte sans rien répondre. Une fois dans la chambre elle s'exprime enfin.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, dès qu'on avance d'un pas, on en fait trois en arrière et pour le coup, c'est dix ! C'est voué à l'échec, faut arrêter de se faire des illusions Clém, ça ne marchera jamais entre nous. Il y'a toujours quelque chose ! Putain maintenant là j'en ai trop envie…

\- Tu vas te soigner Lucy, tu ne comptes pas rester dans cet état éternellement.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, aussitôt que j'arrive à me motiver pour me stopper, quelque chose me fait replonger. Je… Je dois y aller je suis désolée.

Je n'essaye pas de retenir les larmes qui commencent à monter, cette fois-ci, c'est vraiment la fin. J'ajoute sur le ton de l'ironie.

\- Je suppose que je ne suis pas invitée au mariage ?

Elle soupire, se rapproche de moi et d'un geste, rapide, elle m'attire à elle. Je la serre contre moi comme si c'était mon oxygène, et elle est. Je me recule légèrement tout en restant accrochée à son corps. Ses lèvres sont si proches des miennes. Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite. L'embrasser serait de la folie, désastreux, car je ne pourrai plus le faire ensuite, mais je craque.

Mon geste est tellement brusque que je la fais reculer. Tout y est, la passion, l'envie, la tendresse, le gout salé, les sensations, le plaisir. Elle se recule est émettant un petit bruit de frustration. Elle dit rapidement.

\- Ne m'oublie pas.

\- Je ne me souviendrais que de toi.

Avant de partir elle pose un document sur la table et pivote sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter autre chose. Je m'avance prudemment vers ledit papier et constate que c'est une photo, de nous. Je la récupère en évitant de verser toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je vais dans la chambre de Valentine qui essaye de cacher comme elle peut le fait qu'elle a encore pleuré.

J'ai bien vu qu'elle faisait énormément d'efforts en ma présence, mais ça m'inquiète de la voir tant faire semblant avec tout le monde.

\- Alors ? Me demande-t-elle.

Je n'arrive pas à répondre et fonds en larmes.

Le lendemain matin, je suis un vrai zombie et même ma sœur n'arrive pas à me remonter le moral. Monsieur Conor m'a écrit en me spécifiant que le dossier avançait bien. Je suis en train de me faire lobotomiser par des dessins animés et quand mes yeux n'arrivent plus à rester ouvert, je fais une pause.

.

Ils se marient aujourd'hui, une énorme sensation déplaisante s'empare de mon ventre. Je n'arrive pas à manger ce matin et puis si c'est pour tout dégobiller dans les toilettes, ça vaut mieux.

Valentine arrive dans le salon et se niche devant la télévision, pour finalement l'éteindre.

\- Et ! Rallume ils sont sur le point de trouver fifi ! Je veux savoir où elle était cachée !

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi on s'en fout de fifi ! La cérémonie va commencer, dans à peu près une heure et c'est le moment ou jamais pour faire une entrée fracassante ! Pour lui dire que tu l'aimes une dernière fois avant que machin lui mette la bague au doigt !

\- À quoi bon ? C'est trop tard !

\- C'n'est pas toi qui n'arrête pas de dire qu'il n'est jamais trop tard ?

J'ignore son baratin et me lève pour rallumer la télé, voilà fifi est déjà de retour ! Je lui lance un regard noir et elle me donne une claque. Aïe, mais sa gifle m'a réveillée.

Je n'ai plus une minute à perdre.

\- Tu sais où c'est ?

Elle prend ma main en hurlant qu'on s'en va à qui veut l'entendre. Une fois dans le taxi elle donne une adresse, il reste cinquante minutes et on arrive dans les bouchons. Quelle idée de se marier pour la St Valentin ?! Plus qu'une demi-heure et on avance quasiment pas.

\- Merlin pourquoi on a prit un taxi Valentine ?!

\- Parce que je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble cette foutue église de merde !

Elle demande au chauffeur où se trouve l'église d'ici, lance des billets à l'avant de l'habitacle et elle sort du taxi. Je limite et on commence à courir dans les rues en évitant les passants comme on peut, à un feu je regarde ma montre et constate qu'il reste un quart d'heure.

\- Je ne sais pas où c'est, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on n'y arrivera jamais !

\- Attends pour voir.

Elle s'avance près des motos et des scooters et en allume un avec sa baguette. En temps normal j'aurais dit quelque chose, mais là, le temps presse ! Je m'installe derrière elle en m'accrochant fermement, car elle zigzague entre les voitures. Je lui hurle à l'oreille qu'il ne reste plus que cinq minutes.

\- On est y bientôt !

Elle s'arrête enfin devant une église et je me précipite vers l'entrée, elle est là.

\- STOP !

Je prends soudain conscience que je viens de hurler, quand une cinquantaine de personnes se retournent pour me regarder et que Valentine parle, aussi haletante que moi.

\- Ce n'est pas… comme ça que j'aurais fait… mais au moins elle a ton… attention.

* * *

_Je sais, c'est méchant d'arrêter le chapitre maintenant. Et oui, Clémence enceinte. Je ne les laisse pas respirer. Je vais pas le nier, j'ai fait dans le cliché pour la scène de fin, mais j'avais cette idée en tête dès le départ. x) J'ai aussi placé deux répliques du film Imagine Me &amp; and You. In love de ce film. _

_Alors, qu'est-ce que Lucy va faire ? La réponse dans le chapitre suivant._


	30. Une nouvelle vie commence

_Helloooooooo ! C'est bientôt le week-end, enfin j'ai envie de dire et bientôt la sortie d'HG !_

_**Cottigny : **I know, Clémence enceinte te plait pas du tout et on a déjà assez parlé de ce sujet délicat. Merci pour ta review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir, surtout tes réactions bébé. x) Puis grâce à toi, toujours présente pour répondre à mes questions, tu me donnes la motivation d'en faire toujours plus. Donc vraiment merci. **  
**_

_**Kay : **Le chapitre était plus long que le dernier donc c'est ta frustration qui parle. x) Le fait que Clémence soit si sûre est fait exprès. J'en dis pas plus. Merci pour ton avis détaillé sur le sujet, tous les points que tu as énoncé sont vraies et dans d'autres circonstances, avorter était la solution à choisir. Bonne lecture à toi. :') **  
**_

_**Angels-sama : **La mère de Clémence, si je résume tous les avis que j'ai pu avoir, faut soit qu'elle meurt, soit qu'elle disparaisse. x) Pour ce que Lucy va faire, la réponse est juste en dessous et pour Valentine, c'est pour... bientôt. Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture. :')**  
**_

_**SQForeverSQ : **Alors même si ton avis est très court, ça me fait quand même plaisir t'inquiète. :') J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant et merci de me suivre, bonne lecture. :')**  
**_

_**Galdhopiggen : **Lucy est distante, c'est normal, imagine. Elle a attendu que Clémence revienne vers elle des semaines et quand elle essaye de tourner la page, en échouant lamentablement, Clémence arrive. Sa première réaction c'est d'être froide. Mais au final, elle souffre. Je te laisse découvrir pourquoi en lisant la suite, cette fois-ci, elle prend le dessus Lucy ! Merci au fait de suivre mon Tumblr. x) Bonne lecture à toi et merci pour ton avis. :') Prochain chapitre : normalement Hermione, je ne suis pas sûre.  
_

_Merci à **Mynock** pour la correction de ce chapitre._

_Le chapitre ne démarre pas à la fin du précédant mais pratiquement un mois avant et bonne lecture à tous les autres. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE TRENTE : UNE NOUVELLE VIE COMMENCE**

**_Lucy Wayne_  
**

_**19 janvier 1998**_

Je sais que je dois tenir, que je dois résister à l'appel de la drogue, mais c'est tellement dur. Deux semaines après la rentrée, je suis dans un état pitoyable. Je ne tiens plus en place et tout m'énerve.

Jack essaye de me remonter le moral, mais sa présence m'enfonce plus qu'autre chose. Il me rappelle constamment Clémence. Mes notes ont dégringolé et j'ai manqué les cours six fois, la prochaine fois je crains la rencontre avec le directeur. J'ai profité des vacances de Noël pour prendre la pilule contraceptive hors de question que je tombe enceinte, il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Normalement dans une semaine, dimanche prochain pour être plus précise, Lindsay, la sœur de Shannon, organise une après-midi détente. Ce qui veut dire qu'il y en aura beaucoup. De la drogue. Je cherche par tous les moyens de ne pas y penser, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ronge mes ongles nerveusement alors que je déteste ça.

Je suis en cours de _Métamorphose_, l'heure semble avancer à la vitesse d'une limace. Je suis beaucoup trop agitée, je n'arrive plus écouter ce qu'elle raconte. Clémence est devant, dos à moi. Je soupire, d'exaspération.

J'intercepte Shannon après les cours pour lui demander des pilules. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux mais ça me calmera. Une fois en main je pense à ce que Valentine m'a dit avant de partir de chez moi. Qu'elle le saura, mais mon mal-être est trop immense pour l'écouter.

Le week-end tant attendu est là, on est dimanche matin, je suis dehors près du lac tout en lançant des pierres sur sa surface afin d'essayer de faire des ricochets, mais tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est de la merde. Shannon se relève puis me quitte pour aller chez sa sœur, c'est maintenant ou jamais surtout quand elle dit ceci.

\- Tu viens ou quoi ?

Je la regarde, puis le sol. Je soupire et je la suis en essayant de faire le vide dans mon esprit. Faire taire la voix de Valentine, faire disparaître le regard éploré de Clémence, et de ne penser qu'à la chose qui, je le sais d'avance, me fera du bien. Même si ce n'est pas la solution, c'est juste l'échappatoire la plus simple.

Nous marchons assez rapidement dans les couloirs du château et mon rythme cardiaque accélère. On arrive sur le chemin de Traverse puis nous transplanons directement chez Shannon. Ils n'ont pas de cheminée. Dès que je vois Lindsay, je lui dis rapidement et d'une voix chaleureuse.

\- Lindsay est-ce que je pourrai te donner l'argent la prochaine fois qu'on se verra ?

\- Sans faute hein !

Je la remercie et je me jette sur le matériel. Je galère à trouver de l'argent pour la payer, je n'en ai pas vraiment sur mon compte. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est voler des objets pour les revendre. En plus d'une droguée, je suis devenue une voleuse, tout va bien je n'ai absolument pas perdu le contrôle de ma vie. Mes mains tremblent un peu quand je retire le liquide du flacon à l'aide de la seringue. Je suis comme hypnotisée par la couleur du produit. Cet après-midi, nous sommes beaucoup et généralement, je n'aime pas trop. Une fois que je suis stone, il se passe pleins de choses que je ne maîtrise pas.

Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez le directeur de nous laisser sortir le week-end, même si on doit revenir à Poudlard le soir c'est quand même énorme.

Une fois que je suis prête, j'inspire un bon coup et j'injecte mon stupéfiant dans mes veines. Contrairement à Lindsay qui doit chercher assez longtemps une veine, j'y arrive du premier coup, pour l'instant. Je ne vois quasiment plus Shannon, des fois, elle est là, des fois non. Cette fois-ci elle est à côté et je suis contente car, vu qu'elle se drogue quand même moins que moi, elle pourra me ramener. Je range mon kit derrière le canapé avant de perdre totalement mes moyens et me réinstalle confortablement. J'ai augmenté ma dose aujourd'hui, et j'espère que ça sera aussi bien que les autres fois.

Je ferme les yeux et laisse mon esprit vagabonder. Oublier mes problèmes, oublier Clémence, oublier que je suis lesbienne. Je ne saurais dire depuis combien de temps j'ai commencé, à la lecture de l'heure sur ma montre et si je ne me trompe pas en calculant, ça fait deux heures et je suis au plus haut. Un mec me lève et je me laisse faire, dans cet état je ne suis pas en mesure de protester, c'était comme si mon cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti, que je captais ce que m'arrivait avec un colossal temps de réaction.

Je sens que je suis dans un lit et qu'on me met sur le côté. Cette même personne ou quelqu'un d'autre, me tire pour m'allonger sur le dos et commence à m'embrasser dans le cou. J'ouvre les yeux subitement et je ne reconnais pas cette personne, plus important encore c'est un mec. J'essaye de me relever et de partir, mais il me tient fermement avec ses mains. Son touché et ses caresses ne sont nullement agréables et je commence à paniquer, car je n'arrive vraiment pas à m'extirper.

\- Colin !

Un autre mec débarque de je ne sais où et ferme la porte derrière lui. Peut-être une heure après, deux minutes, je n'arrive pas à me situer dans le temps, une fille arrive car sa voix me rappelle un cochon qu'on essayerait d'égorger.

\- Laissez-moi partir…

\- Chut, laisse-toi faire et tout ira bien.

Au gré d'un énorme effort, je lui donne un coup de tête, mais ça ne sert rien et j'ai gaspillé le peu de force que j'avais. Je crois que j'entends quelqu'un rigoler. Les larmes commencent à monter, car je sais ce qui va m'arriver. J'essaye de ne pas résister pour ne pas avoir mal, mais c'est pratiquement impossible. Comment enlever cette pensée de sa tête quand on est sur le point de se faire violer ? Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, j'ai des blancs. J'ai mon t-shirt et sans doute dix minutes après, il n'est plus là. J'entends une fille parler et il me semble reconnaître Lindsay, mais au son qu'elle émet, je ne pense pas qu'elle compte faire quelque chose.

Des lèvres se posent sur ma bouche et je crie intérieurement, car je n'ai pas la force de vraiment le faire. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être attachée par des cordes invisibles.

Plus le temps passe et plus je commence à reprendre une certaine contenance, je vois tout et je suis consciente de tout, mais je n'ai toujours pas assez de force pour me relever, pour partir d'ici. Un mec arrive avant que le point de non-retour ne soit franchi et il pousse les deux autres. Il s'effondre à côté de moi, aussi inerte que la plupart des gens dans cette pièce.

Après je ne sais pas combien de temps, je décide de fermer les yeux tout en évitant de penser à ce qu'il s'est passé. Finalement je m'endors.

Je sens quelqu'un me secouer et j'ouvre les yeux. Valentine est à côté de moi, ma tête me fait super mal et subitement, des images me reviennent en tête. Je constate que je n'ai plus mon pantalon et que je porte un t-shirt assez long, mais qui n'est pas à moi. Des gens sont autour, putain ! Je me lève et commence à frapper avec mon pied l'un des mecs par terre, mais il ne réagit pas. Je ne sais pas s'il plane encore, mais d'un côté heureusement qu'il est comme ça, je peux me défouler sur lui.

Valentine m'attrape par le bras mais je me dégage rapidement. Pourquoi elle vient toujours m'aider ? Pourquoi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de son aide. J'ai besoin de personne. Son regard est complètement perdu, elle essaye de comprendre ce qu'il s'est sans doute passé, et j'aimerais qu'elle arrête. Je prends mes cheveux dans mes mains et crie.

\- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi Il faut qu'ils viennent vers moi hein ?! Il faudrait que je porte une pancarte peut-être pour qu'ils arrêtent ?

\- Hein ?

\- Mais oui absolument ! Oui, je te parle à toi !

Je me tourne pour aller taper l'autre mec, mais elle met ses bras autour de moi en me coinçant fermement et je me débats de toutes mes forces en hurlant, hurlant encore plus fort pour finalement réveiller l'un des mecs.

\- Stop ! Ça suffit Lucy calme-toi mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé nom de Dieu !

Je fais outre ses dires et essaye de me dégager. À bout, je finis par lâcher au mec qui s'est réveillé.

\- Viens ici ! Viens me faire face maintenant que je suis plus shootée, réponds de tes actes !

\- Ne me dis pas que…

Valentine relâche la pression qu'elle exerçait contre mon corps et me pousse assez violemment sur le lit. Elle s'approche du mec et lui relève la tête en le tirant par les cheveux, tout ce que je peux faire c'est essayer de reprendre une respiration normale.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hein ? Réponds quand je te parle !

\- Mais c'est qui cette timbrée ?

\- Timbrée ? Moi timbrée ? Mais c'est la meilleure !

Elle donne un coup très violent avec son pied au visage du mec et lance un sort aux trois autres encore inertes. Je ne sais pas lequel c'est, mais je n'ai pas le temps de me questionner là-dessus car je vomis. Une fois que j'arrive à respirer de nouveau, je recommence à crier. Le contrecoup de m'être autant droguée plus ce qui s'est passé. Je ferme les yeux et m'accroupis pour chasser toutes ces images et sensations qui me reviennent.

\- Je suis avec toi Lucy, je suis là. Ils te toucheront plus, calme-toi.

Elle continue de dire des paroles réconfortantes et arrête quand je hurle. Pourquoi je n'oublie pas ? Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas ?! Je suis collante comme ce n'est pas imaginable. Je dois être épouvantable. Elle arrête de dire des phrases que je ne comprends plus, tout ce que je dis, c'est le prénom de la fille que j'aime par dessus-tout.

Une fois calmée, nous descendons en bas pour que je puisse récupérer mes affaires, quand Shannon débarque du néant. Elle me soûle.

\- Pauvre conne va ! Ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici, tu m'entends ?! Tu t'es vraiment servie de moi hein !

Je ne sais pas vraiment à qui elle s'adresse, mais quand Valentine va à l'opposé de moi, je comprends que c'est à cette dernière qu'elle parle et je préfère quitter la pièce pour ne pas entendre ce qui est en train de se passer. Je m'installe sur une chaise dans la cuisine en posant mon front sur le marbre froid pour refroidir ma tête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle fait mille degrés tellement mon front est chaud puis merde, ma gorge sèche est littéralement en train de m'opprimer.

\- Tu vas réussir à transplaner ?

\- Je ne sais pas…

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici ?! Tire-toi une fois pour toute !

\- Mais ferme là Shannon ! Plus stupide que toi je ne sais pas si on peut ! Trouve-toi une autre obsession ça en devient vraiment inquiétant là ! On a couché ensemble il y a deux ans ! Fous moi la paix, rétablis-toi ! Je ne suis pas la seule personne à Poudlard qui aime les filles putain !

Ma tête va exploser et avant que je ne recommence à faire une crise de je ne sais quoi, elle m'attrape la main et on s'enfonce dans les ténèbres. Une fois dans sa chambre, je me libère et j'attrape le premier objet sous ma main qui se trouve être un livre puis je m'apprête à arracher les pages une par une. Il faut que j'évacue ce qui ce trouve en moi. Toute cette rage.

\- Oh doucement avec ça !

Elle me pousse sur son lit et récupère le livre, quelqu'un entre dans la chambre.

\- Valentine vous êtes déjà rentrée de votre séance de thérapie ? Où se trouve votre frère ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qui est…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Michelle je maîtrise la situation, merci.

Elle doit probablement attendre que la porte se referme pour m'adresser de nouveau la parole, mais là maintenant je veux juste mourir.

\- Tu veux aller prendre une douche ?

Je ne réponds pas et elle finit par me lever et m'emmener dans sa salle de bains. Voir les photos de Clémence me fait du mal. Je me laisse glisser le long de la paroi de la douche sans me déshabiller.

\- Juste de l'eau, s'il te plaît.

Elle s'exécute et je la remercie en levant ma main droite. Comme d'habitude ça me fait du bien mais cette fois-ci, j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à reprendre totalement mes esprits.

\- Ça va aller, tout est fini.

Il me semble voir son frère, elle se lève pour lui dire je ne sais pas quoi. Une fois prêt de moi elle arrête l'eau et me ramène dans sa chambre. Je la laisse me déshabiller puis m'habiller comme d'habitude même si je pourrais le faire, ça prendrait juste du temps mais, j'y arriverais.

Je m'endors sur son lit, mais je me réveille plusieurs fois avec des flashs de cet après-midi.

Elle rentre de nouveau dans sa chambre après je ne sais combien de temps. Elle s'agenouille devant moi puis d'une façon maladroite, prend ma main. Oui, c'est pas possible.

\- Il faut que tu rentres sans moi au château, on n'était pas marquées ensemble sur la liste. Tu vas directement dans mes dortoirs, le mot de passe est _Beware_. Tu as intérêt à te trouver dans ma chambre Lucy ! J'arrive maximum dix minutes après toi, OK ?

Je hoche la tête et elle m'emmène dans le salon où se trouve sa cheminée. Une fois de retour à Poudlard, je fais ce qu'elle m'a dit et me dirige directement vers ses dortoirs. Il n'y a personne dans son salon et heureusement. Je grimpe sur son lit comme si c'était l'épreuve du siècle, je n'ai pas envie de fermer les yeux et m'endormir. J'ai encore mon produit qui circule dans mes veines et la tête qui tourne légèrement.

\- Valentine, c'est toi ?

Elle rentre dans la chambre et je ne sais plus comment cette fille se prénomme et mon cerveau me fait trop mal pour fouiller dans mes souvenirs. Je reste silencieuse, mais elle ne semble pas décidée à partir donc je dis, d'un ton las.

\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder.

\- D'accord, pourquoi tu es ici ?

Pourquoi il faut qu'elle me parle ? Je n'ai pas envie de parler. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre pour lui tourner le dos et j'espère qu'elle partira. Pas longtemps après, j'entends Valentine discuter et fermer la porte de sa chambre. Quand elle revient je tape nerveusement du poing sur l'oreiller le plus proche de moi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui tu lui as dit ?

\- Juste que tu allais arriver.

Elle semble satisfaite de ma réponse puisqu'elle me donne quelque chose à boire, quand ça vient d'elle c'est nettement plus efficace que quand c'est moi qui en fais.

\- Tu dors ici ce soir, si tu as besoin de quelque chose demande juste, repose-toi.

\- Merci.

Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi elle continue à tant m'aider, en fait je ne saisis rien mis à part le fait que je me marie dans dix-neuf jours, c'est terminé, tout. Je pose le verre sur sa commode puis m'installe sous ses draps. Malgré moi, je sens que la fatigue va l'emporter.

Je me réveille en criant, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. De suite quelqu'un vient se mettre derrière moi pour me tenir fermement.

\- Non non ! Lâchez-moi ! Lâchez-moi je ne veux pas !

\- C'est moi Lucy, Valentine, tu es dans ma chambre, tu n'est pas là-bas !

\- Non, non c'est toi !

J'essaye de m'échapper de son emprise et recule en arrière jusqu'à atteindre une porte. J'entends un cri de protestation et continue jusqu'à ce que je sente sa domination diminuer, mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Calme-toi, chut, chut.

Finalement, je prends conscience que c'est elle et non pas l'un de ces mecs. J'arrête de lutter et commence à pleurer.

\- Valentine ouvre la porte qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

Elle commence sa phrase en chuchotant puis finit en haussant la voix.

\- Putain ce n'est pas possible, j'arrive dans deux minutes Hermione reste là où tu es !

\- Je veux Clémence, je veux ma Clémence.

Elle me ramène sur son lit puis pars chercher quelque chose dans ses affaires.

\- Tiens, accroche-toi à ce souvenir de vous. Je reviens vite.

Elle se lèche la lèvre inférieure, elle saigne, super maintenant j'arrive même à faire du mal physiquement à la seule personne qui veut bien m'aider. Une fois qu'elle a quitté la chambre, je regarde ce qu'elle a posé non loin de moi, c'est une photo mais j'ai peur de la prendre, je crois savoir ce que c'est, c'était la semaine avant que tout s'arrête et je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fait si longtemps.

_\- Allez les filles c'est bon, il y a personne l'après-midi dans cette partie du château ! J'aimerais pouvoir vous voir ensemble et en apprendre plus sur toi Lucy parce que honnêtement, tu vas quitter Jack et rester avec Clémence hein ?_

_J'aimerais tellement que ce soit aussi simple, je regarde Clémence et elle à envie d'y aller, je soupire et je hoche la tête. Valentine mène donc la marche vers son endroit spécial où peu d'élèves se trouvent. _

_\- Tadam ! Je viens souvent ici pour voler tranquillement._

_On s'installe dans l'herbe et je m'allonge à côté de Clémence. On parle de tout et de rien mais surtout de moi et malgré mes réticences, c'est agréable de pouvoir être avec celle que j'aime dehors et non pas enfermée dans sa chambre. D'un coup Valentine se lève et sort de son sac un appareil photo._

_\- Souriez bien les filles._

_\- Tu arrêteras un jour de prendre des photos Val ?_

_\- Jamais ! Il faut immortaliser ce moment, qui sait ce que demain nous réserve, attention, un, deux, trois !_

Normalement il y en a plusieurs de nous, d'elle. Les larmes continuent de couler sur mes joues, j'attrape un mouchoir sur sa commode et constate qu'il est six heures du matin, je ne veux absolument pas me rendormir bien que je sois épuisée.

Je m'installe d'une manière pas du tout confortable pour être sûre que je ne m'endorme plus. Valentine revient peu de temps après et s'assied sur son bureau.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Un peu.

Elle se relève et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, elle me regarde assez durement puis son expression s'adoucit. Elle ouvre la bouche lentement pour la refermer dans les secondes qui suivent. La voir si peu sûre d'elle est vraiment quelque chose de bizarre après toutes ces années.

\- Tu sais, et je pense que tu es déjà au courant mais Clémence t'aime toujours, elle n'a jamais cessé. Maintenant j'arrive à comprendre son comportement, pourquoi elle revenait à chaque fois vers toi quand tu lui en faisais baver, pourquoi tu te détruis avec ta drogue, mais ce n'est pas une solution Lucy. Tu ne peux pas continuer à te faire du mal physiquement, crois-moi ce n'est pas la solution. Il faut que tu arrêtes et pas pour Clémence, certainement pas pour moi, mais pour toi et seulement toi.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas la solution mais je n'arrive pas à supporter. Je vais devoir vivre avec quelqu'un que je n'aime pas, que je vais être amenée à tromper à un moment donné, encore une fois. En plus de me faire du mal, j'en fais aussi aux autres. Je pense que ça serait plus simple si je n'existais plus.

\- Enlève de suite cette pensée de ta tête, tu m'as compris Lucy, le suicide est tout, sauf envisageable.

J'avale ma salive et je hoche la tête. Je décide de retourner dans ma salle commune pour me préparer.

\- Reviens ici ce soir si tu veux dormir là, d'accord ?

Je secoue la tête et me dirige vers ma chambre. Durant toute la journée, je n'ai fait que regarder Clémence qui ne pose plus son regard sur moi depuis un bon bout de temps. Si elle devait revenir vers moi, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais, mais c'est trop tard, bien trop tard et je n'ai plus confiance en elle.

Après le repas du soir je préfère aller directement dans la chambre de Valentine pour travailler, j'ai l'impression qu'Hermione ne m'aime pas, elle me regarde bizarrement. Je garde toujours la photo de Clémence et moi non loin. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais maintenant que je l'ai je me vois mal m'en débarrasser. Je m'endors rapidement et comme je l'avais imaginé, je me réveille pas longtemps après en criant. Comme hier soir il me faut du temps pour réaliser que je ne suis pas de retour là-bas.

Deux jours après c'est le même cinéma et heureusement que Valentine est là, elle arrive tellement rapidement vers moi que je crois qu'elle ne dort pas. Mon corps commence à ressentir un manque et j'ai du mal à rester concentrée dorénavant. De toute façon, je n'ai plus rien sur moi et je dois toujours payer Lindsay si je veux en avoir d'autre, mais plus important encore je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, si j'y vais je vais tout brûler.

Pratiquement à la fin de la semaine je retourne dans ma chambre, auprès de Jack, il faut que je lui emprunte de l'argent, il m'en faut je suis en train de devenir folle. Il reste deux semaines avant la date et je pense de plus en plus à Clémence, mais en étant normale, c'est trop dur.

\- Restes avec moi Lucy je peux t'aider.

\- J'aimerais que ce soit aussi simple Jack mais malheureusement, ça ne l'est pas.

J'ai réussi à trouver finalement un autre fournisseur puisque Shannon ne veut plus me parler. C'était comme si elle me rendait responsable de ce qui s'est passé avec Valentine, mais je suis sûre qu'elle reviendra vers moi. Je m'installe comme d'habitude dans une salle de classe pas trop loin des dortoirs de Valentine pour aller la voir après. Je commence vraiment à perdre le contrôle de ma vie, car il est quatre heures du matin.

OoO

Depuis quelques jours je suis en vacances, enfin si on peut appeler ça comme ça. Je reste dormir chez Jack pour être loin de mes parents. À choisir, je préfère que ce soit comme ça. Depuis la fois où Clémence m'a ramenée dans ses dortoirs, je n'ai rien consommé. C'est désagréable d'encore ressentir cette sensation de manque mais il faut que j'arrête, il faut que je sorte la tête de cette spirale, il faut que je m'en sorte avant que le point de non-retour ne soit atteint. Dès que Jack revient dans sa chambre, je me lève et lui dis.

\- Je vais juste récupérer des affaires chez moi et je reviens dans l'après-midi d'accord ?

\- Ça marche, je te ferai ton plat préféré quand tu rentreras.

Je lui souris timidement, il y a un élément que je ne comprendrai jamais je crois, pourquoi il reste avec moi sachant tout ce qu'il sait ? Sans doute ses parents après tout, je ne me suis jamais vraiment intéressée à tout ce qu'ils ont pu nous dire depuis des mois, des années, depuis que j'ai compris que les mecs, ça n'était pas pour moi.

Je transplane directement dans ma chambre et commence à faire mon sac, quand je constate une dizaine de lettres, je m'assieds sur mon lit et je les lis. Je pleure comme à chaque fois que je vois ces mots que j'ai tant attendus, tant espérer mais ils arrivent trop tard. Il faut que je lui dise en face, ça en devient infernal. Je griffonne rapidement quelques mots sur un parchemin pour lui dire que je viendrai dans l'après-midi. J'espère que je ne craquerai pas en la voyant. Que tout se passera bien. Je m'installe sur mon lit et attends impatiemment que l'heure tourne.

Quand c'est l'heure, je prends une grande inspiration et transplane pour arriver dans le salon des Silverwood. Valentine sursaute à mon arrivée, pourquoi elle a cette mine-là ?

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Elle est dans la chambre du fond Lucy.

Avant que je n'aie pu rajouter autre chose, elle se lève et disparaît dans la cuisine. Ok. Je me dirige donc vers la chambre au bout du couloir. Mon cœur bat automatiquement plus vite quand je la vois, et encore elle est de dos et maintenant c'est pire maintenant qu'elle me regarde. Je maintiens le contact visuel et elle brise le silence la première.

\- Bonjour, merci d'être venue.

Je réponds sans pouvoir m'en empêcher même si c'est complètement faux.

\- Jack commençait en avoir marre de tes lettres, que me veux-tu ?

Je garde les bras croisés contre ma poitrine pour qu'elle comprenne que je ne veux pas qu'elle s'approche de moi, comme la dernière fois dans sa chambre où elle m'a touchée. Non, tout sauf ça. Elle avale sa salive difficilement.

\- Je pensais tout ce que je t'ai dit Lucy, tu es la seule personne que j'ai jamais aimée, j'ai besoin de toi, et pour le reste de ma vie.

Entendre ceci et pire que de le lire, je soupire d'agacement puis lâche.

\- Je… Je n'ai plus confiance en toi Clémence, ce que tu m'as dit m'a anéantie. Les seules pensées dans ma tête sont maintenant les aiguilles que je planterai dans mon bras, même là en étant avec toi je pense à ça, à cette aiguille dans le troisième tiroir de ma commode. Je ne suis pas en état, j'ai besoin d'aide et je ne peux pas compter sur quelqu'un avec qui je suis pas en sûreté, ma famille ne sera pas là si on se remet ensemble. Je n'aime pas Jack et l'aimerai en aucun cas car… Tu es aussi la seule et le seras probablement toujours, je ne t'oublierai jamais mais, lui sera là, je sais qu'il restera quand je serai en manque et au plus mal.

J'aimerais tellement que mes mots ne la blessent pas mais je lui dois la vérité.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je soupire tout en fermant les yeux. J'attendais qu'elle me pose cette question de malheur. Je me tourne et ferme la porte de la chambre car je sais que je vais me mettre à crier.

\- Parce que je n'ai trouvé que la drogue comme refuge à mon mal-être, je sais que c'est stupide ou je ne sais quelle autre prétexte que tu pourrais me trouver, mais c'était plus simple d'affronter les faits en étant dans cet état, c'était toi avant qui me servait de bouée de sauvetage, avant que tu ne décides de tout foutre en l'air.

\- Je veux bien accepter une part de responsabilité mais s'il te plaît, ne mets pas tout sur mon dos, c'est à cause de qui si on a commencé à se faire du mal mmh ? Moi sans doute !

C'est moi ou elle s'énerve ? Son attitude me met hors de moi.

\- Bah oui pardi ! Si tu n'avais pas voulu tout contrôler, si tu avais simplement fermé ta bouche lorsqu'on a couché ensemble pour la première fois, oui je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui !

\- D'accord, oui c'est moi.

Je roule des yeux et ne réponds rien, car elle ne le pense pas à cent pour cent. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux sans prononcer le moindre mot. D'un coup elle commence à avancer vers moi, je n'arrive pas à bouger et je la regarde avec envie. Car je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, car j'aime cette fille de tout mon cœur. À quelques centimètres de moi, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine, je respire son odeur vanillée et une fois qu'elle m'enlace, je ferme les yeux puis finis par la prendre dans mes bras. Car elle me manque. Elle murmure dans le creux de mon oreille et ça me fait frissonner.

\- Je ferai n'importe quoi pour regagner ta confiance, tu entends ? N'importe quoi.

Elle recule et j'ai terriblement mal au cœur.

\- Tu m'aurais dit ça il y a un mois peut-être que… Mais je me marie dans trois jours. Trois jours Clémence !

\- Il n'est jamais trop tard Lucy, tant que ça ne sera pas fait je serai là, même après.

Je hoche la tête et m'installe sur une chaise en croisant mes jambes que je secoue d'une façon nerveuse. J'ai envie de me droguer.

\- Il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'important, il s'est passé quelque chose durant le Nouvel An.

Je relève la tête vers elle pas rassurée.

\- J'ai été droguée à mon insu, j'ai fait pleins de choses dont je me rappelle pas et…

Elle se lève d'un coup pour sortir de la chambre à toute vitesse. Je fronce des sourcils et la suis. Quand je la rejoins dans la salle de bains, je relève ses cheveux pour éviter qu'elle ne vomisse dessus. Je la laisse se relever et se rincer le visage mais… J'ai peur.

-Je suis enceinte.

Je ferme les yeux tout en serrant les dents.

\- C'était un accident, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de coucher avec lui et je compte le garder.

J'ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais quoi ? Je sors d'ici et retourne machinalement dans la chambre. Je me tourne vers elle et crie sans m'en empêcher.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, dès qu'on avance d'un pas on en fait trois en arrière et pour le coup-là ce sont dix ! C'est voué à l'échec faut arrêter de se faire des illusions, ça ne marchera jamais entre nous. Putain maintenant là j'en ai trop envie…

\- Tu vas te soigner Lucy tu ne comptes pas rester dans cet état éternellement.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression, aussitôt que j'arrive à me motiver pour me stopper, quelque chose me fait replonger. Je… Je dois y aller je suis désolée.

\- Je suppose que je ne suis pas invitée au mariage ?

Je soupire puis me rapproche d'elle, rapidement elle se trouve dans mes bras. J'aurais tellement aimé que les choses soient différentes, mais non. Malheureusement, elle se décolle déjà de moi. Ma respiration se coupe quand je sens la sienne s'écraser contre mon visage. S'il te plaît Clémence, non, ne fait pas ça… Mais à peine je le pense qu'elle le fait, c'est tellement brusque que je recule légèrement. Je passe mes mains contre son dos, pour sentir juste une dernière fois la chaleur de sa peau sous mes mains. Je me recule, frustrée.

\- Ne m'oublie pas.

\- Je ne me souviendrai que de toi.

Je sors la photo de nous, je la pose sur le lit puis transplane. J'arrive dans ma chambre et reste debout en regardant partout. J'avais tout imaginé mais absolument tout ! Mais savoir Clémence enceinte est je crois la pire chose que je pouvais entendre, c'est pas le fait qu'elle ait couché avec un mec qui me fait du mal, enfin si mais passons ! Il n'y a plus d'espoir, je ne peux pas être auprès d'elle, auprès de cet enfant quand je suis qu'une loque et merde on a dix-huit ans ! Et je la connais, cette idiote va garder cet enfant, quoi qu'on puisse lui dire, elle va le garder et pourrir sa jeunesse !

J'ouvre mon tiroir et prends tout mon matériel. Je respire trop fort, mon cœur me donne l'impression d'entendre les tambours comme dans le film Jumanji. Comme un martèlement incessant qui se répercute dans ma tête. Ma main commence à trembler. Il me reste une dose, juste une, la dernière. Après j'arrête. Je prends une grande inspiration.

Clémence égale à enceinte, Lucy égale à mariage : 1 + 1 = 42. Ça ne marche pas. Pas de solution. Alors que j'allais prendre ma drogue et tout m'injecter, Jack apparaît dans ma chambre. Il me regarde, je le regarde, il regarde mon lit, je regarde mon lit, je me jette sur la drogue.

CRACK.

Je commence à courir aussi vite que je le peux, mais je me fais vite stopper. Il m'oblige à lui faire face, j'entends vaguement la circulation non loin de moi. Je suis tellement désespérée que je suis arrivée dans le quartier de Lindsay.

\- Laisse-moi t'aider Lucy.

\- Non ! Je peux le faire toute seule ! J'allais juste m'en débarrasser quand tu es arrivé.

Il secoue la tête, ne me lâche pas, mais dès que je ne ressentirai plus sa main contre mon bras, je transplanerai.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire hein ? Te droguer un moment et après ? Qu'est-ce que ça va t'apporter Lucy ? Ça serait la solution on le saurait tous ! Mais non ! Ce qu'on voit dans les news c'est morbide. Je ne te reconnais plus…

\- Mais parce que tu ne m'as jamais connu ! M'écriais-je. Putain, mais merde, je suis gay, OK ?

Il souffle et me lâche, mais quelque chose me bloque sur place. Il commence à pleuvoir.

\- Le fait que tu aimes les filles, ne change pas le fait que je te connaisse. La Lucy marrante et attentionnée me manque, et je sais qu'elle est toujours là.

\- Tu ne comprends pas Jack, je l'ai perdu. Elle était tout pour moi. Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, mais, - les larmes commencent à monter -, rien que la regarder me remontait le moral, je n'ai jamais eu des conversations aussi passionnantes qu'avec elle. Elle… Clémence inspire la joie de vivre, elle rayonne, c'est mon rayon de soleil, mais la une putain d'éclipse de merde est arrivée. Je ne peux vivre comme ça. Dans le noir.

Il pleut vraiment maintenant. Je me rends compte que mes paroles l'ont blessé. Il essaye de le cacher du mieux qu'il le peut. Je renifle, et une gêne s'installe entre nous. Mon envie est passée, étrangement.

\- D'accord.

Il se rapproche et nous ramène chez lui. Pendant qu'il me prépare une tasse de thé, je vais me doucher. Je reste dans la douche probablement très longtemps puisque encore une fois il rentre dans la salle de bains. Je décide de sortir et m'enveloppe dans mon peignoir. Je crois que c'est la conversation la plus franche que j'ai pu avoir avec lui depuis des mois.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimeras un jour ?

Je prends la tasse de thé qu'il me tend et je mets un certain temps à lui répondre, j'ai envie de lui dire oui pour lui faire plaisir, mais je ne peux pas continuer à mentir. Si je veux m'en sortir, il faut que j'arrête de m'entourer de ce qu'il m'enfonce. Que j'arrête.

\- J'aime les filles, je ne t'aimerai donc pas de la façon que tu veux, j'en suis incapable.

\- Tu sais, j'aimerais pouvoir partir et surtout te laisser vivre avec elle, mais je vis la même situation que toi avec ma famille. Le seul moyen d'arrêter, de tout arrêter, c'est que tu partes car moi je n'aurai pas la force de le faire, enfin je t'aime vraiment Lucy. Mais si tu décides de te marier avec moi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je me conduirai comme un parfait gentleman envers toi. On pourra peut-être au bout d'un certain temps vivre nos vies de notre côté tout en restant mariés, enfin, je n'aime pas cette idée, mais si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour que tu sois heureuse, alors je le ferai.

-Jack, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal, de t'avoir menti sur la vraie nature de mes sentiments, je suis vraiment désolée.

Il se lève et m'embrasse sur le front et j'inspire profondément. Il me laisse le choix mais c'est trop tard. Je n'ai pas de futur avec Clémence, plus maintenant. Nous nous endormons rapidement et l'avoir contre moi m'aide à contrôler un tout petit peu la voix qui résonne dans ma tête et qui m'incite à recommencer. Il est temps de finir cette journée.

La veille du grand jour, je retourne chez moi pour dormir. Je range les lettres de Clémence avec toutes les autres dans ma cachette et j'irai les brûler après le mariage, il faut que je me débarrasse de tout ce qui me rattache à elle. Vivre dans le passé n'est plus une option.

Mes gestes deviennent un peu trop approximatifs et verser du sucre dans ma tasse s'avère être une tâche compliquée pour moi. Ma mère qui se trouve à côté, m'attrape la sucrière et prend mon visage entre ses mains mais je finis par me dégager rapidement. Recevoir des gestes affectifs de sa part est la dernière chose que je souhaite à l'instant présent.

\- Lucy… parle-moi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ces derniers temps ? Pourquoi tes yeux sont comme cela, qu'est-ce que tu fais à la fin ?

Je soupire longuement avant de lui répondre, je me détourne de ma tasse de café qui doit probablement contenir ma dose de sucre pour la semaine et la regarde droit dans les yeux, je sais que ça va la blesser mais qu'importe.

\- Parce que je me drogue, si on me cherche je suis dans ma chambre.

Elle ouvre la bouche lentement pour former un « o » parfait avec ses lèvres, mais d'un coup je sens une main agripper fortement mon épaule et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de grimacer face aux doigts de mon père qui s'enfonce progressivement dans ma peau.

\- Pardon jeune fille ?

Euh changement de plan, mon père et ma mère n'ont absolument pas la même manière de m'éduquer, ma mère est plutôt du genre à rationaliser et essaye de ramasser les pots cassés, alors que mon père préfère me violenter puis poser des questions.

\- C'est bon c'est une plaisanterie, j'ai juste coupé des oignons, regarde ils sont juste là.

Pour une fois que j'ai une excuse toute prête qui me tombe du ciel je ne vais pas la laisser filer, bien sûr ma mère sait que je mens, car je suis dans la cuisine depuis trois minutes, ou serait-ce quinze ? Enfin bref je n'ai sûrement pas touché à cet aliment ! Il consent enfin à regarder dans la direction de ma main et puis de toute façon ça pue l'oignon à trois kilomètres ! J'en rajoute en reniflant pour montrer que j'ai pleuré il n'y a pas longtemps. Il hausse un sourcil puis regarde ma mère, elle secoue la tête et retourne s'occuper du repas, mon père me lâche et je peux m'enfuir d'ici. J'entends vaguement ma mère me dire que je ne suis pas tirée d'affaire. Pfff je l'attends de pied ferme.

Le jour J, je me réveille avec une sensation désagréable au niveau du ventre. Je mange rapidement, mais je vomis tout de suite dans l'évier de la cuisine. Les yeux de ma mère commencent à pétiller et je suis sûre qu'elle pense de suite au fait que je pourrais être enceinte, loupé. Comme un geste de désespoir, j'envoie un sms à Valentine en lui disant où se tiendra la cérémonie. Mes demoiselles d'honneur que je n'aie pas choisis m'aident à me préparer, mais j'ai de plus en plus mal à rester de marbre.

La première partie du mariage est passée, il ne reste plus ce qui rendra le tout officiel.

Mon père vient me chercher dans la loge et il se prépare pour m'amener jusqu'à Jack. Je soupire et prends le bras qu'il me tend. Avancer parmi toutes ces personnes qui sont heureuses de me voir en ce jour me donne envie de vomir. Je souris mais je crois que c'est le sourire le plus hypocrite que j'ai pu faire de ma vie et je commence à avoir mal aux fossettes. Une fois à côté de Jack, il me prend la main et je souris faiblement. Le prête commence son discours mais je n'écoute que d'une oreille, j'aimerais qu'il accélère jusqu'à la dite question que je puisse me changer et retourner me coucher.

Je répète chacune de ses phrases en regardant Jack, le plus sincèrement possible. Au moment où il allait répondre oui, mon cœur s'arrête de battre quand je reconnais ce cri provenant à l'opposé de moi.

\- STOP !

Nom de Dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là !

\- Ne faites pas attention à elles continuez !

Le prête me regarde étrangement et ne semble pas décidé à poursuivre.

\- C'est maintenant ou jamais Lucy, prends ta décision elle ou moi ?

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, aidez-moi ! Tout se brouille dans mon esprit, je n'arrive plus à réfléchir clairement. Je porte mes mains à ma tête et commence à paniquer, j'ai peur. J'appréhende la vie avec Clémence, je l'aime j'en suis sûre, sinon je ne serais pas tombée aussi bas, mais si ce n'était qu'une phase, une période de ma vie, juste une lubie passagère et si Clémence était juste un coup de cœur ? Je tourne la tête vers elle, elle tend une main dans ma direction, attendant que je prenne une décision. Ah la la la, je n'ai que dix-huit ans après tout ! Je ne pouvais finir mon année scolaire tranquillement, c'était trop demandé ?!

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin ?

Mon père, mon cher père, merci de me donner la réponse, me montrer la voie, me dire quoi faire, je préfère largement tenter ma chance avec elle, plutôt que de continuer à vivre dans le déni, mentir à tout le monde et surtout à moi-même ! J'enlève mon voile à la con, mes talons et embrasse Jack sur la joue.

\- Merci, merci pour tout.

Et je cours en direction de Clémence qui en me voyant arriver en souriant, sourit de plus belle. Devant elle, je fais ce que je n'aie pas fait depuis des mois, je l'embrasse encore et encore. Mon Dieu c'est tellement mieux que ma drogue, beaucoup plus fort, intense. C'est elle ma drogue. Les protestations des invités ne tardent pas à arriver à mes oreilles ce qui me ramène à la réalité.

\- En espérant que vous profiterez bien du buffet !

Je rigole, Valentine, cette fille est incroyable.

Je prends la main de Clémence et bien que j'aimerais bien me retrouver seule, rien qu'avec elle, je m'avance dans la rue en hélant un taxi pour aller chez Valentine.

\- Euh je vais ramener le scooter où on l'a trouvé, ne vous en faites pas pour moi je te vois déjà arriver Clémence, tiens prends ma carte de crédit, tu te rappelles du code ? - Clém hoche la tête - et passez la nuit ensemble, rien que toutes les deux et je m'occupe de ta sœur.

Je prends Valentine dans mes bras et la remercie.

\- Tu étais obligée d'arriver à ce moment du mariage ?

Elle rigole contre mon oreille tout en répondant joyeusement.

\- À vrai dire, je rêvais de te voir courir en robe de mariée.

Je secoue la tête et elle s'en va. Quand je vois Jack arriver puis nous faire un signe timide de la main, je pense que les autres ne vont pas tarder et qu'il vaut mieux partir d'ici rapidement. On monte dans le premier taxi qui s'arrête et je demande d'aller dans l'hôtel le plus proche. J'ai du mal à reprendre une respiration normale, je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je viens de faire mais, je sais qu'en la regardant, j'ai fait le bon choix.

Clémence s'avance au bureau de la réception suivi de près par moi. Le réceptionniste se décolle de son écran pour poser les yeux sur nous enfin, son regard s'attarde maintenant sur moi, c'est quoi son problème et là ça me revient, mon accoutrement.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Ça ne se voit pas ? Il faut que je l'écrive pour que vous compreniez ?

Il ouvre la bouche puis la referme rapidement, j'ai besoin d'évacuer le fait que je sois en manque et je ne peux définitivement pas le faire contre Clémence qui d'ailleurs serre ma main gauche pendant que l'autre tapote fortement contre le bureau de monsieur. Bon c'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Clémence demande gentiment.

\- On voudrait une chambre s'il vous plaît, tenez.

Le mec tousse pour reprendre contenance avant d'attraper la carte de crédit que lui tend Clém et quand je l'entends demander si deux lits simples iront, mon Dieu c'est quoi ce stéréotype à la con ? Je préfère m'éloigner un peu avant de vraiment m'emporter.

Avant de partir je lui lance mon regard le plus mauvais. Dans l'ascenseur, les murs remplis de miroir me permettent de voir mon reflet de merde… Non mais vraiment ils sont sérieux ? Je ne peux plus supporter l'idée de me voir dans cette robe plus que je ne l'ai déjà fait. De ce fait je garde les yeux rivés vers le sol et qui aurait pensé que l'orange était finalement une couleur magnifique !

Une fois arrivées dans la chambre, je cherche de quoi couper ma robe et tends une paire de ciseaux à Clémence.

\- S'il te plaît, enlève moi ça rapidement.

Je peux l'enlever normalement, mais la déchirer me permet de vraiment mettre derrière moi cette ancienne vie, de droguée, de misère, de malheur. Je ne suis pas sortie d'affaire, loin de là, mais récupérer la seule chose, personne qui me rend réellement heureuse, vaut tous ces sacrifices. J'essaye de ne pas penser aux frissons qui sillonnent ma colonne vertébrale à chaque fois que ses mains rentrent en contact avec ma peau. Par contre quand je sens ses lèvres contre mon omoplate, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'émettre un gémissement. Une fois que la robe de mariée est par terre, elle m'enlace.

Je suis tellement épuisée, j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas dormi depuis des jours et c'est le cas. Je prends sa main et nous amène dans le lit, je me mets de telle façon qu'elle puisse me prendre dans ses bras et après je m'endors.

Je me réveille néanmoins pas longtemps après avec une envie particulière, très spéciale. Rien quand y pensant mon cœur commence déjà à accélérer ses battements dans ma poitrine, l'idée de me planter une aiguille dans le bras est tout ce que je désire à l'instant présent. Soudain, je prends conscience que quelqu'un me tient, une main de fille, ma Clémence. Je respire à pleins poumons pour petit à petit chasser les images qui me viennent en tête et sa voix me permet de me détendre.

Le lendemain matin, ma gorge est plus sèche qu'à son habitude, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai rien pris et ça commence à devenir difficile. Clémence dort toujours et j'en profite pour aller prendre une douche pour me calmer. Mes yeux sont rouges et mon teint ne pouvait pas être plus blanc néanmoins mes cheveux, grâce aux soins reçus pour la préparation du mariage, retrouve un peu de leur éclat. La cicatrice de mon front se décide enfin à disparaître, par contre les bleus sur mon bras et l'une de mes jambes ont atteint leur niveau de laideur optimal. Je souffle en secouant ma tête tout en comptant, pense à autre chose pense à autre chose. J'agrippe assez violemment le rebord du lavabo.

Je lève de nouveau les yeux vers le miroir et aperçois Clémence sur le pas de la porte. Elle hésite à venir, ce n'est pas le fait qu'elle ait peur de moi, mais c'est parce qu'elle ne sait pas comment m'aider. Elle regarde mon corps avec attention et doit probablement se demander comment j'ai eu ces marques, je sais qu'elle est en train de se monter des films dans sa tête et c'est ainsi que je décide de la soulager.

\- Arrête ça ne sert à rien, ça ne sert strictement à rien.

Elle soupire et s'avance vers moi, j'ai juste le temps de me retourner pour lui faire face avant qu'elle ne soit là. Je souris timidement et la prends dans mes bras. Après un très long moment à être restées à s'enlacer, des secondes, des minutes, des heures ? On retourne dans la chambre. Être en manque me fait me poser des questions que j'aurais repousser jusqu'au dernier moment.

\- Tu crois qu'on a une chance ? Nous ? Tu te vois vraiment finir ta vie avec moi ?

\- Absolument, ça sera compliqué car on est quand même différentes, on a pas la même façon de voir et d'aborder certains sujets, toutefois j'ai foi en notre histoire et puis j'ai juste envie de te dire advienne que pourra, on est jeunes et si tu te lasses un jour de moi, après le choix que tu as fait aujourd'hui, me choisir, je sais que tu ne resteras pas coincée dans une relation qui t'attriste et c'est ce qui m'importe, ton bonheur.

Mais elle oublie une variable qui plus est, importante.

\- Je suis d'accord, mais tu es enceinte Clémence.

Elle soupire et si je n'étais pas si préoccupée à me masser le bras gauche, je jurerais qu'elle avait oublié ce DÉTAIL.

\- Effectivement, c'est à prendre en compte, écoute je te laisse le choix. Si à un moment donné tu te rends compte que tu as pris la mauvaise décision, quitte-moi.

Je rigole nerveusement et commence à avoir très soif où est cette flotte ?

\- Clémence, si je suis là aujourd'hui avec toi, si je me suis coupée de mes parents, crois-moi, ce n'est pas pour partir.

Elle hoche la tête. Depuis un moment elle n'arrête de faire des allers-retours entre mes yeux et mon bras que j'arrête soudainement de palper, je sais ce dont j'ai envie. Je me lève et malgré les larmes perlant à ses yeux, je l'embrasse passionnément et je l'amène sur le lit. J'ai l'impression de revivre, que mon cœur réapprend à battre. Que mon cerveau ne quémande plus de drogue, mais juste son amour.

Néanmoins, j'arrête tout rapidement, je ne suis pas prête, pas encore. À cause de ces mecs de malheurs, ceux qui ont profité de moi. Je soupire et m'installe à côté d'elle allongée sur le ventre et je ferme les yeux pendant que je trace des cercles sur son ventre où un petit être s'apprête à voir le jour. Je veux être avec elle, quitte à être trois beaucoup trop tôt. Je pose ma tête dessus et m'endors dans cette position.

Je me réveille en plein milieu de l'après-midi et elle n'est plus à côté de moi, pendant une seconde je crois que j'ai tout imaginé, mais l'odeur encore présente sur son oreiller me rassure, je me lève et la trouve dans la salle de bains près des toilettes. J'attrape un peignoir car je commence à avoir froid, m'installe à côté d'elle et elle me prend la main.

\- J'ai mal au ventre.

\- Tu as faim ?

\- Non pas vraiment, c'est de plus en plus fréquent, l'envie de vomir et ça me fait un peu peur.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue en évitant de penser au manque qui commence à arriver en moi.

\- Et toi ça va mieux ? Je veux dire tu… tiens le coup ?

\- Pour l'instant oui, mais tant que tu seras là ça ira.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne te quitterai plus jamais.

Je sais qu'elle est sincère mais avoir confiance en elle ne reviendra pas en un soir. Je demande un peu distraite.

\- On peut aller chez tes parents ?

Elle fait une grimace.

\- Ah, tu sais pas la meilleure, je ne parle plus à mes parents du moins à ma mère mais avant de tout te raconter il faut que je mange un peu, mentionner ma faim m'a ouvert l'appétit.

Je me lève avant elle et l'aide à faire de même, il est trois heures de l'après-midi, mais sur la carte il y a marqué qu'on peut commander quand on veut.

\- Euh Valentine a une limite ?

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas pour ça elle m'a envoyé un message, j'ai encore du mal à comprendre exactement comment ça marche, regarde je lui ai bien répondu à elle ?

Elle me montre son téléphone et je rigole, il y a des lettres au mauvais endroit. Comme si elle lisait mes pensées elle reprend.

\- Oui je sais, mais je me rappelais plus où se trouvait la touche effacer et j'avais pas envie de tout recommencer.

\- C'est bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Tu sais ce que j'aime, je vais prendre une douche.

Je parcours rapidement la carte et fais le numéro. Je prends mon temps pour effectuer la commande. Je m'allonge sur le lit et ferme les yeux. Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept… Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je laisse entrer ce charmant jeune homme et le laisse repartir, je lui aurais bien donné quelque chose mais je n'ai rien ce qui me fait penser que je n'ai même pas mon portable, mon sac à main, je n'ai rien. Je penserai aux conséquences plus tard.

On s'installe autour de la table et après avoir bien mangé, elle me raconte tout. Je savais bien qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange avec sa famille. Je me lève et m'assieds sur ses genoux et lui caresse les cheveux tendrement. L'avoir à mes côtés m'aide beaucoup, j'arrive enfin à penser à autre chose que de me droguer tout le temps et puis avec Valentine c'était différent, c'était comme si au final elle savait au fond d'elle, qu'elle n'arriverait pas à m'empêcher de consommer de nouveau. Mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'abstenir de m'aider malgré tout.

Alors que je passais ma main dans ses cheveux, je sens - comme à chaque fois -, une cicatrice. Ça fait des mois que j'ai envie de lui demander d'où cela vient, et maintenant que je sais que sa mère la battait, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement et ma curiosité est plus qu'éveillée.

\- Hmm... Cette cicatrice, c'est ta mère ?

Elle relève la tête vers moi et sourit.

\- Non, malgré la peur que j'ai faite à ma famille, j'en garde un bon souvenir même si à cause de cette chute mes maux de tête à répétition ont commencé. Je me suis fait ça le jour de la naissance de Chloe, je te raconterai une autre fois.

Je hoche la tête en souriant timidement et elle dépose un léger baiser contre mon cou.

\- Clémence, tu es sûre de toi ?

Elle sait de quoi je parle et sa réponse rapide et froide veut tout dire, elle ne veut pas en parler.

\- Oui.

Le lendemain matin, nous nous réveillons assez tardivement et je n'ai pas envie de me lever pourtant après, on va dire une moyenne nuit de sommeil à ses côtés, il faut sortir de notre bulle pour faire face à la vraie vie, aux conséquences de mes actes.

\- Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu ne viennes pas chez moi.

\- Je ne suis pas trop à l'aise à l'idée de te laisser toute seule là-bas.

\- Si il y a un problème je reviens tout de suite, on se retrouve chez Valentine ?

\- Ok...

Je l'embrasse affectueusement et pivote pour arriver directement dans ma chambre. C'est exactement comme je l'avais laissé, je m'attendais à voir tous mes placards vidés et mes affaires jetées à la poubelle. Je suis arrivée depuis deux minutes et je n'ai toujours pas bougé un seul muscle. J'inspire un bon coup et descends prudemment les escaliers, c'est très calme. Tous les cadeaux de mariage sont là dans le salon et mon cœur se pince car oui, je ne voulais pas me marier, mais j'ai quand même déçue énormément de personnes.

Ils sont là dans la véranda et quand il me voit, il se lève et s'avance vers moi. On se regarde un moment avant qu'il ne lève la main pour me donner une gifle, mais je m'attendais à cette réaction de sa part et j'attrape sa main pour ralentir un peu la sensation, néanmoins il a tellement de force que je tombe par terre. Après m'être rapidement levée et avoir pris une distance de sécurité, je laisse éclater ma colère.

\- Je crois que j'ai assez répété que je ne voulais pas me marier et je n'ai jamais voulu sortir avec Jack, si je l'ai fais en premier lieu, c'était pour te faire plaisir !

Son regard est froid, ses poings et mâchoires serrés et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil que ma mère s'agite sur sa chaise.

\- Sors de cette maison Lucy Leigh Wayne et ne remets plus jamais les pieds ici ! Tu entends ?! Dégages de là enfant indigne ! Je n'ose même pas prononcer à voix haute ce que tu es !

\- Ta fille bordel ! Je suis ta fille !

Il soupire en me jetant un regard glacial, comme si j'étais une inconnue.

\- C'est ce que tu veux ?

Je regarde à présent ma mère, je veux savoir ce qu'elle pense de tout ça. Elle a le regard perdu et elle hésite à répondre, elle ouvre puis referme la bouche, au bout de la troisième fois je crois que j'ai compris. Je tourne les talons et pars dans ma chambre faire mes valises, je récupère le nécessaire et les lettres de Clémence et tout ce que je peux avoir d'elle ici. J'ai deux gros sacs et je me vois mal les apporter chez Valentine, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix. J'ai peur qu'en revenant à la fin de l'année ma chambre soit devenue une buanderie.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, les larmes commençant à faire une apparition, ma mère entre dans ma chambre et je repose l'un de mes sacs que je venais juste d'attraper, tellement je suis surprise.

\- Ça fait longtemps… ?

J'ai du mal à croire ce que j'entends mais après tout, je lui dois au moins une explication, ma mère n'était pas comme mon père, elle a dû se marier de force à lui alors qu'elle était plus jeune que moi, je m'éclaircis la gorge.

\- Avant Jack j'ai… J'ai toujours été gay, mais vu la façon dans laquelle j'ai été élevée je ne pouvais pas le dire, j'allais me contenter d'une vie amoureuse forcée jusqu'à ce que Clémence arrive. Je comprends que tu sois surprise mais... Voilà je n'ai pas pu au final, elle s'est battue pour me prouver qu'elle m'aimait et c'est ce qui compte, l'amour qu'on transmet et ressent et certainement pas le sexe de cette personne !

\- Avant toute chose je ne veux que ton bonheur, je sais que ça peut paraître très mal placé étant donné les circonstances, mais c'est vrai. Je pensais vraiment que ton union avec Jack allait te rendre heureuse, comme la mienne après un moment. Laisse-moi du temps pour m'habituer à tout ça… Tu as un endroit où dormir avant la reprise des cours ?

Je hoche la tête, c'est mieux que rien, je l'embrasse rapidement sur la joue avant de pivoter pour arriver dans le salon de Valentine où Clémence se trouve avec une tasse de thé. En me voyant elle se lève précipitamment et m'enlace très fort.

\- Alors ?

\- Ma mère, bizarrement, l'a plutôt bien pris enfin, elle veut quand même garder ses distances un moment et mon père c'est, bah c'est mon père.

\- Au moins un membre de ta famille te soutient plus ou moins.

Je hoche la tête et quand elle porte l'attention sur mes sacs, elle en prend un pour se diriger vers la chambre de Valentine, mais au lieu d'entrer ici on continue un peu plus loin.

\- Ma sœur dort dans la chambre d'ami qui se trouve là et moi je dors avec Valentine depuis que je suis arrivée. On a qu'à prendre la chambre du fond où on était hier.

Il y a combien de chambres dans cet appartement ?

\- D'ailleurs où est sa mère que je lui demande si je peux rester quand même, c'est la moindre des choses.

\- Elle rentre tard en ce moment, ne t'inquiète pas trop pour ça c'est un peu un moulin ici, surtout pendant les vacances scolaires, Val et Vic sont seuls.

\- Je croyais que leur mère était quand même là.

\- C'est vrai, mais tu verras que c'est tout comme et Michelle, la gouvernante, est en vacances.

Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas qu'ils aient une gouvernante. Elle quitte la chambre après avoir déposé mon sac et je la suis. Quand on arrive dans celle de Valentine, il fait super sombre et de la musique est en train de jouer. Alors que je commençais à m'avancer Clémence me retient et me fait reculer.

\- Je vais voir si elle est disponible, elle ne va pas très bien en ce moment.

Je hoche la tête, elle a l'air d'hésiter à me laisser seule. Je la pousse légèrement et je me dirige vers la cuisine sans trop de mal. J'attrape la bouteille d'eau sur le comptoir et dès que j'ai mis la main sur un verre, je la vide pratiquement.

\- Hey Lucy ça va ?

\- Ginny ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- On va voir le match de Quidditch ! Vous voulez venir ?

Elle me regarde en souriant. Être avec du monde est je pense une très bonne idée. Ça m'occupera clairement l'esprit. Peut-être que j'arriverai à oublier que mon père a jeté l'éponge ?

\- Je vais en parler à Clémence, je reviens.

Je retourne vers la chambre de Valentine, mais je me stoppe juste devant quand je l'entends hausser la voix…

\- Je t'ai soutenu car c'est mon rôle, mais, tu es bien sûre de toi ? Il n'est pas trop tard pour avorter, la situation avec ta famille est loin d'être réglée. Je… Fin merde, on est jeunes Clémence, tu as toute la vie devant toi, pourquoi maintenant ? Tu es bien sûre que tu veux de cette vie ? Pour toi ? Ton enfant ? C'est très égoïste ce que je vais te dire, mais fout pas en l'air ta vie pour un être vivant qui n'est pas là. Tu as pensé à tout ce que tu allais devoir sacrifier ? Faire vivre à Lucy ? Pierre ? Je ne comprends pas vraiment ton choix. Et j'ai besoin de comprendre.

C'est moi où j'arrive toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ? J'ai envie de faire demi-tour, mais merde ma curiosité est bien trop forte, sans compter le fait que Clémence semble en effet résignée à garder cet enfant. Et ça ma soûle de l'admettre, mais Valentine n'a pas tord.

\- Parce que c'est comme ça.

\- Nan ce n'est pas comme ça ! Tu as forcément une raison, autre que « c'est au dessus de mes forces », tu sors le même discours à tout le monde, mais je ne te crois pas. C'est autre chose ! Putain Clémence tu es la seule fille que je connaisse qui a la tête bien sur ses épaules. Tu n'es pas amoureuse de Pierre, qu'est-ce qui te fait garder ce gosse ?!

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Valentine ! J'ai encore le droit de faire ce que je veux à la fin non ? Non mais, merde, laissez-moi faire ce en quoi je crois, j'ai mes raisons personnelles.

\- Et tu ne veux pas me les dire ?

\- Non, tu es la dernière personne à qui je serais susceptible d'en parler.

Leur conversation s'arrête un instant. Putain, Clémence n'aurait pas du dire ça. Le moment de silence qui s'installe me laisse le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il vient de se passer.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance, c'est juste que ça serait trop dur, pour moi, à t'expliquer.

\- Ok ok !

Il n'y a plus un bruit. Clairement, ça m'intrigue. Je préfère partir maintenant. Alors que j'allais arriver dans le salon, voir Ginny me rappelle que j'étais censée aller demander l'avis de Clémence. Je lève les yeux au ciel et soupire. Cette fois-ci, je frappe et peu de temps après je suis avec elles.

Clémence est assise sur le fauteuil puis Valentine lui tient la main tout en étant sur les genoux.

\- Euh, ça vous dit d'aller au match avec eux ?

Elles échangent un regard qui veut tout dire, Valentine se relève en soupirant et Clémence attrape ma main.

\- Tu es sûre que tu veux aller là-bas ?

J'ai bien envie de lui ressortir la phrase de Valentine, mais je m'abstiens.

\- Oui, j'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Elle hoche la tête et part dans la chambre que nous occupons, sûrement pour préparer nos affaires.

\- Clémence ! – elle se retourne -, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle n'ajoute rien. Je fais de même. Je regarde un moment la porte de Valentine puis retourne dans le salon. Elle m'en parlera quand elle sera prête, non ?

Je prends une tasse de thé, je crois que ça m'aide de boire tout le temps. Enfin, j'ai l'impression que ma gorge est toujours asséchée, et c'est très désagréable. Clémence nous rejoint en disant que Valentine ne vient pas, comme c'était prévu. Je m'approche d'elle et lui prends la main.

Contre toute attente, Valentine vient nous rejoindre et dit.

\- Passez un bon week-end là-bas les gars !

\- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ?

\- Nan le Quidditch ne m'intéresse plus Lucy.

Victor la regarde d'un air triste.

\- Ne reste pas seule s'il te plaît sœurette.

\- Ne te tracasse pas Victor je vais voir une amie.

\- Hermione ? Demande Harry.

Je pense très honnêtement que si un regard pouvait tuer, le cadavre d'Harry serait étendu à mes pieds.

\- Nan Rachel.

D'un coup Ginny fait tomber sa tasse de thé qui se fracasse sur le sol.

* * *

_Bon, je ne suis pas si cruelle que ça, si ? x) Voilà, nouveau tournant dans la vie de Lucy qui s'est montrée forte._

_J'attends tout particulièrement l'avis de mes chères lecteurs fantômes. Je ne demande pas un pavé, quelques mots suffisent, mais j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis. Si je publie ici c'est avant tout pour avoir un échange avec vous. Ça demande quand même pas mal de temps d'écrire un chapitre et de ce fait, cela serait bien si vous m'accordiez quelques minutes pour laisser une review. C'est vraiment motivant pour la suite et surtout ça permet de savoir ce qui vous plait (pas ) . :')  
_


	31. L'éclatement

_Helloooooooo, voilà après plus d'un an de vie sur la capitale j'ai enfin fait mon pass annuel pour Disney et c'était tellement agréable de pas être "stressée" par le temps pour une fois. Sur ce je vais déjà tous vous remercier une première fois pour m'avoir laissé tant d'avis. J'ai encore du mal à y croire. _

_**Angels-Sama : **Valentine est toujours au courant de rien oui et vu qu'ils partent voir un match de Quidditch, il lui dira pas tout de suite. Toutes questions aura ses réponses, enfin je crois. x) Merci de me laisser ton avis de manière régulière en tout cas, j'apprécie énormément. :')_

_**FrenchGleek64 : **Contente de voir que tu suis toujours mon histoire ! C'est toujours la question que je me pose, est-ce ceux qui m'ont déjà laissé une review lisent encore ? Donc ravis que tu fais partie de ceux là. Oui le côté garce de Valentine a été légèrement endommagé par une certaine Hermione, mais elle devrait reprendre du poil de la bête ( j'adore les expressions de grand-mère ) Concernant l'histoire du père y a des infos dans ce chapitre mais tout sera vraiment clair dans deux chapitres. Anyway merci d'aimer et de toujours suivre. :')_

_**Link02 : **Alors tout d'abord je vais te remercier d'avoir mis un lien de mon histoire sur ton profile, ça signifie beaucoup... et ensuite merci de sortir de l'ombre. :') Il faut le savoir, je suis pour le sadisme et j'adore en mettre un peu partout. Contente que tu aies commencé ses histoires, elles sont vraiment bien et à cause d'elle je deviendrais presque gentille. Je blague. À vrai dire c'est venus30 qui m'a donné envie de commencer cette histoire, j'en avais déjà commencé une, aucun rapport avec celle-ci, et j'ai tout mis de côté car j'ai eu un coup de cœur. Il y a des petites ressemblances mais j'aime à penser que c'est deux histoires bien distinctes. Merci d'aimer les OC et mon histoire, vraiment ta review m'a fait très plaisir. :')_

_**Galdhopiggen :** * Hight Five * pour Lucy. :P Ce n'est pas Hermione, comme je te l'avais dit je ne t'étais pas sûre, je te laisse voir plus bas de qui il s'agit. Tu seras toutes les raisons dans le chapitre de Clémence, c'est pas pour tout de suite... et c'est sûr que la place de Lucy ne va pas être évidente. Oui tu as pu voir comment ils étaient mais tu t'es un peu spoiler vu que je suis le déroulement de mon histoire. x) Merci encore pour ton commentaire et d'en laisser à chaque chapitre, dès que je te lis, je suis sûre de rire. x)**  
**_

_**SQForeverSQ : **Ah si tu aimes toujours autant tu me fait plaisir. :') Tu connaitras les raisons en tant voulu. Quand des évènements qu'on n'attendaient nous tombe dessus, on fait souvent des actions qu'on aurait pas fait d'habitude, et c'est pour ça que Valentine passe du temps avec Rachel alors qu'elle l'a connait pas vraiment. C'est un peu le même schéma qu'avec Ginny. :') Merci pour ta review et ne t'excuse pas de laisser des avis court, ce que tu me dis suffit à savoir si tu as aimé ou pas. :')**  
**_

_**Kay : **Oui tous ses problèmes ne sont pas réglés mais elle a fait le plus dur, s'accepter telle qu'elle l'est. Jack peut être considérer comme le méchant de leur histoire qui forcerait Lucy mais, c'est avant tout son ami, un ami qui l'aime et quand il voit que son amour suffit pas, et clairement dans cette situation il n'avait pas vraiment d'armes pour se battre, il la laisse partir. En tout cas merci d'être là depuis quelques chapitres, tes avis m'apportent beaucoup. :') Tu as raison de t'inquiéter pour elle... Ok ok j'arrête d'être méchante. Et les questions concernant la grossesse seront apportés dans le chapitre de Clémence et c'est pas pour toute de suite. Patience. ;)_

_**L.I.E :** En effet depuis le chapitre 17 il s'est passé pas mal de chose... Tout d'abord je suis contente de voir que vous êtres toujours à lire mon histoire. Vos reviews m'ont vraiment permis de faire attention et surtout de m'améliorer, à cette époque ( vos premiers avis ) j'étais en train d'écrire les chapitres 18/19 etc du coup j'ai pu reprendre mon écriture et modifier tout ce qui n'était pas fameux, soit merci pour votre commentaire là-dessus. Je voulais vraiment qu'il y en ai un qui se prenne une claque car oui, tout n'est pas rose dans une vie et on confronté à des rejets. C'est comme ça. Ron est toujours vivant, comme vous l'avez dit, j'ai plein d' intriguent qui se croisent et qui peuvent facilement mélanger le lecteur, du coup c'est vrai que Ron je l'ai un peu mis à la trappe, comme Harry juste le temps de régler les gros soucis. Je me suis lancé un challenge en ayant autant de POV, c'est pas tout le temps évident enfin bref tout ça pour dire, qu'on le reverra un peu plus. Je ne connais pas du tout la série _HIMYM, j'accroche pas au genre mais je suis intéressée de savoir pourquoi elle vous fait penser à mon histoire. Encore un grand merci. :')

_**Guest : **Merci à toi de me faire part de ton avis. :') Ça commence à aller mieux dans ce chapitre, je te laisse voir où et pourquoi. :')**  
**_

_**Ploosh : **C'est la première fois que nous échangeons en effet. :') J'ai beau faire souffrir tout le monde, je suis pas partie dans l'optique de faire une deathfic. x)_ Personne ne l'apprécie mon petit Victor, faut dire qu'il a pas le bon rôle. Alors c'est pas pour vous fidéliser puisque je pense qu'arrivé à ce niveau de l'histoire, vous voulez savoir la fin donc non, c'est juste moi qui adore faire ça. Merci d'avoir laissé ton avis, dois-je préciser que ça m'a fait plaisir ? Merci à toi. :')

_**Cottigny :** Quand je pense que tu as lu ce chapitre en juillet bébé... __Ta review est vraiment longue :O et voir que tu apprécies un personnage qui te plaisais pas tant que ça au début, me plait énormément. Comme d'habitude merci de toujours être là et oui, elle sera aussi présente que les autres ne t'inquiète pas. ;) Tu vas être surprise en lisant ce chapitre, enfin, j'ai pas trop changé de chose non plus mais Rachel est moins comme moi finalement, une chieuse. ;) _

_Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde !_

* * *

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-ET-UN : L'ÉCLATEMENT  
**

_**Rachel Conor**_

Quand mon réveil se met à sonner m'indiquant qu'il est neuf heures du matin, je soupire et m'étire de long en large. Je sors de mon cocon, enfile mon sweat à l'effigie des Rolling Stones et je me sens tout de suite mieux. J'éteins mon réveil et allume mon portable. Le temps qu'il se mette en marche, je le dépose sur mon bureau et pars dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose à manger.

J'ouvre le placard et dès que je vois le thé mis en évidence par mon père, je lève les yeux au ciel, je n'en peux plus de boire du thé à toute heure de la journée. Je décale toutes les boîtes et prends du café. Il y a rien de mieux pour se réveiller et commencer pleinement une journée. Il leur manque ceci à Poudlard. Au moins en Autriche les petits-déjeuners étaient extra. Bref, une fois ma boisson chaude dans une main et dans l'autre, de la brioche je retourne dans ma chambre.

La porte du bureau de mon père étant ouverte, je passe la tête à travers l'encadrement pour lui dire bonjour mais je me retiens, au lieu de cela je lui demande d'une voix inquiète.

\- Papa qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Il est assis derrière son bureau et tient trop fermement sa tête dans sa main, il enlève ses lunettes qu'il pose délicatement sur des dossiers et je m'installe en face de lui, je pose ma brioche sur mes genoux. Je ne rentre quasiment jamais ici car, tout ce que contient ce bureau concerne son travail au ministère qui lui prend énormément de temps. S'il ne ramenait pas de boulot ici, je pense qu'il ne verrait pratiquement jamais ma mère et moi pendant les vacances. Il relève la tête et me dit d'un air sérieux.

\- Normalement je ne devrais pas te parler de ceci mais je te fais confiance ma choupette, d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et attends impatiente, je lui ai raconté tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Valentine à l'école.

\- Elle est venue au ministère accompagner une amie et... quand je l'ai vu, c'était tout simplement merveilleux. Je l'imaginais comme sa mère en plus et je ne me suis pas trompé, sauf pour ses yeux et peut-être ses pommettes, je n'ai pas voulu trop la regarder.

J'avale difficilement ma salive, je savais que c'était dur pour lui mais je n'imaginais pas à ce point. Étant donné qu'il me parle de Valentine, chose assez rare, je lui demande.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu savoir à quoi elle ressemblait ? C'est ta fille quand même.

Il soupire.

\- C'était plus simple, de ne pas savoir à quoi elle ressemblait, de ne pas savoir des détails de sa vie, faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Tout ça, c'est à cause de sa mère, je t'exclus les détails mais je lui en voudrai toute ma vie de m'avoir privé de ma fille. En plus devoir retravailler avec elle, est plus compliqué que je le pensais.

Franchement, je me demande parfois pourquoi les choses sont telles qu'elles sont ? Pourquoi Elisabeth ne voulait pas que mon père connaisse ma demi-sœur ? Pourquoi je suis née en Autriche ? Pourquoi mon père a voulu revenir travailler ici, alors qu'il ne me restait plus qu'un an avant de finir mes études ? Pourquoi tout en sachant qu'il allait retravailler avec la mère de sa fille ? Je le regarde de nouveau et il fronce les sourcils. Je dis un peu précipitamment.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Tu vas bien Rachel ?

\- Oui, tu sais qu'elle ne sait pas que j'existe.

Il soupire, ça l'agace que je lui dise à chaque fois ceci mais c'est vrai. Je sais qu'à sept ans j'avais un autre visage mais tout de même, j'ai quand même gardé des traits marquants. Plus le fait qu'elle n'a pas abordé une seule fois le fait qu'on serait de la même famille, cette histoire de lettre. Non c'est sûr, j'en étais persuadée et son frère me l'a confirmé. Cette fois-ci, je l'appelle pour qu'il puisse me répondre.

\- Encore une fois chérie tu n'en sais rien, et si tu veux aller la voir, car je sais que c'est ce que tu comptes faire, ne lui dis pas qui tu es vraiment.

Mais pourquoi ? Au diable pourquoi ?! Je ne comprendrai jamais mon père pour ça.

\- D'accord, je te laisse travailler.

\- Si tu veux jouer de la musique plus tard n'hésite pas à venir, d'accord ?

Je lui souris puis retourne dans ma chambre. Si l'on nous compare Valentine et moi, on ne décèle pas vraiment de ressemblance physique. Mes cheveux sont châtains clairs, certes presque blonds et je suis plus grande qu'elle.

Comment j'ai appris que j'avais une demi-sœur ? Quand à l'énième dispute de mes parents, je suis aller les espionner, car je pensais qu'ils allaient divorcer et j'ai toujours été curieuse, bref. Quand les mots, « Londres » et « fille » ont été prononcés, j'ai totalement paniqué. J'ai fait la plus grande crise de panique de ma vie, je n'en ai pas eu des masses, mais celle-là m'a fait énormément peur, surtout à sept ans. À la suite de cela, j'ai voulu la rencontrer et c'est là que cette lettre a été écrite, jointe avec une photo de mon père et de moi. Il me semble que ma mère était présente aussi dessus. Et c'était horrible de voir que ce n'était pas réciproque. Affreux…

Je pose ce que j'ai dans les mains sur mon bureau puis prends mon téléphone portable, en parlant du loup, j'ai reçu un message d'elle. Elle veut que je passe cette après-midi. Je repose mon téléphone et soupire tout en m'appuyant contre le dossier de ma chaise. Que faire ? Ça m'énerve de passer du temps avec elle sans qu'elle ne sache réellement qui je suis. Je n'aimerai sûrement pas qu'on me fasse une telle chose. Mais mon père ne veut pas que je lui dise…

Finalement je reprends mon téléphone après avoir avalé quelques gorgées de mon café pour lui dire que je passerai. Puis merde à la fin. Je joue un peu de musique puis avale rapidement quelque chose à manger pour le déjeuner. Après ma douche, je me maquille légèrement. Une fois prête, je passe dire au revoir à mon père qui me salue d'un vague signe de la main. Ce travail le tuera, j'en suis persuadée.

Une fois dans la rue, je me dirige vers l'arrêt de bus le plus proche puis attends tout en écoutant de la musique classique. Je me suis achetée le dernier best-of de Mozart. Une demi-heure plus tard je suis arrivée. Je frappe à la porte et une dame m'ouvre, elle fronce des sourcils en me voyant. Voit-elle une partie de mon père en moi ?

Heureusement, Valentine n'arrive pas longtemps après et me libère de ce moment gênant. Quoi que voir sa mère devrait être pire. Elle m'emmène dans sa chambre et je m'installe sur son canapé et elle à son fauteuil. Cette chambre est vraiment grande. Je regarde ce qu'il y a autour de moi et elle me dit.

\- Je suis désolée pour le bordel mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à ranger.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, donc je suppose que ça ne s'est toujours pas arrangé avec ton amie ?

\- Nan… je vois pas comment ça pourrait… Il y a tellement de filles qui ont voulu sortir avec moi et je les ai toutes remballées et certaines brutalement sans aucunes raisons justifiable, le retour de flamme, à mon tour de souffrir et je l'ai bien mérité.

Ça m'ennuie de la voir dans cet état.

\- Ton frère est là ?

Elle répond pète-sec.

\- Nan chez sa copine.

Bien ça m'évitera un moment ultra-tendu avec lui comme à chaque fois. Alors que le silence était en train de progressivement s'installer. Elle me demande.

\- Tu peux me rendre un service ? Je sais qu'on se connaît depuis peu mais quelque chose chez toi me rassure, tu veux bien lire les lettres qu'elle m'a écrites en silence et je ne sais pas, je veux savoir comment elle va.

J'accepte bien évidemment et attrape la première lettre qu'elle me donne. À la lecture de celle-ci, ayant un avis complètement objectif j'ai l'impression qu'Hermione a des sentiments pour Valentine. Les mots qu'elle utilise, la tournure de ses phrases où certaines sont lourdes de sens, c'est étrange. La deuxième est pareille voire pire.

\- Euh c'est clair et net que tu lui manques, vraiment beaucoup et elle a pleuré en écrivant la deuxième. Ses propos sont assez ambigus néanmoins après peut-être que la perte d'une amitié peut faire ressentir des sentiments très proches de l'amour.

Elle ne semble pas satisfaite, peut-être qu'elle espérait justement que ce soit le contraire, qu'Hermione s'en moque de leur relation pour que ce soit plus facile pour elle. Je décide de l'emmener ailleurs et d'aller dans la boulangerie la plus proche de chez elle car, je me rappelle qu'elle aime manger des pâtisseries devant des films comme moi. À ma grande surprise, elle ne prend que des desserts avec de la framboise, j'y suis allergique. On a l'habitude avec mon père de prendre des pâtisseries au hasard, pour être surpris. Évidement à force, on retombe sur les mêmes parfums.

Nous retournons ensuite chez elle pour nous installer dans son salon. Après avoir fait une overdose de sucre, et regardé deux films à la suite, je peux voir qu'elle va un peu mieux. Elle a cette fâcheuse tendance à bouger sa jambe rapidement, après avoir demandé si c'était un tic, elle me répond qu'elle ne fait ça que lorsqu'elle est anxieuse.

Je remercie Valentine pour cette journée et de toute façon mon départ tombe bien puisqu'elle doit « ranger sa chambre ». Clémence et sa sœur doivent arriver ce soir.

Dès que ma mère rentre, je l'aide à ranger ce qu'elle a ramené de l'épicerie.

\- Ce soir c'est italien non ?

Je lui souris, pendant les vacances à tour de rôle, nous faisons un repas complètement typique d'un pays qu'on souhaiterait visiter et j'ai proposé l'Italie. Mon père a cuisiné espagnol la dernière fois, c'était marrant, et ma mère polonais. Nous sommes déjà allés en Allemagne, en Belgique, en France, au Portugal, en Croatie, hmm… et en Grèce. Nous voyageons pour les vacances depuis que j'ai quatorze ans. Ma mère adore découvrir de nouvelles cultures et faut dire, que moi aussi.

Je mets en route un peu de musique et commence par le plat principal, celui qui demande le plus de préparation. J'aurais bien fait un tiramisu pour le dessert mais d'après le livre de recettes, c'est meilleur quand on le prépare la veille. Je suis aux fourneaux encore deux bonnes heures avant de ressortir de la cuisine avec les premières assiettes.

Pendant qu'ils savourent l'apéritif je commence mon petit diaporama fait sur l'ordinateur du salon.

\- L'Italie, une destination à ne surtout pas rater, nous sommes à peu près à trois heures et demi de là-bas. Rome, Milan, Venise... Laissez-vous séduire par les paysages que vous voyez.

Je commence à partir très loin dans mes explications, en vantant les mérites de la nourriture et du vin, que mon père aime tant. Si je veux vraiment aller là-bas pendant les grandes vacances c'est qu'il y a un superbe défilé de prévu, et je veux vraiment le voir.

Après avoir mangé le dessert mes parents semblent conquis. Je pense que c'est dans la poche. Je range la cuisine puis dis bonsoir à mes parents avant de rejoindre mon lit, crevée.

Les premiers jours des vacances passent très vite. Je suis allée en Autriche voir quelques amis puis hier j'ai vu Caileigh, il y a quelque chose de particulier chez elle. J'adore observer les gens et j'ai remarqué qu'elle changeait d'humeur très rapidement, sans que rien n'intervienne. Elle n'est pas atteinte de bipolarité car une amie à moi est comme ça et non, avec Caileigh, c'est vraiment différent. Je me demande ce qui la tracasse. Et j'espère qu'un jour elle acceptera de me parler. Demain je revois Valentine et je commence à vraiment me sentir mal de passer du temps avec elle et de ne rien lui dire.

Il a tellement neigé en si peu de temps que marcher dans les rues de Londres est assez dangereux. On se retrouve à King Cross et quand elle affirme qu'elle n'a pas pris le bus depuis une éternité, je dis très rapidement et joyeusement.

\- Allez on le prend !

Elle écarquille en grand les yeux.

\- Nan mais ça va pas, c'est pour les pauvres ce truc, je ne monte pas dedans Rachel.

\- Pour les pauvres, vraiment ?

Je secoue la tête, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma mère. Je prends son bras et l'oblige à le prendre avec moi. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce moyen de transport. Elle fait la tête et je lui dis, en espérant ne pas la vexer car je ne la connais pas tant que ça.

\- Donc en fait tu es capricieuse ?

Elle sourit et tourne la tête pour me répondre.

\- Je déteste ne pas avoir ce que je veux.

D'un coup une force inconnue percute le bus et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe réellement, j'ai un black-out. Quand je reprends connaissance Valentine se tient la tête en grimaçant et mon poignet me fait un mal de chien. On s'extirpe rapidement de là. Alors que je voulais aller aider ceux qui sont encore dedans, voir Valentine se tenir la tête et accroupie m'en empêche. Je me mets à sa hauteur et lui demande inquiète.

\- C'est supportable ou pas la douleur ?

\- Ça va t'inquiète.

Je reste néanmoins près d'elle et dès que les pompiers sont là, non sans m'avoir fait perdre l'usage de l'ouïe nous allons à l'hôpital le plus proche à cause de Valentine, juste pour s'assurer que ce n'est pas grave.

Après des soins nous n'avons rien mais les médecins ne veulent pas laisser Valentine partir sans quelqu'un à cause de son coup à la tête, en prévention. Je peux voir que ça l'énerve, comme mon père, il a toujours eu un souci avec les règles qui sont faites dans un but précis ! Je tiens quand même à le signaler. Elle s'éloigne de moi pour aller téléphoner et après avoir raccroché, elle semble perturbée par quelque chose.

\- Personne ne peut venir te chercher ?

\- Si pratiquement toute ma famille habite à Londres, j'ai juste appelé ma mère pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas mais je ne sais pas, j'ai envie de demander à mon frère d'appeler Hermione pour qu'elle vienne me chercher, c'est tordu nan ? Je veux la voir maintenant ! Elle me manque trop c'est insupportable.

\- Mais ça sera pire si elle vient non ?

\- En fait, je veux savoir si une possible amitié est encore possible, je pensais qu'avoir le rôle de l'amie n'était plus envisageable mais en fait c'est pire, rien avoir est pire. Je sais d'avance que je vais avoir du mal à ne pas lui reprocher ce qu'elle m'a fait mais, il faut que je vois si c'est possible, même si je dois m'en rendre compte dès que je la verrais tant pis, il faut que je trouve une solution. J'ai besoin d'elle.

J'acquiesce et la laisse passer son nouveau coup de téléphone. J'en profite pour appeler… mon père, définitivement mon père. Ayant soif, je me lève pour aller boire à la fontaine à eau se trouvant plus loin.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je vois Hermione arriver. Dès que j'ai fini mon verre, je m'avance vers les filles. J'effleure Hermione sans faire exprès et lui dis.

\- Bonjour Hermione tu vas bien ? C'est bon je peux rentrer mon père m'a envoyé un texto et je suppose que toi aussi Valentine ?

\- Il faut croire.

Hmm… Elle est vraiment crispée. J'espère que ça ira. La voix d'Hermione me fait tourner la tête vers elle.

\- Je vais bien merci mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On était dans le bus et une voiture a raté un virage pour foncer directement sur nous et avec la neige et tout, le choc a été assez brutal. Valentine s'est cognée la tête et moi j'avais mal au poignet mais on a rien de méchant.

Elle soupire de soulagement. Je commence à repartir vers la sortie et j'accélère le pas pour avoir le temps d'arriver devant mon père avant elles. Quand il me voit, il me demande inquiet.

\- Mon Dieu tu vas bien Rachel ? Ta mère va faire une crise d'hystérie quand elle saura qu'elle était dans le bus avec toi.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que Valentine était avec moi qu'on a eu un accident !

On arrête notre prise de tête quand elles arrivent, ma mère me soule vraiment. Je me tourne vers elles et mon père demande d'une façon tellement pas neutre.

\- Valentine, vous allez bien ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Euh, ça va merci.

Pendant qu'ils sont partis signer la décharge, je demande rapidement à Valentine.

\- Ça va aller ?

Elle secoue la tête, complètement dépitée. Je lui souris timidement puis quand ils sont là, je lui dis.

\- Bon ben merci pour cette journée même si elle a mal fini Valentine, Hermione.

Une fois à la maison, je pars tout de suite dans ma chambre et m'allonge sur mon lit. Je me relève finalement pour mettre en route de la musique et retourne me coucher. C'est vraiment trop compliqué cette situation. À l'heure du dîner, ma mère s'énerve légèrement mais tempère ses paroles. En fin de soirée, je décide de passer un coup de téléphone à Valentine pour savoir comment ça se passe, Hermione devrait être partie à l'heure qu'il est. Je compose son numéro et elle ne met pas beaucoup de temps à répondre.

\- J'écoute !

\- Je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Nan tu me déranges pas ne t'inquiète pas, attends deux secondes s'il te plaît. Je reviens Hermione.

\- Ah elle est toujours là désolée.

\- Arrête de t'excuser Rachel. Bon… la situation est assez bizarre, je l'ai embrassée et elle ne m'a pas repoussée, mais je ne trouve le courage de lui demander ce qu'on fait maintenant, et elle n'en parle pas. C'est qu'elle s'en fout non ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris putain.

\- Mais demande-lui Valentine, qu'as-tu à perdre en plus ?

\- J'ai peur, tout simplement. Elle a trop d'emprise sur moi.

\- D'accord… bon courage alors. Viens à la maison demain et prends ton violon on jouera ensemble !

\- Euh merci Rachel… à demain.

Je devrais tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche avant de parler ! Merde ! Je me tape le front avec ma main et m'installe dans le salon en regardant distraitement la télévision.

Le lendemain matin, étant donné que mes parents seront là quand Valentine arrivera, je préfère les avertir durant le petit-déjeuner. Oui, vaut mieux tard que jamais.

\- J'ai invité Valentine ici au fait.

Ma mère lâche sa petite cuillère qui tombe dans son bol, l'éclaboussant par la même occasion.

\- Pardon ?

\- Elle vient aujourd'hui maman.

Elle soupire rapidement et je sors de table. Je vais dans ma chambre pour voir si j'ai reçu un texto de sa part, elle arrive vers onze heures. Aujourd'hui, je lui dirai la vérité, je ne voulais pas être celle qui lui apprendrait mais à force, ceci va se retourner contre moi et mon Dieu elle a le droit de savoir ! Son frère attend quoi, qu'elle est cinquante ans pour lui dire ?

Quand elle frappe à la porte, je cours pour lui ouvrir. Bien elle n'a pas oublié son violon.

\- Entre je t'en prie.

\- Merci.

Elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi… mais elle semble heureuse. Rien à voir avec hier.

\- Je suppose que vous avez réussi à discuter ?

Elle hoche la tête en me souriant, je lui retourne puis la présente rapidement à ma mère qui est tendue et mon père est parti faire une course, comme par hasard. J'espère qu'il ne l'évite pas. Je l'emmène directement dans la meilleure pièce de cette maison, notre salle de musique à mon père et moi. Tout notre matériel est là. Elle examine chaque recoin en souriant et s'attarde un peu plus sur les violons.

\- Tu ne m'as pas dit que tu jouais aussi du violon.

\- Oh c'est mon père, il joue aussi du piano et de la guitare. Il m'a appris quelques accords.

Elle hoche la tête puis s'installe sur une chaise, je mets une bande sonore assez neutre pour commencer, que du piano pour nous accompagner. Après avoir fait cet air plusieurs fois je pense qu'on peut commencer les choses sérieuses, mais la porte s'ouvre. C'est mon père, il attend sur le pas de la porte, gêné. Je regarde Valentine qui fronce des sourcils en le regardant.

\- On s'était déjà vu nan ? Au ministère ? Je n'ai pas percuté hier mais vous vous occupez du dossier de ma meilleure amie.

\- Papa tu réponds quelque chose ?

Il se manifeste enfin.

\- Euh c'est cela. Bien, je vous laisse.

\- Attendez, Rachel m'a dit que vous jouez aussi, vous voulez bien nous accompagner au piano ? Je ne sais pas pour toi Rachel mais j'en ai un peu marre des bandes sonores.

\- Oui pareil, allez viens papa.

Il sourit timidement et s'installe à son piano, une fois qu'il commence à jouer une mélodie je le suis et Valentine nous rejoint une fois qu'elle a reconnu le morceau que nous jouons. C'est tellement bizarre ce qu'il se passe mais j'adore !

\- Vous êtes très douée Valentine.

\- Merci ! Je suis allée dans une école de musique avant d'entrer à Poudlard, mais s'il vous plaît tutoyez-moi c'est vraiment bizarre et je déteste ça.

Ça fait un moment qu'on se parle et en effet il n'arrête pas de la vouvoyer alors que la première chose qu'il dit d'habitude à mes amis ou n'importe qui est « on va se tutoyer ». Il vouvoie tellement de monde à son travail qu'à l'extérieur, il ne peut plus.

Il hoche la tête et pas longtemps après ma mère nous appelle pour mettre la table. J'appréhende ce déjeuner. Mon père me chuchote à l'oreille de ne pas trop manger car il a acheté le dessert et je comprends de quoi il parle. Je dis la même chose à Valentine qui sourit. Ma mère ne comprend pas pourquoi aucun de nous trois n'a d'appétit. Si mon père a acheté des pâtisseries, c'est que ma mère va aller voir une amie à elle ou autre. Elle déteste quand on fait ça, ce que je peux comprendre.

Une fois qu'elle est partie faire des courses, je déplie l'écran du vidéo projecteur pendant que Valentine choisit un film et que mon père dresse les pâtisseries. On s'installe confortablement dans le canapé et pour parler franchement, nous nous empiffrons.

Avant de continuer sur un autre film, je profite du fait que mon père doit passer un coup de fil urgent, pour parler à Valentine. Je ne sais pas comment procéder et lâche sans vraiment réfléchir.

\- Où est ton père ?

Elle fronce les sourcils, finit sa bouchée puis répond tout de suite d'un ton tendu.

\- Pourquoi tu me parles de lui ?

Une sensation déplaisante me prend au niveau du ventre, car maintenant que j'ai commencé, il faut que je termine et peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû m'interposer. Mais tant pis, je ne peux plus passer des journées entières avec elle alors qu'elle ne sait même pas le lien qui nous lie réellement. Je me réinstalle dans le canapé et commence prudemment, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle fasse une crise de panique.

\- Ton père, n'est pas mort.

Elle soupire et rigole nerveusement pour ensuite se lever.

\- J'ai dû mal entendre… c'est quoi ces conneries ? Comment le saurais-tu Rachel ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes nom de Dieu ?!

Mon père revient de je ne sais où pour se réinstaller à côté de moi, il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe et j'ai vraiment mal au ventre. Je pense que la crise ne va pas pouvoir être évitée. Je ne la connais pas beaucoup, mais on a parlé de ce sujet et elle m'a dit que le thème de son père la rendait incontrôlable. Rien que là, son comportement est passé de normal à agressif. Elle me regarde et son regard se pose sur notre père puis revient vers moi. Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux puis ajoute sobrement.

\- Dis le à voix haute s'il te plaît.

Je prends une grande inspiration et me lance.

\- Je suis ta demi-sœur, seulement la tienne je n'ai aucun lien avec ton frère.

Mon père change de position nerveusement et Valentine ne bouge pas d'un millimètre.

Elle s'attache les cheveux violemment et demande, énervée.

\- Je ne comprends pas c'est une blague c'est ça ? Il y a une putain de caméra cachée ?

\- Non ce n'est pas une blague, je suis ton père et Rachel est bien ta demi-sœur, crois-moi ce n'est pas le genre de plaisanterie qu'on s'amuserait à faire à quelqu'un. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes de cette manière.

Il me dévisage en appuyant son regard.

Elle secoue la tête et se met à rigoler nerveusement. Quand enfin elle se calme, elle reprend toujours sur ce même ton agressif.

\- C'est du n'importe quoi ce que vous me dîtes. Vous – elle pointe du doigt mon père -, et toi – elle fait le même geste envers moi -, on aurait le même sang ? Vous seriez mon putain de père ?

Elle soupire, avale difficilement sa salive et enchaîne sans nous laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit.

\- Et mon frère, ça veut dire que son père est Lucius ? Ou non, Santa Claus pendant qu'on y est !

\- C'est plus compliqué que ça, Valentine, mais tu devrais en parler avec les personnes concernées, soit principalement ta mère.

\- Nan ! Si vous dites bien la vérité, vous êtes concernés aussi et j'en ai marre qu'on me la cache à la fin ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé merde ?! D'où sortez-vous ?

Ça aurait été moi à sa place je pense que je me serais limite prise une gifle, il déteste qu'on s'énerve après lui en utilisant des injures mais étant donné la situation, il prend sur lui. Il me lance encore un regard en biais.

\- Victor est ton frère adoptif, seule ta mère l'a adopté, j'ai n'ai pas plus d'information sur ce sujet.

Elle secoue la tête en répétant constamment « non », comme si les pièces de son puzzle commençaient à s'emboîter pour la première fois de sa vie, que tout était à présent clair. Elle s'arrête et demande.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes partis ? Pourquoi revenez-vous que maintenant hein ? Après tant d'années où j'aurais eu besoin d'un père !

Je réponds avant lui et sa respiration ne se calme pas, au contraire.

\- Mais notre père voulait la garde partagée…

Je me fais interrompre rapidement.

\- Rachel s'il te plaît, parle-en avec ta mère Valentine mais sache que je n'ai jamais voulu vivre ma vie sans toi, jamais.

Elle ferme les yeux en émettant un cri et j'en profite pour montrer ma montre à mon père, il ne manquerait plus que ma mère rentre maintenant. Il hoche la tête et s'éclipse. On n'a pas toujours besoin de parler pour se comprendre. J'en profite pour me lever et m'approcher d'elle. Elle lève les yeux vers moi et j'ai vraiment l'impression de ne voir que de la haine à travers son regard.

Alors que je pensais qu'elle commençait à aller mieux, elle se reprend les cheveux dans les mains en secouant sa tête de droite à gauche nerveusement, tout en fermant les yeux. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et c'est ainsi que j'attrape son bras où au même moment, elle nous fait pivoter.

Nous arrivons dans une forêt, où nous a-t-elle emmenées exactement ? Quand elle réalise que je suis là, elle se met à courir dans la direction opposée. Elle voudrait vraiment me semer elle retransplanerait, je me mets donc à sa poursuite. Je ne suis pas encore majeure et le seul moyen de l'arrêter, c'est de la dépasser. Avec beaucoup de difficulté, j'arrive enfin à la rattraper et je lui saute dessus. J'essaye de la bloquer avec mes jambes mais elle n'arrête pas de se tortiller.

\- Mais laisse-moi ! Laissez-moi en paix nom de Dieu !

Elle débite un tas de paroles que je n'arrive pas à comprendre et qui ne me concernent sans doute pas, une fois qu'elle s'est calmée, je m'assieds à côté d'elle et attends un peu avant d'engager la conversation.

\- Valentine…

Elle me coupe directement en levant l'une de ses mains vers moi.

Nous restons un bon moment sans se parler, dans un silence troublé que par les bruits environnants de la forêt. J'ai terriblement froid en restant immobile et des frissons commencent à me parcourir le corps. Il ne va pas tarder à neiger en plus. Elle est maintenant assise mais garde toujours la tête cachée, en se parlant toute seule, se disant tout le temps les mêmes phrases « Pourquoi ? » « Je ne comprends pas son attitude » « Famille de merde »

Au bout d'un certain temps, elle arrête d'agiter sa jambe et relève la tête précipitamment. Le regard qu'elle lance à mon encontre me fait froid dans le dos.

\- Pourquoi en six putain de mois, tu n'es jamais venue me parler ? Me dire que j'étais ta demi-sœur ?

J'avale ma salive difficilement, car je ne peux pas lui dire que son frère m'a demandé de ne rien lui dire. Que c'était à lui de le faire. Je ne voulais pas semer la pagaille entre eux et en lui disant la vérité maintenant, leur relation ne s'arrangera pas.

\- Je ne savais pas comment te le dire.

\- Tu ne savais pas comment me le dire, c'est une plaisanterie ? Mais vous êtes tous pareils ! Des cons ! C'est pas possible, y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Putain !

Je garde le silence en serrant les dents. Plus tard, elle se relève et j'effectue le même mouvement qu'elle. Elle souffle puis triture la terre avec sa chaussure. Elle fait craquer ses doigts puis s'adresse à moi d'une voix toujours un peu agressive, mais moins que les autres fois.

\- Je suis crevée, à deux doigts de craquer émotionnellement. Dès que je vais bien, il faut que quelque chose arrive. Je ne peux pas croire qu'on soit de la même famille, je suis désolée, mais je n'y crois pas.

Elle se rapproche de moi et prend un cheveu qui était sur mon épaule puis transplane pour ma ramener chez moi, sans rien ajouter de plus.

_**Caileigh Shiver**_

\- Je reviens vers vingt heures ce soir, j'ai une réunion au travail donc ne m'attends pas pour manger d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et il m'embrasse sur le front. Une fois que la porte d'entrée s'est refermée sur mon père. Je soupire puis me dirige dans le salon pour regarder la télévision. Histoire de me changer les idées. Comme d'habitude, je cherche au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de trouver un programme intéressant. Quand j'ai l'impression d'entendre la sonnerie de mon téléphone, je coupe le son de la télévision. Silence. Je désactive le mode muet puis écoute de nouveau le documentaire sur les ours. Mais quand cette impression recommence une deuxième fois, je finis par me lever et aller dans ma chambre.

Je prends mon téléphone et constate deux appels en absence de Valentine. Je la rappelle sans réfléchir.

\- Tu peux venir ?

\- Oui.

Je soupire après avoir raccroché. Je pourrais me tromper, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle était tendue et je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire à la Valentine énervée. Je ne veux pas la voir dans cet état. Déjà que l'avoir remballé la dernière fois qu'elle a voulu coucher avec moi m'a emmerdé puisqu'elle n'était pas bien, enfin bref j'espère que ça va.

J'enfile un sweat au cas où elle voudrait sortir puis transplane directement dans sa chambre. Je me tourne et elle est là, assise à son bout de lit les jambes croisées. Bon, clairement ça ne va pas. Elle secoue sa jambe nerveusement et sa respiration s'est accélérée depuis que je suis arrivée. Sentant qu'elle va se mettre à crier quoi que je dise, je décide de l'aider.

\- Écoute Valentine, j'ai des choses plus importantes à faire que d'être ici donc tu accouches ou quoi ?

Ça a tout de suite l'effet escompté puisqu'elle se lève et s'avance vers moi.

\- Rachel, tu vois la fille avec qui tu traînes tout le temps ? Et bah c'est ma demi-sœur ! J'ai été chez elle hier et elle m'a sorti ça comme ça !

L'information met un peu de temps à monter jusqu'à mon cerveau. Je lui demande calmement pour essayer de balancer avec son attitude.

\- Et tu es sûre de toi ?

\- Mais t'en à d'autres des questions stupides Caileigh ?

Je serre les dents, en prenant sur moi, il ne faut pas que je rentre dans son jeu.

\- Réponds-moi tu veux.

\- Tu veux une réponse hein ? Je vais t'en donner une moi !

Elle se rapproche de moi et commence à me pousser légèrement.

\- J'ai fait un test ADN avec une potion, ça m'a pris je ne sais combien de temps pour la faire puisque évidemment, le magasin était déjà fermé quand j'ai voulu y aller, et c'est bien ma sœur ! C'est complètement dingue, je comprends pas pourquoi je le sais que maintenant, elle a seize ans putain !

Au bout du troisième accrochage, je réplique en faisant de même. Elle recule et prend une grande inspiration. Elle penche ensuite la tête en arrière tout en la secouant et me parle, enfin, plus ou moins normalement.

\- Je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, dès que je ferme les yeux je revois Rachel et ce gars me dire que je suis de leur famille. Et ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est mon frère, mon putain de frère qui sait la vérité depuis x temps et qui ne m'a toujours rien dit !

Alors que j'allais répliquer, quelqu'un frappe à sa porte.

\- Quoi ?!

C'est son frère, il paraît surpris de me voir ici. Il n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que Valentine s'exprime en criant.

\- Tu tombes bien toi ! Ferme cette porte Victor – il le fait -, maintenant, pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi, j'ai dû apprendre de la bouche de Rachel, qu'on était de la même famille ? Pourquoi hein ? Alors que tu connais ce Paul depuis la rentrée parce que oui, à être restée éveillée toute la nuit, j'ai essayé de me souvenir de tous les moments où tu étais bizarre. Et le jour de la rentrée m'est revenu en mémoire, tu te rappelles ? Quand tu m'as dit que tu devais retourner à la gare pour acheter quelque chose, mais qu'en fait, tu es resté à discuter avec un mec blond et portant des lunettes. C'était Paul, mon putain de géniteur !

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, je peux voir qu'il n'est vraiment pas bien et en même temps ! Je le serais aussi à sa place. Je reprends une respiration et reste une parfaite spectatrice.

\- Je suis désolé.

\- Mais arrêtez d'être désolé ! Assumez vos actes à la fin ! Tu aurais dû me faire confiance ! La réaction que tu as eue me montre juste que tu ne me connais pas assez ! Comment as-tu pu penser que j'allais te laisser ici pour partir en Autriche chez des gens que je ne connaissais pas, tu es mon frère Victor, le mien, pour moi on est de vrais jumeaux. Mais apparemment ça ne compte pas ! Vous me rendez tous complètement cinglée ! Tous ! Et après on s'étonne que j'aie un problème avec l'autorité ?

\- Je sais que j'ai fait que de la merde avec toi et je m'en veux vraiment. J'ai eu peur Valentine ! J'ai pris peur. On m'avait déjà abandonné une fois, pourquoi tu serais restée hein ?

Cette fois-ci, au lieu de répondre quelque chose elle se dirige vers lui et commence à le frapper au torse.

\- Pourquoi serais-je restée ?! Mais dis-moi Victor, je parle chinois ou quoi ?

Je finis par tirer Valentine en arrière car Victor ne riposte pas et se laisse faire. Elle se dégage rapidement de ma poigne et elle se prend les cheveux dans les mains. Et là, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui lui arrive puis quand je comprends qu'elle commence à faire de l'hyperventilation, mon cœur se serre dans ma poitrine. Je m'avance vers elle sans réfléchir, elle s'est assise sur son fauteuil et je m'agenouille devant elle. Je pose mes mains sur ses cuisses pour essayer de calmer ses tremblements mais ça ne marche pas, ma respiration s'accélère d'elle-même. Je sens la présence de son frère à côté de moi et je tourne la tête vers lui, avec sa main il m'indique comment respirer et je fais ce qu'il me dit. Je regarde de nouveau Valentine qui se cale sur notre souffle. Petit à petit ses tremblements se calment.

Quand elle va mieux, elle s'adresse à son frère les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on a abandonné notre complicité d'avant et je veux la retrouver, mais pour ça il faut, il faut arrêter. Je veux que tu arrêtes de te faire du mal à chaque fois que tu vois un couteau ou autres. C'était un accident et je ne t'en veux pas.

Il se recule en hochant la tête, triste.

\- Laisse-moi seule maintenant.

Dès que la porte se referme, Valentine me regarde en secouant la tête et commence à pleurer.

\- Tu vois à quoi ressemble ma famille ? En plus je fais que me plaindre alors que toi tu…

\- Chut Valentine. Non, ne pense pas à ça. Ne compare pas ta famille à la mienne d'accord ?

Elle a un spasme et craque dans mes bras. Quand je suis de retour chez moi après avoir passée des heures chez Valentine, je m'allonge dans mon lit et m'endors, fatiguée par les récents événements. Trop crevée pour penser et c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin.

Les vibrations de mon téléphone portable finissent par me réveiller. J'entrouvre un œil pour voir qui m'appelle puis quand j'arrive à voir, Rachel, je réponds d'une voix perplexe.

\- Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?

\- Ah merde je te réveille ?

\- Euh il est minuit Rachel.

Silence.

\- Je suis désolée, je n'arrive pas à dormir et je t'ai appelé sans regarder l'heure qu'il était. On se parlera demain Caileigh.

\- Attends ! Pourquoi tu n'arrives pas à dormir ? Tu veux venir chez moi ?

\- Tu es sûre ? Fin tu étais en train de dormir je ne voudrais pas abuser.

\- Viens.

Je raccroche, allume ma lampe de chevet puis je me lève. J'ouvre mes placards et enfile un pantalon détente et un pull. Il fait super chaud sous mes draps donc c'est parfait pour dormir en sous-vêtements mais hors du lit, c'est tendu. Je pense savoir pourquoi elle n'arrive pas à dormir. Je m'installe sur ma chaise de bureau et peu de temps après, elle arrive. Elle me fait rapidement la bise puis se met à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre.

\- Tu veux boire du thé pour te calmer ?

\- Non merci. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose mais avant, promets-moi que tu ne diras rien. Même pas à Valentine.

Hmm… je hoche la tête, attrape la bouteille d'eau posée sur mon bureau et bois quelques gorgées.

\- Voilà, je vais y aller franco, Valentine est ma demi-sœur.

\- C'est pas le genre d'information qu'on entend tous les jours.

\- Je sais c'est dingue. On s'est vues avant-hier et elle sait. Ça c'est mal passé, mais en même temps je la comprends.

Quand elle s'arrête de marcher et qu'elle pose ses fesses sur mon lit, je lui demande.

\- C'est pour ça que tu étais mal à l'aise à chaque fois que je te parlais d'elle ? Qu'elle était présente avec nous ? Et ah putain, que tu rentrais dépitée de la moitié de tes cours de musique.

\- Oui voilà. Je ne sais pas quoi faire maintenant, lui laisser de l'espace ?

\- Écoute, je vais te dire la vérité, elle m'a appelée cet après-midi et me l'a dit. Je ne sais pas comment les choses se sont passées quand tu lui as dit, mais en tout cas ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Je ne veux pas faire ma rabat-joie, mais ce n'était pas le moment de lui annoncer une telle nouvelle. Pour avoir passé du temps avec elle, tu as bien vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et hoche la tête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle sait ce qui a rendu Valentine si instable, contrairement à moi.

\- C'est juste que, je ne pouvais pas continuer à passer du temps avec elle sans qu'elle le sache.

J'inspire profondément et me contente de dire.

\- Laisse-la respirer. Elle reviendra vers toi quand elle sera prête ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu as raison, je n'avais pas les idées claires et c'est toujours confus.

\- Tu veux regarder un film ? Dis-je pour lui changer les idées.

Elle hoche la tête et je me lève pour aller prendre des VHS. Alors que j'étais en train de lire le titres de quelques unes, j'en prends au hasard puisque j'ai perdu l'envie. Une fois de retour auprès d'elle et qu'elle ait choisi, je m'enfonce sous mes draps et me renferme sur moi-même. Au bout d'un moment, Rachel coupe le film et me demande inquiète.

\- Caileigh… tu ne veux toujours pas m'en parler ?

Je secoue la tête. L'expliquer à Valentine était beaucoup trop dur et je ne pense pas que j'aurai la force de le refaire.

\- Je veux juste regarder le film, d'accord ?

\- Très bien comme tu le souhaites, mais si tu veux parler je suis la.

Elle remet en route le film. Nos épaules se touchent et elle fait tourner son bracelet autour de son poignet, de manière régulière. Je prends sa main pour qu'elle arrête car son geste me rappelle celui que je fais quand je pense à mon accident de voiture. Elle est froide, très froide.

\- J'ai toujours eu les mains froides, mes pieds sont pires.

Elle me touche avec son pied et même à travers mon pantalon épais j'arrive à sentir la froideur qu'elle dégage.

\- Ça me le fait de temps en temps, dis-je absente.

Elle me sourit puis se concentre de nouveau sur le film. Je la regarde un moment puis porte mon attention à la télévision sans vraiment voir les images qui y défilent.

_**Rachel Conor**_

Nous sommes à table en train de manger en silence. J'ai finalement convaincu mes parents et nous irons en Italie, mais cette « victoire » m'importe peu. Je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de Valentine. J'apporte ma fourchette à ma bouche sans vraiment réfléchir pour la je ne sais combientième fois quand soudain, Valentine apparaît du néant. Elle a une meilleure mine que l'autre jour, mais ce n'est pas la fille de Poudlard.

\- Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez quitté ma mère ?

Mon père repose ses couverts sur la table et ma mère son verre. Mon père semble hésiter, sûrement à cause de moi, car je lui ai demandé des dizaines de fois et à chaque fois je suis restée sans réponse car selon lui, « ça ne me concerne pas ».

Finalement, il lui raconte comment il a rencontré sa mère, comment sa naissance s'est passée et pourquoi enfin ils se sont séparés. Je garde le silence et laisse parler mon père. Ma mère ne semble vraiment pas aller bien et elle quitte la table avant que mon père finisse de parler. Une fois qu'il a fini, Valentine hoche la tête et cette fois-ci, elle me regarde quand elle s'exprime.

\- Merci, pour votre… franchise, mais je vais avoir besoin de temps. Rachel, je ne pardonne pas facilement. À vrai dire je suis très rancunière donc, ne t'étonne pas si je suis froide envers toi.

Je hoche la tête et mon père acquiesce.

\- Je suis désolée de vous avoir interrompu votre déjeuner.

Et elle disparaît, de la même manière que son arrivée. Après un instant de silence, je demande à mon père.

\- Alors ?

\- J'aurais aimé qu'elle l'apprenne dans d'autres circonstances.

\- En gros que sa mère lui dise ?

\- Oui Rachel.

Il soupire et lance sa serviette table près de son assiette. J'espère que ma mère ne pleure pas.

\- Tu m'en veux ?

\- Pour être complètement franc avec toi, annoncer à quelqu'un quelque chose d'aussi important ne se fait pas comme ça. Il faut attendre le bon moment, surtout dans le cas de ta sœur. Je pense que c'est inutile de mentionner que c'est un volcan.

\- Certes, mais il fallait attendre quand ? À la fin de l'année ? Attendre un jour de beau de temps ? Dans tous les cas, elle allait mal le prendre papa. Vous… on lui a menti. Je trouvais injuste de lui cacher la vérité pour seul prétexte de la protéger. Le mal était déjà fait depuis des années et j'aurais été dans la même ignorance qu'elle si je ne vous avais pas surpris et au vu de toutes les décisions que tu as prises, tu as prises les mauvaises.

Il me regarde un moment sans rien me dire puis se lève précipitamment de table.

\- Quand tu seras une adulte, et ce n'est clairement pas le cas, tu pourras t'exprimer comme tu l'entends, mais en attendant, ne me reparle plus jamais de cette manière et je t'interdis de me dire que j'ai pris les mauvaises décisions.

Il quitte le salon et peu de temps après j'entends la porte de son bureau claquer. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de cette façon.

* * *

_Bon la réaction de Valentine était à prévoir comme celle de Victor qui s'écrase. Qu'auriez vous fait à la place de Rachel ? Le prochain chapitre s'emboîte avec celui-ci afin de savoir pourquoi donc : Valentine à embrassé Hermione. Donc prochain chapitre sur 'Mione que je publierai sûrement avant deux semaines. Encore merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé leurs avis. :')  
_


	32. Retour à la normal ou presque

_Hellooooooooooooooooo ! Enfin nous sommes en décembre, le mois magique de l'année. _

_**Angels-Sama : **Tu penses bien que je ne vais pas répondre à tes questions. x) Je ne veux pas te gâcher le plaisir de l'apprendre dans le chapitre suivant. Merci pour être là depuis quelques chapitres. J'espère que la suite te plaira. :')_

_**SQForeverSQ : **__Hé tu es mon centième avis ! Ça mérite une petite récompense tout ça. ;) Merci en tout cas d'en avoir laisser un et moi aussi faudrait que j'investisse dans le temps. x) Alors ce n'est pas Pansy mais ma petite Valentine. :') Sinon je vois de quelle histoire tu parles et oui, ce baiser a perturbé plus d'un lecteur. Tu seras pourquoi elle se sent bien avant d'aller mal, j'espère que la raison te plaira. Oui, j'ai décidé que ça serait Rachel qui dirait tout au lieu de Victor, la confrontation me plaisait plus dans le premier cas. Merci pour tes compliments... à bientôt. :')_

_**Kay : **Merci pour ton avis ! C'est vrai que la révélation et tout ce qu'il se passe derrière peut paraître étrange. Surtout la réaction de Paul. En tout cas contente que tu aies aimé l'intervention de Caileigh et quand j'ai écris ce chapitre la première fois, c'était Victor qui disait la vérité à sa sœur. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira plus. :') _

_**mileesi : **Je me demande combien de temps il faudrait pour tout lire à la suite. Oui j'essaye de rester le plus cohérente possible alors les couples qui arrivent trop tôt c'est pas trop ma tasse du thé puis le moment que je préfère c'est la séduction alors sauter ce passage est impossible pour moi. x) Tu verras pourquoi Hermione a fait ce qu'elle a fait. En tout cas merci, ne t'excuse pas, et à bientôt j'espère. :')_

_Bonne lecture à tout le monde. _

_Merci à _**_Mynock_**_ pour la relecture du chapitre. _

* * *

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-DEUX : DE RETOUR À LA NORMALE OU PRESQUE**

_**Hermione Granger** _

\- Hermione ils sont arrivés !

Je ferme mon livre de Potions puis descends. Je salue les parents de Tony et lui, leur fils âgé de deux ans de plus que moi. Il me sourit rapidement. Nous ne sommes pas très proches et nous parlons principalement durant les déjeuners ou repas organisés par nos parents respectifs. Je participe à la discussion en essayant de vraiment être présente, et d'arrêter de penser sans cesse à Valentine.

Avant de prendre le thé, je sors dehors histoire de m'aérer l'esprit. La neige recouvre l'ensemble de mon jardin, quelques écureuils courageux osent sortir leur bout de nez de leur cachette située en hauteur. L'un d'entre eux descend rapidement le long du tronc d'arbre pour atteindre le mangeoire que j'ai installé quelques années plus tôt.

\- Alors Hermione qu'est-ce que tu deviens depuis tout ce temps ?

Je me tourne vers Tony et lui souris. Je reste assez équivoque sur mes activités étant donné que c'est un moldu. Il travaille à la supérette du coin pour rembourser le prêt qu'il a contracté pour payer ses études de médecine.

En fin d'après-midi, quand j'ai effectué toutes les tâches que je m'étais fixées, je m'installe dans mon lit doucement. J'attrape un livre pour me détendre mais je suis vite déconcentrée. Merlin, que cette journée se termine au plus vite.

Je suis à table avec mes parents et j'ai du mal à manger ce qui se trouve dans mon assiette. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser les paroles de Valentine. J'essaye de ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé. Mais comment-a-t-elle pu tomber amoureuse de moi ? Je suis tellement simple ! Mais ce qui me turlupine le plus c'est qu'on ne se parle plus et elle me manque. Affreusement.

Une fois le repas fini, je m'installe dans le salon avec mes parents et j'en profite pour regarder les brochures que Harry m'a données à Noël. Il y a énormément de destinations et Merlin, je ne sais pas quoi choisir. Ma première pensée est de me demander qu'est-ce que Valentine aurait choisi et la seconde pour me rappeler qu'elle ne veut pas de moi autour d'elle.

Je repose ma tête contre le dossier du canapé et ferme les yeux en écoutant distraitement les informations. Quand j'en ai marre et surtout lorsque ça passe à la météo, je monte dans ma chambre récupérer mon baladeur et je pars faire un petit tour à pied. Le vélo est nettement plus agréable mais avec toute cette neige, c'est du suicide. Il n'a jamais autant neigé depuis des années. J'écoute ma musique en boucle à chaque fois, je ne me vois pas écouter autre chose. Il fait très froid. Il recommence à neiger, les quelques rayons du soleil qui luttaient contre les nuages ont déclaré forfait, tout comme moi.

Je rentre un peu fatiguée d'avoir lutté pour éviter de tomber à cause de la neige. Mon père est dans la cuisine et prépare sans doute un dessert. Je m'installe sur une chaise et le regarde faire tout en discutant avec lui. Depuis que je suis rentrée, je n'ai pas ouvert une seule fois mon livre de cuisine, enfin si, une fois et quand j'ai remarqué que Valentine avait consigné des remarques pour améliorer son gâteau préféré, je l'ai refermé tout de suite.

Finalement pas longtemps après je remonte dans ma chambre et mets notre playlist en marche. Je m'installe dans mon lit après avoir attrapé un livre que j'ai déjà lu, mais généralement il arrive toujours à me remonter le moral. Je finis par m'endormir bien que l'on soit en plein milieu de l'après-midi.

\- Hermione, Hermione réveille-toi il y a un certain Victor au téléphone et ça m'a l'air très urgent.

Je mets du temps à percuter le sens de ses mots, je suis encore dans les nuages, mais quand enfin le mot Victor pénètre mon esprit, je ne pense qu'à une chose : Valentine.

Je me lève rapidement et descends presque en courant les escaliers.

\- Oui allo !

\- Ah enfin, désolé de te déranger Hermione mais est-ce que tu pourrais aller au St Thomas' Hospital récupérer Valentine ? Il y a eu un léger accident cet après-midi à cause de la neige, apparemment ça n'arrête pas ! Ce n'est pas méchant rien d'inquiétant mais vu qu'elle…

Je le coupe sans même attendre qu'il finisse son explication, pourquoi je dois aller là-bas sachant ce qu'elle pense de moi ? Ah oui ils ne sont plus en Angleterre ! Cependant il reste quand même...

\- Mais ta mère n'est pas là ? Ta grand-mère ?

\- Non c'est compliqué à expliquer ! Le temps de faire un portoloin on ne sera là que demain matin et les médecins ne veulent pas la laisser sortir vu qu'elle est mineure pour les moldus. Je te passe Ginny.

\- Allo ? Allo ? Tu m'entends ? - Oui c'est bon elle t'entend vas-y ! - Hermione s'il te plaît mais je persiste à dire que ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée ! Valentine va péter un câble !

Je ne comprends rien, ils parlent tous en même temps et je lâche à moitié agacée.

\- Bon je vais la chercher.

Et je raccroche, soudain je réalise vraiment que ça implique d'aller la voir. Je préviens rapidement mes parents, attrape mon manteau dans le placard et me dirige à l'extérieur pour appeler le magicobus. Il n'y a personne dehors étant donné le temps qu'il fait et je remonte le col de mon manteau pour me protéger d'un coup de vent.

J'appréhende vraiment de la voir.

Une fois arrivée, je me dirige vers l'accueil pour avoir plus de renseignements. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire, du coup je répète l'explication de Victor.

La secrétaire relève à peine la tête de ses dossiers pour me répondre.

\- Premier étage aile droite.

\- Merci, dis-je doucement.

Sur le chemin pour effectivement aller dans l'aile droite de l'hôpital, je remarque pas mal de monde dans les couloirs, certains se tiennent la tête, d'autres sont assis sur des chaises de fortune, que s'est il passé ?

J'arrive enfin dans une autre salle d'attente, ce qui empêche mes pieds d'avancer rapidement c'est uniquement le fait de savoir qu'elle va bien et qu'elle a juste besoin de quelqu'un pour la raccompagner. Je parcours rapidement la surface de la pièce pour la trouver assise la tête appuyée contre le mur.

Ma gorge est sèche et j'ai du mal à avaler ma salive, je sais que je devrais avancer vers elle pour signaler ma présence, mais je suis bloquée sur place. C'est la première fois que je la vois d'aussi près en huit jours et je me sens coupable, triste et mal.

J'inspire profondément et m'avance vers elle prudemment, mais quand je l'entends murmurer ces quelques mots, mon cœur se crispe dans ma poitrine. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait réagir de la sorte. Elle ne veut absolument pas de moi ici. Je suis assurément perdue et d'une part contrariée.

Une fille m'effleure, c'est Rachel et elle me sort de mes pensées.

\- Bonjour Hermione tu vas bien ? C'est bon je peux rentrer, mon père m'a envoyé un texto et je suppose que toi aussi Valentine ?

\- Faut croire.

Je sais qu'elle a envie de répondre froidement à sa question parce qu'elle est énervée, mais étant donné qu'elle vient de Rachel, elle s'adresse à elle d'une façon plus ou moins gentille. Néanmoins en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine de cette façon, elle bouillonne vraiment de colère et elle est dirigée entièrement contre moi, je réponds à Rachel.

\- Je vais bien merci, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- On était dans le bus, une voiture a raté un virage pour foncer directement sur nous et avec la neige et tout, le choc a été assez brutal. Valentine s'est cognée la tête et moi j'avais mal au poignet mais on a rien de méchant.

Je soupire de soulagement même si ce n'est rien, ça aurait pu être le cas. Rachel commence à repartir vers la sortie et je fais de même tout en regardant Valentine pour savoir si elle va se lever. Quand elle le fait elle vacille légèrement et instinctivement, j'attrape le bras le plus proche de moi. Une fois stable en croisant son regard, j'ai l'impression d'être brûlée vive et j'enlève ma main de son bras.

Nous arrivons au niveau de l'entrée principale et je pense que le monsieur qui sert Rachel dans ses bras est son père. Elle lui ressemble beaucoup. Valentine et moi nous rapprochons et ils donnent l'impression de se disputer légèrement. En face d'eux, le père de Rachel nous adresse la parole, enfin à Valentine.

\- Valentine vous allez bien ? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Euh, ça va merci.

Je peux voir qu'elle est surprise de son inquiétude et à vrai dire moi aussi, après tout il ne la connaît pas et une telle préoccupation de sa part m'étonne un peu. Je m'avance vers l'accueil pour signer la décharge, le père de Rachel signe avant moi du coup, en attendant je regarde les filles puis le père de Rachel. Ils se ressemblent légèrement. Quant à mon tour j'ai signé, je les rejoins.

\- Bon ben merci pour cette journée même si elle a mal fini Valentine, Hermione.

Ils s'éloignent de nous et pas longtemps après Valentine aussi. Je la suis en restant assez éloignée sans trop l'être quand même. J'ai attendu très longtemps d'être seule avec elle pour pouvoir lui parler, mais maintenant qu'on y est je suis sans voix. Une fois dehors je ne sais pas quoi faire. Elle m'a quand même l'air un peu sonnée et quand elle rentre dans le taxi qu'elle a appelé, je monte à sa suite sans lui demander son avis. Elle ouvre la bouche, mais la referme tout de suite.

C'est la première fois que nous sommes ensemble et que nous nous n'adressons pas la parole. Même quand nous n'étions pas amies, nous nous parlions, certes c'était pour se dire des méchancetés, mais au moins elle ne m'ignorait pas.

J'ai peur et c'est complètement stupide. Une fois dans la rue et surtout devant chez elle où je sais qu'elle sera en sécurité, je n'ai pas envie de repartir. Il faut qu'on parle calmement, il faut que je la persuade de ne pas renoncer à notre amitié, parce que ça ne peut plus durer comme ça ! De retour à Poudlard elle retournera dans les dortoirs de Clémence et ça sera comme avant les vacances. C'est maintenant ou jamais.

\- Val… Valentine s'il te plaît, regarde-moi !

Elle tire la porte vers elle et la bloque avec son pied pour la laisser entrouverte.

\- Justement, je n'ai fait que ça et j'en ai marre Hermione, c'est trop dur, j'arrive pas à respirer quand tu es près de moi.

Maintenant c'est moi qui n'arrive plus à respirer, elle veut vraiment mettre un terme à notre amitié, mais ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas nous faire ça.

\- Est-ce qu'on pourrait boire une tasse de thé ? Le temps que nous soyons vraiment sûres que tu vas bien. Après tout tu es toute seule chez-toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton désespéré de ma voix retient vraiment son attention depuis que nous sommes ensemble. Elle hésite un moment, et quand elle pousse la porte vers moi je la maintiens rapidement avant qu'elle ne se ferme automatiquement.

\- Tu m'énerves.

Je ne réponds rien face à son commentaire. Nous montons dans l'ascenseur et elle presse le bouton de son étage. Avant qu'il ne parte, trois personnes entrent et de ce fait, je suis obligée de me coller à elle et je peux sentir son corps se crisper. Elle ferme les yeux un moment puis regarde à l'opposé de moi.

Dès que la porte s'ouvre elle se précipite en dehors de l'élévateur, encore une fois je la suis en essayant de garder mes distances vu que ça la perturbe. Je m'avance d'un pas décidé vers la cuisine et cherche de quoi faire du thé, mais il y a trop de placard et je suis perdue.

Elle me regarde assez tristement puis s'en charge elle-même, enfin dès que les tasses et la théière sont dehors, car je continue la suite. Au moins chez elle on a le choix, à Poudlard c'est assez restreint entre menthe ou menthe.

J'attrape un sachet à la framboise pour elle et pour moi, vanille. Une fois que c'est prêt nous nous installons devant la télévision. Après une demi-heure aucune parole n'est venue troubler celles de l'émission. Je pense qu'on ne pouvait pas faire une ambiance plus pesante.

Je commence à avoir chaud avec mon manteau, le verbe étouffer est plus approprié en fait. Je me lève pour le poser sur une chaise et retourne m'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle s'éloigne autant qu'elle le peut. Ça en devient presque vexant qu'elle essaye de me fuir comme la peste.

Je la regarde vraiment depuis que nous sommes ensemble et je remarque qu'elle est tendue mais vraiment tendue. Les traits de son visage sont tirés et elle doit probablement serrer les dents en ce moment. Je ne saurais vraiment dire si elle a pleuré depuis Poudlard ou comment elle gère cette situation. Ginny n'arrête pas de me demander qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé et je ne sais pas. Lui dire que Valentine, la fille que pratiquement tout le monde désire s'intéresse en fait à moi, me rend confuse. Je n'arrive pas à…

\- Tu réfléchis trop ma parole.

\- Oui je sais.

D'un coup elle se lève et je sens qu'elle essaye vraiment de se retenir pour ne pas craquer. Elle se dirige vers sa chambre et encore une fois je la suis, dés qu'on y est je constate que c'est le bordel. Exactement comme était sa chambre de Poudlard avant que nous partions. C'est souvent la zone, mais la elle a atteint un autre niveau. Entre les piles de vêtements, les morceaux de papiers et les verres, je ne sais pas ce qui me dérange le plus.

\- Tu peux partir maintenant, je vais bien.

\- Et si je n'en ai pas envie ? Parce que oui tu.. - mon cœur se contracte dans ma poitrine- , tu m'aimes d'accord, mais ta solution c'est de t'éloigner de moi ? De ne plus me parler ?

\- Pardon mais c'est une blague ?

Son ton est assez froid et elle m'angoisse. Je m'avance un peu vers elle et elle recule jusqu'à buter contre le mur.

Je ne veux pas la perdre, j'ai besoin d'elle. C'est Valentine bon sang. Mais comment faire pour trouver un compromis entre nos deux besoins ?

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et se tourne légèrement, j'espère qu'elle ne commence pas à pleurer parce que je ne vais pas pouvoir gérer la suite. Je ne veux pas, plus, la faire souffrir. Mais quand elle me fait de nouveau face, elle rend l'air que je respire irrespirable. Je ferme les yeux une seconde pour m'éviter de pleurer à mon tour.

\- Je n'arrive pratiquement plus à manger Hermione, tu m'obsèdes et ça commence sérieusement à me fatiguer, tout me fait penser à toi ! Et crois-moi si j'avais pu choisir tu ne serais pas dans ma chambre en ce moment, on ne serait même pas devenu amies ! Tu crois vraiment que c'est le rêve ultime d'une lesbienne d'avoir des sentiments pour une hétérosexuelle ? Avec toi, je n'ai pas réussi, j'ai craqué et maintenant voilà ! Ce que je redoutais le plus est arrivé !

Elle se laisse glisser contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le sol, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine comme pour se protéger de moi. Elle est juste vulnérable et j'en veux, de la faire se sentir faible. Je la fixe incapable de bouger pendant un moment, ses paroles rendent encore une fois ce qui nous arrive bien réel. Me rappelant quand elle m'a dit qu'elle m'aimait, en me prenant par surprise, parce que je ne m'y attendais pas. Elle m'a fait paniqué. Je m'approche finalement pour m'asseoir à côté d'elle tout en croisant les jambes. Encore un centimètre et je pourrais la toucher, mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée étant donné la manière dont elle se tend, néanmoins elle ne se relève pas. Elle garde juste la tête appuyée contre ses genoux.

Quand elle change de position, elle me regarde et c'est dingue, même après avoir pleuré elle est juste adorable. Elle finit par détourner le regard et dit la chose que j'attendais le moins.

« Non mais vraiment tu es la conception de Satan ce n'est pas possible »

Je repose ma tête contre le mur en repensant à ce souvenir, je souris malgré moi en réfléchissant à tous les changements survenus depuis ce jour-là, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Mince j'ai oublié mes cours de potions à la bibliothèque. Je tourne les talons rapidement pour avoir le temps de retourner là-bas avant qu'elle ne ferme, une fois que c'est fait je passe par les toilettes avant d'aller dans ma salle commune._

_Malheureusement sur mon chemin se trouve… Silverwood. Son comportement devient de plus en plus infernal envers moi et dès qu'on se trouve l'une en face de l'autre, ça part en vrille, en plus à l'heure actuelle, il n'y a qu'elle et moi, c'est perdu d'avance. __Néanmoins j'espère de tout mon cœur qu'elle me laissera passer, car je n'ai pas la force de lui répondre après la journée que je viens de passer. Quand j'arrive à son niveau elle sourit, ce n'est jamais bon signe. Elle attrape mon poignet et me force à reculer jusqu'à arriver au mur._

_\- Kate où tu es !_

_J'essaye de me dégager mais elle me tient trop fermement. Sa amie arrive et avant que je n'aie pu émettre une seule protestation, elle prend doucement ma baguette en me regardant bizarrement et on rentre dans les toilettes._

_Je croise les bras contre ma poitrine et lui parle comme d'habitude, agressivement._

_\- Tu ne peux pas t'amuser avec quelqu'un d'autre ?!_

_\- Je pourrais mais c'est plus marrant avec toi Granger !_

_\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'elle ?_

_Pendant qu'elles réfléchissent, je fais de même pour trouver un moyen pour me sortir d'ici mais sans ma baguette c'est pratiquement impossible surtout qu'elles sont deux._

_L'autre fille, Kate, s'approche de moi et me force à rentrer dans une cabine. Silverwood ne tarde pas à arriver et elle me dit tout en souriant diaboliquement :_

_\- Je suis désolée Granger, en fait nan pas du tout !_

_Sans que je n'aie le temps de comprendre pourquoi elle me dit ça, elle se recule et fait exploser la canalisation derrière moi et il ne me faut pas beaucoup de temps pour être totalement trempée. Sa copine lance mon sac à mes pieds et une fois qu'elles ne sont plus dans mon champ de vision, je sors d'ici, fatiguée par ses blagues tordues._

_Il ne reste plus que Silverwood._

_\- Hmm, je pensais que ça serait plus marrant._

_Elle m'énerve !_

_\- Non mais vraiment tu es la conception de Satan ce n'est pas possible !_

_Elle rigole et ça m'agace encore plus que Merlin me vienne en aide ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de violente mais elle me met hors de moi. Je ramasse mes affaires et m'avance vers elle pour récupérer ma baguette, mais je suis propulsée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je me relève difficilement et lui lance mon regard le plus mauvais, elle s'avance dans ma direction en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche et je serre automatiquement les poings…_

Sa prise de parole m'empêche de continuer.

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai fait, je le pense vraiment, j'ai dépassé la limite ce jour-là.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle s'excuse maintenant, surtout quand on a des choses beaucoup plus importantes à régler, néanmoins je lui en suis reconnaissante. Mais ça me fait de nouveau paniquer, c'est comme si elle s'excusait du mal qu'elle m'a fait pour ensuite, tourner la page, et me laisser.

Après un moment de silence, elle me prend le bras tout en se mettant dans la même position que moi et je ne l'arrête pas. Je sais ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire et je ne peux pas enlever mon bras de sa main, pas quand elle fait ça. Elle remonte doucement la manche de mon pull et commence à me faire des papouilles. J'ai appris plus tard qu'elle n'aimait en recevoir que dans une situation particulière et je me souviens encore de ma réaction comme si c'était hier, j'ai rougi comme une tomate quand j'ai compris de quoi elle parlait et rien quand y repensant aujourd'hui, je sens mes oreilles me brûler. Heureusement comme le plus souvent, elle garde les yeux fermés.

\- On peut parler ?

Elle s'arrête de me caresser le bras et soupire.

\- Tu sais pour quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent, tu as du mal à comprendre ce que je dis.

Oui, sauf que mon cerveau carbure trop, je n'arrive plus à penser clairement. Elle m'a rendu dépendante d'elle et si je n'ai pas ma dose quotidienne, c'est comme si je devenais gauchère et je ne peux pas écrire de la main gauche, il me faut la droite. Et j'aime tellement être proche d'elle, comment l'expliquer ? Est-ce que je tiens à elle ? La réponse me parait évidente... Ai-je besoin de l'avoir dans ma vie ? C'est maintenant une certitude. J'ai terriblement chaud. Je prends son poignet et décale sa montre, comme la fois où nous étions dans la salles de bains de nos dortoirs, je repasse avec mes doigts son tatouage.

\- Tu comptes t'en faire un autre ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et j'évite de lever les yeux vers elle.

\- Oh oui, pratiquement tout le corps.

Je fronce des sourcils et cette fois-ci je la regarde. Elle sourit tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure et c'est très déstabilisant d'être aussi proche d'elle tout d'un coup.

\- C'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Tu n'aimerais pas ?

\- Je te trouve déjà très belle.

Le rouge me monte aux oreilles, quand je réalise ce que je viens de dire, surtout que ma réponse est légèrement hors-sujet. Pourquoi je lui dis ça ?! J'ai l'impression qu'il fait mille degrés dans cette pièce.

\- Pourquoi tu rougies Hermione ?

\- Mais je ne rougie pas.

Elle explose de rire et je soupire nerveusement. Je finis par la rejoindre même si techniquement, je me moque de moi même mais son rire est communicatif. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et m'amuse à entremêler nos doigts. Chaque contact avec elle est un vrai supplice. Ce n'est juste pas possible.

\- Où sont ta mère et ta grand-mère ? Même Michelle d'ailleurs.

\- Euh ma mère est partie avec ma grand-mère rendre visite à de la famille en Écosse et Michelle est en congé, on ne la dérange jamais, d'où ta présence.

\- Tu n'as pas voulu partir avec nos amis aux matchs de Quidditch ?

\- Le rouquin n'est en aucun cas mon ami déjà, et non, je n'avais pas la tête à m'amuser.

Elle se relève d'un coup et je fais la même chose qu'elle. Sans crier gare, elle m'amène à elle et m'enlace fermement. Ça doit faire au moins cinq minutes qu'on est comme ceci et elle n'est pas encline à me lâcher, moi non plus de toute façon. Je sens son visage se déplacer et elle niche son front sur mon épaule puis je perçois ses lèvres se poser contre mon cou, mon cœur se manifeste dans ma poitrine. Un deuxième bisou, puis un troisième placé sur ma joue et je ferme les yeux, elle se rapproche de plus en plus…

\- Valentine...

\- Désolée, désolée.

Elle se recule précipitamment de moi, ma respiration s'est accélérée d'elle-même, je voulais qu'elle m'embrasse. J'y est pensée qu'une demi-seconde, mais je le voulais vraiment. Merlin. J'ai l'impression d'essayer de résoudre un exercice d'_Arithmancie_ et d'échouer lamentablement. Je m'approche de sa table de chevet pour trouver son baladeur, peut-être qu'écouter de la musique m'aidera.

\- Tu veux écouter de la musique ?

Elle hausse les épaules. Je m'assieds sur le bord de son lit et cherche notre playlist qu'on aime tant écouter toutes les deux. Nous avons alterné à chaque fois, une chanson d'elle et une chanson de moi. Nous ne l'avons pas tant écouté que ça étant donné qu'à Poudlard, c'est impossible.

C'était seulement dans le Poudlard express pendant des heures, à Noël et récemment toute seule chez-moi.

Elle pose son menton sur mon épaule et en sentant sou souffle chatouiller mon oreille je ne peux pas m'empêcher de frissonner.

\- Tu ne la trouveras pas à son nom, donne-le-moi.

Elle s'installe sur le dos et peu de temps après elle branche les écouteurs et me donne celui de droite. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et je récupère l'appareil de ses mains pour voir sous quel nom était donc la playlist, mais j'aurais mieux fait de m'abstenir. Au moins elle ne la pas supprimé.

Je lui tourne le dos doucement pour ne pas perdre l'écouteur. Ça me fait souffrir de constater à quel point « mon plan » stupide lui a fait du mal.

\- Tu lances la musique ou ?

\- Lance là toi-même.

\- C'est toi qui a le baladeur Hermione.

Après quelques secondes de non-réaction de ma part elle se colle à moi pour regarder où l'objet se trouve et une fois qu'elle a déplacé ma main pour appuyer sur play, elle reste comme ceci, contre moi et elle recommence à me faire des caresses.

Mon cœur est en train de se briser en mille morceaux, j'ai l'impression qu'elle pleure. Je ne l'entends pas à cause de la musique et je ne la vois pas, mais je le sais ! Je récupère sa main et la sers fermement dans la mienne, savoir qu'elle souffre me fait autant de peine.

Je suis tellement bien dans ses bras que je crois que je m'endors au bout de la troisième chanson.

Quand je me réveille la musique joue encore et il fait nuit. Je ne sais pas si Valentine dort, mais en tout cas elle est toujours près de moi. Je regarde l'heure à l'aide de son réveil et constate qu'il est dix-huit heures, mes parents vont commencer à s'inquiéter.

J'enlève l'écouteur de mon oreille et me tourne doucement vers elle pour regarder si elle est toujours assoupie et elle l'est. Sa respiration est très discrète et si son corps ne bougeait pas, je pourrais croire qu'elle est morte. Je remets une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière pour avoir une vision complète de son visage et, je soupire.

Je me lève le plus doucement possible mais à peine debout je l'entends murmurer.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer, enfin mes parents vont se demander ce que je fais mais... je peux rester si tu veux, je fais rapidement un aller-retour et je reviens.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'être seule dans cet appartement.

Je hoche la tête en souriant timidement, elle ajoute.

\- Par contre…

Elle se lève et s'approche de moi assez lentement comme si elle hésitait. Une fois devant moi, bien trop près tout d'un coup, elle attrape le bas de son gilet tout en haussant un sourcil. Je crois qu'elle veut récupérer son pull. Je suis tellement partie précipitamment de la maison, que j'ai oublié que je l'avais mis.

\- Je ne l'ai pas lavé il a mon odeur !

\- Justement Hermione.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je mets mes deux mains sur les siennes, je n'ai pas envie de le lui rendre. Elle rigole doucement m'obligeant à reculer pour buter contre sa porte car, je n'aime pas quand elle me regarde comme ça, enfin...

\- Tu réfléchis à quoi cette fois ? À qu'est-ce que tu vas manger ce soir ? Parce que moi j'irais bien me faire un japonais et par faire, je sous-entends manger hein, tu m'as dit que tu voulais tester nan ?

Je suis tellement confuse ! Trop de théories traversent mon esprit et je n'ai pas le temps de toutes les analyser quand elle avec moi. Valentine me perturbe depuis ma quatrième année et arrive encore à le faire sauf que cette fois-ci, c'est différent.

\- Ok, je vais prévenir mes parents.

Je relève mes mains enlevant les siennes au passage et pivote pour arriver dans ma chambre. Je préfère transplaner ici au cas où il y aurait du monde dans le salon. Je prends l'un de mes sacs de voyage et attrape de quoi dormir et m'habiller pour demain. Qu'est-ce que je peux prendre d'autre ? Ah oui j'ai toujours voulu lui faire connaître ce livre et elle m'avait tellement manquée.

Je descends l'escalier rapidement et trouve ma mère dans le salon en train de lire. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle. J'inspire un bon coup et lui explique ce que je compte faire ce soir. Mon père est parti faire des courses et je décide de l'appeler sur son portable pour lui demander d'acheter des framboises, je sais que ce n'est absolument pas la saison mais elle va adorer.

Vingt minutes plus tard mon père est de retour, je l'aide à ranger les courses et m'éclipse dès que c'est bon. Je réapparais dans sa chambre et il n'y a personne, je regarde rapidement dans le salon, la cuisine et je pense qu'elle prend sa douche et c'est confirmé lorsque j'entends l'eau de la salle de bains couler.

Je retourne m'installer sur son lit en tailleur et lis l'un des livres que j'ai pris avec moi. Pas longtemps après elle arrive et je relève la tête, elle est en sous-vêtements. J'ai remarqué qu'elle avait une cicatrice sur le ventre et je n'ai toujours pas eu le courage de lui demander comment elle l'a eue. J'ai l'impression que c'est intime et qu'elle ne se l'est pas fait durant la bataille. Je détourne le regard, gênée.

Elle s'habille rapidement et une fois prête, nous arrivons rapidement dans les rues de Londres. Nous approchons de la place de Picadilly Circus remplit de monde en ce samedi soir. Nous débouchons sur une rue tranquille et elle me fait rentrer avant elle. C'est un restaurant assez petit mais du coup convivial.

Je l'observe pour essayer de déceler quelque chose dans son attitude qui me permettrait de savoir si oui ou non elle compte rester mon amie, mais c'est assez compliqué. Elle est contente d'être avec moi j'en suis sûre, néanmoins c'est assez différent. C'était comme si elle profitait de chaque moment, comme si ça allait être le dernier et ça me fait paniquer, encore une fois.

Nous passons la commande, ensuite elle me raconte ses vacances et je constate qu'elle n'a pas fait grande chose un peu comme moi en fait, mise à part sa journée avec Rachel. Elles m'avaient l'air quand même assez proches l'une de l'autre cette après-midi… pourquoi soudain sa relation avec Rachel m'énerve ? J'enfouis ce sentiment dans le fin fond de mon esprit, car ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu pour réfléchir là-dessus ! Ça ne l'a jamais été !

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Hermione ?

\- Rien tout va bien !

\- Non, dis-moi.

\- Il va se passer quoi demain ?

Elle souffle d'agacement.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte, c'est vraiment dur pour moi, sachant que tu es la personne que je désire le plus au monde, t'avoir à quelques centimètres de moi, sans pouvoir faire ce que je veux, est très problématique Hermione.

Je hoche la tête lentement. Le silence tombe lourdement. Il se passe quelques minutes avant que la tension ne redescende.

\- J'en peux vraiment plus Valentine je ne vais pas réussir à marcher si j'avale encore quelque chose.

\- S'il te plaît le dernier, il est vraiment bon celui-là.

J'attrape comme je peux le dernier sushi avec mes baguettes et l'amène à ma bouche, ça a l'air de l'amuser de me voir dans cet état et la voir sourire m'apaise. Nous sortons pas longtemps après et je suis pire que repue, j'ai vraiment trop mangé.

\- C'est bien si tu es faible je vais pouvoir récupérer mon pull comme ça.

Je me contente de sourire et de hausser un sourcil, elle n'aura pas son pull. Nous marchons en silence et soudain elle attrape mon bras pour me faire rentrer dans un pub. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'amuser néanmoins je la suis se frayer un chemin parmi tous ces gens.

\- Hey toi ! Ça fait un moment dit donc !

Valentine se penche sur le bar pour dire bonsoir à cette fille qui a beaucoup trop de tatouages à mon goût.

\- Comme d'habitude s'il te plaît !

Pas longtemps après deux verres à cocktails sont posés sur le comptoir et Valentine en boit presque la moitié, elle me dit quelque chose mais je n'entends pas à cause du volume sonore de la musique du coup, elle se rapproche de moi et j'aurais préféré qu'elle évite, surtout pour me dire ça.

\- C'est un bar gay, il y a une meilleure ambiance ici et puis surtout pas d'hétérosexuelles, à part toi bien sûr !

Elle enlève sa veste et me tend une main pour aller danser mais je fais non de la tête. Je suis vexée, blessée aussi parce que tout ce qu'elle désire c'est de ne plus avoir de sentiment à mon encontre. Je ne veux pas que ça arrive. Je m'assieds sur le tabouret et sirote distraitement ma boisson sans la quitter des yeux.

Elle enlève l'élastique - qu'elle a dû mettre autour de son poignet -, de ses cheveux puis leur redonne un peu de volume en passant ses deux mains dedans. Elle s'approche du DJ qui s'occupe de la musique, qui ne tarde pas à la changer. Elle commence à danser toute seule sur la petite estrade mais elle ne tarde pas à se faire rejoindre par une… fille qui commence à se rapprocher dangereusement d'elle. Alors que je pensais que Valentine allait la repousser elle ne fait rien, au contraire elle diminue la distance entre leurs corps.

\- Problème de couple ?

Je tourne la tête vers ce garçon. Face à mon silence il ajoute tout en se rapprochant pour qu'on puisse parler sans hurler.

\- J'ai raison ? Tu m'as l'air légèrement à cran.

Il me montre la direction de Valentine d'un coup de tête et je ne remarque que maintenant que je serrais mes poings. Je ne connais absolument pas cette personne, mais puisque je ne la reverrai jamais de ma vie, autant en profiter et ça m'évite de voir ce que fait Valentine.

\- Une très bonne amie à moi m'a annoncé qu'elle m'aimait.

\- Et j'en déduis que ce n'est pas le cas pour toi ?

Je ne réponds pas pendant un moment.

\- Une fois qu'on dit les choses à voix haute, c'est trop tard après, on ne peut plus faire semblant et prétendre. Je ne peux plus faire la sourde oreille, je ne fuis jamais les difficultés auxquelles je suis confrontées et j'adore résoudre des mystères. Mon grand sens de logique me permet d'écarter le superflu et de voir ce qui échappe aux autres mais là, je n'y arrive pas comme je le voudrais, je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai peur, tout ce que je ressens pour elle me fait peur puis je crains qu'elle n'aille me tromper, qu'elle me fasse du mal, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'elle aime, elle peut avoir qui elle veut alors pourquoi moi ?

C'est la première fois que j'énonce à haute voix ce qui me tracasse. Ce qui saute aux yeux. Tout ce que je ressens pour elle, et j'ai peur. Nous restons à discuter un moment puis je décide d'aller vers Valentine, soudain énervée qu'elle fasse ceci devant moi et avant que cette vipère n'embrasse Valentine, je la tire vers moi pour la ramener jusqu'au bar. Elle est tellement surprise qu'elle manque de tomber.

\- Euh oui ?

\- On rentre ?

Elle lève sa main gauche tout en secouant la tête. Pourquoi la musique est-elle si forte ?! Je réitère mon affirmation en m'approchant. Tout en restant à moitié collé à elle, elle me répond, sentir son souffle chaud contre mon oreille me fait frissonner, encore une fois.

\- La musique n'est pas finie Hermione.

\- S'il te plaît...

Elle bouge ses épaules au rythme de la musique tout en me souriant et surtout en mordant sa lèvre inférieure. Elle hausse les sourcils et prend ma main doucement. Elle recule vers la piste de danse, j'ouvre la bouche pour protester mais finalement, je me laisse faire. Quand elle comprend que je ne partirai pas, elle me lâche et commence à danser. Je ne sais pas si elle le fait exprès mais ses pas de danse sont assez simples du coup, je les reproduis. Elle sourit et je fais de même. Je ferme les yeux et profite de l'instant, de la musique. De ce son qui prend petit à petit possession de tout mon être, Valentine me prend les deux bras et fait glisser lentement ses mains jusqu'à arriver aux miennes. Les lumières du pub s'agitent maintenant dans tous les sens et nous nous voyons que très peu à présent. Elle lâche l'une de mes mains pour faire passer la totalité de ses cheveux sur le côté droit de son buste puis, elle me ramène contre elle.

Mon cœur bat beaucoup trop vite et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de fermer les yeux maintenant que nos corps ne font maintenant plus qu'un. Elle fait passer ses deux mains contre ma nuque et je la tiens fermement par les hanches. J'aurais dû enlever son pull je meurs de chaud ! Je peux pleinement sentir l'odeur qu'elle dégage. La température de son corps augmente et Merlin, cette chaleur douce… agréable en moi. Ma respiration me joue des tours.

Elle se recule légèrement et me regarde dans les yeux puis finit par s'attarder sur mes lèvres, je me surprends à faire la même chose qu'elle. Quel goût ont ses lèvres ? Je me rapproche légèrement, tout semble s'être arrêté autour de moi, je sens sa main remonter contre ma nuque, des sensations indescriptibles sur l'instant, puis, ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je ne fais rien pendant des secondes, qui semblent d'ailleurs s'éterniser en heures, puis elle amplifie notre baiser. Je la serre contre moi de manière inconsciente, j'ai juste l'impression, de vivre de nouveau. Mon cœur va sortir de ma cage thoracique tellement il bat vite. Je peux sentir sa peau douce sous mes doigts. Elle recule légèrement. C'était tellement bien, agréable et Merlin, j'en veux encore. Elle me fait pivoter de sorte que je me retrouve dos à elle. Ses mains viennent rapidement contre mon ventre. Je pose mes mains sur les siennes, toujours en gardant les yeux fermés, et comment pourrais-je les garder ouverts de toute façon quand je sens ses lèvres contre mon cou, me procurant des sensations indescriptibles. Sentant une vague de chaleur plus forte que tout à l'heure prendre possession de mon corps, je lui fais de nouveau face, et elle m'embrasse avant que je ne le fasse. Je porte mes mains à son visage, elle capture ma lèvre inférieure, et je gémis de plaisir. Je ne me rappelle plus la dernière fois où ma respiration a été si saccadé. Quand je sens sa langue contre la mienne, j'amplifie notre baiser, en voulant toujours plus, ne réalisant pas encore pleinement que j'aime tellement être proche d'elle de cette façon.

Soudain je me fais légèrement bousculer.

Je la lâche et d'un coup, j'entends de nouveau la musique assourdissante et elle me donne mal à la tête. Elle prend ma main puis nous ramène au bar. Nous récupérons nos affaires puis nous sortons dehors. Ma tension redescend et l'air frais me fait du bien. Je prends une grande inspiration et c'est en silence que nous rentrons. Bien que j'aimerais parler ce qu'il vient de se passer, enfin, j'ai embrassé Valentine. Elle m'a embrassé ! Mais elle à cette expression sur son visage qui m'inquiète, et je n'ose pas lui en parler.

Une fois chez elle, Valentine s'affale sur son canapé en allumant la télé.

\- On regarde pas la télé ce soir Valentine.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

\- Un petit dessert ?

\- Je croyais que tu avais trop mangé.

Je souffle et la force à se lever mais elle ne m'aide absolument pas. J'abandonne et elle affiche son sourire satisfait. Je récupère les framboises mises au réfrigérateur plus tôt et attrape de quoi les manger.

De retour dans le salon, je lui fais comprendre qui faut qu'elle bouge ses pieds pour que je puisse m'asseoir et une fois que je lui ai donné son bol, non sans avoir reçu en retour un bisou sur la joue et par la même occasion, fait accélérer les pulsations de mon cœur, elle pose sa tête sur mes jambes. Une fois qu'elle a fini de manger, elle tourne la tête vers moi et même sans la voir son regard me brûle. Je finis par baisser la tête vers elle, vers ses yeux bleus, hypnotisant. Mes yeux dérivent pendent une seconde sur ses lèvres et l'envie soudaine de les avoir de nouveaux contre les miennes est assommante. Elle attrape ma main et la pose sur ses cheveux. J'exécute sa demande.

Son comportement est assez étrange, je passe et me concentre sur le film qu'elle a choisi. Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai du mal à rester focalisée dessus. Je n'arrête de penser à notre baiser échangé, pourquoi elle n'en parle pas ? Pourquoi je ne pense plus qu'à la sensation de ses lèvres contre les miennes ?

Soudain elle coupe le film pour répondre à son téléphone.

\- J'écoute ! Nan tu me déranges pas ne t'inquiète pas, attends deux secondes s'il te plaît. Je reviens Hermione.

Elle se lève et va vers sa chambre. Je repose ma tête contre le dossier du canapé. Trois minutes plus tard, étant donné qu'elle n'est toujours pas revenue, je profite de son absence prolongée pour aller ranger les bols dans la cuisine. De retour dans le salon, je reconnais son livre de partition posé sur la table, je l'attrape et le feuillette rapidement. Je m'attendais à ne trouver que des notes de musique, mais vers la fin il y a des textes. Techniquement il serait préférable et c'est même sûr que je le repose mais j'ai tellement envie de savoir ce qu'elle pense. Allez juste une je te le promets, même si elle ne peut pas m'entendre, ça me déculpabilise d'une certaine façon.

_Sing me to sleep_  
_ Sing me to sleep_  
_ I don't want to wake up_  
_ On my own anymore_

_Sing me to sleep_  
_ Sing me to sleep_  
_ And then leave me alone_  
_ Don't try to wake me in the morning_  
_ Cause I will be gone_

Je referme violemment son livre sans même finir de lire la suite et je le repose doucement sur la table, je n'aurais pas dû. Je retourne m'asseoir sur le canapé et elle revient peu de temps après.

\- Désolée elle voulait un renseignement important.

\- Qui donc ?

Avant de relancer le film elle murmure un prénom qui m'énerve plus qu'il ne le devrait. C'est dingue mais ce film m'émeut beaucoup trop, je sais que l'histoire en elle-même est triste mais de là à pleurer de cette manière. Heureusement ce sont des pleurs silencieux. À la fin une fois que Valentine a rallumé la lumière, je constate qu'une larme ou deux se sont échappées de ses prunelles.

Elle me donne une serviette de bain et je pars en direction de la salle de bains et pas longtemps après je suis de retour dans sa chambre. Dès que j'arrive elle met un livre sous son lit en jetant une feuille à la poubelle. Ce qui me fait penser à sa musique, j'aimerais bien qu'elle joue pour moi, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle le fera et Merlin, je ne peux plus attendre, il faut qu'on en parle.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut discuter de ce qu'il s'est passé au pub ?

Allait-elle le faire d'ailleurs, si je n'avais pas posé la question ? Elle s'humidifie les lèvres.

\- Oui tout à fait, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ?

\- C'est toi qui m'as embrassée Valentine.

Elle sourit et secoue la tête.

\- Ouais en effet, bref, le fait est qu'on s'est embrassées donc ?

\- Oui ?

\- Bah qu'est-ce qu'on fait bordel de merde ? Ça veut dire quoi pour toi ? Parce que pour moi, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Je me rapproche d'elle et m'installe sur le bord de son lit.

\- Je dois t'avouer que… c'était bien.

Je relève les yeux de mes mains que je n'arrête pas de triturer. Elle est très calme, elle fait tourner sa bague autour de sa main. J'ai tellement peur de la faire souffrir. J'ai tellement peur, qu'_elle_ me fasse souffrir. Ce soir était un parfait exemple, je me mets dans tous mes états dès qu'une fille est trop proche d'elle.

\- Bien, j'ai envie de recommencer ou bien, mais non merci ?

\- On peut en parler demain ? J'ai mal à la tête.

Elle contracte sa mâchoire.

\- Demain je n'aurai pas envie d'en parler Hermione, c'est ce soir ou jamais. Il faut que tu me répondes clairement, il faut que les choses soient réglées maintenant !

\- Mais je ne sais pas bon sang !

Je me relève, soudain énervée par la tournure que prend cette discussion. On fait que passer du chaud au froid. Y'a t'il vraiment une issue à notre histoire ? Je reprends, plus calmement.

\- C'est simple pour toi Valentine, tu sais ce que tu veux, tu sais que tu aimes les filles. Tu le vis depuis des années. Mais j'ai peur du regard des autres, on m'a très longtemps charriée à Poudlard pour mes connaissances, toi la première.

Elle met du temps à me répondre puis lâche sûre d'elle.

\- Tu mens.

\- Pardon ?

\- Certes être Miss je sais tout n'a pas été facile à supporter et je ne vais pas commencer à te dire pourquoi tu ressentais, et ressens toujours le besoin d'être la meilleure dans tout ce que tu entreprends, mais ce n'est pas le regarde des autres dans cette situation qui te fait peur, n'est-ce pas ?

Je soupire.

\- Et si ça marche pas entre nous ?

\- Je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question mais merde, enfin… dans tout les cas, il s'est déjà passé beaucoup trop de chose entre nous pour faire comme si il ne s'était rien passé Hermione, et à présent je n'arriverai pas à oublier. Je, - elle se prend la tête dans ses mains -, Je t'aime, OK ? Pas une de ces filles, mais bien toi. Tu ne te rends pas bien compte de ce que ça représente pour moi de te dire, ces mots, à voix haute. Mais c'est réel, c'est putainement réel. Je ne l'ai jamais ressentis de cette manière. C'est à la fois, effrayant et magique.

À l'entendre me dire qu'elle m'aime, mon cœur se réchauffe. Il faut que j'arrête de stopper mes pensées, puisque c'est qu'avec elle que je ressens ce sentiment de bien-être, la façon dont mon cœur accélère ses battements lorsque je sens son regard sur moi, quand elle me touche, ses phrases à double sens... J'ai besoin d'elle et je n'ai jamais autant eu besoin de quelqu'un. Il faut que je dépasse mon appréhension. Que je lui fasse pleinement confiance. Que j'arrête de réfléchir. Même si j'ai terriblement peur de souffrir, parce que Merlin, je l'aime.

Je commence à sourire puis rigole nerveusement.

\- Ne commence pas à rigoler s'il te plaît alors que je viens juste de te dire que je t'aimais Hermione, c'est affreusement insultant.

Je me rapproche de nouveau d'elle, prends l'une de ses mains chaudes et dis, tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

\- Tu as volé mon cœur Valentine Silverwood.

Elle passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

\- Tu sais, je suis fatiguée Hermione, tu es bien en train de me dire que...

Je lui coupe la parole en l'embrassant.

* * *

_Le chapitre est court par rapport aux autres mais je ne voulais pas le faire trop long. Alors comme à chaque fois que j'écris que un personnage de l'univers de JKR, mes appréhensions sont toujours plus importantes. C'est Hermione quoi. x) En tout cas j'espère que vous serez content de la fin et que vous aurez aimé le chapitre de manière général, que ceux qui avaient des questions sur Hermione, n'ont non plus et si jamais, j'y répondrai au prochain chapitre. :')_

_Et puis je tenais à remercier les fidèles lecteurs, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais plus de cent reviews quand j'ai commencé à poster. Merci à vous ! Ça me fait très plaisir. _


	33. Les souvenirs du passé

_Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Je sais, j'ai une petite semaine de retard mais je ne voulais pas publier ce chapitre le jour de Noël. Je vous souhaite donc à la place une très bonne année. :')  
_

_**Atlasan :** Hé vilaine tu aurais pu détailler un peu plus. :P en tout cas contente de savoir que tu suis toujours. :') et bien évidemment merci._

_**Kay**_ : _Merci pour ton avis ! :') Je voulais montrer que les filles se détestaient enfin surtout que Valentine en avait fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres à la pauvre Hermione et oui, Satan était ce qui correspondait le mieux à Valentine sur le moment. x) Ravis que tu es aimée bien entendu et tu ais enfin eu le chapitre que tu attendais tant. ( tu n'étais pas la seule je te rassure. x)) alors ce n'est pas Valentine, le prochain, et ne me remercie pas pour les chapitres. J'ai oublié de te le dire la dernière fois maiiiiis, c'est avec plaisir que je partage ce que j'écris. :')_

**_FrenchGleek64_** : _Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose ? ( te laisse pas le choix façon x)) dans la première version que j'avais écrit Hermione et Valentine était ensemble... dans très très très longtemps, pratiquement à la fin et en parlant de fin, il reste encore douze chapitres sans compter celui là. J'écris une deuxième histoire et, si tout se passe bien y'aura encore plein d'autres aventures. :D ( faut juste pas que l'inspiration me quitte ). Je suis très contente que tu retrouves le caractère d'Hermione dans mes écrits. Merci pour ta review et ne me remercie pas de publier ce que je fais. :')  
_

_**Link02**_ : _J'aime quand tu écris tes reviews à chaud continue. x) Ravis d'avoir égaillé ta journée. Merci pour tes compliments et ne t'excuse pas pour ne pas voir laissé de review sur le chapitre précédent. Contente que tu l'aies aimé en tout cas. :') Je te rassure encore une fois, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir aimé Imagine Me &amp; You, c'est un peu la référence des films lesbiens j'pense. Bref, comme je te l'ai dit, voici le chapitre déprime...  
_

_**Galdhopiggen :** Il faut Fangirler ! C'est très important. :D Alors je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour tenir deux semaines sans internet... Je survis pas moi si j'ai pas ma dose quotidienne. :/ J'espère que tu as géré tes intéros. x) Leur tension sexuelle est loin de s'être évaporée, surtout pour Valentine. ;) Ça marche pas encore car de le marquer ça m'a fait rire. Peut-être la prochaine fois ? Merciiiiiii pour ta review. :')**  
**_

_** mileesi :**_ _Oui me suis dit qu'il était peut-être temps de mettre les points sur les i. x) Alors en effet tu étais sur la bonne voie, ce n'est pas le POV de Valentine. Le mec du bar la en effet aidé, pas sûr que la suite aurait été joyeuse sinon. x) Tout le monde sera au courant dans le prochain chapitre et pour ta question concernant Elisabeth, c'est dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ton avis et de toujours aimer. :')**  
**_

_**SQForeverSQ : **Ton investissement à fonctionné pour toi mais pas pour moi. x) Hé mais j'étais très sérieuse, viens me parler en mp ( oui à toi de venir la chercher. xD ) Sinon merci pour ton avis comme d'habitude. En effet le chapitre d'Hermione se passe avant que Rachel ne dise à Valentine qu'elle est sa demi-sœur, du coup Hermione ne sait rien et ne sera toujours rien dans ce chapitre puisqu'elle n'est pas présente... Prochain chapitre ! J'ai trouvé que c'était une super idée d'en avoir plein des POV mais c'est pas toujours évidant. Après ça c'est mon problème, pas le tien. x) Merci encore pour ton avis et tes compliments. :')**  
**_

_**Cottigny : **Déjà ce n'est pas grave si tu prends ton temps pour me laisser ton avis détaillé tout en sachant que je sais déjà ce que tu penses des chapitres. Alors j'ai très bien compris que tu n'aimais pas Rachel au vue de toutes les insultes que je pu lire à son égard mais c'était bien ce caractère que je lui voulais lui donner. x) Alors la mère de Rachel n'est en aucun cas folle et hystérique ! Non mais. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour Raileigh existera. ;) Et non, je ne compte pas tuer de personnage, du moins dans cette histoire... Il y aurait eu de l'action en effet si Caileigh aurait tabassé Rachel mais il y'a pas mal de bagarre dans les chapitres suivants du coup voulais pas trop en faire. Savoir que tu aimes toujours autant le chapitre d'Hermione me très plaisir et que tu adhères aux changements. Tu as raison pour le livre et Rogue, c'est un peu ça et je dois dire que tu es soumise face à cette poule de poile. Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Tez bourrée est le moment le plus drôle du film ! xD Cinq minutes, c'est toujours mieux que rien non ? Toujours à te plaindre ! Une petite voix dans mon esprit à entendu ton souhait concernant moins de drama et plus de romantisme et tu m'as fait rire avec ton coup de gueule concernant la réaction d'Hermione face au baiser. Merci pour tes deux longues reviews, tes compliments et tes anecdotes qui font tout. :)'**  
**_

_**BoumBamBoum : **Oui en moins de deux jours personnellement je considère que c'est d'une traite. x) Pas mal en tout cas. C'est ce qui me plaît de pouvoir écrire sur plusieurs personnes différentes, puis surtout de pouvoir parler de plein de chose et ne pas faire tout arriver au même personnage ( le faire aller en dépression par la même occasion ) et ça me parle plus quand on est dans la tête du dit personnage, anyway, merci pour tes ___ compliments et _ton avis, j'espère que ça ne sera pas le dernier. :') Et Joyeux Noël à toi aussi. ( en retard d'une semaine mais c'est l'intention qui compte. x)) **  
**_

_Je préviens, le début du chapitre est "joyeux" mais la fin beaucoup moins, les lecteurs qui ont du mal avec les scènes de tortures et tout ce qui va avec, sautez le passage une fois qu'ils seront dans la pensine, toute la partie en italique, ça n'empêche pas de comprendre la suite. Pour bien vous situer dans le temps, ça reprend après le chapitre de Rachel, tout le monde est rentré du match de Quidditch.  
_

_Bonne lecture à tout monde et merci à tous ceux qui ajoutent en favoris et qui me suivent. :D _

Merci à_** Mynock** _pour la relecture et je m'excuse encore de ne pas t'avoir averti.

* * *

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-TROIS : LES SOUVENIRS DU PASSÉ**

_**Victor Silverwood**_

Quand j'ai écouté toutes les musiques de mon CD, je le relance puis ferme les yeux.

\- Hé mais !

J'ouvre les yeux rapidement puis regarde ma soeur, qui vient juste d'enlever l'un de mes écouteurs. Je coupe mon baladeur et m'installe de manière plus confortable contre la tête de lit. Elle me demande, plus ou moins gentiment.

\- Qui est au courant pour Paul ?

\- Maman et sans doute grand-mère, tu sais comment elles gardent les informations pour elles.

\- En effet.

Je la regarde sans rien ajouter de plus puis elle soupire.

\- Tu sais, ça ne change strictement rien à mes yeux, qu'on soit liés par le sang ou pas, ce n'est pas ce critère qui va déterminer si je dois te considérer comme mon vrai frère, tu l'es et le seras toujours Victor.

\- Merci Valentine.

\- Ne me remercie pas pour ça… Je voulais juste ajouter aussi que je ne te pardonne pas, je pense que c'est clair mais je préfère mettre les points sur les i. Il va me falloir énormément de temps pour le faire. Je ne peux pas oublier, c'est bien trop tôt. Bref, tu peux venir avec moi parler à maman ?

Je hoche la tête sans rien répondre, pas vraiment à l'aise, devinant le sujet de la conversation. Nous rejoignons notre mère dans le salon. Elle a toujours ramené du travail pendant les vacances pour qu'on puisse au moins se voir un peu, mais d'habitude, elle reste bosser dans son bureau, la porte fermée. Ce changement est surtout dû aux séances chez le psychologue.

\- Maman on a quelque chose à te dire.

Elle enlève ses lunettes et referme à moitié son dossier, il y deux mois on aurait juste eu droit à « revenez plus tard ».

\- Oui ?

\- Je sais que Paul Conor est mon géniteur, que tu as adopté mon frère, tout.

Elle met l'une de ses mains devant sa bouche et n'ajoute rien. Du coup, je m'assieds sur une chaise et Val s'agite.

\- Bon, je crois qu'une grande discussion s'impose mais avant tout, je vais avoir besoin d'un verre de whisky.

\- J'en prendrai un aussi.

Val se justifie immédiatement après le regard de ma mère.

\- Ça va c'est bon, j'essaye juste de détendre l'atmosphère.

Notre mère s'explique, explique ses choix et je dois dire que moi aussi, je prendrai bien un verre. Alors que j'étais en train de penser que tout se passait bien, la discussion est calme tout comme ma sœur, cette dernière finit par se lever de sa chaise en tapant du poing sur la table.

\- Nan mais tu nous as bien pris pour des cons ! Les grands-parents aussi ! C'est incroyable quand même ! Pourquoi Paul n'a jamais pu venir me voir ? Pourquoi t'a-t-il quitté ?! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas retenu ?!

Ma mère secoue la tête l'air incrédule et répète doucement tout en se levant.

\- Pourquoi m'a-t-il quitté ?

\- Oui, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit !

\- Mais quel connard.

On échange tout de suite un regard perdu avec Valentine, qui baisse sa posture d'attaque, tellement elle est surprise. Je fais apparaître deux verres et sers ma sœur et moi. Je remplis aussi celui de ma mère qui ne fait que le vider d'un trait. Bon… après quelques minutes, ma mère reprend sans mentionner ce qu'il vient juste de se passer. Faut-il comprendre que c'est le contraire ? Que ma mère a quitté le père de Val ?

Une fois terminé, deux verres plus tard pour ma mère qui boit rarement autant, du moins entre notre présence, il est vingt-trois heures du soir et je crève la dalle. Je suis dans la cuisine avec ma sœur et on se regarde, comme d'habitude, n'étant absolument pas dans notre élément.

\- Bon y'a des pâtes ici, de la purée… ça me soûle déjà tout ça.

\- Le riz semble simple Val, il y'a marqué qu'il faut faire chauffer de l'eau, jusque-là ça va ! Et ensuite laisser cuire pendant dix minutes.

\- Ok va pour du riz alors ensuite, on mange quoi avec, du beurre ? Je ne pense pas qu'avec de la confiture je vais aimer. - Elle soupire -. Tu ne veux pas qu'on demande à maman de faire à manger ? C'est soit ça ou je commande des pizzas.

\- Je vais demander à maman.

Cinq minutes plus tard, notre mère est aux fourneaux, ma sœur et moi sommes assis accoudés au bar puis je bois une canette de coca.

\- Rappelez-moi comment vous faites quand Michelle n'est pas là non plus ?

\- On commande ou on mange du sucré quand on a la flemme de le faire.

Elle rigole silencieusement. Comme d'habitude, la discussion passée n'est plus qu'un souvenir. Si grand-mère été amenée à rentrer dans la cuisine, elle ne pourrait en aucun cas penser, qu'on a eu une discussion importante.

\- Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible d'être pris de flemmardise rien que pour téléphoner. D'ailleurs vous allez à la montagne cette année ?

\- Oui comme d'habitude, pourquoi ?

\- Je pense que je vous rejoindrai, le dernier jour.

Ma sœur tout comme moi, ne répondons rien mais échangeons un regard. Le lendemain matin, Clémence et Lucy s'éclipsent super tôt de l'appartement comme hier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elles font toute la journée dehors.

Attablé à la table du salon, je réserve nos vacances au ski. L'ensoleillement est le meilleur en Suisse cette année. Valentine est moins tendue avec moi et je me demande ce qu'il en est avec Rachel. Ma sœur est heureuse, et j'en suis ravis ! Mais, à cause de quoi ? Sûrement pas moi. Je soupire et passe mes deux mains sur mon visage pour me réveiller, j'ai très mal dormi la nuit dernière.

\- Valentine !

Je regarde ma sœur qui relève la tête rapidement de son magasine et je lui demande sans plus attendre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Pourquoi tout de suite c'est moi qui ait fait quelque chose, hein ?

\- Maman a hurlé ton prénom.

\- Ah… merde, il vaut mieux que je me tire alors.

Elle n'a même pas le temps de se relever que notre mère débarque dans le salon avec un bout de papier, qu'elle donne à Valentine, elle est vraiment en colère.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce montant ?!

Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux en attrapant la feuille d'une façon nonchalante. Elle va soit essayer de relativiser la situation, soit énerver notre mère, soit passer pour celle qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui demande.

\- C'est en effet une bonne question maman, laisse-moi…

\- Ne t'avise surtout pas de partir et réponds-moi.

\- Bon, je suis allée à Harrods pour regarder les parfums et je me suis mystérieusement retrouvée dans le rayon Burberry et tu sais à quel point j'affectionne cette marque - notre mère lève les yeux au ciel et tire une chaise pour s'asseoir -, j'avais besoin de me détendre avec tout ce que j'ai appris en moins de deux jours puis ils avaient sorti la nouvelle collection dans tout les cas, c'était le destin, de me retrouver à cet endroit, et… j'ai mis une écharpe autour de mon cou, elle allait tellement bien avec mes yeux mais tellement pas en accord avec ma veste puis voilà, des vendeuses ont débarqué, tu sais à quel point j'aime quand on me porte attention.

\- Ok très bien une écharpe, la suite, ça ne justifie pas la somme Valentine.

Silence de mort, ma sœur commence à s'impatienter en soufflant, se justifier est quelque chose qui échappe autant à ma sœur, qu'à moi. Je me lève et lis en diagonale son relevé de compte par-dessus son épaule. Nous utilisons beaucoup plus notre argent moldu que sorcier et voir autant de zéro est... impressionnant. Je m'exprime tout en rigolant.

\- Mais c'est que tu as acheté tout le magasin ou quoi ? Il y a encore de la place dans tes placards, non mais sans déconner comment on peut dépenser autant d'argent dans des fringues.

\- Oh toi commence pas, c'est mon argent et je le dépense dans ce que je veux.

\- Et qui met cet argent sur ton compte Valentine ? Il n'arrive pas tout seul comme par magie, tu as de la chance, tu n'as jamais eu à travailler et toi aussi Victor ce n'est pas la peine de rigoler.

\- Allez, prends ça dans les dents !

Alors que je m'apprête à répondre notre mère aplatit violemment ses deux mains sur la table.

\- Ça suffit !

C'est perturbant qu'elle cherche à nous faire une quelconque morale, ça n'était pas arrivé depuis... je ne m'en rappelle même plus.

\- Doucement maman la table, regarde ta montre à laissé une trace.

\- La table ? Mais on s'en fiche de la table Valentine, votre grand-père vous a appris la valeur de l'argent, moi aussi, s'il vous plaît. N'oubliez pas que du jour au lendemain on pourrait se retrouver avec plus rien, vous ferrez comment ? Comment feras-tu Victor ? Parce que tu rigoles de ta soeur avec sa passion pour les vêtements, mais je te signale que les dépenses que tu fais dans tes chaussures sont énormes. Ça fait un moment que je n'avais pas jeté un coup d'œil à vos comptes mais, vous vous êtes fait plaisir ces derniers mois, très plaisir. Je ne vous demande pas de vivre comme si nous n'étions pas favorisés mais de ne pas oublier. De vous demander avant d'acheter quelque chose si vous en avez vraiment besoin. Ne balancez pas l'argent par la fenêtre. Je doute très fortement qu'avoir le même pull dans tous les coloris existants soit vital Valentine.

\- Mais Valentine, tu pleures ? Alors là c'est la meilleure ! dis-je surpris.

\- Je ne pleure pas putain j'ai une poussière dans l'œil ! Vous ne savez pas ce que sait de porter des lentilles !

Sachant qu'elle ment, et qu'elle sait que je le sais. Elle se lève pour me faire je ne sais quoi et je fais le tour de la table pour qu'elle n'arrive pas à m'atteindre. Je me dirige vers ma chambre et sans comprendre comment, elle arrive à sauter sur mon dos comme un ouistiti, je n'étais absolument pas préparé à un tel geste, je m'effondre lamentablement sur le sol. Ma soeur finit par me pincer et je n'arrête pas de crier mais pas de douleur, je rigole en fait, j'ai plus l'impression qu'elle essaye d'attraper une feuille de papier plutôt que de me faire du mal. Une fois qu'elle a fini sa « vengeance ». Elle s'exprime. Nous sommes toujours par terre dans le couloir, assis en tailleur.

\- Tu te rends compte de ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Tu sais que je l'ai fait exprès d'aller dévaliser le rayon ? Bien entendu ça me servira tout ce que j'ai acheté, la plupart, mais je voulais voir si elle allait s'énerver en m'envoyant une lettre ou en me le disant de vive voix. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

\- Tu n'es pas bien sérieusement. Tu sais qu'il y avait quand même plus simple ? - elle fait une grimace qui indique qu'il faut que je poursuivre -, tu aurais pu lui dire que tu arrêtes l'école.

\- Ouais mais nan je lui ai déjà fait le coup avant les vacances de Noël, sa réaction n'aurait pas été la même alors qu'avec l'argent, c'est l'une des rares choses qu'elle nous a apprises, avec comment se tenir à table.

\- Et le respect.

\- Ouais, aussi, même si ça m'échappe. Je trouve que ça pourrait être pire franchement, je ne dépense pas énormément.

\- Tu es quand même impulsive quand tu t'y mets.

\- Toi aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas dit le contraire.

\- Elle sourit et après m'être relevé, je l'aide à faire autant.

\- Valentine ! Victor ! Dans le salon immédiatement !

Nous soufflons tous les deux et nous dirigeons, vers notre mère.

_**Ginny Weasley**_

\- Tu peux répéter ?

Je soupire discrètement et reprends pour là, je ne sais combien de fois.

\- Victor m'a invité à la montagne pour faire ce qu'il appelle du ski. Ça consiste à glisser sur la neige avec des longues planches de bois, je crois.

Ma mère fronce des sourcils, encore une fois, pas vraiment rassurée.

\- Et où ?

\- En Suisse.

\- Combien de temps ?

\- Trois jours maman, allez s'il te plaît.

\- Oui bon… d'accord mais je veux que tu m'envoies une lettre quand tu seras arrivée ! Est-ce qu'on s'est bien comprises Ginevra ?

Je me dirige vers ma mère en courant et l'embrasse sur la joue.

\- Promis !

Je monte l'escalier en courant et fais mon sac de voyage en balançant des vêtements chauds dedans. Une fois que je suis prête, je redescends dire au revoir à mes parents et transplane directement dans la chambre de mon copain. Je dépose mon sac près de son lit et je me dirige vers le salon, quand je croise leur mère qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans son bureau.

\- Bonjour Ginny, tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien merci et vous ?

\- Ça peut aller, je préfère te prévenir maintenant, mes enfants se disputent encore à propos des cookies et des muffins, j'éviterai la cuisine à ta place. Les filles sont dans le salon.

Je rigole tout en répondant.

\- D'accord merci.

Elle s'enferme dans son lieu de travail et je m'avance directement vers le salon. Je peux entendre des cris en provenance de la cuisine. Une fois que j'ai repéré Lucy et Clémence, je leur fais la bise et m'affale sur l'un des canapés. On discute un peu quand enfin, les « jumeaux » arrivent de la cuisine avec des cookies et des muffins.

Je me lève tout de suite et embrasse Victor chaleureusement.

\- Allez faire ça ailleurs les couples hétéros me donnent la gerbe.

Je roule des yeux et attrape un muffin juste après avoir fait la bise à Valentine. Je peux voir que Victor va beaucoup mieux. Ses yeux brillent ainsi que Valentine d'ailleurs.

\- Tu vois, même ta copine préfère les muffins, alors arrête de me faire chier avec tes cookies.

Il soupire et n'ajoute rien. Victor s'installe à côté de moi et Valentine s'exprime de nouveau.

\- Bon, Victor a réservé les billets d'avion et moi l'hôtel, le départ est prévu dans trois heures. Caileigh nous rejoindra là-bas, à l'aéroport. Lucy, tu me rembourseras en nature, il me semble que tu maîtrises bien cette notion.

\- Plutôt perdre la vue Blondie.

Val sourit mais quelque chose a plus attiré mon attention.

\- On va y aller comment en Suisse ? En avion ? C'est quoi ce truc encore.

\- Oh juste un moyen de transport aérien, qui se déplace dans les airs, me répond Clémence.

\- Mais c'est sans risque ?

\- Absolument pas ! On peut mourir dans d'atroces souffrances Ginny, je te conseille d'ailleurs de t'envoyer en l'air avec Victor, on ne sait jamais. Oh, vous avez capté ma blague ? Je suis trop forte !

Je secoue la tête face à la réponse de Valentine et réponds pas le moins rassurée.

\- Pardon ? Mais non, je ne prendrai pas votre avion, pourquoi on n'utiliserait pas le service de portoloin ?!

Valentine rigole, Victor lui balance un cookie en pleine figure et Lucy se met à protester.

\- On ne s'amuse pas avec la nourriture !

Ils rigolent tous mais je n'arrive pas à me détendre et c'est encore pire une fois que je me retrouve à passer à travers un espèce de portique métallique. Tout le monde est à l'aise, Lucy, Clémence, Caileigh, la grand-mère des jumeaux, eux-mêmes, sauf moi. Mon cœur ne cesse d'avoir des ratés et dès que je suis assise à ma place, c'est pire. Victor me tient la main mais Valentine n'arrête pas ses blagues où nous mourrons dans d'atroces souffrances et à bout, je lui balance la seule chose capable de lui faire fermer son clapet une bonne fois pour toutes.

\- Mais ferme là Val ! Où est Hermione d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas été invité ?

Elle me lance un regard glacial et se détache pour aller je ne sais où. Victor me regarde en fronçant des sourcils et Lucy rigole en tapant dans ses mains.

\- Non mais c'est vrai, elle ne voit pas que j'ai peur ?

Victor me regarde dans le blanc des yeux, et me dit.

\- Bien sûr que si mais, elle a autant la trouille que toi, elle le fait tout le temps son cinéma. Dès la moindre secousse, le moindre bruit suspect, le fait qu'on doive rester attaché trop longtemps, tout est prétexte pour qu'on meure, ne fait pas attention à elle. Regarde dans moins de dix secondes elle va revenir à sa place.

Je soupire, attends, et en effet, même pas dix secondes plus tard elle est de retour et se met à parler à Caileigh, comme si ma phrase lui avait fait le même effet au final, que l'annonce du mauvais temps sur Londres.

\- Ok, mais c'est quand même bizarre son attitude.

Il acquiesce et je fais tout mon possible pour éviter de penser qu'on vole grâce à un énorme morceau de métal. Ça défit toute logique. Une fois au sol, loin de ses appareils, je respire beaucoup mieux. Nous montons dans deux taxis qui nous amènent à notre destination. Je ne veux pas faire de ski, oui, je crois que c'est le nom de la pratique si ma mémoire ne me joue pas des tours, je suis juste venue pour passer du temps avec mon copain et nos amis respectifs.

Nous avons enfin les clés des chambres quand soudainement, Valentine se met à crier au comptoir. Lucy, Clémence et Mme Silverwood s'en vont dans la direction opposée vers les ascenseurs, j'aillais faire de même, - Val a toujours besoin de crier même quand tout va bien -, sauf que Victor se rapproche d'elle, du coup, je le suis, ma curiosité ayant été éveillée.

\- Comment ça, notre matériel n'est pas arrivé ? J'ai reçu un accusé de réception avant de partir de Londres, il est où votre responsable ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande mon copain.

\- Nos snowboards ne sont pas là ! Crie de nouveau Valentine.

Alors que je pensais que Victor allait calmer sa sœur, il hausse le ton aussi.

\- Vous êtes sourds ? Elle vous a demandé où étiez votre responsable.

Le monsieur habillé tout de noir, fronce les sourcils et marmonne dans sa barbe un langage que je ne comprends pas. Il attrape ensuite son téléphone et parle en fait en allemand. Caileigh se manifeste

\- Il n'est pas content, il finit son boulot dans un quart d'heure et vous lui prenez la tête.

\- Nous le faisons chier ? Il veut vraiment que je m'énerve ou quoi ? Je fais du snow qu'avec ma board, alors il a intérêt à me la retrouver sinon il va voir à quel point je me chauffe.

Caileigh commence un dialogue avec lui en allemand et Victor tape du doigt non pas nerveusement sur le bureau, mais fait d'une façon à agacer. C'est peut-être leur façon à eux de renouer les liens… Peu de temps après, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années arrive et Valentine explique de nouveau le problème, ce même monsieur jette un œil dans un dossier et lance un regard froid à son collègue. Finalement le matériel avait été livré dans une résidence se trouvant à quelques kilomètres. Victor prend mon sac et entame une conversation animée avec sa sœur concernant le programme de demain.

J'ouvre en grand les yeux une fois dans l'appartement, il est immense, il dispose d'un vaste salon, une cuisine, des chambres, évidemment, et j'en passe.

\- Bon Dieu on va se retrouver avec la plus mauvaise chambre.

Victor se dirige je ne sais où, quant à moi, j'ouvre la porte coulissante du salon et m'aventure sur le balcon. Des montagnes se dessinent devant moi. Il fait super beau, c'est magnifique. Rien que pour cette image, le déplacement en avion en valait la peine. Enfin presque.

Nous ne tardons ensuite pas à manger. Lucy et Clémence ne se quittent plus, Valentine est heureuse, étant donné qu'elle ne fait chier personne avec ses blagues étranges, et Caileigh reste fidèle à elle-même. Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il se passe avec elle. À vingt-deux heures, Val et Caileigh sortent dehors pour se promener, Mme Silverwood lit dans le canapé et Victor regarde le plan des pistes. Je me rapproche de lui et constate qu'il regarde également la météo pour demain.

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix, faire du ski est important à quel point ?

\- Dix, chérie, on ne plaisante pas avec ça, tu en fais demain, hein ?

\- C'est bien ce qui me semblait et je ne pense pas, je resterai avec ta grand-mère.

Il passe une main dans ses cheveux châtains clairs et ajoute.

\- Tu sais, si tu as peur, Lucy n'en a jamais fait. En temps normal on y allait avec mes grands-parents et la famille Johnson mais cette année, seule Clémence est venue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est compliqué.

Il sourit faiblement puis je l'embrasse. Il me prend ensuite par la taille et nous emmène dans notre chambre, pour une nuit de folie.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille assez tôt. Je sors sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre. Une fois dans le salon, je repère Valentine sur le balcon qui est en train de téléphoner. Elle sourit. Dès qu'elle a raccroché, j'ouvre la porte coulissante et m'approche d'elle. Elle tourne légèrement la tête en me voyant.

\- Bien dormi coquine ?

\- Ne me dis pas que vous nous avez entendus ?

Elle sourit. Merlin, que je déteste ça. Je soupire puis lui demande.

\- Dis… Hermione et toi ça va mieux, non ?

Elle me répond en regardant devant elle, les montagnes inégales, le soleil dominant le ciel et je souris quand elle me fait un clin d'œil.

_**Caileigh Shiver**_

Quand je sens le lit bouger, j'ouvre doucement les yeux pour constater qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt pour moi. Valentine s'amuse à souffler dans mon oreille et je me retourne vers elle.

\- Pourquoi tant de cruauté dès le matin ?

\- Je ne suis pas méchante, je te réveille doucement.

\- Excuse-moi, mais souffler dans l'oreille de quelqu'un pour le réveiller n'est pas la chose la plus agréable qui soit.

\- Mais tu es sérieuse en plus !

\- J'aurais préféré autre chose.

Elle sourit et m'embrasse bien trop près dès lèvres à mon goût puis dit presqu'en murmurant.

\- Genre quoi ?

\- S'il te plaît ne commence pas Valentine.

Elle souffle et pose quand même la question alors qu'elle a très bien compris.

\- Commencer quoi ?

\- Arrête de me chauffer alors qu'il ne se passera rien, c'est très frustrant, je ne suis pas comme toi.

\- Et pourquoi es-tu aussi sûre de toi ?

\- Ça se voit dans ton regard puis tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ton portable, tu étais super énervée avant les vacances, y a eu l'épisode Rachel et pourtant, deux jours après tu es devenu Happy le nain de Blanche Neige. Il y a forcément quelqu'un à qui tu accordes beaucoup d'importance qui t'a remonté le moral, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle ne répond rien pendant un long moment puis s'assied en tailleur, je l'imite pour pouvoir mieux la voir. Elle a toujours son sweat et son short de pyjama beaucoup trop court.

\- Est-ce que tu aurais des sentiments pour moi Caileigh ?

J'explose de rire pour essayer de cacher à quel point sa question me perturbe énormément et réponds aussitôt.

\- Bien sûr que non, pourquoi cette question ?

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, mon cœur a accéléré ses battements et je rétorque.

\- Certes je fais attention à toi, mais, c'est parce que je t'apprécie énormément, et oui dans un sens je t'aime, mais pas comme tu le sous-entends.

Valentine attrape mon poignet et je n'aime vraiment pas la conversation qu'on est en train d'avoir mais me braquer lui donnerait juste raison, alors que c'est vrai. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste... Valentine !

\- Pourquoi ton cœur bat aussi vite alors ?

\- Vraiment ? Tu prends mon rythme cardiaque.

Je me lève et fais quelques pas en arrière.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu m'analyses autant, mais arrête.

Elle lève ses deux mains en l'air pour me faire comprendre qu'elle va se taire. J'entre ensuite dans la salle de bains que nous partageons avec les filles et tombe nez à nez avec Lucy, qui me salue d'un sourire crispé.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Oui et toi Caileigh ?

Malgré sa réponse positive, son comportement traduit autre chose. Elle tremble légèrement. Nous échangeons quelques phrases puis elle retourne dans sa chambre. Une fois prête, je rejoins tout le monde dans le salon et nous descendons ensuite pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Je soupire, face à tant de choix. Aujourd'hui nous comptons passer la matinée à nous promener puis pour cet après-midi, le programme n'est pas encore décidé. Lora aurait adoré être ici, elle adorait la neige et surtout, elle raffolait de ce genre de petit-déjeuner. J'inspire profondément et prends de tout, une fois ma tasse remplie de café, je commence à manger.

J'écoute Clémence parler sans vraiment l'entendre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle dit. Ce sentiment que je déteste tant, prend de plus en plus de place en moi et il augmente quand je vois une famille non loin de nous. J'en ai tellement marre de souffrir à cause de ça, tellement marre de ne pas avoir la force de tourner la page. De me pardonner. De devoir rester bloquée dans le passé. Pourquoi suis-je vivante ?

Soudain je sens la main de Valentine sur mon bras. Je tourne la tête vers elle.

\- Tu disais ?

\- Je n'ai rien dit, mais c'est bien ce que je pensais, tu es dans ton monde.

J'émets un rictus, n'ayant pas l'envie de discuter de mes problèmes de merde. Elle le comprend et prend ma main dans la sienne.

\- Tu es plutôt ski ou snow au fait ?

\- Ski ! Jamais tu ne me verras monter là-dessus.

Elle rigole et j'en profite pour boire quelques gorgées de mon café presque froid à l'aide de ma main libre.

\- C'est cool, tu ne me feras pas de concurrence comme ça. Je serai la meilleure sur les pistes.

\- Parce que tu crois que tu débrouilles mieux que moi ?

\- Tu sais à qui tu t'adresses là quand même. J'excelle dans tout ce je fais.

\- Pas tout.

Elle s'humidifie les lèvres et je les fixe inconsciemment.

\- Je te perturbe ?

\- Un peu.

\- Hmm… et j'excelle dans tout Caileigh et surtout à quoi tu penses.

Je souris et continue de manger, me sentant mieux. Nous remontons nous équiper comme il se doit et peu de temps après, nous faisons quelques boutiques. Je regarde avec plus d'attention les bonnets, mon père s'en est acheté un mais il est juste horrible. Il a toujours eu un peu de mal avec le monde de la mode. Dès que j'ai trouvé et acheté mon bien, je sors dehors pour respirer l'air frais de la montagne. Il y'a quand même pas mal de monde, le soleil est aveuglant et les gens autour de moi sont heureux.

Clémence et Valentine choisissent une carte postale, Victor et Ginny sont je ne sais où, Mme Silverwood lit la couverture d'un livre et Lucy a les bras croisés et attend légèrement en retrait. Elle se ronge les ongles.

J'ai beau ne pas traîner en temps normal avec Lucy et Clémence, je pense qu'une grande majorité des filles de notre étage ont compris que Lucy était devenue une chieuse en dérangeant sa chambrée et en sortant la nuit à pas d'heure, très souvent dans un état douteux. Une observation poussée permet de constater qu'elle est dépendante de quelque chose, je ne pense pas que ce soit de l'alcool mais une drogue, j'en suis sûre et certaine. L'agacement qui l'habite depuis ce matin n'est pas dû à de l'ennui ou un désintérêt pour l'activité actuelle.

Nous repartons quelques temps plus tard, en remontant la route qui mène, si j'en crois l'indication du panneau, à la vue plongeante de la ville située plus bas. Je me rapproche de Valentine et lui demande discrètement.

\- Au risque de me prendre une réflexion, car je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, Lucy est dépendante de quoi ? Enfin, elle voit quelqu'un pour l'aider ?

Valentine regarde autour d'elle et elle sait très faire la fille qui ne comprend pas ce qu'on lui demande.

\- De quoi ?

\- C'est bon je ne vais pas aller le crier sur les toits, j'ai autre chose en tête.

Elle prend mon bras pour nous éloigner encore plus d'eux et nous ralentissons le pas.

\- Tu connais la drogue de sorcier, Odorata ?

\- L'Agrimony ?

Elle hoche la tête. Cette drogue est l'une des plus addictives qui existent.

\- Et ça fait combien de temps qu'elle en prend ?

\- Elle a arrêté depuis deux semaines si je ne me trompe pas et je ne sais pas. Je ne lui ai jamais demandé à vrai dire, probablement l'année dernière, vers novembre.

\- D'accord. Ça va être très dur si elle le fait tout seule.

\- Elle n'est pas seule.

Son ton est monté d'un niveau. J'arrête la conversation avant qu'elle ne s'énerve complétement. Elle sort sa baguette de sa poche et je peux voir du coin de l'œil qu'elle la pose sur son bracelet, peu de temps après, Clémence se retourne vers nous.

Deux heures plus tard et après avoir bien marché dans la neige, nous retournons à l'hôtel pour déjeuner. J'évite de trop manger car finalement nous allons sur les pistes. J'ai envie de crier : enfin !

Il est treize heures quand nous partons, Ginny nous accompagne louer le matériel pour Lucy et moi. Valentine veut lui payer des cours pour qu'elle progresse plus vite. Je peux entendre Victor demander à sa copine.

\- Tu es bien sûre chérie ?

\- Oui Victor ! Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, j'irai me promener avec ta grand-mère.

\- D'accord très bien.

Il l'embrasse sur le front puis se dirige vers sa sœur pour l'aider à ajuster son masque sur son casque mais elle se met à « crier » contre Lucy.

\- Ne commence pas à faire ta Ginny ! Me bassinez pas avec l'argent sérieusement, acceptez ce qu'on vous paye ou sinon OK, payez de votre poche mais je vous signale que ma présence à un coût. Et je suis chère de l'heure.

\- Tu sais que tu viens de donner la définition d'une pute ?

\- Mais je suis une salope, Lucy.

Je fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête amusée. Valentine se charge d'aller payer nos forfaits et Clémence part voir pour les cours de Lucy. Je m'amuse à enlever mon pied droit de mes fixations de ski en attendant que tout soit prêt. Un quart d'heure plus tard, Val revient vers nous car elle a oublié sa carte de crédit. Son frère lui dit d'un ton provocateur.

\- Tu l'as fait exprès, avoue ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

\- Il lève les yeux au ciel et lui tend sa carte.

\- T'inquiète, je connais ton code par cœur, réplique Valentine fière d'elle.

\- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre !

Clémence dit au revoir à Lucy, pas vraiment tranquille, si j'en crois tous les regards en arrière qu'elle jette. Je m'élance derrière Clémence doucement, histoire de retrouver les bons réflexes. Ils ont tous les trois des habits flashy que je n'aurais jamais mis, mais au moins ça permet de les repérer facilement. Nous prenons pour commencer, le télésiège qui nous emmène de l'autre côté de la montagne. Je me mets avec Valentine sur le télésiège, Victor et Clémence sont juste derrière nous. Valentine sort son appareil photo puis après quelques photos de prises, elle dit joyeuse :

\- Putain ! Ça va être génial ! Je regrette déjà d'être partie aussi tard, deux misérables jours de snow. Ça va passer beaucoup trop vite, mais bon d'un côté je suis pressée de retourner à Poudlard.

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi, et comment ça, tu es pressée de rentrer à Poudlard ? Tu es malade ?

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et le reflet que son masque aux vitres rouges me renvoie me fait peur.

\- Bah je suis bien là-bas, je suis nourrie, on me fait mes devoirs, je peux jouer de la musique avec Will et Carolyn…

\- Puis il y a Hermione.

\- Effectivement... et toi bon sang, aucune fille ne te plaît ? A part moi bien sûr.

Je lui tape l'épaule pour lui montrer mon mécontentement et réponds d'un ton joueur.

\- Il y'avait bien cette fille méga chiante qui me plaisait, mais bon, elle est prise.

\- Ah, c'est qui ?

Le ton qu'elle a employé traduit non plus de l'amusement, mais une réelle curiosité ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

\- Shannon.

\- Par pitié, dis-moi que c'est une blague ! Tu mérites mieux qu'elle sérieux.

\- Je rigole – elle souffle – non sérieusement j'ai personne en tête. Je n'ai pas trop le temps de me préoccuper de ça à vrai dire.

\- Tu en as pas marre de te faire plaisir toute seule ?

\- Tais-toi avant d'empirer les choses.

Je la regarde en souriant et elle secoue la tête. J'observe le paysage puis lui demande hésitante :

\- Pourquoi tu es si proche de Rachel ?

Pendant un laps de temps, je pense qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu et enfin, elle tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Pardon ? Enfin pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Parce que ça m'intrigue ? Parce que j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle s'est confiée à elle ? Parce que je suis jalouse... ?

\- Je m'interroge juste.

Elle soupire longuement et je traduis directement de l'agacement à cause de sa réponse froide.

\- Je ne sais pas à vrai dire Caileigh, pourquoi je l'ai laissé être aussi proche de moi. Peut-être parce qu'elle m'a rencontré dans un moment de faiblesse ? Où j'étais minable. J'en sais rien.

Je préfère changer de sujet, encore une fois et nous passons le quart d'heure suivant à parler de films. En descendant du télésiège, son pied apparemment ne trouve pas la bonne position derrière son attache car elle se tient à moi. Une fois stable je lui dis pour rigoler.

\- Alors, tu n'es pas censée être la meilleure dans tous les domaines ?

Elle secoue la tête en souriant.

\- Chut, finit-elle par dire.

Dès que Victor et Clémence nous on rejoint et que les "jumeaux" ont attaché leurs pieds à leurs boards, Valentine s'exprime et je sens que je vais aimer la suite.

\- Bon allez, le dernier au télésiège paie la première tournée.

\- Ça marche et je tiens à dire que je ne perdrai pas.

Victor lève son pouce vers moi.

\- Et évidemment on fait attention aux autres skieurs, surtout les petits, dit Clémence avant de regarder l'heure à sa montre.

\- Comme d'habitude chérie, allez un, deux, trois !

Et c'est parti, je descends la piste en laissant passer les filles devant moi ainsi que Victor. Valentine prend la tête mais Clémence la talonne. Victor les dépasse en faisant du hors-piste et je suis son sillage. Il n'y a pas trop de monde pour l'instant ce qui est parfait. On doit en être à la moitié et je suis toujours dernière, Victor est devant et Clémence pas loin.

Une fois que je suis plus à l'aise, je prends plus de vitesse et fais des virages de plus en plus serrés. Le vent souffle contre mes oreilles et sans lunette de protection, je serais aveugle à cause du soleil dominant le ciel. Je peux apercevoir le pantalon vert pomme de Clémence. Celui bleu ciel de Valentine est à présent dans mon sillage. C'est maintenant que tout va se jouer. Nous arrivons sur une piste bleue, de ce fait il y a plus de monde, Valentine évite un accident de justesse et je la dépasse. Je peux apercevoir les télésièges. Une accélération, et deux virages de plus, j'arrive derrière Victor.

\- Perdu Valentine !

\- Ouais ouais j'aurais pu finir deuxième si ce gamin avec le bonnet coccinelle ne s'était pas cassé la figure à côté de moi, on la refait ?

\- Allez, façon on a encore une heure et demi avant que Lucy ne finisse son cours alors autant en profiter.

Nous approuvons Clémence puis reprenons le télésiège. Une fois l'heure de retrouvée Lucy arrivée, Clémence a perdu deux fois, Victor une fois, Valentine une fois et moi, une fois. Nous faisons quelques descentes de plus, en allant pas trop vite pour Lucy et les "jumeaux" en profitent pour faire des figures. Nous arrivons sur une piste qui descend légèrement et sur ma droite ce trouve un paysage juste magnifique.

\- Mon Dieu Valentine !

Elle vient juste d'arriver derrière moi me donnant par la même occasion un à-coup.

\- Tu sais que je peux te faire tomber très facilement là ?

En effet, je suis obligée de garder les jambes écartées pour qu'elle puisse manœuvrer sa board et un virage serré, et contrôlé lui ferait perdre l'équilibre.

\- Tu n'oserais pas ?

Avant que je ne réponde, elle freine légèrement et vient se mettre à côté de moi. J'acquiesce pour lui dire qu'elle a pris la bonne décision.

\- Je ne sais pas où sont les autres mais mon avis, ils sont encore en haut, dit-elle tranquillement.

\- Lucy se débrouille plutôt bien je trouve, j'ai vu largement pire, genre toi.

Nous nous arrêtons avant d'entamer la seconde partie de la piste.

\- Ah ouais ? Essaye donc de me rattraper.

Elle me pousse et je tombe sur le côté, je me relève le plus rapidement possible et me met à sa poursuite. Elle n'a pas énormément d'avance mais elle va très vite, prenant des risques en passant dans des endroits sérés. Nous sommes maintenant sur un chemin qui permet de laisser passé à peine deux voitures et vue le monde, nous ralentissons. Quand la piste devient soudainement la largeur d'un champ, j'effectue une accélération à l'aide de mes bâtons.

\- Tricheuse !

Je rigole toute seule. Je ne sais pas où elle est et je vais tellement vite que me retourner reviendrait à me casser la figure et quand j'aperçois son pantalon, c'est l'arrivée, et pour le coup, nous arrivons beaucoup trop vite, je freine et un millième de seconde plus tard, je me retrouve encore par terre, avec cette fois-ci Valentine sur moi. Je relève la tête légèrement et la laisse tomber. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai chaud, je me sens vivante.

C'est épuisés que nous rentrons tous, deux heures plus tard. Je m'affale sur le canapé et ne bouge plus pendant une demi-heure. J'attrape un paquet de gâteaux et demande à Lucy :

\- Alors tes premières impressions ?

\- Ce n'est pas évident sérieusement mais c'est cool, merci de m'avoir attendu la plupart du temps au fait.

Je secoue la tête pour lui signifier que c'est normal. Alors que Valentine était en train de raconter un moment de la journée, elle se fait reprendre par Lucy.

\- Je n'étais pas là quand c'est arrivé mais je suis sûre que ça ne s'est pas passé de cette manière.

\- La novice, tais-toi et retourne skier sur les pistes pour débutants tu veux.

\- Non sérieusement, Victor, Caileigh, elle n'a pas un peu envenimé son histoire ?

\- Si !

Sur cette parole, Victor se lève et Valentine lui lance un paquet de gâteaux. Pourquoi elle aime tant lancé la nourriture ? Le reste de la soirée est assez électrique entre les prises de têtes bidons et après une bataille de neige, gelée, et en étant morte de fatigue, je plonge sous mes draps. J'ai trop froid. Quand Valentine arrive je lui demande s'il n'y a pas une autre couverture.

\- Non mais c'est bon tu ne vas pas déranger les autres, ce n'est pas grave.

Elle allait répondre, mais des gémissements retentissent sur notre gauche.

\- Putain encore ces hétéros de malheur, tu crois que si on faisait la même chose ils arrêteraient de venir m'agresser les oreilles ? En plus imaginer mon frère me donne vraiment envie de vomir.

\- Ne gerbe pas sur moi tu veux.

Elle secoue la tête en me faisant une grimace, après un sort lancé, c'est le calme absolu. Je soupire de satisfaction après cette journée de passée, elle était super et je n'aurai pensé à ma famille qu'une fois. Enfin maintenant deux si je n'arrête pas tout de suite mes pensées.

\- Tu veux que je te réchauffe ?

\- Pourquoi pas, dis-je rapidement, prête à tout pour me changer les idées.

Elle éteint la lumière puis s'installe contre moi. Le sommeil m'emporte rapidement. La deuxième journée était encore mieux que la première, la mère des " jumeaux " est arrivée très tôt ce matin et nous skions tous ensemble. Profitant jusqu'au dernier moment des pistes et de la neige.

Une fois dans l'avion je pique un somme et quand je me réveille, nous sommes déjà arrivés à Londres. Heureusement qu'il ne reste qu'un jour avant la rentrée car, me retrouver seule est la dernière chose que je souhaite actuellement.

_**Victor Silverwood**_

Alors que j'allais aller dans la "salle" de cinéma pour regarder un film, je tombe sur Clémence dans le couloir. Je tousse puis lui dis :

\- Au fait Clémence, je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir prévenu ma mère concernant tes parents.

Elle me sourit tendrement puis m'incite à la suivre où elle se dirige, c'est-à-dire la cuisine.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais, même si on vous avait avertis de le garder pour vous… mais grâce à toi, le dossier avance plus vite et… merci Victor, vraiment.

\- D'accord, c'est gentil.

\- C'est normal.

Étant donné que son comportement n'a pas changé envers moi et je la connais, j'en déduis que Val n'a pas encore parlé à sa meilleure amie de l'affaire concernant Rachel et je me demande pourquoi. Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, elle me dit cette fois-ci d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je suis enceinte Victor, de Pierre.

Je me retourne vers elle, l'air complètement incrédule. Quoi ? Elle enceinte ? Clémence ? La fille la plus responsable que je connaisse ?

\- Tu comptes le garder ?

\- Oui. Je ne veux pas avorter.

\- D'accord, je suppose que tu as dûment réfléchi à tous les changements que ça induira ?

\- Oui crois-moi, mais c'est ma seule chance.

Je m'approche d'elle et pose ma main sur son épaule.

\- Le principal c'est que toi, tu te sentes bien d'accord ?

Elle se contente de hocher la tête. Elle me dit ensuite qu'elle passe la soirée dehors avec Lucy et je la laisse. Une fois installé devant mon film, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer dessus tellement cette nouvelle est surprenante. Comme si Clémence avait besoin de ça dans sa vie…

Je me lève plus tard pour aller prendre quelque chose à manger, quand je trouve ma sœur à moitié penché, le regard vers le salon, qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? J'allais avancer mais elle lève son bras pour me stopper. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? Que fait le père de Valentine ici ? Je décide de m'avancer mais encore une fois, ma sœur me stoppe et s'explique, en murmurant.

\- Regarde la tête de maman, c'est grave.

\- Hmm.

Nous ne sommes pas très discrets et je me demande encore pourquoi notre mère ne nous a toujours pas vus. Soudainement ils se rapprochent de nous et avant que je n'aie pu faire quoi que ce soit, Val attrape la manche de mon pull pour se diriger vers le bureau de notre mère.

\- T'es folle ! Je ne rentre pas là !

\- Allez viens !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et ouvre la porte du bureau. Valentine s'approche de la porte coulissante et à l'aide de sa baguette, elle lance un sort afin que tous les dossiers et documents se mettent vers le fond, comme si le placard s'était agrandi et c'est le cas. Je m'avance le premier et ma sœur se met devant moi, pile-poil au niveau de l'ouverture de la porte pour que nous puissions entendre et nous attendons. Mon cœur bat la chamade, si nous nous faisions prendre, je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction de ma mère. Val avale sa salive difficilement et commence à s'agiter nerveusement. Enfin, cette maudite porte de bureau s'ouvre et j'arrête de respirer. Ma mère s'installe derrière son bureau et Paul l'imite en tirant la chaise en face de lui.

\- Je suis désolé de venir t'importuner chez toi mais étant donné que tu ne réponds pas à ton téléphone et vu ce que j'ai à te dire, notre lieu de travail n'était absolument pas l'endroit idéal.

\- Et donc tu as pensé que chez moi, où vivent mes enfants était l'endroit rêvé ?

Dire que le ton de sa voix est froid serait absurde, il est glacial.

\- S'il te plaît ne commence pas.

\- Commencer quoi, Paul ?

Il soupire et sort un dossier, les traits de ma mère s'adoucissent quelques secondes avant de reprendre leurs rigidités. Sans comprendre comment, ni pourquoi, ma mère se met à hurler. Comme s'ils s'étaient parlé par télépathie ou autres.

\- Mais comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ! Je ne suis pas comme toi, à pouvoir oublier ce qui s'est passé !

\- Elisabeth, ça fait dix-huit ans, arrête...

\- Non !

Elle pose son index sur son bureau et se lance dans une virulente diatribe :

\- J'arrêterai quand j'aurai retrouvé ce salopard ! Wright m'a pris ce qui fait de moi une femme Paul, je ne peux pas ! Plus ce qu'il a fait subir à Harper, comment peux-tu réussir à dormir la nuit ? Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? Ils l'ont jugé non coupable pour raisons psychiatriques et il est allé à Kirby, étrangement quatre mois après son état s'est brusquement amélioré, sauf qu'on ne peut pas juger deux fois quelqu'un pour le même crime. Le résultat suite à sa libération après seulement un an dans un centre spécialisé. Deux ans plus tard il torture et viole une fille de seize ans, deux mois après, il enlève des jumelles et tue la première de sang-froid, comme un animal sur sa banquette arrière de voiture, quant à l'autre petite, il l'immole d'essence et l'embrase, comme si c'était un morceau de viande ! Ensuite, il séquestre une petite fille, blonde, de treize ans… Mon Dieu Paul, ça aurait très bien pu être Valentine ! Notre fille ! Je t'épargne dans quel état le corps était quand ils l'on retrouvés trois mois plus tard. Je le cherche depuis treize ans, depuis toutes ces années il a réussi à échapper à la police, s'il ne laissait pas une pièce d'un pound après chacun de ses actes immondes, ils n'auraient jamais pu faire le lien. Tu te rappelles de cette pièce Paul ?

D'un coup, il se lève manquant de renverser sa chaise.

\- Mais tu crois que tu es la seule à souffrir ? Tu crois que je suis pleinement heureux ? Dès fois, j'ai des absences, n'importe quand, au travail, quand je mange, la dernière date d'il y a seulement trois jours. Sans parler des fois où Helen n'arrive pas à me calmer, à stopper mes crises d'angoisse. Sans ma pensine, ça serait pire. Wright... il est la raison pour laquelle nous ne sommes plus ensemble, Elisabeth, ne me dit pas que c'est à cause que de mes parents, c'est faux. C'est parce que tu n'as pas supporté, tu n'as pas supporté cette perte, la perte de nos…

\- Parce que toi tu l'as ? Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à eux, pas un. Je... - elle soupire -. Dès que j'ai lu dans le Daily Mirror un article qui traitait de la séquestration d'une jeune fille, la petite Willow, j'ai eu un blocage. J'étais dans le parc avec mes enfants, on fêtait leur anniversaire ils venaient juste d'avoir quatre ans. J'avais remonté la pente, je me sentais mieux. L'arrivé de mon fils avait cicatrisé ma plaie, mais elle s'est rouverte. A cause de ce malade. Quelle était la probabilité pour que le journal vienne buter contre ma jambe quand j'y pense ? Que je le ramasse et le lise ? Il a gâché ma journée, j'ai ruiné l'enfance de mes enfants. Ils m'en veulent, terriblement. Ce blocage je l'ai encore, et je l'aurai tant que ce type ne pourrira pas en prison ou... je ne sais pas. Ce timbré a laissé vivre Willow juste pour qu'elle puisse raconter son calvaire. Tu sais que je vais la voir toutes les semaines, à l'hôpital ? Elle n'est plus là, physiquement elle est présente, mais mentalement, il n'y plus cette âme qui fait ce qu'on est. Alors oui, je ne t'ai pas quitté qu'à cause de tes parents, le fait qu'ils ne m'ont jamais aimé, à force, j'avais réussi à passer un peu outre mais…

D'un coup elle s'arrête de parler. Les larmes inondent ses yeux et manquant de place, elles finissent par glisser contre ses joues. Ma sœur à un haut-le-cœur quant à moi, je prends vraiment sur moi pour ne pas faire de bruit. Mon Dieu, on n'aurait jamais dû venir ici, cette histoire ne nous regarde absolument pas. Le père se Val se rapproche de notre mère en amenant la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Au bout d'une minute, notre mère se tourne vers lui, il lui enlève ses lunettes puis approche sa main de son visage quand soudainement, elle lui attrape le poignet.

\- Arrête, et mon Dieu, tu es et resteras, la seule personne capable de me faire craquer de la sorte.

Il soupire, sans doute fatigué.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement, finit-il par dire. J'ai l'impression de te revoir à son âge quand je la regarde.

\- Physiquement oui. Mais mentalement, c'est mon opposé, ma sœur jumelle enquiquineuse. Toi.

Paul se laisse tomber contre le dossier de la chaise en soupirant.

\- Oui, d'après Rachel ça serait un sacré phénomène à Poudlard et j'en ai eu un petit aperçu quand elle est venue à la maison. J'attendais que tu lui dises la vérité toi-même, par respect envers toi mais les évènements on fait que ma fille à pris les devants. J'ai l'habitude d'être confronté à des situations que je n'avais pas prévus, mais sur ce coup-ci. J'étais comme paralysé.

\- Je ne te le fais pas dire, je ne compte plus toutes les lettres que Bryan m'a envoyées. - Il lui prend la main et cette fois-ci ma mère ne l'en n'empêche pas -, Victor, il me ressemble, beaucoup. Je devrais lui dire, leur dire plus souvent à quel point ils sont importants pour moi et merci, d'avoir garder ta parole. Ça signifie beaucoup.

Il hoche la tête et prend et une grande inspiration.

\- Elisabeth dis-le-moi.

\- À quoi bon ? À part encore rouvrir des blessures Paul.

\- Parce que j'ai le droit de savoir. On a passé dix ans de notre vie ensemble, on a perdu des enfants… On a eu une magnifique fille, et tu m'as éjecté, pourquoi, pourquoi Liz ?

Elle secoue la tête comme si elle essayait de chasser des insectes. Elle s'arrête et reprend faiblement et je dois vraiment tendre l'oreille pour entendre.

\- Te montrer sera plus simple, laisse-moi aller dire aux enfants que je m'absente.

\- Très bien.

Elle se relève et Paul remet la chaise à sa place. Il attrape le dossier toujours présent sur le bureau et ma mère s'exclame :

\- Qu'est-ce que contient ce dossier ?

\- Des pistes, de nombreuses sur Wright.

Elle essaye de l'attraper mais Paul le range dans son sac, ma mère, sans quitter des yeux le porte-folio, demande d'une voix douce.

\- Tu as fait des recherches ?

\- Un peu, durant mon temps libre, c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis revenu à Londres. Ça ne pouvait plus attendre. Crois-moi, Helen n'était pas ravie, à cause de toi et Valentine.

\- Elle n'a jamais réussi à attirer ton attention comme elle le souhaitait.

\- Ah là je retrouve plus la Elisabeth qui m'a fait craquer.

\- Garde tes phrases attendrissantes pour toi tu veux, je te signale que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour fonder une nouvelle famille, alors la ramène pas sur ce sujet.

Je ne vois pas la réaction de Paul.

\- Tu ne sais pas toute l'histoire. Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé puisque tu ne m'as jamais laissé l'opportunité de te l'expliquer.

Ils se regardent un long moment sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée et c'est très perturbant. Ils sortent d'ici et cinq secondes plus tard, je nous fais transplaner directement dans la chambre de Val. Elle s'assied sur son lit, en panique totale.

\- Reprends-toi Valentine, maman va débarquer d'une minute à l'autre.

Sa respiration s'accélère et elle dit lentement :

\- Je n'y arrive pas, va voir maman, tout seul, elle n'a pas besoin, de nous avertir, tous les deux.

Je hoche la tête et tourne les talons, à peine la porte refermée, je tombe nez à nez avec ma mère.

\- Ah te voilà, ta sœur est dans sa chambre ?

\- Non… elle doit être dans la salle de bains.

Elle secoue la tête, il est de notoriété bien connue que ma sœur passe énormément de temps dans la salle d'eau.

\- Très bien. Je dois partir au travail, un dossier urgent à traiter mais je reviens avant le repas de ce soir, attendez-moi d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête rigoureusement et elle fronce un sourcil.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu es transpirant et pâle.

\- Sans doute les cookies, j'en ai trop mangé.

\- N'hésite pas à prendre un cachet si ça persiste, à tout à l'heure.

Elle s'en va et je rentre dans la chambre. Valentine est allongée sur le dos. Le fait ne pas l'entendre respirer m'indique qu'elle a réussi à se calmer. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et elle brise le silence avant moi.

\- Cette histoire est complément dingue. Il faut qu'on aille chez Rachel.

\- Pardon ? Et pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu as entendu Paul comme moi nan ? Sans sa pensine, il ferait plus de crise d'angoisse, ça veut dire que les souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé sont dedans ! Je veux savoir ! Et j'irai avec ou sans toi Victor.

\- Ta curiosité finira par t'attirer des problèmes un jour Val.

\- Oui mais ce jour n'est pas encore arrivé, alors tu viens ? Je veux profiter du fait qu'ils sont je ne sais où.

Je comprends finalement qu'elle a besoin de moi. Elle attrape ensuite son portable pour joindre Rachel et lui demander si elle est libre. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous transplanons directement dans sa chambre. J'échange un regard tendu avec elle, c'est la première fois qu'on est tous les trois dans la même pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Valentine ?

\- Tu te souviens quand ton père nous a raconté qu'il avait quitté ma mère parce qu'elle avait changé etc - Rachel hoche la tête -, c'est faux ! Il y a autre chose derrière, une histoire horrible.

Valentine lui raconte brièvement ce que nous avons entendu.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée d'aller dans le bureau de notre père, violer ses souvenirs. De plus ma mère compte rentrer dans trois heures.

\- Mais ça nous concerne, tu as bien du remarqué que ton père avait des absences parfois, c'est à cause de ça, ce qu'il s'est passé, il y dix-huit ans. Enfin merde la réponse au comportement de notre mère et dans la pensine de ton père. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas eu ma mère auprès de moi et franchement, tu me dois bien ça Rachel.

Ma sœur utilisant la culpabilité pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Cinq minutes plus tard, la pensine est accessible et des centaines de souvenirs s'y trouvent. Comment trouver le bon ?

\- Comment va-t-on trouver le bon souvenir ? On n'a pas le temps de tous les faire.

\- Attendez, je crois comment savoir faire.

Ma sœur approche sa baguette de la pensine et quelques secondes plus tard. Un souvenir apparaît en évidence. J'avale ma salive difficilement. On fait n'importe quoi. Valentine se penche la première, puis Rachel et après un instant d'hésitation, je fais la même chose.

_On est dans une forêt, je ne saurais dire laquelle. Ils sont là, assis autour d'un feu de camp. Ma mère facilement repérable, Paul, la mère de Clémence, Louise, et sans doute son copain de l'époque plus une autre fille et un garçon à lunettes. Je me rapproche de ma sœur et de la sienne. C'est étrange de se trouver là, sans qu'il puisse nous voir. Le garçon à lunettes prend la parole._

_\- Tu sais, six ans après, je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu as eu tes A.S.P.I.C Harper._

_\- De un, je t'emmerde Bryan et de deux, j'ai couché avec l'examinateur de Potions._

_\- Ah, je me disais bien que c'était bizarre ton Optimal, rétorque ma mère.  
_

_\- Merci pour le vote de confiance Elisabeth ! Je plains vos futurs enfants. Des petits blonds aux yeux bleus, rien de plus cliché._

_\- Au moins les nôtres n'attraperont pas je ne sais quelle maladie sexuellement transmissible ! Tacle Paul._

_\- Merci pour ta remarque, mes relations sexuelles vous emmerdent.  
_

_\- Ne sois pas jalouse Harper, toi aussi tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui réussira à te supporter._

_Harper ne répond rien à la remarque de ma mère et se contente de vider son verre. Soudain du bruit attire leur attention. Tout le monde se retourne vers la source et un homme en sort. Il est plutôt grand, des cheveux blonds et il boite. Instinctivement, les garçons du groupe se lèvent. Même de là, j'arrive à voir que son regard bleu est transperçant comme l'acier._

_\- Bonsoir, désolé de vous déranger, une roue de ma voiture a crevé un peu plus loin et avec ma jambe je ne peux pas me baisser enfin bref, une soirée de merde. L'un de vous pourrait m'aider à changer le pneu ?_

_\- Euh oui, bien sûr._

_Paul et Bryan se lèvent en suivant l'homme boiteux. Nous emboîtons le pas aux garçons. Ils marchent en silence, tout comme nous. Mon cœur accélère dans ma poitrine quand je remarque que l'homme ne boite plus et que sa démarche est tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Et sans comprendre, comment, nous ne voyons plus rien._

_Étant donné que nous sommes dans le souvenir de Paul, on ne peut voir que ce qu'il a vu. D'un coup nous nous retrouvons à présent dans une pièce, sans doute dans la cabane qui se trouvait à côté du campement. Ils sont tous attachés dans un coin de la pièce à distance égale, incapables de se toucher. Seul Paul a repris connaissance avec Bryan. Le type, Wright, marche de long en large dans la pièce. Son regard semble vide, comme s'il n'était pas là. Il s'amuse à lancer un couteau en l'air qu'il rattrape à chaque fois par le manche et je frissonne malgré moi. Valentine se déplace vers notre mère et je la suis. Rachel est incapable de bouger._

_\- Vous savez, j'étais juste parti me promener, me changer les idées. Voyez-vous, des idées, images macabres, surgissent, apparaissent. Depuis mon enfance elles sont là, j'ai toujours été particulier. Pendant que vous, vous vous amusiez à jouer à la marelle, moi, je dépeçais des animaux. Ça a commencé avec des oiseaux, puis des écureuils, mon chien, mais maintenant j'ai envie de m'attaquer à un plus gros gibier. Le cerf d'une semaine est déjà loin, le manque est présent. J'étais juste parti me changer les idées et vous étiez là, insouciants, à rigoler. Sauf que c'est fini, à présent. Au début je le faisais avec ma baguette mais c'est tellement plus jouissant avec une lame. Ce n'est pas la peine de chercher vos baguettes d'ailleurs ou d'essayer de transplaner, quoique j'aimerai bien voir ce que ça donne avec un champ de force._

_\- Mais vous êtes complément fou ! Laissez-nous partir !_

_C'était comme si, il attendait un signal pour commencer et ce signal, était la prise de parole de l'une des six adolescents, Harper. Il se précipite sur elle et la détache d'un coup. Il la soulève comme si c'était un vulgaire objet et la fait s'asseoir sur une chaise au milieu du salon. Peu de temps après elle se retrouve de nouveau attachée. Personne n'avait crié, bougé le moindre cil comme s'ils pensaient que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, qu'ils allaient se réveiller. Pourtant, ce n'est malheureusement pas le cas. Il approche la lame du visage d'Harper, la taillade d'un coup et l'homme émet un gémissement de plaisir. Cette fois-ci, tout le monde s'agite, hurle. Paul se débat comme s'il avait le diable au corps et n'arrête pas d'échanger des regards inquiets avec ma mère. Bryan est sur le point de s'évanouir, Louise regarde le sol et secoue sa tête et quant à son copain, il se tortille dans tous les sens. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce…. bordel ?!_

_J'attrape le bras de ma sœur et lui dis._

_\- Il faut partir d'ici !_

_Elle se contente de secouer la tête négativement tout en me prenant la main. Je sens que ça va mal finir…_

_\- Ça vous plaît ? Parce que moi, oui !_

_Son ton est froid. Valentine se déplace et va auprès de Rachel. Elle donne l'impression de s'être fait pétrifiée. Elles s'avancent ensuite près de leur père. Et il reprend, ses coups envers Harper, il la frappe, la taillade, le sang coule et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Tout le monde hurle, mais ça ne sert à rien, personne ne peut les entendre._

_Au bout d'un moment, ce malade s'exprime de nouveau et cette fois-ci, je ne pourrai pas regarder ce qu'il s'apprête à faire._

_\- J'ai entendu que tu étais une salope ? C'est vrai ?_

_Harper a les larmes aux yeux et secoue la tête négativement. Elle est blanche comme un linge._

_\- Ne me mens pas ! Les petites salopes de ton genre, j'ai toujours rêvé de les saigner. Comme quoi, il faut toujours garder espoir._

_Il la détache et la plaque contre le sol d'un geste habile, comme s'il avait déjà fait ça toute sa vie, je suis sûr d'avoir entendu un os se briser. Je préfère ne pas regarder la suite. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me boucher les oreilles. Je tente un regard vers les filles et ma sœur regarde, tout comme ma mère, de vraies idiotes !_

_Je m'accroupis contre le mur et attends que ses cris se finissent. Malheureusement, cela dure bien trop longtemps. Qu'elle était le rapport d'ailleurs avec les heures passées ici et les heures passées en dehors de ce souvenir ? Je n'espère pas les mêmes car c'est sûr et certain qu'on tombera nez à nez avec Paul. C'est juste horrible, de rester là, et de ne pas pouvoir réagir. De ne pas pouvoir l'aider. L'entendre hurler, les entendre crier._

_Plus aucun bruit ne résonne. Si la poitrine d'Harper ne se soulevait pas, je pourrais croire qu'elle est morte. Il mange des biscuits, l'air de rien. Je me rapproche des filles, elles sont livides. Je peux apercevoir que les poignets de Paul sont en sang. Alors que j'allais demander aux filles de partir d'ici parce que je pense qu'on en a déjà assez vu. il prend de nouveau la parole :  
_

_\- Bon, j'imaginais ça plus, jouissif. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle se retenait. Il faudrait peut-être que j'essaye avec une autre._

_Il se lève et instinctivement moi aussi, il s'approche de ma mère et il a juste le temps de la traîner juste à côté d'Harper, que je suis à son niveau, j'essaye de le pousser mais je ne fais que passer à travers lui. Ma respiration s'accélère, rien ne va. Il l'attache à une chaise._

_\- Laisse la enfoiré ! Prends-moi à sa place !c_

_Ce malade qui allait juste entailler la joue de ma mère, stoppe son geste au dernier moment. Il porte un regard vers Paul, puis de nouveau vers ma mère et s'exclame, sourire aux lèvres._

_\- Ne me dis pas que vous êtes ensembles ? Je m'imaginais déjà tellement ce que je ferais à cette salope que je n'ai pas fait attention à vous. Et donc toi là-bas - il pointe du doigt Louise -, tu es avec mister muscle ? Et donc le binoclard avec la salope ? Non, j'en doute._

_Il fouille dans ses poches. On peut entendre un tintement de ferraille. Il en ressort une pièce d'un pound qu'il pose sur sa cuisse et après un mouvement de baguette, je peux voir la pièce chauffer contre la peau de ma mère qui ne retient pas, ses hurlements. Il l'a fait basculer de sa chaise et une plainte se fait entendre. Je me rapproche pour le voir déboutonner un à un les boutons de son short et là je ne peux vraiment plus rester ici. Je ne peux pas être témoin du viol de ma mère._

_\- C'est facile de s'en prendre à une femme hein !_

_Il se retourne, s'approche précipitamment de Paul, et le tire à son tour au milieu de la pièce en l'attachant à une chaise. Il relève ensuite ma mère et la libère de ses liens puis lui met dans l'une de ses mains son couteau. Ma mère tremble. Il lui tient fermement la nuque et elle émet un gémissement de douleur. Je suis incapable de bouger un seul muscle.  
_

_\- Vas-y, taillade-le._

_Elle ne fait rien et se met à pleurer tout en répétant « non »._

_Il lui prend le poignet et écorche la joue de Paul qui serre les dents pour ne pas émettre de bruit._

_\- Tu vois c'est très simple, allez dépêche-toi !_

_Il se colle à elle et ma mère ferme les yeux, en grimaçant._

_\- Elisabeth fait-le._

_Ma mère regarde le sol toujours la main tremblante, tout en murmurant des phrases incohérentes._

_\- Elisabeth !_

_Cette fois-ci elle le regarde dans les yeux et s'exprime tout de suite. Encore une fois, comme dans le bureau, comme si un regard suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent._

_\- Très bien, je vais le faire, dit-elle faiblement._

_Ce malade sourit et relâche la pression qu'il exerçait contre sa nuque. Ma mère approche la lame du visage de Paul, l'éloigne et d'un coup, elle donne un violent coup de coude dans le nez du type. Il titube en arrière et elle en profite pour lui faire un croche-patte. Toute de suite après, ma mère libère les liens de Paul qui se précipite sur le mec. Ensuite elle libère d'abord les garçons puis Louise avant de se précipiter sur Harper. Les garçons arrivent à le maîtriser assez facilement, le nombre jouant en leur faveur. Tout le monde semble mieux respirer le court d'un instant, mais c'était sans compter cette phrase :_

_\- Elisabeth, tu es blessée ? C'est quoi ce sang le long de tes jambes ?_

_Sans regarder Louise, ma mère répond._

_\- Le sang d'Harper._

_Sauf que le visage de ma mère se crispe, prise d'une douleur et ce n'est sûrement pas du à la marque laissé par la pièce. Paul s'approche d'elle et la force à se relever, pendant ce temps-là, Bryan transplane, le copain de Louise et elle, soulèvent Harper pour la poser sur la table du salon afin de mieux la soigner. Mister muscle puisque je n'ai pas repéré son prénom, surveille le malade qui est bizarrement calme et sourire aux lèvres. Nous regardons tous les trois ce couple maudit et ma mère s'exprime de nouveau, fébrilement. En remettant l'une de ses mèches avec sa main en sang, derrière son oreille._

_\- Je… je fais une fauche couche Paul._

_Paul reste de marbre, pose une main tremblante sur le ventre de ma mère, sans quitter son sang qui dévale ses jambes._

_\- Mais non, ce n'est pas possible…_

_Elle hoche la tête tout en pleurant de plus belle. Paul qui n'avait pas fière allure auparavant, ressemble à quelqu'un à qui on viendrait d'annoncer la mort d'un proche, et c'est le cas. Et d'un coup, il s'effondre._

Nous sommes ramenés dans notre monde, dans le bureau de Paul. Mon premier réflexe est de regarder l'heure, deux heures sont passées. Ensuite je porte mon attention aux filles, Valentine secoue la tête dans tous les sens et Rachel a du mal à respirer. Elle attrape un petit flacon de sa poche et prend une grande bouffée. Une fois qu'elle semble calmer, je remets la pensine à sa place et essaye de toutes mes forces, de ne pas m'évanouir.

Ça fait deux heures que je suis allongé sur mon lit, incapable de faire autre chose que de revoir ces images dans ma tête. À bout, je me lève et vais dans la chambre de ma sœur. J'ai un mouvement de recul en la voyant faire les cent pas, je m'avance, referme la porte et lui demande inquiet.

\- Tu fais ça depuis qu'on est rentré ?

\- J'ai perdu la notion du temps et ça m'occupe l'esprit de marcher.

En effet, c'est toujours mieux que de rester immobile à ne rien faire… J'avale ma salive difficilement et lui demande.

\- J'ai besoin d'en savoir plus.

Elle s'arrête de marcher et me regarde en fronçant des sourcils, alors qu'elle allait répondre, un crack sonore me fait sursauter. Bon Dieu, rien ne va. C'est Rachel et elle s'explique tout de suite.

\- Je ne peux pas rester chez moi, ma mère va voir que quelque chose ne va pas, je suis désolée.

Je réponds avant ma sœur.

\- D'accord.

\- Oui donc Victor, tu ne penses pas qu'on en sait assez ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir d'autre ? La conversation de notre mère et de Paul prend tout son sens, et putain… Voilà pourquoi maman a adopté un enfant étant né à quelques heures de moi ! Enfin toi ! C'est à cause de la fausse couche, je suis sûre qu'elle était enceinte de jumeaux. Ce qui explique aussi pourquoi maman ne pouvait pas nous dire pourquoi elle a quitté Paul, pourquoi entendre parler de lui l'énervait, la rendait triste et j'en passe. Ça lui rappelait ce malade mental qui est putain, toujours en liberté et soit dit en passant, recherché par nos parents ! On s'en inquiète où pas de ça ? Parce qu'aucun des deux ne travaillent à la Brigade Magique !

Rachel et moi échangeons un regard. Elle a raison, tout prend son sens maintenant. Me dire que la raison de ma venue dans cette famille résulte du traumatisme de ma mère me rend mal à l'aise. Enfin, mal, pour elle, moi. Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil et prend ma tête dans mes mains. Peu de temps après, je sens les mains de ma sœur passer dans mes cheveux.

\- Tu veux qu'on investisse dans une pensine ?

Je rigole nerveusement et remonte la tête vers elle. Ses yeux bleus sont assez froids mais j'arrive quand même à repérer cette petite étincelle. Elle reprend :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas d'accord ?

Je souris timidement et Rachel prend la parole.

\- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux qu'on garde ceci pour nous, attendre qu'ils nous en parlent enfin, je me vois ne pas aller vers mon père et lui dire que j'ai fouiné dans ses souvenirs, qui plus est un souvenir qu'ils vivent toujours. Dix-huit ans plus tard.

Ma sœur et moi répondons en même temps.

\- Nous sommes d'accord.

Valentine me regarde une dernière fois puis se redresse. Je m'appuie contre le dossier du fauteuil et demande.

\- Notre directeur ne s'appelle pas Bryan d'ailleurs ?

Valentine commence à rigoler nerveusement et Rachel hoche la tête positivement pour répondre à ma question et je rétorque.

\- Voilà pourquoi il a toujours été sympa avec nous, toi, moi, Clémence.

\- Je n'en reviens toujours pas.

Je secoue la tête face aux dires de Rachel et la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable m'interpelle. Je dis, légèrement à cran.

\- C'est un sms de maman, elle aura du retard et ne sera pas la avant vingt-heures.

Ma sœur répond :

\- Tant mieux !

\- Et maintenant que faisons-nous ?

Je regarde Valentine pour essayer de savoir ce qu'elle souhaite et c'est perdu que je me tourne vers Rachel, en haussant les épaules. Et mon Dieu, j'envie Clémence et Lucy qui ont décidé de passer l'après-midi, loin de ce merdier.

* * *

_Bon...vous l'aurez compris, c'est pour cette raison qu'Elisabeth est rarement là, occupé à poursuivre une ombre et l'arrivée de Victor s'explique également. C'est triste et j'en passe. Le prochain chapitre est sur Valentine et je vous promets qu'il est très "gay".  
_


	34. Comment résister à la tentation ?

_Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! Ce matin j'étais la fille la plus heureuse de toute la Terre ! Il a neiger, oui, neiger ! :D Bon sinon après m'être encore énervée contre Fanfiction, me voilà, enfin. _

**Link02 : **_C'était en effet le chapitre pas très sympathique à lire. Ils ne vont pas devenir fou mais gérer à leur façon ce qu'ils ont vu. La mère de Clémence ne bat pas ses enfants à cause de cet évènement, je ne voulais pas qu'elle est " d'excuse " . Elle a eu un traumatise mais pas aussi important que les parents de Valentine et de Rachel. Pour savoir ce qui arrive aux autres ça sera, pour la prochaine histoire donc il va falloir être patient. x) Je voulais que le POV de Ginny soit tourner vers les autres et pas elle, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il n'est pas si intéressant. Les muffins évidemment. ;) Parce que Ginny lui rappelle que Hermione n'a pas pu venir. Lorsqu'ils ont décidé d'aller au ski, les filles ne se parlaient toujours pas. C'est compliqué pour Cailaigh, par rapport à ce qu'elle ressent. On peut prendre des médicaments pour aider à contrer le manque ou aller à des réunions mais pour Lucy, je suis partie du principe que son entourage et sa volonté de s'en sortir étaient est un moteur suffisant. En tout cas c'était mon but de " choquer " avec cette partie. Pour rendre le traumatise des parents réel**. **Merci pour tes compliments comme toujours et de ton avis et promis la suite je la mettrai avant vendredi. :')**  
**_

**SQForeverSQ :** _On aura réussi à faire ce que vous voulez faire hein ! :P Sinon merci pour ta review, le fait que tu es appréciée ce chapitre malgré le dénouement final qui est loin d'être joyeux. Caileigh trouvera le bonheur, du moins, tu verras... :') La mère de Clémence c'est juste elle, c'est sa personnalité. C'est sûr que son traumatise est présent mais ce n'est pas à cause de ça qu'elle bat ses enfants. Elle n'a pas "d'excuse ". Merci pour tes compliments et pour tout le reste. :')_

**Guest :** _C'est triste pour tout le monde en effet... Tu verras ce que fait Valentine dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ta review. :') ( es-tu le même Guest que la dernière fois ? :'))_

_**Galdhopiggen :**_ _Un monde sans musique c'est pas nul c'est juste pas possible. Je peux comprendre pourquoi tu as eu envie de mourir car si tu as du " PSK " dans ta playsite c'est le mal absolu. xD ( Bien sûr que tu es crédible. x)) Les cours c'est super hein ? :P Vois le bon côté des choses tu n'as pas eu besoin de passer l'aspirateur ensuite dans ta chambre. Il y'avait pas mal de prénom en effet. Vers l'infini et l'au-delà c'est bien aussi ! Mais la Team Rocket ça gère. x) Merci pour ta review. :')  
_

**KoraKay :** _Aiiiiiiiiie tu m'as eu. x) Que je m'explique. Victor à l'âge légal, il est né le 6 juillet 1980, donc pas de souci pour lui. ll a passer son permis de transplagne par le biais du Ministère de la Magie et non Poudlard puisque que Wilkie Tycross revient que en mars 1998, et vu qu'on a pas d'information là-dessus, les jeunes sont pas obligés d'attendre. Après pour leur habilité, ils ont leur permis depuis un moment puis surtout Hermione ne s'est jamais plaint à Harry que c'était compliqué ( oui je sais, on parle d'Hermione. x)) du coup pour moi c'est assez vite maîtrisable. Après pour apparaître chez les gens comme ça... il est vrai que c'est comme un moulin. x) j'avais jamais réfléchi aux cambriolages mais peut-être que les sorciers utilisent des sortilèges de protection qui avertiraient dès que quelqu'un transplante dans la maison, quand le propriétaire n'est pas dans là ? Et pour finir, Ginny, a un an de moins, on est en février actuellement et le permis de transplanage se passe en mars du coup ! Un raté, j'ai complètement oublié ce fait la. Heureusement que tu es là. ;) " On perd légèrement en profondeur des personnages " Qu'est-ce que tu entends par-là ? Oui c'est glauque, je lis du thriller je ne sais pas, ça a du jouer inconsciemment. xD Merci pour ta review en tout cas. :')_

**L.Z.12 :**_ Je suis dans le même cas que toi, c'est rare que je commence une histoire non-terminée donc je tiens à te remercier de quand même l'avoir fait. Alors j'ai dans l'idée que cette histoire ne soit que la première partie de leurs aventures du coup, il y aura une suite. :') Merci pour tes compliments et d'avoir laissé ton avis si ce n'est pas une habitude de chez toi et en effet, ça me fait plaisir ! De savoir ce que les lecteurs pensent de cette histoire est tout ce que je veux. :') Ce qui est normal soit dit en passant, sinon je ne publierai pas ici. ;) Enfin bref encore merci et à bientôt j'espère. :')_

**Cottigny :**_ Mes expressions ne sont pas merdeuses, c'est juste toi qui n'apprécie rien. :P Oui des frères et sœurs ne sont pas obligés de s'entendre mais ils étaient proche avant. Ils sont pires que Louann ! Lou brûle les vêtements de Rose. :O ( oui je suis toujours choqué ) Les filles peuvent communiquer avec les bracelets comme les galions. Je ne dirais pas que Caileigh fait sa soumise avec Valentine, c'est juste qu'elle n'a pas envie de plomber l'ambiance et ne cherche pas plus loin tout en sachant que Valentine est une tête de mule. Tu n'étais pas obligée de relire la scène tu sais. C'est le but ! Le rapprochement. Bon par contre je vais t'interner parce que je crois que avec The 100, on n'a fait tout le tour du sujet. xD J-6 COEUR !**  
**_

**HeYa-NaHe :** _Hello toi :') Merci pour ta review et j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant..._

**Liloo8593 :** _Oh je veux savoir le nom de ton ami. :O J'aime les personnages torturés, il me faut ma dose de drama. x) Alors j'écris actuellement la suite de cette histoire donc pour l'instant l'inspiration est avec moi. x) et tu as raison, vaut mieux privilégier la qualité à la quantité. Il est vrai que Valentine est mise en avant, je ne vais pas le nier, mais c'était pas pour en faire la chouchou. x) Contente que tu aimes l'Hermione que j'ai " construite " :') et oui la phrase " Ne me laisse pas " provient bien du film Imagine Me &amp; You qui est tout simplement génial ! Ne t'excuse pas pour ta review ( pourquoi tu t'excuses ? xD ) car tu as tout lu rapidement ( seize heures chapeau ) et c'est plus propice pour faire une analyse des personnages, suivre leur évolution et bien s'en rendre compte. J'ai aimé ta description. Donc merci pour ton avis et à très bientôt. :')_

_Merci à tous les lectures qui laissent des avis, vraiment, vous êtes ma lumière dans l'obscurité. ( Oui elle est très bien ma métaphore d'abord ) Bonne lecture à vous et à tous les autres. :')_

Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture.

* * *

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-QUATRE : COMMENT RÉSISTER À LA TENTATION ?**

**Valentine Silverwood**

\- Ça va Val ?

Je sors la tête de mon magazine et regarde Clémence qui se trouve à côté de Lucy.

\- Oui je vais bien.

Elle fronce les sourcils et n'insiste pas. Je dépose mon magazine à côté de moi. J'ai rêvé cette nuit de ce que j'ai vu dans la pensine. J'avais l'impression de revoir un film d'horreur sauf que, les acteurs étaient mes parents et que c'était réel. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. L'envie de faire des recherches sur ce malade m'a pris le temps d'un instant, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Ça allait juste me faire du mal et bon Dieu, j'ai mal.

Je n'ai toujours rien dit à Clémence pour Rachel, ni sur le passé de mes parents et putain, que j'étais avec Hermione. J'ai l'impression de la perdre. Maintenant qu'elle est vraiment avec Lucy, je n'ai plus la même place, ce qui est compréhensible, mais je ne pensais pas que ça serait à ce point-là et que ça me causerait autant de souffrance. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre et me lève.

\- Je vais faire mon devoir de préfet, je ne sais pas quand je reviens.

\- Ne reviens jamais à la limite.

Je regarde Lucy et l'envoie chier d'un signe de la main. Je remonte vers l'avant du train en dépassant tous ces élèves qui m'agacent, ils pourraient faire l'effort de se décaler en me voyant. J'ouvre le premier compartiment de libre et m'installe sur une banquette. Quarante ans plus tard, Hermione apparaît.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Ça fait mille ans que je t'attends.

Elle secoue la tête tout en souriant.

\- Contrairement à toi, j'ai fait mon devoir de préfet.

\- C'est vrai pardon, j'ai oublié à qui je m'adressais.

Elle est toujours débout, appuyée contre la porte du compartiment. Est-ce qu'on jouerait à celle qui résisterait le plus longtemps avant de s'embrasser ? Parce que ça ne sert à rien de jouer avec moi, je perds à chaque fois. J'attrape sa manche de pull et elle s'assied à côté de moi.

Je n'arrive pas bien longtemps à rester focaliser sur ses prunelles. Je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je l'embrasse doucement en mordillant sa lèvre et je peux entendre un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper. Je me rapproche d'elle et ses deux mains viennent se caler contre ma nuque m'attirant encore plus à elle. Ma langue rencontre enfin la sienne et une chaleur tellement jouissive commence à faire son apparition dans le bas de mon ventre. À bout de souffle, je dépose de légers baisers contre son cou. Sa respiration commence à devenir rauque. Je remonte le long de sa mâchoire, j'ai beaucoup trop chaud et l'embrasse de nouveau, bon Dieu que c'est excitant.

\- Et sinon, je peux aller le dire à Ronnie ?

Elle relève les yeux de mon baladeur après lancé Another One Bites The Dust.

\- Je t'ai dit que je voulais leur annoncer moi-même, tu l'as dit à quelqu'un toi ?

\- Caileigh a compris sinon, non, je voulais attendre.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Que tu le dises à tes amis.

Elle me regarde intensément et je pense qu'elle a remarqué que je mentais. Personne n'est au courant, car je n'arrive pas à le dire à Clémence et c'est la première personne à qui je veux le dire, mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Je suis quoi pour toi ?

Je réponds sans réfléchir aux mots que j'emploie.

\- Mon plan cul exclusif.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et je soupire intérieurement. C'est là que je suis censée la rassurer ? Je rajoute d'un ton calme.

\- Hermione… tu vois bien ce que je veux dire. Nous sommes ensemble, tu es ma framboise sur mon gâteau au chocolat.

Elle rigole doucement, prend ma main et répond joyeusement.

\- Pourquoi toutes tes comparaisons ont-elles un rapport avec la nourriture ?

\- Parce que j'adore manger.

Elle m'embrasse puis me raconte son programme de révisions. Ça me donne mal à la tête, mais je l'écoute pour ne pas la vexer. Nous restons encore ensemble deux heures avant de retrouver nos amis respectifs. Quand j'arrive devant le compartiment d'Hermione, et que je croise le regard de Ronnie, j'aimerais juste embrasser Hermione, rien que pour voir l'expression de son visage. Je jubile rien que d'y penser mais bon, Hermione va s'énerver je vais éviter de faire ma chieuse pour une fois. Je me contente de lui sourire malicieusement.

De retour dans mon compartiment, je m'allonge sur la banquette puis ferme les yeux. Vivement qu'on arrive.

\- Lucy tu peux aller me chercher un en-cas, j'ai un petit creux finalement.

Je peux entendre la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer.

\- Valentine, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive à la fin ?

\- Bah rien, enfin, j'ai faim maintenant.

Elle me tape le bras ce qui m'oblige à ouvrir les yeux et m'installer convenablement. Il fait à présent nuit. Nous nous regardons dans le blanc des yeux sans s'adresser la parole. Elle laisse pousser ses cheveux alors que d'habitude, dès qu'il dépasse ses épaules, sa mère lui coupe. C'est peut-être à cause de ce qu'il se passe qu'elle ne l'a pas fait. Elle a besoin de laisser derrière elle ses habitudes.

Elle vient finalement s'installer à mes côtés et prend ma main.

\- Raconte-moi Valentine. Je sais qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses pendant les vacances. Tu ne veux pas m'en parler parce que je t'ai caché ce qu'il m'était arrivé ?

Je réponds légèrement agacée.

\- Je sais que j'ai des putain de défauts, mais ça n'a rien à voir Clémence.

Elle contracte sa mâchoire. Je n'arrivai pas à m'en sortir, je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec elle et encore moins l'envie de lui avouer ce qui me fait réellement chier. J'ai juste le temps de lui raconter l'épisode Hermione, avant le retour de Lucy.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'a bien pu te raconter Blondie pour sourire autant Clém ?

Je réponds avant elle, évitant par la même occasion qu'elle ne lui mente.

\- Je lui ai juste dit comment j'allais la faire monter aux rideaux.

Je rigole dans la seconde qui suit en voyant l'expression de Lucy, putain avec le rouquin l'effet serait encore deux fois plus jubilatoire !

\- Elle plaisante Lucy.

J'attends un peu avant de dire.

\- Je sors avec Hermione.

Elle sourit puis s'installe en face de nous.

\- Wow ! Elle est bien courageuse dis donc !

Je me relève pour aller l'embêter, le sourire aux lèvres. Après dix minutes de joutes verbales, je me saisis de nouveau de mon magazine. Je n'ai pas envie de parler de mes parents et de Rachel. Au moment du repas, je fais un carnage. N'avoir mangé que des gâteaux pendant quasiment deux semaines m'a fait perdre deux kilos, et je compte bien en prendre le double.

\- Tu serais disponible pour jouer de la musique ?

Je finis ma bouchée et réponds à Carolyn.

\- Hmm demain ?

\- Tu vois quelqu'un ce soir ou quoi ? Depuis quand tu repousses nos moments musiques ?

\- Je sors avec Hermione à vrai dire.

Elle soupire puis rigole et Will se manifeste. Il écoute toujours quand on parle lui, je sais que ma vie est super intéressante mais merde, un peu d'intimité de temps en temps ne serait pas de refus !

\- C'est une blague ? De toutes les filles de cette école, tu choisis Miss j'en sais trop.

\- Bah justement elle en sait tellement que ça me plaît !

Il me fait un clin d'œil complice, alors que Carolyn allait me faire part de son avis, la phrase de son copain me fait sortir de mes gonds.

\- C'est une sang de bourbe en plus.

Je me penche vers lui mais il a le reflexe de se reculer et je n'arrive qu'à lui effleurer le visage. Alors que j'allais carrément passer par-dessus la table, foutant en l'air ma robe de Poudlard, Carolyn prend mon bras.

\- C'est bon, on se détend Valentine.

\- Putain, mais toi, insulte-la encore une fois devant moi et je te fais manger tes déjections !

Il me faut encore dix minutes pour être totalement calme. Qu'on juge les gens pour quelque chose qu'ils n'ont pas choisi, m'énerve.

Je remonte vers mes dortoirs. Sur le chemin je pense à Clémence… Pourquoi elle me manque autant, soudainement ? Je me change et m'assieds sur le bord de mon lit, j'inspire un bon coup. Je me laisse ensuite tomber lourdement sur le dos et ferme les yeux. Où est Hermione ? En l'attendant je pars prendre une douche pour me relaxer et quand je refais mon apparition dans ma chambre, elle est installée à ma chaise de bureau et referme son livre. Il y'a des jours où elle ne lit pas ?

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Oh si, enfin, Ron a dit qu'il allait te brûler.

\- Nan, tu leur as dit ? Décris-moi sa tête ! Tu as pensé à lui dire que j'embrassais mieux que lui ?

Elle secoue la tête et me raconte d'une manière très détaillée comment ça s'est passé.

\- Putain, j'aurai beaucoup donné pour voir sa réaction.

\- Je n'en doute pas.

\- Et Potter et Ginny ? Fin tes clowns l'ont bien pris ?

Elle fronce des sourcils, sûrement à cause de l'adjectif employé pour définir ses amis.

\- Mon bonheur est, ce qui leur importe et à vrai dire seul Ron a été surpris. Ginny, tu lui avais dit ?

\- Elle a du comprendre.

Depuis que je suis arrivée, elle n'arrive pas à me regarder bien longtemps avant de détourner le regard vers divers points inintéressants de ma chambre, enfin merde, je suis le point le plus intéressant de cette chambre ! J'enfile un large débardeur et un short puis m'attache les cheveux à la va-vite.

\- Tu viens dormir ?

\- Déjà ? Il n'est même pas vingt heures.

Je sais bien…

\- OK ! Va bosser.

\- J'aimerais bien reprendre ce que j'avais entrepris concernant les elfes de maisons.

\- Pas de souci.

Elle quitte ensuite ma chambre et je prends mon violon. So you think you can love me and leave me to die, oh baby, can't do this to me baby. Repenser aux paroles me redonne envie d'apprendre un nouvel instrument de musique, mais je ne sais pas où je trouverai le temps de pratiquer. J'ai déjà du mal à conserver mon niveau au piano, vu que je passe mon temps consacré à la pratique pour le violon. Je prends une grande inspiration et joue le premier air qui me vient à l'esprit.

Je m'étire tout en me plaignant, je range ensuite mon violon dans son étui et m'affale dans mon lit, à présent crevée.

Je sens sa main tracer des cercles contre mon dos et je me crispe instantanément au contact de ses doigts. Maintenant que je suis réveillée, j'aurais dû mettre un t-shirt au lieu d'un débardeur et j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'amuse à me provoquer en allant vers le bas de mon dos me procurant par la même occasion des milliers de frissons. Elle s'arrête soudainement.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

\- Ce n'est pas grave.

Elle se rapproche de moi, enfin se colle complètement et entremêle nos jambes. J'ai l'impression de sentir son cœur battre contre mon dos ou est-ce le mien qui bat encore trop fort ?

Ses pieds sont froids et face aux miens brûlant le contraste est assez dérangeant mais je n'en ai que faire. Après un moment d'hésitation elle passe son bras contre moi et je le tiens fermement. Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose… Je prends une énorme inspiration, et lui raconte toute l'histoire avec mes parents et Rachel. J'ai besoin de lui en parler.

\- Valentine...

Je me relève soudainement. J'enlève la vulgaire larme qui a quitté mon oeil et serre les dents pour ne pas pleurer d'avantage. Tout en étant toujours dans le noir, Hermione bouge et s'installe derrière moi. Elle colle son front contre mon dos et je pose mes mains sur ses mollets.

\- Tu disais ?

\- J'en ai plus que marre. Je parle de nouveau à mon frère mais j'ai envie de le frapper une fois sur trois, là, est l'inconvénient de ne pas attendre que mon pardon survienne, avant de reparler aux gens. Mais je ne sais pas quand je serais capable de lui pardonner et quant à Rachel... ça me fatigue, je suis crevée Hermione.

\- Je te comprends, dans la mesure du possible évidemment...

Elle continue à me parler un assez long moment de son ressentis envers tout ce que je lui ai dit. Je soupire d'exaspération car j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y aura jamais de fin à mes histoires. Hermione enlève l'élastique de mes cheveux et une douce odeur de framboise me parvient aux narines. Elle pose ses mains sur mes épaules et quand ses doigts remontent le long de ma nuque, je me mords la lèvre inférieure mais ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement de plaisir. Avoir des mains dans mes cheveux est juste, un délice, et j'adore tellement quand c'est les mains d'Hermione.

Mon réveil me sort de mon état comateux, lui parler hier soir m'a fait du bien, j'avais besoin de ses conseils et ça me fait peur. D'avoir autant besoin d'elle. J'aime pas dépendre des autres concernant mes faiblesses.

Je me tourne vers Hermione et elle a les yeux grands ouverts, elle est si adorable. Je murmure un rapide bonjour et m'extirpe du lit pour aller me préparer. Je prends sans doute la plus longue douche de ma vie avant de sortir de celle-ci. J'enfile rapidement des vêtements et retourne dans le salon.

Hermione m'attend à l'entrée, je lui vole un bisou.

\- Prête à aller en cours ?

Je soupire pour toute réponse et elle sourit. Mon ventre me fait un mal de chien mais j'essaye d'ignorer cette sensation, comme le besoin irrésistible que j'ai de l'embrasser ou encore de la toucher. OK, l'amour c'est fun ça permet d'avoir des sensations extraordinaires pour les contacts physiques, mais derrière le manque ressentit est horrible !

Je me sers de la première chose se trouvant devant moi et commence à manger, Will me raconte des rumeurs quand il est soudain interrompu par Mila, sa copine. Du coup je parle un peu avec Carolyn et lance des éclairs à son copain. L'envie que j'ai de le frapper atteint des sommets mais il faut que je me calme.

Je m'installe tranquillement en cours de DFCM, étant donné que c'est la rentrée, nous n'avons pas de devoir. D'ailleurs, il précise même que c'est terminé pour un bon moment. Du coup au lieu de prendre des notes, je dors, je récupérerai les notes de Clémence ou d'Hermione. Notre second cours est d'un ennui mortel, j'écoute distraitement ce que mes camarades racontent et quand il me demande mon avis, pour la première fois je réponds que je n'en ai pas. Mon esprit est bien sur occupé par Hermione pour ne pas changer de d'habitude et je n'ai qu'une hâte, que cette journée se termine pour la retrouver.

Après Histoire de la magie, nous avons une réunion de préfets mais à dix-neuf heures, entre-temps je me dirige vers mes dortoirs pour poser mon sac pour ensuite aller à un autre genre de réunion. J'en ai manqué plusieurs et Will a un peu modifié le concept, nous ne sommes plus entre Serpentards, il y a des élèves de toutes les maisons.

Du coup nous ne sommes plus vers ma salle commune, apparemment ils changent tout le temps d'endroit. Cette fois-ci j'arrive à l'heure et laisse Will continuer son rôle de leader, néanmoins je me mets devant pour que tout le monde voit que je ne suis pas remplaçable, mais ces derniers temps j'aspire plus à traîner avec Hermione plutôt que de faire ce à quoi j'ai toujours été douée : foutre la merde.

En fait, si je suis venue ce soir c'est pour savoir le nom de la soi-disant fille qui se taperait le directeur. Je n'y crois absolument pas, notre directeur est bien des choses mais sûrement pas quelqu'un qui coucherait avec l'une de ses étudiantes. Je n'en reviens pas de penser ceci et de le défendre par la même occasion.

\- Toi tais-toi, OK ? Je parle au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

La fille s'enfonce dans sa chaise et prend une posture d'un petit animal blessé, nan mais sérieusement ? Je soupire fatiguée et reprends.

\- Comment êtes vous sûr que c'est bien elle ? Je doute fort qu'elle s'en soit vantée en le criant dans les couloirs.

La personne ayant rapporté cette information semble enfin réagir à ma prise de parole et se lève en racontant pour l'énième fois ce qu'elle sait, à en juger part la manière dont elle parle, on dirait qu'elle récite des cours appris par cœur.

Alors que j'allais vraiment m'énerver parce que j'ai l'impression de parler chinois, une fille de chez Poufsouffle me regarde en me montrant sa montre, je regarde la mienne et constate qu'il va être dix-neuf heures. Maintenant que je fais attention à elle, elle est aussi préfète. Je demande à Will de me tenir au courant puis nous nous dirigeons toutes les deux vers la salle de réunion des préfets au troisième étage. J'ai faim, putain cette réunion tombe très mal.

Je discute un peu avec elle et elle m'explique qu'elle a rejoint ce groupe pour s'occuper, ça promet. Quand nous arrivons je m'installe devant et mets mes pieds sur la table, face au regard d'Hermione je les enlève. Clémence semble un peu fatiguée.

Le contraste est trop fort, alors qu'il y a même pas dix minutes je parlais de foutre la zizanie, là je suis censée éviter que ça arrive. Je rigole sans pouvoir me retenir, quand Ernie évoque une « organisation secrète » qui aurait pour but de semer la pagaille.

Clémence hausse un sourcil en me regardant, maintenant que je me suis fait remarquer, elle va me demander des détails. Une fois la réunion terminée, j'attends Hermione et nous rentrons dans nos dortoirs. Clémence est venue pour je ne sais quelle raison et je m'en fous. Nous sommes bientôt arrivées, une personne de mon groupe marche dans la direction opposée à la mienne et me rentre dedans.

\- Mais regarde où tu vas !

\- Pardon.

Je froisse un peu plus le papier qu'elle a glissé dans ma main et enlève les cheveux se trouvant dans ma vision, en donnant un coup de tête en arrière. Les filles ne commentent pas et nous continuons notre chemin. Ce genre de situation m'amuse toujours, on se prend trop pour des espions ou je ne sais quoi.

Je pars dans la salle de bains et en profite pour lire le mot, cool j'ai encore de l'influence. Je retourne dans le salon et m'installe dans mon fauteuil. Pendant qu'Hermione prépare le thé et que je la regarde, je sens les yeux de Clémence posés sur moi et je ne peux plus éviter la conversation plus longtemps.

\- Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, fais-le.

Hermione s'installe à côté de Clémence et ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe ni à quoi je fais référence.

\- C'est toi avoue ? Je suis tellement stupide de ne pas avoir pensé à ça plutôt pourtant c'est tout toi ! Mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait aussi loin, qu'il y avait carrément d'autres personnes d'autres maisons avec toi, que vous étiez carrément un groupe.

\- De quoi vous parlez ? demande Hermione.

\- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires.

Je me lève sans même boire mon thé et claque la porte de ma chambre. Pourquoi d'un coup je m'emporte ? Rah mon Dieu Clémence m'énerve à me faire réagir de cette manière ! J'attrape la première chose se trouvant à proximité de ma main et le lance au loin.

Quand je réalise que c'est le livre d'Hermione, je me mords la lèvre. Je le regarde un moment puis pars le ramasser en soupirant. Je l'ai presque terminé, je m'installe dans mon lit et continue ma lecture pour essayer de me calmer. Elle ouvre ma porte dix minutes plus tard. Elle hésite à rentrer complètement dans ma chambre en restant sur le pas de ma porte, comme au début de l'année. Elle s'avance finalement en balançant ses bras d'avant en arrière. Je hausse un sourcil car je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait.

\- Tu es calmée ?

\- C'est pour ça que tu rentres à la vitesse d'un escargot dans ma chambre ? Parce que tu as peur ?

\- Plus ou moins.

Je soupire et lui réponds assez froidement, malgré moi.

\- Je ne te ferai jamais de mal Hermione.

Elle souffle à son tour, s'installe à côté de moi et j'arrête de respirer, quand j'ai besoin d'air et du coup inspire à pleins poumons, elle sent tellement bon que j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est parfumée.

Nous restons un moment assises sur mon lit à ne rien faire, alors qu'une tonne d'images traverse mon esprit, je sais comment nous occuper. Au moment où j'allais dire quelque chose elle se lève et me tend sa main en souriant. Il ne me faut pas beaucoup de secondes pour l'attraper en retour et lui sourire.

Pour changer, nous sortons après le couvre-feu et je ne sais absolument pas ce qu'elle a en tête. Après dix minutes de marche dans une pénombre presque complète, nous arrivons dans une pièce vide. Elle allume les torches avec sa baguette et se dirige vers le fond, mais je l'attends, je reconnais cet endroit.

\- On ne peut pas écouter notre musique à cause des enchantements, mais Poudlard dispose quand même de bons morceaux.

Si je me fais attraper, je serai renvoyée, mais honnêtement, je m'en contre fous, je resterai quand même ici. Poudlard est tellement grand après tout.

Peu de temps après une musique se met en route, on va se faire attraper c'est sûr et certain mais tant pis ! Je ne veux en aucun cas la voir s'arrêter de faire ses petits pas de danse, elle est extraordinaire, magnifique, intelligente, exaspérante, ensorcelante, trop sérieuse, époustouflante, maniaque mais mon Dieu je l'aime !

Je secoue ma tête et laisse la musique envahir mon corps, petit à petit nous nous rapprochons car je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être tactile. Je la fais tourner sur elle-même puis me stoppe, car la musique suivante est plus dynamique. Je saute, je crie, je hurle à ses côtés pour me défouler.

La prochaine musique est l'une de mes musiques préférées, Heroes de David Bowie. Je claque des doigts et bouge très doucement mon corps au rythme de cette mélodie qui me met hors de moi. Je commence à chantonner et au moment du refrain, je regarde Hermione en criant :

\- We can be heroes !

\- We can be heroes !

Je rigole et elle m'attrape les mains pour nous faire tourner sur nous-mêmes. Nous gagnons en vitesse et Hermione trébuche en arrière et vu qu'elle n'a pas lâché mes mains, elle m'entraine avec elle au sol.

Elle rigole, bien, c'est qu'elle n'a pas mal. Je suis toujours sur elle et j'ai l'impression que je vais mourir sur place tellement mon cœur bat vite. Me retrouver au-dessus d'elle m'excite à mort, putain que je suis en manque, et elle m'embrasse. Nous respirons toutes les deux beaucoup trop vite, nos souffles se mélangeant à nos gémissements de plaisirs incontrôlés.

\- Mais de mieux en mieux !

Rusard… il s'avance vers nous furieux. Je me relève difficilement. Une fois qu'il est à notre niveau, il nous demande de le suivre. Ça ne sert strictement à rien de prétendre qu'on était là pour vérifier que personne ne s'était faufilé ici étant donné ce qu'on faisait il n'y a même pas dix secondes. Je pourrais toujours dire qu'on vérifiait la propreté du sol en étant allongé sur ledit sol mais, pas sûr que ça passe. Hermione est rouge comme une pivoine et ça me fait rire. Heureusement pour nous il nous emmène vers Rogue, ça doit être le professeur de garde de ce soir. Nous ne risquons rien.

Il frappe à sa porte et Rogue l'ouvre violemment, peut-être que j'ai tort, il m'a l'air énervé.

\- Elles étaient en train de s'amuser en écoutant de la musique dans la salle du quatrième.

Loupé pour mon excuse ! Rogue toise Hermione et nous fait rentrer, Rusard repart avec un sourire satisfait, il ne perd rien pour attendre lui.

\- Et bien et bien, vous me décevez Valentine, je croyais vous avoir appris à ne plus vous faire repérer, cela doit être la faute de Granger. En plus vous prenez de très grands risques, avez-vous oublié que vous risquez toujours le renvoi ?

Hermione ouvre la bouche tout en me regardant outrée, mais ça fait rire Rogue, ou du moins il émet un son qui se rapproche le plus du rire. Pendant qu'il est occupé à ternir Hermione je porte mon attention sur l'objet se trouvant derrière lui, enfin sur sa droite. Il a dû refermer la porte rapidement car quelque chose de lumineux est dedans, je me lève pour voir ce que c'est, il ressasse encore ses souvenirs, et un vieux frisson parcours ma colonne vertébrale, me rappelant celui de mes parents.

Une main froide se pose sur mon épaule, même à travers mon gilet et mon débardeur j'arrive à sentir cette froideur.

\- Miss Silverwood ne franchissez pas la limite vous voulez bien, rentrez dans votre dortoir tout de suite !

Je le remercie de nous laisser repartir sans nous donner d'avertissement ou de retenue et nous rentrons en silence. Une fois dans le salon, Hermione s'énerve un peu.

\- Tu aurais pu me le dire Valentine, que le risque de te faire renvoyer était toujours d'actualité.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'au final ma mère pourra empêcher ça.

\- Et comment ?

\- Fais-moi confiance.

\- Mais préviens-moi de ce genre d'informations s'il te plaît.

Elle me fait les gros yeux. Je hoche la tête à moitié amusée et elle part dans sa chambre. Je rentre dans la mienne et me déshabille pour ne porter que mes sous-vêtements puis plonge sous mes draps. Hermione me rejoint peu de temps après.

\- Tu ne mets pas de pyjama ce soir ?

\- Hmm… je crois que je suis encore dans ma chambre nan ?

\- Mais tu n'as pas froid ?

Je sors ma main de sous la couette pour toucher son bras, elle sourit en murmurant un rapide ok. J'ai toujours eu un corps très chaud, enfin bref elle commence à lire ou bien ? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, immédiatement ! Je pourrais rester des heures à l'écouter, même pour l'entendre parler de la météo. Après un long moment elle s'arrête alors qu'on arrive à un passage crucial. Je regarde l'heure et bien sûr trois quarts d'heures après s'être souhaitées bonne nuit, je ne dors toujours pas et je sais qu'elle non plus car sa respiration est trop silencieuse, contrôlée. Elle brise le silence la première.

\- Tu dors ?

Je ne réponds rien, peu de temps après elle rajoute.

\- Je sais que tu ne dors pas encore, tu respires trop fort.

Un sourire s'étire sur mes lèvres, mon Dieu.

\- Tu as bien deviné, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je t'aime.

Je lui réponds en murmurant, n'aimant pas le dire à voix haute.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Je la prends dans mes bras. Mon Dieu, même dans cette position, à rien faire, elle m'excite grave. Concentre-toi ! Pense aux épinards !

Je suis réveillé par les BIP de mon réveil et comme d'habitude, l'envie de le fracasser contre mon mur me prend, mais je tiens toujours Hermione dans mes bras et je ne veux pas arrêter. J'ai tellement bien dormi, c'est hallucinant. Je respire pleinement l'odeur de ses cheveux qui sentent une merveille. Je commence à devenir accro à ce genre de contact.

Bon quoi de prévu au programme pour aujourd'hui ? Que des cours passionnants et nan pour une fois ce n'est pas de l'ironie. J'attrape mon livre de potions et mes notes de DCFM. Par contre cette après-midi je vais royalement me faire chier.

Quand j'arrive dans la Grande Salle, Clémence m'attend à notre place de d'habitude, je crois que ça fait une éternité que je ne l'avais pas vue aussi rayonnante. Comme quoi, ma présence n'est pas si nécessaire à son bonheur.

\- Alors comment est le sexe avec Lucy après avoir arrêté tout ce temps ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et je me serre une assiette bien remplie de toasts avec de la confiture, porridge, des corn-flaks et, encore de toasts.

\- S'il te plaît Val, j'essaye de manger et pour une fois que mon ventre est décidé à garder ce que j'avale, j'aimerais que ça reste comme ceci et je ne sais pas, on ne la toujours pas fait.

\- Vraiment ? Putain.

\- Ça fait longtemps toi ?

\- Je préfère ne pas y penser.

\- Doit-on considérer que tu n'es plus nymphomane ?

\- Pardon ! Moi nymphomane ? N'importe quoi.

Elle n'ajoute rien mais je sais très bien à quoi elle pense et ça m'agace !

\- J'aime le sexe c'est différent et puis la preuve que je ne suis pas une nympho car depuis trois mois, soit cent-dix putain de jours et je t'épargne les minutes et les secondes ! Je n'ai strictement rien fait !

\- Et oh du calme ce morceau de toast ne t'a rien fait.

Je pense que les gens autour de nous ont tous compris que j'étais grave en manque, et je ne pensais pas que je pouvais m'énerver à ce point pour ça. Je crois que c'est plus dû au fait que je ne peux plus voir Clémence quand je le souhaite. Il faut que je compense et la nourriture s'avère efficace. Bien entendu je ne compte pas ma petite escapade avec Carla, faut pas déconner nan plus. Bon OK ! Théoriquement ça ne fait que trois semaines et personne n'a besoin de le savoir.

J'ai tellement mangé que malgré toute ma motivation pour écouter en cours de Métamorphose, je n'y arrive pas et je suis obligée de garder la tête posée sur ma table tout en luttant pour ma survie, enfin seulement pendant deux minutes, car McGonagall vient juste de taper sur mon bureau avec un livre. Mon Dieu je suis en train d'agoniser, et pas de plaisir.

En cours de Potions, pour mon plus grand désespoir, nous sommes obligés de rester debout. Il nous explique de temps en temps la potion du jour de cette façon. Je me mets plus vers l'avant de la classe que vers le fond pour pouvoir suivre.

Plus les minutes passent et plus cette table à gauche me fait de l'œil et je me vois déjà affalée dessus. Horace nous demande de nous déplacer car l'explication de la première potion est terminée, mais la deuxième est une potion que je maitrise du coup cette fois-ci, je reste en arrière.

Je pose une main sur mon front et regarde vers le bas tout en fermant les yeux. Soudain ma main droite reçoit une décharge électrique. Je n'ai pas besoin de relever la tête ou de même rouvrir les yeux pour savoir qui se trouve à côté de moi. Nos mains s'effleurent.

\- Alors on n'écoute pas en cours ?

\- Je te retourne la question.

Elle sourit en coin et fait augmenter la température de mon corps. À la fin du cours je m'installe à côté de Will pour la pause déjeuner. Ils sont en train de parler cette fille. J'écoute distraitement, l'observant de loin.

Quand j'arrive dans mes dortoirs, je prends une douche, une longue douche bien chaude puis une fois habillée, je me prépare une tasse de thé. Ce soir, je n'irai pas à mon cours de musique, j'ai trop envie de voir, toucher, putain ! Embrasser Hermione. Je m'installe sur le ventre, ma tête au pied du lit et je griffonne des notes sur mon livre de partitions. J'ai trop d'inspiration en ce moment. Les pages se tournent à une vitesse ahurissante.

\- Déjà en tenue décontractée ?

\- Putain !

Je me tourne vers Hermione qui fronce un sourcil. J'enfonce ensuite mon visage dans mon oreiller et lâche un petit cri. Elle m'a foutu la trouille !

\- On frappe avant d'entrer quelque part Hermione !

Elle rigole, évidemment. Elle se rapproche pour venir s'installer à côté de moi et je mets mon livre par terre, de mon côté. Mon cœur commence son marathon.

\- Ah, on ne veut pas partager ses pensées ?

Elle est dans la même position que moi, c'est-à-dire sur le ventre et appuyée sur ses coudes. Je préfère me mettre sur le dos pour m'éviter de faire une fixette sur ses lèvres, une fois fait, je lui réponds.

\- Ce n'est pas intéressant, en plus il n'y a que des notes de musique.

\- Vraiment ?

Par contre là, avec le ton qu'elle vient juste d'employer, je la regarde. Car pour dire ceci, c'est qu'elle sait qu'il n'y a pas que des notes de musique. Quelle petite fouineuse, je me doutais bien que quelqu'un avait touché à mon livre, à vrai dire, dès que quelqu'un d'autre que moi y touche, la première page change de couleur. Je ne savais pas qui c'était, mais maintenant, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

\- Tu as touché à l'un de mes livres ?

Elle a un mouvement de recul et réplique tout de suite.

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- Ah ouais ?

Elle se mord tendrement la lèvre, nan mais stop ! Arrête Hermione ! Puis joue nerveusement avec la pliure de la couette. Je me rapproche doucement d'elle, tel un lion.

\- D'accord très bien, il se pourrait que j'aie lu quelques lignes mais c'est tout. Tu m'en veux ?

\- Oui.

Je déteste quand on regarde mes affaires, qu'importe la personne ayant commis l'acte.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait du texte.

Je hoche la tête lentement, mon regard est rivé sur ses lèvres. Elle le remarque, rougit et se met comme moi. Je ne sais pas si elle l'a fait exprès mais, elle s'est allongée sur mon bras, rendant mon évasion compliquée et tant mieux. Je n'en reviens toujours pas d'agir de cette manière, d'habitude, quand je désire quelque chose, je l'obtiens tout de suite, sans faire d'effort. Mais là, je me heurte à un mur. Je suis obligée d'avancer à la vitesse d'une limace, parce que je veux faire les choses bien, pour elle, ce qui est une première.

\- Hermione mon bras.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas le récupérer, tire bon sang.

Au lieu de faire ce qu'elle veut que je fasse, je soulève mon bras, le tire vers moi en agrippant son épaule et, elle est blottie contre moi. L'une de ses jambes se trouve sur ma cuisse, peau contre peau. Foutaises ! Comment c'est possible de ressentir autant de plaisir, bien-être, rien qu'en ayant la personne qu'on aime à ses côtés ?

Sans trop chercher plus loin, j'effleure son bras, en allant de bas en haut. Elle prend la parole mais je suis en train d'avoir des visions érotiques et ne l'écoute pas.

\- Valentine ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

De quoi a-t-elle parlé ? Des cours ? Oui, sûrement, vu l'heure. Elle avait Arthimancie en dernière heure. Un devoir chiant à faire ? Sans doute. Je lance au grand hasard une réponse passe-partout.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Oui, il n'arrêtait pas de parler fort, comme s'il était seul au monde et vu que Carolyn n'était pas là, c'était assez pénible.

Seule une personne correspond à sa description : Malfoy !

\- Il a toujours été chiant en cours Hermione.

\- Certes mais là, c'était particulier, comme si quelqu'un l'énervait, ou je ne sais pas.

\- Hum.

Je ferme les yeux et fais preuve d'un énorme effort pour ne pas tourner la tête vers elle. Nous restons dans cette position sans qu'aucune parole ne soit prononcée durant un long moment. Tout est tellement parfait, elle arrive à me faire partiellement oublier ma famille de tarés.

\- Valentine ?

\- Oui ?

\- À quoi tu penses ?

Je cède finalement et tourne la tête pour planter mes yeux dans les siens. Je suis vraiment très proche de son visage et de ses lèvres qui n'attendent que moi, je ne veux plus parler, et donc réponds à la place.

\- Je veux t'embrasser Hermione.

Elle sourit à moitié ce qui fait accélérer les battements de mon cœur, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Je finis par me mettre sur mon flanc gauche, elle s'est à moitié soulevée pour me permettre d'effectuer le mouvement sans être gênée. Ma main gauche est maintenant libre et avec la droite, je fais parcourir mon index sur son visage, en effleurant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, en gardant le meilleur pour la fin.

\- Regarde-moi Hermione, ne ferme pas les yeux.

Elle s'exécute sans sourciller. Je me perds un moment dans ses yeux, magnifiques. Je fais le contour de sa bouche et putain de merde, maintenant j'ai peur. Mes mains commencent à devenir moites, c'est génial. Avant de gâcher ce moment, je m'approche de ses lèvres doucement tout en guettant sa réaction, elle ne quitte pas du regard mes yeux et j'oscille entre sa bouche et ses perles noisettes. Je sens mon souffle s'écraser contre son visage tellement je respire fort, elle entrouvre légèrement la bouche. On se regarde toujours et je peux effleurer ses lèvres, ce que je fais et… je ressens une putain de décharge électrique. À présent, je ne saurais dire comment je m'appelle, ni ce qui m'insupporte, je suis hypnotisée. Au moment où j'allais enfin l'embrasser, une voix grave venant du salon me fait relever la tête.

\- Hermione ? Tu es là ?

Je serre les dents et je suis obligée de me décaler car Hermione se lève du lit précipitamment et enfile ses chaussures, je ne contrôle pas mes paroles :

\- Putain mais je vais te défoncer l'asperge !

Je me lève à mon tour rapidement et ne prends même pas la peine de mettre mes ballerines. J'arrive dans le salon et il est seul, en me voyant il me lance à la figure :

\- Ah mais tu es là toi. Tu dois avoir tes menstruations alors.

Mais il se fout de moi ? Comment il me parle cet enfoiré de malheur !

\- Ferme ta gueule tu veux ! Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là déjà ?

Il se rapproche de moi, on fait quasiment la même taille, en fait avec des chaussures je le dépasserais. Il parle tout bas pour qu'à mon humble avis Hermione n'entende pas.

\- J'emmène Hermione loi de toi.

Qu'est-ce qu'il me raconte ? Malgré moi, je perds de l'assurance.

\- Pourquoi ? Je te signale que Rusard vit au niveau des cachots et ne serait pas contre une gâterie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il rigole et allait répliquer mais son regard par-dessus mon épaule le stoppe et je me retourne.

\- On va réviser un peu Valentine, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Si je vais avec eux, Hermione ne pourra pas travailler, car je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de tacler cette merde. Je secoue la tête pour toute réponse. Elle m'embrasse avant de partir et je jubile face au regarde qu'il me lance, bye Marvin.

Du coup, je passe par la salle de bains pour m'éclabousser le visage d'eau fraîche et je pars en direction de mon cours de musique. Alors que j'allais m'installer derrière un piano, voir Rachel au loin me fait changer d'avis. Je m'installe en face d'elle, elle relève la tête de son livre de partitions. Je lui en veux toujours, ne lui fais plus confiance, du moins, je ne l'ai jamais fait et ce n'est pas près d'arriver. Mais d'un côté, perdre du temps à lui faire la tête est stupide.

\- Tu sais jouer de la guitare non ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- Tu aurais le temps de me montrer quelques accords ?

Elle sourit timidement et nous allons nous installer quelque part au calme. Nous passons clairement tout notre temps là-dessus et ça me soûle de l'admettre, mais elle m'avait manqué. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à comment tout aurait pu être, si j'avais grandi avec eux et j'ai quand même du mal, c'est bizarre.

Je redescends ensuite manger et m'installe sur mon lit.

Quand Hermione vient me rejoindre et après avoir parlé pendant plus d'une heure, le cœur déjà battant à cent à l'heure rien que de penser à ce que je veux lui faire, je me rapproche d'elle et l'embrasse. Peu de temps après je m'allonge sur elle tout en continuant de l'embrasser, elle mordille ma lèvre inférieure et je me gémis de plaisir, bruyamment. Ses deux mains remontent contre mes hanches soulevant par la même occasion mon débardeur, je souris, car elle me chatouille. Je m'assieds à califourchon sur elle et j'enlève mon haut. Je peux voir son regard changer d'intensité à la vue de ma poitrine parfaitement mise en avant avec mon soutien-gorge bleu. Elle se redresse et je me décale pour qu'elle soit complément droite et face à moi. Je lui enlève à son tour son haut et je me mords la lèvre, elle est parfaite, ma cop… Hermione est parfaite. J'effleure du bout des doigts sa peau nue, je peux voir les frissons faire leur apparition. Je continue à me balader, contre son cou, sa clavicule, ma respiration accélère quand j'arrive vers le haut de son sein. Le noir lui va vraiment bien. Elle s'avance vers moi et embrasse ma clavicule, je ferme les yeux et me laisse complètement envahir par le bien-être que je ressens. Quand je perçois l'humidité de sa langue sur ma peau, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre univers tellement ce simple contact me fait du bien. Je nous fais basculer et l'embrasse encore et encore. La tension monte clairement d'un putain cran et nous passons un long moment à nous faire des câlins. C'est la première fois que je suis proche d'une fille de cette manière et qu'il ne se passe rien ensuite. C'est perturbant, et frustrant à souhait !

Sa main est près de ma tête et je l'attrape puis lui souhaite bonne nuit.

\- Debout debout debout !

Putain qu'est-ce qui se passe, je lève la tête de sous mon oreiller et trouve Victor en tenue de sport qui sautille dans ma chambre. Je regarde l'heure rapidement et il est six heures du matin, mais où va le monde ! Et pourquoi tout le monde semble avoir notre mot de passe hein ?!

\- Dégage de là Victor ! Je veux dormir !

J'attrape l'un de mes oreillers et lui balance à la figure, je n'attends pas de voir si j'ai atteint ma cible et replonge sous mes draps.

\- Allez debout on va courir, ça fait longtemps allez, motive-toi.

Je relève la tête, Hermione n'est pas là. Après avoir soupiré, je me lève et enfile de quoi courir. Il faut que je pense à ranger cette chambre ça commence à devenir la zone, demain me semble être un bon choix.

Je commence à courir tranquillement car je n'ai pas envie de finir haletante comme je ne sais pas quoi à la fin, Harry est là aussi, bien ça sera mon repère. Essayer de courir à la même vitesse que Victor est du suicide après avoir arrêté les entraînements, mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, il reste courir à mes côtés, en fait nous courrons assez lentement pour pouvoir parler sans respirer par la suite comme des bœufs, enfin je parle pour Harry qui se débrouille de toute manière mieux que moi.

Une fois les étirements de fini, je regarde mon frère un long moment avant de lui demander doucement.

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux concernant... tu sais quoi ?

Les deux mains contre ses hanches, il plante son regard dans le mien et je comprends sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler.

Après un effort physique et un moment plus qu'appréciable avec mon frère, je remonte vers mes dortoirs et je suis pressée de prendre une douche, car je suis toute collante. Encore ça aurait été à cause d'une partie de jambes en l'air torride, OK, mais là. J'enlève mes chaussures avant de rentrer dans la salle de bains puis pousse la porte, Hermione est là.

\- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être dans cet état ?

\- Oh du sport et pas seule ce n'est pas mon genre, ça faisait une éternité d'ailleurs puis comme tu l'as remarqué j'ai besoin de prendre une douche, donc bientôt fini ?

Elle me regarde étrangement comme si elle était offensée ou déçue, quoi je n'ai plus droit de faire de sport maintenant ?

\- Tu as raison débarrasse toi de toute cette crasse et la prochaine fois tu n'as qu'à la ramener, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Elle quitte la pièce en me poussant légèrement pour passer car je suis trop sous le choc pour pourvoir le faire moi-même. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Où elle va chercher que j'étais avec une fille et puis surtout serait-ce une crise de jalousie ? Puis merde quoi, je suis en tenue de sport sur quelle planète j'irais voir une fille dans un tel accoutrement, enfin c'est logique. Ou c'est peut-être mon minishort et mon débardeur qui portent à confusion ? Mais merde à la fin ! On est ensemble ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'avais pour habitude d'être la fille de plusieurs filles que je vais aller la tromper, maintenant c'est fini.

\- Putain !

Je prends ma douche et une fois terminé je me maquille légèrement. Quoi mettre aujourd'hui ? Tout simplement l'uniforme de Poudlard voyons ! Je prends l'un de mes nouveaux magasines et pars dans le salon pour attendre Hermione. Cinq minutes après l'heure où l'on part d'habitude elle n'est toujours pas là. Bizarre, elle n'est jamais en retard.

J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et elle est vide, nan mais elle est sérieuse ! Quand j'arrive dans la Grande Salle elle se trouve bien ici. Elle est partie sans m'attendre. Je me sers rapidement de quoi manger. Lorsqu'on arrive en cours de DCFM contrairement à d'habitude, je me mets à côté d'elle pour pouvoir lui parler. Je lance un regard glacial à Potter pour qu'il aille ailleurs.

Une fois que Rogue a fini de faire son monologue de début de cours, non sans avoir roulé des yeux en me voyant à côté d'elle, je me tourne vers Hermione. Elle note ce qu'il y a d'affiché au tableau sans me prêter attention, comme si j'étais invisible. J'évite de me déconcentrer de mon objectif, avoir une réponse, mais elle est tellement belle, néanmoins je suis exténuée qu'elle agisse de cette façon et, lui enlève sa plume des mains. Elle émet une protestation avec sa bouche mais ne dit rien. Ça fait trois minutes qu'elle ne note plus rien et je me demande combien de temps elle compte tenir sans craquer.

\- Tic tac tic tac.

\- Rah rends-moi ma plume Valentine.

\- Pas avant que tu m'expliques ta réaction de ce matin, tu sais ce que veut dire faire du sport nan ?

Elle me répond en parlant très vite.

\- Quand ça sort de ta bouche, oui ! Je sais très bien faire la distinction !

C'est bien ce que je pensais elle croit que j'ai couché avec une fille.

\- J'étais vraiment en train de faire du sport, j'ai couru avec mon frère et Potter. Bon sang Hermione, je ne vais pas te tromper.

\- Miss Silverwood je me doute que votre conversation est fort passionnante, mais pourriez-vous vous taire.

Elle m'arrache des mains sa plume et reprend sa prise de notes. Elle essaye de cacher qu'elle est énervée du mieux qu'elle le peut, mais elle appuie trop fermement sur sa plume pour faire des points.

Le reste de la journée passe assez lentement, et Hermione fait sa tête de mule. Ça m'énerve, car je sens que je vais devoir retourner encore vers elle, et je ne suis pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas être faible. Avant de rentrer dans mes dortoirs, je passe rapidement à la « réunion » de ce soir pour voir où ça en est. Shannon est dans un état assez particulier, OK après l'avoir regardé trente secondes, elle est shootée. Un miracle que les professeurs ne soient pas au courant pour nous.

Will me raccompagne jusqu'à mes dortoirs et j'en profite pour lui dire qu'en fait, je compte arrêter ce plan à deux mornilles qui m'exaspère plus qu'autre chose. J'ai pas le temps en plus. Il me regarde en souriant et je n'aime pas quand il fait ça, il déteste quand on n'arrête quelque chose en cours de route. Il pose son sac par terre et nan il ne m'aura pas, je le connais trop. Je me mets à courir avant même qu'il ne m'attrape le bras car si je le laisse me parler, il va me convaincre de rester.

Finalement avoir couru ce matin me sert, malheureusement, je n'ai pas assez d'avance sur lui et le portrait du tableau ne s'est pas complètement refermé suite à mon passage. Pendant que je lui parle, je marche à reculons pour arriver dans le salon.

\- Nan Will tu ne me ferais pas changer d'avis c'est mort vous pouvez vous débrouiller…

\- D'accord ! Tu as raison, les muffins sont meilleurs que les cookies.

Nous ne sommes pas seuls, un changement de conversation soudain est un signe d'alerte.

\- Voilà enfin merci !

Je me rapproche de lui et parle pour que lui seul puisse entendre.

\- On en reparle demain.

\- Ce soir ! Rejoins-moi dans notre salle commune après le couvre-feu.

Je soupire et fais après face à Hermione ainsi que Lucy et Clémence. Plutôt que de mentir car je sais que Clémence s'apprête à me poser une question, je préfère aller directement dans ma chambre en claquant la porte pour que personne ne vienne me faire chier. Enfin, il faut tout de même que je résolve la situation avec Hermione. Je ressors et me rapproche d'elle, je m'appuie contre le dossier du canapé et l'embrasse dans le cou.

\- Fais-moi confiance Hermione. Tu es ma… copine et je sais très bien ce que ça signifie.

Je peux voir son sourire apparaî retourne ensuite dans ma chambre, être en couple est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. Je pars en direction de ma salle commune après le couvre-feu. Après avoir discuté au moins une heure, il m'a convaincu de rester, je savais que ça allait se passer comme ça.

De retour dans le salon, je pars rapidement prendre une douche et quand je rentre dans ma chambre, je m'installe sur mon lit et reste pensive un bon moment.

Le lendemain, je rentre dans le dortoir de Clémence et la trouve avec Lucy dans le salon. Une fois à côté de cette dernière, je fais tomber son livre par terre parce qu'elle me soûle et que j'ai surtout envie de l'emmerder.

\- Mais tire-toi !

Lucy me jette un regard noir. Je souris, je m'installe dans un fauteuil et regarde un moment Clémence, elle lève de temps en temps les yeux vers moi.

\- C'était comment votre première fois ?

Elles échangent un regard complice et je roule des yeux face à tant d'amour et de niaiserie. J'espère que ce n'est pas l'image que je renvoie. Clémence me répond la première.

\- Notre première fois s'est faite comme ça et il y avait rien de romantique. On sortait même pas ensemble mais c'était génial.

Je ne pensais pas que j'allais avoir une réponse, nan sans avoir insisté avant, Clémence ne me parle jamais de ses relations sexuelles. Elle a toujours eu un blocage après ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. Même quand on effleure le sujet comme là. Je hoche la tête lentement et elle jette un regard à Lucy. Elle aimerait bien me parler. Une conversation silencieuse débute pendant de longues minutes, et je finis par me lever, fatiguée, vexée, perdue et triste de la tournure que prend notre relation.

J'espère que je trouverai la personne que je cherche, normalement elle devrait être à la bibliothèque. Je pousse cette maudite porte et parcours rapidement la surface se trouvant dans mon champ de vision, quand j'aperçois enfin une chevelure que je connais très bien.

Je tire la chaise à côté d'elle et m'installe.

\- Tu bosses toute seule aujourd'hui ?

\- Oui… j'ai pas mal de retard à rattraper, ce n'est pas le moment de relâcher le rythme que je m'imposais en début d'année.

\- Que tu t'imposais ?

Caileigh me regarde en roulant des yeux, quoi ? Ah oui merde !

\- Oui je me souviens je suis désolée, ça va ? Ça a été avec ton père ?

\- Moyen, nos relations sont succinctes et polies. Depuis l'accident on n'a toujours pas réussi à retrouver notre complicité, lui s'en veux d'avoir perdu le contrôle et moi... je m'en veux de lui avoir fait perdre. On arrive pas vraiment à se réconforter. Je…

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux et soupire. Je sens qu'elle veut me demander quelque chose et qu'elle n'ose pas. Je prends sa main qui est froide aujourd'hui et lui demande :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle met un certain temps avant de me faire part de ses pensées.

\- Tu voudrais bien venir avec moi dans un mois ? Ça sera l'anniversaire de ma sœur et j'ai envie d'aller la voir, me recueillir sur les tombes mais j'aimerais y aller avec quelqu'un, à vrai dire j'ai besoin de toi.

Je souris avant de répondre.

\- Vraiment ?

Elle hausse un sourcil.

\- Je te taquine, bien sûr que je viendrai.

Elle me sourit timidement et retourne à la lecture de son livre de je ne sais quoi. Il s'est passé tellement de chose entre nous, on a été intimes, plus d'une fois, elle sait pas mal de chose me concernant, ce qui est pour ma part déstabilisant, car si j'ai réussi à me confier à elle, c'est qu'elle est importante. Elle l'est vraiment. C'est elle que j'ai appelé quand j'ai su pour Rachel, elle, pas Clémence, ni Hermione. Son bien-être m'importe et après la claque qu'Hermione m'a mise en me rejetant dans un premier temps, faire subir la même chose à Caileigh serait la pire chose que je puisse lui faire. J'espère que je me fais des films et qu'elle n'a pas de sentiments pour moi.

Je la laisse travailler tranquillement et arpente les couloirs froids du château dans une direction qui m'importe peu à cet instant précis. J'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu en quelques semaines ce que j'aurais dû vivre sur des années. Tous ses mensonges dévoilés, ces nouvelles personnes que j'ai accueillies dans ma vie, c'est beaucoup trop pour moi. Il faut que j'évacue tout ce qu'il y'a dans ma tête.

Je tombe nez à nez avec Clém, Lucy et Rachel. Tient, il faudrait peut-être que je lui dise qui est Rachel au fait.

\- Au fait j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer. Rachel et moi…

\- Non pas encore Valentine ! Notre dernière dispute ne t'a pas suffi ?!

Elle est tellement énervée qu'elle en a lâché ses livres sur le sol, je soupire longuement avant de répondre en hurlant, c'n'était pas vraiment nécessaire mais merde quoi, tout de suite elle pense que j'ai couché avec elle !

\- Rachel et moi avons quelque chose en commun, bien plus que notre passion pour la musique ! C'est ma demi-sœur !

\- Oh…

\- Voilà une réaction que j'attendais plus ou moins, merci Lucy !

\- Ah pardon, mais euh excuse-moi ? Ta demi-sœur, j'ai manqué quoi exactement là, depuis quand !

\- Bah depuis seize ans Clém, vous ne voyez pas la ressemblance ? Hein qu'on se ressemble Rachel ?

\- Très peu quand même, - c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas vraiment identiques- . En fait mon père et ma mère...

J'écoute distraitement notre histoire puisque je la connais déjà. Clémence serre les poings quand elle comprend que ça fait trois semaines que je le sais et que je ne lui avais rien dit. Dois-je préciser que sa réaction me plaît ? Que l'agacer est jubilatoire ?

Je les quitte une fois qu'elle a terminé et ne répond pas aux questions de Clémence ou de Lucy. Je souffle, j'agis égoïstement, pour changer, mais que voulez-vous. Je suis comme ça. Je suis arrivée au septième étage, pourquoi ne pas voler un peu tient. Je passe devant la salle sur demande trois fois afin de faire apparaître l'accès, mais rien ne se passe. Quelqu'un est déjà à l'intérieur, évidemment, le seul jour où l'envie me prend !

C'est là, je ne sais combien de fois que je me retourne dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Je n'arrête pas de penser au souvenir de Paul, à ma mère, à ma meilleure amie, mon frère, ma sœur, Caileigh, bref bien trop de monde. Hermione dort à poing fermés. En plus je viens d'apprendre que Rachel avait eu une lettre du Ministère de la Magie pour avoir transplaner sans son permis de transplanage lorsqu'elle est venue chez moi, et elle a dû mentir à ses parents pour justifier cet acte.

Je me lève doucement puis pars m'asseoir sur la table basse du salon. Il est minuit passé.

Je regarde le feu et commence à être hypnotisée par le ballet exécuté par les flammes. Elles sont pratiquement toutes en harmonie, certaines ayant plus de vivacité que d'autres.

Je me tourne à la recherche de ma baguette, je l'ai laissé sur le canapé, ce qui ne me ressemble pas. Je soupire longuement et envois un message à Clémence en lui demandant si elle dort. Il faut que je parle à ma meilleure amie, que j'arrête de la repousser parce que je n'ai pas ce que je veux, c'est-à-dire elle. Ça fait trois semaines nom de Dieu.

Elle me répond quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'allais lui dire que je venais dans ses dortoirs, elle me dit de ne pas bouger. Je prépare du thé en l'attendant et attise les flammes. Elle arrive dix minutes plus tard. Étonnamment j'arrive à maîtriser mes émotions, alors que j'ai qu'une envie, pleurer. Je mets mes lunettes avant d'avoir mal à la tête. Elle m'observe un moment et dit doucement.

\- Tu as raison, ça te donne vraiment un air coquin.

Je souris et attrape ma tasse de thé.

\- Je suis désolée… Clémence.

Elle soupire en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, je jurerais que ses yeux scintillent. Finalement, je fais ce dont j'ai envie de faire depuis qu'elle est là, je me lève et la serre dans mes bras. Pendant que mes larmes dévalent mes joues, j'ai l'impression qu'un immense poids s'enlève de mon cœur, que je respire mieux.

\- Je suis très étonnée de ton comportement – lâche-telle après un moment -, vous êtes sûre que vous êtes bien ma meilleure amie ?

\- Roh tais-toi ou je te fais manger tes cours.

\- Ah là, je te reconnais.

Je souris contre son oreille et l'embrasse dans le cou.

Je n'arrive pas à m'extirper de ma chambre pour aller me doucher. J'ai très peu dormi, je suis out. Un long week-end s'annonce, un très long. Je suis assise sous la douche depuis déjà un long moment et l'eau chaude tombant sur ma tête, mon corps ne m'aide en aucun cas à me réveiller.

Quand j'arrive dans le salon après m'être habillée et, que je la vois en train de réviser tout ce que j'ai envie de faire c'est d'aller auprès d'elle. Toute cette dépendance m'achèvera. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et récupère ses notes d'Histoire de la magie. Ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas vu Ginny, il faudrait que j'aille prendre de ses nouvelles.

Mon Dieu les cours sont exaspérants. Je relève la tête et regarde le tableau en face de moi, ça me dit quelque chose, mais c'est bizarre dans le tableau de mes souvenirs, les images que j'ai en tête étaient à l'avant du tableau alors que là, elles sont à l'arrière, comme si il y avait autre chose, un passage…

\- Ça va ?

Je réponds distraitement un oui et elle finit par poser une main sur mon épaule m'obligeant à lui faire face, elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Oui je vais bien.

\- Ne me mens pas, si ça ne va pas dis-le-moi.

\- Je vais bien, dis-je en lui mentant pour la troisième fois.

Elle referme son livre et se lève en murmurant rapidement qu'elle revient. J'en profite pour regarder mon livre de partition presque finit, j'ai jamais écrit autant de musique de ma vie et l'envie de rejouer avec ma… sœur me prend.

Assez longtemps après être partie elle revient les mains pleines de choses que j'aime, dont je raffole.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps j'ai croisé Ron et Harry.

Je secoue la tête pour lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas grave et la remercie. Après m'être sustentée comme il le fallait de produits sucrés, Hermione attrape Orgueil et Préjugés qu'on a presque fini. Je décide de lire car c'est souvent elle qui le fait. Elle s'amuse avec mes cheveux.

On passe une bonne partie de l'après-midi à réviser, se détendre puis encore réviser.

\- Tu me fais des chatouilles sur le bras ?

Je relève la tête de mon magazine puis me rapproche d'elle, étant donné que ce n'est pas pratique pour tourner les pages, je me concentre pleinement à ce que je fais, ce qui accentue encore plus le fait que j'ai envie de plus. Une chanson que j'écoutais dans le taxi en allant à la gare me revient. J'arrête de fredonner dans ma tête, car elle s'est blottie contre moi. La fatigue prenant le dessus, je finis par m'endormir comme une masse.

La première chose que je constate quand j'ouvre les yeux, c'est qu'Hermione n'est plus à mes côtés. Un bâillement me vaut presque l'arrachage de ma mâchoire et je prends le morceau de parchemin en face de moi. Elle est à la bibliothèque et m'invite à l'y rejoindre pour travailler… Nan, mon lit m'attire plus.

\- Je pense que tu devrais venir travailler avec nous Valentine.

Je suis assise sur le bord de mon lit et elle vient juste de revenir de la salle de bains. Son pyjama est très distrayant et la voir est comme manger des milliers de framboises.

\- Il y a une malédiction qui pèse sur moi concernant cet endroit que tu aimes tant. Je ne peux pas aller là-bas, ça serait comme manger un poisson avarié, je ne suis pas si désespérée que ça !

Elle explose de rire, si je n'étais pas encore certaine d'être amoureuse d'elle, maintenant je le suis.

Je me lève et la ramène contre moi, je pose l'une de mes mains contre sa nuque et l'autre dans le bas de son dos, mon corps est parcouru de milliers de frissons et ma gorge est soudainement très sèche. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure et pose ses deux mains contre mes hanches.

Je rapproche doucement mon visage du sien et elle ferme les yeux dans l'attente du baiser. Je suis à quelques centimètres, millimètres et je sens à présent son souffle parfumé à la menthe. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et tout de suite une sensation deux fois plus forte qu'il y a tout juste quelques secondes m'envahit. Je l'attire finalement plus vers moi pour que nos corps soient complément collés. Mon entre-jambe commence sérieusement à me chauffer, c'est incroyable et encore je n'ai pas encore senti sa langue contre la mienne. Elle rompt le baiser à bout de souffle et j'en profite pour lui embrasser le cou, je l'entends se plaindre contre mon oreille ce qui augmente la température de mon corps. Elle aime ce qui je lui fais. Elle ramène mes lèvres aux siennes et je recule doucement pour m'allonger sur mon lit afin de ne pas perdre le contact de ses lèvres si succulentes.

J'arrête de l'embrasser pour émettre un soupir, quand l'une des ses mains, je ne saurais dire laquelle, passe bien trop près de mon sein. Ma respiration devient saccadée et j'en veux plus. La meilleure invention, les débardeurs large ! Je nous fais pivoter agilement. J'ouvre la bouche et tout de suite ma langue rencontre la sienne, mon Dieu. Je lèche l'intérieur de sa lèvre inférieure ce qui me permet de lui soutirer un énième soupir. Je fais tellement de bruits en respirant que je me trouve juste ridicule ! Putain qu'elle me fait de l'effet. Petit à petit je réduis l'espace entre nos corps et je me couche sur elle, inconsciemment, je commence à faire des mouvements de bassins réguliers contre elle.

La sentant à l'aise, je la soulève assez difficilement, - provoquant une crise de rire de notre part -, afin que nous soyons à la tête de lit et non pas en travers. Une fois qu'on est bien comme il le faut, je laisse traîner mon genou entre son entre-jambe et plus le temps passe, plus je suis sûre que j'aurai des traces dans le dos étant donné que je marque facilement et mon Dieu, je l'aime.

* * *

_C'est officiel ! Elles sont en couple. Bien que la fin du chapitre se termine sur une note positive, Valentine est loin d'avoir réglé tous ces problèmes, ce n'est que le début à vrai dire. Prochain chapitre sur... Hermione._

_Petite pensée pour Snape alias Alan Rickman.  
_


	35. L'odeur du printemps

Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! C'est qui qui a eu sa première amende ? C'est pas moi. Bon... ok c'est moi. Nan mais ça arrive qu'à moi de se faire contrôler le seul jour où la validation n'a pas été faite ? Le karma est toujours contre moi. Bref ! Je ne remercie pas cette **adorable** contrôleuse si **compréhensible.**

**_KoraKay : _**Ah ! Objectif rempli ! ;) J'apprécie que tu aies aimé la lenteur que j'ai mis en place même si oui, on l'attend ce fameux moment. Oui cruelle. Retiens bien cet adjectif car je crois que c'est ce qui me caractérise le mieux. xD Oui la meilleure amie qui est en couple et où ensuite, notre relation change du jour au lendemain est assez compliqué à vivre au début, on si fait après et heureusement. :') Je suis contente que tu arrives bien à décernés les différents sentiments qu'éprouve Valentine face aux filles ( ça prouve que je n'écris pas que de la m***) Le clin d'œil était fait sans faire exprès en plus. Comme quoi... Triste année en effet et ce n'est que le début. Hum qué ? Précédente review ? Transplanage ? Nooooooooooooooon. :P Je suis aussi d'accord pour affirmer que ce n'est pas easy et oui j'ai fait désartibuler Clémence une fois car elle n'était pas concentrée. C'est en effet le cas, c'est pas centré sur elle mais sur les autres. Ce chapitre m'a causé pas mal de soucis au niveau de l'assemblage, si on peut dire, mais dans tous les cas c'était voulu. Hé non c'est parce que c'est une sorcière qui n'y connait pratiquement rien au monde moldu, il me fallait une " proie " et ce fut elle. x) Ce n'est assurément pas celle que tu exploites. :') Mais tu dis tout haut ce que je dis tout bas, oui elle les a accompagné pour s'amuser sous la couette. :P Bref, je m'éternise. Merci à toi, pour cette review très détaillée et à bientôt. :')**_  
_**

**_L.Z.12 :_ **Oui je pense que c'est tout à fait possible, par contre, faut me donner quelque chose en échange. ;) Je plaisante bien évidemment néanmoins je ne suis pas très calée pour résumer donc bon. x) C'est une bonne nouvelle je confirme, ça veut dire que j'ai terminé cette histoire... bref on en est pas encore au dernier chapitre, merci pour ta review et tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir. :')**_  
_**

**_Liloo8593 : _**Oh je voulais savoir le nom de ton ami pour le remercier en personne mais du coup c'est parfait, il m'a laissé une review. :') Le développement, c'est clair, c'est une source d'inspiration quasi infini. Par exemple, Luna je ne me vois pas du tout écrire sur son POV. x) Il faut savoir où on veut aller pour écrire une histoire qui se tienne un tant soit peu. C'est primordial. Contente que tu l'apprécies malgré son caractère emmerdant. Nous ne sommes pas les seuls en effet. x) Je comprends l'effet, j'ai vécu ça aussi et je me suis transformée en zombie. Heureusement que c'était les vacances. C'est compliqué oui... Tu as mis le doigt dans le mille. Ça ne sera pas toujours " tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes " elles sont sacrément différentes et évidemment, moi, qui adore les dramas, me suis fait plaisir. x) Tu as pu avoir des concerts privés de violon... ? Je te jalouse. J'ai eu droit à de la guitare mais j'attends toujours la fille qui me jouera du Vivaldi à trois heures du matin. :( Il faut choisir le violon. :P Par contre faut avouer que la guitare est carrément plus simple. Oui, elle a prit énormément de place dans sa vie et faudra jamais oublier ce fait, c'est très déterminant par la suite concernant Valentine. Ça ne vas pas durer en effet ce club secret et Hermione ferait les gros yeux si elle apprenait ça. xD Elle viole le règlement parce que c'est une petite rebelle au fond. :') Tu as raison pour Caileigh. Mais chut, je n'ai rien dit. Je suis contente que tu rigoles, mon humour te **** marche sur quelques personnes. x) ( je pense aux épinards ) Une petite pensée pour Alan Rickman. Merci pour ta double review. :') **_  
_**

**_SssslytherinGirl : _**Ohhh c'est parce qu'il a neigé que j'ai une review de toi ? :p Je t'embête, merci pour ton commentaire et encore une fois merci pour ton long MP de la dernière fois. Si je devais mettre toute les relations que Valentine a, je devrais faire des chapitres de je ne sais combien de mot. x) On les verra plus par la suite. :')_  
_

**_HeYa-NaHe : _**Coucou toi. ;) Merci pour ta review... je te souhaite une très bonne lecture. :')

**_Link02 : _**Mais ne t'excuse pas voyons, surtout que tu l'écris cette longue review. :') Tu as raison, on va éviter que Valentine s'attire encore plus d'ennuie. Contente que tu trouves la tournure de la relation de Clémentine réaliste. ( Clém et Val ) Je suis ravis de constater que la phrase avec les épinards n'a pas fait rire que moi. xD Le copain de Carolyn est encore coincé dans un monde de sang pur, oui. Si, l'histoire avec Rachel c'est bien la pensine. Le petit mot c'était pour lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas dénoncer la fille qui " coucherait " avec le directeur et vu qu'elle part à sa réunion de préfet, elle avait demandé qu'on la tienne informée du dénouement. Le clin d'œil pour Bowie n'était pas voulu, il était encore bien vivant quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre mais pour le coup, ouais, clin d'œil mais ça craint. Oui je suis cruelle rappelle toi. ;) J'aime couper la scène au dernier moment. Hermione est jalouse et elle va comprendre que Valentine à fait du sport avec une fille, alors que non. xD Fin bref faut l'excuser. Will c'est la plan pour la fille et le directeur. Non Hermione n'aimait pas Ron. Pas dans cette histoire. Jamais. xD Je vais t'écrire une scène avec la tête de, Lucy, Ron et Marvin. x) Alors si ça peut te rassurer, Valentine ne va pas se transformer en guimauve. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Hermione l'est un peu, et que Valentine aime celle-ci. :') Et ah oui les descriptions étaient longues mais c'était pour me faire pardonner de mon sadisme. x) Merci pour ta longue review. ;)**_  
_**

**_mileesi : _**Deux chapitres pour le prix d'un, c'est exactement ça. ;) Il se passe une fois que Valentine sait pour Rachel, et qu'elle est en couple avec Hermione. Pour Caileigh je ne vais pas répondre au risque de spoiler et te laisses découvrir au moment voulu ce qu'il se passe une fois qu'on sera sur son POV. :') Le seul moyen de savoir tout ça, c'était de faire revivre ce souvenir. C'était utile et pas que pour traumatiser Vic, Val et Rachel. J'ai pas trop l'impression que les filles ne sont pas aussi proche qu'avant, en essayant d'être le plus objective possible bien évidemment. C'est différent je dirais, mais j'entends ta remarque là-dessus. :') Merci de dire ce que tu penses en tout cas et merci pour ta review et t'inquiète pour l'oubli ! :')**_  
_**

**_Cottigny : " _**Team Mielleuse " j'aime. x) Oui son premier instinct c'est de repousser les gens qu'elle aime. Pas très pratique si tu veux mon avis. xD Mais comme tu dis, Clemsy a besoin de se retrouver, surtout que Lucy essaye de rester sobre, Clem passe donc beaucoup de temps avec elle et du coup, moins avec Blondie. Lucy n'est pas jalouse pour un rien, au final, elle invente pas tout... xD Tu n'as pas fumée non, nouvelle scène. x) Hermione est prude... Tout de suite les grands mots. Il faut faire les choses bien bébé. " Et sinon tu as dit que tu avais pas fait de modification, tu te fous de ma gueule ? " J'ai explosé de rire la première fois, et encore là en relisant. xD Val aime bien diriger, d'où le pourquoi du groupe. Mais pourquoi tu m'insultes ? Tu as qu'à trouvé de meilleurs idées ou dire prem's. Rageuse. J'adore les corps chauds. :P je suis encore en mode " froid " Valentine pense qu'au sexe oui, faut pas oublier que c'est une obsédée. " L'intrigue avec Malfoy " ? " Victor ou le don de casser la dynamique du chapitre " Heureusement que tu me fais rire, car tu subirais ma vengeance. Et tu sais à quel point je sais frustrer. :P Trop de love, ça me ressemble pas dis donc, et oui mon Dieu les filles à lunettes * bave * Merci encore pour tous tes compliments et ton avis. :') et de m'aider quand je prends la tête pour des soucis qui sont inutiles. x)

**_GuiGuiGA : _**Bonjour à toi nouveau posteur de review. Je vais d'abord te remercier pour tes compliments, et d'aimer la manière dont j'ai écrit cette histoire. Ça me fait très plaisir surtout que tu aimes tous mes OC donc c'est appréciable. Alors je n'ai pas refait de POV sur Harry mais la pomme n'est pas vraiment tombée loin de l'arbre, concernant ta suggestion. ;) Je suis contente que tu m'aies mis le nom de la première fiction lesbienne à laquelle tu as accroché car, je l'ai commencé et c'est très sympa pour l'instant. :') Je ne pense pas, personnellement, que tu n'aimes pas la romance car tu es un garçon ( ça fait jeune de marquer ce mot donc je change pour mec ! ) certaines filles n'aiment pas non plus. H est excellente en effet. " Que se passe t'il quand une force qu'on ne peut pas stopper rencontre un objet qu'on ne peut pas déplacer ? " J'accepte ton bisou. ;) À bientôt et merci encore !**_  
_**

_**OoO-RED-OoO : **_Hello toi ! Ravis de voir que tu lis toujours mon histoire. :') Oui non pas de lien de parenté avec Drago. x) Merci pour toutes les reviews que tu m'as laissées. J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours. :')_**  
**_

_**Galdhopiggen : **_Je pense que la tension est assez élevée en effet. x) Ke$ha ça passe encore en soirée quand y'a plus rien à passer comme musique, toujours mieux que PZK. Ils m'ont traumatisé et quand je suis tombée dessus l'autre jour j'ai du emmerder Cottigny avec ça. Oui, parce que je suis une chieuse. Mais on adore tes reviews ! xD Je te plains encore une fois... Hum le prochain c'est Lucy et après Clémence. :') Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Suite à la demande de ****_L.Z.12_****, je vais vous faire un petit résumé des précédents chapitres. Je trouve ça pratique en plus étant donné que je publie toutes les deux semaines.**

**Résumé : **Maintenant que Victor est libéré du " secret " qu'il porte depuis des années, il essaye de reconstruire sa relation avec sa sœur. Caileigh se retrouve embêtée quand Valentine lui demande si elle aurait des sentiments pour elle. Suite à l'indiscrétion sans faille de Valentine, celle-ci, Victor et Rachel finissent par découvrir ce pourquoi Elisabeth est peu présente. Valentine fait face à une situation qu'elle n'a jamais connu, être en couple et elle éprouve quelques difficultés. Dans le même temps, Clémence est occupée à s'assurer que Lucy ne rechute pas, délaissant sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci commence à se rapprocher de plus en plus de Rachel et de renouer des liens avec Victor. Elle tente d'oublier l'histoire avec ses parents et se fait du souci pour Caileigh. La tension entre Hermione et Valentine monte de plus en plus et une petite crise de jalousie vient rythmer leur relation.

**Je précise au cas où cela gêneraient certaines personnes mais on change de rating dans ce chapitre, et cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas pour une scène de torture...**

Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre et ses commentaires sarcastiques que j'aime tant.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

* * *

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-CINQ : L'ODEUR DU PRINTEMPS**

**Hermione Granger**

Je m'installe à ma table pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Après m'être servie d'un peu de porridge, un rapide coup d'œil en hauteur me permet de voir qu'il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir. Quelques coups de cuillère plus tard, je demande préoccupée :

\- Ron où est Harry ?

\- Je saidn pa okjf i k fe..

\- Tu peux finir ta bouchée avant de me répondre, je n'ai rien saisi.

Quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je ne sais pas, il m'a dit qu'il devait faire quelque chose avant de venir, il est bizarre en ce moment c'est sûrement Ginny.

Oui ou quelqu'un d'autre… Apparemment, il s'absenterait de plus en plus souvent de la salle commune et personne ne sait réellement ce qu'il fait. Je déplie la Gazette du Sorcier pour lire les gros titres et je m'arrête quand mon meilleur ami pose ses fesses sur le banc juste à côté de moi. Il m'a l'air assez fatigué, il donne l'impression de s'être réveillé il y a cinq minutes et la tache sur la manchette de sa chemise m'indique qu'il porte la même qu'hier. Ce qui témoigne d'un étourdissement alarmant.

\- Tu vas bien Harry ?

Il fronce un sourcil et repose sa fourchette dans son assiette avant de me répondre.

\- Ça va.

\- Je te trouve assez absent en ce moment, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement, c'est Ginny ?

Ron nous porte son intérêt à la conversation en se réservant une saucisse.

\- Ginny n'est plus vraiment un problème, me répond-il un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe l'esprit alors ? Où vas-tu ?

\- Dans la salle sur demande réviser au calme.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge avant de rétorquer, légèrement amusée qu'il puisse croire que je vais avaler son excuse.

\- Harry, je te connais et tu ne vas sûrement pas dans la salle sur demande pour réviser, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

\- Je le sais bien Hermione, mais tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Alors que j'allais insister, Ron se manifeste finalement pour parler de sa relation avec Lavande et apparemment ça ne va pas très bien en ce moment. Harry semble le remercier d'un regard appuyé pour avoir changé de sujet de conversation. Ron a d'ailleurs fait évoluer son comportement me concernant, mais il lance toujours des éclairs à Valentine dès qu'il le peut et Ginny m'a raconté qu'il pensait qu'elle m'avait fait boire un filtre d'amour, parce que ce n'était foutrement pas possible que je puisse l'aimer.

Je finis rapidement de manger mon petit-déjeuner puis me dirige en cours de _Potions_. Une fois que tout le monde a pris place, notre cher professeur prend la parole.

\- Aujourd'hui nous allons faire un cours spécial, par groupes de quatre vous allez me rédiger un parchemin de trente centimètres sur le sujet de votre choix, dans un premier temps pendant les deux heures de cours puis pendant vos heures libres, je le veux sur mon bureau pour la fin de la semaine. Choisissez vos partenaires et au travail les enfants !

\- On se met ensemble ?

Je regarde Ron, comment lui dire sans manquer de tact qu'être avec lui n'est pas ce que je souhaite vraiment. Notre professeur reprend :

\- Par contre comme d'habitude, deux Serpentards et deux Gryffondors.

\- Euh du coup non, je vais aller avec Valentine mais mets-toi avec Harry.

Il hoche les épaules, déçu, pendant que je range mon livre de potions dans mon sac. Je m'avance assez vite entre les tables avant qu'elle ne se mette avec quelqu'un, mais de toute façon elle a la tête posée sur son bureau. Après la nuit que nous avons passée hier, je comprends qu'elle soit fatiguée. Tout le monde autour de moi s'active à bouger les chaises pour pouvoir commencer à travailler.

\- Valentine on travaille ensemble ?

Elle relève doucement la tête de sa table.

\- Bien sûr, enfin on doit faire quoi ?

Je répète l'explication de notre professeur puis elle appelle Carolyn pour se joindre à nous et Neville vient compléter le groupe, ce qui n'a pas l'air d'enchanter les deux Serpentardes. Carolyn demande :

\- Bon, vous avez des idées ?

Valentine soupire, ça ne présage rien qui vaille et Neville intervient.

\- Ça vous plairait pas de parler de la Gardenia Brighamii ? Elle a des particularités très intéressantes et est utilisée dans beaucoup de remèdes.

Alors que je pensais entendre des remarques désobligeantes, les filles semblent intéressées.

\- Mon grand-père a quasiment dix pages qui parlent de cette plante dans son livre personnel, ça me va.

Carolyn hoche les épaules et je souris. En plus je ne connais pas toutes les propriétés de cette plante, c'est parfait. À un moment donné, ma jambe touche celle de Valentine et me concentrer devient compliquée.

Je suis le flux des élèves pour aller jusqu'aux cachots une fois le cours terminé. Notre professeur de DCFM semble être de très bonne humeur puisque les Gryffondors subissent ses blagues lourdes. Provoquant comme d'habitude, l'hilarité des Serpentards, ma copine étant celle riant le plus fort.

La fin de la journée arrive rapidement et je me retrouve sur mon canapé à travailler l'Arithmancie et comme la plupart du temps. Valentine travaille sa musique avec son livre de partition. Mais à chaque fois au lieu de jouer dans le salon, elle part dans sa salle de musique. Cette fois-ci lorsqu'elle s'éclipse, je décide de la suivre. J'essaye de savoir où elle en est concernant ses révisions et si j'en crois ses dires : tout est sous contrôle. Je reste quand même sceptique.

Quand nous arrivons dans la salle, il y a pas mal de monde. Leur salle de musique est vraiment une grande pièce et je commence à m'avancer doucement en la suivant. De la musique retentit à mes oreilles puis quelques secondes plus tard, une autre est jouée mais je n'entends plus la précédente, je recule et à nouveau, je perçois la première mélodie. J'ai l'impression que la salle a été divisée en plusieurs parties distinctes où tout le monde peut jouer sans déranger les autres, ingénieux. Je reprends la marche et arrive enfin vers eux, ses amis sont en train de jouer une reprise d'une musique que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Valentine me fait un bisou mouillé sur la joue et pendant que je m'essuie avec la manche de mon pull, elle fait la groupie des personnes que je ne connais que de vue.

\- Hermione !

Je me retourne pour trouver Ginny et Victor assis sur un canapé, qui m'a l'air de ne rien avoir à faire ici, je m'avance vers eux et m'installe à côté d'eux.

\- C'est rare de te trouver ici dis donc.

\- Oui c'est la deuxième fois que je viens à vrai dire.

\- Tu as fini de réviser ?

Je hoche la tête négativement, ils ne font pas que jouer de la musique ici, ils dansent, ils chantent, pas étonnant qu'elle aime venir ici souvent. Elle danse… incroyablement bien. Après cette musique, Valentine est en train de s'installer avec d'autres violonistes et contrebassistes. On pourrait me dire que Rogue vient de rajouter des devoirs pour demain, que j'aurais une mauvaise notation si je ne me relève pas, rien ne pourrait me faire sortir de cette pièce, pas avec elle dedans. Mon cœur bat bien trop vite dans ma poitrine et je suis comme hypnotisée par ses gestes, ses postures et... sa beauté.

\- Il joue quoi comme musique Ginny ? Je n'arrive plus à m'en souvenir.

\- Euh je ne sais pas.

Elle se lève pour demander à une fille puis revient vers moi.

Je secoue la tête pour la remercier. Au fur et mesure, le coin de son groupe se vide et il ne reste à présent plus qu'elle et moi, je suis toujours assise sur le canapé. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge puis range ensuite son violon dans son étui, peu de temps après elle s'installe sur le petit banc du piano, alors que je m'attendais à entendre la mélodie que je lui avais apprise, une autre retentit. Une musique bien au-dessus de celle que je lui ai fait faire. Elle sait déjà jouer du piano, elle faisait exprès de louper des notes. Je secoue la tête et souris, elle m'a bien manipulée.

Je laisse mes pas me guider, et sans la déranger, je m'installe à côté d'elle. Je ne perds pas une seconde pour la regarder et Merlin, elle sourit, vraiment et il est tellement magnifique, ce sourire. Elle est tellement belle mais pas que son physique, sa personnalité aussi, une fois qu'on fait tomber les barrières qu'elle s'obstine à mettre autour d'elle, on découvre une fille marrante, qui ferait n'importe quoi pour les gens qu'elle aime, intelligente, tellement têtue, craintive de montrer ses sentiments ce qui lui vaut son comportement mesquin, parce que, « être méchante avec les autres est un moyen pratique de se débarrasser des parasites », tout simplement s'éviter de s'attacher et de souffrir.

Je me laisse transporter par cette musique formidable qui résonne à mes oreilles.

Après cette nouvelle journée de cours, j'essaye vraiment de rester concentrée sur la lecture de mon livre, mais la fatigue gagne de plus en plus de terrain et je finis par déclarer forfait. Je marque la page puis passe rapidement par la salle de bains. Valentine est encore dehors alors que le couvre-feu commence dans deux minutes. Ce qui me rappelle que je n'ai pas fini le compte-rendu de notre ronde. J'ouvre mon sac et griffonne rapidement ce qu'il s'est passé. Il faut aussi que je réponde à la lettre de mes parents, Merlin, tant de chose à faire et si peu d'heures dans une journée. C'est dans ces moments-là que mon retourneur de temps me manque.

J'enfile mon pyjama et me glisse sous les draps, depuis la rentrée des vacances de février, je n'ai pas dormi une seule fois dans ma chambre. Je me mets sur mon flanc droit et en l'attendant, mon esprit vagabonde. Je sais que Valentine est une très bonne menteuse et quand je lui demande si elle va bien, je sens que ce n'est pas totalement le cas. Je suis très touchée qu'elle me fasse part de ses soucis, ça signifie beaucoup en prenant en considération la manière dont elle fonctionne mais j'ai remarqué qu'elle passait moins de temps avec Clémence, qui semble scotchée à Lucy, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'elles sortent ensemble et je crains que l'histoire de ses parents la tourmente beaucoup plus qu'elle ne veuille l'admettre.

Alors que mes paupières étaient sur le point de remporter le duel, j'entends Valentine rentrer dans sa chambre. Je me tourne légèrement pour regarder l'heure et il est minuit.

\- Je suis crevée !

Elle se jette sur le lit et ne bouge plus. Elle porte toujours son uniforme de Poudlard. C'est rare quand elle le garde toute la journée.

\- Tu étais avec Clémence ?

\- Dans la salle commune des Serdaigles avec Caileigh. Je suis sûre que Carla va se plaindre, on parie combien qu'on va y avoir droit à la prochaine réunion de préfets ?

\- Pourquoi tu ne vois pas Caileigh avant le couvre-feu Valentine ?

\- Je fais ce que je veux, répond-t-elle en soufflant.

Oui mais elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut, avant, le couvre-feu. Elle se relève puis se change rapidement. Une fois qu'elle est de retour dans le lit, je viens me lover contre sa poitrine. Nos respirations ne font maintenant plus qu'une. Je m'amuse avec ses cheveux distraitement. Je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix, je me sens vraiment bien avec elle.

\- Ton cœur bat vite Hermione.

\- Le tien aussi je te fais remarquer.

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure d'une façon très sensuelle à mes yeux et puis la façon dont elle me regarde... Je m'avance vers elle pour l'embrasser car c'est l'une des meilleures sensations que j'ai pu expérimenter de toute ma vie et puis ses lèvres me font cruellement envie. Elle passe l'une de ses mains contre ma nuque et remonte lentement jusqu'à atteindre ma chevelure. Ce geste provoque une sensation tellement planante. Son autre main sillonne mon dos laissant à chaque fois une brûlure cuisante sur ma peau. Je romps l'échange à bout de souffle pour déposer de doux baisers contre son cou ce qui la fait se plaindre. Je la mords tendrement jusqu'à ce que je l'entende jurer non pas d'une façon qui insinuerait que j'arrête tout, au contraire. Je reste donc sur cette zone en jouant avec ma langue. Elle me surprend en changeant de position, ses yeux sont tellement magnifiques. Elle dépose doucement des baisers sur mon front, mes joues, mon nez puis pour finir avec mes lèvres et son ventre nous fait part de son mécontentement. Je brise le silence la première.

\- Tu veux manger ?

\- Oui… je crève la dalle.

Je me relève et pars dans le salon lui prendre deux muffins, je me doutais qu'elle allait sauter le repas du soir. Elle sourit en voyant ce que j'ai dans les mains. Je m'assieds en tailleur sur le lit, la fatigue étant passée. J'ai envie de poser des questions qui me trottent dans la tête depuis… le début. J'ai besoin d'avoir des réponses aux questions que je me pose même si ses justifications ne vont pas me plaire.

\- Tu as eu combien de partenaires ?

Elle soupire en fermant les yeux puis finit par les rouvrir.

\- Je me demandais si tu allais me poser la question, ça a vraiment une importance pour toi de savoir avec combien de personne j'ai couché ?

\- J'aimerai te répondre non, mais oui ça compte, je ne sais pas, tu as forcément beaucoup plus d'expérience que moi et bon, si je compte celles en début d'année on peut déjà commencer le compte avec six et encore ce sont celles que j'ai vu partir le matin.

Elle sourit puis rigole. Je lui demande perturbée :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu les as vraiment compté ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Elle mange quelques bouts de son muffin puis lève ses prunelles vers moi puis regarde un point imaginaire.

\- Honnêtement, je ne saurais te dire combien, sans doute une vingtaine, puis te prends pas la tête pour ça, - elle me regarde - certes j'ai de l'expérience mais ça ne fait pas tout, en amour, relation amoureuse la note Troll quoi, alors que toi, même si tu n'as jamais été amoureuse auparavant tu as déjà eu des relations de plus d'un jour, on s'équilibre, et c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on progressera, tu ne crois pas ? D'autant plus que j'en ferai un max, je préfère t'avertir dès maintenant.

Je dépose un doux baiser sur son nez et me colle vraiment à elle.

\- Tu as peur que je parte ?

\- Surtout que tu ailles retrouver je ne sais pas qui dans une salle de classe.

\- Ah merci de me rappeler mon rendez-vous d'une heure, mais qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi !

Elle s'apprête à partir de mes bras mais je la retiens avec mes jambes en lui murmurant de rester ici. Je ne fais absolument pas confiance en toutes ses prédatrices qui n'hésiteront pas une seule seconde pour la draguer, elle ajoute perplexe :

\- Je n'irai assurément pas te tromper maintenant que je t'ai.

\- Et Caileigh, tu peux ne pas nier que votre relation est spéciale.

Elle rigole.

\- C'est mon amie elle est importante pour moi, d'où mon comportement, mais c'est tout.

Elle caresse mon visage avec le bout de ses doigts.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? reprend-t-elle.

\- C'est juste que ça risque de m'agacer à force d'en voir toujours une te regarder.

\- Donc tu es vraiment jalouse ce n'était pas sur les caractéristiques d'emploi ça ! Remboursement !

Elle l'aura cherché, je me mets à califourchon sur elle en affichant mon sourire le plus sincère et quand elle comprend réellement mes intentions, c'est trop tard pour elle.

\- Nan !

Après avoir pleuré de rire, je m'allonge à moitié sur elle, le reste de mon corps reposant sur le lit. Je suis tellement bien et je pourrais l'être encore plus si elle pouvait rejouer ma musique. Après avoir demandé gentiment elle accepte bien évidemment tout de suite et je m'installe confortablement.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte à quel point ça m'avait manqué, qu'elle joue ma musique, pour moi. Comment j'ai pu refouler aussi longtemps mes premiers sentiments qui ont commencé à apparaître bien avant Noël. Parce qu'après ces premiers moments avec elle, c'est exactement comme avant, sauf que maintenant le physique est vraiment présent sous-tout ses formes, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

Après une heure de musique, je l'embrasse sur le front avant d'aller dans la salle de bains. Je retourne à ses côtés et elle a profité de mon absence pour ranger un peu sa chambre, elle est vraiment bordélique, l'opposé de moi. Elle sourit en me voyant et se fait un chignon à la va-vite puis s'installe dans son lit. Je pose ma baguette sur sa commode et m'installe à côté d'elle. Je ne tarde pas à m'en aller aux pays des rêves.

Je soupire de satisfaction une fois que j'ai fini mon livre. Valentine va enfin pouvoir me jouer son nouveau morceau de musique. Je le range dans mon sac puis attache mes cheveux. Elle a l'air dans les nuages.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Je dois voir dans pas longtemps Rachel en fait, mais je ne sais pas, ça ne te dérange si j'y vais ? Tu peux venir ou profiter de ce moment pour réviser, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie.

Je me lève et essaye de décoiffer sa chevelure, je dis bien essayer car quoi que je fasse elle reste toujours aussi splendide.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux aller la voir et je viens avec toi.

Elle sourit et m'embrasse avec beaucoup trop de passion. Une fois dans les couloirs je la suis pour arriver bien évidemment dans la salle de musique. Je m'installe dans un coin et sors mes cours, elle a raison autant profiter qu'elle soit occupée avec sa sœur avant qu'elle ne le soit plus et que je ressente le besoin irrésistible de la toucher comme maintenant.

Elle s'installe à côté de moi et joue distraitement avec mes cheveux.

\- Je suis désolée du retard il fallait que j'envoie une lettre à ma mère, elle n'arrête pas de m'en envoyer depuis l'histoire du transplagne et l'excuse que j'ai dû inventée.

Valentine hoche la tête et peu de temps après elles se mettent à jouer de la guitare.

Nous ressortons d'ici deux heures après, ça me fait tellement plaisir de voir Valentine sourire sans qu'elle y soit forcée. Nous descendons dans la Grande Salle pour manger. Elle effleure ma main et je finis par la prendre, mon cœur a décidé de battre le nouveau record de battements par minute. Je suis tellement sur un petit nuage que les élèves autour de nous se volatilisent. Une fois devant l'entrée elle lâche ma main et je la regarde s'éloigner de moi.

\- Si tu veux tu peux nous rejoindre.

Il me faut un moment pour essayer de deviner de quoi cette fille me parle et même après vingt secondes je suis toujours au même point.

\- Pardon ?

\- L'après Valentine si tu veux en parler, je vous ai vu vous tenir la main et puisque qu'avec elle...

Je la coupe avant qu'elle ne finisse son baratin et surtout que je m'énerve.

\- Elle est avec moi maintenant.

Elle fronce les sourcils mais je n'attends pas que ma phrase la percute et me dirige vers ma table pour m'installer à côté de Ginny. Je me sers en légumes et écoute ce que les garçons racontent mais j'arrête bien rapidement lorsque je saisis qu'ils parlent, encore de Quidditch. Profitant d'une petite pause de leur part, j'engage la conversation sur les révisions, Harry fait mine de ne pas comprendre ce que je dis et Ron se resserre de la purée. Je ne m'en sortirai jamais avec eux.

Je me dépêche de manger pour aller rejoindre Valentine le plus rapidement possible mais elle est en pleine conversation avec Clémence et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais quelque chose ne va pas. Quand elle se lève de table, je fais la même chose.

Les élèves ont forcément décidé de faire la même chose que nous, du coup, je mets pas mal de temps à remonter la file d'élève pour arriver à elle. Une fois à son niveau Clémence n'est plus avec elle mais... Carolyn l'est. Je me rapproche d'elles et Carolyn cesse de parler en me voyant, elle finit par hausser un sourcil.

\- Si c'est pour finir le devoir c'est sans moi.

\- Je ne venais pas pour cette raison.

Elle fait un clin d'œil à Valentine puis repart en direction des cachots. Nous prenons la direction de nos dortoirs, sans mentionner ce qui vient de se passer.

\- Tu vas de temps en temps dans ta salle commune ?

\- Nan, je suis bien plus tranquille dans nos dortoirs.

Elle semble un peu à cran. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et tâte le terrain.

\- Clémence va bien ?

Au lieu de me répondre, elle pose ses lèves sur les miennes et Merlin que c'est bon, je passe mes deux mains autour de son cou comme pour l'attirer encore plus contre moi alors que c'est impossible. Je romps le baiser par manque d'air et embrase son cou lui arrachant un soupir, quand je sens sa langue humide contre le mien je suis obligée d'arrêter un moment ce que je fais pour émettre une lamentation. Chaque contact provenant d'elle me rend folle et une sensation agréable commence à m'envahir vers le bas de mon ventre. Elle reprend possession de mes lèves et nous entamons une danse avec nos langues mais elle veut à tout prix garder le contrôle. Je finis par lui mordiller la lèvre inférieure et je peux ensuite sentir son sourire contre mes lèvres.

Je ne suis pas stupide, elle ne veut pas me mentir là-dessus et préfère éviter le sujet de sa meilleure amie.

Une fois arrivées, nous ne tardons à nous endormir dans sa chambre, malgré l'heure.

Le lendemain matin je me réveille avant elle, évidemment. Je pars prendre ma douche tranquillement. Soudain, Clémence surgit comme une furie pour vomir dans les toilettes. Je lui demande inquiète.

\- Clémence, tu vas bien ?

Je tiens toujours dans ma main ma brosse à cheveux près de ma chevelure tellement je suis surprise. Elle se rince le visage et s'assied sur le rebord de la baignoire. Je la rejoins et elle finit par me dire.

\- Je suis enceinte Hermione.

\- Et ça va ? Ça fait longtemps ?

J'évite de lui demander pourquoi elle garde l'enfant tout en sachant notre jeune âge, car connaissant Clémence, cette décision ne s'est pas faite sur un coup de tête puis nous ne sommes pas assez proches pour emprunter ce chemin. Je suis d'ailleurs étonnée qu'elle me fasse part d'une telle chose. Je suis touchée, mais surprise.

\- Un mois à peu près. - elle soupire -, c'est incroyable ce qu'il m'arrive. Tu peux le garder pour toi ?

\- Oui, pas de soucis. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Lucy et toi, vous sortez bien ensemble ? - Elle hoche la tête et je souris-, et du coup elle prend comment cette situation ?

\- Honnêtement, elle est parfaite. Je sais pas si elle agit de cette façon pour se faire en quelque sorte pardonner, pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer par le passé et je ne veux pas savoir, toujours est-il que je ne pourrai jamais assez la remercier.

\- Je suis contente pour vous. Tout va bien alors maintenant ?

\- On va dire que oui Hermione et au fait, je suis contente de te voir avec Valentine.

Je lui souris tendrement mais encore une fois je me trouve face à un mur, alors si ce n'est pas cet enfant qui la turlupine, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Je secoue la tête et la laisse aller réveiller sa meilleure amie. Je finis de dompter mes cheveux puis quelques minutes plus tard, ma copine arrive.

\- Hello, je suis crevée.

\- Pour ne pas changer.

\- Ah ah ah.

Elle dépose un léger bisou contre ma joue puis se lave les dents, je la regarde un moment puis la laisse se préparer seule. Quand nous descendons dans la Grande Salle pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner, à peine installée à ma table qu'Harry me demande de l'aide pour relire son devoir. Je fais la sourde oreille un long moment, non mais, quand je leur dis de travailler, j'ai toujours comme réponse qu'il y a le temps, alors maintenant, qu'ils ne viennent pas me supplier.

Je discute avec Ginny tout en évitant les regards curieux de Ron. Après avoir soupiré, je réponds favorablement à la demande de mon meilleur ami et je lui dis que cette fois, c'est bien la dernière fois. Nous finissons de manger et peu de temps après nous allons en cours.

\- Allez Harry ! Dis-nous !

Je suis avec mes deux meilleurs amis dans le petit salon de mes dortoirs. Ron a accepté de venir car Valentine répète avec son groupe de musique. Et ça fait maintenant dix minutes que j'essaye de soutirer des informations à Harry.

\- Mais je n'ai rien à avouer, répond-t-il sur la défensive.

\- Hermione laisse le respirer, tu vois bien qu'il ne nous cache rien.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, Harry deviendrait chauve, je ne suis pas sûre que Ron le remarquerait avant des heures. Oui, j'exagère. Je soupire mécontente d'avoir tort. Je m'appuie contre le dossier de mon fauteuil et Harry lâche :

\- Ok, j'ai embrassé Luna, enfin, elle m'a embrassée, je ne sais pas !

Je suis tellement surprise de cet aveu que j'en oublie de jubiler car, j'avais raison !

\- Hein ? répond Ron.

Je lui demande sourire aux lèvres.

\- Et tu le désirais ?

\- C'est arrivé comme ça, on discutait et ses lèvres étaient soudainement proche des miennes.

\- Tu as embrassé Luna ?

\- Oui Ron ! Harry à embrassé Luna dis-je à moitié exaspérée.

\- Ça va c'est bon, je préfère être sûr.

Harry développe un petit plus cet échange sans trop rentrer dans les détails. Ils ne sortent pas ensemble et mon meilleur ami est plus troublé qu'autres choses. Il ne s'attendait pas à éprouver de l'affection pour Luna.

Le lendemain, je m'installe sur le canapé et attrape un livre, que je n'ai pas ouvert depuis très longtemps, L'Histoire de Poudlard. Je souris puis commence ma lecture. L'ouverture de notre portrait me fait relever la tête, Valentine s'installe à côté de moi. Je referme mon livre et lui demande.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux et attire mon visage au sien. Mon cœur se manifeste dans ma poitrine, j'entrouvre légèrement les lèvres et je peux sentir sa langue les parcourir. Je me rapproche légèrement pour l'embrasser complètement et Merlin, pourquoi ai-je tant attendu ? Après ce petit moment, elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule et me répond d'un ton théâtral.

\- Raconte-moi l'histoire de Poudlard.

Je souris comme jamais et commence ma lecture, complètement heureuse. Après plusieurs pages de tournées, Valentine m'indique qu'elle doit s'occuper d'une affaire urgente avec Carolyn et de ce fait, j'en profite pour passer du temps avec Ginny, Ron, Harry et Neville. Etant donné que le temps est clément avec nous en ce samedi, nous allons nous balader aux alentours du lac. Il fait encore assez froid mais la neige commence à progressivement disparaître. Luna vient nous rejoindre et Harry change d'attitude.

Ron nous indique que son frère, George recherche un nouvel associé pour travailler avec lui à la boutique et il hésite. Ça lui plairait bien de travailler avec son frère mais Ron parle depuis quelques temps de devenir auror, comme Harry. Neville ne sait pas trop ce qu'il veut faire, ou du moins un poste en tant que professeur ne le dérangerait pas et Ginny, poursuiveuse chez les Harpies. Luna se contente d'énoncer des métiers qui dépassent tout bon sens.

Quant à moi, je suis de plus en plus attirée par le Département de la Justice Magique. Je me dis qu'il existe de bien trop grande inégalité entre le monde des moldus et le nôtre et que parfois, le résultat des audiences est consternant.

Alors que je voulais retourner dans mes dortoirs pour regarder de nouveau mon texte concernant les elfes de maison, Ginny me demande de prolonger la promenade. Les garçons commencent une partie de balle un peu plus loin. Nous nous installons finalement sur l'herbe, ne nous sommes pas les seuls à avoir eu l'idée de sortir pour s'aérer les idées. D'ici je peux voir quelques hiboux quitter la volière de manière assez coordonnée, comme l'aiguille d'une montre, à chaque fois que la trotteuse fait un tour complet, un nouvel hibou s'envole pour une destination que m'est complètement inconnue.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Tout en fixant l'horizon et suivant la disparition du soleil, je réponds à mon amie.

\- Je vais bientôt exploser.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai jamais eu autant de travail de ma vie et je dors peu en ce moment. En plus Valentine s'en moque de se coucher tard, elle dort en cours du coup guetter l'heure n'est pas une priorité pour elle.

\- Merlin tu m'as fait peur. Ben, arrêtez de vous amuser et couchez-vous plutôt.

\- Merci pour cette réponse perspicace.

Elle me pousse légèrement et commence à arracher l'herbe avec sa main, assez nerveusement d'ailleurs. Quelque chose la tracasse, clairement, et je me demande ce que c'est.

\- Cette herbe ne t'a rien fait Ginny, si tu me disais ce qui t'embête à la place ?

Elle me regarde dans les yeux, cherchant une réponse à travers mon regard.

\- Hmm, Valentine t'a un peu parlé de ce qu'il s'était passé pendant les vacances… ? Genre le dernier jour.

Je ne comprends pas vraiment de quoi elle parle, enfin, maintenant en y réfléchissant, ça doit être l'histoire de ses parents. Je hoche la tête et Ginny soupir de soulagement.

\- Merlin j'ai cru que j'allais devoir encore supporter ce secret toute seule. C'est surtout Victor qui m'inquiète, il a fait le dur devant sa sœur et Rachel, mais cette histoire l'a bien atteint. Il ne se sent pas bien et je n'arrive pas à lui remonter le moral. Évidemment, quand nous sommes avec tout le monde, tout est parfait ! Mais une fois seuls, il se renferme un peu.

J'ai remarqué que Valentine était assez agitée pendant son sommeil néanmoins pas assez pour la réveiller en hurlant.

\- Je pense que le mieux c'est qu'il en parle, d'après ce que j'ai compris mettre leur mère au courant est exclu. Du coup le psychologue mais honnêtement, il ne se sentira bien qu'une fois qu'il pourra parler à sa mère. Propose-lui cette idée et s'il est contre, reste toi-même, soit là pour lui, comme tu l'as toujours fait.

Elle me sourit et semble aller mieux. Nous remontons ensuite pour aller dîner, le temps passe trop vite. La nuit est déjà tombée et le temps s'est nettement rafraîchi.

\- Je viens de me rappeler qu'il fallait que je te montre quelque chose dans tes dortoirs Hermione, on peut y aller rapidement avant de manger ?

Ma curiosité étant éveillée, j'accepte et nous ne rencontrons que des élèves allant dans la direction opposée. Je dis mon mot de passe et le tableau permet de nous laisser rentrer, je me retourne pour demander à Ginny de quoi il en retourne, mais elle n'est pas là. Je fronce les sourcils et alors que j'allais faire demi-tour pour voir ce qu'elle fait, j'entends Valentine m'appeler.

Je m'avance vers le salon et le feu est déjà allumé, je peux apercevoir une nappe non loin de la cheminée et j'arrête mon inspection quand ma copine s'exprime de nouveau.

\- Je voulais faire quelque chose de bien, mais sachant que mes compétences culinaires représentent mon niveau en anglais, c'est-à-dire proche du néant, j'ai fait comme j'ai pu.

Elle prend ma main et nous amène près de la cheminée. Il y a des muffins, du jus de citrouille, de la brioche, de la confiture, ce qui ne change pas de nos repas quand on mange ici.

\- Tu noteras que j'ai quand même versé le jus dans la carafe.

Je rigole et lui demande nerveusement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fête ce soir ?

\- Oh rien, je voulais juste changer un peu d'ambiance.

Je hoche la tête et m'installe en face d'elle. Tout en mangeant elle me raconte ensuite qu'elle voulait faire du poulet avez du riz et qu'elle a tenté de faire son gâteau au chocolat, mais l'échec du plat l'a refroidie et elle s'est contentée de piocher des aliments déjà prêts. Le feu qui crépite à côté de moi me donne chaud et maintenant que j'y pense, Ginny n'avait rien à me montrer ce soir, elle avait pour mission de me tenir éloignée de mes dortoirs et je suis quasiment sûre que Valentine n'était pas avec Carolyn. Ne voulant pas gâcher l'ambiance qui règne, j'évite le sujet de ses parents qui l'attristera forcément et préfère lui parler de sa relation avec sa sœur qui la rend heureuse, même si elle essaye de la cacher du mieux qu'elle le peut.

\- Tu progresses en guitare ?

\- Pas aussi vite que je le voudrais, mais je ne peux pas me consacrer qu'à cet instrument.

Je lui demande pourquoi même si la réponse me paraît évidente.

\- Mon violon. Avoir atteint un tel niveau demande du travail. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter, enfin si, mais je suis très douée et ça demande énormément de temps de maintenir ce que j'ai acquis au fil des années. Mon… grand-père avait pour habitude avant Poudlard, de venir me chercher tous les dimanches, il était censé m'apprendre l'art de la pêche, bien sûr, c'était une excuse et nous allions juste flâner dans des magasins de musique classique et quand il fallait justifier des prises, nous blâmions la malchance. C'est lui qui m'a appris à mentir aussi bien, en l'observant. Il mentait presque comme il respirait, je sais que mon frère a lui aussi eu des moments privilégiés dont on ne sait strictement rien, comme le reste de mes cousins. Si ma mère n'était pas aussi…

Et bien bravo Hermione ! Tout ce qu'il fallait éviter est quand même arrivé. Tout partait si bien pourtant. Je me rapproche d'elle et m'installe en tailleur en face d'elle. Ses cheveux comme à leur habitude en ce moment sont détachés et ondulent, elle a mis son fameux gilet bleu foncé et un pantalon noir simple et ses chaussures doivent traîner près de son lit. J'efface l'unique larme rebelle de son visage à l'aide de mon pouce et elle prend ma main, elle reprend calmement.

\- Si ma mère n'avait pas été pas si contre mon envie de jouer du violon, je n'aurais pas eu à mentir là-dessus. Mais maintenant que je sais la vérité sur elle, lui en vouloir est en dessus de mes forces, et j'aimerais juste aller la voir, et lui parler, des heures et des heures durant. Elle sait tellement peu de choses sur ma vie, et ça me fait mal, terriblement mal de ne pas avoir eu mes parents durant mon enfance, et maintenant que Paul est là…

Elle se met soudainement à rire et ça me surprend étant donné ce qu'elle me dit. Je garde mon sérieux sans laisser transparaître mon incompréhension et elle continue, l'air abasourdi.

\- Je viens de réaliser que je t'ai parlé de mes parents sans retenue, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'ouvrir mes pensées à quelqu'un aussi facilement. Tu es hautement perturbante Hermione Granger.

Je souris et le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée semble être un bruit très lointain, et j'aurais bu un litre d'eau que la sensation d'assèchement siégeant dans ma gorge n'aurait pas disparu. Un frisson sillonne ma colonne vertébrale. Elle m'hypnotise avec son regard, par la manière dont elle me dit qu'elle a envie de moi, tout en gardant le silence, son corps la trahissant, comme le mien.

Alors que j'allais répondre, elle secoue la tête, et vient placer sa main pour longer mon avant-bras, sa main est chaude, voire brûlante. Je ferme les yeux quelques secondes, pour m'assurer que je ne rêve pas, et quand elle se trouve toujours devant moi à me regarder dans les yeux, je me penche vers elle pour l'embrasser.

Elle finit par se lever et m'aide à faire de même, au lieu d'aller dans sa chambre, nous allons dans la mienne. J'avais presque oublié ce qu'est une chambre rangée. Elle a mis plein de bougies un peu partout ce qui donne un éclairage très léger à la pièce. L'air est parfumé. Mon cœur m'indique que je suis bien vivante, tellement il bat fort, tellement les cognements contre ma cage thoracique me paralyseraient presque sur place. Je suis touchée par cette petite attention de sa part, elle fait vraiment des efforts pour moi.

Nous nous asseyons au bout du lit, elle appose sa main contre mon visage et le parcourt comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le découvrait, son touché est électrisant. Peu de temps après, je me rapproche d'elle et doucement, j'avance mon visage du sien, de ses lèvres que j'effleure juste quelques secondes, avant de l'embrasser encore une fois. Nous tombons d'un même mouvement sur le lit.

L'échange commence à se faire plus virulent. Elle s'arrête de m'embrasser pour me marquer, juste dans le cou et j'attrape la couverture de mon lit en me cambrant légèrement. Elle passe ensuite l'une de ses mains sous mon t-shirt, me brûlant au passage.

\- Si... tu as des doutes, ou, que tu veux arrêter, n'hésite pas à me le dire Hermione.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, pour essayer de me calmer, mais j'échoue. La peur prend le dessus sur mes autres émotions et mon mal de ventre reprend.

Quand je les ouvre de nouveau, elle passe sa langue contre ses lèvres et quand elle fait ça, il me les faut contre les miennes.

Ses jambes s'entremêlent aux miennes, le poids de son corps est à peine soutenu par ses coudes disposés à chaque côté de ma tête et je peux aussi bien sentir la chaleur que dégage son corps et entendre sa respiration s'accélérer au fur et à mesure que mes mains caressent son dos. Elle couvre mon cou de baiser tous plus humides les uns que les autres, pendant que l'une de ses mains parcourt mon ventre en remontant dangereusement vers ma poitrine. Elle enlève mon gilet et mon t-shirt.

Quand ses doigts délicats effleurent le haut de mon sein, je ne peux pas me retenir d'exprimer un gémissement de plaisir plus bruyant que les autres. Lorsque je croise son regard merveilleux elle sourit et je fais de même. Elle se relève pour s'asseoir et dans le même temps elle me ramène contre elle. Je l'embrasse de nouveau, car je n'ai toujours pas succombé au plaisir ultime de pouvoir sentir sa langue contre la mienne et quand finalement elle entrouvre la bouche je ne me fais pas prier pour assouvir mon désir et la sensation dans le bas de mon ventre devient de plus en plus intense.

Le fait d'avoir un arrière-goût de framboise ne me choque absolument pas et je souris contre ses lèvres avant de reprendre, encore et encore. Elle enlève mon soutien-gorge d'une main bien trop facilement. Elle observe le haut de mon corps un moment et ça me perturbe. Elle finit par coller son front contre le haut de ma poitrine.

Je murmure un rapide « ça va » quand ma respiration me permet de le faire. J'ai jamais eu aussi chaud de ma vie et ça n'a tellement rien à voir avec mes anciens copains, c'est tellement différent, plus imposant, comme si mes sens étaient décuplés.

Elle répond haletante.

\- C'est juste que, je t'aime et tu es tellement belle Hermione.

\- Euh… merci.

Elle rigole silencieusement puis finit par sourire et c'est le plus beau que j'ai jamais vu affiché sur son visage et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de reprendre possession de ses lèvres en essayant d'enlever comme je peux son gilet.

Je la fais basculer sur le dos et je déboutonne lentement les boutons de son chemisier, je peux voir à son regard que c'est un supplice pour elle, que je prenne mon temps mais je veux me souvenir de chaque caresse, de chaque baiser, de chaque moment partagé avec elle.

Je prends soudain conscience que c'est moi qui suis maître en quelque sorte de la situation et mes mains commencent à trembloter un peu quand j'effleure délicatement sa cicatrice. Elle doit faire à peine deux centimètres, je fais le contour avec mes lèvres et remonte progressivement à elle. Le contact de nos deux poitrines rend chaque bouffée d'air difficile à prendre. Le temps s'arrête soudainement.

À chaque fois qu'elle passe sa langue sur ma peau, j'ai l'impression d'être brûlée au fer rouge. Mon cœur bat trop vite et je suis sûre qu'elle peut le sentir, comme toutes les autres fois. Je ne pensais pas que l'entendre gémir de plaisir face à ce que je lui fais me procurerait autant de ravissement. Elle tourne légèrement la tête et j'en profite pour embrasser son cou de façon régulière et pas longtemps après elle me serre contre elle en bougeant délicatement son bassin contre le mien et j'ai du mal à rester pleinement concentrée sur ce que je fais, tellement je perds le contrôle plus le fait qu'elle sente encore trop bon me donne envie de la dévorer et c'est ce que je fais avec son cou.

Elle se lamente de plaisir contre mon oreille augmentant le mien par la même occasion. Valentine me surprend, comme d'habitude, en changeant de position et je sais que nous nous y rapprochons. Il ne restait plus qu'un vêtement pour que nos corps soient complètement en contact et maintenant, il n'y a plus rien faisant accélérer les battements de mon cœur, comme si c'était encore possible. Nous ne sommes jamais allées aussi loin, Merlin que va t'il se passer maintenant ? Reste calme Hermione, tout va bien aller. Ce n'est qu'une fille complètement nue, qui se trouve en face de toi, rien de plus normal. Oui.

Les coudes appuyés contre le lit, elle assise en tailleur en face de moi. On se regarde, la respiration insoutenable. Elle commence à s'avancer lentement vers moi, tel un lion voulant dévorer sa proie, en l'occurrence moi. Son visage est à présent près du mien et elle dépose un léger baiser contre mes lèvres, je serre les dents.

Elle pose enfin son corps dorénavant brûlant comme la braise sur moi, rien qu'a ce contact, sans mouvement fait de sa part, nous nous plaignons à l'unisson. Je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour me contrôler un tant soit peu, mais elle marmonne qu'il ne faut absolument pas que je me retienne, me détendant par la même occasion. Quant à elle, elle ne sait pas empêcher de laisser échapper son habituel « putain ».

Elle commence des mouvements de va-et-vient avec son corps et c'est mille fois mieux que ce que je m'étais imaginé. Elle m'embrasse de temps en temps, mais cesse rapidement pour réussir par la suite à continuer de respirer, enfin c'est mon cas personnellement, mais au fur et à mesure, j'entends à sa respiration irrégulière, que c'est aussi dur pour elle, que pour moi.

Elle s'arrête un moment le temps de reprendre son souffle, elle tremble contre moi. Ensuite elle remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille, elle me demande.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Sûre ? me demande-t-elle de nouveau.

Je souris pour toute réponse, puis elle laisse un baiser sur mon nez. Elle commence à descendre vers mon entre jambe, en déposant au passage des embrassades sur ma poitrine et mon ventre. J'ai juste le temps de la voir s'attacher les cheveux que deux secondes plus tard, je me cambre quand sa langue frôle l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Soudain je me crispe légèrement en sentant pour la première fois ses doigts en moi, la sensation déplaisante disparaît rapidement pour laisser place à toute autre chose. Son visage est près du mien, je m'agrippe à son épaule en y enfonçant le peu d'ongles que j'ai mais je ne peux pas faire autrement, ma respiration se bloque et je n'ai plus de vocabulaire utilisable pour la suite. C'est juste : wow.

Je me laisse emporter par le bien-être que je ressens, l'appréhension m'ayant abandonnée pour me permettre de gémir de plaisir sans timidité. Valentine respire vraiment très fort, et moi je n'arrive plus à rien. D'un coup, elle accélère ses mouvements et je sens mon corps se contracter. Je ferme les yeux, Valentine me mord l'épaule et je perçois de façon très lointaine, mon prénom, murmuré, pleins de fois.

Elle ramène sa main contre mon ventre, m'embrasse tendrement et se laisse tomber à côté de moi, en jurant, encore. Je me cale contre sa poitrine et attends de reprendre une respiration régulière avant de parler, mais je finis par m'endormir, la dernière chose à laquelle je pense avant de sombrer est que je ne pouvais pas mieux rêver pour une première fois.

Je suis réveillée par les caresses de Valentine qui ne sont plus faites sur mon bras. Je suis sur un petit nuage, elle est blottie contre moi et j'aimerais rester dans cette position pour toujours.

\- Bien dormi ?

\- Comment tu sais que je suis réveillée ?

\- Ta respiration.

Maintenant qu'elle le fait remarquer je respire en effet plus fort. Je souris et me tourne légèrement pour la regarder en lui chuchotant que c'est de sa faute. Elle m'embrasse tendrement et me tourne pour que je sois entièrement face à elle. Après ce petit moment plus que parfait je ne peux pas m'empêcher de dire ceci :

\- C'était ma première fois.

Je sais très bien qu'elle le sait déjà mais c'est surtout sa réponse face à mon affirmation qui m'intéresse et quand elle murmure qu'elle aussi en se cachant à moitié dans son oreiller je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire et mon cœur est rempli de joie. Elle finit par se mettre sur le dos.

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'ai trop chaud, tu me donnes chaud.

Je souris et elle se découvre en apparaissant complètement dans sa tenue d'Eve et elle est magnifique. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer et finalement j'approche ma main contre le début de son visage, son cou, son bras, son ventre tout en disant.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais autant de grains de beauté.

\- Et si, j'en ai un peu plus dans le dos.

Elle s'assied sur le bord du lit et fait passer ses cheveux devant son buste pour que je puisse voir. Je me redresse aussi et fais balader mes doigts sur eux comme si je réalisais un schéma, entre ses grains de beauté et les traces de mon passage. Je n'y suis pas allé de main morte. À un moment donné je passe près de sa hanche et elle se contracte subitement.

\- Ah… ça chatouille.

Je m'arrête donc et elle se retourne en souriant.

\- Je n'ai pas dit cependant qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes.

Je soupire et elle m'embrasse affectueusement, tout en enfilant son gilet et une suite de vêtements assez court, elle me dit.

\- Surtout ne bouge pas, je reviens dans quinze minutes max.

Je hoche la tête et me laisse tomber sur le dos, heureuse, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, le cœur léger. Tout va bien.

Je me lève cinq minutes après et enfile une culotte et l'un de ses t-shirt larges qui était dans ma chambre, plus ça va, et plus ses vêtements se retrouvent dans ma chambre. Je refais le lit et m'installe dessus en l'attendant impatiemment. Elle referme la porte avec son pied et installe un plateau en face de moi. Elle s'assied en tailleur.

\- Je ne suis pas douée pour parler de mes sentiments, mais je sais faire le petit-déjeuner, donc nous avons, du thé, vanille pour toi, évidemment framboise pour moi. J'ai pensé à en prendre en partant de l'appartement vu qu'ici faut limite se prostituer pour avoir du thé autre que menthe, euh de la brioche et de la confiture, des petits gâteaux et j'ai pris du chocolat, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais soyons fous, en gros le repas d'hier soir.

\- C'est l'intention qui compte et c'est parfait.

Elle me sourit et je ne lui demande pas si elle est allée dans les couloirs dans cette tenue, c'est sûr. J'attrape des tranches et commence à les tartiner pour elle et pour moi, peu de temps après, je peux voir qu'elle est tracassée par quelque chose. Sa jambe me donne l'impression de passer continuellement des dos d'âne tellement elle la secoue.

\- Chérie ?

\- Hmm.

\- Pose-moi ta question parce que tu vas finir par renverser l'eau des tasses.

Elle inspire profondément et débute d'une voix hésitante.

\- Je me demandais… si tu.. avais aimé ?

Je hausse un sourcil.

\- Parce que je n'étais pas assez convaincante à tes yeux hier soir ?

\- Si mais comment le dire sans te froisser. Jusqu'à maintenant tu es sortie qu'avec des garçons et ma plus grande crainte c'est que...

\- S'il te plaît ne commence pas, je peux te garantir une chose Valentine, et sois en sûre, je t'aime.

\- Grand comment ?

Je secoue la tête et rigole, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut avoir des phrases et des réactions enfantines parfois. Avant de lui répondre je me penche sur elle et l'embrasse.

\- Jusqu'à la lune.

\- Ah ! Moi j'aurais dit grand comme l'univers.

\- Valentine le thé !

\- Rah on s'en fout du thé !

Elle enlève le plateau précipitamment du lit pour le poser sur le sol tellement de façon express que je suis sûre que ça s'est renversé partout sur le sol. Puis elle se jette sur moi, ses lèvres s'écrasent contre les miennes et de suite une douce chaleur m'envahit.

Il est midi, et vu que le petit-déjeuner a fini trempé dans le thé, je sors à contrecœur du lit.

\- Valentine, tu me feras le plaisir de nettoyer ça et de ne pas laisser les elfes le faire.

\- Mais qui que vous soyez, sortez de ce corps.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et une fois arrivée dans la salle de bains, je constate que j'ai un suçon sur ma clavicule et qui remontre légèrement contre mon cou. Je ferme les yeux un instant comme pour me remémorer cette première nuit avec elle. Merlin ! C'était parfait. Je saute dans la douche et finis de me préparer rapidement pour lui laisser la place. En l'attendant, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je relis mes notes en début d'année concernant l'Histoire de la Magie. J'ai décidé de me focaliser pendant un moment sur cette matière, étant donné que j'ai pris de l'avance en Métamorphose et en Sortilèges.

Dès qu'elle est prête, vêtue d'un débardeur blanc transparant, sa veste et son pantalon bleu, nous pouvons y aller. Je m'installe à ma place plus ou moins habituelle à côté de Ginny et tout de suite, Ron brandit la Gazette du Sorcier.

\- Tiens puisque tu n'étais pas là ce matin je te l'ai gardé.

Sentant l'entourloupe, mais étant sur un petit nuage, je le remercie en souriant et le pose à côté de moi. J'inspire et engage la conversation avec Ginny.

\- Comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

Elle repose son verre de jus de citrouille sur la table et commence à sourire.

\- Quoi, je ne peux pas être heureuse à l'optique de l'après-midi révision qui m'attend ?

Elle rigole et alors qu'elle allait répondre, Harry intervient la coupant dans son élan.

\- C'était bien Hermione ?

Le sentiment qui prend soudain possession de tout mon être me semble sur le coup indescriptible, néanmoins, le sourire en coin de mon meilleur ami et l'étonnement qui peint le visage de Ron traduisant qu'il n'a pas encore compris de quoi on parlait, me mets la puce à l'oreille : de la gêne. Je vire au rouge et marmonne rapidement :

\- Je ne crois pas que faire part de nos vies sexuelles soit soudainement devenu le sujet le plus intéressant du monde, il y'a les A.S.P.I.C. Merlin !

\- Quoi ?

Ron pose sa question tout en se levant je me demande lequel de nous deux à le visage le plus cramoisi. J'agite mes bras en l'air dans tous les sens avant de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même.

\- Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, tu savais bien que ça allait finir par arriver, Ron.

Nos camarades écoutent maintenant notre échange et je rajoute le plus calmement possible.

\- Assieds-toi s'il te plaît.

Il le fait après un moment d'hésitation. Il pousse son assiette signifiant qu'il n'a plus faim. Après un moment de silence assez pesant, je reprends sur le même ton.

\- Je t'assure qu'aucun philtre ou potion d'amour n'à altéré mon jugement la concernant. Je l'aime vraiment pour ce qu'elle est et si tu pouvais arrêter de ressentir toute cette rage envers elle, ça serait suffisant pour moi. Je ne te demande pas de l'aimer, mais juste d'être heureux pour moi.

\- Je ne lui fais pas confiance, lâche-t-il.

\- Tu n'as pas à le faire, fais-moi confiance Ron.

Il serre les dents et soupire en essayant de faire fonctionner les muscles de son visage. Je dois dire, que sa préoccupation me touche, même si il me l'impose d'une manière bien masculine, bref. Je change de sujet et tends la perche concernant le prochain match de Quidditch. Je souris en mangeant tout en écoutant mes amis, je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi bien depuis des semaines.

\- Donc si Serpentard perd le match de la semaine prochaine et que nous on gagne contre Serdaigle, la coupe est à nous !

Je hoche la tête pour approuver Harry et il sourit. Je prends la Gazette du Sorcier sous le coude, et alors que j'écoutais Neville concernant notre devoir de Potions, je vois Valentine sortir dehors avec Caileigh.

\- Tu veux qu'on travaille à la bibliothèque ? Dis-je un peu perturbée.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Je passe par mes dortoirs et récupère mon sac dans ma chambre. Elle a rangé le plateau mais laissé les bougies, elle a bien fait. Je m'approche de ma tête de lit quand je crois apercevoir quelque chose de vert, je soulève mon oreiller et trouve une fleur de Lys. Je souris et inspire le parfum du bouquet.

Nous travaillons pratiquement tout l'après-midi dans un calme olympien. Clémence et Lucy sont passées quelques heures et la présence de Caileigh m'indique que Valentine est sûrement dans nos dortoirs. Étant donné que Caileigh s'est installée à côté de moi, je remarque qu'elle travaille l'Arithmancie, et qu'elle utilise une technique que je ne connais pas, j'ai l'impression que c'est celle que l'on a étudiée en cours avec notre professeur et autre chose. Ça me laisse perplexe. Je l'observe en coin et lui demande, ma curiosité ayant besoin d'être satisfaite.

\- Oh, c'est parce que ma mère était professeure d'Arithmancie du coup elle m'a montré toutes les méthodes qui existaient.

\- Elle fait quoi maintenant ?

Elle sourit légèrement et la façade qu'elle a assez souvent fait son apparition.

\- Elle est décédée.

Je pose ma main sur son bras et m'excuse pour la perte de sa mère. Je me sens mal de l'avoir mise dans cet état. Quand vient l'heure du repas, elle commence à ranger ses affaires comme la plupart des élèves encore présents à la bibliothèque.

\- Caileigh, ça te dirait de manger avec Valentine et moi dans notre dortoir ?

\- Vous ne voulez pas être tranquilles ?

C'est bien ce que je pensais, Valentine lui parle énormément. Je suis persuadée qu'il s'est passé quelque chose de très fort entre elles étant donné que ma copine lui porte beaucoup d'affections et discute avec elle de sujets profonds.

\- Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me sourit et je range à mon tour mes affaires. Son humeur semble être mieux, enfin je crois, c'est assez difficile de lire en elle. Nous arrivons dix minutes plus tard et Valentine arrête de jouer du violon quand elle nous voit. Comme à chaque fois qu'elle doit répéter un morceau .

\- Nous avons une invitée ce soir ?

\- Oui, tu as pris assez de nourriture ?

\- Oh ! Plus qu'il n'en faut comme d'habitude.

Je hoche la tête, pose mes affaires dans ma chambre puis passe quelques minutes par la salle de bains. J'embrasse ma copine avant de nous servir du jus de citrouille et c'est le cœur léger, que j'écoute Caileigh raconter comment Valentine s'est cassée la figure en snowboard et elle, essayer de me faire croire que c'est faux.

* * *

Alors, pour une fois je suis satisfaite de mon chapitre avec Hermione. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire, que ce petit ( ou pas x)) lemon à répondu à vos attentes. Que la cachotterie de Harry vous aura étonnez, que vous aimez toujours Valione ( Valentine et Hermione ) ensemble et que les moments avec le Trio étaient sympas.

Le prochain chapitre est sur Lucy !

**Oh hé, je vous conseille de nouveau une fiction écrite par Cottigny. " Une dernière année " et " Road Trip " y'a même la suite d'ailleurs. Si vous êtes fan de la nouvelle génération HP, c'est fait pour vous. :')**


	36. Pourquoi ce n'est jamais simple ?

**Hellooooooooo ! On est dimanche, demain c'est lundi, j'ai besoin de continuer ? **

_**Hiipsterloser : **_Merci pour ta première review et en espérant que la suite te plaise toujours. :')

_**L.Z.12 :**_ Merci ! Si mon petit résumé était bien je vais donc continuer sur cette voie. x) Oui je lui en ai déjà assez fait baver à Victor, comme tous les autres, pour le voir se faire quitter. Du moins ce n'est pas le moment. Je te rassure, tu n'es pas la seule. J'ai parfois du mal avec la prononciation, si ça peut t'aider c'est celle-ci : k AI - lee. Je suis ravie que ma fiction soit ta préférée et que tu es appréciée le lemon. :')

_**Liloo8593 : **_Il aurait dû rester avec Lavande oui et nous éviter de voir Ron avec Hermione. Ce qui me rassure dans un sens c'est qu'ils vont avoir une thérapie de couple. x) Pour ma part il gardera longtemps son caractère de gamin. Je le vois vraiment comme ça jusqu'à ses 22 ans. En philosophie, c'est soit tu sur-love, soit tu dors. xD Il est un peu effacé Neville dans la saga HP sauf dans le dernier où il se trouve étonnant. Et d'ailleurs, il n'a pas eu de chance lui non plus, ses parents sont à St Maingouste et il aurait pu être choisi par Voldy et très honnêtement, il serait mort. Les vacances nous sommes d'accord, le meilleur plan reste la fac.. Quatre mois de vacances. Mais où va le monde ? Il faut aller au conservatoire, se faire aussi petite qu'une souris et écouter les musiciens jouer. La musique est excellent moyen de drague, personnellement, je suis la première à se faire attraper dans le filet. Tu penses bien que je ne vais pas répondre à tes questions. ;) Et c'est pas facile d'avoir une amie avec le caractère de Valentine. Oui j'aurais marre aussi à sa place, ils en parlent bien trop souvent du Quidditch. Je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ai écrit mais ça saurait pratique en effet. Oui bientôt la St Valentin... Mais je pense que cette année ça sera cool. ;) A très bientôt du coup et merci pour ta review. :')_**  
**_

_**KoraKay : **_Alors je t'ai tout dit par MP mais je tenais quand même à te le redire, merci, pour tes reviews et comme tu le sais déjà, elles sont toujours très attendues. :')

_**HeYa-NaHe : **_Coucou toi. :D Encore merci pour ton avis. :')

_**Craspouille : **_Merci pour ta review et tes compliments, j'espère que la suite correspondra toujours à tes attentes. :')

_**GuiGuiGA :**_ Merci d'avoir trouvé ce chapitre à ton goût. Harry et Luna c'est la nouvelle surprenante. x) Pas la peine de trop retenir ce fait là il ne sera pas mis en avant. Oui Harry n'a pas eu une vie ordinaire et j'en profite pour dire que j'aurais aimé le voir avec des difficultés. À être confronté à un certain traumatise car il a quand même vécue des années dans un placard, n'a jamais eu d'ami, il était seul, fin bref il s'en sort très bien. Ron est la gamin de mon histoire. xD Je note ta deuxième fiction mais je ne la lirai pas tout de suite étant donné que tu as remarqué que j'étais lente. x) Merci pour ta review en tout cas et à très bientôt. :')_**  
**_

_**Galdhopiggen : **_Tu sais spongiale, ça me fait penser à Bob L'éponge. x) J'espère bien que tu auras encore d'autres plus beaux jours de ta vie en lisant la suite ! J'Update plus souvent, merci à ma beta qui est rapide. x) C'est étrange oui, ça arrive comme un cheveu sur la soupe ! Merci pour ta review. :')

_**SQForeverSQ : **_Ce n'est pas grave t'inquiète pas. x) comment tu as trouvé la chapitre de Valentine au fait ? Merci pour tes compliments et de toujours apprécier ce que j'écris. Ça ira mieux, une fois que Valentine se sera fait à l'idée. Je passerai le message à ma beta. ;)

_**OoO-RED-OoO : **_Bonne mémoire tu te rappels du petit moment. Tu ne t'étais pas trompée, c'était bien à la base pour faire un Drarry mais j'ai changé d'idée au vue de tous mes couples homos. J'espère que le chapitre sur Lucy ne te décevra pas, à bientôt ! :') Merci pour ton avis.

_**SssslytherinGirl : **_J'ai rigolé quand j'ai vu ton nom sur le mail x) Je suis contente que tu aies retrouvé le caractère d'Hermione lors de la scène, c'était un peu un petit challenge. Tant mieux si tu la trouves mignonne quand elle est jalouse car ce n'est pas encore terminé. Tout le monde est jaloux de tout le monde façon. x) Hermione est au courant pour la partie sexe mais pas le reste et c'est en partie pour cette raison qu'elle soulève l'amitié ambiguë de Cai' et Val. C'est bien sous ses traits en effet. x) Je vais t'envoyer en MP le lien de mon Tumblr où je me suis éclatée comme une gamine. Alors si Hermione invite Caileigh c'est qu'elle se sent coupable pour l'avoir rendu triste. Avant d'être jalouse, Hermione à la main sur le coeur. Merci pour ta review. :')

_**mileesi :** _J'ai amené ça comme un cheveu sur la soupe aussi donc l'histoire de Harry surprend tout le monde. x) Carolyn est bien l'animagus serpent. Alors non le quota de sommeil n'est pas du tout respecté. xD c'est pour ça que Hermione s'en plaint plus tard à Ginny. J'essaierai de faire attention avec les adverbes de temps. Pourquoi Hermione ne peut pas appeler des gens avec des petits surnoms mignons ? x) Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire. Contente que le chapitre t'ai plu en tout cas et merci pour ta review. :')

* * *

**Résumé : **Valentine fait face à une situation qu'elle n'a jamais connu, être en couple et elle éprouve quelques difficultés. Dans le même temps, Clémence est occupée à s'assurer que Lucy ne rechute pas, délaissant sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci commence à se rapprocher de plus en plus de Rachel et de renouer des liens avec Victor. Elle tente d'oublier l'histoire avec ses parents et se fait du souci pour Caileigh. La tension entre Hermione et Valentine monte de plus en plus et une petite crise de jalousie vient rythmer leur relation.

Hermione commence à être débordée par la charge de travail qui lui tombe dessus, entre ses cours, ses amis, et Valentine elle n'a plus de temps pour elle. Après sa première nuit avec sa copine et quelques questions sur son passé, sa vie va bon train même si elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Clémence lui a fait part de sa grossesse et son meilleur ami de son quasi-flirt avec Luna. Ron semble démontrer une certaine forme de jalousie ou d'inquiétude.

Bonne lecture à tout le monde !

Merci à **Mynock **pour la relecture du chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-SIX : POURQUOI CE N'EST JAMAIS SIMPLE ?**

**Lucy Wayne**

Je suis installée sur le lit de Rosie tout en regardant Clémence fouiller mes affaires de fond en comble. Mes vêtements sont éparpillés sur le sol, mes placards vidés jusqu'à la dernière culotte et je préfère éviter de mentionner l'état de ma malle. Parce que j'ai dit qu'il me restait une dose de ma drogue dans ma chambre, elle a cru bon de la fouiller. Je n'ai même pas essayé de la faire changer d'avis, quand j'ai vu son regard changer de cette façon, le genre de regard qui veut tout dire : aux abris.

Je commence à me sentir légèrement mieux. Bien que je pense à la drogue tous les jours. Tous les jours, j'ai envie de me droguer, de m'injecter mon poison ou prendre des cachets. Mais Clémence veut être en ma compagnie le plus souvent possible et ça m'aide. Je préférerais dormir tout le temps dans sa chambre mais c'est compliqué à cause des fouilles faites par les professeurs, et encore, heureusement que grâce à son comportement exemplaire elle a réussi à savoir par le Directeur quand c'était. Mais du coup je dors là de temps en temps et elle a peur que je rechute. J'ai beau lui dire que ce n'est pas le cas pour ne pas l'inquiéter, elle s'est documentée et a très bien retenu la phrase « ne pas croire une addict en guérison ».

Nous cachons toujours notre relation aux yeux de tous et c'est surtout à cause de Jack ; certains de nos amis sont cependant au courant. Il préfère qu'on attende un peu avant de s'afficher et après tout je lui dois bien ça. Il est triste, déçu, que je ne l'aie pas choisi mais il arrive tout de même à garder la tête haute. Il me sourit timidement quand nos regards se rencontrent. En ce qui concerne les élèves il m'a quitté.

Après une heure de fouille où elle a dû admettre à contrecœur qu'elle avait tort, je l'aide à ranger avant que l'une des filles de ma chambre se décide à rentrer. Nous retournons dans ses dortoirs et je m'installe sur le canapé. Clémence reste debout et s'approche de la cheminée.

\- Les filles sont dans leurs dortoirs tu veux aller leur dire bonjour ?

Je suis soudainement perplexe, elle dit cette phrase comme si elle venait juste de l'apprendre, elle se retourne et face à mon regard, elle reprend.

\- C'est grâce au tableau juste au-dessus de la cheminée, elles ont le même et quand il y a quelqu'un dans le dortoir, il y a de la fumée qui sort de la maison et on peut même aller les rejoindre directement via le tableau, en s'évitant bien des obstacles.

\- Et je suppose qu'elles ne le savent pas ?

\- Je ne pense pas, je l'ai découvert il y a pas longtemps et comment dire, j'avais des soucis plus importants à gérer que de le dire à Val ou Hermione.

\- D'accord et pour te répondre non, je préfère qu'on reste toutes les deux.

Elle sourit et me prend dans ses bras tout en jouant avec mes cheveux, quand le portrait s'ouvre pour laisser passer Ernie, elle ne bouge pas d'un millimètre. Ce qui nous permet d'assister à une réaction assez étrange de son colocataire, il nous regarde bizarrement puis, finit par sourire malicieusement.

Le lendemain matin, je m'installe à côté de Clémence pour le petit-déjeuner. Rachel se trouvant en face de moi, nous regarde en souriant, je lui retourne son geste affectueux et me sers copieusement. Pas longtemps après je sens la main de Clémence contre ma cuisse et je me crispe fasse à la sensation de ses doigts sur ma peau.

Pour tous les cours de la journée, nous nous sommes mises à côté pour mon plus grand plaisir. En _Histoire de la magie_, Valentine m'a laissé sa place pour aller à côté d'Hermione, de ce fait je suis à côté de mon amour. Je n'arrive pas à faire autre chose que de la regarder. Bien que de toute façon dans cette matière écouter le prof est impossible. Elle n'arrête pas de sourire et de me regarder en coin, faisant accélérer à chaque fois les battements de mon cœur.

L'heure de rentrer pour se reposer arrive enfin, je m'installe sur le canapé et sors mes cours pour réviser. Je peux encore réussir à réaliser mon rêve, c'est-à-dire devenir Médicomage.

À la lecture de mes cours, je me rends vraiment compte que j'ai pris énormément de retard, je suis vraiment dans la merde. Je me gratte le bras inconsciemment.

Une fois le week-end arrivé, Clémence revient vers moi en me disant qu'une soirée aura lieu dans notre salle commune. Elle n'a pas l'air très motivée. Elle se gratte les cheveux en réfléchissant puis vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je repose mon livre sur la table basse et la regarde faire son cinéma, son débat intérieur qui je suis sûre doit être « réviser ou s'amuser ». Elle s'exprime enfin :

\- Honnêtement, je préfère rester ici pour travailler mais si tu veux y aller vas-y, enfin je viendrai avec toi.

Le fait qu'elle veuille garder un œil sur moi me fait chaud au cœur néanmoins j'espère que ça ne durera pas une éternité. J'en ai fini avec la drogue et pour de bon. Certes les sensations de plénitude et surtout d'insouciance que je ressentais me manquent un peu car, pendant ces moments-là, je n'avais pas à me préoccuper de mon avenir, de mon mariage, de mes parents puis surtout d'elle. Je n'étais nulle part et partout, je n'avais plus mal. Mais maintenant je l'ai retrouvée, ce qui nous empêchait d'être ensemble, n'est plus qu'un souvenir, ma famille… ne veut pas de moi autour d'eux. Je me tourne légèrement sur le canapé et fais tomber mes cheveux pour cacher mon visage, mes yeux commencent à me brûler. Malheureusement, mon comportement n'est pas passé inaperçu, puis je lui devais une réponse et ça fait sans doute deux minutes que je suis partie dans un monologue intérieur. Elle place mes cheveux derrière mon oreille ce qui lui permet de voir les larmes couler lentement sur ma joue.

\- Parle-moi de tes parents.

Je relève la tête surprise et pose mon regard sur ses yeux marron clair. Avant que tout parte en vrille, Clémence arrivait toujours à savoir exactement ce qui me tracassait, jusqu'au jour où Jack est arrivé, jusqu'au moment où j'ai décidé de me comporter comme une garce et me comprendre était devenu impossible.

J'avais oublié cette sensation de, bonheur ? Je suis perdue. Je soupire puis lui réponds, j'apprécie le fait qu'elle ne me force pas, qu'elle me laisse prendre mon temps.

\- Je savais que ça finirait comme ça mais, l'imaginer et le vivre sont deux notions complément différentes, c'est dur. Malgré leur comportement, ce qu'ils voulaient que je fasse, une partie de moi... Ils me manquent et me dire que je ne les reverrais plus, jamais, parce que je suis différente, ça laisse un vide immense en moi et non Clémence, je ne regrette pas mon choix.

Elle prend ma main dans la sienne puis repose sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Oui… c'est horrible de se dire ça, c'est nos parents, ils devraient nous aimer, qu'importe le reste.

Je hoche la tête puis reprends mon livre pendant que Clémence est partie chercher tous les siens. Nous travaillons en silence jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. La plupart des amies de Clémence et les miens sont à la soirée dans notre salle commune, du coup nous nous installons à côté d'Hannah. Elle semble épuisée.

\- Tu vas bien Hannah ?

Elle révèle la tête et souffle longuement, très longuement avant de répondre.

\- Oui, je suis juste fatiguée, je me prépare pour mon permis de transplanage et c'est plus dur que je ne le pensais.

Bien évidemment, Clémence ne tarde pas à lui répondre en lui donnant de nombreux conseils, revoyant la théorie sous tous les aspects possibles. Nous restons à parler pratiquement jusqu'à la fin du repas puis pendant que ma copine révise, encore, je m'occupe en dessinant sur son lit. La fatigue ne tarde pas à arriver pour toutes les deux. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble, à nouveau, nous n'avons toujours pas refait l'amour, bien sûr ça me manque mais ce n'est pas le plus important à mes yeux, plus maintenant, pas tout de suite. Je ne me sens pas encore prête. J'ai peur. Car la dopamine est le neuromédiateur du plaisir. Lorsque sa libération par les neurones augmente dans le système nerveux central, on ressent un état de bien-être physique et mental. Le problème ? C'est que cet état est présent après avoir l'amour ET la prise de drogue.

Deux semaines plus tard une routine s'est installée, dès que je le peux je dors dans son dortoir et nous sommes tout le temps ensemble. Je suis consciente que Clémence ne voit plus sa meilleure amie, du moins elles ne partagent plus de moments toutes les deux et j'ai l'intime conviction, que ça énerve Blondie, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle est de nouveau chiante. On ne peut plus passer deux minutes dans la même pièce sans se jeter des joutes verbales à la figure.

Nous commençons petit à petit à nous dévoiler aux yeux des autres élèves, si Ernie avait encore des doutes, maintenant ils sont dissipés après qu'il nous ait vues nous embrasser sur le canapé. J'essaye de ne pas me préoccuper des regards curieux de certains élèves.

J'attrape mes cours de potion puis lis distraitement, la main de Clémence sur ma cuisse ne m'aide pas à rester concentrée très longtemps… j'entends le portrait s'ouvrir et je suis sûre que c'est Valentine. Bingo, à peine arrivée qu'elle dit :

\- Clémence.

Ma copine se lève tout de suite et elles s'en vont dans sa chambre. La porte est fermée et malgré moi je n'arrive pas à rester focalisée sur mes cours, relire la même phrase ne serre strictement à rien. Une idée surgit dans mon esprit. Autant profité que Clémence soit occupée pour aller faire quelque chose que je veux faire depuis des jours.

J'attrape ma veste et m'aventure dans le couloir désert de ce château, à l'heure qu'il est, elle devrait se trouver dans la salle de classe du troisième étage mais avant il faut que je passe par ma salle commune. Une fois dedans, Hannah me salue d'un rapide geste de la main et arrivée dans mon dortoir, Carla sursaute quand elle me voit. Je lève les yeux au ciel, il s'est passé quelque chose avec cette fille ! À chaque fois que l'une d'entre nous rentre ici, elle donne l'impression d'avoir vu ou affronté le diable, elle n'est vraiment pas normale. Elle s'en va et c'est parfait.

Je reprends la marche et ferme les rideaux donnant sur mon lit, je soulève mon matelas et avec ma main qui ne sert pas à garder mon lit surélevé, j'arrache le scotch doucement pour pouvoir le remettre en place par la suite. J'ai eu l'idée de me faire une planque je ne sais plus quand pour cacher une chose : ma drogue. Clémence avait en effet bien raison de ne pas me croire car il me restait bien une dose. Ici aussi. Après avoir tout remis en place, j'observe le petit flacon se trouvant dans ma main, je la monte un peu plus haut de telle sorte que je suis obligée de lever la tête pour pouvoir garder le contact visuel avec cette... ingéniosité. Un long et désagréable frisson parcourt l'ensemble de mon corps, j'avale difficilement ma salive. Mon cœur bat plus vite et l'envie de m'éjecter la drogue devient de plus en plus forte. J'avance vers la sortie de mon dortoir et… ferme la porte. Je retourne sur mon lit, ferme de nouveau mes rideaux. Qu'est-ce que tu fais Lucy ? Tu as tenu plus d'un mois et tu vas tout gâcher maintenant ? Je porte mes mains à mon visage et me balance d'avant en arrière en serrant les dents.

Non ! Non, non, non !

J'ouvre mon tiroir et prends le peu d'économie que j'ai. Je redescends pratiquement en courant l'escalier et me dirige à toute hâte vers Shannon. Une fois que je suis arrivée devant la salle de classe, je l'ouvre et alors que je pensais m'être trompée, une respiration vers le fond de la classe m'indique qu'elle est là. Je m'avance vers elle et trouve une autre fille avec Shannon. Elles ne relèvent pas la tête en me voyant, après avoir claqué des doigts plusieurs fois, Shannon se manifeste mais en voyant l'était de ses pupilles, lui donner de quoi rembourser sa sœur n'est assurément pas une bonne idée.

Être ici, me rend mal à l'aise et si avant ma gorge était un peu sèche, là j'ai l'impression que je n'ai pas bu depuis des semaines et c'est le cas. Je me recule un peu pour mettre de la distance entre elles et moi.

\- Faites attention en rentrant.

Elle ne me répond pas et préfère s'affaler comme une merde, c'est le cas de le dire, sur le sol froid de la salle de classe. Un sol que je connais par cœur, qui m'a procuré des sensations indescriptibles, multiples et qui se résument en un mot : mortel.

Je secoue la tête énergiquement et dès que j'ai refermé la porte. Je m'appuie contre celle-ci. Mon rythme cardiaque s'affole de nouveau, des picotements arrivent aux bouts de mes doigts, et j'ai terriblement chaud.

\- Tout va bien, Lucy, tout va bien, dis-je pour moi-même.

Je reprends la direction vers les dortoirs de Clémence en courant. J'évite de justesse la chute en montant les escaliers. Peut-être que je devrais faire quelque chose ? Les aider ? Après tout si Valentine n'avait pas été là, j'aurais rechuté à coup sûr, et en étant mariée à Jack, rien ne bon ne serait arrivé, c'est certain.

J'arrive comme une furie dans les dortoirs de ma copine, et je tombe nez à nez avec Clémence.

\- Lucy où tu étais ? me demande-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

Au moment où j'allais tout bonnement dire la vérité, je me rappelle que j'ai le flacon dans la poche de ma veste. J'ai l'impression qu'il est brûlant et qu'il n'attend qu'une chose, que je le vide à l'aide d'une seringue et qu'on parte ensemble s'amuser, s'évaporer dans un monde sans problème, un monde rempli de facilité. Je n'arrive plus à l'oublier, toutes mes pensées semblent dirigées contre ma drogue.

\- Lucy !

Je secoue rapidement la tête et m'avance vers elle, lui dire la vérité serait la meilleure solution, mais après elle saura que je lui ai menti et déjà qu'elle n'a pas encore confiance en moi là-dessus, je me tire littéralement une balle dans le pied en lui avouant. Néanmoins, si je lui mens maintenant, qu'est-ce que j'arriverais à faire dans un an ? Trois ? Dix ? Je prends une grande inspiration et évite le contact visuel, je n'ai pas envie de voir la déception apparaître des ses yeux aussi vite que la pluie arrive à Londres. Je mets ma main dans ma poche et en retire l'objet de mes désirs. Je le pose sur la table basse du salon et pour accompagner ceci, mes quatre-vingts livres sterling.

Je ferme les yeux et attends, les cris, les remontrances, un discours sur la confiance bafouée mais rien n'arrive. Je décide alors de m'expliquer mais toujours en regardant le tapis.

\- Je comptais rembourser la sœur de Shannon avec, je sais que ça peut te paraître inutile mais c'est important pour moi. Je suis désolée de t'avoir menti.

Je sens l'une de ses mains remonter mon visage et instinctivement je ferme les yeux, son souffle vient s'écraser contre mon visage, comme ma vie l'a pu l'être pendant des mois. Puis il ne faut pas se mentir, même en ayant la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, ma vie est loin de ressembler à un conte de fée.

\- Lucy, je savais que tu m'avais menti, tu as eu ce petit tic qui est soit dit en passant, adorable. J'attendais que tu me le donnes de toi-même, pas parce que je te le demandais, mais parce que tu le voulais vraiment. C'est ce que tu as fait et je suis fière de toi puis tu peux l'être aussi. C'est un grand pas. D'avoir résister.

J'avale très difficilement ma salive et je sens ses lèvres déposer un tendre baiser sur mon front, mes bras d'un geste instinctif l'attirent contre moi pour un câlin, plus que nécessaire. J'ai tellement besoin d'elle. Dans un geste presque synchronisé, nous nous asseyons sur le canapé toujours en étant accrochée, je ne veux plus la lâcher, plus jamais. Les larmes viennent d'un coup.

\- Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes Lucy, ma vessie est sur le point d'exploser.

Je souris contre son cou et la laisse partir tout en la suivant du regard, je ne tarde à me lever une fois que la porte s'est refermée derrière elle pour aller dans sa chambre mais je suis tout de suite stoppée par la forme se trouvant dans le lit de Clém. Nul doute sur l'identité de celle-ci, Blondie. Elle relève la tête et soupire.

\- Tu veux bien refermer cette porte Lucy, voir ta tête me donne envie de vomir.

\- Ah ah ah on a retrouvé son humour merdique à ce que j'entends.

Elle souffle tout en criant, je sais qu'elle ne veut pas me faire de mal, enfin je crois.

Une main dans mon dos m'indique que Clémence a fini et qu'elle veut rentrer dans sa chambre, ce que je la laisse faire. Je la suis dans son mouvement et m'installe également sur le lit, à l'opposé de Valentine. Je ne suis pas en forme pour une bagarre et je compte bien gagner la prochaine qui aura lieu. Pourquoi elle semble si énervée en plus ?

\- Lucy je te donne vingt pence si tu vas chercher à manger dans les cuisines, apparemment tu as besoin d'argent.

\- Et puis quoi encore ! Tu veux aussi que je t'apporte ça sur un plateau ?

\- Seulement en argent sinon ça ne sert strictement à rien.

Je roule des yeux et m'apprête à répliquer quand Clémence me regarde avec insistance. Voyant que je ne réponds pas, Blondie s'appuie contre la tête du lit et regarde sa meilleure amie en claquant sa langue contre son palais.

\- Tu l'as dissuadée de répondre ! T'es chiante quand tu t'y mets.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tu m'as très bien comprise !

Je secoue la tête et reste une totale spectatrice face à ça, quand je pense que j'ai été jalouse de leur relation, le suis encore un peu puis bon, j'ai raison d'un côté ! Enfin maintenant je me rends compte que c'était stupide et je sais très bien qu'en plus que si je lui demandais de choisir entre Valentine et moi, elle la choisirait à coup sûr, donc autant essayer de s'entendre avec Blondie puisque je la verrais après Poudlard, et encore après !

J'aurais donc eu le temps de prendre une douche, de m'habiller, de finalement vider avec une boule au ventre ma drogue dans les toilettes et enfin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes notes avant la fin de leur « querelle », qui a cessée une fois pour toute quand Valentine s'est dirigée vers sa table, avec ses idiots de Serpentards.

\- Vous vous arrêtez de temps en temps ?

Elle me regarde en coin, comme si ma question était stupide. Nous nous installons à table et elle prend doucement ma main dans la sienne.

\- C'est ma meilleure amie, je suis désolée.

\- Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? Tu as le droit d'être là pour elle, je comprends tout à fait.

Elle fronce les sourcils et rigole dans son jus de citrouille. Peut-être qu'un peu trop d'hypocrisie était présente dans mes paroles. J'inspire un bon coup mais elle rétorque avant moi.

\- Ne te justifie pas, on a toujours eu cette relation et ça ne changera pas mais tu sais très bien qui j'aime.

\- Qui ?

Elle roule des yeux.

\- C'est évidant, elle.

Je pince sa main et elle sourit. Elle se rapproche doucement de moi, de telle façon que je puisse sentir souffle sur mon visage et avant que je ne réalise pleinement qu'elle est sur le point de m'embrasser, c'est déjà le cas. Mon coeur bat la chamade quand je prends conscience que nous sommes dans la Grande Salle et non pas sur son canapé, mais contre toute attente, j'arrive partiellement à oublier.

L'échange est doux, soft, juste ce qu'il faut. Elle se décolle de moi pour poser son front contre le mien, il est brûlant, depuis que je l'ai retrouvé son corps est chaud, probablement à cause de l'être qui se trouve en elle.

\- Je t'aime Lucy.

\- Je t'aime aussi Clémence.

Un sourire apparaît sur ses lèvres, le genre de sourire qui vous fait tout oublier tout, ses yeux brillent et non, ce n'est pas à cause des lumières artificielles de la Grande Salle, pas à cause d'une drogue, elle est heureuse et me dire que je n'avais pas vu cet éclat sur son visage depuis des mois, me fait du mal. Le reste du repas est plutôt calme, nous remontons ensuite main dans la main jusqu'à ses dortoirs.

Le lendemain matin, je mange distraitement en écoutant la conversation des filles. La distribution de courrier arrive comme d'habitude à la même heure et ah, aujourd'hui, j'ai reçu une lettre. Dès que je reconnais l'écriture, j'arrête de respirer. C'est l'écriture de mon père.

Celui qui ne veut plus de moi chez lui.

Je l'ouvre les mains tremblantes et commence ma lecture :

_Bonjour,_

_Après mûre réflexion, j'ai pris ma décision. Tu ne recevras sûrement pas ma bénédiction quant à la décadence de ton style de vie. Je garde de bons souvenirs des moments qu'on a partagés, mais tout ça appartient au passé._

_Ne t'attends pas à ce que l'on se reparle un jour. Il n'y aura plus aucune communication. Je ne viendrai pas te rendre visite, et je ne veux pas de toi chez moi non plus. Ce week-end nous ne sommes pas là, viens récupérer tes affaires personnelles et si tu ne le fais pas, tout ira à la décharge._

_Tu as pris ta décision, aussi mauvaise soit-elle. Dieu ne cautionne pas ce style de vie contre nature._

_Au revoir,_

_Jacob Wayne »_

Je continue de fixer ses mots, au point d'en avoir mal aux yeux. Les larmes montent et je pleure dans l'instant qui suit. C'est tellement douloureux de se faire rejeter par les seules personnes qui sont censées m'aimer, qu'importe le reste. Comme quoi, la vie réserve bien des surprises. Je fais tout mon possible pour chasser les images qui commencent à envahir mes pensées, mais c'est inévitable. Je revois mon père avec moi sur ses épaules, galopant à toute vitesse après ma mère, encore lui et moi, quand il m'a expliqué pourquoi il fallait traiter avec respect tous les êtres vivants de cette planète, du plus grand, au plus petit. Comment à t'il pu me sortir un tel discours, alors qu'il n'avait clairement pas de respect envers eux, envers moi.

Je me lève sans plus attendre en direction des toilettes les plus proches. Quand est-ce que cela s'arrêtera ?! Je décide de m'arrêter en cours de route et de me laisser glisser contre le long du mur. Je ferme les yeux et appose l'une de mes mains sur mon front. Comment je vais faire ? Où je vais mettre mes affaires ? Chez Valentine ? Ok, et après ? Comment feront-nous quand le bébé sera là ? Comment on fera pour le nourrir ? Nous nourrir ! Et puis, on où dormira ? Bordel de merde !

Je sens deux mains se poser contre mes genoux et j'ouvre tout de suite les yeux. Clémence tient dans l'une de ses mains la lettre et porte nos deux sacs. Je soupire et elle prend la parole avant moi.

\- Je suis désolée Luce. Sincèrement.

Je hoche la tête et elle reprend :

\- C'est signé que par ton père, qu'en pense ta mère ? Tu en as une idée ?

Tiens c'est vrai, maintenant qu'elle le dit, je ne sais pas ce que ma mère pense de tout ça. Une soudaine chaleur envahit de nouveau ma cavité thoracique mais elle se dissipe tout de suite après. Ma mère a toujours suivi mon père. Toujours. Je secoue la tête en signe de négation. Elle m'aide à me relever et je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur les cours. Sa présence n'y fait rien.

À la fin de la journée, alors qu'elle me demandait si je voulais une tasse de thé, j'explose :

\- Mais merde Clémence ! Comment fais-tu ?! Comment fais-tu pour ne pas paniquer pour l'avenir ! Comment fera-t-on une fois qu'on aura quitté Poudlard hein ? Je n'ai pas d'argent et tu disposes d'à peine cinq mille pounds sur ton compte, c'est rien ! On ne fait rien avec une somme pareille ! J'en peux plus ! Il faut que je sache où on va sinon, je vais péter un câble !

Elle referme la bouche surprise puis finit de servir sa tasse de thé. Elle déglutit difficilement puis s'exprime calmement.

\- L'argent ne m'inquiète pas parce que, de un, quand ma mère sortira de ma vie, je pourrais avoir accès à un compte où j'ai beaucoup plus d'argent, certes ce n'est pas énorme, c'est même rien d'ailleurs mais c'est un début, ensuite à mes vingt-un ans, j'aurais l'héritage de mon grand-père et là, on aura largement de quoi débuter, de deux, en attendant, j'ai ma marraine, la mère de Valentine. On pourra toujours retourner vivre aussi chez moi, quand ma mère ne sera plus là. Cette éventualité ne me plaît pas trop, à cause du bébé et j'ai trop de mauvais souvenir de cette maison. Je comptais t'en parler prochainement mais autant te le dire maintenant, ma sœur habitera avec nous. Je sais qu'il y a mon père quand il sortira d'Azkaban, mais je n'ai pas envie de la laisser là-bas. Depuis neuf ans, c'est mon frère et ma sœur. Je sais que c'est mal placé mais… retrouver la relation que j'avais avec mon père ne m'intéresse pas pour l'instant. Il a abandonné, il nous a abandonnés. Je ne veux pas me préoccuper de lui, pas maintenant.

Le fait de l'entendre dire que ses parents vont aller à Azkaban me semble irréel. Je souffle longuement avant de répondre.

\- D'accord. Le fait est que, je n'aime pas dépendre des autres. Je n'aime pas devoir rendre la pareille, OK ? Et ça me soûle encore plus dans cette situation car je ne peux rien y faire, je ne peux pas refuser sinon on se retrouverait à la rue. Ça me ronge de l'intérieur. Et là maintenant cette lettre de mon père. Je ne pensais pas que ça prendrait de telles proportions. Sans oublier les problèmes avec ta famille, qu'est-ce qui se passera si ta mère s'en tire ? Tu ne pourras pas héberger ta sœur qui d'ailleurs est coincée chez toi en ce moment même.

\- Je sais tout ça Lucy et ça m'agace. Que veux-tu que je te dise de plus ? À part ce que tu sais déjà, si tu...

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je hausse le ton.

\- Je t'interdis de prononcer ce mot Clémence, tu m'as comprise ?

Elle hoche la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre. Je ne veux pas l'entendre me dire que si je le souhaite, je peux partir. Prendre la carte correspondant à la sortie de prison. C'est hors de question. Je finis par m'installer sur le canapé pensive. Au bout d'un certain moment, je lève la tête vers elle et son expression signifie qu'elle attend une réponse.

\- Hum ?

\- Je disais qu'on ira récupérer tes affaires samedi après-midi et qu'on aura besoin de l'aide de Valentine, voire d'une quatrième personne. Je pense qu'il est préférable qu'on fasse qu'un aller.

Je hoche la tête distraitement. Mon ventre me fait un mal de chien, comme si j'allais passer un examen. Pourquoi j'ai tant peur de croiser mon père alors qu'il a dit que ça ne serait pas le cas ? Je me rapproche de Clémence et me blottis dans ses bras et inhaler son odeur vanillée me fait vraiment du bien.

Le week-end arrive bien vite. En plus du duo inséparable, Caileigh m'aidera à mettre des morceaux de ma vie dans des boîtes en carton ou valises qui resteront probablement des mois enfermés avant qu'ils ne revoient la lumière du jour. Une fois arrivées chez Valentine, nous récupérons des valises et nous transplanons dans ma chambre. L'ambiance est morose et ça me va très bien. Heureusement, Blondie s'abstient de faire des commentaires sarcastiques à mon égard. Elle se comporte de nouveau comme les fois où elle m'aidait après m'être droguée.

Mon premier réflexe est de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir si la voiture de mes parents est là. L'emplacement est vide. Je soupire et m'active à la tâche. Personne ne parle, c'est calme. Je ne perçois aucun bruit en provenance de l'extérieur. Les battements de mon cœur résonnent dans mes tympans. J'ai toujours attendu le moment où je pourrais emballer mes affaires, démarrer une nouvelle vie, avoir un chez moi mais aujourd'hui, je voudrais tellement ne pas effectuer ces gestes.

Une fois que j'ai fini de remplir ma valise, je vais dans la salle de bains pour récupérer les quelques produits de beauté restés ici ensuite, je descends et ouvre le premier tiroir de la commode du salon pour prendre des papiers importants. Je relève la tête et mon regard est attiré par la photo se trouvant juste sur ma droite. Une photo de nous trois datant d'il y a deux ans. J'étais déjà avec Clémence, Jack n'était que mon ami. Tout était parfait. Enfin, du moins mes parents étaient là. Je me retourne et Valentine se trouve devant moi, son sac à la main, plein de mes affaires.

\- Je voulais te dire que ta présence chez moi ne me dérange pas du tout, ni ma mère d'ailleurs. Vous pourrez rester aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit, mais c'est très courageux ce que tu as fait. Je ne pense pas que je serais allée aussi loin.

\- Merci.

Elle hoche la tête et retourne en haut. J'inspecte chaque mètre carré de la maison pour être sûre de ne rien oublier. Tout me semble bien... Avant de partir, je rentre dans la seule pièce dans laquelle je ne suis pas encore allée, la chambre de mes parents. Tout est nickel, comme d'habitude. Je m'approche de la commode et attrape le parfum de ma mère. J'en mets légèrement sur mon poignet que je frotte ensuite à l'autre. Mon père m'a toujours interdit de toucher aux affaires de ma mère mais elle, me laissait m'amuser avec son maquillage quand mon père était absent.

Je retourne dans ma chambre et trouve seulement Clémence. Une lettre à la main. Elle me la donne tout de suite quand elle me voit. Sans réfléchir, je l'ouvre.

_Rencontre-moi à vingt heures ce soir. Ton amie peut venir._

Je tends le parchemin à Clém et elle s'exclame tout de suite.

\- C'est où ?

\- Au parc, près de la fontaine. Ma mère avait l'habitude de m'emmener faire du vélo là-bas, j'y jouais avec Jack lorsque nous étions enfants, on a fait des pique-niques, enfin c'est un lieu important.

\- On ira alors.

\- Pourquoi faire ? Pour qu'elle me dise elle aussi, qu'elle ne veut plus me voir finalement ? Non merci.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça Lucy.

Je souffle tout en serrant les dents et attrape une valise pour la descendre en bas. Je répète le processus jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y a plus rien. Je pourrais le faire à l'aide de ma baguette, mais c'est la dernière fois que je viens ici. Une fois dans le salon avec Clémence, je demande :

\- Mais où sont les filles ?

\- Très bonne question.

Nous commençons à les appeler, pas de réponses. Je monte, regarde dans toutes les pièces mais ne trouve personne. Où sont-elles ? Je redescends et secoue la tête, alors que Clém allait l'appeler sur son portable, j'entends la porte coulissante du patio s'ouvrir. Je me dirige là-bas et elles sont là ! Enfin.

\- Mais putain qu'est-ce que vous foutiez dans le jardin ?

Blondie me répond :

\- On prenait l'air.

Je ne cherche pas plus loin et soupire. Elles me suivent jusqu'au salon puis, nous transplanons chacune notre tour. Quand j'arrive chez Valentine, je mords ma lèvre inférieure pour vraiment m'empêcher de pleurer. Nous mettons tout dans notre « chambre » et je fais rétrécir deux valises pour qu'elles tiennent moins de place. Je m'allonge ensuite dans le lit et enfin Clémence me prend dans ses bras. Je m'endors en pleurant, peu de temps après.

Un bisou dans mon cou finit par me réveiller, j'ouvre les yeux doucement et regarde l'heure. Il est dix-neuf heures quarante.

\- Prête à y aller ?

\- Pas vraiment.

Le lit se surélève et je reste encore un moment allongée avant de me lever, me recoiffer, enfiler ma veste et m'asseoir sur le lit. Bon, si je veux y aller c'est maintenant. J'attrape la main de Clémence et pivote. Il fait nuit et heureusement, notre arrivée passe inaperçue. Toujours en tenant la main de Clém, je nous fais sortir des buissons. Nous marchons encore dix bonnes minutes puis c'est là. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'ai l'impression qu'il va exploser.

Les réverbères nous permettent de ne pas être complètement dans le noir. Enfin nous arrivons, elle est là, seule. Assise sur le banc d'une table de pique-nique. Je peux voir qu'elle regarde l'heure à son poignet. Elle tourne la tête vers notre direction quand mon pied bute contre une bouteille en plastique que je ramasse pour la mettre à la poubelle. Elle se lève tout de suite. Je m'arrête et la légère pression de Clém sur ma main, me fait continuer. Une fois devant elle, elle me sourit mais je ne lui retourne pas.

\- Merci d'être venue.

Nous faisons le tour de la table et nous asseyons en face d'elle. Elle lance un regard inquisiteur à l'encontre de Clémence, qui finit par prendre la parole puisque je reste muette comme une tombe.

\- Bonsoir, pourquoi vouliez vous nous voir ?

\- Bonsoir, tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser pour le comportement de ton père, Lucy. Cette lettre, je ne l'ai pas signée car je ne suis pas d'accord avec son opinion. J'espère qu'il prendra conscience de son erreur de jugement et s'il ne change pas d'avis le mien, de choix, est déjà pris. Ensuite, je voulais te voir, rencontrer ton amie et que tu m'expliques ton choix, me parles. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

Sans pourvoir m'en empêcher, je réponds de manière agressive.

\- Mon choix ? Mais tu crois que je l'ai choisi, d'être homosexuelle hein ? Que j'ai choisis de me faire renier par mon père ?!

\- Lucy.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et jette un regard envers Clémence. Je reprends, plus calmement.

\- Je suis comme je suis maman et je ne changerai pas. Ce n'est pas un interrupteur.

Elle hoche la tête, comme si elle prenait totalement conscience, enfin, que la vision de sa fille avec un garçon n'arrivera jamais. N'arriverait plus. Elle sort de son sac une enveloppe et m'explique un tas d'informations concernant la sécurité sociale, la gestion de mon compte en banque entre autres, plus des choses dont je n'avais même pas notion. Putain de merde. Je ne suis pas prête à être indépendante.

\- C'est juste au cas où tu aurais un souci et que je ne serais pas joignable Lucy. Je veux être présente dans ta vie, OK ? Tu es ma fille et je t'aime. Je ne peux pas abandonner mon unique enfant.

Une larme vient s'écraser sur la table, bientôt rejointe par les miennes. Ensuite, Clémence se présente rapidement en évitant de parler des détails de sa vie, du fait qu'elle est enceinte et que sa mère est une folle à lier. Une heure plus tard, nous rentrons et je ne refuse pas le câlin de ma mère avant de partir.

Une fois assise sur le lit de ma chambre de substitution, je laisse échapper un long soupir de soulagement. Je m'attendais à tout autre chose.

\- Tu vois qu'on a bien fait d'y aller, ça t'a du bien. De l'entendre te dire qu'elle t'aimait.

\- Hum.

\- Tu viens manger un bout ?

Je hoche la tête et suis Clémence. Arrivée dans la cuisine, je suis trop fatiguée pour faire à manger, mais je l'aide quand même. Alors que nous étions à la moitié de la préparation, Valentine débarque, avec un t-shirt blanc moulant comme ce n'est pas possible et qui arrive à la moitié de ses cuisses. Je peux assurer avec certitude qu'elle est nue en dessous. Je hurle :

\- Putain mais Blondie !

\- Oh je t'en prie Lucy, on est toutes faite pareil.

\- Certes mais il y a des limites, comme se promener nue devant du monde !

\- Mais je ne suis pas nue, détends-toi puis pour une fois que tu as une beauté fatale en face de toi, admire.

Quand je la vois passer devant moi avec son sourire niais, je soupire et je regarde Clémence, qui la reluque.

\- Mais je rêve Clémence !

Elle me regarde en haussant un sourcil puis dit :

\- Je regardais juste le pansement, tu t'es fait quoi Val ? Ne me dit pas que c'est un autre tatouage ?

Du coup, à contrecœur, je regarde de nouveau Valentine qui est dos à nous, à trifouiller dans le frigo. Elle a un large pansement qui est sur son avant-bras droit.

\- Valentine ! Je t'ai posé une question !

\- Oh Clém, s'il te plaît. Où est cette putain de crème chantilly ?!

Clémence se déplace et lui montre avec sa main.

\- Là en face de toi ! Faudrait peut-être que tu arrêtes, ton tatouage au poignet n'a même pas un an.

\- Oui maman, et notre tatouage est tout petit tu rigoles ou quoi. Ça ne compte pas.

Notre tatouage ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Elle fait demi-tour et Clémence hurle avant qu'elle ne quitte la cuisine.

\- On reparlera de ton tatouage demain Valentine !

\- Ouais ouais ouais !

Quand la porte se referme. J'attrape les pommes de terre et commence à les éplucher.

\- J'hallucine, un autre tatouage. Elle est incontrôlable. Elle va finir par se faire tout le corps.

\- Mais non t'inquiète, et vous avez fait un tatouage en commun ?

Tout en continuant à surveiller la cuisson du poisson, elle me répond :

\- Oui, pour mes dix-sept ans.

Elle enlève sa montre, que je vois d'ailleurs tout le temps à son poignet, même en allant à la douche, puis elle me montre le signe de l'infini. Valentine aurait donc le même au poignet gauche.

\- D'accord c'est sympa et au fait pourquoi tu n'enlèves jamais ta montre ?

\- Oh… commence-t-elle par dire, c'est que je me suis inspirée des Galions qu'avait ensorcelés Hermione, tu sais, ceux utilisés durant notre cinquième année pour savoir l'heure des rendez-vous. En gros ça me permet d'envoyer n'importe quelle message à Valentine, et pareil pour elle. Suffit que j'appose ma baguette sur le cadran de ma montre et elle peut lire ce qui je lui ai envoyé, par contre, qu'en apposant sa baguette sur son bracelet. Ça permet de « garder » le message un temps infini.

Dois-je dire que je suis impressionnée ? Et jalouse ?

\- D'accord, je comprends mieux. Hermione est là au fait ?

\- Oui elle est arrivée quand on était avec ta mère.

\- D'accord.

\- Ça va Lucy ?

\- Oui je vais bien.

Elle me jette un nouveau regard en biais sans rien me dire et nous finissons la préparation dans le calme. Une fois le ventre rempli, douchée et allongée sur le lit, je suis pensive. Clémence se faufile sous les draps et je ne tarde pas à me coller à elle. Je finis par m'endormir assez tardivement.

Le lendemain matin, nous traînassons au moins une bonne heure au lit avant que Clémence ne se lève précipitamment pour probablement aller vomir. Pour la première fois, je prends pleinement conscience de notre situation et de ce qui va venir chambouler notre vie dans normalement sept mois. Ça sera démentiel. Est-ce que je suis vraiment prête à endosser ce rôle ? Je soupire, j'ai l'impression que ma vie sera toujours compliquée.

Quand elle revient dans la chambre, elle m'embrasse sur le front puis avale son médicament.

\- Il y a des jours où tu ne le prends pas ?

\- Oui mais c'est rare.

Je hoche la tête et la regarde poser la boîte de médicament dans sa trousse de toilette.

Je m'aventure vers la cuisine pour manger quelque chose. Je pense que Clémence voudra rentrer tôt à Poudlard pour pouvoir profiter de la bibliothèque et travailler avec tout le matériel indispensable pour être la meilleure. Une fois dedans, la mère des « jumeaux » est ici, une tasse de thé dans l'une de ses mains, un stylo dans l'autre. Elle tourne la tête en me voyant et sourit brièvement.

\- Bonjour Madame Silverwood, vous allez bien ?

\- En fait aujourd'hui, oui.

Je souris à mon tour et nous échangeons quelles formules de politesse rapides. Je n'ai pas envie de la déranger dans son travail. Clémence ne tarde pas à arriver. La mère des « jumeaux » s'exprime.

\- Valentine est réveillée Clémence ? J'aimerais lui parler.

\- Tu as vu l'heure ? Il n'est même pas neuf heures. Non, elle doit sans doute encore dormir. Lucy et moi allons rentrer avant le déjeuner je pense, j'aimerais travailler à la bibliothèque.

\- D'accord pas de soucis, tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Tu as pris rendez-vous chez ta gynécologue ?

\- Non… Tu sais bien comment maman fonctionne.

Un silence s'installe, il est chargé de tristesse.

\- Ta mère est venue, Clémence. Elle pense que tu traficotes quelque chose et cette situation me rend mal à l'aise. Ta sœur agirait différemment. Bon Dieu, comment ma meilleure amie, la fille avec qui j'ai pratiquement grandi, a pu agir de cette façon envers vous ? Quand est-ce que cela a commencé Clémence ?

\- Un peu avant la rentrée de Clay, en mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix.

Elle secoue légèrement la tête. Elle rebouche son stylo avec le bouchon et ferme son dossier.

\- D'accord… - son téléphone portable sonne et elle s'excuse envers nous avec sa main, avant de répondre -, oui allo ? Non ! Je te rejoins, ce n'est pas possible à la maison. D'accord on fait ça, bisou. Désolée les filles je vais devoir y aller. Si vous ne revenez pas le week-prochain, envoie-moi une lettre Clémence mais dans tous les cas il faut que tu ailles voir un gynécologue, je m'occupe de prendre rendez-vous.

Elle s'approche de nous, embrasse Clémence et serre mon épaule avant de s'éclipser précipitamment. Clém s'exprime.

\- Euh, je ne sais pas qui l'a appelé mais tu as vu comment ses joues sont devenues rouges ? Plus le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas que cette personne vienne ici, clairement à cause de notre présence. Je me demande bien qui c'est.

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens de votre conversation ? Pas ta mère, ni ton rendez-vous chez le docteur ?

Elle soupire et ne me répond pas. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle se soucie autant de la vie des autres quand elle a franchement d'autres chats à fouetter. Nous déjeunons en silence pour je ne sais quelle raison. Je n'arrête pas de lui jeter des regards en biais mais elle ne me calcule pas. Elle lit le journal. Alors que j'allais lui faire une remarque, Caileigh fait son apparition.

\- Bonjour les filles.

\- Hello ça va ? dis-je tranquillement.

\- Oui, juste crevée. Clémence où se trouvent les bols s'il te plaît.

\- Troisième placard en partant de la gauche.

\- Merci. Vous rentrez à quelle heure à Poudlard ?

\- Dans pas longtemps.

\- Ok cool, je viendrai avec vous alors.

Clémence relève la tête de son journal.

\- Valentine et Hermione rentrent aussi au fait ?

Caileigh mange des céréales à la main puis répond.

\- Je pense que non, Valentine m'a dit qu'elles rentreraient vers dix-huit heures.

\- Mais rentrer d'où ? Elles sont parties ce matin ?

Je me lève et récupère nos bols pour les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle.

\- Hier soir, je crois qu'il était quatre heures du matin. Elle est venue me faire chier à je ne sais plus qu'elle heure pour regarder un film. J'avais juste envie de dormir du coup je n'ai pas trop saisi ce qu'elle m'a dit. Seulement de rentrer en même temps que vous.

Clémence hoche la tête et retourne à la lecture de son journal mais je parie que dans quelques secondes, elle va se lever et aller je ne sais où. Bingo ! J'avais raison. Je discute avec Caileigh de tout et de rien et quand la discussion dérape sur sa famille, elle me dit qu'il faut qu'elle aille prendre une douche. Je retourne dans la chambre que je range, je prépare mon sac pour tout à l'heure, m'habille et peu de temps après Clém revient. Je soupire.

\- Quoi ? Quoi encore Lucy ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose ?

Tout en s'habillant elle me répond :

\- Et ton soupir c'était pour quoi ? C'est le fait que je me préoccupe de ma meilleure amie qui te dérange, c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au nom de Merlin dans notre amitié qui te gène autant ? Je ne comprends vraiment, mais vraiment pas Lucy.

\- Laisse tomber.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et finit de s'habiller. J'ai cru que j'avais enfin mis dernière moi mes crises de jalousie concernant Valentine, apparemment pas. Ça me soûle.

Nous ne nous adressons pas la parole de la journée, heureusement, j'arrive un peu à réviser. On s'arrête pour aller dîner et à peine installées, Valentine s'installe en face de nous. C'est vraiment la dernière personne que je souhaite voir à l'heure actuelle.

\- Ma mère m'a dit de te dire que tu as rendez-vous samedi prochain pour tu sais quoi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu ?

\- Peut-être parce que je ne pouvais pas. Tu veux bien arrêter deux secondes de penser à moi et penser à toi ! Tu es agaçante sérieusement Clém.

\- Oui, c'est bon. Vous êtes contentes toutes les deux ? - Valentine fronce les sourcils car elle ne comprend pas pourquoi elle m'implique -. Alors Val, où tu étais ?

Elle soupire puis se lève.

\- Nous étions avec Evanna.

\- Tu la connait Clémence ?

\- C'est sa cousine, mais elle me ment.

Je décide de changer de sujet et de parler des cours mais pas sûr que ça la détende. Une fois de retour dans ses dortoirs, je pars prendre une douche puis rentre dans la chambre de ma copine pour me changer. Je pose la serviette sur la chaise et m'avance vers son placard pour prendre des sous-vêtements.

\- Tu sais quand le prochain devoir en Botanique sera Clém ?

Trouvant sa non-réactivité étrange, je me retourne. Elle me regarde. Elle détaille plus mon corps en fait et je me surprends à rougir, tellement je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Elle se lève et s'approche lentement. Son regard sur moi me donne chaud. Une fois devant moi, elle fait passer ses doigts tout doucement sur mon visage et je ferme les yeux à ce contact. Ma respiration reste bizarrement très calme alors que je bouillonne de l'intérieur. J'ai un moment d'hésitation, qui disparaît, lorsqu'elle prend ma main et me fait m'asseoir sur son lit. Je me sens prête. Elle continue à faire balader ses doigts contre mon visage puis descend vers mon cou, le haut de mon buste, j'avale ma salive difficilement et quand elle effleure l'un de mes seins et je laisse échapper un gémissement.

Je me laisse tomber sur le dos et remonte à la tête de lit pour être complètement allongée. Elle dépose de doux baisers sur mon ventre et ses cheveux qui glissent contre celui-ci me font frissonner d'envie. À un moment donné, je me relève et j'enlève son t-shirt. Je me rapproche d'elle de sorte qu'elle soit assise sur moi, la vision de son ventre me perturbe légèrement. Je finis par enlever son soutien-gorge et observer sa poitrine. J'avais oublié sa petite tache de naissance qui se trouvait sur son flanc droit, juste à côté de son mamelon qui se trouve être durci. Je l'embrasse affectueusement et elle vient placer sa main dans mes cheveux en les agrippant fermement.

Je nous fais totalement basculer et entremêle nos jambes en continuant de la couvrir de baiser, tout est comme dans mes souvenirs mais en mieux, chaque caresse que je sens dans mon dos, l'une de ses mains contre mes fesses, la façon dont elle me regarde, tout est là, presque.

Elle renverse la situation et couvre mon visage de baisers, elle finit par me tenir les deux mains fermement et je n'ai pas la force de lutter. Elle place son genou contre mon entre-jambe et je penche la tête en arrière tout en gémissant de plaisir. Elle se couche sur moi et vient enfin m'embrasser, je quémande l'accès et elle ouvre tout de suite la bouche pour me permettre d'avoir la sensation de sa langue contre la mienne. Mon bas-ventre me brûle et je meurs d'envie qu'elle me touche.

Je me relève assez brutalement, elle tombe néanmoins doucement sur le dos puis je détache sa ceinture et enlève son pantalon en même temps que sa culotte. Elle en profite ensuite pour m'encercler avec ses jambes ce qui fait que je couche littéralement sur elle. En même temps, nous nous lamentons. Mes lèvres sont contre son cou et je la marque doucement sur la clavicule, pendant qu'elle malaxe l'un de mes seins. J'ai terriblement chaud.

Ensuite, je fais glisser mes doigts en elle. Clémence se cambre instantanément et je plaque l'une de mes mains sur son épaule pour la maintenir un tant soit peu. Je peux sentir le peu d'ongles qu'elle a s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Tous les bruits qu'elle émet avec sa bouche sont en train de me rendre folle. C'est tellement excitant de l'entendre gémir. Elle me demande d'aller plus vite, comme d'habitude, ne me laissant pas le temps de le faire, voulant toujours tout contrôler. Ma gorge devient très sèche. Respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux, la faire gémir de plaisir, que ça ne s'arrête jamais, plus jamais. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure sans pouvoir m'en empêcher quand j'entends et sens qu'elle a son orgasme.

Je n'arrête pas de me cambrer sous ses caresses extraordinaires, contre les sensations procurées par sa langue, c'est tellement agréable. Je me sens revivre, mon cœur ne bat plus pour la drogue, mais pour moi. C'est tellement plus appréciable de se faire l'amour sans se faire du mal. Alors que j'étais en train de m'amuser avec son sein, elle se relève et je m'installe à califourchon sur elle. Clémence me sert fort contre elle en me couvrant de baisers sur toutes les parties accessibles de mon corps, effleurant avec ses lèvres mes seins. Puis quand je sens ses doigts en moi, tout mon corps se contracte, c'est inconcevable de ressentir autant de plaisir et je veux pourtant en ressentir encore plus.

Elle me soumet à elle, et je me laisse complètement faire.

Après des heures, nous nous arrêtons et je lâche :

\- Mon Dieu.

Elle rigole.

Je la ramène contre moi et nous nous endormons pour les quelques heures qu'il nous reste à passer avant que son réveil ne sonne.

Lundi matin, une nouvelle semaine commence. Les cours passent vite, heureusement, et je profite du fait que Clémence y soit encore pour aller prendre une longue douche. L'eau qui parcourt mon corps me fait un bien fou, c'est tellement agréable que pour la première fois depuis des semaines, je me mets à chanter la première chanson qui me vient en tête. J'ai à peine le temps d'arriver à la moitié que je sursaute en hurlant :

\- Mais Valentine qu'est-ce qu'il te prend !

\- Putain mais tu sais chanter !

Je me tourne à moitié pour essayer de me cacher, mais je suis dans ma douche là ! Elle n'a donc aucun problème avec l'intimité ? Mais quelle question stupide ! Bien sûr que non !

\- Oh tu sais Lucy au point où j'en suis une de plus ou une de moins et puis je te ferais remarquer que je t'ai déjà vu toute nue !

Ah oui exact, mais dans ces moments-là, j'étais bien trop allumée pour me préoccuper de son regard alors que là, je suis dans mon état normal !

\- Je refermerai la porte de la douche quand tu recommenceras à chanter, j'attends.

\- Sérieusement Blondie laisse-moi finir de prendre ma douche tranquillement.

\- Allez ! Tu veux que ce soit encore plus gênant ? Je te rejoins.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler, non mais sérieusement, elle n'oserait pas ? Mais quand je la vois rouler des yeux et déboutonner les boutons de sa chemise, je m'exclame.

\- Ok ! Ok c'est bon garde tes fringues.

Elle affiche son sourire triomphant et je roule de yeux. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et diminue la pression de la pomme de douche pour qu'elle m'entendre parfaitement.

Elle garde un assez long moment la bouche grande ouverte pour enfin la refermer.

\- Quand tu auras fini ta douche je t'emmène quelque part.

Je fronce les sourcils et je suis plus que curieuse, elle s'en va et je finis de me laver. Une fois habillée, elle relève la tête de son magasine quand elle s'aperçoit que je la fixe. Nous nous dirigeons je ne sais où. Mon cœur accélère ses battements dans ma poitrine quand je m'aperçois que nous sommes dans une salle de musique, si elle croit que je vais chanter devant des élèves, elle rêve ! Mais elle m'emmène dans une autre pièce au calme avec quelques instruments.

Elle s'installe sur le banc d'un piano et je reste plantée où je suis. Elle s'assied à califourchon et me sourit tendrement. C'est juste abusé, elle est tellement différente, limite lunatique. Quand je pense qu'il y a quatre mois elle n'aura pas hésité à me pousser dans l'escalier, là elle est ici, dans la même pièce que moi, parce qu'elle l'a voulu, parce que je l'ai voulu. Je souris rapidement et m'installe comme elle. Après avoir soupiré, elle prend la parole la première.

\- Accepterais-tu de m'accompagner ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas, tu ne chantes jamais ?

\- Nan, je préfère écouter les autres et puis le chant ce n'est pas vraiment ce qui me fait vibrer.

J'esquisse un sourire et hoche la tête.

\- Euh je ne sais pas trop quoi choisir, tu connais Your Song ? De Elton John ?

\- Oh que oui.

Elle se positionne en face du piano, après avoir effleuré toutes les touches du bout des doigts, elle ferme les yeux. Les premières notes commencent à retentir, remplissant progressivement la pièce et je prends une grande inspiration puis débute.

Mon Dieu, ça fait tellement du bien, j'avais oublié à quel point j'aimais chanter, c'est la troisième fois qu'on fait cette chanson, et une heure plus tard on en a fait quatre différentes. Je ferme les yeux un moment tout en chantant et quand je les ouvre de nouveau, mon cœur bat la chamade et je souris de plus belle, Clémence est ici. Elle me rend un sourire encore plus éclatant et pendant trois minutes et quarante secondes, j'oublie que mon père m'a renié, que j'ai pratiquement pas d'argent, que si Valentine n'était pas là je serais à la rue, que je combats une addiction et que Clém attend un enfant, non, pendant trois minutes et quarante secondes, je suis juste : Lucy.

* * *

Il y avait du drama, je le concède mais il fallait forcément aborder les conséquences du mariage. Vous vous doutez bien que la suite avec Clémence sera dans le même style ? Voire pire.

Je le précise pour réveiller dans le même temps les fans, mais c'était bien un clin d'œil la scène de la douche.

**Donc à dans deux semaines ( sans doute avant ) avec Clémence.**


	37. La rébellion a sonné

**Helloooooooooooooooooo ! Plus que deux semaines avant mon tatouage. Vite, vite, vite !**

**HeYa-NaHe :** Alors je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas compris le " Sans doute avant ? " ça doit remonter à quelque chose que j'aurais dit nan ? x) Ce n'est pas que dernièrement hein, c'est tout le temps. xD J'exagère. Au début de l'histoire Lucy se montre comme la méchante donc au premier abord c'est pas forcément quelqu'un qu'on va apprécier. En tout cas merci pour ta review. :')_**  
**_

**L.Z.12 :** Roh, j'espère que ce n'était pas que pour lire mon chapitre que tu étais encore debout à cette heure là. Clém&amp;Lucy ( Clémcy ) sont dans la merde oui, c'est le cas de le dire. Enfin, ça s'arrange petit à petit. Ça fait un moment en effet mais dans... trois chapitres ( ah oui quand même ) tu en seras plus sur eux. Mais c'est super un voyage à Londres ! Profite bien et j'espère que tu n'auras pas que de la pluie. xD Merci pour ton avis ! :')_**  
**_

**OoO-RED-OoO : **Option cute non négligeable ? La dernière scène ? Oui, Hermione n'est pas non plus folle. x) Alors ce n'est pas le fin de mot concernant la mère de Clémence mais en tout cas il y a une rupture. Merci pour ta review. :')_**  
**_

**SQForeverSQ : **Je vais bien et toi ? Merci de me dire tes pensées concernant le dernier chap de Val. Merci également pour tes compliments et oui corriger demande un investissent et il faut remercier ces personnes qui prennent sur leur temps. Lucy est trèèèès jalouse. x) J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes et merci pour ta review. :')_**  
**_

**Craspouille : **C'était bien ce film qui est juste dit en passant, super ! Merci pour ta review. :')_**  
**_

**Cottigny : **Déjà enlève ta première phrase car c'est stupide, tu ne sers pas qu'à laisser des reviews. Mais à dire que je suis géniale aussi. :D Oui donc du coup vu que tu n'es absolument pas patiente, tu as eu tes réponses à tes questions. Il est stupide et dans ton histoire il sert à quoi au fait ? Oui c'est bien Taylor et j'ai pas prévu d'OS. Désolée. x) Ne parlons pas de guimauve ici tu veux, on va voir que je suis gentille. Non elle se cache encore mais tu verras pourquoi dans le chapitre de Lucy. Pas de spoile, pas de spoile ! Lexa va mourir.. La théorie de la Cité des Lumières circule à fond.. MAIS HEDA IS BACK. Sinon merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments, tu sais déjà tout ce que j'en pense et ne vais pas m'étaler.._**  
**_

**KoraKay : **Ne t'excuse pas pour l'arrivée tardive de ta review voyons, tu commentes quand tu veux. Merci de souligner que mes OC ont bien leur caractère. Parfois j'ai du mal à m'en rendre compte, donc c'est super. :') C'était fait exprès que ce soit aussi, comment dire, théâtrale oui. Je pense que le souvenir joue beaucoup, c'était volontaire aussi, de la faire passer pour la méchante mère en apparence alors qu'en fait elle souffre et qu'elle a du mal à joindre les deux bouts. Elle a très souvent agi comme une mère avec Clémence et tu seras pourquoi dans ce chapitre, et là pour cette situation elle est vachement sur le coup car elle a perdu des enfants. Ce n'est pas évident à vivre cette seconde place et c'est vrai d'ailleurs que Clémence ne fait rien pour rassurer Lucy là-dessus. La relation de Lucy et Valentine peut devenir très saine oui, sans faire trop de spoil. Clémence et Lucy font la paire toutes deux concernant les évènements durs et je suis contente que tu es comprise ce lemon de cette manière, c'était principalement ce que je voulais montrer. :') Hum.. je suis très touchée par ton dernier paragraphe, merci d'avoir cette pensée. Ça a été un plaisir de lire ta review. :')**  
**

**SssslytherinGirl : **Oh ne t'excuse pas je comprends tout à fait que ton emploi du temps soit chargé. Je ne commenterai rien sur la chantilly. :p Oh dans ce chapitre tu ne pourrais pas oublier qu'elle est enceinte. xD Ben c'est ça, les homophobes te sortent des passages de la bible mais ils omettent les autres qui disent qu'il faut aimer son prochain etc, ça me rappelle un épisode de Grey's quand Callie dit ceci à son père. Contente que tu l'aies grandement apprécié ce chapitre et merci pour ta review. :') PS : Cette fois-ci je vais le faire tout de suite car tu vois ça m'est sortie de la tête...

**mileesi : **Lucy s'accroche, c'est une battante. Je ne ferais aucun commentaire sur cette chantilly... Hermione était là, ça devrait répondre à ta question. x) Ah tu le seras dans son prochain point de vue ! Donc en fait le prochain chapitre. C'est bien ce film oui. :) et elle aime bien chanter je l'ai mentionné dans son POV Noël. Ça fait très fin en effet. xD Mais fin de ses emmerdes. Ah ah ! Bon je te le dis mais à toi seule, quand elle essaye de changer de sujet rapidement et un air très sérieux. Merci pour ta review. :')

* * *

**Résumé : **Hermione commence à être débordée par la charge de travail qui lui tombe dessus, entre ses cours, ses amis, et Valentine elle n'a plus de temps pour elle. Après sa première nuit avec sa copine et quelques questions sur son passé, sa vie va bon train même si elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour ses amis. Clémence lui a fait part de sa grossesse et son meilleur ami de son quasi-flirt avec Luna. Ron semble démontrer une certaine forme de jalousie ou d'inquiétude.  
**  
**Après presque avoir craqué, Lucy a réussi à se débarrasser de la dernière dose de drogue qu'elle gardait. Sa relation avec Clémence est enfin officielle mais derrière cet avancement, elle reçoit une lettre de son père lui demandant de venir récupérer ses affaires. C'est la douche froide, heureusement, Clémence et sa mère sont à ses côtés. Elle est toujours aussi jalouse de Valentine vis à vis de sa copine mais contre toute attente, elles arrivent à partager un moment complice**.**

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

Merci à** Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-SEPT : LA RÉBELLION A SONNÉ**

**Clémence Johnson**

Nous sommes dans la salle d'attente et nous patientons depuis vingt minutes. Entourées de couples hétérosexuels. La décoration de la pièce est classe, il y a quelques tableaux accrochés aux murs, un bouquet de fleur posé sur la table au centre met de la gaieté ; bien que les visages de toutes ces femmes enceintes suffisent à éclairer n'importe quel homme perdu en mer, tellement leur bonheur saute aux yeux. Lucy prend ma main. Elle prend l'arrivée de mon enfant très au sérieux et je ne lui en serai jamais assez reconnaissante.

Après ce rendez-vous, je dois aller voir monsieur Conor au Ministère de la Magie pour gérer la situation avec ma mère et il faut que je voie ma sœur. Les paroles de ma marraine résonnent à l'infini dans mes oreilles.

« Elle pense que tu traficotes quelque chose et cette situation me rend mal à l'aise. Ta sœur agirait différemment »

J'ai eu une chance inouïe. Tomber enceinte n'était pas censé m'arriver. C'est comme ça, la maladie que j'ai m'empêche d'avoir des enfants biologiques. Pourtant, par je ne sais quel miracle, je suis bien enceinte et à cause de ma mère, je ne peux me résoudre à penser positivement, à être heureuse. Elle m'en empêche, continuellement.

\- Miss Johnson ?

Nous nous levons et je laisse passer Lucy avant moi, alors que j'allais rentrer à mon tour, je m'exclame.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là Elisabeth ?

\- Aucun enfant ne devrait traverser ces étapes seul.

Je lui souris tendrement et nous nous installons toutes les trois chacune sur une chaise. Mon médecin, habillée d'un tailleur classe signé d'une marque de prestige, comme l'atteste l'étiquette de sa veste qui dépasse légèrement, nous accueille d'un chaleureux sourire. Ma marraine m'a expliqué que c'est l'une des meilleurs gynécologues de Londres et qu'elle a l'habitude de recevoir des jeunes femmes enceintes. Elle est divorcée depuis peu ; la marque de sa bague étant encore présente à son annulaire gauche et elle ne doit pas avoir plus de quarante-cinq ans. Les cadres de ses diplômes me rassurent.

J'écoute attentivement et essaye d'oublier la douleur présente dans ma tête qui commence à se faire de plus en plus persistante.

\- Je vois dans votre dossier médical que vous suivez un traitement et il va falloir que vous arrêtiez le temps de votre grossesse le Topalgic LP. On ne sait pas exactement les effets mais c'est très fortement déconseillé.

\- Clémence tu vas bien ?

Je regarde ma marraine et réalise que je suis debout. Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'une telle action. Je me rassieds et demande perdue.

\- Je prends ce médicament pratiquement tous les jours, ça fait six ans que je suis ce traitement qui m'aide vraiment et là vous me dites que je vais devoir arrêter ? Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions ?

\- Non, vous prendriez le risque de mettre en péril la santé de votre enfant en continuant. Je peux vous prescrire un médicament moins puissant.

La médecine magique fonctionne très différemment de celle moldue. Dans le monde dans lequel m'a fait grandir ma mère, c'est-à-dire celui qui l'arrangeait, nous sommes allées à St Mangouste quand j'ai commencé à faire mes crises et dans un hôpital moldu pour soigner mes maux de tête. Peut-être qu'en allant soigner ma maladie dans le monde moldu, le résultat final sera différent. J'acquiesce pour avoir un autre traitement même si je sens que j'aurai quand même mal. Lucy pose pas mal de questions et je prends des notes mentales. Quand tout semble bon, nous ressortons. Il fait magnifiquement beau et les habituels cyclistes sont de sortie. Londres est tellement différent de ma ville.

\- Il faut que j'appelle Pierre.

Lucy fronce un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Peut-être pour lui dire qu'il va être père. Il a le droit de savoir, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Si, si.

Nous marchons et quelques minutes plus tard nous sommes dans un restaurant, non loin d'une entrée du ministère. Quand j'ai commencé à avoir des crises de douleur pendant mes règles, m'indiquant que quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi, ma marraine était assez présente à cette époque, passant du temps avec nous, lors des sorties ou autres. Enfin tout ça pour en venir au fait que, elle est au courant pour ma maladie. C'est elle que je suis allée voir, pensant que ma mère allait juste rire à ma figure. Je suis souvent allée vers Elisabeth, dès que je le pouvais, surtout quand elle était disponible.

Nous passons rapidement la commande et une serveuse d'un certain âge ne tarde pas à nous apporter nos boissons. J'ai tellement de choses en tête, tellement de choses à faire et je me sens démunie, sans armes pour me battre contre mes démons.

Apparemment, Pierre n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Pendant le déjeuner, Lucy n'a pas prononcé une seule parole ou elle répondait par des onomatopées. Elisabeth nous accompagne jusqu'au bureau de monsieur Conor mais avant d'y arriver, elle se fait intercepter par l'une de ses collègues. Nous continuons donc toutes les deux et je la remercie une seconde fois d'être venue avant de la quitter. Je frappe au bureau et monsieur Conor m'accueille avec un demi-sourire. Il m'a l'air fatigué. Quand je pense que Valentine a attendu trois semaines pour me dire que c'était son père, je n'en reviens toujours pas. Son moyen de me faire comprendre que je lui fais du mal c'est de me tenir à l'écart, me repousser.

Il nous invite à nous asseoir mais je préfère rester debout.

\- Clémence, il va y avoir une première audience dans peu de temps. Ta sœur va être placée en foyer puisque ton père n'est pas capable de vous protéger, c'est la procédure normale ne t'inquiète pas. Vous allez être convoqués, tous les quatre. Quelques personnes seront aussi présentes, pour témoigner du comportement de ta mère et les choses risquent de se compliquer à ce moment-là.

\- Parce que son image de mère est parfaite à l'extérieur.

\- Oui, mais rien d'alarmant. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis confronté à un cas comme le tient. Il y a vos souvenirs même si elle pourra les contester mais je ne me fais pas trop de soucis là-dessus. Si votre père parle, tout se passera vite Clémence et vous serez enfin en sûreté.

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête et pose encore quelques questions concernant les endroits où ma sœur ira. J'aimerais qu'elle aille chez ma marraine. Chez quelqu'un qu'elle connaît et non pas chez des inconnus. Qu'elle ne soit pas plus traumatisée. Ma sœur avait deux ans quand tout ceci a commencé, elle lui a volé son enfance. Celle de Clay puis la mienne.

Sur le trottoir, j'appelle un taxi pour aller voir ma sœur. Je ne sais pas où je pourrais transplaner sans être vue à l'heure qu'il est et je n'ai pas envie d'aller chez moi. Je profite du trajet, pour téléphoner à Pierre. Lucy s'agite nerveusement et je n'aime pas ça. Valentine n'avait pas tort en disant que j'allais faire souffrir Lucy à cause de Pierre. De surcroit, elle va vraiment mieux maintenant, tous les tics qu'elle avait il y'a quelques semaines ont quasiment tous disparu et elle est moins dans son monde.

\- Bonjour Pierre. How are you ?

\- Clémence ! Bonjour, ton accent est bon dit donc, c'est toujours adorable de l'entendre.

\- Merci Pierre. J'aurais aimé t'annoncer ceci autrement qu'au téléphone mais bon, étant donné que tu es en France. - Mon cœur s'arrête de battre. - Je suis enceinte.

Il ne répond pas et je suis presque sûre d'avoir entendu quelque chose tomber sur le sol.

\- Pierre ?

\- What the fuck ! Excuse-moi, et je suppose que c'est sûr ? Pardonne-moi cette question mais tu es sûre que c'est le mien ? Mais merde, et tu comptes le garder je suppose, si tu m'appelles, non ?

\- Oui c'est le tien. Je ne te demande pas d'être là, d'assumer ce rôle si tu n'en a pas envie mais je serais plus qu'heureuse, si son père pouvait être là, à ses côtés. Tout en sachant qu'on ne sera pas ensemble Pierre, je suis avec quelqu'un, avec ma copine. C'est compliqué je sais et à ta place je me détesterais pour t'annoncer une telle proposition.

Silence encore plus long que la dernière fois et je le laisse revenir vers moi.

\- D'accord... euh laisse moi réfléchir à tout ça Clémence. Merci de m'avoir averti en tout cas. Passe une bonne journée.

\- Toi aussi Pierre.

Je raccroche et regarde Lucy, je me rapproche d'elle et joue avec ses cheveux.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

\- Si Pierre accepte d'être là, s'il ne renonce pas à ses droits sur cet enfant, ça veut dire que je ne serai jamais vraiment sa mère. Il n'y aura vraiment rien pour le prouver. Je n'avais jamais pris conscience de cet aspect en fait. Mais si on réfléchit deux secondes à l'avenir, - cette fois-ci je ne me braque pas, elle a besoin qu'on se projette, bien plus loin que quelques mois -, on aurait eu un enfant aussi, sauf qu'on serait passé par l'adoption, en adoptant dans un pays où c'est légal pour des couples homosexuels mais là, ça aurait été mon enfant, tu vois où je veux en venir ? En étant trois, je serai toujours considérée comme la troisième roue du carrosse. Celle dont l'avis passera en dernier. Il ne sera sans doute même pas pris en compte puisque je ne serai rien. Après je comprends tout à fait pourquoi tu veux qu'il soit là, s'il le souhaite. Mais j'ai peur. J'ai peur d'être éjectée, je n'ai pas envie de revivre ce qu'il s'est passé avec mon père.

Je savais que cette conversation allait arriver un jour où l'autre car si les rôles étaient inversés, je ressentirais la même chose. Néanmoins, je n'ai rien à lui dire pour la réconforter. Si Pierre reconnaît son enfant, je ne sais vraiment pas comment seront les choses, comment on va se dépatouiller. Un père, deux mères ? On sort des registres là. Complètement.

\- Clémence, te sens pas obligée de dire quelque chose que tu ne partages pas. Je comprends. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est que… ça faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas eu cette version de toi et ça m'avait manqué. - Elle m'embrasse sur le nez -. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment ça sera Lucy. Il faudra imposer des limites claires, même si je sais qu'elles ne seront toujours pas respectées mais il le faudra.

\- Oui, tu as sans doute raison.

Je sens que cette réponse ne la satisfait pas et ça me fait du mal de la voir dans cet état. Est-ce que j'ai agi égoïstement en récupérant Lucy ? N'aurais-je pas du tout simplement la laisser vivre sa vie ? Sans moi ?

Je pose ma tête contre la vitre et laisse mes pensées divaguer. L'arrêt du taxi me ramène à la réalité. Je m'appuie contre un muret en attendant ma soeur. Peu de temps après, un groupe de jeunes venant du trottoir d'en face arrive. Je m'avance en traversant la route et dès que j'ai repéré ma sœur, je lui tape sur l'épaule pour qu'elle se retourne.

\- Clémence !

Elle se jette à mon cou et je la prends dans mes bras. Merlin, c'est plus ce que c'était. Je la repose à bout de forces et alors que j'allais lui demander comment elle allait, sa marque, faite par un couteau, le long de sa joue m'interpelle. Je lui prends le visage mais elle se dégage rapidement.

\- C'est rien, ne t'inquiète pas…

\- C'est justement ce qu'il ne fallait pas me dire Chloe. Elle te marque avec un couteau maintenant ? Ce n'est pas possible ! Et pourquoi elle ne t'a pas soignée ?

Une main sur mon épaule me fait me retourner. J'avais complètement oublié Lucy. Merlin que j'ai chaud. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, et je fais les présentations :

\- Chloe voici Lucy, Lucy, ma sœur.

\- Hé mais on s'est déjà vu, à l'association des « Baguettes de l'espoir »

Je fronce les sourcils et regarde ma sœur l'air incrédule puis me tourne ensuite vers Lucy, qui commence à se justifier :

\- Je voulais te voir Clém, j'en pouvais plus. Tu n'étais malheureusement pas là et ta sœur m'a vendu un de vos bracelets. Je… - J'acquiesce pour l'inciter à parler, ma sœur sait déjà ce qu'il s'est passé et je me doute très fortement de où Lucy veut en venir -. Je savais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de grave, en plus Blondie était dans un état pitoyable et seulement toi peux la chambouler de la sorte. Enfin bref, donc oui j'ai déjà rencontré ta sœur.

\- Il est très beau aujourd'hui, ton bracelet.

\- Merci Chloe.

Je ne m'étais jamais posée la question, d'où est-ce que sortait le bracelet de Lucy et surtout si elle était allée le chercher à l'association, mais maintenant je sais. J'explique rapidement à Lucy ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Ça l'attriste ce que je lui dis, évidemment. Ensuite le fait de m'avoir empêché de rétorquer plus tôt m'a calmée concernant la coupure de Chloe. Nous ramenons ma sœur jusqu'à devant chez nous en parlant puis je l'enlace plus que de raison. Je n'aime tellement pas la laisser ici, avec elle, avec eux. Ma mère compte rentrer du travail dans moins d'un quart d'heure.

Je lui demande de se tenir tranquille même si c'est dur, même si elle a envie de se défendre. Il faut calmer le jeu.

Une fois que ma sœur a refermé la porte d'entrée. Je longe le trottoir et rentre sur ma propriété. Là on l'on peut transplaner sans être vu. Lucy me rejoint rapidement et je fonds en larmes dans ses bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou. Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas de craquer émotionnellement devant du monde. Je lui demande de nous ramener chez Valentine, car je n'en ai pas la force.

Profitant du fait que Lucy prenne sa douche puis étant donné qu'elle se lave les cheveux, elle en a pour un moment, je fais un câlin à ma meilleure amie dans sa chambre. Elle est blottie contre moi et je passe une main dans ses cheveux, mes doigts contre son cou et la voir frissonner m'a toujours plu. Je lui demande d'une voix joueuse :

\- Alors avec Hermione ?

\- C'est… tellement bien Clém. Tellement parfait mais…

\- Tu es déstabilisée.

Elle soupire et se retourne vers moi.

\- J'ai peur de faire de la merde, j'ai parfois du mal à agir comme sa copine, et elle le ressent, j'en suis sûre.

\- Tu en feras que si tu es persuadée que c'est le cas…

Alors que j'allais continuer ma phrase elle secoue la tête m'indiquant que c'est terminé. Elle ne veut plus parler d'elle. Étant habituée, je n'insiste pas et lui demande, hésitante :

\- Toi et moi ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais.

Je n'aime tellement pas quand c'est tendu entre nous. C'est la première fois que cette situation nous arrive, qu'on soit toutes les deux en couple et surtout, que je ne sois plus disponible pour elle vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, et ça, elle a beaucoup de mal à l'accepter. Elle me regarde sans quitter mes yeux. Je peux voir qu'elle sourit, mais malicieusement et avant que je n'aie pu effectuer le moindre geste, elle attrape mes deux bras et je commence déjà à me débattre.

\- Non Valentine ! Merlin arrête !

Je secoue la tête de droite à gauche rapidement mais n'étant pas en forme, elle arrive facilement à plaquer l'un de mes bras sous l'un de ses genoux, à l'aide de sa main libre, elle me tourne le visage à gauche et dès qu'elle le peut, elle pose ses lèvres contre mon cou et quelques secondes plus tard elle se recule victorieuse. Je la pousse et me dirige tout de suite vers son miroir. Qu'elle chieuse ! Ce suçon est visible à des kilomètres ! J'ai une peau qui marque beaucoup trop vite.

\- Merlin, Valentine tu m'agaces.

Elle est pliée en deux sur son lit et je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de lui faire la même chose. Si je sais, ma copine et celle de Valentine. Si Lucy voit ça elle va en faire toute une histoire. Je soupire et elle se lève pour venir vers moi, elle tourne mon visage pour pouvoir admirer son « œuvre » comme elle aime si bien le dire puis s'exclame :

\- Il est pas mal, bon je t'en ai fait des plus beaux mais étant donné les circonstances.

\- Oui bref.

Je me dégage et attrape ma baguette, je pratique un sort de dissimulation, ce n'est guère évident. Alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche pour l'engueuler, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvre sur Lucy. Je mets instinctivement ma main contre mon cou.

Valentine me fait un clin d'œil et dit :

\- Viens Lucy ma mère voulait que je te montre quelque chose.

Pour la rentrée prochaine, j'aimerais continuer mes études à l'University of Cambridge , en étudiant le droit. Le gros hic, c'est que c'est une école moldue et que mes diplômes n'ont aucune valeur et ne veulent surtout strictement rien dire pour eux. De ce fait, la procédure d'admission est beaucoup plus périlleuse que pour un autre étudiant lambda. Heureusement, je ne suis pas dans le pétrin, on va juste dire que je dois redoubler d'efforts pour obtenir les entretiens.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lucy vient me rejoindre dans le salon. Elle m'embrasse sur le front et s'installe en face de moi.

\- On a eu une conversation assez profonde.

Je demande perturbée car qu'est-ce que Valentine à bien pu dire à Lucy ?

\- Vous avez parlé de quoi ?

\- De moi et de la drogue entre autre.

Avant de pouvoir lui répondre quelque chose, elle s'avance vers moi pour m'embrasser et j'ai envie de plus. Maintenant. Je me relève ce qui l'oblige à faire de même. Je prends sa main et nous emmène directement dans notre chambre, à peine après avoir fermé la porte à clé. J'arrache son t-shirt et je m'étonne moi-même d'avoir autant de force.

\- Clémence ! Je te rappelle que je suis pauvre.

\- Lucy, tout ce qui m'importe là tout de suite c'est que tu me fasses l'amour alors, tais-toi et embrasse-moi.

Heureusement pour mes nerfs elle le fait, Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?

Une semaine plus tard, une fois installée à ma table, je sors de quoi prendre des notes et écoute ce que les préfets ont à raconter. Pour une fois ma semaine a été calme. Il ne se passe pas grand chose du côté des autres, rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire, je veux dire. Enfin une réunion où en une demi-heure on aura réussi à tout voir, la moitié des préfets sont partis mais quelqu'un prend la parole.

\- J'aimerais parler de quelque chose avant qu'on parte, en fait, surtout discuter du comportement de quelqu'un en particulier. - Elle appuie bien sur le dernier mot -. Il se trouve que depuis quelques semaines, une élève crécherait dans la salle commune des Serdaigles et, il y a eu des plaintes.

\- Ah ! Elle est bien bonne celle-là !

Valentine qui s'apprêtait à partir s'arrête complètement, croise les bras contre sa poitrine et attend impatiemment qu'Hannah réplique. Hermione se rassied, Tom fait de même et Ernie préfère partir, je n'ai pas le temps de voir qui d'autre est resté, qu'Hannah répond et je me focalise sur elle.

\- Je tiens quand même à te rappeler, que tu n'as rien à faire dans notre salle commune, quoi, la tienne en plus de ta chambre ne te suffit pas, c'est ça ? Il faut que madame s'approprie tous les recoins de ce château ?

\- Ah enfin Carla s'est plainte ! Elle en aura mis du temps. Bon, sur ce, on se voit dans ta salle commune Hannah.

\- Mais je n'ai pas fini Valentine !

Elle se rapproche d'Hannah et se penche sur elle, au point de la rendre mal à l'aise.

\- Tu devrais sérieusement envisager de t'envoyer en l'air, fous-moi la paix sérieux. Je n'emmerde personne dans ta putain de tour mais si tu ne te calmes pas, tu verras vraiment comment c'est quand je décide de faire ma chieuse.

Et elle s'en va. Je me lève de ma place pour rentrer dans mes dortoirs mais évidemment, on m'interpelle avant.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas essayer de la raisonner Clémence ?

\- Ça lui passera, tu as qu'à dire à Carla de longer les murs.

Hannah lève les yeux au ciel et je m'en vais. Ça m'embête un peu pour Carla mais Valentine reste, Valentine. Et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que Carla soit encore une victime du charme de ma meilleure amie. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'allonge sur mon lit. Lucy ne tarde pas à venir s'allonger à côté de moi.

\- Alors cette réunion ? Tu reviens tôt pour une fois.

\- Oui ça change et j'aurais pu revenir plus tôt, enfin bref, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Tu as fini ton devoir ? Je peux le relire ?

\- Tiens, ne fais pas attention aux fautes, dis-moi juste si c'est cohérent.

Je me relève et enlève mon pull. J'attrape une plume et commence ma lecture. Ma chérie écrit vraiment très mal et que dire de ses fautes. Je ne suis pas parfaite mais des fois, j'ai l'impression qu'elle le fait exprès tellement c'est incroyable. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je les corrige, ça me brûle les yeux. Une grosse demi-heure plus tard, je me relève et commence à me déshabiller.

\- J'ai terminé, j'ai bien aimé ta façon d'approcher le sujet. Je ne l'ai pas fait de cette manière et j'ai complément omis de parler des éclipses.

\- Merci amour ! Hé mais je t'avais dit de ne pas corriger mes fautes ! Euh Clémence, tu comptes aller dans la salle de bains nue ?

\- Ernie n'est pas dans le salon.

\- Ouais m'enfin, si tu veux que tout Poudlard soit au courant pour ta grossesse, vas-y oui. Prends quand même le risque.

Je baisse le regard vers mon ventre, arrondi. J'enfile ma chemise et mon boxeur. Puis pars me doucher rapidement. Quand je reviens dans ma chambre, Lucy à l'un de ses bras contre la nuque de Valentine, quand sa main tient l'autre de Val.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ?

\- Putain ! Dis à ta putain de ta copine de lâcher ma main avant qu'elle ne l'abîme, ma main gauche vaut de l'or.

\- Je vais te briser les doigts Blondie !

\- Ah mais sérieusement vous avez quel âge ? Allez-vous battre dans le salon au moins.

Bien évidemment, ma prise de parole n'y fait rien et elles tombent par terre. Je ne sais pas laquelle des deux s'est fait mal vu qu'elles crient comme si elles défendaient un territoire ou je ne sais quoi, on dirait des lionnes. Je passe par-dessus mon lit pour atteindre mon armoire puisque c'est impossible de marcher où elles sont. Alors que j'allais enfiler mes sous-vêtements, je change d'avis et m'installe sur mon lit à plat ventre et crie, malgré mon mal de tête.

\- Je suis nue sur le lit !

Silence, enfin. Je soupire et peu de temps après, elles me font face pour vérifier si oui ou non, je suis bien dans ma tenue d'Eve.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas être dans la même pièce sans vous crêper le chignon ?

\- Mais c'est l'autre là ! Elle veut prendre mon devoir !

\- Sérieusement Val ?

\- J'étais pas venue pour ça à la base, m'enfin bref ! Je me tire !

Je la regarde s'en aller. Elle voulait me parler. Je me relève, enfile mon pyjama et me glisse sous mes draps.

\- Ça te dérange pas si on ne dort pas collées l'une à l'autre Clém ? Tu es vraiment chaude.

\- Non, ne t'inquiète pas. Bonne nuit Luce.

Elle m'embrasse sur le front et je ne tarde pas à m'endormir. Je me réveille en sursautant et constate qu'il est vingt-deux heures quarante.

\- Chérie, chérie, Lucy !

\- Quoi ? Répond-elle à moitié endormie.

\- J'ai complément oublié mais les professeurs vérifient les dortoirs ce soir.

\- Pfff, est sa seule réponse.

J'allume la lumière pour qu'elle puisse se rhabiller et je décide de faire de même pour la raccompagner, on ne sait jamais. Une fois qu'elle est dans notre tour, je fais demi-tour et m'endors comme une masse dans mon lit. J'ouvre les yeux en grand en pensant à ma meilleure amie. J'allume la lumière et me dirige dans le salon, après avoir ouvert le tableau se trouvant au-dessus de la cheminée, je grimpe assez difficilement dans le passage puis deux minutes plus tard, je pousse le tableau des filles.

Une fois les deux pieds à terre, je souffle tout en enlevant la poussière sur mes vêtements et Hermione me regarde la bouche grande ouverte. Je lui explique le passage puis lui demande où se trouve ma meilleure amie.

\- Elle est dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, avec Caileigh, je crois.

\- Il y a une fouille ce soir, je ne risque rien personnellement mais je suis sûre que le Directeur Kane a noté vos dortoirs sur la liste.

\- Je n'en doute pas, répond Hermione en soufflant.

J'envoie un message à Valentine via ma montre pour la prévenir puis pose ma tête contre le dossier du canapé et discute du coup un peu avec Hermione avant de m'endormir comme une masse dans le lit de Valentine. Quand je me réveille, je me douche dans leur dortoir pour gagner du temps puis retourne dans le mien. Quand je pousse la porte de ma chambre, Lucy est déjà là, en train de réviser.

\- Bonjour chérie, bien dormi ?

\- Oui, mieux que Carla en tout cas et toi ?

\- Qu'est-ce que Valentine a fait ?

\- Rien pourtant, mais Carla commence à devenir parano, quand je suis rentrée dans mon dortoir, j'avais à peine poussé la porte qu'elle me frappait avec ses chaussons. Du coup j'ai réveillé tout le monde et ça a gueulé pendant au moins vingt-minutes.

\- Ce soir tu dors là de toute façon - je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse -, sinon j'ai bien dormi, enfin, j'ai connu des meilleures nuits.

Elle hoche la tête et je finis de me préparer. Je prends mon devoir d'Astrologie et rajoute finalement un passage sur les éclipses. Grâce à un sort, le passage s'intègre parfaitement au bon endroit. Ensuite, nous descendons prendre toutes les deux notre petit-déjeuner. Je m'installe à côté d'Hannah et de Caileigh.

Je déplie la Gazette du Sorcier et la lis tranquillement. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, les cours de cette nouvelle journée commencent. Pour une fois, je n'ai pas mal à la tête. Victoire ! J'en profite du coup une fois rentrée dans mes dortoirs pour lire un nouveau livre qui me servira pour mes révisions concernant les A.S.P.I.C.

Les heures passent décidément trop vite. Les jours passent décidément trop vite !

\- Clémence je crois que j'ai un problème.

Je finis de lire ma phrase puis mets un petit point à côté de la ligne pour pouvoir me repérer plus facilement.

\- Que t'arrive-t-il Val ?

Oh, quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Elle vient s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit et débute prudemment.

\- J'ai vraiment du mal à uriner et j'ai mal dans le bas de mon ventre, je crois que j'ai attrapé une merde.

\- Mais comment ? Tu m'as dit que tu n'avais couché avec personne depuis des mois.

\- C'est le cas, mais les infections ont bien un départ quoi. Les infections urinaires, ça existe hein.

Je fronce les sourcils, sceptique, connaissant la libido de Val et elle hurle :

\- Oui bon d'accord j'ai couché avec Carla avant les vacances de février ! Putain j'espère qu'Hermione n'a rien et que ce n'est pas une MST.

Étant donné qu'elle ne va pas bien, je m'abstiens de lui faire une remarque. Elle me ment, encore et toujours, mais bon, je lui ai bien caché ma maladie, bien que les circonstances et les évènements soient totalement différents.

\- Pourquoi tu viens me voir au fait ? Pourquoi ne pas aller chez l'infirmière directement ?

\- S'il te plaît, je ne vais pas aller voir Pomfresh et lui dire que j'ai peut-être une MST. Plutôt mourir. Tu veux bien venir avec moi à Londres ?

\- Et Hermione ?

Elle roule des yeux et je souris. Bien évidemment qu'Hermione n'est pas au courant. Pas tant qu'elle n'aura pas plus d'informations.

\- Laisse-moi juste aller prévenir Lucy.

\- Et tu ne fais que ça, je veux pas qu'elle vienne.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner le bâton pour me faire battre. Invente un mytho, ou nan. Dis-lui qu'on rentre pour faire l'amour comme des folles.

\- Oui, excellente idée Val.

\- J'ai toujours de bonne idée voyons, ça te tente ?

Elle me fait un clin d'œil lourd de sens, je roule des yeux en disant :

\- Il y a des jours où tu ne penses pas au sexe ?

Elle rigole.

Nous allons ensemble dans ma tour. Je trouve rapidement Lucy et lui dis que je m'absente.

\- Ok pas de soucis, on se rejoint dans la Grande Salle ?

J'acquiesce et l'embrasse. Je récupère Valentine qui était en train de faire je ne sais quoi avec Grace, sûrement récupérer des devoirs, et nous allons nous inscrire sur la liste qui permet de notifier tous les transits des élèves. Une fois chez elle, pendant qu'elle appelle sa gynécologue pour décrocher un rendez-vous en urgence, je m'observe dans la glace. La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvre et Valentine qui allait sortir une blague pourrie, referme la bouche et s'approche doucement vers moi. Elle tousse et me demande :

\- Je peux ?

J'acquiesce et elle pose sa main chaude sur mon ventre. Elle secoue la tête.

\- C'est quand même abusé, que tu sois enceinte. Tu le sens ?

\- Non, c'est encore trop tôt.

Elle s'écarte croise les bras et je dis avant elle :

\- Tu arriveras à te retenir ?

Elle soupire tout en rigolant.

\- Oui, ton gosse n'ira pas nourrir les monstres de la Tamise.

J'esquisse un petit sourire et elle reste appuyée contre la porte. Je sens qu'elle veut me dire quelque chose d'important. Je sais comment elle fonctionne, je la connais par cœur, quelque chose la turlupine et elle ne veut pas m'en parler pour me protéger. Est-ce que son père lui aurait dit des informations personnelles sur mon cas ? Je ne pense pas, monsieur Conor semble et, est, très professionnel.

\- J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, je sais que tu les aimes pas, que leur présence te rend mal à l'aise et j'en passe mais, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois la marraine.

Elle passe une main dans ses cheveux, je m'assieds sur le rebord de la baignoire. J'ai peur qu'elle refuse, en même temps je comprendrais, mais je ne vois personne d'autre dans mon entourage pour endosser ce rôle. Je veux que ce soit ma meilleure amie.

\- Je me doutais que tu allais me poser la question. J'avais préparé un joli discours, ceux que tu aimes tant mais j'ai oublié. Sûrement parce qu'il y avait trop de sentiments. Oui, j'accepte mais bon, je te préviens, s'il ou elle devient un salaud ou une salope, il ne faudra pas m'en porter préjudice même si techniquement, tu ne pourras pas.

Je secoue la tête et me rapproche d'elle pour lui faire un câlin. Nos moments détentes se font de plus en plus rares et ça me manque.

\- Tu me manques Clémence, vraiment beaucoup.

Je resserre notre étreinte. Il n'est pas toujours nécessaire de parler pour véhiculer des pensées, des mots.

\- Allez, on y va ? Ma gynéco a accepté de me recevoir entre deux rendez-vous. Il ne faut pas traîner.

\- Oui, allons-y.

Je passe par la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau et la suis s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur. Pendant qu'il effectue sa descente, je regarde les messages que j'ai reçus sur mon téléphone portable. Pierre m'a appelé cinq fois et m'a envoyé un message. L'ouverture des portes me ramène à la réalité et je range mon téléphone dans la poche de ma veste. Valentine appelle un taxi et pendant le trajet, j'écoute ses multiples messages. Mon cœur accélère dans ma cage thoracique quand je comprends qu'il accepte, il sera présent et mieux encore il compte venir me voir à Londres, le week-end prochain. Le dimanche neuf mars. Mais attend, on est quel jour aujourd'hui ?

\- On est bien le neuf mars ?

\- Effectivement.

Je soupire.

\- Pierre est à Londres.

\- Ah…

\- Il compte reconnaître l'enfant. Notre enfant.

\- C'est bien ? Pas bien ?

\- C'est positif oui. Je suis qui pour décider de l'implication de Pierre dans la vie de son enfant ? Pas Merlin, je trouve ça normal qu'il soit là. Il n'aurait rien voulu savoir, j'aurais accepté sans rancœur, mais je voulais vraiment que ce bébé ait son père auprès de lui. Une présence masculine.

\- Ce n'est pas faux. Quand on voit comment j'ai tourné.

Je lui prends la main et appelle Pierre pour qu'on puisse se voir. Quand nous arrivons dans le cabinet, je suis toujours en ligne. Je me rappelle pourquoi je me suis laissée aller avec lui, pendant les vacances de Noël. Il est tellement avenant, attentionné et gentil. Tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Je m'installe sur l'une des chaises pendant que Valentine part dans la pièce d'à côté et quand je l'entends crier, je me lève sans réfléchir une seconde de plus et ouvre la porte. On n'aurait pas un comportement si complice, la voir les jambes écartées avec une femme près de son entre-jambe aurait été, plus que bizarre. Elle me regarde et hurle presque :

\- J'ai rien ! Rien du tout !

\- Ce n'est pas rien Miss Silverwood, vous avez quand même une petite infection.

\- Oui mais pas de MST !

La gynécologue secoue la tête et finit son prélèvement. Ensuite Val se relève et se rhabille. Elle lui indique les gestes à avoir pour soigner son infection. Valentine hoche la tête et nous retournons dans le bureau. Je sursaute toute seule quand je me rends compte que Pierre est toujours en ligne.

\- Excuse-moi Pierre, donc rendez-vous à quinze heures à Victoria ?

Val me tape sur la cuisse.

\- Je ne mets pas les pieds à Victoria moi, si tu veux que je vienne on se voit ailleurs, genre Oxford Street ou carrément chez moi tient.

Je demande donc à Pierre ce qu'il préfère et une grosse demi-heure plus tard, nous le retrouvons devant l'entrée de l'immeuble de ma meilleure amie. Il n'a pas changé d'un pouce. Il me domine toujours de ses un mètre-quatre vingt-cinq, il est toujours aussi fin et si peu musclé. Ses yeux verts me fascinent toujours autant et ses cheveux noirs ont poussé depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus. Toujours aussi charmant.

Il me fait la bise maladroitement et je peux entendre Val rigoler. Nous nous retrouvons rapidement dans le salon tous les trois. Il n'arrête pas de regarder vers mon ventre et je finis par me lever pour m'asseoir à côté de lui.

\- Vous préférez sans doute être seul nan ?

Je me surprends à répondre en même temps que Pierre, oui. Val se lève et je ne tarde pas m'excuser.

\- Je suis navrée pour ta dernière lettre, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y répondre, mais j'ai eu pas mal de chose à gérer ces derniers temps.

\- Pas de soucis Clémence.

\- Tes examens se sont bien passés du coup ?

\- Normalement oui et j'espère que j'aurai de très bons résultats puisque je vais demander à finir ma dernière année ici. Pour être près de vous. Donc si j'ai bien compris tu sors avec Lucy c'est ça ?

\- Ça me fait plaisir de t'entendre dire ça et oui, je suis avec elle. J'espère que ça…

\- Pour être complément franc, je ne me voyais pas être père à vingt et un ans. On est jeune et on avait encore des millions de choses à faire avant... j'aurais voulu qu'on soit tous les trois. Après… faire comme si de rien était est impossible pour moi, c'est pas dans ma nature. Du coup, même si je sais qu'on ne sera pas ensemble, en tant que couple pour l'élever. C'est… ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.

\- Oh c'est les hormones, j'arrive plus à contrôler ce que je ressens. Je sais que ça sera particulier et parfois compliqué vis-à-vis de Lucy, mais vous avoir tous les trois dans ma vie, me rendrait plus qu'heureuse. Je m'impose beaucoup et j'ai tout de suite pris la décision de le garder, malgré les circonstances des évènements. Que nous n'étions pas conscients. Que nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Mais j'ai appris qu'on ne choisit pas vraiment ce qu'il nous arrive, qu'on subit plus. J'ai énormément souffert de la présence malsaine… de ma mère. Mes décisions, je les ai toujours prises en fonction des autres, en faisant passer leurs besoins avant les miens. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent, car il m'arrive ce présent, alors que je pensais que je ne connaîtrais jamais le bonheur de porter mes enfants. Aujourd'hui je pense à moi, pour la première fois depuis des années, je pense à moi. Tu dois sans doute me prendre pour une folle à lier, n'est-ce pas ?

Il me sourit tendrement et secoue la tête. Il avance sa main vers moi, je l'autorise à la poser sur mon ventre. J'écarquille les yeux quand j'ai l'impression de sentir un mouvement, à l'intérieur de moi. Pierre me regarde en souriant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de mettre ma main sur la sienne. Sa main chaude comme la mienne. Si grande, si protectrice. Je ferme les yeux un instant.

Après avoir passé tout l'après-midi à parler avec Pierre de tout et de rien, en fait beaucoup du bébé, nous rentrons avec Valentine à Poudlard. Je m'autorise un court instant à penser au futur, avec ma copine que j'aime tant et cet enfant, qui arrive comme un don du ciel. J'étais jeune quand ma maladie s'est déclarée, j'avais à peine treize ans. Il faudrait que je retourne voir le médecin qui m'a suivie à St Mangouste pour lui demander des explications. Je suis rationnelle, et j'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi je suis tombée enceinte.

Je m'installe à côté de Lucy et l'embrasse dans le cou. Je crois ne jamais lui avoir dit que j'adorais l'odeur qu'elle dégageait, que l'odeur de ses cheveux qui sentent la fraise me transporte. Je la regarde expliquer pourquoi Gryffondor va perdre contre Poufsouffle, comme si elle avait trouvé le remède contre le SIDA.

Je mange dans son assiette car je n'ai pas très faim ce soir. Je regarde Valentine qui ne mange pas vraiment et qui fait semblant d'écouter Will. Elle joue tout le temps avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux comme elle le fait.

J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, comme si quelque chose de grave allait m'arriver. Nous remontons main dans la main jusqu'à mes dortoirs jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre une salle de classe et entraîne Lucy à ma suite.

\- Clém qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?

Je pose ma main sur ses lèvres pour qu'elle se taise. Je m'avance ensuite dans sa direction pour l'obliger à reculer et qu'elle bute contre le bureau. Je la porte légèrement pour qu'elle s'asseye dessus. Mon cœur pompe mon sang à une vitesse inquiétante. Elle respire terriblement fort et ça m'allume cruellement. J'appose mes lèvres contre son cou et fais descendre ma main vers son entrejambe, je passe un doigt sur le tissu de son boxeur et elle laisse échapper un gémissement qui me fait fondre, elle est déjà bien humide et je souris. Je fais toujours parcourir ma main, ce qui l'a fait se contracter légèrement. Elle relève ma tête pour m'embrasser et je lui mords tendrement la lèvre inférieure.

\- Clémence…

Je m'arrête et puis ne tarde pas à faire glisser mes doigts en elle. Elle s'accroche à mon cou et je la tiens fermement par la taille. Ses petits cris me mettent hors de moi. Quand je sens qu'elle va craquer, je change de manœuvre, tout de suite, je peux sentir la pression de sa main contre mon épaule se faire de plus en plus forte. Je la rapproche contre moi, mes déplacements sont plus profonds, plus rapide, elle gémit de plus en plus contre mon oreille et je l'entends lâcher son ultime soupir.

Nos respirations se calment et je me blottis contre sa poitrine.

\- Je t'aime Lucy.

Alors que j'attendais un sentiment partagé, elle relève ma tête et parle avec une petite voix.

\- Pourquoi tu le dis comme si c'était la dernière fois que tu le faisais ?

\- Ce n'était pas voulu.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que tu étais à Londres ?

\- J'ai vu Pierre, viens je vais t'en parler dans mes dortoirs.

Elle hoche la tête et réajuste son boxeur. Je pars prendre une longue douche une fois dans la salle de bains puis lui raconte mon après-midi en choisissant soigneusement les mots que j'emploie pour ne pas la blesser. Ensuite, je révise un peu avant de m'endormir. Au beau milieu de la nuit, je réveille Lucy pour lui faire l'amour.

Le lendemain, alors que pour la première fois de ma vie j'étais en train de m'endormir en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, plusieurs coups portés contre la porte de la classe me font ouvrir les yeux. Un élève apporte une lettre au professeur mais évidemment, il ne peut pas la prendre. C'est moi où les trois-quarts des élèves ici sont simplets ? Je secoue la tête et quand il se dirige dans ma direction, mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine.

J'attrape la lettre fébrilement et lis rapidement la note.

_« Veuillez vous présenter dès réception de cette note dans le bureau du Directeur »._

Valentine qui était en train de dessiner me prend la note des mains. Je tourne la tête vers elle et lui demande :

\- Tu crois que c'est pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, tu ne penses pas que ce soit ta mère ? Calme-toi Clémence. Allez viens, on y a ensemble.

\- Mais le Directeur Val !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Je me lève et récupère mes affaires. Avant de quitter la salle, je croise le regard inquiet de Lucy. Une fois dans le couloir, je prends machinalement la main de ma meilleure amie. Le fait qu'elle soit moite ne me rassure absolument pas. Elle stresse.

Quand je frappe à la porte du bureau. J'arrête de respirer et lâche la main de Valentine.

Elle est là. Une tasse de thé à la main, un sourire triste sur son visage. Je crains le pire.

\- Bonjour ma fille.

Elle se lève rapidement, me fait un semi-câlin et murmure, très doucement, pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

\- Tu as intérêt à te comporter correctement sinon ta sœur en paiera les conséquences.

J'avale ma salive difficilement et passe mes deux bras contre son buste. Elle se décale, me sourit niaisement puis le Directeur Kane prend la parole :

\- Miss Silverwood, que faites-vous là ?

\- Je suis venue accompagner Clémence et je vais attendre qu'elle finisse.

\- Oh mais tu risques d'attendre un moment ma chère Valentine. Elle doit rentrer avec moi à Londres, ma mère est souffrante.

Valentine répond, d'un air hautain, comme si elle parlait à l'une de nos camarades de classe, Merlin.

\- Ta mère ? Depuis quand ? Deux secondes ?

\- Val c'est bon, - je me tourne pour lui faire face et habilement, je lui montre ma montre-, on se voit plus tard OK ?

\- Hmm, je retourne en cours alors.

Une fois qu'elle a refermé la porte, le Directeur ajoute :

\- Comme son père cette petite. Oui donc comme je le disais à votre mère. Vous pouvez rentrer à Londres et revenir demain, voire après-demain. Je demanderais à une élève sérieuse de prendre vos cours, passez du temps avec votre grand-mère, c'est le plus important.

\- Oui, en effet.

Cet être humain censé être ma mère se lève et m'incite à passer devant elle. Je prends de la poudre de cheminette et prononce le nom de ma cheminée. Une fois chez moi, j'enlève la poussière sur mes vêtements grâce à ma baguette, je préviens tout de suite Valentine et j'ai bien fait car à peine arrivée qu'elle me la prend des mains. Je serre la mâchoire et lui demande froidement :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici alors qu'on est mardi ?

Pour toute réponse je reçois sa main sur la figure. J'appose la mienne sur ma brûlure et recule un peu. Mon regard est soudain attiré sur ma droite, ma sœur est là. Ainsi que mon frère. Je m'avance vers eux et je ne comprends pas ce que je vois. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont pétrifiés. Je me retourne, et lui hurle dessus sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu leur as fait ?!

D'un coup de baguette, je me retrouve assise sur une chaise, incapable de bouger, incapable de parler. Une sensation désagréable commence à parcourir mon corps, comme si j'étais compressée de toutes parts. J'essaye de fermer les yeux mais je n'y arrive pas.

\- Vous pensiez vraiment que je n'allais pas remarquer ce que vous complotez derrière mon dos ? Hein ? Bande d'incapables. À quoi cela a servi que je vous oblige à être les meilleurs si vous n'êtes même pas capable d'être discrets ? Tu veux dire quelque chose Chloe ?

Je dirige mon regard vers elle et peu de temps après, elle peut bouger et parler. Je m'attendais à tout, sauf à ça.

\- Brûle en enfer !

Et pour accompagner ses paroles, ma sœur lui crache à la figure. Je peux voir les larmes perler aux coins des yeux de mon frère. Mon cœur est sur le point de sortir de ma cage thoracique. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?! Je veux soupirer, crier mais aucun son n'émane de mes lèvres.

\- Oh, une rebelle ? Aussi tôt ? Ta sœur et ton frère n'ont pas commencé aussi jeune. Peut-être parce que vous n'avez pas le même père. Cet homme faible et trouillard qui ne se manifeste que quand sa vie est en péril.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ! Chloe serait ma demi-sœur ?! Foutaises ! Elle ment ! C'est ma sœur ! Chloe est tellement abasourdie que même sans le sort, elle reste immobile. D'un coup, je sens une intrusion dans mon esprit, je le ferme mais trop tard. Mon cœur bat la chamade, elle a vu mon dernier souvenir. Lucy et moi en train de faire l'amour.

\- Alors là, c'est la meilleure ! Voilà pourquoi tu bloques sans arrêt ton esprit petite conne.

Elle s'approche de moi et arrache ma chemise comme une sauvage et rigole d'un rire démoniaque.

\- Je crois que la médaille d'or revient à votre sœur les enfants. En plus d'aimer les femmes, elle est enceinte !

Elle me fait vraiment peur et je m'inquiète pour le bébé, autant de stress n'est pas bon. Elle me libère car cette sensation de pesanteur disparaît. Elle m'attrape par les cheveux et je grimace.

\- Pose tes mains sur la table.

Je secoue la tête et commence à pleurer.

\- Mets tes deux mains sur cette table Clémence !

J'obtempère de peur qu'elle s'attaque à mon enfant. Mes mains tremblent sur la surface de la table et le cadran de ma montre produit un bruit répétitif, irritant. Je ferme les yeux et essaye de me calmer.

\- Vous croyez que Miss Parfaite arrivera à élever un enfant sans ses deux mains ?

Tout mon corps commence à trembler, il y a trois ans je ne l'aurais pas cru mais là, je crois même qu'elle serait capable de nous tuer, qu'a-t-elle à perdre ? Clairement elle ne nous aime pas pour nous faire endurer toutes ces souffrances physiques et morales depuis toutes ces années. Alors que je commençais à sentir mon poignet droit chauffer, quelqu'un crie.

\- Petrificus Totalus !

Sa prise contre ma chevelure diminue et son corps tombe lourdement sur le sol. Je soupire longuement et me mets à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Je n'ai même pas la force de relever la tête. Je n'en peux plus, je craque. Après toutes ces années à avoir relativisé, à toujours faire la part des choses, voir du positif même quand il n'y en avait pas, j'abandonne, elle a gagné.

\- Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, merci Valentine. J'appelle monsieur Conor, Chloe ne reste pas une seule minute de plus dans cette maison. Clémence ça va aller ?

\- Elle mentait hein ? Hein qu'elle mentait ? Je suis votre sœur ? Votre vraie sœur ?

\- Clémence ? répète mon frère.

Je suis prise de spasmes et n'arrive pas à parler, j'ouvre la bouche et… arrête d'essayer. Je n'en peux plus.

\- Bon, je l'emmène avec moi, tiens Clay, préviens-moi si il se passe la moindre chose. Pose ta baguette dessus et pense tout simplement ce que tu veux dire d'accord ?

\- OK Valentine.

Après avoir transplané je ne sais combien de fois, j'ouvre les yeux en panique totale. Je me lève et bégaye :

\- Il faut… que je... retourne !

Elle s'avance vers moi et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Pour une fois dans ta vie Clémence, pense à toi, ta sœur et ton frère vont bien.

Elle me répète cette phrase inlassablement, jusqu'à ce que je me calme. Que les larmes ne coulent plus contre mes joues. Que je me rende compte de l'endroit où l'on est. Une plage. Mon endroit préféré sur la Terre. Je me laisse tomber par terre et avant que je le fasse, elle m'enlève mes chaussures. Je fais passer le sable entre mes orteils, quelle sensation apaisante. Une légère brise vient s'écraser contre mes joues, l'air frais et surtout, cet air marin.

À l'aide de sa baguette, elle fait apparaître tout l'attirail de la parfaite fillette qui adore faire des châteaux de sable. J'attrape un sceau et pars chercher de l'eau de mer. Ensuite, je commence par faire mes pâtés de sable, comme dans le passé.

\- Tu crois que ça serait judicieux que je rajoute un passage ici ? J'ai peur que trop d'eau face s'écrouler les fondations.

\- C'est vrai, mais si tu rajoutes du sable là, tu peux même agrandir la maison du coup.

\- Pas faux, merci Valentine. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Elle sourit, retrousse ses manches et à deux, on reconstruit notre parfaite demeure. Parfaite pour des enfants de neuf ans.

Quand elle s'arrête soudainement, je sais que c'est terminé. Il est temps de rentrer. De m'inquiéter de nouveau pour mes proches. Je me relève et regarde un moment au loin, vers l'horizon. Le soleil commence à se coucher sur la mer.

\- Encore une minute Val.

Elle m'attrape la main et dès que l'étoile a totalement disparu, nous faisons de même et retournons chez moi, vers ma famille, vers ma tarée de mère. À peine arrivée que je veux déjà repartir. Surtout quand je la vois debout. La seule chose qui me permet de garder mon calme c'est de savoir que des adultes sont là. Mr Conor, la mère de Valentine et d'autres personnes que je ne connais pas. Je m'approche de ma sœur et de mon frère, leur prends la main et soupire.

\- Tu vas mieux ? me demande mon frère.

\- Oui, je suis désolée d'avoir craqué.

\- Ne t'excuse pas voyons et concernant Chloe, ce n'est pas notre demi-sœur, elle mentait. Elle cherchait à tout prix un moyen de pénétrer dans nos esprits à tous les deux.

\- Et elle savait que notre petite sœur était le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir.

Il hoche la tête et quand monsieur Conor s'approche de nous pour nous annoncer ce qu'il va se passer, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de regarder ma mère. Elle parle activement avec ma marraine et ma meilleure amie fait genre de se recoiffer alors qu'elle écoute leur conversation. Toujours de façon peu discrète.

\- Clémence ?

\- Pardon, excusez-moi, vous disiez ?

\- Votre sœur ira dans une famille d'accueil le temps de régler certains documents administratifs, normalement elle devrait aller vivre avec madame Silverwood. Je tirerai sur mes ficelles pour faire accélérer la procédure.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que cette affaire est compliquée. Je connais votre mère, j'ai fait mes études avec elle. - Il soupire rapidement -, tout ira bien d'accord ?

J'acquiesce et ma sœur s'agrippe à moi, comme une bouée. Je me mets à sa hauteur, et lui dis calmement :

\- Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'aller chez des inconnus mais tu as entendu comme moi monsieur Conor, c'est temporaire. Je te demande d'avoir un comportement exemplaire, ne me fait pas de frayeur d'accord ? Pas comme tout à l'heure.

\- Jamais je ne te ferai du mal Clém, plus jamais.

J'essuie la petite larme rebelle qui s'est échappée de sa prunelle et embrasse mon frère sur la joue.

* * *

Drama, drama ! Mais on est arrivé à la fin de la course concernant Clémence... Pour ceux qui se pose la question, sa maladie c'est une variante de l'Endométriose.

**La suite dans moins de deux semaines étant donné que Mynock m'a envoyé deux chapitres corrigés d'un coup. :) Envoyez lui des chocolats elle adore ça ( et aussi pour moi tant qu'à faire )  
**


	38. Ne jamais abandonner

**Hellooooooooooooo, après avoir affronté l'espèce de tempête en scooteur, me voici. :) **

**L.Z.12 : **Bon ça me rassure. xD Tant mieux que tu aies eu du beau temps pour ce voyage. :) Tu te souviens du moment ou des moments où ce n'est pas très clair ? Je suis d'accord avec toi concernant le côté moldu beaucoup plus présent dans cette deuxième partie d'histoire. Je ne sais jamais où m'arrêter quand je crée des intrigues. En tout cas merci pour la double review, tes compliments, de toujours poster aussi ! Il reste sept chapitres plus des bonus que je n'ai pas encore écrit. :)**  
**

**SQForeverSQ : **Arrête de t'excuser pour la longueur de la review. x) Merci à toi, j'ai passé le message et elle te remercie. Clémence n'a pas une vie facile, et maintenant je la laisse respirer. x) Merci pour ton avis. :)**  
**

**Galdhopiggen : **No soucy tu commentes quand tu veux ! :) Je valide deux de tes excuses, la deuxième mais on s'en fout du wifi quand on est au ski, fin presque. x) C'était cool ? Le nom de ship c'est Clemcy. La maman de Clémence mérite autre chose que de se faire taper. Ta review reste encore plus claire que celle de Cottigny. xD Tu ne veux pas participer au lancé de nain ? :( Merci pour ta review dégantée ! :)

**OoO-RED-OoO : **C'est clair ! Merci de toujours me laisser quelques mots. :)**  
**

**Cottigny : **J'ai bien compris que THE 100 était genre la chose la plus importante sur Terre. x) Liam c'est bien le mec de 90210, Luce j'aime bien ce petit surnom. Caileigh et Valentine ont vraiment pris l'air oui. Vive Valy comme tu dis. x) Hannah n'est pas canon, fin je ne sais pas. xD C'est un personnage de JK. R. Je m'y retrouve dans tes reviews mais c'est un peu le fouillis vu que tu fais trente six choses en même temps. x) Je prends en note ton classement, je pense que tu vas sur-lover les moments avec Cléo. Je m'éclate à les écrire en tout cas. Merci pour tes deux reviews et évidemment répondre à mes questions stupides à toutes heures de la journée. :) Bientôt les vacances. **  
**

* * *

**Résumé** : Après presque avoir craqué, Lucy a réussi à se débarrasser de la dernière dose de drogue qu'elle gardait. Sa relation avec Clémence est enfin officielle mais derrière cet avancement, elle reçoit une lettre de son père lui demandant de venir récupérer ses affaires. C'est la douche froide, heureusement, Clémence et sa mère sont à ses côtés. Elle est toujours aussi jalouse de Valentine vis à vis de sa copine mais contre toute attente, elles arrivent à partager un moment complice.

Clémence est surmenée : avec sa grossesse, son inquiétude pour sa sœur, Lucy, puis sa relation avec Valentine qui n'est pas toujours au beau fixe. Pierre a accepté de faire partie de sa vie et ne renonce donc pas à ses droits parentaux. Lucy et Valentine se battent toujours pour un oui ou pour un non. Après un nouveau moment pénible avec sa mère, Clémence craque après que celle-ci soit neutralisée par Valentine. Une lueur d'espoir pointe le bout de son nez quand Chloe quitte pour de bon la maison familiale.

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-HUIT : NE JAMAIS ABANDONNER**

**Valentine Silverwood**

L'air me semble plus respirable, ce légume vert, au goût et à l'odeur atroces semble maintenant succulent. Les cours sont géniaux, enfin, non, mais bref tout va bien ! Surtout maintenant que la mère de Clémence est loin, très loin d'elle. Je lui ai raconté l'histoire de nos parents. Elle se doutait que je lui cachais encore quelque chose et ça l'a assez secouée ; je voulais attendre que le procès de sa mère soit passée avant de lui dire et j'ai bien fait. Maintenant, j'essaye d'avancer et de ne pas me prendre la tête avec cette histoire, même si c'est compliqué et j'espère que mon frère va mieux ainsi que Rachel.

J'attache rapidement mes cheveux pour pouvoir continuer d'écrire des notes de musique mais une sensation contre mon cou m'empêche de continuer ce que je faisais.

\- Que représente pour toi ton tatouage ?

Elle retourne s'installer sur le canapé pour ouvrir l'un de ses livres de cours, mais attend tout de même que je lui aie répondu pour plonger les yeux dedans. Elle révise depuis ce matin et elle s'est juste arrêtée pour manger. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et réponds en espérant qu'elle ne me demandera pas cette fois-ci, pourquoi j'ai décidé d'avoir celui-là. Je me vois mal lui dire que c'est Kate qui m'a convaincue d'une façon pas très catholique. J'ai encore du mal à mesurer son degré de jalousie.

\- J'ai choisi un papillon parce que, j'aime le côté éphémère qu'il représente plus sa beauté, sa liberté, sa vulnérabilité et l'idée qu'il faut quatre étapes pour devenir un papillon. Si tu sautes une étape tu ne seras pas complètement accomplie.

Elle sourit et j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus.

\- Je peux te montrer le troisième, les retouches sont terminées.

\- Maintenant ? demande-t-elle surprise.

\- Je te montrerai plus tard, continue de réviser.

Elle avale sa salive en hochant la tête, je ne sais pas trop comment interpréter son attitude, elle me regarde toujours et si elle n'arrête pas tout de suite... tout va partir en vrille. J'arrive enfin à rompre le contact pour regarder mes partitions mais je sens encore ses yeux posés sur moi.

Je me lève et vais m'installer à côté d'elle. Elle referme son livre et plante son regard dans le mien. Je n'arrive pas bien longtemps à rester focaliser sur ses prunelles alors je pose mes lèvres contre les siennes. Je l'embrasse doucement en mordillant sa lèvre et je peux entendre un gémissement de plaisir s'échapper. Je me rapproche encore plus et son livre tombe par terre. Ses deux mains viennent se caler contre ma nuque m'attirant encore plus à elle. Ma langue rencontre enfin la sienne et une chaleur tellement jouissive commence à faire son apparition dans le bas de mon ventre. À bout de souffle, je dépose de légers baisers contre son cou, nous tombons - enfin -, sur le canapé. Sa respiration commence à devenir rauque, elle passe une main sous mon débardeur et maintenant qu'elle sait ce qui m'excite le plus, elle ne perd pas de temps à toucher le haut de mon sein. Je continue de l'embrasser dans le cou et alors que j'allais enlever son gilet, elle se relève.

\- Je suis désolée, mais je dois vraiment réviser.

\- Tu t'excuses pour quoi au juste ?

\- Tu sais bien.

Je soupire sans pouvoir me contrôler et frôle juste ses lèvres. Certes ma libido ne ressemble pas à ce que j'avais avant, mais je m'en contre fous. Un peu. Elle me demande timidement.

\- Je veux bien voir ton tatouage par contre.

Je souris et alors que j'allais le faire, je lui demande de relever la manche de mon pull. Comme je l'espérais. Elle le fait doucement et à chaque fois que ses doigts rentrent en contact avec ma peau, c'est un pur bonheur.

\- Des flèches d'arc. J'aime bien et pourquoi neuf ?

\- Merci Hermione. Je voulais faire à la base un serpent mais j'ai changé d'avis.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ma mère a une peur exagérée rien qu'en les voyants, même sur moi elle aurait fait une crise. J'en aurais pris un chez moi depuis un bail sinon ce que je ferais d'ailleurs dès que j'aurais mon appartement.

\- Oui mais c'est incompatible avec un chat et donc pourquoi ce nombre ?

Je fronce les sourcils en esquivant encore sa question sur le nombre de flèches, et réponds tout en rigolant, parce que sérieusement ?

\- Un chat ? Parce que tu te vois vivre avec moi ?

Elle a un mouvement de recul et son sourire si éclatant disparaît soudainement, elle se lève du canapé et se précipite dans la salle de bains. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me justifier qu'elle se braque automatiquement et mon Dieu, cette fille est trop craquante quand elle est en colère.

Je me lève à mon tour et une fois dans la salle de bains où elle se lave les dents - allez savoir pourquoi -, je m'appuie contre la porte et débute doucement.

\- Hermione, je ne me projette pas dans le futur déjà de un, car je n'ai jamais eu de copine auparavant et c'est donc quelque chose que je n'ai jamais fait et de deux, avec mon passé, tu peux comprendre pourquoi je vis de cette façon. N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Elle ne me répond rien mais je sais qu'elle a entendu. Elle s'essuie la bouche avec une serviette. Alors que j'allais repartir, elle attrape mon poignet et je lui fais face. Elle s'approche doucement de moi et dépose un léger baiser contre mes lèvres et je lâche sans réfléchir.

\- Et si on organisait une fête ce soir ?

Elle fronce les sourcils mais hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

L'ambiance de la soirée bat son plein, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu autant de monde dans nos dortoirs, les quelques verres qui parcourent mon système sanguin me libèrent complètement, alors que je n'ai pas besoin de ceci pour m'amuser. Je danse avec Hermione qui n'est de toute façon pas très encline à me lâcher, j'ai invité pas mal de Serpentards et comment dire, pas mal de prédatrices sont là.

Je l'embrasse avec autant de passion que je peux transmettre, mais quand j'entends les basses d'une musique m'envahir, je perds le contrôle de moi-même et à partir de là peu de personnes sont capables de suivre le rythme que j'impose, tellement je me secoue dans tous les sens. Hermione rigole et je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Je finis par monter sur la table tout en chantant et criant en même temps, je secoue ma tête de gauche à droite au rythme de la musique, reculant et avançant selon mes envies, je sens quelqu'un se coller à moi d'une façon qu'Hermione ne ferait pas, j'ouvre les yeux en pensant que c'est une sangsue et me retourne précipitamment. Heureusement, c'est Clémence. Je souris et attrape ses mains pour la rapprocher encore plus de moi, elle, elle peut me suivre. Elle se tourne et je la tiens fermement par les hanches, elle prend l'une de mes mains qu'elle place sur son ventre. J'oublie tout ce qu'il se passe autour de moi, que tout le monde peut nous voir, que nos copines peuvent voir notre proximité, je m'en fous !

Après m'être défoulée avec ma meilleure amie qui part à la recherche de Lucy, je me dirige vers les boissons et avale d'une traite le contenu de mon verre. Je reporte mon attention sur la marre de monde et je ne trouve pas Hermione. Il n'en faut pas longtemps pour qu'une fille vienne me parler.

Elle est obligée de se rapprocher de moi pour me parler et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'elle sent bon.

\- Où est ta copine ?

\- Comme tu le constates, pas avec moi.

Elle sourit malicieusement et boit une gorgée de son verre puis me regarde de nouveau. Je reporte mon attention encore une fois sur les gens autour de nous ce qui malheureusement me laisse moins attentive à la fille d'à côté qui dès que je me tourne vers elle, s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser, instinctivement je me recule. Je lui souris à mon tour de façon narquoise quand je sens enfin l'odeur que j'attendais, malgré la présence de tous ces gens, je n'oublierai jamais cette odeur qui a tout déclenchée.

Hermione me prend la main pour nous amener dans la salle de bains, une fois qu'elle a verrouillé la porte elle est mi-agacée mi-contente, je me rapproche d'elle en l'embrassant sur le front tout en fermant mes yeux. Elle dit :

\- Il y a forcément un partenaire qui aime plus que l'autre et c'est moi.

\- Je ne crois pas.

Elle soupire avant d'ajouter.

\- Prouve-moi le contraire alors, montre-moi qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde.

Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que je ne lui montre pas que je suis jalouse qui l'embête ou si c'est mon comportement avec les filles qui l'exaspère, mais en tout cas, ça me fait du mal de voir que je lui en fais sans réellement pouvoir faire quelque chose derrière, je suis comme je suis. Je hoche la tête en gardant un visage de marbre.

Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et doucement son regard change, ses yeux reprennent cette teinte que j'aime tant, peu de temps après je l'embrasse comme si c'était la dernière fois, et elle ne tarde pas à entrouvrir la bouche nous permettant de lutter pour le contrôle du baiser. Quand je sens que je commence à trop la pousser contre la porte, je nous fais pivoter.

Elle me rapproche d'elle en reprenant possession de mes lèvres et peu de temps après je suis de nouveau contre la porte de la salle de bains. Je laisse glisser l'une de mes mains contre son visage, puis son cou et le tissu de sa robe. Mon Dieu que j'ai chaud ! Pas longtemps après nous nous stoppons car ça fait cinq minutes que quelqu'un tambourine contre la porte, où se trouve ma baguette ?! On est dans notre salle de bains merde.

Nos dortoirs se vide petit à petit et je suis sûre que l'on va avoir des problèmes le lendemain, mais tant pis. Je danse un slow avec Hermione quand soudain je suis prise d'une violente remontée. Elle me tient les cheveux, accroupie à côté des toilettes. Au moins l'avantage de ne coucher qu'avec des filles c'est que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter à chaque fois que je suis amenée à vomir.

Une fois que je suis dans un meilleur état, j'attrape sa veste et nous emmène sur la tour d'Astronomie, les couloirs sont calmes, vu l'heure aussi c'est normal. Étant donné que c'est la pleine lune nous n'avons pratiquement pas besoin de sa baguette. L'air frais environnant me fait du bien et ne plus respirer toutes ces odeurs réduit mon mal de tête.

Je m'assieds sur le rebord de la tour mais face au regard d'Hermione, je redescends.

\- Au fait tu as choisi une destination pour tes vacances ?

\- Pas encore, j'espérais que tu pourrais m'aider et mieux encore venir avec moi, si tu n'as rien de prévu, personne à voir…

Je souris amusée par la tête qu'elle fait.

\- Avec plaisir je me vois bien allongée sur une plage avec un soleil éclatant, une mer dont on ne se soucierait jamais de la température, toi criant à huit heures du matin qu'on est en retard pour la visite de dix heures, quelqu'un pour m'apporter des cocktails tropicaux, hum je m'y vois déjà, avec toi.

Alors que j'attendais tout naturellement une réponse de sa part, je finis par tourner la tête vers elle pour voir ce qu'elle fabrique. Elle me regarde avec un sourire extatique collé aux lèvres. Je rigole et nous restons un long moment à parler de tout et de rien. J'aime tellement discuter avec elle, à la limite, ce besoin de l'entendre est moins important que le besoin de lui faire l'amour. À la limite…

\- Et avec Clémence ? Comment ça s'est passé le procès ?

\- C'était horrible. De la folie. Au moins maintenant c'est terminé, sa mère va aller à Azkaban et leur père a été condamné à sept ans d'emprisonnement.

\- C'est beaucoup.

\- Tu sais, ça faisait des années que ça durait et je trouve que ce n'est pas assez enfin bref. Clém a craqué, c'était horrible.

\- Valentine ?

Je soupire et détourne le regard. J'aimerais juste pouvoir enlever les images de ma Clémence dans cet état. Comment sa mère a-t-elle pu dire de telles choses ? Sans rancœur ? Ma mère à des défauts mais au moins, elle ne s'est pas transformée en quelqu'un de cruel qui mérite la mort.

Quand nous décidons de rentrer en balançant nos mains comme des gamines et bizarrement ce ne me dérange absolument pas, nous nous stoppons à la vue du professeur McGonagall qui se trouve à l'entrée de nos dortoirs.

Nous la suivons et je traîne des pieds, s'il y a bien une chose que je déteste c'est écouter un professeur me faire une remontrance, c'est bon quoi ils n'ont jamais été jeunes ? Le salon est dans un bordel pas possible et après avoir viré deux personnes qui profitaient comme il se doit de celui-ci, ça commence. Hermione est mal à l'aise.

\- Vous me décevez Miss Granger, je me vois dans l'obligation d'intervenir. Des élèves sont allés se promener dans la Grande Salle en chantant à tue-tête quand d'autres sont partis investir des salles de classe ! Il y a huit mois jamais vous n'auriez laissé quelque chose de la sorte se produire. Je pense qu'il y a mieux à faire que d'organiser des fêtes quand vous savez que vos A.S.P.I.C approchent à grands pas.

Son regard devient un peu trop persistant à mon encontre, déjà que je n'étais pas d'humeur mais alors là si elle doit reprocher les débordements survenus à cause de moi, parce que j'aurais influencé Hermione, je vais vraiment m'énerver.

\- Qu'êtes-vous en train d'insinuer exactement ?

\- Vous m'avez très bien comprise Miss Silverwood.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, m'octroyant par la même occasion une retenue, Hermione me prend la main et réplique avant moi.

\- Nous en sommes désolées professeure, cela ne se reproduira plus.

Elle soupire et s'éclipse de nos dortoirs. Je me tourne vers Hermione pour comprendre pourquoi elle a agi de cette façon, ça m'insupporte quand on essaye de me protéger, je sais très bien le faire toute seule ! Déjà que j'ai dû prendre sur moi lors de ma bagarre en cours quand elle l'a fait.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir des retenues Valentine.

J'avale difficilement ma salive et réponds le plus calmement possible.

\- Certes mais la prochaine fois laisse-moi lui répondre.

Elle secoue sa tête en rouspétant qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois et je serre les dents pour ne pas lui rétorquer quelque chose que je regretterai dans la seconde suivante, il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles je ne changerai pas, amoureuse ou pas.

Puis elle se lève m'entraînant à sa suite dans ma chambre. Il est deux heures du matin et une longue journée préparatoire aux examens s'annonce demain. Une fois qu'Hermione est calée dans mes bras, je m'endors rapidement.

Quand mon réveil sonne je suis encore fatiguée et je me réveille toute seule. Hermione se trouve dans le salon et elle révise déjà. A en juger par ses cernes elle s'est levée très tôt. Étant donné que je me suis levée pour réviser, après avoir fait un rapide détour par la salle de bains et l'avoir embrassée, j'attrape un livre au pif et commence.

Je ne lui ai pas encore dit, mais avoir mes A.S.P.I.C. avec des bonnes notes n'a pas d'importance pour moi. J'ai passé pendant les vacances de février une audition pour entrer dans une école de musique et les notes n'ont aucune valeur. Si j'ai réussi l'audition, mon rêve pourra se réaliser, jouer de la musique pratiquement toute la journée. Je pourrais quand même le faire même si je ne suis pas prise dans cette l'école, l'argent n'est pas un problème pour l'avenir mais j'aimerais intégrer un programme de musique. Du coup en attendant je continue de réviser un minimum et pour deux raisons, la première parce que mon grand-père n'attendait que de voir mon diplôme encadré dans un cadre et deuxièmement dans le cas où je me serais plantée.

Néanmoins, je ne serai pas totalement satisfaite, en effet, cette école est pour les moldus. Il en existe une seule pour les sorciers sauf que c'est super dur d'y rentrer et avec mes derniers résultats de septième année, c'est fichu maintenant. À cause de mon frère j'ai relâché mes efforts, avec le décès de mon grand-père ça s'est empiré et on va dire que la situation avec Hermione ne pas m'a aidée. Ça me soûle, je voulais vraiment cette école, pour une fois que j'avais un objectif concret dans ma vie. Je secoue la tête et me remets ou du moins, commence à travailler.

Une légère pression sur mon bras me fait ouvrir les yeux et je demande inquiète :

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a loupé l'heure du déjeuner ?

Elle rigole.

\- Non mais tu t'es endormie au bout d'une demi-heure de révision Valentine. Et je me pose une question, je crois savoir la réponse mais bon.

Mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle va encore me demander. Je me redresse et elle s'installe sur la table basse en face de moi.

\- Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne révisais que deux matières et pourtant, tu as quand même de bons résultats dans les autres que tu as. Tu triches ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Jusqu'où je peux me dévoiler ? Après tout, autant lui dire la vérité. Sauf la partie où depuis des semaines, je n'ai que des notes en dessous d'Effort Exceptionnel. Je n'ai pas envie de la faire culpabiliser.

\- Oui bon, il ne faut pas non plus prendre tout ce que je dis au pied de la lettre. Je révise aussi les autres matières. Après comme tu l'as dit en Potion et en DCFM, je gère. Je ne me suis jamais fait chier à prendre quatre mille options comme toi ou encore Clémence du coup il me reste, Botanique, Histoire de la Magie, Sortilèges et Métamorphose. Je ne prends pas en compte Arts et Histoire de la musique. Alors pour les deux premières vu que je déteste ces matières, généralement oui, on me fait mes devoirs et lors des contrôles, je relis les notes de Clémence mais comme tu peux le constater, j'ai du mal à rester concentrée. Sinon de temps en temps elle m'aide. Métamorphose, avec la prof qu'on a, je ne peux rien faire, pas dormir, pas dessiner, écouter est la seule chose que je puisse réaliser sans qu'elle ne me fasse chier et Sortilèges, faut croire que je suis douée, enfin je me débrouille.

Elle se mort la lèvre inférieure et ajoute :

\- Impressionnant.

\- Tu pensais que j'étais un bras cassé qui trichait dans toutes les matières ?

\- Pas un bras cassé mais que tu trichais, oui. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

\- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop.

Je souris et l'embrasse doucement.

\- Je vais prendre une douche et on descend ?

Elle hoche la tête toujours en fixant mes lèvres et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'en reprendre possession. Tout de suite elle m'y autorise l'accès et je glisse ma langue à la recherche de la sienne. Mes mains viennent se placer sur ses hanches et pour mon plus grand plaisir, elle se lève sans quitter mes lèvres et s'installe à califourchon sur moi. Le baiser devient de plus en plus intense. Je sens que j'ai besoin de reprendre de l'oxygène mais je n'en ai que faire, c'était comme si ce baiser, était devenu mon oxygène. Malheureusement mes poumons protestent de plus en plus et je suis obligée de me décaler. Hermione pose directement ses lèvres contre mon cou, sur cette zone qui me rend tout simplement dingue en temps normal et maintenant que ce sont les lèvres de la fille que j'aime, c'est tellement plaisant que je ne retiens pas mon gémissement de plaisir.

Je peux sentir son sourire contre mon cou. Sa main de l'autre côté me brûle sérieusement, c'est inutile de préciser l'état de mon entre-jambe et cette phrase murmurée dans le creux de mon oreille accélère les pulsations de mon cœur.

\- Pourquoi tu sens si bon même au réveil…

Je commence à passer mes deux mains sous son t-shirt, elle m'embrasse en appuyant plus, en passant sa langue. Je laisse tomber ma tête sur le dossier du canapé et dois sans doute serrer trop fort ses hanches mais c'est tellement bon ce qu'elle me fait. Je me laisse complètement aller et tant pis si elle me trouve ridicule, si je me trouve ridicule avec mes lamentations.

\- Ah bah maintenant il va falloir que j'aille vomir.

Putain de merde, j'ouvre les yeux en grand et tourne la tête vers… Lucy et Clémence ! Hermione est déjà debout complément rouge. Nan mais j'ai des besoins moi. Ça fait quatre putain de jours !

\- Mais que faites-vous là !

Clémence rigole de la situation et son vampire me répond :

\- Hier soir tu nous as dit de venir vous chercher pour qu'on déjeune ensemble.

Je réponds d'un air hautin.

\- J'ai dit ça moi ? Tu as rêvé je crois.

Elle souffle.

\- Bon je vous attends dehors, ça me laissera le temps d'essayer d'oublier ce que j'ai entendu sortir de ta bouche Blondie. Mais quelle horreur !

Lucy s'en va mais ma meilleure amie reste ici à me regarder tout en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je roule des yeux et me lève à mon tour pour aller prendre ma douche. Je laisse la porte ouverte pour que Clémence puisse me suivre. À peine celle-ci refermée qu'elle me demande :

\- Alors ?

Je fais comme si je ne savais pas de quoi elle parle tout en me déshabillant.

\- Alors quoi ?

\- Allez, commence pas, dis-le.

Je soupire.

\- Oui elle me rend heureuse.

Elle sourit et dépose un bisou sur ma joue. Alors qu'elle allait repartir, je lui demande de rester pour qu'on puisse parler, seules. Comme on avait l'habitude de le faire.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée Val en plus j'ai déjà pris ma douche.

\- M'oblige pas à te supplier, Hermione rentrera pas et Lucy est partie vomir. Allez !

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et se déshabille enfin. Je ne vois pas pourquoi être en couple devrait nous empêcher de prendre une douche ensemble. Ce n'est pas comme si on couchait et c'est ma meilleure amie ! Et puis, pourquoi je cherche à justifier ce fait d'abord ? Je fais ce que je veux. Je tourne le robinet et mets rapidement de l'eau bien chaude. Dès que Clémence me rejoint, j'ai des difficultés à ne pas fixer son ventre de plus en plus arrondi.

\- Val ne me reluque pas comme ça s'il te plaît.

\- Je suis désolée mais c'est quand même perturbant et elle est sympathique ta poitrine dis donc.

\- Pardon ? Parce que avant elle ne l'était pas ?

Je me tourne pour qu'elle ne me voie pas sourire et tout de suite après elle me pince la hanche.

\- Aie ! Je plaisante mais là tu as la parfaite poitrine, wow, c'est Lucy qui doit être aux anges.

\- N'essaye même pas, on n'en parlera toujours pas.

\- Allez ! Je me demande trop comment tu es dans l'action, c'est toi qui domines ? Lucy ? Nan elle doit être la soumise.

\- Valentine tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas discuter de ce sujet avec toi. Tout ce que tu veux mais pas le sexe.

Je roule des yeux et n'insiste pas. Dix minutes plus tard, nous descendons toutes les quatre dans la Grande Salle et nous nous asseyons à la table de Clémence pour notre déjeuner. J'embrasse Hermione sur la joue puis me sers une assiette pleine de porridge et remplis mon verre de jus de citrouille. Entre deux bouchées, elle me demande :

\- Tu veux réviser les potions cet après-midi ?

\- Oui si tu veux.

Elle hoche la tête et je la regarde manger puis lire ses notes. Je la trouve vraiment magnifique mais ce n'est pas tant son physique qui m'a fait tomber amoureuse d'elle, c'est sa personnalité. J'adore tout chez elle.

Alors que j'allais mettre ma cuillère dans la bouche, je hurle :

\- C'est Lucy !

\- Val !

Clémence me lance un regard noir et m'avertit clairement, si j'explique le fond de ma pensée, elle me le fera payer. Alors que tout le monde me regarde, je lâche :

\- Quoi, vous voulez ma photo ?

\- Pourquoi tu m'as appelé Blondie ?

\- Pour que tu me passes le plat de toast.

\- Mais tu en as un en face de toi !

\- Pour qui tu te prends pour hausser le ton ?

\- Ah attention, ce matin on a la méchante Valentine.

Heureusement pour mes nerfs, la distribution du courrier débute. Je peux sentir la main d'Hermione sur ma cuisse et ça m'apaise. En quelque sorte. Je suis perturbée par l'arrivée de notre duc, comme à chaque fois me direz-vous. Il dépose l'une des deux lettres qu'il avait dans le bec sur la table puis se dirige vers celle des Gryffondors, mon frère. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je prends délicatement la lettre et quand je reconnais l'écriture. Je quitte la table précipitamment et cours hors d'ici.

Je ne m'arrête qu'une fois que je suis quasiment à l'opposé de la Grande Salle, là où personne ne pourra me trouver. Où je n'ai jamais emmené quelqu'un. Ma gorge est en feu et il faut que je m'asseye. Une fois couchée dans l'herbe, toujours en tenant la lettre dans ma main, j'essaye de garder le contrôle sur ma respiration. Je sens mon poignet chauffer, Clémence.

Je me relève et m'assieds en tailleurs, je lui demande qu'ils ne me cherchent pas et pose ensuite la lettre de mon grand-père devant moi. Pourquoi je reçois une lettre de lui alors qu'il n'est plus parmi nous ? Je la regarde fixement puis, à bout, je l'ouvre doucement. Malheureusement, quand la première chose que je lis est « Ma chère Valentine » et que maintenant je suis sûre et certaine que c'est bien lui, j'éclate en sanglots.

Je me laisse retomber sur le dos et reste là à pleurer comme une gamine. À pleurer une absence, un modèle, une personne que je ne reverrai plus jamais de ma vie. Je crois que mes lentilles n'ont jamais été autant hydratées.

Après un long moment, je me redresse de nouveau et lis, très lentement, en savourant chaque mot écrit, tout en essuyant mes larmes.

_Ma chère Valentine,_

_Si tu reçois cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde et j'espère que ma présence ne te manque pas trop et que tu as réussi à vivre avec._

_Je t'écris ce soir, en cette soirée du vingt-quatre août 1997, car dans quelques mois, tu seras en septième année. En train de te demander dans quelle école de musique postuler ? Te dire que tu n'auras pas ta chance dans l'école qui te plaît tant, la Royal College of Music ?_

_Je ne sais pas comment seront les choses, ta vie à cet instant présent mais… je te connais comme si je t'avais fait ma petite Valentine. Et mon petit doigt me dit que tu baisses les bras. N'abandonne pas ton rêve et si ce n'est pas déjà fait, postule dans cette école, je sais que tu en es capable et surtout, je crois en toi. Je l'ai toujours fait, et le ferai toujours._

_Ton grand père, ton plus grand fan._

_Lewis Silverwood._

Après avoir relu la lettre, je me relève légèrement tremblante et m'attache les cheveux à l'aide de l'élastique se trouvant autour de mon poignet. Une brise d'air vient s'écraser contre mon visage et l'envie d'être dans les airs, dans un endroit inaccessible survient. Je remonte lentement jusqu'à mes dortoirs en longeant les murs à cause de la gueule que j'ai. Une fois arrivée, Hermione se lève tout de suite quand elle me voit et vient dans ma direction. Qu'est-ce que ça peut m'agacer d'être faible.

Je la prends rapidement dans mes bras et inhale l'odeur de ses cheveux. Je me dégage de son étreinte, juste assez pour pouvoir lui donner ma lettre. Elle fronce les sourcils et me demande du regard si elle peut la lire.

\- Oui, vas-y.

Elle l'ouvre doucement et commence sa lecture. Une fois qu'elle a terminé, elle prend ma main et nous amène sur le canapé. Elle débute prudemment, sûrement pour véritablement vérifier mon humeur.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu voulais continuer tes études. Surtout que tu te plains souvent d'elles.

\- Oui… fin j'en ai marre des cours te méprends pas. Mais là-bas je ferai beaucoup plus de musique que je n'en fais ici, je ne resterai pas à Londres et voilà. C'est…- les larmes commencent à monter -, mon grand-père qui m'a incité à poursuivre. Tu sais c'est grâce à lui que j'ai commencé à jouer du violon. Ma mère était absolument contre, je comprends maintenant pourquoi, ça lui rappelait Paul. Je voulais vraiment aller là-bas.

\- D'accord et tu as baissé les bras, pourquoi ?

Je soupire en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

\- J'ai des résultats de merde depuis des semaines.

\- Et puisque c'est la musique qui prime, ça ne devrait pas justement être secondaire tes résultats ?

\- Pas dans cette école, c'est mort.

\- Ça compte si je te dis que je crois en toi ?

Je relève la tête de mes genoux et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Tout ce qui est train de se passer, cette situation dans laquelle je suis m'énerve. Elle prend l'une de mes mains et me sourit timidement. Après avoir gardé le silence un moment je lui réponds légèrement énervée.

\- Le problème c'est que je ne crois pas en moi.

\- Sauf que moi, je crois en toi.

Je relève la tête, regarde le plafond et soupire.

\- Tu voudrais bien venir avec moi à Londres ? J'aurais besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose.

\- Bien sûr Valentine.

Je l'embrasse parce que je ne peux pas faire autrement puis je me dirige dans ma chambre pour récupérer ma veste. Hermione me rejoint peu de temps après et avant de partir, je passe par les dortoirs de Clémence pour la rassurer.

Une fois chez moi, je salue Michelle qui est en train de nettoyer les cadres, et pars dans ma chambre pour prendre ma caméra. Je vais ensuite dans ma salle de musique et dès qu'Hermione est à mes côtés, je lui la donne et m'installe sur un tabouret.

\- Je vais avoir besoin que tu me filmes d'accord ?

Elle hoche la tête et je me relève pour aller prendre mon violon. J'ouvre comme d'habitude le même étui. Cette fois-ci au lieu de le refermer comme toutes les autres fois, je me saisis du violon que mon grand-père m'a offert avant qu'il ne décède. Je fais parcourir mes doigts contre le manche, j'effleure chaque corde et une fois que je suis prête, je me mets face à ma copine, et lui fais un signe de tête pour qu'elle commence à m'enregistrer.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Valentine Silverwood et je suis actuellement en septième année à l'école de Sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je ne suis pas douée quand il s'agit de parler de moi, mais si il y a une chose que je sais faire, c'est pratiquer de la musique et c'est ainsi que je vais me présenter.

Je prends une grande inspiration et débute doucement puis plus rapidement. J'essaye de raconter les moments importants de ma vie, en faisant sortir une mélodie douce quand j'étais heureuse, quand ma mère était là, quand mon grand-père m'emmenait voir des concertos, tous les moments complices avec mon frère, Clémence, Hermione, Caileigh, la rencontre avec ma sœur… Et tous les autres puis j'appuie plus et accélère quand il s'agit de mon « père », de ma mère, la mort de mon grand-père, l'histoire avec Hermione, mon accident avec mon frère, le presque abandon de Clémence.

Quand j'ai terminé, Hermione coupe la vidéo et je me lève pour aller l'enlacer.

\- C'était magnifique.

Je l'embrasse dans le cou puis la regarde amoureusement, le genre de regard qui me donnait envie de vomir quand je le voyais sur les autres. Je remets une mèche de ses cheveux en arrière et elle dépose un bisou sur ma joue. C'est prendre un risque de se servir d'une méthode moldue pour me présenter, mais étant donné que j'ai raté les rencontres avec les professionnels, qu'ai-je d'autre à perdre ? Rien.

\- Maintenant on va aller chez mon cousin, il travaille dans l'informatique et surtout il gère pour les montages vidéo. J'ai pas mal de vidéos chez ma grand-mère, ils adoraient filmer notre famille.

Je nous fais directement transplaner chez mes grands-parents.

\- Mamou ? - Aucune réponse -, elle ne doit pas être là.

Je lâche la main d'Hermione qui secoue la tête pour me répondre et m'avance vers le fond de la maison, vers le bureau de mon grand-père. Il y a de tout dedans, vraiment de tout. Je pose une main sur la poignée mais ne fais rien de plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Valentine ?

\- Je pensais qu'en y allant franco j'allais réussir à rentrer dans son bureau mais pas du tout.

Elle pose sa main sur la mienne.

\- Quand tu es prête.

L'avoir à mes côtés me donne tellement de courage c'est dingue. Pratiquement dans l'instant qui suit, j'abaisse la poignée et ouvre la porte toujours en restant dans le couloir. J'avale ma salive difficilement et entre prudemment. J'allume la lumière pour qu'on y voie plus claire. Rien n'a changé, bougé de place. Mamou a tout laissé en place. Il y'a toujours cette odeur de vieux livre. Je m'avance vers l'armoire qui contient les VHS et dès que je vois les mots « musique » et « Valentine », je les prends. Hermione est en train de lire le nom des livres rangés sur les trois étagères derrière moi, je suis sûre qu'elle se serait parfaitement bien entendue avec lui. Une fois que j'ai tout, j'évite de trop regarder ce qu'il y'a autour de moi comme les photos de notre famille.

J'enlace Hermione et pose mon menton sur son épaule. L'odeur qu'elle dégage m'apaise, tout m'apaise quand je suis avec elle. Je l'aime tellement et elle a tellement de pouvoir sur moi, ça me fait peur. J'ai peur de ma relation avec elle, qu'elle me fasse souffrir, que je lui fasse du mal. Je serre les dents et arrête d'avoir des pensées négatives.

\- Sa collection est impressionnante.

\- Oui, c'est tous les livres qu'il a eu depuis Poudlard, regarde la haut à gauche c'est ton livre.

\- L'histoire de Poudlard…

Après un court instant, je prends sa main libre et je nous fais de nouveau transplaner.

\- Valentine… préviens-moi s'il te plaît quand tu décides de transplaner.

Je lui souris timidement pour m'excuser.

\- Hello ! Il y'a quelqu'un ?

Peu de temps après, ma tante Elise, la sœur de ma mère arrive.

\- Valentine ! Que me vaut ta visite, ça faisait longtemps que tu n'étais pas passée nous voir.

\- C'est à cause de Diana, elle me fait peur.

Ma tante lève les yeux au ciel tout en me faisant la bise. Je fais les présentations entre elle et Hermione puis me dirige vers la chambre de mon cousin, Noah.

\- Diana te fait peur ?

\- Oui, avec ses petites jambes et ses petits bras. Je ne sais jamais à quoi elle joue avec moi !

\- Mais elle a quel âge ta cousine ?

\- Deux ans et demi.

Elle roule des yeux et je souris. Je déteste les gosses et fais tout mon possible pour rester loin d'eux. C'est plus sûr pour moi. Je frappe à la chambre de Noah et attends avant d'entrer. Les mecs ont cette fâcheuse tendance à se branler avec la porte pas fermée à clé, des imbéciles.

\- Oui !

\- Et le geek ! Comment vas-tu ?

Quand il me voit, il retire le casque de sa tête et sourit.

\- Je vais bien et toi ? Ça fait longtemps dis donc ! Tu as surmonté ta peur des enfants ou ?

\- J'ai pas peur d'eux, je ne les aime pas, tout ce qu'ils font, c'est faire du bruit, se plaindre et ça demande une attention constante ! C'est relou. Bref, je te présente ma copine Hermione - ils se font la bise -, j'ai besoin de ton aide, de tes talents de montage vidéo.

Je sors de mon sac la pile de VHS qu'il saisit délicatement. Je m'installe sur son autre chaise et en fais apparaitre une pour Hermione. Je lui indique ce que je veux et il exécute du mieux qu'il le peut mes demandes car selon lui « je m'enflamme trop ». Hermione prend appui sur ma cuisse pour donner son avis et est-ce normal d'avoir envie de lui sauter dessus et que la présence de mon cousin ne soit absolument pas gênante? Je me concentre de nouveau et continue de faire ma chieuse.

Nous restons déjeuner et je me mets à l'opposé de ma petite cousine. Heureusement, ma grande cousine, Cléo, arrive pour me distraire. On est pratiquement tous blonds ou châtain clair dans la famille, avec différentes variantes de bleu aux niveaux des yeux sauf une exception, mon frère qui a les yeux vert clair. Enfin bref tout ça pour dire que ma cousine est ultra canon, c'est dans les gènes. Oui vraiment. Quand elle était à Poudlard elle a marqué les esprits. Même Noah est un tombeur, alors que c'est un geek. Les geek ne sont pas censées être beau. Bref, je m'égare. Une fois qu'elle s'est installée à côté de moi et malgré la présence de sa mère, il faut que je lui demande.

\- Alors, toujours avec Lola ?

Elle me fait les gros yeux et me fait comprendre qu'on en parlera plus tard. Hermione fronce un sourcil et je lui dis que je lui expliquerai tout à l'heure. Dès qu'on peut sortir de table, je prends la main de Cléo et nous amène dans le salon puis sur le petit balcon. Elle s'allume une cigarette puis s'appuie contre la rambarde.

\- Tu attends que je te repose la question c'est ça ?

Elle sourit et envoie de la fumée dans ma direction.

\- Oui, j'aime bien quand tu fais ta soumise.

Je roule des yeux et me tourne vers Hermione pour lui expliquer.

\- Cléo a fait son coming-out il y a tout juste un an alors qu'elle se tape des filles depuis qu'elle sait marcher…

\- Non, ça c'est toi Valentine.

\- Me coupe pas la parole tu veux, sa mère a paniqué…

\- Elle a pété un plomb oui.

\- Bon tu me fais chier, raconte-la ton histoire.

\- Donc ! Ma mère nous a limite fait une dépression, genre ce n'était pas possible que sa fille soit lesbienne. J'avais juste envie de lui dire que sa fille chérie, oui je parle de ma parfaite sœur, Adele, allait lui donner ses parfaits petits-enfants. Mais non elle m'a fait la gueule pendant des mois, genre elle a cru que ça allait me faire redevenir hétéro ? Du coup même si maintenant elle l'accepte, elle ne veut pas que j'en parle. Le truc le plus dingue c'est qu'elle t'adore ! Et oui je suis toujours avec Lola, on a enfin pris notre appartement ensemble, c'est fou comment elle peut avoir peur de l'engagement.

J'évite de faire un commentaire là-dessus et ma copine prend la parole pour la première fois.

\- Pour répondre au fait que ta mère adore Valentine, c'est que généralement ça ne dérange pas, sauf quand ça arrive sous son toit.

\- Oui c'est clair que c'est ça.

Cléo continue de raconter la petite histoire et heureusement ! Elle ne parle pas des coups que j'ai pu faire avec elle dans le passé. Je ne suis pas proche de tous mes cousins mais avec Cléo, Liam et Evanna, j'en ai fait des conneries. On était catalogué comme les insupportables de la famille. Ceux qui étaient tout le temps au coin, mais je dois admettre que Cléo était la plus maligne. Elle arrivait toujours en s'en sortir en rejetant la faute sur moi et vue que j'aime quand on me porte attention, je ne disais rien.

Quatre heures plus tard nous sommes de retour chez moi, ma vidéo et mes différents bulletins de notes ont été envoyés, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le retour négatif. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions, j'ai beau être douée en musique, je ne suis pas la seule sur Terre et surtout, les autres ont eu de meilleurs résultats. Ils sont constants, sont sérieux, comme ma copine. Ils sont bien élevés enfin bref tout ça pour dire que ce sont des gens bien. Puis ça commence à me soûler de penser à ça, il faut que je me change les idées.

Je me tourne vers Hermione qui écoute la musique les yeux fermés et je commence à déposer des baisers contre son cou, en alternant avec des coups de langue. Sa respiration commence à se faire de plus en plus dense et elle ne contrôle plus les petits bruits qui s'échappent de ses lèvres. Je remonte doucement vers elle et avant de l'embrasser, elle ouvre les yeux suite au fait que je me suis arrêtée. Elle fixe mes lèvres avec une intensité déconcertante qui me fait rougir, oui moi, rougir ! Je me les humidifie et elle sourit. Elle passe l'une de ses mains contre ma nuque et dans l'instant qui suit, ma langue rencontre la sienne et je la laisse mener la danse. Mon entrejambe m'indique que je suis plus qu'excitée et qu'il m'en faut encore plus, comme d'habitude. Je bouge mon bassin contre elle sur un rythme bien particulier. J'attache mes cheveux quand ils deviennent gênants, et là, elle me chatouille.

Je rigole tout de suite, me décale et essaye de mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et moi mais j'échoue. Elle m'énerve. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle et m'amuse à passer ma main dans sa chevelure et elle tourne la bague autour de mon doigt.

\- Dis-moi à quoi tu penses.

\- J'aimerais réviser, mais dans le même temps je suis tellement bien avec toi.

Et moi donc… On s'embrasse encore un long moment puis nous nous apprêtons à rentrer à Poudlard. Avant de partir, je prends une grande inspiration et frappe au bureau de ma mère. Je rentre quasiment dans l'instant qui suis et elle relève la tête vers moi en me souriant timidement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je referme la porte. Je m'avance vers elle et elle me suit du regard, toujours en tenant la lettre qu'elle s'apprêtait à lire. Mon ventre me fait un mal de chien, mon cœur me fait terriblement mal et, je n'en peux plus. De faire comme si je ne savais rien. Je ne compte pas faire comme Victor et Rachel et garder pour moi ce qui me fait souffrir, j'ai besoin de parler avec ma mère. On n'aurait jamais du faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je prends la chaise se trouvant en face de moi et m'installe à côté d'elle, elle pivote pour me faire face. J'avale ma salive difficilement et tente de toutes mes forces de ne pas me souvenir de ma mère en train de crier de douleur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Valentine ? me demande-t-elle doucement.

\- Pour commencer, j'ai reçu une lettre de grand-père. Qui m'incitait à poursuivre mes études dans l'école que je souhaitais, c'est-à-dire celle de Rome.

Elle hoche la tête sans rien répondre, ne quittant plus mon regard des yeux.

\- Tu as besoin de moi pour signer un document ? Quelque chose ? rajoute-elle en déposant le papier sur son bureau et, en ôtant ses lunettes.

\- Juste de ton soutien, soufflé-je dans un murmure.

Je n'arrive pas à lui dire, mon rythme cardiaque accélère et je prends quelques secondes ma tête dans mes mains.

\- Maman, dis-je la voix tremblante, je sais.

Les larmes me montent aux yeux sans que je ne puisse faire quelque chose. Ma mère ne réagit pas à mes paroles, puis, se mord la lèvre inférieure.

\- De quoi tu parles au juste ? ajoute-t-elle perturbée.

\- De ce malade mental, parvins-je à dire.

Elle secoue la tête, met sa main devant sa bouche et craque complètement en face de moi, m'attristant encore plus, car voir ma mère pleurer et je crois l'une des pires sensations que j'ai pu ressentir.

\- Comment ?

\- Victor et moi on vous a espionné quand Paul est venu à l'appartement et après… on est allé voir le souvenir de la soirée chez lui.

Elle ferme les yeux puis joint ses mains. Elle secoue de nouveau de la tête et parvint à me dire après un sanglot.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû. Vous n'auriez pas dû, répète-t-elle.

\- Je suis désolée d'avoir fait ça mais, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu n'étais jamais à la maison maman ! Enfin merde j'avais besoin de toi quand j'étais qu'une gamine ! Et c'est encore le putain de cas ! Sinon je ne serais pas dans cet état merdique !

La colère m'a permis de lâcher mes paroles sans m'arrêter. Je m'essuie les yeux avec la manche de mon pull et renifle comme une merde. Je me penche en avant et cache ma tête à l'aide de mes bras, voilà. Je lui en parle et, tout ce qu'elle trouve à faire c'est un putain de reproche ? Je crie légèrement sans pouvoir me contrôler pour essayer un tant soit peu de me calmer. Je sens ses deux mains sur mes épaules et un spasme me prend. Elle m'oblige à révéler la tête.

\- Comprends ma réaction, s'il y avait bien une chose que je ne voulais pas que vous appreniez, c'était bien ceci. Ce qui m'a brisé. Ce qui a fait que j'ai du quitter ton père, parce que je n'y arrivais plus, j'arrivais plus à faire semblant. Je peux te parler en toute franchise ? – Je hoche la tête – J'ai fait une dépression peu après ta naissance, ce n'était en aucun cas ta faute je te rassure, tu es la seule personne qui m'ait évité de commettre l'irréparable par la suite. J'ai consulté des mois mais… rien n'y a fait. Je le ressentais toujours en moi, ce vide ; et, voir Paul tous les jours, ne faisait que m'enfoncer. Il me rappelait constamment cette soirée, constamment le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu me sauver, nous sauver. J'ai tout simplement rejeté mon mal-être sur lui. Tout devenait plus simple. Sauf que, je me trompais. Du coup, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi j'ai réussi à remonter la pente ?

\- Mon frère.

\- Oui.

Elle attrape un mouchoir qu'elle me tend puis s'essuie les larmes également avec un mouchoir. Je me laisse retomber contre le dossier de la chaise. Il faut que je lui pose la question, surtout maintenant qu'elle accepte de me parler sans retenue. J'attends de reprendre une attitude de battante en mousse puis lui demande :

\- Quand j'ai eu mon accident, à cause de Victor et que tu étais à New-York. Tu te rappelles ?

Un nouveau sanglot répond à sa place.

\- Tu n'as pas pu venir le jour même parce que…

\- Oui, me coupe-t-elle, et crois-moi, je me suis détestée pour ce que je t'ai fait ressentir à ce moment-là. J'étais sur sa piste je…

Je lui coupe à mon tour la parole en me précipitant dans ses bras. Son siège recule légèrement mais nous ne tombons pas. J'enfouis mon visage dans son cou et pleure de plus belle. Je m'installe sur ses genoux et nous restons là à pleurer dans les bras l'une de l'autre en silence. Je me suis arrêtée de sangloter mais je suis toujours contre ma mère. Elle caresse mes cheveux doucement.

Merde Hermione doit m'attendre depuis une demi heure. Je soupire et me relève, ma mère m'imite.

\- Victor va mal aussi ?

\- Oui, ça serait bien que tu ailles lui parler. Et, si tu mets Paul au courant, dis-lui que c'est de ma faute, et que j'ai forcé la main à Rachel en la faisant culpabiliser.

\- Tu la protèges ? répond-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

\- Disons que j'essaye de ne pas prendre exemple sur toi.

Elle soupire fatiguée puis me fait de nouveau un câlin. Avant de quitter son bureau, je me retourne vers elle et elle le dit.

\- Je t'aime Valentine.

Je souffle longuement une fois dans le couloir, très longtemps en faisant le vide dans ma tête avant de retourner voir Hermione. Elle est assise sur mon canapé et lit un livre. Je souris sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, elle ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ! Je m'installe à côté d'elle et pose ma tête contre son épaule, elle prend ma main dans la sienne et lit à haute voix ce qu'elle lisait et, je la remercie intérieurement de ne pas me demander pourquoi j'ai pleuré, cette fille est parfaite.

Quand nous arrivons enfin à Poudlard, elle passe par nos dortoirs prendre ses affaires puis court presque jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Je fronce un sourcil quand je la revois revenir vers moi en courant et avant que je n'aie pu me poser la question, ses bras sont contre mon cou et je la serre contre moi, comme si c'était mon oxygène.

Plutôt que de rester seule, je rentre dans les dortoirs de Clémence et la trouve avec Lucy dans le salon, en train de réviser. C'est moi où je suis la seule qui ne révise pas ici ? Une fois à côté de Lucy, je fais tomber son livre par terre parce qu'elle me soûle et que j'ai surtout besoin d'évacuer mon stress.

\- Mais casse-toi !

Lucy me jette un regard noir. Je souris, c'est tellement simple de l'emmerder. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil mais clairement, ce n'est pas le bon moment. Clémence donne l'impression de s'être dédoublée. Elle sourit beaucoup plus souvent, elle semble apaisée. Je me demande si elle a parlé de sa maladie à Lucy. Je m'installe à côté de Clémence sans la déranger, et passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour soulager son mal de tête.

Peu de temps après, étant donné que je croise Carolyn dans les couloirs en train d'emmerder un élève de première année, j'en profite pour l'aider, puis nous partons comme d'habitude faire un tour dans la forêt interdite. Une fois que nous sommes allongées dans l'herbe, je lui demande :

\- Dis-moi, tu t'es inscrite à la Royal College of Music ?

\- Hmm oui, ça fait un moment d'ailleurs et je te l'aurais bien dit si tu ne m'évitais pas, connasse.

Je souris.

\- C'est toi la connasse. Je suis désolée.

\- Wow tu t'excuses, Granger à vraiment une bonne influence sur toi ma parole. Ils m'ont contactée il y'a une semaine.

\- Et ?

J'essaye de rester zen, savoir qu'elle serait prise me ferait plaisir mais je ressentirais forcément de la jalousie.

\- J'ai passé une audition devant les membres de la commission. C'est super sélect là-bas, il y avait même la Directrice de Rome et d'Oxford. Le gros flip quoi mais voir une fille dégueuler son repas m'a fait rire et m'a redonné confiance. Ce n'est pas pour me vanter mais j'ai cartonné. Après, ils aiment bien quand on sait jouer d'un deuxième instrument, je ne remercierai jamais mon père de m'avoir appris la flûte. Je suis prise.

Je ne réponds rien pendant un instant. J'essaye de me rappeler les notes de Carolyn de cette année mais c'est le néant. Bon, ça ne sert à rien de bader et d'essayer de faire des pronostics, je verrais bien.

\- Je suis contente pour toi.

\- Merci, et toi alors ? Tu continues ?

\- Oui… Enfin si je suis prise dans cette école.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi tu ne le serais pas, j'ai jamais entendu quelqu'un jouer du violon comme toi, tu vas tous les bluffer.

\- Je crains que ce ne soit pas suffisant et pour ça, il faudrait que je puisse passer devant eux enfin bref, parle-moi des réunions, il se passe quoi en ce moment ?

J'écoute distraitement ce qu'elle me dit et commente quand il le faut. Nous remontons ensuite au château et au lieu d'aller manger tout de suite, je vais dans ma salle de musique pour jouer. Ma sœur se trouve là. Elle joue souvent seule et est souvent seule lors de nos cours. Je m'avance vers elle et elle sourit en me voyant.

\- Tu veux jouer un peu avant de manger ?

Elle secoue la tête, referme son livre de partition et je pourrais me tromper mais il me semble avoir vu du texte. Je lui demande curieuse.

\- Tu chantes Rachel ?

\- De temps en temps, surtout pour mes amis et ma famille en fait.

J'ai adoré partager ce moment de complicité avec Lucy lorsqu'elle chantait et ça me plairait encore plus de le faire avec ma sœur. La musique me permet vraiment d'être calme et d'ouvrir mon cœur plutôt que de rester fermée.

\- Tu veux bien chanter pour moi ?

Elle s'attache les cheveux et sourit. Elle est vraiment belle et soudain ce besoin de savoir si un mec lui tourne autour semble plus important que tout.

\- Tu vois quelqu'un en ce moment ?

Comme je l'avais imaginé, cette question l'embarrasse un peu. Elle n'arrive pas à garder le contact visuel avec moi.

\- J'ai commencé à voir Benjamin, un septième année de Poussoufle.

Je ne vois absolument pas qui c'est. Je hoche la tête et elle prend son livre de partitions, elle effleure quelques pages puis, s'arrête sur une en particulière.

\- J'ai écrit celle-là, il n'y a pas très longtemps. Je vois du piano pour m'accompagner, tu veux bien m'aider à trouver des accords ?

Je suis déjà debout avant même la fin de sa phrase. Elle remet en place la contrebasse puis vient me rejoindre sur le banc du piano. Elle met son livre en face de nous et je lis ses mots, ses phrases. Je lui demande perplexe.

\- Pour qui tu as écrit cette mélodie ?

\- Pour moi.

Elle me ment, comment je le sais ? Elle ne me regarde pas. Je suis très intriguée et je me demande si c'est pour ce Benjamin et je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'elle fasse quasiment une tête de plus que moi, je suis, sa grande sœur. J'effleure toutes les touches du piano.

Je joue des notes plutôt douces étant données les paroles, quand ça lui plaît, je note les accords sur la page faisant face à sa musique. Les heures passent sans que je m'en rende compte tellement j'aime ce que nous faisons. Il est déjà vingt et une heures. Quand nous avons tout, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et commence à chanter. Plus elle avance, et plus me concentrer sur ce que je joue devient compliqué. Elle me donne la chair de poule, sa voix est splendide, grave et douce tout à la fois. Nous faisons quelques ajustements encore un moment puis je la ramène jusqu'à sa salle commune vu que le couvre-feu est dépassé.

Je la regarde s'éloigner de moi. Alors que j'allais faire demi-tour, voir Caileigh au loin installée sur un canapé me fait aller vers elle. Je lui saute dessus et lui enlève son livre des mains.

\- Valentine je lisais…

Je lui fais un sourire niais et elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je me colle à elle et passe mon bras autour de ses épaules. Caileigh ne tarde pas à entremêler nos doigts.

\- Dis-moi, tu connais le copain de Rachel ?

\- J'ai passé une après-midi avec eux, il est sympa.

\- Mais ?

\- Elle mérite mieux.

Tout ça ne me rassure pas vraiment. J'ai toujours fait chier Victor pour le choix de ses copines et on va dire qu'avec Rachel, mon attitude est encore pire, parce que je réfléchis comme un mec et je sais très bien à quoi il pense ! Constamment.

\- Sinon toi ça va ? Par rapport à tu sais quoi.

\- Tu peux le dire.

\- D'accord, donc comment tu te sens par rapport au décès de ta famille ?

Elle détourne le regard et fixe un point au loin. Une élève arrive et je lâche :

\- Dégage.

J'appose ensuite la tête de mon amie contre mon épaule et la laisse pleurer en silence, tout en la réconfortant par des gestes attendrissants, car je n'ai jamais été douée pour soulager avec des mots. Je suis même pitoyable.

\- Merci de venir assez souvent dans mon dortoir la nuit au fait Valentine. J'ai du mal à dormir en ce moment et ta présence m'aide. J'espère que ça ne gène pas Hermione.

\- Elle ne le sait pas à vrai dire et je pense qu'il est préférable que ça reste entre nous. Elle est jalouse.

Caileigh se redresse de mon buste et demande limite avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- De moi ?

\- De toutes les filles de la planète mais, oui, surtout de toi.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'instaurer un malaise entre nous. Je l'apprécie beaucoup et si dormir avec toi la dérange, alors, il faudrait mieux arrêter.

Et voilà. Je suis franche et ça m'apporte quoi ? Rien du tout. Mentir, toujours mentir, ça ! C'est une solution durable et qui fonctionne. Je soupire, me relève et essaye de cacher du mieux que je le peux ma déception. Ça me fait tellement chier que je lui demande juste pour être sûre.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'aimes que tu me sors ça ? Ce n'est pas une manière détournée de me faire comprendre qu'être proche de moi de cette manière te fait du mal, nan, parce que tu peux me le dire.

Elle sourit et récupère son livre que j'avais déposé sur le sol. Elle ne me répond toujours pas et je suis persuadée que c'est pour m'agacer. Elle sait très bien que je ne suis pas patiente !

\- Est-ce que toi tu m'aimes ?

\- Mais c'est quoi cette question, on ne parle pas de moi, mais de toi !

\- Pourquoi tu hausses le ton ? Non parce que j'aimerais te démontrer quelque chose. Tu es très proche de moi, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être tactile lorsqu'on est toutes les deux enfin bref, je n'ai pas besoin de te faire un dessin ; donc ma question est : est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Ce n'est pas pareil qu'Hermione.

\- Et bien c'est pareil pour moi, ce que je ressens pour toi n'est pas de l'amour. Mais un sentiment qui est très proche de celui-ci. Au point d'être jalouse de tes autres relations, néanmoins, ça s'arrête là. Je t'avouerais, qu'à un moment, j'étais perdue. Mais ! Quand tu as arrêté de coucher avec moi du jour au lendemain, d'ailleurs ça m'a bien fait chier, ça m'a permis où du moins, je n'ai pas développé de sentiment à ton égard, ce que j'aurais développé si on aurait continué.

Je garde le silence un moment, tellement cet aveu me fait plaisir. Déjà, parce qu'elle m'avoue être jalouse et j'adore car, ça signifie que je compte pour elle et puis surtout, elle marque un point.

\- Merci Caileigh.

\- Convaincue maintenant ? Tu es tellement chiante comme fille, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, dit-elle en souriant. On se voit tout à l'heure Valentine.

Je souris et hoche la tête. Je remonte rapidement les couloirs du château et arrive légèrement essoufflée dans mes dortoirs. Je crève la dalle ! J'enlève mes converses et m'allonge sur mon lit à côté d'Hermione.

Elle se tourne pour me faire face et plante ses yeux dans les miens. Elle sourit timidement et je fais la même chose. Elle se blottit contre moi et je la serre fort. Je cale mon nez contre sa nuque et… je suis bien, le temps d'un instant.

Le lendemain, je révise Histoire de la Magie, pendant son cours. J'essaye de rester concentrée dans ma lecture des notes de Clémence, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle écrit en chinois. Les cours ne peuvent pas être aussi chiants, si ? Je soupire fatiguée et n'attends plus que la fin du cours pour aller m'entraîner avec ma sœur.

Quand c'est l'heure, je suis la première dehors. Je me fais accoster par je ne sais qui et je l'envoie chier d'une vague de la main. Je n'ai pas le temps. J'arrive presque essoufflée et j'ai juste le temps de faire la mélodie une fois que ma sœur arrive.

\- Je suis désolée j'ai croisé Benjamin.

Maintenant que j'y pense, je vois très bien qui c'est. C'était le mec assis à côté d'Ernie, il est grand, assez imposant, pas si beau que ça et sûrement très con. Je ne l'aime pas, c'est décidé.

\- Pas de soucis, on se la refait ?

Rachel hoche la tête et nous commençons. Nous sommes bien synchronisées et j'aime toujours autant le timbre de sa voix. Dès que Carolyn et Will ont fini leurs cours, je les appelle. Au point où nous en sommes, intégrer quelqu'un dans notre « groupe » de musique est la dernière chose qu'il faudrait faire. On joue ensemble depuis des années, mais la voix de ma sœur vaut le coup de chambouler nos habitudes. Je suis objective en disant qu'elle chante très bien, et le seul moyen de m'en assurer, c'est qu'elle chante pour mes deux fidèles compatriotes. On ne triche pas ici.

Je prends une grande inspiration et débute. Rachel est debout derrière le piano et je la regarde dès que je suis sûre de connaître par cœur les notes. Petit à petit mes inquiétudes diminuent, le poids au niveau de ma poitrine s'allège. Sa voix se répercute sur chaque parcelle de mon corps, n'épargnant rien. Sa mélodie m'émeut beaucoup, mais je me contrôle car je ne suis pas seule, et bien trop de personnes sont au courant que mon cœur n'est pas en pierre.

Quand nous avons fini, je sais à la tête de mes amis que c'est dans la poche. Will sourit ce qui est rare, je pensais même qu'il ne savait plus comment faire et Carolyn croise les bras contre sa poitrine, en mode, « danger en approche ». Rachel intimidée, n'ose parler.

\- Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?

\- Tu as pensé à l'ajustement qu'il faudra faire ? Me demande Carolyn un peu trop sèchement, se sentant menacée.

\- Oui ! Je ne suis pas non plus stupide, Will peut passer à la batterie pendant un moment et moi ça ne me dérange pas de passer au piano et de le remplacer. Comme ça Faith peut jouer du violon et me remplacer à son tour, toi tu continues à la guitare et ma sœur qui joue de la contrebasse, en fera quand toi tu voudras chanter.

\- Et Lexie ?

\- Bah elle sait jouer de la guitare et je suis sûre que ça ne la dérangera pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut m'agacer quand elle passe en mode salope. Lexie est notre batteuse depuis des années aussi, j'espère qu'en effet, ça ne la dérangera pas de jouer de la guitare.

\- Au pire on se débrouille tous très bien, ça ne me pose pas de problème de passer à la batterie et c'est provisoire de toute façon, Carolyn il nous reste à peine deux mois de cours, arrête de faire ta chieuse.

C'est dans ces moments-là, que je me rappelle pourquoi Will est mon meilleur ami. Bien qu'il ne sache pas tout ce qui a pu m'arriver, je sais que je peux lui faire confiance et qu'en cas de problèmes, il sera là. Carolyn se relaxe et nous donne son sourire le plus éclatant, j'explose de rire. Will part chercher Lexi et Faith pour qu'on commence à voir quel morceau on pourrait jouer et Rachel s'approche de moi.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligée de faire ça.

\- Honnêtement, tu ne préfères pas jouer avec nous plutôt que dans ton coin ? Les murs ne parlent pas tu sais, n'aie pas peur te t'imposer. Montre que tu en as dans le ventre.

\- Je ne suis pas comme toi tu sais.

\- Heureusement, ou notre père…

J'arrête de parler. Pourquoi c'est le premier mot pour le qualifier qui me soit venu à l'esprit « parce que c'est ton père » me répond une voix dans ma tête. Elle pose sa main froide sur mon bras et demande timidement.

\- Tu veux qu'on se voie à Pré-au-Lard ?

Je serre les dents. Apprendre à connaître Rachel est totalement différent, j'ai jamais pensé que je pouvais avoir une sœur, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, bizarrement, d'être avec elle mais Paul… Je l'ai idéalisé, aimé, détesté, fin bref. Savoir qu'il est vraiment là, qu'il peut me juger, qu'il peut me rejeter, non. Je ne veux pas le voir, ne pas apprendre à le connaître est le meilleur moyen de ne pas souffrir, j'ai trop eu mal à cause de « lui », ça suffit.

\- Je suis occupée ce week-end. Bon, on y va ou quoi !

J'évite de la regarder, je n'ai pas envie de voir la déception peinte partout sur son visage. Nous jouons un moment puis à l'heure du dîner, je n'ai pas faim. Mon Dieu, il m'énerve. Même sans rien me faire personnellement, il arrive à me faire ressentir toutes ces choses que je déteste exprimer. Nous jouons un morceau puis descendons pour manger.

\- Tu peux me passer le pichet ?

\- Valentine ? répète Henry.

\- Ta-gueule ! TA-GUEULE Henry ! Déjà quand on sait parler correctement on dit, « donner » et non pas « passer » ! Retourne bosser tes cours de merde et fous moi la paix connard !

Joignant le geste à la parole, je démontre mon point en prenant le pichet et en le passant devant lui.

\- Tu as compris ou il faut que je recommence ?

Il me regarde bouche bée comme si je parlais chinois, donc je refais le même geste sauf que cette fois-ci, je lui balance tout à la figure. Il se lève toute de suite et ce qui se passe ensuite intervient comme dans un film au ralenti, il me frappe au visage, n'étant pas préparée à une telle réaction de sa part, je me penche contre Carolyn, ma mâchoire me lance et là, au diable les professeurs. Je me redresse et avant de le frapper en retour, Will lui abat son point en pleine face. Je lâche en criant :

\- Putain !

Les élèves autour de nous se lèvent précipitamment. Putain, je bouillonne de rage, ma respiration n'est toujours pas calmée et mon cœur a doublé ses pulsations en deux seconds chrono. Alors que j'allais lui cracher mon venin à la gueule avant l'arrivée de Rogue, je sens une présence derrière moi. Je ferme les yeux et explique ce qu'il s'est passé, sans mentir. Je sais que je mets mon professeur de potions dans une situation merdeuse, mais je ne me cacherai pas derrière un mensonge, surtout que je devais quelque chose à Henry après qu'il aie insulté Hermione. Comment Carolyn fait pour être avec un mec qui frappe des filles ? Il me dégoûte.

Dès que Rogue est reparti, je sors de table, Hermione me suivant et je laisse exploser ma colère une fois qu'on est à l'extérieur du château.

\- Je vais aller lui péter la gueule à ce mec ! Mais vraiment ! Rien à foutre que ce soit le copain de Carolyn, rien à foutre de me faire renvoyer ! Rien à foutre de faire plaisir aux autres ! MERDE !

Elle garde le silence et se rapproche finalement de moi, je ne veux pas qu'elle me voie dans cet état de rage, qu'elle voie que je suis une bombe à retardement, qu'elle réalise qu'on est tellement différente, qu'on se voile la face en étant ensemble, à prétendre qu'on a un avenir toutes les deux.

\- Arrête de te faire du mal.

Elle prend mes deux poings et desserre mes doigts. Je me suis pratiquement enfoncée les ongles dans les paumes jusqu'au sang. Ce qui serait arrivé si je ne devais pas les garder court. Je ferme les yeux, inspire profondément. L'odeur d'Hermione me vient tout de suite, ça m'apaise un peu, pourtant je lâche ceci :

\- Tu vas me quitter.

Je recule légèrement, brisant tout contact avec elle. Elle fronce les sourcils et reste calme.

\- D'où cette idée te vient à l'esprit Valentine ? Je ne ferai pas ça.

\- Pourquoi… tu m'aimes Hermione ?

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Pleinement et purement. Ta maladresse, ton caractère de cochon, ton don pour la musique, ta manière d'aimer, la façon dont tu te comportes avec moi. J'adore, alors oui tu as des défauts, comme tout le monde, mais je t'aime comme tu es. Je t'aime vraiment.

\- On ne devrait pas m'aimer, je ne suis pas aimable.

\- Mais bien sûr que si que tu l'es. Crois-moi, tu mérites d'être aimée pour toutes tes qualités et tes défauts. Je veux te rendre pleinement heureuse, mais laisse-moi le faire Valentine.

Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant perdue de ma vie, la relation que je ne veux pas avoir avec Paul ne fait que faire remonter à la surface celle que j'ai avec Hermione, celle que j'ai tellement peur de perdre. Par mon incapacité et mon éternel don pour faire de la merde avec ceux qui arrivent à me supporter. Elle croise ses bras contre son buste quand une bourrasque de vent vient nous emmerder.

\- Pourquoi tu te poses tant de question Valentine ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- J'ai peur, je crains tout le temps de faire de la merde avec toi.

Elle pose ses mains sur les miennes pour me calmer un peu puis, me regarde dans les yeux. Elle dépose plusieurs baisers rapides sur mes lèvres et dit sûre d'elle, alors qu'elle commence à paniquer.

\- Tu me feras du mal que si tu es convaincue de m'en faire.

Je soupire, parce que je ne suis absolument pas convaincue. L'amour est destructeur, aimer ça fait mal, et je n'aime pas ressentir toute cette peine et incompréhension. Elle passe ses bras autour de moi et je passe une main dans son dos. Je peux voir Carolyn avoir une discussion assez virulente avec Henry, il faudrait que j'aille voir Will, plus tard.

Nous retournons dans nos dortoirs. Clémence vient prendre de mes nouvelles peu avant sa ronde du soir avec Ernie. Will s'est bien amoché la main et ne regrette pas son geste. Hermione ne révise pas, du moins elle n'y arrive pas. Elle n'arrête pas de relever la tête de son manuel et c'est ainsi que je décide de nous emmener dans ma chambre, et de lui faire l'amour parce que je vais devoir taper sur quelque chose si je reste à ne rien faire.

Après avoir pris mon déjeuner à la table des Serdaigles, nous partons faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard. Mon humeur est toujours aussi merdique puisque je n'ai toujours pas résolu ce qui me fait du mal : Paul. Mon géniteur se trouve actuellement avec ma sœur aux Trois Balais. Pour dire à quel point je suis lamentable, Lucy ne rétorque pas avec assez de vivacité et de méchanceté face à mes piques. Elle me ménage. La neige a laissé place au début du Printemps, je n'ai quasiment plus besoin de mon gilet et seul mon débardeur et ma veste en jean me suffisent. Hermione me semble-t-il a enfilé deux épaisseurs. Je prends sa main quand nous arrivons près de la boutique de confiseries. Des lumières clignotantes rouges se sont allumées dans mon cerveau, ma soif de bonbons à la framboise ne semble jamais être rassasiée. Comme celle concernant le sexe.

Nous restons un moment à flâner et avant d'avoir mal au ventre, j'arrête de manger. Mon frère, qui est un peu plus loin, se passe une main dans les cheveux. Je suis sûre qu'il est en train de se dire qu'il faut qu'il se calme dans ses achats de friandises, mais qu'il est sur le point de craquer et par l'expression qu'à Ginny, tout en agitant ses mains en l'air, j'ai raison. Comme toujours.

Nous ressortons et ce n'est qu'une fois devant les Trois Balais, que je me rends compte que nous y sommes. Un mal de ventre me prend et ça n'a rien à voir avec ce que j'ai mangé.

\- Valentine, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? me demande Hermione.

Je secoue la tête et commence à faire marche arrière.

\- Allons près du Lac tu veux ? Il y a trop monde ici ça m'agace.

Clémence fronce les sourcils et commence à se rapprocher de moi, Hermione est perdue et jette un coup d'œil au pub et Lucy me lance :

\- C'est parce qu'il y a ton père ?

Je ne réponds rien et elle continue toujours sur ce même ton calme.

\- J'ai entendu Rachel en parler hier à Caileigh.

\- Oui il est bien là, et je ne veux pas le voir donc allez-y mais moi je vais au lac.

Je tourne les talons, entends des voix mais ne cherche pas comprendre ce qu'elles disent. Évidemment, on ne peut pas me laisser en paix. Je hausse un peu le ton devinant que c'est Clémence qui m'a attrapé le bras vu la manière dont le geste a été fait.

\- Laisse-moi je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec lui !

Elle me donne un sourire, le genre de sourire qui veut dire qu'elle sait de quoi j'ai peur. Je secoue la tête doucement, la suppliant de lâcher mon bras, pour l'empêcher d'atteindre ma main, puis de la sentir dans la mienne.

\- Ça va aller Valentine, ton père ne te rejettera pas.

Je croise le regard de ma copine qui me sourit tendrement. Je prends une putain d'inspiration et entre à la suite de Lucy. Il y a trop de monde comme d'habitude et je m'impatiente déjà rien qu'à penser au temps que je vais perdre pour avoir ma boisson, mais j'arrête de me plaindre quand je les vois tous deux. Paul est dos à moi, il porte un chapeau que portent les musiciens et Rachel ne m'a pas vu.

\- Reste toi-même, et tout ira bien, rajoute Clémence.

Je sens quelqu'un me pousser doucement mais je ne serais dire qui c'est. Quand mon regard croise celui de ma sœur, elle arrête de parler et Paul ne tarde pas à se retourner vers moi. Il enlève tout de suite son accessoire de mode comme s'il était soudain devenu brûlant. Même sans le connaître, je peux voir qu'il est gêné. Il a commandé une bièraubeurre et ma sœur un chocolat chaud, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'alcool.

Sans qu'aucune parole ne soit échangée, je m'installe à côté de Rachel.

\- J'étais juste en train de lui dire que le chapeau lui allait très bien, tu en penses quoi ? Dit Rachel d'un ton de voix qui indique qu'elle chercher à briser la glace.

\- Remettez-le pour voir.

Il s'exécute et fait une grimace, avec ses lunettes de vue ça lui donne un air branché et très classe. Seule sa montre orne ses poignets, son polo Calvin Klein indique à tous les blaireaux autour de nous qu'ils ne sont pas du même monde et ses yeux bleus, sont tant semblables aux miens. Je réponds calmement :

\- Il vous va très bien en effet.

Nous nous sourions, et c'est un bon début.

* * *

**Et voilà. Que pensez du chapitre ? Plus particulièrement la scène avec Caileigh, la mère de Valentine, la discussion de Valione et celle avec Paul. En fait le plus important. x)  
**

** Prochain chapitre sur Hermione, et oui, encore ! Dans deux semaines max.  
**


	39. Summer Break

**Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ! **

**" Dominique nique nique s'en allait tout simplement, routier pauvre et chantant. En tous chemins en tous lieux, il ne parle que du bon Dieu. Il ne parle que du bon Dieu " **

**KoraKay** : Hey ! Alors alors, je suis d'accord avec toi. Il est vrai que mon histoire contient beaucoup d'élément moldu, surtout vers la fin et j'ai pas, comment dire, d'excuse pour ça parce que j'ai pas cherché très loin concernant cet aspect. Par contre concernant le gynécologue, j'ai pas pensé l'ombre d'une seconde à créer un équivalent magique vu que Clémence est surveillée par Elisabeth qui eux vivent pratiquement comme des moldus ( le côté moldu apparaît d'ailleurs énormément sur les POV de Victor et Val ) et c'est dommage oui que j'ai trop dérivé, je m'en rends compte maintenant grâce aux avis et j'y ferais plus attention pour la suite. :) Je prends en note ta remarque sur les moments banales d'une journée. Euh... c'est moi, évidemment, qui s'est mélangée avec les dates. On était en mars, le neuf mars. Donc oui Clém est enceinte depuis trois mois environs. Ton petit jeu de mot était pas mal. ;) Par contre concernant Valentine, elle n'a pas ( encore ) trompé Hermione. La scène avec Carla se passe avant les vacances de février et les filles se mettent ensemble après cet évènement. J'ai rajouté un petit élément dans le chapitre et je pense que tu le remarquerais quand tu seras au passage. ;) Contente que tu es analysée ce moment plage de cette façon, c'était le but. Créer un décalage. En tout cas merci de me faire part de tes remarques de manières toujours aussi détaillées. :)

**OoO-RED-OoO** : Oui, sur les POV des autres Hermione n'est pas très présente comme les autres ne sont pas très présent dans ses POV. Mais ça change un peu dans celui-là. Contente que tu es apprécies la petite partie touchante et merci pour ta review. :)

**L.Z.12** : Hum alors je ne pense pas que la fatigue joue dans ton jugement concernant Valione, elles sont plus la même relation qu'avant d'être en couple c'est sûr, parce que pour moi la phase de séduction et où on se cherche est bien différente. Tu as ce ressenti à cause de ça ? Il faudrait un petit lemon ? :p Oui il en reste encore avant la fin. Pour l'avancement de l'histoire, j'avance lentement exprès pour rester crédible au niveau des sentiments et pour Victor et Ginny, ils sont moins présent mais rappelle toi, j'avais précisé au début de mon histoire que c'était principalement centré sur les filles. Mais j'entends ta critique là-dessus. :) Pourquoi tu l'aimes pas Caileigh ? Et pour finir, ne t'excuse pas pour la négativité de ta review ! :) Tu laisses simplement ton avis ; merci en tout cas. :)

**SssslytherinGirl ** : Hum la merde dans le couple à cause de Pierre... ? Non elle ne l'a pas vu, je calme un peu le jeu avec les scènes de jalousie. x) Bonne mémoire, Carla est la fille avec qui elle a couché alors qu'elle cherchait Caileigh. Donc pour l'instant, Valentine est toujours la copine parfaite, du moins, fidèle. Alors à la base c'était elle, puis j'ai changé d'avis en cours de route. xD Mais merci du petit rappelle. :) Je suis contente que tu aimes les gamineries des filles car c'est loin d'être terminé. x) Alors pour l'histoire du médicomage j'ai pas cherché à trouver d'équivalent car la mère de Val s'occupe de Clém si on peut dire et eux ils vivent comme des moldus principalement. Par contre pour la MST... J'entends la critique. :) Parce que j'en ai marre de voir des mecs cons alors dans mon histoire ils sont tous gentils. xD Tu as parfaitement raison pour Lucy sinon. Oui, ça aurait tout gâché de la faire tomber amoureuse de Valentine, et je voulais garder cette amitié le plus intacte possible, et je suis ravie que tu aies aimé la discussion. Oui elle va se trouver une gentille fille qui prendra soin d'elle, mais Rachel ? Hum... Merci pour ta review et je m'occupe du Tumblr... !

**MissHarpie** : Merci pour ta review et du coup j'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre sous le POV d'Hermione. :')

* * *

**Résumé** : Clémence est surmenée : avec sa grossesse, son inquiétude pour sa sœur, Lucy, puis sa relation avec Valentine qui n'est pas toujours au beau fixe. Pierre a accepté de faire partie de sa vie et ne renonce donc pas à ses droits parentaux. Lucy et Valentine se battent toujours pour un oui ou pour un non. Après un nouveau moment pénible avec sa mère, Clémence craque après que celle-ci soit neutralisée par Valentine. Une lueur d'espoir pointe le bout de son nez quand Chloe quitte pour de bon la maison familiale.

Valentine a toujours un peu de mal concernant son statut de couple. Suite à une lettre de son défunt grand-père, elle décide de postuler dans son école de musique, qu'elle avait mis de côté. Elle avoue à sa mère que son frère et sa soeur savent pour cette histoire avec le tueur. Elle parvient à avoir la discussion qu'elle désirerait tant avoir avec Caileigh concernant ses supposés sentiments pour elle, et elle cherche toujours autant Lucy. La musique lui permet de continuer de se rapprocher de sa soeur et Valentine rencontre pour la première fois Paul depuis qu'elle sait qu'il est son père.

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

Merci à **Mynock** pour la correction du chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE TRENTE-NEUF : SPRING BREAK  
**

**Hermione Granger  
**

Installée à ma table dans la Grande Salle, je prends mon petit-déjeuner tout en discutant avec mes deux meilleurs amis. Je suis contente de passer du temps avec eux, depuis que je sors avec Valentine, je les vois le plus souvent pendant les cours puisque ma copine ne peut pas s'empêcher de les emmerder les rares fois où l'on est ensemble et… je ne peux plus me passer d'elle.

Une fois que nous avons terminé, nous nous dirigeons tous vers la bibliothèque. J'ai tout prévu et notifié mon programme dans mon planning pour ce week-end. Les A.S.P.I.C sont dans deux mois ! Dès que j'ai ouvert mon livre de _Métamorphose_, Victor se met à parler de Quidditch.

\- Victor, je suis sûre que ce que tu as à raconter peut attendre la fin de la matinée.

Il fronce un sourcil et Dean rigole. Où est Harry au fait ? Il n'était pas derrière nous ? Peut-être qu'il est parti mettre la situation à plat avec Luna. Je suis un peu déçue que ça n'aille pas plus loin. Je secoue la tête et me remets au travail. J'ouvre mon carnet de notes et marque les notions les plus importantes. Pour une fois que je peux travailler avec les garçons et en silence, je n'en reviens pas. Un peu plus tard je me lève et m'avance vers la section des livres de Runes_. _Il n'y a pas tant d'élèves que ça à la bibliothèque, j'imagine qu'une grande partie préfère profiter du beau temps plutôt que de s'enfermer à l'intérieur du château, pourtant je suis mieux ici. Surtout lors de mes moments de doute et de craintes. Plus les jours passent, et plus l'angoisse se fait de plus en plus présente, de surcroît, je m'inquiète pour Valentine, qui ne révise clairement pas assez. Elle a beau avoir des facilités, si elle continue sur le rythme qu'elle s'impose, c'est-à-dire pas pas bien rapide, elle n'aura pas de bons résultats.

Je suis persuadée qu'elle s'est convaincue qu'elle n'a aucune chance pour son école de musique, et qu'elle cherche juste à avoir ses A.S.P.I.C, sans se soucier de ses résultats et ça m'embête de ne pas la rendre pleinement heureuse. Et puis, elle est imprévisible, quand j'ai l'impression que tout va bien, c'est le contraire. Elle sait très bien cacher ses sentiments.

J'effleure du bout des doigts les livres en face de moi quand je suis dans la bonne allée. J'incline un peu la tête pour pouvoir lire le nom des ouvrages et quand enfin, j'ai celui que j'avais en tête, je souris et l'ouvre pour vérifier le sommaire. L'odeur qui émane du livre m'apaise le temps d'un instant car quand je remarque que ma professeure ne nous a pas encore fait étudier un chapitre entier et selon mes calculs, elle n'aura jamais le temps de le faire, la panique reprend le dessus et je me dirige rapidement à ma place.

Merlin ! Heureusement que je travaille tous les jours, et que j'ai de l'avance, sinon, jamais je n'aurais eu le temps de voir ce chapitre. J'inspire profondément et commence ma lecture.

\- Tu viens manger Hermione ?

\- Je viendrai plus tard, allez-y sans moi.

\- Hermione, la bibliothèque ne va pas disparaître, par contre il ne reste qu'une heure pour déjeuner.

Je relève la tête du livre de Runes et lâche d'un ton sec.

\- Écoute, je peux sauter un repas Ronald.

Il s'en va à grandes enjambées, vexé. Non mais vraiment ! Ne se rendent-ils pas compte de tout ce qu'il y a faire ? À réviser ? À savoir ? Bien sûr que non ! Je soupire exaspérée et joins mes mains. Du calme Hermione, ce n'est pas la peine de reproduire le comportement que tu as eu pour les B.U.S.E.

OK, donc la _Métamorphose_ j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, ainsi que pour _Sortilèges_ et _Botanique_. Je devrais avoir terminé ma lecture du chapitre de Runes dans une heure, plus mettre à l'écrit l'essentiel, ça fait au moins une heure et demie de retard sur mon planning. Après avoir fait les ajustements, je reprends ma lecture.

\- Mademoiselle, vous attendez quelqu'un ?

Je souris et lève les yeux pour faire face à Valentine qui s'installe à côté de moi. Elle a déjà enlevé son gilet pour laisser apparaître la totalité de ses bras puisqu'elle porte un débardeur bleu et un jean slim noir qui lui va à ravir. Ses chaussures blanches donnent de l'éclat à sa tenue.

\- À vrai dire oui – je regarde ma montre - mais je crois que la personne qui devait venir me chercher m'a oubliée.

\- Vraiment ? Comment est-ce possible ? Comment pourrait-on oublier quelqu'un comme vous.

Elle s'humidifie les lèvres et je passe mes deux bras autour de son cou. Après un échange doux, elle frotte son nez contre le mien.

\- Tu bosses trop Hermione, je ne t'ai pas vu pour le déjeuner.

\- Et toi tu ne travailles pas assez.

Elle soupire et s'installe correctement sur la chaise. Elle me laisse terminer ce que j'avais commencé puis nous allons dans nos dortoirs. Je m'installe sur le canapé, ma tête est brûlante et j'ai faim. Valentine s'installe à côté de moi. J'adore tellement la regarder et voir ses yeux bleus qui ont une teinte assez foncée à l'instant présent, étant donné qu'il n'y a pas d'éclairage naturel.

Elle commence à être tactile avec moi pour mon plus grand bonheur. J'ai besoin d'un moment détente mais, j'aimerais qu'elle me parle vraiment au lieu de passer son temps à critiquer et à faire des commentaires méchants sur tout ce qui nous entoure.

\- J'espère que tu as prévu des cases pour ta copine dans ton planning.

J'ouvre mon sac et sors ledit planning, elle le prend délicatement et roule des yeux.

\- Ah oui on ne rigole pas avec toi. Et ben, ça ne m'étonne pas que tu t'entendes aussi bien avec Clémence et encore elle, elle ne s'accorde que vingt minutes pour manger.

\- Ah bon ? Peut-être que je devra…

\- Mais ça ne va pas !

Elle se penche sur moi en prenant appui sur ma cuisse et m'embrasse dans le cou, je ferme tout de suite les yeux et me laisse aller au plaisir que je peux ressentir et que Valentine me procure. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de faire du bruit mais ça commence à devenir problématique. Quand je sens sa langue lécher délicatement le lobe de mon oreille, je me plains malgré moi. Je passe ma main libre contre sa nuque et me laisse tomber sur le dos.

Nous sommes blotties l'une contre l'autre et elle me parle sans trop rentrer dans les détails du moment qu'elle a passé avec Rachel et son père. Je ne sais pas quel comportement j'aurais eu si j'avais été dans la même situation qu'elle. J'ai toujours eu mes parents auprès de moi et imaginer ma vie sans l'un d'eux m'est impossible.

Un peu plus tard, elle prend ma main et nous emmène dans sa pièce de musique. Il n'y a pratiquement personne. Un groupe de cinq élèves sont en train d'avoir une conversation assez animée, si je me base sur tous les gestes que ce garçon fait, étant donné que je ne peux l'entendre et il y a quelques personnes qui pratiquent en solo. Elle s'installe au banc d'un piano et m'incite à faire de même.

\- Ça fait deux semaines que je compose cette mélodie pour toi et j'ai terminé.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue pour la remercier avant même d'avoir écouté sa chanson, car j'adore tellement quand elle me fait ce genre de surprise, si on peut dire. Elle rougit tout de suite et se mord la lèvre inférieure, j'aime tellement quand ça arrive, car c'est rare. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et débute. Comme d'habitude, après l'avoir observé un moment, je ferme les yeux et profite.

Nous passons ensuite le reste de la soirée ensemble.

.

Exceptionnellement, je suis avec Lucy dans les cuisines de Poudlard. Nous avons voulu préparer le repas du midi ensemble. Lucy termine la cuisson des légumes et je rectifie l'assaisonnement de la viande.

Nous installons le tout dans mes dortoirs une fois que c'est prêt, non sans difficulté, puis heureusement, les filles rentrent cinq minutes après. On s'installe autour de la table basse. Ça passe de justesse. Cuisiner m'a vraiment détendu, en plus, c'était très agréable de le faire avec Lucy avec qui, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de vraiment échanger. Quand je pense que Clémence n'a plus ses parents car ils sont à Azkaban et que le père de Lucy ne veut plus rien avoir affaire avec elle, ça m'attriste. Je sais que le monde n'est pas rose et qu'il ne le sera jamais. Mais constater autant de mépris de la part de personnes censées nous aimer me met hors de moi.

Clémence qui semble un peu préoccupée nous serre à toutes un verre d'eau et je commence à faire de même avec le plat. Lucy demande aux filles.

\- Alors, vous avez trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ?

\- Plus au moins, répond Valentine.

Elles étaient parties à Pré-au-Lard pour voir quelque chose concernant Clémence. Je tends une assiette à Valentine.

\- Ah…

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander pourquoi elle fait une tête pareille en regardant mon fabuleux plat, que Clémence s'exprime :

\- Donne ton assiette Val.

Celle-ci s'exécute et je regarde Lucy qui hausse les épaules en signe d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

\- Il y a un souci ?

\- Nan pas du tout, ne me mets que des légumes s'il te plaît.

\- Tu n'aimes pas le veau ?

\- Nan, comme toutes les viandes en fait. Je suis végétarienne.

Cette information sort tellement de nulle part, que je lâche la cuillère du plat, du coup, de la sauce gicle tout autour du récipient et donc, sur la table.

\- Pardon ? Et depuis quand ?

\- Aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, tu m'as déjà vu manger de la viande ? Ou même du poisson ?

J'essaye de réfléchir mais non, en effet, je n'ai pas de souvenir d'elle en train de manger l'un de ces deux aliments. À chaque fois que l'on n'a mangé que toutes les deux, elle mangeait surtout du sucré, mais parce qu'elle adore ça. Pas une seule fois je n'ai pensé que c'était parce qu'elle était végétarienne.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? C'est quand même important, enfin, je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui prends ceci trop à cœur - Clémence évidemment n'a pas d'opinion et Lucy à plutôt l'air de mon avis-. Mais quand même, ça fait quasiment huit mois qu'on a des conversations qui dépassent plus de cinq mots et tu n'as jamais jugé utile me dire que tu étais végétarienne ?

Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux et réplique.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dis comme ça, en plein milieu d'une conversation. C'est comme mon orientation sexuelle, je ne vais pas le dire ni le crier sur les toits. Si on me le demande, j'acquiescerai mais sinon voilà. C'est pareil pour la nourriture. Ça ne regarde que moi, c'est ma putain de vie. - Elle ferme un instant les yeux et soupire -. Ce que je veux dire et tu le sais déjà, c'est que je ne suis pas le genre de personne à dévoiler des aspects de ma personnalité, qu'importe qui se trouve en face de moi, qu'importe la situation. Point barre. Pourquoi le fait que je sois végétarienne, te perturbe autant ?

Elle a dit son monologue d'une voix calme et posée mais étrangement, elle aurait crié ça aurait eu le même effet. Je sens que je l'ai énervée et qu'elle s'est contrôlée, pour moi. Lucy demande sans doute pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Tu me passes le sel s'il te plaît Clémence ?

Je n'arrive pas à répondre quelque chose et elle finit par dire :

\- Puis vas-y ça me soûle, j'ai plus faim.

Elle se lève et la porte de sa chambre claque. Je ne comprends plus rien. Je soupire et un mal de crâne me prend. Je regarde Clémence qui jette des coups d'œil à la chambre. Je finis par dire :

\- Je vais aller la voir.

Elles répondent par l'affirmative et une fois devant la porte de Valentine. Je frappe et entre avant d'entendre sa réponse. Elle est debout devant sa petite fenêtre et regarde ce qu'il se passe dehors. Je m'avance et me mets à côté d'elle en croisant les bras contre ma poitrine. Elle pianote sur sa jambe, comme si elle jouait d'un instrument. Elle brise le silence la première, sans me regarder.

\- J'ai du mal parfois. C'est nouveau pour moi d'être avec quelqu'un et je me rends vraiment compte que… c'est différent. J'ai déjà eu une relation basée que sur le sexe, que sur l'amitié, un mixte, enfin bref tout ça pour dire que, avec toi, je ne peux pas… enfin merde quoi, je n'arrive même pas à être claire. - Elle soupire et me regarde enfin -. Mon groupe sanguin est O négatif, je suis allergique au venin d'abeille, un jour je me suis fait piquer, j'ai cru que j'allais me suicider tellement j'étais devenue moche ! - Je souris -, nan mais c'est vrai, je me suis fait grave peur. Ma personne à contacter d'urgence est Clémence. Donc je suis végétarienne, par choix, je suis myope et je ne peux plus voir sans mes lunettes, en l'occurrence mes lentilles et je fais des crises de panique, c'est rare, mais ça m'arrive. Et pour finir, - elle se rapproche de moi -, je suis follement amoureuse d'Hermione Granger.

\- Je la plains.

Elle sourit et je complète l'espace restant entre ses lèvres et les miennes. Elle me tire à elle et je passe mes bras autour de son cou. Sentir sa langue contre la mienne autorise mon corps à faire parcourir cette planante sensation qui fait que je resserre notre étreinte. J'ai l'impression que des milliers de papillons sillonnent mon ventre. Je sens ses deux mains remonter de façon synchronisée vers ma poitrine et arriver à mon soutien-gorge, elle soupire frustrée entre mes lèvres. Elle se recule après avoir déposé plusieurs baisers rapides sur mes lèvres.

\- On va manger ? Parce que j'ai quand même faim.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau puis nous retournons à table finir de manger, ou du moins commencer. Après avoir bien rigolé, nous commençons les révisions intensives. Nous commençons par les Potions, après plusieurs regards inquisiteurs à l'encontre de Valentine, elle met de côté son magasine qu'elle avait dissimulé dans son livre de Botanique, et elle travaille avec nous. Je me rends réellement compte de ses connaissances sur le sujet. Nous passons clairement notre après-midi à travailler.

Vers six heures du soir, alors que j'étais en train de lire un roman à l'eau de rose, Valentine vient s'installer à côté de moi et pose sa tête sur mes genoux. Je tiens mon livre à l'aide d'une main et avec l'autre, je m'amuse avec l'une de ses mèches. Peu de temps après, elle vient troubler ma lecture.

\- Ce soir j'aimerais qu'on mange que toutes les deux.

\- Oui si tu veux.

Elle fait parcourir ses doigts contre mon avant-bras et mon corps ne résiste pas à lui montrer que j'aime ce qu'elle me fait. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, elle soupire et lorgne ma bouche avec envie. Je reprends :

\- Oui ?

\- Rien Hermione.

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse et elle m'embrasse avant de se lever. Je continue de lire une bonne heure avant de rejoindre la salle de bains pour me débarbouiller légèrement et je m'arrête le temps de quelques secondes à la vue qui s'offre à moi. Cette scène me rappelle étrangement celle en début d'année. Valentine est en sous-vêtement en train de se démaquiller, elle sent vraiment bon et Merlin, elle est magnifique. Je tousse pour reprendre contenance et fais ce pourquoi j'étais venue à la base. On n'arrête pas de se jeter des regards en biais grâce à la glace et je n'arrête pas de sourire.

Dès qu'elle est prête, nous marchons main dans la main dans les couloirs, nous ne parlons pas, mais ce silence n'est absolument pas dérangeant. Je ne fais maintenant plus attention aux regards de certains Serpentards et aux autres élèves. Dès que nous avons récupéré de quoi manger, je lui demande comment ça va avec sa mère. Elle me répond que ça va mieux puis elle se remémore un moment heureux avec sa mère et son frère.

\- Un jour, ma mère était là. Mais quand je te dis qu'elle était là c'est qu'elle l'était vraiment. On a passé toute la journée ensemble avec mon frère et elle. Dans Londres à faire les magasins, visiter, parler… C'est sans doute le meilleur souvenir que j'ai d'elle. Je…

Elle se lève et va dans sa chambre pour revenir une minute plus tard avec une photo. Ils sont tous les trois dans un photomaton à faire les clowns. Je lui redonne sa photo et elle reprend.

\- Et à la fin ma mère nous a demandé où est-ce qu'on voulait manger, je ne vais pas te dire quel a été notre menu mais ça rendrait fous tes parents en bref, j'ai adoré cette journée de A à Z. J'ai appris au fil du temps qu'il fallait que je profite de chaque moment que je pouvais partager avec elle mais j'ai des limites, j'en ai eu tout simplement marre qu'elle choisisse de ne rentrer dans ma vie que quand ça l'arrangeait. Donc je me suis renfermée sur moi-même et tu t'imagines très bien la suite.

Je souris tendrement et lui prends la main. Dès qu'elle se livre intimement, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va se passer derrière. Qu'au final, elle se renferme en me permettant de savoir ce qui la rend joyeuse ou triste.

\- Je t'aime tu sais Valentine.

Elle hoche la tête puis caresse mon bras pendant que je lui parle des différentes écoles dans lequel j'ai postulé, au cas où ou je ne serais pas prise au _Ministère de la Magie_. D'après ma professeure de _Métamorphose _il n'y a pas de soucis, mais je peux toujours rater mes examens.

.

Je me retourne dans l'optique de récupérer la main de Valentine mais je ne sens plus son corps contre moi, après avoir palpé l'autre côté du lit à l'aveuglette, j'ouvre les yeux et une fois qu'ils se sont habitués à l'obscurité troublée uniquement par la lune, je constate qu'elle n'est plus là. Il est deux heures du matin. Je m'extirpe des draps et enfile mon short de pyjama. Je regarde dans le salon pour voir si elle est là, mais il n'y a personne et la salle de bains est identique. Je n'aime tellement pas quand elle sort après le couvre-feu.

Je m'inquiète sans doute pour rien, mais vu que j'ai la carte d'Harry qui me l'a prêtée pour que je vérifie que les préfets effectuent bien leurs rondes, je la déplie et la cherche. Après dix minutes, je dois m'avouer vaincue. Elle n'est nulle part. Elle doit être dans la salle sur demande. Victor et Rachel ne sont pas non plus dans leurs dortoirs. Je soupire, range la carte et retourne me coucher.

Je sens ses cheveux m'effleurer le visage puis après un long soupir d'exaspération de sa part, elle ne récupère pas une partie de la couette mais sa totalité me laissant à l'air libre. Non mais vraiment, elle oublie bien trop souvent qu'elle ne dort plus seule, mais pour la première fois depuis que ça arrive, sans ouvrir les yeux elle remet la couverture sur moi.

\- Désolée ma framboise.

Comment lui en vouloir quand elle m'appelle de cette façon ? Je me rapproche d'elle et me colle littéralement contre son dos. Je peux percevoir son corps se contracter contre le mien et doucement, je commence par lui faire de tranquilles caresses sur le ventre, le creux de ses reins, son bras et enfin ce que je sais qu'il va la faire vraiment se manifester, sa poitrine.

\- Hum…

Elle essaye de contrôler du mieux qu'elle peut sa respiration, inconsciemment, j'essaye de me rapprocher d'elle alors que ce n'est plus possible, l'odeur de ses cheveux m'électrise.

Une bonne heure plus tard, elle se met à crier :

\- Je crève la dalle !

Je souris et la regarde se lever, à présent vient le moment de la douche.

\- Je vais prendre une douche rapide et on descend manger ?

\- D'accord.

Elle se rapproche de moi ensuite, après avoir déposé, un, deux puis trois baisers sur mes lèvres elle quitte sa chambre. Mon cœur reprend petit à petit un rythme normal. Je sais que ce n'est pas à moi de le faire mais voir son bazar me stresse, je ramasse son linge et le mets dans la panière prévue à cet effet, les livres qui traînent sous son lit à sa place, ceux de Poudlard bien évidemment et je pense que c'est bon.

Après avoir secoué la tête, je me dirige vers ma chambre, m'habille et m'installe à mon bureau. Je prends un parchemin vierge et ma plume puis la trempe dans mon encrier. J'écris une lettre à mes parents pour les prévenir de ma venue dans deux semaines, et que je viendrai avec quelqu'un. Ils ne savent toujours pas pour Valentine.

Dès que j'ai fini ma lettre, je la mets dans une enveloppe puis me dirige vers la chambre de Valentine, car lorsqu'elle précise qu'elle prend une douche rapide, elle est vraiment censée être rapide. J'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et rigole. Elle est allongée sur sa serviette sur son lit et à mon avis elle dort. J'ai senti le lit bouger à cinq heures du matin. Je me rapproche d'elle et effleure délicatement son mollet puis remonte doucement vers le creux de son genou, ses fesses et elle se manifeste immédiatement.

\- C'est bon je ne dors pas !

Après l'avoir embrassée sur la nuque, je lui murmure à l'oreille.

\- Tu me rejoins pour travailler à la bibliothèque ?

Elle hoche la tête et je lève les yeux au ciel, elle n'a pas compris sinon elle m'aurait ressorti une autre malédiction pesant sur mon lieu favori. Je ne prends pas la peine de la couvrir puisque son corps est chaud, pour ne pas changer. Je passe rapidement par la volière et manque de tomber dans le dernier escalier. Je me stoppe quelques secondes en m'apercevant que je ne suis pas seule, Pansy est là. Elle tourne la tête vers moi puis continue d'attacher sa lettre à la patte d'un hibou. Elle est très effacée par rapport aux dernières années et cela se comprend un peu par ce qui s'est passé avec Harry.

Je m'approche d'un hibou qui m'a l'air reposé puis, attache ma lettre délicatement. Je lui donne une petite confiserie puis le regarde s'éloigner de moi, je redescends quand la petite tâche dans le ciel disparaît complétement. Les garçons n'étant pas encore présents dans la Grande Salle, en même temps on est dimanche et il est huit heures, je m'installe à côté de Clémence qui lit un livre. Après l'avoir saluée, je lui demande.

\- Lucy est où au fait ?

\- Oh elle dort, elle révise jusqu'à pas d'heure en ce moment. Je suppose que Valentine est affalée sur son lit ?

\- Oui.

Je débute prudemment.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de commencer à surveiller Valentine, mais elle était hors de nos dortoirs pratiquement toute la nuit avec son frère et sa sœur.

Elle referme son livre puis attend quelques secondes avant de me répondre.

\- Je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient en train de batifoler. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour les aider.

Je n'ai malheureusement pas la réponse à cette question moi non plus et me serre un verre de jus de citrouille. La Grande Salle commence à se remplir. Nous parlons encore dix minutes de ce sujet pour passer du coq à l'âne quand Lucy s'installe en face de nous.

\- On peut réviser la _Métamorphose, _mais la pratique ?

\- Oui si tu veux chérie.

Elle sourit puis se serre des saucisses. Ce qui me fait penser au régime alimentaire de ma copine. À qui vais-je cuisiner mes supers plats maintenant ? Il va falloir que j'achète des livres de cuisine pour végétarien. La distribution du courrier débute interrompant toute activité, je rattrape la Gazette du Sorcier en même temps que Clémence et la pose à côté de moi. Alors que j'allais commencer à lire les gros titres, j'aperçois le hibou Grand Duc de Valentine et de Victor survoler deux fois la table des Serpentards mais puisqu'elle n'est pas là, il se dirige vers Victor. Il est dos à moi et je ne le vois pas, mais par l'expression de Ginny qui sourit comme si l'on avait annoncé du beau temps pendant une semaine, j'interpelle Victor curieuse.

\- Victor ! C'est pour son…

Il se rapproche de nous et prend un air dubitatif. L'enveloppe est fine et ne contient pas grande chose à l'intérieur.

\- Ça vient de la Royal College of Music.

Lucy prend la lettre des mains de Victor et dit très sérieusement.

\- Bon, on ne va pas se mentir, elle n'a pas été prise. Je propose donc qu'on cache cette lettre car sinon, elle va nous pourrir notre oxygène jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Lucy !

Celle-ci roule des yeux face au commentaire de sa copine et je ne me sens vraiment pas bien. Même si ce qu'a dit Lucy était raconté d'un air sérieux, elle plaisantait mais le fond reste vrai. Valentine risque de nous faire une dépression ou je ne sais quoi si c'est négatif. Ginny s'exprim :

\- On a qu'à l'ouvrir pour voir non ?

\- Non, s'écrie Clémence, elle déteste qu'on regarde ses affaires.

Lucy lève la lettre en l'air et est en train d'essayer de voir à travers la lumière naturelle le contenu de la lettre. Je finis par lui prendre des mains et dis calmement, alors que je suis sûre que la panique doit se voir à travers mon débit.

\- Je vais lui apporter sa lettre, vous n'avez qu'à venir si vous voulez.

Ils hochent tous la tête. Nous remontons donc en silence et le trajet jusqu'à mes dortoirs m'a permis de me faire dix scénarios, tous plus morbides les l'uns que les autres. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pars du principe que c'est raté ! Elle est sacrément douée et si quelqu'un a le mérite d'être dans cette école, c'est bien elle.

Une fois dans le salon, je me retourne et dis aux autres.

\- Euh elle est nue donc je vais y aller seule pour commencer…

\- Ouvre la avec elle Hermione, dit Clémence en souriant. On attend ici.

\- Je prépare la pancarte « Essaye l'année prochaine ».

Lucy… est stressante comme fille. Je prends une grande inspiration et entre dans la chambre. Elle est exactement dans la même position que quand je l'ai quittée. Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'approche doucement. Je pose ma main sur sa nuque et la masse doucement afin de la réveiller en douceur. On va éviter de la mettre de mauvaise humeur. Peu de temps après, toujours en restant allongée, elle murmure :

\- Il est quelle heure ?

\- Hum huit heures et demi mais…

\- Putain je viendrai travailler plus tard Hermione, je suis crevée.

\- Tu as reçu une lettre, de la Royal College Of Music.

Le temps d'un instant, je pense qu'elle s'est rendormie puis elle se redresse et je me décale pour la laisser s'asseoir. Je lui tends sa lettre qu'elle attrape fébrilement. Ses cheveux descendent en cascade contre ses seins et sa poitrine bouge de plus en plus rapidement. Elle avale sa salive, soupire, puis lâche d'un ton dépité :

\- Bon, voyons ce que ça dit.

Elle l'ouvre et parcourt la lettre, ses pupilles bougent très rapidement et au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, elle ne sourit toujours pas. Mon ventre me fait mal et je donnerai tout pour la voir ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un sourire ! Quand elle a fini elle me la donne.

Après l'avoir lue, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle semble si triste.

\- Mais, Valentine, il accepte de te recevoir pour une audition, pourquoi tu n'es pas contente ?

\- Parce que contrairement aux autres candidats, ils ne me laissent pas le choix du morceau mais me l'impose et le Concerto pour violon en ré majeur, de Johannes Brahms, est compliqué. Tu te souviens quand j'avais des difficultés avec un morceau ? – Je hoche la tête -, et bien c'était celui-ci. Je ne le maitrise toujours pas. C'est mort, l'audition est la semaine prochaine, je n'aurai jamais le temps de m'entraîner assez.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le dos et met ses mains devant son visage. Je refuse de la voir dans cet état ! Je refuse de la voir abandonner avant même d'avoir essayé ! Je prends ses mains et l'oblige à se rasseoir.

\- Change moi les idées, dit-elle très rapidement.

\- Non Valentine, tu vas t'habiller, prendre ton violon et aller t'entraîner.

\- Mais à quoi bon ? Tu ne te rends pas compte, c'est un concerto, je ne serais pas la seule à jouer et je ne peux pas imposer à mon groupe de musique de faire ce morceau, qu'on a déjà étudié en début d'année, pendant des heures, tous les jours, sous prétexte que j'ai une audition ! Et jouer avec la bande sonore revient à jouer avec de l'eau dans mon violon, je serais trop perturbée le jour J, je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

\- Cependant c'est possible, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, c'est envisageable, néanmoins ce n'est pas l'idéal et je n'aime pas.

Elle soupire puis s'attache les cheveux. Nous restons une minute dans le silence et quand on entend du bruit dans le salon, Valentine demande perplexe :

\- Il y'a quelqu'un ou c'est moi ?

\- Nos amis sont là.

Elle se lève s'habille puis dit d'un ton platonique.

\- Je vais dans ma salle de musique.

Je lui prends le bras avant qu'elle n'atteigne la porte de sa chambre. Elle m'embrasse avant que je ne le fasse.

\- Tu adores jouer de la musique Valentine, n'abandonne pas.

Elle dépose un bisou sur mon front.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non, c'est bon.

J'acquiesce et je l'écoute expliquer à tout le monde le contenu de la lettre sans trop s'attarder. Une fois qu'elle a quitté le salon, nous allons d'un pas traînant à la bibliothèque. Je suis beaucoup moins productive que d'habitude, pensant à Valentine et Clémence se déconcentre rapidement en restant beaucoup trop longtemps sur la même page.

Je n'ai pas vu Valentine de la soirée, comme les jours qui suivirent, passant son temps à s'entraîner, mangeant peu et dormant peu. La veille, malgré ses plaintes, je la force à venir se coucher tôt afin qu'elle se repose. C'est une boule de nerfs, le moindre souci lui fait avoir un comportement disproportionné par rapport à la situation. J'évite de lui parler de cours et des révisions pour ne pas l'énerver d'avantage.

Dès que j'ai marqué mon prénom sur la liste permettant de sortir de Poudlard. Nous allons chez elle. Elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde vienne, du coup, il n'y a que Clémence et moi. Michelle nous accueille comme d'habitude d'un chaleureux sourire et propose du thé, je prends une tasse pour accompagner Clémence.

\- Est-ce que l'une de vous deux peut aller chercher Rachel ? Et mon frère ? Puis Lucy ? Elle va me détendre finalement, enfin ramenez tout le monde.

Étant donné que Clémence n'est pas très en forme aujourd'hui, je retourne à Poudlard en vitesse et arpente les couloirs à la recherche de tout le monde. Je commence par ma salle commune et trouve rapidement Victor et Ginny. Heureusement je croise Ernie dans les couloirs ce qui me permet de lui demander d'aller chercher les filles dans sa salle commune, puis je vais chercher Lucy. Nous arrivons dix minutes après les autres, vu qu'il a fallu qu'on aille vers les cachots.

Faith parle avec Valentine et à l'entente du langage technique, ça correspond à la manière de jouer du violon. Lucy, comme l'avait présagé ma copine, l'aide à se détendre et Caileigh rigole derrière. Bien évidemment qu'elle avait besoin de ses amis autour d'elle. Carolyn et Will sont là aussi.

J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui vais passer un examen tellement j'ai mal au ventre.

Peu de temps après, nous nous dirigeons tous à la Royal College of Music. Nous suivons Valentine nous guider dans les rues de Londres. Lucy surveille beaucoup Clémence, s'inquiétant pour la moindre petite chose qui fait irruption dans son cercle d'intimité et Caileigh et Rachel semblent être prises dans un débat intéressant.

Je me rapproche de Valentine et me saisis de sa main libre. Elle se parle toute seule et je n'arrive pas à l'entendre. Des effluves de nourriture me parviennent et je n'arrive pas à déterminer si j'ai faim ou si j'ai envie de vomir. Nous accélérons le pas quand le ciel se charge en électricité et c'est en courant que nous arrivons dans la cour de l'école.

\- Putain ! Le seul jour où j'ai besoin du beau temps, il faut qu'il y ait de l'orage !

Elle inspire profondément et commence à regarder un peu partout, manquant de nous faire une crise d'hystérie. Elle commence à stresser et à partir de maintenant, les insultes vont pleuvoir. Will est aussi agacé, en demandant d'un ton un peu trop froid à mon goût, pourquoi nous ne sommes pas venus en utilisant le réseau de cheminée, ce qui lui aurait évité de se mouiller. J'évite de lui répondre qu'on ne peut pas arriver n'importe quand dans une école. Ce n'est pas un moulin et certes Valentine aurait pu accéder à la salle où les élèves arrivent puisqu'elle est censée se trouver là, mais pas nous.

Clémence se renseigne à l'accueil puis nous traversons de longs couloirs pendant quelques minutes. Son audition est à quatorze heures et nous avons encore trois quarts d'heure. Nous croisons pas mal d'élèves, j'entends des brins de conversations et la pluie change apparemment les plans de ce groupe de personnes, tous très bien habillés et nous faisant passer pour des gens n'appartement au même monde qu'eux, me concernant. Valentine s'est bien habillée mais sans trop en faire. Une chemise blanche à manches courtes, une veste noire ainsi qu'un pantalon noir. La plupart portent leur instrument de musique, c'est donc des guitares, étuis en tous genres et trompettes que j'aurais esquivés avant d'arriver à la salle « Aubert »

\- Je me demande encore pourquoi ils lui ont demandé de jouer ce morceau, surtout qu'il est préférable de s'entraîner avec tous les musiciens avant de faire une prestation de soliste.

Je regarde Faith. Si elle en vient à dire ceci, c'est que ce concerto doit vraiment être compliqué. Avant d'entrer, Valentine nous regarde tous à un tour de rôle puis quand elle croise mon regard, je comprends qu'elle me dit qu'elle m'aime.

\- Bon, si j'entends l'un de vous pendant que je joue, vous me verrez dans l'édition de la Gazette du Sorcier de demain et non, ça ne sera pas pour souligner mon incroyable beauté.

Nous nous installons tous vers le haut de cet auditorium immense et je réalise pleinement la difficulté dont elle me parlait. Il y a pas moins d'une vingtaine de personnes, toutes assises sauf une qui se tient derrière deux énormes tambours. Certains parlent tranquillement quand d'autres tournent les pages de leurs notes de partitions. Les membres du jury ne sont pas encore là. Ma copine qui n'est, nullement timide, s'avance d'un pas rassuré et se présente à toutes ces personnes. Des rires arrivent vers nous comme un son lointain. Peu de temps après, elle se tourne vers nous et je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle fait quand de la musique résonne à mes oreilles.

\- Elle veut jouer avec eux pour se familiariser, dit Faith répondant par la même occasion à ma question.

Pour l'avoir entendue à de nombreuses reprises, elle joue du Vivaldi. Tout le monde ne joue pas, seulement les violonistes et les contrebassistes et clairement, c'est Valentine qui mène la danse. À la fin du morceau, ils se parlent encore quelques instants avant que les portes au-dessus de moi ne s'ouvrent.

Quatre personnes, toutes plus impressionnantes les l'unes que les autres descendent les marches. La première est une femme svelte portant un tailleur noir nous aurions été des hippogriffes que notre présence aurait toujours été aussi invisible à ses yeux. Ensuite, un monsieur assez petit avec une calvitie précoce la précède, il nous adresse un sourire chaleureux puis suit un second homme vêtu d'un pantalon beige et d'une chemise blanche, il porte de nombreux documents dans ses mains et l'expression qui peint son visage me laisse penser qu'il a appris ou a été confronté à une mauvaise nouvelle et pour finir, le dernier homme, assez âgé et portant un costume noir, un petit insigne à l'emblème de l'école ainsi que des manchettes, indiquent sans l'ombre d'un doute sa position, c'est le directeur de l'école de Londres. Les trois autres sont ceux de Rome, New-York et Oxford.

Ils s'installent au-devant et Valentine s'approche d'eux. Je suis sûre que je pourrais entendre ce qu'ils se disent mais mon cœur résonne tellement fort dans ma cage thoracique que je n'entends que lui. Elle a son visage assez froid. Tu peux le faire.

Elle se met en position et le chef d'orchestre se manifeste.

Clémence à les jambes croisées et tourne son collier autour de son cou assez rapidement, Lucy secoue sa jambe nerveusement, Rachel est crispée, Victor a un visage assez neutre, Ginny semble détendu, Will à les deux coudes posés sur ses genoux, Carolyn et Faith discutent à voix basse et Caileigh qui est à côté de moi se pince la lèvre inférieure.

Les violonistes et les contrebassistes commencent à jouer, je ferme les yeux un instant puis les ouvre de nouveau pour envoyer autant d'ondes positives que je le peux à ma copine. Elle n'a jamais voulu que je vienne la regarder jouer, et donc, je ne connais pas vraiment le morceau. Je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais entendre. Enfin, elle lève son violon et se met à jouer. Les autres instruments résonnent à peine, Valentine dominant les autres sons. Je vois à quel point la musique lui parle, à travers les expressions qu'elle prend, comme si elle communiquait avec elle le temps d'un instant. Durant ce moment, c'est elle qui est en contrôle.

À un moment donné, voyant à son visage qu'elle n'est pas satisfaite de quelque chose, j'attrape la main de Caileigh de manière inconsciente, la serrant plus que de raison. J'ai tellement peur que je profite qu'à moitié de ce que j'entends, ma respiration fait des siennes et j'ai définitivement trop chaud. Combien de degrés fait-il ici ? Après un laps de temps trop long à mes yeux, je rends sa main à Caileigh qui esquisse un sourire gêné.

Les minutes s'écoulent, toutes plus longues les unes que les autres, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des heures que nous sommes ici, pourtant ça ne fait qu'un quart d'heure. Ma tension nerveuse redescend quand je vois Faith sourire et Valentine qui m'a tout l'air de maîtriser ce qu'elle fait.

Quand la dernière note retentit, Valentine sourit à pleines dents, satisfaite d'elle et c'est ainsi que je décide de me lever et de les applaudir, oubliant qu'elle passe une audition pour être acceptée dans une école. Je me rassieds bien rapidement et la seule femme du jury s'est retournée vers nous.

Je m'excuse comme si ça avait une quelconque importance. Valentine se tourne vers tous les musiciens en les remerciant puis se rapproche du jury. Lucy qui entend très bien nous indique ce qu'ils se disent.

\- Bon déjà la statue de glace lui demande combien de temps elle a mis à s'entraîner pour jouer ce morceau, elle répond qu'elle l'a joué trois mois mais qu'elle a arrêté de pratiquer. Ensuite le mec le mieux habillé lui demande combien d'heures elle joue par semaine…

C'est ainsi que je suis penchée vers Lucy pour ne manquer aucune miette. D'ici, je n'entends que des parcelles de leur conversation. Valentine rigole et ça réchauffe mon cœur. Peu de temps après, tout le monde se disperse et je me lève assez précipitamment en direction de la scène. Je manque de tomber à la dernière marche et Valentine me rattrape de justesse.

\- Alors ? dis-je avec une voix beaucoup trop aiguë.

Une fois que tout le monde est là, elle s'exprime mais je sais d'avance que c'est positif. Je le sens au plus profond de moi.

\- J'n'ai pas été prise.

\- Ta blague de mauvais goût aurait peut-être marché si tu l'avais faite sur des personnes qui ne connaissent pas ton humour décalé Valentine !

Elle rigole face à la réplique de Clémence et je ne trouve qu'à lui taper le bras pour lui montrer qu'elle m'a fait une peur bleue ! Elle passe ensuite une main contre mon dos, agrippant ma hanche.

\- Ce n'était pas parfait, comme je le pensais, et en fait j'étais déjà prise avant même de faire le concerto, enfin quasiment. La femme qui s'assure la communication entre les différentes écoles et qui dirige celle de Rome, m'a dit que j'avais eu du cran pour envoyer mon dossier accompagné d'une vidéo alors que l'école marche en mode sorcier. Je lui ai dit que, qui ne tentait rien, n'avait rien et que je n'aimais pas faire les choses comme les autres. Ça a fait rire le mec super classe qui est le directeur de l'école d'Oxford puis voilà, ils m'ont annoncé après avoir joué qu'ils voulaient voir la prestation que j'allais leur fournir puis MERDE j'en ai marre de causer ! Je suis prise putain !

Des cris en tout genre fusent pendant quelques minutes, je suis tellement contente pour elle ! Merlin, que j'aime la voir heureuse ! Elle saute sur place avec Clémence en hurlant puis s'arrête en disant très sérieusement.

\- Bon maintenant je vous demanderai de m'appeler par le titre « ma Magnificence » ! Et toi Lucy ça serait « Suprême Leader »

\- Plutôt redevenir hétérosexuelle ! hurle Lucy.

\- Et devenir lesbienne, surenchérit Carolyn.

\- Je ne dirai pas que je préférerais devenir homosexuel, dit Will en souriant. Ma Magnificence, sera.

Je souris et c'est dans la bonne humeur que nous repartons d'ici. Nous restons un assez long moment chez Valentine, à parler, crier pour la plupart d'entre nous, et rigoler.

Quand nous sommes de nouveau dans nos dortoirs, j'enlace Valentine en arrivant derrière elle et je lui dis en étant sur un petit nuage.

\- J'ai toujours cru en toi et je suis tellement contente.

Elle pose ses mains contre les miennes et répond assez joyeusement.

\- Merci Hermione, ça signifie beaucoup tu sais.

Elle se retourne pour me faire face et m'embrasse. J'ai attendu toute la journée qu'elle le fasse et ce geste arrive comme une délivrance. Elle me prend dans ses bras puis dit d'un ton moins enjoué qu'il y a tout juste quelque instant.

\- Le programme qui m'intéresse le plus se trouve à Rome, et la directrice comme tu as pu le constater est très à cheval sur les règles et j'en passe. Sans le directeur de Londres et d'Oxford, je n'aurais jamais pu avoir cette audition. Tout ça pour dire qu'elle m'a fait comprendre que si je n'avais pas quatre-vingt-dix pourcent de réussite à mes A.S.P.I.C, ce n'était pas la peine de postuler pour son programme, et comment dire, je suis dans la merde.

Je la garde un assez long moment contre moi avant de lui répondre. Inspirant son odeur, profitant de la chaleur de ses mains contre ma nuque, de pouvoir entendre battre son cœur. Je me décolle ensuite légèrement et la regarde dans les yeux, tout en prenant sa main pour l'emmener à la table du salon. Je prends un planning vierge et lui demande très sérieusement.

\- Dis-moi les matières dans lesquels tu as le plus de retard.

Elle sourit tout en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, soupire, grimace et se décide à me répondre. Une demi-heure plus tard, j'ai terminé son planning de révisions plus qu'intensives, qu'elle regarde comme s'il allait se transformer en un animal répugnant.

\- Merci ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi.

\- Ah ! Certains se sont hasardés à y répondre sans y parvenir.

\- Je n'en doute pas, maintenant, laisse-moi te remercier comme il se doit.

Je souris et peu de temps après ses lèvres sont contre les miennes, je la ramène contre moi, pour profiter de ces derniers moments, où il n'y a qu'elle et moi.

Nous sommes samedi et je suis assise sur Valentine sur le canapé de sa chambre de Londres. Je m'amuse à passer mes mains dans ses cheveux en les remontant lentement contre sa nuque. Aujourd'hui, je compte l'emmener voir mes parents et il faudrait déjà qu'on soit parties, mais je peux bien encore continuer mon massage crânien, puis le regard que Valentine me porte est électrisant. Ses pupilles sont dilatées depuis un long moment. Je m'approche vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

\- On va se promener ?

\- Et si on restait là plutôt, répond-t-elle en m'embrassant dans le cou.

\- Il fait beau maintenant Valentine, ce soir, par contre…

\- Hum… d'accord.

Je souris, l'aide à se relever puis après qu'elle ait mis ses lunettes de soleil et attrapé son sac à main, nous allons dehors. En fait, elle n'a aucune idée de la visite chez mes parents… mais je la connais ! Si je l'avertis, elle va s'enfuir en courant ou m'inventer une excuse bidon.

\- On prend le Magicobus ?

\- Moi ? Dans le Magicobus ? Mais tu m'as bien regardée Hermione ?

\- Allez ! J'ai envie de le prendre et on ira plus vite que le taxi ce n'est pas la peine de le proposer.

\- Nan vraiment je ne peux pas, c'est mort.

Je soupire exaspérée par ses principes de gamine aisée puis vais à la recherche d'un taxi. Je ne veux pas arrivée en transplanant dans ma maison car j'aimerais avertir Valentine avant, qu'on soit à l'intérieur de ma maison. Une fois installée, je dis mon adresse le plus doucement possible au chauffeur mais ma copine est préoccupée par sa manucure.

Nous parlons des destinations de vacances qui pourraient être sympa, puis une grosse demi-heure plus tard. Nous sommes devant chez moi. Après la note de taxi réglée, Valentine demande perplexe :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? Où nous as-tu emmenées ?

Je prends sa main doucement.

\- Chez mes parents.

Elle récupère l'usage de sa main, enlève ses lunettes de soleil et dit à moitié hystérique.

\- Chez qui ? Tes parents ? Mais tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Nan ! Nan ! Mais alors là, ce n'est même pas la peine d'insister, je rencontrerai tes parents quand on sera mariées et qu'on aura quatre enfants.

Je souris à moitié amusée par sa dernière déclaration et tente de la rassurer.

\- Tout se passera bien ! Mes parents vont t'adorer.

\- Tu leur as dit tout ce que je t'ai fait ? Tu leur as dit que j'avais brûlé tes livres ? Que je t'avais humilié ? Fait pleurer ?

L'évocation de tels souvenirs ne me fait nullement plaisir. Je hoche la tête pour confirmer ses dires car je ne cache rien à mes parents. Elle applaudit et après son passage à l'état de colère, elle devient triste.

\- Donc ils ne m'aimeront pas Hermione, tout ce qu'ils vont voir, c'est la fille qui t'a fait pleurer. Ils ont dit quoi quand tu leur as dit pour nous d'ailleurs ?

\- Ils ne savent pas que je suis en couple, dis-je la peur au ventre qu'elle transplane devant moi.

\- Donc pour résumer la situation, tu vas annoncer à tes parents, qui pensent toujours que tu es hétérosexuelle, que tu sors avec une fille et que je suis ladite fille ?

\- Oui.

Elle met ses deux mains sur son visage et secoue la tête, prise d'un fou rire nerveux incontrôlable. Si avant j'étais hyper confiante de mes aveux, maintenant, je suis totalement paniquée !

\- Tu vas me tuer, j'espère que tu en es bien consciente. Si je fais de l'hyperventilation, ça sera inutile de chercher la raison ! Je déteste rencontrer les parents.

\- Oui je sais Valentine, mais tu es ma copine et j'aimerais leur dire que tu existes, et que je t'aime.

Elle souffle en esquissant un petit sourire. Je prends de nouveau sa main et relève sa tête pour qu'elle me fasse face et l'embrasse. Alors que j'allais frapper puis entrer tout de suite après, elle me demande inquiète :

\- Et ça va ma tenue ? C'est correct pour tes parents ?

\- Oui, dis-je en rigolant. Hello, c'est moi ! m'écrié-je après avoir refermé la porte.

Valentine n'est clairement pas dans son élément et son regard se balade dans chaque recoin de mon couloir et salon qu'on peut apercevoir. Ma mère arrive, sortant de la cuisine, avec le sourire aux lèvres. Voilà. Je perds mes moyens, Merlin secoue toi Hermione !

\- Vous arrivez pile-poil au bon moment, ton père vient juste de finir la pâtisserie.

Ma copine ne bouge pas et ne s'exprime pas. Elle a ce sourire étrange et crispé qui ne me rassure point. J'omets les présentations de manière intentionnelle et m'avance vers le salon accompagnée de Valentine qui dit dès qu'elle a la moindre occasion.

\- Partons ! Ton père va me couper avec le couteau qui était censé servir pour le gâteau !

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

Nous nous installons à table, mon père a ramené des scones avec du thé puis un gâteau au yaourt et un couteau. Je peux voir Valentine remuer sur la chaise. Mes parents ne disent rien, mais se doutent très bien que je vais leur annoncer quelque chose d'important. Je n'ai jamais omis de présenter les amis que j'ai pu accueillir chez moi, et ma nervosité doit être visible à des kilomètres. Valentine s'amuse avec ses lunettes de soleil.

\- Du sucre avec votre thé ? demande mon père à Valentine.

\- Nan merci, répond-t-elle alors qu'elle le prend toujours sucré.

\- Quelles sont les nouvelles de Poudlard ? Sont-elles bonnes ? Mauvaises ?

J'avale ma salive suite à la question de ma mère qui commence vraiment à se demander qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi. J'ouvre la bouche, puis, la referme.

\- Quelque chose de grave est arrivé ? demande mon père à son tour perturbé.

Je commence la voix tremblante, par la première chose qui me passe par la tête.

\- Plusieurs causes peuvent contribuer directement ou indirectement à l'extinction d'une espèce ou d'un groupe d'espèces. De la même façon que chaque espèce est unique, chaque extinction l'est aussi. Les causes de chacune d'entre elles sont variées. Plus simplement, toute espèce inapte à survivre ou à se reproduire dans son environnement, et incapable de se déplacer jusqu'à un nouvel environnement où elle peut le faire, meurt et s'éteint. Une espèce ne présentant normalement pas de risque d'extinction peut disparaître subitement lors d'événements particulièrement graves, comme lorsqu'une pollution rend l'ensemble de son habitat invivable ; à l'inverse, le phénomène d'extinction peut se dérouler progressivement sur des milliers ou des millions d'années, par exemple lorsqu'une espèce perd graduellement l'avantage dans la compétition pour la nourriture ou l'espace face à des espèces mieux adaptées.

Mes parents me regardent comme si j'avais débarqué d'une autre planète et Valentine se retient de rire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai été raconté ? Je garde le silence, n'osant plus prononcer un mot.

\- Pour clarifier le petit discours de votre fille quelque peu hors-sujet mais tout de même intéressant, nous sommes ici car Hermione…

Elle se stoppe dans son récit et tourne la tête vers moi. Je prends sa main dans la mienne et dit enfin :

\- Je vous présente ma copine, c'est Valentine.

Ma mère repose sa tasse de thé et mon père émet un petit sourire.

\- Et bien on peut dire que c'est une nouvelle ! commence ma mère, mais qui ne nous surprend pas pour tout avouer.

\- Ah oui ?

\- En effet, rétorque mon père, nous avons bien remarqué que tu étais étourdie à chaque fois que tu as pu venir à la maison, puis, tu parlais beaucoup de cette amie sans jamais la nommer, avec ce fameux regard pétillant, et je devine maintenant que tu avais un peu peur de notre réaction ? Si on apprenait que tu parlais de Valentine Silverwood ?

Ma copine resserre ma main quand mon père se saisit du couteau.

\- Et donc, vous n'êtes pas déçus ?

Ma mère fronce les sourcils et répond énergiquement.

\- Mais bien sûr que non Hermione ! Nous sommes fière de toi, nous l'avons toujours été, et nous le seront toujours. Nous t'aimons pour ce que tu es.

J'appose ma main libre sur ma bouche et quelques larmes arrivent tout de suite. Je savais au fond de moi que mes parents m'accepteraient, mais je ne pouvais enlever cette petite crainte que le résultat soit autre. Mon cœur s'allège et je me sens beaucoup mieux. Nous échangeons encore quelques phrases et Valentine se sentant un petit plus à l'aise, demande.

\- Vous dîtes que Hermione vous parlait de moi avec le regard pétillant, et c'était quand exactement ?

\- Avant les vacances de Noël me semble-t-il.

Elle remercie ma mère et continue de manger en silence. Le reste de l'après-midi se passe plutôt bien et quand je repère que Valentine est en train de saturer, nous rentrons, mais avant, je l'emmène en haut, pour qu'elle voie ma chambre.

\- Bah mon Dieu, je savais que ta chambre ici allait être pire que celle de Poudlard, mais merde. Tu es tellement méthodique ! Incroyable et donc, tu as commencé à t'intéresser à moi avant Noël hein ? me demande-t-elle sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles et donc, mariée et quatre enfants hein ?

\- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Je souris et capture ses lèvres.

.

Alors que j'étais en train de réviser mes cours de Potions à la bibliothèque, je relève la tête quand je vois Valentine arriver vers nous. Une fois auprès de Clémence, Lucy et de moi, elle dit assez rapidement :

\- Je vais devoir m'absenter ce week-end, je dois aller en Allemagne. Je rentrerai dimanche soir et partirai demain matin très tôt.

Clémence se contente de juste répondre un « Ok » tristounet mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour moi, Allemagne est égal à Caileigh et je m'inquiète. Non pas que je sois jalouse ou quoi que ce soit mais, voilà. Elle se rapproche de moi pour m'embrasser sur le front et je lui demande :

\- Pourquoi vous allez là-bas ?

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure, j'ai l'impression qu'elle est pris dans un débat intérieur.

\- Je lui ai promis de l'accompagner faire un truc, j'aimerais vraiment te dire de quoi il s'agit mais ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire, c'est personnel.

Je hoche la tête et lâche son bras. Elle dit rapidement quelque chose à Clémence puis s'en va. J'ai soudainement le cœur lourd. Je lâche ma plume et prends ma tête dans mes mains pour me calmer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'idée de la savoir loin de moi, avec une fille, me met dans cet état-là, pourtant, il faut bien que je m'y habitue. Si elle réussit son challenge, elle ira étudier pendant trois ans à Rome. Trois longues années et j'appréhende plus que tout nos années d'études supérieures. La distance sera à coup sûr un obstacle qui nous fera du tort.

Je suis tellement concentrée sur un point que je fixe au loin que je sens à peine la main sur mon épaule, quand cette même main, passe sur ma nuque, un frisson sillonne ma colonne vertébrale et je sais qui c'est. Je pivote sur ma chaise pour lui faire face.

\- Tu te rends compte que j'ai fait demi-tour pour revenir te voir, dans cet espace maudit. J'espère que tu notes l'effort.

Je rigole puis lui fais sans doute le câlin le plus long que j'ai pu lui faire.

* * *

**Et voilà, un chapitre de plus au compteur. Je sais du coup du monde moldu, sorryyyy. **

**Le prochain chapitre est " spécial " et je vous laisserai le découvrir dans deux semaines ! Bon week-end in advance ! . :). **

**PS : Je publie avec un petit jour de retard et j'ai une excuse du tonnerre ! J'allais poster hier soir, il me restait deux pourcent, je pensais y arriver mais nan. Et mon chargeur resté en haut, semblait se trouver au Canada sur le moment. xD du coup voilà. **


	40. Mea-Culpa

**Helloooooooooooo ! Il y'a des jours comme ça, où blablater ne sert à rien. Surtout quand on a du retard. x)**

**MissHarpie : **Merci pour ton commentaire et d'avoir apprécié ce chapitre. :)

**OoO-RED-OoO : **Tant mieux que le coming-out des parents t'aies fait rire, une scène que j'ai écris un peu au dernier moment, donc je suis contente. Merci pour ta review. :)

**Le Cerf : **Ah super si tu as plus aimé ce chapitre, ça me fait plaisir et je comprends que la relation entre Val et Cai puisse être dérangeante. Merci pour ton avis en tout cas. :) ( j'aime bien ton pseudo ;))

**Craspouille : **Hé mais il n'y a pas que des sushis dans un Jap' ! x) Bon après honnêtement je me suis décidée après avoir écris cette scène et j'ai un peu zappé.. Donc oui, même si je le marque pas clairement, elles mangeaient des trop bons sushis aux saumons. *-* Merci pour ta review ! bisous :)

**Cottigny : **Do I need to tell you what's obvious ?

* * *

**Résumé** : Valentine a toujours un peu de mal concernant son statut de couple. Suite à une lettre de son défunt grand-père, elle décide de postuler dans son école de musique, qu'elle avait mis de côté. Elle avoue à sa mère que son frère et sa soeur savent pour cette histoire avec le tueur. Elle parvient à avoir la discussion qu'elle désirerait tant avoir avec Caileigh concernant ses supposés sentiments pour elle, et elle cherche toujours autant Lucy. La musique lui permet de continuer de se rapprocher de sa soeur et Valentine rencontre pour la première fois Paul depuis qu'elle sait qu'il est son père.

Hermione continue de suivre son programme de révision intensive à l'approche des A.S.P.I.C. Après une légère dispute avec sa copine, elle encourage celle-ci à s'entraîner suite à la convocation à l'audition dans son école de musique. Suite à ce moment stressant mais positif, Hermione décide d'emmener Valentine chez ses parents afin de la présenter. Valentine annonce ensuite qu'elle partira en Allemagne avec Caileigh, ramenant à la surface la peur d'Hermione concernant l'aptitude de sa copine à être trop proche des filles.

**Pour bien situer, ça reprend juste après la fin du précédent chapitre. **

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

Merci à** Mynock **pour la relecture du chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUARANTE : MEA-CULPA**

**Lucy Wayne  
**

Victor a l'air soucieux, il commence à faire des caresses sur l'avant-bras de sa copine d'une manière assez étrange. Hermione rature une phrase précédemment écrite sur son parchemin. Clémence me semble aussi concentrée, comme d'habitude, et moi j'essaye de bosser, me laissant rapidement distraire. Parce qu'on a déjà bossé trois heures à la bibliothèque, et voilà qu'on y est encore. Je préfèrerais qu'on s'amuse. J'en ai trop marre !

L'heure du couvre-feu se rapproche dangereusement. Il ne reste plus que dix minutes, mais de toute façon avoir une préfète en chef comme copine, permet de faire pratiquement tout ce qu'on veut.

Ginny pose une question :

\- Valentine n'est toujours pas là, il y avait quelque chose de particulier de prévu après son cours de musique ?

Personne ne répond, elles sont tellement concentrées c'est dingue. Alors que j'allais répondre quelque chose, elle s'énerve.

\- Hermione !

\- Oui ?

\- Valentine avait un rendez-vous avec des amis ou ?

Elle regarde l'heure sur sa montre et fronce ses sourcils.

\- Elle ne m'a rien dit qui laissait supposer que c'était le cas, elle ne devrait plus tarder, je pense.

\- Ok, bon on la verra un autre jour alors, on y va Victor ?

Il hoche la tête et il commence à rassembler leurs affaires pendant ce temps-là, Ginny va dans la salle de bains. Je me remets dans ma lecture tout en m'amusant avec les cheveux de Clémence. Elle va plus ou moins bien, si on prend en compte les derniers évèneents avec sa famille. J'expire doucement, si j'avais été à la place de Valentine quand elle s'est retrouvée devant la mère de ma copine, je pense que je ne me serais pas contentée d'un sort aussi neutre. Sa mère mériterait bien pire que la prison.

Je laisse un bisou mouillé sur la joue de Clémence ce qui la fait sourire. La savoir heureuse, me rend heureuse. Je regarde de nouveau ces chères notes de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Voyons, passer autant de temps à réviser cette matière serait stupide. Tout en sachant qu'on est quatre pour l'épreuve. C'est prendre un risque de laisser reposer son sort sur les autres, mais j'ai plus important à revoir, comme la Botanique. Pour vouloir être Medicomage, les connaissances dans ce domaine sont plus qu'importantes et quasiment infini, et avoir un Optimal constituerait un réel accomplissement personnel. Je relève la tête quand j'ai l'impression que Clémence m'a parlée mais non, elle marmonne toute seule. Mon Dieu, que quelque chose vienne changer l'ambiance de la soirée ! N'importe quoi !

**Valentine Silverwood **

Je soupire de satisfaction une fois que l'on a fini de jouer. Maintenant… les révisions. D'après Hermione, si je m'en tiens à son planning et que je fournis un réel effort, tout devrait bien se passer. Je suis douée, et retiens assez rapidement ce que j'apprends, quand j'ai envie de le retenir. Mais là est tout le problème car je n'arriverai jamais à apprécier l'Histoire de la Magie. Jamais. Et pour avoir quatre-vingt dix pour-cent de résultat optimal, je ne peux me permettre de ne chier qu'une matière. Bref, tout cela commence à m'agacer. Si je pouvais me défouler sur quelqu'un, ça me détendrait. J'espère que demain j'arriverais à me contrôler et que je ne pleurerai pas mon grand-père. Caileigh a besoin de moi pour être forte, pas pour pleurer comme une merde.

\- Valentine tu sais pourquoi ta sœur n'était pas là ce soir ?

Je range tranquillement mon violon dans son étui puis lève les yeux vers Carolyn. Maintenant qu'elle a compris que ma sœur n'était nullement une menace, nos entraînements sont devenus vraiment plaisant et Rachel s'affirme un peu plus chaque jour. Même si elle a encore du mal à envoyer chier Will, mais bon.

\- Nan aucune idée, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de louper une répétition pourtant.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait rendez-vous avec un Benjamin après le diner. Le mec de Poufsouffle je crois, j'étais occupé avec Mila.

Toujours à sortir avec sa gamine à ce que je vois. C'est bizarre de le voir si investi dans une relation, enfin, il pourrait penser la même chose de moi. J'ajoute :

\- Ok on se voit demain à la même heure ?

Will hoche la tête et Carolyn me suit. À peine sortie de ma salle de cours, je parcours quelques mètres et ouvre une porte. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et heureusement pour moi, il se trouve que j'ai la carte de Potter dans mon sac. Hermione voulait que pour une fois, je vérifie que les préfets fassent bien leurs rondes. Ce qui m'a amené à penser que quand je disparais au beau milieu de la nuit pour aller discuter avec mon frère ou Caileigh, elle peut le savoir. Après avoir dit la phrase escomptée, je cherche Rachel parmi tous ces points et je fais abstraction de la réaction de Carolyn. Elle n'est nulle part dans le château ce qui n'est pas logique, vu l'heure qu'il est. Je ne pense pas, connaissant ma sœur pour son respect des règles, qu'elle se soit aventurée dehors. Pourtant, je regarde aux alentours et tout de suite mon regard tombe sur leurs noms.

\- Tu vas bien Valentine ?

Après avoir soupiré je réponds :

\- J'exagère un peu nan ? Enfin elle a le droit de louper un cours de musique pour aller s'amuser avec ce Benjamin qui m'énerve mais, pourquoi alors je n'arrive pas à me débarrasser de cette sensation ?

\- Bah, on a qu'à aller voir, tu vérifies que tout va bien puis tu fais demi-tour. Ni vu ni connu.

Je range la carte dans mon sac et récupère mon étui.

\- Par contre le couvre-feu commence dans une demi-heure.

\- Et ? Je m'en contre fous, oui bon j'ai compris, marche plus vite alors !

Je sais qu'elle dit ceci pour moi mais je commence à paniquer. Je n'arrive plus à marcher vite, donc je commence à courir le plus rapidement possible. Ce n'est pas évidemment avec mes deux poids morts mais qu'importe. Après mûre réflexion, Rachel ne se serait jamais permis de rater un cours de musique et encore moins de sortir dehors à cette heure-ci. Il se passe vraiment quelque chose de pas normal.

Une fois à l'extérieur, après avoir repris ma respiration, je m'avance vers la zone où ils étaient sur la carte. Peut-être après dix minutes de marche, pourquoi ils sont allés aussi loin ? On les trouve. Alors que j'allais m'avancer directement vers eux, Carolyn met son bras devant moi, m'empêchant d'avancer.

\- Rappelle-toi ce que j'ai dit, tu constates et là je ne vois rien d'incriminant, ils s'embrassent juste. Avec beaucoup d'entrain…beaucoup trop. Mais attends une minute elle se débat ou c'est moi ?

Il ne m'en faut pas plus pour lâcher ce qui se trouvait dans mes mains pour courir vers eux. Une fois à quelques centimètres, les dires de Carolyn se confirment, elle n'est pas du tout consentante ! Putain. J'agrippe l'épaule de machin et lui colle mon poing sur sa mâchoire. Mon Dieu ça fait mal, je n'ai jamais le temps d'enlever mes bagues avant d'aller frapper ces incapables et utiliser ma baguette n'est pas ce qui me soulagera. Trucmuche s'effondre sur le sol en émettant un bruit sourd.

Je n'ai pas le temps de plus me plaindre, car je porte mon attention sur Rachel, elle pleure et cache comme elle le peut son buste en essayant de reboutonner sa chemise, mais ses mains tremblent. J'attrape l'une d'elle et la décale, là mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mon cerveau.

Ce ne sont pas des marques qui ont été faites ce soir, nan, des hématomes ayant cette couleur datent de plusieurs jours. J'inspire nerveusement et tout mon corps se met à trembler. Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait à ma sœur ?! Des flashs du souvenir de Paul me reviennent en mémoire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces connards à s'en prendre à nous hein ? Toujours en forçant, en utilisant leur force pour obtenir, ce qu'on ne veut pas leur donner, notre consentement ! Je sens quelque chose contre ma jambe et avant que je ne saisisse ce qu'il se passe tellement je suis perturbée, je me retrouve sur le sol.

\- Si tu crois que tu vas réussir à m'arrêter, tu rêves salle conne, ici tu n'es rien !

Son regard contre le mien me déstabilise, il agrippe ma gorge et je peux percevoir Rachel se faire expulser pour atterrir lourdement sur le sol, dans une tentative de me venir en aide.

Où est Carolyn ?!

\- _Expelliarmus_ !

J'arrive à tourner la tête étant donné qu'il a dû relâcher la pression contre ma gorge pour lancer le sort et Carolyn s'avance vers lui en courant, n'ayant plus sa baguette. Il est un peu déstabilisé une fois qu'elle le percute et j'arrive à récupérer l'usage de mes deux mains, putain il est trop lourd ! Je prends un coup sans trop savoir comment et ma bouche se remplit d'un liquide à l'atroce goût de fer. Pourquoi Rachel ne se relève pas ?! Pourquoi j'ai mis ma baguette dans mon putain de sac ?!

Il arrive à atteindre Carolyn en plein dans l'estomac et elle est obligée de se courber en deux, c'est maintenant ou jamais, quand il reporte son attention sur moi, je propulse ma tête contre la sienne. Le choc me fait littéralement retomber en arrière et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de gémir de douleur. C'était comme si j'avais foncé droit dans un mur et j'ai l'impression d'entendre un sifflement aiguë. Un poids immense s'enlève de mon corps et après avoir porté ma main à ma tête et sans chercher plus loin, j'abats mes poings contre son visage, je veux qu'il souffre, qu'il endure ce qu'il a fait à Rachel.

Je n'arrive plus à distinguer son visage, trop de sang le parsème, il a arrêté de bouger depuis quelques secondes mais je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter, qu'il crève ce salle chien ! Je sens quelque chose sur mon épaule, instinctivement j'envoie balader mon coude en arrière pour qu'on me laisse, je n'ai pas fini de m'occuper de monsieur ! D'un coup je me retrouve expulsé au loin. Un nouveau gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Je me relève difficilement et trouve Carolyn en face de moi.

\- Calme-toi c'est bon il ne lui fera plus rien Valentine ! Respire calmement s'il te plaît, calme-toi !

Ce n'est pas en hurlant que j'arriverai à le faire ! Où est ma sœur ! Avant que je ne me mette à faire quelque chose de regrettable, elle arrive dans mon champ de vision. Un sanglot nerveux me prend, elle a reboutonné sa chemise mais je n'arrive pas pour autant à faire disparaitre les marques sur son ventre. Je ferme les yeux mais c'est pire. Je porte mes mains contre mon visage et là, je suis prise d'un spasme. Cette odeur nauséabonde. Mes mains sont rouges. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

**Ginny Weasley**

Après m'être passée de l'eau sur le visage pour me réveiller un peu, je retourne dans le salon pour dire au revoir à mes amis. J'enfile ma veste sur le dos et alors que je m'apprêtais à hisser mon sac de cours sur mon épaule. On entend des coups en provenance du tableau de l'entrée, comme si quelqu'un essayait d'enter de force ici. Victor se lève et peu de temps après, Carolyn déboule dans le salon, essoufflée, des mèches de cheveux n'étant pas à la bonne place. Inconsciemment, je lâche la lanière de mon sac.

\- J'ai besoin de vous, vous deux surtout !

Elle pointe du doigt Clémence et Hermione, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé avec Valentine ?

J'entends vaguement un livre tomber sur le sol, des paroles prononcées à la va-vite. Ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que je cours après Carolyn, Victor à mes côtés. Quand nous arrivons dehors, j'ai l'impression d'assister à une scène de crime, il y a un corps allongé par terre, seul. Même à cette distance, je peux clairement distinguer le sang sur son visage. Carolyn se met alors à crier.

\- Ou sont-elles passées ?!

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Carolyn ? On dirait qu'il y eut un passage à tabac ! Se met à dire Clémence en se tenant la tête.

\- Merlin mais c'est Valentine qui a fait ça ? Où est-elle Carolyn ?! Tu l'as laissée toute seule !

\- Pour d'abord répondre à Clémence, oui elle l'a frappé et deuxièmement Hermione, calme-toi ! Elle était avec Rachel quand je suis partie.

Sans que quelqu'un ai pu rajouter quoi que ce soit d'autre, Victor s'éloigne du groupe et se rapproche de la personne se trouvant par terre. Je le suis. Il s'agenouille ensuite à côté de lui et je fais la même chose. Il porte l'une de ses mains tremblantes à sa carotide. Victor relève la tête en soupirant.

\- Il faut le soigner, même ce n'était pas la faute de ma sœur, elle est concernée. Cette fois-ci, c'est la fin pour elle si on ne fait rien. Après tout ce qu'elle a vécu cette année en partie à cause de moi, je ne la laisserai pas se faire renvoyer.

\- Oui mais comment ?

Victor n'a pas le temps de me répondre qu'un haussement de voix se fait entendre. Je me relève et me retourne vers eux, j'ai l'impression qu'ils vont se jeter dessus.

\- Tu aurais dû l'en empêcher ! Elle est Merlin sait où maintenant et je n'imagine même pas dans quel état !

\- Mais tu crois que j'ai fait quoi Clémence ? Que je jouais aux échecs pendant la scène ? C'est facile de se la ramener après les faits !

\- Calmez-vous toutes les deux ! S'interpose Hermione, vous crier dessus ne nous feras pas avancer les choses ! Elles sont forcément dans les parages, je vais aller chercher la carte d'Harry…

\- Mais oui Hermione ! coupe Carolyn. On l'a déjà ! Elle est dans son sac, c'est comme ça qu'on a trouvé Rachel et le sac à merde.

Hermione se précipite sur le-dit sac et en ressort la carte. On se met directement à chercher non loin de nos prénoms et Clémence est la plus rapide.

\- Là !

\- Mais comment elles ont fait pour déjà être à ce niveau de la forêt interdite ?

Carolyn répond la première à Lucy :

\- On s'en fout Lucy ! Bon il faut aller les chercher je...

\- J'y vais, coupe Victor, j'irai plus vite que vous et on a besoin que les têtes restent ici pour soigner ce mec !

Je prends la parole avant tout le monde, hors de question que Victor aille dans la forêt tout seul.

\- Tu n'iras sûrement pas seul !

\- J'irai avec lui, ma copine est déstabilisée et… il faut que j'y aille, je ne peux pas attendre ici !

Je hoche la tête et pendant qu'ils se mettent en route en ayant pris la carte pour s'aider, Clémence prend la parole après avoir consulté sa montre.

\- Bon, il est vingt-deux heures trente, il va falloir être rapides et consciencieux, personne ne doit nous voir. Harry et Drago font la ronde ce soir ainsi que - elle claque des doigts avec l'une de ses mains comme pour s'aider à se rappeler - que deux autres paires de préfets, mais si eux ils vous voient vous aurez une sanction. J'ai cru comprendre qu'il fallait s'occuper de ses blessures ? Sans ingrédients et matériaux c'est impossible et honnêtement, si Valentine l'a frappé à ce point c'est qu'il le méritait donc, je vais pratiquer un sort de désillusion, personne ne verra ses marques mais elles seront bien réelles. Vous êtes d'accord ?

Tout le monde hoche la tête à l'affirmative.

J'ai croisé Rachel et Benjamin avant de rejoindre Hermione, c'était comme si dans son regard, elle appelait à l'aide. J'étais bien trop préoccupée à aller retrouver Victor, pour prendre la peine de simplement lui demander comment elle allait.

**Victor Silverwood **

C'est la deuxième fois que je m'arrête pour permettre à Hermione de me rattraper, j'en profite pour reprendre mon souffle et consulter la carte, nous y sommes presque. Lorsqu'elle arrive à mon niveau, je reprends ma course et m'assure cette fois-ci qu'Hermione se trouve plus près de moi, après tout nous sommes dans la forêt. Mon cœur bat la chamade, j'ai vraiment peur. L'état dans lequel se trouve ce mec ne présage rien de bon concernant ma sœur. Hermione manque de tomber et je la rattrape de justesse. Après avoir revérifié la carte, nous repartons.

Soudain, nous voyons enfin de la lumière mais elle est encore assez éloignée de nous. Hermione est prise d'un relent d'énergie et accélére notre course. J'arrive à percevoir Rachel supplier Valentine de revenir. Quand nous arrivons au niveau de Rachel, je donne la carte à Hermione et accélère mon allure pour rattraper Valentine. J'y suis presque, tout mon corps me fait mal à force de courir de façon désordonnée, j'ai un poing de côté mais je la vois enfin et je ne compte pas m'arrêter. Si je me jette sur elle, je vais juste lui faire du mal et de même si je lui lance un sort. L'appeler ne servirait à rien.

Au gré d'un ultime effort, je la dépasse légèrement et la prends dans mes bras. Nous nous écroulons sur le sol et quelque chose de pointu me rendre dans le bas du dos. Je hurle de douleur mais l'important est que je la tiens dans mes bras.

\- Valentine je suis là, je suis là.

Un court instant je n'arrive qu'à percevoir nos respirations saccadées puis, j'arrive à me rendre compte qu'elle tremble et que ses poings qui sont prêts de mon visage empestent le sang. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit partie. Elle s'exprime comme si elle me parlait à moi alors que c'est plus à elle qu'elle le fait.

\- Je cherchais de l'eau, il fallait que j'enlève cette odeur, cette odeur de mort je…

\- Ne te justifie pas c'est bon.

\- Il lui a fait du mal, physiquement. Je ne pouvais pas ne rien faire. J'arrivais plus à m'arrêter, j'ai bien vu qu'il était hors-jeu à un moment donné mais je n'y arrivais pas, pas après ce qu'on a vu dans la pensine, pas après…

\- Chut, chut.

Après avoir laissé échappé un sanglot, elle reste blottie contre mon torse. Je me relève légèrement en pensant qu'elle allait suivre mon mouvement, mais elle ne fait rien qui y ressemble. Je la fais rouler à côté de moi, puis la récupère. Je commence à marcher vers les lumières qui se rapprochent de plus en plus de notre direction. Mon dos me lance sérieusement.

Étant donné que ma sœur s'accroche à mon cou comme si sa vie en dépendait, je n'arrive à la porter qu'avec l'aide de l'une de mes mains, et, j'ai juste le temps de lever ma main libre vers Hermione et Rachel pour essayer de leur faire comprendre de ne pas arriver en criant, que je la remets contre son buste. Je crois que c'est plus qu'un coup que j'ai pris, j'ai l'impression de sentir un liquide couler le long de mon dos.

\- Valentine ! Tu vas bien ?

Elle bouge juste sa tête mais je ne pense pas que c'est un geste qu'on peut interpréter comme pour un oui ou pour un non. Voyant qu'Hermione n'obtient pas de réponse et devinant ce qu'elle compte faire. Je me penche légèrement pour lui permettre de déposer un baiser sur la tempe de ma sœur. Nous reprenons notre marche silencieuse.

Je commence sérieusement à fatiguer. À bout, je dépose ma sœur contre le tronc d'un arbre et alors que je m'éloignais, elle attrape le col de ma chemine.

\- Où est ma sœur ?

Je me tourne autant que me le permet la prise de ma sœur et une fois que j'ai établis le contact visuel avec Rachel, je l'appelle d'une vague de la main. Une fois auprès de nous et agenouillée, notre sœur reprend la parole :

\- Rachel depuis combien de temps ça dure ?

Elle échange un regard nerveux avec moi avant de répondre.

\- Euh une semaine.

Valentine expire et je remarque enfin qu'elle se frotte les mains avec insistance.

\- Putain dès le début je ne l'ai pas blairé ton mec, dès le début ! Pour être un blaireau c'en est un mon Dieu ! Bon, on finira cette conversation plus tard, quand j'attendrai la calèche pour m'emmener à la gare.

\- Tu ne seras pas renvoyé Valentine.

\- Si tu crois que je vais me contenter de faire du chantage à ce gros enfoiré tu rêves ! Je veux qu'il soit renvoyé et qu'il pourrisse dans une cellule ! Rachel est encore mineure, il risque gros. Puis on ne s'attaque pas aux femmes, on ne brutalise pas les gens sans raison.

Alors que j'allais répondre quelque chose pour lui faire changer d'avis, une main sur mon épaule m'empêche de le faire. Valentine s'exprime en murmurant :

\- Hermione.

C'était comme si elle prenait enfin conscience qu'elle était avec nous depuis le début et non pas depuis deux secondes. Elle se relève et fond en larmes dans ses bras.

**Hermione Granger **

\- Je suis désolée, je suis désolée, je suis désolée.

Ses paroles répétées inlassablement au creux de mon oreille pétrifient le sang qui coule dans mes veines. J'expire difficilement, j'ai eu tellement peur. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que Benjamin a fait à Rachel, mais j'ai ma petite idée, pour que Valentine s'emporte de cette manière. Elle resserre de plus en plus son étreinte à la limite de m'étouffer.

\- Valentine, je ne partirai pas…

Ses mots se transforment en murmure et elle arrête de me serrer aussi fort. Un raclement de gorge me fait dégager de son étreinte, mais je garde fermement sa main dans la mienne, de peur qu'elle parte en courant.

\- Il voudrait mieux qu'on remonte.

J'acquiesce et nous reprenons la marche. Dix minutes après, nous retrouvons nos camarades, Benjamin est maintenant debout mais aucune trace de violence n'est présente sur son visage. Je sens Valentine s'agiter à côté de moi. Elle me broie la main.

\- Mais vous l'avez soigné !

\- Avant de t'énerver Valentine, laisse-moi t'exposer pourquoi.

Elle soupire et Clémence nous explique donc pourquoi.

\- D'accord très bien, mais on va tout de suite voir le directeur, Rachel le sac à merde et moi ! Il ne va pas s'en tirer comme ça !

Soudainement, Rachel se met en face de sa sœur, suite à sa réponse. Ses yeux sont rougis et elle n'arrive pas à tenir en place.

\- Écoute-moi, j'apprécie ce que tu as fait ce soir, mais il y a un autre moyen de régler cette histoire sans que tu sois impliquée d'accord ? Tu veux bien m'écouter ?

Elle hoche la tête.

\- On ira voir le directeur mais que lui et moi, il paiera ne t'inquiète pas. Et si il énonce ton implication, tu viendras d'accord ? Tu n'es obligée d'être là. Les… marques que j'ai sur le corps parleront d'elles même.

Valentine prend sa sœur dans ses bras et j'ai l'impression qu'elle lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille. Je récupère les affaires de ma copine et Lucy ferme la marche.

Apparemment, Clémence aurait la carte pour nous guider et éviter les professeurs puis les préfets. Arrivés au deuxième étage, Clémence accompagne Rachel et Benjamin chez le Directeur, Carolyn y va aussi. Après, Victor et Ginny rentrent avec la carte, quant à Lucy, Valentine et moi, nous prenons la direction de mes dortoirs. Nous arrivons sans mal. Nous aurions pu être là bien avant si Valentine n'avait pas essayé de rebrousser le chemin et d'aller à la rencontre du Directeur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut-être têtue des fois. Sans tarder je me dirige dans la salle de bains. Valentine s'installe sur le rebord de la baignoire et commence à se frotter les mains. Elle est impatiente et je me demande si j'arriverai à la faire attendre calmement ici. Je regarde mes mains et j'ai quelques traces rouges. Après me les être lavées, j'attrape un gant et m'installe à coté de ma copine.

Je pose d'abord l'une de mes mains sur les siennes pour qu'elle arrête son geste nerveux, puis j'enlève ses bagues qu'on entend à peine se poser sur le bord du lavabo. Elle grimace à chaque fois mais ne dit rien. Elle garde les yeux fermés et doit sans doute faire le vide dans son esprit. Une fois que ses mains sont propres, je peux voir que la plupart de ses phalanges sont abîmées et que l'une de ses bagues lui a laissé une vilaine marque autour du doigt, mes mots dépassent ma pensée :

\- Tu l'as vraiment cogné à outrance.

Elle déglutit difficilement puis ouvre les yeux.

\- Je sais, mes mains me font un mal de chien et si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésiter.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il l'a frappé ?

Elle soupire et me raconte absolument tout. Elle a un peu de mal à trouver ses mots mais je pense sincèrement que ma présence l'aide. Quand elle a fini, je rince le gant et cette fois-ci, je l'appose sur l'extrémité de sa lèvre. Elle serre les dents.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il faut faire pour soigner ma blessure ?

Si elle ne fixait pas avec tant d'insistance mes lèvres, je dois l'avouer, j'aurais mis un peu de temps à deviner mais là, elle me mâche le travail.

\- Un bisou magique.

\- Un ? Des milliers oui !

Je ne tarde pas à exécuter sa demande. Elle soupire ensuite, et ses yeux se remplissent progressivement de larmes. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir la soulager, l'aider et surtout, je n'aime pas quand elle utilise la force pour s'interposer. Il existe des manières tellement plus fortes pour faire passer un message, une émotion ou encore une idée, que de battre son adversaire. Valentine m'a blessée, sans jamais lever la main sur moi, « juste » en utilisant le pouvoir des mots.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne doucement et pose ma tête contre son épaule. Je n'ai tellement pas envie d'être séparée d'elle, mais je ne peux pas l'empêcher de partir à Rome, en Allemagne. J'espère que Clémence arrivera à gérer la situation, et qu'elle ne sera pas renvoyée. Il ne manquerait plus que ça.

**Caileigh Shiver **

Après avoir soupiré, longuement, je range mon livre de cours dans mon sac puis me rallonge sur le dos. L'esprit à présent pleins d'images de plantes, je continue de les visualiser pour bien les mémoriser. Malheureusement peu de temps après, une toute autre sorte de dessins apparaissent sous mes rétines. Ma mémoire photographique qui m'est d'une grande aide pour les devoirs, m'horripile lorsqu'elle me serre à me souvenir dans le moindre détail de ça. Ces cadavres.

Je ferme fortement les yeux comme si ça allait suffire à faire disparaître mon chagrin, mais rien n'y fait. Il le faut, il le faut, il le faut. Je ne suis pas encore prête, je n'ai pas compris. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ça m'est arrivé à moi, pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi j'ai survécu et pas elle ? Pourquoi elle n'est tout simplement pas là avec moi... J'espère que demain j'arriverai à tourner la page et ne pas ouvrir de nouveau un nouveau livre.

À bout, de tout le temps ressentir cette frustration en moi, je me relève et enfile ma veste à la va-vite dans ma hâte de descendre à la bibliothèque. Bien évidemment pas la grande, pas celle qui contient des milliers d'ouvrages plus glauques les uns que les autres, non, celle dont on dispose dans notre salle commune. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais c'est mieux que rien. J'ai déjà lu tous mes ouvrages, des centaines de fois, en allemand, en anglais mais rien. À aucun moment je n'ai réussi à trouver un élément, une notion qui expliquerait clairement pourquoi ce phénomène ce produit. Ce putain de phénomène rarissime ! En attendant de trouver mes réponses qui ne viendront probablement jamais, je lis, je tourne les nombreuses pages et je regarde des images à glacer le sang. Parce que, ce qu'il m'est arrivé, est intolérable.

Mes parents n'ont jamais voulu me parler, m'expliquer, me conseiller aussi longtemps que j'en avais besoin. J'étais qu'une gamine quand c'est arrivé. Quand mes maux de tête ont commencé. Je me rappel très bien d'un craquage, j'étais en train de faire les boutiques pour m'acheter une nouvelle robe parce que, Alex m'avait enfin invité à sortir. C'était le plus craquant des garçons de ma classe. Je me rappelle encore de la sensation contre mes joues, cette chaleur qui m'avait envahie d'un coup. Mein gott **_mon Dieu. _**Que ce temps semble si loin. J'y étais allée avec ma meilleure amie Kiera, comme d'habitude.

J'étais en train de tendre un billet pour payer la vendeuse quand j'ai dû subitement tout lâcher, mon portable, l'argent, mon sac, tout est tombé par terre. J'avais l'impression qu'on m'avait enfoncé très doucement, une multitude de lames (de multiples lames) dans le crâne. Et si seulement le pire était passé. Oh non, ce que j'ai ressenti ce jour là, fut dérisoire par rapport aux autres mois. Parce que oui, j'ai mis des mois à en parler à ma mère, je voulais gérer ceci moi-même comme une grande. À la limite de me bourrer de médicaments mais oui, je pensais détenir la solution. Que ça allait passer. J'ai tellement été stupide. Mais dans tout le cas, le mal été déjà fait.

**Rachel Conor **

Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße, **_Merde, merde, merde,_** mon père va m'étriper. Comment j'ai pu me laisser embarquer dans cette histoire. Et Valentine, Mein gott, **_mon Dieu_**, elle est incontrôlable quand elle s'énerve. Heureusement que son amie Carolyn était là. Je crois qu'elle serait encore en train de frapper Benjamin à l'heure qu'il est. J'étais complément tétanisée. Un horrible frisson me parcourt l'échine. Et si Carolyn n'était pas intervenue, ma sœur se serait-elle arrêtée ?

Nous arrivons bientôt au bureau du Directeur et j'appréhende beaucoup. Mon cœur ne s'est toujours pas calmer et je suis toujours à deux doigts de faire une crise de panique. Valentine a réussi où j'ai échoué, certes je n'aurais pas réglé cette histoire avec de la violence mais au moins elle s'est interposée, pour moi. Je suis vraiment pitoyable quand même. J'ai honte et j'aimerais juste disparaître.

J'essaye de ne pas croiser le regard de Benjamin mais ce n'est pas évident. S'il pouvait juste partir, loin, très loin de moi, je m'en porterais que mieux.

J'entre la dernière dans le bureau circulaire du Directeur. La première fois que je suis venue ici, c'était pour mon inscription. J'ai n'ai vu aucun élève puisque c'était pendant les grandes vacances, juste avant qu'on parte pour les États-Unis. Je n'oublierai jamais cette journée, le jour où je voulais être n'importe qui, sauf moi.

J'avale ma salive difficilement. Clémence a heureusement pris la parole. Je n'en suis pas capable. Une fois qu'elle a fini, le Directeur se tourne vers moi et attend que je m'exprime. Par quoi je commence ? Tout avait si bien commencé pourtant, il s'est intéressé à moi, à mes hobbies, à ce que je n'aimais pas puis la fameuse nuit a failli se passer, sauf que voilà, je ne couche pas dans une salle de classe ou dans les toilettes. Hors, monsieur n'a pas apprécié que je le repousse, la deuxième, puis la troisième fois. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je me suis persuadée que ça allait lui passer, cette obsession, mais non. Je comptais mettre un terme à tout cela ce soir avant qu'il ne me prenne par surprise et commence à m'embrasser de force et, sincèrement, j'espère vraiment qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de me violer.

\- Miss Conor ?

Non parce que là, c'était bon. Traumatisée pour le restant de mes jours. À seize ans. Comme cette pauvre Harper.

\- Miss Conor vous m'entendez ?

Il est temps d'arrêter de faire la sourde oreille et de répondre.

.

\- Je vais remonter dans ma salle commune, je suis fatiguée. Dis à Valentine que je passerai la voir demain matin Clémence.

\- Elle ne va pas apprécier, ne t'étonne pas si elle vient te chercher.

Je rigole nerveusement et ai le stupide réflexe de tirer sur ma veste comme si j'avais encore la poitrine à l'air. Je commence à marcher mais me retourne tout de suite quand j'entends des pas dernières moi. Après que Clémence et Carolyn m'aient raccompagnée, ça me donne encore plus l'impression d'être une moins-que-rien, j'entre dans ma salle commune. Je n'ai même pas envie de regarder l'heure. Mon père va venir demain et si ma mère l'accompagne… Je préfère ne pas y penser. Elle viendra forcément, et je vais la décevoir. Parce que je n'aurais pas été assez forte.

À peine quelques pas de fait dans ma salle commune que Caileigh m'appelle. Je ne sais pas où elle est, mais je suis sûre d'avoir entendu sa voix. Je m'avance vers le fond de la pièce et la trouve installée sur un canapé. C'est l'endroit le plus tranquille de notre salle commune, le coin des sixièmes années. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et elle met le livre qu'elle lisait par terre, je suis sûre d'avoir aperçu des corps mutilés mais je ne mettrais pas ma main au feu.

\- Geht es ? **_Ça va ?_**

\- Non, je… j'ai fait n'importe quoi. Benjamin me… malmenait, depuis plus de deux mois et j'ai été dire que ça ne faisait qu'une semaine. Ce n'était pas que physique, mais mental. Il me disait que si je ne couchais pas avec lui, personne d'autre ne le ferait et…

Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux.

\- Entschuldigen Sie, ich habe das nicht verstanden. **_Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas compris. _**

Elle a très bien compris ce que j'ai dit, ce qu'elle ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi, je ne l'ai dit à personne. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me mets à crier :

\- Oui moi aussi j'aimerais savoir pourquoi j'ai agi de la sorte ! Je ne sais pas Caileigh, arrête de me regarder comme ça ! - Je commence à déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise pour lui montrer ce qu'il m'a fait, et pour qu'elle arrête ! - Voilà ! Regarde ce qu'il m'a fait.

Elle soupire et les traits de son visage sont tirés. Alors qu'elle allait répondre quelque chose, je l'embrasse. Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser ce que je viens de faire qu'elle se recule, tout en soupirant.

\- Rachel, non.

Le regard qu'elle pose sur moi veut dire l'exact opposé, alors, je me rapproche encore plus d'elle et recommence. Cette fois-ci, elle me repousse plus tardivement.

\- Rachel, après ce qu'il t'est arrivé je pense que la meilleure des choses serait d'aller te reposer.

Encore une fois, et parce qu'elle n'arrive pas vraiment à garder le contact visuel, entre mes lèvres et ma poitrine, je récidive. Damn ! Elle rompt encore le baiser mais garde son front collé contre le mien, et avant qu'elle ne dise encore une excuse que je n'ai pas envie d'entendre, je parle avant elle. Je la supplie, parce que j'en ai besoin, j'ai besoin de tendresse. Et là, tout de suite que ce soit une fille qui soit en face de moi, me court sur le haricot.

\- S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît... S'il te plaît Caileigh.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Je continue de l'implorer, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Et là, sans doute deux minutes plus tard, je fonds en larmes, prise de regrets, pleine de véhémence et coupable.

**Clé****mence Johnson **

\- Merci Carolyn, pour ce soir.

\- Pas de soucis.

Je la regarde s'éloigner de moi puis prends la direction des dortoirs des filles. Le Directeur Kane a clairement fermé les yeux sur les détails qui nous auraient attiré des problèmes, enfin surtout pour les autres. Carolyn n'étant pas préfète, sa présence dans les couloirs du château à cette heure-ci n'est pas autorisée, plus Rachel et Benjamin. J'ai préféré dire qu'ils étaient dans une salle de classe et que c'est ainsi que je les ai trouvés pendant ma « ronde ». Il n'a pas laissé s'expliquer Benjamin sur sa version des faits et son ton était sec. Son état s'est empiré quand Benjamin a prononcé le nom de ma meilleure amie, et qu'il s'était fait battre. Je n'avais jamais vu le Directeur s'énerver aussi vite.

Quand j'arrive seule Lucy est dans le salon, allongée sur le canapé. Il est déjà vingt-trois heures passés et mon mal de tête qui s'était estompé tout seul est revenu. Je me couche sur Lucy et elle se décale pour qu'on puisse être plus à l'aise.

\- Fais-moi un massage crânien s'il te plaît.

Elle s'exécute et je ferme les yeux pour essayer de me détendre. Cependant, j'ai tellement mal que même Lucy n'arrive pas à soulager ma peine. Après x temps, la porte de salle de bains s'ouvre et Val s'exprime :

\- Où est Rachel ?

\- Parle moins fort je t'en prie, elle est dans sa salle commune, elle a dit qu'elle viendrait demain.

\- Oui bah je vais aller la voir maintenant, je ne suis pas là demain et qu'est-ce que le Directeur à dit alors ?

\- Laisse-la, prononce doucement Hermione.

Je suppose que Valentine embrasse Hermione sur le front, ou l'inverse. Mais une fois que je sens une autre main passer dans mes cheveux, je sais qui c'est.

\- Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite pas je suis juste à côté.

\- Merci.

Je soupire, on dormira mal si nous restons sur le canapé mais j'ai vraiment la paresse de me lever et surtout entendre nos pas résonner dans le château. Néanmoins, quand j'entends Val embêter Hermione qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de crier, à contrecœur je me relève. Même la lumière tamisée m'assomme encore plus.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tes médicaments t'aidaient à ce point-là.

\- Malheureusement si. C'est vraiment insupportable cette douleur. Ils me clouent au lit ces maux de tête si j'omets ma drogue, oui c'est ça, c'est une drogue parce que là maintenant je pense que à ça mais je tiendrai, pour le bébé.

Elle fronce les sourcils inquiète. Nous marchons main dans la main.

\- Pose ta question chérie.

\- Je me demandais, le médecin t'as déconseillé de prendre ces médicaments tant que tu es enceinte du coup, ils sont nocifs ? Pour toi je veux dire.

J'esquisse un demi sourire.

\- Comme tous les médicaments, on va juste dire que les miens, font plus de dégâts aux cellules etc. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne mourrai pas demain, ni après-demain.

Elle rigole nerveusement et je resserre l'emprise que j'ai sur sa main. Parce que oui, je ne mourrai pas demain, ni après-demain, mais quant aux autres jours, c'est le grand mystère de la vie. Nous ne possédons pas la date de notre mort et cela pourrait très bien être, dans deux jours. Oui, mon mal de crâne me fait avoir des pensées morbides.

Une fois dans mon lit et surtout dans une pièce où pas un bruit ne résonne mise à part la respiration de Lucy, je peux enfin, espérer dormir. Parce que cette journée m'a épuisée.

* * *

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre de terminé et comme vous l'aurez constaté assez spécial vu que tous les POV sont là. Il est court mais mon but n'était pas de raconter plein de chose juste, un moment, géré par tout le monde. Le prochain chapitre est sur Caileigh, Ginny et Victor. Le dernier pour eux. On approche de la fin ! **

**Je voulais aussi remercier tous les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser une review, merci à vous ! Je le redirais jamais assez mais ça motive vraiment les auteurs. **

**PS : Euh comment dire, il est évident que nous ne sommes pas en été dans l'histoire, du coup, le titre du chapitre précédent est " Spring Break " et non pas " Summer Break " Je me vois déjà à Londres à manger des sushis..**


	41. Schmetterlinge

**Helloooooooooooooooo, j'espère que tout le monde va bien et profite comme il se doit des vacances, pour ceux qui y ont droit. x) Et pour les autres, on est en week-end. :D J'aime poster le vendredi.**

**Lemon8** : Merci pour ton avis. :) Je suis assez d'accord avec toi, j'avais beau le relire, et le relire ce chapitre j'étais jamais vraiment satisfaite. Hum... développer Caileigh et Rachel fait faire pas mal de chose et bien que j'en ai eu très envie, j'ai changé d'avis pour exploiter autre chose. Et j'avais l'impression de tomber dans le cliché en les mettant ensemble..

**Le Cerf** : Super que tu aies aimé ce chapitre ! Par contre pour Rachel et Caileigh, que tu ne te fasses pas trop de film les concernant.. J'ai longtemps hésité mais pris un virage à 180 ° x). J'espère que tu apprécieras le POV de Caileigh. Merci pour ton avis et tes reviews régulières. :')

**Cottigny** : Bon, j'ai utilisé mon joker la dernière fois, d'ailleurs je ne t'ai toujours pas répondu... Méchante Alizée. Sinon, concernant celle-ci, j'ai apprécié le fait que tu détails chaque POV. Et non c'était pas un inédit. xD Là tu lis celui d'en dessous et après tu en auras quatre que tu ne connais pas du tout ! Même cinq puisque je veux faire autre chose, mais ce n'est toujours pas fait. Bref, je t'ai dis tout ce qui m'avait fais rire et je suis genre, tellement ravie que tu apprécies plus ou moins Rachel. Maintenant Jean Michel mais j'ai peur.. Sinon trop contente que tu aies pensé à Lexie pour la mémoire photographique car c'était pour elle. :/ Et pour répondre au spoil que tu fais, oui c'est ça pour Caileigh. Mais je crois que je t'avais déjà répondu pour ça. " La vie c'est de la belle merde " tu étais encore en train de pleurer la mort de Lexa ? x) Tu m'as bien fait rire sur la fin ! Et putain j'ai pas écouté l'album de la dépressive, je ne fais jamais ce que je dis ! Merci pour ta review, et répondre à mes questions complètement inutiles.. :)

**MissHarpie** : Merci pour ta review et bon week-end à toi. :)

**Callie-G :** Je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire j'aime trop ça. :D Je suppose que maintenant tu as tout lu ? Je suis contente de t'avoir fait aimé une fanfiction sur cet univers, merci pour ton avis. :)

**Diox veriteae :** Tu penses qu'elle perd de son rythme car leurs soucis sont moins intéressant ? Je le comprends comme ça. Et tu penses à qui pour les paragraphes ou POV des personnages ? Genre Carolyn, Will ou Jack ou carrément les personnages de JK. Rowling ? Sinon merci pour tes compliments, autant pour l'évolution des personnages que mon pour mon écrit, ça me fait très plaisir. N'hésite pas à me répondre dans une prochaine review ou MP. Merci. :)

**Tsunade72 :** J'aime quand on me dit qu'on a passé des jours et des nuits à lire mon histoire. :) C'est la fin mais pas de leurs aventures, je ne suis pas encore prête à les laisser partir. En tout cas merci pour ton avis. :)

* * *

**Résumé : **Hermione continue de suivre son programme de révision intensive à l'approche des A.S.P.I.C. Après une légère dispute avec sa copine, elle encourage celle-ci à s'entraîner suite à la convocation à l'audition dans son école de musique. Suite à ce moment stressant mais positif, Hermione décide d'emmener Valentine chez ses parents afin de la présenter. Valentine annonce ensuite qu'elle partira en Allemagne avec Caileigh, ramenant à la surface la peur d'Hermione concernant l'aptitude de sa copine à être trop proche des filles.

Rachel manque un cours de musique, et qu'est-ce qui en découle par la suite ? Valentine tabasse son copain pour finir paniquée dans la forêt interdite. Grâce à ses amis, l'histoire est tournée de telle façon à ce que Valentine ne soit pas impliquée. Benjamin est renvoyé provisoirement de Poudlard et suite à cette soirée et la maltraitance que Rachel a subit, elle trouve du réconfort dans les bras de son amie Caileigh en l'embrassant.

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

Merci à** Mynock **pour la relecture du chapitre.

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUARANTE-ET-UN : SCHMETTERLINGE **

**Caileigh Shiver**

Ça fait dix minutes que je regarde mon sac vide et je ne sais toujours pas quoi mettre dedans. Je ne sais jamais quoi mettre. Je finis par prendre des affaires au hasard car honnêtement, mon look vestimentaire est le dernier de mes soucis à l'heure actuelle, même en temps normal. L'arrivée de Valentine dans ma chambre me fait légèrement sursauter.

Après m'avoir fait un câlin, elle s'allonge sur mon lit.

\- Ton père est là ?

\- Non il travaille encore.

\- Tant mieux, je n'aime pas rencontrer les parents. Il y a toujours un malaise. Genre le père d'Hermione a voulu me planter avec un couteau.

Je ne réponds rien car je suis sûre qu'elle exagère et une fois que j'ai fini de préparer mon sac, je m'allonge à côté d'elle, sur le dos. Je peux entendre de la musique résonner et elle me demande, limite intimidée, ce qui me surprend.

\- Je peux te faire un câlin ?

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de me demander.

Elle se rapproche de moi et nous restons un très long moment dans cette position. Nous ne sommes pas arrivées ensemble chez moi car elle devait passer chez elle avant, afin de passer une crème spéciale pour les sorciers, et soigner les marques qu'elle avait sur ses phalanges. Quand je me rappelle leur état, je n'imagine même pas la souffrance que doit ressentir Benjamin.

Des vibrations contre mes fesses me font me décaler, son portable sonne. J'en profite pour me lever pour aller dans la salle de bains et la laisser regarder le message qu'elle a reçu. Néanmoins, je peux voir à son expression que ça ne va pas, du coup, je reste là plantée devant elle.

\- Valentine, quelque chose de grave est arrivé ?

Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux.

Non, enfin tu sais à chaque fois que je reviens à Londres, j'ai souvent plein de messages qui m'attendent, de filles, et…

Je lui prends calmement la main et dis prudemment.

\- Et ?

\- Ça me rappelle que j'ai menti à Hermione, je suis restée assez vague quand j'ai parlé de mes aventures, alors que je sais avec combien de personnes j'ai couché. J'ai embelli un peu l'histoire pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

\- Tu veux rentrer et passer du temps avec elle ?

\- Je ne vais pas rentrer Caileigh, sûrement pas. Il y a des raisons si je suis restée célibataire depuis toujours, l'une d'elles c'est que quand on est en couple, on a plus de liberté, je ne vais plus pouvoir partir en plein milieu de la nuit sans lui rendre des comptes car elle va s'inquiéter, me perdre dans des rayons de musiques des heures. Puis j'ai terriblement peur de souffrir. Plus le temps passe, et plus chaque cellule de mon être me conduit vers elle, pour tout ce que je dois faire. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tout misé sur elle, pour me rendre heureuse, et je ne veux pas que ce soit le cas.

Elle soupire et se laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. Surtout que notre week-end ne lui remontera absolument pas le moral. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui demander de venir m'accompagner. Je lui dis après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

\- Valentine, tu n'as tout simplement pas l'habitude d'être en couple. Laisse du temps au temps. Ça ira ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle met un moment avant de me répondre et je regarde l'heure à l'aide de ma montre, nous allons bientôt partir.

\- Oui tu as raison. Le portoloin part à quelle heure encore ?

\- Dans vingt minutes mon père ne devrait plus tarder.

Elle hoche la tête. Je m'éclipse pour aller me chercher à boire, de l'eau pour moi et une canette de coca pour elle. Alors que j'allais repartir dans ma chambre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre. Je m'avance vers le salon pour saluer mon père. Quand il me voit il sourit faiblement.

\- Prêt à partir papa ?

\- Si tu veux rester ici, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème.

\- Non, il faut qu'on y aille. Ça fait des mois qu'on a tourné le dos à notre famille.

Il hoche doucement la tête. Je sais très bien pourquoi il ne veut pas retourner là-bas, qui il ne veut pas voir et je le comprends très bien car, j'appréhende aussi. La main de Valentine sur mon épaule me fait sursauter.

\- Merde !

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Ça va ?

\- Oui, tiens.

Elle prend sa boisson puis me dit :

\- Ça ne sert à rien de me mentir.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ment comme je respire.

\- Arrête... puis avec toi Caileigh, je ne ressens pas le besoin de te raconter des bobards, tu m'acceptes comme je suis.

\- Et je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas-là Valentine, tous tes amis t'acceptent comme tu es. Je pense plutôt que d'une façon que tu ne comprends peut-être pas totalement, tu me fais pleinement confiance, non ?

Elle regarde un point derrière moi et boit machinalement. Elle secoue la tête sans rien ajouter de plus.

Nous patientons dans le salon que la brosse à cheveux posée sur la table basse se mette à briller. Mon père est toujours dans sa chambre à faire Dieu sait quoi. En attendant, Valentine ne peut pas s'empêcher de me toucher le bras et je me laisse faire.

\- Papa !

Je fais sursauter Valentine et m'en excuse. Décidément. Mon père arrive et soupire quand il s'assied sur le canapé. Ils échangent des phrases sur la météo puis enfin, cette brosse à cheveux se met à faire quelque chose.

\- Tout le monde est prêt ?

Suite aux hochements de tête, nous touchons tous les trois l'objet en même temps. Mon cœur, instinctivement, bat plus vite. Nous touchons le sol peu de temps après. Comme prévu nous sommes arrivés dans le jardin de ma tante. Normalement elle a lancé un sort tout autour pour cacher notre arrivée. Il fait très beau ici, contrairement à Londres et j'enlève ma veste.

\- Je vais faire un tour les filles.

\- Papa revient ici d'accord ?

Dès qu'il disparaît de ma vue, je me tourne vers Valentine qui n'a pas l'air dans son assiette.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- C'est juste que c'est horrible de voir ton père dans cet état.

Je prends sa main et fais le tour de la maison pour entrer par-devant. Après avoir frappé plusieurs fois, il faut se rendre à l'évidence, ils ne sont pas là. Toute la confiance que j'avais réussi à mettre de côté vient juste de se volatiliser comme mon père. Je soulève le paillasson et prends la clé qui est en dessous. Une fois dans la maison, j'aperçois un mot de ma tante.

\- Ils sont partis faire une course de dernière minute.

\- D'accord.

Nous posons nos affaires dans l'entrée et me retrouver ici est bizarre. Inconsciemment, je regarde les cadres accrochés dans l'entrée et posés sur la commode. Tout est comme dans mes souvenirs. Après être sorti de l'hôpital, je suis restée dans une phase de mutisme qui a duré un certain temps. Mon père était inconsolable, je ne le voyais que très peu au début et je me suis décidée à parler pour dire une seule chose : " Je ne veux pas vivre avec ma tante ".

Ce n'était juste pas envisageable.

Nous allons dans le salon pour attendre, quand je vois une ombre passer par la fenêtre et surtout lorsque je reconnais une voix, mon cœur s'arrête de battre. Je me précipite dans la salle de bains. Je verrouille derrière moi et appose ma main sur ma poitrine. Les larmes montent rapidement, mon point se ferme violemment. Je m'avance vers la glace et, j'essaye de sourire mais je n'y arrive pas. Le phénomène d'auto-suggestion ne marche pas. J'inspire profondément et souffle. Si je suis venue ici, c'est pour avancer, et non pas reculer.

Je ressors et je trouve Valentine, complètement apeurée.

\- Tu m'as fait peur Caileigh.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je suis désolée mais les mots restent dans le fond de ma gorge. Je m'avance vers le salon et prends sa main. Quand j'arrive, trois visages se tournent vers moi, mes deux cousines, jumelles, Anke et Paula, âgées de treize ans et ma tante, qui a également perdu sa sœur jumelle lorsque j'ai perdu ma mère. C'est pour cela que je n'arriverai plus à être ici, que mon père a déjà envie de partir, elle lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, j'ai l'impression de revoir ma mère.

J'éclate en sanglots et m'effondre.

Quand je me réveille, je suis allongée sur le canapé. J'ouvre les yeux doucement étant aveuglée par la lumière filtrant par la fenêtre et trouve Valentine assise à côté de moi. Elle passe doucement sa main dans mes cheveux et après un moment, je me redresse pour m'asseoir. Je me saisis du verre d'eau en face de moi puis lui demande :

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis inconsciente ?

\- Une demi-heure à peu près. Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

Je lui souris et après m'être levée je lui dis rapidement.

\- Je vais aller parler à ma tante, euh fais comme chez toi.

Elle hoche la tête et je la laisse seule, ça m'ennuie mais je n'ai pas envie qu'elle entende ce que je vais dire à ma tante. Je la trouve dans la cuisine. Je me fige en la voyant et elle s'approche de moi lentement. J'expire et complète les pas restant pour aller l'enlacer. Je me décale néanmoins rapidement. Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire alors je dis la première chose qui me vient en tête.

\- Les filles ont encore grandi.

Elle retourne à la confection du son gâteau tout en me répondant.

\- Oui, elles devraient faire un mètre quatre-vingt…

\- Comme toutes les femmes de la famille.

Elle sourit et reprend.

\- Ton père vous à bien accompagnées ?

\- Oui, il avait besoin de marcher. Merci encore de nous accueillir alors qu'on a coupé les ponts du jour au lendemain. Je sais qu'on abuse…

\- Caileigh je t'en prie, ce n'est rien.

Pendant qu'elle me raconte des anecdotes, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'imaginer ma mère à sa place. Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de faire ça. Que j'arrête de projeter le souvenir que j'ai de ma mère, sur elle. Ce n'est pas ma mère.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je retourne dans le salon à la recherche de Valentine, je la trouve sur le perron en train de regarder mes cousines s'amuser avec le voisin. Je m'installe à côté d'elle sur la balançoire et elle ne tarde pas à dire.

\- Comment ça va ?

Je secoue les épaules.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? Enfin, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer la cicatrice que tu as sur ton cuir chevelu ?

Je fronce des sourcils et lui demande assez froidement en passant outre son expression choquée.

\- Pourquoi tout d'un coup ça t'intéresse ?

\- Ça m'intrigue depuis un moment.

Je me lève précipitamment, prise au dépourvu par sa question, et monte les marches de l'escalier pour me diriger dans la chambre d'ami. Je sais pertinemment qu'elle m'a suivie et qu'elle va insister.

Je me retourne et elle dit déçue :

\- Caileigh ! Dis-le-moi bon sang ! Ta cousine m'a dit que le gène des jumeaux était très répandu dans ta famille, qu'à chaque fois, il y'a cinquante pour-cent de chance que ce soit des jumeaux. Pourtant, ta famille est la seule qui n'en a pas. Pourquoi ?

Je commence à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, à agiter mes mains en l'air comme si j'enlevais de l'eau. Ma respiration commence à se bloquer.

\- Caileigh…

J'appose mon regard sur elle, ça la torture de ne pas savoir et ça me fait du mal. Je m'appuie contre le mur et regarde la moquette un moment. Maintenant que tout est calme, je peux entendre les oiseaux chanter dehors. Je pivote légèrement et regarde par la fenêtre.

Je n'ai jamais pu connaître ma jumelle.

Je débute, doucement, sans la regarder.

\- Tu connais, le syndrome, du jumeau perdu ?

\- Non.

\- C'est quand lorsque l'un des deux fœtus disparaît de l'utérus lors de la grossesse. J'ai fait ce que les médecins appellent un kyste dermoïde intra-cérébral. J'ai fait toutes les recherches possibles et imaginables quand j'ai découvert la vérité. La majeure partie des kystes dermoïdes se forment très tôt, au stade embryonnaire. Pour faire simple certains éléments comme la peau, les cheveux ou encore les dents se trouvent enfermés à l'intérieur d'autres tissus… Ça n'empêche pas l'ectoderme d'évoluer et de constituer ce fameux kyste qui généralement, se développe dans l'utérus… Mais en ce qui me concerne, il a grandi sous ma boite crânienne. Les douleurs sont apparues quand j'étais jeune et mon opération a eu lieu quand j'avais quinze ans, soit un an avant l'accident. Je… une partie de ma jumelle avait continué à grandir, à se développer en moi. C'est complétèrent dingue.

Avant que je n'aie pu continuer, je sens sa main contre mon crâne, contre ma cicatrice. Je me décale brutalement et la repousse.

\- Ne me touche pas.

\- Caileigh, laisse-moi t'approcher.

\- Non ! - Je prends mes cheveux dans mes mains et tire de toutes mes forces -. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi il n'y a pas de jumeau dans ma famille ? C'est parce que je suis responsable de la mort de la mienne !

Elle secoue la tête et se rapproche encore de moi. Je m'éloigne et le lit nous sépare. Parce que maintenant que j'ai commencé, je compte aller jusqu'au bout et si elle me touche, je vais craquer.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je suis comme je suis. Je me sens coupable, je suis triste. En deux ans, j'ai dû gérer la mort de trois membres de ma famille. Je n'avais toujours pas compris ce phénomène du jumeau perdu que Lora mourrait. Mes deux sœurs auraient dû être là aussi. J'aurai dû avoir ma sœur jumelle ! Comme les autres membres de ma famille ! Pourquoi moi, je l'ai tué ?!

Elle commence à faire le tour du lit et je me jette dessus pour arriver à la place où elle était il y a tout juste quelques secondes.

\- Laisse-moi venir vers toi Caileigh, je ne sais pas quoi dire pour te faire te sentir mieux. À part que ça me fait de la peine, mais je sais comment te réconforter, mais pour ça, il faut que tu me laisses t'approcher.

Elle recommence à faire le tour du lit et je refais le même manège. Elle souffle. Mes tremblements débutent. Elle récidive donc je remonte sur le lit sauf que cette fois-ci, elle coupe sa trajectoire et se jette sur moi. Une lutte silencieuse commence, j'essaye de partir pendant qu'elle essaye d'attraper mes mains.

\- Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi ! Mais…

\- STOP Caileigh !

Je me fige d'un coup. Mon cœur me fait un mal de chien. Ses épaules bougent rapidement et nos souffles sont saccadés. Mes yeux rencontrent les siens, puis, je ne vois plus rien, étant soudainement aveuglée par mes larmes. J'arrête de lutter contre elle puis elle relâche mes mains doucement.

Je bouge légèrement ce qui l'oblige à se décaler, je m'appuie contre la paroi du lit et elle s'assied en tailleur en face de moi. Après avoir essuyé une nouvelle vague de larmes, elle me demande patiemment.

\- Tu veux me parler de ta famille ?

Je hausse les épaules puis cache ma tête à l'aide de mes bras.

Je me redresse quelques minutes plus tard et m'installe à côté d'elle, de telle façon qu'elle puisse me prendre dans ses bras. Une fois qu'elle fait balader ses doigts contre mon bras, elle me demande :

\- Tu es déjà allée voir un psychologue ? Après l'accident, la découverte pour ta jumelle ?

\- Non jamais. Je ne sais pas si j'aimerais qu'une personne que je ne connais pas, puisse juger ma vie.

\- C'est ce que je trouve bien justement. Ça m'a fait du bien, tu sais comment je fonctionne, je n'aime pas parler de moi, je déteste ça. Sauf qu'avec lui, je n'avais pas de barrières, je me suis livrée directement parce que justement c'est un avis extérieur à ma vie, il me connaît pas, c'est plus simple. C'est moi qui contrôle si je le veux ou pas dans mon entourage.

\- Mais justement le fait qu'il ne te connaisse pas ne rend pas ses conseils… approximatifs ? Il applique ce qu'il a étudié, cerne ta personnalité en deux minutes puis te sort de grandes phrases dégoulinantes de bonnes intentions. Je n'y crois pas trop.

\- Je pensais exactement la même chose mais au final ça m'a fait du bien. Essaye et tu verras bien.

\- Hum.

Nous sommes appelées pour aller pour prendre le déjeuner. Mon père est de retour avec des fleurs, le bouquet me rappelle ceux faits par les parents de Kiera. Je m'installe n'importe où à la table et Valentine se met à côté de moi. Je suis contente de l'avoir à mes côtés, sa présence m'aide vraiment. Elle me sourit tendrement.

Mon portable se met à sonner et je le sors discrètement de ma poche, j'ai un appel manqué de Rachel mais ce qui m'interpelle le plus là toute de suite, c'est un de Kiera. Ma meilleure amie ou du moins ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus avant que je me renferme sur moi-même. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence, elle sait que je suis en Allemagne, mais comment ?

Je mange distraitement en ayant la tête en l'air. Quand nous avons fini, je veux tout de suite aller au cimetière. Ce voyage en Allemagne n'a jamais été considéré comme un week-end de loisir mais bien comme un séjour morbide. Sur le chemin pour y aller où toute ma famille est venue, pour je ne sais quelle raison, c'est-à-dire ma tante, son mari et leurs jumelles, mon oncle, son jumeau, sa femme et leur fille, mon autre tante, son mari et leur paire de jumeaux, en plus de mon petit cousin, puis bien évidement, mon père. Avant d'arriver, j'envoie rapidement un sms à Kiera. Le fait qu'elle m'ait appelé me perturbe vraiment, surtout après ce que je lui ai fait.

Je secoue la tête et étant donné que je suis dans les premières, dès que nous sommes à l'entrée du cimetière, je m'arrête et laisse passer tout le monde. Non pas par choix mais je suis littéralement bloquée sur place. C'est comme si la connexion qui existe en temps normal entre mon cerveau et mes muscles avait disparu. Je sens la main de mon père contre mon dos, j'expire lentement. La main chaude de Valentine me fait réagir et… j'avance enfin.

Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de ma sœur Lora. Elle aurait eu seize ans.

J'aurai retenu mes larmes jusqu'aux tombes. C'est un exploit. À l'aide de la magie je fais apparaître une couronne de fleurs qui vient se déposer lentement avec tous les autres bouquets. Après avoir fait de même avec la tombe de ma mère, être restée plusieurs minutes à me recueillir, je me relève puis cherche Valentine du regard. Je la repère facilement puisque c'est la seule blonde ici. J'arrive à son niveau et elle pleure, je me doute pourquoi.

Quand elle me voit elle s'excuse :

\- C'est trop dur.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est venue pour me soutenir qu'elle n'a pas le droit de pleurer en pensant à son grand-père. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui lui fais un câlin.

Mon père m'appelle et nous rejoignons le reste de ma famille. Arrivée chez mes grands-parents, je reçois une accolade parfaite de la part de ma grand-mère, mais vraiment. Ni trop longue, ni trop courte. Nous parlons un moment toutes les deux et pour la première fois depuis que je suis avec un membre de ma famille, je pleure de rire. Elle m'avait manqué, ils m'avaient tous manqué.

Néanmoins la réalité me rattrape bien vite et être heureuse alors qu'elles ne sont plus là n'est toujours pas envisageable. Je fais la tête tout le reste de l'après-midi. À vingt heures, alors que j'étais en train de lire comme d'habitude un livre que je connais par cœur, mon téléphone portable sonne. C'est elle.

\- Oui allo ? dis-je.

\- On peut se voir ?

\- Où ?

\- Tu peux venir chez moi, mes parents ne sont pas là. À tout de suite Caileigh.

Valentine qui révise me regarde en fronçant les sourcils. Je me lève du lit et change d'habits tout en lui disant :

\- Je vais aller voir Kiera, une amie d'enfance. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, enfin tu veux venir ?

\- Je t'attends.

Une fois prête, je l'embrasse sur la joue, puis descends prévenir ma tante que je pars chez elle. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'habite pas très loin et c'est donc dix minutes plus tard que je me retrouve devant sa porte. J'inspire un bon coup et frappe, avant de changer d'avis et de partir d'ici en courant.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, mon cœur bat instinctivement plus vite. On se regarde sans rien échanger et au moment où j'allais tout simplement faire demi-tour par ce malaise, elle brise le silence.

\- Ne pars pas…

J'avale ma salive difficilement, passe l'une de mes mains dans mes cheveux nerveusement puis quand elle se décale pour me laisser passer, mes pieds avancent d'eux-même. Je fais rapidement le tour de ce que je peux voir, tout semble être identique. Après tout ça ne fait même pas un an que je suis partie d'Allemagne. Je la suis jusqu'au salon puis reste debout alors qu'elle s'assied.

\- Sie in deutscher Sprache das ?

Je secoue la tête, si je parle en allemand, je vais craquer. Après avoir soupiré, je m'excuse, pour la première fois auprès d'elle… Je m'excuse de ce que je lui ai fait.

\- Je suis désolée Kiera. Je regrette mes actes, je sais que ce qui m'est arrivé n'excuse en rien le fait que je couché avec Christian, vraiment, tu ne méritais pas ça…

\- Dis-toi qu'au moins j'ai pu constater qu'il était capable de me tromper avec ma meilleure amie. - Elle soupire -, honnêtement Caileigh ça me fait plaisir que tu t'excuses mais ce que j'aimerais c'est que tu te pardonnes. Que tu arrêtes d'être comme ça, de ne vivre qu'à moitié.

Je mets mes mains dans mes poches puis hausses les épaules. Pourquoi j'aurais le droit d'avoir une vie normale ? Pourquoi aurais-je le droit de profiter alors qu'elles sont mortes par ma faute. Je secoue la tête pour chasser mes pensées puis m'installe finalement sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Après un moment de silence, alors que j'allais dire quelque chose, Kiera me coupe l'herbe sous le pied.

\- Au risque de t'énerver en te disant ceci mais, ta mère et ta sœur n'auraient pas voulu que tu te tourmentes autant. Elles voudraient que tu profites, que tu vives ! Et pleinement.

Je soupire, non pas d'agacement mais plus de fatigue, parce que j'aimerais tant pouvoir me pardonner. Que les choses soient plus simples, que mon cœur soit plus léger. Je finis par me tourner vers elle et lui demande assez timidement.

\- Est-ce que tu accepterais de m'accompagner… j'ai besoin de faire quelque chose et ta présence… j'ai besoin de toi. Tu étais là quand c'est arrivé, tu es la personne la plus apte à me comprendre.

Elle paraît choquée que je lui demande de l'aide mais elle sourit, et finit par dire.

\- Je vais fermer la maison, tu n'as qu'à m'attendre dehors.

Je sors donc et attends patiemment sur le perron que Kiera me rejoigne. Je peux apercevoir au loin le soleil commencer sa descente vers l'horizon. Un courant d'air passe sous mon débardeur et me fait frissonner ou serait-ce à cause de ce que je m'apprête à faire ? Sa main sur mon épaule me ramène sur Terre et nous commençons à marcher silencieusement vers ma maison. Où j'habitais avant que l'on déménage à Londres. Contrairement à la maison de ma tante, mon ancienne maison est à une grosse demi-heure à pied.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si on marche jusqu'à mon ancienne maison ?

\- Pas du tout Caileigh.

Je lui souris affectueusement puis je commence à faire le vide dans mon esprit, à ne penser qu'à une chose, ma guérison. Avant que je ne comprenne ce que Kiera fait en s'approchant de moi, son bras est déjà contre mon dos, en exerçant une légère pression contre ma hanche.

Elle dit d'une voix paisible.

\- Tu t'es demandée comment j'avais su pour ton retour ?

Je hoche la tête curieuse.

\- C'est ton père, mes parents m'ont dit qu'il était passé à la boutique de fleurs.

\- Je savais bien que ce bouquet me disait quelque chose.

\- Tu te rappelles les conneries qu'on a pu faire dans l'arrière-boutique ?

J'acquiesce en souriant. J'ai vraiment construit mes meilleurs souvenirs en la présence de Kiera. On était toute une bande d'amis, quasiment inséparables. Faire toute sa scolarité avec les mêmes personnes du primaire jusqu'à l'école de Sorcellerie est vraiment une expérience énorme et géniale. Et c'est dans ces moments-là, comme la mort de ses proches, que l'on voit sur qui l'on peut compter et surtout, voir de quoi l'on est capable. Et j'ai été capable du pire.

Encore une fois, elle me sort de mes pensées.

\- Tu sais tout le monde aimerait te revoir, surtout Johann et Erika.

Je soupire distraitement. Nous arrivons tranquillement mais sûrement devant la maison. D'après ce que ma tante m'a dit un couple a emménagé il n'y a même pas quelques semaines. Malgré la plausible présence de ces personnes totalement inconnues à mes yeux, je m'aventure dans le jardin.

Je longe la façade de la maison pour enfin arriver dans le jardin de derrière. Je repère facilement l'arbre planté par ma mère des années auparavant. Je m'appuie contre l'arbre puis fait dix pas en direction de la maison ensuite, cinq autres sur la droite. Une fois fait, je fais un léger mouvement de poignet et la terre se creuse toute seule. Je me laisse tomber assez lourdement dans l'herbe, les genoux plongés dans la terre franchement labourée. J'extrais après un moment d'hésitation la petite boîte se trouvant devant moi.

Rectangulaire, noire, tellement simple mais qui renferme mon obsession.

Une fois sur mes deux jambes, je me tourne vers Kiera qui à cause de la crispation de son visage, j'en déduis qu'elle se retient de pleurer. Je me pince les lèvres et lui demande hésitante :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Où est-ce que tu veux aller ?

La connaissant que trop bien, je n'insiste pas et après avoir enlevé la terre qui parsemait encore la boîte, je réponds.

\- L'endroit où tout a commencé.

Elle hoche la tête, efface notre présence ici puis quand elle agrippe mon bras. Il y a l'air d'avoir personne dans les parages. Je prends une grande inspiration puis ferme les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard je peux enfin respirer pleinement, la compression de mes organes s'est arrêtée et le clapotis de l'eau parvient de plus en plus à mes oreilles. J'ouvre les yeux et déjà je sens que ça monte, encore une fois. Car je ne connais que trop bien maintenant ce sentiment de tristesse qui vit en moi.

Nous marchons quasiment une quinzaine de minutes avant d'arriver sur un relief en côte. L'eau de la rivière continue toujours son chemin sur notre droite. Avant de commencer la petite ascension, avant que je n'aie pu dire ce que je pensais à Kiera. Elle le devine.

\- Je t'attends ici Caileigh, prends ton temps.

Je la remercie et commence à escalader les quelques roches. Plus je me rapproche et plus le bruit de l'eau devient assourdissant. Mon cœur bat plus vite et mes mains deviennent moites. Une fois arrivée au sommet, je penche légèrement la tête vers le bas pour admirer l'eau finir sa chute dans un petit bassin d'eau douce. Là où j'ai eu la plupart de mes maux de tête, là où ma vie a pris un virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés. Kiera a été la seule de mes amis proches à être au courant, en fait, la seule sans compter Valentine. Et cela pour une raison bien particulière, Kiera était très souvent avec moi car… le temps d'un moment notre relation a changé. Nous étions plus ou moins ensembles et heureusement nous avons arrêté avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant que nos sentiments consument notre amitié vielle de dix ans. Au final ce n'est pas ceci qui nous a éloigné, mais ce qui se trouve dans cette boîte. Je m'agenouille puis doucement l'ouvre. Je prends les échographies de ma mère, lorsqu'elle était enceinte de moi. Sur celle de trois mois on voit clairement deux bébés mais sur celle de cinq mois, seulement un, plus gros. Je soupire et une larme vient s'écraser sur l'une des échographies. J'avale ma salive difficilement et ma gorge est très sèche. Juste à côté ce trouve un récipient en verre, dedans dans du liquide verdâtre, se trouve mon kyste, ce qui n'a jamais pu exister de ma sœur jumelle.

Les yeux maintenant débordant de larmes, je referme le tout puis me relève. Je secoue la tête pour enlever une mèche de mes cheveux qui se trouvaient dans mon champ de vision et ayant attendu déjà beaucoup trop longtemps, d'un coup, je lâche la boîte que je n'entends pas retomber dans l'eau. Une brise vient s'écraser contre mon visage.

C'est fini, tout est enfin terminé.

Nous sommes sur le perron de la maison de ma tante, Kiera me fait un câlin avant de s'apprêter à repartir chez elle. L'avoir vu m'a fait énormément de bien, elle m'a donné la force nécessaire de faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a déjà fort longtemps. Me pardonner. Alors que j'allais me dégager, ne voulant pas abuser d'elle, elle resserre notre étreinte et chuchote dans le creux de mon oreille d'une voix tendue.

\- Je veux être là pour toi tu sais. Je ne veux pas que tu sois seule.

\- Je ne suis pas seule, Kiera.

Je ferme les yeux et enfonce ma tête contre son cou. J'avais oublié qu'elle sentait l'amende douce. Elle a toujours senti l'amende douce… Je m'éloigne finalement d'elle et la regarde s'en aller au loin. Quand j'arrive dans la chambre que j'occupe avec Valentine, la première chose que je suis capable de faire quand je la vois, c'est de sourire. Elle fait de même et se lève du lit. Arrivée à ma hauteur, je l'enlace et nous restons un très long moment sans nous parler et c'est très bien comme ça.

Je me réveille en sursaut à deux heures et demie du matin, j'ai complètement oublié de rappeler Rachel. Hier elle voyait ses parents par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce mec. Je prends mon téléphone et lui envoie un sms en espérant qu'elle sorte de nouveau de Poudlard demain, enfin, tout à l'heure. Sinon je la verrais lundi.

\- Tout va bien ?

Je me retourne et constate que Valentine ne dort toujours pas.

\- C'est moi où tu révises ?

\- Chut, ça sera notre petit secret.

Je me mets sur le dos et rigole. Je ne lui ai pas dit que sa sœur m'avait embrassée, et que je n'ai guère réussi à la repousser d'ailleurs. Mais en même temps, elle est tellement... mon genre.

\- Au fait, après que Rachel soit rentrée vendredi soir, elle m'a embrassée.

\- Hein ? Dis-moi que c'est une autre Rachel avec qui je n'aurais pas de liens de parenté ?

\- C'est bien elle. Tu lui as dit ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous ?

\- Non, personne ne le sait, mise à part Clémence et Hermione.

\- Du coup je pense que c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a fait.

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et dit scandalisée :

\- C'est moi ou tu lui cherches des excuses ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses une réflexion méchante. C'est tout, pourquoi ça t'agace autant ?

\- Parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit ! Mais d'où elle t'embrasse ? Nan, n'importe quoi, elle ne peut pas faire ça. Elle fricote avec qui elle veut, mais pas toi.

Je me redresse de plus en plus interloquée par sa réaction. Serait-elle jalouse ou je ne sais quoi ?

\- Tu es jalouse ?

Elle tape avec sa main sur son livre.

\- Je ne suis pas jalouse, ce sentiment, je ne le connais pas.

Je rigole sans pouvoir m'en empêcher ce qui ne fait que l'énerver, car elle l'est. Elle soupire et marmonne des mots que je ne comprends pas puis pour la détendre, je me jette sur elle et lui fais des chatouilles.

\- Mais vous voulez toutes ma mort à me chatouiller.

Je suis assise à califourchon sur elle et tiens fermement ses mains. Valentine me regarde un moment avant de dire d'une voix joueuse.

\- N'essaie de me dominer Caileigh.

\- Je t'ai toujours dominé.

\- C'est faux.

\- Vraiment ? Tu veux que je te rappelle la fois où tu m'as supplié ? Tu te souviens quand on était dans la salle de bains des préfets ?

\- Oh mon Dieu, répond-elle exaspérée. Je n'avais jamais supplié quelqu'un avant. Tu es née pour être gay.

Je rigole tout de suite et ça lui laisse l'opportunité d'essayer de reprendre le contrôle. Je tente de résister mais cette tricheuse me mord la main et de ce fait, je me retrouve sur le dos et elle sur moi.

\- Valentine mais putain ma main ! Tu es trop sauvage ma parole !

\- Roh petite nature.

J'arrête de résister après un moment et elle relève mon t-shirt lentement dans l'optique de me faire un massage. Pour une fois que mademoiselle m'en fait un, je ne vais faire aucun commentaire. Je finis par m'endormir comme une masse.

Le lendemain matin, je me lève très tôt pour dire au revoir correctement à Kiera puis j'avale vite fait de quoi tenir jusqu'à midi. Avant de partir, ma tante me prend à part.

\- Si tu veux revenir sache que tu es toujours la bienvenue d'accord ? N'hésite pas à m'écrire.

Pour toute réponse je lui fais un câlin. Le portoloin part bientôt et il ne faut pas qu'on le loupe car le prochain est mardi et nous devons retourner en cours. Nous sommes dans le salon à attendre comme à l'aller que la passoire s'agite mais contre toute attente, je dis :

\- Je veux rester ici.

\- Mais tu es sûre ?

\- Oui papa. Ça ne te dérange pas Valentine ?

\- Vraiment, tu me poses la question ?

Elle secoue la tête en me souriant comme elle sait si bien le faire et quelques minutes plus tard. Je suis seule, avec ma famille, chez moi.

**Victor Silverwood**

Je suis dans ma salle commune, l'entraînement de Quidditch est terminé. Notre dernier match s'est très bien déroulé puisque nous avons gagné, de plus, les recruteurs des équipes étaient là. Tout semble aller pour le mieux. Enfin. Je m'installe à côté de Ginny et m'amuse avec ses cheveux. L'odeur qui parvient au fur et à mesure à mes narines m'apaise vraiment, mon rythme cardiaque est revenu à son normal, mes muscles se détendent, je suis bien, auprès d'elle. Elle n'imagine pas à quel point sa présence m'aide. La tournure que prend la conversation m'oblige à fermer les yeux.

Je pose ma main sur la cuisse de ma copine en m'amusant à aller vers son genou puis revenir vers le haut de sa cuisse lentement.

Je peux la sentir se crisper à côté de moi et peu de temps après, elle se lève en avalant sa salive. J'attends au moins cinq bonnes minutes avant de monter la rejoindre. À peine la porte de ma chambre ouverte, elle agrippe ma chemise, m'attire à elle et me dit d'une voix sensuelle.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de mettre autant de temps pour venir ?

Je souris et après avoir bloqué la porte, parce que bizarrement c'est tout le temps quand on veut prendre du plaisir que cette maudite porte s'ouvre, je la prends par la taille et pose mes lèvres contre son cou. Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux et le fait qu'elle ressert son emprise m'indique que je suis sur la bonne voie. Agilement je nous amène sur mon lit et continue de la couvrir de baisers tout en remontant vers sa mâchoire. Je tiens fermement l'une de ses mains quand l'autre se trouve sous ma chemise, dans mon dos. Mon caleçon devient bien trop étroit.

Un jeu de langue habile commence entre elle et moi et quand elle me mord la lèvre inférieure, je lâche un soupir de plaisir. Elle renverse la situation et à peine à califourchon sur moi qu'elle arrache tous les boutons de ma chemise sauvagement. Ma respiration s'accélère et j'ai l'impression que tout mon sang se dirige vers mon entrejambe. Elle me regarde en souriant malicieusement et compte me faire regretter d'avoir mis autant de temps à monter la rejoindre. Je le sens, je le sais. Elle déboutonne rapidement mon pantalon et je me retrouve en caleçon.

Elle remonte vers moi dangereusement et m'embrasse de nouveau sur les lèvres. J'en profite pour lui enlever son t-shirt et son soutien-gorge. Pendant notre échange, je lui malaxe un sein et la sentir se contracter me chauffe encore plus.

\- Ferme les yeux.

Je m'exécute sans hésiter une seule seconde et laisse mes mains aller en dessous de ma tête sans me poser de question. Mais quand je sens un métal froid se mettre autour de mes poignets, mon temps de réaction est bien trop lent pour réagir et je me retrouve attaché. Je n'aurais jamais dû lui faire découvrir cet objet moldu.

Peu de temps après, elle lèche mon corps et je serre les dents face à toutes les caresses, coup de langue, jeux de main que ma copine peut me procurer. Elle est tellement douée. Après m'avoir bien torturé, elle me détache et je l'attire à moi pour qu'on puisse s'emboîter à la perfection. Tout de suite je ferme les yeux et ma copine gémit de plaisir. Quelques secondes plus tard, je reprends contenance et je commence des mouvements de va-et-vient lents, tout en embrassant ses seins, son cou, ses lèvres. Je peux sentir ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma peau. Quand je sens que je commence à venir, je l'allonge sur mon lit et accélère mes mouvements, en les faisant de plus en plus profonds. Mes coups de reins commencent à la faire venir, ses cris sont de plus en plus espacés et elle se mord la lèvre sauvagement. Je lui mords la clavicule et ralentis, mais elle pose tout de suite ses mains contre mes fesses m'indiquant que ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

Je l'embrasse amoureusement puis après l'avoir contemplé dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes, je lève sa jambe pour me permettre d'atteindre un angle différent puis recommence mes coups de reins. Elle ferme les yeux et penche la tête en arrière, je sens progressivement son corps venir. Je descends ma main vers son entrejambe et dès que j'ai accès à son point sensible, quelques secondes plus tard elle se contracte sous moi et je me laisse aller, je sens des milliers de frissons prendre possession de mon corps, ma tête tourne et je suis au paradis.

Le lendemain matin, en cours de potions, j'écoute attentivement notre professeur pour ne pas me louper. Les A.S.P.I.C approchant à grands pas, ce n'est plus le moment de divaguer. Alors que j'étais concentré dans ma lecture, la voix de ma sœur me déconcentre.

\- Victor ?

Je relève la tête vers elle.

\- Tu maîtrises bien la Botanique non ? Enfin tes notes sont simples à comprendre ?

L'histoire de notre mère nous a énormément rapprochés. On en parle assez souvent avec Rachel et nous avons de plus en plus de mal à rester des spectateurs. Je me rapproche d'elle et lui dis tout en commençant à couper mes ingrédients.

\- Je veux bien te passer mes notes.

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, Horace tousse en s'approchant de nous. Ma sœur s'éloigne en serrant les dents, maintenant que je la vois, elle travaille et c'est perturbant. L'ébullition de mon chaudron me ramène sur Terre.

Après cette journée épuisante, je vais sur le terrain de Quidditch pour courir et me détendre un peu. Après deux tours je m'arrête transpirant et fais mes étirements. Je fronce des sourcils quand je remarque que ma mère est là, tout de suite je pense que quelque chose de grave est arrivé. Je m'approche d'elle en trottinant et demande inquiet :

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Rien je voulais juste venir te voir.

\- Oh, dis-je simplement.

Je remets mon débardeur et m'hydrate avant de m'installer sur le banc. Ma mère s'installe également près de moi. Elle n'est pas en tailleur et c'est perturbant de la voir dans un autre accoutrement.

\- J'ai joué au Quidditch pendant ma scolarité, dit-elle après un moment de silence.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mais j'étais très nulle et je causais plus de mal que de bien à mon équipe. J'ai préféré rejoindre le banc des supporters. Je me demande encore comme j'ai pu obtenir un poste. Tu penses aller en Écosse ?

\- J'aimerais bien oui, l'équipe de Monrose est celle qui me correspond le mieux.

Elle a le regard qui se balade, il n'arrive pas à se fixer sur un point en particulier. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est ici et ailleurs en même temps. Je laisse écouler quelques minutes avant de lui poser une question.

\- Tu vas bien maman ?

\- Oui. Ta grand-mère pourra t'aider à trouver un appartement. Je sais que ça lui ferait grandement plaisir de passer du temps avec toi, et de voir par la même occasion la famille.

\- Je lui en parlerai alors, dis-je absent.

\- Tu crois que je pourrais faire un tour de balai ?

Elle me regarde avec l'air d'un enfant qui s'apprête à faire quelque chose d'interdit. Je souris avant d'hocher la tête. Je m'éclipse juste le temps d'aller au vestiaire afin de récupérer mon balai dans mon casier, ensuite je retourne vers les gradins en courant. Elle enlève sa veste qu'elle pose délicatement sur le banc et attrape mon balai que je lui tends.

\- C'est comme le vélo, ça ne s'oublie jamais, dit-elle plus pour elle-même.

\- Si tu ne le sens pas maman ce n'est pas grave.

Elle hoche la tête, puis, tape doucement du pied contre l'herbe verte du terrain. Petit à petit elle prend de l'altitude. Arrivée à deux cents mètres, elle exécute des petits tours très doucement et un peu maladroitement ce qui me fait sourire. Ma mère redescend vers moi et je l'aide à son arrivée.

\- Bon Dieu, ce n'est plus de mon âge. Merci Victor, ça te dirait un chocolat chaud ?

\- Avec plaisir maman, dis-je en souriant.

**Ginny Weasley**

\- Victor ?

Il tourne la tête vers moi complètement perdu, je savais qu'il n'écoutait pas ce que je lui disais.

\- Ça te dit demain qu'on s'entraîne toi et moi ?

\- Ah oui, pourquoi pas.

Dans quelque temps l'année sera terminée et il ne restera plus que deux mois avant que je ne sois séparée de Victor. Je ne suis pas le genre de fille à avoir besoin de son copain vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais pour le coup j'appréhende énormément la séparation. On ne se verra pas souvent et en étant dans une équipe de Quidditch, il attirera forcément les regards sur lui. Victor a beaucoup de charme et le charme fait souvent tout.

J'essaye de m'endormir en ayant des pensées positives.

Dès que la journée de cours est terminée, Victor et moi descendons sur le terrain de Quidditch. Il a demandé à sa sœur de venir jouer avec nous et c'est ainsi que je les regarde depuis maintenant un quart d'heure, discuter avec beaucoup de virulence de la technique de jeu de mon copain.

\- Écoute Val, tu es bien gentille avec tes conseils mais je te rappelle que tu étais une poursuiveuse, pas une batteuse !

\- Rah mais tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je reste catégorique ! Ce qu'il te manque c'est la précision dans tes tirs ! La force ne fait pas tout.

\- Comment pourrais-tu le savoir ? Tu n'as pas mis les pieds ici depuis des mois.

Valentine secoue la tête en levant les mains au ciel puis répond doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas sur le terrain que je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Bref ! Tu veux mon aide ou pas ? Parce que j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter.

\- Si tu pouvais arrêter avec tes expressions s'il te plaît.

Elle se retourne vers moi et me fait clairement comprendre à travers son regard que je l'agace. Je finis par lever les yeux au ciel et Victor hoche la tête. Valentine n'a pas tout à fait tort. Pour que le jeu de mon copain soit parfait il faut qu'il améliore la précision de ses tirs. Val vient se poster à côté de moi et reprend.

\- Le but c'est de déséquilibrer les adversaires et de les perturber. Qu'ils tombent tous seuls de leurs balais comme des abrutis. Je pense qu'il faudrait commencer par des cibles puis après Ginny et moi on se fera des passes et tu essayeras de nous déstabiliser, OK ?

Pour une fois que Valentine nous demande notre avis au lieu d'imposer le sien. Nous hochons la tête à l'affirmative pour enfin se mettre à l'entraînement. À l'aide de ma baguette, je fais apparaître des cercles de différentes tailles et Victor pour commencer, reste sur le terrain et tir dans les cibles avec les cognards ensorcelés par sa sœur. Au bout de vingt minutes il réalise un sans faute, du coup nous montons sur nos balais et me retrouver dans les airs me fait un bien fou. En plus le soleil est présent, il fait chaud et je passe l'après-midi avec mon copain, que demander de mieux ?

Valentine et moi commençons à nous faire des passes et Victor essaye de nous déstabiliser. Plus le temps passe et plus ses tirs deviennent plus précis et alors que jusqu'à maintenant je rigolais avec Val, maintenant, nous sommes plus que concentrées. Après un long moment, nous faisons une petite pause toujours en l'air sur nos balais. Une fois que Victor a bu quelques gorgées, il me passe la gourde et dit.

\- C'est plutôt pas mal non ?

\- Ouais enfin même moi j'arriverais à mieux faire que toi.

\- La ferme Val.

\- C'est bon je rigole, oui c'est plutôt pas mal.

La vision d'un cognard arrivant droit sur nous me déstabilise et avant que je n'aie pu dire quelque chose, je ressens une douleur vive dans mon épaule et en deux trois mouvements, je redescends au sol. Tout en serrant les dents, je relève la tête à la recherche des jumeaux mais ne les trouve pas. Je les vois finalement à au moins trois cents mètres de moi et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. J'annule l'enchantement sur les cognards pour qu'ils s'arrêtent de voler et je cours dans leur direction puis m'agenouille à côté de Valentine. J'ai un haut-le-cœur en voyant la tête de Victor, du moins toute la face droite de son visage tachée de sang. Ses cheveux sont maintenant rouges, heureusement, il est toujours conscient mais déjà terriblement blanc.

\- Alors le pronostic ? Défiguré à vie ?

Je roule des yeux et regarde Valentine qui ne bouge plus d'un millimètre. Je peux voir que ses phalanges sont blanches et qu'elle est sous tension. Je pose mon bras sur le sien pour la détendre un tant soit peu et lui demande.

\- Tu peux te lever Val ? Tu peux rentrer si tu veux, je m'occupe de lui.

Elle cligne des yeux plusieurs fois puis hoche la tête négativement. Je soupire puis avec son aide, on relève mon copain pour qu'il soit sur ses deux jambes. Nous prenons la direction de l'infirmerie. Le fait de voir Victor marcher assez droit me réconforte mais il a perdu quand même pas mal de sang. Dès que nous arrivons, Victor s'assied sur un lit et Valentine est partie chercher l'infirmière. Maintenant que l'adrénaline est redescendue, je ressens de nouveau la douleur à l'épaule qui me lance de plus en plus. Décidément, je me serais fait mal à l'épaule deux fois cette année. Je m'assieds sur le même lit que Victor.

Je passe une main dans ses cheveux délicatement, je peux voir son visage se détendre progressivement et je dis doucement.

\- Je t'aime Victor.

Il entrouvre un œil et sourit.

\- Je t'aime aussi Ginny.

\- Vous êtes d'un nian nian.

Valentine nous regarde en grimaçant et je lui souris amusée. Nous quittons l'infirmerie un quart d'heure plus tard puis retournons sur le terrain pour récupérer nos balais et remettre en place tout le matériel. Je me change dans les vestiaires puis rejoins Victor qui m'attend sur les gradins. Le vent passe à travers ses cheveux qui lui arrivent jusqu'aux épaules et il est appuyé avec ses coudes sur le banc derrière lui. Je m'installe doucement à côté de lui. Il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et je me cale contre son torse.

Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel, l'équipe de Serpentard arrive pour s'entraîner. Tout le monde semble être là sauf Drago, qui est le capitaine de l'équipe rappelons-le. Peu de temps avant le début de l'entraînement, nous redescendons pour rentrer au château. Drago nous dépasse en courant, son balai dans une main et dans l'autre ses lunettes de Quidditch pour se protéger du soleil.

Je m'installe sur un canapé en étant pensive et quand Harry défie Ron pour les échecs, je prends un petit carnet et m'apprête à suivre le score, tout en écoutant parler Victor des nouvelles chaussures qu'il a repéré. Il est allongé sur le canapé et je suis assise par terre. À chaque fois qu'il me parle son souffle me chatouille l'oreille.

\- Ginny tu as marqué mon point ? me demande Harry en se penchant à moitié vers moi pour vérifier que je l'ai bien fait.

\- Non mais ! Je sais faire deux choses en même temps, concentre-toi donc sur le jeu.

Victor rigole et passe délicatement sa main contre ma nuque, me détendant par la même occasion, tout est parfait.

* * *

**Hop enfin la conclusion pour Caileigh qui était donc tourmentée par bien des choses... J'espère que ces POV vont auront plu, j'ai pas mal hésité sur la manière de les terminer. En tout cas je voulais la note bien positive.  
**

**Il reste donc quatre chapitres, et le prochain est sur le POV d'une fille... Ah ah ah. Bonne semaine à tout le monde et à dans deux semaines ! :)**


	42. Les derniers moments

**HellooooOOooooOOOOOOooooo everybody ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien dire aujourd'hui... je sais : WEEK-END.  
**

**Le Cerf : **Ah contente que son POV t'ait plu. J'aime la médecine et j'adore aussi les séries. Si j'aurais pu j'aurais fait les études pour. x) Oui elle va finir avec quelqu'un, personne ne mérite de rester seule. x) de même pour Rachel, ça sera juste développer dans la suite. :) Harry préfère aucune des deux, se sont des amies. T'inquiète pour la fausse manipulation, ça arrive. xD Et merci pour ton avis. :)

**Callie-G : **Deux fois ? J'aime. Merci pour ta review et au plaisir d'avoir de nouveau ton avis. :)

* * *

**Résumé : **Rachel manque un cours de musique, et qu'est-ce qui en découle par la suite ? Valentine tabasse son copain pour finir paniquée dans la forêt interdite. Grâce à ses amis, l'histoire est tournée de telle façon à ce que Valentine ne soit pas impliquée. Benjamin est renvoyé provisoirement de Poudlard et suite à cette soirée et la maltraitance que Rachel a subit, elle trouve du réconfort dans les bras de son amie Caileigh en l'embrassant.

Caileigh, accompagnée de Valentine, part en Allemagne dans l'optique de mettre derrière elle la culpabilité qui l'habite depuis la mort de sa mère et de sa sœur. Après un passage difficile mais nécessaire, elle trouve le repos grâce à l'aide de son amie Kiera. Valentine se montre jalouse quand elle apprend que Rachel a embrassée Caileigh. Victor passe un moment privilégié avec sa mère quant à Ginny, elle profite des derniers moments avec son copain et ses amis.

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

Merci à **Mynock** pour la correction du chapitre

* * *

**CHAPITRES QUARANTE-DEUX : LES DERNIERS MOMENTS**

**Lucy Wayne**

\- Ne bouge pas Clémence je vais aller chercher le livre.

Je me lève en direction de la bonne section de la bibliothèque et une fois que j'y suis, je prends le livre dont elle a besoin puis fais marche arrière pour retourner à notre table, mais je m'arrête net quand j'aperçois Valentine au fond d'une rangée, assise sur la table qui longe la bibliothèque.

\- Valentine ?

\- Oui voilà c'est bon… ah c'est toi.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Elle se réinstalle sur la table et reprend son magasine. Je lève les yeux au ciel en attendant sa réponse même si je l'ai déjà.

\- J'en ai ras le cul de réviser, il faut que je fasse une pause. La Botanique ça ne sert à rien de toute façon. Rends-moi service, tu ne m'as pas vue.

\- Je plains d'avance la personne qui sera avec toi lors de l'examen.

\- Avec la chance que j'ai, ça sera toi.

\- Je n'espère pas !

Je tourne les talons sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre puis me réinstalle à ma place. Clémence ouvre tout de suite le livre dont elle avait besoin et commence à recopier rapidement je ne sais quoi, Hermione murmure toute seule depuis dix minutes et même les garçons travaillent sérieusement.

Je soupire ce qui attire l'attention d'Hermione.

\- Où est Valentine au fait ? Ça ne fait pas dix minutes qu'elle est partie chercher le livre ?

Je hausse les épaules et Clémence réplique qu'elle a dû se perdre. Après avoir divagué encore cinq minutes, je me remets dans mes cours.

Trois heures plus tard, nous nous dirigeons tous vers la Grande Salle pour manger et enfin se relaxer ! La seule raison pour laquelle je suis le programme intensif des filles c'est que je suis vraiment en retard concernant les révisions et que si je veux par la suite être Médicomage, je dois vraiment avoir au moins Effort Exceptionnel en potions, botanique, métamorphose, sortilèges et DCFM. Puis il faut aussi que j'assure dans mes autres matières, autant dire que j'ai du pain sur la planche.

Le lendemain matin, le cours de Sortilèges est interrompu plus tôt car nos convocations sont arrivées pour chacun de nos examens. Tout se déroule sur une semaine qui sera sans aucun doute, intensive et stressante. Une fois que j'ai la mienne en main, je soupire de soulagement en constatant que les options se passent les premiers jours. Étant donné que les seules que j'ai sont soins aux créatures magiques et divination, j'ai encore une journée de révision, soit le mardi, avant d'attaquer le mercredi avec DCFM le matin et métamorphose l'après-midi. Oui, intense, c'est le mot.

.

\- Tu veux boire un verre d'eau Clém ?

C'est la troisième fois qu'elle vomit aujourd'hui et la deuxième journée d'affilée que ça ne va pas. Nous commençons les premiers examens demain, je ne sais pas ce qui la stresse le plus, sa soeur, son enfant ou justement les A.S.P.I.C. Elle hoche la tête doucement suite à ma question. Je lâche ses cheveux et attrape le verre qui se trouve près du lavabo. Je me regarde dans la vitre le temps que le verre se remplisse. J'ai des cernes assez horribles et mes cheveux donnent l'impression que je ne les ai pas lavés depuis des jours. Entre Clémence, les révisions et Clémence, je n'ai plus de temps pour moi. Le débordement de l'eau sur ma main me ramène à la réalité.

Je m'assieds à côté d'elle et lui tends son verre mouillé.

\- Je peux faire autre chose mon cœur ?

Après avoir avalé quelques gorgées elle me répond :

\- Non tu en fais déjà trop. Sors dehors, profite un peu du beau temps. Passe du temps avec Hannah ou qui tu veux mais s'il te plaît, sors de ce dortoir.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et soupire d'agacement. Ça m'énerve de la voir dans cet état et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour la faire se sentir mieux. Je me relève et l'embrasse sur les cheveux puis prends une douche. Une fois habillée, j'attrape mes cours de potions puis la rejoins dans le salon. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et inspire son odeur. Je n'ai pas envie de la laisser, j'ai tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et que je ne sois pas là pour l'aider. Je stresse pour un rien. Je laisse ma tête tomber contre le dossier du canapé et m'accorde un petit moment de répit.

Au moment où je me sentais partir, l'ouverture du portrait me sort de mon état comateux. Enfin que dis-je, la voix de Valentine. J'ouvre les yeux et la regarde s'avancer vers nous, clairement si nous ne le savions pas encore, il fait chaud. Elle a un mini-short et un débardeur.

\- Bonjour Clémence ça va mieux ce matin ?

\- Bonjour, oui ça va, enfin voilà. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

\- Quoi ? J'ai plus le droit de venir te voir sans raison ?

Clémence tousse tout en tournant une page de son manuel, je souris, et Valentine lève les yeux au ciel avant d'ajouter :

\- Arrête !

\- Oh ça va souris un peu, viens.

Clém tapote le canapé pour inciter sa meilleure amie à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Je repose ma tête contre le dossier du canapé et écoute distraitement leur discussion tout en participant quand c'est nécessaire. Un certain temps plus tard, Valentine et moi descendons aux cachots afin de bosser les potions. Une fois arrivées, je m'installe rapidement à une table et comme à chaque fois, Blondie au lieu de travailler les potions comme moi, bosse d'autres matières pour rattraper le retard qu'elle prend lorsqu'elle est « forcée » d'aller à la bibliothèque. Elle passe la plupart de son temps à lire des magazines en cachette. Je crois que c'est maladif, elle n'arrive vraiment pas à bosser dans cette pièce.

\- Comment te sens-tu par rapport aux A.S.P.I.C ?

Nous arrivons à avoir des conversations sans qu'aucune insultes ne soit échangées. L'état de Clémence entre guillemets nous a permis d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Elle fait craquer ses phalanges et je fronce les sourcils. Je déteste ce bruit.

\- Ta gueule la gothique.

Bon, tout a une durée de péremption apparemment. Elle soupire et reprend.

\- Honnêtement, je commence à paniquer Lucy. J'arriverai jamais à rattraper tout le retard que j'ai pris en botanique et surtout en histoire de la magie. Puis j'ai beau me forcer, je n'y arrive pas. Ces matières ne me parlent pas, ce n'est pas intéressant.

Je trifouille dans mes notes et m'approche d'elle pour lui donner.

\- Ça ne vaut pas celle de Clémence mais je pense que tu comprendras et surtout retiendras plus facilement avec le vocabulaire que j'utilise. Clémence à des mnémotechniques assez complexes je trouve.

\- Grave, merci.

Je hoche la tête pour toute réponse puis retourne derrière mon chaudron. Je commence la confection de la potion mais je crois que j'ai fait de la merde, elle n'est pas censée avoir cette couleur. Je relève la tête vers Valentine et lui demande de venir, une fois à côté de moi, elle rigole silencieusement.

\- Je vois qu'on a encore des difficultés à suivre des explications.

\- Ouais ouais.

Elle retourne à sa place et se saisit de son propre manuel de potions, après avoir tourné les pages rapidement et lu en faisant parcourir son doigt sur la page du manuel, elle m'explique mon erreur. Je n'en reviens pas de dire ceci mais, j'apprécie énormément de travailler avec elle. Son débit de voix est assez rapide ce qui me permet de bien rester attentive et maintenant, elle a repéré quand j'avais compris ou pas, suite à l'une de ses explications. Ce qui fait qu'elle recommence avec d'autres mots sans que je n'aie à lui demander, et c'est très agréable.

C'est avec un mal de crâne que je retourne dans les dortoirs de Clémence. Ma mère m'a envoyé une lettre en spécifiant qu'elle pensait à moi pour les examens, elle m'a même donné des conseils. Mon père n'a toujours pas changé d'avis me concernant, et il faudrait mieux que j'arrête d'espérer.

J'ouvre la porte de la chambre et alors que j'allais parler, je me retiens et entre sur la pointe des pieds. Je dépose mon sac de cours près de son bureau puis prends la bassine et la serviette se trouvant près de sa commode. À l'aide d'un sort, je remplis la bassine d'eau froide et doucement pour ne pas la réveiller, je m'installe sur le lit et tamponne son front assez chaud. Après un long moment, même si mon ventre crie famine, je me mets en pyjama et m'installe de nouveau sur le lit. Après avoir inspiré un bon coup, je vérifie que mon réveil est bien réglé puis je m'endors rapidement.

Quand les premières sonneries parviennent à mes oreilles, je sais qu'il est beaucoup trop tôt. J'entrouvre légèrement un œil pour constater qu'il est cinq heures du matin. Elle aurait au moins pu dormir jusqu'à sept heures aujourd'hui ! Je me retourne et préfère encore dormir.

Malheureusement, le stress des A.S.P.I.C commence à faire son apparition, et c'est dépité que je me lève. Je soupire bruyamment et me dirige dans le salon en traînant des pieds.

J'embrasse rapidement Clémence sur la joue et profite de ce geste pour observer son visage. Étrangement elle est… très bien. Comparé aux quatre derniers jours. Je lui demande :

\- Tu vas comment ?

\- Bien et toi ?

\- Oui, si tu vas bien, alors moi aussi.

Elle me sourit tendrement puis vient placer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me décale légèrement afin de pouvoir passer mon bras contre sa nuque et l'attirer encore plus à moi. Elle m'incite à entrouvrir les lèvres en passant sa langue délicatement contre ma lèvre inférieure, un gémissement m'échappe et je peux sentir Clémence sourire. Je pose mon autre main contre sa hanche mais rapidement je suis rattrapée par une réalité que je ne peux pas oublier, le ventre désormais imposant de Clém et surtout, ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur. J'arrête de l'embrasser tendrement et je me relève, sauf qu'elle attrape mon bras, m'empêchant de partir.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Rien, je veux juste aller prendre une douche.

Elle contracte sa mâchoire.

\- Tu me mens Lucy.

\- Tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?

Je hoche la tête pour tout signe de réponse, il faut que j'aille parler à Hannah, il faut que je parle à quelqu'un.

Une fois arrivée dans ma salle commune et surtout dans un endroit calme, je regarde ma montre et constate qu'il n'est que six heures du matin. Je soupire et monte quand même au dortoir d'Hannah, en espérant qu'elle ne m'envoie pas bouler. Mais quand j'arrive devant sa porte, j'hésite. Ce n'est pas à Hannah que j'ai envie de parler, mais à Jack. Néanmoins, je serais horrible d'aller lui parler de mes problèmes de couple alors que je l'ai fait souffrir. Mon ami me manque réellement, je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire.

J'ouvre finalement la porte doucement et la laisse entrouverte afin de profiter de la lumière du couloir, ensuite, je tire le rideau et m'agenouille à sa tête de lit.

\- Hannah…

Après plusieurs tentatives, j'arrive enfin à la réveiller. Ce n'est pas évident en murmurant et elle a toujours été longue à faire immersion.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lucy ?

\- Tu peux descendre ?

Elle soupire tout en hochant la tête. Je préfère l'attendre en bas sur un canapé. Entre-temps, quelques dernières années sont descendues et les voir réviser permet à mes intestins de faire du saut à l'élastique. J'attrape un livre mais je n'arrive pas à rester focaliser dessus tellement mon ventre me fait mal. J'ai toujours été le genre de fille à angoisser mais là, j'atteins des sommets. Une légère tape sur mon épaule me fait me retourner. Je suis Hannah qui se dirige vers un coin plus éloigné, une fois près d'une fenêtre donnant sur le lac, je soupire.

\- Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse. Les A.S.P.I.C ?

\- Oui mais pas que… Clémence aussi. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression de m'être précipitée.

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir dit ceci d'une traite. Hannah paraît aussi perturbée que moi, ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes d'agir ainsi.

\- Tu sais… Tu ne serais prise de doute j'aurais trouvé ça… un peu bizarre.

\- Oui mais là je doute vraiment. Je me demande si je suis réellement prête enfin, qu'est-ce que je dis, je ne suis pas prête à élever un enfant. Je suis encore jeune, je n'ai rien vécu. En plus Clémence et moi sommes restées réellement un an ensemble avant que Jack n'arrive. Ensuite, ça n'a été que souffrance. Je l'aime, ça j'en suis sûre, mais est-ce que je veux de cette vie ? Les compromis, les refus d'invitations, faire passer non plus une personne avant moi, mais deux ?

\- Tu es vraiment en train de me poser la question Lucy ?

\- Aide-moi s'il te plaît.

Elle se prend la nuque avec ses deux mains puis me sourit.

\- Au fond de toi, tu sais ce que tu veux. J'en suis sûre. Mais… tu peux partir, tout arrêter si tu le souhaites. Tu m'as confié que Clémence t'avait dit que tu pouvais t'en aller. En plus, le père du bébé sera là. Tu as de la chance honnêtement. Tout ce que tu perdras c'est son…

\- Amour.

\- Oui voilà.

Sauf que je ne peux pas vivre sans son amour. Je sais que je suis jeune et que je rencontrerai sans doute une autre personne capable de m'aimer pour ce que je suis mais, quitter Clémence n'est pas une option. J'en suis incapable, pas après tout ce que j'ai vécu, ce que nous avons subit.

\- Merci Hannah. Merci.

\- Je serais toujours là pour toi et tu ne dois pas passer tes A.S.P.I.C ?

Je soupire et souris juste après lui avoir fait un câlin. Je retourne dans les dortoirs de Clémence et une fois que je la trouve, bien évidemment, toujours assise sur le canapé, je la force à se lever et nous emmène dans sa chambre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manigances Lucy ? Je dois relire le dernier cours de soins aux créatures magiques !

Je la fais s'asseoir sur son lit puis lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Ça suffit maintenant les révisions, tu connais les cours par cœur ! Les relire ne changera pas ce fait.

\- Oui mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est vital et je panique.

\- Je connais un moyen pour te détendre.

Elle fronce les sourcils mais n'ajoute rien donc je l'envoie à la douche et pendant ce temps-là, je prépare son sac et le mien et l'attends impatiemment dans la chambre. Il nous reste une heure avant de nous présenter à l'examen. Je me suis vraiment levée trop tôt ma parole. Quand elle revient, elle s'habille rapidement puis après avoir vérifié son sac, nous pouvons y aller.

Je prends sa main et nous amène dehors, elle commence déjà à regarder l'heure à sa montre mais je ne dis rien, ne voulant pas l'énerver. Nous parcourons les couloirs calmes du château que nous traversons rapidement, ainsi que le parc pour atteindre le lac. Nous continuons jusqu'au rivage où nous n'avons pas peur de plonger nos pieds dans l'eau sans qu'une créature des profondeurs nous fasse sursauter. C'est étrange elles arrivent à sentir notre présence et remontent à la surface plus loin. Enfin bref, une fois arrivées elle sourit et elle laisse tomber son sac sur les galets.

Je la regarde enlever ses chaussures et s'avancer vers la berge. Je sais qu'elle adore la mer, plus particulièrement avoir les pieds dans l'eau et la voir comme ça, me fait du bien. Comme d'habitude quand on est à l'extérieur, elle se lance le sort de dissimulation pour que son ventre ne soit pas apparent. Elle n'a jamais aimé le jugement trop rapide des gens et il faut dire que dans une école, à notre âge, nous jugeons vite.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous remontons aux abords du château et nous nous installons à notre table pour prendre notre petit-déjeuner. Je souffle rapidement et me sers une assiette pas trop remplie. Je n'ai pas envie de vomir ensuite pendant l'examen. Mon Dieu que ça me stresse.

\- Façon tu vas te chier.

J'appose mes deux poings violemment contre la table tellement cette fille m'énerve ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait déjà debout en plus ? Elle n'a pas cette option à passer !

\- Mais par tous les Saints Valentine ! Ferme ta gueule !

Elle fronce directement les sourcils et rigole. Mon Dieu que cette fille m'agace. La main de Clémence sur ma cuisse m'incite à me calmer. Je soupire et préfère me concentrer sur ce qu'il se trouve dans mon assiette plutôt que de la regarder avec son sourire niais.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout aussi tôt Val ?

\- Je voulais te souhaiter bon courage chérie.

\- La vérité s'il te plaît Valentine…

Elle soupire et je finis par la regarder.

\- Je stresse OK ? Mon épreuve de musique n'est que cet après-midi mais je stresse.

\- Donc tu vas te louper ? Je pleins d'avance les élèves qui vont devoir te supporter encore un an.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre à mon attaque, comme d'habitude, puisqu'elle me cherche seulement lorsque Clémence est présente, ma copine prend la parole la première.

\- Personne ne va rater d'épreuves OK les filles ? On a bien révisé, tout va bien se passer et pour l'amour de Merlin, arrêtez de vous chercher !

Valentine se mord la lèvre et je hoche la tête. Du coup, pour le reste du petit-déjeuner, nous pouvons manger en paix et je dois dire que la présence de Blondie me détend. Elle n'arrête pas de critiquer tout ce qui nous entoure et même si c'est méchant, ça me change les idées.

Malheureusement, l'heure de l'épreuve approche à grands pas et c'est ainsi que nous nous levons pour descendre jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Tout en marchant, je peux entendre Clémence réciter ce qu'elle a appris. Elle ne s'arrêtera donc jamais.

Le temps est parfait pour une épreuve en plein air, le soleil est très présent, en clair il n'y a pas un seul nuage dans le ciel ce qui est mauvais signe. Il ne peut pas faire beau deux jours d'affilés sans qu'une merde n'arrive sur la Grande-Bretagne. La pression contre mon bras me ramène à la réalité.

\- Ça va Lucy ?

\- Et toi ?

Elle sourit à pleines dents puis vient placer ses lèvres contre les miennes.

\- Tout va bien.

Je souris à mon tour et l'embrasse encore une fois.

\- Et si tu as un souci, n'oublie pas de me faire signe d'accord ?

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Lucy.

Je fais la même chose que mes camarades et sursaute à la prise de parole de Hagrid. Après que mon cœur ait repris un rythme normal, j'écoute ce qu'il nous dit.

\- Alors l'épreuve d'aujourd'hui consistera à soigner un cheval ailé. J'ai réussi à en faire venir quatre races, toutes magnifiques. Par équipe de quatre, vous allez devoir trouver dans la forêt le cheval ailé que vous aurez tiré au sort et selon ses caractéristiques, le soigner en conséquence.

Je suis attentivement les consignes et la suite de ses explications. Une fois que c'est terminé, je m'attache les cheveux rapidement puis m'avance vers le tableau avec nos noms. Bien évidemment, je suis avec Carolyn. Super. Je soupire et finis de lire la liste, Dean Thomas et Zacharias Smith.

Bon, maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à prier que tout se passe bien…

.

Heureusement, cette semaine A.S.P.I.C, passe très rapidement. À chaque fois c'est le même rituel, nous révisons soit à la bibliothèque, soit dans nos dortoirs avec les filles. Je n'ai jamais autant travaillé de ma vie, même pour les B.U.S.E ce n'était pas si intense. Hermione a fait une crise d'hystérie hier soir quand Valentine a proposé qu'on descende manger, alors qu'on était en train de se poser des questions. Je ne sais pas ce qui a été le pire, le fait que ma copine était d'accord avec Hermione pour qu'on travaille tant que nous n'avions pas tout vu, ou moi qui l'étais avec Valentine. En bref, nous avons perdu dix minutes à argumenter pour principalement ne rien dire de concret.

La dernière épreuve est cet après-midi et c'est ainsi que je me dirige vers les serres le cœur léger. Toutes mes épreuves se sont bien passées, sauf en histoire de la magie bien évidemment, mais ça c'était couru d'avance et j'ai peur qu'en divination je sois allée un peu trop loin dans mes explications. Enfin bref globalement c'est bien et Clémence est très satisfaite d'elle aussi donc, tout va pour le mieux !

Une fois arrivée dans la serre, je prends une grande inspiration et j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir. À quatorze heures piles, l'examinateur accompagné de notre professeure Chourave, prend la parole.

\- Bienvenue à tous pour cette épreuve de botanique ! Vous connaissez déjà les règles mais je me dois de vous les redire, par équipe de deux, vous aurez comme objectif de réaliser l'exercice qui vous sera transmis. Pas la peine de regarder ce que vos voisins feront, vous aurez tous un sujet différent…

\- Quelqu'un peut me dire quel crétin à inventer cette matière que j'aille lui régler son compte.

Je lève les yeux au ciel tout en regardant Valentine et reporte mon attention à l'examinateur.

\- Pendant quatre heures, vous devrez remplir l'objectif et écrire un parchemin de vingt centimètres sur le sujet. Une fois commencé, vous pourrez partir au bout de trois heures, venez prendre connaissance de votre binôme auprès de mes collègues et dans cinq minutes, l'épreuve commence !

J'attends que tout le monde soit passé avant d'aller voir avec qui je suis. Comme à chaque fois qu'il y a des groupes forcés, certains se plaignent et d'autres sautent de joie. Clémence revient vers moi avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je suis avec Hermione, c'est parfait.

\- Super chérie, je vais aller voir avec qui je suis.

Je m'avance donc facilement jusqu'à l'homme habillé d'une horrible combinaison jaune. Je secoue la tête et m'adresse à la personne à côté de lui.

\- Lucy Wayne s'il vous plaît.

Il cherche sur sa liste et quand il m'annonce la personne avec qui je suis, j'ouvre en grand la bouche. Je fais demi-tour dépitée, j'aurais été ravie d'être avec elle en potions ou en DCFM mais, dans cette matière ? La matière qu'elle a à peine révisée, sûrement pas ! À peine à son niveau qu'elle lève les bras au ciel.

\- Pourquoi nom de Dieu ? Pourquoi ?! Je ne pouvais pas tomber sur Hermione ou Clémence, ou carrément Londubat quoi !

\- Ah ça va Blondie, tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de t'avoir comme partenaire ?

\- Ne me parle pas s'il te plaît.

\- Tu es vraiment chiante quand tu t'y mets tu es courant ?

\- Je parle chinois ou ?

\- Mais t'es lunatique comme fille !

Elle soupire et s'éloigne de moi. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter Valentine ? Elle est vraiment soulante sérieusement, un coup elle est capable de me parler normalement et le coup d'après elle m'envoie bouler comme une merde et ça, à chaque fois qu'on est avec nos amis ou en groupe ! Quand on est seule tout va bien. Lunatique, moi je vous le dis.

Je secoue la tête et rejoins le reste des groupes.

Moi qui pensais en plus que le groupe que j'avais eu pour l'épreuve de soins aux créatures magiques n'était pas terrible, j'aurais mieux fait de fermer ma gueule et d'attendre la fin des épreuves. Je soupire encore une fois et attends que l'examinateur prenne de nouveau la parole.

\- Bien s'il vous plaît ! Un peu de silence. Vous trouverez sur ma droite le matériel dont vous aurez besoin pour accomplir votre objectif. Pour trouver votre plante, servez-vous des numéros qui devraient apparaître d'ici quelques secondes… Les voilà ! Une fois que tout le monde sera en place, vous sujets seront sur votre plan de travail. Bonne chance à toutes et à tous !

Il est vraiment de bonne humeur celui-là… Je suis Valentine jusqu'à notre emplacement. Une fois que tout le monde est en place, un parchemin apparaît à côté de moi. Je le prends la première et je lis entre les lignes, j'ouvre en grand la bouche. Je tends le parchemin à Blondie qu'elle prend de mes mains brutalement. Je passe outre son geste car tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'elle ne me regardera pas avec la même expression que j'ai eue… Et merde. On est dans la merde ! Elle ne sait pas non plus de quelle plante il s'agit ! Elle s'exprime la première.

\- Dis-moi que tu la reconnais ?

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et je me concentre. La plante est moyennement grande et de nombreuses tiges partent de son centre. Il y a pas mal de tâches de marron sur certaines feuilles et maintenant que j'y prête plus attention, cette plante est malade. Je récupère le parchemin des mains de Valentine et lis notre consigne.

« Votre plante est gravement malade, une fois que vous aurez identifié son espèce, préparez en conséquence une potion qui sera en mesure de soigner sa maladie du mieux possible »

\- Ok, donc il faut la soigner. Le seul souci et gros problème c'est que tant qu'on ne saura pas de quelle plante il s'agit, on ne pourra rien commencer. Il existe des centaines de potions et chacune a des propriétés différentes. On ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi ! Je souffle et lève les yeux vers Valentine, elle regarde autour de nous ce qu'il se passe et elle agrippe assez fortement le plan de travail.

\- Blondie ?

Elle ne réagit pas donc je recommence en haussant la voix.

\- Valentine !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Il faut qu'on soigne la plante.

\- Oui merci je sais encore lire.

Je suis tellement habituée à son arrogance que je passe outre. Je contourne le plan de travail et attire son attention en mettant ma main sur son bras. Pour qu'elle se concentre et reste avec moi, au lieu de prêter attention à ce qu'il se passe à côté de nous. Elle doit vraiment être en état de panique puisqu'elle ne réagit même pas au fait que je la touche. Elle prend la parole avant moi.

\- Je ne peux pas me chier cette épreuve Lucy, j'ai fait de la merde totale en histoire de la magie, il faut qu'on ait Optimal ! Il le faut !

\- Déjà te mettre la pression ne sert à rien d'accord ? On a de la chance, il faut faire une potion et tu es la personne la plus douée que je connaisse.

Elle fronce les sourcils et répond amusée.

\- Tu dis ça uniquement pour me détendre ?

\- Ça marche ?

\- Oui, - je souris -, donc OK j'ai regardé rapidement avant de venir des photos de plantes. - Elle soupire -. J'hésite entre deux et les deux se ressemblent énormément. Évidemment elles ne font pas partie de la même famille sinon ça aurait été trop simple…

Je la laisse réfléchir en silence sans lui poser de questions pour ne pas la déstabiliser. Dans le même temps, je cogite aussi dessus. Au moins une dizaine de minutes passent avant que ça me revienne.

\- C'est une coccinea !

Alors que je pensais qu'elle faisait comme si je n'avais rien dit, elle se tourne complément vers moi, ouvre la bouche en grand tout en claquant des doigts et crie :

\- Mais putain oui ! Allez vite commence à remplir la première partie explicative je vais chercher le matériel !

Je hoche la tête rapidement et ne perds pas une seconde de plus. J'attrape la plume mise à disposition pour l'examen et commence à griffonner sur le parchemin. Les questions sont vraiment simples dès qu'on sait de quelle plante on parle… Enfin bref, je passe plus d'une demi-heure à tout remplir, assez de temps pour que les premières effluves du chaudron viennent me chatouiller les narines. Une fois que j'ai fini, je remplace Valentine le temps qu'elle relise ce que j'ai marqué. Elle me sort de mes pensées.

\- Par contre Lucy il va falloir que tu continues la conception, je me rappelle plus de la suite.

\- Comment ça tu te rappelles plus de la suite ? C'est une blague ?

\- Je te signale que je me suis chier pour reconnaître la plante, nan je ne souviens pas de tout et j'ai pas envie de faire d'erreur.

\- Ce n'est toujours pas une blague ?

Elle roule des yeux et lève les mains au ciel pour les laisser retomber lourdement contre ses cuisses.

\- Nan putain ce n'est pas une blague ! Mais tu peux le faire Lucy, je… je te fais confiance.

Je suis plus que surprise.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Ne me le fait pas dire deux fois, une fois est déjà assez !

Je lève la main dans sa direction et elle se détend. Elle replonge ensuite les yeux vers le parchemin et continue la deuxième partie : rédiger un compte-rendu de vingt centimètres sur la réalisation de la potion. Du coup, je continue de la faire et énonce à voix haute ce que je fais ce qui permet à Valentine de noter mes explications, quand elle a un doute elle le fait savoir et c'est de manière agréable que nous terminons notre examen.

Bien évidemment, avant de quitter la serre, elle me rembarre sévère à l'une de mes suggestions. Hermione roule des yeux et préfère prendre sa main pour l'éloigner de nous.

Lunatique.

Nous, c'est-à-dire, Clémence, Harry, Ron Neville, Victor, Dean, Ginny et moi, descendons vers la forêt interdite pour nous installer dans l'herbe. Pendant que les garçons font une partie de balle qu'ils s'amusent à se lancer et rattraper avec leurs pieds, nous les filles discutons de tout et de rien. Ginny nous dit qu'elle n'a vraiment pas hâte d'être à l'année prochaine, sans Victor, et nous nous rappelons quelques anecdotes marrantes, qui sont arrivées durant ces sept années à Poudlard, école qui a pratiquement remplacée notre maison.

Alors que Ginny est allée embêter son copain, j'en profite pour parler à Clémence. J'attire son attention en passant la tige d'une fleur sur son nez.

\- Hmm ?

\- Valentine m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre tout à l'heure.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Qu'elle me faisait confiance.

Elle ne fait qu'entrouvrir un œil à cause de la lumière du soleil.

\- Ah oui ? Ça veut dire qu'elle t'apprécie beaucoup Lucy, elle ne dit pas à n'importe qui cette phrase.

\- Et me pourrir l'existence c'est sa façon de me montrer qu'elle m'apprécie c'est ça ?

\- Ne pose pas de question rhétorique chérie.

Je souris légèrement et cale ma tête contre son buste. Mon bras repose sur son ventre et sort de dissimulation ou pas, ça n'enlève pas sa grossesse et à cinq mois et des brouettes, on peut dire qu'il n'y a plus de doute, il y a bien un être vivant. Je finis par m'endormir en regardant Harry subir le sort de Levicorpus.

Quand Clémence me réveille, un léger mal de crâne me prend et il n'est pas prêt de passer quand la première chose que j'entends est :

\- Il faut qu'on aille aider aux préparatifs de la dernière soirée de l'année !

Je suis le groupe remonter au château. La soirée se passe dans la Grande Salle. Bien évidemment, elle ne finira pas là mais dans les dortoirs des filles. Nous passons juste par ceux de ma copine pour déposer nos sacs et nous changer par la même occasion. Dire que ce matin, c'était la dernière fois que j'enfilais ma jupe et ma chemise à l'effigie de Serdaigle.

Une fois prêtes, nous passons chercher Hermione et Valentine. J'attends à l'extérieur que Clémence aille les trouver mais elle revient même pas trente secondes après. Je demande surprise.

\- Elles ne viennent pas ?

\- Je ne les ai pas vues mais elles font clairement du sport de chambre.

Je secoue la tête en souriant et c'est main dans la main que nous arrivons dans la Grande Salle. Pas mal de septième années sont là pour donner un coup de main. Même si théoriquement, cette soirée est censée être celle de fin d'année pour tous les élèves, personne n'est assez dupe pour ne pas comprendre qu'elle est surtout destinée au cinquièmes, sixièmes et septièmes années. Enfin bref, nous passons plus d'une heure à tout installer. Bien évidemment Clémence n'a pas pu s'empêcher de s'autoproclamer organisatrice.

Je ne tarde pas à remonter dans ma salle commune pour prendre une bonne douche. Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, remplie de ses occupantes, je m'habille en enfilant une robe blanche simple et une ceinture marron qui va parfaitement bien avec, j'espère que Clémence la reconnaîtra. Ensuite, je me maquille légèrement en prenant soin de faire ressortir le gris de mes yeux. Je fais ma valise avec une certaine nostalgie. Même si Poudlard m'a apporté beaucoup de souffrance, c'est aussi le lieu qui m'aura permis d'affirmer ce que je suis. Être enfin moi.

Je quitte mon dortoir non sans jeter un dernier coup d'œil à celui-ci puis je descends les escaliers qui mènent à notre salle commune. Alors que j'allais directement aller à la rencontre de ma copine, je me stoppe pour aller parler à mon amie.

\- Caileigh tu vas bien ?

Elle remonte les yeux vers moi et sourit tout en essuyant les quelques larmes qui dévalent ses joues.

\- Oui, c'est juste le livre que je suis en train de lire, c'est une belle d'histoire d'amour qui rend assez triste, j'aurais mieux fait de lire quelque chose de plus léger, Batman par exemple. Enfin bref c'est déjà l'heure d'aller dans les dortoirs des filles ?

\- Non tu as encore une bonne demi-heure avant de descendre. On se voit tout à l'heure alors ?

Elle hoche la tête en souriant encore une fois. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je la vois avec un t-shirt comme celui-ci. Il est noir et porte l'inscription d'un groupe.

\- Tu aimes bien Aerosmith ?

\- J'adore... j'ai retrouvé ce t-shirt quand j'étais en Allemagne. Et toi ?

\- Grande fan, ils sont en tournée en ce moment, ça te dirait d'aller les voir ?

Elle se redresse et ferme son livre.

\- Vraiment ? J'adorerais Lucy.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et prends la direction des dortoirs de Clémence. Je suis tellement… reposée, maintenant que les examens sont terminés. Plus qu'à attendre les résultats, les dés sont jetés.

Jack arrive en face de moi avec des amis à lui. Il baisse légèrement les yeux quand on se croise et sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je m'exprime :

\- Jack ! - Il se retourne surprit -, je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

Il a l'air d'hésiter puis il finit par hocher la tête. Il salue ses amis qui continuent leur chemin vers notre salle commune et je lui souris timidement.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il.

Je lui fais un signe de tête pour l'inciter à parler tout en marchant. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, alors, je lâche un simple mot pour commencer.

\- Désolée. Je suis désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait subir. J'ai été une garce avec toi et tu ne méritais pas tout ce que je t'ai fait. Je sais que c'est beaucoup demandé mais, tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Il arrête de marcher et se passe une main sur son bouc comme à chaque fois qu'il doit réfléchir. Son regard est assez perturbant et je triture mes mains nerveusement.

\- Tu es heureuse Lucy ?

Je suis un peu surprise d'entendre cette question mais réponds rapidement.

\- Oui, je le suis.

\- Alors je te pardonne. C'est déjà fait depuis un moment tu sais.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux et timidement, je m'approche de lui pour lui faire un câlin. C'est d'abord maladroit puis, c'est apaisant. Mon ami m'avait manqué. Il effleure mes cheveux du bout des doigts comme il l'avait l'habitude de le faire. Avant qu'on ne sorte ensemble.

Après avoir soupiré, je me défais de son emprise et arrive cinq minutes après dans les dortoirs de Clémence.

Je vais directement dans la salle de bains en pensant qu'elle prend sa douche mais la vision d'Ernie nu me fait refermer la porte aussitôt. Heureusement que le verre de la douche est opaque. Enfin bref, je la trouve en train de faire sa valise - évidemment - de façon méticuleuse. Je m'approche d'elle pour lui faire un bisou et quand je vois à travers son regard qu'elle me voit vraiment, elle sourit et fait fondre mon cœur par la même occasion.

\- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

\- Tu t'en rappelles ?

\- Comment je pourrais oublier cette journée ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens.

Elle m'embrasse à nouveau et je sens l'une de ses mains passer derrière mon dos. Je mets mes deux mains contre ses épaules et alors que j'allais me décoller pour la laisser finir sa valise, l'une de ses mains soulève ma robe.

\- Pas encore Clémence, dis-je à travers une respiration saccadée.

\- Il ne fallait pas mettre cette robe, me répond-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Elle m'embrasse dans le cou tout en me poussant contre le mur de sa chambre, j'essaye de parler mais tout ce que j'arrive à faire c'est produire des gémissements de plaisir.

Elle m'épuise.

Trois quarts d'heure plus tard, installée sur la chaise de son bureau, je la regarde faire sa valise, je l'aurais bien aidé mais, chaque vêtement, objet à sa place attribué. Elle a même fait une liste quand elle a emménagé ici avec tout ce qu'elle a ramené de chez elle, pour être sûre de ne rien oublier.

\- On va finir par être en retard Clém.

\- Oui j'ai bientôt terminé.

Quinze minutes plus tard…

\- De toute façon Valentine n'est jamais à l'heure Lucy.

\- Certes, mais elle vit avec Hermione, et nous allons dans leurs dortoirs.

\- Hum...

Elle n'aime tellement pas avoir tort. Bref, je l'attends dans le salon et dix minutes plus tard nous pouvons y aller. Nous croisons Victor et Ginny sur le chemin. Quand nous arrivons, seulement Rachel et Caileigh sont là à discuter avec Hermione. Valentine arrive avec des verres remplis à ras bord.

\- Alors c'est un cocktail spécial, seulement les gens que j'aime y ont droit.

Donc bien évidemment, après avoir soupiré, je me dirige vers la petite table du dortoir et me sers moi-même un verre. Ce soir j'ai décidé de ne pas me préoccuper des attaques de Blondie. Je m'installe ensuite à côté des filles et nous commençons à parler des grandes vacances, je m'adresse à Hermione.

\- Donc ça ne te dérange pas de partir pour les vacances de la Toussaint ?

\- Non… enfin, j'aurais préféré pendant les grandes vacances, ça aurait été plus simple pour les études mais Valentine veut rester sur Londres avec - elle jette un coup d'œil à Rachel -, ce qu'il se passe avec Clémence. Et je ne vais pas m'interposer entre elles.

\- Tu fais bien. Crois-moi j'ai essayé et ça ne sert strictement à rien.

Clémence vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et je lui laisse un bisou sur l'épaule. Elle murmure quelques mots au creux de mon oreille et ça me fait frissonner. Rachel demande juste après avoir bu quelques gorgées de sa boisson.

\- Vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé avec Carla ?

Je soupire sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, tellement, j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi cette fille semble si… étrange. Tout a commencé peu avant les vacances de février.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être que Blondie sait, elle est au courant de tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette école.

Hermione l'appelle après ma réponse, Valentine s'agenouille près de moi et les effluves de son parfum me parviennent. Après que Rachel ait reposé la question, Valentine regarde rapidement Clémence et répond sûre d'elle.

\- Bah je l'ai toujours trouvé bizarre. Pourquoi vous parlez d'elle sérieusement ?

Alors que j'allais répliquer quelque chose, Clémence change de sujet. Nous finissons par discuter des cours et comment Rachel envisage sa vie maintenant que Valentine en fait partie.

Un peu plus tard, je m'avance vers ma chérie, qui admire les tableaux, et je me mets derrière elle, puis inhale son odeur vanillée. Tellement addictive, une odeur à rendre fou. Elle se retourne vers moi et embrasse mon nez tendrement mais elle serre les dents.

\- Le bébé ?

\- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je souris timidement puis la prends dans mes bras. Tout en restant dans cette position, je lui demande des nouvelles de Pierre. C'est maintenant sûr, il continuera ses études à Londres dès l'an prochain et essayera de trouver un appartement pas trop loin de nous. Et il gardera la garde de son enfant. Ce que je trouve normal, quand j'analyse notre situation avec une vision la plus objective possible. Je pense que si j'avais été dans la même situation que lui, faire partie de la vie de mon enfant, je n'aurais sûrement pas laissé mes droits parentaux. Je l'embrasse une dernière fois dans le cou puis rejoins nos amis autour de la table. Peu de temps après nous allons tous passer le début de soirée dans la Grande Salle.

Je ne bois pas énormément, de un car j'en ai pas envie et de deux, car je préfère rester sobre pour Clémence. Notre danse devient de plus en plus chaude et bon Dieu qu'elle m'excite. Par ses gestes, par ses mots, par les baisers humides qu'elle laisse contre mon cou, et cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui l'emmène à l'écart.

Peu avant minuit, nous rentrons vers nos dortoirs.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas si je vais faire un tour avant d'aller dormir ?

Elle fronce les sourcils et ajoute avec une légère pointe inquiétude dans la voix.

\- Bien sûr que non, mais tout va bien ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?

\- Non, repose-toi.

Je m'approche d'elle pour lui faire un bisou sur le front et après qu'elle ait hochée la tête, je repars dans les couloirs pratiquement déserts du château. J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai envie de prendre de la hauteur, de m'aérer les idées, de profiter une dernière fois de Poudlard. Une fois arrivée dans la tour d'Astronomie, être dehors me fait un bien fou. Tout comme respirer de l'air frais. Je souffle et m'appuie sur la rambarde afin d'admirer une dernière fois la vue.

\- Évidemment tu es là.

Je ne me retourne pas. J'en ai marre d'être gentille avec elle pour que dans la minute qui suit elle m'agresse sans raison. J'aimerais pouvoir respirer nom de Dieu. Elle s'appuie de la même façon que moi et au bout d'un certain temps, prend de nouveau la parole.

\- Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive Lucy ? Tu es vraiment bizarre quand même.

Je me tourne vers elle limite choquée qu'elle puisse me sortir ça. Elle est venue avec une bouteille d'alcool jusqu'en haut. Tout va bien, je lui prends des mains et réponds assez froidement.

\- C'est moi qui suis bizarre ? C'est le monde à l'envers Blondie.

\- Chuuuuuut - elle récupère la bouteille de mes mains alors que j'étais en train de boire, faisant dégouliner une partie de ma gorgée le long de mon menton et maintenant que je la regarde attentivement, elle est bourrée -, Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, je suis joyeuse, je suis capable de supporter le son de ta voix plus de cinq minutes ce soir.

Je secoue la tête en souriant. Après lui avoir repris la bouteille et avalé quelques gorgées, je lui réponds car si elle dit vrai, je pourrais peut-être avoir des réponses à mes questions.

\- Pourquoi tu joues les lunatiques avec moi ?

\- Mais nan, je ne joue pas les lunatiques.

J'intensifie mon regard et elle reprend.

\- Oui bon OK, j'avoue passer du chaud au froid avec toi.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

Elle soupire et boit encore.

\- À ton avis ?

Je réponds du tac au tac.

\- J'en sais rien ! Sinon je ne te poserais pas la question.

\- Oh parle moins fort tu veux. Qu'est-ce qu'on a en commun ? À part les filles.

\- Clémence ?

\- Et un point pour la demoiselle !

Clémence ? J'avoue avoir dit ceci au hasard. Mais pourquoi ? Serait-elle jalouse ? Mais non c'est impossible !

\- Mais pourquoi, tu es jalouse ?

Elle recrache la gorgée qu'elle venait juste d'avaler et elle n'attend pas de s'en remettre puisque qu'elle me parle dans les aigus.

\- Hein ? Mais non !

Je hausse donc les épaules en attendant la vraie raison. Quelques minutes s'écoulent avant qu'elle n'ouvre de nouveau la bouche.

\- Il y'a toujours eu que Clémence. Elle est arrivée dans ma vie et elle n'est jamais partie. Je sais que j'ai énormément de chance de l'avoir, que je suis difficile à supporter, que j'ai un caractère de merde. Je le sais tout ça Lucy. Je suis tellement chiante des fois que je me demande comment elle arrive à me supporter. On est totalement différentes, elle a le cœur sur la main et pas moi. Pourtant on s'entend super bien, elle me comprend vraiment et elle est patiente, ce que je ne suis pas, c'est vraiment l'amie parfaite. Je ferais tout et n'importe quoi pour elle et quand j'ai appris votre relation, qu'elle me l'avait cachée pendant quasiment un an, ça m'a fait du mal, parce qu'elle est censée tout me dire et je suis restée dans l'ignorance. À cause de toi. - Elle se tourne vers moi -. Alors oui, dès le début tu as pris un mauvais départ avec moi et ça s'est empiré avec ce que tu lui faisais. Les événements font que vous êtes ensembles maintenant, vraiment ensemble et elle s'éloigne de moi, à cause de toi. C'est égoïste, mais je le suis. Et comment je réagis face à ça ? Je m'éloigne aussi, je deviens agressive même envers la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette Terre. Enfin bref, voilà pourquoi je suis lunatique avec toi, Lucy, tu me l'as prise et je ne suis pas prête à ce que notre relation change. J'essaye de faire des efforts, j'ai arrêté de la repousser, mais il me faut du temps te concernant. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'apprécie pas, c'est juste que j'aimerais juste pouvoir te détester pour que ce soit plus simple, sauf que ce n'est pas possible, car je tiens à toi et tu es importante.

Je reste un moment à la regarder sans rien prononcer tellement cet aveu franc et direct me perturbe au plus haut point. Elle n'est pas bourrée. Clairement. Je finis par détourner le regard, gênée et j'admire les étoiles, avant de prendre la parole toujours en fixant le ciel.

\- Tu lui en as parlé ? Tu lui as dit tout ça ?

\- Non.

Son ton détaché me fait tourner la tête vers elle, elle a de nouveau son air froid. Je ne pense pas qu'elle répondra à mes questions à présent alors je laisse couler et nous restons à contempler les étoiles en silence.

Le lendemain matin, c'est avec une mine assez triste que je me dirige vers les calèches. Clémence est dans le même état que moi mais elle cache très bien sa tristesse. Une fois que nous sommes tous installés dans un compartiment, je m'amuse avec les cheveux de ma copine.

\- Je crois que j'ai oublié quelque chose !

J'ouvre les yeux un instant pour regarder Valentine, Clémence relève sa tête de mes cuisses et avant même que Hermione ou Caileigh aient pu demander de quoi il en retournait, Blondie se lève précipitamment et commence à s'exciter.

\- Il faut faire demi-tour putain, j'ai oublié mon dernier livre de partitions !

Comme si le train allait faire demi-tour pour elle ! Hermione lui agrippe le bras la forçant à se rasseoir de force puis dit.

\- Il est là Valentine.

Tout en parlant, Hermione a sorti de son sac le fameux livre de partitions. Blondie sourit et embrasse sa copine sur les lèvres, je détourne les yeux face à ce spectacle plus que bizarre et reprends une fois que Clémence s'est réinstallée comme elle était, les caresses dans ses cheveux.

Nous sommes dans le Poudlard Express et c'est la dernière fois que nous le prenons. Non, je ne pleurerai pas.

Deux semaines plus tard, nous sommes tous réunis sur une plage pour l'ouverture de nos résultats. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Clémence, Victor, Luna et Valentine puis moi-même, nous sommes tous donnés rendez-vous ici. Il fait encore jour mais le soleil ne va pas tarder à disparaître derrière les vagues. Nous discutons de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Blondie se lève et crie, pour ne pas changer.

\- Bon les débiles, j'ai assez attendu ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai approuvé ce truc stupide d'attendre tout le monde avant d'ouvrir mes résultats mais moi, j'en peux plus !

Dans sa précipitation d'ouvrir sa lettre, j'ai l'impression qu'elle l'a déchiré en deux.

\- Putain de merde !

Je souris et pendant qu'elle répare les dégâts avec sa baguette, je regarde Clémence qui comme souvent de toute façon, n'est pas dans son assiette. Elle va être bien plusieurs jours d'affilée pour ensuite souffrir les jours suivants. Je passe ma main dans son dos pour la détendre du mieux que je le peux. Un à un, nous ouvrons nos lettres et c'est le cœur légèrement palpitant que je découvre la mienne.

**Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante**

Notes admises : **Optimal ( P ) ****Effort exceptionnel (E) ****Acceptable (A)**

Notes recalées : **Piètre (P)Désolant (D) ****Troll (T)**

**LUCY LEIGHT WAYNE A OBTENUE** :

Astronomie : **O**

Soins aux créatures Magiques : **O**

Sortilèges : **O**

Défenses contre les Forces du Mal : **E**

Divination : **A**

Botanique : **O**

Histoire de la magie : **D**

Potions : **E**

Métamorphose : **O**

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire face à ma note en histoire de la magie et mon Dieu ! C'est parfait ! J'ai les notes qu'il faut pour pouvoir rentrer dans l'école de Médicomage ! Ma copine lit mes résultats, me félicite, et alors que j'allais lui demander les siens, Valentine hurle à pleins paumons qu'elle a réussi.

\- Est-ce qu'elle sait célébrer dans le calme ta meilleure amie chérie ?

\- Absolument pas… Doucement Val !

Je me décale légèrement quand Blondie arrive pour soulever quelques secondes Clémence. Elles s'éloignent un peu et j'en profite pour demander aux autres leurs résultats. Hermione n'a eu que des Optimal sauf en potions ou elle a Effort Exceptionnel, Harry s'en sort avec deux Optimal mais comme moi un Désolant en histoire de la magie, Ron quant à lui a eu Acceptable, ce qui choque la plupart d'entre nous et dès que les jumelles reviennent vers nous, je demande impatiente à ma copine.

\- Alors ?

Elle avale sa salive rapidement et sourit tout de suite après.

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais j'ai eu que des Optimal et deux Effors Exceptionnel en Astronomie et Divination ! C'est génial mon amour ! Valentine a réussi à avoir six Optimal et donc elle pourra aller dans son école, Merlin je suis tellement heureuse !

Elle me saute quasiment au cou et m'embrasse néanmoins tendrement. Nous tournons doucement sur nous-même et j'amplifie notre baiser.

\- Prenez une chambre !

Malgré la remarque de Ron, nous continuons, un très long moment. Après un laps de temps, je me décolle d'elle et après avoir déposé un léger baiser contre son nez, je me dirige vers Valentine qui s'amuse à faire manger, je pense, du sable à Harry. Quand j'arrive près d'eux, je la pousse pour attirer son attention. Étant donné qu'elle tenait Harry, ils tombent tous les deux dans le sable et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rigoler. Harry en profite pour prendre sa revanche. Une fois qu'il est parti, Valentine se relève les cheveux en bataille, pointe son doigt dans ma direction et dit, très lentement.

\- Toi, tu vas me le payer !

Au lieu de partir au courant comme elle attendait probablement que je fasse, j'attrape ses mains dès qu'elle les appose sur mes bras et nous rentrons dans une petite lutte amusante. Le fait que nous fassions toutes les deux la même taille et quasiment le même poids n'aide en aucun cas à un quelconque avantage. À chaque fois que je suis sur le point de la faire tomber, elle se rattrape de justesse et de même pour moi et je commence sérieusement à fatiguer mais ! J'ai une revanche à prendre.

Au bout d'interminables, minutes, j'arrive enfin à la faire tomber par terre. Malheureusement, ma réjouissance est de très courte durée car elle me renverse à mon tour. Après avoir émis un soupir de douleur, je rigole.

Ma vie commence enfin à ressembler à quelque chose, pour la première fois depuis des mois, je peux enfin penser et dire, que je suis heureuse, vraiment, heureuse. Sans mon père.

Je me relève et l'aide à faire de même. Elle s'attache les cheveux en souriant et me dit.

\- Félicitations pour tes résultats au fait, et putain tu as vu, on a géré l'Optimal en Botanique ! Franchement merci Lucy. J'en reviens pas quoi, je vais pouvoir aller en Italie. C'est parfait !

Elle me tape le dos affectueusement et je lui souris. Nous remontons tous à la maison des « jumeaux ». Dès que je me suis servi un verre pour moi et un jus de pomme pour Clémence, je m'installe sur le rebord d'un canapé tout en écoutant Rachel, arrivée il y'a peu avec Caileigh, raconter comment son cousin se serait pris un vent monumental.

Mon verre se trouvant bizarrement vide, je me lève et me dirige dans la cuisine car il n'y a plus de rhum pour faire de la Piña Colada. Une fois de retour dans le salon, je cherche Valentine du regard mais je ne la trouve pas. Elle se débrouille très bien pour faire ce cocktail. Je m'approche de l'oreille de Clémence et dès qu'elle a fini de rigoler, je lui demande.

\- Tu sais où est Blondie ?

\- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était partie chercher du champagne à la cave mais ça doit bien faire cinq minutes maintenant.

Je hoche la tête et profite de notre proximité pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Je trouve assez rapidement la porte pour descendre à la cave. Il y'a légèrement trop de toiles d'araignée à mon goût. Une fois en bas, je plisse des yeux un moment puis, je m'avance tout droit. Je me demande où est Valentine et je l'entends enfin.

\- Déjà que je déprime rien qu'en pensant à Clémence et toi, mais maintenant qu'Hermione se rajoute au tableau. C'est catastrophique.

\- Comment ça ?

Alors que Valentine allait répondre, elle se stoppe en me voyant. Elle fronce les sourcils et demande en rigolant.

\- Quoi ? Ronnie est si pressé que ça d'avoir du champagne ?

Je secoue la tête et lui demande impatiente.

\- Non, enfin, j'en sais rien mais on a plus de Piña Colada du coup, remonte !

Elle sourit et après avoir soulevé un carton contenant des bouteilles, nous remontons toutes les trois et peu de temps après, je sais que je ne me souviendrai pas de la moitié de la soirée. Je veux juste profiter une dernière fois, pouvoir être insouciante une dernière fois avant que tout s'arrête, à la naissance de l'enfant de ma copine.

Harry et Rachel s'éclipsent pour aller se promener sur la plage et je les suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne deviennent plus que deux petites taches sombres. Après avoir ingurgité bien trop de verres, je prends la main de Clémence qui était en train de parler avec Hermione et je monte à l'étage où se trouve notre chambre. Nous nous regardons un moment sans rien faire, sans se toucher. Je peux entendre la musique résonner à travers le plancher, Valentine qui gueule et mon cœur battre dans mes tempes. J'approche ma main du visage de Clémence et elle me l'attrape brutalement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, je t'ai donné la permission de me toucher ?

Je jubile rien qu'à l'idée de la nuit qui m'attend, j'adore quand Clémence joue les dominatrices.

.

\- Lucy tu descends prendre ton petit-déjeuner ?

\- Hum…

Je sens que le drap glisse de mon visage puis, que le lit bouge. J'entrouvre un œil pour regarder Clémence un instant puis le referme tout de suite, il y a trop de lumière dans ce pays.

\- Motive-toi Luce ! C'est la dernière fois qu'on sera tous ensemble avant un long moment.

Je ronchonne et, puisque apparemment déjeuner avec tout le monde semble si important, je sors du lit et descends à la suite de ma copine. À table se trouvent les mêmes personnes qu'hier soir avec en plus Dean, Carolyn, Faith et Will. Je m'installe à côté de Victor et maintenant que toute cette bonne nourriture est devant moi, je ne regrette pas de m'être levée. Je me demande qui a préparé tout ça, sûrement Hermione et Clémence, levées depuis des heures si vous voulez mon avis.

Nous passons pratiquement toute la journée à la plage. Entre les parties de Quidditch et la baignade, je n'aurai pas vu le temps défiler.

Je décide de rentrer chez Valentine quand Clémence commence à fatiguer. Je mets plus de temps que prévu à trouver toutes mes affaires et suis surprise de retrouver mon jean dans la chambre de Rachel.

Une fois dans la cuisine de l'appartement, je sors de quoi faire du thé des placards puis demande comme si la réponse à la question ne m'importe pas.

\- Au fait, vous avez choisi des prénoms ?

Elle relève la tête du journal qu'elle lit et me regarde en souriant.

\- Non pas encore car c'est quelque chose que je voulais faire avec toi, je crois que je n'ai pas été assez claire mais, cet enfant sera le nôtre Lucy. Alors certes, Pierre aura son mot à dire aussi mais, que pour certaines choses. Enfin, si tu veux encore vivre cette vie, tu peux encore partir tu sais. Vaut mieux maintenant que dans trois ans.

Je secoue la tête et roule des yeux, fatiguée d'entendre des tels mots. Je contourne l'îlot central puis m'installe en face d'elle, sur un tabouret. J'attrape ses mains puis après avoir expiré, j'essaye de la rassurer.

\- Écoute, tu n'as pas besoin de me proposer la porte de sortie, Clémence. Je le sais très bien, c'est démesuré ce qu'on s'apprête à faire mais je suis prête maintenant. Avec toi et le petit être qui se trouve en toi. Je veux que tu sois heureuse mon cœur. Tu le mérites tellement tu sais, après tout ce que tu as vécu, tu le mérites.

Elle arrête de me regarder et fixe un point derrière moi. Après un moment, je ramène son visage vers moi et essuie ses quelques larmes. Elle commence à jouer nerveusement avec son collier et je lui demande doucement.

\- Tu veux que j'appelle Valentine ?

\- Non.

Tout en prononçant ce mot, elle a passé ses deux bras contre ma nuque, me levant par la même occasion. Je plonge ma tête dans son cou et nous restons un long comme ceci. Dans le calme le plus complet.

Une heure plus tard nous sommes dans le salon devant un film, enfin, nous discutons surtout des prénoms avec Valentine et Hermione. Bien évidemment, je refuse tout ce qui sort de la bouche de Blondie qui à force, part bouder dans sa chambre. Clémence me demande en rigolant.

\- Avoue que tu l'as fait exprès ?

\- Bien évidemment ! Non mais plus sérieusement elle a de bonnes idées quand elle veut. Si c'est une fille, que penses-tu de… Pauleen ? Et un garçon, Doug ?

Elle fronce les sourcils et répond tout de suite.

\- Tu oublies Doug, non jamais de la vie je prénommerai mon enfant comme ceci ! Par contre Pauleen j'aime bien.

Je souris et l'embrasse affectueusement. Nous finissons par nous endormir comme des masses sur le canapé. Je me réveille deux heures plus tard, et doucement, je réveille ma copine qui ronchonne. Et après c'est moi, qui mets du temps pour me lever ? Je secoue la tête et j'arrive enfin à l'emmener jusqu'à notre chambre.

Les grandes vacances passes super rapidement, entre les sorties organisées avec toute la bande, mon travail à temps partiel que j'ai trouvé pour qu'on puisse un jour, quitter l'appartement des Silverwood, m'occuper de Clémence quand elle ne va vraiment pas bien puis, m'organiser pour ma rentrée, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Clémence qui a décidé de continuer ses études dans le monde des moldus, en droit, s'est inscrite cet après-midi. À deux jours de la rentrée, je sais qu'elle n'ira pas à la fac avant la naissance du bébé, mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour elle ferait quelque chose au dernier moment.

Je peux voir qu'elle est tracassée par quelque chose mais comme d'habitude, elle prétend que tout va bien et je ne vais pas la provoquer. Elle a de plus en plus de sautes d'humeur et elle me prend la tête pour de la merde et avec mon caractère un tantinet explosif, je prends énormément sur moi.

Après avoir chauffé deux serviettes à l'aide de ma baguette, je me dirige vers la chambre d'ami. Hier soir, je suis sortie dans un pub avec Caileigh et Valentine et comment dire, cette soirée était du n'importe quoi, mais c'était marrant.

Avant de rejoindre Clémence, je toque à la porte de Blondie.

\- Entrez !

Je l'ouvre puis la referme derrière moi, elle est allongée sur le ventre et écoute de la musique. Demain, c'est notre rentrée à toutes les deux. Elle ira dans sa fameuse école de musique en Italie, moi à la fac de Médicomage et quant à Clémence, elle commencera à bosser ses cours. Même pas encore en fac qu'elle a déjà des professeurs dans la poche enfin bref, en me voyant, Valentine enlève ses écouteurs et demande inquiète.

\- Ça va Lucy ?

\- Oui tranquille, je m'inquiète juste pour Clémence. Ça m'ennuie de la laisser ici toute seule.

Elle se redresse et s'assied en tailleur.

\- Oui, moi aussi, surtout qu'elle a l'air de vraiment souffrir. J'aurais jamais d'enfant biologique c'est sûr.

\- Puis de toute façon, même s'il n'y avait pas eu le critère de souffrance, tu ne l'aurais quand même pas fait car, tu n'aurais jamais permis qu'un gamin abîme ton corps.

Elle sourit.

\- Exactement quelle horreur… Enfin bref, Michelle sera là de toute façon la journée, toi tu rentreras le soir. Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle bosserait moins au Ministère le temps d'un instant, ne t'inquiète pas Lucy.

\- Je ne fais que ça.

\- Arrête alors. Et au fait… tu te sens comment par rapport à la drogue ? Ça va bien ?

Je suis surprise du changement de conversation mais, ça me fait plaisir qu'elle s'en soucie encore.

\- Je vais bien. J'y pense plus, enfin, j'ai des mauvais souvenirs mais sinon ça va. Merci.

\- Pas de soucis.

Je souris et elle se lève pour fermer ses rideaux, puis je fais demi-tour, avant de quitter la chambre je reviens vers elle et lui tapote l'épaule. Avant de changer d'avis, je l'amène à moi pour un câlin. Elle est d'abord surprise, tendue, puis elle se relaxe progressivement. Elle se décale de moi et me dit très sérieusement.

\- Si tu racontes ceci à nos amis, je te tue !

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Mon regard tombe sur un livre assez particulier, enfin, il n'appartient pas à Valentine car je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire d'un livre traitant de spéculation boursières.

\- Bonne nuit Lucy.

\- Bonne nuit Valentine, dis-je doucement.

Cette fois-ci, j'arrive sans un autre arrêt dans la chambre et après avoir embrassée Clémence, je m'endors nerveuse et soucieuse, comme pratiquement toutes les nuits.

Le lendemain, nous accompagnons Valentine à l'aéroport. Heureusement ma rentrée est l'après-midi ce qui me permet de lui dire au revoir. Ça m'agace de l'admettre, mais elle va me manquer. Je peux déjà voir que Clémence va mal, rien que le fait qu'elle n'arrive pas à cacher son humeur prouve que ça l'atteint énormément cette séparation. Hermione pleure et Victor a les yeux rouges. Enfin bref ! Que dis-je, enfin débarrassée de la blonde, je devrais être ravie !

Clémence emmène Valentine à part et elles se parlent assez rapidement. Ma copine détache son collier de son cou pour le passer autour de celui de sa meilleure amie, puis elles se font un câlin.

Un peu plus tard, je retrouve Drago et Will dans une petite salle de l'hôpital. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que je vais étudier avec eux. Nous ne sommes pas énormément et il y'a essentiellement des mecs. Je m'installe à côté d'un qui m'a l'air sympa.

.

Mon bracelet magique se met à chauffer et dès que possible, je sors ma baguette et lis le message que Clémence m'a envoyé. Elle me l'a offert la semaine dernière pour qu'on puisse se parler rapidement étant donné que les téléphones ne marchent pas à l'hôpital.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mon cerveau, une fois que les mots que j'ai lu pénètrent mon cerveau, je suis comme paralysée. Au bout d'interminables secondes, je me secoue intérieurement et quitte la cantine de l'hôpital en abandonnant mon plateau. Je regarde à droite, à gauche, complètement perdue. Mes mains tremblent. Je décide d'aller un peu plus loin, dans un couloir moins fréquenté et essaye de me calmer, de reprendre une respiration normale.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive enfin à mieux respirer et commence à courir vers l'aile de l'hôpital correspondant aux accouchements. C'est transpirante que j'arrive totalement perdue et effrayée. Alors que j'allais commencer à crier pour je ne sais quelle raison, j'entends mon prénom.

\- Lucy !

Je me tourne vers la source sonore et trouve Pierre, je m'avance vers lui en courant et lui demande, au bord de l'évanouissement.

\- Elle est déjà partie ?

\- Non ! Elle ne voulait pas accoucher tant que tu n'étais pas arrivée !

Je garde pour moi mon juron contre Clémence et je suis Pierre qui traverse le couloir, dès que j'entends Clémence crier, je me demande pendant une seconde si je ne me trouve pas dans un film d'horreur. J'entre dans la chambre et ne fais pas attention au monde qui se trouve autour de nous. Je ne vois qu'elle.

\- Lucy, tu es là…

\- Oui. Maintenant, c'est bon, donne tout ce qui tu as !

\- Je ne serais pas en train de souffrir le martyre je t'aurais claqué Lucy !

Je souris mais m'arrête bien vite quand son visage se crispe.

\- Il va falloir y aller maintenant miss, attention.

Je l'embrasse sur le front avant qu'elle ne parte et reste ensuite immobile au milieu de la chambre, à regarder le lit partir. Je sens une main prendre la mienne et je me laisse faire.

Pierre parle doucement.

\- Ça va aller Lucy, ça va aller.

Je suis incapable de prononcer un mot alors, je ressers ma prise contre sa main. Une demi-heure plus tard, la famille Silverwood arrive. J'ai prévenu Valentine qui devrait arriver dans deux heures. Nous attendons tous dans la salle d'attente. Clay tourne en rond tel un lion en cage et il me stresse. Nous sommes le 8 octobre 1998 et quoi qu'il arrive, ma vie changera à tout jamais aujourd'hui. Les heures passent très lentement.

La tête dans mes mains, c'est la troisième fois que je compte jusqu'à cinq cent, quand enfin, un docteur arrive. Nous ne levons tous et je suis la plus rapide.

\- Alors ? Tout s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, nous avons eu quelques complications mais elles vont bien.

Elles… ?

Il reprend.

\- Vous pouvez aller la voir mais, un à la fois s'il vous plaît, l'accouchement l'a très affaibli.

Je tourne la tête vers eux et je comprends à leur regard que c'est à moi d'y aller la première. Je frotte mes mains contre mes jambes et m'avance vers sa chambre. Je pousse la porte et retiens ma respiration. Elle a les yeux fermés et quand je m'assieds sur son lit, elles les ouvrent tout de suite. Elle est blanche comme un linge. Je lui demande prudemment :

\- Alors, comment tu te sens ?

Elle sourit.

\- C'était l'expérience la plus incroyable que j'ai pu vivre. Tu veux la prendre ?

Je hoche la tête et me lève pour aller près du lit de ce qui se trouve être une fille, une fois dans mes bras. J'ai cette sensation bizarre qui prend possession de mon corps, avant que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrive. Je pleure. Quand je pense que j'ai failli foutre ma vie en l'air… Alors qu'il y'a tellement de chose à vivre. Je me tourne vers Clémence et lui demande :

\- Le prénom ?

Pauleen, Lucy, Johnson-Moreau.

Je serre les dents pour m'éviter de pleurer plus intensément. Je l'embrasse sur le front puis après quelques minutes, je la repose dans son berceau puis laisse la place aux autres. Après une demi-heure, je peux retourner dans sa chambre. Elle est fatiguée et personne n'a voulu rester plus de temps que nécessaire.

\- Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime Clémence. Elle est magnifique.

Je caresse le front de ma copine tendrement et elle ferme les yeux, pour s'endormir doucement. Je m'assieds sur le fauteuil en reposant la petite dans son berceau et décide de me reposer aussi.

Le lendemain, son état n'est toujours pas assez satisfaisant. Les docteurs disent que ça peut arriver et qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter mais tout ce que je fais c'est exactement ça.

Je demande distraitement à Clémence :

\- Tu voudrais habiter où une fois qu'on sera parties de l'appartement des Silverwood ?

\- Où tu voudras Lucy, avec le cadeau de Valentine, on pourra avoir quelque chose de bien dès le début.

C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas lésiné sur la somme… J'ai la petite dans les bras, elle me sourit et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire de même. En parlant de Valentine, elle a dû repartir en Italie mais elle reviendra dans quelques jours puisque ce sont les vacances. Nous jouons un peu aux échecs et vers huit heures du matin, je quitte les filles pour aller en cours le cœur assez lourd. Heureusement elles ne sont qu'à cinq minutes de moi.

À la fin de la journée, je salue Luke avec qui j'ai bien sympathisé puis me dirige vers Clémence. J'ai fini plutôt et ça m'arrange. Je rentre dans l'ascenseur à la suite d'une famille puis presse l'étage où se trouvent ma copine et Pauleen.

Alors que je m'attendais à les voir dans la chambre, je constate un lit vide et un membre du personnel qui nettoie le sol à l'aide de sa baguette. Je demande, légèrement intriguée.

\- Bonjour, sauriez-vous où se trouve la patiente qui était ici ?

Il relève la tête vers moi, il ne doit pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans et sa coupe de coiffure est très démodée.

\- Elle a été descendue en bas, il n'y avait plus à rien à faire.

\- Comment ça, il n'y avait plus rien à faire ? Répété-je à cran.

\- Ben oui, il faut laisser la place pour les autres.

Je fais demi-tour en panique total, ne voulant pas comprendre ses mots. J'arrive à l'accueil de l'étage et m'adresse à la sorcière que j'ai souvent croisé, je panique tellement que je ne la salue même pas.

\- Où est-ce que Clémence Johnson est allée ?

\- Tout va bien ? Me demande-t-elle inquiète.

\- Non ! La personne qui nettoie sa chambre m'a dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire et qu'elle avait été descendue en bas, à la morgue, c'est ça ?

Elle secoue la tête et soupire.

\- J'ai déjà des dizaines de fois à Steve de ne pas utiliser cette phrase. Ce qu'il voulait dire, c'est qu'elle va mieux maintenant et qu'elle peut rentrer chez elle avec le bébé. « En bas » signifie l'étage où les patients signent la décharge pour partir.

Je pose une main sur mon front et soupire. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si Clémence était morte par je ne sais quel moyen. Je la remercie et descends en empruntant les escaliers. Je parcours rapidement la surface de la pièce puis la trouve avec la petite dans les bras. Elisabeth se trouve derrière elle. J'attends que mon cœur reprenne un rythme normal puis, m'avance vers elles.

\- J'allais t'envoyer un message justement, tu vas bien Lucy ?

Je ne ne réponds pas tout de suite. Comme pour vérifier que Clémence est bien vivante. Je pose sa main sur la sienne et dis, apaisée :

\- Rentrons à l'appartement.

Elle me sourit puis nous allons jusqu'à la sortie de l'hôpital. Une fois dehors, après que quelques minutes soient passées, je contemple ma future vie un long moment.

J'admire Clémence qui me sourit tout en tenant Pauleen dans ses bras.

* * *

**Bon je l'avoue ça me fait quelque chose d'avoir terminé Lucy. J'espère que son évolution vous aura plu, elle en sera passé par des épreuves.  
**

**Il se passe beaucoup de chose dans ce chapitre, mais surtout le temps défile, on est passé de juin à octobre. On ne sais pas vraiment ce que fait tout le monde une fois la rentrée de passée et c'est intentionnel, je ne voulais pas que ce soit répétitif par rapport à la suite de cette histoire. **

**Donc bien sûr dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bisous bisous et à la prochaine. :)**


	43. Libre comme un colibri

**Helloooooooooooooooooooo on est encore vendredi, je suis dans les temps. J'ai fait une course contre la montre depuis que je suis rentrée du boulot, et j'ai même pas eu le temps de regarder le dernier épisode de Grey's.. J'y fille dès maintenant ! Enfin, incessamment sous peu.**

**Callie-G : **Oui je vous mets dans un état d'impatience extrême, je suis assez douée pour ça. x) Merci pour ta review et j'espère bien que tu m'aimes quand même ! :O**  
**

**Le Cerf : **Oui que du Lucy et j'avais envie de parler d'encore plein de chose mais il allait être trop long après.. Pas de soucis pour l'accouchement. xD J'ai la suite de cette histoire et j'ai commencé une autre histoire, un Hermione / Pansy mais deux chapitres d'écrit et j'ai pas prévu de publier tout de suite.. Il reste maintenant deux chapitres c'est bien cela.. Merci pour ton commentaire. :)**  
**

**Link02 : **Hey ! Je suis ravie de voir que tu suis toujours. Merci d'avoir laisser ton avis, à la prochaine ! :)**  
**

**KoraKay :** Presque des frissons ? Biiien. Il se laisse convaincre parce qu'en fait il n'a pas tellement le choix, tout le monde est sur son dos même si c'est pas dit explicitement et sur le petit POV de Clémence, j'ai marqué qu'il avait tenté de s'expliquer mais qu'il s'était fait taire toute de suite par le directeur. S'agiter devant toute la bande n'aurait servi à rien, juste se faire encore taper par Valentine sinon. x) L'utilisation de la carte est en effet fréquente et fait pour faciliter le récit, je ne vais pas nier. Tu trouves que les dialogues en allemand étaient de trop ? C'est-à-dire, le fait que ce soit récurrent ? En tout cas merci pour ta review ! :) ( Je vais répondre aux deux autres en MP, je ne veux pas m'éterniser ici )

* * *

**Résumé : **Caileigh, accompagnée de Valentine, part en Allemagne dans l'optique de mettre derrière elle la culpabilité qui l'habite depuis la mort de sa mère et de sa sœur. Après un passage difficile mais nécessaire, elle trouve le repos grâce à l'aide de son amie Kiera. Valentine se montre jalouse quand elle apprend que Rachel a embrassée Caileigh. Victor passe un moment privilégié avec sa mère quant à Ginny, elle profite des derniers moments avec son copain et ses amis.

C'est l'heure des A.S.P.I.C. Après une semaine intense, les jeunes célèbrent la fin de leurs années études lors d'une soirée. Lucy fait face à d'importante parole venant de Valentine. Lucy remarque partir Harry et Rachel pour une balade sans y accorder plus d'attention que cela. Son inquiétude est toujours présente concernant Clémence jusqu'à l'accouchement, où tout s'est bien déroulé.

* * *

Merci à **Mynock** pour la correction du chapitre.

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde !**

**Dans ce chapitre, je parle au début de souvenir donc faites attention aux dates pour vous repérer, ce n'est pas dans l'ordre chronologique en plus, et dans la seconde partie on revient sur du présent pour conclure le POV de Clémence. **

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUARANTE-TROIS : LIBRE COMME UN COLIBRI  
**

**Clémence Johnson  
**

**25 juillet 1995**

Que je suis bien, à entendre le souffle du vent qui siffle son mécontentement contre mes oreilles, respirer l'air iodé qui imprègne mes poumons puis sentir le soleil caresser agréablement mes joues.

D'un coup un froid presque imperceptible s'empare de mon visage, j'entrouvre légèrement un œil pour apercevoir une chevelure blonde danser en harmonie avec les alizés. D'un geste souple et sûr, elle me fait monter sur son dos et nous amène directement dans cette eau à plus de vingt-cinq degrés toute l'année. Dès que j'effleure la main de Valentine je l'attrape et laisse le courant nous emporter.

\- Mon Dieu il y a quelque chose dans l'eau !

Sans ouvrir les yeux je lui réponds.

\- Oui, des poissons Val.

\- Nan c'était autre chose ! Putain ça recommence !

Soudain quand je sens quelque chose de long et fin passer non loin de moi, j'ouvre les yeux en grands, me mets à hurler et nage aussi vite que je le peux vers la plage. Nous avons trop dérivé. Quand enfin j'arrive, haletante comme ce n'est pas possible, je m'allonge sur le dos pour reprendre mon souffle. À cause de mon état de panique, je n'entends pas approcher mon frère et Victor. Je me retrouve donc recouverte d'algues vertes. Merlin ! Je me relève en furie mais ces deux gamins sont déjà bien loin en train de courir, hilares.

Je me tourne vers l'océan azur à la recherche de Val, quand je la vois arriver sans son haut de maillot de bain, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine pour la cacher. Elle grimace en me voyant mais la mienne doit être pire puisqu'elle s'explique la première.

\- Quand j'ai su que je n'avais aucune chance face au prédateur qui nous pourchassait, j'ai enlevé mon haut pour me faire une arme tu sais, et en fait, j'ai vu que c'était un serpent de mer ! J'ai voulu l'attraper mais je n'ai pas réussi. Après où est passé mon maillot de bain, j'en sais rien. Il t'est arrivé quoi au juste ?

\- Mais tu n'es pas croyable, tu pensais vraiment que ton maillot de bain allait te sauver ? Tu n'es pas blonde pour rien. Et mon accoutrement je le dois à nos frères ! Tu viens m'aider à me venger ? Enfin dès que tu te seras revêtue.

\- Les blondes aux yeux bleus, c'est le fantasme de tout le monde ! T'as vu comment les mecs me reluquent ?

\- Oui, comme un vulgaire bout de viande. En attendant...

\- Oui ! J'arrive !

Elle s'éloigne en courant vers nos parents et j'en profite pour aller me rincer dans l'eau. Une fois que je suis propre et que Valentine m'a rejointe, les mains pleines de bernard-l'hermite, on s'aventure dans les hauteurs de cette île, paradisiaque.

.

\- Je suis en train de me repasser la scène, la tête de Clay. Ah ah ah, il faisait moins le fier d'un coup.

\- Dommage que tu n'avais pas ton appareil photo, ça, c'était un moment à immortaliser.

Elle répond en gloussant. Elle m'applique une crème dans le dos pour que je puisse garder mon bronzage le plus longtemps possible et elle le fait exprès, elle n'arrête pas de passer près de mes seins et elle sait très bien que je suis super sensible à cet endroit ! Je n'arrête pas de me contracter et de serrer les poings à chaque fois que ses doigts passent sur cette zone. Une fois qu'elle a fini, je fais de même pour ma meilleure amie. Et comme elle, je passe sur toutes les zones qu'elle n'aime pas, sauf qu'elle est pire que moi et je m'amuse de ça.

Dans deux jours, nos vacances ici seront terminées et, dans quelques semaines nous serons de retour à Poudlard. Pouvoir oublier le temps de quelques jours que c'est la panique en Angleterre à cause de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, me fait clairement du bien. Je pense que ma mère devrait aller rejoindre les partisans, elle serait bien avec eux…

\- Tu penses encore à elle Clém ?

Je prends conscience que j'ai arrêté de masser son dos, je me mords la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas encore pleurer. Val se relève et je me laisse tomber en arrière sur le dos. Le visage vers le ventilateur qui tourne depuis des heures pour nous aider à supporter cette chaleur à rendre fou. Elle s'allonge à côté de moi et comme d'habitude son pouce efface mes moments de faiblesse. Après un long soupir de ma part, elle me fait un bisou sur la joue et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

D'un coup elle se relève et avant que je ne comprenne ce qu'elle fasse, j'entends de la musique résonner à mes oreilles, je lâche un petit cri amusé car elle a mis du reggae. Elle n'écoute pas ce genre de musique en temps normal. Je me mets sur le ventre et je rigole. Elle a enfilé un chapeau de paille et danse sur le rythme de la musique, en faisant des mimiques comme elle sait si bien le faire. Elle m'incite à la rejoindre avec ses mains et après avoir soupiré, je me lève et nous dansons toutes les deux.

À la fin de la chanson, elle me prend par les épaules et dit en souriant.

\- Va prendre une douche de quinze minutes minimum - je fronce les sourcils -, détends-toi OK ?

Je ne dirais pas à voix haute que son attitude est très étrange mais je vais le penser très fortement ! J'attrape ma serviette puis me dirige vers la salle de bains, je me demande ce qu'elle a en tête. En passant devant la chambre de ma sœur, je passe la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et quand je la vois, je souris et avance doucement vers elle. J'approche mes mains lentement de son corps puis :

\- Bouh !

\- Ah !

Elle se retourne vers moi et me tape gentiment avec le pot de crème qu'elle tient dans sa main.

\- Clém ! Je n'aime pas quand tu me fais peur comme ça.

Je souris puis réponds.

\- Mais je t'aime trop pour arrêter.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et elle me demande de lui badigeonner le dos de Biafine. Maintenant que je regarde plus attentivement sa peau, elle est rouge. Il faut dire qu'en passant son temps au soleil, crème solaire ou pas, c'est difficile de ne rien attraper. Quand j'ai fini, je l'embrasse sur le haut de la tête et avant que je ne sois sortie, elle me dit, complètement heureuse.

\- Au fait maman m'a dit de te dire qu'ils étaient sortis et qu'on devait se débrouiller pour manger, tante Elisabeth a laissé de l'argent dans la cuisine.

\- D'accord Chloe, si tu as faim vient me chercher.

Elle se rapproche de moi et du haut de ses neuf ans me regarde dans les yeux tout en disant sûre d'elle.

Tu sais que je suis capable de commander toute seule hein ?

Je me mets à sa hauteur en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

\- Évidemment, mais est-ce qu'il y aura des produits verts dans ta commande ?

\- Tu sais que tu es chiante ?

Elle sourit et pour la taquiner en retour, je rétorque.

\- Dire « tu sais » à chaque début de phrase est prévisible.

Elle me tire la langue et je me relève en lui disant de faire sa vie. Qu'elle profite. Du coup elle compte inviter la petite vacancière d'à côté pour passer la soirée avec elle. Je prends une douche rapide puis enfile une tenue légère. Je fais un saut dans la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille de vin et fronce les sourcils en voyant Victor dans un tel accoutrement, il est bien habillé, pour changer de ses shorts de plage.

\- Tu sors avec Clay ?

\- Oui, apparemment il y a une soirée d'organisée à l'appartement du dessous. Vous venez ?

\- Non merci, Valentine a déjà prévu quelque chose mais si on ne finit pas trop tard, pourquoi pas.

Il me sourit, attrape sa boisson puis s'installe sur le canapé, sans doute dans l'attente de l'arrivée de mon frère. J'arrive dans la chambre que je partage avec ma meilleure amie et quand j'ouvre la porte, j'entrouvre la bouche. Elle a tiré les rideaux ce qui donne à la pièce une ambiance tamisée, et par terre sur une petite couverture il y'a de la nourriture. Je ferme la porte puis me rapproche pour pouvoir identifier ce qu'il y a. Des petites choses à grignoter qui m'ont l'air bien sympathique. Je regarde enfin Valentine et elle dit en soupirant.

\- Alors ?

\- Ça fait très ambiance romantique, ce qui est étrange venant de ta part, mais c'est adorable.

\- Oui je sais mais c'est le soleil, ça m'a monté à la tête toute cette chaleur. Et regarde ! - Elle montre la télévision-, Dirty Dancing n'attend plus que nous.

C'est tellement rare que Valentine réalise ce genre d'attention. C'est agréable et j'adore. Je m'installe par terre en tailleur puis débouche la bouteille de vin. Elle attrape les verres et pendant que je la sers, elle met en route le film. J'avale quelques gorgées et je me sens bien. J'attrape ensuite des cacahuètes et comme à chaque fois qu'on regarde ce film, on commente les scènes.

\- Tu vas me trouver répétitive mais je trouve cette technique de drague tellement pitoyable.

\- Vraiment, Val ?

\- Ouais carrément, vaut mieux y aller franco.

\- Tu es d'un romantisme c'est dingue.

Elle se tourne vers moi, me prend les mains puis dit d'un ton théâtral.

\- Quoi, tu préfères les « Clémence, tu es tout pour moi. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi » mieux ?

\- C'est authentique au moins ! Parce que dire « vas-y belle blonde ça te dit qu'on apprenne à faire plus connaissance ? » - J'appuie mes paroles en mimant deux personnes couchant ensemble -, c'est horrible. Non mais c'est vrai, comment peut-on préférer ça, à des attentions attendrissantes ?

Nous explosons de rire, je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du vin ou autre chose. Une fois qu'on a repris notre sérieux, elle me regarde dans les yeux et parle presque quand murmurant.

\- Donc après t'avoir dévoilé mes sentiments, tu aimerais que je m'approche lentement de toi - ce qu'elle fait-, et que je t'embrasse délicatement dans le cou ?

Elle pose ses lèvres sur ma peau sans me laisser le temps de répondre et je ferme automatiquement les yeux.

\- Entre autres, dis-je perturbée.

\- Donc, il faudrait que je continue ?

Malgré ses questions, elle n'attend pas que je réponde et le fait. Ses baisers par rapport à d'habitude sont différents, je ne sais pas si c'est l'alcool que j'ai bu qui change mes perceptions, mes sensations, mais c'est différent. Sans que je ne comprenne comment, pourquoi, elle est allongée sur moi et ma respiration me joue des tours. Elle relève la tête et me regarde dans les yeux, elle se mord la lèvre inférieure puis m'embrasse rapidement sur les lèvres.

Elle se relève de nouveau et nous éclatons de rire.

\- Si tu embrasses comme ça tes conquêtes, je comprends mieux pourquoi justement ce ne sont, que des conquêtes.

Elle sourit malicieusement et répond.

\- J'attendais que tu me dises ça.

Et elle m'embrasse de nouveau. Je sais que si on continue, on risque de franchir une limite mais, c'est tellement agréable.

OoO

**4 Mai 1987  
**

Je suis assise dans ma chambre en train de lire un livre. Il faudrait que je pense à récupérer celui que j'ai laissé chez Valentine, car elle s'en sert comme assiette pour manger ses gâteaux.

\- Clémence ! En bas tout de suite !

Je lâche mon livre et descends les escaliers quatre à quatre quand je tombe nez à nez avec Clay.

\- Maman va accoucher d'une minute à l'autre, viens !

Il m'attrape la main et m'entraîne dans le couloir à toute allure. Je rentre dans la voiture à la suite de mon frère. Ma mère est à côté de moi.

\- Clémence donne-moi la main.

Je souris à ma mère et lui parle de tout et de rien pour la détendre, des bêtises qu'à encore fait Valentine à l'école hier et ma mauvaise note attribuée en sport. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne suis pas douée. Je peux voir que ça l'aide, elle sourit et rigole, quand elle n'hurle pas à mon père d'appuyer sur le champignon.

Mon frère guide mon père, Merlin c'est trop stressant.

Une fois arrivée devant l'hôpital, je saute hors de la voiture suivie de mon frère à la recherche d'une aide-soignante. Je suis en panique totale ! Et trop petite, on n'entend jamais les petits ! Mon cœur me fait mal, ma mère est en train de donner la vie sur la banquette arrière de la voiture ! Je me précipite vers un monsieur habillé en blanc mais d'un coup je me retrouve sur le sol. Ah ma tête, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'amuse à découper ma cervelle. Je porte ma main à ma tête pour sentir un liquide chaud. Ok, rouge égal à pas bon.

\- Maman, maman !

Je veux ma maman.

\- Clémence nom de Dieu ! D'où sort toute cette eau ?! Ne bouge pas Clémence.

\- Maman...

\- C'est papa, maman va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'attendez-vous pour regarder sa plaie ?! La mare de sang ne vous inquiète donc pas ?!

Soudain c'est le néant.

Des cris me réveillent d'un coup. Wow, c'est quoi cette douleur dans ma tête… Mon père se précipite directement vers moi.

\- Te revoilà ma Clémence, tu vas mieux ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé papa ?

\- Tu es tombée dans le hall d'accueil, tu n'as rien de bien grave. Quelqu'un meurt d'envie de te rencontrer.

Mon père sourit et je fais la même chose que lui sans même savoir de qui il parle. Et ça me revient, le bébé ! Le bébé est né ! Je me lève doucement vers ma mère et ce petit être qui repose dans ses bras.

\- Alors c'est une fille ou un garçon ? Dis-moi que c'est une fille qu'on ait la majorité des voix lors des votes maman !

Elle sourit faiblement, approche de moi le bébé et à l'aide de mon père, le positionne correctement dans les bras. Il est enveloppé d'une couverture rose, elle, est enveloppée d'une couverture rose.

\- Je te présente ta sœur ma chérie, Chloe.

Elle est magnifique.

\- J'adore le prénom que vous avez choisi, vous avez bien fait finalement de ne rien nous dire.

Je sens la main de mon frère contre mon épaule. Mes parents nous regardent. Tout est parfait, ma vie est parfaite.

OoO

**5 Août 1996**

Tout en regardant les objets mis en vente dans la vitrine, j'attrape mon flacon de médicaments et en avale un rapidement.

\- Clémence !

Je me retourne après avoir entendu mon prénom et tout de suite mon cœur bat la chamade. Elle est là, vêtue simplement d'une robe blanche d'été, d'une ceinture marron et de sandales simples mais classes. Je souris à son approche et parce que nous sommes dans un coin reculé de Londres, je l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je la voyais, que je pouvais sentir son souffle se perdre contre mon cou. Je me recule légèrement pour contempler ses yeux gris et me perdre dedans. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de le faire bien longtemps puisqu'elle reprend possession de mes lèvres, qui démarrent dans l'instant qui suit, ma libido.

Après un intense effort, nous nous arrêtons de nous embrasser et je lui prends la main pour qu'on puisse se rendre à la station de Victoria, pour prendre le bus, qui nous emmènera à Oxford. Se cacher à ses avantages, au moins, j'ai l'opportunité de découvrir de nouvelles villes. Lucy me sort de mes pensées.

\- Tu peux rester jusqu'à quelle heure ?

\- Hum vingt heures normalement.

Elle me répond en me faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Bien, on aura le temps de visiter.

Ça n'a beau faire que quelques mois que nous sortons ensemble, j'aime déjà Lucy. Néanmoins je n'ai pas envie de passer pour celle qui s'éprend rapidement et c'est tellement nouveau pour moi. C'est la première personne qui fait battre mon cœur au point d'en avoir mal.

Dès que nous sommes dans le bus, je cale ma tête contre son épaule. J'attrape sa main et lui fais des caresses à l'aide de mes doigts. On aurait pu prendre le magicobus pour aller plus vite mais, je veux profiter de chaque moment de tendresse que je peux avoir avec elle et on va dire qu'être au fond du bus, qui avance normalement, me permet d'avoir les mains baladeuses.

Une fois arrivées, nous marchons vers un office de tourisme. Les mains remplies de plusieurs brochures, je lui propose de commencer par l'ancienne bâtisse récemment rénovée datant du XX siècle. Elle hoche la tête et me parle de tout et de rien. Je soupire de bonheur, au moins être avec Lucy me fait oublier les soucis que j'ai avec ma mère, mais qu'est-ce que j'aimerais pouvoir dire ce qu'il se passe dans ma vie à ma meilleure amie. Elle ne sait toujours pas que je sors avec une fille. Je sais qu'elle l'acceptera, c'est la dernière personne sur Terre qui me repousserait mais j'ai peur de ce qu'elle fera ensuite à Lucy, à Poudlard pour s'amuser, pour se venger de ma relation avec elle. Enfin bref, je me concentre de nouveau sur la lecture de la description de ce tableau.

Le temps passe malheureusement trop vite, je regarde sans cesse l'heure à ma montre et je n'arrive pas à me défaire de ce tic. Lucy finit par me prendre la main pour attirer mon attention et nous mener vers une petite colline. En étant au sommet, nous pourrons avoir une vue magnifique de ce côté de la ville. Nous montons sans trop de difficulté le relief en côte et je suis ravie d'avoir mis un short. Il fait vraiment très chaud et Lucy se trouvant devant moi m'offre une vue qui est loin d'être désagréable.

Une fois en haut, je soupire face à ce qui s'offre à moi. Sur la gauche se trouvent des maisons à perte de vue, on pourrait presque voir la mer et sur la droite, des bâtiments assez modernes. C'est vraiment différent de Londres, Val ne pourrait clairement pas vivre ici. Je prends une rapide photo puis bien évidemment, Lucy, ma copine qui est la plus belle fille du monde. Oui, je suis complément amoureuse et pas du tout objective.

\- Tu es prête pour la rentrée ?

Elle se retourne vers moi et roule des yeux.

\- Vraiment ? Tu gâches ce moment pour me parler des cours ?

Je hausse les épaules en souriant. Le fait est que j'appréhende cette sixième rentrée, avec les derniers évènements, la mort du parrain d'Harry, la dégringolade du_ Ministère de la Magie_, que va-t-il se passer ? Comment va évoluer ma relation avec Lucy ?

\- Clémence ?

\- Hum ?

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air ailleurs.

\- Oui tu as raison ne parlons pas de cours.

\- Je préfère !

Je me rapproche d'elle et la prends par la taille. Elle place ses bras contre mon cou et je lui dis, craintive de sa réaction.

\- Je t'aime…

Elle sourit et demande d'une voix joueuse.

\- Vraiment ?

Je roule des yeux.

\- Oui.

Elle m'embrasse tendrement et murmure dans le creux de mon oreille qu'elle m'aime aussi. Mon cœur se calme enfin. J'ai eu peur que ce ne soit pas réciproque pendant un moment. Elle m'enlace et je profite de ces moments de tendresse où on peut être nous-mêmes, sans se préoccuper du regard des autres. Elle me contemple de nouveau, je pourrais l'admirer des heures avec ses yeux gris.

OoO

**18 mars 1998**

Je mets ma main directement sur ma joue et m'éloigne d'elle. Une fois assez loin, je regarde ma mère en lui disant, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je te dis que c'était un accident.

Elle se rapproche de moi et dès que sa main est contre ma nuque, je grimace et essaye vraiment de ne pas protester mais j'échoue. Je me débats une nouvelle fois et sans comprendre comment, je suis aplatie contre le sol du salon.

J'essaye de faire le vide dans mon esprit, me préparer psychologiquement à la punition de ma mère, de me laisser faire, pour ne pas souffrir. Elle me relève, je la regarde dans les yeux et je suis tellement dégoutée d'avoir les mêmes qu'elle. Je sens mon cerveau brûler et une intrusion de sa part. J'essaye de résister mais je ne maîtrise pas l'occlumantie. Dès que ça va mieux, je sens que mes problèmes ne font que commencer. Comment ose-t-elle nous malmener de la sorte ?!

Elle me tire par les cheveux et m'emmène directement vers la cave. Une fois dans le noir, je soupire, car je m'attendais à pire. Je descends à tâtons les escaliers pour ne pas tomber. Dès que je touche le sol avec mes pieds, connaissant le chemin par cœur, je m'installe par terre et attends. Je n'ai pas la notion du temps mais je sais que quand la lumière prend possession de la cave, l'aiguille de l'horloge n'a même pas changé de chiffre.

Je remonte prudemment mais je ne vois personne, alors que j'allais aller dans ma chambre, j'entends quelqu'un pleurer, ma sœur. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je me précipite dans sa chambre mais une fois à l'intérieur, je n'arrive plus à avancer. Je commence légèrement à trembler et je fais demi-tour, à la recherche de ma mère. Néanmoins mon frère me stoppe net et dit très rapidement en chuchotant.

\- Non ! Elle n'attend que ça ! Viens-là.

Il me force à retourner dans la chambre de ma sœur puis ferme la porte derrière moi. Je m'approche de Chloe et m'installe à côté d'elle en la prenant dans mes bras. En évitant de contempler la marque qu'elle a sur le bras. C'est la première fois que notre mère touche à Chloe.

.

Je sens des petites tapes sur mon bras et je me retourne.

\- Clémence, il faudrait se lever maintenant.

Je soupire longuement. J'entrouvre un œil pour regarder l'heure et il est sept heures du matin. Aujourd'hui, c'est le procès de mes parents et j'ai déjà terriblement mal au ventre. En plus de ça, avoir rêvé de la première fois où ma sœur s'est fait violenter me déprime encore plus. Je m'assieds sur mon lit puis je regarde Lucy.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller, de la voir.

Elle se rapproche de moi et s'installe sur le lit. Elle passe une main dans mes cheveux et je ferme automatique les yeux. Peu de temps après, je me lève et pars me préparer dans ma salle de bains. J'essaye de penser à autre chose mais j'échoue lamentablement, mais ça semble être une tendance ces derniers temps. Pourquoi ma vie devait être si compliquée ? Je soupire d'exaspération puis choisis des vêtements sobres, un pantalon noir avec un gilet marron. Je touche machinalement mon collier puis quand je suis prête, j'embrasse Lucy et nous nous dirigeons vers les dortoirs de ma meilleure amie.

Quand nous arrivons, Victor est déjà là assis sur le canapé. Je lui fais la bise puis vais dans la chambre de Val. Elle fait un câlin à Hermione allongée sur son lit et elle se redresse tout de suite une fois qu'elle a entendu sa porte s'ouvrir. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour me donner du courage, pour ne pas déjà pleurer. Hermione me sourit timidement, je lui ai expliqué rapidement ce qu'il s'était passé il y'a quelques jours.

Valentine se lève et m'enlace, ce qui ne fallait pas faire car je craque. Les battements de mon cœur s'emballent et je m'en veux tellement d'être devenue si faible, de ne plus réussir à avoir de force mentale. Je suis brisée. Elle a finalement réussi par m'avoir.

\- Chut, s'il te plaît Clémence arrête de pleurer. Je n'ai pas mis de mascara waterproof aujourd'hui.

Je lâche un petit rire nerveux, puis après avoir essuyé mes larmes à l'aide de mon fidèle paquet de mouchoirs, nous allons tous dans la salle des professeurs pour pouvoir utiliser le réseau de cheminées et aller chez ma marraine. Hermione me murmure des paroles réconfortantes et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Elle retourne dans ses dortoirs et peu de temps après nous sommes tous arrivés, ma famille est déjà là et je me précipite vers ma sœur, pour lui faire un câlin, l'avoir dans mes bras. Pour me réconforter dans l'idée qu'envoyer mes parents à Azkaban, était la seule solution. Ma marraine m'oblige à me relever et m'emmène à part.

\- Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Mal, terriblement mal.

\- Tu as des doutes ?

\- C'est quand même mes parents Elisabeth et c'est Azkaban ! Les prisons moldues font pâle figure à côté.

Elle m'éloigne encore plus des autres puis me dit doucement.

\- Vous prenez la bonne décision, Clémence. Ce n'est pas tolérable ce que ta mère vous a fait, de même que pour ton père. Je sais que la suite des évènements va être dure, avec l'arrivé de ton enfant, Chloe, mais tu as sans doute évité le pire à ta famille. De toutes les émotions que tu vas ressentir aujourd'hui, je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes coupable, crois-moi, vivre avec ce sentiment détruit.

Je hoche la tête doucement. Nous retournons ensuite dans le salon. J'aurais aimé que les jumeaux n'aient pas à servir de témoins. Pour une fois, nous utilisons le réseau de cheminées pour nous rendre au _Ministère de la Magie._ Nous arrivons donc très rapidement sur les lieux. Lucy me prend la main et c'est ainsi que nous avançons vers les niveaux supérieurs, là où se trouvent les salles d'audience, plus précisément au deuxième étage.

Le trajet est assez silencieux, Lucy essaye de me changer les idées mais je n'arrive pas à faire des phrases complètes du coup, elle arrête. Une fois dans le couloir, nous patientons encore quelques instants avant de pouvoir entrer. Je serre la main de ma copine fortement puis, le cœur lourd, nous entrons tous sauf Lucy.

Je souris en retour par politesse à monsieur Conor qui a revêtit sa tenue de Magenmagot, une robe couleur prune, brodée du côté gauche d'un M. Ma marraine se change à son tour et après m'avoir adressé un regard déterminé, elle part s'installer avec une dizaine de personnes, toutes Magenmagots. Valentine et Victor se dirigent sur ma droite et nous allons Clay, Chloe et moi-même sur la gauche.

Nous patientons encore sans doute plusieurs minutes quand enfin ils arrivent. Mon regard se dirige instinctivement vers ma mère, même dans un moment comme celui-ci, elle affiche toujours son sourire victorieux, sans joie. Ils sont installés en face de nous et je serre les dents.

Lodrick Bones se lève de toute sa longueur et parle d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Je déclare ouverte l'audience du vingt-cinq avril concernant la maltraitance et le non-respect du devoir de secours envers les individus suivants : Chloe Johnson, Clémence Johnson et Clay Johnson ; et ce fait par Louise Gordon Johnson et Joe Johnson résidant au cinq, Little Drive, Kingston Upon Thames. Interrogateur : Lodrick Arthimus Bones, Magenmagots attitré, Paul Joseph Conor, avocat de la défense des victimes, Ian Neil Wellington, avocat de la défense des accusés et le greffier, Mark Stevens.

Énorme silence.

Je peux sentir le corps de mon frère se contracter. Je tente un regard vers ma sœur et elle a le visage placide. Je me demande à quoi elle pense. J'avale ma salive et retiens mon souffle quand il reprend la parole.

\- J'appellerai dans un premier temps, Chloe Johnson.

Ma sœur se lève, descend les quelques marches qui la séparent du centre de la pièce, puis elle s'installe sur la chaise. Lodrick Bones lui pose des questions banales pour commencer, comme, si elle se prénomme bien de cette façon, si elle habite bien à l'adresse qui a été dite un peu plus tôt. Elle répond calmement et assez froidement. J'ai peur… je crois qu'elle s'est mis une carapace, je tourne la tête vers Clay et par son expression j'en conclu que lui aussi, pense la même chose.

\- Nous allons maintenant procéder à une extraction de vos souvenirs, détendez-vous, laissez-vous faire et ça ne sera pas trop douloureux.

Monsieur Conor nous avait prévenus que ça allait arriver. Un sorcier habilité va faire de la legilimancie sur ma sœur afin de fouiller, regarder ses souvenirs. Le mieux est de penser directement aux horreurs qui nous sont arrivées. Un homme, grand aux cheveux noirs, approche sa baguette de la tête de ma sœur, celle-ci ne bouge pas. Il se met à parler à voix haute et raconte à l'audience ce qu'il voit, ma sœur fronce des sourcils tout en agrippant fortement le bout de la chaise avec ses mains. Dès qu'il a fini, Ian Wellington, l'avocat de mes parents parle avant même que quiconque ait pu le faire.

\- Tout cela est très… poignant. Mais je me dois de rappeler que les souvenirs peuvent être modifiés, le grand frère, Clay Johnson est majeur et a très bien pu enlaidir tous ses souvenirs. Une mère qui punit ses enfants avec une tape sur la joue, les fesses, c'est courant, aussi bien que des enfants qui inventent des histoires pour attirer l'attention sur eux…

Monsieur Conor se met à crier.

\- Certes la modification des souvenirs est un procédé qui peut être fait, attirer l'attention sur soit également mais, que les trois enfants fassent la même chose ? Beaucoup moins probable…

Et c'est ainsi que pendant pratiquement une heure, à chaque fois que l'un avance un argument, l'autre le contre. Après Chloe ça a été à mon tour, puis celui de Clay. Ma mère est appelée pour subir le même sort que nous, et je me mets à pleurer quand la description des mêmes souvenirs racontés est « normale ».

J'ai maintenant la tête qui va exploser, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie, il faut que je me calme, que je fasse descendre mon rythme cardiaque. C'est avec des oreilles sifflantes que j'écoute le reste. Ma mère n'arrête pas de me regarder en souriant. Elle essaye de m'atteindre et elle y arrive parfaitement. J'entends Clay me parler mais je ne l'écoute pas et reste concentrer sur ce qu'il se passe en face de moi. J'aurais dû manger ce matin, tout semble flou, je crois que je vais m'évanouir.

OoO

**12 octobre 1998**

Des pleurs se font entendre. Merlin ça commence. Je me lève puis la prends rapidement dans mes bras, elle doit avoir faim. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil puis la nourris au sein. J'entends le déclic de l'appareil photo se déclencher et je souris. Après le rot de fait, je l'installe sur le lit puis m'installe à côté d'elle. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle a été en moi pendant neuf mois et que maintenant elle se trouve là.

Au moins, de m'être énormément occupée de ma petite sœur me permet de ne pas être trop larguée. Lucy se réinstalle en face de moi, la petite entre nous puis elle dit tout en jouant avec l'un de ses, minuscules petits doigts.

\- Faudra pas en faire une habitude, j'ai lu dans le livre que j'ai acheté que ce n'était pas idéal.

\- Je sais, juste pour cette fois.

Elle secoue la tête et c'est en étant dans cette position, que nous finissons par nous endormir toutes les trois.

À deux heures du matin, nous sommes toutes les trois réveillées. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois puis allume la lampe de chevet. Je prends rapidement Pauleen dans mes bras et commence à marcher hors de la chambre, j'insonorise les couloirs, puis marche jusqu'à ce que la petite se calme. Je me rappelle vaguement des premiers mois de la naissance de ma sœur mais je n'oublierai jamais mon père qui a dit, au bout de quatre mois :

« La petite aura raison de nous Louise »

Et c'est vrai que Chloe a mis pas mal de temps à avoir une structure de sommeil solide. Nous réveillant sans cesse à des heures pas possibles. J'espère que pour ma fille, ça sera l'inverse. Vingt-minutes plus tard, je suis de retour dans la chambre et je mets cette fois-ci la petite dans son berceau puis me rendors rapidement. Lucy n'a pas cillé. Elle doit être crevée.

Le lendemain matin, c'est légèrement endormie que je lis la _Gazette du Sorcier_. Mamou m'a donné après la naissance de Pauleen deux pots de la même taille qu'un pot de confiture classique. L'intérêt de ces objets et d'en avoir un dans une pièce, et l'autre avec soi. L'un des deux permet d'avoir une image en temps réel de la pièce où il se trouve, en l'occurrence, notre chambre. Pour l'instant, Pauleen dort toujours à poings fermés.

Je me fais un toast en le tartinant de confiture puis tourne la page du journal. Il serait aussi peut-être temps que je regarde des appartements, maintenant que l'argent n'est plus vraiment un problème, grâce à la famille Silverwood et je leur rembourserai chaque penny. Toutes les dépenses qu'Elisabeth a faites pour moi ou pour Lucy, je les ai notées dans mon carnet.

Une demi-heure plus tard, la marraine se joint à moi. Elle me fait la bise puis tout en se servant du thé debout, elle parle encore d'une voix un peu endormie. Maintenant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à ce que Valentine m'a raconté, à ce qu'ils ont vécu, au traumatisme qui hante encore ma marraine pour la perte de ses enfants, et je comprends mieux pourquoi elle m'a soutenue dès le début avec ma grossesse.

\- Vous avez réussi à dormir ?

\- Plus ou moins.

Elle me sourit puis une fois qu'elle s'est servie, elle déplie un autre exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier mais avant de commercer à lire, elle lève les yeux vers moi, j'en profite pour lui retourner la question.

\- Ça a été Clémence.

Je ne suis pas totalement convaincu. Michelle s'installe à table puis se serre une tasse de thé, après avoir ramené des crêpes, elle sait que j'adore ça. Elle a beau travailler pour les Silverwood, ça fait des années maintenant, sa place est beaucoup plus importante qu'une simple employée. Elle était déjà là avant ma naissance, elle nous a vus grandir, nous déchirer, nous aimer. Et ça me fait penser que je ne sais pas grande chose d'elle, mise à part qu'elle a quarante-huit ans, deux enfants et qu'elle vit dans le centre de Londres dans un quartier sympa, pas très loin d'ici.

Je finis de manger rapidement et écris une lettre à ma sœur, en lui disant que je pense très fort à elle, en lui demandant comment se passe Poudlard, si elle s'habitue bien à Serpentard. Oui, ma sœur est a été envoyé là-bas. Nous sommes tous allés à Serdaigle, ma mère, son père, mon arrière-grand père, mon frère… C'est la première fois que ça arrive. Je joins une photo de sa nièce dans l'enveloppe. Comme d'habitude j'emprunte le duc de la famille, il faudrait que j'achète un hibou d'ailleurs.

Je retourne m'asseoir à ma place. Hermione et Valentine arriveront le 24 octobre, elles resteront le week-end ici puis elles partiront en Nouvelle Calédonie pendant une semaine et demie. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de faire marcher nos moyens de communication. Il faut que je puisse la joindre n'importe quand et surtout qu'elle, elle le puisse. Ma meilleure amie n'aime pas être seule, c'est l'une de ses hantises et quand elle l'est, elle fait ce qu'elle peut pour s'occuper l'esprit, avant c'était le sexe, mais maintenant qu'elle sort avec Hermione… J'ai peur de ce qu'elle va trouver pour remplacer ses parties de jambes en l'air.

Quand je vois grâce au pot que Pauleen comment à s'agiter, je me lève tout de suite mais une fois devant la porte de la chambre, Lucy est là, se tenant la tête, elle m'inquiète.

\- J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, que Pauleen mourrait dans son sommeil.

Je lui prends doucement les mains.

\- Déjà mon cœur ce n'était qu'un rêve. Calme-toi, elle est bien vivante et toi tu vas finir par être en retard.

Elle acquiesce doucement et m'embrasse sur le front. Une fois que Pauleen est nourrie et changée, je retourne dans le salon avec elle. Elisabeth la prend un moment et pendant ce temps-là, avec Lucy, on regarde rapidement des appartements situés non loin de son école et de la mienne. Il faut aussi prendre en compte le facteur de la crèche puis aussi de l'école maternelle, un quartier tranquille, des magasins à proximité...

Avant que Lucy ne quitte l'appartement, dlle m'embrasse et je lui mords la lèvre inférieure. Elle se recule en pestant.

\- Hé ! Ça fait mal Clém.

\- C'est pour que tu ne m'oublies pas.

Elle prend une mine adorable et répond.

\- Comment je le pourrais hein ? N'hésite pas à me parler d'accord ?

J'acquiesce et la laisse partir. Elle me manque déjà. Je vais rapidement me doucher puis m'occupe de nouveau de ma fille. Les pleurs, rires et couches puantes auront rythmé ma journée avec en prime, la compagnie de Pierre maladroit comme ce n'est pas possible. Il fait les mêmes études que Lucy sauf que lui est à sa dernière année. En plus de m'avoir en commun, ils ont le même travail, j'espère vraiment que dans le futur ça ne sera pas un élément de discorde.

Il repart peu avant le retour de Lucy. Je compte reprendre ou du moins commencer à aller en cours après les vacances. Physiquement je suis prête, mais mentalement, je ne peux me résoudre à déjà laisser Pauleen. J'ai de la chance, j'ai dix à douze heures de cours par semaine. Le reste du temps est dit « libre », mais bien évidemment consacré à l'apprentissage. Ce qui veut dire qu'en bossant comme je sais si bien le faire, j'arriverai à rattraper mes deux mois de retard. J'ai déjà fait un planning en ayant prévu une marge d'erreur en fonction de Pauleen. Heureusement que je peux me déplacer en un claquement de doigts car mon école, située à Cambridge, est à une heure et demi d'ici en voiture. Puis de toute façon je n'ai pas mon permis.

Quelques jours plus tard, profitant de la présence du père de notre fille, je décide d'aller faire un tour avec ma copine, histoire de me retrouver un peu seule avec elle. Qu'on se voit en dehors de l'appartement. Le manque de Pauleen se fait cependant rapidement sentir. J'ai l'impression de l'abandonner, qu'est-ce que ça sera quand je devrais aller à la bibliothèque universitaire ?

Il commence déjà à faire froid, alors que nous sommes encore en octobre. Ça présage un hiver aussi froid que l'année dernière. C'est étrange de me retrouver là, dans les rues de Londres alors que l'année dernière, j'étais sûrement dans mes dortoirs à réviser ou me battre avec ma copine. Bien que nous assumons pleinement notre orientation sexuelle, nous ne faisons preuve d'aucune démonstration d'affection en public. Le regard et le jugement des passants sont justes exaspérants. J'espère que dans plusieurs années, les mentalités auront changé, que les homosexuels, bisexuels et tous les autres n'auront plus peur de s'affirmer, plus peur d'être rejetés par leur famille ou la société. Parce que bordel, nous sommes normaux !

Lucy repère un magasin de vêtements, elle a besoin d'un nouveau manteau et c'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons toutes les deux vers les cabines d'essayage. Alors que je n'avais besoin de rien, j'ai craqué. Ça fait cinq minutes que je galère pour remonter la fermeture-éclair de ce gilet qui m'avait l'air super pratique, mais qui se retrouve être la plus grande erreur faite par l'Homme.

\- Tu as besoin d'aide Clémence ?

\- C'est bon je vais y arriver !

J'essaye encore un certain temps avant de voir le rideau de la cabine s'ouvrir rapidement puis se refermer.

\- Lucy…

\- Chut, tourne-toi que je puisse fermer cette fermeture.

Je m'exécute à contrecœur, il est vrai que j'ai pris un peu de kilogrammes à cause de ma grossesse. J'avais besoin d'une ceinture pour porter mes pantalons et là ce n'est nullement nécessaire, limite il me faudrait une taille au-dessus. Bref, dès que ses mains touchent cette zone sensible de mon corps, je me pince les lèvres. Ma respiration s'accélère d'elle-même sans que je puisse contrôler cette fonction. Elle ne fait plus de mouvement et je peux voir à l'aide du miroir qu'elle m'observe. Je peux voir la passion prendre petit à petit possession de ses iris.

Elle dépose de lents et doux baisers humides, sur mes épaules, ma nuque. Sa langue parcourt les parties de ma peau accessible et sans réfléchir, je me tourne vers elle et l'embrasse. Elle me pousse tout de suite contre le mur, mon cœur bat plus vite, pompant mon sang comme une machine de guerre. On est tellement en manque toutes les deux – surtout moi - que je sentais qu'on se sauterait dessus à la première occasion qu'on aurait. L'une de mes mains soulève son t-shirt et toucher sa peau brûlante m'excite encore plus. Sa langue bouge contre la mienne doucement. Elle arrête de m'embrasser et vient poser ses lèvres contre mon cou, pendant que je sens sa main déboutonner les boutons de mon pantalon. J'entrouvre un œil et prends pleinement conscience que nous sommes dans une cabine d'essayage, et puis merde.

Elle se rapproche de mon entre-jambe et quand je sens ses doigts sur mon intimité, je laisse échapper un gémissement beaucoup trop fort, Merlin, qu'on me vienne en aide. Ça excite encore plus Lucy qui ne tarde pas à écarter ma culotte pour y glisser sa main. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure au point d'en avoir mal. Tout ce que j'essaye de faire, c'est de penser à ne pas faire de bruit mais, je commence à échouer lamentablement. Je suis en train de monter beaucoup trop vite. Pour ralentir un peu les choses, j'arrive à passer ma main dans le pantalon de Lucy qui arrête un moment la cadence de ses mouvements.

Ma respiration vient s'écraser contre son cou, je me tiens à la barre au-dessus de moi pour éviter au possible de nous gêner lors de nos mouvements. Elle vient mettre sa main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire quand je recommence à gémir beaucoup trop fort et je fais la même chose la concernant. Nous allons sur le même rythme ce qui facilite les choses mais quand Lucy le change, je n'arrive pas à suivre et je m'arrête tellement elle me procure des sensations extraordinaires. Au moment ultime, je lui mords les doigts tellement c'est bon, tellement être proche d'une fille est jouissif.

Je reprends mon souffle en ayant la tête posée contre son épaule et je passe mes mains délicatement dans son dos. Je l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou plusieurs fois, elle sent tellement bon.

Puis avant même que je le dise, elle le fait.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

Je me rhabille rapidement puis nous achetons son manteau. Je passe rapidement par la salle de bains une fois à l'appartement puis rejoins Pierre dans le salon. Il porte sa fille dans une écharpe et marche de long en large dans le salon, en parlant. Je me rapproche de lui en souriant et quand il me voit, il arrête de marcher et je constate qu'elle dort. Elle ne reste pas longtemps éveillée et c'est normal. Je dépose un léger baiser contre son front et l'odeur qu'elle dégage est juste, apaisante.

Nous la couchons et Pierre reste manger avec nous. Michelle nous a gâtés ce soir et Cléo, la cousine de Valentine et de Victor est venue manger à l'appartement. Sa copine est juste magnifique, entre ses longues jambes, ses cheveux parfaits et sa poitrine, elle me fait vraiment passer pour une fille affreuse. Et le pire ? C'est qu'elle est adorable. Impossible de la détester.

Peu de temps après vingt-trois heures, avant de dormir je discute avec Lucy. Je ne veux pas qu'on entre dans une routine où dès qu'elle rentre de ses cours, elle révise, mange, puis s'occupe de Pauleen puis de s'endormir directement. Je veux qu'on reste proche et de toutes les manières dont nous disposons.

\- Tu t'entends toujours aussi bien avec Luke ?

\- Oui, il est vraiment sympa et avec lui j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il me traite comme son égal. Tu sais que quand j'ai dû rater deux jours de cours, j'ai voulu rattraper et aucun mec, mais aucun n'a voulu me prêter ses notes. Même Will et Drago. Je sais qu'on n'est pas amis, mais tout de même. On a même pris un brunch ensemble !

Je souris et réponds.

\- Leur comportement ne m'étonne qu'à moitié.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel pour m'approuver. Elle lit un livre pour bébé. Elle ne parle pas de la présence de Pierre mais je sais que ça la dérange un peu. Elle se renferme souvent dans sa bulle et ce soir elle était assez silencieuse lors du repas. Nous discutons encore une bonne demi-heure puis, je regarde de longues minutes ma fille dormir dans son berceau. Elle semble si paisible, dans son monde. Si tranquille.

Lucy vient se mettre derrière moi pour m'enlacer et… tout semble être parfait.

* * *

**Alors je pense que soit vous allez aimer, soit pas trop, soit pas du tout. Je suis prête à essuyer les critiques. xD**

**Donc je le dis au cas où, les souvenirs de Clémence était les plus marquant, donc vous aurez eu un aperçu de l'audience et la chute à l'hôpital qui lui a offert sa cicatrice au cuire chevelu mentionné dans le chapitre réconciliation de Lucy. Je pense que les deux derniers POV qui reste sont faciles à deviner donc le prochain sera Valentine. **

**Je ne sais pas encore si je publie dans deux semaines, en effet, ma beta se repose de ses partiels et elle a bien raison. Si jamais je ne poste pas dans deux semaines, je le ferai dès que j'aurais le chapitre, donc n'importe quand ! Bon week-end ! :)  
**


	44. Holidays

**Hellooooooooooo, I'm here. Je profite de la pub sur TF1 pour publier ce chapitre. Dites moi que je ne suis pas la seule à me les geler hein ? Et qu'est-ce que ça va être lundi ! Ils coupent l'électricité à mon boulot, pas de chauffage, pas de thé, pas de lumière. En espérant que le temps soit avec moi, mais vu le karma de merde que je traîne.. ! Bref, j'ai eu la question, donc je vais clarifier la chose, oui Clémence et Valentine ont couchés ensemble.  
**

**Galdhopiggen** : Hey ! Oui ça doit faire mal. x) C'était dans le passé ! Donc célibataires toutes les deux. C'est étrange hein ? J'écrirai la suite en effet de Hermione et Pansy..Quand l'envie sera de retour, je t'avoue que je suis en stand by en ce moment. Mais déjà il y'a la suite de cette histoire. Tu aimes des choses bizarres. xD Merci pour tes reviews déjantées !

**Le Cerf** : Tu seras tout ceci dans la suite ! Faut bien que je garde un peu de mystère. ;) Merci pour ta review. :)

**Callie-G** : Ah merci de me rassurée. :p T'inquiète tu prends le temps que tu veux. J'aime perturbée en effet, après ça dépend pour quoi. xD Contente que tu aies aimé et ça c'est bien passé :). Gros bisous.

**hermionevalentine** : Mais bien sûr que je vais lire ta review, et même y répondre. Merci, tu m'as fait sourire à un moment où j'en avais besoin. Et j'aime ton pseudo. ;)

* * *

**Résumé** : C'est l'heure des A.S.P.I.C. Après une semaine intense, les jeunes célèbrent la fin de leurs années études lors d'une soirée. Lucy fait face à d'importante parole venant de Valentine. Lucy remarque partir Harry et Rachel pour une balade sans y accorder plus d'attention que cela. Son inquiétude est toujours présente concernant Clémence jusqu'à l'accouchement, où tout s'est bien déroulé.

Après quelques remises en mémoire de l'enfance de Clémence, entre la naissance de sa soeur ou encore son procès, celle-ci débute sa nouvelle vie avec sa fille et Lucy. La présence de Pierre lui permet réellement d'avoir ce qu'elle souhaite, tout semble aller pour le mieux.

Merci à **Mynock** pour la relecture du chapitre

Et j'oubliais presque, **lemon** dans ce chapitre ! Warning.

**Bonne lecture à tout le monde**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUARANTE-QUATRE : HOLIDAYS**

**Valentine Silverwood  
**

Quand les portes automatiques s'ouvrent devant moi, je soupire, crevée. Ce vol en avion n'était censé durer que trois heures et demie mais j'ai bien cru que c'était dix heures ! Je déteste les vols de nuit déjà de base, mais alors là. J'ai dû être mélangée aux autres passagers car, à cause d'une erreur d'un putain d'incompétent, ma réservation en classe affaires s'est transformée en classe économique. Mais où va le monde !

Je m'avance vers un taxi en tirant ma valise et laisse le chauffeur la prendre pour la mettre dans le coffre. Je dis l'adresse de l'appartement d'Hermione et contemple à travers la vitre les lumières d'une ville qui sommeille. Il est trois heures du matin et là je ne rêve que de mon lit. Je sens mes paupières devenir lourdes et la musique qui passe à la radio me berce.

\- Mademoiselle, ce n'est pas que vous voir dormir est dérangeant mais, je dois retourner travailler.

Les mots que j'entends semblent chinois puis quand je comprends que je suis dans un taxi, je soupire exaspérée. J'ouvre mon sac à main en secouant la tête et mets un certain temps à trouver des coupures anglaises, à cause de mes euros. Avant de partir, il ouvre la fenêtre côté passager et dit d'une voix inquiète.

\- Ne traînez pas trop dehors mademoiselle.

\- Oui merci.

Son inquiétude est compréhensible, car ce quartier n'est pas très recommandable, je ne sais pas ce qui m'agace le plus, de voir un clochard à à peine cents mètre de moi ou de savoir que ma copine vit ici. Je vais lui acheter un appartement dans le centre ou lui en louer un mais, je ne vais pas supporter encore bien longtemps de la savoir là.

Je pose mes affaires dans le salon, comprenant également la cuisine, aussi grande que ma chambre chez ma mère. Nan vraiment, je vais la faire bouger d'ici ! Je me change puis m'avance sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle dort sur le dos, comme si elle me faisait un remake de la Belle au bois dormant. Je souris puis m'installe à ses côtés. Mon Dieu, que de l'avoir à quelques centimètres est ravitaillant, elle me manque affreusement. Je l'embrasse délicatement sur la joue puis m'endors.

Une bonne odeur arrive progressivement jusqu'à mes narines, ça sent les muffins. J'ouvre les yeux en grand et sorts précipitamment du lit. Quand je la vois dans la cuisine, mon cœur fait un bond dans ma poitrine. Ses cheveux sont détachés, elle porte déjà ses pyjamas d'hiver et elle m'adresse un sourire éclatant.

\- Enfin debout la marmotte !

Je souris et m'avance vers elle pour l'embrasser. Je fais preuve d'un énorme effort pour ne pas la porter et lui faire l'amour comme une bête dans la chambre.

\- Valentine, tu m'étouffes.

Je la libère à contrecœur et l'embrasse encore, encore et encore. Je me décale ensuite légèrement pour pendre un muffin mais je le repose tout de suite en criant :

\- Putain c'est chaud !

\- C'est normal ils sortent juste du four.

Je soupire puis mets mon doigt dans la bouche pour me soulager un peu. Je la regarde sortir des verres, prendre le jus d'orange du frigo puis faire du thé. Je pourrais tellement m'habituer à ça. Non pas qu'elle fasse tout pour moi, mais qu'on soit toutes les deux. Tout le temps.

\- Tu ne devais pas arriver à neuf heures ?

\- Si mais je voulais dormir avec toi une nuit de plus.

Ça me rend tellement faible de lui dire ce genre de chose.. Nous nous installons dans le salon puis elle me raconte ce qu'il se passe dans le monde magique en Angleterre mais, je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille, je n'ai qu'une hâte, lui faire l'amour et être à lundi, sous le soleil. Le seul point négatif c'est que je vais encore devoir prendre l'avion, ces appareils vont me rendre folle. Après mon deuxième muffin, je pars prendre une douche.

Une fois qu'Hermione vient me rejoindre dans le salon et avant de partir chez moi, je lui dis d'un ton assez autoritaire.

\- J'aimerais que tu déménages Hermione. Je n'aime vraiment pas ce quartier, il ne m'inspire aucune confiance.

\- Valentine, je n'ai pas les moyens de prendre un appartement dans un quartier qui correspond à tes critères et je ne veux pas que tu payes pour moi, OK ?

\- Mais putain, je me fais du soucis pour toi ! Déjà qu'être loin de toi me rend folle alors si à chaque fois je me dis que tu risques de te faire agresser ou pire. Je vais décéder d'une crise de panique.

Elle contracte sa mâchoire. Je n'en ai rien à foutre, quitte à avoir un comportement de gamine, je gagnerai ce débat. Elle croise ses bras contre sa poitrine et je secoue la tête fatiguée.

Je reprends en essayant de maîtriser ma colère.

\- Tu ne serais pas contre une collocation ?

\- Tout dépend de la personne Valentine, j'ai besoin de calme et me retrouver avec une personne fêtarde, feignante ou Merlin sait quoi d'autres m'agace rien que d'y penser.

Je ne sais pas comment je dois prendre ce qu'elle vient de me dire, car concrètement, je suis une fêtarde et une feignante. Elle rajoute en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle vient de dire.

\- Évidemment, c'est différent te concernant.

\- Ouais, ouais.

\- Écoute, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputer avec toi Valentine, je ne refuse pas la discussion, mais pourrait-on parler normalement

Ce qui m'agace encore plus puisque, je suis la seule à perdre mon sang-froid.

\- Mais putain déménage alors ! Quitte, cet appartement !

Elle soupire, ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes puis dit toujours aussi calmement et ça en devient presque fatiguant qu'elle arrive à garder son calme.

\- Une collocation semble être une bonne idée, par contre, je veux vivre avec un ou une sorcière. Je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher continuellement. De ce fait, ça prendra du temps.

\- Parfait, dis-je d'un ton qui signifie que la conversation est terminée.

J'ai idée de la personne que ça pourrait être. Rien que de penser à elles deux au même endroit me fait sournoisement sourire mais, je réglerais deux soucis de cette manière. Je prends sa main puis je nous fais transplaner dans mon salon. Contrairement à Hermione, je garde mon calme et évite de sauter sur Clémence quand je la vois. La revoir me fait me sentir pleinement vivante. J'espère qu'elle a trouvé une façon de faire marcher nos moyens de communication.

Je salue tout le monde et quand je vois, cette créature allongée dans son berceau, je fronce des sourcils. C'est la deuxième fois que je la vois et j'ai l'impression qu'elle a pris un mètre. Si je m'éloigne sans la prendre on va croire que je suis sans cœur et je sais que tout le monde me regarde. Lucy doit être d'ailleurs prête à me lancer un Avada Kedavra si je mets un cheveu de travers à sa fille.

Pauleen me regarde en souriant, pourtant je ne souris pas. Elle a les mêmes yeux que Clémence, respire la pureté. Je vais la contaminer en restant près d'elle.

Contre toute attente, je la prends dans mes bras, après avoir regardé Clémence pour savoir si c'était possible. Elle est chaude et elle sent bon. Putain, voilà qu'elle me fait un sourire mais je fais toute de suite une grimace quand elle bave sur mon gilet en cachemire. Je m'en débarrasse en la donnant à Hermione qui la prend dans ses bras, puis je m'installe sur mon canapé.

Je mets en route la télévision et regarde encore ce cher Bob. Que va-t-il nous inventer aujourd'hui ? Je me le demande. Clémence vient s'installer à côté de moi et me parle, tout en surveillant sa fille comme on surveille du lait sur le feu. Elle est resplendissante et je peux affirmer avec certitude qu'elle est pleinement heureuse. Je prends sa main dans la mienne.

L'après-midi, nous passons voir Victor sur son lieu d'entraînement. Il s'est fait faire un tatouage sur l'avant-bras, ce qui me donne envie d'en faire un autre, oui déjà. Puis tant que je n'ai pas dépassé les dix, je ne m'inquiète pas. Il est content d'être ici même si ses amis et Ginny lui manquent.

Je ressens toujours de la tension entre Hermione et moi, à part se tenir la main, nous n'avons eu aucun geste affectueux l'une envers l'autre et j'ai besoin de contact physique, surtout venant d'elle. Quand elle me rejoint dans mon lit dimanche soir, je fais le premier pas et la prends dans mes bras.

\- Valentine il est sept heures du matin ! Lève-toi !

Je soupire, pourquoi elle veut qu'on se lève aussi tôt nom de Dieu ? On est en vacances. Je me retourne et me cache sous la couette. Si elle veut déjà être debout alors ainsi soit-il mais moi je reste là.

\- Mais par Merlin pourquoi ton réveil n'a pas sonné ?! Valentine ! Bouge tes fesses notre avion est dans une heure !

J'ouvre en grand les yeux et me redresse trop vite.

\- L'avion ? Mais ce n'est pas à vingt heures ?

Elle me regarde avec une expression à moitié hystérique à moitié étonnée. Ses cheveux partent dans tous les sens, elle est à moitié en pyjama, à moitié habillé. Je passe mes deux mains brutalement dans mes cheveux pour essayer de me réveiller.

\- À vingt heures ? Mais non ! C'est huit heures AM et non pas PM !

\- Et voilà, à Rome ce n'est pas comme ça ! J'ai désactivé mon réveil du coup ! Je croyais qu'on partait le soir ! Je n'allais sûrement pas le laisser sonner à huit heures du matin un putain de dimanche !

Elle siffle entre ses dents et elle enfile un pantalon. Je me lève précipitamment et alors que j'allais aller à la douche, elle me stoppe en disant très rapidement.

\- Ah non Valentine, il n'y pas de temps pour ta douche, même une expresse, tu t'habilles, tu te brosses les dents et puis voilà ! En plus je suppose que ta valise n'est pas faite ?! Mais Merlin ! On n'a pas le temps de faire enregistrer nos bagages, vite il faut que je rétrécisse ma valise. Oui voilà, ensuite où est-ce que j'ai mis mes livres.

Mais c'est qu'elle me ferait presque peur à autant paniquer. Je me rapproche d'elle et pose mes deux mains sur ses épaules.

\- Déjà d'une, respire calmement s'il te plaît, on ne va pas louper notre avion. De deux, nan ma valise n'est pas prête mais ce n'est pas grave, calme toi. On pourra transplaner directement là-bas. Je connais l'aéroport et je sais où on peut arriver sans se faire repérer et au pire on peut se jeter un sort de dissimulation, OK ? Finis de te préparer, mange un muffin et moi je vais prendre une douche… d'accord très bien, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Jamais de la vie je ne suis sortie sans prendre de douche ! Jamais putain !

Elle bascule la tête en arrière et je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est bon, on a vingt minutes pour être à la douane. Très simple. Dès qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux et que son regard glisse quelques secondes vers mes lèvres, je craque et l'embrasse. Certes c'était très bref mais il m'en faut peu. Je passe directement une main dans le bas de ses reins pour pouvoir l'attirer à moi.

\- On n'a vraiment pas le temps…

\- Hum… dis-je en râlant.

\- Dix-sept minutes, allez allez !

Je soupire et l'embrasse sur le front puis ouvre mon placard et prends des vêtements sexy mais pas de trop. Du genre je suis canon, mais prise. Ensuite direction la salle de bains et d'un geste rapide de la main, je fourre tous mes produits que j'ai ici dans mon sac, des maillots de bain, en fait ce qui me tombe sous la main.

Je passe dans la cuisine pour prendre un truc à manger et que vois-je, Hermione en train de ranger. J'avais le temps de prendre ma douche. Sa justification quand je la regarde les bras croisés :

\- Je ne peux pas partir en laissant le bazar d'hier soir. Tu es prête ?

\- Oui c'est bon, prends ton sac, il nous reste dix minutes pour arriver à la sécurité.

Elle hoche la tête, s'essuie les mains avec un torchon puis va dans ma chambre prendre sa veste, revient sans son sac. Quand elle l'a, elle trifouille dedans en marmonnant des choses que je ne comprends pas. Et enfin, quand son rituel est fini, elle s'exprime.

\- Je suis sûre qu'on oublie quelque chose.

\- Ta tête est bien accrochée à ton corps, alors c'est bon, on a tout !

Elle se rapproche de moi, je la serre en inspirant l'odeur de ses cheveux et nous fais transplaner. On arrive dehors, précisément près des poubelles, me demandez pas comment je sais qu'on peut accéder rapidement à l'aéroport d'ici. À l'aide de ma baguette, je déverrouille la porte. Nous longeons un couloir en croisant un membre du personnel qui nous regarde bizarrement mais sans nous interpeller, puis nous nous retrouvons directement dans l'aéroport quelques instants plus tard. Je m'attache les cheveux puis reprends mon sac.

\- Prêtes à courir ?

\- C'est parti.

On commence notre course folle vers la douane. Putain courir de bon matin en slalomant entre les touristes et leurs putain de valises m'agacent. Hermione me dépasse par je ne sais quel miracle. Je vois enfin les panneaux quand un abruti, débarquant de nulle part, me fait rétamer sur le sol. Putain ma cheville.

\- Mais merde ! Tu sors d'où toi !

Il commence à me parler une langue que je ne comprends pas et je lui crache à la figure un « connard » bien articulé. Je reprends ma course en boitillant et rattrape Hermione. Elle est tellement stressée qu'elle ne remarque pas j'ai les larmes aux yeux et tant mieux. Si je revois ce rouquin de malheur je lui fais bouffer son livre. Elle me donne mon billet d'avion et d'un geste naturel je mets ma main dans la poche de ma veste pour prendre mon passeport mais… elle est vide. J'ouvre en grand les yeux, ouvre mon sac à la volée et cherche dans mon bazar. Mon porte-monnaie, ok, mon téléphone ok, crème solaire ok, mais pas ce putain de bout de carton ! Alors que j'allais tout simplement utiliser le sort de confusion sur la bonne femme censé vérifier nos papiers, Hermione l'agite devant moi.

\- ll était par terre sous ton lit, je préfère éviter de réfléchir à comment il est arrivé là.

Je soupire de soulagement et tends le tout à la dame. Nous accélérons encore un peu le pas, j'enlève la ceinture de mon short, tous mes bijoux, mes pompes et passe le portique. Ça sonne, évidemment.

\- C'est le piercing que j'ai à mon entre-jambe.

Ma blague n'a pas l'air de faire rigoler la dame et elle m'indique d'un vif geste de la main de repasser à travers le portique. Au bout de trois fois c'est bon je peux partir. Nous courons, nous courons beaucoup trop d'ailleurs. J'ai chaud nom de Dieu et je n'ai pas pris ma douche ! Nous arrivons et les derniers passagers embarquent.

Je dis à moitié haletante :

\- Tu vois, je t'avais dit, qu'on aurait l'avion.

Elle tousse.

\- En effet, mais je vais juste faire mon monologue qui t'agace tant, je crève de chaud, on a tout fait à la dernière minute, je sais ce que j'ai oublié maintenant, mon carnet avec le planning de nos vacances, tu boites donc je suppose que tu es tombée ? J'aime quand les choses sont carrées. Là, c'est un peu le merdier, tout a été fait à la va-vite. Enfin, bref, le principal c'est qu'on y soit arrivé. Tu vas bien ? Il doit avoir de la crème pour soulager les douleurs dans mon sac attends.

Au lieu de lui répondre, je me contente juste de me pencher sur elle et d'atteindre ses lèvres.

Nous nous faisons rapidement conduire vers nos places en classe affaires, oui j'ai convaincu Hermione de réserver cette classe, et une fois installée, je demande :

\- Deux coupes de champagnes s'il vous plaît.

\- De l'alcool ? À huit heures du matin ?

Ce qui explique le froncement de sourcil de l'hôtesse - Je me mets sur les genoux et crie -. Finalement ça sera deux jus d'orange !

\- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher...

\- Hé faut bien que le prix du billet d'avion soit justifié. Et tiens.

Je sors de ma poche arrière son fameux carnet et elle me regarde l'air incrédule.

\- Il était dans le frigo, je préfère ne pas réfléchir à comment il est arrivé là.

Elle se mordille la lèvre et j'ai terriblement envie de l'embrasser. Une fois que nos verres sont là, je saisis le mien et m'éclaircis la gorge :

\- À nos vacances ma framboise.

\- À nos vacances.

Elle sourit et je trinque avec elle. Que l'aventure commence. Une hôtesse vérifie que je suis bien attachée et je le suis connasse ! Assure-toi plutôt qu'il n'y a pas de psychopathe dans cet avion. Un jour, ils vont nous faire quelque chose d'horrible avec ces appareils. J'en suis persuadée.

\- Tu savais qu'il y avait eu 1 614 victimes lors d'accidents impliquant des avions.

Elle répond en me prenant la main.

\- Et tu savais qu'il y a eu plus de 30 millions de mouvements annuels, et on ne dénombre que quelques dizaines d'accidents, pas toujours dramatiques.

J'ouvre la bouche et la referme.

\- Ouais, sans doute.

\- C'est vrai et puis si on meurt, tu ne seras pas seule.

\- Je préfère ne pas mourir.

\- Ça va de soi.

Putain du coup je n'ai même pas dit au revoir à Clém ! Mon Dieu.

J'attrape ma baguette et je lui envoie un message grâce à mon bracelet rapidement. Une fois fait, j'essaye de me détendre. Allez, ce n'est que des longues heures après tout…

Le voyage s'est plutôt bien passé, même si j'ai bien cru qu'on allait mourir à un moment donné. Nous récupérons nos sacs de voyages puis dès que j'ai le nez dehors, clairement la Grande-Bretagne est loin derrière nous et je soupire de bonheur. J'adore les temps frais mais le soleil, en vacances, c'est juste le paradis. Nous nous avançons vers un taxi qui nous amène à notre hôtel. J'ai sorti de mon sac mon appareil photo et je commence déjà à mitrailler le paysage, Hermione et évidemment, moi.

À peine arrivé dans la chambre d'hôtel que je suis déjà dans la douche. Ça commençait à devenir critique. Ensuite, j'appelle chez moi pour dire que nous sommes bien arrivées pendant qu'Hermione se douche. Quand elle est changée, et qu'elle sent magnifiquement bon, nous descendons nous promener dans les rues de cette île et je commence à avoir faim. Nous trouvons un petit restaurant typique et putainement touristique puis après avoir commandé une Piña Colada, je me tourne vers ma copine et lui demande :

\- Vas-y je suis prête, explique-moi le programme de demain.

Elle sourit à pleines dents et sort son petit carnet.

\- Alors, je ne veux pas vivre avec ma montre mais quand même : demain on se lève vers huit heures, on déjeune tranquillement soit à l'hôtel soit à l'extérieur comme tu veux puis je souhaiterai voir les fameuses cascades de Tao pour commencer.

\- Tu veux ? Je pensais que le programme était fait et inchangeable ?

\- Certes m'enfin Valentine, nous sommes toutes les deux là alors je ne veux pas faire quelque chose qui te déplaît.

Je souris complètement joyeuse.

\- C'est parfait.

Je trinque avec elle et c'est légèrement bourrée que je m'endors, la Piña Colada, tellement trompeur.

Le réveil se fait en douceur, ma copine sait comment me réveiller de bon matin.

\- Hum ça chatouille.

Elle enlève sa main de ma hanche puis m'embrasse l'épaule. Elle bouge pour finalement se lever. Je profite de sa douche pour répondre aux messages que j'ai reçus. Tout le monde va bien et je réponds rapidement. Après avoir enfilé un short noir et un débardeur bleu, j'attrape mes lunettes de soleil. Hermione me regarde le sourire aux lèvres. Je lui demande perplexe :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Non rien. On y va ?

Je fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête. Je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça. Il me semble avoir accepté hier soir de prendre le petit-déjeuner à l'hôtel. Nous nous installons donc à une table ayant une vue sur la mer, une légère brise fait soulever les serviettes qui sont heureusement, maintenues par les couverts. Il manquerait plus que j'ai à me lever pour aller les récupérer. Je m'attache les cheveux en faisant un rapide chignon et pendant qu'Hermione lit à voix haute ce qu'il y'a au menu, je pense à autre chose. La Nouvelle Calédonie est vraiment pas mal.

Après avoir bien mangé, nous partons à l'aventure. Oui, une aventure, puisque je vais devoir marcher dans une forêt où des milliers d'insectes vivent, où des choses répugnantes viennent se coller et se frotter à vous, alors que vous n'avez rien demandé ! Bref, nous commençons notre ascension vers dix heures du matin, le sac à dos contient de la nourriture et surtout, j'ai ma baguette.

Nous grimpons la montagne depuis des heures, j'ai putainement chaud et je suis vraiment trop transpirante. Des fleurs d'une taille énormes se trouvent autour de nous et je suis sûre qu'il y'a des araignées partout. C'est quoi cet endroit ? On ne pouvait pas directement transplaner aux cascades ? Mais merde.

Nous ne marchons pas assez longtemps pour arriver aux fameuses cascades mais je peux entendre de l'eau qui s'écrase contre des rochers. Je m'arrête de marcher et demande, haletante, n'en pouvant plus.

\- Ça ne te dérange si on se baigne un peu avant de continuer ? Je meurs de chaud.

\- Pas de soucis.

Cinq minutes plus tard, nous y sommes et c'est… magnifique. Il y a un bassin pratiquement rond, des fleurs immenses tout autour et sans doute autre choses mais je préfère ne pas y penser. Les arbres sont grands et bizarrement, le soleil pénètre que sur la cascade. L'eau est claire, il fait chaud, elle est à mes côtés, tout est parfait. Je pose mon sac et attrape mon appareil photo. Après avoir immortalisé le cadre, je prends en photo ma copine qui fait pour une fois le show et pour mon plus grand plaisir.

\- Vas-y mets-toi là et regarde là-bas.

Dix minutes plus tard je suis en maillot de bain et l'eau est vraiment froide. J'en passe un peu sur ma nuque et sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je saute dedans.

\- Putain ! C'est qu'elle est froide.

\- L'eau froide ressource le corps Valentine.

\- Ouais, vient donc me réchauffer.

Elle sourit et saute à son tour dans le bassin, je tourne la tête pour ne pas me prendre de l'eau dans les yeux à cause de mes lentilles. Quand elle remonte, je sais qu'elle veut dire qu'elle est gelée mais bien évidemment, elle ne se contredira pas.

\- Alors ? L'eau froide ressource le corps ?

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et enroule ses jambes contre moi. Je nous fais tourner en rond pour qu'on puisse remonter la température de nos corps. Je ferme les yeux et laisse les rayons du soleil caresser mes joues. Hermione blottit son visage contre mon cou. Je peux sentir qu'elle a des frissons, tout comme moi pour une fois. Elle se recule légèrement et appose ses deux mains contre ma nuque. Quand elle me regarde comme ça, je me sens vulnérable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- C'est juste qu'avec le soleil, tes yeux sont encore plus magnifiques. Bleu maya je dirais, oui c'est ça.

\- Bleu maya ? C'est la première fois que je l'entends celle-là.

\- Merlin, faut-il donc que je t'apprenne tout ?

\- Nan, pas tout.

Elle soupire tout en souriant et elle vient m'embrasser. Après un échange langoureux, nous nous aventurons autour de la cascade. Je sais où je veux aller mais si je lui dis, elle fera tout de suite demi-tour. Je pousse à l'aide de ma main des branches d'une plante que je ne connais absolument pas, quand soudain, je sens quelque chose sur ma peau.

Sur mon bras, se trouve ma hantise. Tout de suite je lâche un cri strident :

\- Ah !

Je fais partir cette araignée de merde en donnant une pichenette et en deux trois mouvement je me retrouve sur une roche. Je pose ma main sur mon cœur et Hermione me regarde avec l'une de ses mains sur sa bouche, pour je suis sûre, ne pas rigoler devant moi.

\- Ce n'est pas marrant, dis-je vexée d'avoir été vu apeuré.

\- Je sais que tu en as la phobie, donc je ne dirais qu'elle avait la taille d'une fournie.

Je roule des yeux et soupire. Elle ressemblait à un monstre oui ! Bref, je redescends quelques instants plus tard et enfin, nous y sommes. D'ici, nous pouvons voir une grande partie de l'île. Même la mer se trouvant à des kilomètres. Des bateaux naviguent dessus, de là, ils avancent à la vitesse d'un escargot. Le cri d'un oiseau nous fait tourner la tête vers la droite et après avoir hausser les épaules, Hermione dit admirative :

\- La vue est superbe.

\- Oui Hermione, c'est le cas de le dire. On redescend en sautant ?

Elle ouvre grand les yeux et secoue la tête.

\- Mais ça ne va pas, tu as vu à quel point c'est haut ?

\- J'ai vu pire, allez on saute ensemble.

Elle croise ses bras contre sa poitrine et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne devrait pas être autorisée à faire ce genre de geste. Surtout pas quand on est à moitié nue.

\- Non, c'est trop haut, j'ai peur.

Je mémorise bien le nombre de pas qu'il y a entre elle et le bord. Je me rapproche d'Hermione puis lui prends les deux mains.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Bien sûr que oui.

Je pose mes mains contre ses hanches et la soulève. Naturellement elle enroule ses jambes contre moi et ses bras autour de mon cou.

\- Regarde-moi, dans les yeux, dans ce bleu maya comme tu dis. Moi et rien d'autre.

Elle hoche la tête, ferme les yeux une seconde puis me fixe. Petit à petit je m'avance vers le bord en la regardant. Je me perds dans ses yeux chocolat. Quand nous y sommes. J'attends encore quelques secondes puis, saute. J'entends à peine son cri résonner contre les parois de la roche, que nous atterrissons déjà dans l'eau.

\- Wow !

\- Ça va ? lui demande-je.

\- Oui mais jailli faire une crise cardiaque.

\- Et m'arracher la nuque.

\- Oh désolée.

\- T'inquiète, on recommence ?

\- Je vais plutôt te regarder, d'en bas.

Je roule des yeux et remonte. J'enchaîne les sauts et à un moment donné je perds mon haut de maillot de bain. J'ai un problème avec ces machins sérieusement.

\- Valentine…

\- Oui je sais mais je ne le vois pas.

Elle m'aide à le trouver mais à bout de chercher, je retourne sauter. Merde. Alors que je sortais du bassin pour là je ne sais combien de fois, un couple de touristes s'arrête devant moi.

\- Euh bonjour, la cascade de Tao vous savez où elle se trouve ?

Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient me faire chier ? Et puis si elle pouvait fermer la bouche de son copain ça serait plutôt pas mal. Je lui réplique assez sauvagement :

\- Il vous suffit de retourner sur la terre battue et suivre les panneaux.

Elle hoche la tête et ils font ensuite demi-tour. Je me rapproche de mon sac puis prends ma baguette, après avoir murmuré un sort, mon maillot de bain est de retour. Je souffle et retourne dans l'eau auprès d'Hermione. Comme tout à l'heure, je nous fais tourner sur nous-même et sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes est un pur régal.

Les jours suivants nous les passons à visiter l'île. Je fais rarement des commentaires sur le programme de ma copine, elle a passé tellement de temps dessus et puis, voir ses yeux pétiller rien qu'à l'idée de se cultiver me fait plaisir. Alors oui, je me fais chier parfois c'est le cas le dire mais je profite de mes lunettes de soleil pour faire des micro-siestes.

Je soupire une énième fois quand nous arrivons dans une autre pièce. Ce musée est donc aussi grand ? Je me plante devant un tableau et ferme les yeux.

\- Valentine ça fait cinq minutes que tu fixes le même point.

\- Mais je ne dors pas, je médite.

\- Bien sûr… et je t'ai dit quoi avant ?

Je me tourne vers elle et étant donné qu'elle sourit je la taquine.

\- Que j'étais la plus belle fille du monde.

Elle roule des yeux et prend ma main.

Aujourd'hui nous sommes à la plage, nous revenons d'une matinée jet ski et c'était génial. Je suis accoudée au bar du club. Hermione s'avance pour aller se rincer au niveau des douches et je la regarde marcher. Elle me fait terriblement envie. Je peux la voir appuyer sur un bouton et l'eau commencer à descendre progressivement le long de son corps, d'abord en commençant par ses cheveux, puis sa nuque et continuer sa course folle en suivant la courbe de son dos. Je m'humidifie les lèvres à la vision qui s'offre à moi. Nan mais sans déconner, je suis sur une plage de sable fin, le soleil est présent, je suis en vacances et puis important encore, je suis avec la fille que j'aime.

Je secoue la tête violemment et je me rapproche d'Hermione.

Je me mets derrière elle et décale ses cheveux sur la droite pour pouvoir embrasser son épaule, elle ne tarde pas à passer l'une de ses mains derrière ma nuque et m'inciter à remonter contre son cou. Peu de temps après, je la laisse finir de se rincer et remonte à la petite cabane pour commander une Piña Colada.

Quand je sens une main mouillée contre mon bras, j'arrête ma discussion avec le barmaid et tourne la tête vers elle. Je me mords instinctivement la lèvre à la vue de sa poitrine et lui fais un clin d'œil en lui montrant ses seins. Elle fronce les sourcils et tout de suite rougit. Là je retrouve la fille dont je suis tombée éperdument amoureuse.

Elle me tape le bras.

\- Hé ! Pourquoi un tel geste ?

\- Tu aurais pu me dire qu'on voyait carrément ma poitrine.

\- M'enfin, tu te doutes bien qu'un t-shirt blanc, mouillé, devient transparent.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et après s'être enroulée de sa serviette, elle s'assied à côté de moi.

\- Tu bois déjà Valentine ?

Je me tourne vers elle afin que mes genoux, du moins mes jambes puisque je suis plus grande qu'elle, touchent les siennes.

\- Il est forcément dix-huit heures quelque part dans le monde.

Elle secoue la tête en se passant la langue sur les lèvres et je souris. Elle m'accompagne avec un jus d'orange. Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi allongées sur le sable, à ne rien faire et je ferais bien ça toute ma vie, enfin, il faut aussi mon serviteur. C'est ce qui me manque d'ailleurs à Rome. J'en ai un marre de ne manger que des pizzas ou des plats livrés et Carolyn va finir par empoisonner la nourriture qu'elle me donne tellement elle en a marre que je vienne manger chez elle. Il faut que j'analyse ça très sérieusement.

Pour nos derniers jours ici, nous avons loué une petite cabane donnant sur la forêt mais aussi la mer. Ça fait dix minutes que je lis un magazine et je regarde Hermione de temps en temps. Elle est dans la cuisine, en train de préparer une salade. Je pose finalement mon magazine sur la table du salon, éteins la radio en m'excusant vis à vis de Kurt Cubain pour couper sa musique alors qu'elle n'était pas terminée, puis je me lève pour aller chercher Hermione. Je la hisse avec plus de mal que je le pensais sur mon épaule pour nous emmener dans la chambre.

\- Quels sont les principaux ingrédients pour faire ton gâteau au chocolat ?

\- Euh sérieusement Hermione ?

\- Oui, il faudra bien que tu puisses le faire toute seule un jour, allez j'attends.

Je la repose devant le lit et soupire. S'il y a bien une fille pour faire une chose pareille dans un moment comme celui-ci, c'est elle.

\- Euh, de la farine, des œufs, du chocolat évidemment, du beurre et des framboises, plein de framboises.

Un sourire s'affiche sur son visage et je lève les yeux au ciel, amusée. Elle attire mon visage près du sien avec l'aide de l'une de ses mains pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Pendant qu'on s'embrasse fougueusement, je commence à enlever la ceinture de son short, qui finit par glisser progressivement vers le sol. Elle passe sa main dans le creux de mes reins et cette fois-ci c'est bien réel, ce n'est pas l'un de mes rêves.

Hermione se laisse tomber sur le lit m'entraînant avec elle. Je couvre toutes les parties visibles de son corps par de doux baisers et n'attends qu'une chose, pouvoir accéder à une autre partie, mais avant d'en arriver là, chaque chose en son temps.

Je la relève pour enlever son t-shirt, ma respiration s'emballe de plus en plus, j'embrasse son ventre en laissant traîner ma langue et son corps se contracte. Je retourne à ses lèvres rapidement tout en me couchant légèrement sur elle. Je sens ses mains remonter contre mes bras donc je l'aide par la suite à enlever mon haut. Je fais monter la tension en l'embrassant dans le cou, sur sa mâchoire, le haut de ses seins, tout en remontant mon genou à chaque fois contre son entrejambe.

Elle se lamente souvent bruyamment et ça amplifie le désir que j'ai pour elle. Je finis par enlever son soutien-gorge et le mien. Je m'amuse plus que de raison avec ses seins et à un moment donné, je fais glisser ma main gauche contre son flan, sa cuisse, pour arriver à son entrejambe. Je respire très fort et je me demande laquelle de nous aspire le plus. Elle ramène mon visage au sien pour m'embrasser et c'est doucement que je me serre de mes doigts.

Tout de suite elle gémit de plaisir. J'essaye de me calmer et de l'écouter, de prendre mon temps. Changer de rythme en fonction de sa respiration, de tous les bruits qu'elle peut faire contre mon oreille, de chaque pression que je ressens contre mon dos.

Quand je sens qu'elle commence à partir, j'arrête, et descends progressivement vers son entrejambe en déposant des baisers. Sentir son corps se crisper de cette façon me permet de savoir que je suis sur la bonne voie. Mes coups de langue se font plus appuyés. Encore une fois, lorsque ses gémissements se font de plus en plus nombreux, j'utilise de nouveau mes doigts et lorsque je l'entends crier, mon cœur s'emballe aussi. Je remonte vers elle et l'embrasse de nouveau. Mon Dieu elle me rend dingue, tout est tellement plaisant avec elle. Sentir sa langue contre la mienne m'allume encore plus que je ne le suis déjà, ma gorge est sèche et je commence à avoir très chaud.

Nous changeons de position et elle se trouve à présent sur moi, elle effleure à peine mon sein que je me lamente déjà, elle sourit et je sais ce qu'elle apprête à faire, maintenant qu'elle dévore mon cou avec férocité, je commence à avoir du mal à respirer correctement, plus le fait qu'elle arrive à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient assez rapide, me fait complètement perdre le contrôle. Il ne manquerait plus que je fasse une crise de panique !

Néanmoins, peu de temps après elle se cale à côté de moi, je la regarde et elle a les yeux mi-clos, elle est fatiguée, le contraire de moi, je suis capable de tenir des heures durant et j'en veux encore. J'aime le sexe et faire l'amour avec elle et l'une des meilleures expériences qui m'ait été donné de faire, les sensations sont plus que doublées et putain, dans deux jours je serai dans mon appartement, toute seule. Je veux profiter de ma copine.

J'attends quelques minutes avant de l'attirer de nouveau vers moi, elle ouvre les yeux en grand ce qui me fait rigoler par la même occasion, pendant qu'elle embrasse mon ventre en faisant les contours de ma cicatrice. Je me crispe de façon inconsciente. Après s'être encore embrassées plus passionnément que les autres fois, plus lentement comme si on apprenait à se connaître, avant d'aller plus loin je lui demande si ça va.

À la suite de son hochement de tête sûr, je remets une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille tout en l'embrassant, son front est humide et le mien est dans le même état. Nous bougeons rapidement, puis doucement, très lentement et… je veux vraiment pouvoir la regarder, vraiment, mais son pubis contre le mien, fait trembler tout mon corps. Manque de sport ! Voilà le résultat je ne tiens plus. Nous allons encore plus vite, avec nos cris joints à l'unisson, et qui remplissent progressivement la pièce.

Elle se laisse tomber sur le dos et je me mets à côté d'elle, cette fois-ci je n'ai pas l'intention d'encore lui sauter dessus. Je ferme les yeux pour reprendre une respiration normale. Je peux presque entendre les bruits autour de moi, les animaux, les putain de moustiques de merde. Quand je sens ses cheveux effleurer mon ventre. J'ouvre les yeux en relevant la tête et elle s'exprime tout de suite :

\- Garde les yeux fermés.

J'obéis dans l'instant et repose ma tête contre l'oreiller. J'essaye de maitriser ma respiration, mais je n'y arrive pas. Ne pas savoir ce qu'elle manigance m'excite, surtout qu'elle ne fait rien. Je sens l'un de ses doigts sur une zone particulière, je me mords la lèvre inférieure au point d'en avoir mal. J'agrippe les draps violemment et me contracte sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Ma respiration s'emballe, mes gémissements deviennent pitoyables. Elle a des doigts de fée. Je me sens partir, loin, très loin et beaucoup trop rapidement… Quand j'ai eu mon orgasme, je sens que je peux aller encore plus haut. Elle pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, tout de suite après je nous fais pivoter, et nous recommençons, à se faire plaisir.

Vers quatre heures du matin, prise d'insomnie, je réveille doucement Hermione en passant ma main dans ses cheveux. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle tourne la tête vers moi et dit complètement à l'ouest.

\- Oui tu peux prendre mon livre.

\- Hermione, dis-je doucement.

\- Hum..

\- On va se baigner ? J'en ai trop envie.

Elle se passe une main sur le visage et regarde l'heure sur le radioréveil en plissant les yeux.

\- Merlin mais on dort que depuis deux heures.

\- Allez Hermione ! Je te porte jusqu'à la plage.

Sans lui laisser le temps de me répondre, je me lève et tire l'unique drap qui couvre le lit. Ensuite je prends les bras de ma copine et la force à monter sur mes épaules.

\- Tu es cruelle. Tu en as bien conscience j'espère.

\- Mais tu m'aimes.

Je nous emmène sans trop de difficulté sur la plage. Il n'y a pas vraiment de vagues ce qui est parfait. Le thermomètre extérieur m'indique qu'il fait vingt degrés. Que demande le peuple ? Si je sais, à manger. Je la fais lentement glisser le long de mon corps et une fois à côté de moi, je lui enlève son t-shirt.

\- On ne va pas y aller toute nue Valentine.

\- C'est plus sympa.

\- Mais…

\- Quoi ? À cette heure-ci on ne risque pas de croiser quelqu'un et crois-moi les poissons ont autres choses à foutre que de te mater.

\- Tu pourrais te montrer plus compréhensive, tu m'as tiré d'un fabuleux rêve !

\- Je suis navrée mais rêver de lire ne fait fantasmer que toi.

\- Pas la peine de dire ce qui te fait plaisir à toi hein, dit-elle en me tirant la langue.

\- Serait-ce une invitation ?

\- Roh, allons se baigner !

Et sur ces paroles, elle se précipite dans la mer en gardant son haut. Je souris et me mets nue. Après quelques brasses de faites, je me rapproche d'elle et me mets derrière elle. Elle attrape mes jambes et marche de long en large.

\- Tu crois que les poissons dorment ?

\- Hum il me semble qu'on ne parle pas de sommeil à proprement dit pour les poissons, mais une période d'inactivité et de repos qu'ils qualifient comme « état voisin du sommeil » . Par contre, ils ne sont pas capables de rêver.

\- Tu me diras, si c'était pour voir des livres…

\- Chut, répond-elle en rigolant.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et quand nous commençons à nous refroidir. Nous sortons. Nous nous habillons rapidement et retournons au lit. Avant de nous endormir, je prends ma guitare et lui joue un petit morceau. Je sais, totalement kitch.

Le lendemain matin, pour notre retour à Londres, j'essaye de ne rien laisser paraître. J'agis comme d'habitude mais à un moment donné, elle remarque que je ne suis pas bien. Surtout quand je bouscule une dame qui attendait patiemment de récupérer son bagage. Je n'ai tellement pas envie de retourner à Rome et la laisser ici.

Une fois que je suis chez moi, je m'affale sur mon lit. Je suis crevée. Pourtant je dois me préparer et aller à Poudlard. Je dois voir Rachel et par la même occasion Caileigh, puisqu'il faut que je lui parle en personne de cette colocation. Je sais qu'à la sortie de Poudlard, elle ne restera pas vivre chez son père et prendre un appartement la conduira au même endroit que ma copine. Et c'est hors de question.

Je me prépare donc assez rapidement, passe par la cuisine en demandant à Michelle de me faire mon plat préféré puis en attendant, je joue un peu de guitare pour Pauleen. C'est une très bonne spectatrice, elle marque des points. Ensuite je montre toutes les photos aux filles et à ma mère. Aujourd'hui, elle porte un pantalon noir et un gilet beige. Je la vois tellement souvent avec son tailleur strict, que je trouve ça étrange. Je suis sûre qu'elle va voir quelqu'un.

Hermione m'envoie un message pour me dire qu'elle passera à l'appartement dès qu'elle le pourra, sa réunion familiale prenant plus de temps que prévu. Je ne l'attends donc pas et transplane sur le chemin de Traverse, puis à Pré-au-Lard. C'est étrange mais cette école me manque. Je marche quelques instants puis pénètre dans le pub. Je repère rapidement ma sœur qui est avec Caileigh et, Harry ?

Je commande une boisson et m'installe à côté de Caileigh.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Harry ?

\- J'étais en mission dans les parages et j'ai fini de travailler. J'ai pensé faire une petite visite aux filles.

Ma sœur commence à jouer nerveusement avec son bracelet. Ok, donc les filles se traduit par « Rachel ». J'avale quelques gorgées et demande, bien décidée à faire ma chieuse.

\- Tu sors avec quelqu'un Potter ?

Il fronce les sourcils par l'emploi de son nom de famille.

\- Non, Valentine.

\- Quelqu'un dans ton viseur ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demande Caileigh amusée.

\- Je m'intéresse juste, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites, moi.

Harry sourit et répond très subtilement à ma question. Demander les choses clairement embarrasse les deux concernés, donc vingt minutes plus tard, je prends à part mon amie et nous emmène dehors. Je ne sais pas si c'est le fait de ne plus la voir tous les jours ou quoi, mais je la trouve juste magnifique. Je ne serais pas amoureuse je lui aurais sauté dessus.

\- Après Poudlard tu comptes bien rester sur Londres ?

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux Valentine, dit-elle en rigolant.

Elle s'appuie contre la rambarde donnant sur la cabane hurlante.

\- Hermione recherche une colocataire. Elle veut déménager et aller dans le centre mais ça coûte plus cher forcément du coup…

\- Rectification, tu veux la faire déménager, me coupe-t-elle.

\- Ça revient au même au final, dis-je en souriant, mais ça serait cool que vous habitiez ensemble. En plus ça te rapproche de l'école d'enseignants. C'est win-win pour tout le monde.

\- J'en parlerai à la concernée.

\- Mais faites le hein !

\- Oui, oui, maman.

\- Roh ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

Je la pousse légèrement et elle sourit. Je la prends dans mes bras. Je sens quelque chose d'humide sur ma main ce qui me fait ouvrir les yeux, pour constater, qu'il commence à neiger.

Au lieu de tout de suite transplaner à l'appartement, je flâne un peu devant les magasins sur le chemin de Traverses. Étant donné l'heure il y a énormément de monde et ça m'horripile ! Alors que j'allais rentrer, je vois au loin la boutique de livres. Je m'avance aussi vite que les vieux sorciers me le permettent, puis pousse la vielle porte du magasin.

La cloche indique mon entrée et une femme d'un certain âge lève les yeux vers moi, m'observant par-dessus ses lunettes. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Je ne suis clairement pas dans mon élément et voir autant de livres est déprimant à souhait. Je soupire et commence à lire des titres de livres qui ne me disent absolument rien. Ça aurait été écris en chinois l'effet aurait été le même.

\- Besoin d'aide ma jolie ?

Je le regarde à présent à mes côtés, je ne l'ai même pas entendu se lever et venir vers moi. En ayant toujours les mains dans les poches de ma veste, je dis :

Je cherche un livre qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire. Pas d'histoire d'amour de merde par contre.

Elle m'étudie longuement avant de s'avancer vers l'arrière-boutique, je lui emboîte le pas, puis elle s'exclame comme si les livres étaient dotés d'une âme.

\- Sur cette rangée, vous trouverez des romans mettant en scène des femmes, de grandes sorcières ayant marqué ma génération puis ici des ouvrages de 1400 et pour finir les années 1980/1990. Est-ce que la personne pour qui vous achetez le livre lit beaucoup ?

J'aurais pu le prendre très mal dans une autre situation qu'elle insinue une telle chose, mais c'était marqué partout sur moi que je déteste lire. Du coup, je lui réponds en souriant en pensant à ma copine.

\- Elle adore lire et a lu déjà tellement d'ouvrages. Je voudrais quelque chose de…

\- Surprenant ?

\- Exactement.

\- « Pour une poignée de gallions » de Henry Potogold et « La dernière baguette « de Peter Warnick, devraient répondre à vos attentes.

Je m'approche puis prends un livre assez épais qu'elle m'a indiqué. Je lis le résumé et bien que je préférerais être torturée plutôt que de le lire, je suis quasiment sûre que ça plaira à ma copine. Mon bracelet se met à chauffer et après avoir posé ma baguette dessus, Clémence m'indique qu'Hermione est là. Je règle rapidement, tout en laissant un pourboire conséquent à la vendeuse, puis transplane dans ma chambre. Je cache les livres sous mon lit puis vais dans le salon. Je me stoppe un moment en voyant tout ce monde, et je souris en voyant Hermione qui parle à ma mère, Lucy qui tient Pauleen en lui racontant je ne sais quoi et Clémence qui explique quelque chose à Mamou.

Je m'avance vers mon frère et lui dis souriante :

\- Tu sais ce qui est meilleur que les cookies à Rome ? Les muffins.

* * *

**Et voilààààà. Je me suis bien éclatée à écrire ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. **

**Je vous dis à dans deux semaines ( peut-être, même problématique que la dernière fois ) avec le dernier chapitre de cette histoire et quoi de mieux qu'Hermione pour conclure tout ça. See you ! :)**


	45. Alea Jacta Est

**HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! Allez, anecdote de merde bonjour, en rentrant du boulot hier soir, je me suis tapée l'averse du siècle. Résultat je suis arrivée trempée chez moi. Heureusement que je n'ai que dix minutes de trajet en scooteur à faire wesh ! **

**hermionevalentine : **Merci pour ta review. :)

**Lolsifoul : **Un an mais tu exagères dis donc ! J'ai mis une semaine de plus, nan mais. xD Merci pour ton avis. :)

**Suicide ( Squad ) : **Tu ne m'en voudras pas d'avoir changer ton pseudo hein ? Merci mais non merci pour ta review complétement inutile. xD Love.

**Link02 : **Contente de voir que tu es toujours là. :) merci pour le chapitre. ;)

**Liloo8593 : **Merci merci ! Je te paye la seconde tournée à Starbucks. xD

**Callie-G : **Thank youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu :D

**Le Cerf : **Oh... génial que tu aies adoré ce chapitre. Très bonne lecture à toi. :)

**Cottigny :** Euh ? On en parle ou pas ? De l'utilisation de ce mot de merde qui est " YOLO ". Et après ça ose me dire que j'utilise des expressions à la con. Le monde à l'envers. Brefff, tu sais déjà tout. ;)

* * *

**Résumé :** Après quelques remises en mémoire de l'enfance de Clémence, entre la naissance de sa sœur ou encore son procès, celle-ci débute sa nouvelle vie avec sa fille et Lucy. La présence de Pierre lui permet réellement d'avoir ce qu'elle souhaite, tout semble aller pour le mieux.

Valentine rentre de Rome pour passer des vacances en Nouvelle Calédonie avec Hermione. Mais avant cela, elle lui " demande " de déménager de son quartier pas très rassurant, celle-ci refuse faute de moyen financier mais accepte néanmoins une collocation. Le retour des vacances annonce le retour, et le fait de devoir laisser tous ses proches, mais Valentine profite des derniers moments avec le sourire, sans penser pour l'instant au futur.

Merci à **Mynock **pour la relecture du chapitre.

**Bonne dernière lecture à tout le monde !**

* * *

**CHAPITRE QUARANTE-CINQ : ALEA JACTA EST**

**Hermione Granger **

**15 novembre 1998**

Je tourne la clé dans la serrure et pousse ensuite la porte. Il y a de la lumière ce qui me rassure, Valentine est bien dans son appartement. Je pose mon sac de voyage doucement dans le couloir et m'avance prudemment. Je rentre dans la cuisine et alors que je m'attendais à voir ma copine, c'est Carolyn qui se trouve dans mon champ de vision. Elle cuisine tout en regardant la télé. Bien que les filles suivent le même programme, Carolyn ne voulait pas faire de collocation avec Valentine car elle en avait assez de partager son espace, après avoir passé sept ans à Poudlard, et voulait être indépendante.

D'après Valentine, Carolyn a quitté son copain Henry il y a peine deux semaines et elle a l'air de très bien prendre la chose.

\- Répond B ! La B abruti ! Wow il y a vraiment des cas dans cette émission. C'est affligeant.

Elle se tourne vers moi et ouvre en grand la bouche de telle sorte qu'elle forme un « o » parfait.

\- Hermione ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je suis venue faire une surprise à Valentine, mon cours a été annulé à la dernière minute du coup… Tu vas bien ?

\- Oh, c'est sympa, et oui je vais bien, elle ne devrait plus tarder à rentrer. Je.. j'ai décidé de lui faire à manger ce soir parce que ça me rend malade de voir ce qu'elle ingurgite.

\- C'est très gentil de ta part Carolyn.

Elle secoue la tête pour signifier que ce n'est rien puis je m'assieds sur un tabouret. Nous discutons tranquillement et elle sort la casserole du feu après dix minutes. Un peu plus tard, je vais poser mon sac dans la chambre qui étonnement, est rangée. Je m'installe à la tête de lit et regarde les photos posées sur la commode, Victor et Ginny, Clémence, Lucy et leur fille, Valentine et moi, Rachel puis Caileigh entre autre.

Je retourne ensuite dans le salon. Peu de temps après, j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis des voix, et je reconnais tout de suite la sienne, mon cœur a décidé de me faire mourir.

Quand elle arrive dans la même pièce que moi, je suis déjà debout. Je ne saurais dire à quoi ressemblent les personnes autour d'elle, ce qui se trouve dans sa main, je n'ai d'yeux que pour son visage, ses yeux, ses lèvres, Merlin qu'elle m'avait manqué. Trois semaines, c'est beaucoup trop long.

\- Putain de merde.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de soupirer puis elle s'avance rapidement vers moi en me soulevant pratiquement du sol tout en me faisant tourner sur elle-même. Elle me repose sur le plancher des centaures et je l'embrasse sans tarder. Merlin le goût de son gloss m'avait terriblement manqué, son odeur, la chaleur de son corps, son regard, tout en fait. Elle se sépare de mes lèvres tout en restant accroché à mon corps et je lui en aurais voulu si elle s'était détachée.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu aurais dû me dire que tu venais !

\- Tu connais le principe des surprises ?

Elle roule des yeux et elle dépose plein de baisers sur mes lèvres. Un raclement de gorge me ramène à la réalité et cette fois-ci, je me décolle d'elle, soudain mal à l'aise d'avoir perdu le contrôle en présence de monde. Je reconnais Rebecca et Ava. Celle-ci, qui est grande, blonde avec des yeux magnifiques, est dans la classe de Valentine et joue aussi du violon. Rebecca est sa copine, légèrement plus grande, brune avec des yeux d'un marron très foncé. Elles sont australiennes et comme nous, font face à la distance. Je me demande ce qu'il y avait de prévu.

Devant mon air interrogateur, Ava m'explique après qu'elles m'aient fait la bise.

\- Nous sommes allées regarder un concert de violon, c'était monstrueux sérieusement.

\- Et moi j'ai été trainée de force ici…

Ava ne réplique pas face au commentaire de sa copine mais elle roule des yeux. Je souris et j'accompagne Valentine rapidement dans sa chambre pour me retrouver seule avec elle un moment. À peine la porte refermée, je me précipite sur elle. Elle passe l'une de ses mains sur ma nuque et je ressens l'irrépressible envie de la serrer encore plus contre moi. Dès que je sens que nous tombons sur le lit, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, elle met sa main devant ma bouche et dit tout en respirant fort.

\- Sinon tu vas bien Valentine ? Oui et toi Hermione ? Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

Je roule des yeux parce que franchement, en temps normal, c'est elle qui se jette sur moi ! Je lui mords tendrement les doigts pour qu'elle enlève sa main puis lui dis d'une voix joueuse :

\- Pardon de vouloir profiter de toi un instant.

\- On peut aussi le faire dans le salon.

\- Ah oui, donc dans le salon, je pourrai faire ça ?

Je remonte doucement mon genou contre son entre jambe et tout de suite elle se pince les lèvres. Entêtée à toujours vouloir avoir raison, elle répond évidemment que oui. Je me penche légèrement sur elle puis, je l'embrasse tendrement dans le cou, sa respiration s'accélère, ses mains sur mes hanches resserrent leur emprise et enfin, elle gémit de plaisir.

\- Et là tu vas me dire que tu veux émettre ce genre de lamentation devant les filles ?

\- Tu me soûles sérieusement !

Je rigole contre elle et après avoir respiré pleinement son parfum sucré, je me relève et l'aide à faire de même. Elle remet une mèche de mes cheveux derrière mon oreille et me dit en souriant timidement.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Nous nous sourions puis nous retournons dans le salon. Les filles, c'est-à-dire, ma copine et Ava, racontent les meilleurs moments du concert avec engouement à Carolyn et pendant ce temps-là, je discute avec Rebecca. Je me rappelle qu'elle est dans l'équipe de Quidditch de son pays, du coup, je lui demande comment ça se passe.

\- J'adore toujours autant, je m'éclate comme une dingue. On se verra peut-être en décembre, je joue un match contre l'équipe d'Angleterre.

\- C'est peu probable, le Quidditch et moi, ça fait deux. – Elle sourit - Et avec Ava ? Tout se passe bien ?

\- Elle se plaît toujours dans son école de musique et pour le reste, c'est comment dire. J'ai dû mal. – Elle jette un regard rapide à sa copine - Depuis qu'on sort ensemble, on a toujours pu se voir, à notre école de Sorcellerie, pendant les vacances. Je ne suis dans l'équipe nationale que depuis le début de l'année, avant je jouais qu'en Australie, cependant maintenant, c'est autre chose. Nous partons à l'autre bout du monde.

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps ?

\- Ça fera quatre ans dans deux mois et toi ?

\- Hum, ça fait environ neuf mois - elle sourit -. Oui, rien à voir avec vous.

\- Il faut bien commencer par les premières marches de toute façon ! Ça n'a pas été facile tous les jours, c'est une vraie enfant qui ne pense qu'à s'amuser, tout le temps, ça ne m'étonne pas qu'elle s'entende aussi bien avec Valentine. C'est bien d'être avec quelqu'un qui a de l'énergie à revendre mais, des fois, j'aimerais juste rester à la maison avec elle et, ne rien faire.

\- Je te comprends Rebecca.

Elle hoche la tête. Je me relève du canapé et me dirige dans la cuisine pour me resservir un verre d'eau. Nous ne tardons ensuite pas à descendre dans la capitale pour manger car ce qu'a fait Carolyn ne sera pas suffisant pour nous cinq. Je meurs de faim. Nous trouvons un petit italien non loin de l'appartement de Valentine. À la fin du repas, alors que nous étions en train de dire au revoir à Ava et Rebecca, ma copine propose une idée et vu son air réjouit, ça inclut de l'alcool.

\- Ça vous dit d'aller à une soirée ?

Carolyn a l'air enthousiaste, Ava aussi mais elle se fait vite ramener sur Terre par sa copine.

\- Ava, notre portoloin part dans une heure.

\- Oh, mais vous pourrez rester dormir chez moi, on installera un lit dans le salon et il suffit de vous inscrire pour le portoloin de demain matin.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma copine propose aux filles de dormirent chez elle étant donné que Ava, à son appartement, néanmoins je ne cherche pas plus loin que le bout de ma baguette. Ava commence à taper dans ses mains mais Rebecca garde son air déterminé. Ava se met soudainement à parler d'une voix triste, la même que les enfants en bas âge :

\- S'il te plaît bébé !

Rebecca roule des yeux puis finit par hocher la tête.

Nous retournons à l'appartement pour prendre des boissons et le stock qu'a Valentine permet de tenir pendant des mois. Il est vingt-trois heures et la soirée est déjà bien en place, à en juger par l'ambiance et surtout certains étudiants dénudés. Carolyn se fait rapidement accoster par un jeune homme et les filles s'en vont plus loin pour une danse. Valentine me prend la main et se rapproche de moi pour que je puisse l'entendre, car la musique est très forte.

\- Merci d'être venue ce week-end, mais ça veut dire qu'on se verra quand même le prochain, rassure moi ?

Je réponds en hochant la tête. Elle nous emmène au stand de boisson. Je récupère le verre qu'elle me donne et en avale quelques gorgées. C'est très frais et je ne sens pas vraiment l'alcool.

\- C'est quoi ? lui demande-je.

\- Du gin, de la limonade et du sirop de kiwi.

Après avoir fini notre verre, nous allons vers ce qui semble être l'endroit où on peut danser sans être bousculées. J'ai toujours aimé ces petits moments complices avec elle, où toujours pendant un instant, nous sommes en harmonie. Elle m'embrasse avant de me faire pivoter sur moi-même et je rigole. Après un ou deux verres en plus et quelques danses à mon palmarès, j'ai la tête qui tourne légèrement. Valentine est en pleine conversation avec Zoë, qui elle-même, fait des grands gestes. Elle est métisse et pas très grande.

Je m'assieds sur un canapé pour me reposer. Je suis complètement lessivée de ma semaine et je crois que je suis en train de m'endormir.

Je sens qu'on me déplace. Je finis par ouvrir les yeux pour m'apercevoir que Valentine me soutient et que nous sommes dans son appartement. Elle m'allonge sur son lit et je referme tout de suite les yeux, ne cherchant pas à lutter contre Morphée.

Des bruits en provenance de la salle de bains arrivent petit à petit à mes oreilles et ça finit par complètement me réveiller. Je me redresse pour constater que Valentine n'est plus à côté de moi. Je me lève et entre dans la salle de bains. Elle est accroupie près des toilettes.

Dès que je peux lui parler, je demande.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Elle secoue sa tête se trouvant sur son avant-bras, lui-même étant accoudé à la cuvette des toilettes. Je m'approche d'elle et lui relève les cheveux. Un rapide coup d'oeil à l'horloge accrochée non loin d'un tableau m'indique qu'il est trois heures du matin. Une fois que c'est passé, je la laisse se relever et elle a vraiment une mine épouvantable. Nous retournons dans sa chambre mais au lieu de dormir, elle attrape un livre qui traînait sur son bureau puis me le tend.

\- Tu peux ?

J'acquiesce et ouvre les premières pages d'Orgueil et Préjugés. Dès que sa respiration se fait tranquille, je l'embrasse sur le front et arrête de lire. J'éteins la lumière et la prends dans mes bras. Je caresse le contour de son oreille du bout des doigts et m'endors de nouveau.

Quand mon horloge interne me réveille à sept heures du matin, je suis obligée de rester dans la chambre de ma copine pour ne pas réveiller les filles qui dorment encore dans le salon. Je prends une douche bien longue puis m'installe à son bureau. J'ouvre mon sac et sors le plus doucement possible mes cours. Lundi, j'assisterai à ma première audience et il faut que je connaisse le cas sur le bout des doigts.

En ce moment, j'étudie des dossiers mettant en confrontation des moldus et des sorciers. Ça peut aller des petits accidents, comme un moldu qui serait tombé sur un sorcier utilisant sa baguette, jusqu'aux plus grosses mésaventures comme des accidents impliquant les deux mondes. Les forces de l'ordre coopèrent la plupart du temps et généralement, la balance penche du côté des sorciers et je dois l'admettre, ce n'est pas équitable.

Je travaille en silence encore au moins deux bonnes heures avant d'entendre Valentine bouger dans son lit derrière moi.

\- Bien dormi ?

Je me retourne pour lui faire face et lui répondre.

\- Mieux que toi.

Elle sourit faiblement puis se lève pour aller dans sa salle de bains. J'en profite pour ranger mes affaires et peu de temps après elle est de retour. Elle m'embrasse sur le front et dit d'une voix grave, un peu comme si elle avait assisté à un concert et crié durant des heures.

\- Je crois que j'ai chopé la crève ou je ne sais quoi. Je me sens vraiment faible, j'ai essayé de prendre ma potion Gueule de Bois hier soir mais je n'ai pas pu la garder. Il voudrait mieux éviter de s'embrasser, j'ai pas envie de te refiler ce que j'ai.

Je fronce des sourcils et me lève pour toucher son front. Il est brûlant.

Je lui demande légèrement inquiète :

\- Mais tu te sentais bien hier soir, non ?

\- Carrément mais ne t'inquiète. Je suis une battante !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi mais tu es vraiment pâle. Soigne-toi, n'attends pas que ça empire s'il te plaît.

Elle hoche la tête puis ouvre la porte de sa chambre pour aller dans le salon et je la suis. Les filles sont debout et le petit-déjeuner a été préparé.

Ava nous accueille chaleureusement :

\- C'est pour te remercier de nous avoir accueillies hier soir.

\- Pas de soucis vraiment, répond ma copine légèrement à l'ouest en louchant sur un toast.

\- Tu vas bien Valentine ?

Ma copine répond à Rebecca en haussant les épaules, avant d'ajouter :

\- Je pense que je vais être la seule malade à Rome.

Rebecca sourit d'un air compatissant. Nous nous installons à table et je mange pour deux étant donné que Valentine n'arrive pas à le faire. Carolyn nous rejoint dix minutes plus tard et regarder celle qui fait battre mon cœur à toute allure, me fait vraiment prendre conscience que la distance, est juste atroce.

Les filles s'en vont dès la fin du petit-déjeuner et je me retrouve seule avec Valentine. Malgré sa peur que je tombe moi aussi malade, je suis quand même proche d'elle. Nous ne nous voyons quasiment jamais, je ne vais pas laisser une probable maladie se mettre entre nous. Nous passons une grosse partie de la journée dans sa chambre à regarder des films.

Alors que j'étais en train de travailler dans le salon en attendant Valentine partie faire une course rapide, des bruits, que je connais très bien, commencent à se faire entendre dès qu'elle franchit la porte d'entrée. Je me relève en espérant qu'elle n'ait pas fait ça, mais je porte tout de suite mes mains à ma bouche, quand je vois, la minuscule petite boule de poil qu'elle tient dans ses bras.

\- J'ai complètement craqué. Je te jure, je voulais juste acheter du coca quand je suis tombée là-dessus. Il était tout seul, sûrement abandonné par sa mère. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans la rue.

\- D'accord… dis-je pertubée, tu sais ce que ça inclue un animal de compagnie, qui plus est un chien ? C'est demande énormément d'attention, c'est limite comme un enfant, Valentine. Tu ne peux pas le laisser seul trop longtemps, il faut le nourrir à des heures fixes.

J'insiste sur des points qui paraissent logiques mais étant donné que ma copine a déjà du mal à se gérer elle-même. Carolyn vient lui faire à manger de temps en temps tout de même.

Elle soupire en secouant la tête.

\- Ouais je sais, mais je me sens seule ici. Ça m'occupera.

Quelques instants plus tard.

\- Garde-le.

\- Hein ?

\- Si tu veux l'adopter, fais-le. En plus je crois qu'il t'aime déjà.

Elle pose son regard sur le petit chien sans défense. Il est complètement noir sauf son buste qui semble être blanc. Je pars dans sa chambre et reviens rapidement avec un t-shirt à elle.

Je lui donne et elle fronce des sourcils.

\- C'est pour qu'il s'habitue à ton odeur, comme ça dès qu'il la sentira, il ira tout de suite mieux quand il sera paniqué. Et étant donné que tu l'as trouvé dans la rue, il voudrait mieux aller chez le vétérinaire.

Elle sourit et ne répond rien. Je demande inquiète, car je n'aime pas quand elle fait ça.

Quoi ?

Non rien. Tu peux prendre mon porte-monnaie, j'avais pris qu'un billet.

Je hoche la tête et prends ses affaires. Nous ne mettons pas longtemps avant de trouver ce que l'on cherche. La petite bête est calme mais pas du tout rassurée. Depuis que Valentine l'a déposé sur la table du vétérinaire, il tremble.

Ma copine commence à s'impatienter.

Après une heure, nous sommes de retour à l'appartement. Je suis allée acheter des croquettes et Valentine ira prendre le reste elle-même. Je la regarde de loin prendre soin de son chiot et j'aime de plus en plus ce que je vois.

Bon, maintenant, j'ai plus qu'a annoncé la nouvelle à Pattenrond…

**22 décembre 1998**

J'ouvre les yeux doucement suite à la mise en route de mon réveil et quand je réalise que je suis en fait en vacances, je l'éteins et change de position. J'aimerais rester dans mon lit des heures durant, sous ma couette, au chaud, et c'est ce que je compte faire. Je finis par me rendormir rapidement.

Néanmoins, deux heures plus tard, je me sers une tasse de thé tout en lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Comme souvent, je pense à elle. À Valentine. Qui m'a fait une scène, encore une fois pour une raison intitule.

Je soupire et après avoir parcouru les articles qui m'intéressaient, je le mets sur la pile avec les autres. Près de ma cheminée. Alors que j'allais prendre ma douche, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie. Je me redresse puis vais ouvrir à Clémence. Je suis surprise de la voir.

\- Hello Hermione, je ne te dérange pas ?

\- Non pas du tout, viens je t'en prie.

Elle me fait la bise et je la laisse entrer dans mon petit appartement, toujours le même, celui que Valentine veut que je quitte, la raison pour laquelle nous nous disputons pratiquement à chaque fois qu'on se téléphone. Car oui elle avait tout prévu et déjà trouver une colocataire. Le seul souci était que Caileigh n'avait pas encore finit Poudlard, et ça, Valentine ne l'avait pas pris en compte.

Je suis Clémence se diriger vers le salon.

\- Les filles vont bien ?

\- Oui, tout le monde va bien et toi ? Contente d'être en vacances ?

\- En effet, je vais pouvoir relâcher un peu la pression. Poudlard à côté c'était de la rigolade !

\- Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi.

Elle s'installe sur le canapé et avant de faire de même avec mon fauteuil se trouvant en face d'elle, je lui propose du thé. Après son refus, ma curiosité reprend le dessus et je me demande vraiment pourquoi elle est venue me rendre une visite surprise. Mon étonnement doit se lire sur mon visage puisqu'elle en vient directement au sujet qui m'est inconnu.

\- Si je suis venue c'est parce que je voulais te convaincre, en face à face, de passer Noël avec nous !

Elle me l'a déjà demandé mais je risque de le passer cette année, au ski, avec mes parents.

Je lui demande, timidement.

\- Valentine le passe toujours avec toi ?

Son sourire disparaît légèrement.

\- Non elle doit rester à Rome pour bosser, elle ne t'en a pas parlé ?

\- Non, dis-je en serrant les dents.

Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, fatiguée, par les réactions de Valentine quand nous ne sommes pas d'accord. Je soupire longuement, et après avoir regardé Clémence plisser des yeux pour se donner un air triste, je souris puis acquiesce. Elle tape dans ses mains rapidement et je secoue la tête amusée. Nous passons l'heure suivante à discuter de nos cours.

Les jours passent et se ressemblent beaucoup trop. Malgré ma résolution qui est de ne pas passer mon temps à travailler, c'est exactement ce que je fais et nous sommes déjà le vingt-quatre ! Une fois sortie de la douche, je me maquille légèrement en appliquant du far à paupière beige et m'applique du rouge à lèvre couleur framboise. J'enfile une jupe qui ne me colle pas à la peau, d'un peu toutes les couleurs, puis un gilet à manches longues bleu.

Bien avant l'heure je suis prête, du coup, j'en profite pour aller chercher mes parents qui ont décidé de rester ici, et passer Noël avec nous, surtout moi. Quand il est dix-neuf heures, nous prenons la route quand soudain mon père freine brutalement et la bouteille de vin qui était sur mes genoux, tombe.

\- C'est bon elle n'est pas cassée.

Valentine me distrait trop. On s'est à peine parlées et ça m'attriste. Je repasse avec ma main les plis de ma jupe une fois devant l'appartement puis sonne à l'interphone. Peu de temps après je suis à la porte des filles, et c'est Lucy qui nous accueille.

\- Bonsoir Lucy ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Très bien et toi ? Wow tu es magnifique Hermione !

Je rougie légèrement puis réponds par l'affirmative. Après avoir échangé des banalités avec elle, je salue Clémence et ensuite Victor, Ginny et Harry qui sont déjà arrivés.

L'appartement de Lucy et de Clémence est superbe. Il ressemble un peu à celui de Valentine même si il est beaucoup plus petit mais assez spacieux pour vivre à quatre.

Je m'installe dans le salon sur le canapé et rattrape le bon vieux temps avec mon meilleur ami. Sa formation pour devenir auror se passe toujours aussi bien et je suis ravie. Jack et sa copine ne tardent pas à faire leur apparition. Je profite de la présence de Pierre, le père de Pauleen, pour lui parler un peu en français. Évidemment son accent s'est nettement amélioré depuis qu'il vit ici. Sans doute une demi-heure plus tard, Ron se joint enfin à nous ! Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui sauter dans les bras en le voyant.

\- Doucement 'Mione.

\- Désolée mais tu m'avais manqué.

Il sourit et m'embrasse affectueusement sur les deux joues. Maintenant que tout le monde est arrivé, notamment la famille de Victor et celle de Clémence, nous passons à table pour l'entrée. J'appréhendais un peu cette soirée mais finalement tout se passe bien. Mes parents sont contents d'être là même si faire du ski aurait été sympathique. Pierre s'absente avec sa fille et Ron en profite pour prendre la parole.

\- Je tiens quand même à souligner que coucher dans une douche est juste quelque chose à faire par la barbe de Merlin ! Qui ne l'a pas fait ?

Personne ne lève la main. Il ouvre en grand la bouche et secoue la tête quant à moi, je rigole face à l'expression de Mamou.

\- Tout le monde a déjà essayé ? Même toi Hermione ?!

Je réplique sur la défensive, et le regarde assez froidement pour oser me poser la question alors que mes parents sont là.

\- C'est censé vouloir dire quoi, ça ?

\- Non mais j'hallucine.

Il se rassoit encore sous le choc. Valentine est très quémandeuse… enfin bref. J'avale quelques gorgés de mon verre de vin puis quand le sujet dérive sur le Quidditch, le moment pour débarrasser les assiettes arrive au poil. Après avoir aidé et ramené le plat principal qui est de, la dinde accompagné de choux de bruxelles, carottes et pomme de terre, j'ai l'eau à la bouche.

Alors que tout se passait à merveille, le claquement de la porte d'entrée se fait entendre. Un rapide coup d'oeil à Lucy et Clémence me suffit pour comprendre qu'elles ne savent pas qui c'est mais, quand j'entends cette voix, sa voix, mon cœur fait plusieurs bonds dans ma cage thoracique. Je crois que je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal, il n'a jamais battu aussi vite d'un coup !

J'attrape mon verre de vin et le vide d'une traite.

\- Alors comme ça vous n'attendez - elle croise mon regard - putain de merde, mais c'est qu'il y a du monde.

Elle se tourne vers Clémence pour se trouver dos à nous, pas besoin d'être Einstein pour comprendre qu'elle parle de moi, même Ron l'a compris.

Je secoue la tête fatiguée, la dernière phrase qu'elle m'a dite est : « tu m'énerves, laisse-moi ».

Victor se charge d'alléger l'ambiance.

\- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas venir !

Tout en lui faisant un câlin, elle répond.

\- J'ai pu me libérer au dernier moment, je voulais vous faire une surprise !

Pour le coup c'est réussi. Elle fait le tour de table pour dire bonsoir à tout le monde et plus elle se rapproche de moi, plus mon cœur fait des ratés, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle compte faire, la connaissant elle pourrait me foutre un vent. Nom d'une gargouille ! Quand elle dit bonsoir à ma voisine de table, c'est-à-dire Ginny, elle s'arrête dans sa lancée une fois complètement en face de moi. Elle se mordille la lèvre inférieure et me demande, d'une manière légèrement froide.

\- On peut se dire bonsoir, quand même ?

Je me contente d'hocher la tête, c'est tout ce dont je suis capable. Un immense frisson parcours l'intégrité de ma colonne vertébrale au contact de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour rester sur Terre. Dès qu'elle a fini son tour de table, Clémence, qui est heureuse comme jamais, agrandit la table pour lui faire une place à côté d'elle. Une fois que je suis rassise. Ginny pose sa main sur la mienne.

\- Respire, Hermione.

Je lui souris timidement pour la remercier. J'essaye de manger ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette mais ça devient compliqué. Sans m'en empêcher, il faut que je la regarde discuter avec Clémence. Mon père me lance des regards assez fréquents, comme pour s'assurer que je m'évanouisse pas.

Valentine a son habituelle veste bleue avec un débardeur blanc et un jean noir. Elle a attaché ses cheveux en se faisant un chignon, elle n'a mis que son rouge à lèvre rouge qui lui va à ravir. Elle s'humidifie les lèvres, comme d'habitude, toutes les cinq minutes au moins. Nous passons le reste du repas à échanger des regards. Quand je la regarde, elle fait genre qu'elle ne le voit pas - je le sais -, et quand c'est elle qui me regarde, je fais comme si de rien n'était.

Une fois le plat terminé, j'observe Valentine se trouvant sur le balcon. Mes pas me dirigent vers elle, sans que j'en aie conscience. Elle se retourne dès qu'elle entend la porte coulissante s'ouvrir. Néanmoins elle reporte tout de suite son attention vers la vue qui s'offre à nous. Je m'approche doucement d'elle et m'appuie contre le rebord.

Je craque, et lui adresse la parole la première.

\- Alors, comment tu vas ?

Elle se tourne vers moi avec un sourire joueur et tout de suite je sais que ses prochaines paroles vont m'énerver

\- Tu cèdes déjà ?

Je roule des yeux et commence à faire demi-tour car je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec la Valentine joueuse, mais celle qui sait rester sérieuse. Cependant elle attrape mon bras ce qui m'empêche d'aller plus loin.

\- Non, reste Hermione.

Je me remets dans ma position initiale et attends donc une vraie réponse.

\- Ça va bien.

Je n'arrive plus à la quitter des yeux, à ne pas regarder son buste, ses mains, ses lèvres et Merlin, ses yeux. Ses perles bleues.

Elle ferme les yeux une demi-seconde en reprenant une inspirante bruyante.

\- Et toi ?

\- Plutôt bien, j'ai eu de bons résultats - elle fronce les sourcils -, oui bon d'accord, de très bons résultats.

Elle sourit et je fais de même.

\- J'ai des affaires à toi au fait, que tu as oublié de récupérer en partant en furie de chez moi, dont ton livre de partition.

Elle contracte sa mâchoire.

\- Tu veux les récupérer ?

Elle se tourne vers moi et demande surprise :

\- Quoi maintenant ?

\- Oui, nous pouvons nous éclipser quelques minutes, puis tu repars quand à Rome ?

\- À la fin des vacances, mais tu as raison, nous pouvons quitter la soirée quelques temps.

Je prends sa main dans la mienne et ne tarde pas à nous faire transplaner.

Dès que j'arrive, j'allume la lumière du salon. Ça m'avait tellement manqué de la voir… Je la regarde un moment, puis, je me rappelle pourquoi nous sommes ici et… à contre cœur, je lâche sa main pour retourner dans ma chambre et attraper son gilet puis son livre de partions et quelques autres babioles.

Elle prend son gilet et instinctivement, elle le porte à son nez pour voir s'il sent encore son parfum.

\- Tu m'en veux vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Ce qui m'embête, c'est ta façon de te braquer quand on n'arrive pas à trouver une solution. De me faire payer, le fait de ne pas être d'accord avec toi, en me repoussant. Valentine, je ne suis pas ta copine à temps partiel, j'ai besoin que tu me parles. Pour faire marcher notre relation à distance, il faut qu'on fasse des efforts, mais arrête de trop tirer la corde de ton côté, car je vais finir par la lâcher.

Elle ne répond rien puis soupire en se tenant le visage. Je prends l'une de ses mains et pose la mienne contre le début de sa joue et son cou. Elle ferme tout de suite les yeux au contact de ma paume et elle bouge légèrement la tête comme pour renforcer mon touché. Elle entrouvre la bouche et souffle. Et maintenant, j'ai terriblement envie de poser mes lèvres contre les siennes. Elle ouvre les yeux, pivote, ce qui fait que je me retrouve dos à mon lit et, sachant pertinemment ce qu'il va arriver, parce que j'ai besoin d'elle, je me laisse tomber dessus et je remonte à ma tête de lit.

Valentine se met au-dessus de moi, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes ce qui fait qu'on ne se touche pas vraiment. Petit à petit elle réduit la distance et pour être plus à l'aise, elle met l'une de ses jambes entre les miennes, évidemment je me pince les lèvres et elle sourit timidement. Et parce que ça en devient beaucoup trop dur d'attendre, je me redresse légèrement et l'embrasse. La sensation est électrisante, rapidement, l'échange s'intensifie, ça me fait un bien fou. J'ai l'impression de respirer de nouveau, elle lèche ma lèvre inférieure et ce geste m'a toujours fait me plaindre bruyamment. Je peux sentir son sourire et après un moment, j'inverse les rôles.

Avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, je me perds dans ses yeux bleus. Tout simplement magnifique.

\- Je t'aime vraiment Hermione, je suis désolée.

Je joins mes lèvres au sienne comme pour sceller notre amour. Je ne m'attarde pas dessus et dépose une multitude de baisers contre sa mâchoire, sa clavicule puis je remonte à son cou. Elle se tend comme d'habitude, mais j'inverse rapidement la tendance, en faisant des baisers humides, lents, tout en remontant le long de sa hanche avec ma main pour arriver à son soutien-gorge. Je sais qu'elle résiste, qu'elle veut faire le minimum de bruit, mais vu la façon dont elle plante ses ongles dans mon dos, je sais avec certitude qu'elle aime ce que je lui fais et enfin, je l'entends gémir de plaisir contre mon oreille. Je continue tout en ajoutant quelques légers mouvements de va et vient contre son corps.

Puis elle se redresse rapidement, je suis son mouvement et je l'aide à retirer sa veste, puis son gilet et son débardeur. On s'observe sans parler, ou l'on entend juste nos respirations saccadées venir perturber le silence qui occupe ma chambre. Je ferme les yeux un instant, puis les ouvre de nouveau. Ma gorge quémande de l'eau et j'ai chaud mais Merlin qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien de retrouver ces sensations. Je fais parcourir ma main contre son buste, puis j'effleure le haut de ses seins, j'aime tellement la voir se contrôler, la voir se mordre les lèvres, serrer ma couverture.

Je finis par me pencher légèrement sur elle et défait l'attache de son sous-vêtement. Maintenant que sa poitrine est pleinement accessible, je me mords la lèvre en la voyant. Nous sommes de nouveau allongées. Avec ma langue, j'effleure son mamelon et je peux l'entendre jurer.

Nous nous embrassons tendrement, en profitant de chaque contact, comme si on faisait l'amour pour la première fois. Je sens l'attache de mon soutien-gorge sauter et je me redresse légèrement pour pouvoir l'enlever, une fois sur elle, que ma poitrine touche la sienne, j'arrête tout mouvement pour profiter des sensations que ça me procure. Je continue de lui laisser des baisers sur tous les endroits accessibles de son corps tout en descendant vers son pantalon. Une fois arrivé dessus, je déboucle sa ceinture et lui enlève assez difficilement puisqu'elle reste allongée sur mon lit.

Pour me venger, lorsque je reviens me coucher sur elle, je fais bien en sorte de laisser trainer mon genou entre son entre jambe. Elle relève les genoux et je lui abaisse, elle me regarde en souriant et je fais de même. Merlin que je l'aime. Je l'embrasse de nouveau, elle capture ma lèvre inférieure, ça me fait gémir de plaisir, je malaxe son sein gauche et je peux entendre des gémissements s'échapper de plus en plus fréquemment. Elle est obligée d'arrêter de m'embrasser et de pencher la tête en arrière. Je sens son corps se contracter sous le mien, elle se cambre violemment. Je continue de lui embrasser le cou, toujours en faisant des baisers lents et humides. Puis, je fais glisser mon autre main le long de son corps, je me décale un peu sur la gauche toujours en effectuant les deux gestes ensuite, je joue le long de l'élastique de son bas, en faisant glisser mon doigt de long en large, sa respiration s'accélère.

\- Par pitié vas-y Hermione…

Je souris contre son cou puis elle enlève son bas en s'agitant puisque je ne me suis pas décollée d'elle, alors que je pensais qu'elle me laisserait faire, elle pivote rapidement pour que je me retrouve sous elle, ma respiration monte tout de suite, elle fait tout le temps ça ! Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de toute façon bien longtemps car ses caresses et ses baisers me mettent hors de moi. Ne pas avoir eu ses contacts pendant tout ce temps les rendent explosifs. Sentir ses cheveux se balader contre mes seins et mon ventre me chatouille, Merlin, je suis plus que bien avec elle. Elle me met au même niveau qu'elle et nous sommes à présent nues.

Je me décale pour qu'elle tombe sur lit et non sur moi. Elle se mord la lèvre de frustration, néanmoins ce sentiment disparait quand je m'allonge sur elle, j'avale difficilement ma salive et je commence des mouvements de va et vient contre elle. Je suis en train de perdre contenance.

Nous sommes de plus en bruyantes et je sens mon corps se contracter violemment. Je suis déjà au bord de l'orgasme. Valentine le sent et je me sens partir vers l'arrière, après avoir touché le lit avec mon dos, ses doigts sont en moi. Toujours en y allant doucement dans ses mouvements, elle me laisse des baisers sur ma poitrine et d'un coup tout s'accélère, mes gémissements commencent à se bloquer dans ma gorge, je serre plus que de raison son bras, elle vient à mes lèvres et je lui accorde l'accès et entre deux baisers humides, je me sens partir, très loin.

Je reprends mon souffle difficilement, tout en profitant des légers baisers que je reçois contre ma joue. Je tourne ensuite mon visage vers elle quand je vais un peu mieux, je m'attaque directement à son cou. J'aime tellement être avec elle, avoir la sensation de ses deux mains contre mon dos, pouvoir lui faire plaisir.

Nous continuons comme ceci, très longtemps.

Je suis calée contre sa poitrine, nous nous sommes arrêtées depuis dix minutes. Alors que j'allais parler, un bruit se fait entendre. Je me relève légèrement et Valentine s'exprime.

\- C'est mon portable.

Elle se lève, trébuche contre je ne sais quoi puis après avoir juré en fait contre sa chaussure, elle ramasse son pantalon se trouvant par terre. Elle galère à prendre son portable puis elle répond enfin, sans doute à la dernière tonalité.

\- Allo ? Oui on est toujours vivantes. Euh on s'est perdues dans Londres. Ok pas de soucis bisous.

Elle se tourne vers moi et tout en se rhabillant, elle m'explique.

\- C'était Clémence, ils commençaient à s'inquiéter… Il est une heure du matin.

Je mets mes deux mains sur mon visage. Merlin, on a été absente deux heures ! Je me lève à mon tour et m'habille en récupérant mes affaires aux quatre coins de ma chambre. Une fois que je suis prête, je passe par la cuisine pour boire énormément d'eau. Quand Valentine arrive, elle triture sa bague nerveusement.

\- Tu veux me poser une question ?

Elle continue de s'avancer vers moi et demande, timidement.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu me pardonnes ? Tu ne vas pas me quitter ?

Je rebouche la bouteille et la range dans le frigo suite à sa réponse négative. Elle n'a pas soif ? J'ai l'impression que je pourrais encore boire des litres d'eau. Je m'approche d'elle et pose mes deux mains contre ses hanches.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et débute prudemment.

\- Je te pardonne Valentine et non.

Elle sourit et je ne tarde à l'embrasser de nouveau. Après ce petit moment plus que parfait, j'éteins toutes les lumières et je nous fais transplaner sur la terrasse. Le temps c'est nettement rafraichi. J'ai à peine mis un pied dans le salon que plusieurs visages me regardent sourires aux lèvres. Valentine répond d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Enlevez-moi ces sourires niais de vos visages ou je vous fais bouffer de la cire de bougie !

Bien… au moins ça à l'avantage d'être radical.

Alors que j'étais en train de ranger un peu la cuisine avec l'aide de Clémence, Mamou arrive et s'adresse directement à moi.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais te parler Hermione ?

\- Bien sûr.

Je m'essuie les mains avec le torchon et la suis du coup sur le seul endroit où il n'y a pas de monde, la véranda. Il fait tellement froid qu'elle me parle tout de suite après avoir refermé la porte coulissante et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

\- Je voulais te remercier, Hermione. Pour tout ce que tu as fait, apporté à Valentine. - Elle regarde à travers la véranda Victor et Valentine parler à leur mère -, c'est parfait.

Je suis complément déstabilisée face à ses pleurs alors je fais la première chose qui me vienne en tête. Je l'enlace, rapidement, car il fait vraiment trop froid. Une fois à l'intérieur, je finis d'aider Clémence puis retourne auprès de la personne que j'aime le plus dans cette pièce. J'entrelace nos doigts et elle caresse la paume de main.

Nous avons une conversation très intéressante avec sa mère et quelques minutes plus tard, elle murmure au creux de mon oreille.

\- Je ne t'ai toujours pas offert ton cadeau.

Elle se tourne ensuite vers sa mère et lui dit.

\- Je dois repartir le matin du 1 janvier, on prend le petit-déjeuner ensemble, avec Paul demain ?

\- Oui, je lui en parlerai chérie.

Elles s'embrassent et je fais de même. Nous disons au revoir à tous nos amis, mes parents, puis elle nous fait transplaner chez elle. Je m'installe dans le salon et peu de temps après je souris. Elle est revenue avec son violon. Elle prend ma main puis son violon et en peu de temps nous sommes sur le toit de son immeuble. Je lui dis, en claquant des dents.

\- Tu es sûre de ton coup là ?

À l'aide de sa baguette elle fait apparaitre des lanternes autour de moi, je me sens déjà beaucoup mieux. Elle fait léviter son violon pour s'attacher les cheveux rapidement puis, peu de temps après, je peux enfin entendre résonner des notes de musiques.

Nous redescendons ensuite et nous allons directement nous coucher. Pendant qu'elle se débarbouille dans sa salle de bains, j'appelle mes parents pour leur dire que j'aurai un peu de retard demain, enfin tout à l'heure. Quand elle est de retour, elle me regarde en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Tu comptes dormir habillée ?

\- Je ne voulais pas fouiller, je ne suis pas chez moi.

Elle roule des yeux et rigole tout en disant.

\- Quoi, tu avais peur de tomber sur mes petits jouets ?

\- Très marrant.

Elle ouvre son placard et me donne… son ancien maillot de Quidditch. Elle rêve. Totalement. Avant même que je n'ai pu refuser, elle dit.

\- S'il te plaît, j'ai toujours voulu te voir avec.

Je secoue la tête et lui prends des mains violemment. Je me change rapidement puis lui demande, hésitante.

\- Alors ça donne quoi ?

Elle me reluque clairement et ça me fait rougir. Merlin ! Je suis obligée de l'appeler pour la ramener sur Terre et qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux.

\- Tu es magnifique Hermione.

Je me tourne vers son miroir et m'observe. Magnifique ? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais utilisé. Elle tire sur son maillot et en deux temps trois mouvements, je me retrouve dans son lit contre elle. Je ne suis absolument pas fatiguée et il y a tant de chose que j'aimerais lui raconter alors, c'est ce que je fais. Nous finissons par dormir vers cinq heures du matin.

Ça fait dix minutes que je la regarde dormir, deux heures déjà que j'aurais dû être chez mes parents. Je souffle et me rapproche d'elle. Lentement, j'effleure son bras pour la réveiller, car elle n'a jamais aimé qu'on la réveille brutalement. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle bouge doucement.

Elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et parle avec une voix du matin.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Mes parents m'attendent.

\- D'accord, dis-moi quand on pourra se revoir.

Je l'embrasse sur le front. Avant de partir, je lui donne son maillot tout en disant.

\- Tiens, car je suppose que c'était aussi pour avoir mon odeur dessus, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle secoue la tête comme une enfant qui aurait fait une bêtise.

Dès que j'arrive chez moi, je salue mes parents. Nous nous mettons rapidement à table dès que ma famille arrive. Je souris et essaye de rester parmi eux mais je n'arrête pas de penser à Valentine.

Des tapotements sur mon bras me font tourner la tête vers mon père.

\- Hermione tu vas bien ? Tu as la tête dans les nuages depuis que tu es revenue.

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure et il rajoute.

\- Pourquoi tu sembles si triste ?

\- Elle repart bientôt à Rome, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est les montagnes russes avec elle en ce moment.

\- Et donc tu aimerais passer la journée avec elle, c'est ça ?

\- Non ! Enfin… oui. Mais c'est la journée famille et je…

Il pose une main sur mon bras avant de sourire.

\- Hermione, tu sais qu'avec ta mère nous ne voulons que ton bonheur ? Te voir heureuse ? Alors file la retrouver ! Nous comprenons.

\- Mais…

\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu y vas et c'est un ordre.

Bon, puisque il insiste tant… Je l'embrasse puis m'approche du téléphone de la cuisine pour appeler Valentine. Je tombe sur sa messagerie, je recommence encore une fois et c'est la même chose. Alors que j'allais appeler chez les Silverwood, le téléphone sonne

\- Oui allo ?

\- Je peux m'éclipser, tu es ou ?

\- Oh c'est génial ! Mais du coup tu risques de ne pas aimer ce qu'on a décidé de faire, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais il y a un match de Quidditch et ce soir, l'équipe d'Angleterre affronte celle d'Australie, enfin bref j'ai dû te perdre à Quidditch - je rigole -, C'est peut-être préférable que je vienne te chercher.

\- En effet, tu te souviens à quoi ressemble ma chambre ? J'ai de la famille dans le salon.

\- Je ne pourrai oublier une chambre si rangée ! J'arrive tout de suite.

Elle raccroche et je monte quatre à quatre les escaliers. Quand j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre, elle est déjà là, assise sur mon lit. Je me précipite vers elle et la fait basculer sur le dos.

\- Wow, déjà tant en manque de moi ?

Je la fais taire en l'embrassant et par son gémissant, je sais que je ne suis pas la seule. Elle passe ses deux mains sous mes hauts et je frisonne face à ce contact. Me rappelant que je suis chez moi, avec ma famille, juste en dessous, je me relève et la regarde en croisant les bras. Elle s'humidifie les lèvres lentement, détache ses cheveux et dans le même temps, je perçois l'odeur de son shampoing flotter dans l'air, je secoue la tête et dis :

\- Je vais dire au revoir à tout le monde, tu viens ?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Euh… Toute ta famille est en bas et tu veux que je vienne ? Tu es folle.

Je prends l'une de ses mains et l'oblige à me suivre. Je peux l'entendre murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Dès que nous arrivons dans le salon, je tourne la tête sur ma droite mais elle est restée planquée dans l'encadrement de la porte. Je lève les yeux au ciel et lui dis calmement :

\- Par Merlin Valentine, ils ne vont pas te manger.

Elle serre les dents et s'avance. Ma mère fronce directement des sourcils en la voyant, elle se lève et vient dans notre direction. Je pince Valentine pour qu'elle parle plutôt que de rester muette comme une carpe.

\- Euh bonjour Madame Granger,

\- Bonjour, Valentine, vous restez prendre le thé ?

Je réponds avant elle.

\- À vrai dire je m'en vais, enfin on s'en va…

Elle parait déçue mais le sourire qu'elle affiche par la suite me réchauffe le cœur.

\- Amusez-vous bien et cette fois-ci je veux qu'on mange tous ensemble, pas de défilement comme la dernière fois !

Valentine avait prétendu avoir attrapé une maladie tropicale.. J'avais arrêté d'essayer de la convaincre après dix minutes, et surtout après avoir entendu cette excuse. Nous saluons mon père, moi le reste de ma famille puisque Valentine a disparu, puis nous remontons à l'étage une fois qu'elle a refait son apparition. Je prends mon sac en perles avec un livre, s'il y a du Quidditch au programme, il me faut une échappatoire. J'enfile mon manteau puis une fois que je suis prête, avant d'être avec tous nos amis, je la serre contre moi.

\- Alors, c'était si terrible que ça ?

\- Je vais faire des cauchemars cette nuit. Tu as intérêt à dormir avec moi.

Je ne réponds rien et resserre mon emprise contre elle. Elle finit par dire, au bout d'un certain temps.

\- Tu es prête ?

Je me décale et hoche la tête. Comme d'habitude, la sensation qui noue les entrailles me prend le temps de quelques secondes, puis quand tout s'arrête, je peux enfin respirer. Nous marchons à peine cent mètres et au loin je peux voir, le fameux stade de Quidditch. Tout ceci me rappelle notre quatrième année. Nous marchons cinq minutes avant d'arriver vers ce qui semble être notre groupe d'amis, Valentine qui devait m'observer m'explique avant que je ne pose la question.

\- On a sympathisé avec les amies d'Ava et Rebecca. Avant que tu appelles on allait faire une partie de Quidditch, mais qu'avec Harry, Victor, le roux et des gens à qui j'ai envie de foutre la pâtée. Tu peux soit nous regarder soit rester ici, on n'en a pas pour longtemps de toute façon.

\- Ça t'embête si je reste la ?

Elle pose ses lèvres contre les miennes. Tout en marchant, elle me dit les prénoms de ces nouvelles têtes.

\- Alors la fille immense c'est Madison, et les deux qui sont avec Clémence, c'est Claire et Matthew. Tu veux que je te présente ou tu peux le faire comme une grande ?

Je roule des yeux.

\- Amuse-toi bien.

Elle me regarde et je fonds littéralement sur place face à son sourire.

\- Je te conseille d'aller vers Madison, elle fait des études dans la branche du droit, vous avez sûrement des choses à vous dire.

\- Merci.

Elle m'embrasse avant de partir et l'entente de mon prénom me fait réagir. Je me tourne et me rapproche de Clémence qui maintenant est avec Madison. C'est une fille grande, châtain clair, pratiquement blonde, australienne me direz-vous. Il y a plein de monde autour de nous, beaucoup de fervents supporters des deux équipes de ce soir, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu autant de sorciers rassemblés au même endroit. Une fois près des filles qui sont assises, je m'installe en face d'elles dans l'herbe.

\- Bonjour, je suis Hermione, et toi Madison, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement, alors comme ça tu n'aimes pas le Quidditch ?

Je souris avant de répondre.

\- Qui te l'as dit ?

Je regarde Clémence mais elle secoue la tête. Madison reprend.

\- Personne, c'est juste marqué partout sur ton visage. Je suis pareille, - elle soupire -, je suis venue en Angleterre pour accompagner Matthew, mon copain.

\- Nous sommes donc trois.

Clémence proteste.

\- Hé ! Moi j'aime bien le Quidditch, vraiment, je trouve que c'est un sport qui montre un réel esprit d'équipe…

\- Clémence, chut.

Elle sourit et m'envoie à la figure de l'herbe fraîchement arrachée.

\- Alors comme ça tu fais des études dans le droit ? Côté moldu comme Clémence ou magique ?

\- Magique ! À vrai dire je n'avais pas trop le choix, mon père est légèrement trop sur mon dos quand il s'agit des études. Enfin bref, je suis en quatrième année. Je ne sais pas comment c'est pour vous mais à partir de la deuxième année on travaille pour le gouvernent, en plus des cours. Tu veux faire quoi plus tard ?

\- Ici c'est à partir de la première année en fait, et je pense faire juriste. Vous avez des réunions ou ce genre de chose durant l'année ?

\- Tu es bien courageuse, juriste c'est le métier le plus dur. – j'acquiesce -. Oui en effet, tu vas aller à celle de Genève ?

\- Non j'ai préféré laisser ma place pour aller à celle de Paris.

\- Bon choix, on se verra là-bas alors.

Elle me sourit et je fais de même. Matthew et Claire qui étaient partis chercher à boire, s'installent à côté de nous et nous faisons connaissances. Matthew fait des études dans l'art pour devenir peintre et Claire travail au sein de son gouvernement dans le département des régulations magiques. Mis à part Madison qui est plus âgée de deux ans et apparemment Ava, qui a sauté une classe et qui donc a un an de moins, nous avons tous le même âge.

Valentine revient une heure plus tard. Elle marche au côté de Victor et ils ont l'air de se raconter une anecdote marrante. Elle s'installe à mes côtés, m'embrasse, puis je lui demande :

\- Alors c'était bien ?

\- Génial ! On s'est trop bien amusé, Harry a été un excellant gardien et Ava est super douée. On a fait des parties en mode hardcore, c'était vraiment sympa, sauf qu'on a perdu un cognard.

\- Vous êtes sérieux les gars ? C'est super dangereux.

L'intervention de Madison suscite celle de son copain Matthew.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas bébé, ils ont l'habitude à force.

\- Il n'empêche que c'est super risqué ce qu'ils font, je ne vois pas en quoi avoir quatre cognards de plus est mieux, sérieusement ?

\- Oh ferme la tu veux Madison, ils sont grands et font ce qui veulent OK ? Tâcle Claire.

Elle se saisit d'une bière qu'elle décapsule comme si elle avait fait ceci toute sa vie. Madison me sort de ma contemplation.

\- Ne fais pas attention à elle, Claire est une râleuse. Elle est blonde après tout. Sans vouloir vous vexer les filles.

\- Pas de soucis, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de remarque, répond Ava en souriant.

La foule commence à s'agiter. Rebecca se lève puis embrasse Ava. Elle nous quitte pour aller s'entrainer avec son équipe et nous passons quelques heures à parler de tout et de rien mais surtout de Quidditch.

Je me relève et attrape la main de Valentine quand plusieurs personnes commencent à se relever, alors que je commençais à marcher, vers le stade, elle me stoppe.

\- On ne va pas aller voir le match.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, je préfère passer du temps avec toi, seule.

Nous marchons vers la gauche, au lieu d'aller à droite. Clémence rentre chez elle pour s'occuper de sa fille. Lucy ne pouvait pas venir à cause de ses cours. En me retournant de temps en temps, je peux voir certains sorciers vraiment excités à l'idée de voir le match, mais je le suis encore plus à l'idée de passer quelques heures avec ma copine. Nous nous lâchons la main à cause du relief du terrain. Vingt-minutes plus tard nous arrivons dans une petite prairie vraiment sympathique. D'ici, le stade semble tellement minuscule. On doit se trouver à l'extérieur du cercle de protection contre les moldus.

Valentine se tourne vers moi et me dit en souriant.

\- Je reviens vite d'accord ?

Je hoche la tête et elle disparaît devant moi. Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de mes parents, pour avoir fait faux bond au repas de famille. Quelques instants après, ma blonde préférée est de retour avec un panier. Elle en sort une couverture, à boire et des… framboises. Je soupire tout en secouant la tête. Nous nous allongeons sur le dos et regardons la lumière du jour laisser progressivement place à la nuit. Je lui tiens la main et elle me caresse la paume de celle-ci, comme d'habitude.

Soudain, j'entends un bruit familier. Le bruit d'un engin électrique et plus particulièrement, un hélicoptère. Je me redresse et Valentine fait la même chose. L'appareil passe dans le cercle de protection pour finalement en ressortir et aller plus loin vers ce qui me semble être, un lac. Je ne suis pas totalement sûre. Je brise le silence la première, curieuse.

\- Tu penses qu'il y a eu un accident ?

Elle répond sur le même ton.

\- C'est fort probable, en tout cas c'est certain que c'est des moldus, vu l'hélicoptère.

\- J'espère que ce n'est pas grave.

Elle hoche la tête puis se remet dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Je l'imite et pose ma tête contre son buste. Quand il fait enfin nuit, les étoiles ont fini de faire leurs timides et le ciel est magnifique. Valentine passe une main dans ses cheveux et je m'amuse à tourner comme à chaque fois, cette même bague un peu plus souple que les autres. Après avoir admiré encore le ciel un moment, nous nous installons en tailleurs autour du petit feu que j'ai fait apparaître pour nous réchauffer.

Elle dit :

\- Tu sais qu'à la base je ne devais vraiment pas venir ? J'ai des examens dès la rentrée et un concerto ensuite. J'avais prévu de passer Noël là-bas avec des amis, d'ailleurs Zoë garde Morsang. Je suis sûre qu'il va se venger en bouffant mes chaussures à mille pound. Mais bref, je me suis décidé le jour même. Du coup c'est pour ça que je suis arrivée aussi tard. Et voilà, bref, j'ai surtout hésité parce que j'avais peur, comme d'habitude, de te faire du mal.

\- Tu sais que j'aime quand tu me parles avec ton cœur Valentine ? Arrête de dire bref à chaque fois, ça ne me dérange pas de t'entendre. Au contraire, savoir comment tu te sens, ce que tu penses réellement est vraiment quelque chose d'important pour moi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit.

Elle sourit timidement et s'amuse toujours à planter son bout de bois avec à son extrémité, de la guimauve. Je remets une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se rapproche de moi pour m'embrasser puis nous changeons de sujet pour parler de nos amis et rapidement de nos cours.

Vers minuit, des énormes éclairs blanc, rouge et bleu colorent le ciel.

\- Je pense qu'on a gagné.

Je réponds sur le même ton admiratif qu'elle.

\- En effet.

C'est cool j'avais parié avec Ava que ça allait être le cas, elle me doit cinq gallions.

C'est ainsi que nous regardons le ciel, juste qu'à ce que les étoiles ne soient plus que les seules à briller.

.

\- J'ai une musique à te faire écouter, à te jouer plus précisément. Je vais chanter donc surtout, si tu dois rigoler, fait le une fois que je ne serais plus là.

Je hoche la tête et je dépose mon livre sur la table basse et me mets dans une position confortable.

\- Je t'écoute.

Elle attrape sa guitare puis s'éclaircie la voix, me regarde en souriant et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire de même. Les premières notes débutent et elle commence à chanter.

_I, I wish you could swim_  
_Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim_  
_Though nothing,_  
_Nothing will keep us together_  
_We can beat them, for ever and ever_  
_Oh we can be Heroes, _  
_just for one day_

_I, I will be king_  
_And you, you will be queen_  
_Though nothing will drive them away_  
_We can be Heroes, just for one day_  
_We can be us, just for one day_

Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'est pas une composition venant d'elle mais, à travers les paroles, elle me dit tout ce qu'elle n'aime pas faire. Parler avec ses sentiments néanmoins via la mélodie, c'est plus simple pour elle.

\- Recommence s'il te plaît.

Elle s'exécute sans sourciller, et chante en cœur avec elle.

À un moment donné, je regarde l'heure et m'exclame.

\- On va être en retard pour l'anniversaire de Lucy !

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave ! Elle peut attendre quoi.

Je fronce les sourcils et la regarde.

\- Allez Valentine.

Elle secoue la tête et me lève pour aller me changer. Je prends le gâteau que j'ai fait auparavant puis attends, pour ne pas changer, que Valentine soit prête. Je vais la rejoindre dans la salle de bains et la regarde se maquiller.

\- C'est parce que Caileigh sera là que tu mets ce rouge à lèvre ?

Elle fronce les sourcils.

\- Pas du tout. Ça m'était complément sorti de la tête en plus, qu'elle venait.

\- Tu veux t'habiller comment du coup ? Mini short et débardeur bleu ? Je sais qu'elle adore quand te t'habilles comme ceci.

\- Déjà ce n'est pas elle qui adore c'est toi et nous sommes en décembre, je vais me contenter d'un pantalon, Miss je parle pour ne rien dire !

Je rigole, l'embrasse sur la joue et ajoute :

\- Allez dépêche-toi ! Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas arriver en retard.

\- Rho ça va !

Elle me tire la langue et je repars dans le salon. J'ouvre mon agenda et ajoute une phrase dont je pourrais me servir pour mon devoir. Quand je sens ses bras s'enrouler contre mon buste et son menton venir se poser contre mon épaule, je souris. Je me retourne et appuie mes mains contre la table. Elle laisse tout son poids reposer contre mon corps.

\- Quand arrêteras-tu de bosser ? Ça me rend malade.

\- Quand les poules auront des dents.

\- Tu sais, dire ça à une sorcière n'est pas très futé.

\- Je sais, mais il faudrait déjà que cette sorcière, réussisse à jeter le sort.

Elle rigole en penchant la tête en arrière toujours en me tenant pas la taille. Merlin, que je l'aime. Elle m'embrasse ensuite dans le cou tendrement et remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous descendons dans la rue et marchons à peine un kilomètre. Ma copine voulait à tout prix que Clémence et sa filleule vivent près d'elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle a décidé de s'acheter un appartement non loin. Oui, alors qu'elle vit à Rome. Nous arrivons pile à l'heure et c'est Lucy qui nous ouvre. Tout de suite, Valentine commence à parler d'une voix enfantine.

\- C'est qui qu'est là ? C'est qui qu'est la plus belle fille du monde ?

Évidemment, vu son âge, Pauleen ne répond pas mais Valentine rigole quand même et prend des bras de Lucy la petite, puis s'engouffre dans l'appartement.

\- Rebonjour Lucy, ça a été ?

\- Oui, enfin j'ai cru que j'allais tuer Clémence, elle est trop stressante mais je me suis retenue. Pour le bien de notre fille.

Elle sourit.

\- Ça aurait été dommage en effet, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils. Tiens j'ai apporté le dessert comme convenu.

\- Super ! Je te laisse l'apporter dans la cuisine, j'ai peur de me prendre un coup de couteau.

Je secoue la tête tout en rigolant et me dirige vers la cuisine. Ce matin Clémence était très bien. Je pousse la porte avec à l'aide de mon dos pour m'éviter de tout faire tomber et quand je la vois, elle me sourit chaleureusement. Elle ne m'a pas du tout l'air de quelqu'un qui compte assassiner une personne.

\- Je pose ceci dans le frigo ?

\- S'il te plaît, merci. Vous êtes les premières arrivées, mais ça ne m'étonne pas.

Elle me fait un clin d'œil.

\- Tu sais que Lucy à peur de venir ici ?

Elle secoue la tête.

\- Elle exagère toujours ! J'aime juste quand les choses sont méticuleuses.

Oui, mais profite aussi.

Je l'aide ensuite à ranger la cuisine puis nous allons dans le salon. Valentine s'amuse avec sa filleule sur la véranda. Elle la soulève en l'air comme un ascenseur et lui fait ses fameux bisous mouillés. Clémence me ramène sur la Terre.

\- Ça te perturbe de les voir, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- C'est principalement à cause de son enfance tu sais, elle a grandi sans présence parentale. Ça l'a beaucoup touchée, contrairement à moi. Elle aurait voulu avoir, une enfance normale, comme tout le monde. Mais bon bien sûr dans dix minutes elle n'en pourra plus, et souhaitera la donner à manger à son fameux montre de la Tamise.

\- Tu es plus forte aussi et oui, tu as raison.

\- C'n'est pas faux mais chut, ne lui dis pas.

Je souris et continue de regarder Valentine et Pauleen s'amuser. Un bruit contre la porte du salon me fait me retourner, des amis à Lucy sont arrivés. Nous faisons des présentations rapides et je m'installe à table en discutant avec Luke, un ami avec qui elle va en cours.

\- Wow, elle veut ma mort cette gamine, en plus à baver partout sur mon épaule, elle dégueulasse mon pull.

Elle s'assied à côté de moi, m'embrasse la tempe et nous continuons de discuter pendant que Lucy chaperonne. Les invités arrivent au fur et à mesure puis c'est au tour de Caileigh.

Elle est resplendissante, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Ce n'est pas tant son physique mais c'est inscrit partout sur son visage, qu'elle est heureuse. Je regarde Valentine qui la regarde en souriant et dis pour l'embêter.

\- Ferme la bouche tu baves.

Elle se tourne lentement vers moi comme si j'avais annoncé que les hommes, c'était sa nouvelle vocation. Elle finit par rouler des yeux et se lève pour aller lui dire bonjour, je l'imite.

Je discute un peu avec Ginny, et quand Caileigh se dirige vers la cuisine, je décide d'aller la voir.

Elle ouvre un tiroir et relève la tête en me voyant.

\- Ah tu tombes bien, tu ne seras pas où se trouve les petites cuillères ?

Je lui montre le bon tiroir et lui demande :

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Tout va pour le mieux.

Nous nous sourions et je dis un peu maladroitement.

\- Concernant notre collocation, ça te tente toujours ?

\- Bien sûr ! J'ai parlé avec mon père des derniers détails et c'est bon. Je ne sais pas comment tu veux procéder maintenant. Dans tous les cas nous devons attendre le mois de juillet.

Nous réapparaissons dans la cuisine, une demi-heure plus tard. Caileigh me sourit et se dirige vers nos amis. Je cherche du regard Valentine qui se trouve dehors sur la véranda. Je m'avance et quand je suis juste derrière elle, alors que j'allais l'enlacer, je prends conscience qu'elle est au téléphone et qu'elle est énervée.

\- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu m'énerves ce n'est pas possible, pourquoi tu me dis ça maintenant ? ….. Si elle le sait ?! Mais t'en a d'autres des questions aussi conne Rachel ? …. Une quoi ?... Putain mais quand tu arriveras, ne viens pas me voir !

Silence. Il est trop tard pour faire demi-tour et faire comme si de rien n'était et attendre qu'elle vienne m'en parler. Elle se retourne, range son portable dans sa poche avant de pantalon et me prend dans ses bras.

\- Ma sœur me rend dingue.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle soupire.

\- Valentine explique-moi.

Elle ne répond rien et je me décale un peu pour voir son visage.

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler Hermione, pas maintenant.

J'acquiesce et entre dans le salon à sa suite. J'attrape un verre de jus d'orange et bois discrètement. Je regarde ensuite Valentine parler avec sa meilleure amie. Je m'avance finalement vers elles et elles parlent de biberons. Je reste sceptique mais ne cherche pas plus loin. Je prends sa main chaude dans la mienne et elle dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, j'écoute distraitement ce qu'elles se disent puisque Rachel vient juste d'arriver.

Les filles se prennent la tête de temps en temps. Souvent pour des choses futiles. En fait surtout à cause de Caileigh. Quand Rachel vient nous faire la bise, elle ne tarde pas à adresser la parole à sa sœur.

\- Je peux te parler s'il te plaît ?

Valentine serre les dents puis à contre cœur, s'éloigne de nous. Je me retrouve donc seule avec Clémence. Après avoir parlé avec elle de nombreuses fois, je remarque malgré l'ambiance qui règne dans l'appartement, qu'elle ne va pas très bien. J'ai l'impression qu'elle regarde Lucy.

Je m'éclaircie la voix et lui demande, timidement.

\- Hum Clémence, tout va bien avec Lucy ?

Elle tourne lentement la tête vers moi et sourit. Je lui fais comprendre d'un léger coup de tête de me suivre dans un endroit un peu plus calme. Une fois fait, elle débute en soupirant.

\- Avec Lucy, tout va merveilleusement bien.

\- C'est quoi le souci, alors ?

\- Ma sœur. Elle est juste en train de devenir une Valentine bis, mais pire qu'elle. Je n'arrive plus à lui parler sans hausser le ton. Si elle n'est pas là aujourd'hui, c'est parce qu'elle m'aurait fait une scène et c'est l'anniversaire de Lucy, je n'ai pas envie… Ça me fait peur, le chemin qu'elle prend.

\- Mais, ça lui passera, il faut aussi se mettre à sa place. Ce qu'elle a vécu est loin d'être simple.

\- Je ne baisse pas les bras et je la comprends. Je suis juste fatiguée.

\- Tu en as parlé un peu à Valentine ?

\- Elle vit à des milliers kilomètres de moi maintenant, Hermione. Et je la connais, elle voudrait passer ici souvent pour s'assurer que je vais bien et elle ne peut pas. Entre ses cours, toi et ses autres obligations, ça serait trop compliqué et je n'ai pas envie de l'importuner.

Je lui tapote légèrement l'épaule tout en lui souriant timidement. J'espère de tout mon cœur que ça ira.

Nous retournons discuter avec nos amis et la soirée ne tarde pas à faire son apparition. Nous fêtons la nouvelle année avec les mêmes personnes, toujours chez les filles.

À la fin de la soirée, avent de rentrer à l'appartement, Valentine et moi marchons un peu dehors. Elle retournera à Rome, après demain. Ça nous laisse seulement encore un jour ensemble et avec le temps, j'ai appris qu'il fallait profiter de chaque instant. Elle m'embrasse la tempe et nous nous arrêtons un moment prêt du London Bridge, à un café encore ouvert pour l'occasion. Dès que mes mains entourent la tasse brûlante, je lui demande, au cas où.

\- Des plans de prévus avant de rentrer ?

\- Hum… j'irais voir Cléo demain matin puis après non, rien de spécial.

Elle soupire et porte à ses lèvres son thé. Je n'ajoute rien et nous passons bien dix minutes dans un silence troublé uniquement par ce qui nous entoure. En cette période de l'année, les touristes ne cessent d'envahir nos rues. Ce qui est bien, ça profite à l'économie. Après avoir bu une nouvelle gorgée de ma boisson, je lui demande curieuse :

\- Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Ava ?

\- Oh oui merde elle te souhaite la bonne année. J'avais complètement oublié, elle m'a appelée peu avant une heure. Elle ne rentre d'Australie que le cinq d'ailleurs.

\- Et ça va le faire avec les cours ?

\- Non. Elle est folle.

Je hoche la tête en lui souriant. Elle prend ensuite ma main dans la sienne et nous rentrons chez elle. Valentine se dirige directement vers la cuisine, sûrement pour prendre quelque chose à boire. Quant à moi, je prends une bonne douche bien chaude pour me réchauffer et enfile par la suite une tenue décontractée. Je la rejoins dans le salon en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Il est trois heures du matin mais quand nous sommes ensemble, nous dormons très peu.

\- Tu veux manger après ton émission stupide je suppose ?

\- Hé ! Ce n'est pas stupide, ça me change les idées.

\- Ça reste médiocre comme programme.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. Je souris puis m'amuse à faire parcourir mes doigts contre son cou. À regarder sa poitrine se soulever, ses petits regards en coin. Je l'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres et me blottie dans ses bras.

Je me relève une demi-heure après pour commencer la préparation de son gouter du soir, matin, ça dépend commet on voit les choses. Alors que j'ouvrais le réfrigérateur, Valentine se manifeste.

\- Laisse je vais m'en occuper.

\- Ça me fait plaisir ! Et tu aimes quand je cuisine pour toi.

\- Hum… c'est surtout toi.

\- Alors c'est parfait, pose tes fesses sur le tabouret et parle-moi.

Elle le fait et je souris satisfaite. Pendant que je commence à faire de la pâte à pancake, elle me demande :

\- Tu as continué à t'entraîner ?

\- À quoi exactement ?

\- Le morse.

Je mets les ingrédients face à elle pour pouvoir la voir.

\- Oui un peu et toi ?

Elle se lève et fait le contour de l'ilot, se place derrière moi puis descend légèrement mon t-shirt sur mon épaule. Avec son doigt elle me fait deviner la première lettre. Elle tapote rapidement cinq fois.

\- Cinq, plus compliqué s'il te plaît.

\- Je m'échauffe.

On a pris l'habitude de faire ce genre de devinette. Généralement on le fait avec nos baguettes pour faire de la lumière, c'est plus simple et plus réel mais dans des moments comme celui-là où j'ai besoin de voir ce que je fais si je ne veux pas perdre un doigt, on se sert de nos mains. Elle tapote de nouveau plusieurs fois contre mon épaule, j'arrête inconscient de faire ce que je fais pour me concentrer. Quand elle a fini, je lui demande pas très sûre.

\- Beware ?

\- Oui ! Je me dis que quitte à parler une langue non verbale autant avoir un mot de secours. Tu sais comme quand lorsqu'on est chez tes parents, si tu j'écris sur la main Beware ça veut dire qu'il faut partir de toute urgence, et c'est valable pour toutes les situations.

Je pose le fouet dans le récipient et me retourne pour lui faire face.

\- Ne fais pas celle qui déteste mes parents.

\- Je t'ai vexé mon petit bébé ?

\- Déjà de un, je ne suis pas petite et de deux, sûrement pas un bébé.

\- Oh mais tu l'es Hermione et, tu es à moi.

Elle se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je lui accorde l'accès en ouvrant légèrement la bouche. Je passe une main derrière sa nuque et en sentant ses deux mains de part et d'autre de mes hanches, je saute à son cou. Le temps d'arriver à sa chambre me permet de la marquer sur l'épaule.

Alors que je m'attendais à toucher son lit, un rapide coup d'œil m'indique que nous sommes dans le salon et qu'elle m'a déposé sur la table. Elle m'enlève mon haut et ma respiration est déjà insoutenable. Quand elle me surprend de cette manière, ça m'excite deux fois plus vite. Mes mains viennent se poser d'elle même contre la table quand ses lèvres parcourent ma poitrine. Je me penche en arrière tout en gémissant. Mes jambes l'encerclent inconsciemment, je me pince la lèvre et je me laisse aller, complètement.

Le lendemain matin, j'éteins rapidement mon réveil et Valentine se retourne de l'autre côté du lit. Je m'extrais doucement, m'habille, me maquille légèrement puis m'installe dans la cuisine pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Comme d'habitude la livraison hebdomadaire de la Gazette du Sorcier se fait à l'heure.

Je lis pendant vingt minutes avant de refermer le journal. Je passe par la salle de bains pour un dernier check-up puis, dis au revoir à Valentine, à contre cœur, mais je reprends le premier.

J'arrive au Ministère de la Magie assez tôt étant donné qu'en partant de l'appartement de ma copine, je suis plus proche du centre que du mien mais malgré ça, il y'a déjà beaucoup de monde. J'entre dans l'ascenseur le plus proche de moi et déjà quelques notes de service s'engouffrent avec. Je suis obligée de me serrer sur la gauche pour éviter de me faire écraser par Ottis.

Je sors soulagée de la petite cage et rejoins rapidement mon bureau, enfin, le bureau que je partage avec deux autres étudiants. Comme d'habitude, j'arrive la première sur les lieux. Je pose mon sac par terre puis m'installe sur ma chaise. Je soupire de bonheur puis je ressors aussi rapidement que je suis rentrée pour aller dans le bureau de la mère de Valentine. Elle est en charge de la section qui m'intéresse le plus, travailler ici tout en étant en étroite relation avec les moldus.

Je frappe à sa porte de bureau.

\- Entrez !

\- Bonjour Mme Silverwood, je viens chercher de nouveaux dossiers.

Elle me sourit et m'incite à m'assoir.

\- Bonjour Miss Granger, vous savez que vous ne commencez officiellement que dans une heure ?

\- Je sais mais j'aime ce que je fais.

\- Faites attention, si vous êtes déjà accro à votre âge, ça ne présage rien de bon pour l'avenir.

Elle prend une vingtaine de dossiers d'une des piles qui se trouvent sur son bureau puis après leur avoir jeter un sort, ils lévitent d'eux même pour aller dans mon bureau.

Je demande surprise :

\- Autant ?

\- Oh, parcourez les tous, choisissez ceux qui vous intéressent et déposez les autres sur le bureau de vos collègues.

\- Je peux vraiment choisir mes dossiers ?

\- L'avantage d'arriver une heure à l'avance, Miss Granger.

Je lui souris puis retourne à mon bureau. Je feuillette tous les dossiers un à un. Ce sont pour la plupart des cas sans gravité sauf celui-là, apparemment, il y aurait eu un accident incluant une moldue et un objet magique, un cognard. Je continue de parcourir tous les dossiers puis j'en choisis cinq. Je n'attends pas que l'heure tourne et me mets au travail.

\- Hermione tu viens manger avec nous ?

Je relève la tête de mon dossier, j'ai pris le cas de l'accident et il me donne du fil à retorde car la présence d'une inconnue me bloque, on ne sait pas qui sont les sorciers responsables et pour couronner le tout, ça s'est passé un jour de match de Quidditch soit, tous les sorciers aimant ce sport sont de possibles suspects.

\- Euh oui j'arrive Sara.

Elle hoche la tête et enfile son manteau, Nicolas l'imite. Je referme mon dossier en soupirant puis attrape mon gilet.

\- Je vous rattrape !

Ils hochent la tête et je me dirige de nouveau vers le bureau de ma supérieure. Encore une fois je frappe puis rentre dès que j'y suis invitée. J'ai un léger mouvement de recul en voyant Valentine ici. Elle sourit en me voyant et je fais de même, malgré la surprise.

\- Hé ! J'allais passer par ton bureau pour te proposer de manger avec moi, mieux que de rester avec des collègues coincés du slip, nan ?

\- Ils ne sont pas comme ça, Valentine.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et ne répond rien. Elle a toujours cette fâcheuse tendance à juger les gens en ne les ayant vus qu'une fois. Enfin bref je pose le dossier sur le bureau et dis, déçue, car je n'aime abandonner mais là je ne peux rien faire.

\- Il faudrait transférer ce dossier au département de la Brigade Magique.

\- Votre note se trouve dedans ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien.

Elle l'ouvre et quelques secondes plus tard il disparait de son bureau.

Nous sortons ensuite dehors pour le déjeuner, n'ayant qu'une heure, je choisis un petit restaurant tout près du ministère. Dès que nous sommes installées et la commande passée, je lui demande :

\- Alors comment va Cléo ?

\- Bien ! Elle va déjà déménager et habiter en Écosse. C'est compliqué à cause de Lola qui n'assume pas et qui cache à ses parents qu'elle est gay. Cléo prend sur elle mais je connais ma cousine, elle ne restera pas encore des années avec quelqu'un qui la fait retourner dans le placard. Bref. Vivement que tu rentres.

\- Déjà ?

Elle soupire et je rigole.

\- Tu me manques aussi.

\- Mangeons j'ai la dalle !

Nous passons la prochaine demi-heure à argumenter sur l'utilisation de la magie dans notre vie courante et c'est fatiguée d'avoir cherché à lui prouver que mon point de vue était le meilleur, que je m'installe à mon bureau.

Le soir venu, je pose mes affaires dans l'entrée de son appartement et la rejoins dans le salon. Il faudrait que je passe voir Harry et Ron d'ailleurs, ça fait un moment qu'on n'a pas mangé ensemble.

Juste après m'être blottie dans les bras de Valentine, elle plante ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Mon cœur accélère dans ma poitrine et je lui souris, car je suis heureuse de l'avoir dans ma vie.

Et Merlin, je l'aime. Je l'aime de tout mon cœur.

FIN DE UN CIEL PLEIN D'ÉTOILES

* * *

On sort le violon ou pas ? Allez on le sort ou PAS ? Bon.

Alors vous aurez constaté que j'ai intégré un moment à Rome, une dispute, un anniversaire, et un petit passage avec Hermione au ministère. Note positive pour la fin du chapitre, mielleuse, oui, on peut le dire et le penser très HAUT mais on a besoin de positive attitude ( j'espère que vous avez bien tous la chanson dans la tête ) et puis surtout JE NE SAVAIS PAS DU TOUT COMMENT FINIR.

**Si on m'aurait dit un jour que j'aurais écris une histoire sur Harry Potter, j'aurais ri. Plus d'un an et demi que je travaille dessus et poster ce dernier chapitre fait quand même quelque chose. Ce qui me console c'est que je ferme un livre pour en ouvrir un autre. Ou un document Word. **

**Donc ! Je vais bien évidemment remercier toussssssss les auteurs qui ont laissés leurs passages sur mon histoire : **

_L.I.E ; Natsu'eichi ; Pouf ; Lolsifoul ; Dess ; isshehappy ; Atlasan ; Cottigny ; FrenchGleek64 ; lili ; delie ; OoO-RED-OoO ; Lounils ; NamiLuffy87 ; KoraKay ; V ; Antoine781 ; Mat51 ; Galdhopiggen ; Evilys ; Yaya ; Angels-sama ; Zo ; SQForeverSQ ; Link02 ; Guest ; Ploosh ; Mileesi ; BoumBamBoum ; Guest ; Le Cerf ; HeYa-NaHe ; Liloo8593 ; SssslytherinGirl ; GuiGuiGA ; Hiipsterloser ; Craspouille ; MissHarpie ; Lemon8 ; Callie-G ; Diox veriteae ; Tsunade72 ; Dess Id et hermionevalentine !_

**Vous avez tous contribuez d'une manière ou d'une autre à l'histoire. Certains plus que d'autres par leurs régularités bien sûr. Merci également aux ajouts de favoris. **

_( Normalement j'ai oublié personne mais si tel est le cas, je m'en excuse ) _

Et un ÉNORME MERCI à **Mynock**.

**APRÈS ! En ce qui concerne la suite, je l'ai dit plusieurs fois et vais le redire, ce n'est pas une fin d'histoire mais de tome. Je reviendrai sur Fanficton en... septembre avec " Nos souvenirs sont nos forces " Pourquoi ce mois ? Car je peux écrire et prendre de l'avance et anticiper mon manque de temps ou autres. Tout le monde y gagne, moi, mais surtout vous qui n'attendrez pas entre les publications. Puis j'ai besoin d'une pause FF. x) Ça se passera normalement sur un an. On reprendra à la rentrée 1999. ****J'espère vous revoir pour la suite. :)  
**

**Voilàààààà je n'ai plus rien à dire, ah si ! JE QUÉMANDE DES AVIS POUR CE DERNIER CHAPITRE, JE VEUX TOUT LE MONDE. ( Oui j'ai le droit de rêver ) mais plus sérieusement, j'aimerais vraiment avoir une petite review ou un MP, qu'importe, pour savoir votre avis. Comment vous avez trouvé l'histoire dans sa globalité ? L'évolution des personnages est-elle cohérente ? Quels couples préférez vous ? Voudriez vous voir ? Aimez vous les cookies ? Qui se fait chier devant les matchs de foot ? Bref j'arrête avant de dire de la merde.  
**

**Merci merci ! **

**Emma-Austen.**


End file.
